A Million Times More
by Curious Girl
Summary: Over two decades ago I met the love of my life. We promised each other for better or worse, to go through ups and downs and stick together no matter what. He tells me he loves me a million times more than yesterday. But where is his love when I am left alone? This is us: A million times better and a million times worse. Final part of the Torn Apart series!
1. Chapter 1

I brush through my dark brown curls as my eyes scan through the bills. There's a stack the size of the Eiffel tower laying next to me on my white marbled desk, waiting to be read through. The sun has set hours ago, awakening my favourite city in the world by night. The bright lights of London shine through the floor to ceiling windows behind me. I pick up my mug and stare at the black liquid before taking a sip. The black coffee in my hand painted mug is already cold by now. Even the bright and colourful Ara araraunas, a yellow and turquoise coloured parrot breed, that Ana painted on the mug for me, don't brighten up my mood. It's just one of those days at my office again. Suddenly, my iPhone starts ringing and I wince. Who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night?! I see an unknown number calling me and frown. "Hello?" I ask the unknown caller.

"Mom," One word. One freaking word from my daughter and I know exactly what's going on.

I let out a sigh as I pinch my nose, trying to stop my blood pressure from raising again. One day she's going to kill me! "Which police station?!"

"Brixton." She breathes out.

Brixton?! What the hell was she doing there?! I shake my head, I know exactly what the fuck she was doing there! I close my eyes. "The car?" Troy will kill her if anything happened to that thing.

"No scratches." She sounds confident and I know there's a grin on her perfect lips.

I open my eyes again, "When's the hearing?"

"Just pick me up." I can hear other people shouting at her. "Listen, I have to go. There are people waiting. Just don't tell Dad..." she hangs up before I can say anything else.

I can't believe she didn't get a hearing this time again! I thought after all these times our contacts would stop getting her out of the police stations without a hearing. I mean, she can only do this so many times until she gets in front of a judge and a jury!

Never in the world would I have thought that having a teenager is so nerve-racking! Let alone a highly gifted nineteen year old teenager that's too beautiful and smart for her own good!

I wince as I hear my phone ringing again. This time my husband's photo stares at me. His bright blue orbs are sparkling, his lips are grinning, showing his pearly white teeth. I remember exactly when I took that photo. It was during a weekend getaway in France. It was just the two of us and a tiny village in the Provence. Lavender fields were everywhere and he stopped the car to take a few pictures of me - and I took just as many of him.

He already knows?! I pick up.

"I'm going to take care of her."

I close my eyes, he sounds like he's talking about an issue rather than a human being. "She's not a problem. She's our daughter."

"She got fucking caught by the police again! That is a fucking problem! A big fucking problem!"

"Troy-"

"You know what? I shouldn't pick her up today and neither should you. We should leave her there for a week!" Rage is talking out of him.

"Troy!" I hiss at him. "How the hell do you know about this anyway? She just called me a second ago."

He is silent on the other line, telling me he did something I don't like.

"Troy?" I ask again, leaning back in my chair. I am stuck in this office for another two to three hours.

"I may have Krimov and his men follow her when she's out of the house." He breathes out after a minute of silence.

Is he fucking kidding me?! "Troy, you know this is wrong. You-" I mean, I know his motives but Franklin has left us alone since Troy kicked him out over a decade ago. Victoria sees her grandchildren on their birthdays, but Franklin never does. He's hiding, probably still buying slaves in the Russian underground. It's a danger we have to consider and not ignore, but at the same time our children should have a fairly normal childhood. Fairly normal with no security men hiding in bushes.

But shit, I can't blame Troy for doing this. I really can't.

"I know. I know... But, Ella, if you knew how dangerous this world really is then you'd understand."

"Oh, I know exactly how fucking dangerous this world can be like!" I hiss, rage getting the best of me.

"Then you shouldn't fucking judge me but be grateful for me doing this!"

"Grateful?" I ask him back with a laughter. "Don't manipulate me. You did it once and you said you're never going to do it again."

I hit a nerve because he is silent as a mouse on the other end of the line.

"You will not take care of her." I turn around in my chair and stare at my reflection in the window.

"Fine but I will pick her up."

"Right now?"

He growls.

"Right now, Troy?" I push him.

"Yes!" He barks before hanging up. I sigh before I start collecting all the paperwork. I guess I will do the rest at home. I switch off my Mac before shoving the paperwork into my Mulberry purse. My feet slip back into my beloved black Chanel heels before I leave my desk at half past midnight.

* * *

I step into a silent house, which usually would be odd but not considering the late hours. It's almost one and I'm relieved to know at least three out of my five children are where they should be - asleep, at home. I place my light coloured Bayswater Mulberry purse with my paperwork on the round marble table in our foyer, slip out of my Chanel heels and place them into the wardrobe. I brush through my dark brown curls as I stare at the vase with the pink peonies in. Shit, even they can't lift my mood right now.

I growl, grab my purse and slowly walk down the hallway, feeling my swollen feet adjusting to the new weight shift. I need a glass of wine to digest this news. I hate when Adaline gambles with my heart like this. She's driving me nuts!

I reach the white kitchen with white marbled countertops, throw the purse on the kitchen island and open the wine fridge. I get out the first bottle I see, a German Riesling from 1963. I uncork the bottle and get out a wine glass before filling it all the way up. I take a sip, not cherishing the semi sweet taste at all. It doesn't sooth my mood the way I hope it would. I stare out of the window in our kitchen, my eyes staring into the backyard. I can see our infinity pool, the barbecue area, our rose garden and the path down the hill that leads to my studio and the guest house, which is currently occupied by our Italian nanny Valentina. She's been working with us for almost a decade, but she still can't keep her eyes off of my handsome husband. She looks like a freaking super model even after ten years of working for us! I don't even know why she's looking out for children, when she clearly could strut down the runway. But the triplets love her and so do Ana and Della. After all, she manages to help us out with three ten year olds and two teenagers. Although, Ana doesn't live here right now as she's studying in Oxford. For now. Whenever she's had enough of that university, she's moving back in. Because I won't let her live in a city as big as London all by herself. And Della certainly won't do that as well.

I take another sip of my wine before opening the door to the backyard. I walk down the illuminated stoned path that leads down the hill, to my studio, the guest house and another pool. There's even a tennis court for Rory and another pool for Nate to train for his swim races. It's a wonderful night with all the grasshopper sounds and the stars shining brightly. I stop as I see Valentina standing in her white bikini in front of the pool. The white color is the perfect contrast to her tanned skin that's flawless. Her dark brown hair is wrapped into a ballerina bun and her figure is to die for! She's thin and toned at the same time, looking like the perfect mixture of a Victoria's Secret Model and a fitness model. I mean, she looks absolutely stunning and I just can't see why she's watching my children instead of making use of her obvious beauty and sex appeal. She dives headfirst into the pool.

I empty my glass with one gulp and wish I brought the whole bottle. I watch her swimming through the pool, round after round. I can't believe a woman like her is single! I mean, she's in her early thirties, blossoming like a fucking flower and she can't find herself a man? What heartbreak did she go through? Who fucking broke her so much that she's been with us for nearly ten years?

I certainly don't know because Krimov didn't find anything about it when he scanned her before we hired her. Even after a decade, Valentina Bellomi is still a mystery that needs to be solved.

I sit down on the steps that lead down to the guest house she's staying in. It became her home and she never complained about living on the same property as her employers. But I have never seen her bring a man. Never.

But then again, maybe she prefers to get fucked at his place.

Suddenly, she sees me watching her and I freeze. Shit.

"Mrs. Bolton!" she waves her hand at me, clearly wanting me to walk down.

I roll my eyes, she's always so happy and positive. It certainly helps with my children, but I wouldn't mind her being a bit more real. I mean in ten years she has not once yelled at my children, not once lost her fucking temper. She's like Mary Poppins - in a freaking supermodel costume!

"Good evening." I greet her with a smile as I reach her.

"Good evening. Have you just come home?" she asks, stopping at the edge of the pool. Even after ten years with us, she still has a heavy Italian accent. That I love!

I look down, "Yeah. You know, one of those nights again." I shrug it off.

She nods, "You're a very busy woman, Mrs. Bolton, I understand. You don't have to justify your actions."

I raise my eyebrow at her words, "I don't justify shit. I pay you to watch my children when I'm working - however long that takes."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

I sigh and sit down cross legged on the floor across her. "I didn't mean to snap at you." She always makes me want to apologise to her. Must be her fucking smile and kindness all the time.

"It's been a long day, I don't take it too seriously." She flashes me one of those kind smiles that she gives my children as well.

"Della called me again." I say, biting on my lower lip as I place the wine glass next to me.

"She sneaked out? I just checked on her an hour ago!"

I chuckle, "Valentina, I am not mad at you for missing that she's gone. I am mad at her for sneaking out again!"

"Another car race?"

I nod, "She's going to kill me one day!"

Valentina chuckles, "That's why I never want to have children."

I furrow my eyebrow at her statement. She's never mentioned that before. "You don't want to have children?" I mean, I also assumed she would quit soon and start a family - well, whenever she would find a proper partner.

She nods, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love children - especially yours. They are full of energy, excitement and love. But that feeling you have right now because your daughter broke her word for the hundredth time? That's why I won't ever have children."

I roll up my jeans to free my ankles, "All the stress and pain is worth it. One smile or chuckle and all of that heartache is forgotten."

She nods, "I know. I can see it in your eyes - and your husband's. But I couldn't do that."

I move closer to the pool and dip my feet into the cool water. "You grew up with seven siblings. You must know how much love that means."

"And nerves." she counters. "It broke my Mama's heart when I told her I never wanted a family, that she will never have grandchildren from me."

"What did you say to make her feel better?"

"She'll get enough grandchildren from my seven siblings." she shrugs it off.

I chuckle, "Good answer."

"Besides, the first ones are already on the way, so her heart will heal very quickly."

"Your sisters are pregnant?"

She nods, "Giovanna is expecting her first with Andrea, as well as Francesca with Fabio and then there're my brothers who have managed to knock both of their girlfriends up at the same time. So, my mother will be drowned in grandchildren by the end of the year and early next year. It'll make it easier for her."

I smile, "But it won't make her forget about you."

She brushes through her wet strands, "True, but she will stop picking on me when I come by."

I nod, knowing all too well how complicated a mother-daughter relationship can get.

"Is Troy picking her up?"

She's changing the subject back to Della. Maybe I stepped over a line. "Yeah. They should be here soon." I get my feet out of the water, pick up my wine glass and rise to my full height. "I should head back to the main house. Enjoy your evening."

"You, too." with that she turns around and swims another round.

* * *

"You sent him?!" Della's pain is clear in her voice as it echoes through the living area.

I feel chills going down my spine, feeling guilty. I get up from the couch and let go of the cashmere blanket that kept me warm. "Della, I-"

"Your mother didn't send me. I offered as she was still at work." Troy walks in from the foyer dressed in black slacks and a white Oxford shirt. He looks beyond mad.

My oldest daughter is dressed in all black with a fitted leather jacket, looking dangerous, sexy as hell and freaking stunning. Her chestnut curls are framing her face beautifully. The eye makeup is highlighting the navy blue in her orbs. At only nineteen years, she's blossoming like the freaking peonies in our rose garden. Della frowns before looking at me again, "You were still at Unfaithful Records?" She's judging me.

I open my mouth to respond but close it again. She knows how much I work. She has always known.

She shakes her head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Troy asks her.

Adaline stops and turns around, "I know how this will end. You will send me to my room, so how about I spare you the words and go straight to my room?"

Troy looks from her to me. "She's just like you." He looks back at our oldest daughter. "You could have gotten yourself killed there!"

She laughs, "Oh, you really think that, don't you? You have no idea! No idea!" With that she turns around.

He looks at her surprised. "Adaline Elizabeth Grace!"

She waves with her hand. "I know my name, Dad. No need to remind me."

"Adaline!" His tone is angrier and it makes even Della freeze in her spot. "You could have gotten yourself killed there on the streets! Killed!" He repeats this time in a tone that makes my blood freeze.

She growls before turning around to face the man that gave her the authoritarian attitude. "You're just worried about your Ferrari. Don't worry, Dad, I got it back in tip-top shape. I even won you a Maserati." she dares to smirk. She has the tongue from me, no doubt.

Troy rushes over to her with fast angry steps, "You think I give a fuck about that thing?!" he barks at her like a hungry bear, making her wince. "I care about your life! Your life, Adaline, and nothing more!" he yells into her face.

"Well, the cars as well as me are fine." she answers in a calm voice. She's the only one who is able to stay calm when her father is losing control. Perhaps she learned that during her work at St. Mary's Hospital. After graduating from Oxford Med School at the age of only twelve she started her residency at St. Mary's Hospital and has worked there ever since. In seven years she didn't just finish her residency but also has specialized in cardiology, neurology and is currently working on specializing in plastic surgery. She's a freaking miracle on two legs, being extraordinary no matter what she does.

Expect for those car races.

"You are reckless."

She raises her eyebrows at him, "Reckless? No, I am anything but that!" she argues back, "I didn't participate in that car race because I was feeling reckless, I did it because I had to feel that adrenaline again. That adrenaline which shuts off my brain for four minutes and thirty five seconds - that's exactly how long the race lasted. I didn't do that race to just feel a kick, I need this kick to be able to function properly." I frown, finally understanding her issues after all these years.

"Then get that kick from somewhere else!"

"I would if I were able to!" she hisses back at him. "But nothing calms my brain down the way those illegal car races do. Nothing! I tried to find something else. Trust me, I tried a lot of things."

I gulp. I don't even want to know all the things she tried.

Troy clenches his teeth, "There are only a number of times in which we can get you out of a police station without you getting a hearing. And if you do get a hearing then there will be no work at the hospital for you left to do. You will sit behind bars for a very long time."

She nods, "I know. It means I have to be more careful."

"No!" he barks at her, "This means, you have to stop!"

She stares back at him, not backing down. She stays her ground just like I would.

"You have to stop, Adaline. You're hurting us. You're hurting your siblings when you're putting yourself in danger and you are hurting your mother and me. I love you, Adaline and I will be damned if I ever let anything happen to you. You are my own flesh and blood. You are my life!" He hisses at her. "Don't gamble with your mother's heart and don't gamble with mine. Stop with the fucking races. Stop."

She licks her lips, "Okay." There are times, Della just needs to hear how much damage she causes us and how freaking much we love her. Sometimes those words actually reach her heart and make her appear more human to an objective eye.

And sometimes I just need to remind her that we all love her no matter what.

"Good."

She shoots me an icy look before turning on her heel again. She hates me for letting him pick her up.

"Adaline," Troy calls out again.

She stops and turns around, "What is it now?"

"Keys." he holds out his hand.

Our oldest daughter sighs before reaching into the pocket of her jeans, "Here." she places the key of the white Ferrari into his palms.

"The other one as well."

"Fine." she hisses before getting out the key to the Maserati as well. She watches Troy closing his palm. "But you do realize, that I can get into a car without a key, right?"

His pitch black orbs stare at her, "Don't even think of it." The tone in his voice sends chills down my spine.

I watch Della turning around without another word before walking through the dinning room and leaving us alone in the living area.

Troy turns around the second she's out of our sight, "She's just like you!"

I sigh before walking over to him. I stop across him and wrap my arms around his tensed torso. "The new week starts tomorrow." Della has to be at St. Mary's then, where she works. A nineteen year old surgeon, who participates in illegal car races. She's killing me!

"Not soon enough." he mumbles before pressing his forehead against mine.

"Maybe Ana could talk to her."

"Ana's drowning in work." Troy breathes out. "She's writing for the Oxford law newspaper and studying for the exams at the end of the semester. Besides, ever since Della graduated Oxford Med School and Ana stayed for the law school, their bond is not as strong as it used to be."

"Sometimes I think she is on better terms with her than us."

"That's because Ana's her little sister and we're her parents. It's always going to be this way." he whispers. "Did you talk to Ana today?"

I shake my head, "I was too caught up in work and by the time I got home, I didn't want to wake her up. I'll call her tomorrow."

* * *

I towel dry my face as I hear his thuds against the marble floor of our bathroom. I hang the towel back on the hook and watch him ripping the silver tie from his neck. His jacket is already off and so are his shoes. He's still full of rage and I am as well, but I seem to be dealing better with the situation than him. He gets out of his trousers and socks before throwing them into the laundry bin. My eyes follow his hands as he opens the buttons of his white oxford shirt and platinum cuffs with his initials. He growls before throwing them into the glass bowl next to his sink.

I sigh before walking over to him as he throws his shirt into the laundry bin. I let my hands travel up the prominent muscles that form his back before massaging his shoulders. "She's driving me insane, too." I whisper.

He places his hands on mine before wrapping his fingers around my wrists. For a moment, his fingers run over my hands, feeling the wedding bands on my left ring finger. "I always thought my love for you would be my death, but I'm starting to question that." he breathes out before turning around.

I gulp as I see his light grey orbs. I let my fingers travel up his abs and chest before I cup his face. "The privilege of being a parent." I say with a shrug.

He chuckles, giving me the first smile since this morning. He wraps his hands around my wrists and inhales deeply. "I love you."

My fingers fondle his cheeks, "A million times more than yesterday."

He kisses me softly, "A fucking million times more." He agrees, inhaling deeply. He unwraps his fingers from my wrists before gripping onto my waistline. With ease he lifts me onto the sink, before burying his nose in the nape of my neck. "I had no idea our children would give me so many heart attacks..." I feel his hot breath clashing against my neck before he kisses me softly.

I chuckle in response, "And you want eight. At least." I remind him with a grin on my lips.

"Yeah, I'm starting to reconsider that." His lips place kisses on my wishbone that's showing from the v cut of the shirt I'm wearing.

"No, you're not." I say, knowing him well. We always wanted more children, but it didn't happen naturally another time. With our jobs and five children already, we didn't really have the time to visit an adoption agency again.

"No, I'm not." He agrees with me before pulling the neckline further down so he can access to my stiff nipples. He starts sucking, causing me to tilt my head back as a moan escapes my lips. Sweet Jesus, he knows how to turn me on.

"Troy," I breathe out my husband's name. I squeeze his shoulders, "I have a phone conference in twenty minutes." I remind him and myself.

He growls, letting go of my left nipple. I can feel his tongue running through the cleavage before he sprinkles kisses on my neck. "Reschedule." He demands, sucking on the left side of my neck.

I pull away, hopefully to avoid the lovebite. "I can't. It's important."

He growls again before meeting my gaze. "Wake me up when you're done."

"You know I won't do that."

He smiles, "That's why I'm telling you."

I fondle his cheeks, "And I'm telling you, I won't wake up at five thirty or even four just for sex."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "I should fuck that opinion out of you."

I grin at his words, "It's why you married me."

He returns me grin, "I certainly did."

* * *

With naked feet I walk down the staircase to the kitchen where everyone is already having breakfast. The smell of coffee, pancakes and orange juice starts filling my nostrils. I brush through my hair as I stop at the end of the staircase, taking in a typical morning in the Bolton household. The triplets are having breakfast at the kitchen island, baked banana pancakes with freshly pressed orange juice. Della is sipping on a green juice she must have made herself in our slow juicer. She is reading the newspaper but being able to read 20.000 words per minute, it looks like she is only scanning it. She's currently reading the New York Times but has already read through The Guardian, Daily Telegraph and Observer.

All of our four biological children look like their father, inheriting his eyes and hair colour. They inherited all a different shade of blue, that combined can only be found in their father's eyes. From their smiles to the way they frown when they don't like something - I feel like Troy is across me every single time. And when I take a picture of him surrounded by his children it blows my mind every single time. It's like he built his very own army with me. It's kind of creepy, but also very fascinating. I thought over the years their features would develop into a more independent look, but no, with every day passing they look more and more like Troy. Especially Nate. He's basically his copy from head to toe.

What I didn't give them from my looks, I made up with giving them a lot of my characteristics. And with that I managed to drive us insane on almost daily basis. If it's not Della who's giving us a heart attack it's one of her three siblings. It's just Ana who's trouble-free at the moment. But to be honest, I think it will be only a matter of time until she's about to drop whatever bomb she's building for us.

It's what I learned over the years - there's always something going on in their little minds.

Mother's instinct.

"So, when can we have a ride in that Maserati you won yesterday?" Nate asks his biggest sister with a grin on his lips. How the hell do they know about that? Have they been eavesdropping instead of sleeping again?

"Well," Della starts but stops as Rory and Jo start clearing their throats to signalise my approach. The blue eyes of my oldest daughter look up and she gulps, "Probably never." She whispers.

Nate growls at her.

"Good morning to you guys as well." I say grinning before getting a cup out of the cupboard. I press the button on our coffee machine and the sound of grinding coffee starts filling the kitchen. "Where's Troy?"

"On the phone." Rory explains to me.

"Living room." Jo nods into the direction of the living area.

I pick up the cup before nodding. "Did you guys sleep alright?"

They all nod, clearly still too sleepy to have a proper conversation with me. Yawning, I turn on my heel and walk through the dinning room before entering our wide living room. I see my husband already dressed in a grey suit. He's talking on the phone, staring out of the window wall. Fluent French starts coming out of his mouth, making me love him even more. He has a clear view of our backyard with the infinity pool, the barbecue area, the rose garden and the river Thames. Down the hill is my private studio, a pool house and a guest house with a small pool. We also have a tennis court for Rory and another swimming pool for Nate's swim training. The sun is already shining brightly into our living room. I love our home!

I lean against the glass wall a few meters away from him and take the moment to stare at him. We've been married for twenty years, but it feels like yesterday that we got married. Twenty two years we've spent together and I am still head over heels in love with him. "Hey, sexy." I call out as soon as he ended the call with a smirk on my lips.

He turns around with the same smirk on his lips, "Look who finally woke up."

I walk over to him and embrace him, "Discussing contracts with the Chinese until five thirty does require some extra sleep."

He smiles at me before kissing me softly, "Well then good morning, Mrs. Bolton."

"It is one for me. But I am not so sure about our four children in there." I say and nod towards our kitchen from which loud noises and chatter come from. It'll only be a matter of time until they start arguing.

"The triplets are just not eager to go to school and Della's still licking her wounds."

I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, "But you seem to have them all under control."

He chuckles, "Trust me, it wasn't easy to get them out of bed today. Especially Nate."

I return his chuckle before I press my forehead against his. "Is it my turn or your turn to drive them to school?"

"Mine. And I will drive Della as well. She won't sit behind a driving wheel for a very long time."

"Okay, good because I need to take a shower before getting to my office."

He runs his hands down my pyjamas, "I wish I could join you in there."

"Another time then." I whisper before kissing him again. He returns my soft kiss before filling it with passion. A second later I feel his body captivating mine by pressing me against the glass wall. I feel his body heat setting me on fire as our tongues dance a tango. My fingers find the collar of his white oxford shirt and I pull him even closer to me, needing as much body contact as possible. His fingers wrap around my neck as my left leg wraps around his hips. My heartbeat increases and I feel the throbbing between my legs getting unbearable. Sweet Jesus, he's going to make me come with his lips.

"Geez, get a room." I hear Della's voice reaching my ears in a whisper tone.

Troy's lips leave mine. My mind is clouded with arousal, my lips still taste of him I notice as I run my tongue over them. I am speechless. My brain is totally blank.

"Why should we need a room if we have a whole house that's ours?" Troy asks back with a dirty smirk on his lips. He doesn't feel ashamed of our making out session at all. We've had nineteen years of training, but I still feel uncomfortable when one of our children catches us making out although it happens a lot. Because we just can keep our hands to ourselves when we're near each other.

"Well it seems like you now have a Masterati as well." Della pouts. Troy still has the keys to the car.

Troy smirk fades before he tilts his head to the side, "If you think I will give you the keys to that thing than you are dead wrong, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton."

She licks her lips, "How am I suppose to get to work then?" She's the youngest surgeon that has ever worked in St. Mary's. She loves her job more than anything. Yet, she's risking it when she races.

"Oh I don't know. How about I drive you?!" He snaps at her.

"Getting driven to work by my Dad? Hell no!" I know she'd rather take a cab or the tube.

"Hell yes!" He lets go of me and fully turns around, showing his full dominance towards her.

"But Daddy, that is so uncool! I am a freaking doctor. I cut people open, I save their lives! I should be able to drive myself to work!"

"You are a freaking doctor who participates in illegal car races, Adaline. Get over it."

She rolls her eyes at his statement.

"And that," he points at her, "Is exactly why I am driving you."

She growls at him.

"Get the triplets ready for school." He nods at her.

Della growls, "That's Valentina's job."

"No it's not. She has the week off."

Della frowns just like me.

"Why?" I ask him confused. We didn't discuss it.

"You'll watch the triplets after work."

Della growls again, "Dad, this is not-"

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton-"

She looks at me, "Mom?"

I shrug in response, "I am on his side here." Although he didn't tell me that watching her siblings would be part of her punishment. Just like he didn't tell me that he was about to give Valentina the week off.

Adaline growls again before turning around. "You guys are so unfair!"

"Perhaps your mother will take the Maserati out for a ride today!" He calls out to tease her.

"Not funny!" She yells before disappearing in the kitchen.

I chuckle at her response before his fingertips on my chin move my attention back to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton." He whispers to me.

Hearing this never gets old. "I love you, too." I whisper back.

* * *

 **The first chapter of A Million Times More! Please review so I know if you enjoyed reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I park the silver Tesla into a free parking spot before I grab my black Birkin Hermes from the passenger seat. I get out of the car and take one look at my Cartier Ballon Bleu watch. Shit, I am late for the career day at Jo's and Rory's school. I run through the grass in front of North London Collegiate School in Edgware, Middlesex. It's an hour away from London, but it was the best school for the girls. There are eleven tennis courts so Rory has plenty of options to choose when she wants to work on her forehand. She has been playing for two years and is making immense progress. She even played at the On Road To Wimbledon tournament this year and made it to the semi finals. Plus, they both seem to like it there. But who knows, maybe in a few years they're going to change schools to Westminster school in London.

I open the door of the auditorium and stop as soon as I see the line up of parents in front of me. Great, I am not that late after all.

"Oh, Gabriella, hi!" I hear Lauren, the single mother of Rory's best friend Kate, calling me. "Come over here!" She waves with her hand, being at least fifteen people in front of me.

I rush over to her, passing sixteen parents who are waiting in line for their turn. As today is career day, there's one parent for every student in the sixth years, that tells about his or her job. And because Troy's job is boring - at least according to Rory and Jo - I have the privilege to tell the 50 pupils about my job. As if they didn't know that, I'm sure they're reading the tabloids daily or scroll through the internet or simply Facebook is enough to find out about my husband and me - stuff about our whole family, really. It's what comes with success.

"Hi, Lo!" I greet her, hugging the blonde mother of two girls. Both Kate and Julie are attending this school. Kate's eleven just like my girls, while Julie is three years younger. "How are you?"

"Bored." She yawns, "There are two more parents in front of me, but with you it's now three."

"But I just got here, really I don't mind being last in line. After all, it's my fault I am late." I say.

"Fiddlesticks!" She waves with her hand before softly pushing me in front of her. "Besides, your job is by far more interesting than mine."

I chuckle, "At least you don't have to deal with my kind of stress." Lauren is a real estate agents for luxury properties.

"But I get to deal with bitches and their sugar daddies."

I laugh out loud, I seriously love her!

"Besides, I was lucky and got a slice of your epic unicorn cake two weeks ago. Let me tell you, it was amazing!" The annual charity baking festival was two weeks ago and like every year I baked a cake and cupcakes. They were quite popular and sold out within the first hour - at least that's what Valentina told me as she sold them while I was on a business conference in Barcelona.

I smile at her sweet comment. "Thank you."

Suddenly the man in front of me turns around, "That unicorn cake was made by you?" He has soft brown eyes and hair.

I nod, "Baked with my own hands."

"Really?"

"She is a baking genius!" Lo says, nodding heavily while she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not so sure about that. She's exaggerating."

"It looked amazing and I thought one of those housewives made it or even bought it from a bakery. Never in the world would I have thought it was made by you."

"I've had a lot of years to practice and failures until my skills got so good."

"Liar! Ana showed me one of her birthday cakes you made her. You turned Monet's water lilies into a cake!"

"No way!" The man breathes out.

"All I did was give Ana a blank canvas. She painted the water lilies on it. It wasn't just my work."

"But the Cookie Monster cake was when you threw a Sesame Street birthday party for the twins for their fifth birthday." Lauren points out. "Or the beehive you made for Nate's second birthday as well as the two story dark green cake with a carousel on top of it made out of freaking buttercream! And don't forget the four story peacock cake you made for Della's sixteenth birthday."

I flush. "How many photos did Ana show you?!" I hiss at her.

"Enough to make me think you should open a bakery."

"I'd be the first one to order something." The man says with a kind smile. "I'm Brad."

"Gabriella and that bakery is not going to happen."I love my job otherwise I wouldn't be doing it for almost twenty five years now.

"Lauren, but everyone calls me Lo."

"I know." Brad says to me. "It's hard to not see you on the news these days."

I flush, "Comes with my job. What do you do for living?"

"I'm a professor at Cambridge."

"What do you teach?" Lauren asks.

"Politics." He answers. "And you?"

"I'm a real estate agent." Lauren squeezes my shoulders, "And she's that music mogul as you know."

I chuckle, "I have my own record company but that's it."

"Exceedingly modest." Lauren says as we walk further in line. "As always."

"Sitting on a high horse has never helped anyone." I say with a shrug, "Which girl is yours?" I ask, peaking behind the black velvet curtain. I spot my daughters right away, clearly seeing their blue orbs. My husband has the same. Their chestnut waves are framing their faces and they chuckle as a blonde girl, Kate, whispers something to them. On the stage Eva Halliwell is talking about her job as a firefighter.

"That one." Brad points to a girl that has dark hair and eyes. There are freckles sprinkled all over her face and there are black framed glasses sitting on her nose. She's sitting four rows behind my girls and is reading a book instead of caring what's going on the stage.

"She's lovely. What's her name?"

"Tiffany."

"Kate and Julie, my girls, are sitting next to Rory and Jo, Gabriella's girls." Lauren points at our girls. "We should let the girls hang out some time."

Brad chuckles, "Tiffany doesn't really like..." he stops.

"Doesn't really like what?" I stare at him.

He shrugs, "Your girls are the popular ones. Tiffany is anything but that."

I look at Lauren, "Did you know about this?" Rory's so busy with tennis, that she's hardly home. But Jo... she must be the popular. We've hosted a dozen sleepovers in the last years and all sorts of theme parties, including Halloween.

She shrugs, "I mean with all the sleepovers I guessed it... but I didn't know."

"Your girls rule the school. At least according to Tiff." Brad says with a shrug.

I feel like I don't know my daughters at all. How could I have not seen their popularity? I haven't been around often enough. I should be more present in their lives, bake more cakes and go to more career days. I look back at Brad, "Well, Tiffany is invited to the next sleepover party at my house. Or any party in general."

He smiles. "I'm sure she's going to be excited about that."

* * *

I press the button of the intercom, "Andrea I need you to make sure the jet is ready tomorrow for a trip to LA." I say before getting back on my mails. Flying to LA wasn't exactly in my plans either until a few hours ago, but when Jason, my eyes and ears there, asks for me to come by, I come by. He wouldn't ask me if it weren't important - and according to his mails it is important. Besides while I'm there I can make sure Andrea hooks me up for some interviews to promote my business over the big pond. Every now and then, I need to be seen by my employees just so they don't get the ridiculous idea they can do whatever the hell they want.

Suddenly my phone rings and I pick up.

"It looks like your jet is currently in Mykonos. It's planned to fly back to London in two days. Do you want me to get it here or shall I-"

"I'll clear that, thank you." Who the fuck is in Mykonos with my jet?! I pick up my cellphone and scroll through my contacts until I find my brother.

He picks up after the first ring. "Hey there!"

"Tell me you are in Mykonos right now."

"Oh, I wish! You know how much I love doing this nonprofit but man Mykonos? I wouldn't turn it down in the world!" Ryan has become Co-CEO of the Bolton Foundation, because he did an amazing job on my maternity leave and the nonprofit has really grown near and dear to his heart.

"Who the fuck is in Mykonos then?!" I think out loud.

"With your jet?"

"Yeah. I know yours is currently in Toronto because that's where Kelsi is. So, I figured you took ours to fly to Mykonos." We share jets like they're cars - which they practically are.

"My days of hitting the club are long gone, Gabi. But I wouldn't mind to dance a few nights away in Mykonos."

I frown, "Well, Troy's not there as well. Who else would take the jet?"

"Luc and Miley?"

I shake my head, although he can't see me. "They're in France at the vineyards."

"Della?"

She would totally do that. I hang up. How stupid was I to not think of my own children first? I call Della right away and wait for her to pick up. Eventually she does. "Are you in Mykonos?"

"Good Morning Della. How are you? - that's how you start a conversation. You taught me that, Mom." She sounds just like her father.

"Della!" I hiss through my teeth.

"No, I am not in Mykonos. I am at St. Mary's. At work."

"You're working?"

"Yes, like I told you this morning. Before you accuse me of kidnapping our jet, you should start thinking of the obvious."

I frown, "What?"

"Ana!" She hisses at me.

Right, Ana... "No, she wouldn't do that."

"You sure? Because I haven't heard from her in weeks."

"She's busy in Oxford."

"I don't think she's there right now." Della answers dryly.

I hang up without another word and call my other daughter. I listen to the line ringing, still not really believing Della. Ana wouldn't kidnap the jet for a weekend getaway, would she?

"Mom?" She growls into the phone. She sounds hungover. Really hungover.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yell at her. I can't believe she took the jet to Mykonos.

"Mom, look-"

"No you will hop into the jet after this conversation and fly back home!"

She yawns into the phone. Clearly, she was still asleep. "Mom, chill. I'm just here for the weekend. I will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Anastasia Katherine Grace Bolton, you will get your ass back on British ground or I will personally drag you all the way from Greece to home. With your father next to me!"

"I'm already on my way home." I can hear her waking up someone else. A deep growl fills the phone and I know she didn't spent the night alone. Most likely this weekend wasn't for partying at all but more for her own pleasure. I pray that they used protection. I shiver at the thought of becoming a grandmother. I'm just forty years old - nowhere near ready to becoming a grandmother.

"Ana," I hiss at her.

"Mom, I've got your message. I just thought spending the weekend here in Greece would be nice that's all."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice."

"Who's with you?"

"Who said that anyone is-"

"I heard him. Give me his name."

She remains silent.

"Anastasia, give me his name!" I demand again.

"So, you guys could investigate him? Hell no!"

"Ana if we really wanted that, we'd find other ways." I say to her. Troy probably already knows who she is seeing, but I don't tell her that.

"His name is Jake." She says and I can hear the grin in her voice. "But that's all you'll get from me."

Jake. She's sleeping with a guy named Jake. "Are you using protection?"

"Mom!" She cries out but giggles.

"Ana,"

"Of course we are! I'm not ready to be a mother by any means. I am nineteen!"

"And how old is he?"

"Older."

"Ana,"

"Twenty five."

"Six years older?"

"And twenty four days, yes."

"I don't think-"

"See that's why I didn't want to tell you!"

"I was going to say that age doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Your father is two years older than me. I would have married him even if six years separated us."

"Woah, Mom, no one is talking about marriage! We're just having fun!"

"Well he's stupid if he doesn't."

"Mom!"

"How long have you been having fun?"

"I don't know. A while."

With her eidetic memory she doesn't know?! "You're a very bad liar."

"I haven't had enough practice."

"Spill."

"Forty six weeks and four days."

"Almost twelve months?!" How could I have not known this?!

"Mom, please stop investigating me. If you really want me to leave Mykonos then hang up so I can start packing."

"Oh, no, you're staying on the phone with me. Jake can do the packing."

"He travels light."

"Then he better do your packing as well!" I hiss at her, "How come I don't know about him?"

"Mom, do I really have to tell you about every human I am with all the time?"

"Yes because it was a freaking condition when you moved to Oxford!"

She sighs after a full minute of silence, "Alright fine, what do you want to know?"

I lean back in my chair. "Where did you meet?"

"Marrakesh. A year ago."

"In Morocco where you were with Della?"

"Yes. He bumped into our car. Della freaked out like Dad would if we ever scratched his Ferrari, although we drove an old Golf. She gave him a sermon, we exchanged our insurance papers and he invited us for a cup of mint tea while we waited for the breakdown service to come. We got into talking..."

"And a year later you're still seeing each other. Is he British?"

"No, he's American."

"Does he still live there?"

"He lives in Boston. We see each other every time he's in England."

"And how often is that?"

She sighs, "Mom, can you stop investigating me already?!"

"You rather want your Dad to do that?" I question her back instead.

"A few times a month."

"So, you're in a long distance relationship."

"No, we're not in a relationship. We're just having fun."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, he likes me and I like him."

"That's something Della would say but not you. Your heart lays in your vagina, Ana."

"Mom!" She cries out giggling. "Please stop!"

"No, I won't because you took our jet to Mykonos so you can be with him alone in a villa under the Greek sun! I want the truth. Every single bit of the truth, Ana. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Are you monogamous? Exclusive? What is his job? Does he treat you well? Are you happy? Has he-"

"Stop!" She cries out. "Please stop."

"Then invite him over for dinner next week."

"No, I will not! Not even Della knows we're seeing each other. I won't introduce him to my parents. Hell no! He's not even my boyfriend. I don't know what we are!"

"You better figure it out because I will kill him if he hurts you."

"Mom, don't go there."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Stay at Mykonos. I'll take the plane from your Dad's company."

"Really?"

"Figure things between you out and bring him to dinner next week."

"But Mom!"

"No." I hiss at her. "I will not allow my daughter to fuck with some guy named Jake and-"

"Mom!"

"Dinner, next week."

"No." she insists. She's stubborn.

"Ana-"

"I'll ask him, but if he says no, which I am pretty sure he does, then this dinner will happen without him."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Do you love him?"

She's silent on the other end of the line.

"Do you, Ana?"

"I don't think so. It's just physical right now..." She whispers into the phone. Clearly they haven't really spoken about their emotions.

I don't believe a single word. "Figure this out. If you do, tell him."

"But what if-"

"You don't back down from a challenge, Ana. You're smarter than this."

"I know that."

"And prepare him for your Dad. He might question the shit out of him the first time he sees him."

* * *

I go through another vinyasa before I do a forearm stand. Bending my knees, I shift my weight to the back as I move my hips away from my head. I hallow my back in the natural curve of my spine. As my toes are touching my head, I take deep breaths to fill my lungs with air. The scorpion pose is one of the most challenging poses, but I love the battle of my ego telling me it's too hard and then proving that my mind wins over my body every single time. I close my eyes and let the meditation music bring me to a place of peace and pure clarity.

Suddenly, the gym door swings open. "What did you do?!" Jo yells at me. I wince from the strength of her voice, hearing more of her father than I'd like to.

I open my eyes and look up, only to see my two daughters standing in front of the pink lululemon yoga mat with crossed arms. They're still dressed in their white laced cold shoulder dresses that they picked out this morning. While they may wear the same, they still don't look very much alike. Rory has my curls in Troy's chestnut hair colour, my thin lips and cheekbones. Jo's hair is more wavy and silky and also chestnut coloured. She has sky blue eyes unlike the icy blue of her younger sister.

"I'm sorry?" I ask them before slowly getting out of the pose.

"Tiffany." Rory barks at me.

"I remember. Her father was very nice." I pick up the towel from the chair and swipe off the sweat.

"Is that why you invited her to our sleepovers? Because you're into her father?!" Jo hisses at me.

"Don't be ridiculous. We talked backstage before I told everyone how awesome your Mom is." I say back and pick up the water bottle. "Tiffany seems nice. She sat there all alone, away from all the other girls."

"Yeah, there's a reason why!" Rory hisses at me as I take a big gulp of my water.

"Because she's a freak!" Jo hisses at me. "I don't hang out with freaks!"

"Neither do I."

"Girls, she is not a freak. She may be a little lonely but that's it. Maybe she's not as extroverted as you are."

"No, Mom, you don't understand. She is a freak! All she does is scribble into her notebook. Kim once saw what she wrote and it were some kind of poems and death wishes! She doesn't talk to any one in class and she wears only black!"

"Yeah, she even bit Miss Larson in class once." Rory agrees with her older sister.

Jo shakes her head, "There's no way I will ever get near her."

"Girls," I put down the water bottle. "You don't discriminate others just because they wear only black or scribble into their notebooks."

"She's fat!"

"Rory!" I hiss at her, shocked by her statement.

"But she's right, Mom. Tiffany is overweight. She never gets picked up for group games at PE. She's always the last one and she always sits on the bench."

"Does she play tennis?" I ask Rory.

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"I do. She does. I've seen her once playing with Mr. Chambers."

"She does?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah, she takes private lessons from him. Like you."

Rory frowns, "But she's not also training with Andy Murray, is she?" Andy Murray is Rory's tennis trainer. He's a former top tennis player, being UK's number one player for fifteen years in a row. He really believes in Rory's talent and thinks she's going to win all four Grand Slam tournaments before she's twenty. I think she's going to win her first Grand Slam before she's sixteen, making her the youngest Grand Slam winner in history.

Jo shrugs. "I don't think so. I mean, he would tell you if he was training with her, wouldn't he? I mean, he's training with you exclusively."

"Great, we'll invite her over for a tennis match then." I say and clap into my hands.

"Mom, no!" Rory barks at me.

"Yes, Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton. You will show your best manners and invite her over for Saturday."

"I can't. I have training with Murray on Saturday."

"Then make it Sunday noon." I hiss at her.

"Listen," Jo starts, showing her diplomatic features that she got from me. "How about we meet with her at the tennis club instead of here?"

"Why?" Rory asks her older sister.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want the creep to know where we live. She might steal something or do her voodoo tricks or something."

Rory nods, "Good point." She looks back at my open mouth, "Tennis club on Saturday after my training with Murray. I might be tired after a two hour session but I'll still beat her with ease."

I inhale deeply, "Okay."

"Oh and we'll invite Kate and Julie as well. The more the merrier." Jo adds with a grin on her lips.

I have a bad feeling about this. "You're not planning some kind of prank, are you?"

"You're the one who wanted us to meet her! Now that we've come to a compromise you're having second thoughts about this?!" Rory hisses.

"She just wants to meet Tiffany's Dad again." Jo grins.

"No, I do not." I hiss through my clenched teeth.

"Mom, I get it. All the other mothers have their hots for him too."

"I am not interested in Brad."

"They're already on first name basis." Jo teases me before giggling with Rory.

I roll my eyes and point to the door. "Go!"

Rory and Jo giggle at me and walk away but suddenly stop and stumble. I don't have to turn around to know the reason. I can feel his gaze burning holes into my skin. He must have heard the whole conversation.

"Looks like someone's in trouble and it isn't us." Jo whispers to her younger sister.

"Saturday!" I remind Rory and Jo as I turn around. I watch their chestnut coloured wavy heads dug under Troy's arm before they walk out of the gym. His dark blue eyes are trained on me as he shuts the door close with a loud bang before locking it. His fingers push a button underneath the light switch and the windows turn milky as they become frosted so no one can look inside from the backyard. The bright sunny light gets dimmed right away, giving now a soft lighting. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to me, still dressed in that light grey crisp suit I picked out this morning. I even tied the navy knot around his neck.

He gets out of his jacket and throws it on the chair. "Get naked." He demands, yanking on the knot of his navy tie while he slips off his shoes.

I gulp, but feel my body obeying him nevertheless. I get out of my deep purple leggings, fighting with the tight fabric that hugged my body so perfectly for her last two hours. Sweat starts coming out of my pores as a new heatwave rushes through my body.

He unbuttons his white Oxford shirt with fast fingers before opening the platinum cuffs links with his initials on it. I stare at his eight clearly defined abs, well aware that I am the luckiest woman on earth to be calling this god-like man my husband for twenty years now. His muscles are long and lean, he is not bulky like most men. As he turns around to lay his shirt on the back of the chair, I admire the way the muscles in his back stretch and move.

"You're still dressed." He says dryly as he opens the black Armani belt.

I feel my mouth going dry as the trousers fall down his legs, revealing an impressive bulge in his black Armani briefs. Shit, I really am the luckiest woman on earth!

"I'm not in the mood for your fucking games, my angel." He hisses as he stripes off his briefs.

I can't move as a I stare at his massive dick that's resting against his stomach, already ready for me. I feel a pool of moisture forming in my laced panties as the heat inside of my builds. My heart starts pounding in my chest, nearly breaking my rip cage. What did I do to deserve him?

"Fine." He growls before yanking down my black laced panties. He pulls my yoga bra up and all I can do is stretch my arms as he moves the bra over my head.

"I guess you heard the whole conversation?" I ask as he throws the bra to the floor and I step out of the panties.

"Next time, I'll go to the career day." He hisses, "You're not even safe at a girls school only." His dark navy orbs sparkle with jealousy that makes even love him even more.

I chuckle, "I like when you get jealous."

"You mean you like the rough fucking." He says into my eyes as I fondle his cheeks, feeling the stumbles from his beard coming in as he didn't shave this morning.

"Especially that." I say with a nod as my forefinger runs over his lips. I've kissed those lips a million times in the last twenty two years that we've been together, but each kiss feels like the first one.

"You're giving me a heart attack."

I lace my fingers behind his neck and lift myself on my tippy toes before kissing him, "I think that's only fair since you're doing the same to me, Mr. Bolton."

* * *

I pour the red Chardonnay into our wine glasses before taking a sip of mine. We're enjoying the silence of the evening in our living area while all of our children are fast asleep - including Della. The sun has set hours ago and after a few hours of work at my computer I decided to call it a night and get cosy with my husband. "I need to take your plane tomorrow morning. Is it clear and ready?"

He nods, "But what's wrong with ours?"

"It's in Mykonos." I say with a shrug.

He frowns at me, "Mykonos?"

I lean back on the couch, "Ana's there with Jake."

I watch the bright blue of his orbs turn navy within a second, "What? Who's Jake?"

He didn't know? How can he not know this?! "He's her... something."

"Something?!" he echoes my words.

"They're seeing each other but are not committed to one another."

"She's making your fucking mistakes." He takes a big gulp out of his wine glass.

I frown, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Not committing, fucking around just for the sake of fucking-"

"Watch your mouth!" I hiss through my teeth.

"I'm not calling you a whore. You are anything but that. But before we met you never let anyone close enough to you to feel something, to feel anything but that physical connection." He explains, grabbing both of my hands. "I love you, you know I do, but I wished your sexual history would be shorter. Because it would have saved me a lot of anger." He kisses my knuckles in apology.

I lick my lips, "I am not ashamed of my past. I don't regret anything I did." Expect for Lucas. He was a mistake. A big mistake. "I reacted that way because of my abusive past. Keeping a distance was what I needed in order to have any sort of relationship with the opposite sex whatsoever. Yes, I bedded men but for Christ's Sake get over that. We've been together for twenty two years and you are still as jealous as if we had just met. Give me, no give us, more credit than that. After all, I don't question for fuckmates as well."

"That's because my fuckmates are not running around on the same charity events as yours." He counters with clenched teeth. "And whenever we cross one of mine, she leaves in a blink of an eye after a glance from you."

"Because I know how to fucking protect what's mine!"

He tilts his head to the side, "Yes, you do."

"But Ana is not me. Her childhood before we brought her home was not good, but that doesn't mean she can't let anyone close to her. She can, in fact she's the most compassionate person I know. She loves with all her heart, Troy. She's doesn't fuck around mindlessly."

He lets go of my hands. I watch his jaw stiffen as he is clenching his teeth. He sighs before taking another big gulp of his wine, "Then why haven't we met him, huh?!"

"I don't know. I thought you knew about him and her."

"No, I don't." he barks, taking a big gulp of his wine.

I tuck in my knees and watch his whole body language change. "Aren't you having her watched as well?"

"No, but I certainly should have! Who's that Jake?!" he barks at me again.

I shrug, "I don't know much. I know he's from Boston and that they met in Marrakesh last year with Della. He bumped into their rental car and Della apparently freaked out the way you would if she ever scratched your Ferrari. Jake bought them a cup of mint tea while they waited for the breakdown service to come. They got into talking..."

"And now he's fucking my daughter?!" his orbs are black by now.

I gulp, "Don't worry, they're using protection."

"They better!" he breathes out. "Fuck, we both know how ineffective protection can be!" True, Della got created while I was generally on the birth control pill. But during my period when I stopped taking the pill and we had sex... Della was the result. One single time, it was all it took to change our life for the better.

I lick my lips, "I'm sure they're extra careful."

"She's nineteen for Christ's sake!"

"Remember how it was when you were nineteen. You were fucking around as well." I point out, trying to get some sense into his brain.

"I was not fucking around. I was with Katherine-"

"See? And she has Jake."

"Jake!" he spits out the name like it's toxic.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think this is more than just a mindless fuck every once in a while." I decide to not tell him she's madly in love with him because Ana clearly hasn't informed Jake about her crystal clear feelings.

"It doesn't. Do you have his full name?"

I shake my head, "No, she didn't give it out on purpose. Afraid we'd react the way you do right now."

"Well, I'll have his full data in less than 24 hours anyway."

I hold up my hand, "See? That's exactly why!"

"If you think I'll let a stranger bed my daughter, then you're dead wrong, Gabriella! I will find out all of his secrets, every bit of dirt and all the skeletons he hides in his closet."

"Troy," I sigh and shake my head, "let them have some fun."

"Fun?!"

I nod, "Yes."

"What else do you know about him?"

"Not much. He's six years older than her."

"25? She's sleeping with someone in his mid-twenties?!"

"Is that really so shocking?! Of course she's into older men, Troy! She's a fucking genius-"

"Della is not seeing anyone, I know that."

I narrow my eyes at him, "None that you know of."

"None, that she has seen with."

"Well, maybe she has an affaire with one of the doctors at St. Mary's? It would be just like Grey's Anatomy-"

"Gabriella, I don't have the nerve to worry about my other daughter's sex life as well! Those car races are enough to worry about!" Suddenly he rises from the couch, "I need something stronger than wine for this." he mumbles before walking away.

I let out a sigh, they are technically adults. Of course they're having sex. They're just at the beginning of their lives! I take another sip of my wine before I follow him into his study. I stop in the doorway as I see him on the phone.

"I need the whole thing. Full profile, Krimov." he says into the phone, pacing from side to side with a glass of Scotch in his free hand. "Great, thank you." he hangs up and turns around, stopping in his movement as he sees my angry face.

I slam the door shut behind me, "How fucking dare you!" I yell at him so loudly that he winces. "It is one thing to have Della watched when she's out of the house - but Ana?! She has done nothing wrong, nothing that would justify these actions of you!"

"She's my daughter - that's reason enough!" he hisses at me as I march over to him.

"She deserves her privacy! She deserves our trust! She deserves-"

"to be kept safe!" he interrupts me, leaning forward on the mahogany desk. "You don't need me to remind you in what a shitty world we live in, do you?! This is not just about our celebrity status - this is about the monsters that live in the underground. The underground my father calls home, Gabriella!"

"If you think Jake's from there then-"

"I am her father and as that I have to protect her from every potential threat out there."

"He's just a guy she's seeing!" I wave with my hands in the air. "Give her more credit than that. Wlad trained her well! She can very much protect herself, Troy. She knows how to read people, knows to how fight back and kill a human with her bare hands. Isn't that enough? Do you really have to dig even more into her personal life?"

"You don't have to read his file then." he hisses out between his clenched teeth.

I sigh before walking over to a walnut wooden drawer cabinet on the left side of the wall. I pull the last drawer out, revealing all the files that have collected over the last years. There are sixty five black folders hanging in total: all men and women that have ever had any contact with Della or Ana at work or university. Calling Troy overprotective is a massive understatement. "I think those are enough. You don't need to add another one."

* * *

 **A big thank you for all your kind reviews on the first chapter of A Million Times More. I love reading your feedback and thoughts on my writing.**

 **Please review this chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a week under the Californian sun, I finally land on British ground. I'm back home - there's nothing better than this. The blonde flight attendant called Willow opens the door, "Welcome home, Mrs. Bolton. Have a great rest evening."

Chilly temperatures kiss my tanned skin as the rain storms down - I missed those goosebumps on my skin. "Thank you." I say to Willow as she hands me an umbrella from Brellini. Everything inside this Airbus 380 is custom made to my husband's and mine wishes. On commercial flights, the jet can hold up to 800 people. But we wanted it to be a lot more luxurious and therefore sacrificed a few seats: there's a spiral staircase that connects the plane's three floors, four family and VIP suits with full baths consisting of a double-size shower and heated marble floors, offices for Troy and me, a conference room and a dining room. Just like with our smaller jet, we held the interior in beige leather and mahogany wood. We brought this jet a few years ago, knowing our old jet was getting too small whenever we wanted to take a trip with the whole family. Our old jet holds only ten people, which is not enough for our big family. Troy, me and our children are just seven. With Kelsi and Ry we're already nine, meaning Miley, Luc, Liam, Diana and Shai have no space. Especially not with the crew. But our Airbus 380 can hold up to 200 people, which is why I brought it to Bali for my firm's fifteenth anniversary five years ago. I made sure every single of my employee was on board for the week long trip to Indonesia. I surprised them not only with the size of the jet, but also with this trip all together. It was a treat and a reward for their hard work over the last fifteen years. Troy's former assistant Lucy had booked us a stunning five star hotel at the beach. I made sure we had the whole hotel for us, so there were no sneaky tourists trying to get money from taking pictures of me at the beach in my bikini. But although I made all the preparations to keep this trip as private as possible, somehow it was still over the news a few days later. At least without the matching photos, the news died fast.

I open the umbrella, revealing the pink flower inside, and hold on to the rail as I walk the slippy steps down. There's a black Range Rover with tinted windows waiting for me. Men in black suits are already loading it up with my luggage. I flew alone, but with a zillion suitcases as I did some serious damage on the Rodero Drive in LA and on Fifth Avenue 57th Street in New York City. I was so livid with my employees behaviour in LA that I almost bought the whole Givenchy store. I handed the cashier my black Amex without glancing at the bill. But I know I spent fortune there, probably a five figure sum if not more. As always, I bought some gifts for the triplets as well. In fact, Rory gave me a long lists of candles from Bed, Bath Beyond, listing the candle with name and a picture of it just so I don't buy the wrong one. Jo on the other side only wanted a few skincare items from Sephora, actually she wanted makeup, too but I refused to buy her any. They are only twelve and while Jo does wear make up when she participates in horse tournaments, she is not allowed to wear any beside that. Nate didn't want anything in particular, but I got him a snow globe of LA, Laguna Beach and New York City, because I know he collects them. The smile every time either Troy or me bring him one of the places we were always makes my heart skip a beat.

I turn around and have another look at our huge black Airbus 380 that has Troy's firm name written on it in golden letters. Even in the rain it shines like crazy.

Suddenly, a black Bugatti Veyron races onto the runway, stopping next to the black Range Rover.

With a grin on my lips, I strut over to the Bugatti in my black Louboutin heels. I look at the men in the suits, "I'll meet you at the destination."

They nod, still shoving my Mulberry suitcases into the trunk of the Range Rover.

The passenger door of the black Veyron swings open and I get in. I close the umbrella before shutting the door close. "What a pleasant surprise." I say as I turn around to face my handsome husband. His turquoise orbs are glittering and he hasn't shaved because he knows I love that look on him. Dark, mysterious, sexy as hell... and all of that is mind.

"You really think I could wait for you to come home?" he asks, rising his left eyebrow with a grin on his lips.

I shake my head, mirroring his grin before his lips crash against mine. God, one week without those lips and it feels like forever. "I missed you." I whisper against his lips after the kiss.

"I missed you more." he kisses me softly, sucking on my lower lip. "A whole lot more."

I smile back at him as I fondle his left cheek, following his three day stubbles. "I was just gone for a week and it feels like forever." I breathe out as his turquoise coloured orbs stare into my eyes. He can take my breath away so easily.

"It does." he agrees with me, letting go of me.

I watch him starting the car before we drive off with the same speed he arrived. I turn around and watch our Airbus getting smaller and smaller in the back window. "How are the kids?"

"Della's in line with her punishment. Nate, Rory and Jo got all As in their math tests. I think they want to go to Disneyland Paris as a reward."

"They haven't said anything?" That's news. Usually they are all over us within the first few seconds we get home whenever they want something.

Troy shakes his head, "As they managed to get all As, I think they are discussing their reward internally before coming to us. But I assume it's going to be something abroad, something bigger than a trip to Dover to go horseback riding again."

"So, you think it's going to be Paris?"

He shrugs, "Or maybe SeaWorld in Orlando."

"Florida would be nice. I could show them where I grew up."

"Because your childhood was so perfect?" He counters with a cocky smile on his lips.

I narrow my eyes at him, "The memories might not be the best, but I always loved Miami. The ocean, the warm weather..."

"We'll do that if they choose SeaWorld over Disneyland." He reaches out for my hand and squeezes it. "And Ana's coming over to dinner tomorrow."

I turn around, "With Jake?"

He clenches his teeth, "No. Jake Ballard is not attending the dinner. He's currently busy in Boston."

I lean back in the seat, "You've let Wlad made you an intel anyway."

"Of course." he says as he drives down the motorway.

I bite my lip, "And?"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, so you now to want to know? You were against it!"

I shift my weight in the seat, "I know, but I'm curious..."

He chuckles before looking back at the street. "He's clean."

"That's reassuring."

He nods, "He grew up in Boston and is working at an international law firm. He's doing inheritance law, nothing spectacular. Every now and then he's at court and abroad. Didn't lose a lot of cases in his career. He's pretty popular under his colleagues, the women have their eyes on him. He doesn't do any public work or supports non-profit, but he does attend a charity gala every once in a while for networking. There's always another woman on his arm at these events."

So, it's true. Ana and him are not monogamous. "What about his parents?"

"Died in a car crash a few years ago. No siblings, aunts, uncles or grandparents."

"He's alone in Boston?"

Troy nods, "He's living in a quite an expensive bachelor apartment there. A penthouse."

"Must have wanted to buy Ana this way."

"She has never been there." Troy says as he takes over a few slow drivers. "They only meet when he's in England, which is not too often. About once every three weeks. Whenever he's here it's because of work - never purely for her."

"So, that Jake has no feelings for her?"

"It seems like it." His knuckles turn white. "I don't like them together."

"They're not together, so there's nothing to worry about." I mumble, "What about his skeletons?"

"Nothing major. A few strip clubs with some male friends a few years back, a bit of porn on his notebook, some fines he didn't pay immediately... I don't think he's a danger."

I nod, "Then you can stop watching him."

"I won't stop until they've broken up."

"Again, they're not together so they probably won't break up."

"Then until they stop fucking." he growls at me.

"But other than that he seems like a normal guy."

"He's no threat, but I will be one if he continues gambling with our daughter's heart."

"If he does, I will kill him before you can even lay your pretty blue eyes on him."

The left corner of my husband's mouth rises into a smile as he looks at me for a second. "And you think I am the true killer in the family." He lifts our hands and kisses the back of mine.

I smile at the gesture. Twenty years of marriage and sometimes it feels like we only got married yesterday.

"How were the States?"

"You know, the usual stuff. L.A. is too fake and New York too stressed. But I'm thinking of moving the company from Beverly Hills to Malibu. Something a lot calmer, quieter... more peaceful. I think my employees would appreciate working with a view of the pacific ocean."

He nods, "Did you look at properties while you were there?"

"I did and I saw a few houses that could fit my criteria, but maybe I should just buy some ground and have the house build the way I liked. I mean, making the house soundproof and tearing down certain walls to make the working space bigger... It's almost just as much work. The difference between buying a property, having to renovate it and buying land to build a house just like I want is just a few couple of millions - twenty to thirty max. It's not much of a difference, if I really want this to be my west coast centre."

"Call Serena and talk to her about it." He suggests. Serena was the one who built the new studios in Barcelona and Paris for me. She also made sure the move into a bigger place in Sweden went smooth. She's very good in her job.

"Yeah, I will."

"And New York?"

"They are doing brilliant. No issues at the east coast."

"Nashville?"

Nashville is the third branch I have in the States. "I wasn't there, but I had a few conferences while the time difference wasn't so awful. Nashville is not growing as much as LA and New York, but I like the intimate atmosphere there." Nashville is my smallest branch with just twenty people. Compared to LA with 98 and New York with 120, it really is tiny. But it's what makes working so great in Nashville, you really are one on one there. It reminds me of the times when I started Unfaithful Records in London all these years ago. I started with ten people and now it's a multimillion pound business with over 1000 employees all over Europe and the States. I thought about expanding to Asia, Australia or New Zealand a few times, but dismissed the idea. I don't want to take over the world - I let my husband do that. I never even dreamed of having 1000 people working for me on two different countries. Sometimes I can't believe I am really their boss - and then they start fucking things up with agents and I think of firing them all. Some people, especially the Beverly Hillers could really use some empathy and less diva moments.

"Sounds like your trip was a full success, although I even noticed the bags from Hermes and Givenchy that the staff was shoving into the Range Rover." He smirks at me. He knows I only go shopping when I'm upset.

I roll my eyes, "I was pissed at some of my employees because of their sassy comments so I took off to the shops on Rodeo Drive and Saks Fifth..."

"I hope you didn't fire them."

"Oh, I did that within a blink of an eye. They were disrespectful and insulting. I don't want that in my firm and I'm glad Mark called me because I wouldn't have believed him if I didn't see it first hand."

"That awful?"

I shake my head, feeling my blood pressure rising again. "I don't want to talk about it. They are gone and that's all that matters."

"How many are gone?"

"25."

"Shit!" He breathes out shocked before looking at me, "That's a fucking school class."

I open my mouth to counter back, but then close it again. I inhale deeply, choosing my words wisely. "It is my firm and I do not tolerate mobbing, let alone disrespectful and insulting gestures. I rather remove the dirt right now before it grows into weed. This is like a virus, it will spread and worsen if I don't stop it."

* * *

He stops the engine in front of our Spanish mega mansion. The rain is still clashing against the windows. It's become even heavier in the last few minutes. This is so not California anymore - I love it! I open the passenger door and open the Brellini Deluge umbrella with the pink flower inside. I get out of the car and turn around as I hear my husband marching through the pebbles on this rainy night. I hold up my umbrella a bit higher as I expect him to come underneath it, but to my surprise he wraps his arms around me, before leaning in to kiss me. Our soft lips move against one another as I feel myself getting lifted from the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting go of the black Brellini with the pink flower inside of it. I hear it fall on the pebbles as my husband swings me around in the air. I get lost in his kiss and wrap my legs around his hips as soon as he stops swinging me around. I feel how my creme coloured Givenchy dress is getting soaked in the heavy rain as my tongue starts dancing with my husband's, but I couldn't care less. The heat inside of me rises as my fingers start brushing through his wet strands.

After minutes of passionate kisses, he is the one who breaks away from my lips first.

"You really did miss me, Mr. Bolton." I say smirking as I touch my swollen lips.

He squeezes my ass, "Let's get inside so I can show you exactly how much."

I feel his erection rubbing against my pulsing pussy. "It was you who couldn't wait until we get inside to kiss me properly." I say as I unwrap my legs from his hips.

He chuckles as he bends down to pick up the umbrella. He holds it over our heads as we walk to the front door, although we are both soaking wet already.

I step into my house, getting greeted by silence. I missed those white marbled floors so badly, the gallery walls to my left and right... the pink peonies on the round table across me. I inhale deeply. I am home.

"The triplets are asleep?" I ask as I get out of my heels.

"Yes." Troy says, shutting the door. "And so is Della."

"You're sure about that?" I joke.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes. It's Ana I am worried about now."

I chuckle. How things can change.

"Why are you chuckling?"

I shake my head, "I want to see Jake's file."

"Now?" He asks me with wide eyes.

I let my eyes travel down my husband, stopping at the bulge in his pants. "Yes, now." I say. I have to do this before getting him between my legs.

"Alright fine." He growls before walking into his study. I follow him, but not without taking in every single detail of our home. I love the glass wall we have in our living area, although I cannot see the backyard since it's midnight. The mantelpiece of the white marbled fireplace is covered in framed family photos. And then there's Monet's water lilies hanging underneath the gallery - my husband's favourite painting. I missed this like crazy! I will never take this for granted. Never.

I walk into Troy's study and close the door behind myself. I watch him walking around the pool table and over to his desk before opening a drawer. He picks up a thin black folder before letting it fall onto his mahogany desk. I pick it up, let myself fall into his office black leathered chair and open the file. There he is. Jake Ballard.

I stare at his photo on the left for a long time. He has bright green eyes and dark brown hair. His face is masculine with a chiselled chin and high cheekbones. He's wearing a three day beard. He smiles into the camera, a nice heartwarming smile, not an arrogant one. He looks nice. Innocent. Even hot.

No wonder my daughter fell for him.

"You look good in my office chair." Troy's voice fills my ears, but I ignore his complement as I look to the right side of his file. I see his data. Birthdate, birth place, current location, career, height, his friends, the gym he visits, the bars he likes to go to... I flip the page. The women he fucked before my daughter. The list is not long, at least not as long as I thought it would be. Given his looks, I thought he would use his image as a womaniser more wisely. But apparently he doesn't. "Is that all the women he fucked?"

"Yes."

The women are in chronological order, here are eight in total. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Was there ever a serious relationship?"

He points to the third name, Shannon Forbes. "Seven months was the longest relationship he ever had. Don't think it was serious."

"And he isn't being monogamous right now?" That means his relationship with Ana is the longest and probably the most serious.

"Well, he is not fucking another woman expect for our daughter. In fact, this man hasn't even touched another woman in that last year."

I nod before flipping back to the front page. I stare at his photo for a moment. "Maybe he has feelings for her after all."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

I sigh before looking at his vita once more. "I'm surprised they spent the weekend on Mykonos together..." I think out loud. "I mean, Ana clearly has developed some deep feelings for him in this last year." I notice his cellphone number. Given the four hour time difference, he should still be awake. "Give me your phone." I demand.

"What are you up to?" He asks me confused, but hands me his phone nevertheless.

I start dialling the phone number and press the green button. "Wait and see." I say as the line rings.

"Jake Ballard." His dark voice answers the call. He sounds a lot like my husband. Deep, scratchy... erotic. I'm starting to see why Ana fell for this man without even knowing him properly.

"Jake, Hi. This is Gabriella Bolton, Anastasia's mother. You know the woman you're fucking with but being too idiotic to commit to." I hiss into the phone.

"Mrs. Bolton, what can I do for you?"

"A lot." I say, crossing my legs. "First of all, you can tell me why the fuck you are sleeping with my daughter for over a year now and you still haven't committed to her!" I hiss at him again. "And then you can tell me why you turned down Ana's invitation for dinner tomorrow evening. And after that-"

"Mrs. Bolton, if all respect, this is between Anastasia and me." Jake interrupts me.

I lean back in the chair, making it crack. "I have a right to know who she's seeing-"

"And clearly you do, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me at this hour. It must be midnight in London by now and I am sure Anastasia has no idea you are calling me." Jake interrupts me again. I noice he doesn't call her by her nickname. "As for your first question, yes I am committed to your daughter. In fact so much, that I have decided to move to London for her."

"What?" I ask back shocked. I definitely didn't expect that.

"She doesn't know this yet but given the fact that she didn't ask me to join her to dinner with you makes me question her commitment to me." He confesses.

"She... she didn't even give you the invite?" I frown, looking at my husband's surprised face.

"No."

"So, you're not busy in Boston tomorrow?" I ask again, shrugging at Troy's raised eyebrows.

"No."

"Great, then I'll send you a jet that will pick you up in a few hours." I say back to him. "I'm sure you'll recognise it as soon as you see it on the field."

I can hear Jake chuckling on the other line, "I don't think this is a very wise decision. I don't want to upset-"

"You let me worry about Ana. I just need you to get into that jet and be here at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow evening. Can you do that?"

"I certainly can."

"Great. See you tomorrow then." I say and hang up.

"What did you do?" Troy asks me shocked. But there's a grin on his lips.

"I took things into my own hands and invited Jake Ballard to dinner tomorrow evening. We're sending him a jet to pick him up." I say as Troy gets the phone back into his hands.

He starts typing into the display, "We are?"

"Yes. Call a crew and set everything up please. I want to be face to face to the man my daughter has lost her precious heart to. I don't know why you didn't do this yourself!"

"Because I actually respect her privacy."

I burst out of laughter, "You? Really?!"

He shrugs, "Well, I respect it a tiny bit more than her mother. If she finds out, and she will by tomorrow evening, I will not protect you from her."

I get up from his leather office chair, "You think I can't stand up towards my own daughter?"

"Oh no, you can. But I am just not sure your heart is going to survive her anger." He says before looking up from the display. "The jet is leaving in two hours." He lays the phone down next to me.

"Good." I say and wrap my arms around his neck. I sit down on his mahogany desk and open my legs to welcome him in. He takes a step towards me, pushing the creme coloured Givenchy dress up to my hips.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "No one messes with my wife..." he breathes out as his eyes dance over my face.

I grin at his words, "No one." I agree with him before kissing him passionately. Within seconds the fire inside of me has erupted again and this time I don't hesitate to give into it. My fingers reach for his trousers and I open the button before I hear them falling to the floor. Our tongues start dancing the same tango as always as my fingers hook the waistband of his black Armani boxer briefs. I pull them down just as he lets go of my lips for a second. I catch my breath, feeling his hot breath clashing against my face as his hands move up my legs he widens them even more. I pull the black Armani boxer briefs down, revealing his pulsing dick that's my ticket to paradise. His fingers dance up my inner thighs until they find my laced thong. Within a blink of an eye he has ripped the delicate lace apart instead of helping me out of it. He chuckles in response, "Sorry about that." He grins against my lips.

I return his chuckle before kissing him softly, "Fuck me good, Mr. Bolton." I breathe into his face.

"You bet I will." He says before pointing his head to my entrance. I feel him entering, gliding in very slowly. I growl as I feel the stretch I haven't felt in a week now. God, this feels so good. My hands wrap around the edge of his mahogany desk as I feel him balls deep in me. Fuck, this has never felt better! He starts moving, thrusting into me in a fast pace. I can hear him panting into my ear, hear our bodies making music... and I allow myself to get lost in him. It doesn't take him long to build my orgasm. Within a minute, the gigantic orgasm explodes inside of me, sending me straight to paradise. I come hard and long, as if this dry spell was way too long for my body to compensate. Just a few seconds later he follows me as he releases his warm heavy seed in me. God, this feeling... I missed having it inside of me so badly.

"Next time," I breathe into is left ear, "next time I will take you along with me, just so you can fuck me all the way from London to the States. Again and again until my pussy is dripping from that seed, you got that?"

He tilts his head back as I feel his dick softening inside of me. "If you continue talking this way, I might consider going on a two week long trip myself just so I can hear those words a lot more often." An arrogant grin is on his lips.

I chuckle and hit against his left shoulder slightly, "You won't survive more than a week without fucking me."

"True." He agrees with me before kissing me again. I feel his dick hardening inside of me again. "Another round?"

I press my forehead against his and let my fingers travel up his arms, feeling the soft white cotton material that his Oxford shirt is made of. "Fuck me the whole night, Mr. Bolton. You have a lot of days to make up for."

"Not a problem for me." He kisses me softly before grabbing my wrists. He lifts my arms up in the air, before pushing my body down on the mahogany desk. I feel Jake's file in my back as my husband starts fucking me again. My fingers wrap around his hands and I feel his platinum wedding band as he increases his speed. I feel the orgasm already building again and I hallow my back in respond to the reaction of my nerves.

"Tell me you're mine." I hear my husband's voice coming through the fog of pleasure that's starting to cloud my mind. Whenever we're apart for more than a day he gets extra possessive.

"I'm yours. I am all yours." I respond on autopilot and squeeze his hand. Suddenly, the orgasm bursts inside of me, being even stronger than the last one. I cry out his name as it hits me like a freight train, so powerful and unexpected that I capitulate under it. I come all over his dick, squeezing him like never before.

Just a few seconds later he follows me into the paradise. He comes just as long and loud as me. "Yes you are, Mrs. Bolton." He lifts my arms with ease, pulling my sweaty upper body up a well. He kisses my wedding bands. "And I am yours."

"That you are, my love... that you are."

* * *

I stretch out my limbs in the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. It feels so good to be home, to be sleeping in my own bed again. Well, I didn't do much sleeping last night, but the few hours I did sleep were heavenly. I roll over to my side and catch my husband staring at me. A beautiful smile appears on my lips as I stare into those turquoise coloured orbs, "How long have you been staring at me?"

He fondles my left cheek, "The triplets are already at school. Della has left for work as well."

I frown at his answer. Damn it, I wanted to see them before they go to school and work. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." He whispers as his forefinger runs over my lips. They are still swollen from all the kissing we did last night. In fact, my whole body is sore from the intense fucking.

"We should shower." I say, knowing I won't go to work today. Troy and me will be busy in the kitchen the whole day. Tonight we'll meet our daughter's boyfriend. Her first boyfriend. I feel a shiver going down my spine and I wince.

"What is it?"

"We'll meet Ana's first boyfriend tonight. Did I really invite him over last night? Did I really call-"

"Call him and made me send our jet over to Boston to pick him up? Yeah, you really did do that before fucking my brain out, my angel." He grins before kissing me softly. "You fucked me so good, that I thought you'd break my dick."

"So, it's not just me who is so sore today."

"Definitely, but that doesn't keep me from fucking you in our shower."

I grin, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Mr. Bolton."

* * *

I put moisturiser on my face before pulling the towel out of my hair. I shake my curls that are still a little damp. One week in California and I have already developed a light tan. I just wish the trip was filled with less stress. I hate to fire my employees, but I have a strict no-mobbing rule. No matter how good the employee is, or how long she or he has worked for me, when it comes to bullying or worse, sexual harassment, I see red. Surely that's due to my personal history, but I don't care where this protective drive need comes from. I have to protect my employees as well as my company.

Suddenly, I feel his hot gaze burning through my skin, setting my whole body on fire. "I can feel your stares. You might as well speak your mind." I say, tilting my head to the left. I see my husband leaning against the doorframe of our master bathroom, looking sexy as hell in those grey joggers and white shirt. Troy Bolton definitely makes the clothes look good - not the other way around. I can't believe this Greek god is my husband.

"I could stare at you the whole day." His turquoise orbs sparkle as his long lean legs walk over to me.

"You do." I say with a smirk on my lips. But that's only fair because I stare just as hard at him.

He places his large hands on my shoulders and starts massaging me, giving pressure to the right spots. "I missed you so fucking much, my angel." He says, staring at me through the mirror. Unlike my curls, his chestnut coloured silky hair is already dry. His chin is soft and hair free as he has just shaven. His orbs are smiling even more than his lips are.

"I missed you, too. A lot." I whisper back, placing my hands on his. My heart didn't stop aching for him in the last seven days. I missed our kids like crazy, I missed my home a lot, but my husband... missing him was far worse. It gave me a glimpse of how miserable my life would be without him, filled with only work. I am nothing without him and our life together.

* * *

I push the cake batter into the stove and close it. In about an hour the apple pie is going to be done. The kitchen smells of the salmon that's marinating. The second stove is currently baking potatoes, cauliflower and broccoli as a side. There's quinoa cooking in a pot as well as rice. We're perfectly in time for the dinner as we still have a few hours. I almost forgot how much I enjoy being in my own kitchen. The last weeks have been so hectic that cooking wasn't really a priority of mine.

"We'll do the salad in a few hours." I turn around from the stove and catch my husband staring at me with a grin on his lips. "What?"

"God, I missed you, my angel." It's the fifth time he said that. His heart ached not less than mine.

I grin back at him, "You really let me know last night." I say back as I reach him. "And I think I did, too." I embrace him and let my fingers run over his muscular back that I scratched with my nails last night. "I'm sorry about the scratches."

"Don't be. The more we are apart, the deeper the scratches are going to be when we're back together again." He answers with a shrug.

"And those are some pretty deep scratches." I point out with a sad smile on my lips.

"I like them. You hung up on me like I am your lifesaver. Like I am the air you need to breathe..." he presses his forehead against mine. "Like I am the reason why you're alive."

"That's because you are." I whisper back.

"I know that, but I love feeling that as well." He smiles before kissing me softly. "It turns me on when you wear your heart on your sleeve, my angel."

I lick my lips, "I don't do this often enough."

"No you don't, but that's okay. It makes the times when you do, even more special."

Suddenly, my ringing cellphone interrupts the silence between us. I sigh and turn around before walking to the kitchen island, where my ringing cellphone is. "Oh here we go..." I say, looking at my daughter's stunning face. She's grinning into the camera. Her forest green eyes are sparkling as much as the diamond studs in her earlobes. Her blonde hair is wavy and voluminous. Troy took that picture of her on her eighteenth birthday. It's one of my favourites he ever took of her.

"Who is it?"

I turn the display, showing him our nineteen year old daughter.

"This is going to be fun. Put her on speakerphone." He says with a grin on his lips.

I roll my eyes before picking up the call. "Hi Ana."

"Don't Ana me! What did you do?!" Ana hisses at me.

"I suppose he has already landed?" I ask although I know the answer.

"Mom, I told you-"

"You mean you lied to me." I correct her.

"That doesn't mean you ring him up in the middle of the night, send him our jet and get him to the UK the next day!"

Troy grins at me, clearly hearing her yells through the phone. I sigh and place the phone on the kitchen island before putting it on speakerphone. He's going to find out about our conversation anyway. "Yes it does, Ana."

"Why?!"

"Because he is the man you are madly in love with and I deserve to know him!"

"At what terms?!"

"At my god damn terms, Anastasia Katherine Grace Bolton!" I hit against the marble with my fist, although she's not here. "I want to know the god damn man that is between your legs every time he's on Londonderry ground! I want to know the man you've been fucking for a year without telling me! I want to-"

"Did Daddy incite you to do this?"

I look at Troy, who is still wearing this idiotic grin on his lips. "No, I did this all by myself, Ana. I am meeting him tonight. At dinner with you by his side."

"No!"

"Yes, Anastasia. Don't play with my nerves. You think this is bad? I haven't even started yet." I hiss at her again. "Is he with you right now?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can hear it in your voice." I roll my eyes and Troy straightens his shoulders.

"Yes he is."

"Have you told him you love him?"

"Mom!"

"Because from what I know, he is very much committed to you."

"Has he told you that?" She asks me surprised. Her voice has an echo and I know she's in her bathroom.

I roll my eyes again. Did they do nothing but fucking as soon as they saw each other?! I look at my husband, we used to be the same. The exact same... "Yes."

"What else has he said to you?"

"I think you guys should talk before coming to dinner tonight. Talk with clothes on and a table between you two. No fucking until you talked this through!"

"Mom!" She cries out again, but giggles.

"I am serious, Ana."

"Okay, fine." I can hear her rolling her pretty green eyes at me.

"Ana,"

"I said fine." She repeats. "Is this all?"

I sigh, "Tell him you love him."

"Mom, really I-"

"Tell him because I know he loves you, too." I breathe out suddenly. Shit. Who knew I could wear my heart on my sleeve so easily?

"What? You haven't even met him, you don't know him. How can you say that just after one five minute long call?"

"A mother just knows." I say with a shrug as I feel Troy's gaze burning into me. Even he seems shocked.

"Mom, really I can't just rely on your freaking instinct. There are more factors-"

"Stop being a coward. You are a Bolton, for Christ's sake. When you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared. You say it and you say it out loud. And then you go from there."

"I won't lay my heart on the line."

"You'd be surprised how safe it will be in his hands."

"Mom, I... I gotta go."

"I'll see you tonight."

She hangs up without saying word. I let out a sigh.

"What was that?" Troy asks me shocked.

I look at him, "You know exactly-"

"We don't even know him and you basically told her that she has our blessings to marry this guy!" He hisses out between his teeth. "Fuck, no she doesn't!"

"Yeah, she does. Because he makes her happy. She stole our jet to fly to Greece just to be with him for the weekend, as he was there to work. She flew two thousand miles just to be with him!" I hiss at him back, "When was the last time you did this?"

"Three months ago when I followed you to Cannes."

"Exactly. And look at us. Are we not in love? Are we not-"

"Alright, maybe she is in love with him. But I can't say that for him so soon."

"He is moving to London for her."

Troy growls at me, "That doesn't have to mean anything."

"You followed me to London after we broke up."

"That was something totally different and you know it!" He points at me. "I can't judge him without knowing him."

I laugh out loud, "You've been judging him the moment I told you about them!"

"That's totally different."

"It's not and you know it."

He buries his fingers in his hair before he suddenly growls. "Gabriella, we don't know him. You can't push her to tell him something she doesn't feel! You are not her. You-"

"I am her mother and I know exactly how she's feeling right now because I felt the fucking same when we met! I was anxious. I was terrified of losing you every time you left my side. Every time you walked out of my apartment I thought you might never come back. I thought maybe I did something or said something you didn't like. I... I was so scared that my runs from you would push you away, that it would break us apart, but at the same time I couldn't stop myself from running anyway. I was torn between my heart that told me to never ever leave your side again and my instinct that told me to run and never look back. I was so fast so madly in love with you that it drove me insane, Troy! This love drove me insane and by not having the courage to tell you this, it made it even harder for me... I loved you longer and harder than you know. I-" suddenly this lips shut me off. He kisses me with all he has, demanding his way into my mouth, claiming me as his so easily. I feel his hands on my rip cage, pulling me closer to him. I return his kiss like I always do before wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel the strong muscles in his back and dig my fingertips into his shoulder blades as a quite moan escapes my lips. He withdraws his tongue before sucking onto my lower lip, pulling on it. "I love you so damn much, Gabriella Bolton." He promises me, his hands cupping my face. "I love you a fucking million times more than yesterday."

A soft smile appears on my lips as I blush. I should be used to his love confessions, but I'm not. I will never get tired of hearing this. Never. "I love you, too." I say simply as his turquoise coloured orbs stare deeply into mine. They take my breath away so easily. "And our daughter loves Jake."

He sighs, "I'm just not sure her feelings are mutual."

"I am. Those two are for real, Troy."

"How can you say this without meeting him? How can you say this without having a proper conversation with him?"

"I just know it." I let my fingers run over his freshly shaved chin. "They weren't just fooling around this last year. They fell hard and deep, Troy. They fell the same way we did for one another. I don't want them to waste their time the same way we did. I want them to have their happily ever after."

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Ana is just nineteen. She's not ready for marriage or let alone kids. Fuck, we're not ready to be grandparents!" He breathes out suddenly. "Just because they are in love now, doesn't mean they will stay in love. It doesn't mean they will get married and have kids. I mean look at Kelsi and Ry - they are happy without any children at all."

"They have our five and Miley and Luc's boy. Enough children if you ask me."

"See? That's what I'm saying. Don't start planning a wedding without her wearing a ring."

"Oh, he's definitely going to put a ring on that finger."

"He first has to proof himself to me."

"Well, he already has my approval."

"I know that. But he's not going to lull me in with a few nice sentences."

* * *

I lean against the white Range Rover Sport and watch the girls rushing out of the old Victorian North London Collegiate school building. Parents are waiting in front of the entrance and on the parking area, all wanting to pick up their girls from school. It's a beautiful sunny afternoon and I gave Valentina the rest of the day off, so I can pick up my kids from school. After the twin girls, Nate is going to be next on my surprise-list.

"Gabriella!" I hear a male deep voice calling my name as I stare at the little bees storming out of the school building.

I turn around at the sound of my name and quickly notice the blue eyed man, that's my age walking over to me. He's dressed in a dark washed jeans and a beige linen Oxford shirt with matching shoes. "Brad, hi!" I greet him with a soft smile on my lips.

"I didn't know you were picking the girls up from school today. Usually there's an Italian woman picking them up." He stops next to me.

He noticed Valentina, their nanny. With her smoking hot looks it's hard to not notice her. "That's Valentina, their nanny. But I gave her off today as I wanted to surprise my girls."

He nods, "Any reason for the surprise?"

"I haven't seen them last week as I was away for work."

"Where were you?"

"The States. I got home late last night, or rather this morning which is why I didn't see them before they got to school."

"Must be hard." His bright blue orbs are sad. "I couldn't imagine not seeing my girl for a week."

"Oh you have no idea..." I trail off with a sad smile. "How was the tennis match of our girls?"

He shrugs, "Rory killed it on the tennis court. Tiffany couldn't stand a chance, but she said it was fun nevertheless."

"That sounds nice."

"Dad!" I hear a girl's voice calling and turn around. Tiffany is running over to us, wearing all black again. Her dark brown eyes are sparkling as she runs into her father's arms. He embraces her tightly before kissing her cheek.

"How was your day?" He asks his daughter.

She shrugs, "Okay, I guess." She answers before looking at me.

"Hi there, I'm-"

"Rory and Jo's Mom." Tiffany says with a nod. "I know who you are. Everyone at school knows who you are."

I gulp, that comes with my job. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tiffany, but I go by the name Gabriella." I say as she shakes my hand.

"I know that as well."

"Did you enjoy spending last Saturday with my girls?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugs before looking at her father. She didn't really sound like she enjoyed it. "Can we go home?"

He nods, "Sure." He rises to his full height again, being now half a head taller than me in my ten inch heels. "I'll see you around."

I nod, "See you." I say as they walk away from me. Brad must be lonely as a single parent. Perhaps I should include him to our monthly mommy dates, when I play poker with Lauren and a few other moms while our girls hang out together at my house. "Hey Brad!" I call out, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Are you free next Saturday evening?"

He nods.

"Good. You've got yourself a date. Bring Tiffany along. We're going to play poker with Lauren and some other moms."

He smiles at me, "Great." He looks down at Tiffany, "Isn't that great, Tif?"

She nods and walks away, pulling him behind her.

"I'll see you then." I say and smile at him. He should have more contact to other parents, otherwise the worries about Tiffany is going to drive him insane. He needs a break every once in a while, we all do.

"Mom?" I hear my twin girls say out of one mouth.

I turn around and see them standing across me with wide blue eyes. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" Jo asks me as I hug them both.

"Picking you guys up. Is that so hard to believe?" I ask, letting go because contact with mom is a no-go in public for them these days.

"Yes. I'm sitting in the front." Rory says before Jo can say anything.

Jo growls and hands me her backpack before opening the car door and climbing in.

"How was your day?" I ask Rory as she gets out of her backpack.

"I saw you talking to Tiffany's Dad. Did she tell tales about us?" Rory asks as she hands me her backpack.

I open the trunk and throw them in, "I don't follow." I say confused before closing the trunk again.

"Never mind." Rory gets in at the passenger seat.

Frowning I walk over to the drivers seat and get in. "Did Tiffany spread some kind of rumour about you girls?" I ask, closing the drivers door.

"Just let it go, Mom." Jo says, putting on her seatbelt.

"No, I won't let it go." I look into the review mirror and see my daughter's dark blue eyes staring out of the window. "Because I just invited them over for poker night next Saturday."

"Mom, what? No!"

"Why did you do that?!" Rory hisses at me.

I start the engine and drive out of the parking spot, "Because Brad said your tennis match on Saturday was good."

Rory shakes her head as I drive onto the street. "Unbelievable. That sneaky bit-"

"Hey!" I interrupt her. "What happened on Saturday?" I ask, looking at Jo through the review mirror.

"Rory beat her at tennis, as predicted." Jo starts explaining.

"Does she play well?"

"No, she's bad. I finished her off after two matches."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing." Rory lies to me.

"Rory,"

My youngest daughter sighs, "She seems to be reading all the gossip blogs about you guys and started asking questions about you and Dad."

Oh no...

"She asked about every rumour she ever read of. She was like one of those sneaky reporters." Jo says with a shrug. "It felt like an investigation."

I take a deep breath in, "Maybe she just asked all these questions because you talked to her for the first time. I mean, Kate and Julie were a bit noisy in the beginning as well."

Rory shakes her head, "But not like this."

"She wanted to know if we really met Justin Bieber and hang out with the Cambridges, because apparently we're best friends with George, Charlotte and Louis!" Jo shakes her head, "Seriously, I didn't even had a clue about the crazy rumours out there."

"And you invited her over next Saturday to our home." Rory narrows her eyes at me.

I gulp, "Well, you know maybe it's going to be better this time. You guys can watch a movie in the cinema or swim in the pool..."

"With our luck, she's going to snap photos of our home and sell them to them to the highest bidder on eBay." Jo snorts.

"No, that won't happen. We have a strict no cellphone rule at home, remember? She's going to leave her cellphone in the bowl in the foyer."

"Yeah, but she could sneak in another phone or camera. Just like nanny Carrie did!"

I feel the blood in my veins boiling and I hold tighter around the wheel until my knuckles turn white. Carrie happened over eleven years ago, but it still ticks me off.

"Yeah, she asked questions about her as well. She was the one who told us about the coin sized cameras!" Jo agrees. I will never forget about the 100 cameras. We found the missing four in the guesthouse shortly before Valentina moved into it.

I grit my teeth and loosen my chin as I notice the pressure starting to tear my jaw apart. "Give her another chance. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine, but it's the last chance she's going to get." Rory crosses her arms in front of her, "I won't give her a third chance."

* * *

I rush down the hallway, passing our framed photos that hang on the light grey walls. There are photos of us in front of the Eiffel Tower, Della's first day at St. Mary's in a lab coat that's a zillion sizes too big for her and a stethoscope around her neck, Rory's first tennis tournament, Jo's first dressage riding and Nate's first swim race. All of these were taken by my husband and his trusty Nikon. All stunning photos, each unique in its own way. I stop at Josephine's room as this is where the voices of my two little girls come from. I walk into Jo's room, passing her creme coloured king sized bed with pink bedding and the creme coloured velvet armchair, with a light grey cashmere blanket with her initials stitched on, across the open fireplace before I stop at the open door of her white marbled bathroom. I let my hand rest on one of the many real gold dots that Ana painted on her wall as a real wallpaper. Originally, Jo wanted to buy a gold dotted wallpaper as we redesigned her room last year, but then Ana offered painting it using gold leaf. They put on music and painted her whole forty two square meter big room within three hours.

"Are you guys done?" I ask, seeing my two girls sitting on round chairs in front of the mirror. The free standing tub is standing in front of the window and there's a rain shower head shower as well as a loo in a separate room. There's a big bowl full of colourful bath bombs from Lush in the corner. My children are obsessed with those bath bombs as they turn the water in stunning colours! Jo finishes Rory's chestnut coloured braid by putting on a hair tie. She starts massaging the fishtail braid, making it bigger. "Nearly." Jo says. Her dark blonde curls are braided into two waterfall braids. There's a little butterfly clip at the crown of her head. Rory and Jo are dressed in the same floral dresses - only Jo's flowers are blue and Rory's pink. They look so cute!

"But you're not." Rory says, looking at me through the mirror. I am still walking around in my morning gown although Ana and Jake are going to be here in five minutes.

"Is Nate ready?"

Jo turns around and looks at me with her pretty light blue orbs. "Downstairs with Dad."

"In the kitchen." Rory adds with a nod. "Or still setting up the table."

"Good. Della?" I ask. I haven't seen her today. She left for the hospital before I woke up and hasn't come home yet. Or has she?

Jo shrugs at me, "I texted her a few hours ago, asking when she was going to come home. She hasn't answered."

"Must be stuck in the OR." Rory says with another her shrug.

I nod, "Must be. But give her another ring, okay? Maybe she picks up now." I say and turn around.

"And you better get dressed! You don't want to meet Ana's boyfriend looking like that!" Jo cries after me.

I shake my head with a smile on my face as I rush into the master bedroom. I pick up the black Elie Saab jumpsuit from the Hästens bed before walking into the dressing room. I get out of the silk La Perla morning gown and quickly change into the black jumpsuit with the lace sleeves, the lace over the open back and a pretty sweetheart neckline. Pulling my long wavy dark brown hair out of the jumpsuit, my feet slide into the Eden Eve Pump in light pink satin with rose gold leaves by Ralph Russo. The nine inch heels are stunning, absolutely to die for! The ornamental filigree leaves spiralling naturally up the heel look so pretty! I quickly fix my smeared mascara in the mirror just as I hear my children crying their big sister's name. Ana. She's here. They are here.

I feel panic washing over me. Shit.

I take a deep breath before walking out of my bedroom. They are here! I follow the voices and walk down the staircase that lead to the foyer. I notice my daughter immediately. She's wearing an emerald coloured tight dress with emerald coloured baroque pumps by Ralph Russo. The golden heel adds the perfect contrast to the deep green. I smile, like mother like daughter. Her blonde hair is styled in big waves and she has it swept over to one side. Her earlobes are sparkling from the diamond stud earrings. Her make up is light with just mascara and a little blush but she's glowing from within. She didn't try to hide the freckles on her cheeks this time. She looks so radiant, so happy!

I have to catch my breath as I see the brown haired man standing next to her. Shit, Jake is handsome! His arm is wrapped around her waist as he's in a deep conversation with my husband. He's dressed in a light grey suit with black leather shoes and an emerald dress handkerchief in his pocket, so they match. He has wide muscular shoulders, long legs and a chiselled chin. He definitely stays in shape. Just like my daughter, he is blessed with green orbs, only his are paler, not as vibrant as my daughter's. He looks dominant, but friendly... disciplined, but easygoing. He's full of opposites and reminds me of my husband in that way.

They look so good together - like they belong on the front page of a fashion magazine!

God, I hope he doesn't break her heart.

Troy turns around for a second, to keep Nate from teasing Jo and Rory. Jake takes the moment to look at Ana. He whispers something into her ear, making her giggle. She smiles at him and blushes as he gives her the look. The look! The fucking same look Troy has been giving me for over twenty years!

He won't break her heart. He won't.

I take another breath before walking down the last steps. "Mom!" Ana's voice fills with joy as she notices me. I walk over to her and embrace her tightly. "You look stunning. Are you still going to rip my head off?" I whisper into her ear.

"Yes but I'm also glad you made me do this." She whispers back before I let go. "Jake, this is the woman who called you in the middle of the night, send you a jet and basically brought you here." Ana explains, sounding just like her older sister Della.

"Mrs. Bolton," He says shaking my head, "I'm glad to finally see the face to that sassy voice." He smiles with his bright green eyes. His chiselled chin is perfectly shaved.

"I'm glad to finally meet the man my daughter calls her something." I counter back.

Ana chuckles, "We're past that." She waves with her hand just as I feel Troy approaching me. He places his hand on my back and I feel a warm rush running through my system. My body hums to life from his touch.

"Ready for dinner?" Troy's deep voice touches my heart so easily. He's dressed in a stunning Hugo boss suit in black.

"What are we having?"

"Smoked salmon, potato wedges, a green salad with goat cheese and a variation of baked vegetables." Rory starts explaining.

"We're also having vegan tortellini." Nate says with a shrug.

"I'm sticking to those." Jo says with a grin, causing Jake to chuckle.

"I like your siblings." He says to Ana but loud enough for me to hear it as we all turn around and walk into the dinning room.

"Do you want a tour?" Rory asks Jake. "There's a lot to see."

"Oh, I'm sure there is but maybe after dinner." He says to her with a smile.

"If you get lost in one of the rooms, there's an emergency button at the left side of the open fireplace." Rory says with a smirk.

"Rory!" Jo cries out, "What if he gets lost in a bathroom? There's no fireplace in there." She says to her younger sister.

"In that case the button is underneath the sink." Nate adds with a wink.

Jake chuckles again as we reach the dinning room. "Is it always so funny around here?" Jake clearly thinks they are joking. He has no idea yet how obsessed my husband is with security. Given his father's job it's absolutely necessary.

"Trust me, it gets boring after a while." Ana says to him.

"Does it?"

"No." She gives in before looking at me. "Where's Della?"

As on call, I hear the front door opening. "I'm here! I'm here! Am I too late? Did I miss the pie?" Della calls.

"The pie?" Ana asks confused.

Rory and Jo start giggling.

"What did you do?" She asks her two little sisters.

"Della refused to answer my texts so I told her if she came too late then all the blueberry pie would be gone and I wouldn't save any of it for her." Jo explains, raising her eyebrow.

"Jo!" I breathe out shocked.

"What? It worked." She shrugs.

"But we're having an apple pie." Nate says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh... well, it worked either way." Jo shrugs again.

Della walks into the dining room, still wearing her navy coloured scrubs. They are big blood spots on it. She's also still wearing her crocs. Clearly, she didn't think of changing. She probably jumped into the car as soon as she read Jo's text. Her chestnut coloured curls are up in a messy bun - and there's stuff in it. She smells horrible.

This is so not how I wanted her to meet her sister's boyfriend.

"Did you ran from St. Mary's over here?" I ask her shocked.

Her navy eyes scan the dinning table before looking at Jo, "You played me?!" She asks her shocked.

Jo giggles, "It was the only way to make sure you would come."

"Yeah otherwise you would have stayed at the hospital." Rory says with a nod.

"Della," Troy says, causing their eyes to meet. "We're having a guest."

Della gulps before looking to her left. "I know you!" She breathes out shocked as she stares at Jake.

I frown. Della really didn't know they were dating!

"Yeah we met in Marakesh." Jake says, "I-"

"Ruined my bloody golf!" Della hisses at him. She sounds just like her father.

"Della!" I cry out, reminding her of her three little siblings.

Her head swings around and she looks at her three siblings. "They don't have an idea what I'm talking about. Their brains can't-"

"Of course we understood that!" Jo cries out.

"Yeah." Rory nods.

"Jake crashed into Della's car in Marakesh. She freaked out like Daddy would whenever we get too close to his Ferrari." We all giggle at Nate's choice of words.

"Alright fine maybe they do."

"You should change." Troy says to our oldest daughter.

Della looks down, only now realising she's still in her uniform from St. Mary's. "Oh. Yeah, I should. I'm going to take a quick shower as well. A patient vomited on me just as I was running out."

"Ew!" The triplets say in a choir sniffling.

I roll my eyes at Della's words. "Go!"

"Don't start eating that pie without me!" She says before turning around. "Oh and it's nice to see you again, Jake." She frowns, "In case I haven't said that." Without waiting for his reaction she walks past him. "I'll be back in five minutes!"

"She's a doctor?" Jake asks confused as he watches her leave.

"Yeah."

"A surgeon." Nate concretes. "Don't just call her a doctor."

"Yeah, she hates that." Rory agrees with him.

"What's her field?"

"Everything." Jo answers.

"She is a general surgeon?"

"No," Troy starts, "She's doing neurological and cardiology but she's also interested in plastic."

Jake's eyes widen. "Wow and that with nineteen?"

"She's a genius." Nate says to him.

"It's still impressive." He counters back.

I nod, "It is." I agree with him.

"How about we start with dinner? Della will join us."

"Yeah, lets eat." I say and we all get seated.

"The table setting looks really good." Jake's green eyes scan the table, seeing all the side dishes, the smoked salmon... and the peonies. The white peonies on our cherry wooden dining table. I frown as I notice them.

"Who brought the peonies?" I ask confused. They are certainly not from our rose garden as we don't grow white peonies. We only grow pink ones.

"That was me." Jake says with a smile on his lips. "As a thank you for the invite."

I look up at Jake, "That was really thoughtful."

"Anastasia told me you liked peonies, so I thought I contribute something to this dinner as well." He could have brought wine but Ana must have told him about our wine collection as well. Peonies were the better choice.

"Are you vegan, vegetarian or pescatarian?" I ask Jake as we all start filling our plates with the food. We went the safe route and have some salmon instead of meat, because I know that my children are all not too crazy for meat. It would have been a waste if we made a chicken stew only for barely anyone to touch it.

"No, I eat everything. I do enjoy a good steak every once in a while."

"Just like me." Troy says with a diplomatic smile on his lips. "Next time we can have a barbecue."

I look at Troy. Next time?

He stares back at me without a word leaving his lips. Next time.

He really is thinking of a next time.

"Jake, what do you prefer dark chocolate, white chocolate or regular chocolate?" Nate asks him.

I roll my eyes at his question, "Guys, this is not the right time to discuss this." They had a huge quarrel about the different chocolates the other day as we drove to Dover to go horseback riding.

"I prefer dark chocolate."

"Just like me!" Rory says with a grin.

Nate growls, "Just when I thought you were cool, you mess it up."

"Nate!" I can't believe he said that out loud.

But Jake only chuckles in response.

"So, when are you planning on moving to London?" Troy asks as we all start eating.

"In eight weeks."

That's soon. "Have you already found a flat?"

"Not yet. But we went hunting this morning." He looks at Ana for a second.

Wait, are they moving in together? "Are you moving in together?" I ask shocked.

Ana quickly looks at me, "No. I'm just helping him out since I know London better than him. I'm staying at Oxford until I graduate." That's a relief.

"In which parts of London did you look for a flat?" Troy asks.

"Chelsea, Kensington, Westminster... but they weren't really to my taste. I like more modern buildings."

"Try Southwark." I suggest.

"Or Greenwich." Troy adds.

Jake nods, "I'll give it a try."

"How long are you staying in London?" Rory asks him.

"Four days. I hope that's enough to find a proper flat."

"I hook you up with my real estate agent." Troy nods towards him. Why is he so nice out of the sudden? Just hours ago he said he would give Jake a hard time.

"Thanks."

I stare at my husband. "Didn't Wladimir just move to Southwark?"

My husband nods before looking at Jake, "Into a modern glass building with views of the Thames right in front of him."

"That sounds nice."

"What's your job, Jake?" Jo asks him.

"I'm a lawyer."

Nate growls, "That's so boring!"

"It's not if you're always right." Jake smirks at him.

Rory looks at Ana, "Does that mean you won't become a doctor like Della after all?"

I gulp my food down. It's a question that's been running on my mind ever since I found out about Jake's job as well. Ana always wanted to be a doctor and help people, but she could help people as a lawyer as well.

Troy stops eating next to me, his dark navy coloured orbs focused on his daughter.

"No." Ana answers after a while. "I still want to work as a doctor, I just want to know about the legal aspects of my work as well. Things are not black and white, so I want to know which parts are grey. After my graduation I want to work at St. Mary's with Della."

"That's news." I hear Della saying as she comes in. She has changed into a sleek grey dress with black heels. She wrapped her clean chestnut hair into a low bun. Her eyes are emphasised with a black cat eye and there's a little blush on her cheeks. Now she looks like a supermodel rather than the surgeon just ten minutes ago. Della sits down next to me and starts filling her plate with quinoa and veggies. "You know, when she's finally done with Oxford and we work in the same hospital, wouldn't it be more logical if we actually lived closer to Saint Mary's?" Della asks us, looking more at Troy than me. She's been eager to move out ever since finding out that Ana has her own flat at Oxford.

"If you stop with those car races we might talk about it in a year."

Della rolls her eyes at his answer. "So unfair."

"Car races?" Jake asks confused.

Della waves her hand at his question, "Nothing big. Just every once in a while I like to race."

"You're a race driver as well?" Jake's green eyes are wide.

Della shakes her head, "No, I just-"

"Like to give her parents a heart attack whenever we pick her up from a police station." Troy clarifies the situation with dark blue orbs.

Della gulps at him, "I said I won't do it again."

"In a year, Adaline." He reminds her.

She rolls her eyes, "I won't live under this roof forever. I make my own money, you know. I could-"

"Adaline," he breathes out her name.

She sighs, "Fine, in a year." She gives in before looking at Ana. "Hurry up with that studies. Law is really not that complicated after all."

Ana rolls her forest green eyes at bigger sister. "I'll be done when I'll be done."

Della pouts. She doesn't like that answer.

"In which field do you want to specialise in, Adaline?" Jake asks her. "Your siblings told me you're into cardiology, neuro and plastic."

Della looks at him, "I'm already specialised in cardio and neuro. I'm currently working in plastic to specialises in it as well."

Jake frowns, "Wait a second, doesn't a doctor normally specialise in only one field?"

"Well, as a surgeon I like to be the best in all three. I already perform heart surgeries no one can and I want to do the same with plastic and neuro. I like how everything works together in the human body, so therefore I can't just focus on one. I can't just focus on the heart, the nerves or the brain when obviously the patient only cares about the outer look. So when I stitch him or her up, that scar has to be nearly invisible. So, I need to treat the whole patient and I hate to give tasks away when I can clearly do it better myself."

I smirk at her last sentence. She's so much like Troy. I notice how Ana stares at Jake while Della talked. I notice the way her lips curl into a smile, her green eyes dance on his face... and that freaking look!

"So, basically you're only specialising in it because you don't want to give up control." He points out.

Della nods, "Exactly."

"But that means more work. More effort and more-"

"I don't think you understand. When I have a patient laying in front of me and I pick up that scalpel, there is no time and room. I am in the moment until whatever needs to be removed or fixed is removed and fixed."

"But don't you get tired after an eight hour long surgery?"

"Jake, Della's like a super hero." Nate interrupts their conversation. "When she's in that OR Mom and Dad could be in an accident and she wouldn't leave until that patient has been taken care of. She doesn't pee, she doesn't drink and she certainly never drops a scalpel into the tray until she's finished with the surgery."

"But she does leave everything when Mommy bakes her blueberry pie." Jo says with a grin on her little lips.

"That's her weak spot." Rory nods in agreement with her siblings.

"That and-" Nate starts.

"Daddy's Ferrari." They all finish out of one mouth.

I look to my right and stare at my husband who is gritting his teeth. Yeah, she definitely likes his Ferrari. She took it out for a few late night trips over the years as well as for the car races.

Della shrugs, "It's not my fault you always took me out for a drive in that car. No wonder I became attached to it." She says to her father who starts grinning out of the sudden.

"She has a point. You started her obsession with fast cars." I say to him with a smile.

He takes my hand and squeezes it, "I guess I did."

"So, Jake, now that you've come to know a bit more about our family, how about you share some of yours?" Della asks him.

"Well, there's not much to tell. My birth parents died when I was little. I grew up in an orphanage just like Anastasia." My daughter's forest green eyes are trained on him. They fall into sadness however and she gulps. She doesn't like to remember what it was like before we brought her home, but with her eidetic memory it's unavoidable to not remember. "I was adopted when I was five by a wonderful couple. Sadly, they passed away due to a car crash a view years ago. I don't have any siblings, grandparents, uncles and aunts." He's alone in this world. Well, now he's no longer alone.

"I apologise for awakening any sad feelings within you." Della says, straightforward. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm okay. I mean, I still miss them but..." he shrugs, "I can't bring them back."

"You have us now." Nate says with a grin, "and trust me, there will come a time you don't want us anymore." He jokes, making us all chuckle.

* * *

I watch the coffee machine filling up another cup with coffee. The smell of the crushed coffee beans fills my nostrils and I inhale deeply, cherishing it. The laughter of my children fills my ears and I look out of the window above the sink, seeing the triplets running through our backyard. Nate is chasing Jo and Rory, giggling all the way. My heart swells up at the image and I smile. I love those three so much!

"Do you want almond milk in your coffee?" I hear Ana's voice and I wince.

I look next to me and see her standing next to me with the cup in her hands. "No." I drink my coffee black just like Troy. And although it's quite late, I need the caffeine as I still have a few hundreds of mails to go through. I might even have to work the night through.

Ana nods before her green eyes widen out is the sudden. She saw something that surprised her.

I turn around and look out of the window. Troy is talking to Jake, but sadly I can't hear what they're talking about. At times like these, I am happy to be calling a former FBI profiler my best friend. Instead of relying on my ears, I do so with my eyes. I quickly analyse the body language of the two men, seeing both are on good terms. Troy's feet are facing Jake's. Their bodies are not tensed, their facial expression friendly. Their smiles are genuine, their eyes are not filled with mistrust or hesitation. They seem to get along just fine. "Your Dad likes him." I say to Ana as I still stare at them. Jake likes to talk a lot with his hands.

"And you?"

I look back at her, "My opinion, as well as your dad's, shouldn't matter to you."

"But they do." She whispers, tilting her head to the side. "You're my parents. You're the most important people in my life." She says with a shrug.

I embrace her, not realising the way my words would effect her. Sometimes I forget that not every mother-daughter relationship is as fucked up as mine with Victoria. "I like him, too. I like him a lot, because he seems to make you really happy." I whisper into her ear before letting go.

She blushes, "He does."

"That's good. Did you tell him how you feel?"

She nods, "I did."

"And?"

"And now we go on from there." She quotes me with a smirk on her lips.

I pout, "He hasn't said it back?" I'm surprised. Given the way he acts around her, the way he looks at her... I thought he loved her. I thought I could read people well enough to know. Maybe I should take a few more lessons from Wlad anyway.

Suddenly, Della walks in. She claps into her hands, making us wince in the kitchen, "I'm ready for the blueberry pie!" She announces with a grin on her lips.

"Well, that's too bad because we're having apple pie." Ana smirks at her.

I watch my oldest daughter's mouth drop open, "What?! I came here all the way for nothing?!"

"You didn't came here for nothing. We had a really great dinner with Jake. You met your sister's boyfriend." I point out.

She rolls her eyes at my words before looking at dinner, "He's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"Because he crashed into our car in Morocco? He told you it was an accident."

Della sighs, "Okay fine. He's quite nice. I like him, but don't you dare move in with him before Dad gave us the house in Kensington to live in!" She hisses at her.

"You want me to wait a year, just so you can have the Kensington house?!" Ana asks her back, placing her hand on the hip.

"Obviously."

Ana sighs, "How about you show him how responsible you can be? Stop the car races and every other shit for a year."

"Every other shit?" I echo Ana's words and narrow my eyes at my daughter. "What does she mean by that, Della?"

"Nothing."

"Della,"

"I played poker a few times."

"You mean you counted cards in Monaco last year." Ana corrects her.

"What?" I ask her shocked.

Della waves with her hand, "It wasn't a big deal. I just won a couple of millions-"

"Until the director called you in and confronted you. You were lucky that they didn't do anything serious. They just kicked you out."

"Why don't I know about this?" I ask them shocked. Where the hell was I that I missed it?!

"You were in Sweden for two weeks. Daddy promised me he wouldn't tell you, he said that he understood me..." Della shrugs.

Of course he understands. He used to gamble as well. I pinch the bridge of my nose. There's no way she will live alone by herself now!

"Anyways, we should have the coffee and pie." Della says before picking up the apple pie that's already sliced.

I open the glass door to our backyard, "Who wants apple pie?" I cry out, making my children stop in their movements. I know they can't say no to my pies. None of them can.

"Me!" They cry out of one mouth before running over to me.

"Be quick, otherwise Della eats all the cake by herself!"

"Della!" Jo cries out with a warning tone in her voice, that's reminding me of her father.

"Pay back, sister!" Della says back with a big grin in her lips.

"No!" The triplets say again before running into the dinning room.

I frown as Troy and Jake didn't seem to have heard me. I sigh before walking out of the main house. I step on the stones that path the way, carefully as I don't want to sink into the grass with my heels. Ralph and Russo are no shoes you sink into grass. As I approach them, making loud thuds with my heels, they still don't hear me. They are completely focused on each other, clearly too deep into the conversation.

Only when I stop next to my husband, I see him noticing me. "We're already having dessert." I say to them, grabbing my husband's hand automatically.

He squeezes my hand in response, "We should get in. Otherwise there won't be any pie after another five minutes. Everyone loves my wife's pies."

"Oh, I'm sure Ana saved you a slice." I say to Jake, who smiles at me.

"I'm sure she did."

"She made you a cup of mint tea as well."

"Perfect." Another smile, but this time it reaches his eyes.

"And I made you an espresso." I say to my husband, knowing his tastes by heart after almost twenty years of marriage.

He smiles at me, "Are you still planning on working the night through?" My husband kisses my knuckles as Jake walks ahead of us.

I shrug, "Maybe not the whole night, but probably 2/3 of it."

"That's too bad." He says before moving closer to my ear, "Because I was planning on locking ourselves into the fucking room tonight." He whispers into my ear.

I feel his hot breath clashing against my ear and my body hums to life. He fucked me senseless just last night, but I already want more. I always do. I always will. "Well, maybe I can leave some for tomorrow..."

"That's what I thought." He whispers again before kissing my cheek.

I watch Jake walking into the main house and I stop in my movement. I unlace my hand from his and wrap my hands around his neck. He doesn't show our affection towards strangers. Only at home, he's so madly and deeply in love with me that even a blind could see it. But not in front of strangers. So, given the fact that he just showed affection in front of Jake, even thought he didn't see it, says a lot. "So, the conversation with him went well, then?" I ask him in a whisper, although no one can hear us as they are all inside.

He rests his forehead against mine, "You look so fuckable right now, my angel."

I smirk as I stare into his deep blue orbs that transition into a turquoise right in front of me. "You didn't answer my question."

I feel his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him until I feel his erection against my stomach. "That's how good it went."

I frown, "I don't understand."

"That man talks about my daughter the way I do about you. That man is not afraid to voice his feelings towards me. That man..." he licks his lips, "Jake is madly and deeply in love with our daughter, Gabriella. He respects her deeply, supports her and loves her nearly as much as I love you. His words, his actions... it reminded me of us so badly that my mind drifted off during our conversation."

I lick my lips, "You mean the blood left your brain to focus on your primitive instinct."

He grins against my lips before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I bury my fingers into his hair as I return his kiss, being overwhelmed by the deep love and desire he feels for me. Our tongues start dancing a tango, but I pull away as I suddenly hear the voices of our triplets.

I look to my left and see that we're making out right in front of the window of dinning room. Shit! I blush and grab my husband's hand before pulling him into the kitchen after me.

He chuckles as he closes the door to our backyard again.

"Why are you chuckling! I wasn't planing on making out in front of Jake at the very first time we met him! God, he must think we're too horny people, who can't get enough of one another!"

"My angel, but we are those people."

I hit against his hard chest, "I know that. But that doesn't mean he has to as well!" I hiss again.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he wasn't even looking at us." He says, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"He wasn't?"

"No, he preferred to stare at our daughter instead. He watched her while she was watching us, my angel. I don't even think he noticed we were kissing to be honest."

"I don't know."

"And even if he did, would that really be so bad?" He asks me, resting his forehead against mine again. "He would have only seen what everyone else in that room already knew: that we are still madly in love with each other." His lips brush against mine as he speaks, "I don't think seeing his girlfriend's parents still love each other is a bad thing. It's not a bad thing at all."

"Since it must be Jake's lucky day, he's going to see his girlfriend's parents dance a salsa in the living room by the end of the night as well."

He moves his hands down my shoulders and arms. "You can bet your perfect ass on that, Mrs. Bolton." He says before squeezing my ass. "There won't be a night in which we won't dance through our living room at night."

I chuckle before lifting myself in my tippy toes to kiss him. He's my light, my purpose... the other half of my soul.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the great reviews!**

 **I hope you're going to share your opinion on this one as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

I cheer on my only son, along with other parents that sit on the bench in front of the pool. Nate's been a competitive swimmer for a few years now and he's really good. His room is filled with a few trophies and medals. It's the last round and Nate's second, only a few centimetres away from Ronald Charleston, a classmate of his. It's a school swim race but it feels like he's participating in the national swim race.

"Come on, Nate!" I cry out, hoping he hears me under the water. Nate turns around at the end of the pool first, taking the lead. He's under water the first stroke after the turn, swimming as fast as possible before having to fill his lungs with air again. Dolphin kicks, that's what it's called he's doing right now. As many kicks under the water as possible, to keep the speed at a maximum. Nate told me that this morning at breakfast. He threw lots of swimming terms at me, so I don't look as clueless as I feel. He might have been doing this for a few years now, but these competitions, especially the parents with all those terms, still creep me out a bit. They talk about seconds like they mean the world and I guess in that pool, they really do. It's a competition pool that is 50 meters long and 25 meters wide with ten lanes, labelled zero to nine. Nate is in the sixth lane. They are all swimming in the Butterfly style for 400 meters. "Yes!" I rise from my seat, like every other parent around me. My nerves are killing me!

"Nate, you've got this!" Jo cries out, getting up with Rory as well.

I hold my breath as Ronald almost has Nate. Ronald is a bit taller than Nate, so naturally my son has to work harder to be faster. They're just a few meters away from the finish line. The clock is racing above his starting block - just like on all the others. But his only matters to me. I blend out all the cheering and crying parents around me and hold my breath. Come on, Nate, you've got him... you'll win this... you'll win this... My son has smaller strokes than Ronald, but his feet are working faster. Nate taps onto the touch pad to stop the timer first, stopping the running red numbers. Just a millisecond before Ronald.

Before Ronald.

"YES!" I cry out with a huge grin on my lips. He won! My son won! I jump up and down with Rory and Jo and hug them tightly. He won! "That's my son!" I feel so much pride and joy in my heart that it almost bursts.

Jo and Rory run over to Nate as he climbs out of the pool. He gets off his googles and swim cap before grabbing the fluffy white towel. He towel dries himself slowly, as if he has all the time in the world now. He doesn't smile as he has the same poker face my husband has. My husband.

I turn around and watch Troy entering the indoor swimming pool with his cellphone still in his hand. Dressed in a grey suit with a black tie, he couldn't stand out more on this casual day. All the other fathers are in jeans and a shirt, but not my husband. As he came straight from work, he still looks all business and no fun. Even I adapted to the this casual dress code by changing my outfit in my office before picking up Rory and Jo from school. I changed from my tight Prada dress to a light blue off shoulder dress with ruffles. But Troy... He took a fucking business call while is son was competing! He places the iPhone inside his jacket before walking over to me. I grit my teeth as he reaches me. Mothers and fathers rush down the tribune to get to their sons. I cross my arms in front of my chest, trying to not explode right here.

"It's over." Troy says to me with apologetic eyes.

"He won." I breathe out.

A proud smile appears on his lips, "He did?"

"Don't be so proud. You didn't see him. You didn't see how hard he fought to win! You didn't cheer him on." I hiss before rushing past him. I walk over to Jo and Rory, who embrace Nate really tightly. "Come here, champ!" I say, holding out my arms. He runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"I won, Mom! Did you see how close that was?! A milisecond later and Roland would have had me!" his navy blue orbs are glittering with joy and adrenaline.

"But he didn't." I whisper into his ear, blending out all the other cheerful kids expect my own.

"No, he didn't." Nate says, grinning from ear to ear for the first time. Only with me, he takes off his mask. Only I get to see his emotions so clearly.

I kiss him on the cheek, not caring about his protest. "You did excellent! You worked very hard and got a reward from it. I'm so proud of you!"

Nate blushes, clearly proud of his accomplishment but also deeply touched by my words. "I heard you, Mom. Under the water, I heard you clearly..."

"I was hoping you might." I whisper before hugging him again.

"But you were the only one I heard. I didn't hear Daddy." his sad voice sends needles into my chest.

"You did awesome, Nate!" I hear my husband's deep voice behind me as I feel the hairs in my neck rising. I let go of my only son and look at his father. Just wait until we're alone and I will rip his pretty head off.

"You saw me?" Nate asks surprised as Troy knees down in front of him.

"No, sadly not. I had an emergency call from Thailand regarding one of our health centres there." he explains slowly. "I'm so sorry."

Nate gulps down his sadness, his emotions all at once, and puts on his poker face. "That's alright. You'll see my next win."

He broke my son's heart.

And I will make sure I'll break his the next time we're alone.

* * *

We finish the spaghetti bolognese, every one of us having an empty plate. Spaghetti Bolognese is Nate's favourite dish and as he won today, he got to choose our lunch and dessert. For dessert we're having Marshmallow Fudge Brownies that we made together earlier in the kitchen. They are vegan and gluten free and taste amazing!

"Okay, who's ready for the brownies?" Troy asks, rising from the chair at the dinning table. He has barely talked to me on our way home and when he cooked the spaghetti in the kitchen while the kids and I made the brownies. He knows when to shut up. He knows when he made a mistake. But he keeps making the mistakes anyway.

"Me!" all three of our triplets say with a grin on their lips.

"Grab your empty plates and load them up in the dishwasher." he says to them, nodding towards them. He takes my plate without a word. He knows I am still mad at him.

I watch my husband and my youngest children disappearing in the kitchen and I relax the fists that my hands formed during dinner. I shake out my wrists as I hear them cutting the brownies into squares and filling up the plates. I inhale deeply, trying to let go of this rage.

Rory and Jo come back to the dinning table with empty plates and the serving dish full of square cut brownies. There's a brownie batter at the bottom, a marshmallow filling in the middle and fudge at the top. They look so good that I can't believe the marshmallow layer is sugar free as well.

"Mom, why do you look so mad?" Jo asks me, placing an empty plate in front of me.

"Nate, won! You should celebrate!" Rory says, placing a brownie on the plate.

"I'm not hungry." I say and force myself to smile. "The spaghetti were enough."

"More for me then!" Nate says, grinning as he walks into the dinning room.

I return his smile, "More for you, champ!"

Nate sits down across me and I watch all three of my kids biting into the chewy brownies. "They turned out so good!"

"I'm glad you like them." I say with a small smile on my lips. Even when I'm mad, I can still bake pretty good.

I can feel my husband's blue eyes on me as he walks back to the five meter long cherry wood table, but I don't turn around to see him sitting next to me. I just look at our children across me.

"Gabriella," I hear his whisper in my voice, ringing through my body... firing my rage. My hands automatically form fists under the table and I grit my teeth.

I don't react. Instead I watch how my children get half of their faces full of chocolate.

"Ella..." he whispers again.

I turn around, facing his apologetic bright blue orbs. "Yes?"

He licks his lips, "I'm sorry."

"I know." I say before looking away again. He tries to grab my hand but I slap it away.

He sighs before rising from the dinning table. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He wants to fight right now? Fine with me!

I nod and follow him away from the dining table. I walk down the hallway until I watch my husband walking into our gym - a soundproof room on the ground level. He's already expecting me to explode. He knows me too well.

I shut the door close and turn around.

"Come on." he waves with his hands, "Yell all you want at me right now."

I narrow my eyes at him. He expects me to yell? Just to yell at him? I lick my lips before walking around him, letting him stand in the middle of the room. Instead of yelling at him, I decide to hit the punching bag. "This," I say and punch into the brown leathered bag, making it swing in the air. "is how mad I am." I kick against it with my feet. "And this is how much you've hurt Nate. Our son! Our only son, Troy!" I kick against it again. "Damn it, Troy!" I let my frustration out in a growl.

"Gabriella, I said I'm sorry. I even apologised to him and he said he understood." Troy says walking over to me.

I turn around and stare at him in disbelief, "You think an eleven year old really understands?! You think he really knows that he's more important to you than your job when you act the opposite way?!" I hiss at him. "Do you think your son, the one that looks up to you like no other child of ours, really understands that?!" I yell at him, making him wince.

Troy licks his lips, "Well-"

"We've had this shit with Della. I had to fucking through it into your face-"

"Della was dif-"

"He built up his fucking walls again! The moment you said you didn't see him winning, he closed up like a fucking snail that's hiding in it's house!" I yell again, hitting against his stone hard chest. He doesn't even move a bit from the hit. He doesn't even stumble. "He's a fucking child, Troy!" I say and tilt my head back to look up into his eyes. "You are his role model. His hero. Above everyone else, he wants to be like you. And now tell me, how he's going to do that, if he barely sees his father. If his father doesn't support his competitions. If his father-"

"ENOUGH!" he hisses at me with black eyes.

"No, it's not enough." I say calmly, "Because we're going in circles. You say that you understand it and try to improve, but then you go and do the same damn thing the next time we're at a tournament." I hiss at him. "We've had the same problem with Della and remember what you told me back then? That you'd quit if you hurt her another time. Well, here's your shot. Quit the healthcare projects!" I hiss at him.

"No, I can't do that-"

"No, you just don't want to." I interrupt him. "I understand that your job is important to you and mine is to me as well. But I draw a line. Our children are the most important things in my life. They are my number one. I drop everything, everything, if they need me. Tell me, when was the last time you dropped something?!" I hiss at him.

He brushes through his chestnut hair, "Don't make me the bad one here. You've made mistakes as well!"

"I won't lie. I did. I've made big mistakes, Troy. But I changed my priorities."

"Gabriella,"

"Drop the health care projects."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. You will give them back to Ry and let him watch it over the Bolton Foundation again."

"But he doesn't know-"

"He'll figure it out. Like he figured out all the rest. He's doing fine with the Foundation. He barely made any mistakes over the last ten years. He's good as the Co-CEO there. He loves it!"

"Gabriella-"

"Drop it, or your son will stop looking for his father on the tribune. Your son will stop looking for you when he makes his greatest accomplishments. Do you want that? Do you want him to accept that his father doesn't support him? Do you want him to think-"

"FINE!" he yells at me again. "I'll drop it. I'll drop it!" he yells, brushing through his hair.

"Good." I say and turn around. "And just to be clear, you won't get any sex from me tonight."

He turns me around and grabs my wrist faster than I can take another step. "You won't punish me that way."

"Watch me." I say and untwist my wrist from his grip. I open the door.

"Gabriella!" he closes the door with ease by placing the palms his hands on the wooden door, captivating me. He stares deeply into my eyes and I watch the black transitioning into a bright blue before a turquoise appears in them. I feel my body reacting to his body heat as his scent washes over me. My heart starts pumping faster, my mouth dries out and my sex starts pulsing. Shit.

Just one fucking glance from him and I am melting. He leans in and I expect him to kiss me, but he only presses his forehead against mine. I feel his hot breath clashing against my face as we breathe for nearly a minute, allowing the silence to get rid of our anger.

The need within me gets the best of me and I kiss him passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull him closer to me. I feel his strong body pressing me into the wooden door, feel every single hard muscle underneath his white oxford shirt. My hands run down his back before my fingers find the button of his trousers.

Just as I am about to open them, he pulls away from my lips. "That's what I thought." he says, his lips brushing against mine. An arrogant smile appears on his lips. He places one hand in the back of my neck.

"You arrogant asshole." I hiss at him as the smile gets only wider. He tested me - and I failed. Like I always do.

He kisses the right corner of my mouth, "I am your arrogant asshole, my angel." he whispers before his hands run up my bare thighs. "I'm yours only." he promises me as his fingers find my laced thong. I expect him to tear it apart or help me out of it, but to my surprise he doesn't. He only takes the fabric and pulls it to the side before one of his hands opens his trousers. They fall to the ground and he pulls down his boxer briefs, but only far enough so his long and thick cock can come free. His left hand moves underneath my butt before lifting me with ease. I spread my legs automatically, my body having a mind of it's own. He shoves him in within one movement. "And now I'm going to fuck that anger out of you." he promises me.

* * *

I read through the fifth contract with my back against the couch and a glass of a fine Chardonnay next to me on the oval marble coffee table. There's an empty bowl next to it that was filled with coconut yoghurt as it was my midnight snack. After I brought the triplets to bed, I decided to work a little. There's soft piano music coming from the surround system, filling my ears with the notes I composed. The fireplace is lit, the cracking fire filling the huge living room in a cozy atmosphere. My husband's still working like me, only he prefers his mahogany desk and fine scotch that's in his study. I reach out to the left and take another sip of my red wine before flipping the page. Some demands in this contract are ridiculous. I pull the pencil out of my hair before striking out a few demands. My curls fall down my shoulders and I shake them out with my fingers.

Suddenly, the music changes to tango tunes and I look up. My husband is standing across me, wearing the same fine grey suit he had put in this morning, while I am already in a pair of grey sweatpants that I rolled up to my knees and an old white shirt. He holds out his hand, demanding this dance rather than asking.

I place my left hand in his, he wraps his fingers around my hand before pulling me up with ease.

"I'm not dressed-" his forefinger on my lips stops me.

"Dance with me, my angel."

And I did. For the whole night.

* * *

I roll over on my stomach, still catching my breath. I look to my right and see my husband's profile. He rests his left hand behind his head, grinning from ear to ear although he's still out of breath as well. My eyes travel down from his gorgeous face, over to his wide muscular shoulders, down his stone hard chest and the eight abs. My eyes stop at the massive hard on that's resting happily against his stomach, already ready for another round again. Five orgasms later and my husband's still not satisfied.

I'm going to be so sore the next days...

"I think we should give Della and Ana the Kensington house for their birthday." I think out loud.

He lifts his left hand and carefully fondles my legs, moving further north. "No. I don't feel comfortable letting her live there on her own."

"Ana will be there in a semester." I say as I feel his fingertips travel over my butt. "We can have Krimov's men watching the house." I suggest. It would be a compromise.

He sighs.

"She really wants that Kensington house."

"I know she does. But I want her here. Where I know she's safe." He moves up my spine, giving me chills.

"She's turning twenty. Both of them are. At their age we were already living on our own."

"At their age you were mindlessly fucking around, doing everything to forget the past." He reminds me in a hiss.

I grab his hand as he's over my shoulders. I kiss his platinum wedding band. "They are not me." I remind him, kissing his other fingers as well. "They are strong, they can protect themselves and they are independent. They know how to cook, they are tidy... Together they have an IQ of over 400. They'll be fine on their own." I whisper to him before cupping his face.

"Gabi-"

"They'll be fine." I promise him before kissing him softly.

He sighs. "I really don't think-"

I push him softly on his back before bestriding him. "They'll be fine." I repeat as I feel his dick stretching me out so perfectly. My toes are tingling from the feeling.

He lifts himself with ease, using those eight abs. His stone hard chests presses against mine, closing every inch that separated us before. "Fine." He growls before kissing me hardly. "But you owe me two orgasms for that."

* * *

"Look who I found running through the house." I hear my husband's deep voice saying. I automatically look into his direction, seeing him dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple white Oxford shirt. He has rolled the sleeves up. Whole body awakes at his image.

"I brought the good stuff!" Marissa says, holding up two bottles of gin. Her girl Sophie is good friends with Rory and Jo. They met at Rory's tennis club. Sophie just started at Jo's and Rory's school.

I laugh along with Lauren and Eloise. We are all already sitting in backyard under the patio with a chilled glass of Merlot. My husband shows me a small grin before turning around and walking back into the house to do some more work.

"The more the merrier!" Eloise says with a grin on her lips as Marissa sits down on her lounge chair. Eloise's girl Willow is in the same class with Rory and Jo.

"Speaking of more, I invited Brad over tonight." I say and take a sip of my white wine.

"Brad?" Marissa says with wide eyes.

"The hot Brad?" Eloise asks me.

"There's only one Brad in our class." Marissa says back.

"That means you invited Tiffany as well." Lauren breathes out worried.

"Yeah, Rory sounded just as excited as you when I mentioned it." I point out and pour Marissa a glass of white wine.

"Is that why we're outside and not in our usual spot?"

I nod, "I didn't want to start without him."

"It's half past eight. That man is late." Marissa says before taking a sip. We usually start at eight.

"Oh, you're one to talk to!" Eloise narrows her crystal blue eyes at the brunette.

"You're sure he's coming?"

I nod, "Said so the last time I met him, though Tiffany was not so eager to meet my girls again." I look at Lauren, "Did your girls tell you anything about the tennis match?"

"Said she was a noisy bitch and called her a creep."

Just like Rory and Jo. Maybe I shouldn't have invited them after all. "So it didn't go fine?"

Lo shakes her head, "No, I don't think so."

Shit. "Well, today she gets another chance. Rory's last."

"Well, I'm glad to be seeing Brad again." Lo says with a shrug.

I smirk, "I knew you liked him."

"Is Valentina watching the kids again?" Eloise asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I gave her off tonight. She's out I assume." I look over my shoulder and see the dark guest house down the hill. The girls will be alone tonight, well not fully alone since we're going to play next door, but alone enough to have some privacy to do whatever eleven year old girls do while watching a movie in our cinema. Nate's sleeping over at Liam's, probably eating way too much junk food with him. Luc called me an hour ago to tell me he's fine. I trust Luc with my kid, but he still likes to inform me.

"I don't know why you hired her." Marissa shakes her head.

"My kids love her. She's doing a good job, has been for eleven years."

"Yeah, but she's hot!" Marissa points out, "I wouldn't want my husband to be near her."

"I trust Troy." I say and take a sip of my Merlot.

"Has he ever looked at her that way?"

"No."

"Really? Because she's hot."

"Really." I say to her, knowing I am the only woman who gets him between her legs every night.

"But you check out other men right? Like Brad?" Eloise asks me, narrowing her eyes at me.

I shake my head.

"Why would she if she has a sex God walking through her house?! Hell, I wouldn't either!" Marissa defends me. "Didn't you just see him?!"

I smile at her kind words. I sort of have come to terms with the fact that my husband will always be a women's magnet. It bothers me, but not as much as it used to. After all, now I can let out my anger in the fucking room - perfect outlet.

"Are you sure Troy doesn't have another brother?" Marissa asks me, interrupting my thoughts. Her husband died a few years ago in Afghanistan. He served the country there. It took her two years to even look at another man and another year to start dating.

"Yeah, some long lost brother?" Eloise asks me.

I chuckle and shake my head, "Sorry, not a chance."

"Shit, I guess I have to continue looking on my own then. But if a long lost brother does show up, he's reserved for me." Eloise points at Lo and Marissa, "Before you guys can have your turn."

I chuckle at her words before shaking my head. My husband's by a class himself. Not even Luc can compete with him.

"No, seriously, do you know how insanely lucky you are with Troy? This man can cook, dance, run an empire and has time to look after the kids! What kind of man does that?!" Marissa says, shaking her head. "Fucking dream of a husband!"

I smile, I know exactly how lucky I am.

Eloise places her hand on mine before leaning over to me, "Tell me the sex is bad."

I shake my head with a big grin on my lips, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Marissa and Eloise growl in response, "Unbelievable!"

"And even after twenty two years of being together this man still looks at you like he just met you." Lo says with a shrug, "I wish I had that with someone."

"Amen!" Marissa and Eloise say and clink their glasses with hers.

"Maybe Brad can lift your mood." I say with a shrug.

"Brad is only coming for you." Eloise says to me, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, he is not. He is coming because Tif-"

"Cut with the bullshit, he thinks you're hot. Fuck that, I think you're hot." Marissa says to me.

"We all do." Lo says with Eloise nodding.

I blush, "No, I mentioned you guys were going to be here. You guys are as hot as me. We're hot mamas!"

"To hot mamas!" Marissa says with a nod before lifting her glass.

"To hot mamas!" We all day and clink our glasses before taking a sip.

Suddenly my iPhone rings and I look at the screen. The app that's connecting to the main gates shows me that Brad and Tiffany are waiting outside for me to let them in. I push the blue button, "Park wherever you want." I tell him before opening the gates.

"He's here?" Eloise asks me shocked.

I nod, "With Tiffany."

"Make sure to get their cellphones and lock them in your safe." Lo warns me.

"Does Troy know he's coming?"

I shake my head at Marissa's question.

"He's going to be jealous." Eloise points out.

Last time I mentioned Brad, he fucked my brain out in the gym. Jealousy doesn't even cover his emotional state when it comes to me interacting with other men. "He needs to get used to it." I say, lifting myself from the lounge chair to greet them in the hallway.

"Like Rory and Jo need to get used to Tiffany?" Lo counters.

I turn around and look at her, "Their meeting wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Honey, I'm all for second chances but according to Kate, Tiffany was tough. She was investigating your girls really badly. I'm afraid inviting her here, is going to give her a heart attack. I love you, you know I do, but some people are too jealous of what you have to see who you really are. They see the red sole of your heels, see that customised Givenchy dress and think the worst of you. Some people are too stubborn, too blinded by your freaking looks, to see what a wonderful person you are. Sometimes people want to see what they want to see and are too stubborn to see the truth. Keep that in mind. Just because we all want to get to know Brad, doesn't mean you have to sacrifices your family for it."

"I would never do that." I say to her.

My three friends nod before I turn away and rush inside. I leave the door to the backyard open in the kitchen and rush down the hallway as I hear knocks on the closed black double wooden doors.

"I'm coming!" I yell as I run around the round marble table with the pink peonies on it. In twenty one years of living here not once was there not a vase with pink peonies on that table. I love my husband only for that small gesture, because it brightens my day every time I see those flowers. I take a deep breathe before opening the doors. "Welcome!" I say with a big smile on my face before stepping aside. "Come in."

"Wow..." Tiffany breathes out, her dark brown orbs are dancing from left to right, up and down, to take in as much as possible. Tilting her head back, she stares at the glass dome at the ceiling that lets in the natural light in the day. She's dressed in black again. This time a black jeans, shirt and sneakers. "This is so cool!"

I smile at her, "I'm glad you like it."

She walks past me and stops across the gallery wall on the left. Her eyes take in every photo, totally fascinated by all the different colours, contrasts and scenes that were captured by my husband. Most of the photos were taken in the moment because my husband knows how to capture happiness and love. The photos show our children at all ages, from babies to now. I love very single photo.

"Tiffany," Brad rips her out of her thoughts before nodding towards me. He's dressed in black slacks and a light blue Oxford shirt with rolled up sleeves. His dirty blonde hair is messy.

The girl turns around, "Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for inviting us. This is so cool!"

"No problem." I say as Brad walks into the house. His eyes dance down my body, probably because he's used to seeing me in tight dresses and suits. Today I'm dressed down in a simple pair of medium washed skinny jeans and a white shirt that I've knotted in the front because it was a bit too big. I'm also barefoot, showing my dark red toe nails. I shut the door close. "Take off your shoes please." I say to a fascinated Tiffany who is staring at the photo wall again. It's quite a big stripe that's going from the first floor to the ground floor, so there's a lot for her to see.

"Tiff,"

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"Shoes." Brad says to her, staring at her black sneakers.

"Right."

I chuckle, "The gallery wall continues on the right side by the way." I say with a smirk as I watch her getting out of her sneakers.

"Really?" She turns around and stares at the thin strip that's on the wall at the right marbled staircase with black iron wrought railing. The strip on the left is four times as big, but over time it will grow.

"And please be so kind and put your mobile into the basket." I point to wooden basket that's already full of iPhones. "I have a strict no cellphone rule on poker nights."

Brad nods, "Sure." He gets his iPhone out of the left pocket of his jeans before placing it into the basket.

I look at Tiffany, who stares at the right gallery wall. "And you?"

"I left my iPhone at home." She says as her brown orbs stare at a photo of Rory, Jo, Nate, Ana and Della on Christmas Eve last year.

"I'm afraid I must insist." I press, knowing no eleven year old would leave the house without a phone. Plus, there's a big rectangle bulge underneath her shirt in her back pocket.

She growls before reaching into her jeans. She throws the phone into the basket. "Where are Rory and Jo?"

"Downstairs with the other girls. In the cinema."

"You have a cinema here?!" Tiffany's wide eyes stare at me. "Dad, I never want to leave this place!"

I chuckle, "I'm sure Rory and Jo would love to show you around. I'll show you the way." I say before walking around the marble table and down the left hallway. Tiffany however stops across the living area, staring right out of the glass facade. "Wow, this is such a breathtaking view!" She says as she stares out into the backyard with the lit pool and jacuzzi. The paths made out of stone are illuminated as well, just so we don't walk on the grass too much. As it's dark outside she doesn't get to see the river Thames as well as the pool house, the rose garden and the trampoline which are there as well.

"I know. It's why we build in that glass facade." I say, walking back to her. I didn't want any walls to ruin this stunning view.

"You built this house?" She looks at me with wide eyes.

I nod, "Almost twenty years ago."

"Did you built in secret getaways?"

I chuckle, "No, this is not some palace. Come on, I bet you want to meet the girls."

She follows me to a white wooden door and I open it, revealing another staircase that's going down. "Turn left once you're downstairs. Fourth door on the right. You'll see a vintage sign saying Cinema and smell the popcorn from the vintage popcorn machine. That's where they are. Grab a bag and fill it with popcorn. We've got salty and sweet. Your Daddy will be next door in the games room."

Tiffany nods before rushing downstairs without any hesitation. I think I even see a smile on her lips as she turns left to rush down the hallway.

"She seems excited." I say with a smile on my lips, leaving the door open.

"She really is. But she's trying to play it down."

"I've noticed." I say with a chuckle as we start walking down the hallway.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, but you haven't seen much of it yet."

"Maybe you can show me around." His eyes stare deeply into mine.

Shit, he's flirting. This is not good. Fuck! I'm married. Happily married. I am head over heels in love with my husband! How do I stop this without hurting him? "I'm sure Jo and Rory wouldn't mind if you join them when they give your daughter a tour." I say with a soft smile on my lips. There, this should give him the hint. Hopefully.

"Right." He nods.

Suddenly the door to my husband's study swings open and he steps out. "Hi." He stares confused at us.

Troy! I have never been more grateful to see him. "Brad, this is my husband Troy. Troy this is Brad. His girl Tiffany is a classmate of Rory and Jo."

Troy shakes Brad's hand, his dark blue orbs staring into Brad's light blue ones. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I was just telling your wife what a wonderful home you have." Brad says after letting go of Troy's hand.

"I thought your poker nights were for ladies only." Troy looks at me. "But I'm sure you won't mind if I join you."

"No, not at all. I don't discriminate." I smirk at him as he wraps his arm around my waist. His grip is tighter than usual as we walk down the hallway. "Are you done with work?" I ask as we reach the kitchen.

"I was as soon as I heard Brad flirting with you." He whispers into my ear.

"The others are outside." I tell Brad, nodding towards the open glass door. I can already hear Lo, Marissa and Eloise giggling from the wine. Brad walks out of the kitchen and I want to follow him but Troy's grip around my waist stops me. "What?"

"No comment on my behaviour?" He asks me, resting his forehead against mine. "Because this boy wants to get in your pants."

I smirk, "I know."

"You knew and invited him nevertheless?"

"No, I found out before you walked onto us. Hopefully that gives him the hint. I invited him for Lo, Marissa and Eloise. They wanted to get to know him better. They think he's hot."

"And what do you think?" Jealousy is ringing in his voice.

"I think I'm insanely lucky to get to call you my husband." I lift myself on my toes and kiss him softly. I feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach as our tongues start dancing the beloved tango. Suddenly, Troy lifts me and places me on the cold white marble countertop of the kitchen island. I wrap my legs around his hips as he deepens the kiss, turning the butterflies into hot desire. Shit, I feel my body reacts to his so easily. "Troy," I breathe out his name as he lets go of my lips.

"Just lucky?" he asks, pulling on my lower lip. His hot breath clashes against my face.

I feel his hands running up my thighs, my hips and waist before stopping at my rip cage. His wide spread fingers squeeze me. All I can do is shake my head in response. "You're driving me insane." I whisper as I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. His fingers travel up my body before hovering over my pulse. "You've got me by the throat."

"We're even then." he whispers, his turquoise coloured orbs staring deeply into mine.

"You are the pulse to my heartbeat." I whisper back, running my nails down his muscular back.

"You bet I am." he says before kissing me hard. "Just like you are fucking mine." he takes a step back and I hop off the island.

He interlocks his fingers with mine as we walk outside, stepping on the illuminated path that leads to the patio where my friends are already squeezing any information out of Brad that slips off his tongue. "Troy's going to join us." I announce as we reach them.

Eloise and Marissa look up at us, while Lo continues chatting with Brad about their passion for wine. "Well, this is going to be interesting." Marissa says, giving me a look.

* * *

"We're playing Texas Hold'em." I say to Brad.

"Okay, what are we playing for?" Brad asks us Troy starts mixing the cards.

"The same as always: Babysitting, sleepovers, tennis matches, birthday parties, weekend getaways... that sort of thing." Marissa explains and takes a sip of her Martini. Eloise and Lo turned to gin over wine as well, while I stick to the Merlot. Troy on the other hand went for Bourbon. Brad sticks to water because he has to drive himself and Tiffany home. He doesn't know that Eloise, Lo, Marissa and their girls are all spending the night here. I didn't feel comfortable to extend my invite for a sleepover. Not when Jo and Rory were so hesitant to have Tiffany there in the first place.

"Who usually wins?" Brad asks, looking around. We're sitting in the playroom, that has a full bar, a poker table, a pool table, a soccer and black jack table as well as big comfy brown leathered couches. It's in the basement, right next to the soundproof cinema. The room looks like it's straight out of a gentlemen's club with it's walnut wooden panelling, the light beige walls, the open fireplace and beige marbled floors. There are paintings and bookshelves as well as a big TV for the times when Nate wants to play his xBox or Playstation with his friends and cousin.

I lean back in my dark green club chair, "That would be me." I say with a smirk as Troy gives out the cards. "But sometimes, I let the others win as well."

Marissa and Eloise chuckle, "You can practice with Troy every day. We can't, it's not fair."

I stick out my tongue at them, "Suck it up."

"Where are the poker chips?"

"We're playing with gummy bears." Eloise starts explaining and I give everyone a bag of gummy bears. "Yellow stands for babysitting for a day. Green for a whole weekend getaway. Red for sleepovers. Orange is for parties, especially cake baking if Gabi loses." she smirks at me before looking at her cards. "I'm definitely not losing tonight."

I take a look at my cards, being fairly pleased with the collection. It's definitely a hand I can play with. I look over to my husband, whose eyes are trained on me instead of his own cards. "I won't either."

"Don't be so sure." he says to me with a smirk on his lips. "Are you good?" he asks Brad.

"We shall see." Brad answers back.

* * *

"Alright, I'm out." Eloise gives up, throwing her cards down. Brad, Lo and Marissa are already out as well.

I take another look at my hand, I have a straight flash in red hearts - and I'm pretty sure my husband doesn't have a royal flash.

"Are you guys still playing for babysitting?" Brad asks me, looking at the pile of gummy bears in the middle of the table. There are red, orange and yellow.

"No, we have our own categories when we're playing poker against each other."

"And these are?"

"Personal." Troy answers before picking up his gummy bears. "All in."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Are you sure?" All in means giving me the control the next time we're in our room of pleasure.

"Positive." He nods towards me, "I'm calling. Show me what you've got."

"You must be pretty confident to risk that." I pick up my gummy bears and throw them on the pile, "Alright..." I trail off before showing him my straight flush.

"Impressive."

"I learned from the best."

"But not as good as this." He says with a big grin on his lips, revealing his royal flush. A combination of ten, jack, queen, king and ace, all in red hearts.

I stare at him with an open mouth, "Fuck!" I breathe out shocked. Losing means giving him control over me with the allowance to stretch my soft limits.

"I know." His grin indicates that he wants to start tonight.

"How did you do that?" Marissa asks him impressed.

"A player never shares his secrets."

* * *

Two hours later I lost three times. Twice to my husband and once to Brad. Eloise and Marissa are too drunk to play any further. They have fallen asleep on one of the couches in front of the open fireplace. While I am still sitting between two chairs - literally as I am sitting between the two men.

"Another drink?" I ask.

"No." My husband answer, wearing his poker face.

"Me neither."

"Alright then, I'm going to go check on the girls." I get up from my chair and walk out of the games room. "And see if Lo is still awake." I mumble to myself as I walk into the cinema. Passing the vintage popcorn machine, I open the door to our private cinema. The huge screen is black and I see the girls all sleeping in the beige comfy seats. Even Lo is fast asleep, cuddling with her girls Kate and Julie. The popcorn bowls are all empty and so are the bowls with the sweets.

A sigh of pure happiness escapes my lips as my heart swells up at the sleeping image of my girls on the couch in the front row. I love my daughters so much...

I turn around and walk back into the games room. Troy is standing at the bar, pouring himself another bourbon with two ice cubes. I look over to the poker table and Brad is collecting the cards.

"Who won?" I ask my husband, walking over to him.

"Who do you think won?" He asks me back.

I take the drink out of his hands and take a sip. Shit, this stuff is good! "You."

Troy nods as I give him his drink back. "How are the girls?"

"Fast asleep, just like their mommies." I say with a chuckle. "Lo is snoring next to her daughters."

He smiles before looking at Brad, "Another round?"

Brad shakes his head, "No, I should get going. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"It's Sunday." I point out.

"I have to host an extra class all Sunday." He says with a shrug.

"Why didn't you say no then?" It's almost midnight and he probably has to drive now all the way to Cambridge.

"I wanted to see Lo again." He admits with a shrug.

I knew it! I freaking knew it! "Well truth be told, I think she wanted to see you too."

"She did?"

I nod, "She kept staring at you the whole night."

"I didn't notice."

"That's because you were too much in the game. Next time, you'll loose on purpose and let Troy and me decide who wins this game." I look at my husband, "Who will be me, my love, we all know that." Troy only smirks at my words. I look back at Brad, "And you will talk with Lo some more." I say with a shrug.

He nods and rises from his chair, "Yeah, maybe I should do that..."

"You definitely should." I say and walk over to him. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Anything more personal than flirting tips with Lo?"

"Why is Tiffany always wearing all black?" I ask bluntly. "Jo and Rory mentioned it..."

Brad sighs and falls back into the chair, "Wow, I didn't expect you to ask that..."

Shit, I must have stepped on one of his mines. I sit down across him, "I didn't mean to-"

"Tiffany's mother died eleven months ago. She and I were divorced for a few years prior to her death and Tif was already living with me, but it still hit her hard. I mean, she was her mother and they saw each other every second weekend... It was a car accident. She was dead a few second after the drunk driver had hit her car."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's okay. Her mother, Julia was her name, and me weren't in love... not like you guys are." Brad looks behind me at Troy who lays his hand on my left shoulder. "We were only together for a couple of months before she got pregnant... we tried to make it work, we even got married because it was the right thing to do, but in the end we were just too different. We got divorced when Tif was five and she has been living with me ever since." He empties out his glass of water, "Anyways, in remembrance of her death, Tif decided to wear all black for a year. Just like Thailand did when their king died. She thought it was a really tasteful way to remember a loved one."

"Oh, I didn't know..." shit, now I feel so bad for my girls to have such an opinion in the first place.

"Yeah, well, the year is almost over now and I can't wait to see her wearing some colour again. I'm even okay with grey." He chuckles before rising from the chair. "I should wake Tif up and get going."

I nod and watch Brad walking out of the room. I place my hand on Troy's and squeeze it. The thought of losing him breaks my heart. "I had no idea..." I whisper before getting up.

"Me neither." Troy gulps before licking his lips. "Poor girl."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Troy parks the Tesla in front of the free standing glass house in Kensington. It was his bachelor home and I lived with him here when we got back together after he followed me to London. We lived here until the house in Richmond was ready. It's a beautiful building, the only glass house in the whole street. It's mirrored on the outside, so people won't be able to look inside. It has an indoor pool, a stunning backyard and even an elevator for the three floors. A stunning property and I'm glad we didn't sell it.

"What are we doing here?" Ana asks confused as we all get out of the car. She's dressed in a black suit by Givenchy with a white silk blouse and a pair of my black Louboutins, being the total contrast to her older sister. Ana's wearing white pearl earrings and her blonde hair is high in a ponytail. The black winged eyeliner emphasises the light green in her eyes, the little blush and highlighter on her cheekbones finish her polished looks. It's one of the rare weekends she spends in London rather than Oxford. I love having her near me again.

I place my hands on Della's shoulders as she's in front of me, "Do you like it?"

"It's one of the houses we own, of course I do." Unlike Ana, Della's wearing a simple pair of jeans, white converse and a grey Oxford sweater. They look like day and night.

"How would you like living here?" I ask her again, watching the grin appear on her lips.

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

"Early birthday present." I whisper into her ear. She's turning twenty in just a few days, but as both Troy and me won't be in England for her birthday, we wanted to give her the house now.

"You're joking me!" Della breathes out shocked before looking at her father. He throws the keys into her direction and she catches it with ease. "You said I had to wait a year!"

"Changed my mind." he says with a shrug and a grin on his lips.

"You mean, Mom changed your mind." Ana says with a grin on her lips.

"I don't care who changed whose mind!" she says before wrapping her arms around his body. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie, but you should thank your mother more. Because Ana's words couldn't be more true." he whispers into her ear.

She lets go of her father and wraps her arms around me. "Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kisses my cheek before hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome, honey." I say with a grin on my lips.

"But Ana is moving in with you once she's finished with law school." Troy clarifies.

"Alright, I can live with that condition." Della says, nodding.

"So, this house is for both of us?" Ana asks me surprised.

"Yes." I confirm. "It's close to Saint Mary's and we know you guys will be safe here." Because we will have Krimov's men positioned in front of the house 24/7, but I decide to not tell them that.

"This is so cool!" Ana says with a grin on her lips. "Open the door."

Della unlocks the door with the key and opens the door. "It's empty." she says confused.

"Well, yeah of course it is. So we can redecorate it." Ana says, rolling her eyes at Della.

Della looks at her before walking in first. "But I wanted to move in tomorrow."

I chuckle, "Not so fast, Della. First you need to furnish it."

"But we left you the black marbled kitchen." Troy nods towards the open kitchen to our left. It has black marble counter tops and a huge kitchen island. "So, you can cook. Because you will have to cook when you live here. Cook and clean and-"

"I know. I can't wait!" Della says with a grin on her lips. "But I let you do the furnishing part." she says to her little sister.

Ana chuckles, "Good. I'll start when we're home."

"No, you'll start in the car on the way home."

Ana rolls her forest green eyes at her. "Fine. But I won't do your room."

"Fine. I'll do that myself." Della says before walking into the living room with its walnut floors and white walls. The whole house is white as we changed nothing when we moved out twenty years ago. We had a moving company get out all the furniture a week ago, because we want to give our girls a blank canvas so they can do whatever they want with it. The house stood completely empty in the last two decades. No one lived there for two decades, but having our girls live here feels right. She stares into the backyard that needs a lot of serious work done. "But we can hire painters and movers and gardeners?"

"Yes. You can do whatever you want in here." I say to her.

She lets out a squeak. "I can't believe I'm going to live here!"

"Don't forget that I'll be joining you in a semester." Ana reminds her.

Della waves her hand, "By that time you'll want to move in with Jake."

Ana blushes, but doesn't correct her.

I look over to Troy. That wasn't an option we considered when we decided to let them live here.

"Well, for now these are the rules. Both of you girls will live here." Troy says, setting the record straight.

"I'm totally fine with these conditions." Della can't wipe off the grin.

It's so addictive that I start grinning as well. "That's good."

* * *

 **Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Please are review this one as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later:

I rush down the hallway, having three hundred tasks I have to do in the next hours. It's just one of those hectic days again.

"Mrs. Bolton," I hear my second assistant, Hannah say to me as she approaches me. She's holding a cup of coffee. "Your coffee." The blonde woman smiles at me.

"Thank you." I return her smile although I have a million other things to do.

"Charles wants to talk to you. I scheduled him in after your meeting with Montgomery this noon."

I nod, "Good. Would you please-"

"Already printed it out and laid it on your desk."

I love her! "Great." I say before stopping at my closed office door. "Anything else?"

She shakes her head as I open the door. The smell of peonies fills my nostrils just a millisecond before my eyes scan the pink flower shop that my office is. There are twenty two bouquets of pink peonies in crystal vases in my office.

I am amazed.

I walk into my office before getting out the white card from one of the bouquets. _Twenty two years of loving you._ I turn the card around and see Troy's firm. I bite my lip in order to not grin at my assistant. "When did they get here?"

"Just a few minutes before you arrived, Mrs. Bolton."

I fetch my phone out of my purse before turning around. "I have to go. Take a bouquet for your desk."

"Oh, Mr. Bolton was so kind to send each employee a bouquet of white peonies as well."

I roll my eyes. Of course he was. "Well, make sure those find a place elsewhere then. They need to be gone when I come back. Donate them to the restaurants and cafes surrounding us here. Or give them to homeless people or shelters. Hotels, strangers on the streets... you get the drill." I get out a single pink peony out of the bouquet. I will just keep this one.

She nods, "I will."

"Good." This surprise calls for a personal thank-you.

* * *

I walk out of the elevator and brush through my hair as I rush down the long hallway to my husband's office. I have no idea what's on his schedule today and if he's even in his office in this moment. I pass several abstract painting as my Manolo's are touching the marble floor with a loud clicking sound. Unlike my firm, his firm is all organised and strict... it doesn't look like a fun firm to work at but then again he's paying enough to make everyone want to work here. I get the creative people while he gets the strict organised people. I stop at the mahogany desk behind which his assistant is sitting at. Her dark brown eyes look up immediately. "Mrs. Bolton." She starts greeting me with a smile.

"Ashley," I greet his assistant. Even after three years, I am still not fully used to her. I liked Lucy much more but she unfortunately decided to move to Paris to be with her boyfriend. Lucky her, Troy had some connections there and made sure she got a good paying job there. "Is he in there?" I ask, nodding towards the closed dark wooden door.

She nods, "Yes. His next appointment is in a few minutes though."

"Cancel. Clear his schedule for an hour."

Her dark brown eyes widen but she nods. She knows to better not mess with me. "Good."

I turn around and walk over to his closed office door. I take a deep breath before opening it. I can see my husband sitting behind his glass desk with a stunning view of London behind him. He's typing into his keyboard. "Ashley, I won't be able to make it to the appointment."

I close the door and lock it before walking over to him. "I'll let her know." I place the pink peony on his desk, it's the perfect contrast to the clear glass. His eyes rest on the pink peony before slowly looking up. "I came here to thank you for the peonies." I walk around his desk. Just like my office, his lacks of any personal photos of our children or me. There's no sign of his happy family except for the platinum wedding band that's been wrapped around his left ring finger for twenty years now. We strictly separate business from pleasure. We always have and always will. When we're at work, there's no time to focus on any thing else. But whenever he surprises me with peonies or even better a visit, the focus pretty much vanishes for the whole day. Needless to say the rest of the work day is pretty much useless. It's why we agreed to not do it so often and really save them for special occasions. This must be one of those - in his eyes anyway. "In person." I whisper as I sit down on his desk.

"I'm glad you like my surprise then." He gets off of the chair.

"Oh I did..." I rest my hands on his shoulders as he approaches me.

His eyes darken as our bodies melt into each other. "How much?"

My fingers wrap around the collar of his shirt before I pull his face closer to mine. I kiss him passionately, showing him a glimpse of how much I really like it.

* * *

"22 years of being with you." He breathes out as his fingers run through my hair. "Yet it feels like we just met yesterday."

I smile before I kiss him softly. "I feel the same way, Mr. Bolton."

"I think you should come by unannounced more often."

"Really? Should I?" I ask him back with a grin my lips.

His hands cup my face, "Come by any time you want."

"Send me more of those pink peonies and I might consider it." I joke before kissing him softly. I have an empire to run but when I'm with him it means nothing. Time and worries stop when we're together. It had always been this way.

"I can arrange that."

"Well if you do then you should also consider giving me an hour of your precious office time."

"You are my priority. Always have been and always will be." He runs his hands up and down my bare legs. I can feel his hard-on pressing against my stomach already again. I open my legs and let him glide into me slowly, feeling the stretch all over again. This feels so good. "We still have fifteen minutes until your next appointment." I breathe out, kissing the nape of his neck. Growls start escaping his lips as he feels the same fire as me. "So, you better make them count." I whisper into his right ear.

* * *

My cellphone starts ringing on my white marble desk as I work on emails. Only my family is able to reach me directly and I frown as I see my daughter's photo staring at me. It was taken on her eighteenth birthday. She had curls in her blonde hair and a pretty cream coloured dress on with a sweetheart-top. The green in her iris sparkles even more than the diamond studs in her earlobes. I don't think twice about picking up.

"Ana," I breathe out, already worry in my voice.

"How are you?" She sounds out of breath. I hear chatter and busy streets in the background.

"Good. Is that the only reason why you're calling?" I ask her back, feeling relief escaping my lungs. Nothing bad happened. She's okay.

"No, I'm calling because I wanted to tell you that I can't come home over the weekend to watch the little ones." The triplets are almost teenagers, but Ana still calls them the little ones. Partly to annoy them and partly because she can't help it. "Dad will have to call Ry or Kelsi to watch them over the next two weeks, because Valentina's in Italy."

I frown, "I'm sorry?" The next two weeks? What is she talking about?

"Shit, I..." She unlocks a door with her keys. "Mom, don't tell Dad I told you."

"Told me what?"

She shuts the door close, "That's good."

"Ana, what are you talking about?" I turn around in my office chair and stare out at the London skyline beneath me. She's got me worried. Is Troy planning something behind my back? He knows I hate when he does that.

"Nothing. Just... Just act like you know of nothing." There's a clinging sound as she places her keys on the table.

That is easy because I know of nothing. "I know of nothing."

"Excellent. Well, I'm going to be busy the whole weekend so I won't call you as usual." We usually have long phone calls every second weekend. She spends two weekends at home and two at Oxford in the flat we bought her when she decided to stay at Oxford for a lot longer than Della. She's been there for the last eight years, not getting sick of it. With nineteen she is still one of the youngest student they ever had. But we always see each other twice for a weekend each and I am gutted she won't come. I miss her.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, just busy with the newspaper and my studies..."

"Really?" I hate to only see her every two weeks and now it looks like I had to wait another two.

"I am fine, Mom." She ensured me.

"Do you want me to drive down and bring you something to eat?" I ask her worried although I know she is perfectly capable of nourishing herself. After all, Troy was her teacher. "Dad's food not mine." I quickly add.

She chuckles, "Mom, I am fine. Really, I am." I hear the bell ringing on the other end of the line.

"If you need me, I'm just a call and an hour and a half away from you."

"It's Della you should worry about not me."

"I worry equally as much about you guys."

I hear her walking back to the door, "You should tell that Della." I hear her opening the door before she chuckles.

I let my lip run over my button lip, "Is Jake coming over?"

"Mom, this is just a student from my study group." I can hear the way she rolls her eyes at me. "Plus, Jake's in France for work. We won't be seeing each other for another week."

"I was just checking. You and Jake are doing fine?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"Mom, I won't discuss this over the phone with you."

"So, he hasn't."

"I gotta go." With that she hangs up before I can say another word.

I frown at the screen. I know he told that my husband. Jake clearly knows how he feels about her. But then why doesn't he tell her?

* * *

I feel the heat inside of me rising as eyes start burning into me. I know it's not my assistant and neither any of my other employees. I know this glance all too well. "Speak your mind." I say as I close the last file on my iMac.

"Oh my thoughts aren't meant to be spoken out loud in your office." His dark erotic voice reaches my ears, making my blood sing. "Because they might finally make you break your rules for me."

I shut off the iMac before looking up. I see him standing in the doorframe, gazing at me. "Are you just gonna stand there gazing?"

He shrugs, "I actually came to pick you up. But I enjoy staring at you just as much."

I smirk before rising from my chair. I pick up my purse before walking over to him. "Okay, lets go home."

"Oh we're not going home." He says, placing his hands on my hips.

I frown, "We're not?"

"No. We're driving to a private airport."

An airport? "Troy, we can't fly anywhere. We have no babysitter for the triplets as Valentina is in Italy and I have work to do on Monday and-" His forefinger on my lips shuts me up.

"We are going to cross off another point on your bucket list."

I frown. Which of my points had a plane involved? "I don't know which one."

"Well, all I'm going to say for now is that whatever we're going to do is based on another continent. Well technically it's in the water in front of the continent."

My mouth falls open as I get the hint faster than he realises it slipped off of his tongue. "No! We're going snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef?" I cover my mouth in shock. Never in the world would I have thought he planned this.

"Well, yes."

"But the triplets have school and-"

"I arranged everything. The triplets are going to be supervised by Kelsi and Ryan and I cleared both of our schedules for ten days."

Ten days! He actually did this? "Really?"

"Really. Ten days just for us. We'll go snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef before spending the rest of our time on the Fiji islands. Two points from two bucket lists." He shrugs before kissing me softly.

"You are a dream come true, Mr. Bolton." I whisper with a grin on my lips.

"Oh, it's you that is the dream come true." He mirrors my grin.

* * *

I roll over to my stomach, soaking in as much sun as possible. The waves are crashing against each other in the turquoise water. Snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef was by far the highlight of our getaway, but the view in front of me is still pretty epic. I watch my husband coming out of the clear turquoise water, walking directly to the sun lounge I am laying on. His abs are glittering under the Fijian sun and he is as tanned as me.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Bolton?" he asks with a cocky grin on his lips as he approaches me.

I return his grin, "Very."

He bends over to reach for a towel. I wince as his wet body touches my perfectly dry skin. He towel dries himself before pulling me into a kiss. "We should do that more often." he whispers to me.

I lift myself and sit on his lap before kissing him again. "Hm, like this?"

"Exactly like this."

I let my hands glide down his upper body before stopping at his swim trunks. "Or like that?" I gently strike over the fabric and feel his erection a second later. I kiss him passionately. Suddenly he rises from the sun bed and picks me up. Our tongues dance as he lays me back on the sun bed. His fingers start opening the bows of my white bikini bottom. "Troy, what are you doing?" He surely won't fuck me here... right?

"It's called private beach for a reason. We're paying enough for me to fuck you under the sun."

I giggle as he pulls my panties down. "But I'm sure there's hotel staff, butlers, having their eyes on us."

"No. I asked them to leave us alone at all times." he kisses up the inside of my left leg. I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

"Troy, really I don't feel comfortable-" I stop as I see his turquoise coloured orbs with a sapphire marble in them.

"Bucket list." He breathes out.

"Okay." Now, I know what he meant by crossing two points off of our bucket lists. The first one was from my list. This one is of his.

"I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway." His fingers free my throbbing pussy from the fabric. He throws the bikini bottom into the sand before his hot breath clashes against my sex. I place my hand on my mouth to suppress a moan as he starts kissing me down there. The heat inside of me starts rising and I push my hips further into his face as I crave more already. Quickly, he builds my orgasm until it has reached its peak. His hands move up my tanned body before stopping at my bikini top. He places another soft kiss on my sex before moving upwards. I lock my ankles behind his waist and push his swim trunks down his butt. His cock is pulsing and beautifully large. He grins against my lips, "Greedy, aren't we?"

"Make me scream, Mr. Bolton." I return his grin before kissing him. He returns my kiss and I feel him thrusting into me with full force. I moan, letting go of his lips. He stretches me so widely that I feel tiny waves of pain. "This feels amazing!"

He starts moving faster, fucking me like we're wild animals rather than long time lovers. I drag my nails down his back and pant into his ear. "Fuck me harder." I breathe out and cry out as he does what I ask him to. He starts moving faster and harder than before, stretching me over and over. "Troy," I bite into his left shoulder as this huge orgasm explodes between my legs. My scream gets muted by his shoulder and I kiss him as an apology. He comes a second later in a loud growl, pumping his hot seed inside me. I let my hands run up his back that's soaking wet from the hot Fijian sun. The rests his head in the crock of my neck as he breathes through the exhilaration. We're a sea of tangled limbs as we both slowly recover from these orgasms. It's the high we can't get enough of, the drug we got addicted to twenty two years ago.

He grins at me, "I need more of your body." His rests his forehead against mine and I feel his lips brushing against mine as we breathe. His sapphire blue orbs have a swirl of turquoise in them that sparkles more than the diamonds of my wedding rings under the sun.

"Inside." I breathe out, feeling my core tightening with the need.

He runs his hands underneath my butt before lifting me. He carries me through the sand, away from the turquoise coloured Fijian water. But I don't bother to look at the sea, I'd rather stare at this Greek God in front of me that I get to call my husband for over twenty years now.

* * *

"Dance with me, my angel." His crisp deep voice fills my ears. We're in a local club at the beach. It's been an amazing evening so far with a seafood private dinner at the beach. It's a clear start night with a full moon. The waves are crashing against each other, but I can't hear them due to the loud salsa music. Other hotel guests from all ages are dancing on the dance floor. Bodies are glued together and that's not just due to the hot temperatures. People are taking pictures with their phones, having one drink after another. The alcohol has given me a kind of need that can only be satisfied by my husband.

I place my hand in his palm and he pulls me up from the chair. "I'm surprised you don't want to head back to our bungalow yet." I say over the music as we approach the dance floor.

He places his hands on my hips before pulling me so close to his body that not even a sheet of paper fits between us. Picking up to the beat, he starts moving his hips. "Enjoy the time as long as I'm not inside of you." He presses his forehead against mine as we dance to the salsa music.

I lace my fingers behind his neck as our bodies melt into a union on the dance floor. My pink flowy dress moves with the beat and I feel the sweat running down my body. This night, the heat, his words... "You know I don't enjoy that time. I crave your cock. I love the feelings you give me."

He grins against my lips. "Fuck. Me."

I feel his erection against my lower abdomen, "I will." I promise him. "The whole night."

He kisses me passionately. As our tongues start dancing instead of our bodies, I get lost in this everlasting desire between us. The last days have been some of the best we had as a couple, not as parents, in the last few years. We don't do this enough. I pull him closer to me and wrap my left leg around his legs. The heat inside of me rises as our tongues dance. I forget everything and everyone around me as his smell embraces me. He makes me feel safe and sound, loved and desired.

Suddenly, he breaks away from my lips. Whistles start filling my ears as slowly my senses start clearing up again. "I think we've attracted quite the attention, my angel." He grins at me.

 _Get a room! Damn, you guys are hot!_ I chuckle as the cries ring in my ears, "How about we continue this in our bungalow?"

He kisses me passionately again and pulls on my lower lip before letting go. "I need you naked as well."

* * *

I wake up to a ringing sound. It's my husband's phone that's ripping me out of my sleep. Fucking thing. We're on holiday. There's no work getting us on Fiji. We agreed to not spend a minute with work while we're here.

The shrilling sound doesn't stop. "Troy," I start shaking his upper arm.

He growls in response.

"Your damn phone is ringing." I growl back.

"Let it ring."

I give it a few seconds, but it doesn't stop ringing. "Pick up!"

"It'll be important by the morning as well." After another ten seconds the phone stops ringing. "See?"

I sigh before closing my eyes again. Suddenly, it starts ringing again. I let out a frustrated growl. "Pick that fucking phone up!"

He sighs before lifting his arm to get to the phone. He turns it over and he frowns as he looks at the display. "Ana," He breathes out as he takes the call.

I am wide awake immediately. I switch on the lamp on my nightstand and place a pillow behind my back before looking at my husband. He doesn't look good.

"She's where?!" He sounds angry and looks sleepy. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Whatever is going on, it has to be bad. "What's the reason?" He yells into the phone. I watch his body tensing. This has to be really bad. "We'll be there as soon as possible." He hangs up before throwing the phone against the wall. I wince from the sound. "Fuck!" He curses before rising from the bed. "Get up. Pack your stuff. We're leaving." He barks at me before storming into the bathroom.

I frown as I let the words sink in. We're leaving? We've only been here for three days. We still have five days of holiday left! I get up from the bed and decide to get a real reason from him - not just instructions. I open the door of the bathroom and see my husband drying his face. He stops in his movement as he sees me.

"Gabriella, don't you dare mess with me as well!" He warns me.

I take a deep breath, well aware that my husband could explode at every wrong word.

"What didn't you understand?!" He growls at me as he walks over to me.

"You didn't give me a reason. You gave me instructions. I am not your dog, I am your wife." I say slowly.

"You want a reason?! Our daughter's the reason!" He yells into my face, making me wince.

My mind is racing. Is it Josephine? Lorelai? "Ana?" I breathe out the name of our third daughter.

"No fucking Adaline is!"

I close my eyes. Another illegal car race. She promised to fucking stop! "Is she in prison?"

"Yes. She got arrested again."

"For another illegal car race?" I ask, not stepping out of his way.

"No, for operating while being on drugs! On oxycodone!" He yells again. "This could cost her her license!"

I frown, "What?" Did he really just tell me that my daughter uses drugs?!

"Move!" He barks at me.

I take a step to the left and watch him walking back into the master bedroom. He picks up our suitcases and opens them. Then he opens the closets and throws our stuff into the suitcases, forming a big pile.

"Adaline doesn't do drugs." I breathe out as he empties the closets in less than thirty seconds.

"A positive drug test doesn't lie, Gabriella!" He barks again before storming back into the bathroom. He picks up our toothpaste and toothbrushes before getting our body wash, shampoo and conditioner out of the shower.

"But Adaline doesn't do drugs." I insist as I watch him storming out of the bathroom again.

"I don't have the time to argue about it with you. I have to call Costello. I have the call my PR team. This needs to be stopped before it gets out." He throws our toiletries into the suitcases. "Do you have anything else?"

I shake my head. She doesn't do drugs. She never has!

"You should put something on." His eyes dance down my naked figure. He turns around and his hands fish some clothes out of my suitcase. He throws them at me and I catch them. As he picks up his phone of the floor, I get into my underwear and the short pink chiffon dress. Just a few hours ago we were dancing at the beach. The pink fabric was flowing through the air as we danced a salsa along with the other guests in this hotel. But now it seems lifeless. I sigh before twisting my hair into a bun. "I need shoes." I breathe out.

He turns around and throws a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels into my direction.

"What time is it in London?"

"Eleven hours earlier." He explains before pressing the phone to his ear. "Costello, it's Troy." He introduces himself. "Did she?" He asks back after a moment.

I sigh before getting into the heels.

"Good. We'll be there as soon as possible." He hangs up before closing the zipper of my suitcase. His fingers fish a black shirt, matching briefs and a pair of dark washed jeans from the suitcase and he quickly puts them on before getting into his shoes. "Do you have everything?" He closes the zipper of his suitcase.

Honestly, I don't know. I am way too sleepy to acknowledge anything. "I think so."

* * *

I wake up by a bounce and a shaking. I open my eyes, this is by far the most uncomfortable way to wake up. I frown as I notice that I am sitting in a car. Our moving black Mercedes. I look to my left and see my husband typing into his phone like a maniac. He's dressed in a suite.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Did I dream the whole thing? "Troy," I whisper after five minutes of staring at him.

He turns his head. "We'll be home in five minutes."

I frown. It wasn't a dream. Or was it? "Uhm, did last night really happen? Did we really woke up in the middle of the night, packed our stuff and got into our jet to get back to London because-"

"Because our daughter is in jail? Yes, that really happened." He answers my question with clenched teeth. "But don't worry, Wladimir's team is working on it along with Martha Costello, Della's lawyer. She's a Queen Counsel, one of the best there is."

It's the first time he called Wladimir by his first name instead of using his surname. I'm not sure what to think of it. I look in front of me and see Wladimir sitting on the passenger seat. "Wlad, hi..." I breathe out confused. This feels so surreal.

"Morning." He smiles at me before looking back at the folder that's resting on his lap. The smell of coffee starts filling my nostrils and suddenly I notice all the coffee cups placed in the cup holders.

I pick up my husband's coffee cup that's between us and take a sip. "What about the kids?"

"Staying with Ryan and Kelsi. They know of nothing. We will go home and you will change before driving to the prison. We don't have much time. Costello is already there, talking to Della about a strategy. Ana is waiting for us at home."

"But doesn't she have her final exams today?"

Troy clenches his teeth, "She decided to take them next year or even later. She said Della is more important."

I gulp, "What's the plan with Della?"

My husband brushes through his hair, "We're hoping for a mild punishment. A treatment for drug addiction paired with a small fine of a couple of million pounds and perhaps a revocation of her licence for half a year. Something in that direction would be ideal. But first we have to get her released on bail."

The words are a swoosh in my ears. I still can't believe she did it. "Does she deny it?"

"No."

She really did it! I shake my head in disbelief. "For how long has she been doing this?"

"That she won't say."

"So it wasn't a one time thing."

"No, it doesn't look like it." His hands form fists as we reach the closed gates of our property.

* * *

"Ana!" Troy cries out as soon as the front door opens. I walk in after him, my body filled with as much adrenaline as his. I didn't even need to drink his cup of coffee.

Our green eyed daughter appears from the living area. Her blonde hair is up in a high pony tail, the soft freckles on her cheeks and nose are hidden behind a tinted moisturiser. She's dressed in a simple black jeans, black blazer and a white shirt. Her ears are sparkling with the diamond stud earrings we gifted her for her seventeenth birthday. Her forest green eyes are hidden behind black framed glasses. They look bloodshot. She hasn't slept and probably read through millions of websites, read millions of cases and studies to help Della. She would do anything for her big sister - for her family. She rushes around the round table with the peonies before wrapping her arms around me. I hold her tight, enjoying this moment just as much.

"Tell me everything!" Troy demands in a loud voice.

I wince as I hear Wladimir dropping our suitcases behind me. Ana lets go of me and turns around. "I already told you everything I knew while you were on the jet." She sounds calmer than I would, but she's also wearing her poker face. A characteristic every Bolton has. It's something I've never learned in the last twenty years of being with my husband. At least, I can't wear it in front of my family. They always see right through it - another Bolton characteristic.

I frown, he talked to her while I was asleep? Of course he did. I bet he couldn't sleep for a minute since getting that call.

"I need more." he sounds pissed. Really pissed.

"Then you have to go talk to Della." she insists, placing her hand on her hips. "I'm doing the best I can here. I don't need your anger. I am not your punching bag. If you want one, the gym's down the hallway. If you want a human to be pissed at, go to jail. Della's the one you should be mad at - not me."

"And you did an amazing job, honey." I say with a soft smile on my lips. She organised everything within a few hours. She's a multi-talent.

"You should get dressed." Troy looks at me before looking back at Ana, "And we have to go through it one more time."

Ana sighs, "How many more times do I have to repeat myself? I got my Della's call from prison. She told me what happened, I drove back to London and called Costello on the way. She's with her. Talk to her about her strategy. I am not the one you should talk to - really, I don't have any idea what's their plan. I just made sure the triplets got picked up by Ryan. I didn't tell him either. It's just the four of us who know of everything." she looks at Wladimir for a second.

"Get changed." Troy barks at me.

I wince before holding up my hands, "Maybe some pink in prison would lift up the mood there."

His eyes turn black, "Gabriella,"

"Dad's right. This dress is way too short anyway. You would only get horny gawks from all the detainee. I can't believe my forty year old mother still wears clothes that I could wear. But to be fair, you do have the body of a twenty year old."

"Forty one." I correct her with a smirk on my lips. "And thank you."

"Go!" he barks again, waving with his hand up the stairs.

"Fine!" I give in and shake my head before walking up the stairs.

* * *

I walk into the open study and see Wladimir, my daughter and my husband all leaning over his mahogany desk. They must be discussing their options, or rather Della's options. "I'm done. Can we go now?"

All three heads lift.

"That's better." Ana breathes out while Wladimir quickly looks away. Almost twenty years have passed since he was my bodyguard, but sometimes he still acts like it rather than my long-time friend. I opted for a black Alexander McQueen suit with a white blouse that has a small velvet bow around my neck. Nothing too sexy and too bright.

"I know, now let's go." I wave with my hand and watch them all approaching me. Ana walks pass me first before Wladimir follows. Troy closes the door of his study before circling his arm around my waist. He's in a better mood.

"Remind me to make use of that velvet string later." he whispers into my ear. Oh, he's in a much better mood.

I chuckle, "Let's visit our daughter in prison." Just the words make me cringe.

* * *

I feel my heart stop beating in my chest as I see my daughter sitting in that small room with no window. Her knotted fingers are resting on the table. She's wearing grey jogging bottoms, a grey sweatshirt and a baby blue t-shirt - the detainee's uniform. The clothes look three sizes too big. She's not wearing the hoodie over her chestnut coloured curls. Her navy blue orbs look tired. She looks like shit.

It breaks my heart.

"How long has she been here?" I ask Costello, our family lawyer.

The forty two year old British Queen Counsel looks at me. "Fifteen hours."

"Is that normal?"

"Pretty much. But she's safer in here alone than in a prison cell. I made sure she got to use the bathroom regularly as well as eat and drink. She's alright."

Alright?! My daughter is not alright in that sixteen square meters big room! "When's her hearing?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Did she kill someone?"

"No. It was a coincidence. A random drug test before the surgery started. A new regulation at the hospital."

"So, she didn't even cut into anyone? She got pulled out before going into surgery?" Troy asks her frowning. "Why is she here then? They could have cleared that internally."

"She got tested positive on oxcycodone and crack. The combination of those was found in a very high concentration in her blood. The surgery was an emergency one at the end of her shift. Which means she worked the whole day while being on those drugs and also operated on them as she had two craniectomies and one open heart surgery. She operated while being on drugs. Three times on that day."

"But why would she take that?" It still doesn't get into my head.

"She said she'll only explained it to you and that I should start looking for a medical assessor and call a certain Dr. Wyatt."

"Then you should be doing exactly that." Troy hisses at her before opening the door. Our daughter looks up from her knotted fingers and I watch her red eyes widen as she sees her father. She rises from the chair to embrace him. "Sit down." he barks at her as I close the door of the visiting room.

She looks at him for a moment before her eyes notice me. I can see her lower lip shaking but she takes a deep breath before sitting down on the chair across her father.

"Gabriella, I need a moment alone with her." he says after a full minute of staring at her. With his hands he's still leaning on the table, showing his dominance and anger by all means.

"No." I say with determination. I won't leave him alone with our scared daughter. He will fucking rip her apart!

He twists his upper body around, clearly not expecting this answer from me. "I'm sorry?"

I walk over to them and stop at the table. I place my hand on Della's knotted fingers, "I'm staying with her."

Troy sits down, leans back in his chair, brushes through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I know I've fucked up." Della starts, having the courage to start the conversation.

Troy lets out a laughter, "Oh, yes, Adaline Elizabeth Grace, you indeed _fucked up_!" he yells at her so loudly that even the table starts shaking.

"Troy," I warn him, shaking his head.

"Oh don't you dare try to stop me!" he barks at me before looking at Adaline again. "You got lucky getting caught by a fucking random test, Adaline! No one got harmed!"

"Of course no one got harmed! I am excellent in my job!" she starts arguing.

"Which you're doing while being on drugs!" Troy yells at her even louder and shakes his head, "Why the fuck are you taking them? Why would you need them? How long have you been doing them?!"

She licks her lips, "A year." she whispers.

"A year!" he breathes out shocked before shaking his head. "A damn year, really, Adaline?! How many surgeries have you performed in that year? How many needles have you put into people to take their blood in this year?! How many _lives_ have you risked in that year?!"

"1425." she mumbles the number.

Troy stares at her with wide eyes, "What?!"

"1425." she repeats a bit louder this time. That means about four patients a day. That's a lot for any surgeon, let alone a twenty year old wonder child.

Suddenly, he rises from his chair, nearly knocking the table over. The chair falls to the floor and I watch Troy turning his back on to us, clearly not able to contain his anger. "Fuck, Adaline!" with his fist he hits against the wall, leaving a dent in it. His knuckles are red, but he surely doesn't feel any pain. His body is full of adrenaline and rage. "How many fucking died?! A hundred? Two?"

"None."

"What?" He asks her back shocked.

"None." She repeats in the same calm voice. "I broke my own record last year."

"Honey, why are you doing this?" I ask, picking up the chair and sitting across her. I place my other hand on her's as well. I want her to know she's not alone. She has us although it doesn't seem like it right now.

My daughter takes a deep breath, "It calms the noise in my brain down."

I frown at her words, "It does what?"

"The first time I took it, I didn't do it to operate on drugs on purpose. I was at a club and got offered the crack and the oxcy. I knew I had the weekend off, so I figured why not. Isn't taking drugs a part of being normal? Growing up like normal people do?"

"No, it isn't!" Troy yells at her.

She gulps before looking back at me, "Anyways, I got called into the hospital about five minutes after taking the drugs. It was an emergency, a code black. I had no choice but to go. A terror attack near the parliament happened. There were lots of minor injuries like a few cuts and stuff. But they needed me for the big injuries. Head injuries, heart injuries... So I took care of them in the O.R.. At first I didn't really notice anything during the surgery. I felt like normal, like I didn't take anything at all. I was thinking of everything at once as I always did. But after about ten minutes into the surgery, my brain started to become slower. The hectic noise, the overturning thoughts and check ups my eyes, hands, ears and brain usually made, were gone. I was finally able to focus on just one thing: not hurting the patient's artery. Instead of focussing on everything around me as well like the breathing of my assistant, the heartbeat of the nurse on the left side of me, the sweat drops of the anesthetist and my very own body functions... there was just the patient open in front of me. I only saw him. I saw nothing and heard nothing else but him. I was able to shift my focus only on him. I've never done that before - I never could. It was an exhilarating feeling. I finally understood why surgery is so addictive! I finally saw what all the other surgeons were talking about all these years! I finally saw their reasons to love their job. I started loving this job even more now, too, instead of being eager to learn as much about the human body as possible. Instead of being eager to fix the human's body as perfect as possible, I was now feeling the rush. The rush everyone else around me seemed to be able to feel as well."

"And that's what got you hooked." I breathe out in shock. The drugs made her feel like a normal person. The drugs made her fit in... I shake my head in disbelief, she only wanted to fit it. She wanted to be normal... she wanted to be average.

"Yes." she whispers before looking at Troy. "I just wanted to finally fit in."

"You could have found another way!" Troy yells at her. He doesn't see it. He doesn't understand it. He loves her the way she is, for him she doesn't have to do anything to fit in or be normal. With her potential it's impossible to be normal, to be average... But the drugs gave her the illusion.

"But the drugs don't sacrifice any of my intelligence. They don't make me make mistakes. Don't you see? There's no effect in my body, but being able to focus rather on one thing than on a million other's as well."

"A judge and jury won't believe that!"

"That's why I asked Costello to call Dr. Wyatt. She'll testify for me. And maybe she knows another medical assessor. We can do scans and blood tests to prove that they have no effect on me."

"We won't be able to get it done by tomorrow morning." Troy hisses at her.

She gulps, "I know. But maybe the judge's just going to set a high bail."  
"You think I'll pay a few million pounds to get you out of prison, young lady?!" he asks her, raising his left eyebrow at her.

She bites on her lip.

I give Troy a killer-look, causing him to turn around again. "Of course we will pay that bail. If you get one." I say to her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank your mother, she hasn't even done anything yet!" Troy turns around again. "I knew allowing you to live in your own was a bad idea! I knew you weren't ready!"

"At least she's not yelling at me like you are!" Della hisses at him. "She's supporting me, not fucking trying to scare the shit of out me!"

"I should leave you here in prison until you see your mistakes. Until you're sorry for what you did!"

"But you won't because you love me!" she yells back at him, standing up.

"You got that god damn right, Adaline!" he yells back at her, his pitch black orbs are glittering. "I love you although you've fucked up again and again!" he waves his hands in the air before walking over to her. He places his forehead against her's, "I love you although you drive me mad like your mother sometimes does!" he hisses at her. "You are so much like me, it scares me! You scare me, Adaline!"

She gulps as he suddenly wraps his arms around her. Immediately she starts sobbing in his arms.

"You scare me..." he whispers as he rubs her back. The embrace of the two stubborn persons I know is heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry." our daughter whispers before grabbing my left hand.

I can't help but be in tears as well. "I know, we'll do anything to get you out." I promise her.

* * *

"So, Della's really in jail?" Nate asks over a cup of hot chocolate. We are all lounging on the couch in our living room with the open fireplace providing us the warmth in these late evening hours.

"Pre-trail custody." Ana says to them.

"What?" Nate asks her again.

"Prison." Ana says with a shrug.

"That's what I said!" Nate argues and Ana rolls her eyes.

"And Daddy's in there with Krimov?" Rory nods towards the closed door of his study. He's been talking to him for over two hours.

"Yes." I say, taking a sip of my hot lavender tea that Ana made for us.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Jo asks me.

I shake my head, "Sometimes, it's better to just let him be."

"Can't you just call Jake and let him do the work instead of Costello?" Nate asks his bigger sister. "Costello's so old."

"Hey, she's my age!"

"Really? Well I guess you can age well or very badly." Jo and Rory chuckle at Nate words.

"Jake's not that kind of lawyer. He doesn't do medical law. Besides, he's in Cape Town now anyway."

"I'm surprised you didn't kidnap our jet again." Jo says giggling with Rory.

"How do you guys know about this?" Ana asks her little sisters shocked before looking at me, "Have you told them?"

I shake my head, "No, but as you know secrets don't last long in this family."

"Besides, Nate's spy skills are brilliant!" Rory says grinning.

"Don't you dare think about joining the MI6." I say to my son with wide eyes.

But he shakes his head, "I'm going to be an Olympic Swimmer." He announces with a grin in his lips.

I smile, he definitely likes competitive swimming.

"Either that or a cook."

"A cook?" Ana asks him with wide eyes. "But you can't cook."

"You can't operate, yet you call yourself a doctor." Nate counters.

"That's not the same."

"Oh, it so is!"

"No, it's not. I'll start as an intern at St. Mary's before becoming a resident and then an attending."

"I can do an internship in a restaurant. It's the same thing."

Ana rolls her eyes at him, "It's not. I will be doing a different kind of internship."

"What about you guys? What do you want to become?"

"I want to be a princess." Jo says with a grin on my lips. "I want to marry Prince George or Louis and one day become the Queen of England!"

I chuckle at her dream. "And you, Rory?"

My youngest daughter shrugs, "I just want to make it through the 6th school year." Rory always has been the most practical one out of the three.

"Come on, you must have big tennis dreams." Ana shakes her slightly with her elbow.

"Those are not dreams. Those are goals." Rory answers, sounding determined.

"And what are those goals?"

"All four Grand Slams: Australian Opens, French Opens, Wimbledon and US Opens." She answers, "All before I'm eighteen."

"All four?" I ask her surprised.

"All four." She nods.

"What no Olympic medal?" Jo jokes.

"That's not a necessity before eighteen. But after that, yeah definitely. Preferably gold." She shrugs. "Wimbledon is up next year. I got to the semifinals this year and next year I will crush Joshua Henderson at the Road to Wimbledon tournament and I'll even win the international finals."

"I'm sure you will." I whisper and kiss her cheek.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are." She's my daughter after all.

"So, how long is Della going to be in jail?" Nate asks us.

"Does that mean she will get a tattoo there?" Jo asks.

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah, ex-cons all have tattoos." Jo says with a shrug.

I swear if my daughter ever mars her beauty then I will kill her! "No, she will not get a tattoo." I press out between my clenched teeth.

"Della is coming out tomorrow." Ana says. "Hopefully she gets a high bail which Mommy and Daddy will pay for so she can stay at home for the time until the proceeding starts."

"Well, if she's only staying there for a night then she's definitely not getting a tattoo." Rory says, waving her hands.

"Have you guys finished packing?" I ask the triplets. We decided it's best for them if they stay the remaining twelve days of their Eastern break in France at our vineyards. Together with Luc, Miley and Liam. As we usually spend our holidays together as a family. Valentina is already in Italy visiting her own family. She always has off when there's bank holiday weekend or any other holiday.

"Yes, Mom." They all growl out of one mouth.

"I mean, what is there to pack anyway? We all have our own rooms there with a wardrobe."

"Yeah but those clothes are way to small for you now because you grow so fast!" I say and tickle all of them. The living room fills with laughter and I feel my heart nearly bursting from the joy despite the worry about my oldest daughter.

* * *

Carefully, I open the door of his study. As predicted I see my husband still sitting at his desk, still working on a plan for Adaline. He has a whole PR team, an excellent lawyer and Wladimir's team on it - but that's still not enough for Troy. I sigh before walking over to him. He doesn't even hear me approaching. My eyes notice the empty Scotch bottle and the filled glass that's on his desk. Just as his hands reaches for it, I take the glass instead and empty it with one gulp. The liquor burns down my throat.

His eyes widen as he sees me. "You should be asleep."

I nod before sitting down on his lap, "At two thirty, you should be laying next to me."

He sighs before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I can't. There's still so much to do."

I run my fingers through his hair, "The hearing for the bail is in a few hours. Get some sleep. There's nothing you can do until then."

He wraps his hands around my wrists, "She's driving me insane."

"I know. Me, too." I whisper before burying my nose in the nape of his neck. I inhale his scent, smelling blueberries mixed with his masculine notes.

He sighs, intensifying the grip around my waist. "Just a few hours ago I was fucking you under the Fijian sun."

A grin appears on my lips, "Oh, yes, I definitely enjoyed that." I breathe out before lifting my head. His blue eyes look tired and bloodshot. "You need to sleep, my love." I whisper as I fondle his cheek. The stumbles of his beard scratch my fingertips. I love this feeling so much.

He nods, finally agreeing with me. "Okay."

"Good." I say before lifting myself.

"Oh no, I can still carry you." He says, tightening the grip around my waist once more. He raises from the chair, lifting me up as well. A giggle escapes my lips. "Oh, how much I missed hearing that giggle, Mrs. Bolton." We leave the study behind and walk into the foyer.

"What can I do to make you feel better then?" I ask, brushing through his silky hair.

He walks up the stairs but stops in the middle of the staircase. His gaze is intense, full of vulnerability and gratitude... full of love for me. "You're doing enough." He whispers before kissing me softly. I return his kiss, well aware that this is all that's going to happen between us tonight. It's the first time that our bodies don't react to one another.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'm feeling very creative lately, so I decided to upload a little more frequently.**

 **Please are review this one as well.**

 **Also I was wondering if you'd like to know a little background information to each chapter?**

 **Like this one for example: I had this strong vision of Della being in prison and her parents visiting her - and Troy completely losing it, obviously. So, I had to create a** **story up until the point they had to visit her in prison. Which is why I created the illegal car races as well as her drug addiction.**

 **There's still so much for you to come (I've already written about 300 pages full of ideas and scenes for you guys ;)). The rollercoaster ride for Gabi and Troy is far from being over!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wonder child arrested!_

 _Adaline Bolton has been arrested! With just twenty, this woman has wowed the world with her amazing skills and intellect. She graduated from Oxford Med school at only the age of fourteen! While other kids her age were dreaming of marrying a prince, this girl was starting her internship at St. Mary's Hospital in London, where she is working up until recently. With her extremely well developed skills she quickly wowed her colleagues as well as the head of surgery. Bolton specialised later in neurosurgery, cardiology and in plastic surgery. She performed outstanding procedures on her own, being the youngest doctor in U.K.'s history!_

 _She rarely held interviews and if she did it was only work related. Not once did she speak out about her famous parents or her other four siblings. And now she's been reportedly arrested for drug abuse. Such a shame and downfall for this extraordinary young lady._

 _The medical superstar Adaline Bolton is reportedly behind bars!_

 _The first daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton has been arrested for drug abuse. Now, whether or not she operated on drugs is not known yet. Nevertheless, this is a huge shocker for her fans all over the world, who celebrated her like royalty! Bolton not only worked in London, but she also performed outstanding surgeries in Switzerland and the States. She even spent a few weeks in Tahiti to operate pro bono. Her techniques are revolutionary and her studies world-changing._

 _Adaline's parents have been snapped enjoying a few days off at the Great Barrier Reef and the Fiji islands. They enjoyed their time at a local salsa club where they danced the nights away._

* * *

I feel the anxiety and adrenaline rushing through my veins as I wait for the front door to finally open. She's coming home. She's finally coming home. I had to stay here while Troy was in court at Della's hearing this morning. I talked to Dr. Wyatt and a zillion other doctors about her condition. I also talked to Wlad and his team to make a freaking plan on how to deal with the press that has it's nose already in it. The headlines are a nightmare, making going out of the house nearly impossible. The triplets are on holidays. Our family members agreed to take them to France for the rest of their two week Eastern break. Anywhere but here. London is the worst place for them to be right now. It broke my heart when I drove them to the private airport this morning. But they understand and we'll FaceTime every day with them.

"Mom, you're breaking my hands." Ana complains and I let go of her hands. She shakes her wrists to loosen them up.

"I'm sorry."

"She's okay. Dad said she's getting out. That's a good sign. A really good sign."

I look at Ana, "I'm not sure. You're the one with a medical and juridical education."

She smiles, "And with that, I am telling you it's a good sign."

"But that surely won't stop them from bringing charges."

The smile fades, "No. I think they will charge her for aggravated battery and drug abuse plus a few more. It's a long crime list she committed." she gulps, "But she could be lucky and just get a treatment, a suspension for half a year to a year and a heavy fine. Without going to jail. It's the best that could happen to her."

"And the worst?"

Ana shakes her head, "Let's not talk about it."

"Ana," I wrap my arms around my daughter, "what would we do without her?"

"She'll be fine, Mom. She only spent a night there. I'm sure nothing happened."

"And that's hopefully all." I let go of her as the front door opens. I rush through the living room and into the foyer. I see my daughter dressed in her dark blue scrubs while Troy is wearing a black Hermes suit with a white shirt and silver tie. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. "You're home..."

"Mom, I can't breathe." she complains and I let go.

I brush through her hair and notice the swelling on her lip and the hematoma on her left eye. "What happened?"

"Her big mouth happened. She couldn't keep it shut in there and now wears the consequences on her face." Troy hisses at me.

I gulp, she spent only one night in prison. I don't want to think of how she could look like after a few weeks, let alone years. A shiver rushes through my body.

"I kept my hands to myself because I didn't want to make my case worse. But I would have loved to break his neck." Della hisses at me.

"You should cool that. Come on!" Ana's voice reaches my ears and I turn around. I catch her waving with her hands.

"What did the judge say?" I ask Troy as Della walks over to Ana.

"The proceeding starts in a week. They are charging her for aggravated battery, drug abuse and attempted medical malpractice."

I gulp, "That's really bad."

"Costello's already working on it. Della's going to get an MRT tomorrow morning done. One without the drugs and one with them. Blood tests will be done as well. Dr. Wyatt and Dr. Thorne will be her medical assessors in front of court. Ana and one of us has to testify in front of court as well."

I nod, "I'll do that. I have more practice with it than you do."

"Gabi-"

"No, you could explode and then all the work was for nothing."

He clenches his teeth, although he knows I am right. "Okay, fine. Costello will prepare you for that. What has happened on the press side of things?"

"We're covering the magazines, we're in newspapers and people on tv talk about us. It's a nightmare. I sent the triplets to France as we agreed on."

He nods before embracing me, "Good. They need to be away from this mess."

"How long is this proceeding going to last?"

"Costello said we could get lucky and it'll be two to three hearings. It could take months if we are not so lucky. Either way, Della is not allowed to work and is on house detention until the verdict."

* * *

My eyes are trained on the beautiful face of my oldest daughter. Her flawless skin is marked by a fucking stranger. A bag of frozen peas is covering the left half of her face to ease the swelling of her left black eye. She's been cooling it for quite a while now, but it doesn't seem to help. She looks flogged, but still graceful. She's so much like her father it's crazy.

"Could you stop staring at me like I am an alien?!" Della hisses at me before looking at her younger sister and her father. We're in the living room, all sitting on the grey couch. The sun is shinning through the glass facade as it's a beautiful spring day, but it feels like winter for me.

"I will stare at you however fucking long I want." Troy hisses back through his clenched teeth.

Adaline places the bag of frozen peas on the coffee table and tucks in her legs, "Look, I know my situation seems to be quite bad, but I'm telling you, I'll be fine."

Troy fakes a laugh, "And with what expertise are you saying that?"

She rolls her eyes at him before looking back at me, "I am fine, Mom. Really, I am."

I bite my lip and see my shaking hand moving to her face. I brush through her curly chestnut coloured hair and fondle her cheek. "It's not over yet, honey."

"Yes, in fact this is just the start." Troy's voice sounds still mad. He's been mad ever since that call in Fiji.

"God, Dad, can't you just give us a fucking moment? A moment to breathe?!"

"A moment to breathe?!" he echoes with a faked laugh, "I'm sorry, but when the hell am I suppose to give you that moment, Adaline?! When the paparazzi are not pressing their lenses into your face?! When the media are not making up some crazy rumours?! When the fucking wonder child-" he closes his mouth and clenches his teeth so hardly that I fear he breaks his jaw. "I didn't had a moment to breathe since you were born!"

"I think we should all calm down." Ana suggests, her hands wrapped around a cup of camomile tea. She's sitting in an armchair across us.

"Easy for you to say that. You're like Buddha." Adaline rolls her eyes, "Perfect Ana would never-"

"Hey!" I hiss at her.

"I'm just trying to help." Ana doesn't seem affected at all.

"Help? Like you helped me when you called Dad although I explicitly told you not to?! I asked you to call Krimov and no one else! Him and not our father!" Adaline hisses at her. "But you, you have to stick your nose into my fucking business and-"

"Your fucking business?! It effects us all! We are a family for Christ's sake! If one of us gets into trouble then we all get into trouble!" Ana starts arguing. "We live our life in the fucking spotlight, Adaline. I mean given Mom's and Dad's business it's only organic. We grew up with paparazzi yelling our names as soon as we stepped out of the house. We grew up with the media having an insane interest in our intellectual development! They call us wonder children for a reason! We grew up with all of that and I cannot believe you're completely ignoring this right now! Just because you decided to fucking hide in O.R.s doesn't mean your life is any less in the spotlight than ours." She places the cup on the table and the tea swaps on the table. "I am not perfect by any means. I have as many, if not more, flaws as you. But I am trying to make the best out of the situation. And calling Dad was one of those decisions. Because he can handle any situation." She whispered the last sentence. "So suck it up, Adaline. Get used to our starring. And cool that bloody black eye." She picks up her tea and takes a sip of it.

My eyes move over to my husband. He's as surprised as me.

* * *

"Mom," I don't open my eyes as I hear my oldest daughter's voice. I am sitting cross legged on my pink Lululemon yoga mat, trying to meditate the shit out of my mind.

She doesn't move. I can feel her navy orbs staring at me, piercing through my skin and keeping me from being as calm as I want to be. I swear, she has that from her father. It drives me insane!

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I say, hoping to dismiss her that way.

But she doesn't move. She keeps staring at me.

I growl before opening my eyes, "Yes?" I finally give in.

Her chestnut coloured curls are framing her stunning face. She has my small nose and high cheekbones and Troy's navy coloured orbs and eye shape. She also has full lips, which neither of us has but I'm guessing these are the genes she got passed along from Troy's mother since Diana has full lips that she gifted Lucas as well. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asks me in a sweet voice.

I nod and smile back. She has learned that strategy from her father. Whenever he pisses me off he offers me a cup of tea or coffee as an apology - either that or a rough fuck, I am fine with both. I rise from my mat and walk barefoot through the gym as I follow my daughter into the kitchen. I pass the closed door of my husband's study, knowing he's busy in there with Costello and Wladimir. Those two have been regular guests in our home ever since Della screwed up. I feel the cool white marble floors as we reach the white kitchen with marble countertops. To my surprise Ana is already sitting at the kitchen island, sipping on a cup of camomile tea. She should be in Oxford, but she's choosing to stay here instead, keeping an eye on Della although she doesn't have to. Her hands are wrapped around her iPhone and she's typing really quickly.

"Is Jake already missing you this much?" I ask her in a teasing tone.

Her blonde hair swings up and I see her forest green eyes. She blushes, "Not more than I miss him, I hope."

"When's he coming home?" Della asks as she got out two cups from the cupboard above the coffee machine.

"He already landed a few hours ago on British ground."

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet." Della points out before pressing a button on the coffee machine. Grinding sounds fill the kitchen before the liquid gold starts filling our cups.

"How can I? I'd rather have an eye on you here."

"That's my job."

"Exactly. I'm fine with Mr. and Mrs. Control freak here." Della shows me a playful grin and I shake my head in response, although her words couldn't be more true.

Ana takes another sip of her tea and looks back at the screen as her iPhone vibrates on the marble surface. "He wants to come over, see if he can help."

"I thought he wasn't that kind of lawyer." Della mocks her.

"I think he meant emotional support." I say to Della before looking at Ana, "Of course he can come, sweetie."

She smiles in response before answering him by another text.

Della joins us at the kitchen island, placing my cup in front of me as she sits next to me. "You know, I think you should just already move in with him. After you graduated from that boring law school."

"I won't." Ana says, looking at her oldest sister. "And Oxford law school is anything but boring."

"If you say so."

"You just want the Kensington house all to yourself. But we have a deal with Mom and Dad. Boltons don't break deals."

She sighs, "I wasn't-"

"She won't be living there now anyway." I cut off their discussion before taking a sip of my black coffee.

"What?" Della asks me shocked.

"If you think your father and me will allow you to live there any day longer, then you are dead wrong, Adaline." She opens her mouth to respond but I raise my finger to shut her up. "I don't care that you're twenty years old, I don't care that you have a job and make your own living. You are going to sit behind bars for many many years, if we don't get a deal on the table. In a week, the trail is going to start and you will lose if we get that far."

"I won't lose."

"Yes, you will. Because you are too special for anyone to understand you but your very own family. They label you as a wonder child, a miracle in the medical world. You won prizes an eight year old shouldn't because not even a sixty year old doctor had won such prizes. Your hands have an insurance of over 200 million pounds." I shake my head, "People think you will heal AIDS, Parkinson or Alzheimers. People think great things of you, too great to not to judge you by the things you did. Your name is all over the news along with your career as well as your famous parents. The jury will see that, whether willingly or not. They will be influenced by it and I guarantee you it's not a positive influence. You will loose this trail if we go to court with this."

Adaline gulps but doesn't say another word.

My head swings over to Ana, who looks just as concerned as Della and me. "And now on to you and Jake."

Ana straightens her shoulders, "What is with Jake and me?"

"He hasn't told you he loves you, yet?"

She gulps, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I want to know your safe."

"He's keeping me safe."

"Not if he's not man enough to voice his god damn obvious feelings for you."

Ana shoots a look at Della, "Why are you grinning?!"

I look over my shoulder and see an idiotic grin on Della's face.

"I can't talk to you about it when she's grinning like that."

"I wasn't grinning because of you. It was because of Mom's word choice. She gave it to you straight like she was talking to a business partner."

Ana shakes her head at the explanation before looking at me, "Mom."

I sigh, "Della,"

"I'm leaving, but if you think I won't find out then you're dead wrong, Ana. In this house, there are no secrets. Never forget that." Della says before leaving the kitchen.

I watch her walking through the round arch that leads into the dinning room before she disappears out of my sight. "Talk." I demand of my green eyed daughter as soon as Della's gone.

Ana shrugs, "There's not much too tell."

She can't be serious. First she makes a scene about not wanting her older sister here when she talks about it and now she's shrugging it off?! "Talk, Anastasia." I hiss at her.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I told him I love him." She takes a sip of her tea.

"And then?"

"And then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? He didn't say it back?"

She sighs, "He didn't have to."

"Well, yeah he did have to." I point out before taking a sip of my black coffee, "When someone says they love you, you say it back if you feel the same way."

"I know how he feels about me. I knew it from the beginning."

"Yet he hasn't said it to your face." I will kill that motherfucker for gambling with my daughter's heart like this!

"I didn't say that."

"But you just said-"

"He had already told me he loved me."

I frown, "What?" I don't understand the world anymore.

"He said it a couple weeks after we met. Two weeks and a day, to be concrete." She starts explaining to my open mouth, "He told me he loved me, would marry me, have kids with me... the whole package. It scared the shit out of me and he must have seen it, too, because after that he stopped with it until... until I was ready to say it back, I guess."

Jake was patient with her. He treated her like she was a timid fawn, and maybe she was... still is in some ways. After all she has been through a lot in her life, especially during those years before we brought her home. She experienced things so cruel that I question the existence of God, when she lived in hell for so long. But Jake... Jake's the most patient man I know. Waiting over a year for her to voice her feelings out loud... not many men would do that, but only the right one would. "Sweetie,"

"He went full force on me, talking about a future I didn't want to see. He talked about the damn pretty white fence around the property close to you guys, because he knows how much I love my family and a freaking cute Australian Shepherd running through the backyard - in blue merle and white without copper points or white markings on the face, collar, legs, chest and underbelly. I was surprised he didn't have a name yet, but he only said that this was up to me... He talked about two kids, because one wasn't enough. He talked about marriage like it was normal to talk about it after two weeks of knowing each other. He talked about a whole life together, he was so sure..." she shivers, "It scared the shit out of me, Mom."

I gulp, if he talked this way after two weeks of being with her, I can only imagine how sure he must have sounded when he talked to Troy, her father, about it. "And what about now?"

"What about now?"

"Do you see the future now? A future with him?"

"I never said I didn't see it. I just didn't want to."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, "I saw that freaking same future with him the second our gazes met in Marrakesh. One gaze of him, one split second and I was swept off my heels, Mom. There won't be another man in my live, I know that. I won't love anyone else. Only him."

I take other sip of my coffee, because I have to do something to not well up in tears. "Then why did you wait so long to tell him how you feel?"

"Because I don't want to loose my head in this relationship. These emotions are so intense, I feel so attached to him that it scares me. I feel his presence before I see him, my body reacts to his before my mind can catch up. It's like he is a part of me, this essential part of me - and without it, without him, I don't exist." She gulps, "This isn't normal. This isn't how it's suppose to feel like, is it?"

My heart skips a beat as I realise she's feeling the same about Jake as I am feeling about Troy. I place my hand on hers. "It's not normal and I'm not sure if it's healthy. But I've been feeling the same way about your father since the day we met."

"Does it get better?"

I shake my head, "It gets stronger. At times, you will question yourself how you got there. You will lose yourself in him. But he will lose himself in you as well. He will do anything to make you happy and you'll do the same in return. He will protect you, support you and love you on levels you can't even begin to dream about! Don't try to fight it, don't break it off with him because you're scared of this intensity. Don't run away, because in the end you will run back into his arms. Don't repeat my mistakes." I bite on my lower lip, "Give in to these feelings fully and you will enjoy a high like no other." I brush through her wavy blonde hair. I wish I had met my husband at only twenty. I wish I had those extra years with him. It would've spared me a lot of shit.

Suddenly, she wraps her arms around me. "I love you, Mom."

I hold her tight. "I love you, too."

She looks at me with her forest green eyes sparkling like fireworks. "Thank you."

"Any time. Any day. I am here for you." I'll always be.

"But don't get excited over a marriage any time soon, because I am not ready for it." She reads my mind.

I chuckle, "If he waited a year for you to tell him you love him, I think he can wait a little longer before proposing to you."

* * *

I smile as I see Ana and Jake giggling and whispering to each other under the patio in the backyard. Ana's wearing a linen blouse with rolled up sleeves and a pair of light washed skinny jeans. Her forest green eyes are hidden behind a pair of black cat eye sunglasses by Dior. Jake dressed his muscular body in a white Oxford shirt and beige slacks. The tailored clothes fit his muscular body perfectly. They look so carefree, so in love. He knows how lift her mood. That man turns into a teddy bear around her.

"Ugh, they are so boring!"

I wince at Della's voice before turning around. "They're in love."

"They are like you guys." She points out and I twist my upper body to look back at them. I love them together. They will last - I know it. "They haven't even touched their iced coffees. All they did was stare at each other."

Ana smiles at Jake, showing off her pearly teeth. He lifts their laced hands before kissing her knuckles. Della is right. They are like us. I turn around. "How was your talk with Costello?"

She shrugs, "She basically told me to keep my mouth shut during the trail."

"Probably not the worst idea. What are the odds of you getting a deal?"

She shrugs, "I'd say they're pretty good."

"I only care what Costello says."

"She says we probably are going to get a deal. She just hopes it's going to be soon."

I'd rather end this nightmare sooner than later as well.

* * *

I lay awake in the bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. Adaline's going to kill me one day! First she broke into secret agencies all over the world for fun, then she participated in illegal car races all over England and now she's operating while on drugs. Can this get any worse?

It can. She could end up in prison. She could be locked up behind bars.

I let out a sigh, she's in deep shit. Very deep shit. I mean I did bad things in my life and I know she inherited my lust for adventure and limit-testing, but this... this is so bad. This is worse than my imagination.

"I'll make sure she doesn't end up behind bars." My husband's deep voice fills the silent room.

I turn my head to the side, my gaze meeting his. "You cannot promise me that."

He reaches out for my hand and pulls it toward his lips. "I can."

"Troy,"

"We are incredibly wealthy not just by money, but by connections. If we get a deal on the table, and I promise you there will be one, I'll make sure Della bites into that fucking sour apple and takes it."

"A jury won't believe her. Despite the tests she's going to do, despite all our statements... no one will believe her. They will think she's spoiled and arrogant. They will hear her last name and think of us and the crazy rumours surrounding us. They will think of the latest headline instead of the human in front of them. They will judge her before she even says a word. There will be a verdict as soon as she steps into that courtroom."

"I know."

"We can't let that happen. We have to find a way for them to offer us a deal. We need a deal no matter how bad it is."

"We will have a deal." He whispers to me.

I lift myself in the bed, now even in less mood to sleep. "I never thought our success could backfire on us like this. If I knew this happened, then I would have stopped working a long time ago. I would have sold my company and done something I am not as good as. Maybe baking for the rest of my life." I say and shrug. I'd do anything to protect my children.

"I know..." he sits next to me. "I know."

"What if Nate is going to make as much trouble as Della when he's older? What if he's even worse?!" I ask him. "Or Rory or Jo or maybe Ana starts-" I stop talking as I feel his hand on mine.

"No one is going to make any more trouble. Della will be their fearful example."

"I hate that she did it. I hate that she can't be normal for a minute-"

"That's because she's not. She's highly intelligent."

"So is Ana. But she doesn't sneak around, drives off with an illegal speed and takes drugs!" Ana likes to steal our jet and fly to Greece to meet her boyfriend.

"Gabriella, you can't-"

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, "She's not perfect as well. I know that and I shouldn't compare them to one another but at times like these I just can't help it."

* * *

I pour hot coffee into my mug as I hear footsteps coming downstairs. I look up and see my sleepy daughter in white silk pyjamas. Her chestnut coloured locks are a mess but her black eye has started to fade.

"You look better." I notice dryly as I take a sip of my coffee.

She growls, "Can I get one as well?"

Ana shakes her head, "No. You have to be sober for the blood tests."

The bright blue eyes of my daughter look at her sister, "You're awake?"

"Obviously."

"It's six o'clock."

"I know."

"Can you make me a cup of that as well?" She nods towards the cup of tea in Ana's hands.

"That's lemon ginger. And you are not allowed to have anything until your blood has been taken." Ana's sweet voice sounds bitter. "You know that, Dr. Bolton."

Della gulps, "Look, I apologise for yesterday..." Della bites her lip but looks directly into Ana's forest green eyes. "For..." she shrugs, "you know the words I said when you tried to... help me in your way, I guess."

"Good."

I frown, "That's all?" My oldest daughter rarely apologises to anyone, so every time she does it's like a unicorn is gliding down a rainbow - totally surreal. She inherited that from her father.

Adaline rolls her navy eyes at me, "Do you expect us to hug and be in tears? Or braid our hairs while listening to Britney Spiders?"

I open my mouth to answer but close it again. "No." I whisper.

"Exactly."

"Spears." Ana corrects her older sister.

"What?"

"It's Britney Spears not Britney Spiders." Ana says with an amused smile on her lips. "You've met her. She used to work with Mom in her private studio."

I chuckle as well.

Della rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Where's Dad?"

"Gym." Ana and me answer out of one mouth.

"Should have known. So, I guess he's still pissed then."

Ana chuckles, "You could say so."

"You should shower." I say to Della. "And put some make up on." I don't want the press to see her black eye. It would only worsen our situation.

She nods. I watch her body tensing as I hear her father's heavy footsteps approaching. I turn around, seeing his gaze on our oldest daughter and not me for the first time when he enters a room. He's drenched in sweat and has a towel laying on his shoulders. His dark blue eyes wander through the room before going back to Della. "You look like shit." He says, looking at Della.

"Thanks Dad." She rolls her eyes.

"You should shower, fix your hair and do something about that eye before you step out of the house." He walks past us and up the stairs. "Your appointment is at seven."

"Good morning to you, too!" Della cries after him.

"It would be one if my daughter wasn't going to get into jail!" he waves with his hand before disappearing out of our sight.

"Yep, definitely still pissed." Ana says with a chuckle before taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

I watch Troy walking out of the master bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his hips. I stop in the doorway of our master bedroom, my eyes cherishing the view that's my husband for twenty years. Twenty years! I can't believe how fast time has flown by, yet when I look at my two oldest daughters I see how much they've grown. It feels like yesterday when Della had her first day at Falkner House. It feels like yesterday when we brought Ana home. It feels like yesterday...

Suddenly, Troy sees me gazing at him. He stops in his movements, his turquoise coloured orbs staring right at me. "Are you enjoying the view, Mrs. Bolton?"

I've been enjoying this view for twenty two years, yet I can't get enough of it. "Always." I say with the same smirk on my lips. Instead of entering our dressing room, he walks over to me. I wait for him to say something but instead he kisses me. Really kisses me - with power and passion, hunger and love. My body hums to life just from his lips. He kisses me with everything he has. Ever since we left Fiji we haven't kissed that way. I missed it. Badly.

"What was that for?" I ask him after breaking apart from those luscious lips.

"I love you." He whispers, placing his forehead against mine. "I long for you... I need you more than you need me."

"Because otherwise you would have ripped Della apart?" I counter with a smirk on my lips.

He chuckles, his laughter fills my heart with the most beautiful feeling. "Yes and because of your ability to make me laugh no matter what."

"Oh, you know, it's not like you wouldn't do the same for me."

He kisses me softly in response. "I'd do anything for you, my angel."

"Me, too." I promise him, brushing through his wet chestnut hair. "I'll go to the hospital with Della and Ana."

He nods, "And I'll talk things through with Krimov."

I let my thumb run over his lips, "It's not our fault." I whisper.

"I know. But it still feels like it."

* * *

"What do the scans say?" I ask Ana and Della as they come out of the examination room. I've been waiting in the beige coloured hallway for hours, staring at every single painting there is - which are twenty two. I've never been more anxious. Della's ability to rise my stress levels are shocking me more and more. Just when I thought I've reached my limit, my daughter shows me she can top it by giving me another fucking heart attack.

"Exactly what I said before." Della says to me, dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. She covered her black eye with concealer and even put on mascara. What most women would call a minimal, or no make up at all, Della calls full-glam. Frankly, she doesn't need any make up. She's stunning without any, but whenever she does wear makeup... it blows my mind because she looks like a supermodel rather than a surgical superhero. "There's no difference between the images."

I frown, "And the blood tests?"

"Proof that she took the drugs." Ana says. She looks the total opposite of her older sister in that emerald tight business dress and black Louboutins. Her long blonde hair is wrapped in a chignon and her earlobes are sparkling with diamond earrings. She looks stunning in that hallway at the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's. She looks like she belongs in her father's office rather than here.

"I also had to perform the same surgery with and without drugs on lynches." Della yawns.

"Are you tired? Do the drugs make you tired?" I ask her back confused. She didn't mention any fatigue the last time she told us about it.

My oldest daughter shakes her head, "I'm bored, not tired. I hate doing nothing."

"You didn't do nothing." I point out.

"But it feels like it."

"Dr. Wyatt and Thorne are down the hallway. Last door on the right." Ana says to her older sister. Della nods before walking past me.

"The last psychological evaluation?" I ask Ana.

"Yes. After that we're done here."

"How long is this going to take?"

"An hour. We should go get a coffee." Ana suggests before linking arms with me.

"And her liver is fine?" I cannot believe she's showing no signs of withdrawal. The last time Della took drugs was three days ago. If she was an addict, she'd be screaming for them now, right?

"Mom, she is alright. She's not an addict. Her liver is not damaged. Her kidneys are fine. Her lab work was alright."

"Alright? Only alright?"

"She's been taking them for a year. You can't expect her to have great results. But they are not alarming."

"Not alarming?" I ask back in shock. Just a second ago the lab work was alright.

"Where's Dad?" She's changing the subject.

"Working with his PR team."

"How many paparazzi are out there?"

"Fifteen." I sigh as we walk down the hallway.

"I don't think the verdict is going to be guilty. She has all the proof on her side. She will have to go to a treatment centre but perhaps she can choose our's in Swansea. What's going to affect her more however is the suspension from work."

"She won't like that but she has to face the consequences."

"But to be fair, I don't think she will ever do drugs again."

"I fucking hope so."

* * *

"I need a huge breakfast." Della growls as we enter our home. Without acknowledging the bouquet of pink peonies that are standing on the round marble table she goes straight to the built in wardrobe under the left marbled staircase.

"It's lunch time." Ana points out.

"Yeah, I could do lunch as well."

I close the big black wooden doors and watch my girls getting out of their shoes. While Ana is wearing heels like me, Della opted for converse sneakers in white. Ana is wearing a tight emerald dress while Della's in jeans and a white shirt. Ana's make-up is light with a bit blush and a cat eye to emphasise the green of her eyes. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a chignon. She's wearing diamond earrings in her earlobes. Della has only covered her black eye with concealer. She isn't wearing any more makeup. She's also wearing her hair in a high ponytail without earrings. They couldn't look more different.

"Mom, why are you staring at us like that?" Della asks me frowning.

"Like what?" I walk over to our wardrobe and get out of my blue Manolos.

"Della, she loves us." Ana points out as she slips out of her Louboutins.

"I know that. She's been telling me that since I was born." Della rolls her eyes at her. "I want food." With that she turns around and storms off to the kitchen. My daughter turns into a monster whenever she gets hungry.

I look at Ana and smile at her. "I think we should have some pizza from last night." I say hugging her with one arm before walking to the kitchen. We made cauliflower pizza with a veggie topping yesterday.

"Oh, I love pizza!" Della cries out, making us all laugh.

Suddenly the door to my husband's study opens. I stop in my way with Ana and we turn around. My best friend walks out with his employees, his best men for the job. They talk in a whisper, switching between languages like it's the most normal thing in the world. Carlos asks Alexej in Spanish what they should eat for lunch and Alexej answers him in fluent Russian. The two men behind them are Chang, a Chinese man, and Laurent, the French man got hired by Krimov just a few months ago. And even they talk in their native languages, perfectly understanding each other. It's a criterium to be hired at Wlad's firm. Despite being a brilliant former agent you have to speak at least six languages. Only then, the communication is flawless - whatever language they are speaking.

Wladimir chuckles as he comes out with my husband behind him. Clearly, those two are more than just a former boss with his employee. Krimov is not only my closest friend - since all of my other best friends have gotten married to one another - but my husband's as well. They go drinking together once a month, play golf together and even have poker nights at his house once a week. If that's not male bonding then I don't know what is.

Krimov's male team all smile at me before walking into the foyer. Krimov stops abruptly, his grey eyes turn dark for a second as he looks at us. He must be mad at Della, she's like a daughter to him. His eyes light up as he notices Ana and me.

"You guys are in a good mood." I say with a smile on my lips. The meeting must have gone well. Maybe they figured out how to keep the press away from us - or at least, as much as possible.

"Shit." Della curses behind me.

I turn around, "Are we out of pizza?"

Her navy blue orbs look at me instead of Wlad. "No." She says before gulping. "In fact we have enough for Krimov's team as well."

"I'll have to pass." Krimov answers.

"Wlad," I sigh, we haven't seen and talked to each other in a couple of weeks.

"There's still a lot to do. We have a few hours before the charges get public." He licks his lips. "We better go. I'll call once we find something." He says to Troy and hugs him.

I frown and hug my friend as well. What is he suppose to find?

He hugs Ana, but not Della. He just glances at her before turning around and leaving our home with his team.

"Do I want to know?" I ask Troy as the doors slam shut.

My husband shakes his head, "I asked him to dig out dirt of the judge and the jury once it is chosen."

"You-"

"Come on, lets eat the pizzas." Ana interrupts her older sister. I watch them walking into the kitchen, disappearing from my sight.

"You're not seriously considering blackmailing them?" I hiss through my teeth.

"I'm keeping all options open. In case we don't get a deal-"

"Then we will go to trail. But not do something illegal. That got us into this shit the first place."

"Her."

"What?"

"She's in deep shit, not we."

"We are a family. Whenever one of us is in deep shit we all are." I hiss at him. It's just like Ana said. We're a union. All seven of us.

"But Della's going to be the one behind bars." He points out.

* * *

I brush through my hair and get out of the bed. Troy is fast asleep but I just can't sleep. Della's hearing starts tomorrow and it feels like it's going to be today. I bite my lip before walking out of the master bedroom. I walk down the hallway, passing several framed photos of my family. I stop at Della's room. She's in more trouble than she realises. Carefully, I open the door to check on her. She's a brilliant woman but far too stubborn. I frown as I don't see her laying in the bed. I switch on the light and see that her whole room looks untouched. "Della?" I ask before walking in. My eyes scan the room and I walk into her bathroom next door. But that's empty as well.

Where the fuck is my daughter?!

* * *

 **A new chapter everyone!**

 **And I have great news: I'm currently working on a Spin-off, to explain the background story of one of Bolton children. I won't tell you about who right now and the story won't be published until much later (until I reveal the big secret, which should be in about 22 to 25 chapters). But I am giving you guys hints in the upcoming chapters. Perhaps you can guess who it's about? I'll reveal the title in a few chapters.**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, please review this one as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

My hands are shaking as I dial his number. He picks up after the sixth ring. "I'm sorry for waking you up." I breathe out as I stare out of the window. It's pitch black outside so I rather stare at my reflection in the kitchen than the backyard.

He yawns on the other end of the line, "What happened?"

"Track Della's phone."

"Now?" He yawns again.

"She's gone."

"Gone?" He sounds as shocked as I feel.

"Not in her bed. Not in this house. She doesn't answer my calls." I explain as I hear him getting out of the bed. "I need you to find her. Her hearing starts tomorrow."

"Okay. What does Troy say to this? Usually it's him who calls me."

"He's still asleep."

"He doesn't know?"

"No, not yet. I have a feeling this is a mother-daughter thing."

He yawns, "Okay, I'm typing in her number. Do you have a clue?"

"No. I don't think she's with her aunts or uncles."

"Okay, it's searching. What time is it?"

"Half past three."

"God, I need a coffee."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologising. I'd do anything to help you, you know that, Ella."

"Thank you." I say and let the silence take over.

"Got her." He says suddenly.

"Where is she?"

"She's in Essex." He sounds surprised. "Do you know anyone there?"

"No."

"Does she know anyone there?"

I shrug, "Apparently." I pinch the bridge of my nose. What the fuck is she doing in Essex?! "Okay, you can go back to sleep now. Just send me the coordinates and I'll take care of her." I sound like Troy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will bring her back home. Thanks for finding her."

"Perhaps you should buy her one of those gps dog collars." He jokes.

I chuckle, "I should consider that."

Krimov hangs up and I brush through my hair. My daughter is in Essex in the middle of the night the day before her hearing starts. I shake my head, she better has a damn good reason for that. My phone rings and I see the coordinates. She's in Tollesbury. A town at the east coast. I leave the phone on the kitchen island before rushing upstairs. I will drag her back home and if it's the last thing I'm going to do. Carefully I open the door of the master bedroom and see that my husband is still fast asleep. I walk into our dressing room and pull out a pair of jeans, a bra, shirt and a blazer before getting changed in our bathroom. I twist my hair into a bun and splash water into my face. I have a two hour drive ahead of me.

I will kill her when I see her!

* * *

I stop the car at the pier. Dawn is slowly approaching, awakening the city. I yawn and get out of the Tesla. I frown as my eyes scan the beach. It's a lovely pebbled beach but that still doesn't explain what my daughter is doing here - two hours away from London. Away from her home and work.

I get my iPhone out of the car and stare at the screen. She should be here. Exactly where I am. I look up and scan the beach once more. I don't see her. Where is she?!

I shut the car door and lock it before starting to walk down the pier. Where the hell is she? There are only a few people walking here. Some are going for a walk with their dog, some are riding bikes. It's way too early for anyone to be properly awake yet. I stop at a restaurant with windows all around the four walls of the house. It's located right in front of the sea, providing the best view at every angle. I sigh before brushing through my hair. She's not here. I take another look at my phone. She should be right here.

I decide to call her once more. I can't believe she sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night! She's unbelievable! The line rings but as expected she doesn't pick up.

Suddenly, I hear her phone ringing and I turn around. She's on the other side of street, in front of another restaurant that's already open. Breakfasts of all sorts are getting served along with steaming hot coffees. Della's wearing a black leather jacket over her black shirt, light jeans and my Louboutin heels. She stole my heels! I can see her getting the phone out of the pocket of her jacket, looking at it for a second before putting it back.

That's it, I will rip her head off! How dare she- I stop in my movement as I see a man approaching her suddenly. He has dark blonde hair, wide shoulders and is about a head taller than she is. He stops across her. I gulp as I feel the pulse humming in my ears. Why is she meeting him? What is this about? Della reaches into the pocket of her jacket again and gets out a key. A car key. I frown as I notice the key. It's the one for the Maserati! She hands him the key and says something I can't hear. He wraps his fingers around the key before sliding the key into the pocket of his jeans. Is this about her street racing?

I have to find out. They continue talking as I walk over to them. Della's eyes widen as she sees me standing behind the man.

"Mom," she breathes out shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

I place my hand on my hip as I stop across her. "I should be the one asking the questions."

She gulps before looking at the man next to me. "We're done here."

He nods before stepping away. I grab his arm, "No, you're not done here." I say to him before holding out my hand. "That car belongs to me."

"What? No!" Della says before looking back at him. "I gifted it to you. Take it."

I let go of the man's arm. "What?"

"Go." She says to him and he rushes away without any hesitation.

"Why the fuck did you gave this stranger a three million pounds worth car?"

She frowns at me, "Three million?" She asks back.

I wave with my hands in the air, "Answer me!"

"He is not a stranger. He's a friend. He used to work with me at the hospital. He was a nurse before his mother got sick with stage three cancer. He is now taking care of her and his six siblings. Their father disappeared years ago. He's working three jobs. He's a friend who could use some help."

"And you think three million pound are going to magically get his mother healthy again?"

She licks her lips, "It's a start."

"A start..." I shake my head, "Have you guys... has anything happened between you two?"

"What? No! Mom, just because I am offering him my help doesn't mean we've slept together!"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Winning cars to give them to people who need the money?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She looks down, "A few times."

"How many, Adaline?!"

"Twenty two times."

A shock sound escapes my lungs and she looks at me. "Adaline! You participated in those races just to win cars for them?"

She shifts her weight from one feet to another, "I was careful, though. I mean, I only got caught like four times by the police."

I shake my head in disbelief, "That's it, we're going home." I grab her arm and drag her with me.

"Will you tell Dad?"

"You don't ask questions you already know the answers to." I hiss at her.

"He's going to rip my head off."

I laugh, "If you're lucky. But he could also of course let the prosecuting party do that tomorrow in court." I let go of her arm, knowing she'll follow me like a lost puppy.

"Mom, I only wanted to help."

"I know, Sweetie, but this is the wrong way." The sun starts rising, coating the sky in beautiful pastel colours.

Della doesn't answer so we continue walking in silence for a few minutes.

I yawn as we walk down the hallway the pier. "It's a beautiful town."

"I like it as well."

"And nothing happened between you?"

Della rolls her eyes at me, "Mom, I won't repeat myself."

"You need more training with Costello for the first hearing."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your sharp tongue is only going to get you into jail." She rolls her eyes at my words again. She's still not taking this seriously. "Della, we have 28 hours until your first hearing and there has been no deal on the table yet. It looks like we're going to court. And I have no idea how a jury is going to judge your behaviour but if you're acting anything like you are now, I can promise you, you will sit behind bars faster than you can look!" It bursts out of me.

She gulps, "I know."

"Then stop sneaking around and take this seriously, Adaline!" I hiss at her, "This is your future we're talking about. This is not a mistake your father and I can erase!"

"Mom-"

"Cross your fingers and pray for a deal, Adaline."

"I don't believe in God and you know it."

"Do it anyway!"

* * *

"No word to Dad, right?" Della asks me as she gets out of her shoes. She places them into the wardrobe.

I nod as I get out of my shoes as well.

"Where have you been?!" I hear his angry voice before his footsteps follow.

I turn around, seeing him approaching me. "We were out."

"I noticed. Where?" His eyes are dark as he looks at our oldest daughter.

"We went for a long walk. Mother daughter time." Della shrugs.

"You expect me to believe that, Adaline?"

"You better because it's the truth." I say to him.

"I called you." He narrows his eyes at us. "Both of you."

"We left our cellphones here. We needed to talk." I say to him in a calm voice.

"Well, if you had your cellphones with you, you would know that Costello's waiting in my study because there's a deal on the table."

"A deal?" Della asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's good."

"No, that's actually pretty bad." Ana's voice fills the foyer as she stands in front of the two steps that lead to the living room.

"Why?" I ask her frowning.

She sighs before walking over to us. Her hands are knotted in front of her. "The trail starts in less than 24 hours. That means there's no time to negotiate. You either take the deal as it is or go to court. Given the time, I think the deal will be pretty bad."

"You think they will force us to take it?"

"All I am saying is there's not much time to make a decision."

"How bad is it going to be?" I ask her in a whisper.

She shrugs, "Costello wouldn't tell."

"Let's find that out."

* * *

"Fourteen months of prohibition. You are not allowed to make any medical actions in those months. A thirteen million pound fee to the hospital and eight months of treatment for your drug addiction." Costello explains, pointing at a document on the mahogany desk.

My mouth falls open as my heart stopped beating. What?! Did I really heard her correctly? "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Fourteen months without a scalpel, eight out of the fourteen months in rehab, thirteen million to pay the hospital off. No prison but you will get a notification in your file. After those fourteen months you are able to practice medicine wherever you please as long as it's not Saint Mary's." Costello repeats for me. "The deal's not ideal, but given the time I don't think we should throw it away yet. At least they didn't take the license to practice medicine away."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Della says to him. "I get to keep my license."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Adaline?!" Troy hisses at her.

"Oh and a public declaration in which you admit your addiction."

"What? No!" Della shakes her head. "No, I will not admit something I don't have!"

I bite my lip, "What if we don't take the deal?"

Costello sighs, "We're talking about eight years as a minimum. The maximum is twenty five."

Twenty five years?! I cover my hand with my mouth. "We will take the deal."

"We will do nothing." Della hisses at me. "I want a trail."

"No!"

"Adaline, don't be stupid."

Della looks at her father, "I don't know how to be. And a jury will see that. They will see how I only wanted to fit in and that my body doesn't react to the drugs like any other. They will see it doesn't influence my work for the worse, but better. They will-"

"Think you're a spoiled brat that thinks she's better than everyone else. They will see your face and think of me, your mother and all the rumours swirling around in the tabloids." Troy interrupts her. "And they will believe the media like they always do. Everyone thinks what they want to think and neither you nor Costello is going to change their minds. No medical record, no statement is going to change it. Take the fucking deal, Adaline."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, "No."

"Adaline-" He hisses at her.

Della looks at me, "No."

I gulp and place my hand on hers. "Take the deal, sweetie. It's the best option."

"For who? For you? For dad? For your businesses?!"

"For your fucking life!" Troy yells at her, getting up from the chair.

"It's my life and I get to choose."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Choose the right option."

I look at Costello, "I think we need a moment for us to discuss it."

She nods before rising from the chair, "If you choose to take the deal, rehab will start tomorrow." With that she walks out of Troy's study. As soon as the door shut, Troy stares at our daughter with a look I have only seen him give me. It scares the shit out of me even though it's meant for our daughter. "You will take this deal or I will make sure you won't get near a scalpel or a fast car ever again!" He threatens her with his black eyes.

She gulps, "I won't make the public declaration."

"That is your only concern?" I ask her softly.

She looks at me. "Yes. I won't admit something I'm not. Especially not at a press conference."

I bite my lip, "How about a written declaration on their website then?"

She nods, "Perhaps if no questions are going to be asked."

"Good, then let's hope Costello can turn this into one." I say with a smile on my lips.

"What if not?" Troy asks her, causing her bright blue orbs to look at him.

She opens her mouth.

"Answer correctly."

"I'll take the deal. I'll take it and will do the fucking rehab in our treatment centre in Swansea. The remaining six months I will spent abroad."

"Abroad?" I ask her confused.

"I'll work in Cambodia, Chile or Kenia with our doctors oversea. If I get a scalpel in my hands there then no one is going to know. In fact they will be thankful."

"No." Troy hisses through his teeth.

"Yes." She insists, looking at her father. "My hands are made to do good. I can do that abroad. Safe lives where no one would come looking for me."

"You should have thought that way before you fucked up, Adaline!" He hisses at her again.

"Listen,"

"Adaline, no."

"But-"

"There are bombs and kidnappers and clans and mafia bosses chasing you. There is no fucking way I will let you out there!"

She pouts, "Well, then I take one of Krimov's men with me. Two if it makes you sleep better at night."

"I wouldn't sleep at all at night and neither would your mother."

"I can't sit here and wait for time to pass. I have to do something."

"Then you're going to work at my firm."

She shakes her head, "Wear tight skirts and dresses all the time? No!"

I try very hard to suppress the chuckle. Ana would fit into my husband's firm without a problem, but Della... she's made out of different wood - unique wood, she's a class herself.

"You could walk around in jeans and a shirt - and the name Bolton would still be written all over your face."

She sighs, "Dad,"

"Or it's your mother's firm." He suggests.

She bites her lip, "How about Bolton Foundation? I could work for that."

I look at Troy, it sounds like a compromise.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, take the deal and spent the remaining time after the rehab at Bolton Foundation."

"What about the statement on the website?"

He shakes his head, "Don't negotiate. We can't risk to gamble with your future."

She growls before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Adaline, do we have an agreement?"

She sighs.

"Adaline." Troy pushes her again.

"Fine." She gives in.

* * *

 _You're in that good light, that candle glow_

 _You look fantastic, so dynamo_

 _I swear it's not just the alcohol_

 _I think you're so damn incredible, ooh, ooh, ooh_

The music blasts into my eardrums as I make my way through the club. It's full of teenagers and people in their mid twenties, having the time of their lives. People are dancing, practically having sex on the dance floor. I sigh as I rush through the club in my Louboutin heels and grey business dress. One of my employees, Ethan, called me and told me to listen to this DJ that's playing right now. And I have to say, Ethan was right - this DJ is really good.

I definitely want to sign him.

He would sell million of records within a blink of an eye. I have to sign him. Making my way through the dance floor and up to the DJ, I notice Ethan at the bar. My blonde employee waves and I walk over to him.

 _In the neon night, all that's on my mind is what's on your mind_

 _Do you miss my bite? Are you all alone, is it dinnertime?_

 _In the neon night_

 _All that's on my mind is what's on your mind, yeah_

 _'Cause what's on my mind is_

"Did I promise you too much?" Ethan asks with a big grin.

I shake my head, "I want to sign him." I say into his ear.

He nods, "He's over there!" he points to the right and I notice a man, a boy really, at the DJ desk. It's a teenager that's lighting this club on fire! A teenager!

 _Do ya, do ya need it?_

 _When can we repeat it?_

 _Give me all your time_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Do ya, do ya feel it?_

 _More than just for a weekend_

 _Do ya need a ride?_

I make my way through the dancing couples, through the sex that's basically happening on the dance floor. Suddenly, I notice a couple that's particularly having fun together on the dance floor. The man swings the woman through the air as they both dance to the heavy beat. Her chestnut brown curls bounce as she uses her hip, allowing him to take the lead. She's dressed in a purple tight Dolce and Gabbana dress, the same I own but haven't worn in ages. She swings around, this time I can see her face. And I do not believe who I am staring it!

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace!" I hiss through my teeth before marching over to her.

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Baby, come on back_

"Mom," she breathes out, shocked and stumbles in her black Ralph and Russo heels. My Ralph and Russo heels. "What are you doing here?" she asks me confused.

I glare at the man next to her. A stranger with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Move." I hiss at him and he leaves without saying goodbye to my daughter.

My daughter! I stare at Della, "You were suppose to be at home."

"I just wanted to have some fun." she says with a shrug. "For the last time in a long time."

Suddenly, I notice her wide pupils. I grab her face as she tries to look away, "Are you drunk?!" I ask her, my fingers wrapped around her chin.

 _Tonight it's all meat, no vegetables_

 _Uh huh, we're on it like carnivores_

 _And when the sun wakes the real world_

 _I love to see you all natural, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _In the neon night, all that's on my mind is what's on your mind_

 _Do you miss my bite? Are you all alone, is it dinnertime?_

 _In the neon night_

 _All that's on my mind is what's on your mind, yeah_

 _'Cause what's on my mind is_

"Mom, I-"

"That's it. We're leaving." I hiss before pulling on her arm.

"Let go of me!"

 _Do ya, do ya need it?_

 _When can we repeat it?_

 _Give me all your time_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Do ya, do ya feel it?_

 _More than just for a weekend_

 _Do ya need a ride?_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

 _Baby, come on back_

I spot Ethan as I drag my daughter off of the dance floor. I wave with my hand and draw a circle in the air. He nods, understanding that he has to talk to the DJ instead of me.

Because I have to drag my daughter home.

 _What you waiting for? What we gotta lose?_

 _All you have to do is come on back to mine_

 _What you waiting for? What we gotta lose?_

 _All you have to do is come on back to mine_

 _You already know what I want with you_

 _All you have to do is come on back to mine_

 _What you waiting for? What we gotta lose?_

 _All you have to do is come on back to mine_

 _Do ya, do ya need it?_

 _When can we repeat it?_

 _Give me all your time_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Do ya, do ya feel it?_

 _More than just for a weekend_

 _Do ya need a ride?_

 _Baby, come on back to mine_

 _Come on back to mine_

I unlock the black Bugatti Veyron that I've parked at the end of the block. The door slide open at both side immediately.

"Shit, I'm gonna throw up!" she hisses before vomiting right next to the black car.

I roll my eyes as I watch her emptying out her stomach. But I guess it's better that she vomited next to the car instead of inside of it. Troy would kill both of us if we ruined the Bugatti.

I shiver in the cold air that surrounds me and wish for a warm jacket.

I turn around in the dark streets of Soho. Shit, this is not how this evening should have turned out. I left my office earlier tonight because I thought I would sign an amazing DJ. But instead I am waiting for my daughter to finish throwing up.

I walk over to the trunk and get out a bottle of water for my daughter. She finishes throwing up and I hand her the water bottle. She rinses her mouth out, before drinking almost half a litre at once. Suddenly, I notice a man in dark clothing standing in the dark a few meters across from us.

"Adaline, come on. Let's head home." I say, rubbing on her back.

She nods before climbing into the car. I shut the door close and look over my shoulder. Suddenly, the man steps into the light and a grin appears on my lips.

"Wlad!" I cry out and wave with my hand.

"Shit." Adaline breathes out as I walk around the car.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as he walks over to me.

"Is she okay?" he nods towards my daughter, who flushes in embarrassment.

"Just drunk."

"Good." he says before his grey orbs look at me, "I mean..."

"Good?"

He chuckles, "Good."

"Were you in the neighbourhood?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just noticed the car and waited for you guys to come. I mean, a car like this shouldn't... shouldn't just park here."

"We're in Soho."

He shrugs, "I know. Anyways, I better head home. I'll see you on Thursday morning."

I nod, that's when we train together. "Yeah."

He looks back into the car, "And make sure she doesn't throw up inside the car. Troy will not be amused if she does."

* * *

I open the black front wooden door and let her walk in first. "You are on suspension but that doesn't mean you spend your nights at clubs instead of the hospital now!" I hiss at her, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

"Mom, you're going to wake up Dad." she mumbles, still feeling sick. "Lower your voice, please."

"She doesn't have to because I am already wide awake." Troy's dark voice fills the foyer like a ringing alarm. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" he hisses at her.

She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Dad, I-"

"Upstairs. You are going to rehab tomorrow and you seriously thought spending your last night at a club was a good idea?! Getting drunk?!"

"But, Dad-"

"UPSTAIRS!" he yells suddenly, making us all wince.

Della turns around without another word and marches up the staircase, mumbling something I don't hear.

"Is she wearing your dress?" he says as his eyes watch her walking to the first floor.

"Yes. I'm surprised you noticed." I yawn as I get out of my heels. I pick them up my the heel and walk over to him.

"You wore it when we were in Cannes."

"You mean when I flew there for a weekend full of business meetings and you followed me there because you couldn't bare being apart from me?"

"Yes." he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You wore that dress to a cocktail party and even back then I thought it was too short, but seeing it on Della... it's definitely too short."

I chuckle. Della has longer legs than me. With her 180cm she looks like a Victoria's Secret Angel rather than a surgeon. Especially when she puts on makeup and wears a sexy dress. She's too beautiful for her own good.

"Did she vomit into Sadie?"

I arch an eyebrow, "Sadie? You call the Bugatti Sadie?"

He shrugs, "All of my cars have names."

"Female names?"

"Maybe." He smirks at me.

"There I thought I was the only woman in your life. Twenty two years later I find out I'm sharing you with Sadie and thirty four other women."

He chuckles before kissing me softly. "Truth be told, I do like you more."

"You better. None of them can please you like I can."

"Oh, you know they have certain talents, too." He counters with a smirk on his lips.

I shake my head, unable to not reflect his grin. "Just so you know, I prefer calling Sadie the beast instead."

"The beast?" He asks with raised eyebrow.

I nod before running my hands down his spine, "Because it's driver is one, too."

"Well if I'm the beast, then you're definitely the beauty in this fairytale, my angel."

"Fairytale?"

"Isn't that what our lives feel like right now?"

"Minus Della's shit, it sure is."

"There are always obstacles in a story. But it's what makes it so good."

"Well then, my love, I am really happy for this fairytale life I get to live with you."

* * *

I stare out of the window as we drive on the coastline. The waves are rough, crashing against the cliffs. We're nearly there. We're nearly in the rehabilitation clinic we own. Shailene is the chief there. Never in the world would I have thought that one day one of my kids would have to go there.

The drive from London to Swansea was filled with silence. Not the kind of silence that tears your eardrums apart, but rather the kind of silence that's filled with a kind of sadness that I can't really describe in words.

Troy drives up the hill until we reach the white fence of our rehab centre. I look behind me and see my daughter's navy coloured orbs staring out of the window as well. The sun is shining through the car window, covering her face in stunning lightning. My daughter, the addict.

A shiver runs down my spine as we drive onto the property. We stop in front of the white three story Victorian house with French windows all over it. There's a huge veranda going around the house on the ground floor and wraparound balconies on the other floors. A gazebo is to the left and there's ivory climbing up the sides of the house. It sits at the shoreline, so close to the water that I know the tide comes up right beneath it. Seagulls are soaring through the rough wind, enjoying this sunny but windy day. It's a stunning property, but never in the world would I have thought I would have to bring my daughter here.

Shailene is standing in front the stairs that lead up to the veranda, behind the flourishing rose bushes, covering her eyes from the merciless sun. She's dressed in a white linen summer dress with black buttons in the middle and wedges. Stepping out of the car, I tilt my head back to look at the house my daughter will call home for the next eight months. Eight months... Tears start forming in my eyes and I gulp. I guess the only positive outcome is that we have Shailene who will have an eye on her. It calms me just a tiny bit.

I wince as I hear the car doors shutting behind me. The salty breeze is blowing through my hair, messing up the dark brown curls. I turn around and watch my daughter staring at me instead of the house behind me. Her navy orbs are glassy. Eight months without each other will be the longest we've ever been apart. Ever.

Troy opens the trunk of the car and gets out her two Hermes suitcases. He hasn't looked at her ever since we got into the car. Not even through the review mirror.

"I'll take these." I hear my sister-in-law's voice before I turn around. She's next to me a second later, all smiles and happy. This is not a fucking day to be happy about. "Hi." She whispers to me.

"Hey." I can't even smile at her. This is so hard!

Shai shares a quick look with my daughter before she walks over to her big brother, being in a deep conversation within a second. They look so much alive, it's crazy. They both have their father's blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair. While Troy's hair is straight, Shailene's hair is wavy. Troy's half a head taller than his younger sister, but Shailene shrinks that in half with her wedges. She has a lean figure, probably from all the yoga and Pilates classes they hold here.

"Mom," I hear my daughter whispering. I embrace her without a word from me, my tongue suddenly feels heavy. "I'm not an addict."

"I know."

"I'm really not. I don't see why I have to stay here for eight months, totally isolated from the world."

I brush through her hair, feeling the silky structure despite the curls. "I love you, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. Never forget that." I kiss her forehead.

"I won't." Her lower lip starts shaking. "I love you, too, Mom. I know I haven't been the best daughter lately and if I was able to turn back time then I would and undo all the shit I've done. I wouldn't have stolen Daddy's Ferrari so often to race. I wouldn't have taken the drugs to operate more clearly. I wouldn't have brought you as much pain as I did."

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Della..." I hug her again, tighter this time. Sometimes I forget that she's only twenty. With her achievements in the medical world she stunned every one around her. I am amazed by her skills, by her intelligence... by her whole aura.

"Adaline," I hear Troy's deep voice. It fills my eardrums like electricity and I let go of our daughter immediately.

Adaline turns around and I watch her walking over to her father. They stare at one another, navy orbs facing navy orbs. Both say nothing, her unsure if he's going to yell and him too broken to voice his feelings in words. I feel my heart cracking in my chest at the image. Suddenly, he embraces her and whispers something into her ear. She nods before he lets her go. Without another glance from him, Troy walks around the Range Rover and gets in at the passenger seat. He's in no form to be driving now. I'll drive us then.

I look at Shailene, "Call us regularly."

Shailene nods, "You guys can come by in four weeks for a few hours."

Four weeks. That feels like a lifetime. I gulp, "Okay." I look at my daughter before embracing her again, "I'll see you in four weeks."

"I'll kick your ass if we won't." Della jokes, causing me to chuckle.

I let go and brush through her hair one last time, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She promises me.

I look at Shailene, "But you're still coming to dinner next week?"

The chestnut coloured Bolton woman nods, "Yes. We better get going. I'll see you next week."

I inhale deeply before walking around the Range Rover. I get into the driver's seat and adjust everything to my liking. As I adjust the review mirror, I see my daughter stepping into the house and Shailene shutting the stained antique glass doors close. My fingers start shaking for a moment and I inhale once more, trying to calm down. I don't look at my husband as I start the engine and drive out of the driveway.

* * *

It takes me about twenty minutes to arrive at our beach house in Swansea. The sky is dark with black clouds. It's going to rain soon. I park the Range Rover and kill the engine. As I am about to open the seatbelt, my husband wraps his hands around my wrist, stopping me. His hand is shaking. A shiver runs down my spine just at this single touch from him. I slowly look up, meeting his grey eyes. My heart shatters into a million pieces as I stare at my husband's face, seeing his pain. I inhale deeply, trying to get at least a bit of control over my emotions. He bites on his lower lip that starts trembling. Shit.

I slip out of my heels, open my seatbelt and bestride him a second later. The creme colored Givenchy dress bunches around my stomach as I open his seatbelt. I embrace him, allowing him to let down his guards. The thunder outside starts growling and a second later fat rain drops clash against the roof of the car. He wraps his arms around me, still shaking violently as if he was sobbing uncontrollably, but there's no sound and no tears coming from him. The drumming sound of the rain fills the silence between us better than any words of me could. I hold him tighter and so does he. His grip is excruciatingly tight, but I don't complain. I don't care that my lungs are barely getting any oxygen, all I care about is him and his well-being. I knew this was going to be a hard day, especially for me... but I didn't expect it to be even worse for him.

He rests his head on my left shoulder as the sky cries for him. The shaking is so strong that it takes all of my strength to keep him somehow steady. He doesn't say a word to me. After all these years we've spent together we've come to an understanding of one another's needs without having the need to voice them. We know each other inside out.

Yet, it still surprises me how much pain he is able to feel. It tears my heart apart on a whole new level - it rips me apart even worse than my own feelings ever could. His pain is my pain. His tears are my tears. His heartache is my heartache.

For half an eternity, we just sit there, holding on another and allowing the sky to cry for us. I rub his back gently, trying to not only calm him but me down as well. I let the heavy rain drops that clash against the windows and roof of the car be the only sound until whenever he's ready to talk.

I'd stay here for hours, only if he felt better.

He lifts his head off of my shoulder, staring deeply into my eyes. Those grey orbs shoot icicles into my heart, causing the drumming rain sounds to vanish in my ears. A shiver runs down my spine, making me shake from the coolness that overcomes me. His pain is killing me. My fingers brush through his chestnut silky hair before I fondle his cheeks. He hasn't had the strength to shave this morning, so now stubbles cover his chin and cheeks. I let my thumb run over his closed lips, feeling the soft flesh. I study his face like a piece of art, knowing he is doing the same with mine. I hate seeing him this shattered, his pain kills me more than my own.

He unwraps his arms from my upper body and I feel my lungs expanding fully the first time, filling my body with all the oxygen it needs, but I'd stop breathing for him in a heartbeat again. Comforting him, making sure he's okay - that's my job as his wife, his lover, his partner in crime, his best friend and his soulmate.

He runs his hands up my naked thighs, firing up the nerves within. His eyes don't leave mine as his hands find my laced thong. I expect him to move the thin black lace to the side or rip it apart all together, but to my surprise he does nothing of those two. Instead, he kisses me as his hands grab onto my ass, squeezing my cheeks. My back automatically hallows from the touch. I hear him opening the car door and I let go of his lips. The cold air clashes against my skin, giving me goosebumps. "Hold tight, my angel." he whispers so quietly that I almost don't hear it over the heavy rain sounds. He hasn't called me by this nickname ever since we found out about Della's crimes.

I hold tight on him, my arms banded around his strong torso and my head resting against his stone hard chest as he carefully climbs out of the car with me sticking on to him like glue. He places his left arm underneath my butt as I wrap my legs around his hips. His wedding band cuts into my right cheek, giving me a feeling of peace despite the hard times. With fast long steps we reach the patio of the house. But even here, he doesn't let go of me. I listen to his strong heartbeat as he opens the door and walks into the house. Shutting the door with a kick, a new kind of silence embraces us. The rain, the thunder - the storm - are still hearable, but it's much more muted. His heart beats heavily in his chest just like my beats for him.

We're heartbroken. But at least we're heartbroken together.

* * *

 **A new chapter everyone! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, they always help me to improve myself.**

 **I've been busy writing the background story of one of the Bolton kids. I think, I might release the story sooner than I originally wanted to, so keep your eyes open.**

 **Please review this chapter as well. It really means a lot to me to read my readers' reaction. **


	8. Chapter 8

I grab my black Chanel purse before my other hand grabs the keys to the Bugatti Veyron - the beast as I call it. I don't usually like driving Troy's fast cars, but if that means I'm going to be faster in Swansea to see my daughter again after four weeks, then I'll drive this arrogant black vehicle.

"Guys, I'm leaving!" I cry out.

"Wait!" I hear the triplets yell back out of one mouth. A second late I hear their feet running to me.

"What's this?" I ask confused as I see Nate holding an envelope.

"That's for Della." Rory explains.

"You guys wrote her a letter?" I say, deeply touched.

"Hopefully next time we can all go and visit her." Jo says with knotted fingers. "We didn't get to say goodbye. We flew to France and when we came back she was already gone."

"Yeah, that was so unfair and uncool." Rory agrees with her older sister.

"You know this was not something we could debate about. We got the deal and the rehab started the next day. There was no time." I say before hugging them tightly.

"We're still mad at her." Nate growls.

"At least she's not in prison." Rory says with a shrug.

"But rehab in Swansea feels just as bad." Jo whispers.

I kiss their heads before pushing the envelope into my purse. "I'll make sure she gets it."

As I open the front door of my home, the iPhone rings in my purse. I sigh before opening the purse and searching through all the irrelevant stuff in it that I've collected over time before finally finding the ringing thing. I frown as I stare at the display. It's Shailene.

"What's wrong?" I ask her after picking up.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see you."

I stumble on the pebbles in my heels as the words hit me like a wrecking ball. "I'm sorry?" I ask, not believing she just said those words.

"Adaline asked me to call you and inform you that she doesn't want to see you today."

"She..." I feel tears building in my eyes and I bite onto my lower lip, "Just me or Troy as well?" it kills me to ask her this.

"Both of you." Shailene whispers.

I nod, "O-okay..." I pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping to stop the tears from cutting off my voice. "But she's okay?" I ask her after a moment of collecting myself.

"Yes. She's doing fine... You should talk to Wlad."

"Wlad?" I ask her back confused. I don't see his part in this. What does he have to do with it?

"He's been visiting her a lot. He's the only one, she allows to see her."

I frown, so he... "And Ana?"

"No, no one but him."

My lips form a thin line, "Did she say when she was ready to see us?"

"I wish I could tell you more. Maybe next week..."

"Next week..." I echo. Four weeks were hell already - and now another week?

"Talk to Wladimir. Maybe he can help you. I have to go back to work."

I nod, although she can't see me. "Call me whenever she changes her mind."

"I will." she says before hanging up.

I stare at the black screen of my iPhone for a moment before I kick against the tyre of the Bugatti Veyron. I kick again with my heel, letting out my anger and pain. "Fuck!"

It's still morning but Troy's already in his office. I promised to pick him up so we could drive up to Swansea together. But now... now we're driving nowhere.

I tear the car door open and get into the vehicle before starting the engine. My hands are shaking as I drive down the driveway, away from my house. I have no idea I could feel this kind of pain that caused my daughter's rejection.

I decide to not drive to my husband's office, but instead to the only destination that could give me some answers.

* * *

I storm into the Scorpion headquarters, parting my way through his employees with just my glance. They know who I am, know what my last name is and know how freaking angry I can get. They know when not to mess with me. My black Gucci heels are announcing my coming with loud thuds. The brunette head of his assistance, Chelsea, shoots up as she hears me approaching her. I don't wait for her to say something to me. I just glance at her as I rush by. I tear the white wooden door to his office open and see him sitting behind his glass desk in a grey blue suit with a black tie. He's working on e-mails, clearly feeling no need to look up from the screen.

"Chelsea-"

I slam the door shut so loudly that the whole room shakes.

He looks up and his grey orbs widen as they notice me. "Gabi," he breathes out shocked.

I march over to his desk, "Don't fucking Gabi me." I hiss as I sit down in one of the two brown leathered club chairs.

He leans back in his black office chair, "She doesn't want to see you."

"No, she doesn't." I hiss through my teeth, "She doesn't want to see anyone but you!"

He gulps, "Did Shailene tell you this?"

"Yes."

He nods before opening his cupboard that's underneath his desk. He gets out a bottle of Scotch and two crystal glasses.

"Scotch is not going to help me." I say as he pours the liquid into two glasses.

He pushes one glass over to me nevertheless. "She's doing okay."

"That's not what I want to know. I want to know why she's allowing you to see her but not me and Troy. We're her parents for Christ's sake!"

"I think that's the reason." he says quietly, "She doesn't even allow Ana to come by. She doesn't want to see her relatives."

I take a big sip of the Scotch, "How can you say she's okay then?"

"I think she didn't think being apart from you, from work... from her life would be this therapeutic."

I frown at his words, "My daughter is not an addict."

"And I strongly agree with you - as does Adaline. But this time she's spending in Swansea... it's giving her a new perspective on things. She's meditating in the morning and evening by the ocean. She's doing yoga. She's painting. She started to play the piano again."

"She did?" I ask him with a smile on my lips. She hasn't touched the piano in over ten years.

He nods, "And I think that, along with all the other patients there... it's healing her."

"Healing her?" I ask him back confused, "My daughter's not broken."

"No, of course not. She's..."

"She's what?"

He licks his lips, "She's not ready to face the disappointment that's in your eyes. She's not ready to face the hurt, the-"

"Did she really say that?" I interrupt him shocked.

He nods, "I think it's good that she's at least allowing me to visit her. At least that way, you'll know she's fine..."

"I didn't expect her to reject us." I whisper.

He reaches out for my hands and squeezes them, "I didn't expect that either. I thought she was done with all these self-reproaches. But I think she's still ashamed of all that she's done. All the car races, the drugs... the clubbing... She was just trying to fit in, trying to find her place in this world."

I brush through my hair. My daughter's been struggling with that since going to school. And now that she's twenty... she's struggling harder than ever.

"Della told me that she's working on a surprise for you guys the last time I saw her."

"Is she?"

He nods, "But she hasn't said what it was, afraid you'll squeeze it out of me otherwise."

I chuckle, "I wouldn't stop pressuring you until you'd tell me."

"She knows you all too well, because she's just the same." Krimov says with a soft smile on his lips, "Maybe this rehab is the best that's ever happened to her, Gabriella."

I gulp, "I want her by my side. I want to hold her tight, tell her I love her..."

"She knows that. She never doubted your love. It's just now... now she's discovering a piece of herself she never knew of before. This will make her stronger, not weaker."

I nod, "So, she looked fine the last time you saw her?"

He nods, "She was fine the whole weekend."

"Weekend?" I ask him back shocked. He spent the weekend with her?

I watch his Adam's apple moving as he gulps, clearly that information slipped off of his tongue. "Yes."

"And how many-"

"Does it matter?" he interrupts me. "All that matters is that she's healthy and safe."

I cross my arms and lean back in the club chair. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"It hurts to hear you asking that kind of question." he hisses at me. "You wiped away twenty years of trust and friendship."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... It's just..." I wave with my hands, "How can she want to not see me? I mean, I'd understand if our relationship would be as fucked as mine with Victoria is but our's-"

"Stop." Wladimir says in a strong voice before getting off of his chair. I watch him walking around his glass desk before kneeing down in front of me. "You are not your mother. Adaline is not you." he focuses my eyes. "Adaline knows you love her unconditionally. She's not seeing you because she thinks you are mad at her or unloved her. She's choosing to not see you because she is blaming herself - like she should. She fucked up badly. She drove us all mad when she-" he clenches his teeth and shakes his head, "My point is, she'll see you whenever she's ready."

"And up until then you'll be the only one who gets to see her?" I snort.

He shrugs, "It's better me than no one."

* * *

I listen to the line ringing as I sit in the black Bugatti Veyron, waiting for my husband to pick up. It's a crappy day so far and I'm about to turn my husband's day into one as well.

"I hope you're already on your way up to my office, because I'm done with work for today and-"

"She doesn't want to see us." I breathe out.

"What?" he asks me back confused.

"Shai called me and said that Della doesn't want to see us. Either of us... or Ana... or the triplets." I explain again with tears in my eyes. Gosh, it hurts to badly to be rejected by your own child! "She doesn't want to see us... Maybe in a few weeks-" Click.

I frown before I stare at the black screen of my iPhone. He hung up on me.

* * *

"Where is she?" I ask Shailene as we enter the white Victorian house that's the rehab center. It's a luxurious building that's currently housing ten patients, which is the maximum. We have five doctors, two patients for one doctor, here. There's yoga, meditation, art and movement therapy, music and sound therapy and acupuncture. Lots of celebrities have been here, but never would I have thought my daughter was going to be one of the patients. Never.

"She's in the sun room." Shailene says, pointing down the hall.

I walk away, not caring if my husband is following me or not. I can finally see my daughter! I stop in the doorway of the sun room, that's floating with the natural light that's coming through the windows. A white piano is standing in front of the window and I see my daughter sitting on the piano stool. She's scribbling something onto a sheet of paper with her pencil. Her chestnut curls are long, they have grown over the last six weeks. She's dressed in a simple pair of light washed jeans, a white shirt and a grey cardigan despite the hot temperatures.

I gulp, the clothes seem a thousand sizes too big on her. She lost weight. She lost a lot of weight. She lost her muscle mass. She doesn't look better, but worse. Why does she look worse? Why doesn't she look better?!

Suddenly, she stirs and I watch her holding her breath. She noticed my stares. She turns around slowly. Her navy orbs start sparkling at me the second she sees me. A smile full of joy washes over her face as she gets up from the piano stool. My heart bursts from the joy, she hasn't looked this happy in a long, long time... "Mom," she breathes out, rushing over to me.

I embrace her tightly, allowing a tear to roll down my face. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. It feels so good to hold her, to keep her close to me, to smell her... God, this smell! "Adaline..." I whisper, kissing her cheeks. I am finally with my little girl again. I brush through her hair as I let go, scanning her face. Her cheeks are rosy and her skin is glowing from within. "It's so good to see you." I breathe out before hugging her again.

"I missed you, too." she whispers back.

"How are you?" I ask her as I look at her.

"I'm good." she says with a soft smile.

"You lost weight." I breathe out my concern.

"Muscle mass." she corrects me, "I haven't been working out the way I used to. I started to do more yoga and pilates... my body's adjusting to the changes."

"You're okay?"

She nods, "I'm fine. I'm eating lots of veggies and fruits. I'm not starving, I promise. Shai would never let that happen."

"Good." I say with a smile on my face that she returns.

Her smile widens as her eyes see her father approaching the room. "Daddy!" she runs over him and embracing him like they haven't seen each other in forever. Because those six weeks felt like forever.

"Mon cœur," his deep crystal clear voice reaches my ears as he holds her close, probably never wanting to let go of her as well. My sweetheart, he hasn't called her that in months.

I feel tears building in my eyes as I stare at my daughter and her father.

"Je t'aime." he whispers to her before kissing her left cheek.

"Je t'aime aussi, papa." she whispers back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm glad you're finally allowing your mother and me to visit you." he says in a soft voice, "Because we missed you like crazy."

Della smiles, "I didn't want to see you guys before it was ready." she says as they turn around and walk back to me. Troy wraps his arm around her waist, keeping her close because they've been apart for so long.

"It?" he asks her.

"Krimov mentioned you were working on a surprise for us." I say to her with a grin on my lip.

Della flushes, "I knew he couldn't hold his tongue." she says with a chuckle before knotting her fingers. "Sit down." she says, nodding towards the grey couch.

My husband lets go of her waist and sits down next to me on the grey couch.

Della sighs and bites her lip. She's nervous. I have barely seen her nervous in her entire life.

"Sweetie, whatever it is... we're gonna love it."

She looks up from her fingers, "You're not suppose to love it. This is not mean to..." she shakes her head, "I don't know how to apologise." she bites on her lower lip, "I don't know how. I want to take back everything I said, everything I've done. I know I can't. I was sick and I was scared and I was confused... and I felt lonely. I felt so out of place." she inhales deeply with a shaky breath, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to... to hurt you the way I did. I never wanted to cause you these emotions that you felt. If I could change that, if I could go back and unsay the things I said and undo the things I did..." she exhales, looking at her knotted fingers once more instead of us, her parents. "You see, I'm not good at this. I am not good at apologising for the discomfort I caused you. So, I hope you believe me when I say how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me and I hope I can forgive myself. I can't take it back. But I'm going to try to move forward and I'm going to try to be better." she looks up at us with tears in her navy orbs, "I'm gonna try to never hurt any of you ever again."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. Troy squeezes my hand, but I barely feel his touch. "Of course we forgive you, Sweetie." I say and rise from the couch.

"I'm not done yet. Sit." she orders, sounding just like Troy.

I sit back on the couch. "Okay."

"Over the last weeks, I've been thinking of a way to apologise to you that... that means something to you. Something more than just a few empty words." she says with a shrug.

"These were not empty words." Troy says to her.

She licks her lips, "Anyways, I've been working on this for quite a while and I hope..." she bites on her lower lip again before turning around.

I look at my husband in confusion, "What is this about?"

He nods towards Della, "Look."

I turn my gaze back to my daughter and watch her sitting at the piano stool. She inhales deeply before she starts playing. Goosebumps start covering my skin as the soft piano notes fill my ears.

 _I got no excuses_

 _For all of these goodbyes_

 _Call me when it's over_

 _'Cause I'm dying inside_

 _Wake me when the shakes are gone_

 _And the cold sweats disappear_

 _Call me when it's over_

 _And myself has reappeared_

I am in tears already. Big salty drops run down my cheeks. I have forgotten how well she could play, how well she could sing... how easily she could make me feel her emotions.

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

 _I do it every, every, every time_

 _It's only when I'm lonely_

 _Sometimes I just wanna cave and I don't wanna fight_

 _I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _Just hold me, I'm lonely_

Her words are so simple, yet so deeply touching.

 _Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore_

 _And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

 _To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

I inhale deeply, trying to control my emotions before looking to my left. My husband is fighting with his emotions as well. I watch his face softening and his blue eyes filling with a thin film of tears. Shit, he's in tears as well.

I place my hand on his back and rest my chin on his shoulder. His body is shaking a bit, too.

 _I'm sorry to my future love_

 _For the man that left my bed_

 _For making love the way I saved for you inside my head_

 _And I'm sorry for the fans I lost_

 _Who watched me fall again_

 _I wanna be a role model, but I'm only human_

I watch a tear rolling down his left cheek through my very own blurry vision. I wipe the traces of the tear away with my thumb. He's crying.

It only makes me want to cry with him.

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

 _I do it every, every, every time_

 _It's only when I'm lonely_

 _Sometimes I just wanna cave and I don't wanna fight_

 _I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _Just hold me, I'm lonely_

My hands are shaking. Shit.

 _Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore_

 _And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

 _To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

 _I'm not sober anymore_

 _I'm sorry that I'm here again_

 _I promise I'll get help_

 _It wasn't my intention_

 _I'm sorry to myself_

We listen to Della finishing the song before she turns around again. "Guys, I didn't mean to make you both cry." she says with a shrug. "It was suppose to be an apology."

I wave so she comes over to us. I wrap my arms around her, "I love you."

She smiles at me before looking at her father. "Je suis profondément désolée, papa."

I close my eyes at the sound of her voice and feel the emotions rising within me again. I haven't heard them talk in French in years, probably since she started working as an attending at St. Mary's. When Della was younger they always used to talk in French. It's their language, their way to communicate.

"Je sais ça." he clears his throat, "Je t'aime, mon cœur." He only speaks French with her, but even that hasn't happened in the last months.

"Je t'aime aussi, papa." she whispers back in fluent French.

I sob next to them, causing their moment to end sooner than I wanted.

"I love both of you." she says before wrapping her arms around us.

* * *

I feel the adrenaline spiking in my veins as my eyes stare at the timer, the seconds go by so fast, too fast. The cheering parents around me vanish in my ears as I tighten the grip around my husband's hand. It's another swim race, actually it's not just another swim race. It's the Swim England National Summer Meet and it could be the third swim competition Nate could win in a row. He already won the English County and English Regional Championships. My son is ahead but there's another turn before he swims his last lane. Rory and Jo decided to stay at home with Miley, Luc and Liam. I think they just wanted to enjoy having the trampoline to themselves for a while.

"Come on, Nate!" I cry out, knowing he can hear me as he told me the last time. If he wins this, he's going to be one of the biggest names in the swim world under eighteen. If he keeps winning this way, we might have to hire an agent next to his private swim trainer.

"Nate, you've got this!" Troy's deep voice rings in my ears as we all get up from the aluminium benches for the last half of the swim lane. We're in the London Aquatics Centre, the very same place where 2012 the Olympic athletes swam in.

I have a feeling it won't be long until my son's an Olympic athlete himself. Not if he keeps winning at this speed.

"YES!" We both cry out as Nate taps on the timer first. He freaking won! I jump up and down in my sneakers before I wrap my arms around my husband. He won! The whole arena starts clapping and cheering, I soak in the atmosphere and lock the memory deep in my heart. He won his third championship in a row! My son's freaking amazing!

I watch Nate getting out of the pool, being the calmest person on earth. Slowly, he walks over to his chair, blending out all the noise. As soon as he tapped on that timer, he put on his poker face, the very same his father likes to wear as well to mask his true feelings. He takes his time as he gets off his goggles and swim cap before picking up the blue towel from his chair. The last swimmer taps on the timer as Nate towel dries his short blonde hair. He has build quite some muscle over the last weeks because he trained so hard. But he didn't train to win this, he trained to top his best time - which he did. He not only won, but he also topped his best time.

He shakes the hand of the second and third place, two boys significantly taller and bulkier than him, before shaking hands with the boy who came in last, almost twenty seconds later than Nate. He shares some words with them before grabbing his bag and throwing the towel over his shoulder. My eyes watch him disappearing into the hallway he used to walk into the arena. Parents, siblings and friends start rushing over to the other competitors, embracing them with big smiles on their lips.

"Where's he going?" Troy asks me confused.

"He's taking a hot shower. Then he's going to get changed before accepting the trophy." I say with a smile on my lips. I know my son inside out. He might look all cool, but inside... inside he's throwing a freaking party.

Troy glances over to me, "He doesn't look happy."

"He didn't look happy the last two times either, did he?" I counter.

He nods, "I would have been over the moon at his age. From where did he get that poker face?"

I shake my head in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I'm worried he doesn't enjoy this as much as we thought he did."

I roll my eyes at his words, that couldn't be more untrue. I point at his hard chest, "He got it from you, Troy."

"Me?" He sounds shocked, "When did I ever wore my poker face around our children?"

"Not around our kids but at business meetings... especially at video conferences that you held from your study at home. Remember how many times Nate walked in there by accident?" I ask and my husband nods, "He saw you wearing that poker face more times than he can count. He saw you making deals no one would have agreed to normally. He saw you win, without showing any glimpse of joy on your face. He copied that. I told you, you're his hero." I nod towards the hallway that Nate walked through, "And just like his hero he doesn't show his happiness in front of his competition."

Troy's eyes rest on the hallway, my words are still ringing through his ears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," I wince as I hear some male voice addressing us. I turn around, putting on the same poker face my son just did. I am standing across a tall blonde man in a crisp white shirt and dark jeans. He has dark blue eyes and wears a genuine smile on his lips.

"Yes?" Troy asks, letting go of my hand. He's back in business mode, wearing his poker face as well.

"I'm Carter Luddington." He introduces himself to us, shaking first my hand and than my husband's. "I would like to manage your son's career."

I frown at his bluntness. My son's career?! He's twelve years old, there is no career! "He's only twelve. There is no career to manage, Mr. Luddington." I say back.

"With all respect, Mrs. Bolton, Nathanial just won his third championship in a row. He took all trophies home there is for swimmers his age." This man definitely did his homework. He reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a card. "I'm not going to be the only one asking for this, but I wanted to be the first because I am the best. He could be an Olympic athlete in a few years and bring home medals. They will be gold as he's training with James Guy, who won 18 gold medals and was a world champion. Nate will, no doubt, follow his footsteps, making an even bigger impression. Sponsors will drown you with offers, people will want him to advise a sports drink, swimwear and even cereals. The interest will overwhelm you. You're going to need someone who knows this game and that someone is me." He looks at my husband for a moment and hands him his card, "I'm looking forward to hear from you." With that he turns around and leaves us alone.

"Shall I follow Nate into his changing room?" Troy asks me, shoving the card into the front pocket of his dark jeans.

I shake my head, "No, he needs this time for himself. It's his ritual to calm down after every championship."

"Maybe we should start a new tradition."

"No. He's probably talking to James about the swim race to work on improvements."

"James is in there?"

I nod, "Always. He's the only one Nate wants to see prior and after the game."

My husband clenches his jaw, "I don't like that."

I sigh, "Troy, Nate is not us. James is not a priest who wants to rape him. He's a world champion, a freaking Olympian athlete who won fifteen gold medals. Fifteen! They've been training for a year together and Nate has never been better. Never! I trust James and I thought you do, too." I wrap my arms around his stone hard torso, not carrying if anyone snaps a picture of us and puts it online. But at the same time I know there will be pictures online of us here. There always are.

"I do."

"So, don't imagine the worst. He's fine. Besides, you surely have an intel of him as well in your pretty walnut cupboard." I say with a smirk, referring to his study where he holds all the files of Ana's and Della's male contacts.

He sighs before leaning down to rest his forehead against mine. "You know me too well."

* * *

I open the double black wooden front doors. "Okay, who wants to drive with Daddy and who with me?" I ask and turn around, seeing the triplets getting into their shoes. I'm wearing a blush pink linen dress with white sandals as it is another hot summer day. We're spending another weekend in Swansea.

"Depends, which car are you driving?" Nate asks me. He's wearing beige linen shorts and a blue chambray shirt.

"The Range Rover." I say with a shrug.

"And you?" Jo asks wearing a blue cotton dress.

"The Ferrari, so only one can drive with me." My husband answers, wearing a white Oxford shirt and beige linen trousers.

"Me!" They cry out all at once, raising their hands. They are as obsessed with fast cars as Della. If we're not careful those three will pull the same shit on us and participate in illegal car races.

I close my eyes, we're just seconds away from the next quarrel.

"You drove with Dad the last time!" Rory hiss at Nate.

"On the drive to Swansea, not on the drive home! Jo was that."

"That means I get to drive with him!" Rory claps into her hands. "Decision made."

"Okay, good. Come on, guys!" I say, waving with my hand.

"But what about the drive home?" Nate asks.

"We'll throw a coin." Troy says, placing his hands on Jo and Rory, softly pushing them out of the house.

"Can I choose the music as well?" Rory asks her father.

He laughs, "No, definitely not. I will not listen to Harry Styles and Justin Bieber the whole two hour drive."

I walk through the pebbles in our driveway and unlock the Range Rover before opening all four doors at once. "Jo and Nate, get in." I say, nodding towards the silver car. I watch them both getting into the vehicle before they shut the doors close.

"Be careful." I say as Rory walks past Troy and me and to the white Ferrari.

"I always am, you know that." He says, his eyes staring deeply into mine. His hands wrap around my waist, squeezing softly.

"I know, but just... be extra careful." I lift myself to my toes before softly kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to spend your birthday with Della?" At rehab. But I don't say that out loud as I drive by the coastline. We're nearly there. I look into the review mirror and stare at Jo. Nate didn't celebrate his twelfth birthday either. It makes me feel bad. But at least I don't have to see Victoria today.

"Positive." She nods as she looks out of the window.

"But you girls love your birthday parties!" I say as I turn right. Just in case, I have a Cinderella themed three story cake in the trunk of the Range Rover. It has a carriage on top.

"Mom, it's just not the same without Della." Jo says with a shrug. "I'd rather spent the day with her. I miss her."

"I miss her, too!" Nate says.

I bite my lip as we drive up the driveway to our rehab centre. The Victorian house is completely empty as Della is the only patient there. Usually the patients stay there for four to six weeks. The red Ferrari is already parked in front of the white three story house. "Guys, you love your birthday parties!"

"Not this year." They say out of one mouth. Guess this year everything is different.

I sigh before parking the Range Rover next to the Ferrari. I miss Della, too. She's only been here for three months, but it already feels like forever.

"Besides it's our day, so we get to choose who we spend it with." Jo says before jumping out of the Range Rover.

I open my seatbelt just as Nate shuts his door close. I get out of the car and open the trunk. The cake made the drive without any damage. I feel Troy's gaze on me as Nate, Rory and Jo debate who gets to drive home in the Ferrari. "Are you okay?"

I nod as I feel his arms embracing me from behind. I lean back against his strong chest. "I just can't believe neither of them wants to celebrate their birthday! I mean, not even Nate!"

He rests his head on my shoulder and rubs my arms. "They miss her."

"I know and I miss her, too but... they always have big parties!"

"They want to spend their day with Della so that's what they get." He says before kissing my left cheek. "That and a massive Cinderella cake." He nods towards the baby blue cake. It has a chocolate filling because that's their favourite flavour.

"At least I can still bake when I'm depressed."

Shailene opens the door of the three story Victorian house, "My favourite people in the whole world are here!" She rushes over to the triplets and hugs them.

"She says that to all of us." Della's voice fills my ears and I look up. She's standing on the porch, wearing light washed jeans, a grey shirt and a black cardigan despite the hot summer temperatures.

"Della!" They say in a choir before running over to her. She embraces them, "Happy birthday guys!"

The girls shrug, "It's just a day."

"It's not just a day. It's your birthday! You know, I remember everything that happened on that day-"

"You were asleep with Ana." Nate points out.

"Yeah, I mean I remember how Mom and Dad brought you guys home." Della says before hugging them again. "I missed you."

"We missed you, too."

I gulp down my emotions. Della has never been good with emotions but ever since she started rehab here she... she changed. To the better. "Della's doing really good."

"She is." Troy agrees before letting go of. He picks up the cake like it doesn't weight a few pounds. "Surprise!" He calls out revealing the cake to the twins.

"Wow!" They all say out of one mouth.

"You didn't think you get to spend that day without a birthday cake, did you?" I ask with a smirk on my lips.

* * *

I open the front door and take off my Chanel heels immediately. As always there are fresh pink peonies in a crystal vase standing on the round marble table in our foyer. Barefoot I walk over to the built in wardrobe and get out a pair of slippers. My feet feel so much better! My eyes rest on the black Chanel heels with a pearl on the heel and the famous logo. But I love those to death. I sigh before I place them into the wardrobe. I close the door and follow the sound of classic Italian music that's filling my ears. A beautiful male voice sings about his everlasting love. His voice however gets overturned by beautiful giggles that make my heart burst out of love. I stop in the round arch of our kitchen, seeing the triplets sitting at the kitchen island. They have all an apron wrapped around their bodies. The kitchen island is covered in flour. I follow their gaze and see my husband wearing an apron. He is rolling the dough, there's flour all over the work plate.

Next to him is our Italian nanny Valentina, who is already filling the tortellini and sticking the edges together. She is wearing a red wrapped dress underneath her apron. Her dark brown hair looks elegant in big waves. Her red lipstick matches the dress. She looks like she belongs on a red carpet, but instead she's in the kitchen making tortellini with my husband. She's a nanny when she looks like a freaking superstar.

I gulp at the image. But she was the only one we both could agree on to look after our children. And since twelve years she's been doing a great job. With the triplets. And our two geniuses, although Ana and Della are both not living here right now.

"Hi there."

I watch Troy turn around in the corner of my eyes as I put on a smile.

Valentina turns around, her brown orbs looking at us before she eyeballs me more closely. Then she puts on a smile, "Welcome home, Mrs. Bolton." She greets me, her eyes smiling as well.

I decide to put my jealousy away and return her smile before I walk over to my husband. He holds up his hands that are covered in flour. I kiss him on his cheek, feeling the stubbles of his beard. "What's for dinner?"

"Tortellini with a feta spinach filling." Valentina answers for him.

"You guys need any help?"

Troy shakes his head, "No, we're all good."

"We're here to help as well." Nate says for the triplets.

I giggle, "And you guys are done with homework?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

They all nod in response.

I nod, "Okay, I'll go upstairs. Call me if you need me." I say, turning on my heel. I leave my family behind before walking up the staircase that leads to the much needed shower.

* * *

I stare at the white ceiling counting sheep or birds or whatever. I can't seem to fall asleep. At. All. "Troy? Are you still awake?" I ask into the darkness.

"Barely." He breathes out with a growl.

I roll over to my right side to look at him, "I can't sleep."

"And what am I suppose to do about that?" He asks back, his eyes still closed.

I pout. "When was the last time we had sex?"

He sighs, clearly not wanting this conversation. "I don't know. But I am not in the mood for it right now. It's been a long day and I am dog tired, Gabriella."

My mouth falls open. What?! What did he just say?! "Alright fine then maybe I should sleep in one of the guest rooms downstairs." I hiss before rising from the bed. I grab my olive silk morning gown that has lace on the edges before wrapping it around myself. He doesn't say anything. Is he really letting me sleep downstairs?! I stare at him in disbelief for a moment before walking over to the door. Fine!

"Wait," he cries out with a sigh as my hand is on the doorknob. He switches on the lamp on his nightstand coating the room in a warm light. "What's wrong?" He yawns after asking me this question before looking at his clock. "It's two in the morning. Why the hell are you making a scene now?!"

I let go of the doorknob shocked by the harshness in his words. "I am making a scene?!" I ask him back in a loud voice with my left hand on my chest.

"Could you pleaser lower your voice? I don't want you to wake up the whole house."

"I yell at you however loud the fuck I want! This is my fucking house!"

"Okay if you want to yell at me we should do that somewhere else." He gets up from our bed and totters into the walk-in closet.

Is he fucking serious?! It takes me a moment to follow him. The door to our room of pleasure is wide open. He really expects me to yell at him in there! I can't believe this! I walk past him and place my hands on my hips.

He closes the door before turning around. "Go." He waves with his hands.

I shake my head in shock, my tongue tight in my mouth as too many thoughts run through my mind.

"Gabriella, if you woke me up just to have me standing here and you saying nothing to me right now then I am going back to sleep." He says after a minute of silence.

"When was the last time we were here?!" I ask him, looking behind him instead of at him.

He shrugs, "I don't know. The night when we met Jake maybe. Is this why you woke me up?"

I sigh as I brush through my hair, "Where has our passion gone?!"

"I'm sorry? Because I don't want to fuck you in this very moment?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Yes! Fucking yes, Troy!" I scream out loud, burying my fingers in my scalp, "Because I can't remember when we had sex the last time! I can't remember the last time I saw you naked. I can't remember when we were just together!" It bursts out of me like an exploding volcano. All the stress from the last weeks seem to have gotten the best of me. I take a deep breath to try to calm me down. "Because I come home to you, the kids and Valentina making dinner almost every night. And then I see what a good time you have and I see the looks Valentina gives you! I see how she is in awe of you and our children! She's looking like a freaking supermodel all the time!"

He brushes through his hair, "God, is this about her?! Valentina is not Carrie!" he points at me. "Carrie is in the past!"

"I know that!" I yell at him.

"Then why the hell are you jealous of her?!" He barks back at me.

"She calls you by your first name!"

"Because I told her to! She's been working for us for over twelve years! She's part of this family."

"Is she now?! I don't know remember her marrying into this household!" I hiss at him.

"You out of all people should know that family doesn't always mean you have to be blood rela-"

"She is not family!" I yell at him.

"She's been working for us since twelve years! Twelve bloody years, Gabriella!"

"They aren't calling her Mom, are they?!" I hiss back at him. "She is not family."

"You're being ridiculous!"

I shrug and wave with my hands in the air, "Do you want her?" The question has left my lips before my mind can analyse it.

"Are you fucking joking?!"

I stare him down. If I was, I certainly am no longer joking.

"No! God fucking no!" He yells so loudly that I wince. Suddenly he starts laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're crazy!" He shakes his head.

"Crazy? CRAZY?! I am not crazy!" I argue back.

He shakes his head, still wearing that stupid grin. "I am not her type."

That's impossible. He's every women's type. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I am in no place to tell you. You should talk to Valentina."

"But I am talking to you." I cross my arms over my chest.

He shakes his head again, "Talk to her. She'll explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why she's dressing the way she is. Why she's behaving the way she is." He places his hands on my shoulders but winces as if I was made out of electricity.

"Are you two sharing some kind of secret?" I look into his tired blue eyes.

"It won't be one after you talked to her. But I really cannot tell you. It's not my place. But believe me when I say Valentina wants absolutely nothing from me. And I want nothing from her. It's you who I want. It's you who I will always want and love."

My lips form a thin line. I don't like his answer but I know I won't get more out of him. "Okay fine. Go back to sleep."

"Thank you." He turns around and walks out of the room, leaving me behind alone. I turn around and let my eyes scan through the room that has turned into a room of former desires and passion. It's a contradiction that we just fought in here, when all we wanted to do in this room was give into our passion, our desires for one another. But those days are long over.

I sigh before switching off the light in the room. I lock the door and hide the key in our usual spot. I open the silk morning gown and place it on the back of the armchair in front of the open fireplace again. I turn around and stare at an empty bed. Where's my husband? "Troy?" I ask frowning. Did he choose a guest room?

"36 days." His voice fills my ears.

I turn around and see him standing in the doorway of our master bathroom. "I'm sorry?"

"It's been 36 days." He repeats before waking over to me. 36 days?! There was a time we couldn't even spent a minute without each other! And now five weeks have passed by without any signs of withdrawal on his side. "We haven't had any sex since Fiji. You're right."

"What?" I've heard him clearly, but I want him to understand my position.

"We have neglected us and gave all of our energy to our family. With five children, it's easy to get caught up in driving plans, talent shows, tournaments and making sure they are their happiest. And then the thing with Della happened and I..." he inhales with a shaky breath, "It broke my heart. Driving her to fucking rehab, broke my heart, Gabriella. So forgive me for not being the husband I needed to be, but I've been busy trying to not go insane." He wraps his arms around my waist. "And then her not wanting to see us... she wrecked me in a way I didn't knew she could."

I lick my lips as I understand him, "You used to fuck me when you were hurt or frustrated."

"No sex was going to help me out of this kind of darkness."

"I was hurt by her rejection, too." I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. But I guess, I wasn't as hurt as him.

"I know, but you were handling it better than I was."

I raise an eyebrow at his words. Was I really?

"You stormed into Krimov's office and fucking tore him apart, while I couldn't even say a word for two hours after you called me. I just sat there in my office, staring into space. I didn't go to the meetings, I didn't drink... I just stared into space, thinking of nothing and everything. That wrecking ball you call her rejection, fucking hit me so unexpectedly that I didn't know what to do with myself."

"So, you did nothing?" I ask him back confused. He seemed fine when he came home that night.

He licks his lips and shrugs, "I didn't know what to do. I never felt that kind of pain, it was worse than all the pain you ever made me feel." he shrugs. "It hurt me so badly, that I guess sex... sex wasn't on my priority list anymore. Instead our children took over."

"I've noticed."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry... Just..." I brush through his hair, "You should have talked to me about it when it happened. That day when I told you we weren't going to visit her, you should have said something."

"How was I suppose to voice feelings I didn't know how to label? This wasn't just pain, Gabriella. This felt like a fucking heart attack paired with a panic attack. It was like someone put my heart in flames! It was too much to voice properly... Our daughter hurt me so badly..."

"She made up for it. She wrote us a love song!" I say as I remember the day she played it for us. "None of our children has ever wrote us a love song. And she was amazing!"

He nods, "She was... And I guess that helped heal that pain."

"She's doing okay now." I fondle his right cheek. I had no idea in how much pain he was. "She's healing..."

"She is..." He agrees with me. "We should spent more time together."

"Good." Finally, he gets my point.

"Good." He echoes, pressing his forehead against mine.

I close my eyes as his hot breath clashes against my face. He moves his face to the nape of my neck, inhaling my scent before kissing my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him more space, enjoying his lips too much.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton." He whispers before his tongue runs over the surface of my neck.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." I respond, yet I feel my body humming to life. "I believe your words were dog tired." I place the palms of my hands on his chest. His heart is beating heavily. His body warmth is warming my hands. I feel it running through my body, warming me from the inside.

"I'm trying to apologise to you." He kisses my collarbone.

"I don't want your words." I bite my lip as the throbbing between my legs increases.

He sighs before looking me in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Mr. Bolton." I say, tilting my head to the side. "Will you give me what I want?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He runs his hands up my body before wrapping around my neck. His thumb rests on my pulse as his bright blue eyes stare into mine. "Fuck, yes. I will fuck you until you lost your voice from screaming at the top of your lungs."

I grin at his words, "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

 **A new chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter as well as the first two chapters of My Shadow.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Halloween at the Bolton's!_

 _Halloween is known to be the favourite holiday in the Bolton household. Gabriella Bolton throws her legendary parties, inviting both kids and their parents - who don't shy away from posting images on Instagram! Under the hashtag #HalloweenattheBoltons snaps of Gabriella's decor can be found. As we've never seen her home before, this is such a treat for every Bolton fan! Images of her scary Halloween buffet on their huge cherry wooden table that serves as a dinning table, photos of ghosts, skeletons and spider webs can be found on Instagram, too. No one ever showed the full front of the house - or the property. But even these tiny glimpses we get into the house are to die for! Someone posted a row of self-made pumpkins once, revealing the stunning backyard behind the house! They have an eternity pool with a jacuzzi, a trampoline, a barbecue area and even a rose garden! Up until today, it is not known where exactly the Boltons live. Rumour has it they are living in Greenwich._

* * *

"Wow, this house looks amazing!" Lo breathes out as she walks into the kitchen. "You went all out, didn't you?"

I look over and grin as Lo places the two boxes on the kitchen island. "It's the triplets favourite holiday!" They love turning this house into a spooky mansion. They even put fake gravestones in our backyard this year. The front of the house is coated in orange lightening, giving the Spanish styled object a scary vibe. Spider webs and skeletons hang from the windows down and a creepy five meter big puppet is sitting on the roof that laughs every few minutes. Bats rise from the ivory that's coating the edges of our house. The inside of the house is full of bats and spiders as well, the triplets only gave the Monet that's hanging under our gallery, the mercy of not being decorated. Troy would kill them if they ever touch the Monet. Water lilies mean so much to him. It was my first and only gift to him. I'm sure he'll take it to his grave with him.

"I wonder why?" She says sarcastically as she waves away the fake spider webs that I spread through the hall ground floor and basement. There are ghosts, skeletons, pumpkins and spiders hanging everywhere. It's a tradition that we keep, even if Della's not here this year. "I brought some more jelly shots. The adult version." She smirks at me.

"Marissa will love you even more." I grin at her. "What is Kate going as?"

"Audrey Hepburn."

"She knows who that is?"

"I made her watch Breakfast at Tiffany's a few weeks ago. She got hooked." Lo shrugs. "And your three?"

"Rory's going as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Nate as Harry Potter and Jo as Maleficent."

"You and Troy?"

"Troy's not into this."

"Yeah I know. But just like every year he caves in anyway. Last year you made him wear a hideous apple costume. And the year before that he dressed up as Elvis for you. And he year before that he was James Dean. The best costume ever."

I chuckle, "Well this year he's definitely missing out. He's going to work at his office."

"You should bring him here. It'll be fun. Especially when Ry and Miley start singing with brooms and witch hats." She chuckles. "Are Brad and Tiffany invited as well?"

I nod, "I didn't even have to ask the twins to invite her. I think they're getting along."

"I think so, too. Kate said she's alright now. Also she stopped wearing black."

"That must be it!" I chuckle although I know the sad reason behind her behaviour.

"Does Troy know they are coming?"

"I'm not using Brad to make him attend this party."

"Well, you should."

"It's going to be a mad house with twenty kids running through the house." A mad house, I love - but it's still a mad house.

"He loves children."

"He's still stressed about Della."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great. Really good."

"That's great." She smiles at me. "You should take his mind off of his worries. If only for one night."

I smile, having an idea suddenly. "I will." I'll just take his mind off of Della in my very own way. "Have you met Brad again after our poker night?"

"Yeah we went for a cup of coffee once."

"And?"

"We didn't click. It was a good conversation but there were no fireworks."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lo. He seemed into you."

She shrugs, "Sometimes the looks aren't everything."

"Maybe it was the vibe. Perhaps you should go on a real date. Go to a fancy restaurant or the movies - I'll watch the girls."

"You would?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything for your love life."

"Anything?"

"Troy's not available."

Lo chuckles, "I'd be fine with a body double."

I laugh as I hear Ana walking in with Jake behind her. They're both carrying big orange pumpkins.

"We brought pumpkins." Ana says, placing hers on the kitchen island. "The trunk of my car is full."

"Hi Jake!" I love seeing them together. They remind me of my younger days with Troy - they make me feel old and happy at the same time. A weird combination.

"Even more pumpkins?" Lo asks me shocked.

"For the competition. Whoever makes the scariest pumpkins wins something."

"Wins what?"

I wave with my hands, "I don't know. That's what you guys are for."

"The living room looks great by the way!" Ana says with a grin on her lips.

"How did you do that with the hanging candles?" Jake asks me as he places his pumpkin next to Ana's. The ceiling in the living area is full of hanging candles just like in the Harry Potter movies - Nate wanted that.

"A Mom's gotta have her secrets." I say with a wink. I spent all night hanging them up but the look on Nate's face was worth it.

"Oh and don't forget the witch accident in the hallway." Marissa says as she walks in, carrying a pumpkin. Ana helped me with that. It looks like a witch crashed into our wall, making a black hole that she fell through. Only her butt, legs and her broken broom is sticking out. It looks pretty real. "Seriously, everywhere you look there's something to see!"

"Hi, Marissa!" I great her with a smile.

"Where shall we put that sucker?"

"Outside." I say, opening the French door that leads to the backyard. "Ana had the idea with the witch."

"Really?" Jake asks her, looking at her freckles again. I love the way he stares at her - like he can't get enough of her.

She blushes under his stares, "Yes. We both crafted her in my atelier."

He picks up the pumpkin she placed on the kitchen island before walking past me and outside. "When are the first kids coming?"

"In about three hours." I say, looking at the watch that's hanging above our double sided fridge.

"Brad's coming, too!" Lo informs Marissa.

My dark blonde friends walks back into the kitchen, "Really?"

"Yeah, the girls invited Tiffany and he wanted to come along."

"Will that be a deja vu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Troy didn't leave him out of his sight on that poker night!"

"I'm surprised you remember anything, you were pretty drunk that night." I narrow my eyes at her. In fact, she fell asleep on the couch - they all did!

"I don't want to hear about my mother's sex life!" Ana hisses before covering her ears.

I chuckle, "No one said anything about sex."

Eloise comes in, her hands wrapped around another huge pumpkin. "Yeah, but even your twenty year old daughter picks up the vibe - that means there's gotta be something there."

"Nothing happened. Besides, he went on a date with Lo!"

"It was just coffee." she clarifies. "And nothing even happened. No sparks - nothing."

"I'm up next then!" Marissa raises her hand in front of us.

"Stop treating him like a toy!"

"Oh, you're one to talk to." Marissa narrows her baby blue eyes at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You've made Troy wear that awful apple costume last year!"

Ana chuckles, "We all went as a fruit last year. Dad went for apples, Mom was a strawberry, Nate a blueberry, Jo was a peach and Rory was a lemon." she explains to Jake, who grins at her.

"And you?"

"I don't do this shit and neither does Della. Mom and Dad are only doing it for the triplets."

"We're not going to change into costumes for later?"

"Hell, no!"

"But I already brought my costume along. It's on the backseat of my car."

"You did?"

"What did you pick?" Eloise asks him.

"Firefighter." he says with a shrug. "I always wanted to be one if law wasn't going to work out for me."

"Firefighter?" Marissa asks him. "You know, with that heavy uniform...a helmet - that thing?" she eyeballs him, clearing thinking of something dirty.

"Don't listen to her!" I wave my hands in the air, "I really appreciate your effort. You will be one hell of a firefighter!"

"You know that means we've got to find you a costume, too." Jake says to her. "And we've got three hours for that."

"Jake, I'm not dressing up as someone I'm not. It's against my principles." Ana says to him, clearly letting the lawyer in her get the best of her.

"It's just for one evening. You get to be anyone you like!" he says to her.

"Like a firefighter." she points out, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, yeah!" he shrugs.

"Oh you can dress up as your favourite movie character!" Eloise says to her. "What's your favourite movie?"

"The Shawshank Redemption."

All of our mouths drop. Out of all movies she ever saw - that's her favourite?

"Great, you'll dress up as a prisoner then." Jake says with a shrug.

"A prisoner?"

"Or you could dress up as cleopatra." I suggest. She always looked like a greek goddess to me.

"No, no dress up as Elsa from Frozen!" Marissa throws into the conversation.

"Elsa?" Lo asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She's got the hair!"

"And the voice." Jake adds with a smirk on his lips.

"But I'm going as Elsa!" Eloise says to her.

"Oh. Well-"

"I won't dress up as neither of those. In fact, I won't dress up at all. I'll go as myself."

"But that's boring!" Marissa complains.

"Do you want me to throw that pumpkin at you?" Ana threatens her with a rose eyebrow.

"Fine, go as yourself. But we're all going to be dressed as someone else."

* * *

I put on red lipstick in the mirror before taking a step back to have an overview. My hair is styled in big waves, my makeup is heavy with smoky eyes and red lipstick. I look further down and see the black lace corset that I'm wearing. It pushes up my boobs perfectly, giving me an irresistible cleavage. I'm wearing the matching panties that have a hole in the crotch and stockings. I look hot. Fuckable as my husband would say.

I look to the right and stare at my shoe collection which is sorted by height and colour. Without thinking twice, I pick out the spiky python leathered Louboutins, the pair that I wore when I first called the shots in our fucking room. I slip into them before pulling a beige trench coat from Burberry off the hanger. I get into it and quickly tie the belt around my waist before rushing out of my master bedroom. Passing several framed photos that hang in the hallway, I head for the kitchen since this is where the hot chocolate station is. I walk down the marbled staircase that lead to the kitchen and see my sisters-in-law as well as Lo sipping on rosé wine. Only Eloise is drinking coffee. She's dressed up as Elsa from Frozen, because her daughter dressed up as Anna from the same movie. Lo is dressed as a witch while Miley is dressed as a cat and Kelsi as Cher with a crazy African American wig.

I'm surprised the kitchen is not full with hungry children, waiting for their hot chocolate. The kitchen island is full of bowls with toppings and whipped cream.

"As what are you going?" Lo asks me as her bright blue eyes dance down my body.

"Oh, I know that look! Sex Goddess." Miley says with a wink. It looks so funny with that cat nose she draw on herself with eyeliner.

"No, it's called femme fatale." I correct her with a smirk before looking at Lo. "I'm going to change Troy's mind about coming here as you suggested."

Lo grins at me, "I want someone like him." She looks at Miley and Kelsi. "Find me a body double."

"I saw Brad. He's a good choice." Miley says and Kelsi nods as they stare out of the glass door that leads to the backyard. All the kids are outside, already working either on their pumpkins or their spooky lamps. We've divided the kids into two groups. It's easier that way.

Luc, Ana, Jake and Brad are watching over them. Luc's dressed as a pirate with an eye patch and a green parrot on his shoulder. Jake is dressed as a firefighter and Brad as Aladdin with a purple vest on his bare chest. I must say purple is not really his colour, but he's got all the women's attention, that's for sure with a toned torso like his.

"Seriously, I can't believe you didn't know your girls are the leaders of the school. With legendary parties like that it's unavoidable!"

I shrug, "You'll be okay without me right?"

"Take all the time you need. We're seven adults for twenty children. That should be enough."

"If you keep on drinking that rosé it'll only be four adults." I say knowing that Brad and Luc definitely won't drink. Ana and Jake won't touch a drop as well. But those three here, they will be drunk faster than I can look.

"Go fuck your husband." Miley says pushing me out of the kitchen. "Tell him I said hi."

"Tell him to better come home and get dressed as James Dean again!" Eloise calls after me. "And tel him Brad is here."

I roll my eyes at her words before picking up the keys to a black Lamborghini.

* * *

I strut down the long marbled hallway of Bolton Enterprises. The lights are dimmer and I can clearly hear my thuds echoing through the rooms. No one is here. No one but my husband. I stop in front of his dark wooden office door. A golden plate is hanging next to it, revealing the CEO that's behind this door in curly handwriting. I follow the font with my fingers. Troy Bolton, CEO. He always wanted me to join the family firm. So much that he even filled out an undated document and signed it so I could jump in whenever I please. It's been laying in the safe for over nineteen years. But I also craved my independency. I wanted to have an identity, a name in the industry that wasn't associated with him so much.

My hand wraps around the door handle and I push the door open. I stumble as I see my husband's backside. He wrapped his body into a crisp black Armani suit with a silver silk tie and shiny black Dolce and Gabbana leather shoes. In fluent French he speaks to his opponent on the phone as he stares at the Londonderry skylight at night. He has a clear view of the river Thames and the docks.

I close the door as silent as possible, enjoying the view of him more than of this stunning city we live in. I love hearing him speak different languages, but I love listening to him in French the most. Maybe because it was the first native language I ever heard him speak. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was in his apartment on the Upper East Side in Manhattan. I was dressed in a trench coat as well. It was the day I told him about Pastor Fields. It was a significant night in our relationship. I thought I had lost him that night - when it only made us stronger in the end.

I inhale deeply, trying to calm my racing heart down. His office is decorated with dark woods, lots of steel and glass as well as dark navy on the wall. The only light piece is the white marbled open fireplace. His office is the complete opposite of mine as my office is fully white.

I walk on the walnut parquet floor and stop at his glass desk that's covered in papers. He turns around at the sound of my heels tapping against the floor. A grin appears on his perfect lips, a grin that makes my heart rate rise, my palms sweat and the butterflies go crazy in my stomach. My hands wrap around the edge of the glass desk as I can't seem to stand still any longer.

He holds up his right forefinger as he listens to the caller on the other line. "Ten more minutes." He mouths me.

I hear him debating over numbers as I open the belt of my Burberry trench coat. His bright blue eyes darken as I open the coat and let it fall to the floor. The bright blue turns into a navy as they eyeball me in that black lingerie set by La Perla. His eyes rest on my cleavage for a moment before moving further south, following the lines of the corset before stopping at the stockings that are attached to it. He loves stockings. His eyes move further down and he stares at the python leathered Louboutins with spikes. Slowly, his eyes move up again, just to make sure he isn't dreaming. He covers the speaker on his phone, "Fuck. Me." He breathes out.

"That's the plan. Sit down." I order and nod towards his black office chair.

He sits down without hesitation. I walk over to him. Gripping the armrest on both sides of his black office chair, I push it back until it stops in front of the glass front that shows London at night. Then I straddle his hips, feeling the bulge in his trousers very clearly against my already pulsing pussy. I open the knot of his silver tie as he continues his phone call with some CEO at the other end of the world. "Wrists." I demand.

He shakes his head as he listens to the French CEO.

"Wrists. Put him on speakerphone." I narrow my eyes at him. This is my call, we both know that.

He puts the caller on speakerphone as he places the phone on his glass desk before offering his wrists. Troy grins against my lips. I pull his arms around the office chair before securing them with a tight knot at the back of his chair. The French speaking caller fills my ears with words about water resources, school appliances and medications. Troy's talking to the supervisor of our healthcare projects in middle Africa. This is more of a personal call than a business call. I stir at the mention of dead children. 35 in the last two weeks.

I gulp down my emotions, now I need a distraction as well. I get off of him before going down on my knees. I start opening the bows on his shoes before striping them off his feet along with his black socks.

"What's your plan?" He asks me in a whisper. He hates giving up control - even to me.

"Lean back and enjoy, Mr. Bolton." I always wanted to do that, mark him as mine in his territory in a way no one else ever will. I open his black leathered Hermes belt before opening the button of his slacks. I pull them down along with his boxer briefs to free our ticket to paradise. I run my hands up his bare thighs, feeling the firm muscles. I hold his gaze as I brush through my waves before pulling my hair over to the left shoulder. The French words coming from the African caller vanish in my ears as I start kissing the inner thighs of my husband, leaving red lipstick marks.

"Gabriella," he hisses as I start licking his beautiful cock. The thickest, longest and most beautiful cock I've ever seen. I embrace him with my lips, smearing my red lipstick all over. My husband pulls on the knot, but he doesn't get free. In the back of my mind I can hear him responding to the caller that's still on the line. I start sucking, licking, cherishing him the way he cherishes me every day. I take my time just like he does every time his head is between my legs. I always wanted to do that, to give him a blowjob while he's gambling with his millions like it's monopoly.

Suddenly, a moan escapes his lips as his cock swells up, getting even bigger. I feel him throbbing against my tongue, knowing he's at the edge of coming in my mouth. I want to drag out the orgasm, so I pull my mouth away just as Troy ends the call.

"Don't you dare stop now! I'm going to come in our mouth, my angel." He says, his turquoise coloured orbs staring down at me.

I fix my lipstick with my forefinger, "No. You come when I allow you to." With that I rise from my knees. I pull his black jacket over his shoulders before I rip his white Oxford shirt open, hearing the buttons rolling down the walnut floor. I kiss his exposed skin, each of the eight abs and his heart before bestriding him. I position his hard cock at between the lips of my sex, grateful for the open crotch. It's perfect for this. Slowly, I coat him in my cream, feeling the amazing stretch that makes my toes tingle.

A growl escapes my husband's lips, "Fuck, Ella..."

I arch my back at the feeling he gives me, pressing my tits against his face unintentionally. This is so fucking amazing! "You feel amazing." I breathe into his left ear before lowering myself even more. Until he's balls-deep. I inhale sharply, I live for that feeling! "I love your cock."

"I love your pussy." He says back before kissing me.

I pull away and start riding that magical cock with a speed that drives us both nuts. Sweat starts collecting in my cleavage as I ride him from the tip all the way down to the base. Within minutes I've reached the peak of my orgasm. The explosion hits me so unexpectedly that I bite into his right shoulder as I come longer than I expected to. Jesus Christ. I pant into his ear before kissing his cheek in apology. "Sorry." I breathe out into his face.

"Say yes." He presses out between his teeth, seeking for his own release as well.

I lift myself using my thighs before gliding down again. I enjoy having this kind of power over him. It's exhilarating, it makes my orgasm even more explosive. I continue riding him, loving the way he crumbles underneath me. Only I can make him crumble. No other women was able to do that. No other women ever will.

"Gabriella," he hisses, pulling on the tight knot again. "Don't-"

I stop moving, "Don't what?"

"Fuck with me that way."

I grin at his words, running my left forefinger down his chest and abs. "I intend to fuck with you however I want. Because you have given me this privilege twenty years ago." I run my fingers up his torso again. I stop at his beating heart and place my hand on it. I feel it beating, fast, deep and strong. I stare at my wedding bands for a second, seeing how the sapphires and diamonds catch the little light, sending rainbows through the whole room. His cock starts throbbing in my pussy, demanding his release.

"Angel," his hips flex forward automatically, so he gets even deeper in me.

I look up from my hand before meeting his gaze. This intense turquoise colour with sprinkles of navy blue - that's something only I can create. I cup his face and kiss him passionately, "Fill me up, my love." I allow him to give into his orgasm.

He comes without me making another move. Long and powerful, this orgasm seemed to stretch on forever. He buries his head in the nape of my neck, growling as pleasure runs through his body and into mine. I cherish the heavy seed he releases in me, knowing I'm the only one to have it. After minutes he lifts his head, only to stare into my face. "Untie me." He demands as I feel his cock slowly softening inside of me. Our juices run out of my entrance, dropping on his black leather chair.

I brush through his chestnut hair, feeling his silky strands. "I don't know, I kind of like this." I tease him.

"Angel,"

"Fine." I give in before leaning forward to untie his wrists. As I open the knot around his wrists, I feel his lips kissing my boobs as I press them into his face. With quick moves, I open the silver silk tie. He slips out of his black jacket.

His arms are wrapped around me a second later, holding me tightly. He just wanted to hold me.

Hold me.

I run my hands underneath his shirt before I embrace him as well. I feel his hard muscles underneath my fingers as I hold onto him just as tightly. Sometimes I forget how fragile he is. Because he is strong and dominant most of the time. He's my soldier that's always ready to fight, to take on any battle for me, but most importantly with me.

"I love you." His words ring in the room, strong and powerful as our hearts beat in the same rhythm.

I lean back a little to stare into his gorgeous face, "Come home with me." I love his high cheekbones, his bushy brows, this perfect nose and lips... but his eyes, God he has me under his spell within a millisecond.

"I'm not in the mood for twenty kids on a sugar overdoses."

I run my fingers down his back, feeling how that simple touch awakes his cock again. "Come home." I repeat as I wrap my fingers around his hips.

He sighs, "Ella,"

Shit, he really wants to work rather than be home with me. And twenty over excited kids, that are high on all the sugar. I press my forehead against his and inhale his scent. Blueberries, warm summer nights and his cologne fill my senses. I love this smell so much... I bite on my lip, "Good, then at least fuck me again before I have to leave."

The words have him hard again within a blink of an eye. He rises from the chair, holding me underneath my butt. He walks over to his seating area that consists of a navy couch, a glass coffee table and a white fluffy rug in front of the couch. He pushes the coffee table aside before placing me on the edge of the couch. "You look incredible in that set of lingerie, my angel. But I like you better naked." He starts opening the hooks of my corset, allowing my lungs to expand fully. Opening the hooks that hold the stockings to the corset, he kisses my left and right hip. "You are breathtaking, my angel." He throws the black strapless piece to the floor before his lips seal over my right nipple. I cry out in pleasure as he starts sucking, putting the right amount of pressure to make me soaking wet for him again. He goes down on his knees before he spreads my legs even wider for him. I feel the air clashing against my pussy for a second before his body warmth. I tilt my head back as his left hand cups my left breast. His wedding band feels warm against my skin.

"Troy," I breathe out his name and moan as he sucks on my right nipple while twisting my left one at the same time. Sweet Jesus, he knows how to turn me on. His right hand moves down my toned torso until he finds the opening of the laced panties. He pulls his fingers into my drenched sex and I feel heatwaves rushing through my system as he provides me a kind of pleasure no one else ever did. I grab onto his biceps, nearly burying my nails through the fabric, as my whole body tightens in pleasure. Within seconds my core tightens with pleasure that makes my fingertips and toes tingle. "Troy, I'm gonna-" I cry out as the orgasm bursts inside of me. I come hard and long, riding this rollercoaster for another time.

"Number one." Troy says as I come down from my high before kissing me quickly.

"One?" I ask him breathlessly as he pulls his fingers out of me. They are covered in our juices.

"Suck." He holds his finger in front of my lips. I suck on each finger as I stare into his turquoise orbs that fire up from my lips around his fingertips. "I'm aiming for three."

"Three?" I only asked for one. "Why?"

He stripes the stockings down my legs before first lifting my left food out of the Louboutins and then doing the same with the right. "Three's a lucky charm." His thumbs hook inside my panties before he pulls them down my legs. Placing his palms on the inside of my thighs, he spreads my legs further open with his elbows. "Lean back and enjoy, Mrs, Bolton." He echoes my words before he buries his head between my legs.

My chuckle turns into a moan as he starts licking and sucking. My hands move up from his biceps and wrap around his shoulders instead. This time he builds the orgasm even quicker. Even after twenty two years of being together, he still doesn't disappoint me. He never will.

My core tightens as the heat rises inside of me again. "Troy," I squeeze his shoulders as I come again, riding another high. Only he can make me come two times within a few minutes. Who needs drugs if I have him? He's my greatest addiction.

I will never kick that habit.

He lifts his head and kisses my venus hill before moving further north. Every time his lips touch my skin it prickles like electricity is running through me. He kisses my toned stomach, the valley between my boobs, the left and right side of my neck before the left corner of my mouth. His breath tickles my skin that's become oversensitive. "You Sex-God." I say with a grin on my lips as I help him out of his white shirt.

He cups my face and runs his thumb over my closed lips, "No, you are the Sex-Godess." He says before kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around his torso, feeling his scorching hot body. He returns my embrace before pulling me down to the white fluffy rug with him. Our tongues entwine as I run my left leg up his body. I wrap it around two steel cheeks, he calls ass. I press him into me as I deepen the kiss. His diamond hard erection presses into my stomach, telling me he wants me as well.

He lets go of our lips first, allowing my lungs to fill with air but leaving my heart with a burning pain. I crave him, not only his body but his soul. I crave his touch, his smile, his laugh, his hard cock... I crave him so badly, that my hands start shaking from this need. "Troy..." I breathe his name into his face.

He brushes through my hair, "I know. I feel it too."

* * *

The first thing I notice when I come home is ABBA's Mama Mia ringing through the house. I chuckle as I can clearly hear my two sister-in-laws as well as my brother singing the song. Without taking my shoes off, I walk around the round table with peonies in your foyer before stopping in front of the three steps that lead down to our living area. Miley, Kelsi and Ryan are all wearing wizard hats and capes. They are using brooms as microphones, swinging them on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Brad, Luc, Lo, Marissa and Eloise are all seated on the huge grey L shaped couch, watching them. Jake and Ana must have already left, after all it's a quarter past midnight. The song ends and three of them bow down as their audience applauds.

I clap into my hands as well, "Another song!" I cry out, causing all heads to turn towards me.

"Only if you join us." Ryan says with a smirk on his lips. "After all, we would be nothing without you. 'Cause nothing compares-"

"Nothing compares to you!" They all sing at me and I giggle. Somehow I love them even more when they're tipsy.

"I have to get changed first."

Miley looks at the audience, "We are taking a five minute break. Help yourself to more drinks and get back here soon." With that they all let go of their brooms, letting them fall to the ground.

I chuckle at them. I freaking love my family!

"Where's Troy?" Lo asks me.

"He has to work. Stayed at the office." I shrug it off.

"Operation Sex-Godess didn't work out?" Miley asks me with a sad smile on her lips. "He completes our band, you know." There are two black capes and witch hats laying on the stool in front of the piano.

Brad's eyes have widen at Miley's question.

"He said he'll come home at around two." But knowing him that could easily mean four or five even. "Anyways, I'll change and be back in a second." I say to them before turning around again.

* * *

Dressed a simple black dress, I walk down the staircase that leads to the kitchen. Calling the kitchen a mess would be a massive understatement. The kitchen island is covered in empty plates and glasses, the two dishwashers are still cleaning and the pots are stacking up the sink that's underneath the window. I hate a messy kitchen, but that's the result of twenty kids and nine adults attending a party. I sigh and look out of the window, into the backyard. There are illuminated scary pumpkins along the stone path. Twenty pumpkins and not one looks alike!

Suddenly, I notice Valentina walking down the illuminated path, down to her guest house. She's dressed as a sexy ring mistress with a red velvet tailcoat and black stockings. The velvet tailcoat jacket has a embroidered satin collar, lapels and cuffs, brocade-lined tails and it fastens with gold-tone chains over the buttons; brocade epaulets are anchored with the buttons. Her dark brown hair is voluminous despite the black hat she probably wore the whole night.

I open the door without thinking twice, "Valentina," I call her name, causing her to stop in her movements.

She turns around, revealing her impressive cleavage thanks to a golden bra. Not even my corset made my boobs look this good. "Mrs. Bolton..." she looks surprised. "I thought you were already asleep." The tutu skirt she's wearing has tiers of ruffled lace over a satin base layer. Clearly, she's not wearing a top with the skirt. But who would wear a top with that kind of cleavage? Her long toned legs look even better in those black heels. Her hand is wrapped around a whip, but not the kind that we have in our room of pleasure. This one looks cheap and unsafe for what we do there.

"We're still hanging out. Join us if you want." I don't know what makes me say that. Maybe because of Troy's rejection. He might have given four orgasms before I left, but it still hurt.

"Uhm... okay. But I should probably change-"

I wave with my hand, "The others are still dressed up as well."

"Okay, then." She walks into the kitchen and her eyes scan the area. "Must have been a hell of a party."

I didn't see much of it. "It was. Was your party as well?"

"It was... interesting." She answers with a gulp. Something tells me she didn't attend the normal Halloween party.

I grab two empty wine glasses before we walk through the dinning room that's covered with leftovers. My house is a spooky mess, but I'm sure the triplets had fun.

"There she is!" Ryan says as we walk into the living area. Just like Miley and his wife, he is still wearing a cape and a wizard hat.

"Look who you found sneaking her way back home!" I smirk at Valentina who smiles shyly. No one is dressed this sexy.

"You look hot, honey!" Ry says to her, getting hit by his wife. "What? She does."

"Which is why I'm wondering why you are coming home alone instead of having a man between your legs." Miley narrows her eyes at her, but it looks hilarious because she's so drunk.

"I guess that wasn't really my scene." Valentina shrugs before sitting down next to Brad. "Valentina." She introduces herself to Brad who stares at her with wide eyes. "The nanny." Yeah, I have a hot nanny.

"I know. I mean, I'm Brad." He clears his throat. Luc eyes him suspiciously. "And those are-"

"Oh, I know. We already know each other." She smiles at Eloise, Marissa and Lo.

"The kids are all sleeping?"

"Passed out at the fifth Harry Potter film. Didn't even make it halfway through." Marissa says to me with a smile.

"We brought them to bed." Luc ensures me with a soft smile on his lips. He dressed up as a pirate but he took off his eye patch. The stuffed green parrot however is still sitting on his left shoulder.

"Get your ass over here! Our audience wants entertainment!" Miley waves her hand at me.

I rush over to them, grab the witch hat from the piano stool before putting it on. "Which song do you want to hear?"

* * *

I pick up the four wine glasses from the coffee table before walking into the kitchen. I pass the dinning table that served as a spooky Halloween buffet. The skeleton is still there, along with the fake moss and candles with LED light. The bowls that are connected by thick bones are all half empty. There are mini spider pizzas, ghost pretzels, monster cupcakes, mandarin pumpkins and empty ghost milkshakes.

"Goodnight, Gabs!" Marissa says before hugging me. "It was a fabulous party!"

I place the wine glasses on a free space on the kitchen island. My kitchen has been transformed into a huge bin! I hate when it looks like this, but I love the smiles of my kids during the parties. "Sweet dreams." I smile at her before she turns around and disappears in the hallway. I close the white double doors to separate the kitchen from the hallway. I walk back into the dining room and slide the double doors close that are hidden in the walls to close myself up completely. Then I pick up the remote control from the dark blue velvet armchair in the corner that has a skeleton sitting on it. I turn on the hi-if system and allow my ears to fill up with my latest work as I decide to clean the dining room and kitchen. Troy is not going to be home for another hour and since I can't sleep without him next to me, I might as well be productive.

 _This mess of emotions got his body questioning_

 _Is this feeling alright?_

 _He studying my freckles like the constellations_

 _And he's looking for signs_

Jake inspired me to write this. The way he stares at Ana's freckles, giving her that look of love. I pick up more dirty plates and dance over to the kitchen. I open both dishwashers and start loading them up one more time. I sing along, not holding back because I know no one can hear me in my little bubble.

 _I know that you're not used to this_

 _Boy will you let me teach you_

 _Your mind is asking for my love_

 _And you just need to hear it_

 _Try not to wander off too much_

 _Don't let your feels control you_

 _Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_

 _Filled with amour_

I close the dishwashers with my right foot before dancing over to the sink. I love this song, it turned out really good!

 _I'll show you_

 _How it's supposed to feel_

 _When we meet_

 _At Orion's Belt_

 _I'll show you_

 _How it's supposed to feel_

 _Running my fingers through your hair I'm feeling_

 _That your thoughts have left this Earth_

 _Is it worth it? Yes_

 _Is it genuine? Can I love like this?_

 _Let me give you some reasons_

I wash the remaining pots before laying them onto a dish towel.

 _I know that you're not used to this_

 _Boy will you let me teach you_

 _Your mind is asking for my love_

 _And you just need to hear it_

 _Try not to wander off too much_

 _Don't let your feels control you_

 _Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_

 _Filled with amour_

Wiping the all surfaces clean, I swing my hips along with the music. Who knew Jake could inspire me to such a great song?

 _I'll show you_

 _How it's supposed to feel_

 _When we meet_

 _At Orion's Belt_

 _I'll show you_

 _How it's supposed to feel_

"Hi."

I jump up at a voice, letting go of the cloth that I used to clean. I turn around and see Brad standing in the open doorway to the backyard. He's staying in the pool house with Tiffany. He's dressed in a white shirt that stretches over his chiselled torso and biceps. His black boxer briefs are tight around his toned thighs. "Brad, hi!" I breathe out, having my left hand on my heart. Shit, he scared me! "Did I wake you?"

He shakes his head, "Is that you?"

 _When your hands running down my body_

 _It's like a ticket to a cosmic sky_

 _Let your body get used to this_

 _Let your body get used to this_

 _It don't matter where we are_

 _Cause when we're touching we're caressing stars_

 _Let your body get used to this_

 _Let your body get used to this_

"Yeah."

"You sound amazing! You should record an album!"

I blush. My husband has been preaching this to me from the day we met. "I record albums, but I don't sing on those records."

"Well, you should. Because you sound breathtaking."

I reach down and pick up the cloth. "I won't. This song will be on the record of some other artist's record. This version is just... private. It's just for me."

 _I'll show you_

 _How we're supposed to feel_

 _When we meet_

 _At Orion's Belt_

 _I'll show you_

 _How we're supposed to feel_

"Is this how it always works?"

"What do you mean?" I wipe the marble countertop of the kitchen island clean. Sabrina Claudio's Too Much Too Late starts filling the room. She has the perfect voice to record my demo that just played.

"Do you always record a demo version?"

"Sometimes."

"And do you always clean the kitchen at three in the morning?"

I grin, "Sometimes."

He grins back at me. "I hate a dirty kitchen as well."

I shrug, I don't want to tell him the real reason. "Yeah, it's awful." I walk over to the sink and throw the cloth into it before washing my hands.

"Do you need any extra help?"

"No, I'm good. But thanks. You should go get some sleep."

"You'll be faster with my help."

I wipe my hands clean with a towel, "I'm nearly done. Did Tiffany had fun today?"

"Yeah, she totally passed out with the others in the cinema during the Harry Potter movie." He smiles at me.

"Did you talk to Lo again?"

He brushes through his dark brown hair, "Lo and I... we don't click like I thought we would."

"I'm sorry. I really thought you guys would get along." I lean against the marble countertops with my hips.

He shrugs, "We are better off as friends."

"And Valentina? You guys seemed to get along fine while I was performing with my family."

"I don't know. It would be a little odd to date your nanny, wouldn't it?" He walks over to me.

"Not for me. If you like her, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, no she's not really my type."

"Then who's your type?" Marissa and Eloise are interested in him as well.

Suddenly, he places his hands on he countertops, captivating me. Shit. Shit, no! Then he leans in.

I place my hand against his chest, feeling his muscles. "Brad, this wouldn't be wise." I try to push him back, but he doesn't move.

"Why?"

"Because I love my husband!" I hiss at him, "Because my heart belongs to him. He's the one I want, he'll always be the one I want. He knows how to cheer me up on a bad day, he knows how I like my coffee and what my favourite drink is. He knows how to..." I stop, not wanting to tell him that my husband certainly knows how to fuck me. "My point is, I am madly and deeply in love with him. I have been since the first time I saw him. And after twenty two years, I still do. You may have not loved your wife - but I fucking love my husband more than you can ever imagine."

He stares at me confused, "But I thought we had something here-"

"No. There is nothing between us. Our kids get along fine, so we will see each other more often now. This is strictly platonic and I swear if you ever try something like this again, then-"

"Then what?"

I straighten my shoulders, "I will break your bones before you can make another move. You don't know me, you don't know me at all, Brad. My kids will make school a living hell for Tiffany and my husband, boy I don't even want to start imagining what he would do to you." I threaten him with a dark look. "I like you. You're nice. Go out on a date with Valentina or try it one more time with Lo. If that doesn't work ask Eloise or Marissa out. And if that doesn't workout either, you have the whole wide world you find yourself a nice woman. Any woman but me, you got that?!"

He gulps, clearly understanding my message.

"And now go back into that pool house and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you will be shiny and happy and you will forget you ever tried to hit on me." I hiss at him again. "And I will return the favour because I don't want to turn your life into a living hell. But don't ever provoke me another time. I'm a powerful woman, don't mistake my smile for weakness."

He nods before letting go of the countertops. He turns around and walks out into the backyard. I close the door behind him and let out a sigh.

Shit, Troy better not find out about this.

* * *

The running water fills my ears, providing the soundtrack to my loneliness. I wash the conditioner out of my hair as suddenly arms wrap around my waist and breasts. His muscular arms are wrapped around me like ropes made out of steel. I close my eyes and lean back, allowing him to hold me under the water jet. He rests his head on my right shoulder and he squeezes me, telling me he missed me without words. His scent washes over me as he holds me. Only in his arms, I feel safe, protected and cherished. I hope he feels the same way. I want him to know I can chase his demons away as well. It's four thirty in the morning but I couldn't go to sleep without knowing he's home.

"Did you clear everything?" I ask him after five minutes of silence between us.

"No, but I can do the rest tomorrow." He says kissing my right shoulder. The single touch resonates in my whole body, sending tingles to my right toes.

"You mean today." I correct him with a chuckle.

"Yes." He agrees with me before unwrapping his arms from me.

I turn around and brush through his silky hair, wetting those strands. I fondle his left cheek as his tired blue eyes stare at me. Even when he's tired, he still makes my heart skip a beat. I take a step closer until his erection vibrates against my stomach, closing he tiny gap between us. I feel the heat rising in my body. "I love you."

He leans down and seals his lips over mine, telling me he feels the same way. "Did you enjoy the after party?"

I giggle, remembering how we all danced through the living area at one point. "I did."

"Good." He presses his forehead against mine. "Did Valentina clean up the kitchen?"

"No that was me." I decide to not mention what happened with Brad, otherwise Troy is going to beat him to death.

"You?"

I lick my lips, "I mean, I can't sleep without you, so I might as well do something productive." I say with a shrug.

His eyes grow heavy with love, "Oh, my angel..."

"It's pathetic, I know. After twenty two years, I should be able to sleep-"

"It's not pathetic." He interrupts me. "God damn it, I don't like being apart from you as well, but when the chief of our healthcare project in Middle Africa calls, I can't ignore that. Especially not when there are sick children who need help."

I decide to not argue with him about him still doing the healthcare projects. He knows he has to drop them, but something inside of him doesn't allow him to. I place my left hand on his heart, he's such a philanthropist. "You have such a big heart..."

He wraps his left hand around mine, "We both do."

I stare at our hands, seeing our wedding bands. The diamonds and sapphires sparkle, the platinum shines and my heart aches with a pain only he knows. "I swear, if we weren't already married, I'd give a fuck about tradition and ask you right here, right now."

He chuckles at my words, "We've always been an untraditional couple."

I look up at his turquoise eyes. He's right. Our pleasure room is the best example. It's one of many.

* * *

 **A new chapter everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

 **Please review this chapter as well.**

 **Background information: An episode of This Is Us inspired me to write this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

I get out the silver Range Rover and shut the door close. It was a miracle that we found this free parking spot in front of Rory's and Jo's school. It's time for their annual Christmas ballet. This year the school's performing Nutcracker along with the boys school that Nate's attending. It serves us well, because that means we only have to go to one Christmas school play.

Troy grabs my hand and links his fingers with mine as we walk into the building of the old Victorian building. Ana is already there with Jake and so are Ry and Kelsi, as well as Luc with Miley. Diana's sick so she won't be able to attend but she asked us to film it for her. Even Victoria is either coming or already there. After all these years, I finally agreed to let her see them at school plays as well and not only on their birthdays.

"Do you think Victoria is already there?" I ask my husband as we walk down the hallway that's empty. We're probably the last ones to arrive.

"She wouldn't miss it in the world." He says as we reach the auditorium. "See?" He nods towards a brunette woman who is dressed in Chanel. Yeah that's definitely my mother. She's sitting next to Ana, who is chatting with her while holding hands with Jake. Jake's head is turned towards Luc as they are discussing something as well. Kelsi and Miley are whispering as well.

We walk over to the fourth row that's almost completely occupied by my family.

"Just in time!" Ryan says with a grin.

"The traffic was horrible."

"Was it really the traffic?" Ryan narrows his eyes at me as I walk past him. He always had a sex-radar and with us it's always blinking.

I walk past Kelsi, Miley and Luc, Ana and Jake before finally my mother. "Mother." I greet her before sitting down, leaving a free seat for my husband between us. Maybe one day I'm going to call her Mom or even Ma... but for now, we're stuck at mother.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella." She smiles at me, looking like a twenty year older version of me. We're both wearing a creme coloured Chanel dress. Only she paired it with a statement neckless and killer heels by Givenchy. I on the other hand paired it with simple diamond stud earrings and nude coloured Louboutins.

"Thank you. You do as well." I give the compliment back, because she does look stunning despite her age.

Troy sits down between us and hugs my mother. "It's so good to see you, Victoria."

She smiles at him, loving him in a way she never loved me. "I'm so excited for the ballet."

I turn to my left and decide to give Eloise, Marissa and Lo my attention. I hug Eloise, "How are you?"

"Gutted." Eloise rolls her eyes dramatically at me.

"Why's that?"

"Lo came with Brad." Marissa whispers to me, leaning forward. "As in, they shared one car."

I look further left and notice that Brad sits next to Lo. I didn't even notice him. I'm glad he took my advice. "Good."

"Good? No, not good. She broke my heart!" Eloise says dramatically.

I chuckle, "Perhaps you should join our kids on stage tonight." I feel Troy's hand reaching for mine before he laces his fingers with mine again.

"No, you wouldn't understand how hard it is to find a decent man in our age. Let alone someone that's actually hot!" Eloise's eyes stare behind me for a second. "I mean, your man can't even let go of you for a minute." Her eyes look at our hands.

I blush, "I know how insanely lucky I am to have him, no need to remind me."

"We should go out together." Marissa suggests. "Just the three of us. Gabi will be our wingman."

"You brilliant mind! Yes, that's what we'll do."

"Oh, no. No that's not a good idea." I say to them. "I mean-"

"Gabi, you owe me a guy." Eloise narrows her eyes at me.

"Why?"

"Because you hooked those two up!" She points at Lo and Brad, who are whispering.

"Can't I owe you something else? A private Celine Dion concert? A meet and greet with Ed Sheeran?"

"I need a man!"

"Ed Sheeran's a man!"

"He is married."

"Okay fine. But we'll only do this one time!"

"Yes!" My best friends say out of one mouth.

* * *

The lights get turned on and the kids bow down on stage with loud applause. They look so cute in their ballet outfits! I clap into my hands, Nate and Jo had side roles but they were brilliant! Sophie, Marissa's girl, had the leading female role while Liam had the leading male role. Rory was in the team that build the stage decoration. I remember her saying that ballet is not the kind of sport she likes. She likes more action. On court with a tennis ball. It was of course a shorter version of the original two hour long nutcracker but it was wonderful! Lucas filmed the whole performance for his mother.

"They were brilliant!" I say to Eloise. "And Sophie was amazing!"

Marissa's proud smile widens. "She worked really hard."

"Luc recorded the whole thing for us." I say with a smirk. "I'll send you a copy."

The audience starts rising from their chairs, heading to the exit and the loo. It was such a good show! The kids start running down the stairs and to their parents.

"I'm gonna head for the loo." I say to Troy, who nods in response. We won't leave in a few minutes anyway. Knowing us, we'll easily be here for another thirty minutes. Other parents are going to want to talk to us and the teachers probably as well. I rise from my chair and head the exit, squeezing my way through the crowd. I turn right and sigh as I see the long queue in front of the girls bathroom. There are at least twenty women standing in line, in front of the closed door. No, not with me.

I turn around and head for the first floor, hoping it is going to be empty. I won't stand in line for that long. It's ridiculous! I walk down the empty marbled hallway, passing the many mahogany lockers. Framed photos are hanging on the walls. Rory and Jo are somewhere here too. I open the dark wooden door that leads to the girls loo. I get greeted by a completely empty white marbled bathroom with six toilets that are separated by mahogany doors. Thank God!

I wash my hands in the sink and look at my reflection. Damn, my mother really does look like me. She has given me her looks, making me her copy just like Nate is one of Troy. I know exactly what I will look like when I'm twenty years older because of my mother. She hasn't had anything done and truth be told, she doesn't really need to. Somehow the crow's feet at the corner of her eyes make her look even more beautiful, more desirable. There's a reason why Vance married her. Her beauty is timeless.

Still, I haven't seen Vance in years. She's the only one who attends the birthday parties and school plays. He is busy running his empire that's still based in NYC.

I dry my hands and fix my smeared mascara in the mirror before leaving the loo. I push the swing door open and stumble as I see Brad standing across me. "Brad, hi." I smile at him because this is not the kind of environment I want to start a fight with him. It's my girls' school for Christ's sake.

"Gabriella." He greets me, taking a step to the right.

I walk past him and hear the door swinging in the back of my mind. "Why are you up here?"

"I followed you."

"Because the queue for the loo was so long at the men's as well?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Brad, this is not a good idea."

"It doesn't work." He hisses at me.

I frown at him, "What doesn't work?"

"I went out on another date with Lo."

"Oh yeah, Eloise said you guys came in one car-"

"There's no fire, no sparks between us."

"But you came in one car." I point out.

"We fucked." He shrugs.

My eyes widen at his bluntness. I have never heard him talk about sex this openly. "You did?"

He brushes through his dark brown short curls. "Yes. But it wasn't good. She wasn't..."

"She wasn't what? She didn't come?"

"She isn't you." He whispers looking directly into my eyes.

"Brad, I-"

"I fucked Valentina, too you know. For the sake of proving my point."

He bedded them both? I frown, will he bed Marissa and Eloise next? Will he sleep himself through my surroundings just because he can't have me? "Well, that must have been better." I lick my lips. Valentina is a fucking sex-bomb. I bet she fucked his brain out!

"I thought about who while I fucked her, you know. When I came, I pretended you were laying beneath me - not her." Shit! Suddenly, he takes a step closer to me. I walk back, wanting a decent amount of space between us. "You're in my head all the time. I can't stop thinking of you. You're constantly in there." He points at his left temple.

I stop walking backwards as I hit the wall. "Brad, I'm flattered you're fantasising about me when you're fucking another woman, but this is not going to happen." I gulp, actually it scares me that he thought of me while he fucked my best friend and that supermodel I call my nanny. But I will never admit that towards him. "You need to get me out of your head. Maybe we shouldn't see each other for awhile, maybe-"

"Fuck, Gabriella, I am in love with you!" He hisses at me, placing his hands on the wall, caging me like an animal. The only one I allow to do that to me is my husband and no one else.

"You're in love with the fantasy. I said it before, you don't know me, Brad. I am not the woman for you." I am the most fucked up person in the world. I have special tastes, needs and desires. No other man but my husband can fulfil those. I've found the other half of my soul. There's no way I will do anything to risk losing him!

"But if you would leave-"

Anger starts boiling in my veins. Fucking man, he just doesn't get it, does he?! "I will never leave my husband for you! I love him with all my heart, I will always love him! He's the other half of my soul! He's my fucking best friend, the father of my children - the love of my life! He is me and I am him. There's is no other option but for him and I to be together - to love one another the way we do. Look, you need to get my out of your fucking head. You and I will never happen, Brad! Never!" I yell at him, hearing the echo through the empty hallway. Maybe I was too nice to him. But this has to stop. "And now let me go." I demand, looking into his soft brown eyes. "Let me go or see what happens!"

Suddenly, he leans in, closing the gap I tried to keep. I slap him before our lips touch, causing his head to swing to the right with the movement. I feel my palm burning from the slap, but the anger inside of me is far worse.

He touches his cheek before looking back at me, "Is this what you like, getting it hard? Are you really-"

I kick him in his nuts and watch him going down on his knees a second later. I grab his left arm and swing him around until his face hits the ground. I place my left heel on his back and lean down, "Keep your distance. Leave me alone and you better tell Tiffany to leave my girls alone as well. Better yet, change the fucking school because your life will be hell right now. Fuck off, Brad! I didn't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no choice." I hiss at him and pull on his arm again, making him growl in pain. "Do we have an agreement?"

"You can play hard to get all you want-"

I pull again, this time harder. His cry for pain is deeper, because it hurts more. I cherish the sound in my ears as it echoes through the empty hallway. "I won't ask you again, Brad. If you ever come close to my family or my friends again, I will make good on my threat. You have no idea what kind of power I have."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind you exerting this power over me-"

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I hear my husband's deep voice asking.

I look up from Brad and stare at Troy's pitch black orbs. His body is tensed in this black suit. His hands have already formed fists. He's at the edge of exploding. "I've got this." I say to him, triumphing over Brad in a creme coloured Chanel dress and nude Louboutins. Truth be told, I fight better in sneakers and leggings. But I didn't except him to cross the line tonight.

"Move." He barks at me.

"I said-"

"Move!" He yells, making me wince in fear.

I let go of Brad, knowing to better not mess with my husband when he's losing it. Otherwise he might throw some nasty words at me as well.

"Get up, asshole!" Troy demands of him. His whole body is boiling with rage. He's barely keeping it together. "I said GET UP!" He yells as Brad is still laying on the floor, recovering from what I've done to him. My Louboutin heel left a print on his back.

After a moment, he finally rises to his full height, being half a head smaller than my husband. Troy takes a step closer to him, staring deeply into his eyes. I'm surprised he hasn't beaten him to death yet. I underestimated his self control. "If you ever cross my wife's path again, I will make sure you won't be able to walk anymore. If you ever talk to her again, I will rip your tongue out. And if I ever see you coming after her this way, I will end your life." He barks at Brad with black eyes. "Got it?"

Brad gulps, suddenly being as small as a mouse. I warned him - twice. He better not mess with me, I have a protection shield that's unbreakable.

Troy pushes him against the wall, "I asked you a question!"

"Got it." Brad mumbles.

"Good." He says before grabbing my hand. "Lets head home." He hisses at me before turning around with me.

Oh, I know what's waiting for me at home. A fucking room with twenty whips and eighteen floggers. A room with candle wax and ropes. A world of pleasure.

He might even lash out on me to prove his point - I will enjoy every second of it. I don't know why it makes me horny when he protects me like that, I mean I clearly can handle this myself... but it does. Insanely horny.

"... fuck her like I would." Brad's whisper fills my ears.

I freeze and close my eyes. Shit.

Troy twirls around, letting go of my hand, "What did you just say?!" He yells at him, making my blood freeze in my body.

"I said you should fuck that cunt as long as you still can." Brad hisses at him. "Because I am not backing off-"

My eyes open just the moment Troy's fist hits Brad's face. I watch Brad falling to the floor with the hit. Blood starts coming out of his nose, a deep red colour. He broke it. I heard the cracking sound.

Brad grins at Troy as he rises from the floor, "You think that will stop me?! Your wife's-" Troy hits him again. And again. And again.

Until his face is covered in blood and his light blue Oxford shirt soaked up the blood that's dropping down his chin. He hits against his rips, probably breaking them several times. Brad tries to hit him back a few times, but my husband sees his hit coming before Brad even made up his mind.

I stand there frozen, watching the men fight for me... because of me. Drops of blood have stained the beige walls and the white marble on the floor. But my husband doesn't stop. I didn't exaggerate, he will beat him to death. My husband hits him like the punching bag in our gym. Left fist, right fist, left fist... right leg, left leg... I feel like Helen of Troy.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Luc's voice fills my ears a second before he rushes by me. "Troy!" He tries to get his older brother off of Brad, but he only gets hit as well. "Stop it man, he's not worth it." Luc says to him, hoping some of his words come through the fog of rage. "You're in a fucking school hallway! Get off of him or you will kill him." Wouldn't be the first time my husband killed for me. "Troy," Luc grabs his left arm, finally getting his attention. "Let it go. You've hurt him enough." His emerald orbs stare at the figure that's laying on the floor, half beaten to death. Blood is everywhere on his body.

For a second I feel bad.

"Motherfucker!" My husband spits on Brad, or what's left of him, as he's laying on the floor beneath him. "Stay away from her." He turns around and I see his bloody hands. They are covered in Brad's blood. Troy gets a white handkerchief with his initials out of the inside pocket of his jacket before wiping his hands clean. He always carries it with him, because I tend to cry during school plays. But never had he had to use it to wipe off blood.

"Does he have a pulse?" I ask, looking at Luc.

"I don't give a shit if he does." Troy hisses at me, his body still full of rage. It's going to take me all night to cage in the beast again. He rarely lets him out, but when he does... it scares the shit out of me.

Luc leans down to check on his pulse, "Yeah, he's just beat up real good."

"He deserved it." Troy walks over to me.

"We should call an ambulance."

"No-"

"You fucking broke his rips, nose, collarbone and whatever else! He could be suffering from severe internal bleedings! He could die!"

"You're protecting him?!" He barks at me as he stuffs the handkerchief into his trousers.

"I'm protecting you from a possible lawsuit!" I argue back. I don't need to get involved in another scandal. Della's lawsuit was hard enough. I don't need one with my husband as well!

Troy looks over his shoulder, seeing Brad laying there half alive. "He's breathing. He'll be fine. He deserved it." With that he grabs my hand and pulls me away from Brad.

I feel my heartbeat rising, "You lost control."

"No, I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Luc, couldn't even get you off of him!"

"That's because I wasn't finished."

"And now you are?"

"I think he got the message."

I stop walking in front of the staircase that leads down to the ground floor, "His girl is waiting for him in the auditorium!" For a brief second I imagine Tiffany looking around in the auditorium, searching for her Dad. She had nothing to do with this. She just wanted to fit in, be friends with my girls!

"I don't care."

"Troy, she has no one!"

"Lo will take care of her. They came in one car after all."

"You eavesdropped on me?"

"We don't have secrets."

"Yeah, but we don't go behind each other's backs as well. We certainly don't beat up people just to-"

"Don't play that down. I saw how you had him under your nail. I saw how you controlled the situation-"

"Then you should have leave it at that! You should have let me take care of that and not beat him up like a fucking sixteen year old teenager!"

"Gabriella, you had your heel pressed into his back. There's a hole from the pressure you had to apply in his Oxford shirt. A hole!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"No, you don't. You shouldn't have taken care of him in the first place!"

"Sexist!" I hiss at him. "I can protect myself. I can-"

"That man wasn't going to listen to you! He thought you were giving him empty threats! He would have never believed you, no matter how hard you fought him!" He hisses at me, "You could have hit him in his balls and he would still find that arousing."

I did that - and he liked it. I gulp, "But you could have gone a little easier on him."

"I wasn't planning on hitting him that way, but that motherfucker wasn't going to back down. He needs to feel words, not listen to them."

"What if he's going to press charges?" I ask him. "What then? The girls will leave school, you will get behind bars and I-"

"He won't press charges against me."

"I'm gonna inform the others." Luc says before walking past us and down the stairs.

"You don't know that!"

"He's a fucking boy that got starstrucked. He saw your smoking hot figure and thought he could rob you from me."

"Rob me from you?!" I quote him with wide eyes. "I am not your possession. I am not-"

"Yes, you fucking are. You have give yourself to me twenty one years ago!" He hisses at me. "I fucking own you just like you own me."

"Oh, so you would have been fine if I beat up a woman like that?!" I hiss at him.

"You would never-" I silence him with a dark glance. I would. We both know that. He gulps, "I would bury the lynch."

"That's not the point!" I say, waving with my hands through the air.

"I won't apologise for protecting you."

"I didn't need protection from you. I was fine."

"You were not fine!" Troy barks at me, making me wince.

"What are we going to do about him?! We can't leave him like that! The janitor or the cleaning staff is going to find him here, all beaten up. What-"

"My fucking God, what did you do?!" Ryan's shocked voice fills my ears.

I turn my head to the left and see his wide bright blue eyes. "Brad-"

Jake appears behind him, he raises his hand causing me to stop talking. "Don't say a word. Who saw that?"

"Just Luc."

"It was just the four of you?" He asks me, his pale green eyes looking at me and Troy. He switched from boyfriend to lawyer within a blink of an eye.

"Yes."

"Okay, we're going to get him out of here." Jake says to Ryan and Luc. They start moving.

"No." Troy says, "We will leave him here with his consequences written all over his body."

"For what?!" I ask him.

"To leave a fucking message! No one gets near what's mine!" He barks at me.

"I am not a little girl! I am not your daughter but your wife! I had it under control and then you stormed in and fucking lost control!" I hiss at him.

"I know a place we can drop him off. No question asked." Jake says to my husband, getting our attention.

For a brief moment I wonder how he knows those people and places. "Do it." I say with a nod.

Jake waves at Luc and Ry before they walk over to Brad.

"He better not die tonight!" I hiss at my husband. "Aggravated battery resulting in death! Della might have gone away with a deal but you sure as hell won't!"

"Wait!"

I freeze as I hear my daughter's voice. Ana rushes up the stairs and by her father and me without glancing at us. I thought she was staying with her siblings.

"I need to give him a quick check up. Otherwise you might increase the damage or worse kill him when you transport him." She explains as she stops across Brad. She gulps at the image, clearly surprised before putting on her poker face. First she starts feeling a pulse, while glancing at her white golden Cartier watch. The Ballon Bleu version has a sapphire cabochon. "It's low." She rips his shirt open, revealing all the swelling and broken rips. She starts running her hands over the cuts and swelling without a comment. "Turn him over."

Ryan and Luc turn him over and Ana examines the back. "Alright, you can transport him. But you should get him medical care. A nurse, a paramedic or better a doctor on call. Anyone with a medical knowledge. He shouldn't spend the night alone."

"Good, he won't. You'll stay with him." Jake says as Ryan and Luc lift his body off the ground.

"What?" She asks him confused, "But I don't have any practical experience."

"You'll have some by the morning."

"Jake," she stops talking as he glances at her. "Let me at least call Della to get her opinion."

"No. She won't get involved in this. We're already too many people who know about this."

"But-" he silences her with a glance again.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask them as they walk back to us.

"It's better you don't know." Jake says before looking at Troy, "Otherwise you might finish the job."

Troy doesn't argue with him. Homicide. It's keep getting better.

I start getting a headache from this. I grab Luc's arm. "Wait, what about the triplets?"

"They're with Miley and Kelsi. Sleepover, so you guys can figure this out." Luc's emerald orbs stare at his brother.

Ana stares at her father with wide forest green eyes. She has never seen him like this. Never. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out of it. "How... Why..." she looks down at his hands. There's blood underneath his fingernails. She gulps. "Dad, I-"

"Anastasia, come on!" I hear Jake saying.

She looks at me for a second before turning around and rushing down the stairs to follow Ry and Luc who carry an unconscious Brad and he boyfriend who's trying to safe our ass.

I watch them disappearing behind a corner and gulp. Fuck, this evening really couldn't have gone by worse! He turned a hallway into a bloody boxing ring! "Give me the keys, I'm driving us home." I hold out my left hand and he places the key to the Range Rover in my palm without hesitation.

* * *

I park the car in front of our Spanish mega mansion and kill the engine with shaking fingers. We haven't said a word to each other in the last twenty minutes. I hit against the wheel, making honking sounds. "Fuck, Troy!" I yell after a full minute of hitting that god damn wheel. "Get out of the car." I say and hear him following my instructions a second later. I growl before getting out of the car as well. I march through the pebbles in our driveway before walking into the house. I shut the doors with a loud bang that makes my husband wince in the hallway. "You better pray he won't die tonight!" I yell at him.

"I wouldn't mind if he did."

I stare at him in disbelief. "You arrogant, sexist asshole! That man was-"

"Trying to get into your bloody pants!" He walks over to me with fast steps. "No one touches what's mine. No one!"

I feel the door knob pressing into my lower back. "You need to get your fucking jealously under control, Troy."

He places the palms of his hands on either side of my hand, captivating me just like Brad did. Only now I feel aroused and not ashamed of awakening false hopes. "And you need to fucking listen to me more often!" He hisses at me, his pitch black orbs staring deeply into mine.

I throw myself at him before I can think it through. I cup his face, kiss him with a kind of passion I never felt before and press myself against his chiselled body until we've melted into one. He returns my kiss, giving me his tongue. I don't know why I find that so arousing. I don't know why I want to reward him for almost beating Brad to death. But I do.

And that need is stronger than my logic.

My hands help him out of his jacket before I rip his white Oxford shirt open, scattering the buttons all over our white marbled floor. I open his black Hermes belt before pulling it out of the loops. I want him to use it on me later. I throw the belt on the floor, open his slackers and pull them down along with his black boxer briefs. Troy sucks on my lower lip, before letting go. He steps out of his slacks and boxer briefs, removing his shoes and socks in one movement before kicking them away. His hands find the side zipper of my Chanel dress before he tears it down, breaking the zipper. The dress falls to a pile on the floor, revealing my white laced bra and panties. His body heat radiates, giving me a new kind of high as his pheromones start filling my nostrils. I don't know why I am so horny, but I am and I decide to give into it first. We can always argue afterwards. Troy nibbles on my collarbone, sending waves of pleasure through my system. The pool of moisture in my panties only grows. My hands grip his hips and I push him even further into me, until I feel his hard cock pulsing into my abs. His thumbs hook into my panties and he pushes them down until they glide down my legs without resistance. I place kisses on his heart, leaving my dark lipstick on his perfect skin. Suddenly, he lifts me. With his elbows he spreads my legs wider to make space for his hips. He takes a step back before shoving his massive cock into my tight channel.

I cry out at the feeling, having tears in the corner of my eyes. Fuck, how much I needed this! He starts moving immediately, thrusting into me with such strength that my back crashes against the wooden door. I moan at the feeling, the speed, the position... I turn into a mess whenever he fucks me that way. It's rough, animalistic and so damn good!

I feel my core tightening within a few minutes as the orgasm starts knocking on my door. "Troy," I pant my husband's name into his ear. "I'm gonna come so hard." I bite into his right earlobe. Only he is able to do that. Fuck me until I break, rip all of my protection layers off, leaving only the delicate insides. "Fuck me harder." I run my nails down his back, scratching his skin deeply, because it feels so fucking good!

He lifts me again, changing the angle slightly before fucking me harder. I feel the friction, the pressure hitting the right spot with every thrust. I cup his face and suddenly scream out a high note as I turn into a fireball right in front of him. The orgasm hits me so unexpectedly because it's so big, so strong... so fucking good! I come long and hard as I tilt my head back, riding the high that's so addictive. My heels fall off of my feet. It takes me over a minute to come down, to get back from this supernatural experience.

I kiss him, immensely grateful for that orgasm. I didn't think I needed it this badly. He starts moving again, fucking me even faster for a few seconds before finding his own release. He growls into the black wooden door like a hungry bear, as he rests his head on my right shoulder. I run my fingertips down his spine, feeling how his whole body works as he fills me up with his come. His spine shivers slightly, his steel hard ass is squeezed tightly and his broad shoulders are pressing us into the wall. He's so strong, so heavy that my lungs can't expand fully, but that's okay. I love that feeling, the feeling of him literally taking my breath away. I hope he can feel it too.

After a minute he lifts his head off of my shoulder. He stares into my face as his cock still twitches inside me, but he doesn't lose size. His black eyes stare at me, he is far from being done with me.

I kiss him passionately, "All in."

"What?"

"No limits. No safe word." I breathe into his face. "You can do whatever you want with me. Fuck me however you want. Use whatever props you want. However long you want. Turn my legs into jelly. Stretch my cunt until it bleeds. Fuck me, Troy." I explain and brush though his hair. "Fill me up with your come until I beg you to stop - and even then, don't stop."

"What?" He asks me again.

"Whip me, smack me, flog me... do whatever the hell you want."

"Wait, I beat a man almost to death - and you're rewarding me?"

I chuckle, I know it sounds absurd and unhealthy and it's wrong in so many ways... "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're right. I do own you. You are my possession, my piece of heaven, my cock to ride. Your come belongs to me. You are my fucking man, my fucking privilege. And that means I am yours as well. Your possession, your piece of heaven, your cunt to fuck whenever you please. You want me to suck you off? Say the word and I'll drop on my knees for you. I am yours and you are mine."

Suddenly he flexes his hips, pulling his cock out of me. I feel our juices running out of me right away. He lets go of my legs and I feel the cold marble floor beneath my feet a second later.

"What's wrong?" I ask him confused. He just fucked my brain out and now he's all cold.

He turns around, giving me the pleasure to stare at his perfect backside. The steel hard ass, the toned legs... that back which is full of my scratches. I watch him walking over to round marble table with the crystal vase that has fresh pink peonies in it.

"Troy, talk to me."

He turns around again, "You."

"What?"

"You asked me what is wrong and it is you."

"I don't understand."

He picks up the vase throws it next to my head. I wince as the crystal shatters against the black wood. The pink peonies touch my body as they fall down.

"Troy," I don't know what to say or do. He's clearly still upset over Brad.

"That's how you make me feel!" He yells at me.

"I don't understand." I breathe out softly.

"You shatter me!"

I don't understand the world anymore. What is wrong with him? "Troy, I-"

"You don't say what I want to hear from you until I start getting violent! I had to beat that motherfucker almost to death just so you fucking give yourself to me! Except you have given yourself to me a fucking long time ago!" He yells again before taking a step closer to me. "You have given yourself to me the second we met. Twenty two fucking years ago."

"I know that."

"No, no I don't think you do. Because only when I get mad, when I am about to loose it, then you realise how much you love me!"

"That's not true." I whisper. I always love him, always have,

"Yes it is - and you know it! You just asked me to fuck your brain out. You came so long and hard that you nearly broke my eardrums! I know you, I know when you come and when you come so violently that you take me into your ecstasy!"

"I don't know what you want to hear from me." I say helplessly.

"I don't know either!" He growls, "Fuck, why do you fight me all the time when you're clearly turned on by it?!"

I shrug, "It's who I am."

"You drive me wild."

"You drive me wild, too."

"But not like this." He shakes his head before waving at me, "Not to a point when you start throwing roses at me. Not to a point when you start beating a woman to death."

I lick my lips, finally understanding his issue. His love for me is driving him insane - and he's afraid he's alone in this wonderland. "My love," I say and take a step forward.

"No, don't. I don't want you to get hurt." He rushes over to me, stopping where the pieces of crystal and roses start. He bends forward and places his hands on my hips before he lifts me up with ease. He places me in front of him, my feet on top of his.

I inhale deeply as his arms are wrapped around me like tight ropes. "You are not alone in this wonderland." I whisper as my head rests on his chest. His beating heart fills my ears. It's in the same rhythm as mine.

"I'm not?"

"No, you're definitely not." I say and lift my head off of his chest. I tilt my head back to feet his gaze. "Your love drives me insane too. It may doesn't make me beat up Marissa, Eloise and Lo whenever they look at you, and throw peonies at you... but it makes me write songs."

"Songs? That's your outlet?"

"Much healthier than yours." I say and chuckle. "I wrote hundreds of thousands of songs about you and our wonderland. I earn millions from that insanity. My whole firm wouldn't exist without you." I lift myself on my tippy toes and kiss him. "You beat up people and throw vases, I write songs. We're both pretty much stuck in that wonderland for however long we'll breath." I brush through his silky hair, "I fight you, you fight me - we fuck each other's brains out. I like that. I like that a lot."

"I nearly killed Brad."

"The keyword is nearly."

"I love you."

That's what brought us here in the first place. A love so great that it nearly destroyed us. "I love you, too."

* * *

I'm drawing circles on his stone hard chest, as our breathing mixed with the cracking sounds of the open fireplace fill the living area. The soft lighting coming from the fire behind me is coating my husband in gorgeous light.

My husband, the beast.

It took me six orgasm to cage that beast in, but I don't know for how long. Just mentioning his name could bring it out again. I've never seen my husband like this, beating someone almost to death. For me.

I mean, I know he killed people for me. He showed me pictures of how he did it and he described the procedure very well - but I never saw him in action. I never saw the beast erupting, that destroys everything and anyone in his way. He even hit Luc! Not intentionally, but he did. And that hit was so strong that Luc stumbled from it. Just a hint of Troy's power hit Luc and he nearly fell. I lick my lips, I really don't want to be in Brad's shoes right now.

"What?" He asks me, brushing through my dark brown curls.

"What?" I ask back, looking up from his chest.

"You're frowning." He says before smoothing down the lines on my forehead. "What's on that beautiful mind?"

"Brad." I breathe out, not being able to lie towards him.

He tenses underneath me, "That pussy-"

"We should call Jake to see if he's still alive." I suggest. "You know, for... for knowing if it's just aggravated battery you're going to get charged for or homicide."

He licks his lips, "He won't press charges on me."

"You nearly beat him to death. In fact, until the morning you still could have beaten him to death. This is serious, Troy. Maybe we should call Costello right now, see if she can-" his forefinger on my lips stops me from elaborating.

"He's just a boy who had fantasies over my wife."

"You're saying that now but in the moment those fantasies seemed pretty real."

"Gabriella,"

I lift myself off of him. "Look, I'm just scared. I knew you had a beast in you but I've never seen it in action."

"You know what I did in Brazil. I've shown you pictures, gave you detailed descriptions!"

"Yeah but seeing static photos and seeing you in action are two different pairs of shoes!" I counter back.

"What are you saying?" He lifts himself from the floor, using his abs that are shining in the dim light. Fuck, he's hot!

"I have to know if he's alive. I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

"Then maybe I should fuck you to sleep."

"Troy, I'm serious."

"So am I. I don't give a shit whether he lives or dies! Maybe it would be better if he's six feet under. At least then I'd know he is never going to touch you again!"

"Troy,"

"Has he done this before?"

"What?"

"Touched you?"

"He never touched me."

"But he pulled another stunt like this."

I feel my cheeks burning. "Yes."

"When?" His chin stiffens.

"Really, what does it even-"

"When?" He barks at me.

"Halloween."

"At the party?!" He asks me shocked. "Is this why you came by my office that night? To fuck me in order to get him out of your system?!"

To get him out of my system?! "He wasn't in my system-"

"But he's under your skin!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes he is otherwise you wouldn't be so soft around him!"

"What's that suppose to mean? He is not under my skin!" I argue back. There I was, thinking we'd be over Brad after six orgasms - it'll take me a whole more to get him out of Troy's brain. "I just thought it would be nice if he hangs out with us. The girls started to like Tiffany-"

"So it's about her? Is she under your skin? Because she lost her mom a year ago? Because she only wore black? Because-"

"Yes, god damn it, maybe she is! I sympathise with her. She's just twelve years old and already when through shit!"

"It's not your place to sympathise with her. She has a Dad-"

"And now she has no one, thanks to you."

"You are not her parent."

"Well now she probably won't have any parents at all."

"I didn't kill him."

"You don't know that. He could be dead right now, wherever Jake brought him to! Ana has no practical experience. She's scared and might mess up."

"Angel, I know how to kill someone. I know how to beat a man to death. I know how to break his bones to make him suffer. I didn't kill him. I just scared him."

"Scared him?! Troy, he was barely breathing!"

"I will not apologise for what I've done!"

"I'm not seeking for an apology. I'm seeking for some insight."

"Insight? You want insight? You want to know what was on my mind when I saw you triumphing over him?"

I nod.

"You are a freaking superhero! I was so proud of you. So aroused at the image that the zipper of my slacks almost broke. My woman knows how to protect herself and she can do that damn well. She doesn't need anyone to fight her battles for." I smile at his kind words. If he knows that, then why did he beat up Brad in the first place? "And then I saw why you had to do this. I underestimated that guy, I thought he had good intentions despite his actions."

"Actions? He didn't do anyth-"

"He eyefucked you on our first poker night."

"No, he did not."

"Yes he did. The whole night. Trust me, I know when someone's checking out my wife. He got hard just looking at your face."

I frown, "That's why you fucked me senseless that evening?"

He shrugs.

"Troy, I couldn't walk straight the next morning. I couldn't even wear my heels to work! I had to wear bloody ballerinas!"

He grins at me. "You enjoyed it."

I hit against his chest, "That's not the point!"

"No, the point is that man was trying to get in your pants from the very first time he saw you." Maybe he's right. "I should have never allowed you to go to that career day!"

"Allow me?!" I rise an eyebrow at him, "You didn't allow me anything! I don't ask for permission - I take it! Our girls asked me to be there. Our girls, Troy!"

"I should have been there with you. With me by your side that fucker would have never made the mistake to talk to you in the first place."

I let out a frustrated growl. He just doesn't get it, does he?! "I didn't do this to piss you off! I did this for our girls!"

"Yeah, but you didn't invite Tiffany to a tennis match for them. They hated her!"

"She has my pity, alright?! Growing up with no female figure for her to talk to, no friends - I just wanted her to fit in!"

"You should have let Rory and Jo decide that! It's up to them, not you!"

"Okay, maybe I pushed my luck a little."

"Or a lot. What happened on Halloween?"

I let out a sigh. This will tick him off. I know it will.

"Gabriella,"

"After everyone went to bed, I stayed up. I closed the doors of the kitchen and dinning room before putting on music. I danced through the rooms as I cleaned the dinning table and kitchen. Somehow, Brad must have heard that. He walked up on me and started talking to me."

"What did he say?"

"I'd rather not repeat his words."

"Gabriella,"

"He wanted me to leave you for him. He said he's into me. He even... He placed his hands on the countertop as I leaned against the sink. He caged me in."

His chin tightens and for a moment I think he's going to break his jaw. "Did you fight him?"

"Yeah, but only with words. I thought he got the message - I made it fucking clear!"

"Well, obviously not clear enough."

"I told him to date other women. I told him he could have any woman but me."

"Yeah, he clearly thought otherwise."

"He won't touch me now."

"He won't touch anything for a long time."

I get up on my feet, but he wraps his arms around my hips a second later. My body awakes with a fire like we didn't even spent the last hours with fucking.

"Where are you going?"

I place my hands on his before softly lifting his arms off of my hips. "You might not care about the motherfucker, but I care about you - so I have to find my phone to call Jake. I need to know what happened. I can't live with the unknown." I march through the living room, feeling the warm marble beneath my feet thanks to our floor heating. "Do you know where my phone is?" I ask him, looking around. I didn't brought it to the school, because I didn't bother to carry a purse with me. Only Troy had his phone with him.

"Try the kitchen." he growls at me before lifting himself off the floor as well.

I march past our huge L-shaped grey couch before walking through the opening that leads to the dining room. As I reach the kitchen, I switch on the lights that are next to another opening. The chandelier above the marble kitchen island lights up, coating the kitchen is soft lightning. There it is. My iPhone.

I pick up the phone and start looking for Jake's number in my contact list. Suddenly, his strong arms wrap around me again. He pulls me closer to him until I feel his chest against my shoulders and his hard-on pulsing into my lower back.

"Can I fuck you afterwards?"

"I have a feeling you're going to fuck me the whole night no matter what." I mumble as I find Jake's number.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, oddly I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you didn't. I wish you would have left it at that threat, that push against the wall. I wish you would have left the school building hand in hand with me."

"We did walk out hand in hand."

"Yeah, but your hands were covered in blood." I point out and press the calling button. I hold the phone up to my ear and wait for him to pick up.

"I saw red." he whispers, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You didn't see any colour - you were full of rage. You let the beast control you - not the other way around. You-"

"Hello?" Jake's voice interrupts me.

"Tell me he's alive."

"He is."

"Good." I close my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. My muscles start relaxing so much that even Troy's hold around me loosens up. "Where did you bring him?"

"I'd rather not tell you that. But he's alive."

"How severe is the damage?" "I called in a doctor and a nurse."

"That bad? How do you know these people?"

"I'd rather not tell you that as well."

I frown.

"Give me that thing." Troy snatches the iPhone out of my hands faster than I can react. He turns around, giving me the privilege to stare at his backside. Shit, I will definitely allow him to fuck me the whole night! "Jake," he says into the phone, staring at the dark backyard through the glass French double doors that lead to our backyard. I can see his hard on in the reflection, see that thick and long cock I love to ride. A pool of moisture starts running down my legs. Just one look at him and I come undone.

I turn my head away from his cock. That's not fair. It's just not fair! He almost killed Brad tonight and all I think of is his stunning cock! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Good." Troy says to Jake, causing my head to swing back again. My eyes automatically land on that massive erection again and my hands start sweating. Sweet Jesus! "No, I'm good... Yeah, we cleared everything." My husband nods before turning around to face me. My eyes only slowly dance up his body, cherishing every single inch of skin. "And thanks." With that he hangs up and places the iPhone on the kitchen counter, right next to the sink. His eyes rest on the spot where Brad captivated me on Halloween.

I gulp before walking over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers.

"Is this where he-"

"Yes."

His eyes look up at mine and I see the emotions written all over them. He's angry, but he's also blaming himself - for not being with me, for staying in his office that night. His fingers wrap around the marble countertop and he captivates me the same way Brad did. But I feel safe, in control - in fact I get aroused from it. "How close did he get?"

I sigh and bite my lower lip, "Closer."

He takes a step closer to me, leaving space between us.

"Closer." I say again.

He takes another step and I watch his body tensing. His knuckles turn white and he's clenching his jaw again.

I unlace my fingers and wrap my them around his hips before pulling him closer to me until there's no room left. His cock rubs on my stomach, vibrating from this body contact. My pussy starts pulsing in desire, sending tingles to my fingertips. I slowly meet his gaze, unsure if I want to see his expression.

My heart shatters into a million pieces.

Shit.

"Troy," I breathe out as I feel his pain that almost kills me. My heart stops beating for several seconds as his light grey orbs stare into mine. I didn't want to have to do this. I didn't want to show him what Brad did - because I knew it would shatter him and therefor me, too.

"That close?" his question is a whisper.

"Yes." I sigh as I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. I run my hands up his torso until I stop in front of his heart. "But I didn't feel threatened."

"You didn't?" he whispers again.

"No, because as you said..." I run my hands up his shoulders until I cup his face. "I can very much protect myself."

He runs his tongue over his lower lip a second before his hands grab my hips. He lifts me and places me on the countertop. I feel the cold white marble beneath my butt. I open my legs to welcome him, because I know damn well what's going on on my husband's mind. I grab his hard-on, point it between my legs and let out a cry as he shoves him inside of me. My whole body shakes from the intrusion as he's ball-deep within one movement. I clamp my legs around his hips like a bear trap, holding on to him like he's my anchor. I wrap my arms around his torso, feeling the hard muscles that sculpt his back. His arms circle around me, holding me tight as he presses his forehead against mine. We keep this position for what feels forever. Breathing through the pain, the fear... and this wonderful love... God, this heartbreaking, shattering love we feel for one another.

I stare into his eyes, seeing how that grey slowly transitions into the turquoise that I love so much.

"You're mine." his voice is hoarse and deep.

A shiver runs down my spine and my whole body covers in goosebumps. Two words. "I'm yours."

* * *

I spread cream cheese frosting evenly on the gingerbread, "Okay, time for the decorating!" I announce with a smile on my face.

"It's all ours now?" Nate asks with a grin on his lips. The triplets are standing next to me at the black marbled kitchen island, eagerly waiting for their turn. They each get to decorate a third of the gingerbread bars.

I nod, "Yes."

"Yes!" They all grin at me before getting their fingers into the different bowls with Christmas sprinkles. Here are green and red dots, little stars and Christmas trees.

I walk over to the window and stare at the backyard. It's covered in snow. There's a rough wind blowing. It's cloudy and there's no soaring seagull in the sky. It's a strange view, I'm used to see the Thames not the shores. It's weird to cook in this kitchen here in Swansea. I am so used to spending every Christmas at our home in Richmond... But this year we're spending it in Swansea. Shai told us that Della could even spend the night in our beach home. It will be her first night away from the Swansea rehab centre. Even after four months it still makes me sad to know Della has to stay here in Swansea while we live on life in London. I fucking hate it!

The only bright side is that Victoria won't be here as she can't leave London. I always like the holidays without her more, but sadly those are not as often as I want them to be.

I already made a few batches of Christmas cookies to give to the local orphanages as we do every year on Christmas Day. Just this year in Swansea instead of London.

"Smells good in here." I hear Troy's voice. I feel his arms wrapping around me a second later, holding me tight to his chest as I battle with another cry attack. I hate the situation we're in. I want Della home! I want to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve at home in London like every year. But this year everything is different. Troy and I even skipped our annual trip to French Cay for our wedding anniversary. Celebrating twenty one years of marriage suddenly doesn't seem important anymore. Nothing seems important anymore. Except for our children - all five of them.

"I hate this." I whisper as the triplets start arguing over the decoration of the gingerbread bars.

He rests his chin on my head and squeezes me. "I know."

"I never want to have to do this again."

"Me neither." He whispers back.

I let my hands rest on his forearms. "When are Ana and Jake going to be here?"

"Should be here soon."

"And the others?"

"In a few hours. Miley, Luc and Liam will bring the salads. Ryan and Kelsi the main courses. Rice, a vegetable stew and I think Shepherds Pie. Diana's coming with Ry and Kelsi."

"We need lots of wine to survive this evening."

"I don't think we should drink so much with Della around."

"Yeah, you're probably right..." I say and lift his arms off of my rip cage. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. "Christmas in Swansea..." I shiver. I love our beach home. But I only love it in the summer.

"I'd rather be in Richmond as well."

"When will Shai be here with Della?"

"At around three."

I look up at the clock. Thirty minutes. "When will my Dad arrive?"

"I'll pick him up in twenty minutes."

"Can we come with you?" Jo asks him.

Troy twists his upper body to look at her, "Sure. If you're fast enough with decorating."

"I'm going with you as well." Rory says with a grin on her lips.

"I'm sure grandpa will be thrilled to see you guys picking him up."

"Nate?"

"No, I'm staying here with Mom. We still have to set up the table..." he shrugs.

I smirk, he just wants to eat the Christmas cookies in secret. Christmas and his birthday are the only events he allows himself to not train in the pool and just be lazy and eat all the sweets. I swear he's even more ambitious than Troy and me combined.

"How about we concentrate on the good today?" Troy says to me, turning around to face me.

I tilt my head back and stare at his sky blue orbs. "And what would that be? Because right now I don't feel much gratitude."

"Our children are healthy, we are healthy... we will spend Christmas together with our family."

"We're done!" The triplets announce in a choir.

"Guess you get to pick up grandpa with me anyway." Troy says with an irresistible grin on his lips.

* * *

"Anyone home?" I hear Ana's voice yelling from the foyer.

"Ana!" The triplets yell before running out of the kitchen island, leaving me alone. I get out a wine glass before pouring the rest of the Chardonnay that I cooked with into the glass. I take a big sip, trying to calm down my nerves.

"Grandpa!" I hear Ana greeting my father.

I place the glass down on the black marbled kitchen island. Time to feel festive. I walk down the hallway before entering the living room. Ana's arms are wrapped around her grandfather as she holds him tight. She's wearing a dark red dress by Chanel with diamond earrings. Her blonde hair is styled in an half up-do with curls at the ends of the hair. She looks stunning! "I missed you so much!" He says in Spanish to her, eyeing her. My dad is wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a black Oxford shirt. He aged well and kept his toned figure over the years. "Who's this?" He looks behind her at Jake. Jake is wearing a black suit with a black tie. Timeless and classic. Just like his girlfriend.

God, I love seeing them together! They are so perfect for each other!

She turns around and blushes before waving Jake over to her and her grandpa. "Grandpa this is Jake, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Jake holds out his head with a megawatt smile.

My father eyes him suspiciously for a second before shaking his hand. "Jake, I'm Amelio. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Forever!" Nate says, rolling his eyes at the question.

"Nate!" I hiss at him.

"We've met about two years ago, Sir."

Amelio looks at Ana, "Ana,"

"Two years and four days." She breathes out.

"Why haven't I met him earlier? That sounds like-"

"Forever?" Nate asks, interrupting their conversation.

"Nate, get over here!" I say to my son. I wrap my arms around him as I give them a little more privacy. Not that there is ever privacy in this household. With five children it's kind of non-existing.

"Well?" Amelio asks his granddaughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandpa, I..." she gulps.

"We decided to take it slow." Jake says to him with a polite smile.

"Slow? There is no slow when you're in love!"

I chuckle, he is right about that.

I hear the door to my husband's study opening. Troy walks out of his study and over to me. He wraps his arms around me from behind. "Jake's meeting Amelio." I inform Troy as he rests his head on my left shoulder.

"He's giving him a hard time." Nate says, causing us both to look down. Twelve years and already so wise.

"How about you go play with your sisters?" I say and release him from my embrace.

"But call us when Della comes, alright?" He asks us. We all miss her very badly.

Troy nods, "Pinkie promise, Champ."

He runs off, joining his sisters in the winter garden.

Troy's embrace gets tighter and he pushes me closer to his chest and his erection. My body reacts with heatwaves.

"Well, grandpa, you know we..." Ana starts shifting her weight from left to right in her black Manolo heels. "Does it really matter?"

"Hell yes it does! This man has been dating you for over two years and I didn't even know about it! Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I just told Mom and Dad this summer."

"You could have called me!"

"Sir-"

Amelio rises his forefinger to make him shut up. "With all respect, this is between me and my granddaughter. How about you give us a moment?!" He hisses at Jake.

Jake stares at him in shock for a moment. He thought he had a tough time with Troy, well he clearly hasn't met my father yet. He is almost as protective as my husband. Almost. "Alright..." he mumbles before turning around. Ana and Amelio switch to Spanish right away. He sees us staring in the hallway, witnessing the whole conversation. After straightening his shoulders to shake off his confusion, he walks over to us. "Mr. And Mrs. Bolton," he greets us with a smile.

"After that, we're on first name basis, Jake." I say, nodding towards Ana and my father. He's squeezing her like the oranges for his orange juice that he has every morning. Besides, Jake helped us with Brad, who has been keeping his distance. He even stoped seeing Lo. Rumours have it, he is going to pull Tiffany out of school as well.

"What's his deal?"

"You're her first boyfriend. He's just being protective."

"Protective or possessive?" Jake asks my husband with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, no offence I thought I had a tough time with you, but he... he's in a class by himself."

I chuckle, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Well, I don't like what I see. He's turning her into a girl." Jake looks back at them. "I mean, I know she'll always be your girl, but he..."

"They have a very special relationship." Troy says to Jake.

"Was he like this to you as well when you met him?" Jake asks my husband.

I look to my right, into his eyes. That's a very good question.

"No, but that's only because I hunted him down in that tiny village in Spain that he still lives in and talked him into meeting his daughter again after..." he licks his lips, "some years of not speaking to her."

Jake frowns before looking at me, "Really?"

I remember the moment I opened the front door on Christmas Eve, seeing my father standing on the doorstep after ten years. I was pregnant with Della, freshly married to Troy and we were seeing Dr. Wyatt to work on our problems. It was a tough time. "Yeah... he accepted him quite easily, but he's a little more protective over his grandchildren."

"Is Diana going to be this way as well?"

"No. She's all loving and caring. She'll adopt you by the end of the night." I joke and grin at him.

"Don't worry, Amelio's going to be the only one that's so tough on you." Troy smiles at Jake.

"So, Jake we never really had the chance to talk about what happened with Brad." I start.

"I took care of that. Don't worry he won't press charges. Tiffany is going to go to a different school. He will never bother you again."

"I actually meant that he didn't die."

"Oh, that was Anastasia's responsibility." He smiles at the mention of her name.

"Thanks." Troy says to him and shakes his hand, "I lost my temper."

"Hey, I would have done the same thing if it were Anastasia. I don't judge, that's not my job. I protect my clients and I protect anyone that's important to Anastasia, especially if it's her family."

"That is exactly what you should tell my dad!" I say to Jake.

Jake chuckles before looking at Troy again, "Am I meeting your father tonight as well?"

"Franklin - no. No, my dad's not really in the picture."

"He's dead? Oh-"

"No, no not dead, just... not part of this family."

"I see. He's the black sheep."

A monster of the underground is more fitting. I nod, "Yeah, something like that. Ana and Della have met him only once when they were really little. Eight, they barely remember." I say and shrug, "Well, Della barely remembers him. Ana of course does remember him."

"Yeah, she mentioned him once."

"Really? What did she say?"

"That he was scary. She said she has a dark soul, but he wants to get out of the darkness." He shrugs, "But she also said that he has a big heart. I don't know it was all very vague... You know how she is."

I smile at Jake, oh I definitely know how she is.

"Jake!" Amelio calls out, causing Jake to turn around.

"Don't worry, he won't rip your head off." I say to him before pushing him forward.

Troy chuckles before kissing the nape of my neck. "My Dad definitely doesn't have a big heart."

"Well, you do. You must have gotten it from somewhere."

"I got it from my Mom."

"Must be it. His looks, her characteristics..." I smile as he kisses my left cheek. "I'm glad he's out of the picture, you know."

"I know. Me, too."

* * *

I lace my fingers with my husband's as we walk through the sandy beach. The waves are rough, the breeze is cold and the air is salty. The triplets along with Liam are running, chasing one another a few meters away from us. Della, Ana and Jake are walking ahead, being in a deep conversation. Jake and Ana are holding hands, still being madly in love with one another after over two years of being together. I can't believe my big girl is twenty one already. I also can't believe I'd celebrate her birthday here in Swansea while she's in rehab. A shiver runs down my spine and I wince, feeling icy cold out of the sudden. Troy unlaces his fingers from mine and embraces me with one arm instead. We've been visiting Della almost every weekend for the last six months. Shailene, Diana, Miley, Luc, Ry and Kelsi are walking behind us, all holding a glass of champagne in their hands. After a Mexican style birthday dinner we decided to go for a walk down our private beach.

"Are you okay?" His voice is crisp, despite the soaring seagulls above us.

I nod and lean my head against his chest, "I just thought we would celebrate her birthday somewhere else, on some exotic island or in the deepest snow... not here in Swansea, where she's in rehab."

"She's coming home in a month."

Another four weeks without her, "She won't move out for a long time."

Troy chuckles, filling my heart with an unexpected amount of love, "Frankly, I don't think she wants to be apart from us for a long time as well."

My eyes stare ahead of us again, seeing our children enjoying their time outside. Jake brushes through Ana's blonde hair before whispering something into her ear. She smiles in response, staring deeply into his dark green eyes. I knew they would last. I knew they wouldn't break up - I felt it deep in my heart. "Do you think he'll propose to her on her birthday?"

My husband's gaze leaves my face before he stares at what I see: Love in it's purest form. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not ready." He says, his bright blue eyes watching them closely. "I'm not even sure they'll move in together any time soon."

"Why are you having so little faith in them?"

"I'm just being realistic. Ana's careful, she's taking baby step after baby step. It took her over a year to tell him she loves him. She won't move in with him after she graduated Oxford law school so soon."

"Because she has a deal with us?"

He shakes his head, "I don't think she feels comfortable letting Della live alone in the Kensington house. Whenever she decides to move in there again, Ana will follow her as soon as she left Oxford. Family's the most important thing to her, more than Jake."

"She won't choose him over us?"

Troy looks at me, "She's not you or me. She doesn't have awful, scary parents. There is no dark past... at least, none she knows of. We're her family, her support system... she will never turn her back on us."

I lick my lips, "You're right. It's just sometimes I forget that my relationship with her is way better than mine with Victoria."

"Way better. A 100% improvement."

I chuckle at his words.

* * *

"Okay, time for the birthday cake!" I announce, bringing in this year's birthday cake, which is big enough for our huge family. I baked a lemon raspberry sponge cake that I coated with a cherry blossom tree. The tree trunk starts growing at the side, so the blossoming pink petals are on top, covering the whole cake. In the middle is a single lit candle.

Everyone starts singing happy birthday in a choir and I watch a gigantic grin growing on my daughter's lips. I haven't seen her his happy for a while.

"Happy twenty first birthday, Sweetie! Make a wish." I say with a smile before she blows out a candle.

"What did you wish for?" Nate asks her.

"She isn't going to tell because it won't come true then." Rory narrows her eyes at her only brother.

"She didn't even make a wish because she doesn't believe in it." Jo counters before looking at Della.

"Jo's right, I didn't wish for anything." Della says to them with a grin on her lips, "Except for this cake to be lemon raspberry flavoured."

Troy chuckles, "You're lucky then."

"It is?" She asks me.

I nod, "I know my daughter inside out." I say before kissing her right cheek.

"I'll cut it. It's been a while since you had anything sharp in my hands." She mumbles the last sentence before picking up the knife and cutting through the cherry blossom tree cake.

"Well, maybe I can make a wish of yours come true anyway." Shailene says as Della places the slices of the cake on plates.

My daughter looks up, "What do you mean?"

"I talked to your doctor and we've come to the decision to release you out of rehab. Today."

"What?" She asks her shocked, dropping the knife on the table.

"Happy birthday!" Shai says with a grin on her lips.

"No!" Della breathes out shocked.

Her aunt nods, "Yes."

Della rushes over to her, embracing her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Shailene wraps her arms around her, "You can stay here over night and grab your things tomorrow morning."

* * *

I roll over in the bed, feeling my dry mouth and throat. Troy's arm is wrapped around me as always. I growl before lifting his arm off of me. I look on my nightstand and see that I've forgotten to take a glass of water upstairs with me before getting to bed. I grab the white silk kimono from the armchair to cover my naked body. As I knit the silk tie around my waist I stare at the nude backside of my husband. His steel hard fine ass is in my vision as he's sleeping on his stomach. His left arm is stretched, but I am no longer underneath it. Twenty three years of being together and he still leeches on me like we just met yesterday. I smile before walking over to the sleeping figure of my husband. I brush through his silky chestnut coloured hair before picking up the blanket and covering his bare ass. With a grin on my lips I exit our master bedroom. I feel the cold dark hardwood floors as I walk down the hallway with its white walls and the staircase downstairs. Passing the black and white gallery wall beneath the staircase, I let out a yawn. The moon is shining brightly into the white kitchen with the black granite countertops. I open one of the glass doors of the hanging cupboards and get out a glass before filling it up with tap water. I open the French door to the backyard to let in a salty breeze and step out onto the porch. The waves are crashing against the shores that start right in front of the property. We have built a staircase that lead to the tiny private bay we have. I love this place so much! I tilt my head back and stare into the crystal clear sky, seeing all the bright shining stars as well as the moon. It's a stunning cool night and I even shiver from the cold air. I take a big gulp of water, nearly emptying the glass. Suddenly, whispers start filling my ears. Foreign whispers. Russian whispers. I look to the left, seeing two people sitting on the bench in the gazebo. One of them is clearly my daughter as I see her wavy long hair reflecting the very little light from the dark sky. But the other one... the other one is a man for sure, but I cannot recognise him at all. He has wide shoulders that he's hiding behind his leather jacket and short hair, but that's allI can see.

I shouldn't spy on her, but I just can't help it!

"I didn't expect to see you today." I hear my daughter whispering in flawless Russian. She's wearing a cardigan over her pyjamas.

"It's your birthday. Of course I'll see you today." He whispers back. It's a chilly March night as I can see their breaths in the air.

Adaline shivers in the cold night and the stranger doesn't hesitate to giver her his leather jacket. "I was released today." she says, holding the jacket on the collar.

"Really?"

She nods, "My birthday present from Shailene."

"I'm glad." I watch him inhaling deeply as his wide chest expands. "I'm losing my mind without you. I can't think. I can't work or sleep. I lose my temper at the slightest irritants. I'm in hell without you."

"We've been apart for a long time."

"It still feels like yesterday. After all this time... My body still aches for you. My soul aches for yours." He grabs her hands.

She withdraws her hands immediately, shaking her hand. "No, don't. It's... it's hard enough for me to see you, talk to you... I can't do this."

"Adaline,"

She rises from the bench, "No, I am serious. Look, I am glad I saw you today and flattered that you drove all this way to meet me-"

"I'll follow you everywhere, you know that."

She rises her forefinger at him, before inhaling deeply. "I want you to go." She gets out of the jacket to give it back to him.

He rises from the bench as well, his muscular arms stretching out his shirt. Who is he and why don't I know him? It's no one I recognise. "Adaline."

"Go."

He sighs but doesn't move an inch. He opens his mouth, "I love-"

"Don't!" She says, shaking her head. "I'm serious. Please leave." Her words are a plea that almost break my heart.

He takes a step towards her and wraps his arms around her before she can move away. Inhaling, he presses his forehead against hers. Her fingers let go of the jacket and it falls to the floor as she wraps her arms around his bulky torso. I feel my heart breaking for what I see.

For minutes, they just stand there in silence.

They're in love.

Head over heels in love.

Why the hell didn't I know this?

"This hurts."

He runs his fingers down her spine, following the curve of her back. "I know."

"No, you don't." She insists as he cups her cheeks to stare at her face. "We shouldn't do this."

"I know."

"I need you to go."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." She whispers back as he fondles her cheeks. Shit. How could I have not seen that my daughter is so lovesick?

"But we're done, it's over and it should stay this way." She carefully lifts his hands off of her. Suddenly, they both turn around and I quickly run inside to hide behind a wall. I drop the glass, hearing a shattering noise a second later. I close my eyes, shit!

"Go!" I hear my daughter demands before I hear her footsteps approaching.

I am the worst spy ever! No wonder, I work in the music industry.

"Mom?" Adaline asks me confused.

I open my eyes, seeing my daughter's beautiful face. Her chestnut coloured hair is framing her face. "Hi..."

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" She asks me confused.

"I came downstairs to grab a glass of water and saw you sitting in the gazebo." I explain, starring down at the shattered glass.

"I'll clean this up. Go upstairs, back to bed."

"Who were you talking to?" I ask her back instead.

"No one." She turns around and walks into the kitchen.

"Adaline," I follow her, stepping right into the glass. "Shit!"

My daughter grabs a tissue before twirling around.

"Della, who were you talking to?"

She sighs, "No one. I talked to God."

"Bullshit! I saw you talking to a man. Besides, you don't even believe in God!"

"I do now."

"Were you talking to a priest?" Is she in love with a priest?

"I don't know about you but usually a priest doesn't wear a black leather jacket and drives a Harley."

He came here in a freaking motorcycle?! "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not."

"Della,"

"No."

"You don't want to talk about him?" I ask her carefully, walking over to her.

She shakes her head, "No." She whispers before picking up the glass pieces. "Sit down."

I sit down on one of the four barstools at the kitchen island. I place my left foot on my right knee and see the bloody sole of my foot. Shit!

Suddenly, the lights get switched on and I turn my head to the light switch, seeing my husband standing in the doorframe in only a pair of pastel blue pyjama pants. His abs are glittering in the lights. "What are you doing here?" His dark husky voice asks us.

Della winces, "Shit, Dad, you scared me!"

Troy's blue eyes dance through the kitchen, seeing the bloody soles of my feet and Della picking up the shattered pieces of glass. "What happened?"

"Mom dropped a glass. I heard the noise, ran downstairs and am now cleaning the mess up as Mom clearly stepped into the glass." Della lies casually.

I frown at her words. She lied so well that even I believe her. And that makes me wonder how many times she had lied to us before.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks, his blue orbs staring at me. He clearly bought the lie.

I nod, "I'm fine."

He rushes over to me and lifts my feet to examine them. "I'll clean you up in the bathroom."

"Go, I'll take care of this." Della says casually as he has already lifted me up with his arms. Without another word he leaves the kitchen. I rest my forehead on his left shoulder, seeing my oldest daughter picking up the shattered glass. I feel a stitch in my heart and shiver from the pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me worried as he walks down the hallway.

I don't know her at all. I had no idea she was seeing someone, let alone had broken up with him. And the fact that she hasn't turned to me to talk about it... something deep, deep in my heart shatters.

"Gabi?"

I twist my head around to stare at his beautiful eyes, he has no idea as well and I guess, Della wants to keep it this way. "I'm okay."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing the last chapters. It means so much to me!**

 **So, this chapter was quite intense. A lot has happened: Brad tried another move on Gabi, Christmas was spent in Swansea and Della turned 21 and was released from the facility. But the real surprise was Gabriella finally got a hint of the relationship between Della and Wlad. But the real question is: Are Gabriella and Troy ever going to find out about their relationship? If so, how are they going to react? Let me know in a review. I'd love to read your answer. ****Now, keep in mind Adaline is 21 in this story, but 17/18/19 in My Shadow. Why did they break up? How? What happened that lead to this? And if they're ever going to get back together - all that will be answered in My Shadow. I have a lot in store for Adaline as she's quite a complex character. So, please favourite, follow and review My Shadow!**

 **The next chapter of A Million Times More will take place a few months after Della's (and Ana's) 21st birthday. It's going to be even more surprising than this one. I have so much more in store for you!**

 **As always, please leave a review and share the word! Remember, you can also leave a review as a guest without logging in if you don't have an account .** **;)**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later:

"You want what?!" I ask her in shock, my eyes surely as wide as my mouth. My hands grip the corner of the kitchen island. My knuckles turn white. She's got to be kidding me!

"You heard me correctly. I want to take a break from research and try something new." My oldest daughter says to me.

"Something new means going to a dance class or finding a new pair of shoes but not the MI6!" I hiss at her, waving with my hands. "MI6 is not something you just choose to try out!"

"It's what I want." she's as stubborn as her father. "The past year has given me new perspectives."

"Don't blame this on the shit you've done in the past!" I yell and slam my fist against the marble countertop of the kitchen island. "Your meditation and yoga rituals, art therapy and music therapy... they couldn't have... Della, you're a freaking surgeon!"

"I haven't been a surgeon in the last months, Mom. I haven't held a scalpel in my hands, cut into a body, fixed a biological problem... all I did was stare into petri dishes, look into microscopes... this is no life for me."

"In a month you can start working again."

"No fucking hospital will want to work with a drug addict." She counters, crossing her arms. "My arrest made headlines, even without a statement the world thinks I'm a drug addict. The medical world is so deeply disappointed in me, that-"

"Then make them fucking see how incredible you are! No one has ever done what you did! No one has accomplished what you did by the age of twenty one! You don't fucking give up just because going is getting tough-"

"I am not giving up! I am changing the directions."

I shake my head, "You won't do that. I won't let you-"

"I am grown-up. I am not asking for your permission. I am informing you about my decision. That I already made."

"Oh no, young lady, you are still my child and I will not let you get into danger just so you can have that thrill you need!"

"A thrill?" she asks me back in shock. "Oh no, Mom, this is not just a thrill that I am seeking."

"Then call it fucking adrenaline!" I hiss at her.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "You don't know what it's like!" she yells back at me, "You don't know what it's like to be anywhere near me!"

I close my eyes, "Don't start again-"

"My brain is constantly thinking! Constantly! Like now when I am trying to put my emotions into words, my brain is calculating the liquids in your body, separating between blood, water and sweat. With that data, I know exactly that you should drink 2,78 litres a day, but given your skin I think you only had about 1,5 litres, maybe a bit more!" she explains her situation to me once again, "I am not normal! Why do you think I participated at all of those illegal car racings, stealing Dad's white Ferrari he loves so much! I did it because for those 56-78 seconds my brain was silent! Silent! Do you know how good that felt? How good it feels to think nothing and just feel your body?"

I gulp, I really don't know what it's like to be her.

"And I don't think surgery - even cardiology or neuro or plastic - will give me this feeling. This adrenaline that shuts my brain off."

"And you think MI6 will? Putting yourself into danger over and over again, going undercover, having double or triple lives? Never seeing your family? You really think this will help you, Sweetie?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes." she seems determined.

I close my eyes, not believing what's coming next out of my mouth. "Then you should talk to your father. Right now."

"But he's working in his study."

I open my eyes, pointing down the hallway behind her. "Go inside. Tell him you want to work for MI6. Tell him I sent you."

She frowns, "You want me to fight with him as well?"

"There are a lot of rings you have to hop through before doing this." I say with a shrug, "He'll tell you something you don't know about him yet."

"You want him to talk me out of this." she points out. "He won't talk me out of this."

I shake my head, "I don't want you to do this and neither will your father. But he will make you understand everything you have to give up for this job and how little you may or may not receive from it. Before applying please have a chat with Krimov and the other's from his firm. They are all former FBI, CIA, NSA and MI6 agents. They all had a reason to quit. Hear them out. Hear all of us out before applying to MI6."

"I already applied."

I feel my mouth dropping to the floor, "You really are your father's daughter." I breathe out shocked. Only he would drop such a bomb as well.

"Mom, can we start playing who am I now?" Nate asks me, ripping me out of my thoughts. When did he get here?

I look down, seeing my twelve year old son, "Yes." I say with a smile on my lips.

"Rory and Jo are already waiting for you as well."

I brush through his dark blonde hair before turning around, "See your father."

Adaline holds her hands up, giving in. "Fine!"

I watch her rushing out of the kitchen before following my son into the living room. "Have you guys written down the characters yet?"

"Yes." Jo says, laying down the pen.

"Good, who starts?" I sit down on couch.

Nate starts mixing the slips of paper. "We are doing animals this time."

"I want to start!" Jo says smiling.

Suddenly, we hear a loud thud noise and wince all at the same time. It came out of Troy's study. "I'll be right back."

"But, Mom!" Nate starts complaining.

"You guys start, I'll be right back." I say before rushing away from them. I hear something shattering as I reach the dark wooden door of his study. I take a deep breath and straighten my shoulders before opening the door. Yet I feel shocked at what I see.

The huge mahogany desk has been thrown to the floor. A lamp has been shattered as it landed right next to the closed doors. Right next to me.

"You will not become a MI6 Agent!" His furious voice yells at our daughter. I am surprised that she's standing across him as confidently as she was towards me. She doesn't wince. She only listens.

"A medical career is not enough!" She argues.

"Not enough?!" He barks at her, "People all over the world would kill to do what you do, they would-"

"I am not like everyone else. You know it and I know it, too."

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to-"

"Oh and you do?!"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I do Adaline!" He yells at her out of the sudden.

"Troy!" I start arguing, finding my manners again.

"What do you mean?" Adaline asks. They didn't seem to hear me.

He brushes through his hair, his dark blue orbs focusing his daughter's. "I was an NSA agent."

"You were an NSA agent? For how long?" Her fingers wrap around the backside of the armchair.

"Five years."

"Five years?" She sounds shocked.

I walk over to the pool table and lean against it, watching them.

"I don't believe you."

I gulp at her answer. She sounds so sure. So stubborn. She sounds just like me.

"You don't believe me?!" He asks back in shock before turning around. I watch him typing in a code into the safe before getting out folders. "Then read those." He throws them at his daughter, who catches them with ease.

"What's in those?" She frowns at him.

"The reason why I became an agent, the time I was an agent, the damage I caused and the after effects." His blue eyes see me for the first time, "Did you knew about this?!"

"Yes."

"How the hell could you-"

"I just found out. I sent her to you. I wanted you to tell her the truth."

"The truth?!" He fakes a laugh, shaking his head. His blue orbs focus our daughter, "You want the truth?! Read that."

Immediately she opens the first folder, her eyes already scanning through the pages. I decide to take this moment of silence to walk over to them carefully so I don't shatter too much of the glass that's on the floor. I watch Troy lifting the mahogany table with ease, but he doesn't bend down to pick up the papers.

"What you see right here… you will never have a family if you pursue in that kind of career." His voice sounds much more soft.

Adaline closes the first folder, before opening the second one. "I am not sure if I want a family to be honest."

He shakes his head in disbelief before looking at me for the second time. "She's just like me."

I suppress my laughter and nod instead, "But paired with my stubbornness."

"Just because I am reading, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Good. Because you should."

She closes the second folder, "Still nothing that will change my mind." She opens the third one. "I have seen dead bodies, knowing you killed those men won't change what I am seeing." She immediately closes the folder before opening the fourth. I watch her expression filling with horror before her hands start to shake.

"What's in that folder?" I ask Troy with concern in my voice. Maybe this will change her mind. It looks like it.

Her navy orbs fill with tears, making me seriously worry. Suddenly she falls back into the chair behind her. Her lips start shaking. Her whole expression changes as she lets down her walls. Whatever's in this folder is hurting her. Deeply.

"Troy," my whisper has warning tone.

"My ace."

His ace?! What does he mean by that? What's his ace? What is Della looking at? I gulp as I understand. A shiver runs down my spine, but I refuse to remember anything from that time. It's in the past. I survived. Barely, but I survived. Troy told me there were no evidence left of Brazil, but he must have lied because apparently there is. Our daughter is holding all the evidence.

"How long did they have you?" She tries to sound neutral. She's still so stubborn.

"Three days."

She looks up at her father, "Why didn't you save her earlier?! You should have been with her in Miami. You should have been by her side when she made that statement. Where the hell were you and why didn't you fucking do everything you could to find her sooner?!" She yells at him with tears in her eyes.

I can't believe she's blaming him! "Della," I start.

"I was here. In this house. With you. Where I should have been."

"She was in fucking Brazil!" She argues.

"I decided to go alone. I had Krimov with me, though."

"And you let her go?!"

"I was with Krimov. I told you."

"Who didn't do his fucking job!" She yells now at me. She's furious. "I can't believe you didn't fire him!" She looks at Troy.

"Trust me I had spent a lot of thoughts on it."

She shakes her head, "You have grown soft then."

I hold my breath. She hasn't seen his past self and she calls him soft now. She has no idea what she's talking about.

"Della, we decided it that way. None of us could have known that this would happen. There was no way we could have figured it out."

"No there was." She says to me before looking at her father, "You were just too fucking blind to see it."

I watch his chin stiffens and I know he's clenching his teeth. His lips form a thin line and his hands from fists. She hit a nerve. She tore wounds open that I thought had healed. But they didn't. They never will. He looks at me, his eyes so black that I gulp. He's going to explode if she doesn't stop pushing him. "Get her out or I will rip her head off." He mumbles under his breath and through his teeth into my ear.

"Della, come on let's go." I take her arm to lead her out, fearing the worst. I don't want him to explode. I am not sure what's going to happen then because they both never exploded at the same time. It's like a hurricane of the category 5 crashing against a volcano eruption.

"No." She says, freeing her arm out of my grip with ease. Her blue eyes have darken as she looks at him, "Just because you sucked at being an agent doesn't mean I will." She provokes him. She always did.

I feel a shiver going down my spine as I watch them glare at each other in pure rage. I hold my breath unsure of his response. I don't dare to interfere. She won't listen to me anyway. She's mad at him. No, she's furious with him.

Like he has been with himself ever since it happened.

But he doesn't react. He keeps staring at her, his eyes black, his lips in that same thin line, his teeth clenched and his hands forming fists. He doesn't move. For a moment I don't think he's breathing.

"Say something!" She demands after a full minute of staring.

I have never felt more unease and anticipation.

"You're going to get killed if you do this job." He breathes out, much calmer than I expected him to.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. Because you don't have any self control. Any!" He shakes his head, "You are just like your mother. Impulsive, stubborn, brilliant and too beautiful for your own good. Being an agent is not a job. It's a life you choose. A life apart from your family, knowing that you won't see them and they won't see you. Ever! There will be no birthday parties, no Christmas, no New Year's Eve, no cuddles with your mother, no tickles from your brother and sisters, no hugs from your grandma, no kisses from your parents - nothing. You will be alone."

"I am fine alone." She snorts.

"There will be no love in your life. You can't have a family. You won't settle down. You might think you are able to do this right now, but trust me when I say you are not. That life was not meant for you."

"This life isn't either." She argues back, crossing her arms above her chest.

"You are twenty one years old. You have the whole world to see, a whole life to experience. A career to pursue that makes you happy and not anxious about what's going to happen the next second. You have a life ahead of you and I will not allow you to waste it because you chase adrenaline." His voice has become softer, but his features didn't. "Go swim with sharks, go bungee jumping, go on a trail hike through whole U.K. or get into my car and participate in one of those illegal car races like you used to. But don't do this. You will not apply to MI6."

She licks her lips. "I already did." She breathes out.

Troy closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated yell that shakes deep in my bones. "Fucking God, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton!"

She starts shifted her weight from one leg to another, showing for the first time something like unease. "I am doing this. If they accept me, then I will do this."

"No you will not!" His yell is deep, frustrated and full of rage. "I tried it the soft way, but you don't get it, do you?!" He yells again.

"It's you who doesn't get it! I need this!"

"Why?! To find yourself? To prove some shit to yourself?!"

"To shut my fucking brain off for a second, god damn it!" She yells back at him, brushing through her hair.

He frowns, probably understanding that this issue is much more serious than he thought.

"I don't think the way you do. I need adrenaline to keep me calm. I need to feel that rush as often as possible for me to stay sane." She explains with a sigh, "I know you won't understand, which is why I didn't want to mention it until I got in in the first place."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "Adaline,"

She moves away, "No! You don't get it either and you never will! Because quite frankly you are not smart enough. An IQ of 156 is just not smart enough, Dad. But I am doing this whether you like it or not!"

"Hell no!"

"You either accept my decision or not. But I am not backing down. Freeze my bank account, throw me out on the streets - I don't care. I'd rather turn my back on my family than end up in a clinic with pills that cloud my mind."

I feel a stitch in my heart, deeply hurt because she considered we would do that. We never would. Not in a million years. "Honey, we would never do this."

"Go!" Troy gestures towards the door, "You might as well leave now."

What?! I grab her wrist and stand between them, "No!" I can't believe he is turning his back on her! His own flesh and blood! Our daughter! How fucking dare he! I feel a kind of anger building inside of me like never before! How fucking dare he! My right hand forms a fist while my left is aiming to slap him - but I restrain myself. For Adaline's sake.

"Why not? She thinks she's smart enough for the world out there." He looks over my shoulder and into her eyes, "You don't know what it's like but you are desperate to find out, aren't you?"

She gulps behind me. "I have an IQ of 190. I'll figure things out."

"Good, then we are clear." He nods at her and she turns around.

I pull on her wrist, "No we are not clear." I say to my husband before turning around, "You will not leave this house. We will not kick you out or freeze your bank account. Honey, we love you."

She licks her lips, "Love me enough to accept my decision." She looks over my shoulder, straight into her father's eyes.

He remains silent.

Her bright blue orbs focus me and I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, "Mom?"

I bite my lip, trying to suppress the tears. "Don't do this." I might as well use his ace as mine. "Please. You've seen what they did to me. What they could do to you."

She shakes his head, being the most stubborn human on earth. "That medical record… you were at the edge of dying." But even that won't changer her mind.

I pull her into a hug, "You'd be surprised how many times your parents escaped death. We did this for you. All for you." I brush through her chestnut brown hair, "So, don't be stupid and make the same mistake as your father did. Just because you need a little more adrenaline in your life. Find something else. At least test other options. Please."

She remains silent before clenching her teeth but for the first time she nods, "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Okay?" Troy sounds shocked.

She looks away from me and up to him, "I won't repeat myself."

I try to suppress a chuckle, but fail. She's so much like her father.

So much that she even wanted to have the same career.

* * *

"Did you knew about this?" I ask my other twenty one year old daughter over the phone. As always, we're facetiming when everyone, except for Troy, is already asleep. I am curled up in a blanket on the sofa with a lit fireplace being the only soundtrack to my breathing. Troy's working in his study, having some business to take care off with the Australian blue chip clients.

She frowns at my question, her bright green eyes shine through the dimmed lights in her living room. I hate that she only comes home twice for the weekend, but I also understand that she needs her independency back in Oxford. She's working her butt off, taking as many classes as possible to suck up as much knowledge as possible. More times than not, I worry about it being too much. But it's what she wants. She already has her degree from Oxford Med School, but that doesn't seem enough. Over the years she not only added a Bachelor in economics and a master in politics to that, but also a bachelor in arts. She's still painting as I see a clean canvas behind her next to the French windows in her flat. Her artwork is something a lot of people admire and praise her for. She only had a handful of Vernissages, but those were enough to impress. Especially at her age. Twenty one and brighter and more talented than ever.

Adaline doesn't understand her sister's passion about knowledge. She just wants to fix people. Whether it's the heart, the brain or nerves, or something as simple as a boob-job, she wanted to do it all. And she's a specialist in all three of them. She knew what she wanted ever since Prof. Bell started giving her lectures when she was just seven years old. Fourteen years later and she has blossom into a medical superstar. But just like us, she hates the attention. She just loves to work, whether that's making her the best in her field doesn't really bother her. She just loves what she does.

"Knew what?" Ana asks, her manicured fingers wrapped around a mug of lemon ginger tea.

"The MI6 thing."

She leans back on the couch, "No. She didn't discuss it with me. Must have pulled it off by herself. She wants to be an agent?"

I can tell when Ana is lying, because she only has done it a handful of times in her young life - and she definitely isn't lying now. "She applied without telling us. Dropped them bomb today after lunch."

"How did Dad take it?"

I brush through my dark brown curls, "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

"I hope he changed her mind. She's no agent. She cuts people open. She saves lives." She sounds just like her father.

"I think we managed to hammer some sense into her brain."

"Well, she didn't tell me which makes me worry. She either did it because she knew I'd give you a warning because we both know I can't lie, or she really wants to do this and doesn't give a damn about my opinion. Which scares me even more."

"No, she's definitely not going to do this."

"You sure?"

I let out a sigh, "Why can't she just enjoy her job? Why does she always have to chase something more, something more thrilling?!" Something to give me another god damn heart attack.

"Mom," Ana breathes out, shifting her weight on the couch. "I may be as profoundly gifted as her, but that doesn't mean you can compare us. There's a separation of four points in our IQ, but that doesn't mean we're alike. In fact, we're not that much alike at all. I love knowledge, I suck it up like the air I'm breathing. I could see myself staying at Oxford for another five years with ease if it weren't for Jake, but she... she is made of different wood. She's all about symmetries, all about the right proportions, all about healing people. She loves getting her hands dirty. She loves being elbow deep inside a human's body. She loves researching diseases, trying to cure what no one was able to do before her. She loves her job." Ana licks her lips.

"Then what's with the car races, huh? What's with that shit?" I can't help with my cursing.

Ana shrugs, "Adrenaline? It's like Russian Roulette, only with cars. She never knows who's going to win in the beginning."

"Did she ever lose?" In the back of my mind I start counting the expensive cars in our garage. I don't think I ever missed one.

Ana shrugs, "A few times. But that wasn't a big of a deal. She asked for revenge, placed a better offer on the table and took it home with a big fat grin on her lips."

"Have you ever been with her on one of those?"

Ana licks her lips, "A few years back. Just once. I didn't like it, but she..." Ana sighs and shakes her head.

"She what?"

"She was on fire, Mom. I've never seen her like this before. She was full of excitement."

"You talked to her about this?"

"Sure. But she doesn't listen to me." True, she stopped as soon as they got their degree in med school and Ana decided to stay at Oxford while Della started her internship at a hospital.

"Your sister is driving me nuts sometimes!" I let out a frustrated growl.

"She'll calm down."

"I'm not so sure about that..." I stare into the fireplace for a moment before looking back to the phone. "Promise me you will never apply to MI6."

She chuckles, "Shoot with guns? No, that's not my style."

Suddenly, I hear the door unlocking and I see Jake appearing behind her. He is dressed in a navy suit with a black tie. He might be living in a multi million pound flat in Southwark with a view over the Thames, but he prefers to be in my daughter's flat in Oxford instead. Because London and Oxford are not a two hour drive away from one another. Clearly, they are spending their weekend together. "Alright, I don't want to keep you from Jake. Tell him I said hi."

Ana twists around, seeing Jake walking over to her. The smile on her face is priceless. She looks so in love with him. "My Mom says hi."

Jake frowns before looking in front of himself, straight into the camera. "Oh, hi!" He grins as he sees me through the camera. "How are you?"

I smile back at him, "Recovering from my heart attack."

Jake stares at confused at Ana. "What does she mean?" He asks Ana as he sits down next to her. He doesn't hesitate before grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. Troy has told me that Jake voiced his feelings for our daughter very clearly, but it's so nice to see this as well.

"I'll tell you about it later." She says to him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Okay." He kisses her knuckles again. They are just like Troy and me.

"Are you spending the weekend with her?" I ask Jake bluntly.

He looks back at me, "Yes."

"Good."

"Good?" Ana asks me confused.

"Yes. Because now I know you're safe and my heart ache can fully focus on your bigger sister." I answer truthfully.

"Mom," Ana smiles softly at me.

I see Troy walking out of his study. He's finally done for the night. "I'll talk to you later. Have a good night."

"You, too." She whispers before ending the call.

I unwrap myself from the blanket, get off the couch and grab both wine glasses by the stems before walking over to him. I've been waiting for him to get out of the study for way too long.

"All good?" I ask, handing him one of the red wine glasses.

He nods before taking a sip of the wine. "Merlot?"

"From 1945." I nod before taking a sip myself. "It's good."

"It is." He agrees with me. "How's Ana?"

"With Jake." I say with a small smile on my lips. "He's spending the weekend with her."

"I know." He walks back to our couch.

"You know? Do you still have her being followed?" I place my hand on my hip.

He turns around. "No. In fact, I called Krimov's guys off."

"You did?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"Yes."

Wow, he must trust Jake a lot. I mean, Jake earned our trust. He took care of Brad a few months ago and I haven't seen or heard from him. "Then how do you know?"

"Because," He takes the glass out of my hand before placing it back on the coffee table. "Jake told me he is going to guard her with his life. And I know his life is worth a lot as he is a former Navy SEAL."

I frown. That wasn't in his file. "He is? That wasn't in his file."

"There were a few gap years in his CV, so I asked Krimov to find out what he was doing back then."

"And how come I don't know about it?"

"I got a call when I was setting up the table with Nate at our first meeting. Krimov told me and I asked Jake about it before dessert. After that things got kind of crazy around here and I guess I forgot to mention it towards you."

"What did he say?"

He wraps his arms around my waistline, "That being a Navy SEAL wasn't what he wanted for life. He wanted to work as a lawyer instead."

"And you believe him?"

He nods, "I do. He said he loved our daughter more than anything, said she was his universe, the stars and his moon."

"He really is going to put a ring on that finger." I breathe out surprised. I mean, I knew it and I guessed it but... it's still a surprise. Somehow.

"He is." Troy cups my face, staring deeply into my eyes. "But not any time soon. She's not ready and he knows that. He sees that, he sees every shade of hers - and he loves her. Truly loves her." His fingers fondle my cheeks. "He can keep her safe and he is guarding her with his life - that's all I need to know to call back Krimov's men."

"You trust him."

"I do. Real men stand up to their feelings, they protect their women no matter what, they don't back down from a fight... they stand up. And Jake is a real man, my angel. He is the only man that is worth of having our daughter's heart."

* * *

I giggle like a teenager as I walk downstairs to the kitchen. My husband's wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt. He looks sexy as hell, but also not quite like himself. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"The annual firearms training." I hear my daughter answering my question.

I turn around and see her dressed in a jeans and a black shirt as well. But she's wearing a baseball cap to hide her chestnut coloured curls. "Okay. Do I have to go as well?" I ask my husband as I've already done the training this year with Wladimir.

"If I have to go there then you have to as well." Della insists. "I don't take this day off every year so I get to go there alone with just Daddy and Krimov."

"That's one thing you've got right. But Krimov won't be there today."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see."

I sigh before pouring coffee into my coffee mug. "I need fifteen minutes." I say before taking a sip.

"I had five to get ready."

I look at my daughter, "Well, I am not you." I stick out my tongue before turning around. "I'll go get dressed. Pour the coffee into a travel mug. I'll drink it on the way there."

Troy nods before looking at me. "See? That's what I call thinking outside the box. She's saving time while you wanted to buy more time from me."

Della growls and rolls her eyes at her father. "You are so unfair!"

I chuckle before walking back to the first floor.

* * *

I take a sip of the hot coffee as I stare at the meadows we have driven to. It's a private property for firearms training. Lots of guns are firing around me. Rifles, pistols and shotguns. I'm wearing ear warmers over my ear plugs but I still hear it clearly. I hate the sound. I hate that I have to be here twice a year. Once for my training and once for the training of our daughters. Ana just got lucky this year. Since she's about to graduate from Oxford law school, she has a free pass - that she uses for everything. It's a chilly spring morning as I can see my breath in front of me.

"Pick up the left revolver." Troy says to Della. There are two revolvers laying in front of her on the desk. A bunch of empty cans and glass bottles are standing about twenty meters away from us. Another thirty meters away from us are paper targets which embody humans. Della already shot there, hitting the bull's eye each time. She's doing really well.

Della sighs, "I know how to shoot, Dad. We've been doing this since three years now." She picks up the gun and aims it at one of the cans.

Suddenly, Troy steps into the line of fire. "Shoot." He demands. He's wearing a black protection vest but that doesn't make it any less daring.

"What?!"

I choke on my coffee. "What?!" I echo my daughter's words.

"I won't shoot at you!" Della's hand starts shaking immediately. She's close to having a nervous breakdown.

His dark blue eyes look at the shaking gun, "And this is exactly why you are incapable of being a MI6 agent."

My pulse is humming in my ears. He can't be serious!

"Pull the trigger, Adaline." he pushes her. Is he insane?! He has to be, because he takes a few steps forward until the gun is pressing into his chest.

"No!" she cries out, by now her whole body is shaking. She puts down the gun.

"You don't have what it takes to be an agent, Adaline." he hisses at her before taking the gun out of her hands. Without looking behind himself, he stretches out his right arm and shoots all five cans and three glass bottles. "Take that application back."

Her lower lip is shaking and I pull her into my arms. "I can't." she whimpers.

"You will not accept the job when it's offered." he hisses at her before throwing the gun into my hands. I catch it with my left hand. The thing is unloaded now anyways.

"When?" Adaline asks, looking up into her father's eyes.

His eyes are a dark blue that scares even me. "You're a Bolton, you'll get in."

A smile appears on Della's lips.

"But you will turn it down." he reminds her. "You will turn it down."

She nods, "Yes, I will turn it down."

"You are a doctor not a fucking MI6 agent!" he says to her. "Your job is to save lives not take them!"

She nods again, agreeing in silence.

"Good." he says before looking at me, "Your turn."

I shake my head, "No, I won't shoot at you either." He might be wearing a protection vest, but hell no!

He looks at our daughter who has calmed down a little in my embrace. "Your mother knows her limits. Unlike you."

"There's difference between not wanting to shoot and being unable to shoot." Della hisses back at him.

I watch Troy clenching his teeth before taking a step to the right side. I know immediately what he wants me to do. What he wants me to prove. I hate this thing. I hate any weapon that can cause pain. I pick up the other gun. He nods at me, signalising me to shoot. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger. With each draw from the holster, I shoot exactly where I want to. I stop at the last glass bottle, shattering it with just a single bullet. I hate this thing, but I am excellent with it.

I place the gun on the desk in front of me. My back is drenched in sweat. I absolutely hate the days he makes us do this. But knowing his reasons, I do it anyway.

"Mom, I had no idea you were so good!" Della's eyes are wide open.

"I've had more practice with him than you." I explain. We started when Della was eight months old and practiced monthly until she was five.

"But, can you do it blindly like Dad?" She is amazed by my skills.

I shrug, "I don't know and I am not eager to find out."

"But maybe you're as good as Dad!"

"Della, don't push me. I don't like guns or knives or any weapon really. I am really different from your father in this aspect. I've only agreed to doing these kind of trainings because of his former job. I understand that it's important for me to be able to protect myself and you guys in case anything like in the past happens again. I know that the possibility exist, trust me I know."

She sighs, "But this is so cool!" She sounds like every twenty one year old in her age would. Sometimes I can't believe there's a genius in this body. But then I remember her work at the hospital and I am amazed. Amazed by the precision and the skills she has. She's the youngest surgeon U.K. ever had. She's amazing by all means.

"No, it's not." I remind her. "Adaline, I know what it's like when you have a fucking bullet in your body. I know what excoriating pain you feel. I know how a knife that cuts into your flesh feels like." I say into her face, "And I will do anything in my power to keep you from having the same experience. Anything!"

She gulps at my words, "Okay."

"Okay." I say to her before looking at Troy. "You and me need to have a conversation." My husband's wearing his poker face but I can see in his eyes that he's not eager to have this conversation with me. "Della, get back into the car. We'll be right there."

"I am not seven anymore. I can know what you guys are talking about, you know. Plus, it's not like Nate doesn't always eavesdrop on you guys anyway." she rolls with her eyes. "You think you can hide everything from us, but that's not the case."

"Della!" Troy hisses at her.

"Fine!" she says, holding up her hands. "But if you guys aren't there in five minutes then I will drive home by myself."

"Don't you even dare to think of it!" he barks at her.

She winces, "Chill. I might use another car then." she turns around and chuckles before walking away.

"She's unbelievable!" he says to me.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." I hiss at him, causing him to gulp. "What the fuck where you thinking?! In fact, I don't think you were thinking at all because there's not one reason which would justify you demanding to get killed by our daughter!" I yell at him so loudly that the gunshots around us seem like a whisper.

"I wanted to show her her limits." he answers in a calm voice.

I fake a laugh, "Her limits?! Are you nuts?! No, no don't answer, I know you are!" I brush through my hair, "Fuck, Troy! You fucking scared the shit out of us!"

"That was my point."

Suddenly my hand clashes against his face. His head moves with the momentum, my left palm burns with the rage that's boiling inside of me. "You don't ask to be shoot at, Troy!" I hiss at him, "You have a scar that's reminding you of what it feels like. You don't demand to be killed!" I hit against his chest. "Do you understand me?! You will never ask to get killed!" He stumbles from another of my hits. I know it's rather from my words than the strength I have in my arms. I may be able to take down Wladimir when he's not paying enough attention, but certainly not my husband. "Do you even have the slightest idea how fucking scared I was?! Have you thought about me? About your other four children? Our family?! Have you thought about anyone but your fucking ego?!"

"I knew she wouldn't shoot at me."

"For Christ's sake, Troy!" I growl at his stubbornness. "But what if she did?! That fucking gun was loaded! Loaded, Troy! What if she chose to shoot at you to prove a point?! She's your daughter after all. Boltons always prove their points."

"She is as much my daughter as she's your's."

"Yeah, that makes it even riskier!" I say, waving with my hands. "Because my family tends to go through the wall with the head first!"

He chuckles at my words.

"I wasn't joking, Troy." I hiss at him. "You will never pull such a thing again or I swear we will all stop with that stupid firearms training."

He sighs, "Look-"

"Say it." I urge him.

"I will never do it again." he promises me.

"Good." I say before holding out my hand to him. He frowns at my palm. "Keys. I'm driving home."

"We're not driving home."

"What's the next stop?"

"We'll meet Krimov's team at the boxing studio we train at."

I frown at his words, "You're not training in a boxing studio with Krimov's team."

His lips form a thin line, "True. We train there for something else."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

I stop the Tesla in front of an old factory building a few miles outside of London. "Are you sure this is the correct address?" I ask Troy. This doesn't look like a boxing studio or a gym.

"Yes." he says before getting out of the car. This doesn't look like a boxing studio at all.

"What are we doing here?" Della asks as Troy opens the trunk of the car.

"We're here to train." I get out of the car as well as Della before walking over to Troy. He gets out a gym bag before shutting the trunk. I lock the car and we walk to the entrance of the factory building.

"What will we train here?" Della asks her father.

Troy opens the door without a word and my ears get hit my rap and R'n'B music. Strong beats clash against my eardrums along with heavy weights falling down on the floor. I walk in behind my husband and see two boxing rings in the middle of the room. There are guys who do weight training here, the kind of weights I am afraid to look at. I don't see a single woman in here, just bulky, bulky men... and men that want to become bulky. There are guys boxing against a punching bag. Some guys have noticed us and stare at my daughter and me. But once they notice Troy, they look away. Everything is minimalistic, only the most needed items are here.

"You guys should change." Troy says and hands me the gym bag.

"You packed our clothes?" Della asks confused.

"I packed your mother's clothes but since you like to steal them, I packed clothes for you as well." he narrows his eyes at her.

Della gulps.

"Where are the changing rooms?" I ask as I look around. It doesn't look like there are any lockers or rooms here at all.

"Over there." he points to the left where a door is. There really is a changing room. "There's a full bathroom. Change in there."

I nod before dragging Della with me. "Why is Daddy doing this to us?" she asks me with a growl.

I ignore the staring glances until we've reached the door to the bathroom. I open the door and step into the tiny room with a shower, a loo and a sink. "Look, I don't know what's going on inside his head all the time as well."

"You've been married to this man for over twenty years now. You should know." she points out as I open the gym bag.

I reach into it and get out a shirt, a sports bra and a pair of leggings. "Put this on."

My daughter rolls my eyes at me as she gets changed.

I sigh as I change into a black leggings and a grey shirt as well. We match, expect for the sports bra. Mine is pink and Della's blue, but that doesn't matter because no one is going to see them through the shirt. We get into our trainers and put the other clothes into the gym bag.

"This place is disgusting."

"You're one to talk to." I narrow my eyes at her as she opens the bath room door.

"What do you mean?"

"You like to be elbow deep inside a patient. Some people call OR rooms disgusting."

She rolls her navy orbs at me, "That's not the same. It's my job, but this... this is not."

"If you really wanted to be an MI6 agent, then this would have been the norm."

"You're kidding!" Della breathes out as we walk back to Troy, who is surrounded by a group of men.

"No. Luxury is something you grew up with because your parents work their asses off. Don't take it for granted and certainly don't expect to find it everywhere else in the world."

She pouts, "I know that!"

"No, you clearly don't." I hiss at her as we reach my husband. "We're ready." I say, placing my hand on his back.

"Good." he says, looking at us for a second before his glance moves forward. "Collin, Jasper, Leo and Simon, these are my wife Gabriella and my daughter Adaline." Troy introduces us, "You will train them today."

"Them?" Leo asks confused.

"Yes. The same way as you train with me."

All four men look at each other confused, sharing words with only their eyes.

"But, sir, with all respect we can't train with them like we do with you." Collin starts.

Simon nods in agreement, "We'll only hurt them."

"My daughter maybe, but definitely not my wife." Troy smirks at them.

All four men stare at me for a moment. "I don't think so." Jasper says, looking at Troy again.

I frown, are they really thinking I can't take them down? I've been training with Wladimir for over twenty years now, I will take them down before they can blink!

"I want Collin and Jasper to train with my wife, Leo and Simon for Adaline."

"Cool, you guys are cuter anyway." Della says with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her statement. Sometimes, she sounds more like a twenty one year old than an attending at St. Mary's.

"Della wants to become an MI6 agent."

Jasper narrows his dark green eyes at her, "You, really?!"

Della shoots a glance at him so dark that he gulps. "Let's get this thing started!"

* * *

I pull onto Collin's arm, sitting on his back. He taps against the floor three times with his left foot and I let go. Sweat starts dripping down my body the moment I lift myself from the floor. I am out of breath. So out of breath! Jasper is recovering, sitting on the floor at the corner of the boxing ring. They were so confident, so arrogant to think they could take me down. I just had to prove them wrong.

"Did I promise you too much?" Troy's voice makes my head swing around. I watch him throwing a towel into my direction and I catch it with ease. I wipe off the excess sweat from my neck, forehead, arms, hands and face.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?" Collin asks me, catching his breath.

"Krimov." I say with a shrug, "I've been training with him for two decades."

"That training definitely pays off." Jasper says, still out of breath.

I throw the towel back to my husband, "Another round?" I challenge them.

They both shake their heads, "No, definitely not." they say out of one mouth.

I grin before looking at my husband. "How's Della doing?"

"Finding her limit." Troy doesn't hide the grin on his lips.

"So, this is what it's about?" I ask as I walk over to him. He pulls the ropes apart so I can get through them.

"Yes."

"You dragged us all the way here just so Della can see her limits?" I ask him again.

He nods as we walk over to the second boxing ring that's elevated. "She needs to see that MI6 is not an option for her."

"She already said she wasn't going to take the job if she got accepted."

"She says that now, but when she gets that acceptance mail - and trust me she will - then she's going to change her mind. Therefore, I need to show her her own limits."

"Because you know her better than she knows herself?"

"No, because I would have been just as stubborn as she is. Franklin never showed me my limits. She needs to understand, truly understand, that she is not an agent but a surgeon."

I lick my lips as we reach the second boxing ring. My daughter is laying on her stomach underneath Simon, trying to fight her way out. After another full minute of fighting she finally gives up by tapping on the floor three times. Simon gets off of her and she pulls herself up. Her face is sweaty and red, her chestnut curls all over the place. She has reached her limit.

"Della," I cry out and she turns her head towards me. Her gaze sends chills down my spine. Fuck, she's mad.

"You!" she cries out, pointing at her father. "I told you I would not accept the job!" she hisses as she marches over to us. "You didn't have to humiliate me this way!"

"Yes, I did, Adaline." he insists, "Because otherwise you would have never seen, never understood, how much of a surgeon you are and how less of an agent."

She stares at him, "I hate you!" she hisses at him, struggling with the ropes to find a way out.

"Della," I start and try to pull the ropes apart for her to get out.

She slaps my hand away, "I can do that myself, mother!" she hisses at me before pulling them apart and getting out. I watch her storming past us and turn around.

"She literally hates us." I breathe out.

"No, she hates me, but that's okay. I rather have her hate me than have her work as an agent. This will teach her a lesson."

Suddenly, I watch my best friend walking into this gym. I wave with my hand, glad to see a familiar face in this strange gym. Dressed in a light grey shirt and dark washed jeans Wladimir Krimov walks over to us. He stops abruptly as his grey eyes see my daughter marching towards him. She stops across him. They glance at each other and I think they share a few words before Della storms out of the gym. She still seems angry.

Wlad walks over to us and hugs us both. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asks my husband.

"I wanted to catch you off guard."

"You managed to do that. I could have trained with Adaline or your wife. You didn't have to call the others."

"I know you're a busy man. I thought you were at your office today."

"I was, but I drove over here when I got a call from my stand-in, telling me that Troy Bolton is here with his family."

"To be fair, I took Collin and Jasper down quite well." I say with a chuckle, my eyes resting on the men that are still recovering.

Wlad turns around to follow my gaze. "No surprise there." he says before looking at us again. "And Della?"

"I showed her her limits." Troy hisses.

"What does he mean?" Wlad looks at me confused.

"Della wanted to become a MI6 agent." I breathe out with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" Wladimir asks me shocked. "I-I had no idea."

"If this session hadn't been enough we would have driven to your office and talk to your guys. At the latest then Della would have seen that MI6 is not a job for her."

"She's a surgeon. She's freaking amazing at it! Why would she-" "Adrenaline." Troy says with a shrug.

"But that doesn't mean she has to be a field operative. That job is not for everyone!"

"I think she got that now as well." I say to Wlad. "We should find Della."

"Yeah. See you next Friday." Troy says to Wladimir before hugging him again.

"I'll see you on Saturday. You won't take me down." Wladimir smirks at me.

"We'll see about that." I say with a grin on my lips.

* * *

I sit on a wooden bench, the straw hat that I'm wearing being the only shield against the merciless sun. My head swings from left to right, my eyes following the tennis ball that's getting hit between the two competitors. It's a hot July Saturday noon. Ry, Kelsi, Ana, Jake, Jo, Nate and Diana are all sitting around me, their eyes following the exact same green ball. Rory's on the grass court in a white tennis dress. The game has been going for the last two hours, with only a few short breaks. Regina Stratford is a tough nut to crack in her dark blue tennis outfit with a killer forehand topspin, but I'm sure my daughter will crash her. It's the finale of Road to Wimbledon, a tournament for 14 year olds and under. It's the biggest tournament in British tennis. After she won this - and I'm sure she will after fighting so hard - the scouts are going to scramble to get to manage her. Especially when she wins the international finals, which is what she qualifies for when she wins this. There she will meet will be joined by qualifying players from India, China, Hong Kong and Japan events. Stratford is fourteen, being significantly taller than Rory, but my daughter is more efficient and quietly frankly she wants it even more than her. The semi finale was very tough yesterday, as Rory's competitor was Joshua Henderson, the favourite of the game that should have been the sure winner. But Rory won after an almost five hour game. It's was fascinating to watch them both fighting so hard, playing their finest tennis yet. The score is in my daughter's favour, if she gets the next break ball, she'll win. I look at the display, seeing my daughter is hitting the ball with a 150 mph speed, although they've been playing under the sun for 125 minutes.

"Mom, it's so hot, I'm melting!" Nate complains.

"Dad's going to be here soon with water for you guys." I say to Jo, who is waving air to herself with her hand and Nate who growls at my answers.

As on call, I see my husband walking over to us with six water bottles in his hands.

"There you go." He throws a bottle to Nate and Jo, who catch them with ease. The other five get divided between Ry, Kelsi, Ana, Jake and Diana.

"Do you want a bottle as well?" He asks me.

I shake my head and pat on the free spot next to me, "Sit down, they're almost finished."

"I don't believe it until she has that trophy in her hands." Nate answers as Troy sits down between us. "I mean, at least my tournaments have a fixed time. Whoever taps the clock first, wins. One minute thirteen is my record. That's nothing compared to this!" He nods towards the rectangular grass court.

"He's right, this can go on forever." Jo says with a nod.

"No, it won't." Ana leans over me, "You need to score four points to win a game of tennis. The points are known as 15 (1 point), 30 (two points), 40 (three points) and the fourth would result in the winning point and the end of that game. If the scores went to 40-40 this would be known as deuce. When a game reaches deuce the player must then win by two clear points. To win the game you must win a certain amount of sets (best of three for women's matches and best of 5 sets for men's matches). Winning a set is simply the first player to reach 6 games but have to be clear by at least 2 games. If your opponent wins 5 games you must win the set 7-5. If the set goes to 6-6 then a tie break is played and it's simply the first player to 7 points."

Nate frowns at her explanation before looking at the display, "So, since the set is 6-6, they are playing a tie break?"

Ana nods, "Whoever gets 7 points first, wins."

"Rory has six." Jo says with a smile.

"So, it's almost over then?" Nate asks with a grin.

I chuckle before looking back to the court, just in time to see Rory win the last point. "YES!" I cry out, rising from the bench and clapping loudly along with all the other guests.

"Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton is the winner of this year's Road to Wimbledon!" The commentator announces, "That means she's qualified for the international finals in two weeks!" Rory and Regina shake hands and share a few words on the court before parting their ways.

"Wait, there's more?" Nate asks me with a growl.

I ignore him and run down to the grass court before wrapping my arms around my champion! I pick her up and swing her through the air, hearing her chuckle. "You won!" I kiss her cheeks before letting her down again. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

Rory grins at me before picking up purple Wimbledon towel to wipe the sweat off her neck, "Regina was easier than Henderson. I thought I'd meet him in the finale." She says with a shrug. Twelve years old and she's bursting with self confidence, some might even call it arrogance - I call it my husband's genes.

"You crushed them all, champ." Troy says as he joins us. I watch him kneeing down a second before Rory wraps her lean arms around him.

"And you know what? I'll crush the rest at the international finals as well!" She says into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm sure you will." He says, rubbing his nose against her red one. She put on factor fifty sunscreen before the tournament started, but I guess after two hours the protection wasn't enough anymore.

"So, I guess we'll repeat this in two weeks then?" Nate says, fist bumping his youngest sister.

"You bet!" She says grinning as Jo wraps her arms around her. She whispers something into her twin sister's ear and Rory nods in response.

"Do you need anything?" I ask her, brushing through the chestnut chair.

"An ice tub to bath in." She says with a shrug, "But I could do with a cold shower as well - for now."

Her muscles must be aching so badly that I seriously wonder how she could play today at all. It must be her strong will, the kind of determination she got from her parents.

"How about some carbs on top of that?" Ryan asks her with a grin. "Pizza and pasta?"

Rory grins, "You know me too well, uncle Ry."

"It's why I'm your favourite-"

"Uncle in the whole wide world." The triplets finish his sentence in one mouth.

* * *

"God, I will never get used to this perfection that you are, Mrs. Bolton." I hear his dark erotic voice saying.

I twist my upper body around, dressed in a black laced corset, a matching thong and stockings. "Is that so?" I ask with a grin on my lips. My eyes move down his body, seeing him dressed in black pants from Hermes with the matching shoes and a white button down from Prada. The black bow around his neck is still open. There's a dirty grin on his lips. I will never get used to this view as well.

He nods, leaning against the closed doors in our walk in closet. "Definitely. Twenty two years of marriage haven't been enough."

"Well, I feel the same way about you, Mr. Bolton." I say before pulling my emerald dress from Elie Saab from the hanger. It's a stunning chiffon dress with a low v cut in the front and back. A thin black velvet belt is at the waistline and it sparkles from all the diamonds that are sewed into the fabric. His eyes are watching me closely as I get into the dress. The drop diamond earrings are a great fit to the dress.

"You look stunning." He whispers as he walks over to me. I turn around and quickly tie the bow around his neck.

"You do as well." I smile at him before kissing him softly. "And now grab your jacket. We are late as always."

He chuckles before turning around to pull the matching black Hermes jacket from one of the hangers. He grabs my hand and kisses my wedding bands as we walk out of the master bedroom. I'm still a bit hungover from the twin girls' birthday party yesterday. I can't believe my triplets are already thirteen! Thirteen - that's crazy! It feels like I gave birth yesterday. I still remember their first wobbly steps, their first words - it was Mommy for Nate and Daddy for the girls - their first teeth that fell out, their first day in kindergarten and school... how did thirteen years just flew by so quickly?!

"I want to add the photos of the birthday party to our gallery wall." I breathe out.

"We will."

As we walk down the staircase that leads to the kitchen I can already hear our children talking. The kitchen island has been transformed into a DIY hot chocolate station. Bowls filled with marshmallows, white and dark chocolate chips, colourful sprinkles, cinnamon sticks, candy cane, caramel bites, shredded coconut, rolled waffles and cookies are covering the island. At the end are two bottles with whipped cream and mugs. It's a sugar feast - Valentina is going to have some fun. "What's this?" I ask confused.

"Well since you won't allow us to attend the charity gala, we thought we could have our own party." Josephine starts explaining.

"Party?" Troy asks frowning.

"Yes. A hot chocolate party." Rory nods at us.

"And Valentina is where?" I ask frowning.

"I'm here!" She says with a heavy Italian accent. As always she's dressed like a supermodel in her bright red ruffled dress.

"We'll be back late." Troy says to our nanny and she nods with a smile on her ruby red lips.

She looks at me, "You look very beautiful tonight Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you." I still don't know the secret between my husband and her. But I am eager to find out.

"Okay we have to get going." Troy says before pulling on my hand.

I watch Valentina's eyes staring at my husband again. I let go of Troy's hand. "Valentina, can I talk to you for a moment?" I point to the dinning room.

"Yes, sure." She says and walks into the dinning room.

"I'll be quick." I promise Troy.

He nods before looking at the triplets. "Who wants to know the best hot chocolate recipe?"

"Me!" They all cry out at once.

With a smile on my lips I walk into the dinning room that's between our kitchen and living area.

"Am I in trouble?" Valentina asks me with worry in her eyes.

I shake my head, "No."

"I won't get fired?"

"No. But I want to remind you to keep your eyes rather on my children than on my husband. And the way you dress doesn't really help either."

She frowns at me, not understanding the message for a second. But then she gets it. "Oh, Mrs. Bolton, I can assure you that Mr. Bolton is not in my personal interest. I am your nanny and I love this job. There are no romantic feelings. There couldn't ever be."

I frown at her last sentence. "I'm sorry?"

She takes a deep breath, "I'm gay, Mrs. Bolton."

Now that wasn't something I saw coming. "What?"

She licks her lips and blushes before looking at the floor. "It's you I find attractive, not your husband."

"Oh..." I breathe out still in shock. She's gay? Like really gay? And my husband knew that and didn't tell me?! "Okay, uhm..." I have no idea what to tell her now. Wait, she slept with Brad, didn't she? "But you slept with Brad."

"I'm sorry?" She asks me confused.

"Brad said that you guys had sex." Or did he lie to me?

She chuckles, "No, Brad and I have never slept together. I've been gay since I am seventeen."

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Definitely not. He lied to you. I am a woman's kind of woman, through and through. I haven't even seen a penis in forever! And I don't intend to."

"Well, then I guess my concern is no longer a concern."

She nods, "But I will try to dress down a little."

I nod and scan her red ruffled dress and black Jimmy Choos. "It would help if you wore more jeans and sneakers."

"Got it."

I look up at her again, "But I'm not gay."

She laughs at me, "Oh I know. I definitely know that. It's just..." she shrugs, "You are my type."

I chuckle at her words. It's me who is her type not my husband. How ironic. "Please make sure the triplets don't have too much sugar. Otherwise they'll be suffering a pretty bad hangover tomorrow morning when we're going to drive them to the airport." Tomorrow both of their school trip starts. Turns out both schools, North London Collegiate School and the City of London School, are spending two weeks in France, exploring the local vineyards as well as the beaches. They'll spend one week in Languedoc-Roussillon, where the coast goes flat and one week in the Provence. Although there are only fifteen children in total with five teachers from both schools, I'm sure it's still going to be stressful for them to watch them.

"Well have fun this evening."

"Yes and you as well." With that I walk back into the kitchen. I catch my husband taking a sip of a hot chocolate he made. "Come on, we have to go."

"Yes." He agrees, having a white moustache from the milk above his lip.

I chuckle before walking over to him. With my thumb I remove the milk, "You're having too much fun here, aren't you?"

"The hot chocolate bar was a really good idea." He agrees before sucking on my thumb.

"You'll also have a lot of fun with me tonight." I promise him before getting my hand back. I embrace my children all at once quickly. "Bye guys!" I kiss each child on their heads.

"Love you!" They cry out in choir as we walk through the hallway. I open the wardrobe and get out my Louboutin heels before slipping into them.

"You could have told me that Valentina's gay." I breathe out as we leave the house.

"She told you?"

"I had to pull it out of her nose but yes she did. Why didn't you?"

He shrugs as he unlocks his vintage white Ferrari. "I think it's private. I mean we didn't tell her about our fucking room either."

"Yes but she's gay. There was no reason for me to be this jealous all these years and yell at you as many times as I did." I get into the car.

He gets in as well and looks at me. "I like it when you're jealous. Besides it's how the triplets were created."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "You did it to tease me?"

He shrugs, "Maybe."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Mr. Bolton." I say as he starts driving down our pebbled driveway. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day we interviewed her."

"Since thirteen years?!" I ask him shocked. He left me in the dark for over a decade?!

"I notice when someone's checking out my wife." He says with a shrug.

"But did she tell you?"

"She just told you. That's proof enough."

I lean back in the seat as he drives on the streets. "You didn't know for sure?"

"Oh I knew. I saw it every time she looked at you. There was a certain fire in her eyes."

My mouth drops open, "Why didn't I see it?" I mean, she's been working for us for thirteen years and I had no clue! Absolutely no clue!

He glances at me as he stops at a red light, "Because your eyes protect me. Just like mine protect you. You didn't see it because you were too focused on your jealousy."

"Is this why you wanted her in the first place?"

"Of course. I knew she wouldn't be a danger in your eyes."

"Except she was. For the last thirteen years." I point out.

* * *

He grabs my hand as we walk up the stairs in front of the Plaza hotel. Following the couples that are dressed for this black tie event, we enter the Plaza. People are chatting in the foyer, already enjoying a glass of champagne. Soft piano music is filling the room without making it impossible to have a proper conversation.

"Do you see them yet?" I ask, looking for my daughter's blonde hair and her boyfriend. It's going to be their first public event, although they've been together for over two years now.

"No." he says as a waitress walks past us. He grabs two champagne flutes from the tray and hands me one. "Drink. Champagne makes you worry less."

I take a big gulp, leaving a little of my nude lipgloss on the edge. Tonight should be about collecting money for sick children, but for me it's more about my daughter having her debut with her boyfriend. I don't know why it makes me feel so nervous. I mean by now she is used to the press as much as us. She grew up with people wanting to know where she goes, what she's wearing and who she's with...

"There they are." Troy nods behind me and I turn around.

"For Christ's sake, she looks stunning!" I breathe out as I see them. Ana chose a Jenny Packham dress in a teal tulle which is covered with holographic sequins that catch the light from every angle. There's a deep V-neckline, but not enough to make it look inappropriate. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a messy bun, to not take away the focus from the low-cut back and criss-cross straps. Her earlobes are glittering with drop down diamond earrings. Her bright green eyes are emphasised with a grey smokey eye and her lips are covered in a peachy nude lip gloss. She has never looked more beautiful. She's glowing not only from the outside, but from the inside as well.

"They both are." Troy agrees with me.

Jake's dressed in a black tuxedo from Armani with a black bow tied around his neck. His pale green eyes find us before Ana and he smiles before slowly walking over to us in his shiny black shoes. He even shaved for this evening just like my husband.

"I like them together. They're going to give us stunning grandchildren!" I breathe out as Jake informs Ana where we are..

"Gabriella, they aren't even engaged."

"Yet!" I rise my finger at him, "Trust me, Jake does not want to let go of our girl." Ana smiles at me.

"I'm more concerned about him hurting her." Troy counters. I watch Jake interlocking his fingers tightly with my daughter's before they walk over to us.

"I thought you liked him."

"I do but I'm still worried about him hurting her. I can't help it, I'm her Dad after all."

"No one's hurting anyone. They won't let go of one another. Ever."

"You're already planning their wedding, aren't you?" Troy whispers into my ear as they approach us.

"Maybe picking out the flowers." I joke with a grin on my lips. She loves peonies as much as I do.

He shakes his head, his turquoise orbs starring deeply into mine. "I love you."

"Mom!" Ana embraces me tightly and I get a hint of her perfume. Dior's Miss Dior notes fill my nostrils along with her own smell.

"You look stunning!" I breathe out as my eyes dance down the holographic dress. "Turn around."

"Thank you." Ana says as she turns around. Fuck, she looks hot!

"You're a very lucky man, Jake. I hope you know that." I say to her boyfriend.

His pale green eyes sparkle, "I'm very well aware of the luck I'm having." he shows me a soft smile.

"How about we find the bar?" Troy asks Jake, who nods. "That way they can have a little mother-daughter time."

"Don't pick out a wedding date yet." Troy whispers into my ear before he kisses my cheek.

I chuckle as I watch him and Jake walking away from us. "You look so good!"

"You look good yourself! Elie Saab?"

I nod, she knows he's my favourite designer. "I love you two together."

She blushes and nods, "I know that."

"And he really hasn't asked you to move in with him yet?"

"Mom," she sighs.

"What? You can tell me. No one cares about this."

She looks over her shoulder and scans the crowd, "No."

"No he hasn't asked you or no you don't want to?"

"No, there are too many journalists here. I've seen people from Daily Mail, Sunday Times, The Guardian, The Observer, The Times..."

"So, he didn't ask you."

"Mom, I am still at Oxford Law. I told you I wouldn't move in with him before I finished law school."

"Yeah, I know but he's so perfect for you."

"No one's perfect, not even Jake." she counters.

"But he's pretty damn close."

"Yes, pretty close." she admits before looking over my shoulder. I watch her forest green eyes sparkling, catch her blushing and smiling.

"He's looking at us."

"With Daddy, yes."

Oh yeah, I'm feeling his gaze burning holes in my back as well. "He likes him too, you know."

"I know." she looks back at me, "I'm just so gutted Della couldn't join us."

"To be honest, I wouldn't want to be the third wheel to our double date either."

Ana giggles, "Mom, I'm not on a date with my parents!"

I love her giggle, it fills my heart with more love than she knows. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that being stuck in the OR on her first day back might be a good thing."

"She's back in the OR?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Ana shakes her head, "We haven't been able to catch up much."

"Because you were busy with Jake?"

"Stop rubbing salt into my wounds, I feel bad enough for being such a shity sister." she sighs, "Which hospital took her?"

Turns out even a wonder child has problems with finding a job when she publicly declared that she's a drug addict. "The Lister Hospital."

"Private care?"

I nod.

"Good, I'll make sure to apply there when I finish law school."

"Ana, you don't have to follow Della's every step."

"No, Mom, I do. Because she screwed up and I'll be damned if that ever happens again."

"She's fine now. Healthy. Besides, it's really our job, as her parents, to take care of her."

"I still want to be close to her. We've always been close. We went to the same school, had private lessons with Prof. Bell, went to Oxford Med School together... Why not work together? At least we'll be weirdos together then."

I chuckle, "Weirdos?"

She shrugs, "Yeah."

"Ana, look around. Does it seem like weirdos attend those kind of events?"

"Well, no... but you know-"

"She'll be fine without you."

"But I want to be with her. I want to see her in the hallways, have lunch with her in the cafeteria, talk about our patients together, be in the same OR... I really want that."

"Okay, fine. Then Lister Hospital it is."

"Good."

"Can we change the subject to something lighter now?"

"Back to you and Jake?"

"No, something other than that. Are the little ones excited for their school trip tomorrow?"

I nod and smile widely, "Yeah. France will be good for them."

"Two weeks, right?"

"Two weeks." I nod.

"I bet you can't wait to have an empty house."

"It's going to be weird. We build this house for you guys, for our big family... not just the two of us."

"It's just two weeks."

"Yeah, I know..." I shrug, I already miss them although they're not gone yet.

"And Valentina will be gone as well?"

I nod, "She'll take our jet to Italy. She's going to visit her family there. She's gay by the way."

"I know."

"How come everyone knows that but me?!" I ask her shocked.

Ana chuckles, "Mom, you turn into a monster whenever a woman lays her eyes on Dad."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do, but I can totally understand that now." She looks behind me again.

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

* * *

"My angel," I feel his finger cups brushing over my cheek. "Wake up."

I growl in response, "No, I want to sleep. You fucked me to sleep just a few minutes ago."

His deep chuckle fills my ears, "We promised to drive the triplets to the airport together."

"What time is it?"

"Seven, we have to be en route in an hour."

I pull the pillow over my head, "Wake me in thirty minutes."

"Gabi, you have to eat something before we leave."

"I'll just have coffee."

"I'm sure you want to shower."

I shake a head, "No."

"My angel," he sighs.

I growl, "I'm too tired to move. Why didn't you stop fucking me?"

"You begged for more. You begged me with that flushed face, greedy pussy and perfect tits. How was I suppose to say no? I couldn't say no for twenty four years now." He kisses my cheek. "Get up."

I roll over to the other side, "No."

"Gabi,"

"Ten more minutes."

"Get up or I will personally drag you under the shower - and it will be a cold one."

"No, you won't."

"Your think I'm bluffing?"

I don't respond.

"Fine." With that he scoops me into his arms.

I open my eyes widely and let out a squeal. "Troy," I breathe out as he rushes into our master bathroom. His hair is still damp, I notice as his smell fills my nostrils. He's already dressed in his black Armani boxer briefs and a white shirt.

"I don't joke when it comes to my children." He reminds me as he walks through the white marbled bathroom.

"Troy, please." I beg as he opens the door of our double rain shower.

He lets me down inside the marbled shower, "I warned you."

"Troy, I-" he puts on the water and I feel the icy cold water rushing down on me a second later. I cry out in surprise as the water drops kiss me. Goosebumps start covering my skin as I am soaking wet within a second. Troy's grey shirt starts sticking to my skin. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" I hiss at him with a growl.

"No, I don't think so." He says with a big grin in his lips.

"Oh yes!" I hiss as I grab onto his white shirt. I pull the fabric towards me, under the running shower head.

He chuckles but doesn't move no matter how hard I pull on the shirt.

"Troy, get in."

"What do I get if I do?"

I get out of the wet grey shirt and throw it on the floor beside me. "How's that?"

His lips are over mine within a blink of an eye. My wet back crashes against the cold marble as he presses my body against it. My fingers run over his wet shirt and I feel his muscles vibrating from my touch. His scent washes over me and I forget the icy cold water. I help gathering the white cotton before helping him out of it. His erection presses into my stomach despite the cold water that's running down on us. I hook my thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pull them down until they fall down his legs on their own. He steps out of them and kicks them away. "You are my weak spot." He breathes out, squeezing my ass.

"That's good because you're mine as well." I grin against his lips as he lifts me, holding on to my waist. He spreads my legs even wider with his elbows before kissing me hard.

"I'm going to be rough." He warns me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'm sore."

"It's why I warned you." With that I feel him shoving his penis into me and I gasp at the feeling. This exquisite stretch that's so good, so strong that it nearly makes me cry. He kisses the right corner of my mouth as I feel him balls-deep in me. Shit, how much I missed that feeling. My nails start running down his shoulders as he gives me a brief moment to accommodate to his size. Then he start moving, giving me a rough Troy-Bolton-style wake up call.

My favourite kind of wake up call.

* * *

"And you guys will call us. Every day." I say to the triplets, who growl at my words. The luggage has already been checked in and the teachers have the boarding passes. All that is left to do now, is say goodbye. For two freaking weeks!

"Mom, we're not twelve anymore. We know-"

"You will call us." Troy demands, not giving them anything to argue about.

They all gulp and nod, "Yes." They say in choir.

I wrap my arms around the three of them one more time. I can't believe I won't be able to do that for two weeks! "Every day."

Nate rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Mom, remember about the no body contact rule?" Jo complains.

"That was for public. We're in a private airport."

"Same thing." Rory hisses, "You're doing it in front of our classmates!"

I let go of them and sigh. I didn't think it would be this hard. We've never been longer apart than ten days. Two weeks? Fourteen days? That sounds like torture out of the sudden.

"Have fun." Troy hugs them as well. "But not too much."

I feel tears building in my eyes, so I embrace them again.

"Mom, we have to get going." Jo starts arguing.

"Yeah, all the other parents are already long gone." Rory agrees with her older sister.

"Stop making a scene. We don't to be the topics of conversations... not more than we are anyway." Nate hisses at me and I let go.

I rise to my full height and look around. Shit, all the parents are really gone. We're the only ones left - with the fifteen pupils and five teachers staring at us. "Okay, fine. I love you."

"We love you, too." They say to us.

Suddenly, Troy hugs them again, tighter this time. "I love you guys to the moon and back." It's hard for him, too.

"Dad!" They growl.

"Fine, I'm letting go." He says with a chuckle before taking his place next to me. I link my fingers tightly with his and squeeze his hand to ensure him we're suffering equally as much.

"You'll pick us up, right?" Nate asks his father.

Troy gulps down his emotions and nods, "I will." He promises them.

* * *

Smiling, I stretch out my arms. God, when was the last time I felt so sore, so happy and so loved? Yawning, I open my eyes and sigh as I feel his empty bedside. As always he is already awake and probably out on his run through Richmond Park. I turn over on my back and frown as my eyes stare at my name in his curly handwriting on a piece of paper. There is a folded letter laying on his side of the bed. He has never written me a letter. In twenty four years, I have never received a letter from him. I open it slowly, feeling unease.

 _I am sorry._

Three words.

Eight letters.

And my world breaks apart.

* * *

 **Did I promise you too much?**

 **So much has happened in this chapter! How do you think Gabriella is going to react to this? How will she manage it? How will the kids react to their father being gone now?**

 **Please review to let me know your theories about why Troy left.**

 **There's still so much more coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

I feel the tears rolling down my face as I try to calm down. These words, the sadness and the realisation comes in waves, overwhelming me each time. Just when I think I have no more tears left, it crashes down on me again. Just when I think I have gotten myself together to a point I can get up and at least wash my face, another wave of excruciating pain rushes through me.

I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to our children.

My ringing phone rips me out of my heartbreaking state. I pick it up and see my brother-in-law's face smiling at me. Lucas. How the hell am I suppose to break it down to him? I take a deep breath and try to get myself together before I decide to get the call. "Hi." I greet him, hearing my own voice for the first time this morning. It sounds weak and broken.

"We are on our way back and wanted to stop by your house for a quick breakfast since our fridge is still completely empty." He chuckles, but I can't force myself to smile. They were in Swansea for the last two weeks, enjoying the last few sunny days of this year. The triplets are still in France. School trip. They won't be back in a week. I have one week to figure this out. To ease everyone into this. To explain to them that he is - suddenly another wave of tears overwhelms me and I place the phone on my bed upside down as I try to calm down. I take a few deep breaths and refuse to give into the emotions. Not now.

As I have pulled myself back together again I place the phone back next to my ear. "Yeah, come by. But the triplets are still gone so it'll just be me with you guys."

"Troy's at work? It's Sunday." He sounds suspicious. Weekends are for family.

I cover my mouth as I feel the urge to scream in order to ease in the pain in my chest. It takes me a few seconds to calm down, "Yeah. When will you be here?"

"Twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes. I have that time to clean myself up and find a way to break it down to them. Twenty minutes are not enough. "Good. See you then." I hang up before he can respond. I place the phone on my bed and my eyes rest on the letter next to it. I am sorry.

I let out a scream.

* * *

I change into a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt. My eyes rest on his side of the dressing room after I turn around. I gulp. His side of our dressing room still looks the same. His suits, his workout clothes, his casual clothes, jeans, shirts, coats, shorts, ties - everything is the same. The items are placed neatly on the walnut shelves, the suits hang on wide walnut hangers, the drawers are still closed and in place. He took nothing with him. There's not a single item that's missing. He left me. It still hasn't settled in.

I put my hair into a ponytail as I hear my phone ringing again. Hopefully, Luc got stuck in traffic. That would give me more time to make a plan. I still have none. I walk over to my bed and see my brother's face. "Just wanted to check in with you. Just landed at Northolt. Thanks for giving me the jet. I needed that me time during this twelve hour flight." My brother starts rambling as always.

"Ry..." I feel all the strength I collected in the last minutes vanish out of the sudden.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He must have heard it in my voice.

"He's gone." I breathe out, feeling tears rolling down my face. I can't believe these words would ever leave my lips.

"What? Who is gone?" I can hear the car door opening and closing. He must be getting into a limousine.

"Troy left me." I shrug as if he could see me.

"Wait, what?!" Ryan sounds shocked.

I shake my head as if that would stop the tears from falling and the pain from increasing. "He left me..." I inhale as I start shaking. "He left me a letter." I finish my sentence.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." He promises me. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"I have..." I start sobbing again. It takes me a minute to get myself together. "Luc, Miley and Liam are coming in five minutes."

"They know?"

I am about to break down in tears again, so I inhale deeply. "No."

"Okay... do you want me to bring you anything? Tequila? Scotch? Vodka?"

I don't even think alcohol would ease my heartache. Nothing ever will. "No." I say as the bell rings, "They are here." I say before hanging up. I leave the phone and letter on the bed before I rush downstairs. I don't look at my reflection as I pass a mirror. I know my pain is written all over my face. They will know the moment they see me. They will know something is wrong. I rush down the staircase, passing our gallery wall. Memories of trips to all over the world are hanging there. And now he left us.

I open the door and feel tiny arms wrapping around me a second later. "Gabi!"

I embrace Liam as well and force myself to smile, "Hey there big boy. How was Swansea?"

"So cool!" He says before releasing me from his embrace, "Where are Nate, Jo and Rory?"

"Still in France." I answer as I watch him walking inside.

"I have the trampoline all for myself then?" He grins at me.

I nod, "Go ahead. No sharing this time."

"Yes!" With that I watch him running through the foyer and outside to where the trampoline is. I keep my back on his parents on purpose for a little longer. How can I explain a situation I don't even understand myself?

"I hope you don't mind us crashing in." Miley breathes out as I hear the front door shutting behind me. I feel a wave of pain rushing through my system and I try very hard to not start crying. But my lips can't form any words, so I shake my head instead.

"Okay, cool. You didn't make anything for breakfast in those twenty minutes, did you?" I hear Miley asking me.

I shake my head again, my eyes focused on the backyard. We built this house for our children. We built this life for our children. He fucking promised me forever! And then he took off! My hands start shaking from pain and anger at the same time. I knot them together. I can't even keep myself together in front of my brother and sister in law, how the fuck am I going to break this down to our very own flesh and blood?!

"Okay," Luc claps into his head, "I'll get started then."

He sounds just like his older brother. I can't help but sob. Fuck.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Miley asks, concern written all over her voice.

I slowly dare to turn around, revealing the emotional stage I am in.

I watch Miley's and Luc's expression change as they see a glimpse of the emotional damage he has left me with.

"Have you guys had a fight?" His green eyes are full of worry and anger.

I shake my head, "He left."

"He what?!" Miley asks shocked.

I shrug, "He left us." I feel tears rolling down my face as Miley's arms embrace me. I sob heavily into her blouse, allowing some emotions to release its strength as I don't have the power to hold them in anymore. For minutes we just stand there as I feel wave after wave of excruciating heartbreak rush through me. Just when I think I have enough strength to talk, another wave hits me mercilessly. It feels like drowning. Her hand starts rubbing my back, but I barely feel it. All I feel is the pain he left me with. The excruciating pain. It's horrible. It breaks me apart.

"Honey," for the first time Miley's voice breaks through my heavy crying and sobbing.

I slowly lift my head and stare into her bright blue eyes. She's in pain as well. Because he left me. He left me...

"I guess you haven't eaten anything as well. How about we get to that now?"

I nod before I let go of her body. I follow her through the hallway and into the kitchen. Lucas has taken advantage of our kitchen, using the whole space. There is flour all over the marbled kitchen island, dirty dishes are stacking in the sink and the oven is on. The pans are on as well. He's cooking eggs and pancakes in the oven. There are fresh fruit cut in bowls on the kitchen island. It's so much for my eyes to recognise properly. For a moment I think my husband made all of this. He's just as efficient as his younger brother, maybe even more. But he would have kept the kitchen clean and tidy. And not as messy as his younger brother did.

"Sit down." Miley orders before giving Luc a look. "Coffee?"

I nod and watch Lucas getting out three mugs. I am a freaking mess. I don't know how to function without him. "Take out four. Ryan is coming as well." I breathe out. It's the first sentence I managed to say after they found out he left us.

"Okay." Luc whispers before filling three out of four with coffee. Miles gets out the milk and fills two cups up with a little milk. I drink mine black. Just like my husband. Fuck, the tears start coming back within a second.

I watch her walking over to me, carrying two mugs. She places one in front of me, "Here."

I nod and take a sip. I don't even appreciate the taste of these Hawaiian bones.

"What happened?" Miley asks slowly.

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Did you had a fight?" Luc asks as he turns over the eggs in the pan.

I shake my head, "No. We had a great weekend..." I trail off. It was filled with togetherness, lots of sex and love and - fuck, this was his goodbye-sex.

"What?" Miley asks me with concern.

"He planned this." I breathe out. He chose this weekend on purpose! He wanted us to have a week for ourselves before leaving! How dare he do that to us!

"What do you mean?"

"He..." I sigh, there's no other way to say this. "He fucked me senseless last night. We had a lot of sex during this week as the triplets were gone, but last night was... we didn't slept." I frown, "I mean, I must have fallen asleep at some point and he took advantage of that. I didn't hear him getting out of bed, grabbing his stuff and leaving."

"Then how do you know he really left? Maybe-"

"He left me a letter. It said that he was sorry. He never wrote me a letter. And he would never apologise to me in that way. Unless he was for real. Unless he would do something unforgivable." I explain, shaking my head. "My God, how could I have been so blind?!"

"Were there no clues?" Miley asks softly.

"No!" I say looking at her. "There was no secrecy between us. I mean, I thought that. We went through this shit again and again... I have no idea why he left. Or where he went to."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No, but I know he won't answer."

Luc gets his iPhone out of his jeans and starts calling his number. "The number is not assigned." he breathes out shocked.

"What?" Miley asks him shocked. "He threw his iPhone away?"

"SIM Card."

"Whatever!" she waves with her hand.

Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I brush through my hair, "God, how am I suppose to explain that to our children?!"

"Okay, you need to eat something before we start making a plan." Luc says, getting out plates before placing the omelettes on it.

"I have a week to figure this all out." I breathe out in shock, "A week to get myself together. I have-"

"Us." Luc interrupts me as he places the plate with the omelette in front of me along with a knife and fork. "Eat." He demands.

God, sometimes he is so much like his older brother that it scares me. "I don't know what to do..."

"You eat that omelette. We're going to figure this out." Miley explains as I can hear the bell ringing and rise from the barstool. "You eat, I get the door." She orders before leaving me and Luc in the kitchen.

I look at him as he looks at the oven. "Lucas," I start but stop as he turns around.

"We will find him. And I will drag him back here personally." He promises me. "In one piece so you can rip him the hell apart however you want."

* * *

I fill the glass up with scotch, needing to numb the heartache at least for a few seconds with the strong alcohol.

"That's your fourth." I hear my brother's voice saying to me.

I twist my upper body and see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "And it won't be my last." I say before picking up the glass and having a big gulp. The amber coloured liquid burns all the way down my throat and into my stomach. I will have a serious hangover tomorrow because I barely ate the omelette for breakfast and I didn't touch my salad for lunch - I skipped dinner.

"Getting drunk is not going to help you." He says, slowly walking over to me. Luc and Liam left a while ago, but Kelsi, Miley and Ry choose to stay. I don't know why, I am broken with or without them. It doesn't change the fact that he left us. It doesn't change the fact that I'm getting drunk like never before. It doesn't change anything.

"Feeling this burn is better than feeling this heartache, Ry. For five seconds, I feel that burn and not this heartache and as long as I can have that - I'll choose it over and over again." I say into my brother's blue eyes.

He sighs before bringing the bottle to his lips and having a strong gulp as well. "Alright, I'm giving you today to get drunk and roll yourself in this heartache, but tomorrow you will be the strong woman I know you are."

"I am not strong."

"You survived worse than this." He stares at me with hostility. "You survived domestic abuse, you survived rape, you survived kidnapping - you survived all the shit that's been thrown at you, Gabriella! Don't let him break you! Don't let him tear you apart. You are stronger than any of us combined. You stand up with your head high and-" I raise my hand to make him stop.

"If I needed a pep talk I'd go to Miley." I say before taking another sip. "I am not in the fucking mood for your shit, Ry. Drink with me or get out of my sight!" I hiss at him, taking the bottle out of his hands.

He sighs before opening the cupboard next to me and getting out a scotch glass as well. I pour in the amber liquor, "Right choice."

"I swear, Gabriella-"

"No talking. Just drinking." I interrupt him before finishing my glass already. I pour myself another drink, seeing that the bottle is almost empty. I finished the whole bottle by myself. "That's not going to be enough." I want to drink until everything starts spinning, until I faint and have a blackout about what happened. I want to forget just for the next few hours.

"No, it is."

I gaze at Ry, "Ry," I hiss at him.

"I'll get you another bottle from his study." I hear Kelsi's sweet voice. I look behind Ry and notice her petite figure standing at the kitchen island. "But I need you to fetch me another two glasses. Miley and me are drinking with you as well."

I nod, "That's sisterhood!" I say before looking at Ryan.

He turns around and stares at Kelsi, who shrugs in response.

"Just pretend to be in her shoes for a split second and you want to empty the whole wine cellar down there." She says to him before turning around and walking down the hallway to his study.

I get out two more glasses and pick the bottle up before walking into the living room. Surprisingly, the alcohol doesn't affect me yet. I don't feel hot or walk wobbly. I feel normal. Shit, this is going to take a lot more effort than I thought it would.

I let myself fall on the couch before placing the two crystal glasses on the coffee table. Ryan sits down next to me, placing our glasses on the coffee table. Miley joins us from outside. She places her phone facedown on the coffee table before sitting next to me. "I'm staying here for this week."

I furrow my eyebrows at her words. "What?"

"We're staying as well." I hear Kelsi saying as she comes back with a full bottle of scotch.

"No, guys, you are not staying."

"Yes, we are. Someone has to make sure you don't choke on your vomit tomorrow morning. Someone has to hold your hair back when you vomit. Someone has to make sure you don't continue drinking for the whole week. Someone has to make sure you eat something other than coffee and scotch. Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself, Gabi!" Ryan hisses at me before grabbing my hand.

I feel him squeezing my hand, "I didn't thought of suicide."

"Don't lie to us. We know you. We saw the love between you guys from the very first moment you laid eyes on each other. We watched it grow, we watched it flourish, we watched it shatter you... we saw it destroy you." Kelsi opens the scotch bottle before pouring herself and Miley a drink.

"We'll be your parents for this week, so you can be one for your children when we're gone. I understand you need to let yourself suffer for a moment and we're here with you. We're your safety net. We're suffering with you." Miley says and takes a gulp of her scotch. She makes a grimace as the burn floats through her body. "And tonight we're drinking with you."

* * *

"Someone has to tell Diana." I slur, pointing at Miley. "Your husband should do that. She likes him more than me."

"He's her son." Kelsi slurs back, being somehow the most sober out of the four of us.

"That woman is going to freak out." Ry sings.

"That's why Luc has to do that. Maybe that way we can avoid a nervous breakdown..."

Kelsi shakes her head, "There's no way to avoid that."

"Luc wants another baby." Miley's drunken voice fills my ears before she takes another gulp out of the Tuscany red wine bottle, "A bambina." She stares at the label that shows the Tuscany countryside. It's the fourth or fifth bottle we share together. We're leaning against the glass facade in the living room, because I couldn't take staring at our fucking picture perfect garden any more.

"I'm so glad we don't have any children. It's never been a topic with us!" Ry places his hand on his wife who nods.

"Do you want another one? A bambina?" I ask before taking the bottle out of her hand. That wine tastes even better than our French one does.

Miley shakes her head, "Liam is already enough to handle. I mean all these water polo matches, parties, sleepovers, parents-teacher conferences..." she shivers, "And all of that again? Let alone the pregnancy, it nearly ruined my career the last time!"

"You could adopt."

Miley rises her forefinger at me, "Don't plant that idea into his head. I barely got the bambina-wish out of there. No more bambinas and bambinos for us."

"I totally understand." Kelsi nods before taking the wine bottle out of my hands. "That one is empty."

"I'll get another one." Ryan gets up from the floor in the living room.

"The wine fridge is empty. You have to go downstairs."

Ryan nods, "If I'm not up here in five minutes, will someone come look for me?"

"Absolutely not!" Miley shakes her head with a giggle.

My brother waves with his hand before disappearing in the hallway. His walk is a little shaky, or maybe my head is already staring to spin. I have lost count of how much I have already drunken.

I stare at the Monet that's hanging underneath the gallery. It is my husband's favourite painting. To me, there are just water lilies. I bought it for him. I don't even like water lilies that much. "What do I do with it?" I ask, nodding towards the painting.

My best friends look up and stare at Monet's water lilies for a few minutes. They do have something mesmerising. Especially when they start tripling in quantity.

"Burn it." Miley suggests.

"Sell it." Kelsi says.

"Spray graffiti on it." Miley grins at me.

I let out a sigh, "I won't destroy it and I won't sell it. Della loves this painting. I'll probably let it hang there and collect some more dust." I growl, "I hate him! He left me with that stupid panting!"

"Give it to Della."

"Maybe..."

"I'm working on that amazing script right now." Miley starts babbling, "Boss Lady. That's the title of the first book. There are nine in total." She opened a film production company a few years ago and already had some huge hits in the theatre and on tv. Unlike me, she didn't hesitate to join Bolton's Enterprises. She even committed to the Bolton family so much that named her firm Bolton productions.

"Do you want to turn it into a movie?"

"Maybe a TV series. Nine movies would be too much to sell and I don't want to cut out too much otherwise the whole charm of this book gets lost." She shrugs, "We already started with the casting process. We found the male lead role but not the female."

"What's the book about?"

"Two fucked up souls caged in the New Yorker society."

I laugh, "Story of my freaking life."

"The main male character Diesel is after one of Tatum Titan's firms. But she won't sell."

"You sure Gabi didn't write this?" Kelsi asks grinning.

"They are both alpha billionaires and start having a sexual relationship. Eventually after some back and forth."

"Sounds interesting."

"There're lots of sex scenes. I think this could go as viral as Fifty Shades once did. I mean the internet is full of good reviews!"

"Even better. Sex sells after all." Ryan answers as he comes back with two bottles of Chardonnay. "Hope these are alright."

"You didn't get lost!" Kelsi grins at him, "First time in twenty two years."

He sits down next to her and opens the first bottle with a cork screw. "Who plays the female lead role?"

"I kind of want to do it." Miley says with a shrug, "I mean, I nearly signed Amber Heard for it but then thought it over. I want to do it."

"You're sure?" I ask her slowly.

"What's there to not be sure about? She's freaking hot!" Ryan start arguing.

"Yeah, but she's also a thirty nine year old mother of a thirteen year old. She is not twenty anymore!" I hiss back at him.

"Does Luc know?" Kelsi asks her.

Miley shakes her blonde head, "No, all his thoughts were focused on a bambina." She sighs, "Perhaps I should just cut my tubes in secret."

"Not a good idea." Ryan says.

"The tube cutting?" I ask him.

"No, the secret." Ryan rolls his eyes at me before looking at Miley, "Listen, talk to him about this project you want to do. I mean, he's going to have to be okay with the whole world seeing you nude."

"I won't be fully nude on camera."

"I know that, but the world is going to think that thanks to the cutting and special effects. You're basically going to have simulated sex on camera - multiple times. Keep that in mind."

"And Liam is already thirteen that means by the time the first movie or episode will come out he's going to be fourteen and get his hands on that material somehow. At the latest with fifteen he's going to see his mother having sex in front of a camera with a stranger she claims to love. It's basically soft porn."

"It's not soft porn. It's called erotic movie." Ryan argues.

"Or TV series." Kelsi adds.

"My point is, do you really want to do this to him? I mean the whole world will see you this way, which you clearly don't give a fuck. But Liam? Nate? The twins? Our family?"

"Oh, come on! We're all professionals around here. We know how this business works. We've been in this business for twenty years! Sex sells, that's how it has been and that's how it always will be."

"And I'm not saying it doesn't work or that it won't have any success. I'm sure it will go viral, but maybe you should have your name on it as a production company, a producer or director... but not your face in front of the camera."

Miley growls, "You talked me out of this." She narrows her eyes at me. "You're no fun!"

"I'm just being reasonable here."

"The reasonable mother? No, we agreed to leave her out of this tonight. We agreed to get totally recklessly drunk tonight."

"I can't help it." I say with a shrug, "I'm a mom after all."

"A mom of five." Ry narrows his sky blue orbs at me.

"There's no way I will have another child." Miley takes a gulp out of the Chardonnay bottle. "I'm choosing my career over bambinas and I don't feel ashamed about it!"

"Amen, baby!"

* * *

I stop in the doorway of our bedroom - of my bedroom. I feel chills going down my spine and I wince several times as the memory from this morning hits me again. Only yesterday we were fucking in that bed before making slow pricking love - the whole night. Or so I thought.

Shit, I thought the alcohol would help me forget. My lower lip starts trembling and I inhale deeply to calm down. Fuck, I can't sleep here anymore!

I walk into the the room, still smelling his smell, hearing his laughters and seeing his crystal blue eyes. I lay down on the bed and roll into a ball as the pain suddenly hits me again. I start sobbing, crying into the sheets that he has left almost 24 hours ago. How could he do this to me! How could he do this to our family! Our children!

I miss him so badly already because I know this was infinite. He left without saying goodbye, without a warning - and he left without having the intention to come back. I inhale with a shaky breath, already missing the way his weight made the mattress sink in. I can't be without him! Our children can't be without their Daddy! How is this suppose to work? How am I suppose to ease them into this mess he left me with?

Suddenly, I feel slender arms embracing me from behind as Miley spoons me in. She rests her chin on my shoulder, not having any words on her tongue as well. I cry through the pain, hoping it would decrease with the tears that escape my eyes. But it doesn't. Instead it gets stronger and stronger, until it almost rips me apart. I start crying harder, not having the strength to show any positive or even neutral emotion. Miley brushes though my hair, trying to calm me down her way. But it doesn't help. Nothing will help me. Nothing will heal me. I am a wreck. I am broken beyond repair.

The bed shifts again and I focus my gaze to what's in front of me. Kelsi crawls on the bed before laying across me, her bright blue eyes are filled with tears as well. I know she wants to ease my pain, they both do, but they can't. She hugs me tightly from the front, trying to be the same protection shield as Miley. But they can't protect me from this heartache.

From this fucking heartache.

* * *

I wince as the loud sounds of my Blendtec blender fills my ear drums, nearly crushing them. The headache in my head is so strong that it feels like my head's going to explode, shattering my skull in a thousand pieces.

Shit, I am hungover.

I see Miley standing across the blender, Kelsi and Ry at the kitchen island. They are already having their morning coffee. I stare at the clock that's hanging above the round arch that leads to the dinning room. It's already eleven thirty. And I feel like shit.

I cover my ears before I walk down the staircase that leads into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Miley greets me with a smile as the blender finishes blending. "I made us a hungover smoothie." She starts pouring the liquid into four crystal glasses.

"You look like shit." Ry says as I reach the kitchen island.

I growl before sitting down on a bar stool next to his wife. "I feel like shit."

"Not for long." Miley places the glass in front of me.

"What's in there, Mils?" Kelsi asks her with an arched eyebrow.

"You guys better not know. Drink up." She says before taking a sip of the green, brownish liquid. "It'll help us all."

Ryan stares at his wife, "Cheers."

I don't touch my glass. I feel too sick to drink anything.

"Drink, Gabi."

I shake my head, "This won't help." I stare at the glass.

"It'll ease the pain in your head."

I look up at Miley, "But it won't ease the pain in my heart."

"No..." she whispers, "I think only time will help."

"Not even time will heal the tremendous ache." I say before lifting the glass. I take a sip, surprised it doesn't taste as bad as it looks like. In fact, it doesn't even taste bad at all.

"No more whining. I gave you yesterday to roll yourself in heartbreak and self pity." Ryan says to me, "Today, you will call your daughters and tell them about what happened. We will figure out a plan on how to ease them in. We will figure out how to break it down to the little ones as well. I'll call Krimov and have him come over-"

"No." I interrupt him. "I don't want to tell them yet."

"Gabi, you have to. Sooner or later they will find out. I suggest you tell the big girls first and the triplets after you picked them up from the airport." Kelsi says to me.

"Troy promised to pick them up. They will know something's up right away." My children aren't stupid.

"Gabriella, it's either sink or swim and you will fucking swim! You will not let him break you, do you hear me?!" Ryan says to me, his bright blue orbs serious. "You will swim."

I inhale deeply with a shaking breath.

"Say it."

"I-I will s-swim." I breathe out with tears in my eyes. Miley, Kelsi and Ry all grab my hand and nod.

"You will fucking swim." They promise me the unbelievable.

* * *

I hear the ring on the other end of the line and bite my lip. I'm not sure if I want her to pick up or not. But I have to inform my older daughters about their father leaving us. I have to.

"Mom, I'm kind of in a rush." I hear Ana's voice as she picks up. "I have to turn in the assignment and work on my article for the law review newspaper. I have my lunch break for that. Plus I have to eat something somewhere in between. Can I call you back?"

I exhale, "Yeah, sure. Call me whenever you have time. But please do call me back."

She hangs up without saying a word. I stare at the display for a moment before deciding to call Della. She picks up after the first ring. "Do you have a minute?" I ask her in a whisper. I have no idea how to tell her. She'll hate me. They all will.

I hear the chair cracking as she leans back, "As a matter of fact I do. What's up?"

I take a deep breath and feel a huge knot in my stomach. I can't tell her. "I..."

"Mom, what is wrong?"

Everything. Everything is fucking wrong! "N-nothing." I whisper.

"I know when you're lying. I can hear it in the tone of your voice. Spill it out."

"Your father has left me." I say in one breath.

"What?!" She sounds as shocked as I still feel.

I let my gaze wander through the backyard, seeing the infinity pool, the rose garden and the barbecue area. "He left me. Three days ago."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He just left."

"No, he couldn't have just left. Did you guys fight?"

"No."

"Was there a discussion in which you didn't agree?" She asks me again. "I mean sometimes I have apparently fights I didn't even know I had!"

"Adaline, we didn't fight. There was no bad blood between us. In fact we had a really nice week and enjoyed the empty house."

"But why did he leave then?!"

"I don't know. There was a letter on the bed when I woke up. It said that he was sorry."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I hear her picking up the keys before a door shuts. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming over. I mean that's what an empathetic person would do. Hug you, tell you comforting words..." she trails off.

For the first time in three days I feel my heart beating in my chest. "Della," I don't know what to say as I feel the tears building in my eyes and my throat tightening.

"I'm coming over whether you like it or not. It's my free day and I choose to spend it with you." I hear a car door closing. She starts the engine. "Did you already inform Ana?"

"She's busy. Told me she'll call me back." I can hear her driving down the streets of London.

"My uncles and aunts?"

"They know."

"I assume the triplets don't know yet."

"No. I haven't figured out how to break it down for them."

She chuckles on the other end of the line. "Who knew that my low EQ would be a blessing for once?"

"Della, it's not like you feel nothing."

"Oh, I'm feeling a lot right now. I just refuse myself to give into it. I can choose between allowing myself to feel or not."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "Adaline..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She hangs up.

She's incredible in her very unique way.

* * *

"Mom," I turn around at the sound of my oldest daughter. Her chestnut coloured curls are a mess, her navy blue eyes are covered in a thin film of tears. The twenty minute drive from Kensington to Richmond must have given her enough time to analyse our conversation earlier. She runs into my arms and I embrace her tightly.

"Della..." I whisper. I feel her shaking in my embrace, feel how the emotions start getting the best of her. I inhale deeply, trying to be the strong one, the parent really. I am fucking swimming and not sinking.

"Is he... is he really gone?" She sniffs before looking at me.

I feel my heart cracking, "Yes." My heart shatters into a million pieces and I feel a kind of pain I have never felt before. It's even worse than when I found out he left us - and I have to feel that four other times.

"But... but why?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"There has to be a reason!"

I wipe away the tears that start rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sure he has one, but he didn't tell me. I woke up with a letter from him saying he's sorry. Nothing more."

"And you really didn't fight?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Are you sure? Maybe you didn't notice it like I sometimes do."

"There was absolutely no fight, no disagreement - nothing."

She sighs, "But Daddy wouldn't do this to us. He wouldn't just leave from one day to another, totally out of the blue."

"Except he did."

* * *

I open the safe in his study, hoping to see a sign of why he left. But all I see is loose papers and two folders. I know what these contains: our prenup, trust fonds we opened for our children, buyer contracts of the real estates we bought and a twenty year old signed paper to make me Co-CEO of Bolton's Enterprises. He always wanted me to join him and Luc, to make Unfaithful Records a family company under their umbrella. But I refused to give up my little piece of independence. I still do. I shut the safe. Nothing new. Damn it.

I sigh before brushing through my hair. I need a reason for this. I have to find a reason! Not just for me - but for our five children. They deserve to hear a reason! They deserve to know!

I start scanning his mahogany desk but there's just bills, drafts and statistics on it. Nothing I haven't seen before as well.

He can't have left us without a reason.

But he did.

I pick up my phone and start dialling a number that could be my only help now. I press the green button and hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" The heavy Russian accent of my former bodyguard fills my ears.

"I need your whole team to help me find someone." I breathe out without greeting him.

I can his chair crackling as he leans back, "Who do you want me to find?"

"My husband."

* * *

I stare at the red tomato soup with a dollop of coconut yoghurt. I feel so numb, so... hallow that I can't even eat the fucking soup my daughter - my daughter - made me.

"Eat." Adaline demands, sitting next to me at the kitchen island. "Or I will force feed you. With a tube that's going to go into your nose." She hisses at me as I don't move. She hasn't left my side ever since I told her. I know she's hurt as well, I know she misses him just as much as I do... but I can't force myself to be the mother she needs to have right now. It's been only three days.

I pick up the spoon full of tomato soup and wince as I hear my cellphone ringing on the kitchen counter. For a second I fear it's Ana, she hasn't called me back yet and I have no idea how to tell her. I lower the spoon back into the bowl and take a peak at the screen. It's Valentina, my nanny. She has been home in Italy for the last week and a half, because we didn't need her while the triplets were on the school trip.

I pick up, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton, hi. How are you?"

I rise from the bar stool, "O-okay." I force that word out of my mouth, knowing it's probably one of the biggest lies I ever told.

"That's good... it's good. I don't really know how to say this..." she trails off.

I walk over to the sink, having a clear view of our backyard through the window above it. The fucking backyard of my dreams, of our dreams, for our children. "Spill it out."

"My mother's sick. She's in the hospital."

"You want to stay longer in Italy."

"Yes."

"Until she's better."

"Or until she's buried." She answers back.

Shit, it's bad. "How long?"

"What?"

"How much time do you need? Are we talking about a month? Two? Six?"

"A year." She whispers. "Maybe two."

I close my eyes, I just lost my husband and now I'm losing my nanny as well. Hell is breaking down upon me and all I can do is open my arms and greet it with a fucking smile on my lips. "Good. Take as long as you need. I won't go into the guesthouse. It will stay yours until you return. Mail me a list of things you need and I'll send it over."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Bolton."

"Don't thank me. Family is the most important thing in life, Valentina." My husband has clearly forgotten that.

"Alright. I'll get in touch whenever I have some news." With that she hangs up.

I place the phone next to the sink and take another look at the backyard. We built a fucking dream house for our fucking dream family. And now there's nothing left.

I vomit into the sink.

* * *

I empty the glass, finishing the scotch I poured into it. It's still noon, but I don't give a fuck about time. I am sitting behind the mahogany desk in husband's study. This is going to be one of the hardest phone calls I ever had to make - fuck that, it is the hardest. Della offered me to slowly tell Ana, but I refused. I am her mother and I have to break it down to her. I run my fingers over the rim of the glass before I pick up my iPhone.

"Gabriella," I hear Jake, Ana's boyfriend, greet me.

"Jake," I breathe out, "Are you going to see Ana today?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving at around six."

I look at the watch that's hanging above the mantelpiece of his marbled fireplace. It's only three. If I drive over to Oxford now, I can be there at about seven thirty maybe six considering the traffic. I rise from the armchair. "I need you to come by her place at seven sharp. Not a minute earlier." I say as I rush out of his study.

"Okay..."

"Be prepared for her being very upset. I have some really bad news but I don't want to tell you before telling her."

"I understand. I will do my best to comfort her."

"Get her favourite pizza, chocolate and ice cream. Lots of it. And maybe a bottle of scotch or bourbon..." I frown, did I really give him permission to get my daughter drunk tonight?

"Ana's not much of a drinker. She prefers non alcoholic drinks."

"That's good..." I stop as I see Adaline staring at the Monet painting that's hanging underneath the gallery in our living room. "Seven sharp." I say and hang up without waiting for his response. I walk over to her, seeing the sadness in her navy orbs. Water lilies is his favourite painting and I got it for him for our first Christmas together, that we didn't even spend together because I fucked up by fucking Luc... I shake my head, trying to erase the sad memory that's sticking to this painting. But he loves it and Della does as well. "Hi." I greet her with a soft smile on my lips before wrapping my arm around her slender figure.

"Hi." She says back, still staring at the painting. "I can't believe he's really gone."

"I know..." My heart still aches like he left yesterday when it really has been four days. "I want to drive over to Oxford. To tell Ana." Or rather break her heart. "Do you want to come along?"

She shakes her head, "But I probably should since you won't be able to drive home after telling her." She knows me too well.

"We can take the Ferrari if you want to." I say with a shrug.

She nods, "I always loved that car."

* * *

Adaline parks the white Ferrari in front of the semi detached luxury Victorian house that's Ana's home in Oxford. The other parking space is occupied by Ana's silver Tesla. Hopefully she's home. I know she barely uses the car within Oxford as everything is in walking distance. Located in the Golden Triangle of North Oxford the house is situated within a short walk of the campus and within cycling distance of both Oxford rail station and Oxford Parkway rail station, making it ideal for commuters. Within walking distance of highly-acclaimed restaurants and beautiful walks through the University Parks. The Cherwell River is just a few minutes away from the house.

"Do you want me wait here?" Della's navy orbs stare at me.

I shake my head, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Okay." She says before we both get out of the car. Suddenly, the lights in the sitting area in front of the round window gets turned on. "She's home."

I nod before walking over to the front door. I ring the bell and wait for her to open it. Shit, my pulse is racing. Della grabs my hand and squeeze it, showing me a side of her I have never seen. She's never been as empathetic as she is right now.

A few seconds later Ana opens the door, wearing grey leggings and a black long sleeve lululemon shirt. Her blonde hair is up in a ballerina bun and her earlobes are glittering from the diamond stud earrings she's wearing. Her forest green eyes widen as she sees me, "Mom, Della! What are you doing here?" She asks us surprised before pulling us into a hug.

"Can't I visit my sister?" Della asks back with a smile on her lips.

Ana lets go of us, "You came here with Dad's car. Does he know?" Ana asks her older sister suspiciously.

"Don't worry, we used it with his consent." Della says before walking into the house. "Don't tell me you were just about to do yoga." Her navy orbs stare into the living room.

I follow her inside and see the light blue lululemon yoga mat spread on the oak hardwood floor. Shit, she was just about to find her inner peace and now I'm here to fucking break her heart.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll just do that later." Ana waves with her hand as Della and me get seated on the navy velvet couch in the beige room that's getting floated by sunlight. My green eyed daughter shuts the front door before following us into the living room. Ana sits down cross legged across us in a light grey armchair. She's not wearing a drop of makeup, allowing me to see every single one of her freckles that are sprinkled on her nose and both cheeks. She looks so radiant, so happy - and I will fucking break her heart in a few minutes. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks us.

"Yeah, sure I could do with-" I stop Della by placing my hand on hers.

"No, we're fine, Sweetie."

"Okay... why are you here?"

"How are you and Jake?" I ask her back instead. I should lift her mood, allow her body to create some endorphins before I will make her feel miserable for days, weeks, months and maybe even years. Shit, she's going to hate me!

"We're doing very well, but I'm sure that's not why you guys came here for. Especially not Della."

"Hey, I am happy for you and Jake. For the record."

Ana looks at me, "Mom,"

I look down at my knotted fingers. Shit, I can't do this. I inhale deeply, "Ana, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Are you sick?" Ana's voice breaks and I look up, feeling my heart cracking already.

"No, no I am not sick." I ensure her.

"Is Dad sick?"

"We don't know that."

"Della!" I hiss at her, staring at her navy orbs.

"What? It's the truth. Maybe he is. Maybe that's why he left you."

"No, he's not sick. I would have known." I say and frown. He looked healthy when I last saw him. In fact, he was glowing with that after-sex glow. He was fucking glowing! He is not sick. Definitely not sick.

"Not if there's a tumour-"

"Dad has left you?" Ana's high voice interrupts her older sister. Our heads swing around and I stare into her glassy bright green orbs. Oh shit! No!

I rise from the couch and rush over to her as she starts sobbing.

"He left?" She asks as I embrace her, holding her tightly to my chest. She's crying her heart out. I broke her heart because he broke mine. Gosh and I have to do this three more times!

"Yes." Della says, looking at us from the couch.

"When?"

"Four days ago." I answer with a sad smile on my lips.

She lifts her head off of my chest and looks at her big sister, "How long do you know?"

"A day. I found out about it yesterday."

"You didn't call me back so I decided to drive up here and tell you in person."

Ana's puffy eyes look at me, "What, you were going to tell me over the phone?"

I shrug, maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"Don't worry, she told me over the phone and I am fine." Della says to her.

Ana's head swings around, "Fine?! You are not fucking FINE, ADALINE!" She yells at her before getting up from the armchair. "He is fucking gone! He fucking left us! You are not fine!" She hisses at her, looking like she wants to strangle her.

"Ana," I breathe out.

Her head swings back and her green eyes scare me for the first time. "You! What the hell did you do, Mom?! Why did he leave you?! Did you guys argue?"

"I-"

"No, you didn't argue. You guys never argue." She opens the ballerina bun on top of her head, letting her blonde waves come loose. "Does he have an affair?"

"No, he's too much in love with her." Della answers, completing ignoring me with her sister.

"True." Ana says, shaking her head. "So, they didn't fight, he doesn't have an affair, he is not sick... why did he leave her then? For business?"

Della shakes her head as Ana sits down next to her. "No, he wouldn't take off, leaving a letter saying he's sorry. Besides, he wouldn't even be gone for more than an hour without calling Mom or one of us. He always lets us know where he is."

I let myself fall into the armchair as I stare at my two oldest daughters. They're picking each other's brains like I had been for the past four days.

"Bet you want a drink now. Do you have gin?" Della asks her.

Ana shakes her head, "No, this is an alcohol free house."

Della's mouth falls open, "You're kidding!"

"No." Ana says, "But I have kombucha."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a sparkling drink. Kind of like champagne."

"No, I need alcohol."

"With your history, you shouldn't be drinking at all."

"I thought we all agreed that I wasn't a drug addict - any kind of drug."

"Well, the world thinks-"

"The world is not here. It's just you and me and Mom. So where's the scotch?"

"I don't have any."

"You've got to be joking me."

"No, I'm serious."

"Then we should head to a pub and get drunk there."

"Della, no if just one student snaps a photos of us-"

Della lets out a growl.

"Jake's coming over with Scotch. Or Bourbon. Or wine, I don't know."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"No, how do you know he's coming over?" Ana asks me again.

"I called him."

"What?! I thought we agreed that you keep your nose out of my relationship, Mom! You are fucking unbelievable!"

"Hey, cut her some slack."

"I called him to comfort you. I already guessed that you'd be very upset about your Dad leaving us so I thought he could be your shoulder to cry on." I explain softly as the door unlocks.

"He has a key?!" Della asks her younger sister shocked.

"Don't look at me so shocked, of course he has a key!" Ana says before rising from the couch and rushing down the hallway.

"He has a key!" Della breathes out shocked at me.

I chuckle, "They love each other."

"I know, but he has a key! They're practically living together!"

The smell of pizza starts filling my nostrils, "And he brought pizza."

Jake appears in the doorway, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white Oxford shirt, with two plastic bags and three pizza boxes. "The pizzas, the ice cream..." he places the pizzas on the coffee table between us before holding up one plastic bag, "Ben and Jerry's peanut butter cup as well as Häagen-Dasz Belgium chocolate ice cream. Plus a strawberry version." He explains.

"I'll get us some spoons." Ana says before turning around to walk into the basement where the marbled open kitchen is.

"Did you brought some booze?" Della asks him.

He nods and holds up the other bag, "A 1865 old scotch and a 1967 old bourbon."

"Perfect."

"I'll get some glasses-"

"Oh, no need, we'll just drink from the bottle." Della says, getting the bag from him.

"What happened?" Jake asks us, sitting down cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Daddy left us." Della explains, opening a pizza box filled with a simple salami pizza. She gets out a slice and starts eating it like she didn't just drop a major bomb on him.

Jake furrows his perfectly dark brown eyebrows before looking at me with his light green orbs. "What?"

"Give me a slice." I say to Della, waving with my hand. My oldest daughter picks up another slice and hands it over to me. "She's right."

Jake stares at me in disbelief, "No, no, he couldn't-"

"But he did. Four days ago. I told Della yesterday." I bite into my pizza.

"And Ana?"

"Right now." Della says while munching on her slice.

"But..."

"Why? I don't know."

"No, but how can you guys sit here and eat pizza like nothing happened at all?" He asks us both.

"Jake," I finish my slice of pizza. "The last six days have been hell on earth for me. I drank, I cried, I vomited... and I cried some more. I have no tears left to cry, no vomit left to puke out and there's not enough booze to make me drunk enough to forget. I have no energy left to feel miserable."

Jake looks over to Della, "And you?"

Della opens the bottle of bourbon, "I'm choosing the booze." She says to him before looking at me, "You're driving us home." She says, taking a sip.

"Bullshit. You guys will sleep here with us. This is a five bedroom house after all." He says to her before looking at me. "How are you?"

I shrug, "Numb and somehow broken at the same time."

"How did Ana take it?"

"She cried and then started to look for reasons." Della explains, "She's not as heartbroken as I thought she'd be."

Jake turns around and looks back at Della, "And you?"

Della shrugs, "I'm deeply upset, but I don't have the time to allow myself to feel it. I'd rather drink." She says before taking another big gulp from the bourbon bottle.

I wince as suddenly shattering noises start filling the room. It sounded like glass. Another sound appears, this time it's deeper. Maybe china. "That's Ana." I breathe out as more noise starts filling my ears. With every noise my heart shatters a bit more.

Jake's on his feet before Della can say something. "I'm going." His words linger in the air as he's long gone.

I hear more things shattering and I feel my heart breaking. Tears start building in my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear her screaming.

So loudly that I wince from the pain.

I broke her.

Because he broke me.

* * *

"Mom, where's Daddy?" Rory asks, being the first to question the obvious.

My hands around the wheel tighten so much that I can see my white knuckles. I put on the light before turning left. We made it home almost without this question. I didn't want them to have to sit in the car when I break the news to them. They need their space when I tell them. They might run into my arms or out of my arms. I need to ease them into this as much as possible.

Yet, for a moment I consider lying to them.

I will break their hearts. In just a moment, I will break their perfect beating tiny hearts. I will shatter them - and there's nothing I can do to prevent that.

"Is he out of the country again?" Nate asks.

"Oh, if he's in the States can he bring me some new Bed Bath and Beyond candles?" Rory asks.

"You have enough of those." Nate snorts at her.

"I don't."

"There are fifteen stored in the cupboard of your bathroom." He narrows his eyes at her in a way his father does as well. Shit, I can't break their hearts.

"Still not enough. And how the hell do you even know this?!" Rory hisses at him. "Have you been sneaking around again?!"

"Well-"

"Mom, I want a key to my room. I have to lock it."

"If she gets one I want one, too!" Jo says to me.

"Me, too!" Nate says.

"No one is getting a key." I say as the iron gates of our home open. I almost made it home without breaking their hearts.

"But Mom!" they all say in choir.

"We'll talk to Daddy when he's coming back then." Rory says to Jo and Nate, who nod at their little sister.

"He is not in the States." I explain as I drive down our driveway. Not even the sight of our two stories Spanish mega mansion lifts my mood. Our fucking dream house.

"But he promised to pick us up." Rory sounds sad already. He never broke his promise towards them. Never.

"He must have had a work emergency then." Nate says as I park the car in front of the house. "Maybe something with the healthcare projects."

I pull the key out of the engine before turning around. I stare into their innocent faces, seeing his eyes staring back at me. Icy blue, navy blue and a sky blue. God, this is so hard! I take a deep breath as my lips start shaking.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jo frowns at me.

My vision becomes blurry and I shake my head, "Daddy is..." Fuck, I can't tell them. I can't!

But I have to. "Daddy has left us."

"What?" Jo asks shocked. I watch their eyes fill with tears. "He's dead?"

"No! No, he is not dead." I clear out, "He left us. He is gone."

"Gone?" Rory asks, her voice sounding broken.

I feel my heart shattering in my chest. "I don't know where he is. He hasn't contact me."

"What did you do?!" Nate yells at me out of the sudden. There are tears of anger running down his face. He opens the safety belt before tearing the door open.

"Nothing."

"I hate you!" He yells while hot tears roll down his face.

"Nate-" I stop as Nate shuts the door of the Range Rover Velar. At this point I can't hide the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I'd die to spare them the heartache.

"Mom, did you guys had a fight?" Jo asks me. My eyes see Nate storming into the house through the back window.

"Yeah, maybe he needs to have five minutes away from you. I know I sometimes do after arguing with Nate." Rory likes Josephine's way of thinking.

"No, we didn't fight." I say before looking at them. I can see the way I broke their hopes in their eyes.

"Then why did he leave?" Rory asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know, honey. I don't know..."

* * *

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door with my free hand while the other holds a tablet. As predicted he doesn't answer me. "Nate, may I come in?" It's been six hours since I broke the news to them and while Rory and Jo wanted my comfort, Nate decided to hide in his room. I sent Rory and then Jo to check on him and call him for dinner but he refused any contact. He's hurt and he's mad at me. I don't blame him. But I'd rather hug him than feel this icy cold distance between us. I open the door and walk in, "I brought dinner." He is laying on his bed and staring at the sky through the window that is placed in the ceiling. He loves to watch the stars as much as his oldest sister. He doesn't even look at me. He's punishing me with silence. I sigh before closing the door behind me. "Nate please..." I can't bear this.

"I'm not talking to you." He barks at me. He isn't talking much to his sisters either.

I decide to walk over to him, "Nathanial, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He growls.

"Well then drink at least the hot chocolate I made for you." I stop next to his bed. His eyes are still trained on the ceiling. I place the tablet on the nightstand. I stare at him for a moment before I turn around. He needs to calm down. He'll reach out to me when he's ready - at least that's what I tell myself.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" Nate hisses at me as I stop at the closed door.

I turn around as his voice shoots icicles into my heart. He's looking at me, his dark blue eyes filled with a sea of tears. Oh god, no... "Nate,"

"You always do that! What did you have to scare Dad off?!" He asks me again.

I bite my lip, trying to keep my emotions under control. "Nate," I start again.

"No, this is all your fault! He left because of you! Because of you!" He yells at me as tears stream down his face.

I rush over to him before tears start rolling down my cheeks as well. "Honey, I swear nothing bad happened between us."

"No there must have been! Because Daddy would have never left us otherwise! Never!" He shakes his head strongly and although he's crying I can see his father's determination coming through. "He loves us! He would have never left us if you didn't do anything! He promised us he would pick us up! He never broke his promises!"

I take a deep breath before sitting down on the empty bedside. "We didn't fight. We didn't argue while you were gone."

"You're lying." He insists. He's stubborn - like me.

I wish it would have been this way because then I'd have some kind of explanation for them and myself. But I don't. Because it wasn't that way. "No, I am not lying. Nothing happened. I swear."

He punishes me with silence for a little longer.

"Really?" His lower lip starts shaking and I embrace him tightly not caring about his anger for me.

"Really." I whisper before kissing his hair.

"Then why did he leave us?"

I look at him, "I don't know. I wish I knew."

"That's unfair."

True, it really is.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of night with sweat covering my skin. My heart is racing in my chest, working hard to keep me alive. I feel the same weight on my chest as I did in my dream. But there's also weight on my lower body. I look to my left and see Nate sleeping next to me. His left arm is resting on my chest, his left leg on mine. I frown before I look to my right. Rory and Jo are sleeping on the other side of the bed.

His side.

Jo's arm is wrapped around my stomach and her head is resting on my chest. My children slept with me. Because they are afraid.

I close my eyes as I feel tears and anger building inside of me. He fucking left us. His family. His very own flesh and blood! How dare he! How fucking dare he!

Carefully, I unwrap me from my children before I climb out of the bed. I brush through my curls as I look at the mess he created. He traumatised them. He fucked them up.

He promised me it would never happen.

He did it anyway.

Anger starts rushes through my system and I restrain myself from shouting. How dare he! How dare he fuck our children up! I rush out of the bedroom unable to control my emotions. I close the door before I rush down the hallway. I need a drink.

With my naked feet I walk through the kitchen before I reach his study. Bourbon is what I need. And he keeps the good stuff in his study. My hand rests on the doorknob. I bite my lip before withdrawing my hand. No, I won't walk into there. My children need me in good condition. Not hungover.

I sigh before my eyes rest on the end of the hallway. I walk down the hallway. Maybe there's another way to burn off the anger. Without alcohol.

I stop in front of the gym and tear the door open. It's dark so I switch on the lights. There's a mirror wall at the end of the room across the black lululemon yoga mat and the barre. In the mornings there's natural light coming from the glass facade that leads to the lounging area in the backyard. Another door leads to the spa. It's a huge gym. Absolutely massive but we use it lots. All of us - just never at the same time. The boxing sack stares back at me, glittering in black leather. We buy a new one about every twelve to fourteen months because he wrecks it every single time. But I never used it.

Until tonight, I decide.

My eyes scan the gym for the bandages he uses to protect his hands from blisters. I see the different free weights, the stair master, the treadmill, the exercise ball, the barre, the heavy ropes, the medicine balls, the kettlebells, the waterrower and two benches. It's the perfect home gym.

My eyes stop at the black bandage tape and the boxing gloves. I walk over to the towel unit before I pick it up. Carefully I wrap the bandages around my left hand. The way he used to. I pull on tight afraid my hands will be bloody after I am done. I don't want the triplets to see bloody hands. I don't need their questionable glances. They've been through enough already. I start bandaging my other hand being more efficient now. I press the play button on the music station. The music he last heard here starts filling the gym. Upbeat songs. My upbeat songs. He created a playlist with remixes I made in my studio here at home. With my voice - not like the other songs that were recorded by famous singers. I used to motivate him. I used to be his guide through his tough two hour sessions he called a quick warm-up. Those songs were part of my gift to him for our twenty second wedding anniversary: I recorded his favourite songs and made remix versions about it. 8030 songs. One song for each day we've been together. I put the volume up until my ears hurt. This gym is soundproof so I don't have to worry about the kids to wake up above me.

Now, I'm going to motivate myself.

I walk over to the black leather bag and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and let out a scream from the bottom of my heart. How dare he fucking leave! How dare he fuck our kids up! How dare he create a mess and then fucking leave me with all the shattered hearts! How- I open my eyes and hit against the black bag with all my power with my left fist. I stabilise my body with my naked feet on the marble tiles and rotate from my hips as I punch with my left hand. My core is tight and I feel the muscles working in my back, shoulders and arms as I punch with full force against the bag with my right fist. I continue punching the bag with all my power until I feel sweat rolling down my body. I start adding kicks with my legs. Left foot, right fist, right foot and left fist. I repeat and start I feeling hot. My breath starts becoming shallow. The muscles in my limbs start burning. My core starts burning with a raged fire. My lungs burn. Breathing hurts.

But I don't stop.

So many buried emotions start coming to the surface. I don't fight the tears. I don't fight the hurt. I don't fight the anger... the frustration... the devastation... the longing... my broken heart.

I punch it out. I let it al out on the black punching bag.

It'll be my therapy to keep me calm. To be the mother my children need me to be.

To stay sane.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on that last chapter. I enjoyed reading about all your theories for why Troy might have left them. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. If so, please review!**

 **The next few chapters will show how Gabi adjusts to the situation and what she's doing to find him. Do you think Krimov will find Troy? What do you guys think Gabi might do?**

 **Keep your eyes open for my other story, My Shadow, because I'm going to upload that more often until the story of Della has caught up with A Million Times More (which will be in a few chapters). So please favourite and follow My Shadow!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I stop in my movement as I see myself on the dancing parquet on the television. I recognise the footage from my time at dancing with the stars a few years ago. Miley convinced me to do this and I hated all the cameras, but the dancing was actually a lot of fun. Plus Sergej, my dancing partner, was really nice.

The triplets are seated comfortably on the couch with blankets and pillows. I'm surprised they are not arguing over what they want to watch. Things have changed.

"What are you watching?" I force myself to talk as I feel a stitch in my heart. I see the moderator introducing my husband and me, calling it a world premiere.

"We're watching Daddy with you." Jo informs me as I walk over to them.

"We found that video of you guys on YouTube." Nate says.

I gulp down my emotions as I sit down between them. I pull Rory and Nate closer to me and hug them from behind. They miss him. Very badly.

I miss him, too.

My vision becomes blurry as tears start forming in my eyes. I don't wipe them away. I let them roll down my cheeks, knowing that all three of our children are facing the television in front of us. Gotan Project's Santa Maria starts playing and I watch us dancing on the parquet. I am wearing a beautiful black tight dress and have red roses in my hair. He is wearing a sleek black suit, his eyes focused on me the whole time we move together. The dance was part of a bet we made. If I made it to the finals, he would come and dance with me. A tango. For everyone to see it.

"You are a really good dancer, Mommy." Rory says as I brush through her hair.

"No, I'm not. Daddy is just a good leader."

Together we made it through so much. Yet he left us. Without any reason at all.

* * *

The rain is pouring down like cats and dogs as I knock on the black wooden door of the white Victorian house in Knightsbridge. It's late, but I know he is still awake. He is always working. He never stops humbling. Never.

Suddenly, the lights go on and a second later the door opens. "What?!" His icy cold voice reaches my heart as it always has. His cold blue eyes look at me and they widen as they recognise me. "I didn't expect you here." True, I haven't seen him since the day my husband threw him out of our lives although the apologised to me. "What the hell do you want?"

"He left me."

"Good. Finally he became sane again." After twenty three years of being with his son, he still despises me. He might respect me for protecting my family from him. But his hatred is so deeply implanted into his heart, because his son turned his back on him when he was ready to start over.

I ignore his insult, over the years I've become immune to them. "No, you don't understand. He left us. He left his family behind. He is gone."

"He's dead?" There are cracks in his orbs and I know he still loves his son. Deep down in his heart there has always been a place for his children.

I shrug, "I don't know. I have been looking for him for over three weeks and I can't find him. It's like he never existed."

"I don't see where your problem is and why you are here." He mumbles, shaking his head before closing the door. "I can't help you."

I put a foot between the door, stopping it from closing. "You have more resources than I do. I have had the best FBI, CIA and MI-6 agents search for him and they don't have a clue where he could be!" I start arguing. I know he has some underground connections I can only dream of. I know Franklin. He gets things done in a way no one else can. No one. "Help me find him. He is your son."

"As I said-"

"Don't do this for me then. Do it for Lucas. Do it for his child. Your grandchild. Do it for our children. Five other wonderful grandchildren. They are your legacy, Franklin. They will make the name Bolton last forever. Do it for them - not for me." I ask of him before withdrawing my foot. If he closes the door now, he closes it forever. "You son is gone, Franklin. He wouldn't have left me if he wasn't prepared to never come back to me - alive." I lie to him. I have no idea if it's the truth. Part of me would like to believe it's the truth and part of me doesn't.

He looks me in the eyes for a moment, debating what to do. I stare him down, forcing him to make the right decision after all. I desperately need him to be a part of this family now.

"Alright, fine." he breathes out with a sigh.

I hand him the folder I was holding, "That's all I've got."

He nods, "Good." his eyes rest on the thin beige folder, "Anything else?" he asks, his icy cold glance meeting mine.

I shake my head, "No. That's all."

Without a goodbye he slams the door into my face. I stare at the black wooden door for a moment before turning around. He'll kill me when he finds out I turned to his father to find him.

If I'll find him, that is.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Bolton?"

I look up from the paperwork on my marble desk. My assistant is standing there. Her toned figure is wrapped in a tight red dress that she paired with a black pair of Chanel heels. "Yes, close the door and take a seat, Andrea." I tell her as I move the paperwork away, clearing my desk.

She frowns at me before closing the door and walking over to me. She lets herself drop in one of the two armchairs across me.

"Things are going to change a lot around here."

"Am I fired?"

"What? No! God, no!" I breathe out confused. "What I meant was I have some news."

"Okay..."

"First, I need to know if you're still friends with Lucy."

"Lucy? Lucy Winterbottom?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we're still friends."

"Does she still live in Paris with her boyfriend?"

"No, they broke up. Actually, she just moved back to London."

"Does she have a job?"

"What?"

"A job. Does she have one?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, because she's getting her old one back."

"What? Mr. Bolton is taking her back?"

"No, but I am."

"I'm sorry? She's-"

"She's going to work at Bolton's Enterprises. With me."

"With you?"

I nod, "Yes. I have to let you in on a secret."

"A secret?"

"My husband is gone."

Her brown eyes widen, "Gone?"

"He vanished."

"Gone." she whispers with a nod. "Okay... What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm going to take over his job for a while."

"A while?"

"Until he's back."

"That's when?"

"In the foreseeable future." Someday. Someday he's going to come back to me - I know that.

She nods, "And you don't want anyone to find out about him being gone."

"Yes. I'm going to have basically two jobs. His and mine."

"And you need me to manage your schedule."

"Along with Lucy. Only the two of you can know - and only the two of you could do that job. Only together. It would be too much for one to handle."

She laughs, "Yeah, your schedule is definitely a lot already. I don't know how I will divide your time and squeeze in his appointments. What's the percentage going to be? 30 to 70%?"

"50-50." I tell her.

She leans back in the chair, "You do realise that this is almost impossible, right?"

"That's why I asked about Lucy first." I say with a smirk. "I'm giving up studio time. No one will work with me from now on. I'm only available for emergencies - and there better be none. I trained my producers well enough. I think they're going to be fine without me. You can divide the appointments between Kelsi and me."

Andrea nods, "What do I tell Hannah?" she asks about my second assistant.

"Nothing. You'll keep your mouth shut. It'll stay between you, Lucy and me."

"And Lucas." she adds.

I nod, "And the family."

"Then I better call Lucy and give her the joyful news."

"Did she already find a flat?"

"She's living with me right now."

"I'll make sure she gets a flat and a raise in her salary - just like you. You two are going to be the most important people in my business life for a while. You deserve everything that money can buy." I think out loud.

"In that case, I'd like to have a new flat as well."

"Done. Which neighbourhood do you prefer?"

"I hear Richmond is nice." she smirks at me, causing me to chuckle.

"Richmond is a little far from the City of London." I say to her. I know how much she loves to shop.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take Fulham. I think Lucy likes that as well, but I'll ask her again."

"But you guys aren't together or anything, are you?" I mean after all, I didn't know that Valentina was gay for the last thirteen years.

Her brown eyes widen at my question. "No, I am not a lesbian and neither is Lucy."

I nod, "Got it. So Fulham?"

She nods and rises from the armchair.

"What do you think of Baltimore Wharf or Canary Wharf?"

Her eyes widen, "Those areas are a little expensive."

I narrow my eyes at her, "I don't think you understand. You think the last twenty years working for me were hard? You have no idea what the next few weeks are going to be like."

* * *

"I'll take two penthouses." I tell Sabrina, my real-estate agent as I flip through the photos of a 4 bedroom penthouse that's located in skyscraper Canary Wharf. The penthouses are located on the 48th and 49th floor with their very own 300 sq ft private sky garden, offering panoramic views of Canary Wharf. They have two levels that are connected with a stunning glass staircase. The residents' own facilities include a private dining area, iconic pools, sky lounge and bar. The open-air pool offers three lanes of 25 metres, with changing rooms linked directly to the pool by both walkways and water. The residents' cinema shows a range of movies and live sporting events, or can be booked for private screenings. There's a concierge of course and the whole house is created eco-friendly.

"Four or five bedrooms?"

"Five."

Sabrina nods and smiles at me. "Very good choice. Your employees will be very pleased."

I nod. Surprisingly they are not as expensive as I thought they'd be. Roughly five million pounds each - that's like a bargain compared to what my house and the property cost when I bought it twenty years ago. "When can they move in?"

"I can bring you the keys this evening and you can hand them over after you've signed the papers." Sabrina informs me with a smile.

* * *

I hear a knock on my office door, "Come in." I say as I work on emails. I honestly don't know how I'm going to do his job as well. But I have to. Informing the world, his business, what he has done - it will ruin the company and the trust they worked so hard to built. He might have ruined me, but I won't let him ruin his company and our children. That's where I draw the line.

"Mrs. Bolton,"

I look up at Andrea.

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Andrea," I smile at her before reaching into my purse. "I have something for you."

She walks over to me, leaving the door open. "Yes?"

I get out the two keys to the penthouses. "Penthouses in Canary Wharf. I hope they're alright. They come furnished so you don't have to worry about moving too much furniture. I can hire a moving company for you. If you don't like the furniture I'll set you up both with my interior architect. She'll find you some amazing pieces. They will be on me." Those two women are worth every penny I'll spend on them. They will save my ass in ways they don't even know about yet.

She frowns as I hand her the keys, "But we just talked about this, this morning."

"What can I say? I like to get things done quickly."

"You don't say!" she breathes out shocked. "Sorry."

I chuckle, "No, don't be. I only saw photos online, but I really liked it. It's eco-friendly and has a view of the Thames. There's a private sky garden, dining area, pools, a sky lounge and bar. Even a cinema for the residents..." I trail off as her mouth drops open.

"Mrs. Bolton, this is-"

"A perfect reward for all the work you've been doing for me. And you will continue doing." I close her palms. "You should call Lucy and check it out together. You can have the 48th or 49th floor - I suggest you pick one before letting Lucy know." I smirk at her.

She chuckles, "I don't know what to say."

"No, I don't know what to say." I tell her. "You've been with me since fifteen years. I was lucky to find you - and I will not lose you to Paris and some boyfriend, are we clear on that?"

She grins at me again, "No Paris." she agrees with me.

* * *

"Okay so what kind of flowers shall we get today?" I ask the triplets as I push the trolley. The smell of beautiful looking flowers start filling my nostrils. I love the flower's market.

Lorelai thinks for a moment, "Definitely peonies for the entrance."

"Which colour?"

"Pink!" Josephine says smiling.

"Pink it is. What about your bedrooms. Any wish?"

"Daisies for me." Rory says smiling. "With Tulips."

"And Dahlias for me."

"What about you, Nate?"

My son thinks for a moment, looking just like his father when he was working behind his mahogany desk in his study. "Sunflowers. For my bedroom and the dinning table. Big, big sunflowers!"

"Alright. What about the kitchen and the living room?"

"Those. With Lilies and Roses." Rory points behind me.

I turn around and see violet Allium. They will look pretty nice. "Great idea. We'll take those."

"And Balloon flowers for the kitchen. In violet as well." Jo says smiling.

"Good. I think you guys can start collecting the flowers now. I'll be at the Hydrangeas." Those will be perfect for the master bathroom and maybe bedroom. I watch the triplets storming out like bees flying out of their hive. I smile. I love taking them to the flower's market. We've been going here for the last thirteen years several times.

And just because we are now four instead of five doesn't mean I will stop.

* * *

The phone rings just as I go through the finale drafts for the annual charity concert of Aching Hearts. It'll be the first without him. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Bolton I have a Mr. Bolton waiting for you." I hear Andrea saying over the line.

"Lucas?" I ask frowning. We don't have an appointment.

"No. A Mr.- I'm sorry what was your full name sir?" I hear her asking.

"She knows who I am." His deep voice rings through the phone and into my bones.

Franklin. "Let him in, Andrea." I hang up and take a deep breath. I haven't heard from him since two weeks. I hope he has some good news.

The door opens and I see Franklin walking in. He's wearing a black suit. His fingers are wrapped around a folder. A thin folder. His icy cold orbs stare at me before he sits down across me.

"Franklin." I greet him with a smile on my lips.

He lays the folder on the table and lets it slide over to me. "It took me a very good deal to get this. Whatever he is doing, he is doing very well."

I nod, "Did you find him?"

"No."

I open the file and stare at a massacre on the streets of some town. This looks like straight out of a Hollywood movie. Dead bodies are covering the asphalt. Guns are laying next to the dead bodies. It's a sea of blood. Most people have been killed by a single shot between their brows, some have sliced necks while others are as holey as Swiss cheese. I reckon it's about sixty dead bodies. It looks horrible. A blood bath. This is a freaking war zone.

I can't believe this is real.

"That was him?" I ask after minutes of staring at the photos. Only a beast could have created such a scene.

"Most likely."

"Most likely?" I echo his words. He doesn't even know for sure?!

"The description fits my son. The act of violence does as well. He kills in a certain way. He uses a gun on short term but prefers a long dagger. He uses it a certain way no one else does. It's like handwriting. Unique."

I frown as I lean back in the chair, processing the information he just gave me. "You know about his past." I breathe out my thoughts.

"Of course I know what my son did. I know everything he has ever done." That means he also knows of Brazil. He knows of the yearly training session at our shooting places. He knows that every member of our family is taken self-defense training session with Krimov several times a week. He probably knows about Della's plan to join the MI6. He kept an eye on him. All these years... even before we met he kept an eye on him. The surprise washes out of my system, getting replaced by amazement. He loves him in his own way. His very own Franklin-style kind of way.

"Where was this taken?" I notice French on the street sign. The architecture is French as well. It would have looked beautiful without all the blood and dead bodies.

"Marseille. About a month ago."

"How come no one got arrested? What did the police do? Lay in a freaking coma?!" I think out loud.

"They have a deal with the mafia boss there... or rather had."

"Had?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"He is dead. The men you see were his army. His protection shield. Clement Leclair's organs have been found in his wine cellar a few miles away from this."

I shiver, "Organs?"

Franklin remains his straight face, "His bones were broken with a hammer. His teeth were pulled out with pliers. His body was covered in cuts that were deep enough to bleed, but not to kill him. He made him suffer. He made him feel pain the way he did in Brazil. I know he killed him. Only my son would be stupid enough to go through with that all by himself."

"But you just said you had no proof that he was there." He confuses me. "But the actions sound like his work. Are there photos of Clement?"

"You wouldn't want to see them. He left a message on the dead body for the police saying You're welcome." The corner of his left mouth rises to a smile.

"That does sound like him."

"I talked to a woman who told me she saw a man with short brown hair, cold blue eyes and a brutality she has never seen before. She said that he walked through that human wall without any fear, tearing the walls down as he went." That sounds like my husband. My husband the ruthless killer. "She also gave me a name."

"A name?"

"Thibaud." He answers. "It means rule of the people."

I chuckle. How fitting. "Did she also know where he went to next?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"So, this is where the trace runs cold? A massacre on the streets of Marseille, a dead mafia boss, a name and that's it? He could be all over the world by now."

"He knows how to hide. He also knows how to send you a sign. This... this right here is a sign."

"A sign of what? That he's out killing bad people?! Has he turned into Robin Hood?!"

"That he is alive."

I gulp at his answer. "I need him here, not in fucking France. He could be in Japan by now."

"Probably not. He has a plan. A mission. Whenever he is done, he'll come back."

I look back at the photos in front of me. I'd never seen him in action and never knew exactly what he was capable of. I never knew this kind of ferocity and war raged inside of him. The beast broke out of him. Like it did when I was taken in Miami all these years ago. He only told me about what he did to the men that were the head of the kidnapping team. I have never seen any photos. But it must've been even more brutal than this. "I still don't understand what this is all about. He has been gone for over a month and I am still clueless. I am still fucking waiting. I am done with waiting." I rise from the chair, "If you are not brave enough to start properly looking for him, then I might as well do it myself."

"No you won't." Franklin's cold blue orbs stare at me as he rises as well. "He chose to do it by himself for a reason. He chose to not tell you for a reason. He needs you here in London." His voice is a threat that scares me. His eyes stop at the mantelpiece in my office on which framed pictures of our family members are standing on. "Because of them."

"I can't sit here and do nothing." I snort. I should be out there looking for him like he would be for me. I should be the one tearing down human walls to get him out of this shit.

"You are not doing nothing. You are taking care of your children. You are keeping them safe."

I brush through my hair. I know he is right but this feels so god damn wrong. "Franklin..." I shake my head. How am I suppose to function without my soulmate? How the hell am I suppose to keep them safe?

"This is your task. I will do my best to find him. Or at least pick up on the traces he gives me. But you have to stay here with your children."

I sigh, I thought he hated me. After all these years, I can't believe we're standing here and talking like normal human beings.

"We are only in the same boat because of him." He sets the record straight for me, blowing up all my well wishes.

"I know." I say back and nod. "I know exactly what you think of me. But I want you to know how thankful I am for this." I hold up the thin folder.

It's the first sign of him in a month.

* * *

I stare at my schedule for the next month. Andrea and Lucy have colour coded everything for me. Blue is Bolton's Enterprises, green is Unfaithful Records, yellow the Bolton Foundation (because I do intend to meet with Ryan once a month to stay on track), pink are anything related to the triplets. Studio time is completely gone, but that doesn't bother me. I don't feel creative now anyway. Kelsi is going to take over most of my meetings if they're not too important. I'll work from my office. The schedule looks crazy. I have no idea how to find a minute to breathe between all these meetings, school plays and everything else. My workdays will start at six thirty at Unfaithful Records. I usually spend my time there until noon, then I drive up to Bolton's Enterprises where I'll work until eight, ten or however long it's going to take to get Troy's work done. Half of it is taken care of by Luc, but even if it's only half the work I'll do, it's still a lot.

"Any concerns?" Lucy asks me.

I look up from the iPad screen and into the blonde's blue eyes. I'm so glad Andrea got her back. "I don't like to spend thirty minutes driving from office to office every day." I voice my only issue with it. "It's a waste of time."

"You could do emails on the drive. We'll hire a driver." Andrea suggests.

Lucy shakes her head, "No, she's right. That's three and a half hours she looses in a week. That time can be filled with something more important. Like her children." She says to Andrea.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Lucy looks back at me. "You have to choose an office, Mrs. Bolton."

I nod, it sounds like the only solution. "Good, I'll work from here." I say, choosing my husband's office without thinking twice.

"Okay, Andrea will stay at Unfaithful Records with Mrs. Evans. They'll update me every hour and if an emergency comes in that can't be handled by Mrs. Evans, I'll let you know."

I nod, "Sounds like a good plan."

Lucy smiles at me, "We work smoothly together. It'll be fine."

"I know. It's why I wanted you back on this team." I smile at her. "How do you guys like your new homes?"

"Oh they're wonderful! The view is spectacular!" Andrea says with a huge grin in her lips.

"Have you guys moved in yet?"

"Yeah, bit by bit. It's a bit hard to do that during the night, but we both started to pack up our things..."

"Hire a moving company. It's on me."

"No, Mrs. Bolton, really that's not-"

"It's Gabriella. I think you both earned the right to call me by my first name. The next thing I want you to do is hire a moving firm. Then you'll go home and pack all your intimate stuff that you don't want the movers to see." I say to my assistants. "Lucy, I'll see you at seven tomorrow morning."

* * *

A sigh escapes my lips as I allow my eyes to fully acknowledge the place I am in. I can't believe I am here. I can't believe I really left my children in London to go here. Here, between these white houses and bright blue doors. Here, where there're singing birds and sunshine. Here, where my husband should be.

Here in Greece.

I have no idea where to find him. Greece is a huge country and all I have is the information Franklin gave me. He gave me a city and a blurry photo. I brush through my curls, what did I do? How am I suppose to find him? I am at the east coast of Greece and drove for the last four hours through village after village, asking if anyone had seen him. But all I got were shaking heads and an Όχι. I have to find him. I have to bring him home. I have to.

I look out at the rough turquoise coloured sea. The colour reminds me of his eyes. The eyes I haven't seen in months now. I turn around as I hear sheep coming my way. There are about fifty sheep coming into my direction. White sheep. I watch them running pass me and hear a dog barking, commanding the way of the sheep. After five minutes I see a white haired man approaching me. The shepherd.

I smile at him and to my surprise he stops across me. He has dark blue eyes. My husband has the same. Suddenly he starts talking in Greek to me. I frown, not understanding a word. I should have brought a dictionary. What the hell was I thinking when I got the file? I just grabbed it and jumped into my jet without thinking twice. I called Ryan on the way to the private airport so he can take care of the triplets. I just left.

Just like him.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Greek." I say to the white heated man.

"He's not here."

"What?"

"He's not here." He repeats.

Does he mean Troy? Does he know him? "Who?"

"He's not here." He places his hand on my shoulder and shakes me gently.

Suddenly I wake up feeling a hand on my shoulder. I raise my head and feel my stiff neck.

"Gabi," I hear my brother saying.

I frown before touching my neck. "I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

My eyes eyeball him. He's wearing his light blue pyjamas. "Uhm, I should..."

"Are you hungry?"

I get up from my chair. I have no idea when I ate last. Could have been this morning. Did I have lunch? "The triplets..."

"I picked them up from school today. They are already fast asleep. I thought you were at Unfaithful Records which is why I didn't check your study. Until now."

I shake my head, "I wasn't..." my eyes rest on the thin black folder I fell asleep on. Greece, Franklin said he could be in Greece. The chance is small, but it is a chance I have to hold on to. I feel the urge to get into the car and drive to the airport. I have to find him. I have to bring him home.

But I can't.

"Listen, how about you eat something in the kitchen while we sip on some tea?" His worried voice fills my ears, causing me to look up.

I nod, "Good."

He smiles before taking my hand, "Good."

I can't believe I dreamt of Troy again. I haven't dreamt of him in two months. It's been three months since he left us.

* * *

"I need to find a nanny." I say as I play with my spaghetti carbonara.

"You have us. We're managing this quite well, aren't we?"

I sigh, "We are but the triplets need some stability. A regular routine not this constant switching between you and Kelsi. Diana's going crazy in Swansea, so she's not going to help you guys. Miley and Luc are drowning in work. Another pair of helping hands would be good."

"So you're not kicking us out?"

"No, not at all." I shake my head before I finish the spaghetti. "But you're free to go whenever you please. I'm not keeping you here. Besides, Richmond Park divides us anyway. We're practically neighbours."

"I want to stay and see if the new nanny is any good before Kelsi and I make a decision."

"Okay."

"You want to hire a Norland nanny again?"

I shrug, "Maybe. I just need to find someone who can keep them under control."

"That bad?"

I growl, "Nate's headmaster called me today again. He had another tantrum. Got suspended from school again."

"How long?"

"Four days."

"Shit."

"The headmaster said next time this happens he's going to kick him off the school."

"Kick him out?" Ryan is speechless.

I lick my lips, "Maybe I should get him out of there. I thought maybe I could send him to Harrow."

"That's a boarding school."

"I know, but it's closer than Eton College. It's a good school, one of the bests in whole U.K. He needs discipline right now. More than I can give him."

"How about you try it with the nanny first for a couple of months? If that doesn't work you can send him there next school year."

* * *

"Mom, we have decided it's time to get a dog." Rory says.

I stop stirring the pot with quinoa in it and look over my shoulder. I watch her continuing cutting the cucumber like nothing happened.

My eyes move over to Nate who is cutting the tomatoes and Jo who is making the dressing for our salad. "I'm sorry?"

"A dog. We decided on a dog." Nate repeats his sister's words.

I turn around from the stove and look at him, "And who decided on that? Because I am certain it was not me."

"Us." Jo says shrugging.

"Yeah, all three of us." Rory agrees with a nod that Nate mirrors.

A dog?! They want a dog? How the hell am I suppose to look out for three thirteen year olds and a puppy?! Where is he going to stay when I am at work and they are at school? Who is going to take that dog out for a walk?! Who is going to train this dog how to behave? I close my eyes and inhale. I know them. It's three against one but I am their mother. Their father wouldn't like this as well. I can't help but smile at my thought. Actually, he would love the idea of having a buddy on his early morning runs. But he's not here. And I am.

I open my eyes and look at them, "What's your plan?" I ask them, knowing how Troy's genes have left their impact on them.

"We thought of dividing the walks evenly." Rory starts with a spark in her bright blue eyes. "I am going to do the morning walks before school. Jo will go out after we come home and Nate will take the dog out before we go to bed. I mean, we have a walk in Richmond park before we go to bed anyway."

True. It has become a tradition to take a walk through Richmond park before going to bed. It calms our minds. "And what about the times when you guys are in school and I am at work?" I can't picture a dog sitting underneath my desk in my office. Let alone hear him barking when I am in a phone conference.

Nate bites his lower lip, "On days when it's sunny and warm the dog can stay in our backyard."

"And when it's not?!" I ask, although I know the answer.

"We thought that you-"

"No." I interrupt them.

"But-"

"I said no."

"Mom, just listen-"

"I can't show up with a dog by my side at work!" I start arguing.

"You own this company. You can do whatever you want!" Nate starts arguing back. He sounds angry because he's not getting his will. Damn that boy has more from his father than I'd like to admit.

"Dogs are suppose to me very calming for the working environment." Jo adds smiling.

"And you're all about that, aren't you, Mom?" Rory adds.

All three children stare me down. All have their father's look in their eyes. Three different shades of his blue eyes look at me: Jo's sky blue coloured orbs, Nate's dark blue ones and Rory's icy blue orbs. They are so much like him. I feel my heart clenching at the thought of him and close my eyes. I miss him so badly - they must feel the same. Maybe this dog will distract them from their pain. Maybe they will finally laugh again - I don't remember the last time they laughed. Like really laughed.

It's been too long.

But how the hell is this suppose to work out with a dog? Raising three children in puberty and managing my company is hard enough - and on top of that a dog? Really? Can I manage that? I open my eyes and stare into three different shades of blue, seeing three different parts of my husband. Fuck. "If-"

"Yes!" They all interrupt me, grinning.

I raise a finger at them to silence them. "If we're going to get a dog, this dog will get special training." If we get an animal they will walk on the streets and through parks, this animal might as well be a protection shield from the paparazzi that are still chasing us.

All three heads nod at my condition, "Anything you want."

"I need to do some research on that to find someone who can train this future puppy properly so it will be a protection shield for you guys. I don't want the dog to turn silent and shy when a paparazzo starts taking photos of you while you are out on a walk."

"Deal."

"This was not my only condition." I place my hand on my hip.

All three of my youngest children lay down their knives and turn around synchronically. "We're listening." Nate speaks for all of them.

"You guys will rotate on your walking-schedule so it's divided equally. - and no one will complain. You will make sure the dog has enough food and water, enough movement and enough cuddle time. This dog will not sleep on any bed or sofa. It will get its own bed downstairs in the living area. The bathroom downstairs will be used for bathing this dog. Prior to bathing every evening, you guys will hose this dog with a hose pipe where our outdoor shower is. You guys will comb the hair so it isn't shredding so hard. You will cut the crawls if necessary and you will come to every single vet appointment. All three of you to every single appointment. Are we clear on that?"

They all nod heavily.

"Every single vet appointment." I repeat a third time, "The only excuse is if one of you is sick. Got it?!"

"Got it." They answer out of one mouth. They try to be serious but each of them is grinning like crazy. I can see their fathers smile and smile back.

"Good. Your grades will not suffer any more than they already do. I expect As in your next tests. No more tantrums at school."

They nod.

"Especially you Nate. Otherwise I'll send you to Harrow."

"Harrow? I wouldn't mind Harrow."

I frown, "You wouldn't?"

"No, the guys at my school are all assholes anyway."

"Nate!"

"What? They are assholes." He says with a shrug. "I'll go to Harrow without any complaints."

"Really? But what about the puppy?"

"I'll be home on holiday and he has Rory and Jo. They'll be fine."

"Good. And now on to the fun stuff: Which breed?"

"Springer Spaniel." Josephine says for them.

I raise my eyebrow at them, "You guys already know?"

They nod. "We want one with black ears, a black nose and black dots on a white base." Lorelai explains.

I am impressed. I shouldn't be as they are Troy's children, but I still am. "Okay. And a female or male?"

"Male." Nate says to me.

"We want to name him Zeus." Jo nods.

"Zeus? Like the Greek God?" I ask them back.

"Yes." Rory confirms.

"He is the most powerful God and stronger than all the other Gods at the Olymp. We want someone like that."

"In a dog." I point out.

"After that trainer is done with him, he'll for sure fit to that name." Jo stares me down in a way my words have offended her. Her father used to do the same.

I brush through my hair, "Okay..." I turn around and stir the pot with the quinoa in. It's almost done. "But you guys haven't found a breeder yet, have you?" I ask, although I know the answer already. They are Troy's children after all.

* * *

I flip the page, Krimov found nothing bad about him, so close the folder. "You've got the job, Kevin." I say and look up.

"Really? I mean, thank you." The dark green eyed man with ginger hair smiles at me.

"You'll start tomorrow. Your job requires to drive the triplets to school and pick them up afterwards. Whenever I work late, which happens quite a lot, I need to you look after them. Your free days are on the weekends as well as holidays, including bank holidays." I explain. "I have to warn you, they tend to get tantrums a lot."

He nods, "I'll make sure we get along."

"I'm giving you this week to bond with them." I say and take a sip of my black coffee. "Can you cook?"

"Cook? No. But I could take a few classes-"

"Never mind." I'll have to hire a cook then. I close my eyes for a second. Another round of job interviews I don't have the time for.

Five months without him and I'm slowly getting control back over my life.

* * *

The sun is shining high, burning into my skin. I'm wearing a white floaty dress and sandals, yet I feel as hot as if I wore a sweater and a pair of jeans. The temperatures are so high, the summer is in full swing here. I walk down the pebbled road, feeling every unevenness through the thin sandals. The wind starts blowing and I have to hold my hat in order for the wind to not blow it away as I am walking further up the hill. I pass stunning architecture, houses so old and beautiful. He has to be here somewhere. I know he is.

I have to find him.

I have to bring him home.

The streets are empty, the windows of the houses are shut. There are no birds singing, no cars making any noises and no people chatting. There's just silence. There's just me. In my hands I am holding a photo. It's the newest photo I have of him. I stop at an old house, trying to catch my breath. It's so hot here in Barcelona. But I can't give up. My eyes look at the photo. I look at a dark blonde short haired man with icy blue eyes. It's very pixelated and quite blurred. It was taken from one of the little security cameras in the side roads of Barcelona. It's roughly a day old. He's here. Somewhere... I can't give up on him.

I go through the narrow alley, allowing the sun to be my guide. I'm walking around like I'm lost. I have no map, I have no idea in which part of Barcelona I am... But I'm listening to my heart. He is here somewhere. I can feel it.

I can feel him.

Suddenly, I hear gunshots. I freeze in my movement, for a moment I am in total shock. The gunfire starts creating a kind of noise that rips my ears apart as the echoes rush through my body. I lean against the wall as the gunfire continues. I can hear men yelling in Spanish, French and something I think is Arabian. They are giving out commands, but I also hear more and more men falling to the floor, loosing their lives. The pulse rings in my ears as I cover them. This is too much for me. Where the hell have I gotten myself into? Where am I anyway? How the hell have I gotten into this?!

I put my hands down as the gunshots die down. I slowly walk to the end of the alley, carefully watching each of my steps. Is it over? Are they gone? Am I safe? I peak around the corner and my eyes see a bloodbath. Thirty dead men are laying on the floor in this little square that's located in between all these narrow little alleys. Ivory is covering most of the houses, but now even the ivory is drenching in blood. There was a little cafe, the tables have been used as protection shields. They look like Swiss cheese now. Shattered glass is laying all over the floor. Vases have been broken, windows have been shot. Holes have been shot into the walls, but no one seems to be angry about it. What the hell has happened?

Suddenly, my eyes notice the two men standing in the middle of the square. One is on his knees while the other one is pointing at him with a dagger. To my surprise the man on his knees doesn't even wince, although he knows he will die. The man on his knees has a heavy beard and pitch black hair. Bulky muscles make him look stronger than he probably really is. His skin is tanned and he's silent, as if staring his opponent down would help him in any way. The man holding the dagger has short blonde hair and a tan. Lean muscles form his body and he stands across the man like the whole world belongs to him.

Like he is the king of the world.

I feel my body responding to what I'm witnessing. I feel the little hairs in my neck rising, I feel my heart pumping in my chest, I feel the air floating through my lungs. My lips become dry, my knees get weak, my hands start sweating. My body only reacts to one man this way. It's him.

I found him.

I can hear him directing the man on his knees to make a call in fluent Spanish. His voice is full of rage and command. As the man doesn't move, he cuts his neck a little and yells the command into his face. I watch blood dripping down the throat. Why is he doing this?!

The man finally gets out his cellphone and makes a call. I hear a Spanish man taking the call before my husband takes the cellphone. I don't hear what he says as he turns around before starting to walk around. His dark trousers are dirty, his leather shoes are covered in blood. His hands are dripping from blood. He's wearing a bulletproof vest over his black shirt. There's not a single scratch on his face. Not a single wound on his whole body. Suddenly, he turns into my direction and I freeze. His face changes as he sees me standing in the middle of the alley.

I feel his pitch black orbs burning through my skin although we are roughly fifty meters apart. I watch him pressing a button on the cellphone before throwing it on the floor. With his eyes focused on me, I watch his right foot destroying the cellphone by crushing it like a coffee machine crashes the beans. He doesn't turn around as I expect him to. I know what's coming next. He's going to add another body to this field of blood. He looks at me while his right arm slowly slits through the throat of the man behind him. I watch blood floating out of his throat before his lifeless body crashes face-down to the floor just behind his victorious opponent. There's a war zone, a battlefield of blood and lynches behind him and he slowly gets out a white cloth napkin from his pocket. It has his initials stitched on it. He carefully wipes the blood off of the steel dagger and his hands before folding the cloth napkin and placing it back in his pocket. He puts the dagger into the holster right next to his black gun. With long steps he starts walking into my direction. Like magnet and steel, I feel my feet walking into his direction as well. The bloody battlefield behind him disappears as my eyes once again only see him. I stop across him, feeling my heart nearly jumping out of my chest. I can't believe I found him. His pitch black orbs stare into mine for a second before his lips meet mine. I melt into his body the way I always do as our tongues start dancing their tango. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling the muscles that form his body beneath my fingers. He wraps his arms around my waist. For minutes we stand in this alley, kissing like we've never kissed before. Our kisses are full of desire, hunger and pain.

As he lets go of my lips I feel dizzy, needing the air he gives me. He presses his forehead against mine, still catching his breath as well. I look into his black orbs and notice drops of blood on his face. I know it's not his; it's from his opponent. What the hell is he doing here? Why is he doing this? His lips brush mine and I kiss him softly again. I don't care what he did. I don't care why he was gone.

I have him back.

The ringing sound of my phone wakes me up. I lift my head, feeling my stiff neck again. I need to stop falling asleep. Especially during work. I pick up the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Gabriella, I have Gerald Reynolds here. Your three o'clock appointment." I can hear Lucy saying on the other end of the line.

I close my eyes. It's already three? How long was I asleep for? "Give me a minute before sending him in." I hang up and brush through my hair before taking a big sip of my water. I turn around in my office chair and stare at the London skyline. He's gone. He has been gone for over six months now.

And he's not coming back.

* * *

 _Temperament_

I scroll further down on the Wikipedia page of English Springer Spaniels. After looking for three weeks, I finally found the right dog trainer: Protection dogs UK. They are the world's best dog trainers and known to usually train Dobermans, German Shepherd, Malinois, Cane Corsos and Presa Canarios. But they also train other breeds. I called them a month ago and asked if an English Springer Spaniel would be a right fit for a protection dog training. Robert Dye was a little hesitant, saying that it would most probably only work if he and his partner picked out the right dog from an appropriate breeder. The triplets and I discussed it and came to the conclusion that the owners of Protection dogs UK should be the ones to pick out the dog. After all, if they really want a dog that this is my condition - one of the many conditions. During my callback, Robert informed me that the premium training would take anywhere between ten to twelve months, depending on the dog's potential. That means the triplets will have to wait for about a year to get their dog. To get Zeus - they are still certain on the name.

I shake my head as I look at a picture of an English Springer Spaniel that Robert send me two days ago to show us any improvement. He said the fourteen month old dog is already doing really good. The white coat of the fourteen year old dog is long with feathering on the legs and tail. There are sprinkles of black spots in his face that colour his nose black as well. Big dots of black cover the back and tummy, leaving nearly none of the white coat. The tail is white. He doesn't look like a Zeus yet.

But he has won our hearts already.

I smile, I never thought I'd ever own a dog.

I scroll further down Robert's e-mail and see that the training has already begun. Fourteen months is the perfect age for the training to start. We should come to see Zeus again in about three weeks. From now on, I'll drive up to the Protection Dogs training centre every three weeks until Zeus's training has been completed. Robert will not only train Zeus, but us as well - as it is important to know exactly what to tell the dog and what body language to have.

I scroll further up and take another look at Zeus, our dog. After fourteen months he will be worth over 50.000 . He's worth every penny already.

* * *

I rush down the busy streets of Kensington in London. My hands are wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. After my lunch meeting at a restaurant, I thought I could walk the few miles to my office. I could use the exercise anyway. With my coffee, I blend right into the mass of fashionistas, business people and tourists. I stop at a red light and sigh. Looking at my watch, I know it's going to get tough to be on time for my business meeting in ten minutes. I should hurry up - or call myself a cabbie. I reach into my purse to get out my phone, but I stop in my movement as my eyes see me on a newspaper in the newspaper stand right next to me. I frown as my eyes look at the headline: Gabriella Bolton from lovely to ruthless - the fall of her empire. My fingers let go of my phone in my purse and I walk closer to the newspaper stand. Picking up the newspaper, I carelessly pay the five pounds for the piece of shit because that freaking headline really caught my eye. "Keep the change." I mumble as my eyes still stare at this photo of me. It was taken a few years ago as I was working on the Voice as a coach. I'm smiling into the camera, wearing a simple dark washed jeans, white shirt and some heels. My hair is styled in a half-up and I smile. I look nice. But this headline doesn't.

I squeeze the newspaper underneath my armpit before my hand strikes out to catch a cabbie. Immediately one stops and I get inside. "Unfaithful Records please." I say to the driver as I shut the door. He nods before driving off. My firm is known all over the world, people admire my work. I don't need to tell the driver an address because it has become an icon like Westminster Abbey or the parliament. Because I am fucking excellent in my job.

Then why the fuck is some newspaper trying to ruin me?

I open the newspaper and decide to do some digging for the next few minutes.

* * *

I unlock the front door with my thumb before walking into my house. I walk around the round table and get out of my black Manolo heels. I place them on a shelve in our wardrobe and frown as I don't hear my children talking in the living room. Brushing through my hair, I walk down the foyer and stop as I see my family standing in front of the glass facade. Ryan, Kelsi, Miley and Lucas are all standing there, staring back at me.

"Hi..." I breathe out confused, "What are you doing here?" I stop across them. Their eyes are all trained on me. "Where are the triplets?"

"In the cinema. Watching a movie." Ryan says slowly.

I frown before it hits me, "Is this an intervention?!" I ask them shocked. "Is this because of the newspaper? Because of what happened at my firm?!" I ask Kelsi, who looks down. "Let me remind you whose firm this is, Kelsi. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can fire whoever the hell I want! I can-"

"This is not about the firm." Miley interrupts me, causing me to look at her instead of my other sister-in-law.

"Well, then what the fuck is this about?!" I yell at her, well aware that my children downstairs won't be able to hear me.

"You." Lucas says in a calm voice, causing my glance to move further west until I look directly into his dark green eyes. For half a second I think I am looking at my husband, but the image in my mind quickly vanishes and confronts me with the truth. "We're worried about you."

"Worried?" I ask back with a laughter, "What exactly makes you worried?" I hiss at him.

"Gabriella, you're not yourself anymore." Ryan steps in and I stare at my step-brother. "You haven't been for a while now."

"I'm sorry, but how exactly would you like me to behave? Pretend like nothing happened?!"

"No, we want you to allow yourself to feel sad at times."

I raise my finger to shut Kelsi off, "That is something I can't do! That is something I can't allow myself to feel. I can't feel sad at times. It's either sadness all the time or nothing at all. And trust me, you don't want me to feel sad. You don't want to see me broken and ripped apart. Because that's what he did! That's what your brother did to me!" I hiss at Lucas. "You want me to feel?! You want me to let my emotions in?! I can't do that! I chose to feel numb for a reason! I chose to focus on work and kids for a reason. I chose to conduct two firms because I need the distraction! I need to distract myself from this pain that's deep in my bones, in my gut and in my heart. I can't allow myself to feel that because I know I will break apart. The darkness will get it's hands on me and I will be gone. I won't be able to be the mother my children need me to be. I won't be able to keep my firm alive. I will end up next to Diana in Swansea. I will be drugged to not go crazy. I will be drugged to numb my heartache. I will be by far the worst version of myself - in fact, I might not even be myself. I will be an empty, lifeless case that looks like the woman, mother, friend, sister-in-law you knew. I will be broken, completely shattered into the fucking million pieces. I will be shattered because of him! Because of the fucking love of my life!"

"Gabi-" Ryan starts.

"No!" I yell at him, "You don't get you stand here be all empathic and want me to fucking be emotional. I can't allow myself to feel that, can't you see?! What the fuck would you do when the love of your life would leave you from one day to another?!" I hiss at Ryan, "Who are you to judge me?! What would you do if Kelsi left you? Or if Ryan left you?!" I ask, looking at Kelsi. "Luc, what would you do if Miley left you? Or if Lucas left you, Miley?!" I ask them, seeing the pain in their eyes. I shake my head. "I've spent over twenty years with this man! I allowed him in, I loved him to a level none of you will ever be able to understand! I let him built a stunning home for us with a private studio, a green house and a bloody rose garden! I gifted him with five lovely children. Five children! We had a life together! A life! That he found as breathtaking and wonderful - or so I thought. And yet he left me! He fucking left me! He promised to never fuck our children up - but then he fucking left from one day to another! He hurt them so badly that they sleep with me every night. Because they are afraid their mother will turn her back on them, too. He fucking traumatised them! He did this! He left me a bloody mess and I have no idea how to fix this if I allow myself to feel anything but nothing!" I stop and throw my jacket on the couch, "So, what's it going to be? Will you keep standing there, giving me a sermon about how awful of a mother or CEO I am?! I don't need your opinion. In fact, I give a shit about what you think of me! I have other things to take care of. I have five lives to keep together. I have swim races to attend to, show up at talent shows and tennis matches, run two fucking businesses. I have a fucking list to work on every single day. I don't have the time to feel. I don't have the time to feel heartbroken or lifeless or ripped apart. I have children." I yell at them so loudly that I think my children might have heard me. I let my gaze move from east to west, seeing teary eyes and trembling lips.

"Alright, everybody out." Lucas calls out suddenly.

"Don't give me those looks!" I hiss at them. "I didn't say that because I want your pity. I will deal with the mess he left me with - like I always do. I am a fucking mess, but I will refuse my children to grow up and be one as well."

"Gabi..." Miley's shaking voice reaches my ears.

"Out!" Lucas calls again and they start walking away, leaving us alone. "Gabriella,"

"No, you don't get to Gabriella me and expect me to break down. Just because the others are gone, doesn't mean I will tear down my walls and break down right in front of your eyes." I hiss at him and take a step back as he steps forward. "I can't bare any closeness right now, Lucas. The only people I allow to touch me are my children, because they don't know better. They feel without any fear. I can see the pain their father caused them every damn day since he left us. They cry themselves to sleep, they have tantrums at school, they get into fights and explode at any time a day. They don't know how to be without him. They have it by far worse than me. By far!" I shake my head and bite my lip as somehow a few emotions start to come to the surface anyway. My brother-in-law takes this moment of weakness and wraps his arms around me. "God, I am so angry! I am full of rage and if I don't box it out every morning than I might tear someone apart with my very own hands!" I clench my teeth. "He left me so fucking angry that I don't know how to deal with it properly!" Luc starts rubbing my back. "I miss him so badly that I decided to switch my emotions completely off. It's one thing to miss the love of your life so much that it overtakes your life but then to look next to you and see five little humans missing him not any less than you are. You see their blue eyes fill with tears. Every fucking shade of blue he ever showed me is now embodied in our children. Turquoise, light blue, dark blue and an icy blue. And then there's Ana - who has opened up a whole new way of trauma to me. Can you imagine what a twenty one year old woman, who was adopted, goes through now?! She is a heartbroken mess. She doesn't let anyone - anyone - near her! Not Della, none of the triplets and not me. She is burying herself in work. She doesn't pick up when I call and she refuses to open the door of her flat in Oxford. She isolates herself because she can't deal with it. She can't deal with it! And it hurts. It hurts so much to see all of these heartbroken children. So I cannot allow myself to become one of them as well. I have to be strong. I have to have their backs. I have to reassure them every day, minute and second that they have me despite him fucking leaving us! I have to be the mother they need. That means I can't be the broken soulmate." I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "So I don't need you to interfere in my way of dealing with this. I am doing the best I can here!"

"But you have us. You can count on every single one of us, Gabriella. We're as solid as a rock. We are your rock, Gabriella. We won't go anywhere." he whispers into my ear as his arms embrace me, holding me tight.

"You say that now, but one day you will leave me, too! They always leave me!" I breathe out. "My mother, my father... the love of my life. They all leave!"

"We won't." he promises me, brushing through my hair. "You can count on us. You don't have to do this all by yourself."

I lift my head from his shoulder and look into those emerald coloured eyes. "I'm doing fine alone."

He shakes his head, "Gabriella, you are anything but fine."

"Okay, maybe not fine, but I am holding up." I give in. "I've started to... to think he might not come back to me anyway."

"Don't say that."

"It's been ten months, Lucas. Ten months!"

He sighs, "He'll come back. Or we will find him. Either way, you will get your closure, I promise you - and if it's the last thing I'm going to do, but I will bring him back to you."

"Luc,"

"You should take the weekend off and fly to your Dad with the kids. At least take the triplets." he suggests. "I'll take care of Bolton Enterprises and Kelsi of Unfaithful Records."

I sigh and shake my head. I don't like to leave my firm when it needs me the most. I have to clear the air.

"And when you're back you can have an interview with Forbes about the headline. You can set the record straight after the weekend. Maybe your Dad can help you breathe for a moment and take your mind off of everything."

* * *

I drive through the humid streets of Spain. We're about ten minutes away from Valencia. It's a bumpy road, but as every year the Jeep will bring us to our destination.

"Mom, why did we have to come visit Grandpa again?" Rory asks sighing. We passed lots of fields with oranges, tangerines, lemons and a wide variety of vegetables.

"Yeah, we'll miss out on a meeting with Zeus!" Nate starts arguing.

"Plus, we have to speak Spanish all the time! I am horrible in Spanish!" Jo sighs.

"It's why we do it." Nate looks at her, causing her mouth to fall open.

"Is this true?! Are we doing this because of me? Because if we do, then I'll promise to get better and learn every single day for an hour just so we don't speak Spanish here all the time."

"I agree on her with that!" Rory says to her older sister, "We'll repeat the vocabularies every hour after we came home and therefore we don't have to speak Spanish here all the time. Is that a deal?"

I let out a sigh as I look into the review mirror.

"Mom!" They growl at the same time. They know this was a no from me. It's Spanish only in Spain.

All three of the triplets are sitting on the rear bench. All in a bad mood. They all wish they were somewhere else. Well, you don't always get what you want, do you? "Guys, you only see Grandpa eight times a year." On their birthdays, on Ana's and Della's birthdays, on my birthday and on Christmas Eve. "And this will be good for us. A weekend just for..." I am about the say family, but it feels wrong when he's not with us. "For us."

"But there's no wifi here!" Jo complains as I drive down the main road of Emperador. This tiny village is the smallest of whole Spain and my father loves it. He loves knowing every single citizen and he loves that there's no wifi and sometimes not even a working telephone. He enjoys this loneliness - no, he embraces it.

"There's not even a TV!" Nate agrees with her. Teenagers these days need to be connected to their friends on Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat or whatever 24/7. But here, here is silence.

"And this is why we come here so often every year. To unplug and gather ourselves."

They all growl at me. "But next year we'll bring Zeus!"

"Deal!" I say as we reach the end of the street where my Dad lives. I can already see my father waiting at the front door for us. We visit him every year and every year it gets more beautiful here. He's living a simple life here between fields of tangerines and lemons. He has no TV, but a kitchen that's the humming life of the whole village. It's a beautiful house with thankfully enough space for my family. I pull on the handbrake and pull the key out of the engine. We have arrived.

The triplets are out of the car before I can unfasten my seatbelt. I watch them wrapping their arms around their grandfather without thinking once about the non-existing wifi or TV. Here, in this place they are the rawest.

"Where's your Dad?" My father asks them in Spanish as I open the trunk of the Jeep and start getting out the suitcases.

"He's gone." Rory breathes out with a shrug before entering the house. "Have you made Paella?"

My Dad frowns before looking at Jo and Nate.

"Oh but don't worry, he's not dead." Jo shrugs at him before following her sister into the house.

"He just decided to dumb us." Nate follows his younger sister into the house. They are just as cynical as I can be.

With a worried expression on his face my father walks over to me. I pull him into my arms. Despite all that happened I still love him to death. Because I forgave him - something Victoria is still waiting for. "What are they talking about?"

I shake my head at him, "Not now. Tonight when they're asleep."

* * *

We walk through the orange fields. A beautiful citrus smell fills my nostrils as we pass the hue trees. It's a hot summer day. The sun is shining down to us mercilessly but I love it. I love the heat and the way he sun kisses my skin. We are all carrying our beach bags. The ocean is just a few minutes away.

"How much longer?" Nate growls at us in fluent Spanish.

"Not much." My father answers.

Rory swings her bag in the air, she's enjoying the sun as much as me. "Don't be such a baby. The weather is great!"

"My hair is sticking to my neck. It's not great weather." Jo responds.

"Well you should have put it up then." Rory sticks out her tongue.

"Mom, did you see that?!" Jo cries at me.

I close my eyes, thankful for the sunglasses that I'm wearing. A sigh escapes my lips. I am tired. So tired...

"Look there is the ocean!" The voice of my father rips me out of my short break. I open my eyes and see him pointing at the water. It's a dark blue and the waves are crashing against each other. The beach is almost empty. I gulp as I feel the memories of us getting it's hand on me again.

 _Flashback_

 _I roll over on my stomach and stare at the turquoise coloured water. My husband is walking out of the ocean, his glorious body is sparkling from the water drops on his skin. I bite my lip as I feel a heatwave overcoming me._

 _"Mrs. Bolton," he greets me with a smirk on his lips. He reaches out next to me and grabs a towel to dry himself. His wedding band is sparkling in the sunshine. Sweet Jesus, even after fifteen years of marriage I still can't believe my luck._

 _I lift myself and wrap my arms around his neck before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Our tongues start dancing the same tango we started dancing over seventeen years ago. I never want this dance to end. Never._

 _After minutes we break apart, both needing air to breathe. "What was that for?" He asks me as he rests his forehead against mine._

 _"For a million times more." I whisper as I brush through his chestnut hair._

 _"A million times more." He promises me back before kissing me again. He kisses me like we never kissed before, like I am the rain in his desert, like I made him wait a little too long. He kisses me like he wants me to remember it._

 _End of flashback_

"Gabriella," I wince as my father touches my shoulder. I was in paradise just a second ago and now I'm back in the cold hard reality.

* * *

I watch my father filling up my wine glass with the red liquor. There are little bubbles around the edges before I look at him. The triplets are all sleeping in one room, leaving us alone at the fireplace. The stars are shining brightly, the grasshoppers are buzzing, but inside of me is still silence. It's been almost a year and I still feel like he ripped me apart only yesterday.

"So, tell me what's wrong?"

I take a sip of the wine before looking at my father. He might be 68, but he is still in a very good shape. "He left us." I breathe out. Even after almost a year, I still can't seem to find any explanation.

My Dad frowns at me before leaning back in his chair, "What happened?"

I sigh as I tuck my knees in, "I have been asking myself this question over and over again. But the answer is still the same: I don't know. We didn't argue, we didn't disagree on something - we just lived! We were a happy family. Sure we had ups and downs - raising triplets is after all a lot to handle. But we were happy. Really, truly happy. And so in love! I thought after a few years of being with him I would have gotten used to his aura - but up until he left us, I still stared at him and had to smack myself because I didn't believe that I was really having this life with him." I start gesturing with my hands, "And then he left! Out of the blue, he left!"

"He didn't say anything?"

I shake my head, "I woke up to an empty bed with a letter saying he's sorry."

"Did he planned it?"

"I'm not sure! But what I am sure of is that this man - my man - would have never left his children without having a fucking good reason to!"

"Have you figured out that reason yet?"

I shake my head, "That's keeping me up all night every night."

He places his glass with water on the round table next to his chair, "Have you tried looking for him?"

I nod, "I have former FBI, NSA, CIA and MI6 agents looking for him." I sigh, "And Franklin, his father."

"You even contacted him?" My Dad knows of the bad vibes between us.

I shrug, "He was my last hope."

"Anything?"

I shake my head, "Franklin found some blurry photos that could or could not be showing him. There's no evidence of him being anywhere. But then again, my husband knows how to hide and how to hide well. He completely vanished!"

"What do you mean?"

I look at my Dad and realise that we've never told him about Troy's past. "Troy was an NSA agent when we met. He worked undercover to get his business partner under arrest for money laundering. I was the bait, if you will. I nearly messed up his mission when we fell for each other."

The eyes of my Dad widen as his mouth drops, "What?"

"This is also why we both almost died at New Years Eve nineteen years ago. Tanner, his former business partner, started a bounty hunt on us. Which ended me being kidnapped in Rio, but don't worry I escaped and Tanner as well as her whole team is dead."

"Wait, what?!"

I shrug, "I knew what I was getting into when he finally told me. To be fair, I was already pregnant with Adaline and his fiancé at that time. But even if I weren't, I still wouldn't have left him."

He shakes his head, "Gabriella, did you just listen to what you told me?"

I nod, "I am well aware of the craziness in those words but that doesn't make them untrue."

"So, he..." my dad shakes his head once more. "And all these years you said nothing?"

I shrug, "I love him. No matter who he is, whom he chases or who he is getting chased by."

He gulps, "And which one is it right now, what do you think?"

I frown at his question, "I don't know. Could be all three or just one of those things. But either way, he would have only left us if something serious has happened."

"And what could that be?"

I shrug, "Anything concerning our children, I guess." He must have left to protect us then. It just hits me now.

"How are they all doing with him being gone?"

"I bought them a dog." It bursts out of me.

"What?"

"A dog. An English Springer Spaniel. The triplets want to name him Zeus. He is not with us right now as he is getting trained at a special camp that specialises in training protection dogs."

"Zeus? A protection dog?"

I shrug, "If I have to buy them a dog to see a smile on their lips, I'll buy them this god damn dog. But he is kind of cute to be fair."

My Dad chuckles at my words, "What about the big girls?"

"Adaline has surrendered herself in work. There go weeks by in which she doesn't call me or text me. It's like she lives in that hospital."

"And Ana?"

"I think Ana has gotten it the hardest. She's about to graduate Oxford in like two weeks. She wrote her finale exams just over a week ago. I have no idea where she finds the strength to be so focused - I know I have none."

"So, Della buries herself in patients and Ana in books?"

I nod, "I think they have that from me."

He nods, "I think so, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for the great reviews on my last chapter! I love reading about all the theories why Troy could have left them and some were actually right on point. However, I will not reveal the reason just yet.**

 **How do you think Gabriella is doing with the change? Do you think it was the right choice to turn to Franklin and ask for his help?**

 **A little background story to this chapter: Along with the scene of Gabriella waking up to Troy's letter, Adaline meeting her parents in prison, Brad getting beat up by Troy, Della giving away the cars she won at the street races and Gabriella finding out, Della going to rehab in Swansea (and Troy's breakdown), Della's idea to join MI-6, Gabriella waking up in the middle of the night with the triplets sleeping next to her; the scene where Gabriella turns to Franklin for help was another important pillar of the story. Actually, I build a lot of the storyline because of that scene (up from the day Gabi punching out her anger in the gym to the day she turns to Franklin). The next chapter will be another very important pillar in this story and even more so the chapter afterwards as it may answer a lot of questions but it will also awake a lot of questions. **

**Get ready for more ups and downs on this rollercoaster ride! ;)**

 **As always, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

I close the side-zipper of the Elie Saab dress. It's a floor length gown in black with rose gold lace that form flowers. The lace grows bigger at the side before ending in little roses at my cleavage. It's a beautiful, skin-tight gown. Perfect for the charity auction at my hospital.

Perfect for my first public appearance without him.

I look at my reflection in the mirror, checking on my hair and make-up. I kept my hair out of my face in a messy side bun. My makeup is quite heavy on the eyes but soft on the lips. I am wearing diamond drop earrings. I grab my black purse before rushing down the hall. I am already late. Adaline and Anastasia are going to kill me!

I can hear my Louboutins thud against the marble as I walk down the staircase in the kitchen. Childish laughter fills my ears as I rush through the kitchen and dinning room. I stop as I see my children sitting around the table, playing a game. They look happy.

They haven't looked like that in a long time.

Nathanial, the oldest of the triplets, is the first to look up. "Oh wow, you look beautiful Mommy!" He looks so much like his father - he's his copy, a constant reminder of Troy.

I smile at his words before I decide to make my way to them. Lorelai and Josephine look up as well and I can see their amazement in their eyes, "For once, I have to agree with him." Rory says as her eyes move down the dress.

"Definitely. You look like a princess!" Jo is smiling from ear to ear.

I blush and kiss them all on their cheeks, "I love you so so much!" I squeeze them so tightly, but I don't care. I haven't left the house since he left us - other than to work, I mean.

"We love you, too." They say out of one mouth before sitting down again.

"Alright guys, we can continue playing monopoly!" I hear the nanny's male voice saying as he walks into the living area across the room. His eyes focus on the sleeves of his chambray shirt that he folds up to his elbows before they move up. He stops abruptly in his movement as he sees me standing next to the game. His green eyes darken with desire and his lips part slightly. I enjoy this look for a moment because I haven't felt desired for such a long time. I might not feel any affection towards him, but it nice to know I can still raise a man's attention - especially at times when I feel lonely, devastated and unloved. I shouldn't allow this moment, but I feel too weak to tell him otherwise.

"Mommy looks like a princess tonight, doesn't she?" Jo asks smiling as her bright blue eyes look at him.

Kevin rips his eyes off of me for a second, looking at Josephine. "Yes…" his eyes look at me again, "yes she does."

I don't blush, feel aroused or unease. I feel nothing. Because those words didn't come out of the mouth I wanted to hear it from.

"You guys listen to Kevin." I say looking at my youngest children. They all nod in response.

"Have fun." Nate says with a soft smile on his lips. His father has the same smile.

I walk over to Kevin, who has been still glued on the spot his eyes saw me for the first time. "I'll be in late. Don't let them tell you otherwise. They will smear honey around your mouth to get an evening of Netflix and popcorn. They have to be in bed at nine - the latest." I explain like he doesn't know them already. After all he has been working for me since over six months now.

He nods and I can see his Adam's Apple moving. His breath is shallow, his eyes are glittering in arousal. God this man needs a woman in his live.

And it's not me.

"Good." I smile at him, feeling not the tiniest bit of attraction. He is not a bad looking guy, but my heart and all of my arousal belongs to someone else. "Love you!" I cry out as I walk into the foyer.

"Love you!" The triplets say back as I reach the front door. I take a deep breath, open the door and leave the house for an event for the first time since he left me.

* * *

I open the door of the black cabbie before taking a step towards the direction of St. Peregrin Laziosi. There is no official connection on a sign or statue to us because we didn't want to. I don't want the press and paparazzi to have their lenses stuck on us. Over the years, we have shown a lot of support to a lot of charities all over the world. We don't need the acknowledgement, we just want to help as much as possible. A red carpet leads the way into the building where the auction is held. There are a few women and men dresses in gowns and suits that stare at me. They recognise me. They all do.

Because I am a Bolton after all.

I walk in, keeping my held high and my shoulders back. I will survive this evening, I know I will. I just have to kept telling it to myself. I see my beautiful daughters standing next to each other near the entrance. Adaline is wearing a beige coloured gown from Dior that's strapless as well. Anastasia on the other side chose a deep red coloured Armani gown with long lace sleeves. They couldn't look more different - and more beautiful.

"Mom!" Della hisses at me as soon as her bright blue orbs spot me rushing over to them.

"I know, I am late and I missed my opening speech." I mumble.

"You are lucky I asked the chief of surgery to make a speech!" Della seems angry. She looks just like her father.

I hug them both, grateful that I don't have to do this alone.

"We love you, too." Ana's soft voice reaches my ears as they return my embrace. "Ready to head inside?"

I nod, "Yes."

"They already started with the auction of the objects, the vacations are next." Adaline informs me as we walk into the ball room. There are chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Round tables are set in front of the stage. Dr. Karl Gordon is conducting the auction, the chief of surgery. He saved me from my speech. He saved my ass. Quickly, I follow Ana and Della through the room, hoping we don't disturb the auction. But of course people stare at us. Well, more me. They may not know that this hospital is owned by my husband and me but yet our name is big enough to keep them wondering why I am coming alone. And not with him.

"Last object for tonight," Dr. Gordon starts and my eyes stare at the beautiful Monet painting. "Water Lillies. By Monet. From a private household." His favourite painting.

And I'm selling it by auction.

"That's Daddy's favourite painting!" Ana breathes out. I didn't tell them.

"And you are selling it?!" Della hisses through her teeth, her bright blue orbs are dark. She looks like her father when he's mad with me.

"It's just a painting. It's for a good cause. Get over it!" I hiss back, not caring about the bitch I am right now. I have to let go of him. It's been nearly a year since he left me. It's time to let go.

"We're starting at 25 million pounds. Anyone?" The hands with signs start rising in record time, "25.5, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 30.5…" Dr. Gordon's eyes jump from one rising hand to the other. I knew this painting would bring a lot of money.

"It's not just a painting and you know it!" Adaline hisses before rising her arm, "35!" She calls out, silencing the ballroom.

"Adaline, take your hand down!" I hiss through my teeth, seeing the people staring at us.

"No!"

"35 million pounds, ladies and gentlemen. We are at 35, anyone's going higher?" Dr. Gordon seems as surprised as the rest of the room.

I close my eyes, she's unbelievably stubborn.

"36!" I hear a man yelling from the corner of the room. I look over my shoulder, seeing a blonde man with light blue eyes leaning against the wall. He looks confident in the black suit. He looks like one of us.

"Josh…" I hear Adaline whispering through her teeth before straightening her shoulders, "36.5!"

"40!" His bright green eyes are focused on my oldest daughter.

I look at her, "Who is he?"

"He is-" Ana starts.

"No one." She doesn't dare to put down her hand. "50!" Adaline doesn't even look at him.

"50! We are at 50 million for the Monet. Anyone going higher?" Dr. Gordon looks at the man standing in the corner, who shakes his head. He knows better than messing with my daughter. But who is he to even dare? "No? 50 going once, going twice… sold to the beautiful lady in beige!" With the hammer he hits against the table. People start clapping and looking at my daughter, making the connection to her father and me right away. Over the years the name Bolton only grew, almost turning into a legend.

"And now on to the trips…" Dr. Gordon's voice fades in my ears as I look at my daughter. She seems furious.

"How dare…no right…I can't…no…" I don't understand everything from the mumble that's coming out of my daughter's mouth. Suddenly, she hides herself, putting on the mask her father used to wear so many times before she rises from the chair, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." With that she walks gracefully away from the table and out of the room. I keep my eyes on her before she disappears, turning left somewhere. I look to the corner where the other bidder stood, but it's empty. He left.

Something tells me he went after her.

"Who is Josh?" I ask Ana, having only caught a name.

Her full lips form a thin line, "I am not entitled to answer this question."

Something's up with that Josh guy. "Ana,"

"No. I won't say anything. If you want something to know ask her. I hardly even know anything anyway."

"Ana,"

"Mom,"

"Is he hurting her?"

"No I don't think so."

"Is she happy?"

Ana shrugs, "I'm not sure. But I can't say she's upset."

"Okay…" I sigh, "she won't tell me anyway." Not until she's ready or I push her too hard. But lately I didn't have the nerve to fight. I've been doing this the last year and I am exhausted.

"Probably not." Ana agrees with me.

I lean back in the chair and take a sip of my champagne. I might as well get drunk.

* * *

The car keys fall out of my hands as I try to open the front door. "Damnit!" I curse as I bent down to pick them up. Suddenly I remember that the front door isn't even locked and that we have a fingerprint sensor with a code. I open the door with my Louboutin heels in my hands. Barefoot I stumble through the foyer. It's four in the morning. And I am a tiny bit tipsy.

Or a lot.

The light coming from the living area sucks me in like bees round a honeypot. I walk into the wide living area, seeing the only light source is a lamp stand next to the couch. Kevin is sitting on it, reading a book.

"Kevin…" I breathe out.

His eyes look up, darkening as they see me. Although my senses are clouded with the champagne I drank, I can still see his desire for me. "Mrs. Bolton," he breathes out as he stands across me.

"Call me Gabriella. Gab-ri-ella." I say, pointing at his torso. Oh, this man has some abs!

"Gabriella…" his name rolls down my tongue but I don't feel affected by it. It's not the same sound as I am used to.

I tilt my head to the side, "Thank you for keeping an eye on the triplets." I nod and smile. I try to sound sober, but I am not sure if I am succeeding.

He places his hand on my right shoulder, "Anytime."

I feel his warm palm through my skin, but shake the feeling away. I don't want Kevin.

I want my husband.

But he takes a step closer to me anyway. I can feel his breath against mine and freeze.

"You look beautiful tonight, Gabriella." His eyes stare deeply into mine.

Shit no. No! "Kevin," I shake my head.

But he leans in to kiss me anyway.

I push his body softly away, "No, I don't think this is a smart move."

"I know you feel it, too. I know-"

"I am too much of a woman for you. And you are not man enough for me. Not anywhere close!" I explain in a normal voice, suddenly feeling awake. "I am a single parent, raising five children! Two of them may not be living with me but they are still my children." I gulp as I feel the tears building in my eyes.

"Listen I-"

"No, you listen! Don't you even dare to think about crossing that line ever again! My children love you. You have somehow made your way into their tiny little hearts and I won't allow you break it for the second time. I won't fire you. I could. I have every reason to but I won't. Because of my three perfect children sleeping upstairs. You distract them from their pain and for that I couldn't thank you enough. But this is all you ever get from me." There is anger glittering in my eyes and it seems to scare him. "Do you understand me?"

He remains silent.

"Do you understand me, Kevin?!"

"Yes I do, Mrs. Bolton."

"Good. Have a good evening."

He walks pass me without another word. As soon as I hear the door snap into place I let myself fall in the couch.

I am a single parent.

It just hit me now.

Almost a year later.

* * *

I feel a kick against my left cheek and growl as it resonates in my brain. I feel so hungover. I slowly open my eyes, seeing the foot that kicked me is Nate's. I place it carefully away from my face. Like every night since he left us, I slept with the triplets in our bed. Rory and Jo are laying on Troy's side while Nathanial is cuddled up next to me. I don't want to get up and I'd love to sleep in but I can't. I have children. I slowly rise from the bed and look at the tangled childish mess on our bed. I thought yesterday would be the first night they would sleep in their own beds - but I was wrong. When they sleep, they look peaceful. Sometimes I even think they are able to sleep in peace. But their nightly cries prove me otherwise. Suddenly, I feel my stomach turning over and I run into the bathroom. I quickly lock the bathroom before throwing yesterday's food into the toilet. Gosh, when was the last time I was so hungover?!

It must've been the day he left.

I rinse my mouth with water after nothing comes out of me. I wash my face with cold water, hoping it would help with the migraine that's coming. I look at my reflection, seeing the dark circles under my eyes and the dehydrated skin. I look pale.

I don't look like myself.

I strip out of one of Troy's old grey shirts and Armani briefs, not knowing how I changed into them. I don't even remember how I got home. Let alone how the night went. I climb into the shower and turn on the cold water before getting under the water jet. I wince as the cold drops clash against my skin, but this will be the only thing to wake me up even a little bit. In a few minutes I have to pull myself together again. I have to be there for my family, the people who need me the most. There is no time to be hungover or to grieve over him leaving us. There is no time.

I have to function.

* * *

I sit down on the lounging chair in the backyard, my eyes on my swimming and playing children in the pool. It's a hot Saturday noon and I am glad for the sun umbrella, the hat and most of all the sunglasses that I am wearing. They provide a protection shield.

"How was last night?" My stepbrother asks me. His skin is tanned from the Côte Azur where he had a photo shoot last week.

I look away from Jo, Rory and Nate. "I wouldn't know." I take a sip of my raspberry infused water. I should stay hydrated after the night I got so wasted. Truly wasted. So much that I even have a blackout. I don't think that ever happened to me.

He frowns at me, hiding his bright blue orbs behind Aviator sunglasses. "Why's that? Didn't you attend?"

"I did, it's just I don't remember hardly anything." The migraine went away after taking the double doses of painkillers.

"You got drunk?!" His voice raises with shock.

"Yes." I confirm, taking another sip. I thought I'd feel ashamed to admit it, but I don't. Ryan has seen me far worse than this.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Getting ready, arriving and that's it." I didn't mention Kevin's stare at me when I said goodbye to the triplets. I don't think Ryan would want to hear that.

He takes off his sunglasses, his bright blue orbs filled with concern, "Nothing more?"

I shake my head, "I don't even know how much money the Monet raised."

"The Monet?"

"Troy's favourite painting that I wanted to sell by this auction. I don't even know who bought it. I remember nothing."

"You really must have gotten wasted." He puts the sunglasses back on his face, "I guess the evening didn't go well then."

I shrug in response, "I suppose. I just hope no paparazzi caught me this drunk." The media has been chasing us this past year, asking the most burning question over and over again. Why did he leave us.

He shakes his head, "No, the only photo available is the one with you and the girls. I already checked."

Ryan loves gossip more than anything. "Well that's nice." At least I don't have to make some story up towards the triplets.

Suddenly I hear a loud knocking against the glass facade and I wince. I turn around and see my oldest daughter standing in the living area with her hands placed on her hips. What is she doing here?

"Della!" Rory's and Jo's eyes light up at the sight of their oldest sister, while Nate doesn't even bother to look. He continues diving and swimming.

"I assume you have no idea what she's doing here." Ryan mumbles as we both rise from our sun lounges.

"You assume correct." I say back as we both head inside.

"I could use a little help, you know?!" Adaline's voice greets us as we enter the living area. The Monet is wrapped in parchment paper.

"Why is the Monet here?" Ryan asks her confused.

"I bought it."

"You what?!" I ask her shocked, "It was meant to go to charity. The money-"

"50 million are enough for charity. I would have paid even more just so that fucking Monet would stay right where it belong. On that wall!" She points behind her at the free space below the gallery. It hung there ever since I got him the Monet. Twenty years ago.

"You paid 50 fucking million pounds?!" Ryan seems shocked.

I shake my head, not because of the sum but because of her attachment to a simple painting. "Adaline," he is gone and he most probably won't come back.

"But you wouldn't remember because you got wasted! Wasted! I had to hide my own Mom from the media after only half of the night was over!" She hisses at me.

I gulp, I guess I deserved that.

"You shouldn't take to your mother like that!" Ryan hisses back at her.

I raise my hand, "No, it's okay." I know it's the anger, the grief and the frustration talking out of her. After all, we all are angry.

Angry with him.

But hanging up that painting in the same spot it used to be for twenty two years, won't bring him back.

Nothing will.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This one's a bit short, but the next one will be longer and answer lots of questions.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy was here." My daughter's bright green eyes are sparkling with joy and hope.

I shake my head, "No, honey, Daddy was not here." I whisper as people with black doctoral gowns holding their graduation tams are passing us. "He's gone." I add with a sad smile. Unlike my daughter, they are wearing a scarlet cloth lined with crimson silk when my daughter is wearing a thin laced band in beige above her doctoral gown. She graduated as the best of her law class with a doctor title in law. She's gutted that Jake's not here with her right now, but his work requires him to be in Mexico right now. It's a beautiful July Saturday noon. The sun is shining brightly, the students that just graduated are bursting with happiness for the future while I am just trying to get through the days. The countless days without him.

"No, she's right Mom. I saw him, too." the voice of my other daughter breaks through the noise as clear as a siren.

I turn around and gasp as I see her father's navy eyes looking at me. My oldest daughter is standing across me with a straight back, her head held high and her body language screaming dominance in a way only a Bolton can. She's stronger than I could ever imagine her to be. Her long light brown coloured wavy hair is falling loosely on her shoulders. She's so much like him. "He left us... A year ago, he left us." I mumble the last part to myself. It's been a crazy year for which I didn't think I had the strength to survive. But I did. Along with my family. "I thought you were looking after the triplets."

"Uncle Luc is with them. They're walking around St. Cross Road. They like looking at the old buildings." her eyes focus her sister across her. "How do you feel?" there's a smile on her lips that her father used to make as well. "Best of class."

I gulp, today should be a happy day. There is no reason to cry. He left us. He's gone. And we're still okay.

Ana smiles, "You left me some big shoes to fill in."

Adaline shrugs, "I think they were small enough for you to have some fun at Oxford as well."

Ana pulls her into a hug, "You were right. Oxford is something special."

"The Bolton sisters!" I hear a male voice calling out of the sudden. I turn around and see a tall brown haired man making it's way through the moving crowds. "I haven't seen you guys together in forever!" he waves with his hands to gesture the long time he hasn't seen my daughters.

Adaline chuckles, "Charles." she breathes out before smiling.

"Who are you?" his dark blue eyes look at me. He sounds a bit tipsy already.

"I am their mother." I smile confidently. I am so proud of my two girls and what they've achieved... and more importantly, who they've become.

"No way! Really?" the tall man named Charles seems speechless. "Those two are your's?"

"And three other little humans that are running around Oxford." I say nodding.

"You don't look like you've..." he gulps. "I'm sorry, I mean I am Charles. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton." he strikes out his hand.

"I figured." I say shaking it. "Nice to meet you as well."

I look at Ana, why hasn't she or Della mentioned him towards me? He seems important enough to interrupt our conversation just like that.

"Listen, we're all gathering in the bird and the baby for one more round before spreading all over the world." Charles narrows his eyes at my oldest daughter.

She holds her hands up, "I'm not gone from the world yet."

"I've heard you have some serious plans to go to MI6."

She shakes her head, "No this plan has been thrown off guard." she gulps and for a second I can see the disappointment in her eyes before she puts of the same poker face as her father used to wear so many times.

"Anyway," he says before looking at me, "Do you mind stealing your girls, Mrs. Bolton?"

I shake my head. After all, they deserve to have some fun. "No, not at all. I have three other children to look after."

"Okay, let's go!" he says before pulling my girls away from me. Smiling, I look after my oldest daughters. A former and recent graduate from Oxford university. Two beautiful, strong women that will take the world in a blink of an eye. I frown as I watch Adaline turning around and making her way back to me.

"What?" I ask her frowning.

"I'm serious, Mom. I saw Daddy." her eyes tell me she believes her words.

"That's impossible." I brush through her waves. She's so beautiful... she looks so much like Troy.

Her pupils widen for a second as she focus something behind me. "There!"

I turn around, feeling something like hope. But all I see are graduating students with their parents and friends. People are taking photos, hugging and laughing. It's a day to celebrate. "I don't see him." my voice is filled with disappointed as I scan the area.

"That's because you're not looking." I can hear her father in her undertone. She places her hands on my shoulder blades, twisting my body slightly around. My glance changes, but all I see is the same. There are two beautiful old victorian buildings with roses growing in the front. They are connected with a canopy of the same roses that are growing in front of them.

"I don't think you're-"

"There!" she says, pointing with her finger at a window of the left building.

"I don't see anything." I say staring at the window. All I see is the reflection of the roses.

"Focus." she whispers and I hear his voice in her's again.

I focus on the window, but all I see is beautiful pink coloured roses as a reflection. Suddenly, the refection changes and I see a face... A face I haven't seen in over a year. I feel my breath getting stuck in my lungs. Is this really who I think this is? Could this be the love of my life? My soulmate?

"Now you see him, too." I can't see it, but I know that my daughter is smiling.

"It can't be him."

"But it is."

"Did you really see him?" I turn around to face her. "Did you talk to him?"

She bites her lip, "No."

"Then stop planting chimaeras in my brain!" I hiss at her.

"But, Mom-"

"No buts. Go to the pub with your friends and have some alcohol-free fun on your free day if you wish. Then go to bed, wake up the next morning and drag yourself into the hospital that you call work!" I can't believe she's really doing that to me! "Call yourself a black cabbie. Don't drive yourself!"

Her lips form a thin line and I watch her chin stiffen, "I told you I thought I was getting followed in the last months, didn't I?"

She did tell me that but Krimov didn't find any stalker. We even increased the security around all of my children, but no one was following them. I shake my head, "You are making conclusions based on pipe dreams!"

She waves with her hands, "Fine!"

With that I watch her turning around. Her chestnut waves are floating through the air as she walks away in her heels. I sigh as I brush through my hair. The past twelve months have not been easy on each of us, but Adaline... she's the one with the most hope. More than me.

I turn around and let my glance look over the roses. I've always loved roses. My glance stops at the window in which just seconds ago I saw a person I thought I knew. The phone in my purse vibrates and I fish it out. 'We're at the botanic garden now.' It's a text from Lucas.

'I'll be there in a few.' I text back. I need some time for myself. I can't believe I have two grown-up daughters living alone. I put the phone back into my Chanel purse before walking over to the canopy of roses. I stop in my movement as I see the reflection in the window again. Am I imagining this again? Did Adaline and Ana imagine seeing him as well? Are all three of us going crazy? I think we should pay Shailene another visit soon. She was our rock in the last year, because she listened to all of us being the professional psychiatrist and not the grieving angry sister she was most of the time.

I walk into the direction of the window before turning around. If I never look, I won't find out what tricks my mind is playing with me. I look across the window, but see no man that could have been mirrored. Instead I face many, many more windows. I close my eyes as I realise I am looking in the wrong direction. Physics taught me otherwise. I move a little more west and scan each window again. No man again... I knew it! My mind is playing tricks with me!

I gasp, as I see the person getting mirrored again. It's only half a second long but it's enough to trigger my interest. I turn around and walk into the right building. I open the glass door. This is exactly where the reflection must have come from. But the hallway is empty. All I hear is my shallow breath. The air in this old building is much cooler than outside. I'm a stupid, stupid woman. I shouldn't have even listened to Adaline and Ana! They saw what they wanted to see and made me wanna see that too. And now I am left with disappointment and-

"My angel," my fingers stop at the doorknob of the glass door as goosebumps cover my skin. Only one person calls me that. One!

I hold my breath, unsure if I am hearing ghosts now, too. I feel the atmosphere changing, but I don't dare to turn around. I let the seconds pass without moving an inch. I'm not sure if I want this to be a chimaera or not.

I let go of the doorknob, before I slowly turn around. I feel like I am about to faint as I see someone I haven't seen in a year now. No, this can't be true. He can't be here... I let my eyes dance down his body, that looks nothing like it used to. In my memory, my husband has a toned body, but what I see is a man made out of steel. He has muscles as voluminous as never before. He is tanned from the sun, so wherever he was it had to be hot there. He has grown quite a beard and has coloured his hair pitch black. It has grown chin-long. I've never seen my husband with such long hair. The black strands are framing his face. Somehow, it suits him. His face looks tired and wrinkles have formed. Then there are his eyes... the blue orbs are gone, instead I stare into light green orbs with a slight grey undertone. He's wearing a beige shirt with dark washed jeans and converse shoes. I am not facing the CEO and father of my children. This looks nothing like the man I met twenty four years ago. He doesn't even look like the man that left me a year ago. He looks like someone completely new. He looks like a stranger.

Yet, for the first time in a year, I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest to show me I am alive. It's him. Deep in my heart, I know it's him. I feel tears building in my eyes as the image gets blurry. Without a word, I walk over to the man that stole, broke, healed and broke my heart again before slapping him. His head moves with the movement as he didn't expect me to slap him. I feel my palm burning, firing my anger. How dare he! If I can slap him, if I can feel the burn in my palm then he must be real and not a pipe dream.

"How dare you!" I yell at him, feeling the tears roll down my face. "You fucking monster, how could you do that to us!" I rise hand again and just as I am about to slap him another time, I feel his grip on my wrist stopping me. It's so strong that I almost cry out in pain. I rise my other hand and aim to slap him, but his grip on my other wrist stops me. I stare into his light green eyes that give nothing of his emotions away like his blue orbs once did. I have no idea what's going on inside of him - or me. We're so close that I can feel his breath, yet we've never been further apart. He lets go of my wrists, his eyes focusing mine.

Suddenly, I feel a rollercoaster ride of emotions inside of me. I kiss him, feeling his heavy beard scratching my lips. His lips are rougher than they used to. I brush through his hair as I fill the kiss with passion, it might be longer and black but it's still as silky as I remember it. Our tongues start dancing as he returns my kiss and I feel my body relaxing as I surrender in the kiss. I feel his hands on my hips before his grip pulls me even closer to him. He leads us to a corner in the shadows in which he almost fucks my mouth with his tongue. I melt into his new body shape, feeling his erection pulsing against mine.

As he lets go of my lips, I feel breathless and confused. This man kisses like my soulmate, yet he looks nothing like the man I used to know. "Where have you been? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you contact us? Why-"

"I can't talk right now. I shouldn't even be here." his voice sounds like he has been smoking. It's a lot deeper. It sounds like he has experienced and seen things no one should. He turns around and I realise that he's about to leave. I grab his wrist tighter than I ever had, "No!" I breathe out and clench my teeth. I am not letting him go again!

His eyes move down my left hand. Yes, I am still wearing my wedding bands. He twists his wrist out of my grip with ease before lacing his fingers with mine. They still fit perfectly in mine. But unlike me, he is no longer wearing his wedding band. His left ring finger is lacking the white golden wedding band, yet there's still a mark from the ring he wore for over twenty two years. He moves our laced hands up before kissing my knuckles. "I can't stay or explain because I'd put you in danger." he whispers and I feel tears building in my eyes again.

I shake my head, "Please don't leave me!"

His fingers fondle my cheek, "I can't risk putting you or our family in danger." with his thumb he wipes away the tears that start rolling down my cheeks.

"Please..." my voice sounds broken.

He kisses me and I unlace my hand from his before I wrap my arms around his neck. I can't let him go. I can't breathe without him. I am not strong enough to survive without him. I am not strong enough...

"Don't go." I breathe out as he lets go of my lips. "Don't leave me again."

His fingers brush through my hair as he tilts his head to the side. I notice the tears building in his light green orbs, showing me that it's hard for him, too. "Give our kids a kiss from me."

I gulp and shake my head. I am not ready for a goodbye. Perhaps it was easier last time because he left with no warning. But this time it's different. Saying goodbye is so hard. "They saw you. Ana and Della." Although I have no idea how they recognised him.

His thumb wipes another tear away from my face, "I know. Because I wanted them to."

"What about me? Did you-" his lips shut me off. I surrender myself in the third kiss we share since he left us a year ago. It's a kiss that's too short for me. "I need more of you. I need more time! Give me more time... Give me more time." I say, scanning his eyes for emotions.

He closes his eyelids and I expect his poker face to appear, but instead I see his walls coming down as he opens his eyelids again. He's just as broken as me - and I don't know why.

"I won't ask why." I say quickly as he shakes his head, "Or when you will come home. I won't ask any question. Just give me more time with you..." my hands brush his face. He might look different, but inside there's still the man I fell in love with over twenty two years ago.

His chin stiffens and I know he's not liking this. "I have to be in Southwell at 3 in the morning." his lips give me an information I shouldn't hear.

I gulp, Southwell... In my mind, I calculate a route. "It's a two and a half hour drive from Oxford." he doesn't even have 24 hours.

"I can't just drive through the streets." he admits, "I'll have to use another way to travel."

I nod, "At what time do you have to leave Oxford?"

"I should be already gone."

I grab his hand, "Let's go then."

"I can't just leave with you by my side." he explains slowly, "We can't be seen by anyone."

"What am I suppose to tell our children where I am? What am I suppose to tell Ana or Della?" I ask him out of the sudden.

"Text Lucas that you have to have the day off." he saw them. He saw our triplets as he knows they are with his twin-brother. "And tell Ana and Della that they confused me."

"I can't lie to them." I breathe out.

"It's for their safety, trust me."

"Okay..." I trust him, although he did what he did. "How do we get out of here?"

"I've rented a car. A black Audi."

A car. He has been driving around in a black Audi. "What about this building? How do we get out of this?"

"The same way, I got in." he smirks before he pulls me away from the hallway. I don't dare to ask another question as we walk through several rooms that are connected by doors before we stop at a portrait of an old man. It's a huge portrait that's filling the whole wall in it's length. He lets go of my hand before pushing the portrait to the side. Another door appears. A secret passage, right here in Oxford. He holds the door open for me before we walk into the passage. I can't believe it! It's cooler here as we walk under the earth through tunnels I didn't think existed. It's dark, but every hundred meters or so there's an LED-light. There are pipes above our heads and it's big enough to walk with a straight head for me. Troy on the other hand, has to bent down a lot.

"They used to transfer alcohol and other drugs through these passages back in the days." he informs me as we stop at crossroads. "Right."

I turn right and we continue walking for another five minutes. I don't smell any alcohol. To my surprise there's even enough oxygen down here. As promised, I don't ask any questions. I am just glad that I have him behind me. He might not look like the same, but he feels like the same. We stop at another crossroads. "Which way?"

"Left." his breath is hot in my neck to remind me that he's still here.

In silence we continue walking and all I hear is the echo of my black Louboutin shoes. I start feeling cold as we go further underground. I didn't expect there to be so many ways to move underground! We stop at our third crossroads.

"Left again."

Another two minutes pass before I feel the air getting warmer. We're walking slightly uphill before stopping at another crossroads. Seriously, this is confusing me.

"Right."

"How many more?" I ask as we turn right and continue walking.

He doesn't answer my question right away. "You shouldn't even know these exist."

"Don't the students at Oxford know?"

"Not even the people who built the Oxford buildings knew about these passages. They were added a bit later by secret." he says as we stop at yet another crossroads, "For the last time right. In about three hundred meters we should stop."

He uses secret passages and tunnels to walk around in England. What has he gotten himself into? What mistake has he made to be doing this?

"Okay, stop." he says and I stop walking. I thought I'd see another door or something, but I see nothing. How are we suppose to get out? He walks pass me before knocking on the ceiling a few times. I frown before I hear the same shallowness as he does. He knocks at the spot a bit harder, before the aluminium above us gives in. A hole big enough for each of us to get through appears.

"Is this really how you got in?" I ask, frowning. It doesn't look like this has been used before.

"Yes." he says before lifting me up out of the sudden. I climb through the hole and find myself in a big empty warehouse. My eyes need a bit of adjustment to the light that's floating through the abandoned warehouse. I walk around, I have no idea where we are, if we are still in Oxford. I hear Troy climbing out of the hole as well and turn around. He looks even more different in this lightning, but at the same time he has never looked more like being mine. He looks dangerous and somehow the word soldier crosses my mind as my eyes eyeball him.

"Get out your phone and send the text." he demands.

I fish out my iPhone and text Lucas that I don't feel good and I need him to watch the kids. He immediately texts back asking if I need anything other than that. "Done." I say.

"Good. Give me your phone." he says before I hand it over to him. He gets out the SIM card before destroying it. My mouth drops open as I watch him throwing away the pieces. "For your safety." he explains as my eyes still stare at the spot where the pieces of my SIM card landed on. "Do you have any other electronic devises with you?"

I gulp, "No. Where's the black Audi?" I ask, looking around.

"Follow me." he instructs me. This last year has changed not only his looks, but his character. He seems cooler. We walk out of the empty warehouse before walking onto an empty parking lot. There is the black Audi he talked about. The windows are tinted of the sleek German car. He unlocks the car with his keys. "Get in the back."

I want to refuse his demand, but I know I shouldn't. Without a word I get in behind the passenger seat to at least get a look at my driving man. He gets into the car as well and starts the engine without another word.

"Will you tell me where we're driving to?" I ask him as he drives on the motorway.

"No." I expected this answer from him. "But we'll switch cars half-way." he informs me. "In about forty-five minutes."

I have a look around the interior of the car. It looks modern from the outside but the leather seats inside the car is the only really modern thing. There is no navigation system, no A/C and nowhere to plug in your phone. This car is nothing like the Tesla I drive. There's not even a radio. "Are we allowed to have a conversation until then?" I don't know what we are allowed to do or not.

"Yes."

I nod as my eyes watch him driving on the road. His profile looks so different. The beard gives his face a different shape, the green eyes a different look and the chin-long black hair a different vibe. He looks like a stranger. "I love you." But he's my stranger.

He inhales sharply as his bright green eyes focus the road ahead. "I expected a question. Not a confession of your love."

"I expected you to say it back."

He hits the speed pedal, "I am doing this because I love you. I am doing this because I love our family, our live together."

"Will you ever come home again?"

He sighs, "I hope so."

I bite my lip. I was hoping for a soon or tomorrow but not a hope. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you were deadly sick. Or even dead. I couldn't make up a better excuse for your leaving."

"I know. It's what I wanted and needed the world to believe."

"Well, you certainly achieved your goal. The world, everyone, believed you were dead. Everyone except for Adaline."

He smiles, "That was also a part of the plan."

"Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you. They could question you if they find any material of me being alive. Let alone with you."

"Who are they?"

His lips remain shut.

"Are you running?" He has never been a person who runs away. He fights back. Well, the old version would.

"No."

"Are you hiding?"

"I am being very careful right now because of you."

"Why did you let me see you in the reflection in the window?"

"Because I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Every time I look at you, you've put me more and more under your spell... Like you always did."

"Where is your wedding band?"

His finger reach beneath his beige coloured shirt before he pulls out a necklace with his ring and an identity tag.

I gulp and feel relieved for the first time today. "Can you tell me the countries you've been in?"

He sighs, "Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Turkey, Namibia... and a whole lot more."

"What about Europe? Were you in Marseille?" I ask him, remembering the photos Franklin showed me.

"Yes."

"Greece?"

"No."

"Barcelona?"

He looks at me, his green eyes revealing nothing. It's so frustrating.

"Were you?"

His lips remain shut for a moment as he looks back at the road ahead of us, "Why are you asking?"

Because I dreamt about him. About me finding him. About him killing a whole army of men. I lean my head against the window and look at him, "I dreamt of you." I start and wait for his reaction, but he hides behind his pokerface. "I dreamt of you killing an army of men between the little alleys in Barcelona. On a square, in front of a cafe. I dreamt of kissing you. I dreamt of finding you. I dreamt of-" I stop as I feel his eyes looking at me through the review mirror.

"I know." he breathes out before turning around to look at me, "I dreamt the same dream."

I feel my vision getting blurry and gulp the tears down. My mind was playing tricks on me, but at the same time it reassured me over and over again that he was alive. That somehow I still felt him. I bite my lip as my eyes move down to his neck, "What's on the identity tag? Not your real name, I assume."

He chuckles, "No, it's a fake identity matching to one of my passports."

"Is it a British identity?"

"No. South African."

"Is this why you look so different? The hair, the beard... the eyes." The muscle mass, I didn't say that out loud because it would have been the most obvious.

"Yes."

"How many times have you changed your looks?"

He thinks for a second, "About fifteen times. It depended on the situation I was in."

"Are you undercover?"

His lips form a thin line and I know I am walking on thin ice. "I can't say that."

"I thought you stopped working for the NSA."

"I am not working for an agency."

So this is no NSA, CIA, FBI or MI6 kind of thing. "Are you working for Krimov?"

"No."

"Are you working on your own?"

"I have contacts all over the world."

"But you're alone. Whoever you are hunting, you're doing this alone." I feel panic overcoming me and try not to think of the many times he could have died. "When will it be over? Do you have an aim?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me a time?"

"No."

"What am I suppose to tell our children?"

"That I loved them."

"You want me to tell them you're dead?!"

"I want my family to be alive and if I have to disappear to make that happen then I will be gone for however long I need to."

"Have you killed people in the past twelve months?" I know he has. But I have to hear it from him.

"You know I have."

"How many?"

"Too many."

"Were their deaths necessary?"

"Every single one."

I brush through my hair as my eyes focus on the road ahead of us. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I didn't leave because of you."

That makes me feel better, yet I am not less worried. "But there is a reason?"

"Yes." he says before putting on the blinker. We're driving to an empty parking lot. The only other car that's standing is a Ford Mustang from 1960 in black. He parks the black sleek Audi before getting out. It's a three door model Ford Mustang I notice as I get out as well. "Do I have to sit in the back again?" I ask him as his fingers search for something beneath the back left wheel.

"No." he says as his fingers fish out the keys to the car. "But we should move quickly anyway."

I lean against the drivers door, blocking his entrance.

"Gabriella, don't provoke me." He warns me with those piercing green eyes.

It's the first time he said my name and I feel like hot chocolate in the sun. My heart skips a beat, my stomach gets floated with butterflies and my knees grow weak. But I don't move.

"We don't have much time. It's dangerous to be out here with me." He seems to get angry.

I tilt my head to the side my eyes focusing his. Suddenly, those forest green eyes don't scare me at all.

"Fuck!" He breathes out before cupping my face and kissing me hard. His tongue demands it's way into my mouth and I melt into his body, having the fine Mustang in the back. His hands move down my body, stroking it before stopping at my waist. Within one movement, I am sitting on the car's deck, our tongues still entwined. Gosh how much I missed this. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I can feel his hard cock throbbing into my stomach as my fingers move down his body. Just as I want to put my finger beneath his shirt, he lets go.

He takes a step back, "We have to go."

I hop off the car, nodding in agreement. I feel dizzy, hot from his touch and full of desire. I want more. But I'll get that a little later.

He opens the car on the driver seat before climbing in. I watch him unlocking the passenger seat from the inside before opening the glove department. He gets out two caps in a dark navy colour before opening the door for me. I get seated in the Mustang, surprised by the good shape this car is in. "Wear that." he hands me one cap before putting on his own. "Do you have sunglasses?"

I shake my head, "No." I say before putting on the cap that clashes with my magenta coloured dress from Stella McCartney.

His fingers pull down the glare shield before getting out a pair of aviators. He puts them on and I have to look at him twice to even see a sign of the man I married in him. He's such a different person. He starts the engine before driving out of the parking lot. I stare at his profile, I don't want to miss a second. He definitely hasn't forgotten how to drive. He's still a focused, very fast driver. I take a look at the speedometer, seeing he's far over the limit. I don't know if he's driving so fast because he has to or because he wants to reach the destination faster. I hope for the second option. I see his hand resting on the changing gear and I put my hand on his. I feel electricity running through my body like always when we touch. He laces his fingers with mine before pulling our hands to his lips. His thumb runs over my hand, carefully fondling it.

"How long will we be on the road?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Not long." his green eyes are hidden behind the aviators. He presses down the speed paddle again.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught with so much speed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I made sure the road is clear before driving on it."

How can he know that? How can he make sure the road is clear? "Your contacts?"

"Yes."

"If the road is clear, why didn't you fuck me in the parking lot then?"

"Because my wife deserves to be treated like a queen, not like a prostitute."

He calls me a queen, but chooses to leave me anyway. "How long have you been in England?"

"I landed a few hours ago."

"In Southwell?"

"Yes."

I let my eyes focus on the window behind his profile. The sun is shining bright and it's hot. But I don't feel hot because of the weather. My eyes focus his face, I feel hot because of him. Holding on to my hand, he changes the gear before choosing an exit towards Bagley Wood. "Are we heading to the woods?"

"Yes. But not Bagley Wood." he explains before changing the road again.

"Why did you choose today to come back?" I ask him as he drives on a road that's not asphaltic. We're driving through the woods somewhere around Bagley Wood. "I mean, you missed all of our birthdays... there were so many opportunities."

"I had to choose one with a lot of people around."

"The graduation..." I breathe out. Over six hundred people were there.

"Yes."

The woods start getting more dense. Brich next to brich tree everywhere you look. Although, sometimes there are a few aspen trees as well. The road we're driving on is narrow and we hit a lot of branches. Usually he would care about the scratches on his car that is caused by the touch. But not this time. Not this man. "We're not heading to a tent, are we?"

He chuckles. Even his chuckle has become rougher. His voice is deeper and rougher than it used to me. It's so strange, yet familiar. "No." he says before nodding towards the bumpy road. "That doesn't look like a tent, does it?"

I look away from his face and stare at the wooden two-storied house with glass fronts standing in the middle of aspen trees and bushes. There's a brook behind the house. Green grass is surrounding the property. This house is so unexpected that for a moment I think it is not real. It's beautiful. "Who owns this? One of your contacts?" his contacts seem to be as rich as we are.

He pulls the hand break before pulling the key out of the engine, "Actually this house is owned by various shell companies that were created to hide the owner."

"One lucky owner." I breathe out as I get out of the car.

"The owner is us, my angel." there's a soft smile on his lips as his words reach my ears.

"What?" I ask him confused, "But there is no paperwork I signed. I didn't buy this and neither did you." I say back as I shut the door of the Mustang close. I have detailed knowledge about our real estates and this is definitely not one of them.

"One of the shell companies signed with a fake name. Look for an S.D. in the Database at Bolton's Enterprises. You'll find a document that says they have gone insolvent in 2015. The signature was made by a Thomas Rotherford. Rotherford is a fake name under which I opened lots of companies."

"To finance this?" I ask looking at him.

He gulps as he realises I am not talking about this house, "It wasn't a plan back then. It was more of a financial as well as life policy."

"And you didn't plan to induct me into your policies?!" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, I didn't even plan to bring you here."

"How much more of these kind of things did you buy?"

"Enough to disappear whenever I have to." he takes my hand and I feel an electricity going through my veins I haven't felt in the last twelve months. It feels just like the first time we touched almost 24 years ago. "There is no official address to this house." he explains as we walk up the wooden stairs leading up to the house. "There are three people knowing that this place exist. Me, a cleaning staff and you." There are birds singing in the trees. The sun is peaking through the leaves wherever possible. There are no car noises, no chattering... there's just peace. This house gives the word sanctuary a whole new meaning.

"How many times have you been here?"

"I was here after you left the States before buying the house in Kensington. And then again when you told me about Luc. The time after our secrecy wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

We stop at the glass door of the house and I watch my husband typing in a code before his hands on my shoulder blades position my body next to the glass door. I feel a rush of electricity running through my veins once more. He might look completely different, but I am still attracted to him. Badly. "Look straight." he orders, ignoring my question.

I frown as I notice the tiny camera placed in between the tree trunks this house is built of. The camera scans my pupils before a green light appears in the camera. The glass door unlocks and he opens the door for me. I walk into the massive open space. "Why did it have my iris scan?" I ask as I look around. There's a wooden staircase leading upstairs. Everything is held out of natural materials. There's a fireplace in the living area and glass fronts that offer a spectacular view of the brook and wood that's behind the house. An open kitchen with a full interior is there as well. Everything is open and full of light... Everything looks unused and new.

"I couldn't use mine as I am wearing contact lenses." he explains, "And every security system has both of our irises saved."

"So, I am your back-up? How else would you have gotten into this house?" I look over my shoulder.

"Oh, I'd find a way." he ensures me with a small smile on his lips.

"True. You'll always find a way, Mr. Bolton." I smirk as I walk over to him.

He closes his eyes. He hasn't heard me say our last name in twelve months. As he opens them again they are not less green or more grey. His eyes look the same, giving away nothing of his emotions. Suddenly, his hands pull me closer to him before I feel his lips crashing against mine. I return his kiss as I feel his beard scratching my face. But I choose to to ignore it. I may not be kissing the same man I married, but deep inside of him he is still there. Hidden and masked for whatever reason. I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue starts dancing with mine. He tastes differently. He's not the same. On the outside and on the inside. But I love him not less. I feel his hands lifting me as our tongues are still entwined. I surrender myself in his kiss as I feel him walking up the stairs. He kisses differently, but I enjoy those kisses just as much. His foot kicks a door open and he walks in. As he lets go of my lips, I look around while I catch some air. We're in a bedroom, I notice as I feel his lips on my neck. I close my eyes as he lets me down. Feeling steady floor beneath my feet, my legs feel wobbly as my nerves react to his lips. My fingers move down his chest as his hand shuts the door closer. I gather the fabric of the shirt before helping him out of it, revealing a kind of upper body my mind wasn't prepared for. There's a field of muscles that form his torso. Not a single gram fat is visible as I allow my eyes to dance down his body. His arms are stronger than ever, his abs more toned than ever... I place my left hand on his heart. It's racing just hard as mine. His lips find mine again and I surrender in that kiss, hoping it won't be our last. I feel his identity tags and wedding ring tickling me. I take a step back and feel the wooden door in my back. His fingers find the zipper of the magenta coloured dress on the left side before tearing it down. The tight silk dress falls down to the floor in a pile, revealing my black laced bra that's strapless, my laced briefs and the stockings that I am wearing. I hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears as I feel his green eyes dancing down my body. In the past twelve months I've been on more runs and did more boxing than ever before, causing my body to overcome some changes, too. Just like his, my body has toned up as well. My fingers open his belt before I open his trousers. The dark washed jeans falls down his legs, revealing the black Armani briefs he's wearing. At least those haven't changed. Yet I gasp as I see the huge bulge that his erection is causing. He steps out of his trousers before kicking them away. His lips starts kissing my neck as my hands glide down his back. It feels so hard from all the muscle mass he has grown in the last twelve months. His lips move further south, kissing my cleavage. I feel his beard brushing my skin. Although this feels different, my nails dig into his butt as I start moaning. My sex starts aching for his touch in an intensity I have never felt before. I feel his hands on my waist as his lips follow. My fingers grab the waistband of his briefs as his lips kiss my belly button. His hands move further south until they strip down my laced briefs. I feel his hot breath moving up as I step out of my panties. His lips kiss my thighs and the right side of my hip as my hands pull down his black Armani briefs. I feel his body heat raising mine as his hands move beneath my knees. He picks me up out of the sudden. Spreading my legs, his light green eyes stare into mine for a moment before his lips kiss mine again. I feel his bread scratching my face as our tongues entwine again. I wrap my legs around his waist. Just as I allow myself to surrender in his lips, I feel him thrusting into me with no warning. My cry gets caught by his mouth as I feel him stretching me in ways I have never felt before. His cock has grown and gained size. He feels so much bigger and longer... I don't think I can take that size. I let go of his lips, needing air to breathe. God, this feels so different! I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as his torso is glued to mine. He's stretching me out to the point I want to scream in pain. But I don't.

Because I enjoy the pain.

"Okay?" his voice is rough and hoarse.

"Yes." I say, nodding. I expect him to move out slowly, but to my surprise he thrusts in even more. I cry out again, I didn't expect him to be in only half-way. I feel my insides stretching out to their limit. It's a ripping pain, giving me the feeling I never had sex before. This feels different and I am not sure I enjoy it as much as I used to. My fingers start scratching up his back anyway as he slowly moves out of me. As I feel the tip of his penis brushing my entrance, I feel my clirotis pulsing in anticipation. I bite my lip as he thrusts into me in full force. My back clashes against the wood of the door behind me. My insides stretch out even more. This is not how I remembered having sex with him. I close my eyes, I am in the presence not in the past. I feel him moving out faster before thrusting in with a much faster speed. He starts sweating as much as I do as he starts fucking me in a way he hasn't before. This is not animalistic, this is not full of desire... this is something different. I feel my body enjoying it though as the orgasm starts building. I feel the muscles of his hips working as my nails dig into it. He starts fucking me faster and even harder until I feel the orgasm about to burst in me. I hear his shallow breath in my ears, motivating me to come without words. I try to relax but wince as I feel his beard brushing my neck.

"Come, come for me my angel." his voice is a deep, rough whisper in my ear.

I breathe out as I feel him moving in, but the orgasm won't burst. Instead I feel this deep, deep beautiful pressure that I can't seem to release. It's the first time ever that I can't come. "I can't..." I say shaking my head, "I can't." I repeat as I open my eyes.

But he doesn't listen. He starts fucking me harder, moving with even more force. My body reacts to his, but the orgasm still won't burst. I can hear his shallow breath, he's not listening to me. "Troy, stop..." I breathe out. There's no need for him to hold back just to give me my high.

But he doesn't listen.

"Troy, stop..." I repeat and squeeze his shoulders. But he fucks me even harder. "Troy," I say a third time. My body reacts with the same pressure building but it just won't burst. "Hey," I say to get his attention. But he doesn't listen. "Hey," I grab his chin and move his head so our eyes meet. "I said stop."

He stops in his movement, being half-way in. "It's the beard, isn't it?"

I nod, "And the eyes." I add. "But I don't need to come. You can give into your orgasm, it doesn't matter to me."

He growls before exiting me fully. Within a second, he has unwrapped my legs from his waist as I feel the floor beneath my heels. We breathe both shallow for a moment before I see his face changing. He's angry.

Is he angry with me? "I'm sorry." I apologise out of the sudden.

"No, it's not your fault." with that he walks away from me out of the sudden. I watch his naked figure opening another door and see that he's walking into the bathroom. What's on his mind? Is he going to masturbate? Will he take a cold shower to get rid of his erection? What's his plan? I brush through my hair before I decide to follow him. He starts looking for something beneath the white sink. There are huge windows on each side of the mirror that's hanging above the sink. The necklace with his wedding ring and identity tag is laying in a small porcelain bowl. He gets out a shaving knife, a shaving brush, a bowl and shaving soap. First he cleans the porcelain bowl with hot water before filling the sink with equally as hot water. He places the solid shaving soap into the porcelain bowl before adding a few drops of water. I sit down on the chair that's standing next to the sink. I get out of the Louboutin heels, even they didn't bring it this time. Pulling in my legs, I watch him wetting the shaving brush before creating foam with it. The shaving brush starts dancing a tango with the soap until a fluffy shaving cream appears. I frown as he starts putting on shaving foam. He's really going to shave his beard off!

"I'm doing this for you." he breathes out as he holds his shaving knife under hot water for a few seconds. He places the shaving knife in a 30 degree angle towards his skin before carefully tightening his skin. I watch him carefully starting to shave that awfully long beard off. With long strokes, the beard slowly disappears in the sink. I let my eyes dance down his body. His erection is still pulsing eagerly for mine. I gulp as I realise that mine is pulsing just as much. As my eyes meet his green one's in the reflection a smirk appears on his lips. "You didn't expect me to stop, did you?"

"No, I thought you'd fuck me until you were done." I breathe out.

He cleans his shaving knife, "I still know how to treat my wife."

I tilt my head to the side as he continues shaving, "You mean how to fuck her properly."

"That I still have to proof." his shaving knife glides up beneath his chin.

"Oh I don't doubt that." I smirk at his reflection causing him to chuckle.

In all these years, I have never seen him shaving a beard off this heavy. He cleans his shaving knife again and I slowly witness the man appearing I married twenty two years ago. It's so mesmerising to watch him shaving. "When was the last time you shaved?"

"The last time was in..." he closes his lips as they were about to give an information away I shouldn't know. "about half a year ago."

"You've grown quite a beard in those six months." I say as the last pieces of facial hair gets removed by his shaving knife.

"I didn't had the time nor the utilities to shave properly." he lets the water out of the sink along with the awfully long beard. He washes the remaining foam off before turning his face to me.

I feel my breath getting stuck in my lungs, "That's better." he almost looks like I remembered him.

"Now on to the contact lenses..." he mumbles before opening the cupboard beneath the sink again. He gets out a case for contacts before putting the shaving utilities back in the cupboard.

I slowly get out of the right stocking, I want to feel all of his skin on mine. I can see him getting out the contacts as I strip off the left stocking. I place it next to my black heels before looking up. My eyes focus light grey irises and I gasp. The last time those eyes were so grey was when he died in my arms. Twenty two years ago.

"How's that?" he asks me as I rise from the chair.

Without a word, I wrap my arms around my husband. "Troy," I breathe out and I feel his body relaxing in my embrace.

He holds me close to him, "Hi..." his voice is a whisper that reaches something deep, deep inside of me.

I close my eyes and refuse to allow the tears to roll down my cheeks as I rest my head on his shoulder. I have my man back. I have my man back... I let my hands travel down his back and feel his muscles vibrating from my touch so much that it echoes in his penis that's pulsing against my stomach. "I missed you so much." I whisper as my fingers travel up his back again. My words don't even come close to my longing for him.

He releases himself from my hug and looks deeply into his eyes. The light grey is starting to vanish, I notice as slowly a light blue appears. "I missed you, too. More than you could imagine." he lifts my chin with his fingertip.

I let my hands glide over his freshly shaved chin, "That's so much better." his skin feels so soft.

He returns my smile before kissing me softly. Unlike before, nothing scratches my skin. All I feel is his skin on mine like I wanted to all along. I return his kiss and follow his demand as he starts walking. I trust him as I walk backwards to the bedroom again. His tongue starts dancing tango with mine like it always did. I stop as I feel the bed behind the hallow of my knees. He lets go of my lips, giving me air to breath. Quickly, he has awaken my desire for him again. A desire so hot, so full of love that this time I can't cannot give into it. I watch his eyes slowly turning darker before he lowers to his knees. Before I can say anything else, I feel his lips kissing my sex. I feel a wave of emotions rushing through me and moan. His tongue starts dancing around and I tilt my head back as I place my hands on his shoulders. God, this feels so good! I brush through his chin-long hair before my fingertips lift his chin up. Within a second, he has risen from the floor and his lips find mine again. He pushes me softly on the bed. I feel his lips on my neck, creating an echo in my sex. His fingers brush down my body until they stop at my sex. With the palm of his hands he slowly spreads my legs open. "God you are so beautiful..." his eyes dance down my body before they meet mine. "So beautiful."

"You're now, too." I breathe out my thought.

He chuckles before his lips kiss my cleavage. His fingers open the hooks of the black strapless laces bra, freeing my boobs from their cage. "I missed your sharp tongue, Mrs. Bolton." He throws the bra off of the bed before his lips starts kissing my nipples. I cry out in pleasure as his teeth unexpectedly bite into them as well. His lips start moving south as I feel my sex pulsing. I want him so badly... His head disappears between my legs again as I feel his hands massaging my breasts. His lips start biting softly into my flesh and I cry out again. Quickly, he starts building my orgasm with routined moves.

"Troy," I breathe out his name as I am ready to come. But to my surprise he stops before moving north.

"Ready for a second try?" his question resonates even more in my sex that's now aching for his.

"Yes." I breathe out as I wrap my legs around his hips before I feel him thrusting into me. I cry out as I feel my sex embracing his. Within one movement he has filled me completely. I feel him stretching me, yet it feels nothing like before. I moan as he flexes his hips to slowly move out. He thrusts in again, this time a bit softer. I let my fingers travel up his back, slowly scratching him. I motivate him, I realise as he starts moving faster, building my orgasm just as fast. God, this feels so much better! The pressure starts building deep, deep inside of me and I cry out as he thrusts into me even more, bending my legs a bit more. The angle he has created allows him to go deeper and me to go crazier. He speeds up and I feel my nerves reacting to his movements.

"Come for me, my angel." his hot breath clashes against my left ear and the orgasm inside of me bursts as I have no control of my body. I cry out his name as I feel my nerves and my muscles all clenching at once. I feel his lips on my neck as the sound of my pulse is still in my ears. I might not see it, but I know he's grinning. He thrusts into me and I feel him coming in a loud growl. His muscles tighten beneath my fingers. I feel him hovering above me as I open my eyes. His dark blue orbs are starring back into mine. I gasp as I witness the turquoise marble appearing in them. Now, I have my man back. "You're not done with me." I say as I brush a strand of hair away from his face.

"No." he confirms my thought as I feel him exiting me.

"Good." I say as his thumb runs over my lower lip, "Because I want more, too."

There's a grin on his lips before he kisses me. I return his kiss and feel his hands stretching out my arms above my head. As our tongues start battling, I feel his right hand holding my wrists together before his left hands starts brushing down my body. I feel his fingertips brushing my cleavage, circling around my belly button before stoping at my pulsing sex. His left palm starts brushing my inner tights as he lets go of my lips. I feel his hot breath in my neck as his fingers enter my sex. I cry out in surprise. I didn't expect that. Quickly, his fingers start moving to built my orgasm. I start winding beneath him as the pressure slowly but steadily builds again. This feels so good... it feels so good to have my man back. "Troy," I breathe out and only he knows what I mean by that. Suddenly he withdraws his fingers before twisting me around. As I lay on my stomach, I await his next move. His hands grab my hips before pulling me to him. Yet, I gasp as I feel his penis thrusting into me. I tilt my head back, why does this feel so fucking good?! He starts moving in a faster pace than before although his right hand still holds my wrists. I bite my lip, when was the last time we did that? Lustful cries escape my lips as I feel him thrusting into me with a strength I haven't felt before.

"Do you allow me to fuck you until you say our safe word?" his voice is hoarse as he doesn't stop fucking me.

I try catching my breath but can't help but moan as he thrusts into me harder, "Yes." I breathe out without thinking.

He stops half-way, "Really?" I feel his hot breath in my neck.

I tilt my head to the side, meeting his turquoise marbled dark blue orbs. "Yes." I repeat, fully meaning it this time. "There are no soft or hard limits today. Nothing is off the table." I make myself clear allowing him to even use tape, fire, cable ties, wax and genital clamps. But I doubt that he has them laying here anyway. "And I don't want you to stop when the safe word happens. I want you to get going until you are satisfied." I say into his eyes.

A grin appears on his lips as he knows exactly what I just gave him the permission for. The last time he fucked me until I said our safe word was when I caught our ex-nanny throwing herself at him in the shower. This time, it's different. I want as much of him as possible. Physically first, before I start picking on his brain.

* * *

I scream out at the top of the lungs but my scream gets mutinied by the mattress. He continues thrusting into me from the side as the orgasm rushes through my system. I feel waves of pleasure building instead of decreasing in me. God, I am such a hot mess. Suddenly he stops before exiting me. His fingers wrap around my wrists that are tied with his shirt before he rolls me from my right side on to my back again. He opens the knot, pulls my arms above my head before spreading my legs widely for him. His cock is still long, thick and beautiful - and still hard for me. He pulls on my knees as I breathe heavily through the after waves of my orgasm. He places my feet at the edge of the bed where he is standing before pulling on my hips. My knees bend but my legs are shaking. We might be both in the best shape we've ever been but after these orgasms I am so exhausted. I shake my head as he lifts my hips. I can feel his cock brushing against my entrance and unwillingly my sex starts vibrating, craving his cock for the thousandth time probably. "I can't..." I breathe out as I feel my upper thighs and butt burning. Even my abs are burning - fuck my whole body is on fire!

"Yes, you can." His turquoise coloured eyes stare me down. "You promised to go sky-high with me after a dry spell of two weeks." He reminds me of that time in France about twenty two years ago. It was a time in which he crossed a line and I pulled the break. "This has been a dry spell of a year. So this is sky high, my angel." With that he thrusts into me. I cry out in surprise but not because of his harshness, but because of the fact that I am already wet enough for him again. A deep growl escapes his lips as he starts moving. I grab the sheets beneath my sweaty body as I feel the orgasm already building again. God, our bodies were designed to become one. Over. And over. And over again.

"Move with me, my angel." His demand somehow gives me the strength to move my hips with him. Our bodies meet and I feel him so deeply inside of me. This stretch feels so fucking good! We start moving with our very own rhythm, our very own melody. Quickly, I feel the orgasm building inside of me again. Only this time it feels like the biggest orgasm ever! It builds and builds... and his deep growls only fire it up. Just when I think it's about to burst, it only continues to build.

"Come, come for me, my angel." His demand sets me off. I burst under this gigantic orgasm and scream out his name at the top of my lungs. My head rolls back as the sensation is giving me the best feeling ever. It rushes through me like an atomic bomb, never stopping. I can feel his eyes on me as I come. I am sky high, no doubt! Best orgasm ever.

As I feel the orgasm slowly fading, he starts moving again. Our bodies crash against each other a few more times before he comes in a loud growl. He stills as the orgasm rushes through his body and he releases his sperm in me. The grip around my hips loosens before I feel his body weight on mine. I crash down from his weight as he deals with the after effects of his gigantic orgasm. He chuckles as soon as he is slowly leaving the sky high he made us both feel. I return his chuckle as we stare into each other's eyes. He's glowing and I know I'm glowing as well.

He kisses me softly. "I didn't promise you too much, did I?"

Another chuckles escapes my lips that resonates in his chest as he exits me. "Shut up!" I breathe out and softly hit his shoulder as he rolls off of me. I roll over to my side and mirror his addictive grin.

His fingers brush through my hair, "I love you."

"A million times more." I whisper and yawn. God, I am so exhausted.

"You should sleep." His fingertips fondle my face.

"I can't." I say, biting my lip.

His lips form a thin line, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't lie to me." I say into his eyes. We have never lied to each other. We might not always tell everything but we never lied. Not once.

Until he left us.

He pulls my right upper leg over his waist before pulling my body closer to him. I can feel his abs beneath my upper thigh and rest my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat fill my ears. "I'll be hear when you wake up, my angel." He promises me again

"Okay..." I yawn another time before I close my eyes, feeling safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

I wake up with his heartbeat still filling my ears. For a moment I don't know what I'm hearing and if I'm hearing correctly. For a moment, I think I am still dreaming. Dreaming of being with him. My eyes flutter open and I lift my head before resting my chin on his chest. I wasn't dreaming. It really happened. He didn't leave.

"Good morning, my angel." His lips smile not less than his eyes are.

I lean forward and kiss him quickly. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two hours..."

"And how long did you watch me while I was sleeping?"

"Two hours..." he grins at me. The sun has just started to set, coating the forest surrounding this house in a beautiful lightening. Strokes of lights that make it through the trees fill the bedroom, but I don't care about what surrounds me. I care about who I am with. His fingers are brushing through my hair, carefully dividing each of my curls. As promised, I let him fuck me beyond the point where our safe word slipped out of my mouth. I held on to him like he was my anchor whenever he let me. We had hard sex, where the pain was just inches away from not bringing me any pleasure and I screamed at the top of my lungs every time I came. I came so many times to the point where I no longer question my sexual desire for my husband and I just give into it. Fully into it. I felt free. For the last hours I felt free. I enjoyed feeling him everywhere on my body and inside my body. He coated me with kisses, not missing a single inch of my skin. And I did the same. I want to remember this. I want to be able to hold on to these memories the moment we start creating them. The last few orgasms however were something different. Something we never experienced. Something we never felt before. It wasn't just sex that's driven by our addiction to one another. It wasn't just sex that was drunk in our love for one another. This was... something else. It was filled with desire, passion, fear and love. We held on to each other, felt each other and looked into each other's eyes like we've never done before. I saw the depth of his soul, the parts he rarely shows me and I allowed him to see mine. To see me in all of my shades. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just lovemaking. Whatever this was, it was the best sex we ever had. It somehow made our love grow bigger.

We are both still sweaty, yet he is glowing just as much as me. I feel happy and truly loved by my soulmate for the first time in a year. I let my fingers travel down the steel hard muscles that form his abs. He looks so different... "We should probably shower." I suggest, although I have no idea how to be standing in a shower.

"I won't wash you off."

I stare into his eyes, feeling the same need to hold on to this forever. "You missed our twenty second anniversary." I breathe out and realise how hoarse I sound. "I think you owe me something with topaz."

He chuckles, "I'll make up for that."

I stop my mouth from asking when. I don't want to ruin the last few hours I have with him. I place my chin on his chest, looking at a clear blue sea that his iris is. I reach out to fondle his left cheek and he winces. Something horrible happened to him. Something horrible caused him to leave me. Something horrible...

He gulps, "I love you, too. I'll always love you."

I kiss him softly. His lips are now a lot softer than they used to be. "You better not kiss or fuck another woman like you just did with me." I breathe out the first thought that comes to my mind.

"I'll always be a one-woman man that's married to you. No matter if I wear this ring on my finger, around my neck or it's lost somewhere in the rough sea."

I gulp, "Has it... I mean, has it been thrown in the sea?" I ask slowly. Maybe this is why he's wearing it around his neck.

"Yes, once." his eyes look away for a moment. "I nearly died when I went back to look for it."

"Your ring is useless if you're death." I try very hard to hold back the tears and the imagines that my mind starts creating from hearing those words.

His thumb fondles my cheek, "I know and I made it through. I am alive."

I kiss him again, "Yes you are, Mr. Troy Bolton."

He smiles, "Are you hungry, Mrs. Bolton?"

I let his words ring in my ears for a moment longer. Mrs. Bolton... I haven't heard him saying that for so long. "I don't want you to leave this bed." I breathe out as my stomach growls.

His lips form a sad smile, "I'd say you come down as well, but I'm afraid you're not able to walk anymore."

I chuckle and rise my head from his chest, "Yes you might be correct, Mr. Bolton."

He lifts himself in the bed before slowly climbing out. I place my hand on his right shoulder, "Don't go."

He places his hand on mine, "I don't want you to faint. I need our children to have at least one healthy parent." he breathes out before lacing his fingers with mine. He kisses my knuckles. "I'll fetch you something to wear." he explains before I let him go. My eyes watch his naked figure rising from the bed, before he walks around the bed offering me a view of not only his profile but his front side as well. I fold my arms behind my head and feel my mouth watering. God, how much I adore this man...

"Are you enjoying the view, Mrs. Bolton?"

"Always, Mr. Bolton." I say smiling as I watch him disappearing in a room next to the bed. I hear rustling and bags opening. What the hell is he doing? "Are you okay? You're not disappearing through a secret tunnel again, are you?"

His laughter resonates in my heart before I watch him coming out of the room. He's wearing pyjama pants and a light grey shirt. He throws a white oxford shirt into my direction and I catch it. There is no smell of him lingering in the fabric. It must be new and it's from Armani, I notice as I let the shirt glide through my hands. "I need my underwear, too." I inform him.

There's a small smile on his lips as he starts collecting my briefs and bra that are laying all over the bedroom floor. I hold out my hand for him to hand me my panties back, but he only shakes his head. "I get to undress and dress you, Mrs. Bolton." he whispers before his hands on my knuckles pull me closer to him. "The privilege of being your husband." Carefully, he stripes the black laced fabric through my feet before moving up north. I feel my breath quickening as his hands move closer to my sex. I am so fucking sore - but I couldn't care less. His fingers unwind from the lace before he kisses my belly button. "Don't make me want you more than I already do." I breathe out as I lift myself using my abs.

He grins before he covers my nipples with my laced black strapless bra. "You're using my words against me." he closes the bra behind my back.

I gulp as I see his blue orbs that are full of love for me. His hands reach for the white Oxford shirt behind me before sliding in on my body. "I learned from the best."

He holds out his hands and I take them. He pulls me closer to him until I stand. I wince as I feel the movement echoing through my whole body. Sweet Jesus, never have I been this sore in my life! "How are you?" his question is simple as his fingers brush my face.

I feel my sex pulsing, my heart shattering and my lips forming a smile. I am a mess. A fucked mess. I move my hips, feeling every nerve and muscle reacting. "Very sore." I say biting my lip. I doubt that I'll be able to walk down these stairs.

"Okay." he says before picking me up.

"You'll carry me downstairs?" I ask smiling. The last time he did that was years ago...

"You've lost some weight." he notices dryly as we leave the bedroom.

"And you've gained some. Muscle weight, that is." I notice just as dryly as he carries me down the stairs.

"You did, too." his arms carry me through the living area. There's an open fireplace. A big couch. No television. With that kind of view there's no need. Everything looks rustic and very cozy. I would like spending the weekends here with him. Locked in a safe house in the woods.

Sadly, this is not the situation I am dealing with.

This is life - not some dream.

"I didn't think you'd notice." I breathe out as we reach the kitchen.

He places me on one of the barstools. Brushing through my hair, he kisses me softly. "I know your body inside out, my angel."

I let my fingers run over his lower lip, "Yes you do."

He kisses me again before heading to the fridge. "I have no idea what food, if any, we have in there..." he opens the fridge. His eyes scan the fridge. "Looks like it'll be eggs and toast for us." He looks over his shoulder.

I smile, "Sounds good."

He gets out the eggs and toast. "How have our kids been doing?"

I gulp, I don't know what to say.

"The truth." He has always been good at reading my mind.

"Jo still cries in her sleep sometimes, like I do every single night. Rory and Nate are doing alright. But they have... paddies every now and then. Shailene says it's normal and I'm dealing with it." I decide to not mention that Nate has gotten into four fights this school year. The head master would have kicked him out already, but his grades at Harrow are just too good to be true. That boy is not only a girl's magnet, but also a nerd. And he plays both cards really well. He must have learned that from his father. "As for our big girls... Ana is very introverted ever since you left. It hit her hard since people left her so many times before we adopted her. It could have ripped open old wounds. I think she only shares her thoughts with Della, who doesn't give up her hope because you kept giving her hope as I know now."

"They've grown so much..."

"They did... they did." I smile as he puts olive oil into a pan. This last year have been the hardest they ever had, but it was also one they've grown the most. On the outside and inside.

"Where's Ana going to start her internship?"

"The Lister hospital. She wants to work and live with Adaline. Who is completely fine with it for now." Those two have been inseparable ever since we adopted Ana. It was one of the best decisions in my life.

"How's Della's trail going?" He puts two slides of toast into the toaster.

I shrug, "Fine, I guess. I don't know, she doesn't really talk about it anymore. But you know her, she doesn't like to brag until she can prove it."

"And Ana?" He cracks three eggs into the pan.

"She's taking step after step. I think she's going to go with oncology." She has always been interested in the work our hospital has been doing. Research is something that fascinates her.

"What are the triplets doing?"

"Going to summer camp in Dover. They are horseback riding there every day." Hopefully Nate will calm down a little over the summer. But knowing him my wish is utopian.

"You sent them anyway?"

"Yes. I talked to them about staying home during the summer but they didn't want to. Which I can totally understand as the media hasn't quite been good to us. They've been chasing every single one of us..." Calling it a nightmare would be an understatement. It's only part of the reason why I agreed when Nate asked me to allow him to go to boarding school with his friend Alex. Turns out Harrow School is one of the best schools for boys in whole U.K.. I just hope he would finally stop making trouble.

He nods, "What about my mom, Lucas, Shailene and the others?"

"Lucas is..." I brush through my hair, "he is burying himself in work, leaving me almost none at Bolton's Enterprises. Miley's busy with Liam. I think their marriage is alright, but then again we haven't had much time to catch up. Ryan and Kelsi are doing the best out of all of us, I think. After what happened, they took a vacation. They fled to Madagascar. And now they are just doing business as usual. I think they are still in deny about what happened. I'm not sure. As for Diana..." I gulp, "She's at the sanatorium in Swansea."

He looks over his shoulder, "She had a nervous collapse?"

I nod, "Shailene said it would be the best. We pay her a visit every second week in rotation so it's not too much for her."

"Is she taking her medication?"

"Shailene gave her different ones as she started having very bad side effects." I watch him cooking the eggs in the pan. "They seem to work. She'll be alright."

"What about you?" He saved the most important question for last.

"I am functioning and trying the best to raise our five children. Two of them are now officially working adults." I shake my head, still in a bit of a disbelief. "I am working not less than Lucas is. I've taken over as much of your work at Bolton Enterprises as Luc lets me. Nothing much has changed at Unfaithful Records. The hospital as well as the sanatorium and the rehab centre in Swansea are doing alright as well. I filmed a show in South Africa earlier this year in which I actually sang, the one we talked about. I wanted to ditch it, but I couldn't as I signed a contract." I stop talking as I see his frowning face.

"I meant your feelings. I don't care about the businesses."

I brush through my hair, "I don't know what you want to hear from me! It's hard. Waking up, getting dressed, putting on a smile and trying to do a job that's meant for two is fucking hard!" I hiss at him. "I have a house full of people that look like you. Full of people that remind me of what's missing in our lives. I have a house full of people that are mad and sad and frustrated... I am doing the best I can considering the circumstances. My heart is full of pain and it's ripped apart and at the same time it continues beating because I see you in each of our children. I am broken, yet I am fixed at the same time." I shrug, it's so hard to explain. "Honestly, I don't know how I do it. I don't know where I find the strength..."

I hear him sighing as he gets out two plates from a cupboard. But to my surprise he keeps his thoughts to himself.

"What about you?" I ask him and hold my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to your voice?" I ask him slowly.

He stops in his movement and although I can't see his face, I know he's debating whether to tell me or not. "My throat as well as vocal cords got damaged as..." he stops as he places the eggs on the plate. He turns around, holding the plates in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I drank a diluted liquid. It caused my throat as well vocal cords some severe damage. But it will heal, it's not permanent or irreversible." He places the plates across me. "I'll be fine."

I frown as my mind starts processing the information he just gave me. He got tortured... He got tortured! I place my hand on my mouth as it hits me. He's not only hunting someone, he is getting hunted down at the same time. "You drank acid..." my voice sounds broken as my eyes tear up. I can see him walking over to me before blurriness takes over my vision. Tears start streaming down my face as I feel his arms embracing me. I cry into his shirt, letting out emotions I buried deep deep inside of me. Anger starts ripping me apart. In what shit has he gotten himself into?!

I feel his hand striking my back as he's trying to calm me down. "I'm okay..."

I shake my head and hold tighter around his upper body, "No you're not... you're not okay!"

His fingers brush through my hair and his lips remain shut as he listens to my silent cries. I can't let him go. I can't allow him to leave me again... I can't breathe without him! His smell fills my nostrils as I bury my nose in the nape of his neck. I never want to live without that smell again! I feel his heartbeat against mine as I kiss his neck softly. "I've lost you once. I can't bare losing you again." I mumble as I've calmed down a little. I hate this situation we're in. As I lift my head, I glance into teary blue eyes. He's just as hurt as me. His fingers fondle my cheeks, "I'm alright..." he puts on a smile, "Okay?"

I nod, "Okay." I agree with him. I shouldn't waste our time by grieving over something that hasn't happened yet. We should enjoy the time we have as it is not much.

He kisses my forehead, "Good. We should eat."

I pick up the fork and start eating the eggs. I feel his fingers lacing with my free hand as we eat our eggs in silence. There are so many more questions, yet I feel like the answers will destroy the last hours I get to spent with him.

* * *

"What now?" I ask him as I follow him into the living room. I feel full of energy out of the sudden.

His lips form a smile before I watch his hands turning on the speaker that's standing on the mantelpiece. "Now, we dance a tango." I can hear Francesca Gangnon's Querer coming out of the speakers and I smile as I think back of my time at Dancing with the stars - Great Britain. Dancing the Argentinian Tango was one of the toughest dances on the show. Not because of the dancing itself, it was more of the emotions I had to show. Emotions, I usually only share with my husband. That desire, this passion... that devotion. There was even one time I took of my wedding bands during rehearsal. Because he told me. Troy asked me to not be married for these five minutes in order to succeed. And I did succeed... on levels that blew us all away.

He holds out his hand and I chuckle, "But I am only wearing your shirt and underwear." I place my hand in his. I'm not even wearing my Louboutin heels.

He pulls me closer to him, "Close your eyes and think of the time we danced on that parquet floor." It was the only time my husband and me danced in public and on television as it was part of the bet we made. If I made it to the finale, he would dance that very same Argentinian Tango I danced with my dancing partner, with me on the dance floor.

I close my eyes, allowing my mind to wander back in time. I can almost feel the sleek, tight black Armani dress that I wore. It had a very low cut in the front and back. My hair was twisted into a side bun. There were red roses around the bun. My husband was wearing all black as well. His orbs glittered in a dark blue colour that was bursting with desire. In those five minutes we danced, I forgot everything around me, excluding him and my feelings for him. That dance was the closest the world would ever get to see how we feel for each other - and they ended up wanting more. Five years later and they still talk about that dance as if it just happened. As I open my eyes, I stare into the same dark blue orbs with the same turquoise marble in them. I can almost feel the black outfit he wore underneath my fingers. He starts moving, dancing to the music in the most perfect way. I follow my heart, his lead and our emotions. We create a dance so passionately not even a choreographer could think of.

Because we listen to our hearts.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Finally a chapter with some answers on why Troy left. But there's still so much unanswered. Why do you guys think Troy left? What's the threat he's talking about?**

 **Background information: The very first scene of Ana telling Gabriella that she saw Troy is actually the reason why I wrote the whole story. The specific scene of Troyella kissing in the corner of the hallway and his changed persona as well as looks were the reason why A Million Times was born. I built the last fourteen chapters all around this one specific meeting. This scene, along with another one that's coming up pretty soon, is one of the most important pillars of Troyella's story. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If so, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up in warm bedding and stare at the white ceiling for a moment. This is not my ceiling. This is not my bed either. I pull the blanket back and lift myself from the bed. A wave of pain rushes through my head. Have I gotten drunk last night? I am wearing my black laced underwear and a white Armani Oxford shirt. What the hell happened?!

I look around, seeing a bedroom I have never seen before. The curtains in front of the floor to ceiling windows are closed to keep out any light - they go from the right all the way to the left, hiding the stunning view that's probably behind them. There's a fireplace to my right, but there are no pictures on it. A door is to my left that probably leads to the bathroom or a closet. Soft carpet is beneath my feet. Where the hell am I?

My eyes stop at the nightstand and I see an Aspirin and a glass filled with orange juice in it. I pop the tablet into my mouth before gulping it down with orange juice. I get out of the bed and walk over to the curtains. As I open them the sun hits my eyes mercilessly, blending my vision for a moment. The whole fourth wall of this room is made of glass. I blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. My eyes widen as I look out at the River Thames, which is basically at my doorstep. I can see St. Paul's Cathedral on the horizon. The London Eye is to my left, the Shakespeare's Globe to my right. I am in Greenwich. I am in London. But where am I exactly?

I pull my white Armani oxford shirt closer around my body before turning around. The shining sun is making the bedroom appear much more welcoming. I notice beige coloured walls, dark wooden furniture and a sailing painting above the dark wooden king sized bed I spent the night in. I know this painting all too well as I gifted it. A smile appears on my face, there's only one place I could be now.

Thank God.

With bare feet I walk out of the bedroom. I am in a wide living room with a navy couch and a coffee table made out of marble and glass. I can see my magenta coloured Stella McCartney dress laying on the couch. The smell of crepes and coffee start filling my nostrils. I turn my head into the direction the smell is coming from and I can see a male backside facing me in an open kitchen. Dark brown hair, a white shirt that hugging his muscular upper body and grey tracksuit trousers are wrapped around his hips. He's cooking the crepes in a pan and is summing a melody. How the hell did I get into his flat? What happened after Ana's graduation ceremony yesterday?

I inhale deeply before I decide to make my way over to him. I sit down on a bar stool at the white marbled kitchen island. There are already two cups with coffee, two plates, two forks and knives on it. "Tell me, how the hell did I get here?" I ask him, causing him to freeze in his movement, "Tell me what happened yesterday."

He turns around in his white shirt and grey tracksuit trousers, "You don't remember?"

"Obviously, I don't remember. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"What is the last thing you remember?" His grey orbs stare at me.

I frown as I try to remember anything that happened yesterday. "Talking to Ana after her graduation ceremony." I have no clue what happened after that. Oh god, I have a total blackout!

"Nothing else?"

I shake my head, "Fuck, I have a blackout!" I brush through my curls, "Wlad, what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know." he shrugs at me.

"Well, how did I end up in your flat then?" I frown before it hits me, "Oh God, we didn't-"

"No, God no!" he breathes out, shaking his head to emphasise his words. "I mean, not that you're not attractive. It's just-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm your former boss, we're best friends... God, that would be so awkward!" I breathe out, "But how did I end up in your flat then?"

He sighs, "I picked you up."

"You picked me up? Did I call you totally drunk?"

He shakes his head, "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

I start gesturing with my hands, "Spill it out."

I watch his chin stiffen and his lips forming a thin line, "I picked you up from a house in the middle of the woods."

It takes me a minute to digest this information. A house in the woods? He picked me up from a house in the woods. What was I do there? "I don't get it." I say shaking my head.

"I didn't either, but when I saw you... You looked..." he stops and bites his lip.

"I looked like what?" I ask him frowning.

His eyes move down to my fingernails. I follow his glance and see black dirt underneath my nails. Soil. I really was at a house in the middle of the woods, wasn't I? "You looked so broken. So full of pain."

I frown, "But I am not in pain right now. Aside from the headache."

"I was talking about emotional pain."

"Ah... I see." I say nodding before leaning back a little. "I had a nervous breakdown."

"Yes."

"And I called you to pick me up from wherever I was." I had a nervous breakdown. The middle of the woods. Hell, does it get any more dramatic than that?

"Something like that yes." he turns around before flipping the last crepe on the plate. "I made crepes, the only food I can make for breakfast."

I chuckle at his words, "I'm starving."

"Good." he turns around and places a plate on the kitchen island in front of me.

"Maple syrup? Greek yoghurt? Berries?" he asks me as he walks around the island.

I shake my head, "No, I like them simple with nothing added." I say before picking up one. I roll it into a thin line before taking a bite. "They taste really good!"

He smiles at me before sitting next to me. He takes a crepe as well, but loads it up with Greek yoghurt and berries.

"You cleaned my feet from the soil." I breathe out, looking at my perfectly clean feet. "I don't remember that. I don't remember anything. Did I tell you something?"

He stops eating before looking at me, "I'd rather not talk about what happened."

I frown at him, "Wlad, I am alright. I... I want to hear what happened after you picked me up because I don't remember any of it."

He sighs before taking a sip of his coffee. "The four hour drive from Oxford to London was silent as you were asleep. You practically slept the whole journey until this morning. I decided to bring you here instead of home as I was unsure if I should really leave you alone. I wanted to have an eye on you - at least for this night. I cleaned your feet and hands with a wet flannel before putting you in my bed. I slept on the couch."

I gulp, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Twenty three years of knowing each other and Wladimir Krimov has never seen me like he did last night. I hit rockbottom. I mean, I must have since I ended up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees, soil and a house. How the hell did I find that house?

He licks his lips, "I've seen you worse." he shrugs and I know he's referring to the time after I was kidnapped.

"But you've never seen my rockbottom."

His lips remain shut as his light grey orbs stare into mine. Wladimir is not just a bodyguard we hired twenty years ago for protection, he has become a training partner, friend and a colleague. We've been through a lot with him. My family wouldn't be where it is without him. He has become family. "Anyways, I'll bring you home after breakfast."

I nod and place my hand on his left shoulder, "Thank you."

He just smiles at me before we continue eating.

"I can't believe I've never been to your place." I breathe out, changing the subject.

"You have five children to raise." he shrugs, "I understand."

"It's not an excuse. But I really, really like it. It's so open and wide." I let my eyes scan through the wide living and kitchen area. "And the view out of the bedroom is to die for!"

He smiles at my words, "It's why I picked this place."

I take a sip of my coffee after I finished the first crepe. "But it's lacking a feminine touch."

He gets the hint but remains silent.

"No woman?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

His lips remain shut.

"Come on, tell me!" I hit against his upper right thigh with my bare foot, causing him to chuckle. "I know a man like you won't have this view just for yourself!"

"Well," he stops as we hear the front door unlocking. He twists his body around just as the door gets opened. I can see a black haired woman walking in, in her hands she's holding two cups of Starbucks coffee. She stops in her movement as her bright green orbs notice us sitting in the kitchen. Him fully covered in clothes, while I am only wearing a white Armani Oxford shirt above my black laced underwear. With my foot resting on his thigh.

Her green eyes widen at our image before she starts cursing at Wladimir in Russian. "You son of a bitch! How dare you betray me with that whore! I trusted you!"

Wladimir immediately gets off of the barstool and walks over to her, trying to explain the situation without giving too many details of our friendship away. "Natasha, please."

She raises her finger to make him shut up before her eyes take another look at me. By now I am sitting there with my knees tucked in. She rushes over to me, "You think you can fuck him without me finding out?!" she yells at me, "You little whore with your black laced Victoria's Secret lingerie and a cheap white shirt on. He doesn't-" She stops as I rise from the barstool. How dare she call me a whore twice! I allowed her to call me that once because of an impulse. I would have done it, too - but not a second time! I take a step closer to her and see her pupils shrinking in fear. I lift my finger, "Firstly, this is not from Victoria's Secret, but from La Perla." she gulps at me, "And secondly, I won't let you call my friend any more insulting words!" I let my hand rest on my hips. "We are not fucking. He is not betraying you. We're friends!"

She looks at me and I can see that the coin has fallen into the bucket, she recognised me. "You're Gabriella Bolton." she breathes out before her head moves back to Wladimir, "You're sleeping with Gabriella Bolton?!"

"We are not fucking!" I yell at her, making both Wlad and Natasha wince at the same time. She looks at me as if I was insane, when she's the one who made ridiculous assumptions just because of this one second she saw.

"We are friends." Wladimir says to her before walking back to us. "She used to be my boss back in the days."

Natasha looks at him, "Your boss?" she doesn't seem to be able to follow.

"She and her husband hired me for personal security about twenty years ago. They helped me opening my security firm. We train together every once in a while. We're friends."

"Friends..." Natasha breathes out.

"Yes, friends." he repeats for the hundredth time.

Natasha's eyes dance down my body, "Then why the hell is she wearing one of your shirts?!"

"It's not mine."

It's not? I frown at his words. Where did I get it from then?

She looks back at me, "I have my eyes on you, Gabriella Bolton."

* * *

I stop typing into the keyboard, answering a work related email in my office as my iPhone rings. I tilt my head to the left and see my brother-in-law's face. With his bright green eyes, he's hard to ignore, so I pick up.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Hi, yeah..." he trails off.

I frown as I lean back in my chair, "I'm not scheduled to work at Bolton's Enterprises today. Do you want me to come over anyway?"

"No, no I am not calling because of work." His voice sounds sad.

"Okay, great. Then what's wrong?"

"Listen, um there's something I need to talk to you about. Can I come by after work?"

I have to make a visit to my firm tonight. "To Unfaithful Records?"

"No. At home."

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to ask, you know that. Come by any time you want."

"I'm not so sure you're going to say that after our tonight..."

"Luc, what's wrong? You've got me worried."

"No, please don't worry. At least not now. I'll be there at around eleven thirty, is that alright?"

I nod although he can't see me. "Yeah." I'll just reschedule my meetings from tonight forward to this afternoon or noon. I can do emails at home.

"Great. I'll see you then."

The line clicks and he's gone, leaving me totally clueless and worried as hell.

* * *

A gentle tap against the wooden door in Troy's study makes me look up. A second later the door opens and I see Kevin walking in. Dressed casually in dark jeans and an olive green shirt the Irish nanny looks like he doesn't belong here at all.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He stops in front of the pool table.

I nod, "Have a great holiday. Enjoy Greece for two weeks, it's lovely." Jo and Rory are in Spain for the next two weeks with their school and with Nate being at Harrow, I have no use for Kevin. Besides, he deserves a break as well.

He smiles, "I will."

"See you in two weeks, Kevin."

"See you!" He says before turning around. I open my MacBook again and continue working on the email. The raging fire in the fireplace is the only noise that fills my ears as Jo and Rory are already asleep before they leave for Spain tomorrow. I will be very lonely the next two weeks as I will be the only one in the house. Troy and I built this house for lots of children, but now with Ana and Della living on their own in Kensington and Nate being at a boarding school, I just have Rory and Jo who keep me company. It means less chaos in the house, but also less feet running around, less laughter and giggle and definitely less love. The house feels empty without all of our children here. Troy and I always wanted to have lots of children, at least eight, but now that he has left us, I am alone with our five children. On days like these I wish we had eight, I wish there were more children that reminded me of him. But at least with five instead of eight, there are less broken hearts - but the damage feels like it's enough for a million children.

The door opens again and I can hear Lucas walking in before closing the door again. I look up and see my husband's twin brother dressed in a fine light grey suit walking over to me. The suit is tailored and it highlights his body shape perfectly. Yet, he doesn't fill out a suit the way my husband does. Lucas Bolton is in good shape, but my husband was always in the best shape of his life. He was toned in the right places - or at least that's how I remember him. But then again, it's been over a year since he left us and the memory of him slowly starts to fade. Not necessarily the memory of his looks, but more like the the memory of the way he felt: the way his lips felt against mine, the way his skin felt beneath my fingertips, the way his muscles contracted when I squeezed them... those kind of memories start to fade.

"Hi." I say with a smile on my lips as I notice a thin folder in his hands.

"Hey. Work?" He nods towards the MacBook.

"Always." I answer as he sits down across me in the armchair.

"You look good behind his desk."

I smile, "He used to say that as well." I haven't even stepped into my own study upstairs ever since he left. Working here in his old study makes me feel connected to him. It hurts as hell to be sitting in his office chair, but it feels good at the same time. Besides, I feel calm and concentrated whenever I work here. "What's that?" I nod towards the black folder.

He sighs before laying the folder on the table. "Do you have scotch?"

"Do we need it?"

He nods, "Fill up two glasses."

"I don't have ice." I turn around and get two glasses with the crystal bottle that has a 70 year old scotch in it.

"Doesn't matter." He says as I fill up two glasses. I hand him one.

"Is this work related?"

"No, it's as personal as it can get." He takes a sip of his scotch before sliding the folder across the mahogany desk. "Open it."

I frown before opening the folder and get out the document it contained. _Declaration of death_. I look up at Lucas, "No."

"Gabi-"

"No!" I hiss again. He wants me to declare him dead? He wants Troy's children to become half-orphans?!

"Listen, he hasn't contact you in over a year. In thirteen months there was no sign from him. No letter, no call - nothing! Maybe he has been dead for a while."

"Lucas, he is not dead! I would feel it if he was."

"I know this decision is hard to make-"

"No, it's easy. I won't sign that. I won't declare him dead. It doesn't matter if a year, two or five years past by without a sign of him. I won't do it. There's no use in signing it, so why would you do it?" I ask him back, letting my forefinger run over the edge of the scotch glass. "You're doing this because of the firm?"

He nods, "The blue chip clients are getting nervous. They haven't seen Troy for a year now, so they're thinking of leaving..."

I shrug, "So what?"

"So what?!" He echoes me, "We are talking about thirteen billion pounds that would leave our firm - it would be a setback we couldn't handle."

"Easy, if they leave Unfaithful Records joins you. We'll bring another six billion on top. You will win and not lose."

"You can't continue doing your job and his at the same time."

"Am I not doing a good job?"

"That's not what I said."

"Have I not brought in six blue chip clients in the last year?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?!"

"How much loss is there on your side?"

"None." I hiss at him.

"Really? Unfaithful Records is not suffering at all? Are your children not suffering under the time you spend apart?! Is-"

"Stop!" I hiss at him through my clenched teeth.

"I need to hire someone for his position. Someone who could do that full-time."

"No. I will continue doing his work. Suck it up!"

He sighs, "Gabi, but what about the reputation?"

"Troy didn't give a shit about the reputation. He always did what was good for the firm despite the reputation. And it always worked out."

"Well Troy is no longer here and therefore I am in charge."

"No, that's where you're wrong. He may be gone but that means I take his place and therefore get his rights from Bolton's Enterprises. I hold 55% of the firm, Lucas. I am in charge and not you." I set the record straight. I hate to say this, but he needs to hear this. "I will not sign this shit. Whenever a blue chip client asks you about him you say what you always say: that he's taking some time off and refer to me. I will take care of him if you're unable to fucking smile and use your Bolton charm!"

His lips form a thin line, "I am aware of the current situation but I can't do this forever."

"If you want out, then go." I hiss at him.

"I won't fucking-"

"Then get your shit together, Lucas! You worked by his side for twenty fucking years, you know how this works!" I'm only in the firm for thirteen months and even I figured it out.

"Gabriella-"

"No, you're fucking giving up on him after only thirteen months, Luc! I thought you were better than this! Would you do it if it were Miley?"

His green orbs turn dark, "Don't fucking go there."

"Why not?! You're going there for me right now! You're asking me to declare his death, have a funeral without a confirmation of his death, a coffin without a lynch and a gravestone with a fake date! I won't do this. I won't explain this to our children. I wouldn't even know how!" I yell into his face. "He may be gone, but that doesn't mean he is fucking dead, Lucas."

"But Diana-"

"Your mother still wouldn't be better. She would still live in Swansea with Shailene looking after her. She would still be on pills, too frightened to talk to us. Too fucked up to be able to see our children because they look like fucking copies of him!" I hiss again. "If you came just to make me sign this shit than you can leave now."

He sighs, "Gabi-"

"No!" I take the folder and march away from his desk. I walk past him and over to the fireplace before throwing the declaration into the raging fire. "Don't you ever come here with such a paper again!" I yell at him, making him wince in his armchair.

He sighs before walking over to me, "Gabi..." he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, you may not miss him but I still miss him like crazy! Every morning, I see him in my two girls and in Nate when we FaceTime in the evening. He is still here. He is still alive in them. And I know that he's still somewhere outside his home. He is not dead, Luc. I would feel a merciless pain if he were. I would feel it, Luc. But I don't. In fact, I still dream about him every night. I dream about finding him, about talking to him, about loving him... I see him in my dreams." I say and shrug, "So, that means he has to be alive. I won't sign these papers until there is foolproof evidence of it. Until I have seen his dead body."

He wraps his arms around my body as I feel hot tears streaming down my face, "Okay."

"Okay." I echo him before sobbing into his shirt.

As long as I still feel this heartache, I know he's not dead.

I just know.

* * *

It's a chilly night as I step out of the black Bugatti Veyron. The streets in Knightsbridge are completely empty, I notice as I cross the street. Not a single paparazzo has stuck his camera into my face. Not a single flashlight is blending my vision. Not a single scream is torturing my eardrums. I haven't been greeted by this silence for a long time.

Stopping across the building I haven't seen in what feels like forever, I take a deep breath. It's a stunning red bricked Victorian house with white windows but I know there lives a monster in there. Harrods is just around the corner, but the tourists are far away from this kind of neighbourhood. I knock on Franklin's door and wait for him to open it. It's been over a year since I last heard from him. I need answers - I need anything but this freaking silence! A few seconds later the black door of the red bricked Victorian house opens. "Why are you here?" Franklin barks at me. He looks so much like his son. He has given Troy most of his looks.

"To get answers."

"I'd reach out if I had anything."

I walk into his house without asking for an invitation. "I asked you for help because I know you had some underground connections. I knew you know people no one else does. I thought this would help, but all you fucking get me are a few blurry photos of some French roads!" I hiss at him. "Thirteen months ago! You've been fucking silent for thirteen months, Franklin!"

He closes the door behind himself and I notice that he's only in a pair of joggers. Being over sixty, he still has the body of a thirty year old. Franklin works out, no doubt but never would I have expected this! Defined shoulders, clearly formed abs and toned arms. Shit, he looks hot! "It takes time to trace him down, Gabriella."

"Have you asked your connections?"

"It's not so easy."

"Have you or haven't you?!"

"I asked around a few times when I was in Italy and Spain."

"And?"

"No one heard or saw him, which is very odd if you ask me."

"What about Russia? Have you been to Moscow or Saint Petersburg in the last weeks?"

"I have a trip next week. I'll ask around there."  
"Good, what about London?"

His lips form a thin line, "London's not an option."

I place my hand on my hip, "Every fucking city is an option!" I hiss at him.

"You don't understand. I screwed up in London."

"What do you mean?"  
"Bought a woman that was clearly meant to be for someone else." he shrugs.

I frown, "So now you're not allowed to go to those auctions anymore?"

"No, I just have to wait for a while. Let the situation cool down before getting back to it. It's why I took the jobs in Spain and Italy. You don't mess with these men, Gabriella. They could snap you in half within a second."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anyone."

"I am not afraid of them, but I know when I reach a limit."

I sigh, "How much longer do you have to wait until it's water under the bridge?"

"A couple of months."

"That's too long." I say back.

"If I get back there now, I'll be banned and that's not going to help anyone."

I growl, "Good, then I'll go."

His clear blue eyes go dark, "Don't be stupid. You won't go."

"It's either me or you. Since you are too much of a coward, I have to do this. When you do meet?"

"Gabriella, stop being idiotic. I understand that you want to find him and so do I-"

"Really? Because if you really did you would have found more than some fucking blurry images by now!" I yell at him. "You have no name! No location! No photo! Nothing! You've been fucking silent for the last thirteen months and I am bloody tired of sitting around and waiting for something to happen!"

"Lower your voice please."

I frown, "I don't care if you fucking buddy hears me. Give me a time and an address!" I hiss.

His blue eyes fill with hostility. "I won't let you go alone."

"I'll take a gun."

"A gun is not the same as a person."

"Then I'll take a gun and Wlad."

He nods, "That's better."

"Time and address." I repeat myself.

"Tomorrow. At three fifteen in the morning. Royal Albert Hall."

My mouth drops open. It happens right in the middle of London?! Right in front of our eyes and ears? "Okay."

"Wear something other than that." he says, eyeballing my outfit. I am dressed in a sleek creme coloured Givenchy dress with Louboutin heels. "I suggest something with leather. Black. Don't go overboard on colour and leave your wedding rings at home. Keep your eyes open for Derek Grosfield."

I nod, "Is that the man you crossed?"

His lips form a thin line, "Yes. I'll send Kirmov a file about him as well."

"While I'm there, do you... I mean, shall I bid?" Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be attending a slave auction.

He shakes his head, "You'll get a number, probably mine as I left a gap. I have number eight. Don't bid, don't piss anyone off, don't use that mouth of yours without thinking, okay?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that will embarrass you."

"Most importantly, don't use your last name."

I frown, "What? Everyone is going to know who I am. My success leads to people recognising me. I am in the tabloids daily. Paparazzi follow every fucking move of mine. And even if those men live without the internet up in the hills with the seven dwarfs - they will still know exactly who I am. I mean, they will see the connection right away - especially if I get your number."

"You may have a name in the real world, but down there you mean nothing but a number. Your life means nothing, Gabriella. Don't get caught by anyone. Be aware of all the danger around you, don't let anyone drag you into a private room or anything. Stay with Wlad."

I sigh, "Listen-"

"No you fucking listen. Being down there is not some playground. These men are there to buy other women as slaves, but if they see you they might reconsider their decision. They might want you above any other women available. Because you're smart, sassy, beautiful and, if that's not enough, you're a Bolton. You are Troy Bolton's wife. That makes you fucking invaluable!" he hisses at me, taking a step closer so our faces are just inches apart. "You think Troy's the only one on a bounty hunt?! Think again, Gabriella! Use that brain of your's wisely!" he hisses at me again. "If he's on a bounty hunt, then we all are!"

I gulp, "I am well aware of the danger that I'm putting myself into when I go there. But I have to find your son Franklin, because my son and daughters are going insane! They need him more than both of us."

He sighs and takes a step back. "Get in, find Derek and schedule a meeting. In and out within an hour. You'll stay for one auction - not the whole night." he narrows his eyes at me the same way my husband does.

"I am a grown woman. I know how to handle a few arrogant assholes."

He clenches his teeth, "Don't get yourself killed there. Or worse kidnapped again."

My hands form fists at the mention of my past. "Franklin-"

"Troy is going to kill me if you get caught down there." he throws in my husband as an excuse.

"Well, maybe if he hears of it, he might come back and all this hunting and running will end."

Franklin laughs out loud. It's the first time I've heard him laugh. "He's not coming back until he finished whatever he needs to finish."

"But maybe-"

"He will get the message one way or another." he brushes through his chestnut coloured hair that has a few silver lines, "And maybe then he might send some kind of message back. Some kind of sign that he's alive..."

Suddenly, we hear a creaking floorboard. My eyes follow the sound automatically, although I don't care who Franklin fucks in his free time. But my mouth falls open as I see the woman he is sleeping with. She's standing on top of the staircase, watching and probably hearing our conversation. With the dark brown curls, the chocolate brown eyes, those full lips and this petite figure, that is wrapped in a simple blue silk morning gown, it's unmistakable to not notice her. "Mom?" I ask shocked before looking back at Franklin. "You're fucking her again?!" I ask him shocked. I knew he loved her, he had loved her for over forty years, but really?!

His eyes fill with hostility again and I watch his hands forming fists, "We are not fucking."

"Gabriella," I hear Victoria saying my name and my head swings back to her. Suddenly, I notice the missing wedding rings on her left ring finger. There used to be a huge fifteen carat diamond and a matching diamond wedding band.

"You're divorced." I breathe out shocked. She told me over a decade ago that she would never leave Vance for Franklin.

"Yes." she says, walking down the staircase.

"H-How long?" I ask, my mind not being able to process this information.

"How long I've been divorced? Eight years and two months." she answers as she walks over us. Eight years?! That's almost a decade! How could I have missed this?! I mean, this must have been all over the news! I frown, "No, I-I..." I don't know what to say. I just saw her a couple of weeks ago and I noticed nothing! How did I not see this?!

"How long we've been seeing each other?" she asks me as she reaches us. Without hesitation, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, she laces her hand with Franklin's. "It took us about six months after meeting at your house before we began seeing each other regularly again. After a short time, I realised my mistake and I filed for a divorce from Vance. He agreed but made me sign a confidential paper. There was no announcement in the newspaper or anywhere else. We signed the divorce paper in his office in Manhattan. Franklin paid the dowry as I was broke. I didn't get a penny out of this marriage. I didn't get anything out of this divorce. All I had - the clothes, the cars, the jets, the properties, the jewellery - I had to give back. And on top of that I had to pay a marriage portion of half a billion." she explains dryly.

Half a billion?! Vance wanted a fucking half billion from her?! "500 million?!" I breathe out shocked.

She nods, "You think I wanted to stay married to this man for so long? The dowry started at twelve billion and decreased every single year." she tilts her head to the side. "My loved for him vanished the moment I saw Frank again. I thought I loved them equally as much." Victoria looks at Franklin, "But then that day I saw him again and I knew I only ever loved him." he squeezes her hand in response.

Suddenly, the urge to vomit over comes me. I start choking and cover my mouth.

"Third door on the left, down the hallway." Franklin says dryly before I turn around and run into the powder room. I can barely shut the door before I vomit into the toilet, emptying out my stomach completely. I even vomit out my stomach juices, that's how shocked I am by these news. When I'm finally done, I wash my face with cold water before drying it. I look at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the same features Victoria has. No wonder Franklin and Troy fell in love with us. We look so much alike that some people thought we were sisters instead of mother and daughter. I shiver at the thought of Victoria fucking Franklin just a second before I knocked on the door.

When I think I've reached my lowest point, life throws another stone at me. Just to remind me how much fun it is being tortured.

I walk out of the bathroom and stop in the living room where Franklin and Victoria are sitting on a dark green velvet couch. "Sorry about that." I apologise for my reaction. I didn't expect to be actually vomiting.

"That's okay, honey. We knew it would be hard on you." my mother says with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I look around in the living room, suddenly noticing all these feminine touches. The flowers in the corners, the books under the coffee table, the replaced framed photos on the mantelpiece. Clearly a woman is living with him. My mother.

"My son kicked me out of your house and life." Franklin points out dryly. "He made his choice. I had no right walking up to him again."

I look back at Franklin, noticing the light grey swirl in his bright blue orbs. That day hurt him deeply. "What about you?" I ask Victoria. She doesn't have the same excuse as Franklin. She saw her grandchildren the last ten years five times yearly for their birthdays.

"I didn't... You were always so busy and you know how birthdays are..."

"Don't put this on me. You could have pulled me to the side, ask for me to talk to you for a moment and tell me." I hiss at her. Fuck, does Ry know? He must not because he would have told me otherwise! "Does Ryan know?"

She shakes her head, "We just told Sharpay but I assume she didn't call Ryan because I think he would have told you if he knew."

Of course he would! I sit down on the matching emerald coloured armchair. Eight years have passed by and both Ry and me knew of nothing. We kept living our lives... "I will tell him then." I say, still trying to wrap my head around this.

"Thank you. I would have told him myself, but that would have been awkward... besides, he should actually hear it from his father."

Clearly, Vance hasn't informed his son! "His father doesn't give a shit about him. He only went to his wedding because it was important to you and you were important to him by that time. But ever since that one day, they haven't talked or met once!"

Her eyes fall into sadness, "I didn't realise."

Of course she had been too blind to see anything! I sigh, "Well, you don't have to worry. I will break it down to him." I just don't know when. First, I have to go to an auction and clear that. I'll break it down to him after that.

"Okay..." she agrees with a nod.

"But you guys are not getting married, are you?" I ask. That would be way too awkward and weird. At least she's been through her meno pause already. That means no biological children - which would be the cherry on the top.

Victoria shakes her head, "No."

"I asked her but she refuses to accept." Franklin answers with a shrug.

I look at him for a second. Of course, he would want to make Victoria his wife. He wanted to do that since the day they met over forty years ago. I can't blame him for wanting to give her his last name. I mean, Troy did the same with me. But them being married... I shiver, a thought that's too weird for me to follow. "I'm not saying you have my blessing or anything, but I understand Franklin's motives." I hear myself talking. Why am I saying this?!

"You do?" Victoria asks, frowning.

I look back at my mother, "Of course I do. This man wanted to marry you since the very first day you met. He wants to not only share his life with you but also everything else - including his last name." Shit, am I really saying what I think I am?!

"Are you giving us your blessing?"

I brush through my hair and shrug, "I don't know. Quite frankly, I am not a reasonable person right now. I think I even would talk a suicidal person even more into suicide. I..." I sigh, "I can't think straight right now." I breathe out.

Suddenly, Victoria grabs my hands. "Oh, I know, Sweetie. But you will find him."

I stare at her hands wrapped around mine. She hasn't touched me in over twenty years. It feels weird... and welcoming. To a point that tears start burning in my eyes. I gulp down the golfball in my throat before looking at her again. "You won't talk me out of going to the underground?" I ask her back, feeling my vision getting blurry. Shit. I sniff. Every decent mother would talk her daughter out of it.

But Victoria shakes her head. "No. Because I know how it feels like to live with the biggest mistake of my life for forty years. And I can't imagine how it must feel like to be left by the love of your life so sudden and without any warning. I'd do anything to find Frank - so that means I have to let you do everything as well." she shrugs. "But if you need help with the kids-"

"The kids are fine." I interrupt her. "I have a nanny that watches the twins and even if I didn't, I have enough family members who'd be happy to jump in, so I-"

She withdraws her hands, "Of course, I understand."

I open my mouth to tell her to not take her hands off of mine, but then I close it again. This situation is so fucked up. "This was a lot to digest. I need some time to..."

"To digest?" Franklin asks with a cocky smile on his lips.

I stare at his face, seeing my husband's features so clearly in him that it scares me. "Yes."

"We understand. Take all the time you need, but I'm glad you finally know about us."

I rise from the armchair and stare at the couple sitting on the sofa. Troy promised me that would be us in a few years. He aimed for seventy years together, yet he didn't even give me twenty five.

* * *

I fix my hair in the mirror in my dressing room one last time. I'm dressed in a black skinny leathered jeans with sky high black Louboutins heels. An olive coloured silk laced top is all the colour I allowed myself to wear, although Franklin said to wear only black. I play with my wedding bands on my left ring finger for a while before sliding them off. I open the walnut drawer in my closet that contains my jewellery and place them onto the black velvet before picking up the diamond stud earrings that I wore on my wedding day. I quickly put them on before grabbing my black leather jacket off of the hanger. It's already two forty five and I have a thirty minute long drive ahead of me. I slide into the jacket as I walk out of the dressing room and into the empty bedroom. With fast steps I rush down the hallway, hoping to not be late and at the same time not wake up Della, who decided to stay over tonight. She must sense that I feel lonely. We had a lovely day with just the two of us. I took the day off work and so did she, something I haven't done in the last thirteen months just once. I loved spending time with my oldest daughter: we cooked, we watched old movies and we spend some hours in our spa. It's was so nice that I actually stopped missing him for a few hours. That never happened to me.

I walk down the marbled staircase that leads to the kitchen but stop halfway as I see my oldest daughter standing in front of the fridge. Shit!

"Mom?" she asks me before her head swings around.

"Della," I breathe out before walking down the last steps.

Her navy eyes dance down my body, "You look hot. Why do you look hot?!" she asks me confused.

"Della, I really don't have time to explain it to you. I'm late."

"Late? It's two forty five. Whom are you meeting at two forty five, Mom?!" she asks, placing her hand on her hips. She's dressed in simple white pyjamas. She sounds just like her father.

I open the drawer in the kitchen and get out the keys to the black Bugatti Veyron. I wrap my fingers around the key that gives me access to this over 1000 PS fast vehicle.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

I lick my lips, probably smearing my red lipstick a little. "I can't tell you. I'm late already. I have to go." I say and rush past her as fast as I can.

But she follows me and with her long legs she's a lot faster than me. "Mom, are you seeing someone?" she stops across me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you having an affaire?"

God, no! "No!" I hiss at her.

"Then why don't you tell me where you're going and whom you're meeting!" she demands, waving with her hands.

I sigh, "I'm meeting with someone. For business. That's all I can tell you."

"Okay. What do you have to discuss in the middle of the night?" she continues her inquisition.

I sigh, before softly pushing her to the side. "I have to go. I promise I am not fucking anyone, Della, but I can't tell you where I am going or whom I am meeting with. I just can't."

"But-"

"I am your mother and I say I can't!" I hiss at her, causing her to wince.

"Fine." she whispers before opening the front door for me.

"Thank you."

"Be safe." she whispers as I walk past her.

I stop and kiss her left cheek, "I will." I promise her before rushing out. I walk through the pebbles and stop at the black Bugatti Veyron. I unlock the car before getting into it. With the push of a single button, the motor hums to life and I drive off with squeaky tires.

* * *

I stop the car, kill the engine and step out of the Bugatti. The night sky is clear as I walk up the steps to the Royal Albert Hall. I can hear the thuds of my heels as clearly as ever. I stop in front of the round building. I can see my best friend waiting for me at the entrance. He is dressed in black as well. He looks unusual but it suits him. Better than the suits I know him in. The black leather jacket gives him an edgier look.

"Got caught up at home." I say as I reach him.

He nods before looking at his watch. "We're only a few minutes early."

"You got the intel from Franklin?"

"Yes. Did you read it as well?"

I nod as he holds the door open for me. "During lunch. On my way to a meeting."

"You ate lunch in the car?"

"If you call drinking a cup of coffee lunch, then yes." I say with a shrug as we walk through the entrance hall. I used to go to Royal Albert Hall a lot with Troy. We always went as a family whenever there was ballet or the Circe du Soilé. I even went to a couple of concerts from my friends Adele and Ed Sheeran. But that seems like a lifetime ago. It was a lifetime ago.

"Do you know where we're going?" Wlad asks me as we walk into the hallway.

"There should be a man at the door. He's our first obstacle."

"You sure you don't want me to do the talking?"

I nod, "I know Franklin said it's gentlemen only so there's a high chance I won't get in with you being by my side but I will not let you do the talking. It's my call."

"Your ego is bigger than his."

"I know." I say and nod towards the man a few meters in front of us. "Showtime." I say to Wlad, straighten my shoulders and take one last deep breath. I will find my husband - and I will do whatever it takes.

We stop across the man in the black suit. He has wide shoulders and dark features. He's definitely not someone you want to mess up with. "I'm sorry but this is gentlemen's only."

Shit. Franklin said this could happen. "I'm here for number eight."

He narrows his dark brown eyes at me. "Since when are you Franklin Bolton? I mean this man has always been a pussy but not a hot one like you."

My hands form fists immediately at his insult and I'm all over him within a blink of an eye. Before he can react - or anyone else for that matter - I have him kneeing in front of me, his head so deeply buried into the marbled floor underneath us that I'm not even sure if he gets oxygen into his lungs. I don't care. If I have to kill him to get inside, then so be it. There are no boundaries I won't cross to find him. I press my heel into his back while I hold his wrists with my hands. "Say that again and you're dead." I threaten him. I don't need a fucking gun to kill him, I can do that with my bare hands.

He tries to move underneath me to free himself from my grip but I tighten it in response.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I hear a deep British voice saying and I look up. I see a dark haired man in his thirties with icy blue eyes. Winston Clark. He's the one conducting the auctions. "Who are you?"

"Number eight."

His icy orbs look at Wlad, "And you?"

"Her gentleman." Wladimir's heavy Russian accent lingers in the air.

Winston looks back at me before staring down at the bodyguard underneath me. After a few seconds his eyes move up to me again. "Alright, you can come in."

"Finally. I was about to lose interest in this charade." I say, letting go of the man beneath me. Within a second he is back on his two feet, his eyes filled with hostility. "Cross me again and you see me finish the job." I hiss at him before walking passed him. Wlad follows me like a lost puppy. I feel his hand in my back a second later, making me walk slower. "You don't need me here but I am glad I got to witness that my work with you comes to fruition." He whispers into my left ear. Maybe all these training session were good for something anyway. Maybe they led me to this.

The inside of the Royal Albert Hall looks different than it usually does. There are round tables with candles and two chairs in front of the stage. Thirty two tables for thirty two men - and one women. The stage is still completely empty. The lights are dimmed. There's no music but quite chatter coming from every corner. Some men are standing in groups, others sip quietly on their whiskey. Their bodyguards, if they have any, are nowhere to be seen. I scan the men from all classes. I see gentlemen in suits and gentlemen in leather clothes like myself. Some men are old and fat, while others are fit, young and blossoming. Some men have obvious tattoos. Others look like they belonged into the parliament rather than here. I see naked waitresses walking around, holding tablets with empty glasses and Cuban cigars. Her nipples are covered with stickers that have tossels. She's wearing ten inch heels like myself. I look at the other waitress and notice they're not completely naked after all. She's covering her pussy with some sort of sticker as well, but her ass is completely naked. They look like models but I wouldn't sell my body this way for no money in the world. Weirdly, the men don't even notice them. Must be used to them. No wonder Franklin didn't want me to attend. This looks much more like a swinger club rather than an auction.

"Do you see Derek?" I ask Wlad as we stop in the middle of it all.

"No, let's take a seat." He says, softly pushing me to the left where the table number eight is. There's a number on a stick, probably for the bidding that's about to start soon. I sit down on the comfortable round leathered chair and twist my upper body so I look at Wald. "I don't see him either." I whisper to him, looking over Wlad's shoulder. I don't see the blonde tall man with the light blue eyes. I see al kinds of men but not the one I need.

"Can I get you anything?" I hear a woman asking and I twirl around in my chair. Her fake boobs are right in my face, the tossels swinging a bit.

"Water." I look up and see the freckles on her face and her dark brown eyes.

She nods, "Anything else? Alcohol? Drugs?" She looks at Wladimir, who is wearing his poker face. She narrows her eyes at him and straightens her back a little more.

"Two double whiskeys. What kind of drugs do you have?" He asks her.

I narrow my eyes at him. We're not here to get stoned and drunk. We're on a freaking mission.

"Well you know-"

"Never mind." Wladimir says as he catches my glance.

She nods before turning around and strutting away from us in her ten inch heels.

"What was that?"

"I was curious." He says with a shrug, "I've heard of those kind of auctions but never been to one on my undercover missions."

"I won't get drunk here."

"Then stop on that whiskey. They are just to fit in. If you only order water, they are going to notice something is off."

"I hope you don't expect me to smoke a cigar."

"No, but I may try one. It's been a while..."

"Natasha is going to love kissing you afterwards."

"She's out of town."

"Lucky you, you didn't even have to lie about tonight."

He grins, "I know."

Suddenly a soft melody fills my ears and the lights flicker. All men start taking their seats before the lights get dimmed even more. The waitress appears and places our drinks on the table before disappearing again.

Shit the auction is already starting and I haven't even seen Derek! Winston walks up the stage with the spotlight on him. "Good evening gentlemen... and lady." He looks at me, causing all eyes to turn on me. I straighten my shoulders, trying to look more confident than I feel. I have no idea why I'm here if Derek doesn't show up. "As always, we're offering a wide variety tonight. All ages, all skin types and immigration background. There's even a special surprise." He smirks before walking behind a podium. "You know the drill gentlemen. Raise your hand or the number you have been given." He opens a black folder, "Okay, first one is a Brazilian beauty."

The heavy red satin curtains open and I see a naked olive skin coloured girl standing in the middle of the spotlight. Her wrists are tied together with cable ties. She looks skinny, like she hasn't eaten in days. Her black hair is a mess and her dark eyes are puffy red. She's holding her hands in front herself and crossing her legs to hide as much of her nakedness as possible. There are bruises and cuts every where on her skin. Her arms are covered in needle holes. She must be high right now as well, otherwise she wouldn't be so calm.

I feel sick.

She's barely eighteen.

"Ten sexual partners, comes with the best wishes from the Skull brothers. A good slave, submissive and trained in all the right places." Winston reads out loud. "Age nineteen."

I turn my gaze away and look at Wlad. What was I thinking coming here?!

"We're starting at 250 as she's clearly been already used." Winston says as if he's talking about a used car. The men are actually raising their numbers. A lot of men are. I shiver as the number gets higher and higher, until stopping at 355.

"Sold to Taylor!" Winston says after the thud with the hammer. The heavy red curtains close and Winston flips the page.

355.000 pounds for a slave. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up. To avoid that, I take a big gulp of my water. Shit, this is far worse than I expected it to be.

"Next we have a Russian lady. Brand new, landed just a few hours ago here in London." Winston introduces the next victim to this sick auction. I can't help but turn my head around as the curtains open again.

This is not a Russian lady at all. This is a _girl_. The blonde female is barely seventeen and already looks so fucked up! Her wide blue eyes are wide open, the pupils huge. She's on drugs as well. Just like the girl before, she is buck naked and abused as well.

The urge to vomit overcomes me again.

"We're starting at 1 million as she has only limited sexual practices." He says before the numbers start rising like bubbles in the water. Quickly, the number has been raised to fifteen.

"I think now you're glad I ordered the whiskey." Wlad whispers to me.

"Eighteen." I hear a male voice saying. I twist my upper body to see to whom the voice belongs to. No one has said a number before, they just raised their sticks or hands. I see a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes in a light grey suit with a black tie. He's about my age, maybe little older. The suit is obviously tailored to his wide shoulders and so is his white oxford shirt beneath the jacket. The shiny black shoes are probably as well. There's a peak of black ink sticking out of his collar. I can't believe whom I'm starring at. I found him.

Derek Grosfield.

Our glances meet as he gets the fall of the hammer. I freeze in my spot. Clearly, no one over bids him. He's untouchable. He's the man Franklin crossed and is now paying for. He's on suspension for another six months. Shit, Derek must be the most powerful man here.

Derek almost frowns at my image before getting control back of his emotions. He walks past me, straight to the empty table with the number one on it. Of course he is number one.

"Looks like we found whom we came for." Wlad whispers into my ear as I still stare at Derek's profile. He has even more authority and dominance than Franklin does. He's arrogant as he stares at the stage without wincing. The waitress appears next to him, placing a Cuban cigar and a glass of scotch next to him without Derek giving an order. He doesn't even thank her- let alone acknowledge her presence. The auction continues with a Spanish girl, but I couldn't care less out of the sudden. I have no idea how to walk up to him and get into a conversation now that the auction has already started and he came in late. I wanted to talk to him before the auction started, then stay without bidding and leave during the break or something. But he criss crossed my plans. Now, I have to wait for the break and hope for him to be alone before I make a move. It has to be subtle with all these witnesses around me. This is going to be harder than I thought.

And I haven't done enough thinking. I have no idea what to say. If it screw this up, I can kiss the idea of finding my husband goodbye. I will be stuck in this misery until I get a call about a stranger finding his lynch. I shiver in my seat and force myself to look at the stage again. The Spanish girl got sold for half a million to Gregory. The curtains open again and I see a Greek woman with curves standing across us. She looks just as fucked up as the ones before her. The starting price is fifteen thousand, but it rises quickly to a good hundred. She gets sold after a few seconds to Seth. I thought the men all went by their last name, but turns out they go by their first. Maybe it's a bit more anonymous. I don't recognise anyone here. I have no idea who these men are and how they are earning their money. I don't really care.

I just need to talk to one of them.

Suddenly, I feel his gaze burning into my back. Derek clearly noticed me. I look at Wlad, "He's looking over here, isn't he?"

Wladimir's grey eyes look over my shoulder for a split second, "You caught his attention."

"Perhaps being the only women here is not so bad at all."

Wlad chuckles, "Problem is, you caught everyone else's attention as well."

"Yeah, that wasn't part of my master plan." I admit with a shrug.

"Okay gentlemen, the surprise you've been all waiting for." Winston clears his throats before the curtains open again. I look up and see a twelve year old _girl!_ She has long brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Freshly delivered. Got caught in France a few days ago. Unused. We're starting at five hundred million." _Unused._ This girl is a virgin! They are selling a virgin?!

I don't think twice before picking up my stick with the number eight. No one is going to rape her off of her virginity this way!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Wlad hisses at me.

"She's a twelve year old girl. A virgin! I was this old when you got raped off of my virginity. I won't let that happen to her!" I say back as I keep my hand up, letting the price rise to eight hundred without blinking.

"This is not a smart move. We agreed to not bid on anyone, Gabriella." He whispers.

"I don't care."

"Yeah, you do care too much and that's the problem. I knew this was a bad idea." The price is at eight hundred fifty right now.

"Look, I don't know how you can sit here and do nothing but observe this shit. I have to do something." I hiss back, allowing the price to go up to nine hundred million.

Wlad looks behind me, "Well, now we know you are definitely on Derek's radar."

"He's bidding as well?" I haven't even turned around to look who is bidding. All I see is this poor innocent girl. She doesn't deserve this, none of these women do, but she especially.

"The only one left. Be smart. Don't cross him. Let him have her."

"No!" I hiss, holding up my hand even higher.

"Gabriella,"

"A billion." I breathe out, silencing the room out of the sudden.

Winston looks at me with wide eyes before staring at Derek for a moment. "Sold for a billion to..." Winston looks at me again, "What's your name?"

"Eight." I press out between my clenched teeth.

"Sold to eight!" Winston slams the hammer against the wood. The curtains close. "We're taking a break before starting with the other sex," Winston announces and the lights light up again. Shit, they're selling male slaves as well here?!

"Here we go." Wlad whispers to me and I turn around as I see Derek approaching my table. His blue eyes are filled with a hostility that almost scares me.

"You have something that's mine." He barks, stopping across me. His blue eyes stare at Wlad for a moment, "We don't bring our women here. You broke a rule." He says to him. "For that alone I should kick you out."

I frown, he thinks Wlad and me are an item?! He thinks I bid on this girl for Wlad? To make him a gift?! God, suddenly, I feel even sicker.

Wlad decides to play along and places his hand on mine, "I just can't say no to her." He squeezes my hand with a shrug.

Derek looks back at me, "You should have been trained better than. I wouldn't have allowed that."

I want to knock him out, but I restrain myself since I actually want something from him. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I have something he doesn't and I can use it against him. "I'm up for a trade." I say to him.

"I don't trade my slaves for anything."

He has more than one?! "Not even for the one you got robbed by me?"

Derek looks at Wlad with a cocky smile, "Sassy. You certainly have a good taste." He looks back at me, "Virgins are nothing special. Eventually, you get bored and toss them." He shrugs.

Shit, that was not how I wanted this to go. I would have traded the French girl for my husband without blinking, because yes his life means more to me than hers. There's no lynch I wouldn't walk over to find him.

Derek's icy blue orbs run down my face, stopping at my deep cleavage before looking at Wlad again, "You share her?" What?!

"No." Wlad presses out between his teeth. He's barely holding himself together.

"Yes." I say back instead. I'll trade myself to get my husband.

Derek chuckles again, "God, I'm going to enjoy you..."

"She's not up for a trade." Wlad says, narrowing his eyes at me. He's at the edge of exploding.

"I'm willing to pay for a night. How much do you want?" He says with a grin on his lips, he is clearly enjoying this.

"She's invaluable." Wlad tightens the grip around my hand.

I twist my hand out of his grip and rise from he chair before Wlad can say anything, "A billion."

He raises an eyebrow at the sum, looking at Wlad, "You always let her call the shots, don't you?" He looks back at me, "Baby, you won't get to do that with me."

I lean forward, "I haven't even started calling the shots yet, Darling." I whisper into his left ear.

Derek grins at me, "You're going to be worth every penny." He shakes his head before looking back at Wlad, "We have a deal."

"I never said we had-"

"Great." I interrupt Wlad. "Shall we go?"

"Looks like your owner wants to say properly goodbye first. I meet you at the side exit." Derek says before walking away.

I turn around and stare at a kind of Wladimir I haven't seen before. My best friend looks livid, at the edge of exploding. He rises from the chair, knocking both the chair and the table over. He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room, not caring about who sees us. I feel a slight ache in my left wrist from his grip as we walk through the exit. We pass the bodyguard I knocked over earlier, but he doesn't look angry any more. Wlad drags me down the hallway until he opens a random door that's unlocked. We step into a dark room and Wlad let's go of my wrist before switching the light on.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" He yells at me so loudly that I wince."Franklin said to use your brain wisely, but I don't think you used it at all! You're not doing this! We're leaving this very minute!" He yells into my face in Russian. Rage is soaring through his grey orbs and his face is as red as a tomato.

I let him cool off for a few seconds before I start. "This was the only chance I was going to get."

"The trade with the French girl was a smart move, but it didn't work. You should have left it there. We would have left with a win anyway."

"No, we wouldn't have! The only win that matters is my husband! I am sick and tired of this unknown! I want answers! I want locations. I want names. I want more than some blurry images and if Derek is going to get me that, then-"

"You won't leave with him!" He yells again, making me wince. "He's going to kill you the second you are alone!"

"I am a big girl, I know how to protect myself. I think I demonstrated that earlier."

"You fucking stubborn woman!" Wlad growls at me like a hungry bear, "You don't leave with these men. You don't cross them ever, Gabriella! You want your children to be orphans?! Because that's what's going to happen if you leave with him."

He played a card he shouldn't have. My children are off limits. I am doing this because of them! "He is the only chance I have left-"

"No, you don't! Just give me a few more weeks-"

"NO! No, I am tired of waiting for something to happen! I need this to happen now! I need something I can hold on to."

"He's going to abuse you."

"You think I don't know that?! You think I don't know I just made a deal with the devil?" I ask him back, "I will do anything to find him and if I have to sell my body then so be it."

Suddenly, Wlad places his hands on my shoulders, "You won't survive this night."

He means every word. "I will do this."

"Think about your children. They need you alive. They are fucked up enough, do you want to hurt them even more?"

"Give me your gun, Wlad."

He growls in response.

"I can go with or without it, but you'd feel safer if I had it." I insist, holding out my hand.

He sighs before pulling the gun out of his jeans, "This will end badly."

I grab the silver gun out of his hands, "I need you to pay for the girl with a check. I pay you back. Bring her to your place and find out where she's from. Then bring her back to wherever she came from." I put the gun into my black leathered jeans, feeling the cool silver in my back.

"Gabriella-"

"Do it." I demand.

"Don't get killed. Call me the second you are free again." Suddenly, he hugs me. "Be careful." He whispers into my ear. "Remember what I taught you about body language and self defence. Don't hesitate to pull the trigger, I will clean up the mess."

"Okay." I respond, letting go of his embrace. "Think of a cover story if this goes bad. Della knows we're meeting tonight." Suddenly my hands start shaking. I knot my fingers together to get rid of my nervousness. "And inform Franklin. He may know wherever we're going to."

Wlad nods, "I have your back."

"I don't have a tracker with me."

"Yeah you do. I will have my eyes on you."

I frown, "Where?"

"The earrings." Wlad says with a soft smile. "A special gift I made for Troy for your wedding."

My eyes soften for a second and I feel the emotions rising at the mention of my husband's name, but I quickly gain control back. "Okay. That calms me a little."

"Don't make another idiotic decision again. Think before you talk, Gabriella."

I nod, "I will."

Wlad hugs me again, "Good luck."

"Thank you." I whisper back before he lets me of me. I turn around and walk out of the room first. I turn left without looking back once more. I head for the side exist, the one I know the queen always uses when she comes to the Royal Albert Hall. My heels thud against the marble as I walk down the stairs. I notice a black sleek Rolls-Royce standing there with the back door wide open. He must be already inside. I inhale deeply, well aware of the danger I am putting myself into if I get into this car. But there's no going back now.

I get into the car and shut the door close.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **What do you guys think about Gabriella's new approach to find Troy? Do you think it was the right decision?**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If so, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where to, Sir?"

"The usual." Derek answers, causing my head to swing around. I stare at stone hard features, those icy blue eyes and the dirty blonde hair. The car drives off just as our glances meet. "You cleared everything?"

I lick my lips, suddenly losing my confidence. Shit, what have I agreed to?! I am going to get killed! I will never see my children again! I haven't even shown them- "Did you? He asks me again.

I twist my upper body in his direction, "I think you misunderstood the situation, Derek."

His bright blue eyes go dark, "It's master."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I am not his slave." I explain.

He furrows his brows, "What?"

"It's not him who calls the shots, but me." I lie into his face. His features soften for a second before hardening in surprise.

"You're a domina?" He asks back surprised before eyeballing me. "Should have known."

I will be one tonight if I have to. I will be everything he needs me to be if he only gets me what I want. "But I am willing to compromise if you are as well."

"I didn't pay a billion for a compromise."

"No, you paid it for a night with me." I counter back, "and I'm telling you how this night's going to go." I feel the gun pressing into my back as I move in the seat.

"I don't do dominas."

"And I don't do masters, but as you said, you paid a billion for this. I give you what you want if you give something back in return."

"I don't trade my slaves."

I sigh, "I'm not talking about them. I know of your reputation and I need you to find someone for me."

"You have a job for me?" He asks back surprised.

I nod. "Find him and I pay you back the billion."

He leans back on his seat, "A billion?"

"Yes. And a hundred thousand on top if you find him within a month."

Derek's blue eyes look at me, "Are you looking for a lost slave or something?"

"The reason is none of your business. Can you find him?"

"I can find anyone."

"Then we have a deal." Now, selling my body is only half bad.

We stop in front of one of the red bricked houses in South Knightsbridge. It was only a five minute drive. The driver gets out of the seat and opens the door for Derek. He steps out and I follow him. The townhouse looks like any other. It doesn't look like it belongs to a monster, but Franklin lives not too far away from here. Franklin's a Saint compared to Derek Grosfield. Derek walks over to the black front door and unlocks it with his key. He lets the door open, expecting me to follow him because we have a deal. A billion pound deal.

I close the door behind myself, hearing the lock snapping in again. I get greeted by a bachelor home. With dark wood, male accents and dark furniture everywhere it's unmistakably owned by a real man. "Are we alone?"

"I keep my slaves somewhere else." He answers my real question as he walks into his living room. I watch him stripping off his silver jacket and throwing it on the back of the couch. It is only now that I notice the bulge in his trousers. He really is attracted to me. I don't know why that surprises me.

I follow him into the living room with the marbled mantelpiece above the open fireplace that's across the teal green couch. Derek walks over to the bar and opens a bottle of brown liquor. "Scotch?" He asks me as my eyes still scan through his living room. There are no personal photos anywhere. No private books, nothing that gives away anything of him.

"Do you treat all of your slaves that well?" I counter back, meeting his gaze.

His lips rise to a smile, "I've never had a domina in my house before, so I'm showing my best manners."

I nod, "With ice then." Behind him is the perfectly sleek white kitchen. It looks completely new, totally unused. I don't think Derek cooks, he doesn't strike me as someone who does.

He walks over to me with two glasses of scotch in his hands. He hands me a crystal glass with the amber liquor in it and clings it with mine, "To an unforgettable night."

I take a big gulp of the scotch, feeling how to runs down my throat before it burns in my stomach. I haven't had a drink ever since that disaster night at my hospital a couple of months ago. It feels good and weird at the same time. But I rather have a huge hangover tomorrow than remember this night in crystal clear details. "How much submission do you want?" I ask him, getting straight to the point. I got my part of the deal, it's only fair if I give him his part.

He takes the scotch out of my hand and places our glasses on the coffee table. "Strip naked." He demands, his eyes dark and clouded.

Shit, he's going to see the gun. "I should warn you then, I didn't come unprotected." I say as I stripe off my jacket. I place it on the back of the couch, next to his light grey jacket. I take out the gun and place the shining silver thing on the coffee table. As I strip out of my clothes, I decide to be someone else tonight. I am not the married mother, the wife who looks for her lost husband... but I am exactly who Derek needs me to be. I can do this for one night. I can be a stranger. I will do everything to get my husband back and now I have to prove it.

"I'd be surprised if you did." He says back with a smile on his lips. He seems to be enjoying this.

I strip out of my laced olive stop, revealing my black laced bra. His eyes rest on cleavage, seeing the perfectly pushed boobs.

"Fuck. Me." He breathes out.

"Oh, I think I will." I counter as I open the button of my leathered jeans. I step out of my heels and slowly get out of the jeans. I fold them carefully, before throwing them on the couch as well. I am about to open my bra.

"Stop." Derek says in a strong voice.

I stop in my movement and look over my shoulder. He is standing across me, arousal written all over his face and body. "If you want me to be submissive, you can't change your mind every fucking second." I hiss at him.

He steps closer to me, "On your knees."

Without hesitation, I drop to my knees. He opens the black belt and button of his trousers before they fall down his knees. I stare at his black briefs as it's right on my eye-level. His thumbs hook into the waistband of the briefs before he pulls them down.

I expected more. A lot more.

But then again, I haven't seen a dick in over a year. I haven't fucked in over a year. Shit, I haven't had sex in over a year! What if I lost my skills?! What if- "Suck me off." He demands, closing the gap between my face and his aroused dick.

I gulp down my fear and insecurity before I start getting to work. I haven't given a blow up in over a year. I haven't seen another dick but my husband's in over two decades. I haven't slept with anyone other than him in over twenty years! How is this suppose to work?! Thoughts I didn't think of before rush through my mind as I lick and suck on this stranger's dick. This is how prostitution must feel like. Doing the work and thinking of something completely different. I am disgust by myself, this is my lowest point for sure. But then I remind myself why I'm doing this. That this man can find my man and bring him home. Well, the bringing home part has to come from me. But when we're face to face, I will not let him go again. I will bring him home. I will bring my husband home.

Suddenly, Derek comes in my mouth so surprisingly that I almost choke on his come. I swallow it as soon as his dick is out of my mouth. It looks significantly smaller when it's not erected.

"Get up." Derek orders and I rise from my sore knees. I haven't even felt anything in my body the last few minutes as my thoughts were so concentrated on my husband. Perhaps I can do this. Maybe I really can sell my body for finding him. I mean, I already am.

Suddenly, Derek moves closer to me, aiming to kiss my lips. "No." I say, drawing a clear line.

"No kissing?" He asks back.

"Hard Limit." I answer. My lips belong to my husband only.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, "What else?"

"Fire and electricity." I answer truthfully.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "That's all?"

I nod, "Three limits."

He nods in agreement, "Wax?"

"Is okay."

"Tape?"

"I can do that."

"Choking?"

I didn't realise people were into that. "Add that to the list of hard limits."

"Okay. Floggers? Whips? Belts? Clamps?"

I nod, "They are fine."

He drops his arms, "You really are the perfect submissive. I don't know why you don't like to switch roles."

Because only my husband has seen me be really submissive before. But instead of saying this, I strip out of my black laced thong and hold it up with one finger, "I don't know why you are wasting your time by talking. You paid for sex."

"I paid for submission."

"I'm giving you both."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." He steps closer again before fondling my arms, "Such soft skin..." he whispers almost to himself. "I understand the hesitation of your previous sub. I wouldn't want to let you go as well. I'm not sure I will after tonight."

Shit, this is bad. And we haven't even gotten to the actual sexual intercourse. Damn it. "You have to. We have a deal." I say to him, if that deal bursts then I don't know what to do.

He looks up into my eyes, "Is that lost sub really so important to you?"

"Yes." He means the world to me. No doubt.

"Because I think you're better off with me."

"I can't be submissive for a long time so I suggest you should use your time wisely."

The left corner of his mouth rises to a smile. "We would have the time of our lives together."

I gulp, I had that with my husband. Before he left me. Before he made me do this - take every chance, no matter how small it is. "You want to fuck me or not?!" I counter. I want to get this over with as fast as possible, so he can get to his part of the deal as fast as possible.

His fingers dance over my back until they open my bra, "You are one of a kind." He stripes the straps off of my shoulders before the bra falls down on the parquet. "Fuck, you are beautiful." He says as he stares at my naked body. I feel his gaze burning holes into my body, piercing me. I have gained a lot of muscle mass over the last few months and lost the little fat percentage I had. I have serious abs and toned arms and legs, but at the same time my boobs stayed this voluminous. My body changed a lot over the last few months but I only really noticed it when I got dressed and even my most fitted clothes started to look loose. I don't work out to maintain my healthy body or to loose weight or to gain muscle mass any longer, I work out to stay sane. Fitness has become a mental game to me ever since he left me. It became the only way to maintain my sanity.

I watch Derek loosening the black tie around his neck before throwing it on his grey jacket. He starts opening the buttons of his oxford shirt, slowly revealing his torso. I notice the black ink on his left side right away. It crawls all the way from his hip up to his neck. It's a floral print with ivy. Occasionally, there is a name written in a curly handwriting. Names I never heard of.

"Are you done?" He asks me as my eyes stare at the names written on his chest.

"Who are they?"

"Reminders." He says as I stare at Emily Clarke, the name on the left side of his neck.

"Reminders of what?" I ask back as my eyes travel down the tattoo again. There must be thirty names at least.

"A reminder to not fuck with me."

I gulp as I understand. These are not lost lovers, but killed enemies. He tattooed the names of his enemies on his skin, people he killed because they upset him. Who does that?! What sick person does something like this? Kill people, only to have them then stamped onto his skin forever. Suddenly, I notice a free spot at his left hip. I sincerely hope that's not for Franklin. "Is that one for Franklin Bolton?" I ask, my fingers touching the free spot on his left hip.

"What do you know about him?"

Shit! Think before you talk, Gabriella! Use your mouth wisely! "The bouncer mentioned him when I knocked him down." I say with a shrug.

Derek chuckles, "You... you knocked Charlie down?"

I meet his gaze, "It was the only way to get inside since that mother fucker refused to let me in."

"I have to replace him."

I nod, "You should." I let my fingertips travel up the tattoo, feeling another man's skin for the first time in over a year. Derek is toned, but his skin doesn't feel the way my husband's does. It doesn't even look the same. It's different. "So, is it?"

"What?"

"The spot. Is it for Franklin?" I repeat my question. If so, I have to warn him.

"No, it's for an Iraqi man. He was due next week, but now that I've got a better job offer, he has to wait." He says with a shrug. "But I might start a new tattoo on the right side. I could start with you."

I frown. Is he going to kill me anyway? "Why would I be on your skin?"

"I could start a tattoo of names I want to remember I fucked."

Shit, that means he has to know who I am after all. "You don't know my name."

"No, but the number eight is going to be enough."

I frown at the naked skin on his right hip. "But I don't want to be stamped on your skin."

"It's a number."

Troy is going to kill me if he finds out about this. He is going to kill him after I told him what I did. Or Krimov or Franklin are going to do that before Troy has the chance. Either way, Derek won't last long. So it doesn't really matter. One monster less in this world. "Fine."

"But first I need something to remember." He wraps his fingers around my hips and pulls me closer to him.

I feel his pulsing erection against my stomach, "One last thing," I start, "I don't have sex without condoms."

"Good thing I bought a new package the other day, then."

* * *

I feel him pumping into me a few times. Sweat is dripping down his body and onto mine as my legs are hooked around his hips. His tattoo is glittering in the dimmed lights. The room smells of sex so badly, that it makes me want to vomit. But I get myself together every time the urge to vomit wants to overcome me. I remind myself why I am doing this and what I get out of this. Of course unconventional ways expect unconventional payments.

Suddenly, he comes in a loud growl. For the fucking eighth time.

He gets his soft dick out of me and rolls over. Even after three hours of fucking me in every opening he hasn't gotten tired. He came again and again... and again... it's a nightmare. I thought every other man but my husband would fall asleep after the first release, but this one just keeps coming. Shit, I can't do this for a minute longer.

But he paid for a night. A whole night. He stripes off the eighth condom from his soft dick before throwing it into a bin next to his bed. I close my eyes, the eighth! I betrayed my husband eight times tonight - and the night isn't even over yet! Shit, I feel so much guilt that I want to vomit again. I inhale deeply, calming down my nerves. I can't vomit now. I can't be sick in this very moment. It has to wait until I'm out of here.

"Now that's what I call unforgettable, right?" Derek asks without really expecting an answer.

I stare at the ceiling, seeing my reflection next to his in the mirror on his ceiling. There are mirrored tiles all over the ceiling in this bedroom. I can't really call it a bed room. It's a fucking room, since it only has a bed. The headboard has made a serious dent into the wall behind it - that's how hard he fucked me. But no matter the position, the speed, the props and the harshness, I didn't come once. It's like my body knows this is the wrong person. It's like it knows this is not my soulmate.

But I am pretty good at faking an orgasm, I know that now.

The sun starts slowly rising and I look out of the window. It must be around four thirty. The night is over. I paid my dues. Now it's his time.

I get out of the bed, I can finally go home.

"Where are you going?"

"Your time is over." I say as I leave him alone in his bed. I walk out of the bedroom and down the thin hallway.

"Wait, that wasn't the deal!" I feel Derek's hand on my arm a second later.

I turn around, "Yes it was. You paid a billion for a night with me. The sun is rising, which means the night is over. Your deal has been fulfilled." I untwist my arm from his grip and walk down the stairs.

"The night is not over yet. I still have fifteen minutes until the sun has completely risen."

"You want another blow job?" I ask as I reach his living room. I pick up my underwear and quickly change into it before slipping into my top, jeans and leather jacket. "I can do that fully dressed." I say, looking at his erection as he is still naked across me.

"Who do you want me to find for you?" Derek is the best bounty hunter there is in the whole world. If he doesn't find him, then no one can.

I get into my left Louboutin heel, "Troy Bolton."

"Franklin's son?" Derek asks me shocked.

I nod as you slip into the right Louboutin heel with ease. "You don't need anything besides a name, do you?" Because I don't have a location.

Derek shakes his head, "A name that's all."

I pick up the silver gun and slide it into my jeans. "Good. Reach out to Franklin if you find anything. He knows how to contact me."

"You won't give me your contact data?"

I rush over to the front door, "Your think I really am this stupid?"

"How will I know I will get my money?"

I open the door, "I gave you an unforgettable night, didn't I?"

He smiles, "Do you need a ride?"

I chuckle, "You're naked."

"That doesn't mean I can't drive."

Suddenly, I spot my black Bugatti Veyron parked a few meters away from this house. "I've got a ride, thanks." I say before walking out of the house.

"Will I see you again?" He asks standing in front of his black wooden door in all of his naked glory.

With me being in the tabloids he's going to recognise me in a few hours anyway. "Oh I don't doubt you will." I rush down the steps before walking over the asphalt that eventually leads me to my parked Bugatti. The sun is shining straight to the front window, so I can't see Wladimir sitting behind the wheel. But only he could be sitting there, waiting for me the whole night. I open the door if the passenger seat and get in. To my surprise, I don't sit next to Wladimir.

"What the fuck have you done?!" Franklin asks me.

I wince at the hostility in his voice, "Franklin,"

"No, I gave you exact directions. Get in, find Derek and get out. Don't bid and certainly don't sleep with him!" He hisses at me before starting the engine of the Bugatti.

I gulp, "I did what was necessary."

"Nothing of that was necessary!" He hisses as he drives out of the parking spot.

"Yes it was, because your directions were absolute bullshit!" I bark back at him as we leave South Kensington with fast speed.

"Gabriella, you could have gotten killed there! You were reckless, playing with all of our lives!"

"Don't worry, your life is pretty safe right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't end up on his hip."

"I'm sorry?"

I sigh as I look at him again, "Your name won't be tattooed onto Derek's skin."

"I won't?"

"No, you won't. The spot is reserved for an Iraqi."

"How do you know about this?"

"I fucked him, so I saw his tattoo. I asked him about it." I say and shrug.

"Has he agreed to a meeting then?"

"Better, he agreed to find him."

Franklin loses his face for a second, "What?"

"I paid a billion for that French girl that Derek was after. He came in late by the way, which is why I couldn't talk to him before the auction started. Which meant I had to find another way to get his attention. So, I bid in the one girl he wanted and overbid him. A billion was his limit." I say and shrug.

"And then what?"

"During the break he came over to us. He assumed I was Krimov's sub so we played along. I wanted to trade the girl for the bounty hunt, but he didn't go with it. He said virgins were boring, but he wouldn't get bored with me. I didn't think twice before offering myself to him."

"What did I say about that brain of yours?!"

"Krimov was against it as well, but I convinced him otherwise. I made Derek pay a billion for this night with me."

"A fucking billion?!"

"I'm not worth anything less. And I offered him the same billion if he finds Troy. A hundred thousand on top if he does the job within a month."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Franklin breathes out in shock.

"I don't joke when it comes to finding my husband."

"Yeah, you certainly aren't." He drives down the Main Street and looks at me, "You have so much?"

"Just because you stroke out Troy from your last will, doesn't mean we live a poor life, Franklin." I hiss at him.

"I never stroke him out. I only wanted to threaten him."

"Well, we believed your little bluff."

"So, you have that billion? Because I can help-"

"I have it." I interrupt him. I'm surprised he doesn't know of our wealth that has collected over the last twenty years. He doesn't know of the three hundred billion we are worth - without the properties and stockings we own. There's a reason for our recent climb on the Forbes list.

"Good. So, now we wait?"

I nod, "He's going to reach out to you if he finds anything."

"Me?"

"Well I couldn't give him my name." I say and roll my eyes.

"I'm surprised you remember that since you seemed to have forgotten all the rest I told you."

* * *

I quickly strip naked, leaving the clothes on the heated marble floor as I walk over to my glass double shower. I already vomited everything that was in stomach into the toilet and now all I want to do is wash this fucking night off. I have never felt dirtier in my whole life.

Rays of lights are filling my bathroom as I step into the shower, close the glass door and turn on the water. Della wakes up in a few hours. I only have a few hours to erase the last night. The fact that I did what I did scares the shit out of me. I crossed so many lines only to find him, but this... this may have been a step too far. Even for me.

I step under the water jet and tilt my head back as the cold water clashes against my skin. A part of me can't believe what happened tonight. What I have done to get the chance to find him. I turn the water to hot. Tears start burning in my eyes and I let them fall without any shame. I turned into a whore to get my husband back. I betrayed my husband eight times tonight. I fucked another man for the first time in twenty four years! I went to the underground, to the scariest monsters, not leaving a stone unturned just to have the chance to find him! I put my whole family in jeopardy tonight! I gambled with their lives like they mean nothing to me - when they mean the world. I have lost mind without a doubt!

Suddenly, I fall down to my knees as the pain clamps around my heart, squeezing it until it stops beating for a second. Pain like never before rushes through my system and I cry out loud, not carrying if my children hear me.

I just hit my rock bottom.

* * *

I put the last pancake on the plate before turning off the stove. When everything goes to hell I bake and since I couldn't sleep, I baked the last hours. I made waffles, pancakes, cream puffs, scones and cookies. I baked so much that I could open my own bakery. The whole kitchen island is filled with the pastries. They even took over most of the space on the other countertops. I have never felt worse. Not when we broke up twenty three years ago and I moved to London and not even when he left me after I told him I slept with Luc during our break up... and definitely not after he left me. He fucked me up to a degree that made me reckless.

And bake the shit out of our kitchen.

I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath as my hands wrap around the edge of the white marbled kitchen island. I am broken. Beyond repair.

I am so fucking broken that the pain... this merciless pain is starting to feel normal. Being in pain is my new normal. I don't even know how to be happy any more. Because my happiness went out of the window the moment he shut the front door close without looking back.

"Damn it!" I yell out loud, nearly breaking the marble in half from my tight grip. I open my eyes and scan over the kitchen island. There are thirty scones, forty pancakes and twenty two waffles on the kitchen island. Plus a freaking pile of cream puffs. If I ever have to end my career I'll open up a freaking bakery.

"Mom, what the hell is this?"

I wince at Della's question before turning around. She's standing at the last step of the staircase, wearing white silk pyjamas. Her chestnut curls are a mess and her navy eyes scan the kitchen island. "Did you bake for the homeless people again?"

Homeless people. "Yes." I decide, tying to go with it. That's a good reason - an altruistic one. It's so far away from the truth...

"I see. Well, can I have a few of them for breakfast as well?" She asks as she walks over to me.

"Of course. Pick out whatever you like."

She gets out a plate from one of the white hanging cupboards before filling her plate with a few scones, pancakes and waffles.

"When does your day start?" I ask as I decide to make us both a cup of coffee.

She places the plate on the five meter long cherry wooden. "Ten thirty. So I have enough time to eat a proper breakfast and chat with you. Do you want me to drop off the pastries?"

I nod, "That would be lovely."

She smiles at me as she walks back into the kitchen. She looks so much like her father. On the outside but also on the inside. She's brave, stubborn, kind and full of love.

* * *

I turn around in his office chair and stare at the river Thames beneath me through the French windows. My brother-in-law's words still ring through my ears like we talked about it yesterday. I can't believe Luc wanted to declare his own brother dead. I can't believe he wanted me to sign this piece of shit!

I twirl around in the office chair and hit the intercom, "Lucy, I need you to call in Luc if he's free right now."

I can hear her fingers typing something on the keyboard, "He'll be right there, Mrs. Bolton. Do you want me to reschedule your meeting in ten minutes?"

"No."

"Alright. What would you like for lunch?"

"A salad and that mixed bowl you brought me on Monday. From that place..." I think for a moment, what was it called again? "Ella something."

"Deliciously Ella."

I nod, "Yes, that was it."

"Good, I'll have the lunch after your twelve o'clock meeting."

"Thank you, Lucy." I say with tears in my eyes. I don't know what I would do without her and Andrea at Unfaithful Records. They're a dream team. With them, I can manage to do two jobs flawlessly.

"No problem, Mrs. Bolton."

I let go of the button at the intercom and inhale deeply. I'm not sure if Luc's going to like my suggestion. But after the stunt he pulled on me, he almost leaves me no choice. I open the drawer underneath the mahogany desk and pull out a thin silver folder before placing it in front of me. A year ago, I never would have thought of taking this step. A year ago, I was happily married. Fuck, I was living the life of my dreams!

Suddenly, the massive dark wooden office door swings open. Lucas Bolton approaches me with his short dark blonde hair styled as perfectly as the fitted grey suit that hugs his body. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Take a seat." I nod towards the white leathered club chair across me. I watch his long lean legs walking to the chair before he sits down in it, resting his left ankle on his right knee.

"Is this about the other night?" His emerald eyes stare at me.

"Yes-"

"Gabi, I-"

"I did some thinking." I interrupt him, "You made a few points I couldn't argue with. We are loosing blue chip clients and that could start a domino effect, which we should avoid at any cost. Which is why I think I should throw the biggest blue chip client I know of, into the game." I push the silver folder across the mahogany desk. "I want to make a statement, that hopefully is going to change the minds of our blue chip clients."

He frowns at me, "Gabriella, what are you talking about it?"

I nod towards the folder, "Open it."

His emerald eyes leave mine before he opens the folder I gave him. I watch his pupils widen as his brain proceeds the information his eyes provide him. "You..." he looks up from the folder, "You want to join us?" He asks me confused.

I nod, "With a new name. I want a fresh start and once we're under one roof, the struggle of two jobs will get easier. I'm not also bringing in more money than we need, but sending a strong statement to the other clients. They won't question you or me about Troy again."

He looks back at the folder again, "But both Troy and I need to sign this paper to make you Co-CEO."

"Flip the page." I tell him.

"Where did you get this?" He asks me confused, seeing a signed paper by Troy.

"That paper is about twenty one years old but it isn't dated so we can use it now. Troy wanted me to join you more than a decade ago and I found this paper in his safe when I looked through it, trying to find some kind of reason why he left. I didn't know what to do with it, so I put it back." I say with a shrug, "And then the other night when you came to visit..." I don't finish my sentence.

"Give me a pen." Luc says without hesitation.

"You'll sign this right now?"

"Sure, you've been running this place the last year with me. You're good at your job, which scares the shit out of me because I actually went to college to learn as much as you did in a year."

I smile at his kind words before handing him a black pen with a gold cup. My husband's name is written on it in a curly font. I've been using this pen ever since I started working here. "I'm changing the name of my company as well."

He leaves his signature in a curly handwriting next to my husband's. "What name? Unfaithful Records seems more than fitting." He jokes.

I chuckle, despite the hurt I'm feeling. "Relentless."

"Just Relentless?"

"Just Relentless. The article in the Daily Mail gave me the inspiration. I am definitely not a ruthless ice queen, but I am relentless. Always have been. Always will be. I might as well name my work after it."

He nods before flipping the page again, "I didn't know you made over thirty billion pounds just the last quarter." He looks up at me, "You're sure you want to do this?"

I nod, "It's time." I should have done this two decades ago. I should have joined my family and build the strong front we are for the public as well.

"Okay." He raises from the club chair, "We'll have a statement out by the evening."

I smile, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me join you."

"Gabriella, you've been in this from the very first moment we started Bolton's Enterprises. We're only making it official now." Almost twenty five years later. "But we're not giving you another office. You look like you were made for this chair, Mrs. Bolton."

I smirk at his words, "Then we just have to add my name to the sign at the door."

"I'll engrave the gold plate myself if I have to."

I chuckle, "No offence, but your handwriting sucks."

He laughs out loud, "Good point."

* * *

I stop the car behind the wooden barn. We are in the middle of nowhere and it took me a few wrong turns before finally finding this place - even after our eighth visit. The triplets in the back have been over the moon the whole drive here. It's a bank holiday weekend and they couldn't be more excited. "Everyone out, we're here!" I announce before pulling out the key from the engine lock. I hear them opening their seatbelts before getting out of the silver Range Rover. The sun is shining brightly into my face as I get out of the car as well and I cover my face as it blends my vision. I can't believe I am really doing this for them. When Ana and Della wanted a dog years ago we strongly refused. But now, with them... even the slightest laugh from them is enough for my heart to continue beating. And if I need to get them a dog to get that laugh then I will. There's a sign at the barn that says Protection Dogs U.K. I can hear my children talking to Robert Dye, one of the owners and trainers of our dog as I open the door. I walk into the barn and see my children around him like bees around the honey. They are so excited that Zeus can finally come home. After fourteen months it is about time.

For an English Spaniel, Zeus is very different. He is a very confident dog and always wanted to play since we first saw him. The last time we were here was about three months ago. It feels like eternity.

"Mrs. Bolton," Robert greets me with a smile on his lips.

I return his smile as I reach him, "Mr. Dye."

"Ready to see Zeus?" he asks my children and they all beam at him. Robert turns around and we follow him as always to the meadowlands. The triplets are running in front of us, wanting to be the first to see him. "How's he doing? Do you think we can bring him home today?" I ask Robert.

He looks at me, "He's ready." And therefore worth about 50.000.

I nod, "Good because I don't think my kids would have left this place otherwise."

Robert chuckles as we stop at the fence. Zeus is nowhere to be seen. Where is our dog?

I look at Robert just like all three of my children. One year of training and he's not here?!

Robert snips three times and in a blink of an eye Zeus is here. The training was specialised to our needs which is protection from paparazzi and other potential threats. He sits down and looks at Robert. Even his tail is completely still. He is totally focused on Robert, giving no sign of any distraction from us.

"Wow this is so cool!" Nate breathes out being just as amazed as the rest of us.

Robert opens the door of the fence and takes a few steps away from us. "Come." he orders and Zeus walks through the door and over to him. The black short haired man holds up his right forefinger and Zeus sits down. Getting out a treat before giving it to him. Zeus eats it like it's a pea - he's hungry for more.

Robert walks back to us, leaving Zeus sitting there like a statue. There's no movement in his whole body - even his tail is still. Robert looks at my children, "Do you guys still remember what we trained three weeks ago?"

They all nod synchronically. "Can I do it?" Rory asks smiling.

"Go ahead."

Rory gets down into a squad position before letting her hands clap against her thighs, "Come."

Zeus rushes over to her immediately, forgetting about Robert who trained him fourteen months long. During our visits here we were all trained by Robert. He showed us the commands and the body language we should have when saying those commands. That way Zeus will be trained and listen to only us as soon as we leave Protection dogs UK. Even both of his trainers won't be able to turn Zeus now against us. He won't attack us as he is programmed to protect us by all means.

Rory, Nate and Jo start stroking him and I watch his tail moving from left to right. He's so excited to be with us again.

"He's so excited." I smile as I see my children's smile. I haven't seen that smile since he left us. Nothing, nothing but this dog, would make them smile like that. I am so glad that I gave in and let them have that dog.

Robert smiles, "Your children seem equally as excited."

I chuckle, "They do."

"Okay, shall we go through the commands once more?" Robert asks, clapping into his hands as Zeus rolls over the grass from one side to the other as my children start crawling his stomach.

"Yes." I say before looking at Zeus. "Zeus!" I call out his name. Immediately, the English Springer Spaniel is up on his feet and walks over to me. Recall - number one on the commands: Zeus will now return to me when asked to do so, even under distraction. I take a treat out of Roberts palm and give it to Zeus, who eats it like it's a grape. I stroke his back, "Good boy." I smile at him. He suddenly barks at me before wincing. He sits down across me, barks and winces again. His paw touches my stomach. I frown before looking at Robert, "That's the search command." I breathe out. This is what Zeus is suppose to do when he is sent into your home or any building to search for intruders. If he finds someone he will go into the hold and bark and hold them at bay until the handler gets there. Why the is he showing this sign now?!

"Do you have any treats in your pockets?" Robert asks me, frowning as well.

Zeus barks and winces again. "Out!" I say, silencing him immediately. I empty out the pockets of my jacket, but they are empty. I pull out the pockets of my jeans, but they are empty again. I am not wearing any perfume, body spray or smelling lotion. I have nothing eatable on me. Why the hell is he doing this then?

Robert looks at me just as puzzled before looking at my children, "How about you guys go through the rest of the commands?"

They all nod before I follow Robert a bit further away so the triplets won't hear us talking.

"What's going on?" I ask Robert. "Is Zeus after all not ready?"

"No, no he is ready. Believe me he is." Robert starts arguing as my children go through the commands again: Hold Bark: Zeus will hold someone at bay by sitting and barking at an attacker/intruder in your home, your dog will not bite the person unless they move; Stop Him: Zeus can be send at an attacker from a distance, we can also get your dog to realize from a distance and return to handler; Off Lead Heel Work: Zeus will walk by our side ignoring distractions; Speak: Zeus will bark when we say the command to warn; Sit, Down Stay: When we are walking, Zeus will automatically sit at your side when we stop (we don't say a command for this), we use sit/down when we want him to stay in the position we don't use the stay command.

"I am not paying 50.000 for a dog that doesn't do what he should be." I start arguing back.

"Mrs. Bolton, I..." he brushes through his hair and looks nervous out of the sudden.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"I don't mean to get to personal but-" he stops again.

I place my hand on my hip, "But what?"

He sighs before biting his lip. Am I missing something here? "Have you heard that dogs can smell cancer before it's even visible on an MRT?"

I nod, "Yes, I've read that some dogs are able to do that."

"The English Springer Spaniel are one of those. Zeus is not only trained to find invaders, but also diseases."

My eyes widen, "Are you saying that I could be suffering from cancer?"

Robert quickly shakes his head, "No."

"Then another disease?" I feel the blood running cold in my veins as my body tenses up.

"No, no that's not what I am saying."

I can feel my body relaxing, "What are you saying then?"

He starts shifting his weight from left to right, looking like a teenage boy rather than a grown-up man. "Well... Gosh, this is a really personal matter to question..."

I stare at him, "Just ask whatever the hell you want me to. I won't take it personal."

He looks up at me, "Could it be that you're pregnant, Mrs. Bolton?"

My chin falls down as the question rings in my ears. Could it be that I am pregnant?! "This is really inappropriate for you to ask." I breathe out, feeling a stitch in my heart. I can't be pregnant. I can't! I haven't had sex in over a year! This is impossible!

"I'm so sorry." Robert apologises quickly, "It's just the only explanation I could think of why Zeus reacted the way he reacted."

* * *

The chatter noise of my talking children disappear in my ears as I drive down the motorway. Zeus is laying in his transportation box in the trunk of the Porsche, not making a sound once. My fingers are wrapped around the leather wheel of the Range Rover. Was Zeus right? Ana's graduation was three weeks ago. In my head I start counting back the days. My period should have come a week ago. But I know that means nothing in my case. Ever since the kidnapping over twenty years ago, my period has been coming and going however it wants. It could mean nothing and normally I wouldn't even think of it - except for Zeus. The way he barked and winced at me - and touched my stomach. I place my right hand on my uterus. Could really be a baby growing in there? I shake my head, no that's impossible. I can't be pregnant. I haven't had any sex since he left us. I didn't even look at a man in that way. I can't be pregnant. I can't.

Shit! Suddenly, I remember the night at the Royal Albert Hall. Derek. Fuck! Fuck! Did he knock me up?! No, no that couldn't have happened. We used protection. Eight condoms.

But Della was created by accident as well.

I can't be pregnant! No! No, I cannot be pregnant! Not a single condom broke! Not a fucking single one! I can't believe this haunts me! I remember every single day since he left us and except for the night I spent with Derek, I haven't even looked at another man. Not even when I got drunk at my own hospital.

Suddenly, I remember that I did had a blackout once. Up until this day, I still have no idea what happened. There's this one day I have completely forgotten about.

Ana's graduation day.

* * *

I rip the pregnancy test out of the package and look at it. A blue and white coloured pregnancy test that can show you exactly how far you are. My fingers start shaking and I inhale deeply to calm down. Breathe in... breathe out... In... and out... The shaking in my fingers calms down and I take the stick to the toilet with me.

"Mom!" I hear my children calling for me.

I place the cup on the place of the stick where I just peed on and open a drawer. Putting the stick and it's package into it, I bite my lip. It's probably negative anyway and I just bought a crazy dog - I mean that's a possibility. I close the drawer in my bathroom again before rushing downstairs. I don't feel dizzy. I have no headaches. I feel not sick. Neither my lower abdomen nor my boobs have changed in any way. There are absolutely no signs of a pregnancy.

Except for Zeus' behaviour.

But I am not pregnant. I knew if I were, wouldn't I? I'd feel it if I were, right? But there's nothing going on inside of me. I am not pregnant. That's impossible. I rush down the staircase, taking the last three step with a jump. I can see my two girls gathered around an open cupboard.

"What is it?" I ask them frowning.

"We need you get to the dog food from the top shelve." Lorelai says to me.

"You guys are all smart-asses. You could have gotten a chair." I say to them before reaching them.

"Where's your brother?" I ask them as I get out the glass container that contains a big portion of dog food. We bought a few sacks of dog food in bulk, but decided to keep most of it in the cellar and only have a few glass containers filled with dog food here.

"In the backyard playing with Zeus."

"We want some treats as well." Lorelai puts on her puppy eyes.

I shake my head smiling before getting out a small bag with dog treats. "Just don't overdo it on his first night here."

They both nod, "We want to go for a walk with him."

To Richmond Park. The start of our evening routine is a one and a half to two hour walk. I bite my lip. I have a pregnancy test laying upstairs. "I'm coming with you guys." I say to them as Jo fills up Zeus's feeding dish. Next to the dish filled with dry food is a dish with fresh water. It's negative anyway. There's no need to make such a fuss about it. "Get your jackets."

They nod before disappearing in the hallway. I pick up the glass jar and put it back where it belong. Walking to the door in our kitchen that leads to the backyard I open it. I take a moment to watch Zeus running around with Nate, retrieving a simple tennis ball. I have a feeling going back to Harrow after the autumn break is going to be hard for him. But the giant smile on his face and this laughter escaping his lungs is worth every bit. I feel my heart filling with love and gratitude that this single dog can make my children finally smile again. I haven't felt that way in a long time.

I even catch myself smiling.

It's so crazy what this dog is already doing to us - on his first day.

"Nate!" I call out my boy's name. "Come on, we're all heading out to Richmond Park." I say to him as his head swings around.

"Okay, Mom!" he smiles at me before Zeus retrieves the tennis ball into his hands for one last time. He starts walking over to me with Zeus following his every step.

I raise my finger to make both stop, "Oh no. No dirty paws in my house, remember? You guys will walk around the house. I'll get you a jacket."

He shrugs, "Okay."

"We'll meet at the entrance." I remind him before closing the door to our backyard again. I walk into the foyer, where Jo and Rory have already their black jackets and shoes on. They are both grinning from ear to ear. I return their grin, I haven't seem them grinning like that since Troy left us. "You guys were fast." I open the wardrobe and get into my jacket before slipping into my ballerinas. They open the door and we all walk out. I can already hear Zeus barking at them, being over-excited to see them again. I strike him and he starts licking my face as Jo puts on his lead. I start cuddling with him, smiling. Suddenly, he starts barking, wincing and putting his dirty paws at my stomach again.

"Why is he doing this?" Nate asks confused.

"Out!" I say to him, making him stop immediately.

"Come here!" Rory says before Zeus walks over to her. "Okay, first third of the walk I take him. Then Jo and then Nate." she explains to her siblings. Nate and Jo nod in agreement.

I smile at her words, she might be the youngest of the triplets, but she's the one who makes the commands.

"What about you, Mom?" Nate asks me as we start walking through the pebbles of our driveway.

"I'll step in if you guys need any help." I offer before wrapping an arm around Jo. She chuckles but cuddles into me as we continue walking.

"Do we have treats?" Nate asks Rory before I wrap my other arm around my only son.

"Got them!" she starts shaking the bag in the pocket of her black jacket. Zeus doesn't even wince at the sound. I'm sure he already smelled it.

With my children in my arms and my youngest daughter in front of me with the newest addition to our family - dog Zeus - we walk away from our home, feeling happy for the first time in thirteen months.

Not once, do I feel the urge to turn around and look if my husband is there. Not once.

Because maybe I've finally accepted that he's gone and not coming back.

* * *

My iPhone starts ringing in my pocket and I pull it out as we walk through Richmond Park. The business never stops. Not even on my evening walks.

"It's going viral!" My sister-in-law says as soon as I picked up.

I smile, "I'm glad. Andrea said Forbes wanted to make a cover story about the Bolton Empire."

"Good idea."

"As a Co-CEO of Relentless it means you're going to be in it."

"I'm not a Bolton."

"But you're family. You're part of the Bolton Empire. As is your husband."

"Both of us are going to be interviewed?"

"Yes."

"But I've never-"

"Relax. The interview should be sometime next week. Luc and I will do a photo shoot together if you guys don't want to join us. But it would be good if we have the whole family on the photo for the cover." Or at least as many family members as possible.

"Is Shailene going to be there as well?"

I frown, "I haven't thought about her. But it makes sense as she's running our rehab centre in Swansea. I'll give her a call."

"They are going to ask about Troy."

"I know..." I brush through my hair as I stare at our three children running around with Zeus, our dog. "I'll think of something."

Like I always do.

* * *

I put moisturiser on my face and stare at my reflection. No moisturiser can make my skin look as youthful as it used to be. A year without him and I look like I aged twenty years. I have huge circles under my eyes as I sleep as poorly as ever. Wrinkles have formed around my eyes and on my forehead as I thought too much about why he left us. I get out my electric toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before I start brushing my teeth. It's three in the morning, but I just can't sleep until my body is fully exhausted. This is why I had a boxing session after the triplets went to bed - to my bed. I don't blame them. I miss him not less than they do and if sleeping on his side of our bed is what brings him closer to them, then so be it. Zeus is sleeping in his dog bed downstairs next to the fireplace in the living area. The two hour walk through Richmond Park was just what he needed to get tired enough. I hope he won't destroy anything overnight. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth with water before flossing my teeth. I throw the floss into my trash bin before my fingers wrap around the knob of the drawer. I sigh before pulling the drawer open, I might as well have a look before throwing it into the trash with the floss. I get out the packaging before throwing that into the trash bin. My fingers wrap around the pregnancy test, that's laying upside down in the drawer. Moment of truth.

I flip it over and feel my heart shattering to the floor. No... No... NO! I want to scream out but I can't as I have three thirteen year olds next door sleeping in my bed. This can't be happening. My fingers start to shake and it takes me half an eternity to calm down. My eyes start watering and now my lips start shaking as well. This can't be true! I pick up the packaging from the test and look at it. It has to be expired and therefore false. It has to be!

But it's not. I throw the paper package back into the trash bin before looking at my reflection. Fuck, this can't be happening. Not now. Not this way. Not here. Not to me.

Zeus was right.

There is an invader in our house.

Growing inside of me.

I'm pregnant.

And I have no idea who the father is.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Who do you think the baby's Daddy is? Is it Grosfield? Or Troy?**

 **Do you think Gabriella's decision to join Bolton's Enterprises with her firm was right? What do you think of he new name? Is a fresh start with the firm a good decision?**

 **And lastly, do you think Grosfield is going to find Troy?**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	18. Chapter 18

I try to focus on work, but my mind keeps drifting off to the baby that's growing inside of me. I am pregnant. Fuck! The test said I was five to six weeks along so that means Derek's out since I only met him two weeks ago. But that's not really calming. And perhaps the test is wrong. Not about the pregnancy but maybe the date. I haven't slept with anyone but Derek. I was a freaking nun the last year! I didn't even think of sex the whole year! How did that happened?! Did I hook up with someone on Ana's graduation day? Who the hell did I sleep with on Ana's graduation day? It's been weeks and I still can't remember. I remember nothing about that. And I certainly don't remember fucking some stranger.

I glide my hands down my face as a growl escapes my lips. Fuck. I have done bad things in the past, but this... this has to be the number one. I can already see the headlines with photos of my bump, saying I betrayed him or that Troy and me are more in love than ever, expecting another one - both would be equally as bad. I mean we haven't been in public as a couple in over a year - because he left us! But the press is starting to think of quarrels, so naturally divorce rumours follow. These rumours start to get so bad that none of my successes at Relentless over shines it. And then there's my actual family... How am I suppose to tell them? They will freak out, absolutely hate me!

Maybe I should end this pregnancy. Maybe I should erase this error. This mistake that will screw up my whole family - my whole life.

I don't have the time to be pregnant again. I don't have the energy, I don't have the will - but I am pregnant anyway. How am I suppose to conduct two firms, manage five kids and be pregnant at the same time?! How the hell can I take care of a newborn when I still have to cover for my husband, who left us? How can I manage my full time job as the CEO of Relentless, the job as a Co-CEO of Bolton's Enterprises and six children? Six children! God, that sounds unmanageable. That sounds crazy! I can't do this. I just can't.

I have to end this.

I wince as suddenly my phone rings, ripping me out if my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton, I have Mr. Krimov here for you. He says it's important."

What is Wladimir doing here? We didn't have lunch scheduled today, did we? Urgh, I hate that my schedule is all over the place! I have no idea which office I have to be in at what day - let alone all the parental obligations. Between the two jobs I now have, I have to squeeze in the triplets school stuff as well. "Send him in." I say and hang up. I take another sip of my water, since I have to reduce my caffeine intake now once again. I can't manage my life without the six cups of coffee that I drink a day. But now... now, none of this is going to happen.

Zeus is laying at my feet, sleeping happily. The Springer Spaniel adjusted to my schedule better than me and my employees love that dog nearly as much as I do. Buying a dog was the best decision I made in the last year.

The door to my office opens and I see my old friend walking in with a silver suitcase in his hands. He's wearing a black suit with a matching tie, I notice as he walks over to me. He looks all business like but I know he feels more comfortable in a leather jacket. Zeus awakes from his sleep and rushes over to Wlad. His tail is swinging from left to right as Wlad pads his head.

"Is that for me?" I ask him as he lays the suitcase on my marble desk.

He sits down in the chair across me and rests his left ankle on his right knee. "Yes."

"What's in there?"

He licks his lips and leans forward, "I got an order some time ago... to add something special to these items."

I frown, "What items?"

Without a word, he snaps the suitcase open and turns it around. I gasp as I see all the golden jewellery that's inside. There are eight Cartier Maillon Panthére rings, eight love bracelets and one trinity ring in platinum. The rings have different sizes, just like the bracelets. Each ring has a pair of diamond stud earrings next to it. This suitcase is worth a fortune!

I look up at Wlad, "What is this?"

"Remember when we joked about the dog GPS collar?"

I look back into the shining jewellery. "Are they... do they have a tracker?" I ask back frowning. They certainly don't look like they do.

"Yes. Each ring, each bracelet and each earring."

"Who made you do these?"

"Troy." He breathes out.

My jaw falls open, "Troy?"

He nods, "He gave me the job a while ago. He wants you guys to wear them."

"He... he wants us to wear those?" I ask back. "He is gone, Wlad. Why would we wear them now?"

"Because it's part of him in a way. And it's pretty jewellery, I'm sure the girls won't mind wearing diamonds and golden rings. But with Nate, I think you have to do some convincing." He smirks.

I look back at the jewellery. So that's why they are different sizes. "Which one is suppose to be Nate's?"

"That one." He points to a white golden ring. It's the only ring that's without a set of three diamonds in the middle. I pick it up and look closer at the ring. It's tiny, but it will fit his middle finger perfectly. I notice there's an engraving on the inside. His full name and his birthdate. I put it back and notice that all rings, whether rose gold, white gold or yellow gold, have engravings. Their are custom made for us. The triplets have three small rings and three normal sized ones, probably for when they're older.

"I assume the Trinity ring is mine?" I ask Wlad before picking it up. I feel the platinum ring in my hands and turn it slightly to see the inside: My name and our wedding date. I gulp, feeling a stitch in my heart. "Where are the trackers? I don't see any."

"They are hidden inside the gold, right behind the engravings." Wlad explains to me.

I slide the ring on my right middle finger, feeling the weight immediately. It looks good on my hand. Just like the other rings will look good on our childrens' hands. "How am I suppose to explain this to our children?"

"Say the truth. Refer to me. I rather have them hate me than you." He shrugs.

I look up at him, "They hate me no matter what. They are still full of anger and pain although it's been over a year. These..." I look back into the suitcase full of jewellery. "These will break their hearts all over."

"He really wanted you guys to wear them. For your own safety. I know it's uncomfortable, but make them wear it. Any of these. If they don't want to wear a ring, then let it be a bracelet or earrings..."

"Nate is not going to wear a bracelet or an earring." I point out. With him the ring is the only shot.

"My team and I are currently working on a ROLEX for him."

"He ordered a ROLEX as well?"

"No, I did. He's going to wear that without any protest."

I sigh, "Wlad, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did, Ella. Because we live in a dangerous world. Because your father-in-law is wriggling around in the underworld, giving a fuck about the danger he's putting you all in. Because Troy left you without any reasons and to be honest, Luc and Ry are not going to protect you the way I am. I promised to protect you from the very first day we met. And twenty two years later, I am still keeping my promise. I have your back and I will continue having your back no matter what."

I gulp as a I feel a thin layer of tears building in my eyes. "Thank you."

He shakes his head, "Don't thank me, you'd do the same for me."

I reach our for his hand and squeeze it softly, "Yes, I would."

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton," Dr. Ross shakes my hand with a huge grin on her perfect lips. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a classic chignon. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm pregnant. At least according to one of those sticks." I breathe out.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Her bright blue orbs are sparkling. "Well, how about we make an ultrasound to see how that baby is doing?"

I nod before getting out of my jeans and panties. "I don't know how far I am. Maybe two weeks... maybe six."

"At six weeks we should already be able to hear a heartbeat."

I nod as I get seated on the gynaecological examination chair. "I thought maybe you could... give me a more concrete idea of how old that baby is."

"Yeah, we'll see." She says before she starts examining me. "So I guess Mr. Bolton won't join us in the future either?"

Mr. Bolton... Troy. I shake my head as I feel a stitch in my heart. Tears start forming in my eyes and I gulp down the ball of emotions in my throat. "No, he's not..."

Dr. Ross looks at the monitor, "You probably won't be able to tell me when you had your period for the last time?"

"I had my period four months ago. Twice in that month." I say with shrug. My period never got back to normal. Which is why getting pregnant again was impossible for Troy and me. Or so I thought.

"Okay. How many... how many times did you had sex in the last six weeks?"

"Definitely once. Two weeks ago. And then..." I close my eyes, "Gosh, this is so embarrassing."

"Gabriella, we've been through more ups and down than I have with every other patient. I don't judge you and I won't tell anyone about whatever you are going to tell me."

"I have a blackout. On the day my daughter graduated from law school... that day is a blur. I could have gotten drunk in a pub and hook up with some stranger." I shrug and bite my lip.

She nods, "So it's either two weeks or?"

"Six weeks and two days." I breathe out.

"No third option?"

"No, but honestly I don't know what's worse. I mean, Troy and me always wanted more children... and then this happens. He leaves me out of the blue and I have to pick up the shattered pieces."

"When did he leave you?"

"Over a year ago. Broke our children's hearts... broke mine. Broke every bloody family member." I shrug, "And what do I do? Get drunk and knocked up by some stranger."

"Do you want to end this pregnancy?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well," She turns the monitor my way and I see a little bleb. "You are definitely pregnant. And definitely not two weeks. The embryo is about six-"

"Weeks and two days old."

"Yes." She looks at me with a sad smile.

I nod and brush through my hair, "Okay..." Shit, this is not okay. But at least it's not Derek's. That would be worse - I think. A baby from a slave trading mafia boss would definitely be worse, but on the other side I have no idea what that stranger's job is. Shit, what if it's one of Ana's former classmates?!

"You still have a few weeks to decide whether or not you want to end this pregnancy."

I have to find out whose baby I am carrying and there's only one way to do that.

* * *

I walk into the familiar room that hasn't changed a bit. The beige couch, the dark navy curtains in front of the French windows and the familiar floral wallpaper. Going into this therapy room feels like going back in time - twenty two years to be exact. I sit down on the comfortable beige couch and clock her closing the white wooden door.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice." I say as Dr. Wyatt closes the door. The sixty year old woman turns around before walking over to me. Like with every visit, she picks up her pen and notebook. I can't believe I've known this woman for over twenty years...

"No problem. How are you doing?"

"I'm confused and shocked." I answer truthfully, hoping she could fill in the blanks my brain has left me with.

"I see. How are your children? Adaline and Anastasia?"

A smile appears on my lips, "Della and Ana are great, they are both working at a hospital in London. They live together in our old house in Kensington." I can't believe my girls are 22 already. It's crazy how fast time flies.

She reflects my smile.

"And we have three more children. Nathanial, Lorelai and Josephine - triplets. Well, technically they were not born on the same day as Nate was born six weeks before the twin girls, but we still refer to them as triplets since they kind of still are."

"That's wonderful to hear. How old are they?"

"Fourteen." I answer with a sad smile on my lips. They didn't even celebrate their birthday this year. None of our children did. Actually, I didn't celebrate my birthday either. It feels wrong to do this without Troy. Sometimes it hurts like he only left us yesterday when it has been over a year.

"Must be quite hard with three children in puberty."

I shrug, "I'm managing that quite well, I think."

"How's Troy?"

I lean back in the couch, feeling the knock out from the wrecking ball Dr. Wyatt threw at me. Troy... my husband. I feel my body going cold immediately and goosebumps start covering my skin. It feels like my heart stopped beating - it feels like both of our hearts stopped beating. Mine and my baby's... My baby... I'm pregnant. I got knocked up by a stranger. Fuck.

"Gabriella,"

I look up at Dr. Wyatt as she gains my attention back.

"Is everything alright between you guys? Has something happened?"

"I..." I close my mouth before taking a deep breath. I have no idea where to start. "Troy left us." I breathe out, feeling a stitch in my heart.

Dr. Wyatt leans back in her armchair, "That seems unlikely of him."

"He still did it. Over a year ago."

"Have you guys had a fight?"

I shake my head, I've been asked this question one too many times. "No. He just... he just left."

"Out of the blue with no signals?"

I nod, "He left me a letter the day he left me. It said that he's sorry." I shrug, "As if this information would be helpful in any way."

"How are you dealing with this?"

I shake my head, apparently I tend to get drunk and get knocked up by some stranger - that's how I deal with this pain. "I... I guess, I try to hold myself together as good as I can. For our children. They need their mother now more than ever."

Her eyes soften, "And you? What do you need?"

I need to figure out who I had sex with. I feel my lower lip starting to shake. I can't believe I betrayed my husband! I mean if I weren't pregnant, I probably would have never found out. I would have had just another blackout and I'd be somehow fine with it - I could live with not knowing. But this... this undeniable sign growing inside of me is not something I can deal with. But at the same time I can't remove that sign - I can't have an abortion. It's just not who I am and what I believe in. "I am pregnant. And I need to find out who the father is. Which is why I need your help." I gulp.

She nods, "Okay... How far are you?"

"Sixth week. It must have happened on Ana's graduation day from Oxford." I start explaining, "I have a blackout. I tend to get those now. Usually it combination with too much wine and champagne."

She nods again, "What do you remember of that day?"

"I remember getting ready and driving to Oxford with the triplets in my car. I remember meeting Luc at the ceremony. I remember the graduation ceremony itself. And after that it gets tricky..." I trail off, "The last thing I remember was talking to Ana."

"What did you talk about?"

"I... I don't know. But I do remember standing across her and... she said something to me."

"But you don't remember her words."

"No."

"Have you asked her about it?"

I shake my head, "She would sense that something's up and the word pregnant would have left my lips faster than I wanted it to." I shrug, "No one knows yet. Except for you."

"Not Ryan, Miley, Kelsi or Lucas?"

I shake my head, "I need an explanation myself before I can give them one. They're going to freak out - my whole family will freak out." I brush through my hair, "I hope you could do some of that hypnosis magic on me and we'll figure this out."

She chuckles at my words, "I'm no wizard."

I smile for the first time since I found out I am pregnant.

Suddenly the door opens and I can see Dr. Wyatt's secretary walking in, "I'm sorry for the interruption, but your next appointment is already getting inpatient."

Dr. Wyatt looks at her, "Cancel the appointment, please - as with all of my appointment for today. Send all of my patients a bottle of champagne as an apology."

She nods, "Of course."

"Thank you, Whitney." with that her assistant closes the door.

I look at her, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Because I know you, Gabriella. If we don't figure this out today, you will not come back for another try."

I frown at her, "I haven't made up my mind about a second visit, yet."

She looks at me, her light blue eyes looking straight through me. "I know, but this is what you would have done."

I fold my hands together, "Okay, how we do that hypnosis thing then?"

"Lay down on the couch." she orders.

I take off my shoes and lay down on the beige coloured couch.

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths." I close my eyes and start inhaling deeply. "Listen to my voice and to nothing else." I continue breathing deeply, feeling the muscles in my body relaxing. This sort of feels like meditation.

"I want you to go back to the day Ana graduated from Oxford. You are standing in front of Anastasia. She's wearing her graduation gown. Can you see her?"

I can see Ana standing across me. She's wearing her dark blue graduation gown, her blonde hair is wavy. Her forest green eyes smile at me. She's glowing. "Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"She..." I can see her lips moving but there's no sound. "I don't know. I can't hear her."

"Take a deep breath and try to focus."

I take a deep breath and slowly Ana's voice reaches me. _Daddy was here._ I frown at her words, "She said that Troy was there."

"Go on, what else?"

"Della appears, confirming Ana's words. She saw him. She saw him!" I feel my heart starting to race in my chest. How could I forget that?!

"What happens after that? How do you react?"

 _Daddy was not here. He's gone. He left us. A year ago, he left us._ "I tell them the truth, that it's impossible that they saw him. That he's gone and has been gone for the last year."

"What happens next?"

"A man appears, a friend of Della and Ana. They leave together to get some drinks. But Della... she returns to me. She twists my body around as she thinks she's seeing him again. I look toward a crowd... He's not there. He's gone."

"Do you tell her that?"

"Yes, yes I do. But she insists he's here. She insists on seeing him. She keeps pushing me... until I see a reflection of a face in the windows near the roses."

"Who do you see?"

"I don't know. It was too fast, the face disappeared a second after I saw him."

"But it was a man?"

"Yes, definitely a male face."

"And Adaline insists that it's Troy?"

I nod, "She does. And I tell her off - I lashed out on her. I tell her that she's crazy, planting chimaeras in my brain. With that she leaves." I must have hurt her. Very badly.

"And then?"

"I walk over to the place where I saw the roses, because a part of me got convinced by Della's and Ana's words anyway. Maybe a part of me just wants to believe them."

"Do you see the face again?"

 _I stop in my movement as I see the reflection in the window again. Am I imagining this again? Did Adaline and Ana imagine seeing him as well? Are all three of us going crazy? I think we should pay Shailene another visit soon. She was our rock in the last year, because she listened to all of us being the professional psychiatrist and not the grieving angry sister she was most of the time. I walk into the direction of the window before turning around. If I never look, I won't find out what tricks my mind is playing with me. I look across the window, but see no man that could have been mirrored. Instead I face many, many more windows._ "No... I stare at the windows and wait, but nothing happens. It's not there again. He's gone, just like I told them." _I close my eyes as I realise I am looking in the wrong direction. Physics taught me otherwise. I move a little more west and scan each window again. No man again... I knew it! My mind is playing tricks with me!_

 _I gasp, as I see the person getting mirrored again. It's only half a second long but it's enough to trigger my interest._ "Wait, I saw the face again. I walk into a building from where the reflection must have come from. But the hallway is empty. All I hear is my shallow breath and my cracking heart." _The air in this old building is much cooler than outside. I'm a stupid, stupid woman. I shouldn't have even listened to Adaline and Ana! They saw what they wanted to see and made me wanna see that too. And now I am left with disappointment and-_

 _"My angel," my fingers stop at the doorknob of the glass door as goosebumps cover my skin._ Suddenly, I gasp.

"What is it?"

"I heard a voice, calling my nickname. I heard _his voice_." I feel my heart racing in my chest to a point I think it might jump out of my chest. _I let go of the doorknob, before I slowly turn around. I feel like I am about to faint as I see someone I haven't seen in a year now. No, this can't be true. He can't be here... I let my eyes dance down his body, that looks nothing like it used to be. "_ It's him. It's Troy..." I breathe out, not believing my own thoughts for a moment.

"Troy?"

"He is more muscular, he's wearing a beard and has his colored hair pitch black... his hair is chin long. There are wrinkles around his eyes and he looks tired. His eyes are green and have a grey undertone. He's wearing a dark washed jeans, a beige shirt and converse shoes. He looks like a stranger. He looks so different!" I say as I see him in front of me oh so clearly. "But it's him! It's my husband..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. 100% sure. It's him." I feel tears rolling down my closed eyelids. How could I have forgotten this?!

"What happens next?"

 _How dare he! If I can slap him, if I can feel the burn in my palm then he must be real and not a pipe dream. "How dare you!" I yell at him, feeling the tears roll down my face. I rise hand again and just as I am about to slap him another time, I feel his grip on my wrist stopping me. It's so strong that I almost cry out in pain. I rise my other hand and aim to slap him, but his grip on my other wrist stops me. I stare into his light green eyes that give nothing of his emotions away like his blue orbs once did. I have no idea what's going on inside of him - or me. We're so close that I can feel his breath, yet we've never been further apart. He lets go of my wrists, his eyes focusing mine. Suddenly, I feel a rollercoaster ride of emotions inside of me. I kiss him, feeling his heavy beard scratching my lips. His lips are rougher than they used to. I brush through his hair as I fill the kiss with passion, it might be longer and black but it's still as silky as I remember it. Our tongues start dancing as he returns my kiss and I feel my body relaxing as I surrender in the kiss. I feel his hands on my hips before his grip pulls me even closer to him. He leads us to a corner in the shadows in which he almost fucks my mouth with his tongue. I melt into his new body shape, feeling his erection pulsing against mine. As he lets go of my lips, I feel breathless and confused. This man kisses like my soulmate, yet he looks nothing like the man I used to know._ "I confront him. I slap him. We kiss." I say, almost feeling his lips on mine again. "I ask him where he was and why he left us."

"What's his answer?"

"He doesn't have any. He says we can't talk and that he shouldn't be there." I frown as I repeat his words. _"I need more of you. I need more time! Give me more time... Give me more time." I say, scanning his eyes for emotions._

 _He closes his eyelids and I expect his poker face to appear, but instead I see his walls coming down as he opens his eyelids again. He's just as broken as me - and I don't know why._ "He wants to leave. I beg him to stay."

"Does he go?"

"Yes. But we go together."

"Where do you go to?"

"We go further into the building before getting into some kind of tunnel. We walk through this tunnel for an eternity before climbing out of it."

"Where are you now?"

"We're..." I frown. "In an empty warehouse. It's huge."

"What happens next?"

"He wants me to text Lucas to be with the kids for the rest of the day. After that he gets out the SIM card before destroying it. Then we walk to a parking area where a black Audi is parked. We get into the car."

"Where do you drive to?"

"Another parking area where we switch cars." _We're driving to an empty parking lot. The only other car that's standing is a Ford Mustang from 1960 in black. He parks the black sleek Audi before getting out. It's a three door model Ford Mustang I notice as I get out as well. "Do I have to sit in the back again?" I ask him as his fingers search for something beneath the back left wheel._

 _"No." he says as his fingers fish out the keys to the car. "But we should move quickly anyway."_

 _I lean against the drivers door, blocking his entrance._

 _"Gabriella, don't provoke me." He warns me with those piercing green eyes._

 _It's the first time he said my name and I feel like hot chocolate in the sun. My heart skips a beat, my stomach gets floated with butterflies and my knees grow weak. But I don't move._

 _"We don't have much time. It's dangerous to be out here with me." He seems to get angry._

 _I tilt my head to the side my eyes focusing his. Suddenly, those forest green eyes don't scare me at all._

 _"Fuck!" He breathes out before cupping my face and kissing me hard. His tongue demands it's way into my mouth and I melt into his body, having the fine Mustang in the back. His hands move down my body, stroking it before stopping at my waist. Within one movement, I am sitting on the car's deck, our tongues still entwined. Gosh how much I missed this. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I can feel his hard cock throbbing into my stomach as my fingers move down his body. Just as I want to put my finger beneath his shirt, he lets go._

 _He takes a step back, "We have to go."_ I feel the heat rising inside of me. "We're now in a Ford Mustang."

"Do you talk while driving?"

"Yes, but not much. Every question I ask he doesn't answer fully."

"Why did he leave?"

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me. He says it's no NSA, CIA or FBI kind of thing. He's alone doing whatever he does. We start driving into a forest."  
"A forest?"

 _I picked you up from a house in the woods._ Krimov's voice fills my ears. It happened. It really happened. "Yes. He tells me his current identity is called Thomas Rotherford."

"His current identity?"

"He switches them depending on the country he's in."

"How many does he have?"

"Fifteen."

"Where do you guys end up?"

 _I look away from his glance and stare at the wooden two-storied house with glass fronts standing in the middle of aspen trees and bushes. There's a brook behind the house. Green grass is surrounding the property. This house is so unexpected that for a moment I think it is not real. It's beautiful._ "In a house. A house in the middle of the woods." I breathe out. "A house we own."

"You own?"

"He bought it under his fake identity. He tells me three people know of this place: A cleaning staff, him and me."

"What happens then?" _Suddenly, his hands pull me closer to him before I feel his lips crashing against mine. I return his kiss as I feel his beard scratching my face. But I choose to to ignore it. I may not be kissing the same man I married, but deep inside of him he is still there. Hidden and masked for whatever reason. I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue starts dancing with mine. He tastes differently. He's not the same. On the outside and on the inside. But I love him not less. I feel his hands lifting me as our tongues are still entwined. I surrender myself in his kiss as I feel him walking up the stairs. He kisses differently, but I enjoy those kisses just as much. His foot kicks a door open and he walks in._ "We have sex. We have a lot of sex... A lot." I breathe out, still feeling his body close to mine. "I allow him to fuck me until I say our safe word. I even say there are no limits tonight..." I gulp, it really happened.

"Okay. I want you to take a few more deep breaths before coming back to me, Gabriella. I'm going to count down to one and you'll open your eyes." _His fingers brush through my hair, "I love you."_

 _"A million times more." I whisper and yawn. God, I am so exhausted._

 _"You should sleep." His fingertips fondle my face._

 _"I can't." I say, biting my lip._

 _His lips form a thin line, "I'll be here when you wake up."_

"Five..."

 _"You missed our twenty first anniversary." I breathe out and realise how hoarse I sound. "I think you owe me something with emeralds."_

 _He chuckles, "I'll make up for that."_

"Four..."

 _"What happened to your voice?" I ask him slowly._

 _He stops in his movement and although I can't see his face, I know he's debating whether to tell me or not. "My throat as well as vocal cords got damaged as..." he stops as he places the eggs on the plate. He turns around, holding the plates in his hands._

 _"What happened?" I asked again._

 _"I drank diluted water. It caused my throat as well vocal cords some severe damage. But it will heal, it's not permanent or irreversible." He places the plates across me. "I'll be fine."_

"Three..."

 _"What now?" I ask him as I follow him into the living room. I feel full of energy out of the sudden._

 _His lips form a smile before I watch his hands turning on the speaker that's standing on the mantelpiece. "Now, we dance a tango." I can hear Francesca Gangnon's Querer coming out of the speakers and I smile as I think back of my time at Dancing with the stars - Great Britain._

"Two..."

 _He holds out his hand and I chuckle, "But I am only wearing your shirt and underwear." I place my hand in his. I'm not even wearing my Louboutin heels._

 _He pulls me closer to him, "Close your eyes and think of the time we danced on that parquet floor." It was the only time my husband and me danced in public and on television as it was part of the bet we made. If I made it to the finale, he would dance that very same Argentinian Tango I danced with my dancing partner, with me on the dance floor._

 _I close my eyes, allowing my mind to wander back in time. I can almost feel the sleek, tight black Armani dress that I wore. It had a very low cut in the front and back. My hair was twisted into a side bun. There were red roses around the bun. My husband was wearing all black as well. His orbs glittered in a dark blue colour that was bursting with desire. In those five minutes we danced, I forgot everything around me, excluding him and my feelings for him. That dance was the closest the world would ever get to see how we feel for each other - and they ended up wanting more. Five years later and they still talk about that dance as if it just happened. As I open my eyes, I stare into the same dark blue orbs with the same turquoise marble in them. I can almost feel the black outfit he wore underneath my fingers. He starts moving, dancing to the music in the most perfect way. I follow my heart, his lead and our emotions. We create a dance so passionately not even a choreographer could think of. Because we listen to our hearts. As we always did._

"One." she breathes out and I open my eyes. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I stare at the white ceiling.

* * *

I stare at my reflection, seeing a forty five year old woman in black laced underwear. I let my eyes slowly travel down my body and stop at my stomach. My body doesn't look bad for someone in the mid forties. I have a toned body that shows muscles I didn't thought existed in my early twenties. Ever since the graduation, I worked out even harder. It felt like I had to sweat out my sorrow and pain all over again. Placing my left hand on my uterus, I see my wedding bands sparkling in the light of my closet. Forty five years old and pregnant. With his sixth child. I try to gulp down the tears that start forming in my eyes. This is not how it was suppose to happen. This is not the situation I wanted to be in. I close my eyes and let a tear roll down my cheek. How the hell did that happen?!

 _Flashback_

 _"Why is my love not enough for you to stay?!" I wanted my question to sound strong, instead it sounds weak due to the many tears streaming down my face. My fingers brush his face, trying to memorise his features._

 _I let my thumb run over his shaking lower lip, "This is not about our love." his voice sounds just as broken and weak as mine. "Please believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with you..." he shakes his head, "Nothing, do you hear me?"_

 _I sob and blink as my vision gets blurry. "I don't want you to go."_

 _"I don't want to go either." his fingers brush through my hair._

 _"Then stay. Shut yourself in this house if you have to. Just please... please don't go." I gulp as I feel his thumb wiping away the tears that stream down my face._

 _"I can't." His words are simple, yet they tear me in half._

 _I try to catch my breath, "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too. More than you know." he ensures me before kissing me. I return his kiss, never wanting to let go of these lips. He's the air I need to breath. He's the pulse to my heartbeat. He's the blood that runs through my veins._

 _End of Flashback_

"Mom!" I hear my daughter's voice crying for me.

I open my eyes again and take a deep breath before grabbing a morning gown. I wrap it around my body as I rush out of the closet. I stop as my eyes see his side of the bed, that's been untouched ever since he left me fifteen months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you have everything you need?" I ask him as I watch him zipping the brown leather bag. "Food, water... money?" I don't know what somebody on the run needs. "All your identities?"_

 _"Yes, I do." he says before picking up the leather bag._

 _I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of his white oxford shirt, "How... How am I suppose to live on without you?" I start sobbing as I start realising that we're really parting paths. That he's leaving me. Again. "I can't... I can't breathe without you. I can't function without you. I don't exist without-" I wince as I hear the leather bag dropping to the floor with a loud bang. I watch him walking over to me until our bodies touch. He cups my face and moves his closer to mine to the point I can feel his breath clashing against my face. "You are the strongest woman I know, Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton. Don't you ever question or underestimate yourself again. You can do this. You have to." His green eyes stare deeply into his eyes. "Alright?"_

 _I nod before I follow him outside. It's a chilly early morning in the woods. My eyes scan his figure as my feet follow him to the black Ford Mustang. He opens the passenger door and throws the bag on the seat. I watch him shutting it close before walking around the car. I can't believe he's leaving me! I watch him leaning against the car and I take a step closer to him. I feel his hands on my hips pulling me closer before his lips meet mine. I return his kiss with passion, hunger and sorrow. Just when I think my heart is irreparably broken, it breaks even more._

 _He presses his forehead softly against mine. "My love for you goes deeper than anything else."_

 _I feel the tears building in my eyes again and I try to fight them as my lips start to shake. I can't... I can't let him go. I wrap my arms around his torso, feeling the buckskin jacket. "Mine does as well..." I mumble, not sure if he heard me. He returns my embrace and I feel his breath changing as well. He's crying. He's just as torn as me. We stand in this position for a few minutes, aching for each other before we've even parted._

 _He lets go of my embrace, showing me that he has to go. I look into his light green eyes and know that there's a blue sea of tears behind them. I brush through his black chin long hair. "How will I know this really happened? How will I keep my mind from turning this into a phantasm instead of a memory?"_

 _He runs his fingers beneath my chin before brushing through my hair. Without a word, he kisses me and I melt into him as I give in. His tongue dances with mine in a way, I know it will be our last. As he lets go, I feel his love for me hurting me more than ever. "Tell our children that I love them. Give them a kiss. Each one of them." there are tears in his eyes, "Okay?"_

 _I nod as I feel his hands holding my face, "Okay."_

 _He kisses me softly again before sobbing. I watch his hands opening the door of the Ford and bite my lip as it starts shaking again. I try to wipe away the tears to keep my vision clear. I want to remember the last seconds with him as clearly as possible. I watch him getting into the car, before turning on the engine. I sob hardly as he rolls down the window._

 _"Remember that I am dead." his voice is shaky and his eyes are as teary as mine._

 _I nod, "When will I see you again? How will you contact me?"_

 _He closes his eyes, "I love you."_

 _I feel the tears rolling down my face as he turns around. I expect him to drive right off, but he stops next to me._

 _"Krimov will be here soon. He's the fourth person who knows this house exists. Don't question him about me. He knows nothing." he looks straight ahead. "And please don't try to find me. Don't start looking for me."_

 _I reach through the rolled down window and place my hand on his that are resting on the wheel. "I love you, too." I breathe out as his fingers touch mine._

 _He turns his face towards me, "I'll do my best to come home soon."_

 _I nod as I withdraw my hand, "I'll be waiting." I promise him, trying my best to keep myself together. I blink as I stare into his light green eyes. Soon, he'll have a beard again as well. Soon, he'll look nothing like he does right now._

 _Without another word he drives off and I watch the Ford Mustang disappearing in the darkness that the woods hold. I feel my legs losing strength and I fall down on the soil. I wrap the white oxford shirt tighter around my body, smelling him as the tears roll down my face. The soil beneath me is cold, but it's nothing compared to the coldness in my heart. I cry after him like I've never before, aware that this time I might never see him again. I pull my knees in, not having the strength to get up and walk away. I can't breathe without him! How am I suppose to live without him? How am I suppose to continue with my life? How am I suppose to raise our children, not knowing if their father's still alive? How?_

 _I wince as bright lights hit my teary eyes. I look up and expect the Ford Mustang, but to my surprise it's the black Porsche Cayenne. I gulp as I watch the driver's door opening. Wladimir Krimov gets out, looking sleek and professional as usual. His light grey eyes find mine and he stops breathing. I see his eyes reacting to the image he sees before he gulps, turning his emotions off. He knees down across me before offering me his hands to help me rise from the floor. I gulp before taking his hands, aware that I am only wearing a white oxford shirt, black Louboutins and black laced underwear. I wrap my arms around his upper body and cry into his shirt for a few minutes before finding the strength to pull myself together again._

 _Wladimir gets out of his black jacket before placing it on my shoulders, "Here."_

 _"Thank you." I try to smile, but I can't._

 _He opens the door behind the driver's seat and I climb in. "Do you have anything in the house?"_

 _I think for a moment. "My dress. It's upstairs."_

 _He nods, "Do you need anything else from the house?"_

 _I feel like I should say something. But no souvenir will help me over the heartbreak I am experiencing. I shake my head._

 _"Okay, I'll be right back." Wladimir shuts the door close, leaving me alone in the car we bought for our family. I feel the tears still streaming down my face as I stare through the tinted windows. I watch my former Russian bodyguard walking the path up to the two storied house before disappearing in it. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, I have to calm down. In a few hours, I have to be the happy mother again. I have to pretend nothing happened. I have to be strong. I wipe my nose with the corner of his white oxford shirt, noticing his initials for the first time. I let my thumb glide over it and bite my lip. He's gone._

 _Krimov opens the trunk of the black Porsche Cayenne and places my dress in it. I watch him closing it again before he walks around the car. He opens the door and gets seated on the driver's seat. His hands hold a blanket out of cashmere. Without a word I take it and wrap it around my body._

 _He starts the engine, "You should try to sleep a little. It's a long way to London."_

 _I nod before I stretch out my legs on the rear bench. I don't care that I smear soil all over the beige leather seats._

 _"I'll turn on the seat heating to warm you up a little, okay?" he asks as he drives through the dark woods._

 _I don't dare to look out of the window. This house means nothing without him in it. "Okay..." I mumble as I snuggle into the blanket. It smells like him. "And thank you, Wladimir."_

 _His eyes find mine in the review mirror, "Any time."_

 _End of Flashback_

I shake my head as I hear my daughter crying for me again. I don't have time to grieve over the loss that has created a new life with me. I rush out of the bedroom and through the hallway, which is hanging full of photos and paintings.

"I'm coming!" I yell back as my feet walk faster than I want them to. A part of me wants to stay in the past, holding on to the memories he gifted me. But the other part has to function as a mother and an entrepreneur. I don't have time for my feelings. I don't have time for myself. I stop abruptly as I feel my stomach reacting to the fast pace. Suddenly, I feel sick. I gulp, no I can't throw up now... I take a deep breath in, holding onto the black railing.

"Mom," I hear Rory saying.

I look up, "I'm coming..." I mumble before I walk down the staircase. Do. not. throw. up.

"Are you alright?" Nate's worried voice reaches my ears.

My head swings around and I look at crystal blue orbs that he shares with his father. "Yeah, all good."

Rory frowns at me, her bright blue orbs dancing down my body. She's always been the clever one of those three. Not that the other two aren't clever themselves, but adding one and one together is the easiest for Lorelai.

"What's wrong?" I ask, changing the subject as I reach the kitchen.

"Nate promised me to learn biology with me during our holidays but now he says he's got other plans."

I look at my fourteen year old son, "What plans?"

"Jack invited me to his house and I said yes. I can't back down now!" he holds his hands up. "And don't tell me to bring her along. Jack's a cool person-"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

I sigh, "What about Jo?" I say and look around, "Where is Jo?"

"Getting dressed." Nate takes a spoonful of the fruit salad. "Besides, she's a total loser in biology!"

"Nate!" I hiss at him.

"It's the truth."

"I am not a loser!" I hear Josephine's angry voice echoing through the kitchen. It's so strong that for a second I think it's her father yelling.

"Nate apologise, tell her you love her and embrace her." I narrow my eyes at him.

Growling, he gets off of the barstool and walks over to her. "I'm sorry. I love you." he says and pulls her into a half-hearted hug.

"Mean it." I say again as his innocent eyes look at me. I can see Josephine's dark blue eyes still glittering in anger.

He looks at her again, sighing. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it." he says into her face.

"And?" I ask.

"And I love you." he embraces her again, "But you really are bad in biology."

"Nathanial!" I breathe out in shock.

"What? It's true." he shrugs before hoping back to the kitchen island.

"Sweetie, you are not bad in biology." I say and kiss her forehead as I hug her with one arm.

"But I'm not as good as Ana or Della are either." she says, her dark blue eyes looking sad.

"But they are doctors. They had to start little, too." I lie. Everyone knows they are the highly gifted people in our family, finishing their medical education at Oxford University at the age of 14 and 19. "Besides you have other qualities."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are better in English and math than these two there." I nod towards Nate and Rory who are both eating their breakfast.

"That's right! You heard that? I beat you at every single one of those!" she seems victorious as she walks away from me. I watch her sitting behind the kitchen island as well before she starts filling her bowl with the fresh fruit I cut earlier.

I place my head on the bent elbow and smile. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too." they say in one mouth, agreeing once.

* * *

I brush through my hair as my eyes read through this stack of paperwork. It's a busy afternoon. Just another busy afternoon. I take another sip of my pregnancy tea, hoping it would end my nausea and sigh. The fucking tea is doing fucking nothing. I feel more sick than I felt with Della, let alone with the triplets. I threw up three times in the last two hours, I can't keep anything in my stomach lately. But with an empty stomach, I can't focus and therefore do my job. I haven't been this slow in a long time. Sometimes, there are just not enough hours in the day.

Zeus is laying at my feet, underneath the marbled desk.

I wince as my ringing phone interrupts the silence I am used to. "Hello?"  
"Mrs. Bolton, I have Mr. Grosfield for you. He doesn't have an appointment. Shall I send him away?"

Derek. I feel shivers going down my spine. How did he find me?! "No, no send him in, Lucy." I say and hang up. I straighten my shoulders. He must have found something if he's here instead of going to Franklin like I asked him to. My office door opens and I stare at Derek Grosfield. He's dressed in a navy tailored suit with a silver tie and black polished shoes. His dark blonde hair is perfectly styled. I don't rise from my chair, but remain rooted on it. Derek closes the white wooden door behind himself and walks over to me. I notice the thin black folder in his hands right away. "You have some nerve." he says, opening the button of his jacket before sitting down on the navy and white striped armchair across me.

"You found something?" I ask, my eyes on the thin black folder in his hands.

He smirks at me, "You'd like to know that, don't you?"

I look up at his icy blue orbs, "We have a deal. I gave you a job."

"Hm, yeah if I knew I'd fuck Troy Bolton's wife, than I would have risen the sum to two billion at least."

I shrug, "It's not my fault you didn't recognise me. I just used it to my advantage."

"And you used it pretty damn well if you ask me." he leans back in the chair and rests his right ankle on his left knee. He shakes his head in disbelief, "Man, I knew Bolton had some nerves, but you... you're even braver than him."

I furrow my brows, "You know my husband?"

"Of course I do. He snuck his nose into my work a few decades ago." he says with a shrug, "But backed off as he found out his father was involved with me." Derek's referring to Troy's former NSA work. He told me about it years ago... I didn't think Derek would be in the middle of this.

"I see."

"People don't cross me without a punishment." he threatens me, leaning forward.

"If that's suppose to scare me, I suggest you try again."

I expect him to get angry with me, but instead he smiles. "You're one hell of a woman. Bolton's a lucky guy - and I'm not just talking about the great sex we had."

"Give me the intel." I demand, nodding at the black folder.

"Not so fast." He snaps the folder out of my hand as I try to grab it. "First, I need a reason."

"You're getting your money, don't worry." I roll my eyes at him.

He shakes his head, "No, I want to know why you look for a man that's been gone for fourteen months. Any other woman would have given up after half a year, maybe earlier. But you... you just can't stop digging your nose into things that shouldn't be dug out. You even managed to get into one of my auctions, you knocked out my best body guard with ease and you made a deal with me within a snap of your fingers. What's with all this fuss? Why can't you accept that he's gone and move on with your life?!"

Because I have five children. Because the sixth on his or her way. Because this man is the love of my life. Because he is my soulmate. Because I don't function without him. Because I can't breathe without him. Because I can't live without him. Because he broke my heart - and five other hearts in our family. Because he left me without a warning. Because I dream about him... Because I love him, not despite him leaving me but because. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious, what does Troy Bolton have that I don't? I mean, you clearly enjoyed-"

"Let me get this straight," I say and rise from my chair, making him look up to meet my gaze. "I did what I had to get a chance to talk to you. I didn't care about that auction, about the girl or the danger I put myself when I walked into Royal Albert Hall that night. I didn't care I had to fuck you to get what I wanted. I'd do anything - anything - to find him." I hiss at him, ripping the folder out of his hands. I open it and let it fall to the glass desk as my eyes see a dead body laying on a sandy ground. The throat is sliced and there's a hole in his skull. Blood surrounds him. The man's dark haired with a heavy beard. I let myself fall back into the chair and flip the photo towards Derek. "What's this?" I ask, "This is not my husband."

"No, it's not but that's the latest trail I've got of him."

I shake my head, "No, if I wanted photos of dead bodies and fucking up roads I would have turned to Franklin. But I turned to you, to find him! Him and not the traces he leaves!" I hiss at him, throwing the photo at him. "You're not better than Franklin."

Derek clenches his teeth, "I am."

"Then why didn't you find more than this?!" I ask, rising my left brow.

"Because your husband is fucking excellent at what he does, that's why!" it bursts out of him.

I frown, "What?"

"He changes locations not daily, but every other hour. He doesn't stay in one place long enough for my guys to properly locate him. I don't think he sleeps at all! He was in Dubai just yesterday morning and he was in Iraq this morning. At this current hour, I have no idea where he is. I know he's no longer in Iraq. He could have taken a plane from a private airport and flew anywhere he fancies. He's fast and smart, Gabriella. He doesn't want to get caught. I never had such an interesting bounty hunt." he dares to grin.

"Then how did you find this?" I point at the photo. "Who is this man?"

"He was a slave trader in Al Mukalla. Got killed by your husband two days ago. Along with his fifty six men protection shield."

I frown, first Marseille and now Al Mukalla?! What the hell is my husband doing?! "So my husband killed some Arabic salve trader?"

"Not just some Slave trader. Mohamed Alsafi was the hub of the united Arabian emirates. If someone wanted something to go through unseen from the feds, Alsafi was the guy. He was a very important pillar of our system."

I gulp. Derek's the hub of Europe. He showed me his power and I can only imagine what power Alsafi had. Shit, what did my husband get into?! "How do you know it was him?"

"The lynch was found without eyeballs, toes, teeth, fingernails and broken elbows as well as ankles. Only your husband tortures this way. I know it because I know what he had done to the group that had kidnapped you for three days."

I feel goosebumps covering my skin. That does sound like my husband. "How do you know about this?"

"I have eyes and ears all over the world - and I especially had my eyes on Troy when he landed in Brazil that day. I had a few shipments going through and I thought he would mess with me, but he didn't. That got me curious. So I found out about the men Troy killed so ruthlessly that even I had to gulp at the images. Your man knows how to make them pay for what they did. He knows how to kill and how to kill well."

"So you found him in Al Mukalla but couldn't get your hold on him? Now you've lost him again?" I ask him. "What kind of bounty hunter are you?!"

"I'm the best one for this job. But when the best collides with the best it gets tough."

"Fucking find him!" I hiss at him.

Suddenly his phone beeps. He gets it out of his jacket and glances at the display. "My guys think he is in Bali."

"Bali?!" I ask back shocked. What the fuck is he doing on Bali in the summer with all those Australian tourists?!

He turns his phone around so I can look at the display. I see a blurry image of a man dressed in dark blue clothes and a baseball cap. He has long black hair and a photo shows only his profile. He's wearing big sunglasses to hide his eyes and cover half of his face. With wide shoulders, muscular arms this man could be anyone.

"Is that suppose to be him?" I ask back, looking at Derek.

He nods, "The last image I had of him, he was red haired with green eyes and baggy clothes."

"How much time passed between these two photos?"

"Four days."

I gulp before looking back at his phone, "I don't know if that's him. I really can't say."

"I could hop on a plane and fly to Bali but by the time I arrive he is going to be long gone."

I nod, "Does he have a pattern?"

"No, he's all over the place. He hops between countries as much as he likes to change his looks. Not once has he looked the same on a photo."

"Keep looking. Tell your guys to catch him the next time they think he's in their sight. But don't let them touch him. Call me for further directions." I tell him. "Don't kill him or I will kill you." I hiss at him.

Derek nods, "I will make sure my guys leave him alone."

I close the black folder and slide it back to him. "Come back when you found something better than this."

His eyes fill with hostility, "Just because I came into your territory, doesn't mean you can treat me like shit."

"If you want to have a billion for your work, you have to do your work properly." I snap at him. "I don't pay you for this shit!"

"You paid me nothing yet!" he hisses back.

"I fucked you like no other women ever has! I fucked you so good, that you're still jerking off to that memory in that bed of your's. I proved myself to do, so now you have to prove yourself to me. I expect just as much effort. Just as much perfection and precision!"

"You really have no submissive bone in your body." he says, shaking his head. "I don't know why I believed you did."

"Because I can play people god damn well. I see people, I detect their flaws and weak spots and I use them against them." I lick my lips as the urge to vomit rises inside of me suddenly. Fucking morning sickness. "Don't mistake that night for something other than a trade. I gave you what you wanted and now I'm expecting the same from you."

Derek's chin stiffens as he rises from his chair. He closes the button of his jacket, his icy blue eyes dancing down my body. I'm dressed in a tight white business dress by Prada and blue Manolo satin heels. "He doesn't even know the luck he has. I would have never left you the same way he did. I would have never-" the palm of my left hand clashes against his face. I watch his face move to the left, along with my strong slap.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to my husband again!" I yell at him. "You think you know me?!" I question him as he rubs his chin to loosen the stiffness. "You have no idea who I am and what I am capable of. Just because you're a bounty hunter, an assassin, a slave trader and what else, doesn't mean I am afraid of you. If killing you means I get my husband back, then I suggest you duck your head because I'd kill you without thinking twice. There's nothing I won't do to find him, no man or woman I wouldn't kill for him." I hiss at him.

Derek licks his lips, "I think you have forgotten whom you're speaking to." he hisses back.

"No, I think you have had me confused for some of your slaves and subs!" I say to him, not feeling the burn in my right palm. "There's no line I won't cross, no price I am not willing to pay."

"I noticed."

"Good, then get back to your work, so I can get back to mine." I dismiss him by nodding towards my white wooden door. "Close it behind yourself."

Suddenly, he moves, but not in the direction I expect him to. His hands grab my waist and pull me towards him. His lips crash against mine before I can react in any way. I pull away immediately and respond with another, even stronger, slap. This time his head swings to the right. "Don't you dare repeat that ever again!" I hiss as my hands form fists. "Get out."

"I-"

"GET OUT!" I yell at him, making him wince suddenly.

He turns around without another word and leaves my office. The urge to vomit over comes me again and I run into my bathroom before I vomit into the toilet until I empty my stomach completely. I wash my face and rinse my mouth. I dry my face with a towel and look at my reflection.

I don't even recognise myself.

* * *

I let my fingers touch the black and white ultrasound photo of the life growing inside of me. By now there's clearly a baby visible. Our baby. Twelve weeks... I am in my twelfth week. I bite my lip, knowing this baby might never meet his or her father. I gulp before I put the photo into my purse. It's a miracle my assistant squeezed in a free hour into my schedule. Work has been eating me and dividing my time between three 14 year olds and two 22 year olds, I completely ran out of time to take care of me. And our baby. I fetch out my phone and dial a number that's my only connection to him.

"I need you to give me the coordinates to the house in the woods." I say as he picks up on the other line, "I couldn't find any in the navigation system of my car."

"I don't have any. He didn't give me the coordinates. He gave me directions." Wladimir says on the other line. He's been living in London for almost 23 years now, yet his Russian accent is still clearly noticeable.

"Then I need those." I say as I start the engine in the black Porsche Cayenne.

"Gabriella, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I asked for the directions." I really didn't want to sound like the former boss I was to him, but this is important.

He sighs, "He told me to not give you them and I know he also told you to not start looking for him. That includes to not come back to that safe house."

"God damn it, Wladimir!" I hit against the wheel, causing a hop. "Just give me the fucking directions!"

"I am sorry, but I can't hel-"

"I am pregnant." I interrupt him, saying those words for the first time out loud. So far, I managed to keep the pregnancy with all its signs a secret. Thanks to my toned body, it was very easy so far since there is no baby bump yet. But not for long. Sooner or later my family will find out.

The other end of the line is silent. I expected a reaction for my former bodyguard and best friend, but to my surprise he says nothing at all. I look at the display, the call is still on.

"Wladimir, say something." I whisper, brushing through my hair. Carrying his sixth child in that way was not part of my plan as well, but I have to go with the flow.

"Drive towards Oxford, take a third exit after passing the Oxford exit. You'll reach a country road. Drive on that until you see a small sign saying Desere's Flowers in 250 meters. I think it was yellow with red letters. Take the first turn left after the sign. It's a very small exit with no sign, so keep an eye out in order to not drive pass it. The road will become rough. After another ten minutes you will reach the woods. Drive on the same path about a kilometre until you see a big tree trunk laying on the left side. It has a red mark. There is a large field surrounding the tree trunk. That's when you have to turn left. In about three kilometres you reach the house."

I nod, trying to remember his thoughts.

"Don't use your navigation system or write it down. Try to remember. If you get lost, call me."

"Good, thank you."

I can hear him sighing, "I am afraid you won't find anything."

"I'm not driving there to find him." I say as I drive out of the parking lot. "I'm driving there to leave a message."

"Good luck." With that he hangs up

I drive on the busy London roads, passing several famous sights. This city is beautiful, yet it means nothing without him.

* * *

I park the black Porsche Cayenne in front of the wooden house. It looks just like I remember. The wooden two-storied house with glass fronts is standing in the middle of aspen trees and bushes. There's a brook behind the house. Green grass is surrounding the property. It's beautiful.

I can't believe I really was here with Troy. But I'm carrying the evidence of that meeting in my uterus. Getting out of the car, I smell the fresh air. His safe house. I walk up the stairs until I reach the front door. I type in a code consisting of the year we met, the date we got married, Adaline's birth year, Ana's birth month, Nate's birth date, Jo's and Rory's birth date and finally the day he left me. He chose the numbers carefully and he knew I would remember those. Because how can I forget? I look into the camera and wait for my iris scan to go through. A few seconds later the door opens. Seeing this house for the second time, it couldn't look more different. Without him this house lacks it's peace and safety. I look up at the wooden staircase that leads to the first floor. I can hear his laughter ringing in my ears and feel his kisses on my lips. My eyes move away and stop at the glass facade that's in the living room. It's similar to our home in Richmond. I walk through the foyer and stop in the middle of the wide living area. The couch is still the same, the mantelpiece above the fireplace is still empty and the coffee table is still spotless. I can't believe we danced right here just twelve weeks ago. I had him in my arms... I could feel him.

Everything looks like the last time I was here. Yet it's different. My eyes stop at the fireplace and the light grey couch in front of it.

 _Flashback_

 _"I need you to stop looking for me after this." He breathes out, "I know you had a private detective on me this last year and it has caused me a great energy to give him a false path. Energy I could have used elsewhere. I need you to not do this again. Do you understand?" His bright blue orbs look at me._

 _"Yes." I whisper and nod. I will never tell him that his father was the one looking for him._

 _"Good. Are you guys still reading Harry Potter as a bedtime story?" he changes the subject._

 _"We stopped reading Harry Potter." I say, fondling the back of his left hand. I can feel his steel muscles that form his abs on my back. His physic changed, but his heart remained... We're laying on the couch, the fireplace is creating a cozy atmosphere in these early morning hours._

 _His fingers brush through my hair. "They don't like Harry Potter anymore?"_

 _I shake my head, "No."_

 _"What do you tell them instead?"_

 _"Our story." I whisper, before tilting my head to look at him. "Memories of us."_

 _His bright blue orbs have cracks in them as he holds his breath. It's hard for him to hear that. Just as hard as telling is for me. "What parts do you tell them?"_

 _"The truth." I say with a shrug, "Well, more of a children friendly version... I can't lie to them. They miss you and they want to hold on to you as long as possible." I kiss his cheek._

 _"I miss them, too. All of them. Just as much as they miss me. Maybe even more."_

 _End of Flashback_

I promised him to stop looking for him, yet I'm doing the opposite. I have Wladimir and his team looking for him, I have Franklin watching his every move and I even hired Derek and his monsters to find him. But even after six weeks they found nothing.

"Mrs. Rotherford?"

I wince as I hear another woman's voice. I turn around and stare at a small Italian women with dark brown hair and gloves on. "I'm sorry?"

"Aren't you Mrs. Rotherford?" her eyes stare at my wedding bands. "You're Mr. Rotherford's wife."

"Yes." I am married to Troy. "No." After all, I am not Mrs. Rotherford. "I mean, sort of." I shrug. Calling it complicated would be an understatement. "I am Gabriella. Just call me Gabriella."

"Gabriella." her brown eyes smile as much as her lips do. She seems delighted to see me. She must feel lonely cleaning this house all these years. "I am Rosa."

I return her smile, "Nice to meet you, Rosa. How long have you been working here, Rosa?"

"Almost twenty years." she smiles proudly before her smile drops abruptly.

I shake my head, sensing her fear of losing this job just as quickly as she does. "No, I won't fire you, Rosa. You have been doing a very good job. You still are."

She smiles, "I enjoy working for Mr. Rotherford."

"How often has he been here?"

She thinks for a moment, "Maybe two, three times... Not very often."

I nod, so he hasn't lied to me after all. "Do you have children?"

She smiles, "Yes. I have four children. But they are all grown up now and have left the house a long time ago... What about you?"

"Five. I mean six..." I gulp, "The sixth on it's way."

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations!" Her face lights up more than mine.

"Thanks." I reach into my purse and get out an envelope that's holding a picture of our unborn child. "I'll leave that on the fridge. Don't remove it please." I say before pinning it to the fridge with a magnet.

* * *

I wince as my phone rings. Looking next to me on the desk, I see a vibrating photo of my friend Wladimir. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" he asks me in a heavy Russian accent.

"It's almost midnight."

"I'll come over if you don't want to leave the house."

"Wlad, I-"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No. You're the first."

"Then we're having drinks tonight. Scotch and water." he says and chuckles. "You need to talk to someone about it."

"Derek visited me the other day." it bursts out of me.

Wlad is silent for a moment. "I'll meet you at Waxy O'Connor's in ten minutes." with that he hangs up.

* * *

In the heart of West End, Waxy O'Conners is like no other bar and restaurant I ever visited before. It quickly became one of my hotspots where I meet with Wlad. The extraordinary interior has some amazing features, including cathedral-like timber carvings, stained glass windows, beautifully tiled floors and the trunk and branches of a giant perceived beech tree. Within this quirky venue are three bars on six different levels linked together by a warren of staircases and passages. But simply the entry with it's round door is stunning alone.

I walk into the pub getting greeted by Irish live music and the smell of smoke and beer. People are squeezing through to the bar with me as I try to find Wlad. But I don't see him on the main floor. I spot Sean, the owner of Waxy's, behind the bar, filing pines with beer. "Sean!" I call, striking out my hand.

The blonde haired man swings his head around and spots me quickly. A smile washes over his face as he sees me, "Good evening, love."

"Where's Wlad?"

"Cottage bar." he nods upstairs. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some chips."

"You want the usual salad with it?" he asks me, knowing me too well. I've been walking in and out of this pub for over twenty years now. And every single time I take the goat's cheese salad with some chips.

"Yes. And get me honeycomb cheesecake as well." I say as the smell of baked cake fills my nostrils. I wasn't hungry before I stepped in but now I can't help it. I crave it all.

Pregnancy cravings.

"Sure. I'll bring you a Guinness." I always take a pine of that as well.

"Not tonight. I'll take a Cidona." I say instead.

He nods, "Coming right up, love."

"Thanks!" I say before turning around and squeezing my way out of the busy bar. Waxy O'Conners is London's biggest Irish pub and probably the most famous, too. I notice all kinds of nationalities enjoying their time with a pine of Guinness or a glass of Scotch. I quickly walk up the first staircase, entering the second bar, the Dargle Bar. It's equally as busy up here as it is downstairs. I squeeze through another group of people before heading to the second floor. I walk through an as equally busy bar that's the Rupert Street Merranine before entering the third floor. The Pink/Green Room is on the fourth floor and significantly more quite. After sprinting up another staircase I finally enter the Cottage bar that's separated on two floors. Here are only a few old men with Scotch in their hands, sitting by the open fireplace. Wlad must be on the top floor at our usual spot. I sigh before walking up the last stair case. The cozy bar is completely empty, so I quickly notice my old friend sitting in one of the brown leathered arm chairs across the open fireplace. He's enjoying his glass of Scotch and his grey eyes light up at my image.

"You're making me work out to see you." I say and pull him into a hug as soon as I've reached him. It feels so good to have him in my arms and his around mine. He's the only one who knows everything that happened. The only one who understands me and doesn't judge.

He rubs my back, enjoying this embrace as much as me. "Hi there." he whispers.

I inhale deeply before letting go of him. I take off my leather jacket and sit down on the leather armchair across him. "I ordered food."

Wlad chuckles, "I wouldn't have expected it any other way."

Thomas, a man with a heavy beard comes over to us with my Cidona, a sparkling apple juice that's diluted with water.

"Hi, Thom. How are you?"

"Glad to escape the madness downstairs for a while." he says to me with a grin as he places the drink on the table. "The chips will be here in a few minutes. We've having some trouble with the quantity."

"Don't worry. I've got Wlad to distract me from my hunger."

Thomas chuckles before leaving the table.

"You ordered chips at midnight?" Wlad asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"And the Goat's cheese salad as well as the baked berries with the cheesecake. Enough for two." I say with a shrug.

"Or one pregnant lady."

I sigh before letting myself fall against the backside of the armchair.

"Is it Derek's?"

I shake my head, "No. I was already three weeks along when I met Derek. It's Troy's."

"You remember?" he asks me surprised.

"Had a session with Dr. Wyatt. It took her some great effort and her voodoo skills to help me remember. She said my body responded with a blackout to save my heart even more damage. I mean, I would have never wanted to remember that night if it weren't for this pregnancy." I say and shrug, "I mean, up until today I don't remember what happened at the charity gala I held in my hospital. I got wasted so badly that my own daughters had to hide me from the press!" I say and shake my head. "I assumed the same happened on Ana's graduation day until Zeus started to act weird, practically pointing his nose at my uterus."

"He made you make the test?"

I nod, "I mean, I had no symptoms. No morning sickness, no growth in my boobs or belly - nothing." I brush through my locks.

"Well, I'm glad it's not Derek's."

"I thought about a pregnancy termination." I admit with a shrug, "Before finding out that I actually did spent a night with my husband in the woods, I thought I had betrayed him. I mean, I did betray him with Derek but that's different. I made a deal, a trade. It was business, not pleasure."

"Are you still thinking of pregnancy termination?"

"No. I'm having his baby. I just don't know how to break it down to my kids."

Wlad chuckles, "Yeah, knowing them they're going to have lots of questions."

I nod, "I mean I can tell the triplets some lie, but Della and Ana? They're going to kill me! Let alone the rest of our family!"

Wlad rubs his chin, "Well, you still have a few weeks before you start showing."

I take a sip of my Cidona.

His grey eyes notice the platinum trinity ring on my right middle finger. "Are they wearing the jewellery?"

I nod, "Weirdly, that wasn't an issue at all."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth. That Troy gave you the job a long time ago and he wants us to wear them. Even Nate is wearing his ring."

"Well, actually it wasn't that long ago..." my grey eyed friend trails off.

"What?"

"He gave me the job when he called me to pick you up in woods." Wlad shrugs, "Made me promise to not tell you, but I think given this situation it's alright if I tell you."

I place my hand on my hip, "What else did he tell you that you didn't mention?!" I narrow my eyes at him.

Wlad gulps, "He asked me to stop looking for him. He said that I made his job significantly harder."

I lick my lips, "So, that's why I haven't heard of something in the last weeks?"

Wlad bows his head down, "Yes."

"Did he tell you what he was doing?"

"No. He said he was on a mission. He didn't precise it in any form. Didn't tell me what he was doing or where he was going. He kept his mouth shut, being as smart as always."  
"Is that why Franklin stopped as well?"

"No, he managed to piss Derek off all by himself. I have nothing to do with Franklin. I didn't call him and told him I talked to his son and I assume you haven't either."

I shake my head, "No. He doesn't know about the meeting with Derek as well."

"What did Derek tell you?"

"He gave me the same shit Franklin did when I asked for his help. Only now the photos were from some kind of desert instead of a street in Marseille." I say and shrug. "Derek said that Troy likes to change his locations by the hour, making it hard for Derek's team to get a hold of him. Yesterday he was in Dubai and now it seems like he's on Bali. Derek showed me a blurry photo that honestly could have shown any man. It didn't look like my husband at all. I have no idea where he is." Thomas comes back with a bowl of chips and the goat's cheese salad as well as the cheesecake with the baked berries. "Enjoy." he says with a smile before leaving us alone again.

"Are you going to continue looking for him?" Wlad asks before biting into a chip.

"Yes. I didn't go through this shit to give up now. I mean, I didn't go to the underground, to one of those sickening auctions, just to stop now. There's no way I will stop now." I say and dig into the chips as well.

"I get that, but maybe you should stop after all. I mean, he asked not only me but you to not look for him. He told us both that it makes it harder for him."

"What do you want me to do? Sit around, breed his baby and wait for him to come home?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, I kind of do."

"I won't do that. You fucking sound like Franklin."

"Maybe that man is right for once."

I shake my head, "No. I will not stop until I found him."

"And what if you find his lynch because you couldn't stop searching for him?" Wlad counters. "What if your hunt is going to be his death?"

"What if my hunt is going to save him-"

"But he doesn't want to be saved! Don't you get it, Gabriella?! He chose to leave you for a second time on purpose! Whatever he's doing, he is not going to stop and come back to you, even if you find him. He's only going to leave you a third time. Because this mission is more important than you or your children - including the unborn one." Wlad hisses at me. "I say, stop."

I feel tears burning in my eyes from his mental slap. "He told me he's doing this to protect us."

Wlad waves with his hand, "See? Let him fucking do his thing."

"I've been letting him do his fucking thing for the last year! I am sick and tired of this!"

"Gabriella, I am telling you, you're getting ahead of yourself. This is out of your control. Yes, you hired Derek Grosfield, the best bounty hunter in the world. But even he can't get his hands on your husband! When even the best struggles to catch him, then you should take that as a serious sign! Leave him alone, Gabriella. Otherwise it's you and not his enemies who's going to kill him."

I take a sip of my Cidona, hoping to swallow the lump in my throat. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Gabriella. You've crossed lines no one even thought of. You did things no one else would. But this is it. This is the finish line. You won't be able to find him until he wants to be found. He's going to come to you, reach out when he's done. Just wait. Have patience."

"I'm not a patient person."

"You don't say." Wlad says with a chuckle.

I pick up another chip, "Alright, I give Derek two more weeks before taking him off."

Wlad nods in agreement, "That sounds fair."

"He kissed me." I say as I munch on the chip.

"Troy?"

I shake my head, "Derek."

"How did you react?"

"Slapped that man so hard that he stumbled."

Wlad grins, "Only Gabriella Bolton would mess with the most powerful man of the underground without thinking twice." he shakes his head in disbelief. "What happened then?"

"Kicked him out of my office." I say with a shrug, "I set the record straight, telling him this is a job and nothing romantic."

"I assume the night with him went well then."

I shrug in response, "As you said I'd do anything to find my husband. It was a necessary burden."

"Troy's going to kill him when he finds out."

"That is if he comes back to me." I say and start eating the salad, suddenly starving. "How are things with Natasha?"

"We broke up." Wlad says casually with a shrug.

I stop with my fork in front of my mouth, "Wlad, I'm sorry. Is that why you wanted to drink with me?"

He takes another sip of his scotch, "I can't be with her when I am in love with another woman."

I frown and lean back as the news hit me fully. He's in love with someone else? How come I don't know about this? "Another woman?"

He looks me straight in the eyes before picking up a chip, "Yes."

"Does she know?"

He stills for a moment before biting into the chip, "It's complicated, we've been on and off for a few years now..."

"Why don't I know about this?" I ask before continuing eating my salad.

"What would have changed? I am not with her right now."

"But you want to be, so I say go grab her and never let go."

"It's not so easy."

I sigh, "Is it the same woman you were with before Natasha?"

"Yes."

So, she has him wrapped around her finger. She's probably gambling with his heart, not caring about the consequences. I already don't like her. I don't like her at all. "Is she seeing someone?"

"Not romantically, I think. She's... she doesn't commit to men. She uses them for sex, without any real feelings involved."

"She sounds like a slut."

Wladimir's grey eyes focus mine for a moment, giving me chills. "She's not. She just separates business from pleasure."

"But she's fucking around while you are getting drunk with scotch."

"She's not fucking around. She is just fucking one man right now."

"Does she love him?"

"No."

"But maybe she's in love with-"

"No, she is not." He repeats.

"How do you know? You can't see into her head and heart. You don't know."

"Because I see the way she looks at him whenever they work together."

"She's fucking a colleague?"

"Yes." He grits his teeth.

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"As I said it's complicated. I don't think she wants to see me. It's better if we don't see each other for... for a while."

"Yet you are stalking her."

He shrugs, "I can't help it, okay?!"

I shake my head in disbelief - and this man isn't suppose to understand how I feel?! "Try to talk to her one more time. Approach her somewhere she doesn't expect. Surprise her and don't let her go until everything that needs to be said has been said."

He gulps, "It's not so easy."

"Yes, it is. You are a former FBI agent, you can fucking surprise her on her way home from work or at the supermarket or wherever."

He brushes through his hair, "Even if she agrees to talk to me, that doesn't mean we're going to be back together again."

"Because she doesn't want more?"

My friend shakes his head, "No, that's not the issue... She's..." he bites on his lip and sighs, "Gabriella, it's not so easy."

"Then what's the fucking issue? It can't be that bad. Look at Troy and me - we've had issues that we've solved."

Wladimir shakes his head, "Ella..."

Oh, he really is struggling if he calls me by that nickname. "Wlad, come on. Talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

"She's younger, a lot younger than me. I didn't plan to fall in love with her. Trust me, it was the last thing I expected to feel for her."

How bad can it be? 10 years? 15? Blake Lively is eleven years younger than her husband. George and Amal Clooney have an age gap of 17 years. Jay-Z and Beyoncé separate 12 years. Jason Staham and Rosie Huntington-Whiteley separate even 20 years. Even royalty knows what it's like as Princess Charlene and Prince Albert have an age gap of 20 years. "What about her? Does she love you or does she just like to play with your feelings?"

He buries his face into his hands, "She's refusing to return my feelings, but that doesn't mean they're not there. I know when someone's in love. I can see it right in the eyes, the actions, the smiles... the whole body language."

"What does her body language say?"

"The same as mine." He looks at me again, "She's as in love with me as I am with her. We have that chemistry... the one that reminds me of Troy and you."

"Then what's the problem?" Seriously, I don't get how things can seem so complicated when they're so easy.

"Twenty two." He breathes out.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's the number that separates us."

"What do you mean - she's twenty two years younger?!" I breathe out shocked. She is almost a teenager. She could be his daughter! "Wlad, don't tell me you fell in love with a teenager."

"She's almost twenty three, so no she's not a teenager."

I shake my head in disbelief, "Normally, I would say age doesn't matter as Troy is three years older than me and Jake's six years older than Ana, but... but twenty two is my fucking limit, Wladimir. You have to drop this. Fall out of love with her."

"You think I didn't try?!" He hisses at me like an angry wolf. "I was planning on marrying a woman around my age, have children someday... But then it hit me one day. Totally out of the blue."

"Wladimir, this is bad. Really bad. You can't love a twenty year old."

"But I do and she's twenty two."

I brush through my hair, "Did you take her virginity? Is this what this is all about? Have you become attached to her because of it?" Normally it's the other way around. That women become attached to the man who took their virginity.

"Ella," he is the only one, besides my husband, who calls me that.

"Have you?" I ask again.

"Yes."

"Shit!" I breathe out and growl, "You know what that means, don't you? You will be labelled as a rapist, a pedophiliac rapist, Wlad. If she tells anyone - or lord help you her parents find out - then you will be behind bars before you can have another look!" I hiss at him, brushing through my hair. "How old was she?"

"Ella,"

"Spit it out!"

"Seventeen. Almost eighteen."

I nod as I grit my teeth. "You need to get this girl out of your head. And keep your dick out of her pussy! For Christ's sake, you are the mature one in this! You should have backed off before you started this. You should have used your brain not that dick in your pants!"

He only sighs in response. "I wish it would be so easily."

"Wlad, I am serious. You have committed a serious crime when you slept with that girl. And you continued committing it until she was eighteen. Just because she's now lawfully an adult, doesn't mean her parents won't rip your head off if she tells them by accident. Fuck, who am I kidding, you won't ever meet her parents because they would never ever approve of this relationship." I take a sip of my drink, missing the alcohol out of the sudden.

"I know this as well."

"Then what's your bloody problem?!"

"My heart is!" He hisses at me suddenly, "Gabriella, I enjoyed women over the years more times than I can count. I had one night stands, I had affairs, I had flings... Fuck, I even thought I had relationships until I met her! But she fucking showed me that none of these women matter. She erased them off of my memory with a freaking glance!" He hisses at me, making me gulp. "I know how to make a woman come with the snap of my fingers. I know how to seduce women - but she seduced me with just a glance! I have dated stunning women over the years, one more beautiful than the other. Women so beautiful that every man wanted to rip my head off just to be with that woman for a second. And you know what? I didn't feel anything close to what I feel for this one." He barks into my face. "I never expected to fall in love with her. Fuck, I never expected to love someone as much as you love your husband and I know he loves you. You guys are like a freaking romance novel, too good to be true. I mean, I always thought you guys were the exception to the rule: a love like yours wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't meant to exist... and yet it does. You love him unconditionally with every fucking drop of your soul. And I feel the same way about her. The exact same way."

I gulp. He really does love her. Shit. "Then take her away. Take her to Mexico, the Philippines or the Maldives. Take her away from here and spent the rest of your life there with her."

"I can't. She would never do that to her parents."

"Then stop loving her." I whisper. I can't believe I am having this conversation. With my best friend. My former bodyguard. A man who is twenty two years older than the woman he loves.

"I can't do that either. I tried over the last five years, I really did... but she still owns my heart like the fucking first day. Natasha... Natasha was just sex. But she... she's my soulmate." he whispers the last word like he's afraid to admit it towards me.

"Well, then my friend... you're in very deep shit." I breathe out, making him chuckle.

"I figured." He shows me a smile.

"Maybe you should wait a few more years, let her figure herself out... have her date other men. Let her live and live yourself before you guys give it another shot."

"Gabriella, whenever I see her my heart fills with a kind of ache I have never felt before. I will never love another woman like her. Fuck, I will never love anyone but her! You think I didn't try to convince myself otherwise?! This is hard for me, too. Never in the world would I have thought of falling in love with her. Never!" He shrugs, "I could find a woman right in this bar, fuck her, marry her and have children with someone I will never truly love as much as her."

I gulp, "But maybe you should do that."

"Be miserable with someone else? No, I tried that. I can't do that for the rest of my life - I'd rather die."

"Perhaps she's going to meet someone else. She will meet a nice guy her age, settle down with him, have kids..." I stop as Wladimir's eyes are pitch black. Shit, he really does love her. "Or maybe not."

He nods, "Or maybe not."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **So, Wlad finally opened up about his feelings for Della - without naming her of course. What do you think of Gabi's reaction?**

 **Do you think Derek is going to find Troy within two weeks?**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom," my oldest daughter breathes out before pulling me into a hug.

I embrace her as well, feeling my heart racing in my chest. God, how am I suppose to tell her that I am pregnant without telling her that Troy's the father? "How are you?" I ask, brushing through her chestnut coloured hair. Her navy orbs seem a bit tired, her skin looks a little pale. The work at the hospital seems a bit hard on her, too.

She smiles, "I'm okay. Busy, but okay. What about you?"

"Keeping up." I say with a shrug. "Where's Ana? Shouldn't she be home as well?" I ask, looking around in the Kensington glass house. This house was our's before we moved to Richmond, just a few months before I gave birth to Adaline. But it looks nothing like it used to. Our daughters have redecorated the whole house, matching it to their taste. Or should I say Ana redecorated it while Della didn't really care.  
"She should be here any minute. She got held up by a patient." Adaline answers as we walk into the kitchen. "I was just about to open a bottle of wine. Do you want a glass?"

I shake my head, "I'll stick to water."

"Okay." she says, opening the cupboards, "But I'll give you a wine glass anyway." she smirks in the way her father does as well.

I lean against the white kitchen island with a black marble countertop as I watch my daughter moving around. She reminds me of her father. He moved through the kitchen with the same elegance. "How's Ana doing at the hospital?"

Adaline opens the wine bottle with a routine and ease her father has as well, "She's doing alright. I mean, she has the knowledge. More knowledge than her other colleagues have, but she's lacking in practice. Which is why she's doing what she's doing."

I nod, "What about you?"

She gets out three wine glasses before pouring wine into two of them. "My partner and I have had a breakthrough in our Parkinson trail." she pours water into the third glass. "He wants to go public now. I'm not so sure."

She hands me my wine glass that's filled with water. "What's keeping you from making a decision?" I ask before taking a sip.

She looks at me for a second before she gulps, "He just wants to go public with it because he can then ask me out officially. Like the fucking is not enough for him." she breathes out. "He knows I won't go out with him. Not now, not ever... I can't."

I spit out the water, surprised by the clear words my daughter chose. I am thankful for the quite comfortable and open relationship we have, yet it can take my breath away sometimes. "Wait, I thought your partner is the chief of surgery at the Lindo Wing?" I gulp, I definitely didn't expect that.

"Yeah, he sort of followed me to Lister a few weeks after I started working there. Dr. Joshua Fleming said he wants to continue working on the trail in one building." she shrugs, "I didn't introduce you to him, because I don't want him to interfere in my life as much as he wants to."

I frown, "You never mentioned the name Josh or Dr. Fleming."

"I did. We shall ask Ana about that. She knows."

I roll my eyes. Ana always knows. Because she remembers and is unable to forget. The blessing and curse of an encyclopedic recall. "Well if you don't want your work life clash with your personal life then maybe you should talk to him."

She waves her hand at me, "Talking is so overrated."

"It's not."

"I am fine with the situation right now! Why can't it stay this way?" she takes a sip of her red wine, "I mean, we've been fucking for a while and it worked." She gulps as she realises what she said.

"It worked?" I ask her back with a raised eyebrow.

"I..." She closes her mouth again, bowing her head.

My mother's instinct fires up. Something's wrong. There's something she didn't tell me. "Adaline, what is it?"

She shrugs, not meeting my gaze. Shit.

"Adaline, talk to me." I reach out and grab her hand. She stirs at my touch. "You can tell me everything. You know that."

She gulps as her navy blue orbs stare at our hands. Slowly, she lifts her gaze until she meets mine. Fuck. I see her heartache, the devastating pain that's ripping her apart from inside. The pain she shouldn't be feeling right now, let alone at 22.

"Did Josh do this? Did he break your heart?! Cause if he did-"

"No." She whispers quietly. "It wasn't him and I don't want to talk about it. It's over and in the past. Josh is just... Josh was just sex."

I gulp. I didn't have my first heartache with 22. In fact, the only heartache I ever felt was with Troy. Only he was strong enough to break down my walls before eventually breaking me, too. "Well if you do want to talk about it, I'm here. I'll even kill that motherfucker for hurting you. Just say the word - Wlad will help me with the lynch, so you don't even have to lift a finger." I whisper to her, meaning every word. Wladimir would go over lynches for me and my family. I trust him as much as I trust anyone else in my family.

"Okay..." She whispers, "But I'm not sure if you should kill him. He did nothing wrong."

"He broke your heart."

She sighs, "Is that what I'm feeling? A broken heart? Is this... Heartache?"

Of course she can't put a name on it. She has never been able to voice her feelings properly. It's not one of her strengths. "Yes, Sweetie. This is heartache."

"That ripping sensation in my chest, the burn in my lungs, the knot in my stomach... and those sleepless night - if that's what heartache is, then I want you to tell me how to stop. I don't want to feel that any longer. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

I feel tears building in my eyes. I had no idea she was seeing Josh - let alone using him to get over someone else. Fuck, how did I not see this?! When did my job become more important to me than my very own children?!

"Mom, don't cry. It'll only make me cry as well. And I don't think I have any tears left to shed, so please... please stop." She begs me as I feel the salty drops running down my cheeks.

I nod and sniff, "Okay." I let my eyes travel over her face, seeing her in a brand new light. Della's turning 23 soon but I don't think I have ever seen her this mature. This graceful... this beautiful. She suffers from a broken heart like no one else. She feels the pain, embraces it and holds her head up high. She doesn't let it break her. She allows it to make her stronger. She's remarkable.

"Okay." She agrees with me.

"So, Josh helped you to get over him?"

"Not over him... I am not over him. I am definitely not over him, since I still miss him laying next to me in bed. I miss his body heat, I miss his touch, I miss his smiles, his glances when he thought I didn't notice him... I even miss the way we argued. There was so much passion, so much heat in everything we did. Of course it had to burn us in the end, kill what was between us." She gulps and her eyes widen as she sees my reaction.

I am sitting there with my mouth wide open and my eyes nearly jumping out of my head. She really loves this man. She voiced her feelings for someone for the first time so clearly, so evidently... she made me feel her love for this man - using her mouth, not her gestures like she usually does. My daughter doesn't like to talk about her emotions, not because she doesn't feel them, but because she can't put a label on them. Emotions confuse her, maybe this is why she chose to do something with her hands, saving lives instead of watching kids in kindergarten.

"What?" She asks me confused. "What did I do?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "You love this man."

She looks at me in confusion before opening her mouth. After a few seconds she closes it again, unsure of what she wanted to say. She inhales deeply, "It doesn't matter what I feel."

"Did he betray you?"

"No, no he would never betray me..."

"So he doesn't love you."

She shakes her head, "He told me he did."

"He did?"

She nods, "Yeah, like it was the most normal thing in the world."

"And you didn't say it back."

She places her hand on her hip, "I don't think you've noticed, but I'm not good with emotions, mother. Of course I didn't say it back since I just found out about it." She hisses at me.

"Then call him and meet with him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him you want to try again." If they love each other so obviously then they should be together.

"No."

I'm sorry, what?! "No?"

"Just because I now know how to label these emotions I am feeling for this man, doesn't mean we have a chance."

"But Adaline-"

"Mom, it's complicated. Really, really complicated and quite frankly, fucked up as you would say. It's not... it's not easy to be with him, so I rather be apart."

"Okay..." she'll turn to me when she's ready. She's going to tell me the whole story then.

"But Josh can make me forget about him for a while. The sex is good. It is really good. I enjoy that. I don't need any more emotions involved. I can't have any more emotions involved. But now he's like so... He wants more."  
"And you don't want to give him more?"

"I can give him more sexually, but that is all this man is about to get from me." She gulps, "How can I get serious with him when I clearly want someone else?" She shrugs, not expecting an answer from me.

"Did he break up with you?"

"I... I don't even know who said it out loud first - him or me, it doesn't matter. We knew this had no future. We had to end it. It was right."

"Only it doesn't feel that way right now."

She shakes her head, "No." Her voice cracks, shooting needles into my heart. "No, it doesn't feel that way at all."

I embrace her without thinking twice. I don't care if she feels the bump. I don't care if she finds out about her unborn sibling this way. I wrap my arms tighter around her, feeling her salty drops on my shirt as she cries in my arms. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks myself as I cry for her pain. I stroke her hair, trying to give her comfort. Shit, I had no idea she was suffering this much! I was so busy trying to find her father, taking care of the triplets, running two businesses that I stopped being the mother I had to be for her. I should have called her more often. I should have stopped by with food and a bottle of wine. I should have taken more care of her. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." I whisper into her ear after hearing her cry her heart out for minutes. Shit, my heart is breaking all over again.

She lifts her head off of my shoulder, her stunning navy eyes are red and puffy. She's in so much pain. I wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "You don't have to cry with me, Mom." She whispers and sniffs.

"It's called empathy. You are my child. I will always cry with and for you, no matter what."

"I don't know what that is."

I place a kiss on her forehead, "Yeah you do. You just didn't know what that feeling was called, my sweetheart."

I watch her lips trembling and she bites on her lower lip to make it stop. But it doesn't help. "Mom, I didn't know loving someone would be this painful." She mumbles, her breath shaking as she inhales.

She really does love him. With 22 years she already knows what love is. "Sweetie..." I fondle her cheek slowly, feeling the soft skin. "And you guys really had to end things?" If she's so hurt by this breakup then maybe it wasn't the right decision.

She nods, "Yes."

"Maybe you guys should give it another shot. Try again and see what happens."

She shakes her head, "No. It was the right thing to do..." She inhales deeply, "it's just so freaking painful." She picks up her glass of red wine and empties it. "I'm glad you never went through this with Daddy."

Oh, she has no idea! But I nod and fondle the back of her hand. "How about I sleep over tonight? We'll pick up the girls from school and have a ladies night - just the five of us."

Della chuckles, "I don't know what that is but if it involves more wine and a blueberry pie then I'm in."

I grin, "Even better: I'll show you my secret ingredient when we make it together."

She returns my smile, "I love you, Mom."

My heart skips a beat, "I love you, too, Sweetie. I love you more than you know." A lot more. I take a sip of my water, "So, now Josh wants to spend more time with you?"

"Seriously, like the times in the sleeping rooms are not enough for him." she shakes her head in disbelief.

"He's never been here?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows.

"What? No!" she takes another sip of her wine, "I've been to his place, but mine is off-limits."

I sigh, "What will you decide?"

"I don't know!" she cries out in frustration, "Man, why can't it just be easy?! Why can't it be just sex for him like it is for me?"

"Have you ever considered that he has might fallen in love with you?"

She looks at me like I am an alien, "Mom, don't you dare say that out loud!"

I chuckle, "What? This man seems to want to get involved in your life more than in your actual career."

She shakes her head, "If the sex weren't so good, I would have left him already. But it's good! It's bloody good!"

I bite my lip, "So, Dr. Josh Fleming, huh?"

She laughs out loud just as I hear the front door unlocking. I look over my left shoulder and see my other daughter walking it. She has her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Her toned figure is hidden behind a black trouser suit from Armani with a white blouse. Her bright green eyes look tired as well, but they spark up as they see me.

"Mom!" she looks surprised, yet full of love.

"Hi!" I pull her into a hug, "Oh, I missed you!"

"We've only been living together for three months." she points out, "But I missed you, too. Why didn't you tell me that Mom's coming over?" her green eyes look at Adaline.

My older daughter shrugs, "I tried to page you, but you didn't answer." her hands grab the third wine glass, "I just opened the bottle. Here."

Rolling her green eyes at her sister, my younger daughter takes a sip of the wine, "Watch out, Mom. The wine gets her talking." She kicks off her black Manolo Blank heels.

Adaline waves her hand at Ana, "Oh, I already told her about Fleming."

"You told her about the ten years older, married, hot doctor you're sleeping with?" Ana sounds surprised as she throws herself on the couch.

"He is married?" I ask her shocked as I get seated between my two daughters.

"Hello?! What about these ten years?!" Ana waves her hands at me.

"Age is just a number." I say with a shrug, "But the marriage is what bothers me." I narrow my eyes at Adaline.

"Well, he is sort of married."

"Sort of?" I repeat her words.

"They are separated. Have been for a couple of years." she breathes out, "But they never managed to get divorced... because he was busy with our trail, I guess."

"Do they have children?"

"No! Mom, what do you think of me?!" she snorts at me, "Separating two married people is one thing, but kids... God, no I'd never do that!"

"I thought you didn't separated them."

"Well..." she bites on her lip, "I didn't. He chose to separate from her."

"After six years of marriage." Ana whispers.

I brush through my hair, this is too much for me. "And you're not really into him..." I breathe out, shaking my head. My daughter is gambling with hearts, not caring of the collateral damage she causes.

She really is Troy's daughter.

She opens her mouth to response, but closes it again. She shrugs.

"Oh, no we've got a 'I don't know', much better than 'I just want to have sex with him'." Ana hisses through her teeth.

"Don't you dare judge me!"

"I am not doing the same shit as you are!"

"I am not a whore!"

"You say that now, but he chose you to participate in that study exclusively! He talked to the chief of surgery about it and asked for you to be with him on board. He made plans without asking you or any of us in the first place. He chose you before any of us because you can't stop fucking him!"

"You should get laid yourself, maybe then you would stop judging me!" Della hisses, "Jake needs to come home from his fucking business trip!"

"I can get laid whenever the hell I want to but unlike you I wouldn't use to to sleep my way up the career ladder!"

"Sleep my way up the career ladder?! I'm sorry, have you forgotten whom you're talking to?! I didn't sleep my fucking way up here!" Della hisses at her, "and just so you know, that study started years ago when I was still working at St. Mary's. Josh only followed me to Lister to continue this clinical trail. He didn't request anyone to join him on this trail because it is our trail. It wouldn't be going public soon without me. We wouldn't be talking to pharmaceutical companies without me! I am the one who is financing this! And he fucking knows it!"

"What?" Ana asks her confused.

"It is my fucking Parkinson's trail! It is my recipe to eradicate that motherfucker - not his, Ana!" She yells at her little sister suddenly, "You have no fucking idea what - who - I had to give up for this study! So don't you ever dare say that I slept myself up the career ladder! I build this fucking career ladder! Without me, all of you-"

"Alright, enough!" I say, waving my hands. "No one is judging you. We're all just trying to help you."

"Oh really?!" Della hisses through her teeth, staring at her sister.

Ana holds her hands up in an apologetic way, but I am not sure if she really means it. "I had no idea."

"Obviously." Della snores at her, "We've been working on this since four years in secret. I started working on it about two years prior to merging with Fleming. No one knew until Fleming transferred from St. Mary's to Lister."

"So, he really did leave because of you?" Ana asks her.

"Yes, but not because of the sex. In fact we stopped sleeping together after I came back from Swansea." I frown at her words. Della just told me something else and now I don't know what to believe. Is she or isn't she sleeping with him? My daughter is bloody good at lying... that makes me wonder when the truth is coming out of my mouth and if it does, do I even recognise it? "He left because of the clinical trail. We finished it by the way."

Ana frowns at me, "What?!"

"The medication is working. We spoke to pharmacists, it'll be out soon."

I frown at her, "You healed Parkinson's?"

She nods, "The medicine works on patients who are already suffering from symptoms as well as those who carry the genes."

"Della, this is amazing!" I breathe out and hug her. Ana wraps her arms around her older sister as well.

"I know, after all those years I can finally... say I will eradicate that bastard. I lived up to my promise."

"What promise?" Ana asks her confused, letting go of her.

Della gulps, clearly that information slipped off her tongue. "I made that promise to myself." She says with a shrug.

"So, what happens to you and Fleming then?" My blonde daughter asks her bigger sister.

Della shrugs, obviously Ana doesn't know of her sister's heartache. "It's ending. What else?"

"You're not in love with him?"

Della laughs, "No, God, no! It was just sex between us and Fleming knows that. We worked together and obviously share a passion for Parkinson's, but that's it."

Ana frowns at her, "Really?"

"Yeah! Just because you live in a fairytale with Jake, doesn't mean everyone does, Ana. There are no hurt feelings between the two of us. We'll end it and that's it. We move on."

"But I thought you liked him."

"Ana, he was my boss at St. Mary's and I respected his work. I learned from him more than from anyone else. I'd even say that intellectually we were on the same level. We could talk about our passions like with no one else. But that found its border at Parkinson's. We didn't share stories of the past or plans of the future. We lived in the moment, working on our clinical trail. And there was nothing wrong with that, we both knew this was going to end sooner or later."

"I'm not living in a fairytale."

Della rolls her navy eyes, "Anyways, enough of me. You didn't come here to hear me dwelling on my feelings."

"Why did you come here?" Ana asks me.

I hold my breath as I take both of their hands in mine. Closing my eyes, I exhale. They're going to kill me. "I am pregnant."

"What?" Adaline asks in shock.

"How far are you?" Ana asks, sounding more neutral.

"18th week."

"Who is the father?" Della asks, ripping her hand out of mine. Her blue eyes have darkened.

"I don't know." I lie, looking straight in front. He told me to make them believe he's dead.

"How can you not know?!" Della yells at me. "Was it a one-night stand? Were you drunk? Were you on other drugs?"

"Yes." I answer as I can't come up with a better idea. "I was drunk."

"Wait a minute, 18th week?" Ana's mind starts doing the math. "It was on my graduation day at Oxford, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Mom!" Della waves her hands at me as she raises from the couch.

I bite my lip, hoping the questions stop. I can't answer them. He asked me to tell them he's dead. Well, he didn't think I could carry a proof that says otherwise. I didn't think that could happen either. But it did.

18 weeks ago.

"So we'll be getting a brother or sister and we'll have no idea how she or he will look like! Do you have any memory?"

I close my eyes, seeing his smiling face. "No."

"No skin colour, no ethnical background, no... I don't know, the height, the body shape, the eyes... nothing?"

"No, nothing." I lie again as I open my eyes.

"The name! What about the name? Do you remember a name?"

"No."

"A nickname? How about that?"

"No."

"Are you lying?" Ana asks me out of the sudden.

I close my eyes again, "Yes." I breathe out faster than my mind can think.

"Will you tell us the truth?" Ana asks softly.

I shake my head and have tears in my eyes as I open them, "No, I can't."

"Is it Dad's?" she asks, squeezing my hand. She hasn't mentioned him in the last twelve weeks.

"Is it?! Is he alive? Did you..." Adaline brushes through her hair. "You saw him! You practically told me I was insane and Ana was insane for seeing him! But you saw him, too! You saw him and met with him and now you're having his child. Aren't you?!" she's bursting with anger.

"I can't... I can't talk about it." I say into her eyes.

"Aren't you, Mom?!" she asks me again.

"Don't make it harder than it already is, Adaline."

"Harder?!" she shakes her head, "What is hard, is you making me believe I was insane for eighteen weeks! You kept this secret for eighteen weeks!" she yells at me. "How dare you betray us the way you did. He is our father as well. He is not just-"

"It wasn't him!" I yell back at her. "You guys didn't see your father that day and neither did I." I say slowly, remembering his appearance the first time I looked at him. This was not my husband, lover and father of our children. This was someone else.

"But you know who it is!" Adaline yells again, her dark blue eyes glittering in anger. "You know it and-"

"His name was Thomas Rotherford." I breathe out, sticking to at least a few of his guidelines.

"So it wasn't Dad after all." Ana breathes out, her bright green eyes looking at me. She tries very hard to hide the pain.

"No." I whisper my lie so silently, that I don't think they heard me.

"Rotherford..." Adaline lets the name roll down her tongue. "What else do you remember?"

"Black chin long hair, green eyes... roughly ten centimetres taller than me." I breathe out, remembering the man he was when I first saw him.

"Will you keep this child? From a man other than Dad?" Ana asks me, folding her arms across her body.

I gulp, "Yes."

"Then you should find him and tell him. Tell Jo, Rory and Nate, too!" Della shakes her head and I know she thinks I am a slut. "It took you one year. One year and-"

I rise from the couch as well, "I didn't judge you on your actions, so be just as kind!"

She clenches her teeth, "I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you either. I have raised you differently, but I don't judge. I love you anyway."

She closes her eyes, knowing I am right.

"Drop the subject. So far, only you guys know about my pregnancy. I will tell the triplets on my conditions. And I will tell them exactly how much I think they need to know!" I hiss at her.

She takes a deep breath in before opening them again. I gulp as I see her pain and realise that she makes me feel her pain, too. Just like her father always does. "I just don't understand how you could give up on him so easily."

Without a word, I pull her into a hug. How can I let them know that I will never ever forget their father? My soulmate. My one true love. I can hear Ana rising from the couch as well and I embrace her, too. My two daughters... they'll always stay my little girls.

* * *

I park my silver Tesla next o Della's black Porsche Cayenne after picking up the girls from school. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to get the rest of the day off. Probably because Lucy and Andrea are geniuses. Bringing Lucy back to Bolton's Enterprises was one of the best decisions I ever made.

"Why are we at Della's and Ana's place?" Jo asks me from the back.

I open my seatbelt and turn around in my seat. "I thought we'd have a girl's night with Ana and Della."

The twins start smiling at me. Their sky blue and navy blue orbs start sparkling. "Will we bake a blueberry pie?" Rory asks.

I nod, "I was at the farmer's market before picking you girls up. Bought enough for two pies."

They grin at me. "What about Zeus?" Jo asks me.

"He's already in there with Ana and Della."

"It'll be just us girls?"

"Just us girls." I repeat with a nod, "Are you in?"

Jo and Rory look at each other, having a silent conversation. Then Jo lifts her finger, "What about homework?"

I frown at her question, "What about it?" It's a thursday so they have to go to school tomorrow and do their homework.

"Can Della and Ana do our homework?" Rory asks.

"No."

"Just this one time! We only have math to do and it takes forever to finish those three pages-"

"No." I interrupt Jo. "You girls are smart enough. You can do it while the cake bakes."

Jo growls before opening her seatbelt. "Fine. But we better watch Bride Wars and have popcorn this evening."

"Bride Wars?" Rory asks.

Jo nods, "Yeah, you've got a better idea?"

"Yeah, I want to watch Jumanji!"

Jo rolls her eyes at her youngest sister's recommendation. "We've watched it a hundred times!"

"We can watch both Jumanji films."

"How about we let Ana and Della decide?" I suggest as Rory and Jo open their seatbelts.

"Della so doesn't care what we watch. And Ana is okay with everything - she should be a politician with her diplomatic skills."

I chuckle, "You can tell her that but I think she's quite comfortable with healing people instead of representing their interests."

We all get out of the Tesla and I open the trunk to get their backpacks. "How about the greatest showman?" I suggest as we walk over to the only free standing glass house in the whole street. Red bricked Victorian houses are surrounding us. The street is so quite that I can't believe we're in the middle of London.

Rory and Jo swing their backpacks on their shoulders before I close the trunk of the car. I lock the car and join my twin girls in front of the mirrored front door. Rory rings the bell. "You know, one day we're going to live in that house."

Jo rolls her eyes at her sister's comment. "We are not going to live here. Ana and Jake will probably live here."

"No, Ana will like with Jake in his flat in Greenwich."

"Then Della's going to live in this house."

"All alone in such a big building? No, she's going to look for a flat herself. Somewhere closer to Lister."

I chuckle at their conversation, "Maybe Della's going to live there until she's old and wrinkly." I joke.

"No!" they both say out of one mouth just as Della opens the door.

"You won't live here until you're old and wrinkly, right?" Rory asks her oldest sister.

Della frowns at her question, "No, I don't think so. Who told you that?"

They both point their forefingers at me, "Mom!"

Della's navy orbs look at me and I shrug with a grin on my lips as the twins walk past Della into the house.

"I was just joking. The girls were already talking about moving in."

Her eyes widen, "Now?"

"No, whenever you girls move out, they move in. I'm not sure about Nate, though. I think they want the house to themselves." I say as I walk inside.

"Well, it is a really cool house but I'm not planing to move out any time soon." she says before closing the front door behind me.

"I still have a few shopping bags from the farmers market in the trunk. For the blueberry pies."

Ana walks over to us and nods, "I'll get the shopping bags and you talk to the twins. Apparently we gave them some kind of promise to do their homework in math?"

I shake my head in disbelief, those two are sneaky! "No, you didn't!"

"I know we didn't but they insist on it. I think we can cut a deal if we make a third of it." my green eyed blonde daughter smirks at me before walking to my Tesla. I can hear how Rory and Jo are already cuddling and playing with Zeus. The Springer Spaniel was one of the best decisions of my life.

I get out of my shoes before walking into the open white kitchen with the black marble countertops. This kitchen holds so many memories. For a moment, I can hear our laughter when we danced through the kitchen. For a moment, I can see how he sways with me to a soft melody... But then Della steps into the kitchen all those memories fade away. It's in the past... and the future is uncertain. I don't know where Troy is, what he's doing or if he's still alive. All I know is that I'm carrying his sixth child and am doing the best to keep this family together. I even brought them a dog... That Springer Spaniel is now a part of our family as much as this eighteen week old baby in my uterus.

* * *

I watch the ending credits appearing on the TV and look down at my twin girls. They have fallen asleep half-way through A Cinderella Story, that we agreed on after a long debate. As soon as they fell asleep Ana changed the movie and I watched Ocean's Eight with my two big girls. We ate popcorn and the last slices of my blueberry cake with hot chocolates and wine for Della and Ana.

"I'll carry them upstairs." Ana says before picking up her sleeping youngest sister, Rory. The Kensington house has six bedrooms, so enough for us tonight but not enough for our whole family.

"I'll clean up." Della says as Ana carries Rory upstairs.

I rise from the couch as well and pick up the empty cups and glasses.

"No, you sit and relax." Della says before grabbing the dishes out of my hands.

I sit back on the couch and watch Della cleaning up the coffee table in front of the huge beige couch. "I can load up the dishwasher."

Della opens the dishwasher and starts loading it up, "No, you can relax. You need a minute for yourself, Mom."

I haven't had a minute for myself ever since he left us. I've been constantly working and parenting as best as I could... I'm exhausted.

Ana walks back downstairs and I watch her blonde voluminous ponytail swinging in the air. She's dressed in light grey cashmere pyjamas already but somehow she makes them look like business attire rather than lounge wear. With a smile on her lips she picks up Jo before turning around and carrying her little sister upstairs.

"I feel helpless." I breathe out after a moment as Della still loads up the dishwasher. She closes it and dampens a cloth before wiping the countertops clean.

"That's the point. You need to learn how to relax again. Maybe we should do a trip to a spa."

"Oh, I'm definitely in!" Ana announces with a grin on her lips. "Just the three of us!" she claps into her hands, "It would be lovely."

I shake my head, "I can't. I have too much to do-"

"That's exactly why we should do that." Della points out as she walks over to me with a damp cloth in her hands. "I love you and I think you should slow down a bit. At least until you're done breeding Bolton number six." she says to me before wiping the marbled coffee table clean.

"She's got a point." Ana narrows her forest green orbs at me. Her freckles are showing now that she's completely makeup free.

I sigh, "Maybe. We'll see."

"That's not good enough." Della cries out as she washes her hands in the sink in the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll try to get an evening off."

"No, we want a whole day with you." Ana says, sounding just like her father. "24 hours and not less."

"I can't promise you anything. I'll talk to my assistants and see what I can do. I may get an evening off, but a whole day is going to be tricky..."

Ana nods before yawning, "We'll work with what we get."

"Yeah, no I'll only work with what I want to get. 24 hours, Mom. For yourself. For your daughters." Della says as she walks back to us. Unlike Ana, she's dressed in a black Lululemon leggings and a cosy cashmere sweater in beige. As always my two daughters look like night and day. They're two sides of a coin.

"I'll do my best."

Della finally nods, "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

Ana yawns again, "Okay, I think I should get to bed."

Della embraces her, "I like having you here, you know? Don't become a stranger once Jake's back home, alright?"

Ana nods at her before embracing me. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Sweetie." I whisper and kiss her left cheek. She still smells of forests and spring flowers.

Della sits down next to me as Ana walks up the free standing glass staircase.

"She's not really here much, is she?"

Della shakes her head, "She's spending most of her time with Jake. Which I understand. I mean, I was... I would be the same." I can hear the heartache in her voice. I can hear the longing in her voice. Suddenly, I can hear so much that I've never heard before.

"You miss him badly, huh?"

"Yes..." Della stares into space before shaking her head, "What?" she asks before looking back at me.

"Your ex."

Della sighs before leaning back on the beige couch. She says no word but I can see in how much pain and internal debate she is.

"Della, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you tell me that you're sleeping with Fleming, then you tell me you're only sleeping with him to get over your ex - which is clearly not working - and then you're saying you haven't slept with him after coming home from Swansea which was more than a year and a half ago. I want the truth. What's going on with you?"

She gulps and shakes her head, "Mom, I can't tell you."

I sigh as I pivot my upper body to face her fully. I bend my elbow and rest my head on my hand as I lean against the back of the couch. "I don't care how long it's going to take to get the truth out of your mouth, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton, but I will not go to bed before knowing the truth. The whole truth."

"Mom,"

"Are you sleeping with Fleming?" I decide to start with Fleming and the clinical trail, if that even exists, before working my way deeper into her heart. If I start with that ex, that I'm pretty sure exist, she will shut me out completely.

"No."

"Have you ever slept with him?"

"Yes, in the beginning. After... After the break-up."

"He was your rebound?"

"I don't know what that is but we stoped sleeping with each other after I came home from Swansea. I decided to keep it platonic. He agreed. A few months after I started working at Lister he followed me to finish the clinical trail. We've talked to a few pharmaceutical companies about production and sales, but the offer was too bad so I declined every single one so far. Which drove Fleming mad, because he just wants to have his millions..." she shakes her head and I watch her chestnut curls swing in the air. "I can't... The procedure to create the medication is pretty expensive and if we don't find someone who can produce it on low cost so it can get sold for much less then... I don't know what I'll do then. I didn't find a cure for Parkinson's just so only rich people can afford it. I did it to eradicate that motherfucker. I want to heal people. I want to fulfil my promise. I need to fulfil my promise because-" she suddenly stops talking as she realises she told me something she shouldn't.

That promise. There it is again. "What promise are you talking about?"

She shakes her head, "I promised to eradicate it. That's all you need to know."

"No, I need to know everything. What about that ex?"

She shrugs as the sadness enters her eyes, "What about him?"

"Does Ana know about him?"

"No."

"What's his name?"

She shakes her head, "His name doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. I want Wlad to find that man so I can knock some sense into his brain! No one treats my daughter this way. No one-"

"Mom, it wasn't his fault!" she interrupts me. "It was my choice. I chose my career over him. Not once, but twice."

"What?" I ask her confused, "You chose the clinical trail over him?"

She nods, "And while I regret this decision every single second..." her lower lips starts trembling as her navy orbs fill with tears. "I see all the patients that I've cured with my medication. 800 people live without Parkinson's now because of me. Because of my research and because of Fleming's research. They live without any complications. They live! When I see them... When I see what effect that sacrifice had... then I can't doubt my decision. I can't doubt that breaking up with him twice was the wrong choice, despite the heartache I feel. Because I saved them. I save lives, it's what I do... it's my job and my passion... but it hurts so much, sometimes..." she inhales deeply with a shaky breath that gives me chills, "Sometimes it's just too much." She shrugs and blinks to stop the tears from forming. "I've been living with this pain for too long. It's so excruciating, it's merciless..." she wipes away the tears that start rolling down her cheeks. I know exactly what kind of pain she's talking about because I've felt it... I've been feeling it ever since he left us. But she's suffering twice as hard. She's not just in pain because her father took off, she's in pain because the love of her life is within reach, yet so far away. "I love him, I really do, but I can't love him and heal Parkinson's at the same time. And do you know what the worst is?!"

"What?"

"He understands it." she fakes a laughter, "No, he doesn't just understand it, he supports it." she shakes her head, "What kind of man does that? What kind of man chooses to let me go instead of holding on to me? What kind of man chooses this fucking heartache? What kind of man-"

"The right one." I whisper as tears start forming in my eyes. I had no idea in what dilemma my daughter was in. I had no idea that she chose heartache in order to heal hundreds of people.

She sighs, "I know... Mom, I know. It's just..." she shrugs, "I never asked for this. I never asked for this to happen." she pinches the bridge of her nose as new tears start forming, "I was fine working at St. Mary's, but then... then one day, he happened and he turned my world upside down." she brushes through her chestnut curls and smiles, "And then I had my breakthrough with the Parkinson's study... So I had to choose. Him or the certainty that Parkinson's will no longer exist. I couldn't choose him - I couldn't turn my back on millions of people. I couldn't live with the agony that I chose him over them. And he understood it. He didn't just understood it back when I broke up with him the first time, no he even understood it when I broke up with him a second time after some amazing days!" she bites on her lower lip as it starts trembling again. "Mom, I know that he loves me and I know I love him. But love is not enough sometimes. And especially not with millions of people involved."

I grab her shaky hands, "Adaline, you can have both. You can love him and heal millions of people at the same time."

She shakes her head, "No, Mom I can't. You're the third person who told me that, but you don't understand how my brain works. I can't focus when I'm with him. All of my energy, my whole body and brain is focused on him - and not on my work. But he... he gets it." she sighs, "When I choose to do something, I do it with all my heart and power. I don't just heal Parkinson's - no I eradicate it. And I can't just love him... I can't just..." she shakes her head again, "When we were together, during that time my whole energy, my whole existence, was focused on him. I love with my whole soul and body. I..."

"You're just like your father." I breathe out. Troy loved me the same. He loved me with all his heart, his body and soul. All of his energy, his whole existence... He loved me with every single cell of his body. And our daughter's just the same. "So, he's waiting for you?" I ask carefully.

"I didn't ask him to. In fact, I was glad when I found out that he was seeing someone else. He told me she's just sex and that he has no romantic feelings but-"

"But you don't believe him?"

She shakes her head, "No, I... I talked to her by accident the other night."

My eyes widen at her words, "You were with him?"

She sighs, "As I've said it's complicated."

I don't think that word even covers what's going on between my daughter and her ex.

"Anyways, during that conversation with her over the phone I was convinced that she has fallen for him. Which I don't blame her for at all. He's a stunning man. He's intelligent and kind, he's incredibly loyal and protective, he's-" she stops talking and shakes her head.

"Does he love her, too?"

"No..." Della looks down at her hands in mine. She stares at the platinum trinity ring from Cartier. One ring out of the three is covered in diamonds. It's sparkling in the dim light of the lit candles and the fire in the open fireplace across us.

"Well, you're almost done with the medication. Then you can be with him."

"She's not going to want to let him go." she whispers before looking up, "And maybe that's for the best." she says with a shrug.

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe he's better off with her. Maybe he's better off with great sex without the heartache. Because it hurts like nothing else! And if he's feeling just a fraction of the heartache that I'm feeling, then I'm pretty sure he's better off with that woman. Because that woman will never hurt him like I've hurt him. She will never have that kind of power over him. She will never be able to completely wreck him like I did." she shivers as if she remembers something. "I've hurt him so badly that I hate myself for it! I despise myself for causing him so much pain... I hate that I chose Parkinson's over him. I hate that I choose millions of sick people over the man I love. What kind of woman does that? How can I even claim I love him when I hurt him as badly as I did? How-" she stops talking as I place my hands on her shoulders. Tears are streaming down both of our faces.

"Adaline, you are an incredible woman and every man can call himself lucky to have met you. But this one man, this special man, has swiped you off your feet like your Dad did when we first met. I don't need to know him. I don't need to meet him to know he's the love of your life, Adaline. He's not going to be happy with her because he needs to be with you. Trust me, all this heartache is worth it if you end up with your soulmate."

She chuckles, "Soulmate, there's this word again..."

"Again?"

"He likes to use the word to describe us as well."

"He's a very wise man."

She gives me a smile full of love, "You have no idea..."

"What's his name?"

She shakes her head and I can see how she builds up her walls again, "No, I've already told you too much. You don't need to know his name."

"I'm going to find out his name sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah, but that will be on our terms. Not on yours." She sounds just like me. She can be emotional and then professional within a blink of an eye. She draws the line like no other.

I sigh and squeeze her hands but she suddenly pulls her hands out of my grip. "Adaline,"

"No, you know enough. When the time comes, you will find out more. Right now, that's all I can give you..."

I nod, "I'm glad you've told me at least this much." It was hard enough to pull that information out of her nose. She's as secretive as her father.

And she's not even an NSA agent like he once was.

* * *

I knock on the familiar door in Knightsbridge and wait for him to open. A few seconds later I see my mother opening the door. "Gabriella." she breathes out my name before pulling me into a surprised hug. "I was so worried."

"I am fine." I say before walking inside. "I came to see Franklin. Is he home?"

She nods, "He's in the kitchen, cooking dinner."

"Franklin cooks?" I ask surprised.

"And that very well." she smiles before I follow her through the hallway and into the white kitchen with black marbled countertops. Franklin's standing in front of the stove, cooking something that smells like minced meat with beans. A serious wave of garlic and paprika reaches my nostrils. I fight the urge to vomit again. There's an open bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses are filled with it on the kitchen island in front of me.

"Gabriella, what a surprise." Franklin says, smiling into my face for the first time. It's strange to see, but I guess I have to get used to it now that he doesn't hate me anymore. "Are you staying for dinner?"

I shake my head. A dinner invitation was something I didn't expect. Besides, I can't really digest meat nowadays anyway. I always throw up a few minutes after eating it. "No. I came here to call you back."

"Call me back?" Franklin asks confused.

"I want you to stop looking for your son." I say into his face.

Franklin's face is shocked for a split second. "Good."

"Good?"

He shrugs, "Yeah. If my son doesn't want to be found we won't be able to find him anyway."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

"I know my son. I've raised him, Gabriella." Franklin points out before taking a sip of his red wine. "Did you pull off Derek yet?"

I nod, "Yes, this morning."

 _Flashback_

 _I listen to the line ringing as I walk around in Troy's office. His office is decorated much more muscular than mine. There are dark woods, lots of glass and steel. My office at Relentless is all white with occasionally a pop of colour from my flower bouquets. But Troy's... it's as dominant and male as it can get. I walk over to the white marbled open fireplace and stare at the photos that are standing on the mantelpiece. I put them there, just like the bouquet of peonies on the round table. But the rest remained the same. It might be my office as well, but if I don't change too much I feel closer to him._

 _"Well, if that isn't my favourite domina." I hear Derek's voice as soon as he picks up._

 _"I'm calling you off."_

 _"I'm sorry?" He asks and I hear him walking into a different room. "Why?"_

 _"I'm done looking for him. I'm ready to make my peace with the unknown."_

 _"Bullshit."_

 _"I'm offering to pay you half the money."_

 _"I don't want your money."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. I'm going to pull my guys off and send you everything I found. Do whatever you want with it." He says before hanging up._

 _End of flashback_

"Does he insist on the money anyway?"

"Surprisingly not."

"I suggest you better pay him anyway. He might come back and demand it for the eighteen weeks of work."

"I'll send him a check tomorrow morning then."

"Good. Is that all?"

"Franklin!" My mother cries out, shaking her head.

He looks at her, "What? I assume Gabriella has to be home with the triplets anyway." he looks back at me, "I'm not pushing you out of the house."

"Yes, well, no..." I shift my weight from my left to my right leg.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Victoria asks me.

The nickname makes my head swing into her direction. Sweetie. She hasn't called me that in over two decades. Shit, that's like a stitch in my heart. Suddenly, tears start forming in my eyes and I sniff. Fuck! "I'm pregnant." I say with a shrug.

"What?" Victoria asks me shocked.

"Derek knocked you up?! I told you to use your fucking brain!" Franklin starts yelling at me.

"It's not his." I say to him, seeing the hostility vanish in his dark blue eyes.

"What? Whose child is it then?" Franklin asks me back confused.

"Troy's." I whisper, looking down. God, suddenly I feel like a fourteen year old telling her parents about a mistake she made.

"What?!" They ask both shocked at the same time.

I look up at Franklin, "I met Troy on Ana's graduation day."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?!" Franklin yells at her, turning the stove off before marching over to me.

"Because I didn't remember any of it until I visit a fucking psychologist!" I yell back into his face. "I only found out I was pregnant because of Zeus."

"Zeus?" Victoria asks confused.

"Our dog."

"You have a dog?" she asks me again.

"An English Springer Spaniel."

"Oh, how lovely! What kind of colour-"

"Victoria!" Franklin hisses out her name, making her shut up. "Tell me everything. NOW!" he demands.

I shrug, "There's not really much to tell. We met, obviously had sex and then he left me again."

"There's got to be more."

"There is nothing more. He didn't tell me anything."

"A location?"

"No."

"What he was doing?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Franklin shakes his head, "There's got to be something he told you. Something you may have misinterpreted or-"  
"He told me nothing, Franklin. He said that he switches identities. He called himself Thomas Rotherford. Bought the house in the woods under that name."

"Is something in that house?"

"No. It's clear. I checked that."

Franklin sits down on the barstool at the kitchen island. "What else has he said?"

I shrug, "He has different passports, stays at different houses... he is looking for people while being hunted as well."

"This is bad."

"You don't say." I point out.

"Then why are you asking me to stop looking for him?"

"Because your son asked me to. And Wladimir finally convinced me to follow his directions and pull you guys all off."

"He really said that?"

"Yes, he said you made it harder for him to do his job because he had to leave you false paths."  
"He left me a lot of false paths." Franklin smirks. "Good, I'll stop. He's going to come back when he's done."

"I sincerely hope so." I agree with him by nodding.

"How far along are you?" my mother asks me.

"Twenty weeks." I say to Victoria.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

I shrug, "At every ultrasound the baby was laying the wrong way so Dr. Ross couldn't tell me the sex."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Suddenly, Victoria embraces me again. "Well, I, for my part, am very happy about becoming a grandmother for the sixth time."

I sigh, "It just wasn't how this was suppose to happen, you know?"

She nods before looking at me, "You're a very strong woman, Gabriella. You'll figure this out. You always find a way."

"I hope it's a boy." Franklin says with a shrug. "You could use a bit more testosterone over there." He says with a smirk on his lips. He's actually joking!

I didn't think the day would come when I see that! "I don't care whether it's a boy or girl." I say and shrug.

"What would Troy want?" my mother asks me.

"He wouldn't care either."

"No, he would want a boy." Franklin corrects me.

I look back at him, "Yes he would."

"Really?" my mother asks me again.

I look back at her, "Yes. He wanted eight children and preferably three boys to make up for the little testosterone in our family."

"Eight?" Victoria's eyes are wide.

I nod, "Yes. We had that conversation years ago when I was still pregnant with the triplets. I was so shocked that I thought he was joking in the beginning. But he was serious... But it never happened naturally again and with our jobs... and raising the kids... we kind of forgotten about it. We never visited another adoption agency or anything because we didn't have the time." I say and shrug, "And now I'm pregnant with his sixth child."

"It's a boy, I'm telling you." Franklin says to me with a soft smile on his lips. His dark blue eyes look at the bump, "For twenty weeks that's not really big."

I shrug, "The size doesn't really matter as long as the baby's healthy which it is."

"Good... How did the children react?"

"I only told Ana and Della. The triplets don't know yet."

"Do they know it's Troy's?"

I shake my head, "Told them it's from Thomas Rotherford. Troy told me to keep you guys believing that he was dead. But I guess... I guess, I just can't keep this to myself." I shrug.

Victoria rubs my arms, "That's okay, Sweetie. You have to talk to somebody about this."

"I suggest you tell them soon. You won't be able to hide the bump forever." Franklin reminds me.

* * *

I stare at my children across me. They are eating their breakfast bowls, all three of them since it's Bank holiday weekend. I am twenty one weeks along with their sibling. I still don't know if they're getting a brother or sister but I'm starting to not care. I already love this baby more then I thought I could. I rest my head on my bent elbows with the cup of lemon ginger tea next to me. The morning sickness has been quite bad this time around, so ginger lemon tea helps with that. There wasn't morning sickness with the triplets, only with Della - and even then it lasted only for the first ten weeks. But not until the twenty first week. But I'm thinking this time it might not go away at all. I take a sip of my tea. It's either now or never.

"Guys," I start, causing them all to look at me. Icy blue orbs, dark navy orbs and bright blue orbs stare at me with curiosity. Shit, I can't do this. "What do you guys want to do for your birthdays?" I ask them instead, biting on my lower lip. This is even harder than telling my oldest.

"I want a Harry Potter party." Nate says with a huge grin on his lips. "I want a big cake that looks like the talking hat or maybe the monster book... and cupcakes. Lots of cupcakes! I want big tables like in the dining hall and invites that look like tickets to the Hogwarts Express." Nate's face lights up like it hasn't in a long time, "I want to invite all of my friends so we can watch the sixth film together!" That's Nate's favourite part of the Harry Potter series. Last year they didn't want to celebrate at all, so it's nice to see them finally getting back to their older selfs.

"What about you?" I ask Rory and Jo.

"Can we have one just like Alice in Wonderland?" Jo asks me. We just watched the movie a few days ago. They really enjoyed it.

I nod, "Sure. I'll come up with something. For both of your parties." Baking a hundred cupcakes and two cakes will ease my mind a bit. It will distract me a lot more than work ever could.

"Thanks!" They say out of one mouth, grinning like crazy. I sigh, Troy won't see how they turn fifteen... he will miss another birthday. He might miss every birthday.

I gulp as I lift myself from the kitchen island. "Guys, what would you say if you get another sibling?" I start slowly, maybe I should ease them into this.

"Girl or boy?" Rory asks me.

"We don't have a say in this." Nate says to her.

"Della explained it to us, didn't she?" Jo says to them.

I frown, "Della explained what to you?"

Their heads swing back into my direction, "That you froze your fertilised eggs."

Jo shakes her head, "Not fertilised egg. She called it something else."

"Zygote!" Nate says to them, "She called it a zygote."

My mouth falls open. Della already talked to them? "What else did she tell you?"

Nate shrugs, "Only that you were thinking of getting them implanted one day. She said that you always wanted to have more of... of us."

My daughter is a freaking genius! I mean, I know that she clearly is, but this is genius! She told them without telling them! She gave me the perfect excuse to tell them about my pregnancy! "And what would you say if I told I already had one egg implanted?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's called a zygote." Nate corrects me.

"No, by now it is called a baby. A real human being." I hiss back at him.

My only son's eyes widen, "You really are pregnant? We're really getting a sibling?"

I nod, "One sibling." All three pairs of eyes stare at my bump suddenly. I had it covered with a light grey cardigan, but now I open it and reveal the tiny bump that's underneath my white shirt. "I don't know if it's a brother or sister yet."

To my surprise all three of my children get off of their bar stools. They walk around the big kitchen island that was made for eight children and two parents to be sitting at, before wrapping their arms around my waist. Just like that. Without a word.

I feel so grateful that I don't even try to hide the tears that roll down my cheeks.

My four children... our four children.

* * *

I stare out of the window in the kitchen, seeing all five children in the backyard. The triplets are jumping on the trampoline, Ana and Della are sitting at the round table, sipping on homemade ice tea in these warm early summer days. The sun is standing high, the sky is flawless without any cloud. I let out a sigh. He should be with us. But he's not.

I wince as a I hear plates getting placed on the marble kitchen island.

"Sorry." I hear Jake's deep voice apologising.

I turn around and shake my head, "I just got lost on my trail of thoughts."

"Are you okay?"

I shrug, "I'm taking it day by day."

His green eyes fill with a bit of sadness as soon as my words have reached his hears. He sighs before walking around the kitchen and over to me. Without a word, he embraces me tightly. I hold on to his strong body, still missing my husband like he left yesterday. Time doesn't heal my wounds because they are too severe to heal - ever. "You're doing an amazing job, Gabriella. You're strong and brave... and you give your children as much love as possible." He strokes my back and I bite my lip. Sometimes I don't feel like I am giving them anything - especially not enough love. Sometimes I think Troy fucked them up so badly that nothing will heal them. Sometimes I think their damage is as bad as mine. "I sincerely hope so." I breathe out as the laughter of the triplets fill my ears.

"They seem okay." He says with a soft smile on his lips.

I let go of him, "How's Ana?"

He licks his lips, "She... she thinks Troy's the father of this baby."

I gulp, of course Ana thinks that. She has always seen through all of my white lies. Always. "He's not."

"I know, but... but it's what she believes." He looks behind me through the window. A glance full of love and devotion, passion and admiration washes over his face. His pale green eyes sparkle as they stare at my daughter. They've been together for three years now, but he still looks at her like they just met. My husband used to stare at me the same way - for over twenty two years. And then he took off and left me with all these pieces to pick up and glue back together. I hate him for leaving us like that. I hate him for bringing so much pain to our children. I hate and yet love him at the same time.

My fuckedupness has reached a whole new level within the last weeks.

"Don't wait too long." I say to him.

His eyes swing back at me, "What?"

"Don't waste your time. If you want to spend the rest of your life with her then let her know. Do it sooner than later. Enjoy every single day with her. Enjoy every fight, every agreement and everything in between. You are her rock in turbulent waves. You are the one she leans on when she's sad or happy. You are the love of her life and I know she's yours as well. So, don't wait too long before you ask her to marry you."

He gulps, "Is it that obvious?"

I smile softly at him, "Yes, it is."

"Well," he licks his lips before looking back at me. "I can't ask her now. She's not ready. This is not the right time."

"No it is. If I learned something from Troy leaving us then it is that every moment is precious."

"She's in no mood to plan a wedding or go shopping for a dress. She..." He looses his track of words as he stares out of the window again. For a few second he just stares at her before he notices me again. "She's not ready. It took her over a year to let me in, to tell me she loves me. We were on a good path before Troy left and I had already talked to him. I asked for her hand."

"I had no idea!" I breathe out shocked. He wanted to ask her over a year ago?

"That's because I asked Troy to not mention it towards anyone. Truth to be told, you're not the best secret keeper. One look from you at Ana and she would have known. So, it was better to keep you in the dark."

True. Ana and me always had a deep connection. A kind of relationship no one else but us understands. "Do you have a ring?"

He nods, "I do." He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and gets out a diamond ring. A huge oval pink diamond is set on a rose gold band that's covered in diamonds. I gulp. He has been carrying this ring in the pocket of his jeans?! His jeans?! That ring is worth hundreds of thousands of pounds!

"Wow." I breathe out as I stare at the rock. It sparkles from the sun shining on to it, sending rays of rainbow coloured light through the whole kitchen. "It's stunning."

"So, you think she'll like it?"

I look up from the ring, "Definitely."

He smiles, "Good, because I thought that I might have made a mistake with the ring." He looks at the ring in his hands. "After a year and a half of waiting and staring at it, I started to have doubts."

I shake my head and close the palm of his hand. "It's perfect."

"Good." He repeats with a soft smile on his lips.

"Just ask her already. You can't walk around with this ring in your pocket forever." I point out.

"And if she says-"

"She won't reject you."

"She said no when I asked her to move in with me." He counters in a breath.

My eyes widen at his words. I had no idea! "She did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago. I asked her after she graduated from Oxford."

"What did she say exactly?" I cannot believe she said no to living with him. I mean, she's clearly in love with him!

"She said she wanted to be there for Della. Watch out for her, so she doesn't get herself into shit again."

"That's my job." I point out.

"I think she just wants to lift off the weight from your shoulders a bit."

I sigh before turning around again. I stare at my stunning two daughters as they talk to each other. "She doesn't have to do this."

"That's what I said."

"And how did she respond?"

"Said that she knew we were serious." He bites on his lower lip, "She also said that she didn't want to move in with me only to be moving out in a few years if this wasn't going to proceed the way we thought it would."

I frown. My daughter really said that? My twenty one year old daughter? Really? "So, she wasn't sure at all?"

Jake shakes his head, "No, that's not what she meant."

"Then what did she mean?"

He opens the palm of his hand, "This." He takes the ring between his thumb and forefinger. "She only wanted to move in with me if she had some kind of sign of serious commitment. Like she didn't know whether or not I was this serious. She knew it from the beginning. I never held my tongue with her. I always told her how I felt. She knew. But yet she struggled."

"Well, if she wanted that ring back then... then she for sure stills wants it now."

"But she's not ready to leave Della."

"Della will be doing just fine without her younger sister in the house." I ensure him. "I mean, she's not really around much anyway."

"I know that. It's her you have to tell this to."

I sigh as my eyes stare at my green eyed daughter. She's wearing a big floppy head to beat the heat and a tight linen dress in a deep cherry red. Her green eyes are sparkling in contrast to the dress. "She loves you. There's no way she's going to say no."

"One and a half year ago I would have said the same. But not now..." he trails off. "I should have just asked her the day I asked Troy for her hand. I shouldn't have waited this long."

"And that is exactly why you should ask her now."

"Now?" He asks me shocked.

I twist my upper body to the side. "Yes, now. Why wait another year? Why wait another second if you're so sure? She's sure as well. Otherwise she would have pushed you away a long time ago. But she didn't. In fact she's holding on to you more than ever. You are her person, her soulmate - the love of her freaking life, Jake. Ask her now."

"Why are you pushing this so hardly?"

I shrug, "Maybe because I wished I had more time with my husband. I would have married him within the first twenty four hours I met him. But he asked me almost two years later. Maybe if we would have tied the knot earlier..." I don't finish the sentence. Instead I just gulp down my emotions. "Don't ask yourself what if. Don't think about what you should have done, instead do it now so you don't think like that at all."

"I was planning on doing it somewhere tropical. At the beach with the sun slowly setting... with candles and stuff." He shrugs. "The romantic way because I know that's what she likes."

I sigh, why does everything have to be so complicated? "Then take the jet to somewhere nice. Book a hotel right now. Get out your phone and book a place somewhere in the Caribbean Sea."

"I wanted to do that on French Cay. On the beach where her parents got married." He confesses.

I gulp. The emotions start rising within me and I feel tears building in my eyes. Shit.

He wraps his arms around me again, "Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no that's okay." I say and sniff before letting go. "It's a really good idea and I know it would mean the world to her. She would really like it."

"I thought so as well." He smiles softly at me before wiping away the tears that roll down my cheeks. "So, I guess I'll take the jet there."

I nod, "Do that. Drive home, pack your stuff and as much of hers as you have and surprise her with the trip. Do it now. I'll think of a cover story."

He grins, "You really want this to happen?"

I need something positive to happen in my life. We all could need something to distract us from the heartache. We have to smile again. We need a reason to smile, to feel happy again. And this engagement is going to make that happen. "I can't wait to welcome you into my family. Officially, I mean. You already are a part of this family."

* * *

I roll around in my bed, unable to find any sleep. Rory and Jo are sleeping peacefully on heir Daddy's side of the bed, but I just can't fall asleep! I growl before getting out of the bed. I walk over to the French windows and stare into my backyard. The stars and moon are shining brightly on this warm summer night. Their light gets reflected in the river Thames. The wooden jetty needs to be replaced but I haven't had the nerve to care of that. The guest house a few meters behind the jetty is still empty. Valentina send me an email a few days ago, telling me she may need an extra six months off. Of course I'll give her six more months. I'd gave her all time in the world but I know that won't make her mother healthy again. The girls are fine with Kevin right now and even Nate seems to respect him, which is very rare these days. Nate, out of all of us, has gotten it the worse. Just two weeks ago I was in a meeting with the headmaster of Harrow again, because Nate got into another fight. I thought things would get better and Harrow... guess I was wrong.

I brush through my hair as goosebumps start covering my skin despite the warm temperatures. I pick up my grey cotton morning gown from one of the two teal velvet armchairs and wrap it around me before closing it in front of my bump. I sigh as I stare at my studio that's standing on the hill. It's in the same Spanish style as the main house as well as the guest house and pool house. I haven't been in there for over a year. I haven't written a single song, composed a single melody, in the last year and a half. I haven't been myself. He took my inspiration when he left. He took the music in me with him when he left.

Suddenly, the lights get switched on in the studio. I frown and blink for a second. Maybe I'm imagining it. But no, the lights are clearly on. As the twins are sleeping in my bed, I know it can only be Adaline. She's been spending most of her weekends here with me and all of her days off. I think she's worried that I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. She's making sure I'm as alright as I can be under these circumstances... she's so much like her

* * *

I stop in front of he glass door of my studio and see Della sitting at the mixing console, in my black leather chair. With a routine she starts pushing the buttons, pulling the switches and using the computer. She hasn't been in here since she was a little girl. Her chestnut curls are open and she's dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white shirt.

I carefully open the door and get greeted by her amazing voice. The hairs in my neck start rising automatically. Goosebumps starts covering my arms and legs. And my heart... it nearly bursts with the love I feel for her. I haven't heard her sing since she was twelve. She sounds so beautiful... she has such a vulnerable, angelic voice. A piano is accompanying her voice. She always knew how to make people feel what she felt when she wrote that song. And this... this is no other.

I am in tears within a few seconds.

 _Oh, no_

 _Tonight I find it hard to swallow_

 _The bed is made and I feel hollow_

 _My friends suggest that I should take it slow_

 _I took it slow_

 _And I sweat it out, I'm not okay_

 _And I'm shaking on the floor_

 _I lie awake and I count the days_

 _And I wait beside the door_

 _My love_

 _I only want you next to me_

 _Sweet love_

 _How long before you hurt for me, hurt for me?_

 _Do you hurt for me?_

How did I not see that pain?! How did I not feel that heartache? What kind of mother doesn't see that her daughter is hurting?! I hold on tightly around the doorknob as the pain is almost killing me. Tears stream down my face just as my daughter looks over her shoulder. "Mom,"

 _Black out_

 _The night before inside of my mouth_

 _Too much, it's what I like to do now_

 _My mind explodes and I can't make it out_

 _I'm falling down_

 _I see your face and blurry shades_

 _And I reach out for your hand_

 _All your ways, I can't explain_

 _But I want to understand_

 _My love_

 _I only want you next to me_

 _Sweet love_

 _How long before you hurt for me, hurt for me?_

 _Do you hurt for me?_

I walk over to my daughter and wrap my arms around her tightly. I start sobbing into her shirt as the song continues playing. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in so much pain?!" I ask as I sob into her shirt.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Della, it does!" I say before letting go. "Because when you hurt, I hurt. I hurt, too." I whisper and hear how my voice cracks.

My daughter licks her lips and shrugs, "I'm informing you now."

I shake my head in disbelief. My daughter is the best secret keeper I know! She's the best actress I know. Maybe she should have been a MI-6 agent instead of a doctor. She sure as hell has got the skills! "Are you recording the songs you wrote while you were in rehab?" I ask as I look at the mixing console. There's a sheet of paper.

My daughter rises from the chair and walks over to the door to close it. "Yes."

I sit down in my chair and stare at the list. "How many do you have?" I ask as my eyes read he songs. _Where's my love?, Hurt for me, Who to love, Jump, Depend on it, Harvest moon, Wildfire, Sorry, Lost without you, Love is alive..._ the list goes on. It's a list full of love and pain. It's a list I could have written.

Della shrugs, "About twenty five."

"How many did you write?"

"I don't know..." she trails off. I turn the sheet around. It's full of songs! "Forty, fifty... something like that."

I nod, knowing Della. She wrote one or two hundred but she's playing it low. As always. She doesn't like to brag. None of my children does. "Are they all about him?" I ask before looking at her. Her face tells me the answer before her lips can.

"Yes." She whispers and blushes right in front of my eyes.

It's the first time I've seen her blush. I don't know the mystery man's name, but I know she loves him. He makes her blush. She wrote probably 200 love songs about him. She's just like me!

She's head over heels in love with her soulmate.

Whoever that might be.

"Will you tell me more?" I ask, although I know the answer to that question already as well.

"I'd rather not."

I nod, "Okay, then. How many did you record?"

Her navy eyes widen at my question. She probably expected me to pressure her more. But I know my daughter. She doesn't give in under pressure. She thrives on it. The more you pressure her the more she's going to shut down. She'll tell me when she's ready. She always did. "Two." She whispers.

I take a look at the paper in my hands again. _Mission to win him back_ is scribbled on top of it. It's underlined, so she's serious. My daughter is always serious. She never does things half-hearted and if she gets something into her head than she's going to do everything in her power to get it. And apparently, she wants him back.

Knowing her, she will have him back within a blink of an eye. Especially with those songs. No one can say no to love songs. "Alright, we have a long night ahead of us. Get into the live room and start playing."

She stares at me in disbelief for a second, "Mom,"

"Yes?"

She places a hand on my shoulder and I can see how her navy orbs fill with love for me. She has that from her father. He always knew how to make me feel his love as well. It's a gift all of our children have inherited from him and I'm sure the unborn one will be no exception. "I love you."

I smile at her, "Not as much as you love this man. Once we've recorded those songs, there's no way he won't take you back." I want her to be happy again and I think this man's the key to her happiness.

Della licks her lips as her navy orbs become glassy, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **So, Della finally let Gabi in and told her about Wlad. Do you think Della is going to win Wlad back with the lovesongs?**

 **Jake is going to propose to Ana, but is she going to say yes?**

 **Keep your eyes open for updates on My Shadow to see how Della's story continues.**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	20. Chapter 20

I knock on the dark wooden door and look down next to me. "Sit." I say to Zeus and the dog does as I say. I unclip the leash, now that we're no longer outside with strangers. Without this dog I would have forever thought I cheated on my husband. I fondle his head, that dog saved my life.

The door swings open and I stare at my grey eyed best friend, "We're here for breakfast." I say and open my rain jacket to reveal the twenty two week old bump. It's getting bigger fast. "The three of us." I say and nod towards Zeus that doesn't hesitate to walk into Wladimir's flat. He steps aside as the English Springer Spaniel rushes by him, calling this flat his second home by now. After a long walk through the rain, we are all hungry.

Wladimir holds the door open for me, "Then I suggest you come in and help me cooking."

I grin as I walk in before stripping off my coat. Zeus shakes, spreading drops from the heavy rain all over the teal coloured velvet couch. "Sorry about that."

Wladimir's grey eyes watch Zeus running towards the closed bedroom door as if his treats are hidden there. "Come here." He snaps his fingers and Zeus turns around before walking over to him.

I watch Wladimir getting out a bowl from his kitchen cupboards before filling it with fresh water for that dog. I get out of my rain boots before walking over to them.

"Did you walk through Greenwich park?" He asks me as he fondles Zeus who drinks from the bowl.

I nod and I sit down on the bar stool at his white marbled kitchen island. Sometimes I miss these open living areas, these loft vibes almost. It reminds me of my bachelorette days, days when I wasn't tortured with heartache. "Yeah. After I drove Rory and Jo to school we took a long walk through Greenwich park before we decided to stop by. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

He shakes his head, "No of course not. I promised you could come by any time of the day."

"Great. What do you want me to make for breakfast?"

His grey eyes glare at me, "You want to make breakfast?"

I nod, "I surprised you with Zeus. The least I can do is make breakfast. A proper one that isn't just Crêpes."

Wlad smirks, "Alright, here's what you can work with." He says, opening the fridge to show me what's inside. It's almost empty. Just a few eggs, some cheese that I can't have, a bit yoghurt, carrots and courgettes - and lots of hot sauce. I smirk, my kids are into hot sauce as well - all six of them, since I started craving hot sauce a lot lately. I eat it with everything and anything.

"That's not a lot."

"I was just about to go grocery shopping when you showed up."

I glare at him, "In nothing but a shirt?"

He looks down himself as well. He's wear a grey shirt and black boxers. "Well, I would have put something on. Perhaps we should eat out."

I shake my head immediately. "I still have to tell the adults about this bun in my oven. I don't want them to find out from the tabloids."

"You haven't told them yet? That bump is getting hard to hide."

"I know that. And I will tell them soon."

"When?"

Zeus walks over to me and lays down in front of my feet. "On our next dinner."

Wlad nods, "Okay, then you will have to work with that I've got."

"Good, we'll have zucchini pancakes then."

"Savoury pancakes?"

I get off the barstool, "Yes, perhaps with carrots as well. Trust me, you'll like them. Della loves them whenever I make them."

He gulps, "Okay."

"I'll just wash my hands before we start, okay?" I turn around, "You can get out the flour and baking soda." I say as I walk over to the bathroom door. Zeus suddenly gets up again, but instead of following me he walks straight to the closed bedroom door again. "Zeus!" I snap my fingers and point back at where he was laying. Within a blink of an eye he walks back to the spot and lays down again.

"I don't have any flour."

I stop at the bathroom door with my hand on the handle, "Do you have oats?"

My grey eyed best friend nods.

"Blend them into a flour." I say and nod towards the Blendtec Designer 725 that's standing next to the coffee machine. "That works just as fine."

"Okay."

I open the bathroom and walk into the white marbled bathroom. Just like his bedroom, there's a view of the Thames from the big window here. There's a free standing bathtub in front of the window. The double shower is to my right, a loo to my left. I put on the water and wash my hands thoroughly with soap in the sink. Zeus barks but Wladimir shuts him off. The smell of lavender fills my nostrils. I love lavender! As I towel dry my hands I notice the rose gold ring on the window sill. Wlad doesn't wear any jewellery so I know it's not his. I didn't know he had a woman here. I am glad that he is moving on after all. Guess he took my words seriously.

I walk over to the window, "Wlad, your woman forgot her ring!" I cry out loud and stop at the window sill. I notice it's a rose gold Cartier Maillon Panthére ring. Such a stunning ring with three round diamonds. I pick it up, knowing my kids are wearing the same rings on their right middle finger. Nate's white gold, Rory and Jo's yellow gold and Ana as well as Della's rose gold. It's so beautifully made. All the details, all this beauty... no wonder Wlad gifted this ring to her.

Suddenly, I notice the engraving on the inside. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. I frown as my fingers roll the ring further only to see her birthdate. What is her ring doing here? Why does Wlad has it? Did Della loose hers and had him made another one? But, why would it be here then? In his bathroom on the window sill. It has been clearly taken off and forgotten about.

Suddenly, Wladimir's words echo through my ears. She's younger than me. A lot more younger. Twenty two years. She's twenty two... almost twenty three.

A shiver runs down my spine. Della is almost twenty three. Della is- No! No, that mother fucker didn't sleep with my daughter! He didn't fucking touch her! He didn't fucking- I storm out of the bathroom and hear the Blendtec running, creating a flour of the oats within a few seconds. I pick up the biggest knife from his knife block as he still faces me with his back. The blender stops and Wlad turns around. I press his wide muscular body into the fridge next to him, having the knife against his throat faster than he can take another breath. "You fucking monster!" I hiss at him, pressing the blade into his skin. My body presses his into the fridge, I feel the bump pushing into his stone hard chest, and my left hand is around his throat, tightening the grip on his Adam's apple, just above the blade of the knife.

"Gabriella," he breathes out my name but stops as I increase the pressure, nearly cutting his air supply. I don't know if I want to choke him and see the life leaving his grey eyes or make it quick with one finale stroke of the knife.

"I should cut your dick off just because you thought of fucking her! She's my little girl! No one touches my girl!" I hiss at him, increasing the pressure a bit more until I see the blood covering the blade. "You fucked my daughter! Raped her, took her fucking virginity!" I say, slicing the blade along his neck until a two inch long cut appears. Drops of blood run down his throat, my fingers and on his shirt. "You motherfucker-" Zeus barks again but I ignore it. I will kill him!

"Mom!"

I automatically let go of his throat at the sound of my daughter's voice. The knife falls to the floor with a shrill sound as Wlad hits against my wrist. Wladimir takes this split second to turn me around and press my body onto the kitchen island. He holds my wrists in place on my back, having a firm grip. My left cheek is pressed against the marble countertop as my eyes see my 22 year old girl standing across me in nothing but his black shirt. The shirt looks a thousand sizes too big on her skinny but toned body. It stops above her knees. Zeus is already rubbing himself against her right knee, her toes are perfectly manicured in a deep cherry red. I look up at her shocked face, her navy eyes are wide and the chestnut coloured curls are frizzy and all over the place. They really are fucking.

I pull on Wladimir's grip, trying to get free.

"Go." Wlad says to her, not moving an inch from my attempts to get free.

"Let her go." Adaline says to him, staying rooted. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, lifting the black shirt a bit.

"I will kill you!" I hiss out loud, but Krimov only tightens the grip before pressing his left knee into my back.

"Go!" He says to her again.

"No, you're hurting her. She's pregnant. You're hurting my sibling as well."

Suddenly, I remember why I bought Zeus in the first place. "Zeus," I breathe out, getting the attention of the dog. Suddenly, Zeus starts showing his teeth and he starts growling, shifting his weight to his front feet. "Destroy." I say into his eyes with clenched teeth as well. Within a blink of an eye, Zeus starts running towards me and Krimov, his tail high in the air and the spit dropping out of his mouth.

"No!" Della yells out as Zeus opens his mouth to bite deeply into Krimov's right leg. "Out!" Della cries out, snapping her fingers. Zeus is about to bit into Krimov's right lower leg, but he jumps away. He loosens the grip around my wrists, but not enough for me to come free.

"Get him away!" Kirmov hisses at my daughter.

"Zeus, come on." Della claps into her hands but the English Springer Spaniel stares at me for permission. He waits for this next command, my next decision. He's the most loyal dog I have ever seen. Worth every freaking penny.

"Call him back." Wladimir hisses into my ear, tightening the grip on my wrists.

"No!" Zeus starts showing his flesh again, sensing my discomfort.

"Let her go." Adaline says to him.

"After you've left with Zeus." He hisses at her before pressing his knee into my back again, "Call him off, Gabriella."

"No!"

"Mom,"

"Gabriella," he presses the knee into my back a little more, too scare me and remind me of his strength.

I look at Zeus and nod towards Della, "Go." Zeus returns to my daughter's side like nothing happened at all.

"Get dressed and leave this flat." Wladimir gives her directions like she's a puppy.

Della crosses her arms in front of her chest again before looking at me, "Do you promise to not hurt her?"

"I promise."

I wiggle underneath his tight grip as I watch my daughter turning around before walking back into the bedroom with Zeus following her. So this is why he was so eager to get in there. He smelled her.

"Let me go!" I demand.

"So you can kill me? No, thanks!"

"You should have thought for a second before starting something with my daughter then!" I bark at him.

"You know I had no power over my decisions."

I shiver as the thought of them kissing crosses my mind. No, he fucking won't be with my daughter! I try to free myself again, but he only tightens his grip.

"Don't try to fight me, you'll only hurt yourself in the end. Think about your unborn child!"

Unborn child. "I swear if you ever knock her up, then I'll-" Zeus barks again as he rushes out of the bed room. Della comes out in jeans and a white shirt.

"Take the knife block with you." Wlad nods towards the knife block next to the stove. "And the one on the floor."

Della nods before picking up the wooden knife block and the single knife from the floor. It's covered in blood.

"You think I don't know where your other weapons are?!" I hiss at him, "I can kill you with my bare hands! I don't need any props for that!"

Della's worried eyes stare at Wladimir and she touches his throat that I've cut. She examines the cut, taking her time without any rush. "It's not so deep." She says, lifting her bloody fingers from his throat. "She didn't cut the artery, it's just a few veins. I'll stitch it up later." She says into his eyes before placing her bloody fingers on his left cheek. She fondles it, forgetting about me completely. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't." He promises her.

Suddenly, she leans in and kisses him softly. I move underneath Krimov's tight grip. "I love you." She whispers to him, but I hear it nevertheless. I let out a growl, not even thinking of giving up.

"Go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay..." she lets her thumb run over his lips.

"Go!" He says again, smiling at her.

She nods before finally leaving his side. She takes his jacket out of the wardrobe before slipping into it, like it belonged to her all along. I watch her getting into heels before grabbing her keys out of the bowl next to the front door. She has keys. She has keys... she fucking lives here with him! I feel another wave of rage rushing through my system as my oldest daughter leaves the flat with Zeus by her side. The front door falls into place and we're alone.

Krimov lets go of me the second she is gone. I ignore the pain in my back and wrists as I lift myself off of the kitchen island before turning around. I slap him hard, making his head turn to the right before I slap him again. "You fucking scum! How dare you touch my daughter! How dare you bed her! How fucking dare you!" I kick him against his balls, making him curl into a ball at my feet. But even that doesn't stop me from continuing to kick him. I let out all my rage. He takes it without complaining once.

For minutes, he lets me beat him up, punch his face with my fists, make his nose bleed and his eyes swell up. Because he fucking knows that he deserves this! He fucked my daughter! My first daughter!

I am out of breath faster than usually because I am twenty two weeks pregnant. As I catch my breath, I watch him slowly getting up. My hands hurt from the punches, my feet do as well. My back hurts, too.

"Are you done?" He asks with blood running out of his nose and the cuts my fists created on his left cheek bone. I can barely see his grey orbs, that's how swollen his eyes are.

"Yes." I breathe out before turning around. I head into the bathroom where I found out about them in the first place. I wash my hands, rubbing off the blood on my hands. I dry my hands with a towel and suddenly notice my daughter's shampoo and conditioner standing in the double shower. I open the cupboard behind the mirror and see her skin care and hair care products. I open the cupboard beneath the sink and see tampons and other toiletries. She really does live with him. Shit!

I walk out of the bathroom again and see Wlad sitting on the teal coloured velvet couch with a bag of frozen peas covering the left half of his face. I sit down on the grey armchair across it and stare at him in hostility. I can't believe he betrayed me this way! He fucked my first daughter! The one he should look after, not share a bed with! My hands start shaking from rage again.

Wladimir looks down at my hands, "You can kill me if you want, but that doesn't change the fact that your daughter loves me." He says bluntly.

I am all over him within a blink of an eye. I wrap my fingers around his throat and squeeze so tightly that I cut off his oxygen supply. Suddenly, I feel movement. Movement from within. Movement from my baby. My baby is kicking! It's kicking! In amazement, I let go and find myself getting pressed into the couch a second later. He has my wrists above my head, his bloody face dripping down on mine. I beat him good, I notice the many bleeding cuts, the dark red swellings of eyes that nearly stops him from seeing and his nose that is bleeding like a waterfall. He is lucky I didn't punch out his teeth. I should have.

He lets silence fill the room, breathing as heavily as me. "I love her and she loves me. Accept that."

"Never." I spit into his face. "You were my best friend!"

"I still am." Drops of blood fall from his face and onto mine.

"Let go of me!"

"Not if you still want to kill me."

I am about to answer but suddenly I feel movement again. My baby is kicking again! The anger disappears and gets replaced by amazement. It feels like butterflies. It's so amazing! "Okay." I say as the kicking stops.

"Okay?"

"I won't kill you."

"Good." He lets go of my wrists and picks up the frozen pea bag from the floor before placing it back on his face. "Will you hear me out?"

I grit my teeth, "Yes." I lift myself before sitting next to him.

"Good. There's a bag of frozen blueberries in the freezer for your hands, help yourself." He says and I get up, suddenly feeling the burning pain in my hands as the adrenaline decreases in my body. I walk back into his open kitchen and get the frozen blueberry bag from the freezer before walking back into the living area. This time I sit back into the armchair. Krimov watches my every move, like he's afraid I'll throw myself at him again. He should be afraid.

"Talk." I hiss at him, feeling the cooling sensation on my left hand.

He has a tissue in front of his bloody nose and throat to catch most of the blood. Leaning back on the couch, he holds the frozen peas on the right side of his face. "I didn't mean to fall in love with her."

"Cut the bullshit. I want the truth."

"Gabriella, I mean it. I guess, it slowly started when she started working as an attending at St. Mary's." Della was seventeen when she started working as an attending there. She finished her residency shortly before she turned seventeen. "Troy hired me to watch her exclusively, so I did. I watched her blossoming into this stunning, fearless woman. She's so strong, so stubborn and smart that she blew my mind. I watched her working in the hospital from a distance, she never noticed that I was there. I watched her talking to her colleagues, all people at least ten years older, trying to make friends. I watched her impressing them with something she did without really thinking about it. It lead her to eat alone in the cafeteria during her breaks, because her colleagues were jealous. Jealous of her beauty, her knowledge, her skills. She's a true miracle." He smiles at me. "And then one night when she was walking home from work, she caught me in an alley. She slapped me, told me off. She said if I kept hiding and watching her this closely, she would never find friends or fit in. That she would never be part of the staff. Not fully." He sighs, "It broke my heart. She was in tears, crying into my shirt. I never saw her this vulnerable. That hurt. I promised to be more discreet about it as I knew I couldn't stop. With men like Franklin and Derek, there was no way I would leave her out of my sight."

I gulp as I feel the emotions rising within me. "And then?"

"One night she was hitting the club just for the sake of getting drunk. She did that a lot and it gave me a heart attack every time a man came too close to her on the dance floor. While you guys were sleeping peacefully in Richmond, Della was hitting the clubs in Soho, using the house in Kensington to sleep at before heading home right before you guys woke up. She also did that when she was too tired after work. Instead of going home to Richmond, she slept at the house in Kensington. In the morning afterwards, she then told you she had to work longer or that there was an emergency that kept her in the OR all night. Sometimes she said she had the night shifts, just to sleep there. She did that a lot."

And I had no idea! I always thought she was working so hard when really she just wanted some independency. How could I have not seen this? I feel a shiver going down my spine. "H-how often did she lie to us? How often did she sleep at the Kensington house? Once a month? Twice?"

"Three to five times a week. Depending on how pissed she was because you didn't allow her to live there on her own, when you allowed Ana to live in Oxford all by herself. You really hurt her with that decision. She thought you picked Ana above her, that she was your favourite."

"That's not true." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"I know that and I told her. But she refused to listen. Instead, she thought of other ways to get your attention."

"The car races..." I breathe out.

"Yes."

"How many did she participate in?"

"You really want a number?"

"Yes."

"Twelve. I bought her out of prison as many times as I could. I used all my favours to get her out, but the last four times..."

"The last four times she had to call us because you couldn't get her out any more." I finish his sentence. God, how could I have been so blind?

He nods, "I asked her to stop so many times but she refused to listen to me." He shrugs, "She is as stubborn as you."

I nod, "I know that."

"When your daughter drinks, she does it to forget about her ingenuity. She wanted to be like every other girl her age. Men, more boys really, started touching her in ways I rather not describe now. Something inside of me snapped, my whole body was lit on fire when I saw that. I knew this was not just because of my job, it wasn't just because I had watched her from the day she was born... it was something else. Needless to say I beat the boys black and blue, causing us both to be kicked out of the club that night. Adaline was never this livid and angry with me before. That night we argued like never before. And then she kissed me..." He stops, moving the bags of frozen peas to the left side of his face.

"Liar! Adaline would never-"

"Gabriella, I am telling you, she kissed me. She made the first step, not me." He insists, staring me down until I give in. "It took me totally by surprise. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't watch her any longer, I knew I crossed the line. I knew this was wrong. So, I asked Dean, my right hand, to watch her until I figured out how to fix it. I started to develop feelings for her, deep, deep feelings. Feelings I have never felt before. Feelings that showed me love exists. True love exists between us." The idea of my forty five year old friend with my almost twenty three year old daughter still fires me up. I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"And then you overstepped the line and fucked her." I hiss through my teeth.

He gulps, "I tried to fight those feelings, trust me I did. I really did, Gabriella. I even convinced myself that those feelings weren't real, that it was so wrong that I had to stop watching her. It took me a week to have the courage to do this. So, I called Dean off one night and walked over to the house with the intention to end this. I was really going to end this, Gabriella. But then she opened the door..."

I raise my hand to stop him before it gets too detailed. "And then you took her virginity like it was nothing special! Wlad, she was seventeen!"

"Yes." He admits, not daring to look at me. "It was just a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday, if that makes you calmer."

"It doesn't!"

"She was always more mature than girls her age."

"That's because she's highly intelligent!" I hiss at him, "She sees the world differently!"

"Then does it really surprise you that she fell in love with an older men, just like Ana did?"

"Jake's six years older not twenty two, Wladimir. She was still a teenager when she slept with you. She doesn't know what's good for her. You should have told her. You should have fucking stayed away from her! Fuck, Wlad!"

"She's almost twenty three." He whispers to me.

She was suppose to meet a man her age, maybe a bit older, but not this old. She was suppose to find a man she wants to marry and have a family with! She wasn't suppose to lose her virginity to her bodyguard! She wasn't suppose to sleep with a man for the first time, especially not when this man is twenty two years older! Twenty two! I shake my head, still in shock about this. "I know exactly how old she is since I gave birth to her!" I yell at him, throwing the blueberry bag into his face.

He catches it with ease, "Look, it is what it is. We broke up after two years because of her clinical trail. She wanted to focus on it and she couldn't be in a relationship while doing so... I tried to move on with Natasha. I really gave it a shot and so did Adaline. She started seeing Dr. Josh Fleming, her partner in the clinical trail. She started sleeping with a colleague to forget about me. But that didn't work for her. It didn't work for me with Natasha. We want each other."

"And I pushed you right back into her arms - into my daughter's arms - when I talked to you the other night at Waxy's."

He shrugs, "I wouldn't have mentioned it you didn't pressure me so much."

"Don't put this on me! It was your decision to walk back to her. It was your decision to give into your emotions!" I brush through my hair. "On her twenty first birthday, in the gazebo at night... that was you, wasn't it?" Suddenly, him being the only one she allowed to visit her in Swansea makes a whole lot of sense.

"Yes."

I sigh, that was almost two years ago. "Wlad, let her go. Break her heart and let her go."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." I insist. "Allow her to fall in love with someone else. Allow her to give her heart to someone who deserves it, someone her age. Someone that understands her. Someone that can protect her."

"I am that someone." He hisses at me.

"She hasn't even lived fully! She's almost twenty three, she's just at the beginning of her life! She deserves someone she can marry, someone she can start a family with. Someone-"

"She won't find someone else when she only wants me."

I sigh, "Then make her not want you."

"I tried that. It didn't work. I tried everything, Gabriella."

"You won't marry her! You won't give her a family! You won't give her your name! All this is, is a simple fling. Her first out of many."

"No, this is more."

"More?"

"Love."

I shake my head, "No, it's not. My daughter doesn't know what love is yet. She doesn't-"

"Yes she does and I do, too."

"She thinks she loves you. There's a difference between thinking and feeling."

He sits up straight, "Gabriella, we love each other. Very much. I will not let her go and she won't let me go. We are together whether you like it or not."

"You're right, I don't like it. I am absolutely-"

"She wrote me a love song." He interrupts me.

"What?" My daughter, the most logical and practical person I ever came across, wrote a freaking love song? A love song?! "Wait, those songs we recorded together... they were for you?"

He nods, "She said you inspired her when she talked to you a few weeks ago."

I close my eyes. The fucking day I told her about the bun in the oven.

"Do you want to hear my favourite?"

I open my eyes, "She showed them all to you?"

He nods before picking up his iPhone from the coffee table. He puts on the song, filling the tense atmosphere with soft guitar notes. It's a simple melody, no extra beats, nothing but a guitar and my daughter's beautiful voice.

 _Day breaks and when I turn_

 _You're not on my pillow_

 _My head shakes and then the penny drops_

 _Still your t-shirt on my chair_

 _Pencilled hearts on paper_

 _I try not to think but I can't stop_

 _And doubt sets in like a storm_

 _I could feel it coming_

 _And words echo out yesterday_

 _Time pushed me to the edge_

 _The jump was my decision_

 _I've only got myself to blame_

 _'Cause I have no right to love you_

 _When I chose to walk away_

 _I have no right to miss you_

 _When I didn't wanna stay_

 _And I have no right to need you_

 _And I knew what my heart was gonna lose_

 _I have no right to love you_

 _But I do, I still do_

 _Yeah, I still do_

 _Night falls, I'm wide awake_

 _Wishing I could call you_

 _I'm too used to hearing all about your day_

 _The cold creeps up next to me_

 _Now we don't share these covers_

 _But I've no license to complain_

 _'Cause I have no right to love you_

 _When I chose to walk away_

 _I have no right to miss you_

 _When I didn't wanna stay_

 _And I have no right to need you_

 _And I knew what my heart was gonna lose_

 _I have no right to love you_

 _But I do, I still do_

 _You know I care, but I can't be there_

 _To make this unmade bed of roses_

 _And you deserve to be put first_

 _I had to let you go_

 _'Cause I have no right to love you_

 _When I chose to walk away_

 _I have no right to miss you_

 _When I didn't wanna stay_

 _And I have no right to need you_

 _And I knew what my heart was gonna lose_

 _To ask if you're okay_

 _When I left you so confused_

 _I have no right to love you_

 _I have no right, oh_

 _I have no right to love you_

 _But I still do_

 _Yeah, I still do, woah_

 _I still do_

My throat is so tight that I have to swallow three times to get my emotions under control. Shit. She loves him. She really does.

And she knows how to make me feel that.

"You're lucky my husband's not here. He would have killed you without giving you a chance to explain yourself."

"I think his wife did a pretty good job at it." He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes but can't help the chuckle from escaping my lungs. "I won't apologise for it. You deserved it."

"I didn't fight you, did I?" He counters, knowing exactly in how much shit he is. In how much shit they both are - he and my daughter! "But sending Zeus was a bit too harsh."

"You're lucky I pulled him off. He would have killed you."

"Well, then thank you for not killing me."

"Troy would never approve of this."

"He wanted someone who could protect her. Someone that's bulletproof. Someone that would guard her with his life. Someone-"

"Someone not you. Someone other-"

"There is no one other than me." He hisses at me. "I am hers and she is mine. There is no other option. We tried, we failed. This is it, this is the only option. The only option is for us to be together, Gabriella. Together, not apart."

I rub my burning right hand, feeling a pain in my knuckles. Shit, getting into a fight hurts!

"Are you okay?"

"You look worse than me."

"But you are pregnant."

Pregnant... I can't believe I felt him or her kicking for her first time when I beat up my best friend! I felt strong butterflies, a little volcano erupting inside of me. "I let go of you because the baby was kicking."

He face lights up, forgetting about the beef between us for a moment, "It was kicking? "

I nod, wearing the same grin on my lips.

"How long has it been kicking for?"

"It happened for the first time while I was kicking your ass earlier."

"Really? Well, lucky me." He grins, "Little Bolton saved my life."

Little Bolton really did save his life, because I wasn't going to let go of his throat until the light left his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. "That's your daughter. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Ignore it and she will stop." I say and the phone stops a few seconds later. "See?"

"That's not going to work. She's going to call you next."

"She won't." I lie to him before my phone starts ringing in my rain jacket.

"See?"

"Well, I won't pick it up either."

"Then she's going to be here a few minutes later with Zeus by her side." He grins at me.

"I don't think so." Suddenly the urge to vomit comes over me. "Oh, shit!" I hiss before running into his bathroom to vomit. I empty out my stomach completely before rinsing my mouth with water. My knuckles are sore and bleeding a bit. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I can't believe my daughter is sleeping with her bodyguard! That she's in love with him! I step onto something and look down. The ring. I pick up the rose gold ring from the floor where I dropped it. Troy asked Wlad to do it for him, to protect her, to have an eye on her at all times... obviously not knowing that they had a romantic relationship back then already. All this time... all these years he has been watching her for a whole different reason.

Suddenly, I hear the front door opening. I open the bathroom door and stare at what is in front of me.

"Holy shit!" Adaline breathes out, rushing over to him while Zeus runs back to the bowl with water. She lifts off the frozen bag of peas to examine him more closely. She stares at him in concentration, looking at him more like a patient rather than her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Wladimir is her fucking boyfriend! "Why didn't you fight back?" She asks, staring at his face. She starts mumbling in flawless and accent free Russian and I catch the word солнышко. Sunshine. She calls him her sunshine.

I feel sick all over again.

He winces as she touches a swollen spot on his left brow, "Because we all knew I deserved it."

"Was that really my mother?" Adaline asks shocked, looking into his eyes.

"I think she would have killed me if it weren't for little Bolton."

"Do you have a hard time breathing? A tight feeling in your chest?" She asks, staring into his swollen eyes rather than his chest.

"A bit."

She nods, "Tell me when you see my fingers." She says before moving her forefingers from each side of his head forward. She's the doctor she's meant to be.

"Now." He says. Della's forefingers are hovering next to his temples.

"Good. Are you dizzy?"

"A bit."

"Nauseous?"

"No."

"Take off your shirt."

"Дорогая..." he trails off. Darling. He calls her darling.

She narrows her navy orbs at him the way my husband used to do with me. But he stays rooted, not moving an inch. "Fine." With that she grabs the fabric of his grey shirt and rips it apart to reveal his chest. She reminds me so much of Troy...

Wladimir chuckles but growls in pain a few seconds later. I bruised his rips really badly. His stone hard chest is swollen and there's a huge hematoma in the middle of his chest, spreading along each side of his rips. The left side of his body looks worse than the right.

The eyes of my daughter scan the damage quickly, but she doesn't touch him. "Turn around." She orders and he does as she says. The back is black and blue as well, especially where his kidneys are. She inhales deeply and I see the way she shakes from the obvious pain she's seeing. It's like she feels his pain. She's never been this with anyone but family. "I should bring you to the hospital-"

"No." He interrupts her.

I feel my heart cracking from what I see, they cannot be in love. This is wrong on so many levels.

She touches the spot on his left kidney, the one that looks the worst on his back. He winces in pain. "You need a check up." She says before biting on her lower lip since it's trembling.

"I have you."

"No, you don't understand. You need an ultrasound to exclude internal bleeding, you need an X-ray to see if you have any broken bones from... from my Mom." She turns him around again. "I can't do that here. I don't have the props." She stares at his lower abdomen before slowly lifting her gaze. I beat him up real good. He deserves it. Every single drop of pain he is feeling. He deserves it. He deserves to be seven feet under, but he is lucky. Lucky that I am pregnant, lucky that I like him so much, lucky that my husband's not here...

"I will not go into a hospital." He insists as Della places her fingers on his throat to feel his pulse.

"Your pulse is a bit too low." She brushes through his dark short hair. "My mother could have killed you."

"I'd die for you, you know that."

"But not like this." She insists and her voice suddenly breaks. She starts sobbing and he has his arms wrapped around her a second later, despite the obvious pain in his body. She cries into his chest as he's a head taller than her. For minutes, they just stand there: her crying into his chest and him, fighting the tears as well. Not because he's in pain himself, but because he feels her pain so clearly.

I feel a stitch in my heart. They really do love one another.

He brushes through her chestnut curls, "I'm okay." He whispers to her, trying to calm down.

"You're not okay." She insists before lifting her head off of his chest. "Look at you, you're not okay. You could have internal bleeding, broken rips that-"

"I'm okay." He insists, fondling her cheek. "We knew telling your parents wouldn't be easy."

"Not easy... but not like this. I didn't expect her to beat you up this badly and for you to not fight back. You are a former FBI agent, you should have protected yourself better!"

He shakes his head, "I am your mother's best friend and I am sleeping with her first daughter. I am loving her. Of course this would end up badly, моя любовь. Я сделаю все для тебя. Ты - солнце в моей жизни, пульс к моему сердцу. Если я должен получить удар твой матерью, то пусть будет так." I would do anything for you. You, the sun of my life, the pulse to my heartbeat. If I have to get beaten up by your mother, then so be it.

Della sighs, "Alright, I'm going to get my stuff from the bathroom before cleaning and stitching you up. Lay down on the couch." With that she turns around, facing me directly. She gulps at me, "You're still here."

"Obviously." I hiss at her. How dare she give her virginity to a man that's twenty two years older! Twenty two!

"Mom, I-" I shut her up by raising my finger.

I shake my head before walking over to her. I grab her hand and place the ring into her palm. "This one is yours. Never, ever, take it off." I hiss, closing her fingers around it.

"O-okay." She breathes out before looking at my bleeding knuckles. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

But she doesn't listen. "Sit down. I take care of you first and then I'll stitch Wlad up."

I growl as she rushes past me. I sit down in the armchair across Wladimir. Her boyfriend. My best friend.

Shit.

"I bet now you wish I had taken that call, don't you?"

I just glare at him, making him finally shut up.

Rustling noises come from the bathroom before my daughter appears with a first aid kit, a silver bowl, antiseptic solutions, cotton balls and cotton pads, a needle and prolene, the material she will stitch his wounds with. She sits down on the coffee table, places the bowl next to her and opens the first aid kit. After putting on gloves, she gets out the iodine before grabbing both of my hands. Without a word she pours it on my knuckles and I wince from the burning pain. "Suck it up. He's got it worse." She hisses at me. She takes a cotton pad and wipes it off the excess orange solution.

"He deserves it." I hiss through my teeth as she puts a hydrogel over both of my hands.

"No, he doesn't." She insists. "Because he has done nothing wrong. It wasn't him who crossed the line, it was me. He tried to stay professional even when it became unbearable for him. He tried to be distant when it made his heart bleed. He stayed away although it nearly killed him." She clarifies with her back turned on him. I look over her shoulder. Wlad just lays on the couch with closed eyes. Either to give us the privacy or to deal with his pain - I don't fucking care. "I wasn't planning on falling in love with him, Mom. And he wasn't either. It just happened." She looks up into my eyes. "I tried to get over him using Josh. I tried to forget about him. But I couldn't... I couldn't breathe without him by my side, I couldn't think clearly at work - I made mistakes I never did before. I wasn't myself without him."

"You don't need a man to be complete, Adaline. A woman-"

"Cut this shit. You are the best example of how miserable one gets when your soulmate leaves you. Daddy-"

"Leave him out of this." I hiss at her.

She gulps, "Wlad is my soulmate."

"He is not."

"Yes he is. I will never love another man like him." She lifts my shirt and stares at the bump before touching it.

"That's because he is your first crush." I say as I feel butterflies again.

"My first crush?! No, my first crush was a dead man called Newton! He is my first love, my only love."

"He's just one of many."

She sighs, "I don't have an ultrasound here but I would really like for you to get one. Just in case. I'd feel better if you had one."

"The baby's kicking."

She looks up at me, "Really?"

"You need to stop seeing him."

"I won't. And if you make me choose between you and him, then I will choose him. I will always choose him." She stares deeply into my eyes, telling me she means it. "I love him and I don't care that twenty two years separate us. It could have been thirty or five and my feelings would be the same."

I gulp, "I don't like you guys together."

"And I don't give a shit." With that she rises from her knees and turns around. "We're together and we will stay together."

"You will not marry this man. You will not have his children. You will not-"

She turns around at my words, "Mom, what makes you think I want any of that?"

I frown at her words.

She throws the cotton balls into the bowl before wiping her hands. "I don't want children. I don't want a marriage. I don't want a big house with a dog and a pretty white fence. That's Ana's dream but not mine."

"You say that now, but in five or ten years -"

"Mom, if I ever change my mind then it's none of your business. This is my life. I choose with whom I want to spend it with. I choose if I want to grow a baby within my body. I choose if I want a ring around my left finger. I choose, not you or Daddy or Ana or anyone else. It's me and me only."

I gulp, "Adaline,"

"No. I love him with all my heart. I want him and he wants me. We are together because we love each other. Because we're miserable apart. Accept that."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." She insists. "Because if you don't I will turn my back on you. On all of you. Either you accept us both or you will loose me."

She gives me an ultimatum. A fucking ultimatum! "Adaline..."

"If you cannot accept us then leave this flat right now." She holds my gaze, sending chills down my spine.

"I can't leave you."

"Then you've made your choice." With that she turns around again and walks over to Wladimir. She sits down next to him before starting to clean his open wounds. He doesn't even wince. "It's going to hurt when I start." She says, threading the prolene through the eye of the needle.

"Just do it."

"You know," she starts stitching up the wound on his throat with a routine, "you're lucky I am specialised in reconstructive surgery. You won't even have a scar because I am so damn good." With fast fingers she stitched up the two centimetre long cut. "Really lucky." She cuts the prolene before starting with the cut under his left eye, right on his cheek bone. "And you are lucky I love you so damn much because otherwise I would have kicked your ass for letting her beat you up like this."

He chuckles at her words but winces as he feels the pain in his body.

Della finishes the cut on his left cheekbone before cleaning up all the other bloody spots on his body. Some wounds she treats with a hydrogel, others get a plaster or bandages. After fifteen minutes she's done. She pulls the bloody gloves off of her hands before throwing it into the bowl that's full with dirty cotton pads and cotton balls and prolene. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No."

She nods before rising from the couch. She glances at me in a hostility I have ever seen before. Della picks up the bowl and walks into the kitchen, where she throws the content into the bin. She stares at the Blendtec, seeing the oat flour in it. "Do you guys still want zucchini pancakes?" She asks and starts washing her hand thoroughly in the ceramic sink.

I stare at Wlad, hearing my agreeing stomach. My best friend doesn't look at me. He is silent as well.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Della dries her hands with a towel.

"You don't know how to cook." I point out, knowing her well.

"Yes, she does." Wladimir disagrees with me before growling in pain.

"How do you think I survived living on my own? I don't live off of takeaways. And don't forget, I used to cook almost daily with Daddy when I was younger. He taught me a lot." She opens the Wildside jar and pours the oat flour into a bowl. "Besides, now that you guys are both injured, someone's got to feed you."

"Adaline,"

She starts grating the courgettes and carrots into the flour. I watch her getting out eggs and milk next before mixing it into the flour with a bit of baking soda. "You guys are idiots!" she hisses as she mixes the flour. "Both of you!" she hisses again as she gets out a pan. She starts heating it up before she looks over her shoulder. "I expected Daddy to beat Wlad up this hard, but you?"

I shrug, she has no idea what a mother does for her child.

"You are pregnant. You should think about my brother or sister - not about the man I love." with that she turns around and starts making the pancakes. She said that like it was the most normal thing in the world - to love her bodyguard.

"I am fine." I hiss at her.

"Oh, I know you are." she flips the pancakes in the pan. "I mean, I don't even know why it bothers you so much. You know, Wlad is a great guy - it's why he's your best friend. You never have to worry about anything when we're together." she flips the pancakes another time.

I gulp, she has some points. I look over at Wlad. He has fallen asleep. "Adaline, you weren't suppose to fall in love with your bodyguard." I say as I get up from the armchair. I walk over to the kitchen island and sit down at the bar stool. "You should meet a guy your age."

"Guys my age are still Freshmen in College, they don't know what they want. They are looking for fun."

"And what's wrong with this? What's wrong with living for a while, dating different men to find out who's your type..."

She gets the pancakes out of the pan before making another batch. Then she turns around, "I tell you what's wrong. I am 22 years old, roughly ten years younger than my colleagues. When they went to pubs after work to get a drink, I couldn't be part of it until I turned eighteen. From my internship all through residency, I wasn't friends with any staff members. I was heartbroken and I couldn't talk to anyone about it, Mom. Because no one would have understood my situation."

I let it a sigh, "Della..."

"You want me to meet someone my age so I feel normal? Well, he makes me feel normal in every aspect. He is fascinated by me and I am fascinated by him. I don't need someone on my intellectual level. It would be a disaster." She turns around to flip the pancakes in the pan, "Mom, I always thought your songs were amazing, beautiful, but now..." She turns around again. "Now they make sense to me. Sense because I feel you. I feel every bit of pain you write about and every high you voice. I feel your songs, Mom. And they are amazing!"

I gulp as I feel the tears building in my eyes. Shit.

"I have slept with Josh over and over and over again... I went clubbing and got drunk to forget about Wlad. I had fun. I had different types. I tried convincing myself that my feelings for him weren't real. That this was just a crush. But after five years the feelings have not disappeared, but they got stronger instead. A lot stronger to a point we both can't ignore them anymore. To a point it hurts more to be apart than the fear of you finding out about us. I tried out a lot, okay? I tried to forget about him. I really did. But nothing helped over this heartache. When I..." she inhales deeply, "When I first started having these feelings, I had no idea what to do with them. I didn't know what they were... And then one night, when he dragged me out of my favourite club... The feelings, the sensation in my chest and that weird feeling in my stomach..." she shrugs, "And then I kissed him."

I close my eyes, this is so wrong. So wrong... But as I open my eyes again, I see my daughter's face that's full of love for this man. It can't be so wrong if she looks so right. "You cried over him the evening I told you I was pregnant."

"Yes." she admits before flipping the pancakes. "And now just because you know who it is, doesn't mean your words from back then are less true." she points out.

I remember the day clearly: She was in so much heartache, so much unbearable pain that I knew she loved the man she was crying over. I knew she wasn't just head over heels in love, that he wasn't just a crush of hers... she loved him. She loved him so damn much, but they ended it because it was the right thing to do. Back then, the right thing seemed wrong... And now?

Now, I don't even know what to think anymore. "Adaline, I love you."

"And I love him. So, love me enough to accept this. Love me enough to... to love him fully. Because I can't love him fully if you are so against him." her lower lip starts trembling and she bits on it. "You are my mother, the closest person I have. Leaving you to be with him would break my heart, but I would do that because I can't live without Wlad. I can't, Mom. I tried. I'd rather have my heart broken by you than by him again."

I sigh, "Sweetie..."

"I love him. From the depth of my heart. He is kind, devoted, loyal, passionate, respecting and insanely funny. He makes me laugh like no one else can! He's grumpy in the morning like me. He needs two cups of coffee in the morning before he is himself again. He finishes the New York Times crossword puzzle in ten minutes - which as I've been told is quite impressive. He loves being in nature, whether that's out for a walk or in a boat on the Thames. And he is hard-working like me. He has always been honest. He has good manners... But you know of all that. Because that's why he's your best friend. It's why you're so close." she shrugs, "Maybe I fell in love with him because he reminds me of Dad. Because he's protective like him, loving... passionate. I remember how Dad looked at you, how passionate, how loving... a love like yours is hard to find." She gulps, "I always wanted that."

"I don't see Wlad like that."

"I know you don't. Obviously, you don't." she chuckles, "But I do. My point is, I never thought I'd find that kind of love: the love that consumes you, the love that keeps you up all night when you're not together... the love that makes me feel so much that it's hard to describe."

I gulp, "How long have you guys been..." I lick my lips and straighten my back, "I pushed him back into your arms. And I pushed you towards him as well. Without knowing what was going on."

She shrugs, "I am a grown up woman and he's the best that's ever happened to me. He looks out for me, not because it's his job but because he loves me so damn much. There's no one else in the world I want to be with right now." She places the pancakes on a plate. "I am not saying this is going to last forever although it feels like it right now. I am also not saying this will end up in marriage and kids in a pretty house with a white fence, although I know he wants that. Down the line, he wants to settle. He wants a family."

I gulp. I can't imagine my daughter being a mother and have Wlad as her husband. I shiver at the thought. "And you don't want that?"

She shrugs, "I want him. I want to make him happy like I promised his Mom I would. I want a career, one that makes an impact on the medical world. I want to reinvent it, I want to cure diseases no one was able to before me. I want a freaking Nobel Prize sitting on my mantel piece in the living room. I want that freaking medal and the diploma so damn much!" She sighs, "And then... who knows what comes after that. One day I will be ready for children and marriage. One day I will wear a wedding band around my left ring finger. But that's purely my choice. Mine and Wladimir's. Not yours." She picks up the plate, cutlery and the hot sauce before placing it in front of me. "Eat." She sounds just like her father.

"Della," I breathe out.

"I am taking it day by day with him right now. But with every day more I fall more and more in love with him, Mom. I don't care about the age difference. He's going to be able to produce children with me whenever I want. It's my body that has an expire date."

"But do you really want the people to think their grandfather is picking up your kids from school?!"

"I don't give a shit about the people's opinion. And he doesn't either."

I lick my lips, "So, you really do love him." I pour hot sauce over the savoury pancakes before cutting into them. I really am hungry. I stop in my movement as I see my daughter staring back at me.

"Of course I do. I have been talking the last half hour about how much I love him."

"That wasn't a question. It was a statement." I say before biting into my pancakes.

She smirks at me in the same way her father used to.

My daughter loves her bodyguard.

* * *

 _I can feel a kick and frown. For a moment I think it was my growling stomach before the realisation hits me. It's her! She's moving!_

 _"Troy," I shake his body softly as he seems to be still asleep._

 _He responds with a growl._

 _"Troy, wake up. Your daughter is moving!" I watch his eyes opening before he rolls over to me._

 _"She is?"_

 _I nod, "She is." I grab his hands and place them on my stomach._

 _"Oh, yes she is... and how strong she is kicking!" He smiles before his blue eyes lock with mine. They sparkle from joy, pride and love._

I wake up with tears rolling down my cheeks as I realise that this was a dream. He is not here. He's not with me. Suddenly, I feel a kick. There's movement. Lots of movement. My baby is moving... I place my hands on my stomach and feel the kick from the inside and outside. Our baby is kicking.

I start sobbing heavily before I remind myself that I have two other humans sleeping in this bed. Taking a deep breath in, I slowly climb out of my bed and rush into the bathroom. I lock the door before I allow myself to let loose. Tears start streaming down my face as I stripe out of my clothes. My legs start shaking as I get into the shower. I turn it on and let completely loose as the water coming from the rain shower head starts clashing against my body. Sobbing, I fall down on my knees feeling the everlasting heartache ripping me apart from the inside.

Our baby will never meet it's father.

* * *

I look away from the screen as my iPhone rings. It's another weekend that I have to work through. But I don't mind. I like working in his study. The beautiful face of my daughter stares back at me. I love this photo of her. It shows the bright green in her eyes and the huge smile that's coming straight from her heart. "Congratu-"

"I said no." Her whisper fills my ears.

"What?" I ask her back, stunned by her answers.

"Don't make me repeat that."

"B-but why?"

Ana's shaky inhale fills my ears. "Because."

"No, that's not an answer."

"That's what he said."

I gulp, she sounds so heartbroken that even with a distance of 5360 miles I feel it like she's right next to me. Tears start forming in my eyes. "Is he gone?"

"Y-yes. He took a boat to the North Caicos airport and then a commercial flight back to London."

Shit. "So it's over?"

"I don't know. I... I told him I need a break."

"A break? Honey, he's the love of your life! You don't need a break from that. Trust me, I know."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"H-how can I marry him if..."

"If what?"

"If the love of your life is not there."

That wrecking ball hits me with a kind of strength that the tears start streaming down my face. She said no because of me?!

"Mom,"

I wipe the rolling tears away and inhale deeply. "Tell me you didn't say no just because of me."

"No."

"Good."

"I also said no because I can't plan a wedding knowing my father isn't going to walk me down the aisle."

Fuck! "Ana,"

"No, Mom, I mean it. He-"

"Is gone. Daddy is gone."

"He is not gone! Don't fill me up with this bullshit. You and I both know it. Della might believe you and certainly the triplets do and... and you may be able to fool the rest of our family, but he is not fucking gone, Mom."

"Honey,"

"He is not dead, Mom. You would feel it and I would therefore too. He is still alive, somewhere in this world. He is not gone. He is not dead. He has not left us. He will come back. I know it and you know it too."

I pinch the bridge of my nose as my throat suddenly tightens. "Ana, you don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, I do."

"How?"

"Because you would know it, Mom. You would feel it deep in your heart. You know he is alive. You have guys looking for him!"

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I called them back. It's over. I accepted it. He's gone, Sweetie."

"No, he's not."

"Yes he is and this is why you should get on the jet and fly back as quickly as possible. You will drive to Jake's place and say yes to spending the rest of your life with this man. Because that's what you want to do. That's what you're meant to do."

"Mom, I-"

"Do it." I hiss at her before hanging up.

I will not allow my daughter to fuck up her life.

* * *

I am working on my emails as my phone rings. "Mrs. Bolton, I have Mr.-"

Suddenly, the door to my office opens and I see a livid Derek Grosfield storming in.

"You sent me a check?!" He yells at me so loudly that the walls in my office shake.

"Close the door and take a seat, Mr. Grosfield." I say back in a calm voice.

"Fuck this shit!" He slams the door shut with a loud bang. He pulls out an envelope from the inside of his silver suit jacket. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm sure you know what that is."

"I told you I don't need your money!" He hisses as he walks over to my white marbled desk.

"It's why I only gave you a check for half a billion." I answer, leaning back in my office chair. "I want to cut ties with you and I won't be able to if I still owe you money for your work."

"Except I didn't find him." He lets himself fall onto one of the two white leathered club chairs.

"You still worked. Your men still-"

"I took care of paying them." He rips the pay check in half. "Fuck that."

I nod, "Well, then you are free to leave." I wave with my hand towards the door.

"Why did you call me off?"

"That's none of your business."

"Bullshit. I deserve a reason for all that I have done for you-"

I rise from the chair and stare at him. "You fucking worked for me. Not the other way-"

"Fuck, is this mine?!" He stares at the bump with wide eyes.

I look down at the bump myself. It's pretty damn big in that black Armani business dress. "No."

"Are you sure?"

I look up into his eyes. "Twenty two weeks."

"What?"

"I'm in the twenty second week. You and I met twenty weeks ago. It's not yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Derek, you didn't knock me up. This baby is not yours. I am 100% sure."

He nods, "Have you called me off because of that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"We're done here. Please leave my office."

He rises from the club chair and stares at me for a moment. "I wish I could have helped you."

"Well you didn't. You didn't find him and it's time for me to move on. I can't continue to live in the past."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Gabi finally knows about Wlad and Della? What do you think of her reaction?**

 **Also keep in mind that Della has her reasons to why she's saying some things (to find out about those please read My Shadow).**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ana!" Nate's voice fills my ears and I look up from the paperwork that's on his mahogany desk. I left the door to his study open so I can at least hear what my three fourteen year olds are doing.

A shiver runs down my spine. I haven't heard of Ana since the last time we talked on the phone when she told me she declined Jake's proposal. Two days passed and she was as silent as a mouse. I didn't want to call, afraid I'll lash out on her or pressure her to do something she doesn't want.

I start collecting the papers as I feel her gaze on me. "Mom,"

I look up at the sound of her voice. She's standing across me, her forest green eyes big and sparkling. She pulled her blonde wavy hair up into a ponytail. Her earlobes are sparkling with diamonds. "Ana, I didn't mean to lash out on you."

She holds up her left hand, revealing the peachy oval diamond that's sitting on a diamond covered rose gold band. "I said yes."

Thank god! "Oh, I'm so glad you did!" I say before rushing over to her to embrace her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I am, too... and so is Jake, obviously. Turns out he wasn't on the plane or the airport when we ended our phone call. He was still on French Cay, walking down the beach." She explains to me.

I look at her and see her tears forest green eyes. "I'm glad he wasn't gone."

"Me, too." She says with a smile on her face.

"Is Jake here as well?"

"Yeah, in the backyard with Nate and Zeus. But I... I don't want to start planning a wedding just yet."

"Sure, be engaged for a while, take it step by step. You can get married next summer."

"I want a winter wedding. Sometime in January. Maybe next year or the year after... I don't know, we haven't talked much about it yet."

"Okay..."

"I want to get married on French Cay, just like my parents did."

My heart swells up with love. "Sweetie, you don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to." She smiles at me.

"Lets go find Jake." I say with a grin. "My future son-in-law."

Ana chuckles before grabbing my hand. We walk out of the study and down the hallway, following the sound of my chuckling kids.

"Did you tell Della yet?"

Ana shakes her head, "She's been refusing to pick up when I call. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"When was the last time you guys talked?"

"Before the trip to French Cay."

So, she doesn't know that Della's in love with her bodyguard. "You should drive by the house."

"I did before driving here but she wasn't there."

I nod, she must have been at Wlad's place. "Must be busy at work."

"I don't think she is. I barely saw her the last two days. She should have the day off today. Which is why I was sure she must be home. Or here." We reach the kitchen that's empty.

"Well, she isn't here."

"Yeah, but where is she then?"

I walk through the open door that leads to the backyard. Jake is jumping on the trampoline with Jo, Rory and Nate. My kids are laughing and I feel my heart swelling with love. Gosh, Jake is going to be a great dad someday. "Hey, Jake!" I cry out, making him stop jumping.

"I'll be right back." He says to the triplets before walking over to me.

"Congrats!" I say and embrace the green eyed man tightly. "I know it wasn't as easy as you thought it would be." I whisper into his ear.

"She's worth any trouble."

"She is." I agree with him before letting go. I look at Ana, who is glowing from within. "Anastasia Elizabeth Grace Belov... I like the sound of that." It's a bit odd but I like it.

She smiles at me, "Well, I don't. Which is why you shouldn't get used to the sound of that."

"What? You're not taking his name?"

"No, instead he's taken mine." She says to me.

I look at Jake, shocked by the news.

"If you allow me to." He says to me with a soft smile on his lips.

My mouth is wide open. He wants to be a Bolton? He is ready to give up his identity for her? His reputation? He wants to really change his last name?

"Mom," Ana's voice rips me out of my thoughts.

"Of course! Yeah, sure! I'd love to welcome you into this family." I say and embrace him again. "I was just surprised, that's all."

* * *

"Oh, there's no more wine in your wine fridge." Ryan breathes out, sounding surprised. I had to remove them all and replaced the alcohol with water bottles. I am not allowed to drink now anyway.

"I'll get some bottles." I say as Miley, Kelsi and Luc are already cuddling with Zeus in the living area. "Any preference?"

"A Chardonnay." he says smiling. "But ask the others as well."

"Okay." I nod before walking through the hallway. I stop as I see Miley, Kelsi and Luc going all nuts over our dog. Jo and Rory are showing them all the commands he has learned so far. Zeus is making them all so happy. It feels like ages since happiness has existed in this household.

"What kind of wine shall I get out of the wine cellar?" I ask them. Lucas is the only one to turn around. His wife and sister-in-law are both too crazy over Zeus. As are my children. "A Riesling."

I nod. Another white wine. I walk further down the hallway before reaching the door of our wine cellar. I open it and switch on the lights. Walking down the steps, I put my hand on my belly as I can suddenly feel movement. My baby is kicking really hard in there although I barely have a baby bump. It looks more like I gained some weight than a pregnant bump. As I finish the staircase, I stop for a moment and take a look at our huge cellar. The cellar is divided into two section : 80% is reserved for wine bottles of any kind and 20% for old junk and now dog food. I turn around and walk into the wine part of the cellar. I pass shelves of Shirazs, Merlots, Cabernet Sauvignons, Malbees, Pinot noirs, Zinfandels, Sangioveses and Barberas before stopping at the white wine section of the wine cellar. We have almost half a million bottles here. My eyes scan the collection which is a bit smaller than the one for red wines. I get out a Chardonnay that Ryan requested before scanning further down the shelves. My eyes see Sauvignon blancs, Semillons, Moscatos, Pinot grigios and finally see the Rieslings. I pick up the German wine bottle before turning around. A sigh escapes my mouth as I walk with two bottles of wine back to the staircase. That alone is a three minute walk. I lost counting the millions that lay in these shelves. I stop in my movement as my eyes see the wall across me. I can see the 70 notches on the seven shelves. 21 out of those 70 notches are empty - over two shelves. Notch 22 is still holding a bottle of red wine from our vineyards in France. Each one of these red wine bottles was bottled the year of our wedding. 22 years ago.

I pick up the bottle and eye it. A bottle for each passing year. When he showed it to me I laughed out loud. 70 years? That sounded so fucking crazy! It sounded so surreal! But with every year passing I started to believe him more and more. The day we hit the 15 mark, I looked at him smiling. He really was aiming for 70 years of marriage! And I was, too.

I turn the bottle around. 70 years. We were aiming for 70 years!

And he destroyed it!

Suddenly, I throw the bottle at the wall across me. The dark green glass shatters into a million pieces right in front of my eyes before the dark red wine stains the wall. I watch it dripping down the wall and notice that tears are rolling down my cheeks as the puddle becomes blurry. I blink and inhale deeply. My breath shakes as anger starts building inside of me. I start feeling kicks of his baby in me again but I can't smile. How dare he do this to us! Leave us! For the fucking second time! He saw us - all of us - and decided to leave us again! He chose killing people over being with his family! How dare he! I pick up the bottle for our twenty third anniversary and throw it against the wall as well with a loud scream. How fucking dare he take away the father figure from my children! How dare he traumatise them! They weren't able to laugh or smile for a fucking year! A dog is the only thing that can make them laugh again! A dog! I stop sobbing as a laugh escapes my lungs. I bought them a dog. A well trained English Springer Spaniel. Zeus! I shake my head, I still can't wrap my head around that. My lower lip starts shaking again as the pain and anger starts ripping me from the inside once more. I sink to the floor as the alcohol starts filling my nostrils. I can't do this anymore. I can't breathe without him!

I don't know who I am anymore.

"Gabi," I hear Miley's voice saying my nickname. I look up at her, feeling tears building in my eyes again. "Oh Sweetie, what did you do?"

"He was my rush, my drug... my hum. He was my air, my light, my music, my love! He was my hum! And he fucking left us!" I start arguing as she lowers herself to me. "He took everything away from us! He took our light, our laughter, our love! Our love!" Miley wraps her arms around me. "I need my light, my air and my music! I need my love! I need my hum!" I sob into her shirt as she strikes down my back.

"I know... I know..." she whispers to me.

* * *

"Wine?" Kelsi asks me during our supposedly monthly dinner. But we haven't had dinner in over twenty three weeks. And I know that so well because the last time we had dinner together was a week before Ana's graduation at Oxford.

And now I am twenty two weeks pregnant.

I shake my head, "I'll stick to water." I told the girls and the triplets, but not the adults. They're going to rip me apart - I know it. They won't stop asking questions, they won't just accept it. They just won't.

"But you always have wine." Ryan points out, causing the heads of the others turning my way. The triplets have gone for a walk with Zeus - it's their sixth time going without me, but I trust them and Zeus. I've seen what this dog is capable of - there's nothing I need to worry about.

"Not this time." I say with a nod. I hope Ryan drops it. I don't want to ruin our dinner but I know I have to tell them before the triplets come back.

But to my surprise, he doesn't. Instead he twists his body next to me, so he can have a closer look at me. I am barely showing anyway, I just gained a few pounds. Nothing his eyes can see... right? "Okay, what's going on with you?"

I am pregnant with Troy's child, but you are not suppose to know that. Instead, I'll have to make you believe I am a slut who got knocked up after a one-night stand. "Nothing." For Christ's sake, he's making it hard to hold up that lie. I feel a shiver going down my spine, reminding me that it couldn't be a lie after all. I haven't heard from him in twenty two weeks. He might as well be dead.

I might as well be telling the truth.

But I can't. I have to believe he is alive and he will come back to me - to his family that is now consisting of six instead of five children.

"No, no, no..." his eyes dance up my body, "This is not nothing. Something is going on."

"Have you started dating?" Kelsi asks surprised.

I try very hard to hide my amusement. Dating. No one would date a twenty two weeks pregnant forty two year old with five children. Three of them in puberty. I wouldn't even want to date anyone. There's only one love of my life. One. "No." I shake my head, emphasising that I really am not seeing anyone. Although they have been pressuring me to start dating almost six months ago. They wanted me to move forward. How the hell can I move forward when his child is growing inside of me? I am reminded of him every single day - there are three versions of him running around our house. One is growing inside of me. Two are living in Kensington at his old bachelor house. I could never move forward.

Never.

"Then what is it?" Ryan asks again.

"Stop pushing." I hiss through my teeth. I'm not sure if that's really me or the hormones talking. I don't care. I can tell them another time.

"Pushing?" He asks back, raising his eyebrows. "Spill it out."

"No." I say and take a sip of my water.

"We won't judge you." Lucas ensures me, now sensing that there's something I am hiding, too.

This time I can't hide my sarcastic laugh. I shake my head, "You guys will rip my head off." I ensure them, looking straight into my husband's brother's eyes. He looks nothing like Troy, but sometimes he reminds me of the way his older brother sounds like. After all, they are twin-brothers.

"Tell us." Miley stops eating.

"After dessert." I cave in. I have to tell them sooner or later. I mean, this is not something I can just hide. In a matter of days my bump will be so big that there's no cut of clothing that can hide it.

"No, now." Ryan urges again.

"For Christ's Sake, Ryan can't you just fucking drop it when I ask you to?!" I yell at him, loosing my patience.

The mouth of my stepbrother drops open. I haven't yelled at him in a long time, "You are making us worried with your fucking secrecy!"

I don't respond. I start playing with my dairy free ice cream.

"Gabriella!" he says again.

"I said I'll tell you after dessert."

"I won't be able to eat now either way. So you might as well tell us now."

"No." I chew on the ice cream as silence fills the room for a few seconds.

"Are you sick?" his voice sounds broken.

I tilt my head to the side, seeing his bright blue orbs clouded with tears. I place my fork down. I didn't realise I'd make him think that. After Victoria got sick with cancer years ago he has become a bit more sensitive towards secrets and health in general.

I lean back in my chair and shake my head as I place my hand on his, "No, I am not sick."

"Are you sure?"

I had my ultrasound this morning. It showed me a perfectly healthy twenty two week old baby. "Yes. Now can we continue with dessert?" I ask him, faking a smile.

But to my surprise he shakes his head, "I want to know what's going on."

Fuck, he's not going to drop this. "Alright," I give in before looking at the others, "Drink up. You'll need the alcohol to digest my news."

They all frown but listen as they empty their red wine glasses. They were almost empty anyway. "I'm pregnant." I breathe out, staring at the ice cream in my bowl. I can't look at any of their eyes. I can't stand their judgmental stares. I can't deal with that.

But I have to.

I hear Kelsi chocking on her wine and Miley spilling it out. The male part of our family stays silent.

"Pregnant?" Lucas asks, being the first to have to courage to raise his voice.

I look up at him, seeing amazement in his face. "Yes."

"So, you are dating someone." Miley breathes out, leaning back in her chair.

I shake my head, "No."

"Then-"

"One-night stand." I shrug.

"Are you keeping it?" Kelsi asks.

It's Troy's baby hell yes I am! But they don't know that. They don't know that the baby growing inside of me is his. That he or she is a full Bolton instead of a half-one. "Yes, I am keeping it."

"You don't know the gender yet?" Miley asks.

I shake my head, "No."

"How far along are you?" Lucas asks.

"Twenty second week."

"Who is the father?" Ryan's voice is shaking and I look to my left. He looks shocked and angry and devastated.

"I don't know." I bite my lip. I can't tell them it's Troy's.

"How can you not know?"

"I was drunk." I say with a shrug, I hope that covers my lie.

"No name?"

I bite my lip again. I have to stay true to that. If I told the girls the baby's father's name is Thomas Rotherford, then I have to tell them as well. "Thomas Rotherford."

He nods, as if this information would help him in any way. "You told him?"

"No. I can't find him. I have no address, phone number or anything."

"You have a whole team of former secret agents working for you."

Shit. "It doesn't matter. He wouldn't want to know."

"You don't know that."

"Ryan, it was a fucking one-night stand not a lifelong romance!" I hiss at him again. "And you told me to go out and have dates."

"Dates! But not one-night stands! Or worse get yourself knocked up!" he yells back at me.

Or worse. Get yourself knocked up. The words ring painfully in my ears. It's not worse. It's the best thing that has happened to me. He gave me a part of him again. We will have another child. This is by far the best that happened to me in the last year and a half. The best!

"I think you should inform him."

"And I think you should keep your nose out of things that don't concern you." I hiss again. "Mind your own fucking business."

"You are my fucking business!" he yells at me.

Suddenly, tears start streaming down my face uncontrollably. His voice and the loudness has hit something inside of me. "I can't tell him! And I can't..." I shake my head, "Drop it. Please, Ryan, drop it. Please."

"He is the father." his eyes are sparkling with rage.

"And I am the mother."

"You are fucking unbelievable!" he starts gesturing at me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, "Judge me all you want but I am not going to tell him. I will raise this baby on my own. With or without your guys' help." I inhale again, trying to calm down the baby that's dancing inside of me.

"You can always count on us." Miley's soft voice reaches my ears and I open them. She smiles at me and I wipe away the running tears.

"Yes she can, can't she?!" Kelsi asks her husband, staring him down.

"Yes." he growls, "Of course you can."

I look at him, seeing that his features have softened up a bit. "Thank you."

"We're your family." Ryan shrugs before pulling me into a hug.

* * *

I am working in his study as the white wooden door swings open. "Yes?" I ask as I finish the email. I send it off and look up. For a second I can see my husband standing in the doorway but then the image transforms into my oldest daughter.

"I come in peace." She answers and I notice that she has her hand wrapped around another hand. She's here with Wlad, but he's hiding behind a wall.

That's unlike him. "Hey, coward! You can come in as well!" I yell, causing Della to chuckle and smile before walking inside, dragging Wlad behind her. My best friend doesn't look beat up any more, but at least now he knows that I'm serious when it comes to my family. The family he is now a part of. Because he loves my daughter. My daughter... it's still a bit weird.

"Heard you had quite an interesting dinner." Wlad says before they reach the mahogany desk that I'm sitting behind. His wide shoulders stretch out the black shirt that he's wearing underneath the black jacket. He paired that with light washed trousers and black leather shoes. Della on the other hand is wearing light washed skinny jeans, white sneakers and a white loose fitting blouse. They look like night and day.

But somehow they look beautiful together.

I nod, "I didn't tell them about you guys."

"No, we're doing this. When the time is right." Della says before sitting down in one of the two navy velvet armchairs.

"How did they react to the pregnancy?" Wlad asks, getting seated as well.

"Better than I did when I found you're dating my firstborn."

He chuckles, "No external wounds?"

I smile and shake my head, "And not a lot of internal. A few nasty words have been dropped in the beginning but they're on my side."

"Us Boltons stick together." Adaline says with a nod.

I smile and notice how tightly their fingers are interlaced together. I could barely keep my hands off of my husband. Troy and I were just like them... we were so in love... suddenly his laughter starts filling my ears and the way he sang in the kitchen when he cooked... I can almost feel his arms around me, feel his lips kissing mine...

"Mom,"

I look up from their hands, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

I nod and smile, "Yeah... I just..." I shrug.

Suddenly Wlad lets go of Della's hand, probably sensing what's going on.

"Oh, no. Please don't change because of me. I am alright with this... this relationship. It's just..."

"It's just what?" Della asks before grabbing Wlad's hand again. Their hands fit perfectly together. Troy and mine did as well.

I look up from their joined hands again, "You guys just bring back memories, that's all."

"Good ones?"

I smile, "The best." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Mom." Della's navy eyes soften.

I shake my head and inhale deeply. "How the hell did you keep this from me all these years? How could I have not seen this obvious love?"

Della smiles at me. "I think it's pretty safe to say that I inherited Daddy's skills to secrecy. Plus you were busy with the triplets and work-"

"That's not an excuse. You guys have been seeing each other since five years!"

Wladimir gulps, "We were broken off more than half of it."

"But you kept seeing each other." I point out.

"Well yeah, but as long as I was focused on Parkinson's we were on a break. Somehow."

I lick my lips. I'm a horrible mother. My daughter was in pain and I didn't see any of it. I was more focused on the little ones and completely neglected my two big girls. I didn't take care of them as I should have. I didn't take care of them at all.

"Ella, your daughters are big girls. You did nothing wrong. Della and I decided to keep it a secret from all of you until we were ready." Wlad says to me. "We wanted to tell you last Sunday but then you surprised me with Zeus-"

"And things kind of got out of control from there on." Della says with a shrug. "I didn't expect you to turn into Momzilla. You were like a lion protecting her spouses."

"That's because you are my spouse." I point out. "You are my flesh and blood. My first born." Our first born.

She nods, "I know but I'm a big girl. I make my own decisions. And I choose him. I'll always choose him no matter what other option there is. I love him, Mom."

"I can see that now, too." I whisper. "I mean I saw that when you both talked to me separately but I never would have guessed that you were talking about each other."

Wlad looks at Della, "You never told me you talked to her."

Della gulps. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"You ripped me apart when I told you I talked to my Mom!"

She sighs, "You want to rip me apart now as well?"

"No, I want an apology."

"You won't get that."

"You did the same as me!" He says in Russian.

I smirk at their discussion. They totally forgot that I'm sitting across them.

"Wladimir,"

He looks back at me, "Sorry." He says to me.

I shake my head, "No it's... amusing."

"Amusing?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug. I don't have my partner to discuss with anymore. I might as well take comfort in the relationships my daughters have. They're at the beginning of their lives and I hope it won't be like mine.

"I'm glad you find us entertaining." My daughter rolls her navy eyes.

I smirk at Della's words.

* * *

The alarm clock wakes me up in the morning. I shut it off before turning around. His side of the bed is still empty. Rory and Jo have left our bed about an hour ago. I felt them moving and heard them growling. They are probably downstairs, having breakfast already.

I turn around and stare at the empty bedside. There used to be times when he didn't wake up at five thirty; Times when he shut his alarm clock off and turned around in the bed instead of getting out; Times when he just stared at me while I pretend to sleep... Times, when he was still there.

Still here with me.

But those times are over.

I sigh and feel my baby moving inside of me. Six months pregnant. It's been six months since I saw him - or one of his many identities. But I miss even the stranger I first saw in the hallway of an Oxford building. I miss his arms, his smell, his voice, his laugh... the way his eyes sparkle at me when he smiles, the way he stares at me when he doesn't think I notice... I miss him so badly.

I gulp the golf ball in my throat down before getting out of the bed. It's seven thirty in the morning - time to try to make it through another day. I twist my hair into a bun as I walk into our dressing room. I switch on the lights and stop as I see my reflection in the mirror. I look tired - but I have been looking tired ever since he left me. My eyes travel down my body, seeing the deformation that causes my baby bump clearly underneath my cotton pyjamas. I take a deep breath, smelling him. I remember how he used to lean against the doorframe, his eyes resting on me as I got dressed. I remember the way he used to pin me against this mirror, kissing me like there's no tomorrow. I remember the look he gave me when I was picking out my outfit for the day. And I remember how he made me feel his desire for me with just one glance. I remember how hard it was for us to separate our lips at times. I remember the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around my upper body. I remember the way he used to rest his warm palms on my baby bump when I was pregnant with Adaline or the triplets. I remember so much...

But they are just memories.

He's gone.

* * *

"Mom!" I hear Josephine yelling for me.

I push the office chair I am sitting in back before slowly rising. Brushing through my hair, I walk out of my study upstairs and down the hallway. My baby starts kicking on the way, being clearly awake in these late hours. "What is it?" I ask my daughter as I stop in the doorway of her room. Jo's room is held in beige tones and her king sized bed has light blue bedding. There are even real golden dots that Ana and she painted a few years ago.

Jo lifts her gaze off of her mahogany desk at the end of the room with French windows, "I need a new lightbulb."

Lightbulbs... Troy used to do those things. Change lightbulbs, fix dripping taps... open glass containers that were too secure for us to open. But now... Now, it's my job. I am mother and father - in one person combined. I am an electrician, a craftsman and whatever else I have to be. "Alright, we have some extras downstairs." I say before walking next door to Rory's room. I knock on the wood before entering - I learnt that the hard way the last time I invaded her privacy. "Rory? I need you to get a lightbulb out of the hall closet downstairs." I say as I open the door. Rory's room is held in beige tones as well. On the wall where her king sized bed is standing, Ana and Rory painted pink peonies that look just like the bouquet of fresh ones that stand on the coffee table that's across her white marbled fireplace. On the mantelpiece are a few framed photos of her best friends.

I can see Rory sitting behind her white marbled desk, an MacBook is open as well as a few books. She's doing homework.

The light blue eyes of her father stare back at me, "Okay, just let me finish the passage."

"No! Now!" Jo calls from her room. "I have no light on my desk!"

Rory growls, "It's for her?"

I frown, "Did you guys had a fight?"

I watch her getting up from the chair before stamping over to me, "No."

"It doesn't sound like it to me."

She stops across me and I see that her crystal blue eyes have turned darker. Just like her father's eyes did. "You want me to get you the lightbulb or not?!"

I place my hand on my hips, "I am sorry, but who's the mother here?!" my voice has a warning tone, telling her to not mess with me right now.

She holds her hands up, "Fine." with that she walks pass me and down the hall.

I walk back into Jo's room seeing her doing homework as well. "What happened between you guys?"

"Nothing." Jo says quickly, her eyes not leaving the pages of the books.

"Do I have to start worrying about you two now as well?" I ask her back, slowly walking over to her. Nate is a hand-full to worry about already, even if he's going to boarding school. And then there's Ana who is engaged to Jake now... and Della... with Wlad. Shit, so much has happened over the past two years... I sit down in the armchair at the fireplace, my eyes trained on my daughter. With fourteen she only worries about if her shoes match her hair clip.

She sighs before putting the pencil down. "Don't worry about it. She'll cool off in a few hours - a few days max."

"What happened?" I keep pressing.

Josephine sighs again and for a moment I swear I am looking straight at her father. "Well-"

"You are not going to tell her!" Rory's furious voice makes me wince. I turn around and see the lightbulb in her hand.

"I weren't going to anyway!" Jo hisses back.

"Oh really?!"

"Lightbulb." I say, striking out my hand. I learned over the years that I better not interfere in their quarrels. But in times like these I just can't help it.

Rory hands me the lightbulb, "That's it. I'm out!" she holds up her hands before rushing out of the bedroom.

I look at Josephine with an alarmed look. I know Rory is the drama queen in our family.

Jo sighs, "Fine. I'll clear that with her. But I need to have light when I'm back."

"Sure." That's a deal I can do. I walk over to her desk and carefully twirl out the broken lightbulb before placing it on the wooden desk. At least this time it's a lightbulb and not a broken shower head, a dripping tap or an office chair. I pick up the new lightbulb and carefully twirl it out. It's shining brightly and I realise that I forgot to switch the desk lamp off before exchanging the lightbulbs. Suddenly, the electrify rushes through my body and I fall down on my butt. My back clashes against the glass of the floor length window. I feel the pain rushing through my body.

Fuck, my baby!

"Mom!" I look up at Jo and Rory who are standing across me.

"I'm alright." I breathe out, but only in a whisper. I pray that I really am alright. That we both are.

"Really?"

I nod before slowly rising from the floor. "Yes." I look back at the desk. Fucking lightbulb! "You can get back to your homework." I walk over to my little girls. "Okay?"

Jo nods, "Okay." she whispers before both of my girls embrace me.

"I am fine." I say before kissing their heads. "Get back to your homework." I whisper as Jo and Rory let go of me. I watch Jo walking back to her desk and Rory into her room. I walk out of Josephine's room without looking at her once more. I feel a wave of fear overcoming me, so I decide to walk to the master bedroom instead. I lock the door before sitting down on the floor. I lean my back against the wooden door before starting to sob. I place my hand on my baby bump. He or she is fine... Please, be fine! Hot tears start rolling down my face uncontrollably. My body starts shaking a bit as what just happens really hits me. It was a fucking electric shock! A really light one, but yet an electric shock! It lasted for maybe five seconds... or seven, but definitely not more than ten. That's good... right?

I have to go to the hospital! I have to get a check up! I have... I have- Suddenly, I start hyperventilating. Breathing starts getting harder, my heart starts beating faster... This is not good. This is definitely not good!

I place one hand on my heart and the other on my baby bump. I won't lose our baby. I won't.

It's all I have left of him.

I wince as I hear a knock against the wooden door. "Mom?" It's Rory.

"Call your sister!" I answer back before slowly rising from the floor. My hands are sweating.

"Which one?" Rory asks back.

My fingers wrap around the doorknob. I feel dizzy. "Don't care." Slowly, I unlock the door. I don't want her to see me this weak, but there's no other way. "I need to go to the hospital." I breathe out as I open the door.

Rory's blue eyes are glassy as she sees me. "Mom?"

"Whom should I call?" Josephine asks, walking over to us with an iPhone in her hand.

"Ana." I whisper.

"Ana! She said Ana!" Rory repeats louder, but her voice is only a whisper in my ears.

"Okay." her fingers dial a number as she reaches me. "God, Mom!"

"I'm-"

"I swear if you say you're okay one more time, I'll-" Rory's voice vanishes as suddenly everything turns black.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The sound of a heart monitor reaches my ears, before a swooshing sound follows. My baby's heartbeat... My baby is alive! Alive!

Slowly, I open my eyes feeling still a bit lightheaded. It's dark in here, I notice as my eyes slowly scan the room. I stop as I see my brother in law sitting in an armchair across me. His dirty blonde hair is a mess and his emerald eyes look tired.

"Hi..." I whisper, hearing my broken voice.

"Hey!" he greets me before rushing over to me."How are you?"

I frown as his emerald eyes stare into mine, "How's my baby?"

"He is fine, apparently."

"He?" I grin, I'm having a boy!

"It's a boy." he announces smiling.

"A boy!" I breathe out amazed before placing my hand on my bump. A baby boy... Troy and I will have another son. Another son.

"Yes, a boy..." his hand grabs mine, "And he is fine. No damage at all." he promises me.

"That's good..." I smile. Our boy is healthy.

"What about you? How are you?"

"I feel a bit lightheaded, but other than that fine." I explain. "Where am I?"

"Richmond Royal Hospital." he explains slowly, "Rory and Jo are at home with Ryan and Kelsi. We decided to rotate."

I frown, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost a day."

"A day?!" I ask back shocked. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

His green eyes stare into mine, "The electric shock was just the trigger to it. You probably didn't sleep well in the last months, did you?"

I barely have slept, but I won't tell him. I shrug instead.

"That paired with the fact that your husband left you over a year and a half ago... and the baby... and the triplets... it was all back-breaking. The doctors gave you something so you could get all the rest you needed."

"And the triplets?"

"Nate doesn't know of anything. Jo and Rory are fine, they were just a bit shaken up by what happened. Ana slept with them last night as Della was on-call. She spent every free minute here."

"Okay... So, I'm alright?" Somehow, I don't feel rested at all.

"Yes, well... your body is anyway."

I can't believe we survived this. We both survived this.

* * *

I sit up on the lounging chair and curl my toes deeper into the fine white sand. The big floppy hat protects my head from the hot Maledivian sun. I smile as I see my youngest daughters and my little boy walking out of the turquoise water, wearing their snorkel attire. Jo's pink, Rory's green and Nate's blue. They look so adorable! Jake comes out behind them in black swim trunks, he kept an eye on them while they went snorkelling. He's so good with the triplets that I can only imagine how amazing he is going to be as a father when Ana and him have their own kids.

"Mom we saw so many fish!" Lorelai breathes out with a gigantic smile on her face.

"They were blue and red-"

"And yellow and green and orange!" Nate finishes Josephine's sentence. "We even saw baby sharks! Baby sharks, can you believe it?!"

"It looks like you guys had a lot of fun." I mirror their smile, "Alright, come here. It's sunscreen-time."

I hear all three of them growling before getting out of the flippers. I watch them walking over to me before I hand them each a spray bottle with sunscreen and a chapstick with SPF. "Don't forget the-"

"Hands, ears, feet and lips. We know, Mom!" They all say out of one mouth.

I grin, "Good." I look over to my right, seeing my oldest daughters enjoying the warm temperatures in the shadow. Adaline is reading a medical journal while Ana is snoozing underneath the straw hat she's wearing. The oval peachy diamond is glittering on her left ring finger. Jake walks over to her and kisses her awake. She winces from the wet water drops before giggling. "And maybe spray some on Ana, Della and Jake as well, okay?" I whisper.

"Got'cha!" Nate smirks at me.

I return his smirk before rubbing my nose against his. I watch them spraying sunscreen on each other and turning around. They dance around in the shadows, laughing. Spending the days after Christmas here was the perfect idea. I gasp as I feel my sixth child dancing along in my belly. I place my hands on the baby bump seeing and feeling the deformation underneath the black swimsuit. I am quite big already, which wasn't the case with Adaline in the same state of pregnancy years ago. Seven months have gone by so fast...

"Is he moving?" Adaline's eyes have lifted from the medical journal. She's been very on guard as I have told my gynaecologist that I'd be safe on that vacation. Wlad is laying next to her but he's keeping the public affection to a minimum. I think he knows that I'm still not fully fond of the idea of them being together. I mean I always rooted for Ana and Jake... Della and Wlad took me by surprise. It's still a strange thought but when I see how they look at each other my doubts start to become smaller and smaller... maybe one day there won't be any.

"Yes." I say, nodding.

"Are you feeling dizzy again?"

I shake my head, "Haven't felt dizzy since we landed four days ago. I am fine."

"It's up to me to decide that."

I close my eyes, hearing her father talking to me through her. He might be gone, but he is still here. In each and every single one of our children. Even in the unborn one. I rub my belly and wince as I feel cooling sunscreen on my back out of the sudden. I jump up and turn around as I hear the childish laughter of three perfect little human beings. They look so victorious.

They look like their Daddy.

* * *

I sit down on the warm white sand and let the water touch my feet. My children, and their boyfriends, have gone hiking but I decided to stay at the beach. The sun is shining down on me on this late December day. I can't believe the year is almost over. So much has happened... I'm seven months pregnant with a nameless baby boy, Ana is engaged to Jake and Della... Della's in a relationship with Wlad. My best friend. Troy's best friend.

I gulp, Troy will freak out when he finds out about them. If he comes back to us, that is.

I stare at the turquoise water that's surrounding this tiny Maldivian island. I booked the whole hotel for our stay because I wanted to have the same privacy as we have on French Cay, our island, but without the many heartbreaking memories.

Suddenly a shadow covers me, "Would you like to drink something, Mrs. Bolton?"

I look up and see a waitress with a huge smile on her lips. "No, thank you. I'm good. Just waiting for the rest of my family to come back."

"You have a very lovely family. Your kids are so nice!"

I chuckle, "Not on daily basis."

She smiles at me, turns around and leaves me alone again.

I look back at the turquoise coloured ocean in front of me. The triplets still have their tantrums, but at least Jo and Rory have claimed down a little. I can't say that for Nate though. He's been getting into fights non-stop and I'm afraid sooner or later Harrow is going to kick him out. I mean, they can only suspend him a number of times. I wonder what their limit is.

I'm sure I'll find out thanks to Nate.

My baby boy start kicking again. He's been keeping me awake at night. He's far more active than Della and even more than the triplets. I have no idea what to name him. Maybe I should the triplets decide that.

"Ella,"

I wince at the sound of my nickname. There are only two people in the world that call me that. And one is currently running through the whole wide world, killing strangers and mafia bosses.

I look to my left and see Wladimir sitting down next to me. "How was the hike?"

"Good. Got them tired."

I grin as I know he's talking about the youngest Boltons.

"How are you?" His light grey eyes stare at me in concern.

I shrug, there's no answer to that question. I've been fucked up ever since he left us. That's not going to change just because so much time has passed by or the pregnancy. "I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About this whole life that he's missing out on." I sigh and lean against him. "I don't think Nate is going to stay at Harrow for the rest of the school year. I'm pretty sure they'll throw him out. Jo and Rory are not at their best behaviour as well. I don't know what to do with them anymore. I want to be there for them and be their rock but... it's hard. It's bloody hard!"

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

I shrug. "Della tried, Ana tried, my brother tried... Luc, Miley, Jake - they all tried to knock some sense into their brains. You might as well give it a shot." It won't change anything anyway. They're rebellious. Rule breakers. They're just like me when I grew up.

"Maybe they don't need to get sense knocked into their brains but instead release it."

I lift my head off of his shoulder, "Release it?"

He nods, "Rory stoped playing tennis, didn't she?"

"Yes. And Nate stoped swimming."

"I think they should get back to it. They need to release all their anger by hitting a tennis ball or swimming until their lungs burn... or ride on the back of a horse."

"Jo hasn't been to Dover ever since he left us."

"See? They're missing it."

"But they won't do it. I tried to keep everything as normal in the beginning but one day they said they were done with it!"

"Didn't Nate want to become an Olympic Swimmer and Rory a four times Grand Slam winner? Both of their dreams aren't dead. They didn't throw them away. They just need to get back on it."

"And how am I suppose to get them back on track?"

"Not you. I'll do it. With Della and Ana... and Jake. Leave this to us. Rely on your family. We've got your back." He whispers before wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

I lay on my side in the canopy bed. My eyes stare into dark brown orbs. They give away no emotions. It's so difficult to say what he's feeling. I scan his face. It still looks the same. He hasn't changed except for the dark brown eyes and his light blonde hair. I brush through his hair, having the feeling of silk touching me. It might not be chestnut brown, but it still is beautiful. I let my thumb run over his lips. His lips still feel the same. He catches my hand in the movement. Lacing his fingers with mine, I feel his lips kissing my knuckles. I look at our laced fingers, seeing our wedding bands. Our fingers still fit as they used to. Silence embraces us as I hear his breathing. We breathe synchronously. I feel loved, beautiful and cherished. I never want this moment to stop.

I wake up, feeling tears streaming down my face. I can see the Indian Ocean through the glass facade with the white sanded beach in front of me. It's already dawn.

The new year has begun.

I brush through my hair, trying to calm down. He is not here. I am alone in this bedroom. Another year, maybe a lifetime, without him. I feel my baby boy kicking, showing me that I am not alone after all. I place my hands on my belly, rubbing it softly. Maybe he's just as frustrated and sad as me. I get out of the bed, feeling sweaty and full of pain. With my naked feet I walk slowly to the bathroom, sobbing heavily. Dreams like this make me feel the pain all over again. It's been seven months since I last saw him but it feels like yesterday. It feels like yesterday that he broke me all over again. I strip out of my clothes before stepping into the shower. Turning the water on, I step beneath the water jet. I let the water drops wash my tears away as they have always done in these last nineteen months.

I rest palms against the marble wall in the shower and send out a silent prayer that he comes back. I stopped believing in God after all that happened to me, but on days like these... he's the only one I can turn to.

* * *

My left leg is wrapped around his hip, my eyes are locked with his. I stare into a beautiful turquoise colour that I get lost in again. His breath is as shallow as mine, I feel it touching my face every time he exhales. His smell overwhelms my nostrils and I try to lock it deep in my memory. I know this moment won't last forever, but right now it feels like time has stopped. His fingers slowly run up my spine as I feel his dick softening inside of me. I ran my fingers through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. His black chin long hair is still a bit strange, but I try not to think about it too much - just like these massive muscles he grew over the last year. Behind all of this is my husband. The love of my life. My other hand is laced with his. His thumb is running over my wedding bands, his eyes are slowly changing into the sapphire blue that's in my wedding rings.

His fingers stop at my neck before fondling my right cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

I never want this moment to end.

I wake up with tears rolling down my cheeks. Rolling over, I see my oldest son sleeping next to me with his two younger sisters sleeping behind him in our bed. His arm is resting on my upper body, his hand placed on his unborn younger brother, who is officially 29 weeks old.

29 weeks plus a full year added to that and my heart still feels as broken as it did the day he left us. Maybe it's more broken than ever.

* * *

Yawning, I brush through my hair and decide to call it a night. I switch off my iMac and get out my office chair in my study. I look behind me and see that the sun has already set. I place my hands on my 30 weeks old bump as my little boy starts dancing. I can feel and see the deformation on my bump and smile every single time. He used to remind me of what we lost, of what he will be missing, but now he reminds me of what luck I had to have the chance to say a proper goodbye. A goodbye that created him.

And for that I am immensely grateful.

I may have not been given the all the answers I wanted, but it doesn't bother me anymore. He's gone. He's on a mission, hunting someone. He's protecting us from whoever.

I still pray that he'll come back to us. Safe and healthy. But at the same time I know he won't. My gut tells me otherwise - and my gut is always right.

I stare at my mahogany desk for some reason, looking at the mess I created in the last three hours. The light of my table lamp is shining on it brightly. Another yawn escapes my lips as I decide to tidy up this mess before going to bed. I pick up the papers before collecting them in a stack. As I straighten the stack, my eyes stop at a sparkle coming from the wall across me, right on the mantel piece behind a framed photo of Troy and me at the Côte d'Azur about four years ago. I remember the day we took the photo like yesterday. He surprised me with this trip during the triplets' Eastern break. As always we had spent the two weeks on our vineyards in France. But one morning he decided to kidnap me, get me into a car and drive all the way to the Côte d'Azur where I then woke up. The triplets stayed at the vineyards and we had the best day in a long time. A stranger took this photo of us at the beach. We're grinning from head to toe.

Frowning, I place the stack of paper on my desk before walking over to the sparkle. It's not coming from the photo frame, as the photo has a black iron wrought frame. I pick up the frame and turn it over, noticing a lose sheet of paper falling to the ground. I bend down and pick it up. Yet I stumble as I see his curly handwriting on the paper. It has my name written on it.

I feel my heart racing in my chest, my pulse throbbing in my ears as my fingers start to shake. I take a step back and let myself fall into the indigo collared arm chair next to the fireplace. How could I have not seen this? I turned this whole house upside down - several times! Yet, I missed this piece of paper. This folded sheet that was hidden behind a framed photo.

I take a deep breath before I unfold the unknown.

 _My love,_

 _when you find this letter, I will be gone. I will finally have found the courage to leave you, our children and this paradise we call our life. I don't know when I'll find the courage, but I know that I have to._

 _This is not your fault. My decision is not based on an argument or disagreement we had. You have done nothing wrong. Nothing, do you hear me?_

 _This is about so much more. About so many, many more people than you think._

 _Today marks September the 5th of 2036. It was the first day I noticed it. I noticed the first signs. The signs that tell me that I have to leave my family to clean up the mess I created years ago. I thought it was taken care of - but by now I am deeply sure that it was not. I know I'll have to go - and leave you all behind. It will be the hardest decision of my life. But right now, right in this moment, I can't even tolerate the thought of it - let alone wrap my head around that I really am writing this to you. I'll hide this letter very well to make sure you'll be the only one who will ever find it. I don't know when you will and I don't know if I'll be alive and with you when you do - but I want you to know that I'll always love you, our descendants and this bond that we've wrapped them in. I love you more than I could ever imagine and by the time you've found this, I'll love you a million times more._

 _Please keep this letter to yourself and do not show it to anyone. No officer, no child of our's, no family member... keep it to yourself._

 _Make this one last sacrifice for me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Troy_

I feel tears streaming down my face. _I'll love you a million times more._ _This is not your fault. I know, I'll have to go. You have done nothing wrong. This paradise we call life._

 _Forever yours._

I wipe the tears away from my face and feel our baby boy kicking again. I place my hand on the deformation and softly stroke it, hoping this gesture will calm me down as well. My lower lip starts shaking as I scan through his words again. Keep it to yourself. Make this one last sacrifice. Forever yours. I sob as the letter in my hands starts shaking. I can't believe he did this to us! I can't believe the amount of damage, of pain he left us with. All of us! There's not one person more hurt than the other. We are all devastated. We're all in so much indescribable pain! I inhale deeply, feeling my breath shaking as this pain hits me mercilessly again - as it has always done since he left us. That night didn't change it, it didn't give me peace - fuck it gave me nothing but a broken heart all over again!

But it did leave me pregnant. With his child. His son.

I bite my shaking lip as I desperately try to calm down. He's breaking me in half every single second he's not here with us. He's breaking me in half when I sleep, when I'm awake, when I'm working, when I'm raising our children... when I am trying to deal with this pain.

But I can't! I can't live with this pain he left me with. I can't live knowing - I start sobbing more heavily, feeling my racing beating broken heart in my chest. How dare he do that to us! If only I could have convinced him to not leave. But I failed. I failed my children. I failed our family. I failed his brother, his mother, his sister... I failed us.

I failed.

* * *

I fold my hands as I stare at Wladimir. His fingers are wrapped around the letter as his grey eyes scan my husband's handwriting. I called him as soon as I could think clearly again and despite the late hour, my best friend didn't hesitate to drive here although he lives in the middle of London. He couldn't shake off Della. They're inseparable ever since telling our family about their relationship. She came with him of course but surprisingly walked straight to her bedroom after they arrived. She must be tired after a long day at work.

"What do you think?" I ask him after five minutes of silence.

"The date doesn't ring a bell." Wlad answers before looking up.

"September the 5th from two years ago says nothing to me either." I breathe out and brush through my hair. "I looked at his calendar but there was nothing scheduled... I checked his emails that day and found nothing strange as well."

"He wouldn't have left such obvious footprints." My best friend says before staring at the cracking fire in the open fireplace. We're sitting in his study at three in the morning, trying to see a reason when there is none.

"What shall I do with it?"

Wlad looks at me, "He told you to not show it to anyone. That would only arise questions and wake up sleeping dogs. Don't show it to your children as this will shatter them on a whole new level. I'll hold my tongue towards Della..." he holds the letter up, "At least now we know he's been planning that for quite a while. And we know that there are a lot of people involved. More than we know of."

I gulp, "I just want him home."

The grey eyes of my best friend soft and he reaches out to squeeze my hand. "Me, too."

* * *

I rush down the staircase, passing our gallery wall. I'm holding a pair of black leather Louboutins that match my black strapless tight dress. It hugs my body and was the only dress that would fit me and that baby bump. "Guys, I'm leaving!" I call out but frown as I don't get the response I should. "Guys?!" I ask again, walking into the living area. To my surprise it's empty. Where are they?

I sigh as I turn around and walk down the hallway. I rush down another staircase before walking down another hallway. I stop at a closed door before opening it. There are my three children. Sitting on comfortable couches in our very own cinema. Zeus is laying in front of the screen that shows the red carpet at the Brit Awards. "I'm leaving." I say, causing all three heads to turn to my direction.

"It looks like you're already late." Jo points out.

"I'm not walking down the red carpet."

"Are you sure we can't come along?" Nate asks me.

"He just saw Camila Cabello waking down the red carpet." Rory rolls her eyes at him and Jo chuckles.

"Shut up! Justin Bieber is on the red carpet right now!"

"Oh, Really? Mom, can we come along?" Rory asks me

I sigh, "I'm sorry but did one of you suddenly get an A or B in Latin, Physics or Math?" I ask each of them looking from Rory to Nate to Jo. I know my kids. They're not stupid. They're protesting against something they can't change anyway. Troy won't come back just because our kids are getting bad grades. He has enough trust in me to handle them.

To handle all of the mess he left me with.

"No." They answer out of one mouth.

"So, there you go. Until you haven't improved from the Fs in those subject you will not attend anything but a school building." I explain, placing my hand on my hip. They may have started to release their anger after Wlad performed some kind of miracle but they're still not out of the woods. "Understood?"

They nod.

"Good. I probably won't be home before midnight. I'll see you tomorrow then."

They nod again, "Bye." All three pairs of blue eyes look at the screen again.

"And listen to Kevin." I add before turning around. "Where is he anyway?"

"Kitchen. Making popcorn."

I nod before walking away from them. I feel my baby boy dancing in my belly as I walk up to the main floor again. I brush through my hair as I get into my left shoe before I get into my right shoe. I walk down the hallway now being a few inches taller. I'm late as per usual. I rush down the hallway and suddenly bump into Kevin. Popcorn starts flying everywhere. "Mrs. Bolton, I'm so sorry."

I shake my head as I pick off the popcorn from my dress. "Everything's fine, Kevin."

"I'll clean..." his eyes rest on my bump. It's the first time he sees the baby bump as I've always tried to hide it. But 30 weeks aren't so easy to hide anymore. He clears his throat, "I'll clean that up."

I nod, "Okay."

"And congrat-congratulations on the..." he eyes stare at my bump. "On the bump."

"Thank you."

* * *

I push the flush of the toilet. Being pregnant means I get to pee every five seconds but doing that in a six thousand pound gown it's much harder. As predicted the media has been going crazy over my pregnancy.

"Did you see Gabriella Bolton tonight?"

I stop with my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes. Can you believe she's pregnant again? At what forty?!"

"I know. But I mean come on, Troy Bolton is like a walking sex god. I'm more surprised that they don't have more children."

"As if those five weren't enough."

I take a deep breath before turning the doorknob.

"But I haven't seen Troy in like a year on any social events. That's weird don't you think?"

"Well if you ask me perhaps some of the rumours are true."

I open the door and look at two brunette woman in pink gowns. Both stare at me with wide eyes as they see me approaching them through the reflection in the mirror.

"Mrs. Bolton I am so sorry for-" I raise my hand to make brunette number one shut the hell up.

"Why do you think I even care the tiniest bit about what you say or think?!" I ask as I wash my hands.

Both brunettes stare at me with shock.

"I don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks of me!" I hiss at them as I dry my hands, "So, you better stop apologising." I walk out of the ladies room without turning around.

* * *

Italian music is coming out of the speakers as I spread the flour on the kitchen white marbled island. "How far are you with the filling?"

"Done." Jo says smiling. We're making tortellini as part of our Italian week. With six hands more in the kitchen this should be done very fast.

"Nate, roll the dough." I say as I mix the salad. We cut the vegetables for the salad without any fuss.

"Got it!"

I open the cupboard to get out olive oil.

"Hey!" Rory growls suddenly.

"Stop it!" Jo says, "Mom, Nate is throwing flour on me!"

"Ha! There you go!" Rory says with a laughter her father has as well. I turn around with the olive oil bottle in my hand. My kids are covered in flour and are throwing flour at each other.

"Guys, stop it!" I say out loud but they don't listen. I place the bottle on the kitchen counter with a loud bang. "I said STOP!" I scream out loud.

All three of them wince before looking at me. I feel tears building in my eyes. I haven't yelled at them in a really long time. "Nate roll out the dough. Jo you will cut the dough into pieces and Rory will fill them with our filling. Call me when you're done. Mommy needs a break!" I say before storming out of the kitchen. "And don't you dare start throwing with flour again!" I scream before opening the door of the nearest guest bedroom. I close the door and lean against it as tears start streaming down my face. I am so exhausted. I have heartburn, feel bloated and stressed. How am I suppose to handle this?! Everything feels too much out of the sudden. I feel my unborn baby kicking and look down. My belly starts deforming as feet and hands kick against the walls of my stomach. How the hell am I suppose to handle four children? A newborn while raising these three teenagers?! I start sobbing. I can't do this without him.

I can't.

* * *

I let the USB stick glide through my fingers. I can't believe I only found it today. How the hell could he have hidden that fucking stick in one of my Louboutins? I mean who thinks of that?! I bite my lip as it starts shaking. I don't know if I can do this. If I can handle another heartbreaking goodbye. But I also cannot stop staring at the stick.

"Fuck!" I breathe out as I put the stick into my computer. I'll go crazy if I don't have a look at it. I open the file on the USB stick and see that there are videos on it. They are titled by years: One year after me, two years after me... I scroll down the list. It ends at fifteen years after him before there are videos for our children. When they get married, when they have children of their own... I start shivering. I can't do this. I can't look at even one of these videos. My vision gets blurry as I stare at the first video. I can't... I shake my head and close my eyes, exhaling as tears stream down my face. I start crying heavily before even having a look. Just the thought of it makes my heart already bleed.

Suddenly our baby boy starts dancing in my belly. I place my hand on it and take a deep breath. I don't know if I am calming him down or if it's the other way around. Either way, it helps as I stop sobbing after a few minutes.

I gulp before I click play.

The screen is blurry at first but it slowly focuses until it shows the mahogany desk in his study. There's snow outside as I can see that through our French windows. The mahogany desk is tidy. There's an iMac, a pen, a notebook and a lamp. Nothing else. He always left his desk tidy while I always make a mess out of it. Suddenly, a white Oxford shirt appears on the screen as he adjusts the camera.

And then he sits down in his chair. The same I am sitting in right now. My husband's wearing a white Oxford shirt with the first three buttons open. His chestnuts silky hair is a bit unruly. His blue eyes shine. His chin is free from any stubbles or beard.

My throat tightens. My heart clenches. Tears burn in my eyes.

"Hi,"

I stop the video as I hear his voice. One word. One simple greeting and I'm in tears. I can't watch this! I can't watch him talking about a life he wishes for me to have. I can't listen his voice without crying. I can't look at him without feeling my broken heart.

There is no year after him. There's no second year after him...

There is no life without him.

Suddenly the door to his study swings open. "Della wants to know if you want walnuts in your salad." Wladimir asks me. He and Della have been spending most of their weekends with me. I even had Wlad's Dad, Sergej, over for dinner last week. Unlike me, he hasn't had any doubts about them.

I shake my head because my throat is still too tight to talk.

Wladimir senses that something's wrong right away. "She doesn't want any walnuts!" He yells to Della before walking into the study and closing the door. I watch him walking around the pool table I haven't used in ages before stopping across he mahogany desk. "What's wrong?"

I turn the iMac into his direction and show him the screenshot of the video.

His grey eyes widen, "What's this?"

I inhale deeply and gulp down the golf ball in my throat, "I found this USB stick in one of my Louboutins." I explain, "It has videos... from Troy. Full of fatherly advice and..." I stop as my voice cracks. Wlad walks around the desk and wraps his arms around me. I sob into his grey shirt, letting go for a moment. "He won't come back."

"You never know with Troy Bolton." Wlad says as he rubs my back.

"No, those videos are proof. He recorded them because he knew he wouldn't survive this." I insist and lift my head off of his chest.

"Have you seen them?"

I shake my head, "I wanted to but all he needed to say was hi and I was in tears all over again. I can't watch this."

"He could explain why he left." Wlad says before placing his hands on the apple magic mouse.

"I don't care why he left. I... I can't live without him and I can't accept the fact that I have to live without him... So, I can't watch these videos. It's too soon..."

Wlad scrolls through the content of the USB stick, "He even made videos for your kids?"

I nod as tears drop on to the mahogany desk. "For their wedding days, for their first love and heartache... for... their lives. For every fucking occasion." I inhale with a shaky breath, "He wanted to give them advice."

Wlad gulps, "Do you want me to watch the videos for you? To see if there's anything that could help find him?"

I shake my head and pull the stick out of the iMac. "No. I'd rather live with whatever my mind is making up to ease the heartache than know the truth that for sure is far worse than my imagination ever could be." I rise from the leather office chair and walk over to a wall with photos of us. I hang down a photo of Troy and me in front of the Eiffel Tower and hand it to Wlad. I stare at our safe before unlocking it with my iris scan, finger print and a special code. I stare at the thin folders that we have in there. There's our prenup, trust funds for our children, property contracts... I lay the USB stick on top of the folders.

Maybe one day I'm going to be ready to see those videos.

* * *

I yawn as I finish the last email for today. It's almost midnight and as always I am the last one in the office. Lucy left a few hours ago and Luc only spent the morning hours because tomorrow will be a hard day for all of us. Tomorrow is Lucas's and Troy's birthday.

Another one without my husband.

I send the email and switch the MacBook off. The birthday present for Luc is wrapped in nice blue wrapping paper and there's a huge blue bow on it. Lucy did an amazing job on wrapping the gift. I bought him a 200 year old scotch with customised glasses. I know he used to have a glass with his brother every year.

I pick up the gift and walk out of my office. The marbled hallway of Bolton's Enterprises is empty so the only sound is coming from my heels that touch the marble. I get into the glass elevator and push the P1 button. Kevin texted me a few hours ago and told me that the twins have gone to bed. I feel guilty for not being the one who brought them to bed but no matter how many times I try to be home punctual there's always an emergency that can't be taken care off at home.

Sometimes I think I'm the worst Mom I could be.

And than I think of Victoria and know I'm better.

The elevator doors open and I walk out. The parking desk is totally empty at that time of day so I find my silver Tesla very quickly. I unlock the car and trunk before placing Luc's gift into the trunk. I close it and suddenly wetness runs down my legs. No!

I look down.

My water broke.

* * *

I feel another contraction ripping me apart from the inside. I scream out in pain. He is not ready. I am not ready. This is too soon.

It's too soon!

I let go of Melinda's hand. She has been my midwife since Adaline and I wouldn't want anyone else near me. Twenty two years and four babies later and here we are again. In the same room, in the same situation.

Only without him.

The door opens and Dr. Ross walks in. She has barely aged. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she's wearing the same pink scrubs as Melinda. This feels like going back in time. If only he were by my side.

"I heard that baby boy is a little ambitious." Dr. Ross smiles before sitting down across me to check on me.

"Tell me you can stitch me up like you did after Nathanial was born. Tell me you can do something." I urge her. He hasn't even fully developed lungs! He is not ready for the cold brutal world we live in! He's not ready!

She shakes her head, "Your water broke and you are fully open. Last time I was able to stitch you up because the water from Josephine and Lorelai didn't break. But this baby boy is going to be here in less than an hour."

I feel tears forming in my eyes and shake my head, closing my legs. "No."

"Gabriella," I hear Melinda saying as she squeezes my hand, "Are you sure you don't want anyone here with you?"

I nod, "Yes." I will do this alone. Without him. He left me.

"Your daughters are just a few miles away. I could page them."

I shake my head, "No."

She sighs, her bright green eyes full of sorrow. She knows how hard giving birth is, but she's sad because she's seeing a whole different pain.

A kind of pain I tried so hard to hide in the last two years.

"What about your brother?"

I bite my lip as I feel another contraction coming. I squeeze her hand and scream as if my voice could make amends for my pain. It lasts for almost a minute. I shake my head as soon as the contraction starts to fade.

"Are you sure? You have a whole family behind your back. I can call any of these. They will be here before he is born. They will give you comfort."

He is suppose to give me comfort. He is suppose to be here! Instead, he's off to the world killing people! I release her hand and she shakes it slightly. I must have hurt her. Suddenly, I feel sorry. "Okay. Call Ryan. Only him."

She nods before rising from the chair beside me, "Good."

"Don't tell any of my daughters." They are busy. They shouldn't worry about me and their brother.

She nods before grabbing a phone from the countertop. I look at Dr. Ross. She seems deeply touched. "Right choice." She smiles before slipping off the gloves, "I'll be back in about half an hour to check on you. But things should move quicker than last time." She throws them into a bin

"Okay…" I mumble as I watch her walking over to me.

"We will take good care of him. He will be fine. We are one of the best hospitals in whole U.K. for premature babies. He'll be fine." She promises me again. She told me this over ten times in the last hours and I slowly start believing her.

But I pray anyway. I nod, "Okay." I repeat myself.

"Okay." She agrees with me, squeezing my hand before walking out of the room.

I close my eyes, cherishing this moment of no pain. I take a deep breath in, trying to calm down. But as soon as I try, I can see his face. His unshaved face. Those green eyes. That chin long black sleek hair. And that victorious smile. I see him, but I also see his fake identity he is hiding under. I scream out in pain as I feel another contraction rushing through my body. I bulk up, my voice sounding deep and excruciating. I forgot the pain every time I gave birth. But this time I won't.

This time I won't.

"Ryan is on his way. Are you sure you don't want any drugs?" Melinda's green eyes are full of concern. She's been doing this job for over thirty years now, but she still makes me feel special.

I nod, "I want to feel it. I want to feel all of it." I sound crazy, but she doesn't know of the heartache I suffer from. I'm afraid if I numb the pain in my body, the pain in my heart will kill me. It's far worse than this. Far worse.

And I can't allow myself to collapse. I can't.

Because I have children who need me.

She sits down next to me again, holding out her hand. "Okay."

I place my hand in hers and she squeeze it softly. I am so thankful for her to be here.

"You are doing a really good job." She ensures me with a smile on her lips.

"I wanted him to wait. At least a few more weeks." I breathe out. 32 are not enough.

"Babies have a mind and clock of their own."

"I'm afraid I did anything to cause this. Maybe I shouldn't have spent the holidays in the Maldives. Or maybe it was the electric shock early in the pregnancy."

She shakes her head, "No, everything you did was just fine. You had two doctors watching you 24/7. There was no reason we could have foreseen this. It's absolutely not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this. Your baby boy is just eager to see the world."

I nod, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. Do you have a name?"

"Yes." It's the first name I picked out without him. But his children helped me out. We have come to a conclusion we all are happy with. "It's-" I stop as the door gets torn open.

"I am here. I am here! You can start pushing now!" Ryan's voice announces him before his body comes into my vision. I look to my left and see my tanned brother standing in the doorway, his hand is still on the knob.

"We are not pushing yet." I inform him with a smirk. Only he can make me smirk in a situation like this. Calling him was the right choice.

"Good." He says before closing the door, "Because I don't want to miss this birth."

Melinda eyes him before looking at me, "I'll give you some time off of me. Call me if anything happens,"

I nod before I let go of her hand. Ryan smiles at her as she passes him before walking out. He sits down on the chair Melinda used to sit. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. My water broke on my way to the car as I wanted to go to Luc's birthday party." He originally didn't want to celebrate this year, but I figured I get him something anyway. I know today is a tough one for all of us as it's not only Luc's but Troy's birthday as well - his second birthday without his twin brother. They always have spent their birthday together, a tradition they never broke.

But then he left us.

"You drove here?!"

"I called a cabbie." I am not that stupid after all.

He nods, "So, it's certain he's going to get born today?"

"Dr. Ross says in less than an hour."

"Where are the others? I didn't see anyone on my way here."

I bite my lip, "I didn't call anyone."

"Gabriella!" He sounds shocked, "You are in labour and you don't call anyone of us?! We are your family. We have your back. We can hold your hand and you may break it."

I gulp, "I don't have him."

He narrows his eyes at me. He doesn't know this baby is Troy's. Ryan brushes through his hair, "But you have us. He left you almost two years ago. You need to move on. I mean, you obviously did as you are having someone else's baby."

I bite my lip. I can't tell him. He told me to make everyone believe he is dead. And I keep my promises. I feel another contraction coming and I grab his hand. I squeeze through the pain, this time not screaming. I allow my body to feel the pain as it is nothing compared to my heartache. Nothing.

"Fuck," Ryan cruises as he shakes his hand, "you really are eager to break my hand, aren't you?"

I smile weakly at him, not having the nerve to say anything.

His blue eyes burn through me and I can see sorrow in them. I turn my head away, I don't want his pity.

"Tell me something to distract me." I demand before looking back at him.

"Uh, Okay…" he thinks for a moment, "Kelsi and I are thinking of moving."

"Out of that apartment?" I ask, rising my eyebrows. Ryan loves that apartment. It's in Chelsea, right in the heart of London.

He nods, "Kelsi wants something bigger and brighter. She needs a change of scenes."

"Where to then?"

"We were thinking of Kensington or Knightsbridge. Somewhere around that."

"Those are good neighbourhoods."

"She wants a view of London, a better one."

I grab his hand as a I feel another contraction coming. This time it has the urge to push. And I obey. I rise from the bed as feel my body doing its thing, tearing and ripping through my insides. After twenty seconds, I let go of his hand. "Call Melinda and Dr. Ross. I am pushing." I breathe out, collapsing against the bed.

"Okay, Okay…" he says looking around. He seems lost.

"The green button." I whisper, "Push it and they'll know."

He pushes the green button, "What now?"

"Now you allow me to break your hand." I say, holding out my hand. He places his in mine and I wrap my fingers around it. It's not the same strong hand I am used to, but it'll do. It has to.

The doors open and I see Dr. Ross with Melinda behind her walking in. They are the duo that has delivered all of my children. Including this one.

"I am pushing." I announce, feeling sweat dripping down my forehead.

Dr. Ross sits down across me to examine me, "Oh yes, you are definitely pushing. I can see the head already. Three or four pushes and he's here."

Three or four, I can do that. I nod. I have to.

"As soon as the next contraction comes push with all your power." Melinda's green eyes burn into mine. Suddenly, I can hear his heartbeat raising. I look at the monitor next to me. It starts beeping and flashing. This is not good. I feel panic chocking me as another contraction comes. No, he is not ready to be born. He is not fine! He is- "Push!" Melinda's voice rings through my ear and I push despite the panic in my body.

"He will be fine, just push through it." Dr. Ross's voice is a whisper in my ears.

I feel everything inside of me tearing and ripping until finally I feel him coming out of me. He is here. He is born.

But there is no scream.

"What's wrong?!" I feel tears building in my eyes, but not because of happiness. It's pure panic. He doesn't breathe. He doesn't scream. "Is he alive?!" I let go of Ryan's hand as I feel everything inside of me tensing, ripping and breaking apart. This is worse than any heartache.

He is dead.

I start sobbing uncontrollably, praying for his scream. He needs to breathe! I can see Dr. Ross's back as she has turned away. Melinda has cut the cord, our only connection. I don't see what she's doing but the longer the silence lingers the heavier my sobs become. He is dead.

A stillborn child.

I killed him! Oh my God! I killed him! "Tell me he is alive!" I yell, my voice sounding broken.

"Call Dr. Hastings, tell him we have…" Dr. Ross's voice disappears in my ears. He is gone. He is dead. A stillborn child.

My heart shatters into a thousand pieces as the heartache hits me mercilessly. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, the pain being so crucial and cruel that it takes my focus off of everything surrounding me. It starts chocking me before drowning me into the darkness where I belong. Darkness surrounds me and nothing will ever get me out of there. Not even the love of our children.

Suddenly, I hear a scream.

And I am back to live.

"He is breathing!" I whisper, gulping down my darkness. It might have gotten a grip on me, but I twisted out of its hands. He is breathing…

He is alive.

Suddenly, I see a team of doctors rushing in, rolling an incubator in front of them. It's see through. There's a heart monitor above it and a reanimation kit. Dr. Ross places my baby boy into the incubator before rushing away with the team of doctors. I stare at the empty spot although they left. What just happened?!

"Dr. Ross and Hastings will take good care of him." Melinda's green eyes get into my focus. I snap out of my thoughts as the emotions get a hold of me again. I gulp and nod, "He is alive." I breathe out.

She smiles, "He is breathing, yes."

I close my eyes and lean back, he is alive… he is alive.

"His heart rate was critical, but you had to give birth. There was no other option. He needed to be out so we could take care of him." Melinda explains as I open my eyes again.

"But he didn't scream. He was dead…" the fear starts chocking me again. He was dead.

"We reanimated him. His lungs are very weak. He will be in the incubator for several weeks." She sits down next to me. "Dr. Ross and Hastings will check on his vitals and run some more tests."

"But he'll pull through it." Ryan voice reaches my ears for the first time.

"It's critical, but with enough care he could make it."

I nod as my eyes look at her. He is alive. That's all that matters. "When can I see him? When can I feel him? Am I allowed to touch him?" I frown, there are so many questions running through my head.

Suddenly, I see two women rushing into the room from the corner of my eyes. Both in dark blue scrubs. Both with ponytails.

Both have the name Bolton written all over them.

"Mom, why the fuck do we have to get informed by a freaking nurse that you are at the Lindo Wing?!" Della's angry voice echoes through the whole room.

I gulp.

"And you gave birth." Ana notices dryly before looking around. Horror fills her green eyes. "Where is he?! You gave birth. Where is our brother?!" Her green eyes scan the surroundings stopping at the blood poodle in front of me, "You lost too much blood." She looks at Della, "She lost too much blood."

"I can see that." Her blue eyes shoot icicles to Melinda, "You-"

I raise my hand to make them stop. Otherwise they will rip her apart in a matter of seconds. "He is at the intensive care unit." I explain.

"I'll go to ICU, you stay here." Della rushes away before any of us has the chance to disagree. God, she's so much like her father.

Ana closes the door after her sister before taking a critical look at the heart monitor. "Your pulse is a little high."

"She is under a lot of stress, I suggest we let her rest." Melinda says, rising from the chair. "I'll come back to fill out the paperwork later."

Ryan and Ana don't make a move. "I'll stay." I hear Ana saying to Ryan.

He nods before rising from the chair.

"How is your hand?"

He moves his wrist around, "Not broken."

I wish I could say the same. I feel broken beyond repair. I nod and force myself to smile.

"I'll come back later."

I grab his wrist before pulling his ear close to my lips, "He's his." I whisper into his ear before letting him go. I had to tell someone. I had to inform someone. Even if it's just for the sake of my sanity.

He frowns at me and tries to hide the shock in his eyes before turning away to leave. He doesn't dare to look at Ana. He keeps his head low as he leaves the room.

"Mom," Ana breathes out before wrapping her arms around me. I smile and feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I am fine."

She looks at me, "You inform us when anything is wrong with you. Especially when you are in the hospital! Giving birth!"

I nod, "Though, I don't think this will happen another time."

She doesn't even flinch at my joke. Instead she sits down next to me, "How are you?"

It's a tough question for me. I am broken. I am full of pain. I am full of gratitude. I am near tears and joyful screams. I am a mess. "I'm okay."

She frowns as she brushes through my hair, "You'll get a saltine solution. You need fluids in your body. You lost a lot of blood. I might add a blood transfusion to it."

I let the words linger in the silence, "He didn't scream." I breathe out, my voice a whisper and broken.

Her forest green eyes focus me again, "He is alive now. Dr. Hastings is excellent at his job. He will take very good care of my little brother." For the first time I believe someone telling me this.

I nod, "Elias. His name is Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton." The triplets chose the last two names, but I chose the first name.

She nods with a small smile on her lips, "Chosen by God, it fits him."

Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton was born on the same day his father was.

Just 48 years later.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Troy is coming home very soon, I promise. ;)**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of a heart monitor fills my ears before I slowly open my eyes. I can see my brother sitting in an armchair across me. His bright blue eyes are trained on me and they widen as he notices I am awake.

"How's Elias?" I ask him, noticing my hoarse voice.

Ryan gets up from the chair and hands me a glass with water, "He's doing okay. I mean, considering the circumstances... How are you?"

"Tired." I breathe out after having a sip of the water. "Really tired. Where are Della and Ana?"

"They are taking care of the triplets."

I nod, "How are they?"

"They are fine..." His blue eyes focus mine, "I think we need to talk."

I gulp at his seriousness out of the sudden.

"After Elias was born you said that he's his. What did you mean?"

"Have you told anyone what I told you?"

"No. I wanted to speak to you first. Alone." he leans forward, "Did you say what I think you did? Is he Troy's son, Gabriella?"

I bite my lip. He told me to tell everyone that he's gone. He told to keep that night a secret under all circumstances - but I guess he didn't consider Elias being the product of this night. I didn't expect it either.

"Gabriella, is Troy the father of Elias?" Ryan asks me again.

"Yes." I breathe out as I realise that I've been holding my breath. There it is. I said it. I feel a huge stone lifting off of my chest. He's his. Troy's the father. He's our son. He's a full-blooded Bolton...

Ryan leans back as if I hit him with my fist, "God, Gabriella, how the hell is this possible?!" he cries out, brushing through his bright blonde hair.

"Ry..." I have no idea how to explain this, so I shrug.

"No, no, no. Don't you dare shrug and shut me up with a Ry!" he hisses at me, "You will tell me everything. Right. Now." he demands.

I shake my head, "I can't. I promised him-"

"Fuck that!"

I feel tears building in my eyes. Don't tell anyone I am alive, Gabriella. Promise me. His words ring in my ears and I feel my body reacting with goosebumps to this memory. This one memory tied to a night that produced a human being. Elias.

"Gabriella, you better tell me what the fuck is going on and you better not even think of lying to me about it!" his blue eyes are glistering in anger.

"Alright, I met Troy the day Ana graduated from Oxford." I breathe out, "He didn't really look like himself. Ana and Della noticed him. He hid in a hallway in one of the buildings and they saw his reflection, which really I didn't know how they knew it was him because he looked so different." I start explaining, "He had black chin long hair, green eyes, a heavy beard... and the muscles mass. He looked like a killer machine and I found out that he was one. He had another identity."

"Thomas Rotherford."

"Yes."

"Why did he leave you guys?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He hardly told me anything. I had to dig every single information out of his nose. I found out that he was looking for people and killing them. Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey... He was all over the place. But he was getting haunted as well." I sigh, "He barely said anything because he was afraid if somehow they would get their hands on me, they would question me to get to him."

"They?"

I shrug, "He didn't explain. He hardly explained anything."

"So you guys met, had incredible soulmate sex and then he left you all over again?"

I shrug, "I didn't remember anything the next day. Wlad picked me up from a house in the woods near Oxford. He bought a house there... When I found out that I was pregnant, I thought I..." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "I thought I cheated on him. I thought I got drunk like I did on other occasions and slipped up." I shrug, "I had no idea it was his - I had no idea I even met him - until I visited Dr. Wyatt."

"So, you had a blackout?"

I nod, "Dr. Wyatt said it was my body's way to protect my heart from even more damage. I forgot everything that could have showed me any signs linked to that night. But then..."

"Then you carried his baby."

I shrug, "I had no idea having another child would even be an option. I mean, who the hell gets pregnant at 45 with a fucked up uterus?!"

"You."

I chuckle, "Yes, me!" Suddenly, I start sobbing. "He gave me a night to say goodbye properly. He gave me no reason, he gave me no hope that he would come back to me. He gave me nothing... and yet he left me with something. He left me with Elias."

"So, why did you tell us all that it was a stranger?"

"Because he told me to. He wanted me to keep this meeting a secret, to protect all of you guys - and me. He wanted us all to rather believe he was dead than running around through some deserts and killing people."

Ryan shakes his head, "This is so fucked up!"

I nod, "I know. And having Elias is like the cherry on top!"

"So, no one knows?"

I shrug, "You do, now. And Wlad sort of knows." But I don't think Della knows otherwise she would have ripped my head off already.

He brushes through his hair once more, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where is there to go?" I ask him back, "The only way is forward. I won't tell anyone that Elias is Troy's. I've said goodbye. I had my goodbye, Ry. And I know... I'll never see him again." my voice sounds broken as tears stream down my face. "But I've come to terms with that. I am okay, because I have six children that will always be part of him. They will be by my side..." my lower lip starts trembling. "I love him, but I've let him go just like he wanted me to. I pulled back Krimov, his team and even Franklin. Troy said it was too much work to hide his traces from them. He said he needed to focus..."

"Gabi..." he breathes out my nickname before embracing me.

"What am I suppose to do other than live on? Other than raise our children and learn to live with this whole new heartache? I can't surrender myself in this excoriating pain. I can't give into my longing for him. I have to function. I have children who need their mother. I have a fucking empire I need to look out for! I am struggling between my job, six children and I sure won't let anyone take that away from me! I have to be there for the triplets, Ana and Della. They need someone to hold their hands when their heartache starts breaking them apart again. And I have to be there!" I gulp, "I have to! I can't allow my heartache to tear me apart, to break me in a way no one will ever be able to repair me. I am a mother - and then a widow." the last word leaves my lips before my brain even knows what I want to say. Widow.

I just called myself a widow as I finally let the cold truth in: He's gone and part of me is able to deal with the consequences: His death.

I'm a widow now.

* * *

I finish my omelette just as a knocking against the door makes me wince. Four knocks. I place the fork and the knife on the plate. "Come in." I know who it is before the person even enters the room.

I watch the green eyes man with blonde short hair walking in, "Happy late birthday." I try to smile but fail as his emerald eyes stare back at me.

"Fuck that. Is this true?!" He is angry as he stops across me. He rests his hands on his hips, his body language reminds me of my husband.

I bite my lip. "Luc,"

"Did you see him?! Is he his?!" He growls at me.

"Listen-"

"Is my brother still alive, Gabriella?!" He yells at me out of the sudden.

I wince at the sound being shocked by the strength of his voice. "I don't know." I whisper.

"What?"

"I said I don't know! I only ever saw him once."

"When?"

"Ana's graduation day. In Oxford."

"In Oxford?! In Oxford where our whole family was?!" He shakes his head in disbelief. "We were all just a few meters away from him!"

"Yes." I confirm in a whisper.

"Why didn't you call me?! Why the fuck didn't you inform any of us, Gabriella?!" He growls as he brushes through his hair.

"He wasn't himself. He didn't look like that. He wasn't the man we all know."

"What do you mean?" I've awaken his interest.

"He looked different. Very different. He had long black hair, green eyes and his body looked like he was a bodybuilder. He wasn't himself. He didn't sound like it. Even his characteristics were different. He was someone else. He was-"

"Thomas Rotherford."

I gulp, "Yes. He was there undercover and he made me promise to not tell any of you guys about that meeting."

"What was he doing? Where the fuck has he been hiding?"

I shrug, "He said he had safe houses all over the world. And contacts that helped him with his mission. He killed people. I don't know who or how many. He had been all over the world but he didn't give me much insight. He hardly gave me any insight, any answers."

He frowns before sitting down next to me on the bed. "He was hiding and running?"

"Partly. But he was killing and chasing as well. To protect us. To protect every single family member."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. We didn't even had 24 hours. We only had a few hours and spent those in a safe house in the woods."

"We have to go there. Maybe he left some clues."

I shake my head, "I've been there and turned the house upside down more times than I could count. He left nothing. He did it on purpose. He doesn't want to be found because it could kill us. Finding him is going to kill us. It's why he asked me to stop looking for him."

"That's why my Dad stopped."

"Yes. Krimov and his team stopped as well."

"So, you gave up on him? Just like that?!"

I gulp, "No, not just like that. I searched for him for over a year and didn't find any traces. Because he doesn't want to be found. He can't be found. It's too dangerous for him. So I decided to put it on rest. He will come back to us if he survives doing whatever he's doing."

"He's on a self-killing mission. We need to get him out of there. We need to find him!"

"Lucas, stop being so fucking stubborn and listen to my words. He needs us to let him go in order for him to have any chance to survive!"

"I can't let go of my brother!" He shouts at me.

"Do you think letting go of him is any easier for me?! I have six children reminding me of him every fucking second. I have a life that's supposed to be lived with him and not without him." I argue. "But I am doing what he told me to because he was scared when he asked for it. And I don't know about you, but it takes a hell of a lot for Troy Bolton to get scared."

Lucas is silent as he stares back at me. "Do you know how to contact him?"

"No. I was at the house a few times and left some photos of the ultrasounds in case he does visit the house any time in the future. But nothing happened. He hadn't been there. I don't know where he is. I don't know under which identity he is currently breathing. And I don't know if he is alive." I say into his eyes. I always thought I would feel it when he's dead, but I don't know what I feel any more. I feel nothing and sometimes everything at once. It overwhelms me, making me break out in tears. "And your nephew's name is Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton." He hasn't asked any question about our newest family member.

His green eyes light up for a moment, "Elias... I like his name."

"So, are we good again?"

He nods, "But you still have to inform the rest of our family."

I shake my head, "It'll be best if this stays between us."

* * *

I tie my hair into a messy bun as I sit down on the chair across the incubator. I disinfect my hands throughly before placing my right hand through one of the round openings of the incubator. I have cut my nails short, being too afraid that I'll scratch him. His tiny body is lifting in regular intervals. He is getting better day by day and hopefully soon he'll be able to get out of this thing. Being born at 32 weeks, Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton is a fighter already. With my forefinger I strike his hand. He recognises me and wraps his tiny fingers around my forefinger. His body is still a bit too small for his age, but his lungs are nearly fully developed. His skin is still pinkish-reddish and one would think he is weak, but I know better. He is strong. Far stronger than anyone would ever imagine. He's a Bolton.

I wince as I feel my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. I sigh before I unwillingly let go of my son's hand. Who the hell wants something from me now?! I want to cherish the time we have together as much as possible, because between picking up the twins and phone conferences in the late nights, I don't have much time for him. And I don't want to neglect him in any way. He is part of this family like any other member and it tears my heart apart that he had such a rough start. He deserves better.

He deserves more.

I pull the vibrating thing out of the pocket of my jeans, looking at the display. It's an unknown caller.

I frown, before picking up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Rotherford?" I hear a man with a heavy Spanish accent asks on the other line.

I am about to tell him he must have dialled the wrong number, but I gulp as I remember the name. I hear my husband's voice saying the name in my ears... Rotherford... Thomas Rotherford. "Yes, this is she." I sit up straight, feeling chills going down my spine. Either this is bad news, or very bad news. There's no in between.

"I am Dr. Martinez and I am afraid I have some bad news for you." The man explains in one breath.

"Is he alive?" I ask as I hear the pulse rising in my ears. I bite my lip as I feel tears building in my eyes, too. I don't want to cry.

"Yes."

"Oh thank god!" I breathe out, feeling tears rolling down my eyes. He is alive! "Where is he?"

"In a hospital in Santiago."

"Chile?!" I ask him in disbelief. What the hell did he do in Chile?!

"Yes."

He is in Chile! That's at the other end of the world! What the fuck brought him there?!

I play with my wedding bands, the promise we made and he broke. "How bad is it?"

"He needs a new liver, I'm afraid. He has several minor fractures, lots of hematomas, a brain swelling and he had some inner bleeding. We managed to get control of all of that... except for the liver."

"You're calling to ask if I am a match. If I could donate." I look at my son who is sleeping in the incubator. He has his father's blood type. Just like his twin brother. Other than that, we are all incompatible.

"Yes."

"I am not a match. But his twin brother is. Send me the documents and we can make some tests here in London."

"You are in England?"

Clearly he doesn't know anything of our history. "Yes. Who gave you my number?"

"No one. It was on his identity tags. Your number was on one of them, his name on the other."

"He didn't tell you?"

"He is in a coma. We had to put him into a coma in order for his body to deal with the damage."

I close my eyes. A coma... "Send me the data and I'll contact you as soon as I know something."

"Good. He is laying in room 2047."

How the hell can I leave my son in London and fly over to Santiago? "I'll get in touch with you." I say before hanging up. My fingers shake as I place the phone on my thighs. He is alive... he is alive! I chuckle as my eyes move over to Elias again, "Looks like you get to meet your father after all." I breathe out with a smile on my lips. Troy is alive... I feel tears of joy rolling down my face. Two years... it's almost been two years.

And now he's laying in a hospital in Santiago. Unconscious. All alone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I hear Adaline asking.

I hear my phone beeping as the mail with Troy's data comes in. I look up at my daughter who is wearing dark blue scrubs. Her hair is up in a ponytail, her blue eyes are worried. She's standing in the doorway. "I am good." I say nodding as I open the email.

"Why are you crying then?" She walks over to me.

"I need you to..." I stop talking as I feel her hand in mine, "I need you to run some tests to see if Lucas's blood type and all other conditions are an exact match to this patient. Call him and ask him to give his blood. For a partial liver transplant."

She frowns, "Why would I give a stranger a part of uncle Lucas's liver?"

"The patient's name is Thomas Rotherford. Don't use any other information you have beside the ones I'll give you."

"Thomas Rotherford..." she frowns, "Where did I heard this name?"

"He's your father." I breathe out, still in disbelief. He is alive... he is alive.

"I know." She says with a smirk on her lips. "But I wanted you to say it out loud."

I don't ask how because we don't have time. "I just got a call from Santiago. He is laying in a hospital there and needs a new liver. Luc and Elias have his blood type."

She closes her eyes and for a moment I think she'll start fighting with me. Now she knows she isn't crazy and that it really was him at Ana's graduation. She also knows that her youngest brother is from her father. "Uncle Luc is his only shot..." she breathes out. "Do you have his data?"

I turn the display of my phone to her, "Yes."

She takes it from my hand, her bright blue orbs scanning it. "Good. I will make sure they do a quick test before hopping on the plane."

I look at Elias, I can't leave our son. "I have to stay here." It would be what he wanted me to do.

"I know. Ana will stay here at St. Mary's with you. The triplets will stay with uncle Ryan and Kelsi. I will take uncle Luc with me despite the results. He won't let me leave without him as soon as he finds out anyway."

I nod, "You sound like your dad. He was good at making plans in crisis as well."

Her navy orbs look up, "His results are not very well."

"He is in a coma."

"I have to go. There is no time to be wasted." She rushes away from me with my phone in her hands.

I am amazed that she didn't rip my head off yet. "Della," I start but stop as she raises her hand, turning around on her way out.

"I am furious but I won't waste my time fighting with you. I'll save that for later."

* * *

Tears stream down my face as I feel his skin against mine for the first time. The heart monitor shows me that he is enjoying this skin contact as well. His heartbeat is regular, his pulse has calmed down. There are wires and tubes and all kind of machines connected to him - but we're together. Skin on skin.

His chest rests on mine as I slowly fondle his back. He's so small... smaller than Nathanial when he was born at 34 weeks. But of course he is since he was born at 32. Even more fragile. But he's so strong. So unbelievably strong.

He's my son. A Bolton.

"Mom," I hear Ana's voice saying.

I look up from Elias and stare into her bright green eyes. She's wearing dark blue scrubs so I know she came here straight from work. Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail. She looks just like her older sister. "Hi..." I smile weakly at her.

She closes the door before walking over to me. "Della paged me. She said she had to go meet uncle Luc and that I should keep an eye on you."

I close my eyes. So she doesn't know. "Take a seat." I start as I open my eyes again. She sits down next to me on the armchair.

"Is everything alright?"

I nod, "Yes..."

"But something happened. What happened?"

"Ana..." I bite my lip. How the hell do I start? "I got a call from a doctor in Santiago."

"Okay..."

"He told me that there's a man in the hospital there. Unconscious and in need of a liver transplant."

She frowns, "Okay..."

"He asked me if I was a match or if I knew anyone who was."

"Why would he ask that?" She frowns.

"The patient's name is Thomas Rotherford."

I watch her expression change as she remembers the name. Her eyes move to her brother that's resting against my chest. "Elias' father."

I gulp. She's going to kill me. "Yes. I gave Della his data so she could run some tests to see if Luc is a match. A proper match."

"But why would she..." Ana closes her lips as her eyes widen. "It's Daddy."

I nod with a smile on my lips. She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Say it." Otherwise she won't believe it.

"Thomas Rotherford is your father." It feels so good to say that out loud. After 34 weeks I can finally, finally say it out loud.

Her forest green eyes glitter in tears. "He is alive."

"Yes."

"And he is coming home."

I nod again, "Yes."

"Adaline is going to fly over to Santiago." She counted one and one together. "With uncle Luc so he can donate."

I nod, "I can't go."

"Of course you can't." Her eyes rest on Elias and she smiles. "Of course you have to stay here... with him. With me. With the triplets."

I nod and fight the tears. "Yes."

"Well, Della asked me to stay by your side for the next couple of weeks and this is exactly what I will do. The liver transplant and the recovery will last for at least two weeks."

"He is in a coma."

Her pupils widen before she nods. She squeezes my hand, "I won't leave your side for however long you need me."

"I love you, Ana." I couldn't be more grateful.

"I love you, too."

* * *

My legs are shaking as I wait for my phone to ring again. Adaline would have landed in Chile by now. Why didn't she call me? Is something wrong?

It's three in the morning, but I feel as awake as ever. I have so much energy collected inside of me that I probably have to hit our gym after she finally called me. Boxing and running would be good. Any cardio to burn off the anticipation.

Suddenly the phone rings and it takes me a couple of seconds to press the green button. "Tell me he is alright."

"He is still in the coma." Adaline informs me, "Uncle Luc is a match. The best we could have wished for. I brought Dr. Jones with me. He will perform the surgery on Daddy. With my help."

She's assisting him?! My mouth falls open, "You aren't allowed to operate family members."

"Good thing I'll be operating Thomas Rotherford and not Troy Christopher Johnathan Andrew Bolton." I know she's smirking on the other end of the line.

"Della..." I let out a sigh. She can't cut into her own father. Even with her low EQ she still knows it's her dad whose laying on the table. Naked. Unconscious. She's not strong enough. No one would be.

"Mom, we already have the appointment set up for tomorrow morning. I will do this, you know I will. I won't let those doctors here touch him. By all means, even I had gotten a better education than them in my first few years. I would like to bring him home as soon as possible. I don't want him to stay here any longer than he has to. But right now he is not strong enough for any transport - even to a private clinic. But he'll be fine. I will bring him home."

I let the tears fall down my face. She sounds more liked her father than ever.

"I will bring him home, Mom." She promises me.

"I'll be waiting." I promise her and him before hanging up.

* * *

The rain is pattering against my black umbrella as I stand in front of the black front door of the white Victorian house in Knightsbridge. Della has just started to operate on Troy as well as Luc and I couldn't stand still any longer. After saying goodnight to Elias at the Lindo Wing, I decided to drive here instead of straight home like I originally planned. It's time to inform Franklin about Troy. Shailene has slowly eased the news on to Diana. I hardly saw her in the last two years because of her nervous breakdown after I told her that Troy has left us. I will never forget the moment she understood that he was gone. Troy not only broke me but he also broke her. Shortly after that Diana got transferred into our mental health clinic in Swansea. I visited her a few times with my children but Diana never wanted to see me. She felt too hurt to see anyone but Shailene. She didn't even let Luc visit her.

I knock against the black wooden door and wait for it to open. I can't believe Troy is alive, that he's in Chile. It's surreal. I don't think I'll believe it until I talked to him.

The door opens and I stare into the mirror that's my mother. She's only 20 years older than me but somehow she looks like my sister rather than the woman who gave birth to me. "Gabriella,"

"Good evening." I greet her.

She steps away to let me inside and I close the umbrella. "You're no longer pregnant."

I still have a belly but it's significantly smaller than when Elias was still inside of me. "I gave birth two days ago."

Her chocolate eyes widen, "That's way too early!"

"Elias was eager to see the world. Got born on his father's birthday." I say with a shrug.

"Elias, that's his name?"

I nod, "Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton."

She smiles at me. "That sounds nice."

"It does." Franklin agrees and I turn around at the sound of his voice. He's standing in the hallway, wearing a black shirt and grey joggers. Franklin Bolton may be in his sixties but he still looks like he's in his mid forties, maybe earlier fifties thanks to his shredded body. Victoria is the perfect match for a man like Franklin. She's the perfect arm candy but I know that those two share a connection I have with my husband as well.

"That's not the only reason why I'm here." I breathe out.

"It's not? Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" Victoria offers.

I shake my head. "No." I inhale deeply. "He's alive, Franklin."

Victoria gasps as Franklin's icy blue eyes widen. "You found him?" Franklin asks me.

I shrug, "He found me. I got a call from a doctor that told me about his current situation."

"His situation?" Victoria asks.

I sigh, "He's in a hospital in Santiago."

"He's in Chile?"

I nod. "And he's unconscious. He needs a new liver. Della started operating him with a colleague just a few hours ago. Lucas is the donor."

"My son is saving my son's life." Franklin breathes out. "Other than that he's alright?"

I nod, "Bruises here and there but he seems to be holding up. Della will transform him to London once he's better."

"Good... Good." Franklin nods.

"Franklin, I think he won't mind if he sees you at his bedside." I start. "I obviously can't fly but you..."

But to my surprise Franklin shakes his head. "No. It's best if we never tell him what we did."

I sigh, "Franklin he's going to find out anyway. He's smart. He's your son."

But Franklin straightens his shoulders, "You will not tell him. Our journey ends today."

I gulp, "You don't want to know how he is?"

"I always know how he is. I know of everything that happens in his life. I might not see him but I always have my eyes on him."

"Frank..." Victoria sighs. "You can just hop on a plane and be there when he wakes up."

"No. I won't leave you."

"Then we'll fly together."

But Franklin shakes his head. "No. My decision is final." Then he looks back at me. "Thank you for informing me, Gabriella. I wish you all the best for the future but as I said our journey ends here."

I bite on my lower lip. I know he's a monster that lives in the underground... but he's Troy's Dad, too. And he's the grandfather to my children. My six children! "Okay. But I want you to know that my door is open always open for you."

"No it's not. Troy-"

"Will be alright with it."

"Gabriella,"

"No if his absence taught me something than it's that maybe... maybe we should come together as a family more often. And that includes you and Vic- my mother."

"Oh, Gabi!"

I gulp the tears down, "Maybe we can start by seeing each other on my children's birthdays. Della's birthday is on April the 6th. How about we take that date as a new start?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Victoria says with tears in her eyes.

"We'll see." Franklin answers in a voice that his son has inherited.

* * *

Anxiety rushes through my veins, eating me alive. He has to survive this. They both have to. Miley squeezes my hand, bringing my thoughts back. My eyes look at her. The blue orbs are clouded. She's scared, too. Without a word she hands me my glass of red wine. A bottle from our vineyards in France. I take a big gulp just like her.

It's one in the morning but neither of us can think of sleep right now.

"The twins are still fast asleep." Ana's voice rings in my ears and my head swings around. I see my 22 year old daughter walking in. Her blonde hair is wavy and her eyes are sleepy. We all are sleepy. But we can't sleep. Not until we know they are alright.

"Good." Miley's voice is a whisper.

I empty my glass and fill it up for a third round. If I don't drink, I'll freak out.

And I don't want anyone to see my like this. I don't want to show the ugly, devastated inside of me.

Ana sits down next to me on the couch.

"They should be done by now." I look at Ana.

Her bright green eyes stare at me. "I'm sure she'll call any minute."

Suddenly my phone rings on the couch table. I can see Adaline's picture before pressing the green button. I put on the speakerphone. "Tell me they are alright."

"The surgeries went fine. I stitched up uncle Luc while Dr. Cohen finished the transplantation. It was a very good match. Close to perfect." She breathes out. "I used a special technique I got shown by Dr. Roberts, our reconstructive surgeon back home. There won't be any scars."

"Oh thank god!" Miley closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

I don't say a word. The emotions rushing through my body are too much for me to handle.

"They are both at the ICU. Which is normal. I'll look out for them. The vitals are fine for now."

Ana looks at me with concern written all over her face as I am still silent as a mouse. "That is very good news."

"They should wake up in a few hours."

"They?" Miley sounds surprised.

"Dad has been extubated. He is able to breath on his own. It looks really good."

I rise from the couch, letting go of both hands that has been wrapped around my mine. I walk away from the couch, my daughter's voice only a small whisper in my ears. Every sound surrounding me disappears until all I hear is my pulse and all I feel is my heart beating fast in my chest. I can hear the drumming sound getting louder and louder. I try to calm down and take deep breaths, but my body doesn't listen. It feels like a huge stone is on my lungs as breathing gets more difficult. I start feeling dizzy as I am no longer getting enough oxygen.

Suddenly, my legs give up.

And I fall into the darkness I thought I had escaped from.

I can see the waves crashing against each other as I stand in the sand. I am alone at the beach. There's nothing but the sea and me. I feel the fine white sand between my naked toes as the wind is blowing through my dark brown straight hair. I am dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white blouse. I brush through my hair, trying to keep it from flying into my face. My hand gets stuck in the strands. I pull my fingers out of my hair, my eyes resting on my wedding bands. The oval sapphire that's embraced in a set of diamonds that's my engagement ring and the thin ring with a band of sapphires surrounded with a band of diamonds on each side as my wedding ring. I am still wearing them.

I will get buried with them.

There is no "'til death do us apart".

"Mom," I hear someone whisper my name. It's a distant sound.

"Gabriella," another female voice is ringing in my ears.

"My love..." his deep male voice rings in my ears before echoing through my whole system. I can feel the nerves awakening. I can feel my body reacting to his as it used to. How much I missed this voice... "Wake up. They need you."

My lungs fill with air as I inhale deeply, my upper body arches up, welcoming the fresh air. My eyes shoot open and I stare into a pair of light blue and forest green eyes.

"Gabi," without another word, Miley embraces me. "Don't you ever scare me that way again."

I frown at her words. What the hell happened? I look at Ana who smiles back at me.

"You had a breakdown. Your body gave up on you."

I frown as my brain slowly processes her words. I passed out? I lost consciousness?

"It's alright. I reanimated you. You were only gone for a few seconds."

My body gave up on me.

Almost two years after he left me, my body finally caught up with my emotional state.

* * *

I brush through my hair as my eyes scan my messy desk. I haven't been in my office for almost four weeks now. It looks strange, like I am staring at another life. There are pens and sheets of paper covering the marble plate. I don't even remember what I did last. I sigh before putting out the table lamp. It's almost eight and I decided to come here to get some folders filled with work for my home office after saying goodnight to Elias in the hospital. Now I have to go home to the other three children that need a goodnight from me as well. In the darkness with the moon being the only light now, I walk to the door and curse as I hear my cellphone ringing in my purse. It takes me a while until I fish it out of there and my heart sinks to the bottom of the floor as I see my daughter's name on it.

Adaline.

Something's wrong.

My pulse starts rising immediately as my shaking thumb slides right to get the call. "Hello?" I ask, hearing my shaking voice. My whole body starts shaking. She wouldn't call if it weren't for something bad to had happen.

"My angel,"

My knees loose their hold and so do my hands as I let go of the folders. They crash to the floor almost at the same time as my body does. I feel the hard wooden floor beneath my body and I know I should feel pain but everything inside of me is numb. The blood, the nerves in my body all concentrate in my ears as I still can't believe if I heard what I heard or if my mind is playing another sick joke on me like it has been in these last eighteen months. My tongue knots into a ball and my mouth dries out at the same time as tears start rolling down my cheeks. Is this happening? Is this real?

I don't know.

I take another look at the phone. The call is still on. The line's not dead. I mean, this is real right? "Troy," I breathe out a name I haven't said in a while now.

I can hear him breathing on the other line. It's him. I know it is. This is not some sick joke. This is real... it has to be. It has to. "Yes, my angel, it's me."

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as his deep voice rings through my body, awakening parts of me I had forgotten about. His voice touches the deepest parts of my heart. I close my eyes and inhale, "Hi..." I lean against the wooden door and stretch out my legs in front of me.

"Hi..." he echoes and I know his lips are smiling.

It feels like I can finally breathe again. It's so good to have enough air! "How are you?" I ask, still in disbelief that I am talking to my husband. My husband that is alive. Alive!

He takes a moment to think. "I'm okay." His voice sounds a little hoarse. Yet nothing like the last time we spoke. His vocal cords seemed to have recovered.

"Adaline didn't tell me that you are awake yet. She didn't even mention anything." I breathe out shaking my head. She's so much liked her father.

"I asked her not to. I wanted to surprise you."

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, you're just full of surprises." I look around me and see the open folders laying around me.

"Is this a bad time? I heard something falling down."

"No, I was just on my way home. I picked up some work from the office when you called. And when it was your voice and not Della's that I heard, I dropped the folders to the floor." I explain.

"You're still at work?"

"No, I just decided to pick up some work after I was at the-" I bite my lip. I am not sure if I should tell him about his youngest son just yet. Perhaps I should surprise him as well. I decide to do so. "Anyways, now is not a bad time. Especially not for a call like this." For a moment I can't believe the way my lips move. I actually smile - from the depth of my heart. For the first time since that one night. "When will you come home?" I ask after a minute of hearing him breathe on the other end of the line.

"Soon." He breathes out.

I bite my lip. "I need more than that."

"About a week. Maybe earlier."

A week. I can work with that. Elias is coming home tomorrow. I nod although he can't see it. "That's good news." I hear him inhaling sharply and I frown. Isn't he alright anyway? "Are you sure you're alright?" I ask him again before releasing what's he probably feeling. Heartache. Longing. Gratitude. He's feeling the same way as me.

"Yeah... I love you." His voice sends chills down my spine. "And I miss you."

"I do, too." I allow the tear to run down my cheek as another smile appears on my lips. "We all do. Everyone from our family."

He is silent on the other end of the line, "God, I missed hearing your voice so much, my angel."

I wipe away the running tears, "I feel the same way about you." I can't believe I am talking to him, that this is real. My hands start shaking from the aching in my heart. I miss him more than he'll ever know. I inhale deeply to calm down.

"Are you alright?" He sounds concerned.

"I will be."

"You're not asking me why I left."

"Because no reason is good enough to justify what you did." I hiss at him.

"I understand you're upset-"

"No, Troy, I am not upset. We are not upset about your sudden idea to travel through the world and kill people. We are heartbroken. All of us are heartbroken. You left holes that no time can heal. You ripped hearts apart that will have scars if they ever heal. You broke us. You broke your whole family."

I can hear him inhaling, "I love you."

"Fuck you!" I yell into the phone before hanging up.

How dare he think he can come back and play happy family again in a week?! He has no idea what we've been through! What he made us go through!

If he thinks he can come back and everything's going to be normal than he is as wrong as he could be.

* * *

I stare at my son who is sleeping in his white Moses basket. He looks so peaceful and beautiful. I can't believe his father is coming home tomorrow. Tomorrow, he will meet his father. It still blows my mind and bursts my heart. I feel tears building in my eyes and I allow them to roll down my cheeks. They are tears of joy, of a kind of happiness I didn't think I'd be able to experience.

"Mom," I turn around and see my oldest son standing in the doorway of his younger brother's room. His sand coloured hair is messy. His crystal blue eyes focus me before worry washes over his face. He walks over to me and embraces me without a word. I hold on to him tightly, enjoy the embrace more than he'll ever known. "You're always crying..." for a moment I hear his father talking to me. It frightens and amazes me at the same time.

"Hormones." I explain with a shrug, although Elias is already five weeks old.

"Did you cry so much after you had us, too?" It's the sound of my daughter Jo that makes me turn around. She's watching her brother and me cuddling. She looks lonely in the light of the moon and stars. I open my right arm and watch her tottering over to us. I embrace her with my arm and inhale their scents.

"You guys should be fast asleep." I whisper but knowing it's their first time sleeping in their old rooms without me I already guessed it would be tough. After all, we shared one bed for almost two years.

"I had a bad dream." Jo whispers, cuddling deeper into me. "I dreamt of Daddy leaving us. Then I woke up and found out it was true."

"He's coming back tomorrow." I kiss her temple, not quite believing the words coming out of my mouth.

"And you really talked to him?" Nate asks me.

"Yes."

"It was him?"

"Yes."

"I am still mad at him, but I also can't wait to see him." Jo breathes out what we all feel.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Troy is coming home soon and the reasons for his absence will be revealed soon. Why do you think he left?**

 **Do you think Troy will find out about Franklin? Do you think Franklin will visit his son in Chile or ever talk to him again?**

 **As always, please review!**

 **Merry Christmas,**

 **Nicole**


	23. Chapter 23

I try to relax my shaking legs as my eyes follow Shailene, who is walking from east to west and west to east. At almost midnight it seems like she just woke up. She's so much like her older brother and father it's crazy. She might live her own life at the other end of England, but God this woman is strong, determined, full of fierce. The Bolton genes always find a way to show through properly. She shakes her head and her long chestnut waves swing in the air, "They should already be here. Della called two hours ago. Two! They should already be here. Why aren't they here?! Someone tell me why they aren't here yet!" She demands and I can hear a mixture of her older brother's dominance paired with her father's coldness in her voice.

"Shai, calm down. You're going to wake the triplets up! Take a seat and drink some wine but please stop pacing!" Diana asks her. Her emerald eyes look tired. "We are all eager to meet him, but you walking around makes me even more crazy!"

I feel Ana's hand squeezing mine, trying to calm down. Unlike Shai and Diana, I have been as silent as a mouse. I am scared. Scared of what to expect. Adaline told me he is still recovering and therefore may look a bit scary to the triplets. I just hope they won't be traumatised. I mean, they are already fucked up enough. I look at Ana before I let my eyes move further west, seeing all three of the triplets sleeping on the huge grey L-shaped couch. They wanted to stay up and not miss their Daddy coming home, but considering it is late at night their bodies gave up. I promised to wake them up in time.

"I'll make tea for everyone. Some camomile will calm us all down a bit." Ana says before rising from the couch. She has turned into a very calm woman, finding her true inner self when we adopted to. She's one of the best things that has ever happened in my life. I watch her walking through dinning room before disappearing in the kitchen.

It's been almost six weeks since I got the call from Chile. Six weeks that seemed to be the worst in my life. Dividing myself between the triplets, my baby boy who just came home and work was tough on me. I had no time for myself to really process what was happening. It never hit me until now.

I tuck my knees in, trying to calm down. My nerves are going crazy. I pull the black cardigan tighter over the grey V-cut shirt that I am wearing. It's early spring but it feels like winter for me out of the sudden. I'm wearing not only one of his shirts, but also one of his black Armani boxer briefs. But thanks to the length of the shirt that nearly reaches my knees no one noticed. This way I feel close to him. I feel hot and cold; I am somewhere between crying and yelling.

I am a mess.

"They have to be stuck in traffic." Diana breathes out before looking at me. Her almond shaped emerald eyes are full of hope. For a moment it feels like Lucas is looking at me.

I nod, "Could be a reason."

Suddenly, Elias' cry fills the living area.

"I'll go. He probably needs his diaper to be changed." Diana says, already rising from the couch.

I shake my head, "No, I'll go. You guys enjoy your camomile tea." I need to move, otherwise I might go nuts on all of them. This waiting is killing me! I rush through the dinning room and watch Anastasia filling up the cups with camomile tea. Racing up the stairs, I rush through the long hallway before I reach his bedroom. He is laying in the same crib as Adaline used to lay in. I walk over to the white wooden basket before picking him up. "I think you need a diaper change." I say smiling as he stops crying. Quickly and with a routine I change his diaper before he falls asleep again. I lay him back into the crib, still amazed by how much sleep he allows me to have. I didn't have that with Adaline and certainly not with the triplets. But Elias... Elias is one of a kind. As all of my children are. I allow my eyes to get drunk in his image. He has grown so much in the last three weeks... and he has gotten so strong to the point where he has normal weight and development to equally as old babies. Oddly, he has bright green eyes, inheriting them from his grandmother. He has high cheeks from me, a small nose and full lips from his father. His short black hair is the perfect contrast to his eyes. He will have an easy time with the girls, I already know that. All Bolton men have.

After a few more minutes of gazing, I silently close the door before walking down the hallway again. I stop as I hear a loud bark before Nate shuts Zeus off, then the happy voice of the triplets, screaming for their Daddy ring in my ears. I feel my heart racing in my chest as I stop at the staircase that leads into the kitchen. Quickly, I walk down the stairs before I rush through the kitchen and dinning room. I stop in the door frame and hold on to it as I see my husband drowning in hugs from the closest family members. Three pairs of little arms and three pairs of adult arms are wrapped around him so tightly that I wonder how he can breathe for a moment. They are all saying something to him that I can't hear, but I can feel their joy in my heart. He kisses our children on each of their heads before placing a kiss on the cheeks of our other family members. They all seem to want to hold onto him forever... For a moment I think I am staring at a Fata Morgana because it's so surreal. Is this happening? Is this really real? Has he really come back to me? Is he really here?

But eventually, I watch our kids letting go of him before the adults follow. They are all bursting with joy and gratitude. Della, Wlad and Luc are there as well, but no one really acknowledges them. I watch his navy eyes scanning through the living area and I take this moment to fully observe him. His hair is no longer black and chin long, instead it's his usual chestnut colour and short. His beard is gone, but there are stubbles. The green eyes I saw last are gone as well. His body doesn't look as muscular as the last time. He looks much more like himself - well, a weaker version. Like my husband, my lover, father of my children and soulmate. His eyes stop as he spots me in the doorframe. I feel my breath getting stuck in my lungs as his navy eyes transition into a bright blue as they lock with mine. He really is here...I can't believe he is alive. This is not a dream. He is alive!

I watch him rushing over to me and feel my legs moving into his direction as well. Zeus runs over to us but Della calls him back. Meeting him halfway, I wrap my arms around him. I feel his strong muscles that form his body beneath my arms and feel his hot breath in the nape of my neck as he wraps his arms around me as well. I close my eyes and inhale deeply as our bodies melt together. He smells just like I remembered. His arms feel like I remembered. He is alive. He is here. I have him back!

I hold tight on him but loosen my grip as I remember he is probably in pain. I don't want to hurt him, but I do want him to know how much I missed him and how unbelievably relieved I am to have him back. We stand there for an eternity, holding on to each other. Almost twenty months we've been apart. Twenty months I didn't think I'd survive. Twenty months which were unbearable.

"Tell me, I am not dreaming." I whisper, feeling his body beneath my fingers as I run them down his back. It feels so surreal.

"You're not dreaming." His voice is dark and hoarse. It fondles my soul and makes my heart race at the same time.

"Tell me something your dream-self would never say."

"I came back to you." His deep erotic voice reaches a part of my heart only he can. It resonates through my whole body, awakening my emotions and bringing me back to life. God how much I missed him!

"You came back…" I whisper almost to myself and feel how my throat tightens. "In how much pain are you?" I whisper, still with closed eyes. I listen to his heartbeat, the sound I didn't think I'd be able to hear again - the sound that has the same rhythm as mine.

"I'm alright." He whispers back. His breath his hot in my neck. I feel my body responding to the heat. I release him from my embrace and brush through his hair. It's chestnut brown, short cut and as silky as ever. His chin has little stumbles. His blue eyes have a sparkle in them. He looks like the man I married, not the man who left me. "I can't believe we have you back..." I breathe out my thought.

He catches my hand and kisses my knuckles, "I'd kiss you right now but that wouldn't be PG rated." I chuckle but loose my breath as he places his forehead against mine, "I love you, Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton."

I smile, "I love you too, Troy Christopher Johnathan Andrew Bolton."

"We love you, too!" I hear the triplets saying before three pairs of arms embrace us.

He chuckles before kissing them all, "I love you as well." He looks over his shoulder and I notice the scar on the nape of his neck, "all of you. Every single member in our family. From the oldest to the youngest ones." His eyes look at the triplets again. "Gosh, you guys grew up so much."

"He doesn't know?" I ask Adaline. I'm surprised my daughter kept her mouth shut. Usually, she has a tongue that can barely hold a secret. Let alone one that's this important.

She shrugs, well aware that not all of us know. "No."

"What don't I know?" Troy asks confused.

"Wait a minute, he's his?" Shailene asks shocked.

"Yes." I say nodding with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Diana breathes shocked before covering her mouth with her hand. She had no idea.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy seems still clueless.

"But how... I mean when... I mean how is this possible?" Shailene is still amazed.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" my husband demands, his eyes resting on our oldest daughters that are grinning from ear to ear.

"How about I show you?" I ask, squeezing his hand. I can believe I'm holding his hand!

He frowns, "Okay."

"Don't worry, you'll like the surprise Daddy." Rory smiles at him.

"Yes, we do." Nate adds with a grin making us adults all chuckle... expect for my husband who is still clueless.

I pull on our hands, "Let's go upstairs." I look over my shoulder, "Finish your tea and then brush your teeth." I say to the triplets.

I watch Nate rolling his eyes at me, being the most obvious one of the three that's in puberty. If it's going to be anything like puberty with Della and Ana was, than I have a hell of a lot to manage - three times as much. I mean we. We have a lot to manage.

Because there's an us now again.

He follows me through the dinning are and kitchen before we walk upstairs. As soon as we're out of the other's sight, I feel my back pressed against the wall as his lips find mine. Passionately, his lips kiss mine before demanding an entry into my mouth. His tongue starts dancing a tango with mine that I thought we never would do again. I feel the heat rising inside of me. My arms around his waist pull him closer to me as I enjoy this kiss more than I imagined. I feel his torso against mine as I surrender into my emotions. My fingers wander up his back and I dig my nails into his shoulders as I feel his erection growing. God, how much I missed those lips and this heat between us. I wrap my right leg around his waist to keep him close to me. I never want him to leave me again. Ever. Our bodies melt into each other as they used to. We enjoy this physical, but more importantly, psychological way of welcome. As he lets go of my lip, I am overwhelmed by his emotions for me and mine for him.

"That was definitely not PG rated." I breathe out as my fingers fondle his face. His beautiful, beautiful face...

His sky blue orbs glitter with desire as he shrugs, "Told you."

His thumb runs over my lower lip and I feel my heart skipping a beat. For a moment it feels like he never left. "We should go." I unwrap my leg from his waist. It feels so hard to say these words and ruin the atmosphere.

He kisses me quickly again, "Okay."

With laced hands we walk down the hallway. I feel his finger playing with my wedding bands, sending electricity shocks through my body. It still feels a little surreal. We stop in front of Elias' bedroom. There's a photo that was taken in Dover of us kissing at the white cliffs on the right side of the door. We are both wearing riding clothes. Ever since I went horse back riding for the first time I am hooked. Just like the triplets. This photo was taken years ago. "Ready?" I ask him with a grin as my hand wraps around the doorknob.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" He sounds worried out of the sudden.

I laugh and shake my head, "One of the best that has ever happened to us. For the sixth time." I open the door and walk into our youngest son's room. I switch on the light of a table lamp before I unlace my fingers from his. The soft lightning keeps him from waking up, yet it's bright enough for his father to see my surprise.

"No..." he breathes out in amazement.

I stop at his white crib and look at him for a moment. My baby boy is still sleeping tightly in his bed. "Come here." I wave with my hands as he is still standing amazed in the doorframe. I must've looked the same as I saw him a few minutes ago.

He shakes his head in disbelief as he walks over to me. I place my hand on his shoulder smiling as our eyes see our youngest child, "You were pregnant..." he is still in disbelief.

"This is Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton. He was born six weeks ago on February the third. Four of those weeks he had to spent in an incubator because he was born at 32 weeks. He had quite weak lungs, but he is a fighter. This also meant that under normal circumstances, you would have seen me heavily pregnant right now... But he had other plans. This is why I couldn't fly over to Santiago to be with you." I feel tears rolling down my face, "And I hope you understand that."

His eyes look away from Elias and up to me. Pulling me into a hug, I sob as quietly as possible into his shirt. I feel bad for not being with my husband but at the same time I couldn't have left our child that was so badly in need of me. "Of course I am not upset. How could I? I mean look at him, you had the best excuse ever. The best!" He shakes his head as I look into his eyes. His fingers brush through my hair, "You have given birth to our baby! A baby boy! I can't believe you have given me this gift again." He kisses me softly. His blue sky orbs are glowing with pride and love. "He is perfect... so beautiful."

"Yes he is." I agree with him as we look back at Elias. "We should let him sleep."

"Just a moment longer..." he breathes out, still amazed by what is in front of him. His sixth child. His second son.

"Okay." I agree, allowing father and son to meet for the first time. "What do you think of the name? Elias means chosen by God. I thought it would fit him quite nicely. The triplets chose the second and third name."

"Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton... I like it. I like it a lot." he smiles at our sleeping son. His forefinger strikes Elias' cheek, "Hi, I'm your Daddy."

His voice rings deep in my bones and I feel a tear rolling down my face. I didn't believe this dream would come true.

"Did you say February the third?"

I nod smiling. "You share the same birthday with your brother and now with your son as well."

"Since when do we have a dog?" Troy asks the triplets. I watch them all laying on their Daddy. Ana is sitting next to him on the grey L-shaped couch with Nate laying on her lap. Nate's head is resting on Troy's chest, Jo's head is resting on his stomach and Rory's head is resting on his lap. His left arm is stretched out and his fingers are laced with mine behind Ana's neck. Adaline is sitting across us on the armchair with her knees tucked in. She looks happy but at the same time I can see that her mind is full of questions. Questions her father probably refused to answer.

Diana, Shailene and Lucas are all sitting on the second couch in our living room. All are staring at Troy like he's a Fata Morgana. I think we are all going to be staring at him like that for a while.

"We picked him up a few weeks after Ana's graduation." Nate says.

"He's a rescue dog?" He looks at me frowning.

"No, Dad. We picked him up from Robert."

"He doesn't even know who Robert is." Jo hisses at her sister. "We picked him up from a camp. A training camp called protection dogs uk."

"Protection dogs?" He raises his eyebrow at me. "Does that mean Zeus is a guard dog?"

"One of my conditions was to have the dog trained so he could protect them properly. You know from paparazzi or anyone really."

"So you send this dog there?"

"No I asked the trainers if they could find one from an English Springer Spaniel breed and Robert, one of the trainers, did. Zeus was fourteen months old when the training started. It took about a year. He was also the one who found out that I was pregnant in the first place." I breathe out the secret I have been holding on too long.

"He did?" Diana asks frowning.

"Yes. He has a very fine nose that he even could smell cancer cells before they are visible on an MRT. So when he showed the search command - barking, wincing and placing his paw on the place - it kind of hit me. Especially when he did it again after we brought him home."

"So, that dog barked, winced and placed his paw where? Your stomach?" Shailene asks shocked.

"Yes."

"He's like super dog!" Nate breathes out before they all yawn at the same time.

"Alright guys it's time for you to go to bed." I say.

I hear the triplets growling, "Come on, you have school tomorrow and it's already almost midnight. Your first day of school after the eastern break."

"But-" Nate starts.

"No buts."

"Mom!" They all cry out.

"No your mother is right." Troy says patting on each of their shoulders. "I'll bring you guys to bed."

"Really?" Rory says with a massive grin on her lips.

"Of course! I'll even tell you guys the good stories of how your Mom and I met." He smirks at them as they all rise from him.

I unlace my fingers from him, mirroring his smile at me.

"Actually, I think we should continue reading Harry Potter." Nate suggests.

"Yes!" Rory and Jo agree with him.

"Alright, Harry Potter it is!" He twists his body halfway around to catch my glance before following them all upstairs. I smile back at him as I watch the triplets running out of the living room and through the dinning room. Each of our children seems to have inherited his energy levels - each, except for Elias.

Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupts the silence in the living area. "Damn it!" Ana breathes out, looking at the phone. I frown before I hear another cellphone ringing.

"The hospital. Bus accident." Adaline breathes out, rising from the armchair.

"I thought you weren't on call today."

"Code black. They need us." Della explains with a shrug.

I narrow my eyes at my oldest daughter. She just flew for 14 hours and now she's needed in the hospital? That can't be good. Della is a wonder child, but not superwoman. Eventually, even she needs to rest. I look at Wlad who has stayed away from her by sitting at the other end of the couch. His grey eyes lock with mine, but he doesn't say a word. He'll take care of her.

Like he always has.

"Code black?" Lucas asks confused.

"Too many patients for too little doctors in the ER. Come on, we'll drop you off." Ana says to Diana, Shailene and Lucas. "Della can drive with Wlad, I'll drive you three." my daughter sounds casual like it's the most normal thing in the world that Della is dating Wlad - and somehow it has become exactly that. Della and Wlad have become as inseparable as Ana and Jake or Troy and me. I watch Diana, Shai and Luc rising from the couch, all a bit sad that this night is coming to an end so rapidly.

"You can stay if you want to. We have enough room." I offer.

Diana shakes her head, "No. You guys should have some time for yourselves."

"Yeah, I agree. Tell him we love him, will you?" Luc says with a smile before hugging me.

I take a deep breath, "Luc," I start.

He shakes his head, "I didn't just donate a part of my liver to him because of you. I hate to break it to you, but I am a selfish man." He smirks at me.

I chuckle and nod, gulping my gratitude down but he sure knows I am. We all are. I watch him walking into the foyer.

"Drive safely." I whisper to Adaline before pulling her into a hug. "I love you." I kiss her cheek before letting her go. She did the impossible. She operated her father.

"I love you, too." She smiles at me.

I watch them all walking into the foyer before I hear the front door opening and closing. I pick up the cashmere blanket from the armchair and I fold it. I lay it on the couch before walking into the kitchen. Seeing all these empty cups, I open the dishwasher before placing the dirty dishes into it. My eyes scan the kitchen and dinning room for more dishes but I see none. I close the dishwasher, switch off the lights in the kitchen and dinning room before walking upstairs.

As I walk through the long hallway, I pass several paintings and framed photos that were taken by my husband. For the first time in almost two years now I walk with a smile on my lips. I stop at Nate's room and take a peak inside. He is sleeping in his king sized bed. I close the door silently before I stop at the door of the girls' room that is slightly open. Jo and Rory decided to sleep in one room until they're used to sleep completely alone again. So, Jo moved into Rory's room without any problems. To my surprise, there has been not a single argument in the last eight weeks. I peak inside and see my two angels dancing in their dreamlands already. My eyes scan the room further and I catch Troy staring at them. He is sitting comfortably in the cream-coloured armchair across the huge king sized bed. His right foot is resting on his left knee. His elbows are bent on his legs. His fingers are beneath his chin. A Harry Potter novel is resting on his lap. There is a dreamy smile on his lips as his eyes stare at our children. He missed them not less than they did. I return his dreamy eyes, being just as hypnotised by what I see as he is. God, how much I missed seeing him in that room. I missed him more than I could have imagined.

Suddenly, he moves in the armchair and I feel my heart skipping a beat as his sapphire blue eyes meet mine. I almost forgot how often his eyes change the shades of blue. He rises from the chair and places the book on the round table next to the armchair before walking over to me. I watch him closing the door silently before his lips meet mine a nanosecond later. As I return his kiss, I allow my hunger for him to take over. My hands brush through his hair, as our tongues entwine. His fingers hold my head as I feel him walking, leading me backwards. I crash against the wall, making the framed photo shake a little. But to our luck, it doesn't fall. How much I missed those lips, that tongue, his taste and smell. My hands move down his shoulders and back. I feel his steel hard muscles underneath his shirt vibrating from my touch. Desire floats through me like hot lava. As he lets go to give me air to breathe, I crave more. I need more of him.

His fingers brush through my hair as I am still trying to catch my breath, "You mean the world to me."

I close my eyes, if I meant the world to him, why did he leave us then? I feel his thumb running over my lower lip and I open my eyes again. I can't hide my pain, but I also can't hide my love for him - and I don't want to. Now that he's here and we're alone, I want him to see and feel what he has done to us. To all of us. "This is the first night the triplets will somehow sleep in their room again. In almost twenty months." I point out, not reacting to his words the way he wanted me to. I know he loves me and he knows that I love him, too, but what damage he caused is now finally hitting his face. And if he can't see that then I will throw it into his face. "From the day you left, those three little humans have slept in our bed with me. Because they were scared. Afraid that their mother would leave them, too." I explain with a broken voice. I gulp the tears down. "They woke up several times at night, checking if I was still there. You traumatised them. You traumatised all of us. It was hard. Especially when there were four children sleeping in our bed... Those roughly two years have been a nightmare - more for them than for me. Because they can't hold it together. They are children. They cry when they are upset. They ask questions us adults don't dare to think of. They suffer in the most conspicuous way. And it hurts me even more than the pain I already feel because no matter what I'd do, I won't be able to help them. Not until you decide to take a step back into their lives. It is only then, when they are able to sleep again."

His chin stiffens and I know he's clenching his teeth. He doesn't like what he is facing. But I could care less.

I let my hands travel down and up his arms, "Look, I am not hoping for any explanation tonight. Quite frankly, I feel overwhelmed by all that has happened - and I don't even know the full story. I am indescribable happy to have you back - in one piece and from what I see with no collateral damage." I say as I brush through his hair, "But I am warning you that these three, along with the rest of our family that just left, is going to want to hear an answer. And you better have one. For all of us." I watch his blue orbs changing colour from a bright blue to a turquoise colour. Why is he turned on? What have I done or said that turned him on? I frown, as I don't seem to understand him at all. "Why are you turned on right now?"

"Because you finally see yourself the way I have seen you from the day we met. Strong, confident, willing to fight, graceful and beautiful even when you're angry with me." His words are soft and full of love.

"You make it really hard for me to stay angry with you when you say something like this." I breathe out my thoughts.

He smirks as his left hand fondles my left cheek, "Twenty four years and I love you even more than I thought I ever could."

I blush and feel my lungs losing air. "Twenty four years, six children and one crazy nanny later." I agree with him in a whisper.

He kisses me softly, "I'll explain. To all of you."

"The truth. All of it."

"Yes, you'll hear all of it." He promises me, softly pressing his forehead against mine. I know right away that our children and family will hear different versions.

"Good." I agree with him, "We should go to bed. It's late."

"I should take a shower..."

"Okay."

"... with you." He whispers before kissing me again.

"Are you... I mean isn't there too much..." my thoughts are going crazy. I bite my lip, "I just got you back. I don't want you to go into a hospital again because I couldn't stop fucking you in the first night."

He chuckles, before picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and rest my head on his right shoulder, inhaling his scent. I feel safe and loved in his arms. He's the only one who makes me feel like this. "What about Elias?" He asks me as we pass his room.

"That little boy already sleeps the nights through."

"Really?"

"Yes. He'll sleep until seven at least."

"He really is chosen by God, huh?"

I chuckle, "Yes." I let my hands travel down his back. "We didn't have that with Della or the triplets."

"Definitely." He agrees with me as we reach our bedroom. "God, nothing changed in here. It looks like I remember it." His eyes scan our bedroom as his lips form a smile.

"I wasn't ready for a change. No one was." I whisper before I kiss his cheek. I hear him inhaling deeply and I know I touched him deeply.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"How could I have given up on you when I had part of you growing inside of me? How could I have given up on you when I saw your greatest achievements running through our house that we built together? How could I have given up on you?" He doesn't look at me, "How can I give up on the father of my children, the love of my life and my soulmate?!"

He tilts his head to the side so our eyes meet, "I don't deserve you, your love and this life."

I gulp, he has never said that. He has never been this fragile, this vulnerable. I brush through his hair with shaking lips. I don't know what to say to make him believe he is wrong. So, I kiss him passionately, hoping my feelings for him transfer properly. He returns my kiss as he continues walking. I hear him closing the door of our bathroom before I feel my back getting pressed against it. I wrap my arms around his neck before I feel his erection growing. His tongue starts dancing with mine the same tango it always does. Some things never change.

"I thought you wanted a shower with me." I whisper as his lips let go of mine for a second.

Instead of answering, he kisses the right corner of my mouth, the right side of my neck and down to my cleavage. "God, I want you so badly." His voice is a demand that echoes through his cock and through my clirotis as it pulses just as heavily. I hear my pulse pounding loudly in my ears as my fingers find his on his neck. He is just full of desire as me. "I want you, too." I whisper back just before he kisses me again. I expect his tongue to enter my mouth but to my surprise I feel his teeth biting into my lower lip softly, creating a fire within me. He hasn't done that in a long, long time. His hands move beneath his grey v cut shirt that I am wearing underneath the black long cardigan that kept me warm. I feel his warm hands wandering up my stomach as our lips meet again. His hands on my skin creates echoes, making my clirotis pulse even harder. He must feel it too because his cock is twitching against my stomach. Slowly, his hands fondle my body as if he has forgotten how my skin felt like. His hands find my boobs that are not held up my a bra. Given their volume, I only have a few nice bras and sports bras but I prefer to not wear any of them when I'm at home. As his fingers start twisting my nipples, I moan into his mouth surprised by the pleasure that starts floating through me. I forgot how good it felt. I forgot all the nuances only he can make feel. His lips let go of mine, allowing me to catch some air. "I want you naked..." I breathe out, feeling drunk by his love, "I want you inside of me."

A triumphal grin appears on his lips that I have seen a lot of times before. He knows he has me right where he wants me to. "That's good." he whispers before I feel his hands on my legs, unwrapping them from his waist. As I feel the heated marble tiles beneath my feet I wonder how my jelly like legs are able to hold me up. I am his. I always have been. And I always will be. I place my hands on his face, feeling the stubble beneath my fingers. I fondle his cheeks, brushing the stubbles. God, I can't wait to feel that scratching sensation down there when his tongue makes magic. I let my thumb run over his lips. The same lips that drive me nuts, hurt me and make me feel loved. As I look up in his eyes, I realise he has been staring at me while I examined him. He's just as drunk in love as I am. Maybe a tiny bit more. The icy cold blue disappeared, making space for a much darker, but not less vibrant, blue. A marble of turquoise is slowly appearing as my fingers still fondle his face. I can feel his breath against my face, but all I focus on is this beautiful marble appearing in his orbs. It takes my breath away as I watch him changing right in front of me, revealing a side of him only me gets to see and experience. It's what I love the most about him. We share a bond that's too beautiful to be described properly. I hear my pulse and feel his as my right hand moves down his neck. It's not pounding less than mine. "There you are..." I trail off, feeling hot as I kiss him softly again. He is mine. He always has been. And always will be.

He kisses me back and I feel his hands slowly peeling the black cardigan off of my arms. He throws it next to me, not even thinking of letting go of my lips. I feel his hands gathering the fabric of his shirt before he lets go of my lips to pull the shirt over my head. Throwing it next to me on the floor, his eyes want to eyeball my half-naked figure. I lift his chin up as I see his head wanting to follow his glance and stare back into his turquoise marbled dark blue orbs. I want him naked. Without a word from me he takes his shirt of. I get ready to see more scars, more signs of damage, but all there is added is a tiny scar beneath his left rip. But it's so small, so lightly, that I only see it up close. I let my hands travel down his neck, his shoulders, his chest and his stomach. I can feel his muscles vibrating from my touch as his breath shallows. He knows I don't want this to be fast and quick. I want to enjoy his skin on mine. My hands find his jeans and I unbutton them before opening the zipper. Just as my hands are about to tear his jeans and briefs down in one movement, I feel his hands grabbing mine. Feeling his warm palms around mine, he moves them up to his lips before kissing them. My heart melts to the floor as a contradiction to the pulse that rises in my ears. He remains silent, but I don't need words from him to feel his love for me. He never needed words to show me how much I mean to him.

His hands let go of mine. As I feel them grabbing the waistband of his Armani briefs that I am wearing, his eyes don't leave mine. He pulls them down my upper thighs before they fall down my legs. I step out of them and kick them away, not leaving his intense glance. It makes my heart beat faster and my breath more shallow. How can undressing each other be so erotic? My hands move down his biceps, his stomach and stop at his open jeans. Feeling the fabric of his Armani briefs beneath the jeans I grab both fabrics before pulling down slowly. His eyes look into mine, not once peeking down my body. It's almost like my eyes are enough for him. The jeans and briefs glide down his legs like they never belonged there anyway. He steps out of them and kicks them away, his glance still focusing mine. Standing naked in front of each other has never felt more erotic. I await for his next move, but his eyes just continue staring into mine. I feel the heat from the marble tiles beneath my feet, but his body heat in front of me is nothing compared to that. I hear my shallow breath as he takes a step closer to me, closing the gap between us. Feeling his enormous dick pulsing against my stomach, I don't dare to look away from his beautiful eyes. I feel sweaty although he hasn't touched me yet. I feel his forehead pressing softly against mine before his lips softly kiss mine. I can feel his sex disagreeing with the softness, demanding something harder. His heart needs me more than his body does. As I return his kiss, I feel his cock twitching again, demanding more once again. But that doesn't stop him from showing me his love for me with a kiss. I can feel his desire pulsing against my stomach, but his love is dancing with my tongue a slow waltz. It's so unexpected that I feel overwhelmed by his feelings for me. I expected him to be rough, to fuck me as hard as possible - maybe until the wooden door behind me broke apart.

But he doesn't.

"Let's shower." he whispers, lacing his left hand with mine. I can see our wedding bands in the corner of my left eye, still amazed by his self control.

I follow him through the bathroom until we reach the shower. The two glass walls in front of the marble tiles with a milky strike in the middle look innocent, yet I know it's about to get dirty in there. He opens the glass door and I take a step in, feeling the heat inside of me rising. I can't wait to feel him deep, deep inside of me. As I hear him stepping in and closing the door, I unlace my fingers from his. With my hands on his waist, I pull him closer to me until all I feel is the hard cold marble wall behind me and the heat of his body in front of me. I kiss him passionately, not caring about the non-running water. I feel his lips returning my kiss as I hear his left hand reaching out to turn the water on. A second later I can hear a swoosh sound as the water starts coming down from one of the two rain shower heads. It fills the shower in a hot steam as I wrap my left leg around his waist, keeping him close. I want him so badly. I feel his twitching cock agreeing with my pulsing clirotis. He wants me too.

He lets go of my lips and brushes through my hair, "I wanted a shower with you." his voice is soft as I feel my mouth falling open. He really meant what he said?

"But I'm ready." I argue back, feeling my body reacting to his. I mean, he can't ignore that, can he?

He unwraps my left leg from his waist and takes a step back. I allow his glance to move down my body for the first time since we're naked. Five children later and my body is still more or less the same. The only anatomy that's changed are my boobs. They grew from an average B cup size into a rather large C with the fifth pregnancy. They are so voluminous that my back hurts sometimes, but I know they will become smaller and eventually stop at a small C or very large B. His eyes dancing down my body is an even bigger turn-on. I watch his pupils growing, his tongue running over his lips and his cock twitching in anticipation. "Twenty four years and you get more beautiful day by day." his voice is a whisper that reaches the deepest parts of my heart so easily.

"You do, too." I say, giving his compliment back as I run my fingers down his chest, stopping as I feel his erection pulsing. As my fingertips touch it, it vibrates in the most beautiful way. Quickly, his hands take mine away from his precious part that's so evidently hot for mine.

"I want you to wash Santiago off of me." he breathes out, voicing his vulnerability once more towards me.

I nod, before I brush through his hair. "Okay." I agree to his wish. He wants a normal shower. He wants me to wash away the dirt from the last two years. He wants me to wipe him clean. He wants a fresh start.

What my husband wants, my husband gets.

With my hands on his shoulders, I guide him underneath the jet of water before I watch the water drops gliding down his body. I take his shampoo and pour a little on my hand before creating a foam with a little bit of water. His eyes watch my every move, but I don't feel embarrassed. With all that we have been through, there is nothing to be embarrassed of. No words, no questions, no movements. We're one.

I start washing his hair, massaging his scalp. A moan escapes his threat. He's enjoying this feeling not less than I do. I feel his hands gliding down the sides of my body and chuckle as his hands grab on my hips. "Stop that or I'll make you fuck me in here anyway." I breathe out my threat. "Tilt your head back." I boss him around and enjoy that he listens to me. I carefully wash the shampoo out of his hair, striking through the chestnut strands. It's rare that we shower together, even before he left we rarely showered together. Because he was always up before me to go on his morning run and once I was up he already had showered. I grab a natural sponge next and pour a little shower gel on it. "Turn around. I'll do the back first." I demand again.

He grins as he turns around, "You seem to quite enjoy bossing me around, Mrs. Bolton."

I pause for a moment, hearing him call that for the first time in over a year. It feels so good to hear that coming out of his mouth. I squeeze the sponge before watching the foam dropping on his strong shoulder blades. I let the sponge glide down and up his back with a little pressure. I hear a deep growl coming out of his mouth, showing me he's enjoying my movements. I let the sponge glide over his butt that's as steel-hard as I remembered. My fingers let the sponge drop to the floor a second before I feel them squeezing his butt without my brain requesting it. My desire for him is taking over. His hands on my wrists stop my fingers from creating more fire in both of us, "A shower, my love." he reminds me softly before letting go.

I knee down to the floor and pick up the sponge before I let it glide up his left leg. As I've risen again, I allow my eyes to dance down the naked backside of my husband. He's such a dream. Six feet three of a dream. I feel my clirotis pulsing, agreeing with my thoughts. I shake my head, reminding me that he wanted me to wash Santiago off of him. Not to admire him, desperately wanting him inside of me. I squeeze the sponge again, seeing more foam coming out. I let the sponge glide down his right leg. "Turn around." I order as I am still on my knees. I watch his feet pointing at me as I let the sponge glide up his legs. I slowly rise, my eyes following the sponge as I feel his eyes resting on me. I stop as I see his erection staring back at me seductively. Almost ten inches of pure pleasure, thick, long and made for me only to own. I let the sponge fall down to the floor before my fingers wrap around the beauty of his cock. I hear him growling deep in his throat as I feel it twitching in my hands. He wants my touch as much as I want his. I fondle it carefully, amazed by the size and thickness. He's ready to fuck me. Hard or slow, however he wants... So long, I haven't laid eyes on his precious part. So long...

"Gabriella," my name comes out in a sharp whistle. It's a warning only I understand - and I obey. I let my foamy hands glide further up his stomach, leaving his cock alone - for now. I feel his abs beneath my hands as I glide up to his chest. I stop in front of his heart, feeling it beating just as fast as mine. Telling him I loved him would not be enough to make him understand how deep my feelings go for him. He wraps his arms around me before stepping underneath the jet of water with me. I feel the hot water prickling against my skin, but what really heats me in his body warmth. He kisses me softly as the water washes off all the dirt that collected on his skin in the past years. I wrap my arms around his neck, enjoying the slow waltz his tongue is dancing with mine. Twenty years of a relationship and he still surprises me. He takes a step forward, leading me out of the water jet again. I feel the water dripping down my body, but all I want to drip down my body is his seed. I want him in me. I want him in me now. His lips let go of mine and he runs his thumb over my lower lip, "You are so inpatient." he whispers.

"You let me wait forever." I counter back, not masking my disapproval of his wish.

"My turn." he whispers.

I turn around and pick the sponge up to hand it to him. I stop as my butt brushes his cock that's twitching in anticipation. It must hurt to have it hard for such a long time. "It's okay, you can fuck me from behind." For a moment neither of us moves. I hear the water running down, hear our shallow breaths and my pulse, and feel the heat in this shower.

Suddenly, his hands take the sponge out of mine. I expect him to run it down on me, but he doesn't. Instead, I feel his hands on my hips, pulling me even closer to his pulsing cock. I moan out, wanting to feel it in me so, so badly. "You don't understand..." he breathes into my ear before his lips kiss the corner of my mouth.

I shake my head, "Please." I don't care that I beg, but I know he loves hearing me beg.

His hands squeeze the sponge out, letting the foam drop down my cleavage. Slowly, it runs down, creating a line of foam. I tilt my head to the side, so I can see his face. His eyes meet mine and I gasp as I see the new colour his orbs have turned into. The dark blue base colour remained, but an icy blue marble is swirling in his iris along with the turquoise marble. It's breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. I feel his hands running down my cleavage as I lick my lips, feeling totally amazed by this new eye colour that I have never seen before. I feel his right hand moving down my stomach and I gasp as I feel his fingers finding my entrance to paradise. "I need you wet. The longer we wait, the wetter you get." he breathes out into my ear as his fingers enter me. I close my eyes, as I feel them circling in me. God, this feels so good! "I need you wetter than this."

"Troy," I feel lost at words as they start dancing in me, sending signals through my whole nerve system.

"God, you're still as tight, narrow and slick as I remember." his lips kiss mine. I feel the kiss echoing through my body and into his as his cock vibrates, being pressed into my ass. My hands search for something to grab onto - and find it in his butt.

"Fuck me..." I breathe out, squeezing into the muscle of steel that form his behind. His fingers are beautiful, but noting compared to what is waiting for it's turn. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want." I beg, losing my self-confidence.

"No." he says, withdrawing his fingers.

I cry out in frustration, feeling my shaking legs. I hear my shallow breath, feeling unsatisfied and unpleased. I turn around and turn off the shower.

"But I haven't washed you properly." he breathes out as I open the shower door.

"I'm all clean." I ensure him, feeling my clirotis react to the climate change. "I want you to fuck me and you won't do that in the shower, so let me rub you clean so you can finally thrust that cock into me that's been waiting for such a long time-" he interrupts me with his lips, allowing his tongue to give me my answer. He didn't want to fuck me in the shower because he didn't want to hurt me. I let go of his lips, wanting his other part in me. He steps out of the shower and grabs a white fluffy towel. Quickly, I watch him rubbing my body dry. I am not half as fast as he is. He moves down to his knees and his head stops at my sex that's already dripping from my juice. I have never been this horny. I expect him to rise, but to my surprise he kisses me. I cry out and open my legs a little wider as his hands spread my thighs. I feel his stubble scratching my sensitive area down there. It feels so good... His tongue starts dancing around my clirotis, sending signals that are too much to absorb. I cry out again as his teeth bite into it. His hands move up to my hips and he grabs on it, pulling my sex closer into his face. He starts sucking, his tongue eating me alive. I feel my nerve system going crazy, being so close to coming. "Troy," I breathe out his name, shaking my head as I feel the orgasm about to explode. He sucks again and I feel the orgasm exploding in me like a thousand volcanos at once. I cry out, squeezing his shoulder blades with gratitude. I waited for this orgasm so fucking long. It rushes through me for nearly a minute, never wanting to stop. I've never come this long before. Suddenly, I feel my legs losing their strength as the aftershocks rush through me. I fall down, but not on the floor, he catches me in his arms. I breathe heavily as his eyes look deeply into mine. The icy blue and turquoise marble is still there. "I've never come this long." I kiss him softly, thanking him for this orgasm I needed so badly. I grab the towel out of his hands and dry his back. As he rises, I let go of the towel. He carries me out of the bathroom and throws me on the bed. I watch his naked figure walking to our door before locking it. How the hell can he walk around with an erection this big? He looks like a lion, pacing through the room. His mind is making a plan, I can see that in the way he moves and breathes. He seems a bit restless. Suddenly, he turns around and disappears in our dressing room.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as I find my breath again. I thought he'd fuck me finally.

"Why are there twenty five scarves hanging where the door to our room used to be?" his voice sounds a bit frustrated.

"It's a sliding door to hide the actual door." I explain, thanking him for not questioning my scarf-obsession. I started to collecting these two years ago. I had to focus on something.

"Where's the key?" he asks again as I hear him searching for it.

"Fourth left shoe counting from the scarves." I explain.

He growls, clearly he didn't find it. "I'll use the scarves. Do you mind if they get torn?"

My eyes widen. My silk, hand-made Hermes scarves? Hell no! These are one of a kind! "Just one."

"I thought about more than one."

"Two." I feel my heart disagreeing.

"I need four." he breathes out and I know he has them already slid out of their hangers.

I close my eyes, "Fine, four then."

I hear him walking out of the closet, still crying for the scarves in silence. I wave of air clashes against my naked body and I know he's reached me. I open my eyes and see four silk scarves laying on his left shoulder. A royal blue one, a dark red one, a forest green one and a deep purple one. All different lengths. All with a different print. All with a different meaning to me. I can't believe I got attached to those scarves.

"You don't want me to use them." I hear him saying as my eyes are still rested on them. That beautiful silk material...

I look away and into his eyes, "I don't want them to tear apart."

He sighs before throwing the scarves next to me on the bed. His hands grab my ankles and he pulls me closer to him. I lift myself using my abs and gasp as I feel his eyes burning it's way through my heart. "I don't want to hurt you." he breathes out, brushing through my hair. "But my cock is thick and long and I'm afraid it'll be just like the first time we fucked."

I gasp, having this feeling too. I should be wider because I gave birth to five of our six children, but my body naturally bounced back to before. Every single time. "I need you in me." I breathe out before my hands find his hips. I wrap my fingers around it. He places his hands on my inner thighs, spreading them softly wider until I am doing a full split. I stare into his eyes as moans escape my throat, not because of the pain but because of the pleasure. His eyes dance down my body until the rest on my sex. "You're dripping." his breathe touches my clirotis and it responds with a heavy pulsing. I need this. I need this so badly.

"Yes." I breathe out as I follow his glance, my vision stops at his cock that's already covered in pre-come. God, if he refuses to fuck me now... "So get your cock in there and fuck me hard!" I hiss at him, not wanting him to disobey me once more. He knows that I am really the one in control her - but I let him dominate me. Because it's what he needs.

His hands position his cock in front of my entrance. "Ready?" he asks me slowly.

This feels like he's taking my virginity. Something I lost a long time ago and I wished it would be to him because he would have been the perfect candidate. I nod as I feel him slowly entering me. I cry out and grab tighter on his hips, digging my nails into his flesh. How can this feel so good already?

"Look at me." he demands, showing me his dominate side that I missed so much.

I open my eyes and stare into his orbs. The icy blue and turquoise marble is glittering dangerously. His breath is just as shallow as much. "Fuck you feel so tight, so good... so fucking narrow." he breathes out between his teeth. I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. I feel him stretching me so well that it feels like he rips me apart. But he doesn't. Slowly, inch by inch, he stretches me and it has never felt better. I close my eyes, absorbing the feeling his cock inside of me gives me. It's the best feeling in the world. "I want you all in... I need all of you..." I breathe out as he still pushes into me. My feet flex from the feelings he is giving me.

"I wouldn't give you any less." he kisses the corner of my mouth before I feel him completely inside of me. He feels so thick, so long... I don't remember him being so fucking thick and long! My heart is racing heavily in my chest and I feel his cock twitching a bit, sending my body signals only he can. "How does it feel?"

"So fucking amazing..." I breathe out as I open my eyes again. Our bodies were made to become one. I brush through his hair, "And now fuck me. Fuck me sore. Fuck me until I cry out our safe word."

He grins, "I won't do that. After all, I want you to walk for the rest of this week."

I shake my head in disapproval, "No. Fuck me until you think it's enough. Fuck me here or in there." I say, referring to our room of pleasure that's now hiding behind a wall of scarves. "Fuck me until you are satisfied - don't listen to the words coming out of my mouth. I want you. I want you deep, hard, soft - I want all of you."

His grin turns into a soft smile, "My love, you have all of me. Always did and always will." he kisses me softly.

I feel my heart melting because of his words. "Show me." I demand. He likes it rough, he likes it dirty, he likes it hard - and I like that, too. Slowly, he starts moving out and a moan escapes from deep of my throat. This feels so good. As I feel the tip of his head brushing my entrance, I kiss him allowing him to do everything he wants with me.

Everything.

His fingers dig deep into my hips, giving me a warning before he thrusts into me. His bones crash against mine as I absorb him fully in one simple movement. I cry out, tilt my head back in response as I feel like he is about to rip my insides. This has never felt better. Never.

He moves out again, before slowly gliding back into me again. I open my eyes, surprised by this soft movement. I didn't enjoy it less and neither did he, but this is not what he needs. His hands unwrap my fingers from his hips before collecting my wrists in his left hand. I feel him stretching my arms out above my head. His right hand pushes my body softly down, until I feel the softness of the bed beneath me. I wrap my fingers around his left hand that's holding my wrists tightly together. Now I know what he wanted to do with one of these silk scarves. He moves out again and glides into me just as slowly. I feel the orgasm building deep, deep inside of me as I hear his breath in my ears. It feels so fucking good... so fucking good. He flexes his hips again, circling them to make his head dance around my entry. With a long slow thrust, he moves into me again. It's so slow and loving, yet it teases me. I wrap my legs around his waist, needing him deeper and faster. "Faster." I breathe out, needing more of him. But he moves out of me as slowly and carefully as before. His lips place a kiss on my neck. I start winding under his movements as he circles his hips while slowly entering me. "Please," I beg him again, my arms trying to get free.

"I need this slow." his breath in my ear builds my orgasm only faster.

I growl in frustration as he glides out of me again, "I'm going to come..." I breathe out as I feel on the edge of the orgasm. As slow as it built, it feels as gigantic as it never has before.

"Come when I tell you to." his dominance shows through his eyes as they look at me. He slowly glides into me only halfway and I feel his movement prickling in the tip of my toes. I'm so close.

He thrusts the rest of his length into me a little harder, "Now." His words push me off the edge, releasing the gigantic orgasm that has been building inside of me. I cry out his name, tilt my head back and arch my torso as I feel the rush of emotions floating through me like hot lava. His fingertips move my chin down again as his eyes look at me. I can see them sparkle, but my vision as well as the rest of my body is drunk by the feelings he created.

It takes me more than a minute to come back.

His left hand releases my wrists and I automatically wrap my arms around his neck. He supports himself by resting now both of his hands beside me. He thrusts into me a bit faster now and it only takes him two movements until he comes in a loud growl. I catch his growl with my lips, wanting to absorb even more of him. His arms loosen a bit and I feel his bodyweight closer to me. I let my hands glide down his arms, feeling his strong biceps keeping him above me. He comes long and strong - just like I did. His lips form a grin as I let go of them and I mirror it automatically. As the aftershocks of his orgasm rushes through his body, I let my hands travel down his strong muscles that form his arms. I stop at his hands and slowly lace my fingers with each hand. As I feel his cock softening in me, I know he's satisfied - for the moment. "Now that was worth the wait, wasn't it?" he asks me with the same grin on his lips.

I shake my head at his words before I use to momentum to surprise him. I roll us over on the bed until I am on top of him. I swing my head, so my hair falls down on the right side of my head. I don't want my curls to disturb the view beneath me. The Hermes scarves are spread out beneath him, giving him an halo. Suddenly, I don't care if they get ripped or dirty. They have never looked better.

"God, you're so sexy..." there's a sharp whistle coming out of my husband's mouth as his eyes dance down my body. I can feel his words resonating in his whole body as I feel his cock hardening in me already again. This man is never satisfied.

What luck I have.

I stretch out our arms to the side before I lean down to kiss him softly. "Those boobs won't stay like this forever." I ensure him with a soft smile.

His eyes find mine and I realise he didn't meant my anatomy at all. "I didn't just mean your looks. It's the way you control me although you've given up control. It's the way you surprise me when I think I know you. It's the way you swing your hair to the side to see me clearly. It's the way you smile at me and kiss me, practically fucking me with just your tongue. You..." his eyes move from side to side as he searches for words. "You are sex, beauty, passion, dauntlessness, brilliance and love all in one."

I blush, his words are like music to my ears. "You can compliment me all you want, I'll still fuck you however I want."

A chuckle escapes his lungs that vibrate through both of our bodies as we're still connected. I lean down to kiss him passionately, giving him a taste of what's in for the next round. I allow his tongue to dance a short tango with mine before I let go. Unlacing my fingers from his, I place my palms on his chest before I slowly lift myself until I feel the head of his cock brushing my clirotis. A loud purr escapes the lungs of my lover as I slowly move down. I need to get used to him first before going full speed on him. I feel his fingers wrapping around my hips as I absorb him fully. "God, this feels so good." he breathes out between his clenched teeth. I rise again, feeling his support on my hips before I go faster. I feel him rubbing my insides, creating a fire like sensation in me. It feels so good, so much better than those slow movements. I increase my speed as I feel his hands slowly moving up my back. His warm palms no longer support me, but I have all the support I need in the muscle strength I've built over the years. I feel the orgasm building quicker than before as I ride him in a crazy speed. I feel the sweat dripping down my body, but I want something else dripping instead. He allowed me to release my beast - and it's hungry only for him. My voluminous boobs are bouncing in the air with the speed. My breath becomes shallow as I feel his hands cupping each of my boobs. "Come, come for me." his words reach my ear as a whisper before his fingers twist my nipples hard. I stop in my movement abruptly, no longer in control as the orgasm rushes through me like it never did before. I cry out his name as my hands glide down his chest. My torso falls against his as I still deal with this single orgasm. The rush of blood is in my ears as I feel his lips kissing the right corner of my mouth. I needed this... Exactly, like this.

Suddenly, I feel us rolling over again. The royal blue Hermes scarf is glued to his back as I feel the same silk beneath me. He rolled us over. The beautiful golden and black floral print on the edges of the Hermes scarf give him an even better look than before. I feel his cock twitching in me as I still try to catch my breath. I can see the reflection of the scarves that I am laying on, in his orbs. He starts moving out of me, before thrusting in with a much faster speed. I cry out, feeling his best part stretching out my insides in the best way. He flexes his hips again, leaving me heavily in need of him. He thrusts in again and stilts as the orgasm rushes through him as well. A growl escapes his lips that is louder than before as he releases his seed inside of me. I love hearing, feeling and seeing him come. As I move up to kiss him, I realise his eyes have changed colour. The icy blue marble has disappeared. I let my hands glide up his biceps that support his wonderful body which gives me a kind of pleasure that should be forbidden. "Now that was what I was talking about." I breathe out with a grin on my lips before I kiss him softly.

He chuckles again and I feel my heart skipping a beat. He flexes his hips, exiting me. I feel the seed he filled me with, floating out of me like he pulled the plug from a full sink. I close my eyes, my Hermes scarves... As I open them again I see his eyes looking down, seeing the damage on at least one of the scarves. "At least I didn't tore it apart." he apologises in his way. "I'll get you a new one."

I laugh out loud, filling my body with more endorphins than I think I could produce. I haven't laughed in so long. It all sounds so easy coming from him. He lays down beside me, laughing along. I grab the deep purple coloured Hermes scarf, "That was unique!" I hold it up, seeing our lubrications spread all over it.

He takes it out of my hand before throwing it behind him on the floor, "But it was so worth it."

I chuckle as I shake my head before I kiss him softly, "You are the only unique I'll ever need." I whisper as I brush through his hair. His hands on my hips pulls me closer to him, closing the gap between us. I wrap my left leg around his waist, keeping him close. I feel his heartbeat against mine and close my eyes, inhaling this toxic Troy Bolton scent. I feel his hand fondling my cheek slowly, cherishing not only my outside but also my inside. "I could make love to you the whole night." his voice is a whisper that floats through me like the drug he is to me. "You give me a kind of high no one ever will."

I open my eyes and stare into turquoise coloured orbs. No dark blue. No marble. Just turquoise. But it's not less breathtaking. "I like fucking just as much." I counter with a smirk on my lips.

"I'll fuck you in there, but I make love to you in here." his fingers brush through my curls. "I missed that."

"I missed it, too." I ensure him as I let my hand glide down the left side of his body, feeling his muscles. "I missed every single inch of that body..." I allow my eyes to follow my hands before looking up at him, "And every single drop of that soul." I add before I kiss him softly.

* * *

I wake up feeling cold. Turning around, I see that the bedside next to me is empty. For a second the fear of losing him again crawls up my spine. For a second I even think I dreamt what happened. But then my eyes scan the surroundings. The smell of sex lingers in the sheets, the atmosphere is still loaded with our cries. The sheets are not made, the Hermes scarves are laying all over the bed and floor. We created a mess. A mess of our pleasure. I frown. Where is he?

I get out of the bed and start collecting the scarves from the floor and the side of the bed. I feel the marks he already left inside of me, but I will never be satisfied of this feeling. The deep red and royal blue ones have kinks in them as we used them as tie material for my hands and eyes. But the forest green one is just as kink free as when he got it out of the closet. The dark purple one of the other side... I hold it up, seeing our body fluids spread all over it. It's ruined. I sigh as I walk barefoot into our dressing room. I switch on the lights and get greeted by his and my side of the closet. I let his side untouched for the time he wasn't here, but mine changed a lot. There are a lot more wide dressed, tight skirts, blouses and only four pair of jeans. A light washed one, a dark washed one, a black and a white one. My heels are neatly standing next to each other. The Louboutins are hidden behind the colourful ones. Louboutins are for my husband only. My jewellery is laying in one of the sleek cupboards. My eyes move over in front of me, seeing the four gaps in my scarf-collection. Every scarf is tied to a memory or a dream I had while he was away. They are all tied to him. I slide three of the scarves into their place, leaving only one hole. There are over 200,000 $ hanging across me and I didn't even wince when I gave out so much money. Because to me it felt necessary. I sigh, before I let the dark purple scarf glide through my hands again. I bought this after my first sex dream of him while he was gone. It was the first time I walked into an Hermes Store. If it weren't for Miley who dragged me in there because she wanted a Birkin bag, I would have never started with this obsession. But I did. The dark purple edges capture large palm tree leaves. It has a beautiful print. Sighing, I throw it into the trash. There's no need to try to get it clean. It fulfilled it's mission.

I look at my night wear and my fingers automatically reach for the dark navy silk Stella McCartney night gown that has cut outs in the sides and back. It was the very same nightgown I wore when I told him we'd be parents for the first time. It's the one I wore when we finally had sex for the first time since Adaline was born. I slip into it with ease, it feels appropriate. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown curls are a mess, my lips are swollen red, but my eyes are glittering of joy. I look no longer miserable. I look like myself. I switch off the lights and decide to start looking for my soulmate. There's no way I get back to sleep without him next to me.

As I open the door of our bedroom a calm piano music starts filling my ears. It's quite low in sound, but my trained ears hear it anyway. I follow the music down the hallway, passing our children's bedroom. I have no idea what time it is, but this music is waking me up with ease. I stop at the gallery and lean against the black iron wrought that has the same pattern as the staircases in the foyer and kitchen. My eyes rest on my husband, that's sitting on the piano stool, making music for angels. He has no shirt on and from this angle, I can't tell if he's even wearing briefs. The huge glass facade is beside him and I see that it's still dark outside. The moon is coating him in soft light, creating the same halo the Hermes scarf did earlier. Sighing, I allow myself to get drunk in the sound he seems to create so easily. I haven't heard him play in years. It's so beautiful, so pure... so filled with emotions.

Sometimes I think he has the wrong job.

After an eternity, I decide to walk downstairs. Feeling the cold marble beneath my feet makes me realise how hot I feel for him. I rush through the foyer and stop at the wall in the living area to lean against it. I don't want to disturb him. The lighting from down here only looks better on him. He sounds so wonderful. So wonderful...

He never plays a note twice, always changing it up. He's the real musician in our family. Before Miley and Ryan. Before Adaline and Anastasia. Before even me. He embodies music in it's purest form. As I can no longer hold myself together, I decide to walk over to him. My beautiful husband. I stop behind him and bite my lip as I see he hasn't noticed me yet. It's only now I see that he's completely naked. I can't refuse to touch him and he stops abruptly as my hand touches his right shoulder. "You sound wonderful." I breathe out.

I feel his fingers wrapping around my wrist before he pulls me on his lap. The nightgown slides up, gathering at my hips as I sit wider than hip distance apart on him. I wrap my arms around him, feeling his cock already awake beneath me. Without a warning he kisses me harshly. I return his kiss, allowing our tongues a short dance as his fingers gather the fabric of the dark navy silk night gown. His lips let go only to help me out of the night gown. I move a little back on his lap, allowing his grown erection some space between us. His hand on my hips pull me closer again, closing the gap I created. I feel his cock twitching against my stomach as our tongues dance for the second time. He lets go of my lips before kissing the nape of my neck. I moan, feeling the heat rising inside of me so easily again.

He is my only weak point.

I cry out as his teeth bite into my right nipple, while his hand twists my left one. The sensation runs through my body, sending a heavy pulse to my clirotis. I feel it pulsing so hard that I wonder if he's going to make me come just by his lips on my nipples. He could do that.

But he chooses not to.

Suddenly he rises from the piano chair, holding me with his arms. He starts walking as his lips find mine again. I hook my ankles together as I feel his strong warm chest against mine. Our hearts beat as one. I crash against a wall, feeling the coldness of the glass in my back. I let go of his lips as the sharp pain resonates in my body, most of all in my pulsing clirotis. His hands fondle my cheeks, "Are you sore?"

I roll my eyes, "Just fuck me already."

He grins before I feel him flexing his hip back. I use the space between us to position myself correctly before he thrusts into me with no warning. I crash against the wall again, harder this time. I feel a wave of pain rushing through me and I don't know if it's coming from behind or in front of me.

But I love it.

He flexes his hip back, exiting me until his head circles around my clirotis. It pulses back in anticipation. He thrusts into me harder and I nearly bite my tongue. I cry out in pleasure, feeling him stretching me so well. "Faster," I breathe out, allowing my nails to softly scratch his back. He obeys, fucking me faster as I feel my back clashing harder and more frequently against the wall of glass. I feel the orgasm building deep inside of me, enjoying this angle just as much as the other ones before. I can feel the sweat forming in my cleavage as my breath becomes shallow. He fucks me so hard, giving me exactly what I asked for. I feel the nerves in my body reacting to his cock that's nearly tearing me in half. I am sore. Very sore.

But that's nothing compared to what's about to come.

His lips kiss mine as if he wanted to ease the soreness inside of me. But I don't want him to. I want to feel every single millimetre of him touching me. I want him deep, hard, thick and long. I want him to fuck me until he rips me apart. I want him- I cry out his name as the orgasm explodes unexpectedly inside of me. I feel him thrusting into me a few more times as I deal with the aftershocks of my orgasm. He comes in a loud growl, releasing his seed inside of me. I try to catch my breath, feeling my racing heart. This is what I live for. The moments that give me the highest high I've ever felt. He's my drug. My addiction. "Are you ready to come back to bed now?" I ask him as I brush through his hair.

A soft smile plays around his lips, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I woke up and you weren't there." I breathe out the truth, my biggest fear and our biggest problem.

He gulps before flexing his hip. I feel him sliding out of me before his seed follows. Drops glide down my legs as he unwraps them from his waist. I feel steady ground beneath my feet, yet both of us are shaking. "I was cold because you left me." I say again.

I watch him walking back to the piano where he picks up my nightgown. Without a word he helps me into it, covering my just fucked body with the most beautiful fabric.

"I won't fuck it out of you. Not tonight." he gives me a promise I don't believe for the first time.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to." I voice my concern.

Without another word he picks me up, "We'll find out soon."

How can he be so certain?

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Troy is finally home! But why did he leave? How will he react to Della's relationship with Wlad?**

 **You'll find out soon.**

 **As always, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	24. Chapter 24

_I feel my wrists wrapped in handcuffs. My arms are stretched out so much that my toes are barely touching the ground. I am almost hanging completely in the air. My skin is on fire. There are nipple clamps on each of my nipples. He refused to put one on my clirotis yet. I feel a wave of air before the single leather strand clashes against my rips, leaving a fine red line. My insides burn, it's too much._

 _"Say it!" his voice is dark, deep, rough and animalistic behind me. I can feel his hot breath in my ear, but I refuse to tell him what he wants to hear. I can see him striking out before the leather whip clashes against my sex and for the first time it doesn't pulse in lust. I can feel his cock twitching behind my ass, but he won't fuck me until he heard what he wanted to hear from me. A burning sensation rushes through me, showing me the fine line between lust and pain. He strikes out again before letting the sleek leather strike clash against my sex with more speed. It hurts more than before and I cry out in pain, but shake my head. I can't do it. I can't._

 _He walks around me, showing me his arousal bouncing clearly against his stomach. He promised to fuck it out of me, but so far it's been a tough ride. His bright eyes dance down my body, seeing all the lines of reds covering my skin. Twenty six in total._

 _His hand lets go of the whip and it falls to the ground. He's done with it. Finally. I watch him walking away from me and tilt my head to the side. Thank God this room is soundproof. No one should hear what I just screamed out. No one - but us. His black chin long hair is damp from the sweat he has worked. The muscle mass that's sculpting his body is flawless. He looks like a god. He stops at the many floggers. Floggers of different sizes, with different materials and different thickness hang on a brass construction. We still haven't used all of them, but I have a feeling we will this time._

 _He'll use anything to hear what he wants._

 _His fingers pick up a flogger with nylon strands. It's one of those we haven't tried yet. I watch him walking back to me, letting the falls glide through his fingers. I'm not sure if it can hurt more than the whip, but I am about to find out. He takes a step closer to me so I can feel his cock pulsing against my stomach. It's thick and long. I want to say something but he doesn't allow me to - until I've said what he wanted to hear. His fingers pull on the nipple clamps, intensifying the sensation. I cry out, not sure if it's because of the beautiful pain or the sharp fire that burns through me. "If you don't do what I want, I might have to step it up a notch." his lips kiss the right corner of my mouth. I want to kiss him fully, but doesn't allow me to. Not until I've given in._

 _"Tell me what I want to hear." he lets the flogger circle around my boobs, down my rips and over my stomach. I shake my head, my mind not allowing me to tell lies. "Tell me!" his demand follows a sharp pain as the nylon falls clash against my sex with strength. I tilt my head back, crying out as I no longer feel pleasure, but pure pain from the string his movement created. I want him to stop. I so want him to stop._

 _But I don't tel him as I stare into his glittering green eyes._

My eyes pop open widely. His promise to fuck it out of me rings deeply in my body. I can feel the pain that's caused by the whip and the flogger on my skin, although it never happened. Sweat floats down my back, trying to put out the fire inside of me. The curtains hold back the sunlight that's fighting to come through. I push the button next to my side of the bed and watch the curtain moving, allowing the sun inside our bedroom. It was a dream. It didn't happen. We didn't step into the room yet.

As I roll over, I see my sleeping husband. His chestnut brown hair is messy and as I brush through it, I feel the same silk that's wrapped around my body, between my fingers. He has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen and I'm glad that so far none of our children has inherited my crazy curls. Ana and Jo have soft waves, while Nate and Rory have straight hair. With Elias on the other hand we still have to see.

My hand moves down his face and I brush through the stubbles, feeling the roughness that scratched my sensitive area so beautifully last night. I love seeing him with stubbles, it makes him look rougher. My fingers move further to his mouth and I carefully brush over it. My husband's mouth is made for me only. I smile as I stare at his sleeping face. He's too beautiful to be real. And for a moment I feel my heart clenching. I am not dreaming. He came back to me.

He came back.

My hands move down his neck and chest, fondling the body that melts so perfectly into mine. I feel his abs beneath my fingers that don't vibrate from my touch for the first time. I allow my fingers to wander up again and stop as my eyes notice the long scar on his neck. I know right away it's from a cut of a knife. The scar is only a finger width apart from his pulse. Enough to leave a scar that scares the shit out of me. It will forever remind me how close I was to losing him.

For the second time.

Biting my lip, I let my fingers slowly strike down the scar, unable to fight to urge to not touch him. If only I knew what really happened...

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. Within a blink of an eye, I feel my wrists pinned above my head as he holds them with his left hand. The grip is so strong that a rush of pain floats through my body. I feel his bodyweight on mine as he sits down on my thighs, pressing me into the mattress. His right hand wraps around my neck. His blue eyes are clouded with a dark grey colour. I feel my pulse rising, but not because of arousal. It's like he's not himself.

"Troy," I breathe out before I feel his right hand starting to squeeze. I try to release my arms from his grip or my legs from his bodyweight, but I can't move. I can't move! His thumb is pressing down my larynx and I start fighting for air. "Stop!" my voice is weak and high. I don't think about releasing myself from his hold again. It would take me too much energy. Energy I should use to control my pulse and breathing. He has never chocked me. Never.

But I am not afraid.

I try not to fight for air, I try to suppress the instinct of fighting against him. He won't kill me. He won't. His thumb presses harder on my larynx, creating pain and a wave of panic. But I refuse to give into it. I stare into his blue eyes that are still clouded with dark grey clouds. He is not himself. "Please stop!" I say again, my voice not louder than a whisper.

He doesn't hear me.

His fingers clench around my throat and I feel my voice cords squeezing. Tears start rolling down my eyes. Tears of fear. I hear my pulse pounding loudly in my ears as more tears stream down the edges of my eyes. I feel dizzy. He won't kill me.

But this is enough.

"Andrew!" I cry out as loud and strong as I can. My voice is hoarse, shaking and maybe not louder than a whisper.

But he heard me clearly.

His fingers let go of me as if he just touched a fireball. I start coughing and rise myself a little in the bed. My cough is dry and I try to take deep breaths to fill my lungs with as much air as possible.

"Gabriella," his voice is full of horror, regret and sorrow.

I look at him, seeing the dark clouds in his eyes have vanished. I thought he had no collateral damage.

How wrong I was.

I open my mouth to respond, but close it as I hear the door of our bedroom opening. I look next to him and see three little humans in pyjamas walking in. I put on a smile, masking whatever just happened between us. Now is not the right time to discuss this. "Good morning!" I smile brightly at the little humans who climb into our bed. I kiss them all and they chuckle. They might be fourteen, but I'll still kiss them when they're grey and old.

"How did you sleep?" he asks them, smiling at them just as brightly. Without a word from them, I watch them all wrapping their arms around him. I gasp, feeling tears building in my eyes. This time out of love.

"We wanted to check if you're still here." Rory breathes out, voicing an issue we all deal with.

"I won't go anywhere." he promises them, kissing each of their cheeks. I watch them chuckling as he starts tickling them to ease their worries. Their childish laughter fills the bedroom, giving me a feeling of ease as well.

We cuddle for a few minutes before my eyes find the watch, they have to go in about thirty minutes, "You guys should get dressed. We'll meet you in the kitchen."

"But I'm done with porridge." Nate protests before climbing out of bed.

"I'm not." Jo says in disapproval.

"Can we have anything we want for breakfast?" Nate asks in hope.

I nod, "Anything. But just for today."

I can see his father's triumphal smile on his lips, "Yes!" I watch them all running out of our bedroom, "But get dressed first!" I cry after them. "And let Zeus out in the backyard!"

"Gabriella," his voice has the same sorrow, regret and horror as before.

I am about to respond, but Elias's cry fills the bedroom. I shake my head as I climb out of bed, feeling my sore muscles. He wanted to not fuck me sore, but I disagreed. As I can feel now, I got exactly what I asked for. I leave him lonely in our bedroom. We don't have the time to discuss what happened.

We have children.

* * *

I open Elias' bedroom door and hear him crying. He must be hungry from this long sleep. I walk over to his crib and pick him up, kissing his cheek. "Good morning sunshine." I greet him with a smile on his lips while he still demands his breakfast. Grabbing a muslin cloth from the dressing table and throw it over my shoulder. I sit down on the rocking chair and let one hanger of the nightgown slide down, revealing my right nipple. His lips find it immediately and he starts eating. I wince a few times, feeling how sore my nipple is from my husband's mouth. I used to be so afraid of another depression hitting me after giving birth, but thank god that hasn't happened a second time. Yawning, I lean back in the rocking chair. Feeding him is going to take a while. Unlike the triplets and Adaline, Elias likes to take his time, enjoying the skin to skin time we share. For him eating is not priority, it's feeling his mother closest to him ever since he was born. His fingers find a strand of my curls and he pulls gently. I pull the curl out of his fingers before giving him my forefinger to wrap around. He's my miracle. A send from God.

After about twenty minutes he finishes with the right breast. He seems happy, but not yet satisfied fully. I give him the left nipple before pulling the right hanger of my nightgown on my shoulder again. This time his sucking doesn't hurt as much. My eyes rest on my eating baby feeling overwhelmed by him. He's so lovely, so unique. As I feel a burning fire inside of me, I look up. Although my body gave me a warning, I still gasp as I see my husband in the doorframe. He's wearing a simple black shirt over his Armani briefs. The shirt hugs his muscles perfectly. His right bicep is supporting him as he's leaning against the doorframe. His glance is filled with fire, desire, sorrow and pure amazement. As he opens his mouth, I interrupt him.

"The triplets are eating breakfast?" I ask him, shaking my head softly. I won't discuss this now. We have to dig deeper into his psyche to solve this issue. Something we can't do while I am feeding our baby or talking to our children downstairs.

He nods, "Yes. Jo's having porridge with raspberries and blackberries. Rory went for yoghurt with slices of strawberries and melons. Nate went for-"

"French toast with maple syrup." I finish him, shaking my head. This boy is going to make more trouble than his oldest sisters did growing up. But I'm up for the challenge, seeing my rebellious features in him.

"Yes." he agrees.

"They'll be having a lot of fun on his first day back at Harrow then. He'll be jumping up and down the whole morning." Although maple syrup is natural sugar, it still gives him a pretty good high because we rarely have sugar in this family. Even natural one.

"Do you want me to drive them to school today?"

I shake my head, "No. I've got that covered." I ensure him without mentioning who will drive them. Some things have changed in the last two years after all. Elias finishes eating and his forest green eyes look at me. He has the eyes of his grandmother that's for sure. I pick him up and place his head on the muslin cloth. Slipping the left hanger of the nightgown on my left shoulder, I feel him burping on the muslin cloth. Thankfully it's not on my silk nightgown. We've ruined enough silk last night. Within a minute he has fallen asleep again. I lay him down in the crib again, staring at my sleeping baby. Biting my lip, I can't believe the luck I am having. He's going easy on me. Much easier than his oldest sister.

Eventually, I look away from him and straight into his father's bright blue eyes. I gasp, feeling the heat rising inside of me as fast as ever. The grip around the wooden crib tightens as he dares to take a step into my direction. His eyes leave mine and rest on my throat. It must be red and swollen, I surely still sound hoarse. I let go of the crib and walk pass him without another word or look. I can't deal with him right now.

I hear a loud discussion in the kitchen as I rush down the hallway. Walking down the stairs, I can see that all of the three have finished their breakfast. There is a glass of orange juice standing in front of them all. Jo's half-empty, while Nate's and Rory's still full.

"What's going on here?" I ask as I reach the kitchen.

"Nate is-" Rory gets interrupted by the door bell.

"Kevin!" Nate screams out before running out of the kitchen. I shake my head with a smile on my lips, Nate has allowed Kevin to grow as dear to his heart as Valentina once was.

"Are you guys excited for your first day back at school?" Jo and Rory are attending the St. Paul's Girl's School, while Nate is at Harrow School, a full-boarding school. He already got settled in a few days ago, but he wanted to spent the last days at home. I wanted to drive him up there, but he said it would be cooler if Kevin drove him. Hopefully boarding school will toughen him up. He's made trouble last year with getting into numerous fights on campus. This year it happened only twice. I hope it stays that way.

Nate is a brilliant head, but that brilliance will only help him onto a certain extant. The more he slips up, the more likely he'll drop out of Harrow - and that would be a shame since it is one of U.K.'s best school.

"Yes." with that I watch Jo and Rory rising from their bar stools as well before running after him. I sigh and brush through my hair as I see the mess on the kitchen island. If they think they've gotten around placing the dishes into the dishwasher, they're wrong. I hear a deep male chuckle mixed with childish laughter. Finding another nanny after Valenina left was a tough process and with Kevin I finally found someone they all trusted and even allowed getting close to their little hearts. I get out an empty cup out of the hanging cupboards as I hear them entering the kitchen. I close the cupboard door, and see Kevin staring at me in the doorframe. I blush, suddenly realising the obvious he's staring at: a woman in a hot dark navy silk nightgown with cuts in the sides and an open back - with no panties underneath. His dark green eyes are staring at me, his lips slightly apart as his breathing quickens. It never crossed my mind that a male nanny might not be a smart choice - until now.

"Morning." I greet him with a soft smile, trying to hide my embarrassment. I wouldn't have had the time to throw something on anyway.

His eyes don't leave my body, but eventually he gulps down his desire for me before forcing himself to smile. "Morning." he greets me.

I put my cup underneath the coffee machine and press the button. The sound of shredding coffee fills the kitchen before the brown gold starts floating into my cup. "Do you want a cup to go?" I ask him, trying desperately to change the atmosphere.

"No, thanks." he throws my offer away, but I can see him licking his lips. "What happened to your neck?"

I didn't have a chance to look at it yet, but even in the small reflection of the alumni coffee machine, I can see the redness and swell. "Must've scratched myself in the sleep." I mumble as an excuse. I get the cup filled with coffee and watch Kevin's dark green eyes widening out of the sudden. I wince as I feel my husband's hands on my naked back a second later, spilling almost the coffee all over my nightgown. He grabs my waist before pulling me closer to him. I can feel his steel hard torso against my back through the black fabric of his shirt. But what's more disturbing is the diamond hard cock that's pulsing into my butt.

"Kevin, this is my husband." I find my manners again, gulping down the unease. "Troy this is Kevin, the nanny." I explain and watch the men shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." For the first time in one and a half years, I can see the boyish side in my 26 year-old male nanny. My husband dominates everything and everyone he sees, tearing men looking at me in a blink of an eye apart if he wants to.

Troy doesn't say anything, but I can feel his grip around my waist tightening. I try not to wince, but I feel it echoing through my sore body anyway. My body starts reacting to his, making me feel the strong need for his cock between my legs. We've spent the whole night having sex - and I still want more.

Kevin seems to notice his grip on my waist as it is right where the cutout of the nightgown is. His eyes move up to my throat before they meet my husband's for a nanosecond. His eyes move down, as he understands that this is none of his business. "Are you guys ready for your first day back at school?" he asks the three kids in the room.

The triplets smile at him, they always enjoy getting driven to school by him. Kevin has been an immense help in the last two years. "Yes!" they say out of one mouth before starting to walk away.

"Good. We'll drop off Nate first before bringing you two to school."

"You forgot something!" I yell towards them and they stop as if they're one. Growling in response, I know they were trying to get around it. "Dirty dishes belong into the-"

"Dishwasher." they finish my sentence in one mouth before walking back to the kitchen island. I watch them collecting their plates, glasses and cutlery. With refusal, they do what I want them to anyway. My eyes stare closely at the triplets as they fill up the dishwasher until the kitchen island is as clean as ever. Rory wipes the surface with a damp cloth before Jo wipes it dry with a kitchen towel. "Done." They say out of one mouth and I nod to Kevin.

He smiles at them. "Okay, let's go."

They rush out of the kitchen, but come back out of the sudden. They run over to their father, hugging him with their tiny arms. "Have a good day at school." he kisses their heads, feeling overwhelmed just like me.

"We love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." he ensures them before they rush out of the kitchen again.

"The girls will be back around six." Kevin notifies me in a neutral voice. He has lost his carefree characteristic. Troy seems to scare the hell out of him.

I nod, "Good. See you then, Kevin."

"Enjoy your day, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." with that he turns around and walks out of the kitchen. He has never called me Mrs. Bolton after I told him not to when he mentioned it the first time. I didn't want a cold, professional relationship. Not with my children involved. They should feel as much love as possible, although their father's leaving left an enormous hole in their hearts. But now it seems like it turned out this way anyway. I can hear them talking in foyer before they all rush out. The door snaps in place and we're alone.

Within a blink of an eye, Troy has lifted me on the kitchen island. His hands rest on my waist as I wrap my legs around his torso. His pulsing cock is still there. "Kevin's just a nanny." I ensure him as I brush through his hair. I didn't even look at another man in the last two years.

"I don't want to talk about the man who wants to fuck with my wife right now." he hisses into my eyes before they travel down my face, stopping at the swell and redness on my throat. His right hand leaves my waist and although I know what's coming next, I still wince as his fingers touch my throat. "I've hurt you and I am deeply sorry." he apologises as his eyes and fingers still examine the surface of the damage he caused.

"It's okay." I forgive him like nothing happened. We've been through so much, a little swelling and redness won't change my feelings for him. Nothing will.

"It's not okay." he clenches his teeth, angry at himself.

I lift his chin until his eyes meet mine, "That wasn't you hurting me. It were the demons you brought home with you. I understand."

"You shouldn't."

I brush through his hair, "I knew you wouldn't kill me." I let my thumb run over his lips, "I knew I had the power to stop you. And I knew you'd listen to my voice."

He shakes his head in amazement, "Twenty two years ago you would have fled and never come back to me. Now you're sitting here as calm as a buddha."

I chuckle, "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't feel anything. I felt the panic and the urge to fight, but I didn't. Because I knew I had no chance against a man like you, so I had to voice my other super power." I joke with a smile on my lips.

He sighs before burying his head in the nape of my neck. I close my eyes and inhale his scent. He smells of blueberries and warm summer nights. How much I missed this. "You are the best that's ever happened to me."

"Yes." I agree with him, meaning the same before kissing his neck. "And now fuck me so we can have breakfast like we should."

He raises his head, his blue eyes looking at me. "You know that I am still capable of having breakfast-" he stops talking as I rip down his pyjama pants, revealing his hard, long and thick cock. Without a word I take off my night gown, revealing my naked body. "I know you can. It's just me who can't." I say with a shrug. He glances at me for a minute, his eyes not changing colour, his body not cooling down. He just stares at me for some unknown reason. I gulp as I feel my throbbing clirotis. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed this and I think he understood that I wasn't joking. Yet he stares at me, making me confused with that look.

But I don't dare to look away from his glance. It's too mesmerising.

Suddenly his hands reach out for my face, but to my surprise they touch my neck again. I try to suppress a wince, but fail as I still move slightly. He leans forward to kiss me, but not on my lips. He kisses the bruise on my neck he created with his own hands. And I understand why he stared at me for so long. He debated with himself whether or not to give into his sexual need - or choose my wellbeing over it once more. I close my eyes as I feel his warm lips on my neck. Slowly he kisses me before I feel his tongue gliding over the bruise. My hands rest on his shoulders and I squeeze them lightly as I feel his touch echoing in my sex. He understands me and seals his lips over mine. I return his kiss filling it with more passion as I demand my way into his mouth. Our tongues start dancing as I feel his hands on my hips pulling me closer to the edge of the kitchen island. His hands move to my inner thighs as our tongues still dance. I feel his fingers reaching my sex and I let go of his lips. "I love you." I reassure him. I love him no matter what.

I feel his answer sliding into me within one strong movement, stretching me to a point I almost go nuts. I let out an aroused cry as my vagina embraces his cock, getting the feeling it so desperately needed. As his pelvis crashes against mine, I breathe heavily still amazed he seems to fit into me. His hands move up my body, fondling my profile until reaching my face. He cups my face with his hands and I feel the warm white golden wedding band on his left ring finger. His eyes burn into mine, full of desire, gratitude and love. "I love you, too."

* * *

I get into my ballerinas just as Troy lays Elias into the stroller. His first walk in Richmond Park with our baby boy. I grin as I stare at him, I still can't believe it. His glance meets mine and he freezes for a second before taking a deep breath. "Ready?" He feels the same way.

I nod, having the leash for Zeus in my hands. He's already outside, running around. I open the door and hold it for Troy to walk through. I lock the door with my fingerprint before turning around. Boy, does he look good with a stroller.

"Where's Zeus?" He asks, looking around.

I scan the area in front of the house, not seeing our dog. "Zeus?" I yell before whistling. On command the English Springer Spaniel appears. "Sit." I demand and watch him sitting down. I put the leash on his neck.

"He's really a good dog."

"He is excellent." I say as we start walking down the driveway of our house. "He made them smile for the first time in two years."

Troy grabs my left hand and laces his fingers with mine. I watch him rising our laced hands before kissing my wedding bands. "I'm sorry."

"I know." I whisper back.

"What else did I miss?"

"Well, Jake and Ana are obviously engaged." I start, trying to ease him into the shocking news.

"When's the wedding?"

"They don't have a date yet."

"I see... What's new with Della?"

Della... I gulp, I promised I wouldn't tell Troy as Wlad wanted to be the one to tell him. Plus, I really don't want to see my husband when he gets informed about our oldest daughter loving our best friend. "She..." No, I won't tell him. "She can heal Parkinson's." I breathe out.

"What?" he looks at me shocked. "Our daughter can heal Parkinson's?"

I nod, of course he had no idea. Our daughter is as secretive as him. "She worked on a clinical trail for the last four years with a colleague. They went public with the medication a few months ago."

"That's amazing!"

I return his grin, "That's what the medical world thinks as well. She's been praised a lot. Her and Dr. Fleming won the Lasker DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award last year in New York City." I explain, knowing this was her first official outing with Wlad by her side. I couldn't attend it because I was pregnant with Elias. So, she flew alone with her boyfriend. That night was truly life changing. "That night on the way back to the hotel, Dr. Fleming got into a car accident." I gulp.

"Della?"

"She wasn't with him. She stayed at the afterparty."

"Is he okay?"

I shake my head, "He died. It was streamed live on TV. The whole award show was streaming online. They showed Fleming getting into a cabbie and drive off. Only seconds later a truck crashed into the yellow taxi at the crossroads. Another truck smashed into the cabbie from behind. It was horrible. They even showed a closeup of how Della picked up the award which was laying on the asphalt in front of the accident. The way her face paled... She ran over to the cabbie as fast as she could. He was stuck in there, but Della held his hand the whole time. She talked to him. She was the last person he saw before he died." I gulp down the gold ball in my throat.

"Do you know what he said to her?"

I shake my head, "No. Della didn't want to share. But when they got him out of the car, Fleming was full of blood. A pipe pierced through him. His blonde hair was full of blood... it was such a heartbreaking image. Della's beige Elie Saab dress was full of blood. Her hands were covered in it. The evening that should have been the best of her life turned out to be one of the worst."

He squeezes my hand, "I wish I could have been there for her."

"I know, me too." I say with a shrug.

"She was all alone in New York when she lost her friend..." he licks her lips. "No one should be alone in a situation like that."

She wasn't alone. She had Wlad by her side. But I can't tell him that. "She... She wasn't fully alone."

Troy frowns at me, "She brought someone besides Fleming to the award show?"

I nod.

"She has a boyfriend." he breathes out.

I nod again.

"Is he nice?"

"You like him."

"I met him?" he asks me confused.

"Yes you did, but that's all I'm going to tell you. He was there with her in that night."

"What's his name?"

"Troy," I sigh.

"What? All I asked for is a name!"

"Look, they want to tell you themselves and trust me, I don't want to interfere. And please don't google the award show to see him. Let them tell you."

He licks his lips, "How long have they been seeing each other?"

"A long time."

"Yeah, but how long?"

"Five years." I say with a shrug, "But they were broken up for a while."

"F-Five years?!" he asks me shocked, "That mean she was already seeing him before I left. No, you've got to be kidding me!"

I shake my head, "I didn't believe it either. But when she told me... when they told me... when I saw them together..." I shrug, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

I nod, "I suggest you ask her the next time you see her."

"Oh, I definitely will."

* * *

I slide the door with my scarves on it to the side, revealing the entrance to a world that's dancing on the thin line between pleasure and pain. With the key in my hand, I unlock the door. Pushing it open, the smell of citrus fills my nostrils. It's been so long... I switch on the lights before I take a step inside. The beige coloured walls with the exception of one quilted wall stare back at me, welcoming me. My eyes dance through the room I haven't stepped into in almost two years. The brass gutter, the brass and walnut handles of each individual tool, that beautiful king sized bed in the back... I missed it. But I missed the person I share it with more. If I don't have him here with me, then this room is useless.

My eyes stop at the side, seeing the brass constructions that hold the whips and floggers I dreamt of. There are floggers with suede falls, oiled leather, a combo of these two, Deer skin, Elk, Buffalo, Rabbit, chain and nylon. We have sixteen different floggers, each a different material and width. I let my fingers glide through the nylon strands of the flogger that hurt so much in my dreams. It's a thin flogger with only 20 falls, but it hurt as hell. I tear it off of it's place, making the other floggers shake. I don't want it in my collection anymore. I throw it on the floor before my fingers find one with knots in the falls. The thick red stands are made of nylon as well. I throw it on the floor as well, I don't want that either.

"What are you doing?" I hear his voice before I feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Cleaning out our equipment." I explain as my eyes focus on the whips next. I eyeball the fifteen different whips made out of different materials and in different sizes. My fingers find the one whip I dream about after a little searching and I pick it up. I let it string against my hand, creating a redness that leaves a strike of the whip on the palm of my hand. No, that's not as bad as I dreamt it would be. I place it back.

"Why?"

"Because I dreamt about you torturing me with these things." I explain as my eyes look for the clamps. I walk away from him and stop at walnut wooden cupboards. I tear each of the six slim cupboards open, searching for the nipple clamps. But all I see is eye masks and ribbon.

"Torturing you? I would never torture you." he promises me.

"Where are the clamps?" I tear another six cupboards open, seeing ropes in different colours, thickness and length. Where the hell are they?! I know they're here! They must be somewhere in this room!

I hear him walking to the east side of the room before he opens a small box. My eyes look at him as his fingers pull out the nipple clamps. We have different sizes. "What is this about?" he asks me softly.

"I explained it to you." I say as I rush over to him. I want to rip them out of his hands, but he closes his palm.

"No, you didn't." His body tenses.

I look up from his closed palm into his eyes. "You promised to fuck it out of me. Remember?" I ask him back, referring to my fear he'd leave me again.

He nods, "Of course."

"Well I dreamed about it this night." I explain with a shrug.

His shoulder relaxes, "Was it a nightmare?"

"Not quite, but very close." I explain to him, holding out my hand.

He opens his palm and lets the nipple clamps fall into my hand. "I won't torture you."

"I know." I say simply as I close my palm. They feel a bit heavy.

"I don't want you to throw them away." He's referring to the clamps. "We've never used them."

"And we're never going to." I hiss sharply as I walk away from him. His hand on my wrist stops me before pulling me back to him. His fingers brush through my hair before he kisses me softly. This room is not made for gentleness. It's so surprising that my hand opens and I hear the nipple clamps falling to the floor. I wrap my arms around his waist, completely forgetting the dream I had.

He lets go of my lips just as I feel his cock starting to pulse against my stomach, "I promised to fuck it out of you - not torture it out of you." his fingers fondle my cheeks, "Gabriella, where is your fear coming from? I thought you trust me."

"I do." I say into his eyes. I even let him choke me this morning without wincing. I trust him with my life.

"Then why are you so afraid?"

I sigh, "I don't know. But this dream scared the shit out of me."

He lets his thumb run over my lower lip, "Was it me or was it someone else doing this to you?"

I frown, not understanding his question. "I don't dream of other men."

"It's not what I meant." he explains softly, "My question was..." he closes his lips, searching for the equivalent words, "Did Troy Bolton torture you or was it Thomas Rotherford?"

I gulp, understanding him out of the sudden. "You think I dreamt of him?"

"Did you?"

"I don't know."

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and try to remember. It's important."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. Of course it's important. Those two persons are like day and night. They couldn't be more different.

I see myself hanging on the gutter. My legs are swinging in the air. The whip clashes against my skin, burning me from inside and outside. I cry out in pure pain and close my eyes. This has nothing to do with pleasure. This is pure torture. I force my eyes open as I hear footsteps walking around me. I gasp as I stare into bright green eyes, black chin long hair and a beard I am not used to. I open my eyes, "Thomas. It wasn't you." I breathe out, amazed. I really thought it was him.

I can see his body relaxing, "Thomas Rotherford is no longer a problem. He died in Santiago." he ensures me in a soft voice. "There is no reason for your fear."

I nod in agreement, he seems right. "I don't know why I dreamt about you in that way."

"I do." he says simple as his fingers dance down my chin, "Because you're afraid I might leave you again and you rather have him torturing you then have nothing of me at all."

I gulp, "Since when have you become Dr. Wyatt?"

He chuckles, "Dr. Wyatt was a good coach and allowed me glimpse into your psyche that helped me understand you in a whole new way."

"She wasn't such a good coach to me." I mumble under my breath.

He chuckles again before kissing me softly, "I won't leave you."

He can promise me that as many times as he wants but I'm not sure I will ever believe him when he says those words.

* * *

I pull the cashmere blanket tighter around my body as I lay on the couch. We've been home the whole day, locking out everything and everyone around us. We have avoided the conversation through breakfast, my equipment clear out and lunch. But I want to have closure before the twins come home from their visit to the zoo - at least a little closure. As I hear footsteps coming closer, I tilt my head to he side. I feel my heart bursting inside of my chest as I see my husband walking in with Elias sleeping against his chest. It's such a lovely picture to look at. I never thought it would happen. Never in the world.

"I thought I forgot how to change a diaper. Turns out it's like learning to ride a bike - you'll never forget." He sits down next to me, "I think he likes me." He jokes and I can't help but chuckle.

I let my fingers brush through his hair, "You know what? I like you, too. So it must run in his genes."

He smirks at me before kissing me softly. I strike Elias' back softly as he is dancing around in his dream land. He doesn't even wince at my touch.

"I wanted you to strip down and tell me your story, but you've just thrown that off guard." I breathe out.

His bright blue orbs look away from our sleeping son before they find mine. "It started the day we had the quarrel with Adaline about her application to MI6." He starts explaining anyway.

It takes my mind a moment to understand that he is really willing to tell me the reason of him being gone for almost two years. "What did her application had to do with you leaving?" I ask. She applied to MI6 over three years ago and quickly dismissed the thought after we talked to her. She continued with her medical career.

"It…" he clenches his teeth, "it awoke some monsters."

"Monsters?" I ask back in surprise. "What kind of monsters are we talking about? Dragons and Nessie?"

He chuckles, "No. I meant powerful men with an evenly powerful army. Men with names so big in the underground that they are legends."

Underground. Franklin and then Derek Grosfield comes to my mind. Fucking underworld... I gulp, "What do they have to do with Adaline?"

He lays Elias into his white swinging crib across us, "When you got kidnapped in Brazil… do you remember what I told you?"

I frown, not understanding where he is going with his statement. But I remember his words anyway. "You promised it was over. You promised me there was nothing to worry about. You told me there is nothing to worry about." I trail off, "you promised… oh my god!" I breathe out in shock, fearing the worst.

"With her application the name Bolton appeared in the system of every single secret agency all over the world. They do this for a check up. To see if there had been any criminal acts she was involved."

"Okay…" I still don't understand why they would do it.

"And with that hackers had the chance to get a glimpse into our life. A glimpse with just the name Bolton appearing on a computer screen. You know how much wealth, how much pressure, the name Bolton holds, but there are also a lot of enemies - not just because of my father and his connection to the underworld but also because of me and my former job. There is a reason why we are still working so closely with Krimov and his firm. They protect us. They have a look at our security system every now and then. It was Krimov who alarmed me when he noticed someone tried to hack into our system."

"There were irregularities?" I ask confused. Wlad didn't mention anything, but maybe he forgot about it.

He brushes through his hair, "It wasn't so visible, but there was someone, or many as I found out later, that were trying to get close to us. You have to understand that our security system is safer than the Queen's or the president of the United States of America."

"Wlad didn't mention anything."

"Because at the time it looked like nothing. It was a tiny breach into our system that usually is unnoticed if you don't start looking with a loupe."

"I don't understand. How could you notice it but not Wlad?"

He licks his lips, "Okay, look at it this way..." he runs his fingers through his chestnut hair, "It's like an ant coming through the front door, using the tiny space between the door and the floor. Once one ant has made its way through the door, thousands follow."

I frown at him. He's talking to me like I'm a child. "Thousands?"

He nods, "Yes. There was a whole string of consequences that would follow if I don't stop them."

"But why couldn't you just call the police?"

He laughs, "Scotland Yard or MI6 would have run away from the beasts that were after us. The beasts I had to stop."

„Were you scared?"

"I'm never scared, angel."

"Everyone is scared sometimes."

"I don't care for my sake. The only thing I do care about is you and my family. Losing you is what scares me. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me—but also the worst. I have something I value more than anything I own. You're priceless, irreplaceable. Our family, our children - I'd die if I ever lost any of you. That's the kind of shit that scares me. The world knows I love you. The world knows who my family is. Why do you think I have you guys all watched and protected 24/7? Because of them, angel. Because of the beasts that were after us. My enemies know you're my world. They could strip me of everything I have and not leave a mark. But if they placed a hand on you…it would kill me." Troy looks behind me, out of the glass front in our living room. His eyes dance through our backyard, through our paradise on earth.

"What kind of men were they? Drug dealers? Kidnappers?" I ask. There are a lot of beasts in this world, some come in disguises and some are too scary to disguise. I've seen just a handful of them in the Royal Albert Hall, but they scared the shit out of me.

He nods, "Drug dealers, kidnappers, slave traders, organ traders, mafia bosses…" he trails off before looking back at me. The list must have been endless.

"Why would they try to hurt us? What do they want from us?" I ask before it hits me. "What the fuck have you done, Troy?!"

His lips form a thin line, "They wanted me. I still have some valuable information from my time as an NSA agent. It's so sensitive that only a handful of people knew about this - and now they're all dead except for me."

"Information? What kind of information?"

He shakes his head, "I can't tell you, angel. It's regarding the Feds of the States but that's all I can tell you."

"I need more."

He gulps, "If I told you and someone would somehow find out than you'd be dead pretty quickly."

I bite on my lower lip. This is clearly dangerous information. "Tell me."

He sighs, "There's a covert global agency that doesn't answer to anyone not even The President of the United States, the president of the EU or anyone else. It operates by itself. They deal with a large number of covert missions; specifically torture and assassinations which they made to look like suicides."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was part of the team that brought the agency to life and ran it while working as an NSA agent. I still have knowledge of all that happens within the agency and reports of what they did in the past."

WHAT?! "Troy,"

"I'm not running it anymore. I gave that up shortly after meeting you. But the remnants of the team has been killed in secret over the last years. They made it look like suicide, their specialty. And than when Della applied to MI6 two years ago, they found a way to get close to me. They wanted to get to me through you. Through every single child, through the love of my life, my mother, my brother and my father."

"So it's Della's fault you left?"

His chin stiffens and I know he is clenching his teeth, "I told Adaline that day, that whatever she would do from her first day at MI6 it would destroy her life. She would have to live in constant stress, maybe even fear. She would have more enemies than she knew of and she'd always be on the chase. There was no way she could ever settle down, have children, have a proper life. I told her she doesn't deserve that kind of lifestyle because it would have torn her apart. I asked her to rather continue with those illegal races than work as an agent."

I gulp, "She listened to you." He didn't answer my question. So it must be bad.

"No she didn't and that was the fucking problem. She went in for the interview anyway and got the fucking job. Like she was destined for that shit!"

I frown, "No. She told me she didn't get in. She told me she changed her mind. She told me-"

"She lied. She lied because I left the day she got in. I couldn't live knowing you are all in danger. I couldn't risk-"

"So, she's an agent now?!" I interrupt him.

He shakes his head, "She turned down the job offer the day after I left. It's part of why I left. I needed her to turn down the job. I needed her to understand that it wasn't a fucking protection speech I held."

"And you left to do what?"

"Chase down every single threat."

Ever single threat... "How many people did you kill?"

"Do you really want a number?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't!" I hiss at him. How dare he try to protect me now! "I am your wife, your partner in crime, your fucking soulmate, Troy. If I ask for a fucking number, you give me that fucking number. If I ask you to shut up, you shut the hell up. And if I want to hear all the reasons why you left, you tell me them!" By now I am yelling. I know Elias won't wake up, because that's just the kind of baby he is. The louder, the better his sleep. I didn't understand it and I still don't - but I have never cherished it more.

He gulps and I think I see a glimpse of fear in his eyes before he mumbles something I didn't hear.

"What was that?" I ask, meaning to sound polite but instead the rage comes out.

"4036." His voice doesn't shake, it's crystal clear as it reaches my ears.

Yet I feel like he just pulled the floor away from my feet. "What?!" I ask him back in shock.

"Don't ask me to say that out loud again." His blue eyes find mine, being somewhere between sorrow and anger.

4039\. I know of 4039 people that my husband killed. Three because of me. The others all for his family - including me. I think that makes him a serial killer, doesn't it? I don't know. My husband, the serial killer! I shake my head in disbelief. How the hell could he do that? I mean three were enough, but 4036?! What rose this number so high? Why so many? Why? For a moment I think I am staring at Thomas Rotherford, the fake identity he created so he could run all of this.

But then I look into his bright blue orbs and see my husband - Troy Bolton. "Why so many?"

"36 people were my target. The other 4000 were just their protection shield." His eyes fill with rage.

He tore that protection shield down - with whatever available. "And their families."

"Families?!" I breathe out shocked.

"I had to kill the whole families, all generations. Otherwise they would come after me. The family of my targets were easy, the families of the army that protected them was harder. I mean, do you know how common the name Sanchez is?!" He asks and shakes his head, "It was a lot of work, it required a lot of research and a lot of-"

"Dead bodies." I breathe out, shocked. He eradicated families. For us! After all we've been through, this has to be the worst. By far, the worst. "Troy, you killed innocent people!"

"You don't understand-"

"No, I do! You killed old stinky grandparents and babies that couldn't even speak yet! You killed children that went to school and mothers that had nothing to do with it! You killed... Troy, what the hell were you thinking! If that's your logic, if that's the way you think then you should have eradicated the whole world, because I can guarantee you there are friends who want revenge or an ex boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever there is left!"

"There is no one left!"

"You don't know that! You don't know what's going on in people's heads! You-" I let out a frustrated growl and rise from the couch. I can't be near him right now! I can't! I turn around and march away from him. I can't believe he did that! It's disgusting and cruel and... sickening to the stomach. He erased families, traditions... I stop in the dining room and grab onto the cherry wooden chair to keep my balance. I look over my shoulder, seeing my husband staring at our youngest son.

I know he did it for him, for each of our children, for me even... but how can I live with that burden? How can I live knowing he erased whole families just for the sake of ours? Where's the fairness in killing innocent people? Sure, their fathers might have not been saints and they might have killed for living or dealt with slaves or drugs or weapons or whatever else there is... but innocent children? Babies? He crossed the line. He crossed the freaking line!

I walk back and look at him. "That scar on your neck, is that from them? From the one of protection shields?"

He shakes his head, "Carlos Diego Rodriguez." The words come out of his mouth like they are acid.

"The last target?" I have to pull every single information out of his nose. Like I had to with all of his confessions.

"Yes. And the toughest one."

"What did they do?"

"Not what did they do, what didn't they do."

I shake away the images forming in my head, "Was it anything like what I experienced?"

"No…" he shakes his head before looking at me, "it was worse."

I gulp, believing him. "How long did they have you?"

"2 hours."

In 2 hours they opened up hell to him, no doubt. "How did you get out?"

"I was willing to sacrifice myself for you. Carlos knew having me was the greatest deal he'd ever get - all of you suddenly meant nothing to him…" he brushes through his hair.

I fell a shiver running down my spine, "What do you mean sacrifice yourself?"

"I decided to burn this place down. I used the chemicals with which they tortured me, against them. With a piece of glass I wanted to free myself from the chains. I was suspended with my legs in the air. It's how I cut myself, very close to my pulse. I didn't know if it was a good or bad sign, but I'll have the reminder forever."

"But you don't have any burns…" it doesn't make sense, but I don't have the feeling he is lying to me either.

"I didn't need a lighter to burn them down. I used bleach and gasoline. Over the people, the furniture… the walls. A broken cord with electricity running through it and it was done. I crawled to the next village - but I found a station of volunteers instead. Doctors Without Borders. Without them…" he doesn't finish the sentence as I place my hand on his. His lips shake before he takes a deep breath to calm down, "They stitched me up, examined me and gave the prognosis. I needed a real hospital - not a shelter. Shortly after that I must have lost consciousness. I woke up with Adaline beside me in a hospital. I never thought I'd see her again. She looked like an angel - that saved me by operating me." He licks his lips," She looked just like you. For a moment I thought you were by my side. She's so much like you."

I squeeze his hand softly, not having the words to tell him how I feel. I decide to put my feelings away for now. "How do I know it won't happen again?"

"It's over."

He has said that before but somehow his fucking NSA history is catching up with him all the time. Twenty four years have gone by and suddenly we were in so much danger that my husband had to go on a killing mission to protect us! "You say that now but in five, ten, fifteen years I'm going to lose you again. You've said it before but you still left me anyway! You didn't just tear me apart, Troy, but you tore apart our children as well!"

His blue eyes look at me, "This time there is no way it could happen again. I killed them all, I wiped my traces clean, I burnt down every evidence. There are no relatives left, no friends to want revenge someday. I made that list squeaky clean."

"And you don't run that covert agency anymore?"

He shakes his head, "My hands are clean."

No, his hands are full of blood! They're drenched in the blood of 4039 people! 4039! Tears start rolling down my faces, "I want to believe you, I do, but how can I know for sure? How can I not-"

"I am a man that sticks to his words. I have never broken my word. Never." His eyes are full of faith, "this is not just over, this is wiped off the universe. Nothing leads to Thomas Rotherford, Troy Bolton or any other Bolton member. Nothing. Not even a scurf."

"You promised to never leave me."

"I also vowed to safeguard you. You and my family."

He did vow that. On our wedding day. Over twenty three years ago. But I don't know what I to think of it. "Are you sure it's over?"

"Yes. The agency has a new boss who is very competent. I gave him all of the reports I had. It's over. Truly over."

I brush through my hair and let out a sigh as my eyes focus the backyard with the pool, the sun lounges, the rose garden, the flowerbeds, the herb garden and my private studio. We have built our dream home - with even more children running around than we dreamt of. We had our dream life and then he left me. To protect me, our family - us. But he left me.

I have never felt more pain.

"Do you trust me?" His voice reaches my ears, sending chills down my spine.

I look into his bright blue orbs, "I have to, don't I?"

He doesn't like my answer. "But do you?"

I brush through his hair and open my mouth to answer, but my ringing cellphone interrupts me. I look at the display and see the headmaster's number of Nate's school on it. He made trouble again. On his first day back after Eastern break! I can't fucking believe it! "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton, this is Mr. Hawkings speaking."

"Mr. Hawkings, what brings me the honour?" I sit straight on my couch as if this gentleman could see me right now.

"Your son Nathanial has been in another fight, I'm afraid. Harrow doesn't tolerate any sort of violence. Especially not on the very first day back."

I close my eyes. Another fight. Of course. "I'll pick him up." And bring a very heavy check - for the third time this year.

"I'll be expecting you, Mrs. Bolton."

I hang up and shake my head as I place it back on the coffee table. This boy has come more after me than I want him to.

"What is it?"

"Nate got into another fight." I breathe out, rising from the chair. "They would have already kicked him out, but his grades are too good. He's at top of his class - and he plays that card very well." I shake my head, "Smart and rebellious... I have to get dressed to pick him up. I'm sure Hawkings is going to suspend him for a week or two. Can you stay here and watch Elias?" He'll miss at least the first week of school.

He's clenching his teeth, "No, I'll go. You stay with our baby." He raises from the couch and I can see the anger building inside of me.

I place my palms against his chest, "No, don't. You're mad. The last thing Nate wants to see right now is his angry father picking him up from school."

"But this is exactly what he needs." his blue orbs are darkening, "How many times has this happened?"

"This is the third time in this school year. It happened four times last year." I breathe out. "But I am managing it as best as I can-" the look on his eyes stops me from talking any further.

"I'll get him and you stay here." with that he walks away from me without giving me any chance to respond.

I let myself fall down back on the couch, looking at our sleeping baby. I just hope Elias won't be such a troublemaker when he's older.

* * *

I get up as I hear Troy approaching me. He's dressed in a dark grey suit with a dark navy tie. The suit is tailored to his body shape, embracing every single muscle he has. He looks like his old self. He looks like the man I married.

"It's very likely that Simon Taylor, the House Master, is going to be there as well." I inform him, "And make sure to bring a check."

He nods, "Anything else to consider?"

"Don't yell at him while you are on campus. Save that for the drive home." I ask of him, knowing his rage.

His jaw tightens, "I'll try."

"Sugarcoat your opinion of them. Hawkings and Taylor are likely to drop a comment on you picking him up."

He narrows his eyes at me full of hostility, "What did those motherfuckers do?"

"Nothing." I lie to his face. They are both sexist pigs but he will find that out on his own.

"Gabriella," he hisses at me.

I roll my eyes in annoyance, "The boys are usually brought by their fathers only. Women are not seen there very often. Perhaps that's why they are staring at me like I am a piece of meat rather than a woman. They are arrogant but I've always held my tongue to correct them because I want Nate to stay at Harrow. Don't tear their heads off for me. Stay calm - or try to."

His chin stiffens at my words. He didn't like hearing that one bit.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay here?"

His blue orbs move to the sleeping Elias, "Yes."

"I could do this as well. I have done it in the past." "That's his issue."

"His issue?"

He sighs, "He thinks he can get through with it. That you'll fix it for him."

I frown, "No that's not-"

"I'm not sure they're going to send him back today. He might as well get punished there. He needs to face the consequences to-" I raise my hand to stop him.

I take a deep breath, "Go and talk to the headmaster as well as the house master. Talk to Nate and then decide. Bring him here or leave him there. But either way, he's going to get punished and suspended from class."

"What was the longest he got?"

"Four days."

He nods, "I'll make sure it'll be two weeks."

"Troy!"

"He needs to face the consequences. And those aren't pretty."

* * *

Three hours later, I jump up from the barstool leaving my lunch on the kitchen island as I hear the front door opening. Troy hasn't called me like he promised - and he ignored all of my calls. He kept me in the dark on purpose. I am not definitely not enjoying this. Nate didn't answer my calls of texts as well. I can hear the door shutting before zippers open. Quickly, I rush through the hallway and stop at the foyer, blocking the way to the living area. I can see my fourteen year old son getting out of his black leather shoes. He's wearing his black jacket as part of the school's uniform, the straw boater and the books are laying on the round table next to the pink peonies.

"You sent him?!" Nate's voice is filled with rage that I'm sure he didn't show towards his father on the ride home.

I gulp as his turquoise orbs shoot icy knifes into my heart. His face is scratched and he has a blue eye. He looks beaten up. Really beaten up.

"She didn't sent me. I decided to pick you up." Troy's voice is just as angry, maybe even angrier than Nathanial's.

Nate doesn't look at his father as he walks over to me. "What happened?" I ask him, trying to show empathy. The ride back home must've been hard enough. He doesn't need two angry parents.

"What do you think happened?!" he snorts at me, clenching his teeth.

"Nathanial, don't you dare talk to your mother like that again!" Troy's voice has warning tone that sends chills down my spine.

Nate's head swings around as he looks at his father for the first time since they got home. "Or what?"

I can see Troy's hands forming fists and his teeth clenching, "Don't you dare provoke me, Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton."

"I am not afraid of you. There's nothing you can-"

"You want to try and see what happens? I am your father."

He turns around fully and places his hand on his hip. "Then tell me where has my father been in the last two years?!" he yells at him. Suddenly, I see a side of him I have never seen before. He was so happy earlier today to have his father back, but now... Now, he's out of control. This is someone completely different.

"Excuse me?!" Troy seems to be just as surprised as me.

"In those last two years have you ever-"

"Enough!" I raise my voice to get their attention as they both seem clouded with anger. "Nate go upstairs to your room."

"But-" he turns around. His turquoise are still full of rage. They have a dark sparkle in them that I've never seen before.

"Now!" I order and watch him storming pass his father and up the right staircase. He's marching up the marble stairs, his shoulders tense. I raise my finger as Troy wants to say something, waiting for the door of Nate's room to shut with a loud bang. Five seconds later the bang appears. "What happened?" I ask again, this time hoping to get an answer.

Troy sighs as he gets out of his shoes, "I talked to Hawkings and Taylor for an hour. About the consequences he needs to face."

"What did they decide on?"

"Suspension for one week and three months of community work. They wanted it to be for the rest of the school year. I beat them down to three months. I think that's punishment enough at school."

Three months of community work at school. Plus a week of school he'll miss. For some reason that doesn't sound like a punishment from Nate's perspective. He's going to enjoy being home.

So that means he's going to do all the housework and take care of Zeus alone.

"He hates us."

"He shouldn't have gotten into a fight then." he snorts as he reaches me.

I place my hands on his chest as he places his on my hips, "Did he tell you why he got into a fight?"

"No. The drive here was silent. I chose that as a punishment for the moment. I wanted him to dwell in his thoughts, think about what he did."

I nod, "Well, maybe I should talk to him. He might talk to me."

"Right now, he needs to cool off." Troy's eyes burn into mine.

"I've never... I've never seen him like this." I breathe out. I knew puberty would be hard, but not like this. "I mean earlier when Kevin picked them up he was so happy and full of love... and now he's full of anger... He has never talked to anyone like this before. Not even towards me."

Troy sighs before brushing through my hair, "He's mad at me."

"I know he is, but that doesn't mean he has to get into a fight on his first day back at Harrow's!" I breathe out and shake my head.

He presses his forehead against mine, "We'll deal with it."

I look into his bright blue orbs, "Yes we will."

* * *

I unlock our black iron wrought gates with my iris scan and left thumb before stepping through with Zeus ahead of me. After Nate and Troy got home I needed some time to myself and now that Troy's back I could really be alone with Zeus instead of alone with Zeus and Elias. As I walk down the white pebbles driveway that's lined with lavender and big oak trees, I inhale deeply. It was a crisp morning and even the afternoon still has a taste of the cold. The iron wrought gates behind me close again. As it's late March, spring is right upon us and the lavender on the left and right side of me is already welcoming the rays of sun. I can't believe Della, and after her Ana, will turn 23 in just a few weeks! 23! It feels like I gave birth just yesterday.

It's crazy how fast time flies.

I have no idea how Troy is going to react to Della's relationship with Wladimir. He might freak out and if he does, especially. If he makes her choose between us and Wlad than she's going to turn out backs on us... and we'll turn into Victoria and Franklin.

I gulp, I won't turn into my mother. It was always my biggest fear to turn into Victoria. During my long walk with Zeus through Richmond park I called Franklin to tell him Troy is home and that he's alright but Franklin barely said a word to me. He turned into the ice king he was before Troy left.

I stop in the middle of the driveway as I see Troy and Kevin standing in front of the Spanish styled house that we've called home for 23 years now. Kevin's blue MINI is parked next to my silver Tesla.

Troy says something to Kevin but I can't hear it as I am still too far away.

Then they shake heads. Kevin turns on his heel, gets into the blue MINI and drives off. I step to the side as Kevin drives past me without glancing at me once. Instead he looks very upset in the few seconds that I saw him. Zeus barks at the car, something he has never done again.

I snap with my fingers to shut the Springer Spaniel up in an instant.

What did my husband tell him?

With fast steps I walk over to my husband. Whatever Troy said, it upset Kevin. "What did you do?"

"I fired him."

My mouth falls open. "Y-you fired him?!" I must've misheard him. He did not fire the nanny, did he?!

"Yeah. I thought-"

"No you didn't think!" I interrupt him. "You can't fire our nanny! You can't do that behind my back!"

"I am back now so there's no need for a nanny."

"No... no need for a nanny?!" I hiss at him. "You don't know what it's like to raise those three! You haven't been there in the last two years so you have no idea how hard puberty can be!" I yell at him. "You don't make those decisions without me. You fired him because you think he wants to fuck me!" I hiss.

"That has nothing to do with-"

"Of course it has! It's the only reason why you fired him!" I point my forefinger at him. "Except he hasn't touched me in the last twenty months. Not once did he do something inappropriate but instead he focused on our children. As he should have, Troy!"

My husband licks his lips. "Valentina called while you were away. She said she can come back at the end of the month."

My eyes widen at the mention of our former nanny. "She called?"

He nods. "I figured she's a better match than Kevin. Besides you always said this job had a termination date."

"Well, yes I did but you still shouldn't have done that without my consent. I hired him so it should have been my job to fire him."

Troy places his hands on my shoulders and winces from the electricity at the touch. "I'm sorry. It's just-" he stops talking as I sigh.

"Troy, I love you but things have changed. I was in charge of everything in the last two years. I was the one who changed lightbulbs, repaired shower heads... I was the bad cop and the good cop. I was Mommy and Daddy in one person. I was their anchor. I made the decisions." I tell him as I feel his warm palms on my shoulders. "So you won't do a thing regarding our children without talking to me first." I warn him. "You asked me if I trusted you and I guess I don't. Not when you do things like firing our nanny without talking to me."

"So you want Kevin instead of Valentina?"

I growl, "No! Of course I want Valentina back but that's not the point."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" I hiss. "We need to make these decisions together! That's the point."

I watch how his Adam's apple moves as he gulps. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's not going to happen again."

* * *

I read through the balance pages, highlighting every number we could improve in. I have branches all over the world while the headquarter remains in London. Six branches on four different continents: one in Asia, two in north America, one in Australia and another two in Europe. Relentless' songs have won the Eurovision Song Contest in the last nine years. I flip over the page and stare at my schedule for the rest of the week. Although I want to work from home most of time for the next few months, my schedule is surprisingly full. I have video conferences with all of the branches, interviews I need to make, emails to check on... it's a crazy mess. I use my celebrity status not just for marketing but for charity as well. Concerts, Galas, TV shows, award shows or any sort of party... my schedule is jam-packed. And into all of that I squeeze in my duties of being a mother. No wonder I had no time to fully process everything that happened in the last weeks. There's not a single day I had off in the last two years. When I did decide on a vacation it turned into a workation anyway. Even on the Maldives, I worked. Even at Christmas, I spent a few hours to work. Even at my children's birthdays I worked. I worked because it kept my mind off of the emptiness, the fear, the anger and the pain inside of me. But now... Now all of this is sitting across me at the dinning table, reading a newspaper while sipping on his black coffee.

I can hear him placing the newspaper on the table and feel his eyes burning through my skin. I try to ignore it for at least until I finished reading the page, but I fail after a few seconds. "What?" I ask looking up into his eyes. The baby phone shows that our youngest son is still asleep upstairs, while our oldest son is probably still full of rage. I haven't seen him since he got into his room. The girls came home after school but were not surprised to see Nate still being home. Sadly, they got used to their older brother getting into fights and acting out.

"I've been doing some thinking." he starts.

I lean back in the chair, "About Nate?"

"Yes. And the girls."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Okay, I'm all ears."

"Le Rosey." he breathes out two words I thought I'd never hear again. Le Rosey boarding school is the most expensive school in the world, but also one of the best - if not the best school. They have a teacher-student ratio of one to five maximum. The teaching languages are French and English, but they teach over 30 other languages as well. The sport activities varies from things as simple as soccer or tennis to horseback riding or skiing. The school's main campus is located in Rolle, Switzerland. The winter campus is located in Gstaad, where the students are learning in the colder months. The students come from all over the world and with a fee of over 80.000 per year, it is ensured that only the richest of the rich are learning there. It's an outstanding school.

But it's also in Switzerland.

I shake my head immediately, "No."

"But-"

"I said NO!" I raise my voice to highlight my position. "I said no as we first discussed it when they turned eight. Six years later and I am still against sending them to boarding school." I interrupt him, gathering my paperwork together.

"Just listen to me."

"No, I don't need to listen to you." I say as I straighten the stack of paper. "I'm sure it's a good school but I'm not sending my children away. I won't let anyone but us raise them." I rise from my chair and watch Troy do the same.

"You're already doing it. You sent Nate to Harrow!"

"Because I thought they could teach him what I am unable to apparently!" I argue back. I sent him there because I am helpless not because I wanted him to get away from me.

"How about we let them decide?" he asks the question in one breath afraid I'd interrupt him again.

I shake my head in response.

"Nate is obviously not happy at Harrow. He needs a form of discipline you are not able to give him. As for the girls-"

"I am not giving him enough discipline?!" I interrupt him, placing my free hand on my hips. "I am sorry, but what the hell gives you the right to judge me?!" I hiss at him. "Tell me, where were you when your children were all so full of rage that nothing would help them? Tell me where were you when they started acting out, getting into fights in school and here at home? Where were you when they cried themselves to sleep?!" I don't wait for him to answer, "You were flying through the fucking world to kill people! You killed one by one, Troy, while your kids were suffering from the worst pain they will ever feel! Ever! You made them go through hell! For two years, you made them go through hell!" I say into his bright blue orbs, "So no, I will not send my children to a boarding school so they can get educated and disciplined because you think I am a horrible mother."

"You are not-" I raise my hand to make him stop.

"I don't give a fuck what you think of my ability of being a mother. I stopped giving a fuck when you left us. I know I am a wonderful mother to them and no one is ever going to change that!" I move around the chair. "I'm going to take a look at how our son is doing." I hiss into his eyes before storming off. I rush through the dinning room, around the kitchen island and up the stairs.

I walk down the hallway and stop at Nate's closed door. His full name is written with Ana's beautiful handwriting in a dark navy colour on the white wooden door. I knock three times carefully, aware that my son is still mad. As I hear a silent come in, I take a deep breath before walking in. He's laying on his bed, his eyes up at the ceiling. Just like in Adaline's room, he has a window in the ceiling above his bed as well. This way he can watch the stars, the rain, the sun or the clouds moving. To my surprise he's not listening to any music or playing games on his computer. He's just laying and thinking. He's actually dealing with his emotions.

I close the door before walking over to him. His room has beige walls and furniture made from mahogany. There's a navy coloured stripe in the middle of the beige walls that leads through the whole room. The stripe is made out of words, places in the world he wants to visit. It was Ana's idea - her unique touch when they redid his room a few years ago. Some of the places have been stroked out with a pencil as we already visited them. I pass the mahogany desk in his room which matches his father's in his study. The bookshelves are made out of this exclusive wood as well, they are massive but look tiny compared to the size of this room. There are two navy velvety armchairs across an open fireplace. The left one is covered by his uniform as he has changed into more comfortable clothes. Two doors are on either side of the fireplace. One for his dressing room and one for the full marbled bathroom. There's a wall of French windows that go from the left side of his room all the way through his bathroom. It shows a stunning view of our backyard and the River Thames.

"I see you didn't sent Dad this time." he hisses at me, without looking into my face.

I sigh before sitting down at the edge of the queen sized bed with white bedding. "Nate," I breathe out, but loose my words as his turquoise orbs stare into mine. He's not just mad, he's deeply hurt.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

I know he's lying but I decide to not press on that.

"Will they kick me out of Harrow's?"

I shake my head, "No. But I wouldn't provoke them another time."

"But I want them to."

"What? Why?" I thought he loved Harrow!

He keeps his lips shut, not ready to tell me the truth.

"What happened today?" I ask him slowly, changing the subject.

His jaw tightens as he clenches his teeth, "I got into a fight."

"I know. But I meant the reason. Why did you got into a fight again?" I take his hands as I notice they start forming fists. His hands are still smaller than mine but I know they will be as large as Troy's are when he grows up. He already looks like a miniature version of his father. He's going to have it easy with the ladies.

"You know why." he looks down at me holding his hands.

"No, I don't." I say, shaking my head.

"Because they provoked me." he slowly lifts his head until almond shaped eyes find mine. The navy blue orbs are so stunning that I could stare into his eyes for hours. He has long black lashes despite the dark blonde coloured hair on his head.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "They provoked me. Ever since Dad left and the press found out, the boys started... provoking me."

The perception hits me like a wrecking ball that I didn't see coming. I feel my heart breaking while my blood starts boiling my veins. My muscles tighten, my teeth start clenching... They bullied him. They fucking bullied him! "Nate, are you-"

"I kept it to myself because I didn't want you to worry. You had enough worry in your life, so I thought I could suck it up and be a man."

Suck it up and be a man?! My mouth falls open. Fuck, why didn't I see that?! It happened right in front of my eyes!

"But one day... One day I decided it was enough and I had to fight back." his lip starts shaking from his anger, "And then I got caught. I thought they'd stop after getting punished with me for the first time. I mean, I beat them up really good, broke their noses and made their head spin just like Wlad taught me during our training sessions. But they didn't stop. So it happened again... and again..." he shrugs, "I don't know why they didn't stop. I was clearly the stronger party, they saw that. They felt it. But I can't... I can only take two, maybe three at a time. But not six or eight and definitely not ten."

I gulp, trying to ease my anger, my shock and my pain. I am his fucking mother and I noticed nothing! Nothing! "Nathanial," I start but stop as I feel tears building in my eyes. I didn't expect this. I completely misread my son. I thought he was the one walking around, getting into fights for no reason... I thought he was the bully. I never thought he would be the one getting bullied. The victim.

"I want to drop out of there. I want to leave." his words are a plea, his eyes full of truth.

I raise my hand and brush through his dark blonde hair, "Okay..." my lower lip is still shaking.

"Okay?" he asks me back.

I nod, "I'll get you out of there. But you have to finish this school year." That's the only deal I can offer him. It's the only option he has.

"Good." he agrees with me. "I can survive these last three months."

"No more fights. No more suspensions."

He nods, "I can do that. I'll do my best to avoid them."

"And you should apologise to your father."

He clenches his teeth, "But I meant it. I said nothing that wasn't true."

My lips form a thin line, "I know. The truth can still hurt, though."

He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "Fine."

I kiss his left cheek before pulling him into a hug. "Mom!" he breathes out, chuckling. He's not a bad boy after all. He has a good heart, but even that can be misused. "I love you, so much!" I hug him tighter.

"Mom, let me go!" he urges me after a minute of holding him.

"Never."

He chuckles again before wrapping his arms around me as well. "I love you, too." He doesn't say it as much as he used to because he thinks it's uncool to love his mother at his age. So when he does, I lock the memory deep down in my heart.

I let go of him, "Now, that that's clear, you have kitchen duty for the whole week of your suspension. We're talking breakfast, lunch and dinner. Plus Zeus. Three to four times a day out for a walk and bathing times with him."

He sighs before we both rise from the bed, "Was that Dad's idea?"

"No, it was mine." I smirk as he walks out of his room.

He chuckles, shaking his head before wrapping his arm around my hips. I smile before doing the same. "Mom?" he asks me as we walk down the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." his words are a whisper, but I hear them clearly. They touch the depths of my heart.

"Any time." I say before letting go of him. I watch him running down the stairs and hear the voices of Lorelai and Josephine in the kitchen. As I walk down the stairs, the smell of cooking food starts filling my nostrils. Troy's cooking, I can smell that without seeing it. It's a composition of notes that no one but him can create. I smile as I reach the kitchen, but my smile drops as I see my three children sitting at the kitchen island, staring at an iPad. Their mouths are wide open, their eyes sparkling.

"Oh, this looks so cool! Mom, I want to go there!" Nate's blue eyes look above the screen of the iPad, meeting mine.

I gulp, knowing exactly what they are seeing without looking. My eyes search for Troy and I watch him stirring the sauce in the pain, his back turned on me. I can see the tensed muscles that form his body and I know that he knows he's in trouble. Because he's doing the one thing - the one thing - I asked him not to.

And now he's a coward to face me.

"Everybody out!" I hiss, my eyes still trained on my husband, who doesn't move.

"Can we take the-"

"Yes." I interrupt Jo's question to take the iPad with them. They seem to be fascinated with the school. Troy opened up a candy store to them without my permission. Actually, he defied me.

He'll be sorry.

I stare at him a full minute after our children have left the kitchen. He still doesn't move. "Turn around." I hiss through my teeth, not sure how I'm not suppose to get loud towards him.

He turns around slowly and for a moment I think I am having a seventh child.

"What did you do?!" I ask him as his hand turns off the cooktop.

"I just had a look at the school. I didn't-"

"And what did I say?!" I hiss at him before walking over to him.

"You asked me not to." he mumbles.

"I'm sorry?"

His eyes look up at mine, "You asked me not to."

I can see his whole body disagreeing with my decision but he keeps his mouth shut, being smart for once. I want to yell at him so loudly that the walls of our house shake. But I restrain myself. I bite my lip, before brushing through my hair. I don't want to have the same discussion over and over again. It's frustrating. Because he's just as headstrong as me. "Troy..." I trail off as I walk close to him. "We are suppose to be an union." I let my hands travel up his chest, feeling every dense and hill his muscles are forming through the black shirt.

"I know..."

"No, you don't. You haven't been part of this union for two years now." I explain to him, placing my hands on his shoulder blades. "We need to pull together, not go into different directions."

"I know..." he repeats.

"And most importantly, we don't go behind each other's backs." I point out, fondling his cheek. He hasn't shaved today and I feel the stubbles scratching the delicate skin of my palms.

He closes his eyes, enjoying my touch. "I was just browsing through the website when the girls came. They thought Le Rosey looked cool and wanted to continue browsing through the website by themselves so I thought I'd start with dinner." he explains, opening his eyes.

"It was a coincidence?" I ask back frowning. He didn't do it on purpose?

He nods, "I wouldn't go behind your back."

I look into his eyes. Would he? He did it before so why would this be different? I bite my lip, I don't know what to think or feel.

"You don't believe me."

"No, I-"

"But you question my behaviour. My actions."

I am silent because he is right. I do. I have every right after he did what he did. "They like the school?"

"Yes."

"All three of them?" I ask frowning.

He shrugs, "It seems like it."

I gulp as I can't believe what I'm going to say next. "Okay."

He frowns before raising an eyebrow at me, "Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Let's talk to them about it. And fill out the registration forms for the next year for them if they really want to go to Le Rosey." I give in. I didn't meant to but he made he cave anyway.

A smile appears on his lips before he kisses me quickly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. They have to come on board, too." I brush through his chestnut coloured hair.

"I know, but now you're allowing them to come on board instead of denying them any access."

* * *

"So, Mom, can we attend Le Rosey?" Jo asks me as we all eat the sugar free tiramisu that Troy made for dessert. He might have been gone for two years but during that time he didn't forget how to cook.

"We'll see." It's not only one of the most expensive schools of the world but also the one of the toughest. While I know that my children could handle the pressure, it's their inner standing that's having me worried. They had so many tantrums at their schools, there were so many social issues... I don't feel safe knowing they are in a different country all by theirselves. I can't help them when they're in Switzerland and I'm in London.

Besides, I don't want an empty house. I don't like the silence.

"But Mom-" They all start in a choir.

"Does it have swim training?" I ask Nate.

He nods, "Yep."

"Horses for your riding lessons?" I ask Jo.

"Yes."

"A tennis court?"

Rory nods. "It has all we need and even more."

All three of them are smiling at me. They really want this. "Maybe in the new school year." I promised Nate to get him out of Harrow anyway.

"Yes!"

I look at Troy, "Happy now?"

He kisses my knuckles, "Very."

I roll my eyes at him but can't hide the smile on my lips.

Suddenly Jo rises her finger and Rory and Nate. "Hold on, maybe we can get something more out of this."

More out of this? My girl sounds like Troy in his business meetings already!

"What do you mean?" Troy asks her confused.

"Maybe we can transfer earlier."

"Earlier?" I echo her. "It's very unlikely to start there in the middle of the year, Josephine. Especially for all three of you as a trio."

"I'm not talking about us as a trio. I'm talking about Nate as a solo..." she looks at her older brother. "I know you're unhappy at Harrow. So if Daddy and Mommy pulled some strings and if there's room... would you transfer earlier?"

"Without you guys?" Troy asks her surprised.

Nate nods. "Anything to get out of there earlier."

I gulp. He's really suffering there. "You guys just got your father back and already want to be apart from him?" I ask the triplets.

"No offence, Dad, but we got used to living without you." Rory's word must hit Troy hard because he doesn't breathe for a moment.

"Yeah and it'll happen in like three months. Plus it's not like we won't see you. We will see you guys every second weekend or so."

Nate nods, "And we have us so we won't feel lonely." Nate agrees with his younger sister.

I examine the face of their father. He has put on his poker face. I guess he didn't see Le Rosey from that perspective. "Are you okay?" I ask in a whisper.

He turns his head to the side, "Yes."

It doesn't seem like it. But I won't push on it. "Anyways, you guys have to work it out with Zeus if you really want to go to Le Rosey." I look through the arch, seeing our sleeping dog in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Rory asks confused.

"Will you send him away if we leave?" Jo frowns.

"Wait, do we have to choose? Between him and Le Rosey?!" Nate asks shocked.

"I didn't say that. All I said was that you guys have to figure out how to deal with our dog. Of course he'll stay. He's part of the family."

"So, you take him to your work then." Nate shrugs it off.

"I agree. See? We've figured it all out. It was easy." Jo nods at Rory who agrees with another nod.

"And how am I suppose to tell my business partners when there's a dog laying in front of their feet?!" I ask back.

Nate looks at his father, "You guys switch. He'll be wherever there won't be a meeting."

"I like that." Rory smiles.

"A very good idea." Jo grins at me. "And Daddy can take Zeus on his morning runs. All there's left to do is then the evening walk which we do every day through Richmond Park any way."

I roll my eyes at my children's words before looking at him, "Do you see what I dealt with the last two years?!"

Troy grins at me before looking at our triplets, "Oh you guys have my talent to negotiate."

They giggle at his words and I lock the wonderful sound deeply in my heart. They haven't sounded like this in two years. It makes my heart melt and my eyes well up in tears.

* * *

A yawn escapes my lips as I rock my baby boy back to sleep in his room. It's about three in the morning, the moon and stars are still shining on the sky, coating the room in soft lightning. Usually he sleeps the nights through, but I guess his sleeping schedule has to adapt to the new conditions as well. After all, we all thought we would never see his Dad again.

Suddenly, I feel his eyes burning into my back and straight to my heart as I stare out of the window. I hold on to this feeling for a moment, allowing myself to feel what I haven't felt for two years. I cherish the feeling and take a deep breath before turning around. My heart performs backflips as I see him standing in the doorway, dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and his black Armani briefs that I used to wear so many times just to feel close to him. His bright blue orbs are shining despite the little lighting and there's the most lovely soft smile on his lips. He just takes away my breath so easily.

"I didn't want to wake you up." I whisper after a moment of staring at him. It still feels like a dream.

He walks over to me without an answer leaving his lips. He stops across me, allowing my nose to inhale his scent before he kisses me softly. I return his kiss, feeling Elias slowly falling back to sleep in the sandwich his parents have created. As his lips leave mine, I feel overwhelmed by my emotions for him and his for mine again. He makes me ride a rollercoaster and sometimes I think I'm in there alone. But then he does something like this and throws all of my worries overboard.

"You can wake me up every night. I never want to spent a night without you by my side ever again." He breathes into my face, his chest still resting against my hand that's holding Elias to my chest.

"Okay." I agree, staring deeply into his eyes.

His fingers reach out to brush through my hair before resting on my left cheek, "You're so beautiful it hurts."

I feel a warm rush of emotions running through my veins. "I missed you, too." I whisper back with a small smile on my lips. I reach out to fondle his right cheek before resting my forehead against his. For minutes we just stand there and breath - all three of us. We cherish this moment of togetherness.

"I want a list." I breathe out.

"What?" Lines form on his forehead as he frowns.

"I want a list. Of your safe houses. Your contacts. Sorted by continent and then country. I want a list of all of them, not just the ones you used. I want a list."

"You..." he closes his lips, "You want a list."

"Yes. In case something like this happens again."

"It won't."

"I still want that list. If you want me to trust you the same way before you hurt our children the way you did then you will give me that list. Because you fucked them up. Every single soul in this household is fucked up because of you." I hiss at him in a whisper.

He takes a step back due to my mental slap, "I know."

I feel our baby boy falling asleep against my chest. Elias might be the only member of our family that's not fucked up. But that's only because he's too little to acknowledge it. I let out a sigh. I love him more than I ever thought I'd do, but I am also more hurt than ever. And I can't ignore the pain, I refuse to ignore it and play happy family again. I need closure, our children need closure, our whole family needs that. We have all been hurt in ways we don't even understand. My husband hasn't even seen a glimpse of the damage he caused.

"You will get that list."

"Good."

"Do you want me to start right now?" It's early in the morning but in the light of the moon and stars he seems scared as hell.

Well, he should feel scared. It's not even close to what we felt. "It's enough if I have it laying on my desk next morning." I smirk, causing his lips to curl up into a smile as well.

His left hand finds mine that rests against Elias' back. "I love you."

I feel his wedding band against my left fingers. "I know. But that's not enough."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Troy finally explained why he left. He gave answers, while rising even more questions - typically for Troy Bolton. What do you think?**

 **In the next chapter Troy is going to find out about Wlad and Della. How do you guys think he will react?**

 **Are the triplets really going to Le Rosey in Switzerland?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, I'm ready." his voice rings deeply in my ears as I rest my head on his chest. After a long day of work we're enjoying some together time in our living room across the lit open fireplace. Jo and Rory have already gone to sleep and so did the two boys in our family. The silence feels strange but also weirdly welcomed.

I lift my head and stare at him, "Ready for what?" I ask him back. I have no idea what he means.

"Ready for... for you know, the songs." he adds with a shrug.

I sit up straight on the couch and look at him, "I didn't..." I shake my head.

He frowns at my words, "You didn't write any songs?"

I open my mouth to try to explain it to him, but nothing comes out.

"But last time you wrote a whole freaking terabyte of songs that you still don't allow me to hear." he mumbles.

He's right. But that was last time. This time was different - very different. "I haven't touched an instrument in two years. I have not composed a single melody, wrote a single word and produced a single song." I shrug at his open mouth. "I did paperwork. I drowned myself in paperwork, which was far easier than I thought it would be."

His mouth is still wide open and so are his eyes. He's in complete shocked.

"You wrecked me, Troy. And there was no song - nothing - that could fix me." I whisper. "All I felt was excruciating pain that I tried to hide from everyone. From our family, from our children. But unlike last time the pain didn't motivate me. It tore me apart. It made me go insane. It wrecked me. You wrecked me."

He closes his mouth before embracing me. I feel safe and sound in his arms; Arms that I thought I'd never feel again. But I will forever remember the pain he made me feel.

* * *

My bare leg is resting on his thighs. I let my fingers travel down his upper body, moving along the dents that his muscles made his skin form. God I love this man. Every single inch of that man. I can't believe I have him back. Let alone naked on our bed again.

"A penny for your thoughts." His deep erotic voice creates a fire within me. With his fingers, he is softly brushing up and down my left arm.

I rest my chin on his chest before brushing through his hair. "I love you."

He grins at me, "That's going on in that stunning mind of yours? That you love me? There's gotta be more than that."

"I love your hair, your turquoise coloured orbs that only I get to see." I fingers travel down his face, "I love those stubbles and that smile you show when you think I don't notice your stares." My hand moves down his neck, "I love your neck, your shoulders and that huge heart." My left hand rests on his beating heart. "I love your scars, I love your abs..." my hand moves down his upper body. "I love your toned legs and that beautiful thick long cock." I say as I softly stroke his hard-on. I lift myself before bestriding him. Slowly, I let him glide into my until he's balls deep in me. A growl escapes my lips as I feel him stretching me to a point I feel that discomfort I learned to love so much. He folds his arms and rests his head against them, clearly enjoying the view and position. "I love your outer layer as much as your incredible soul. I love your dominant side as much as your submissive side. I love your controlling side, although it drives me nuts sometimes. I love you as my best friend and father of my children. I love you as my lover and husband for over twenty two years now. I have loved you since the day we met, twenty four years ago, and I still do - more than I ever thought I could. There's nothing I would change about you, or me, or our past together. You brought me incredible, excruciating heartbreak, but I even loved you then. I love all of you, Troy Bolton, from the bottom of my heart." I breathe out as I cup his face. The smile I love so much appears on his lips just a second before I lean down to kiss him. He deepens the kiss before taking the momentum to roll us over. Our tongues start dancing as the heat inside of me rises. After minutes he lets go of my lips, slowly gliding out of me. Without a word from his lips he starts thrusting into me, hitting my sweet spot every time. Moans start escaping my lips as I feel the pleasure building between my legs. "I love you, too, my angel." He whispers into my ear as I start moving with him. Our bodies create a sound that's better than ever. I dig my nails into his steel hard butt as the orgasm rushes through me with no warning, making me cry out in ecstasy. He continues rocking into me as a dirty grin appears on his lips. Suddenly he exits me, rolls me over and pulls on my thighs until my butt is in the air. Before I can say anything he starts thrusting into me from behind, already building my orgasm again. "Troy," I breathe out as my fingers pull on the sheets of our bed.

"You deserve to come the whole night, Mrs. Bolton." His hot breath clashes against my left ear before he kisses the nape of my neck. He continues thrusting into me until I feel the orgasm about to explode in me again. "Come for me, my angel." His lips kiss the right corner of my mouth and I explode, seeing the stars of our love. I feel him pumping into me before he comes in a loud growl as well. He stirs as he fills me up before I feel his bodyweight on me for a moment. He glides out of me, rolls me over on my back again and gives me one of his best smiles yet. His whole body glows with love for me and I know I do, too. "A million times more, my angel." he whispers as his forefinger runs over my lips.

I grin, "A million times more." I agree with him.

* * *

I print out the application documents three times in Troy's study. The laser printer just needs a few seconds for those documents that are going to send my children to Switzerland. Suddenly goosebumps start covering my arms as I feel a burning gaze on me. I pick up the pages from the printer and turn around. My husband's standing in front of his pool table. His blue eyes are glowing as they stare at me. "You look so sexy in my study." He says as his eyes dance down my body. I'm dressed in a simple black leggings and a beige long sleeved shirt as I wanted to do some yoga this evening.

I smirk at his comment, "I've rarely used my study in the last two years." I admit. "I felt closer to you when I worked here." I walk over to him with the papers from Le Rosey, the boarding school our triplets want to attend so badly.

"What are those?" He nods towards my hands.

I stop across him and turn them around.

He smiles, "This is the right decision."

"For you."

"For them."

I sigh, "But don't you feel sad at all?"

He places his hands on my hip, "I want what's best for them. And if my absence had one good thing that it's that they are more independent than ever. They'll manage it."

"I'd like them to stay here."

"The media is going to be merciless when they find out I'm back. They'll chase us like never before. And with us, I mean our children as well. Della and Ana can manage that, but the triplets? They'll be scared. And that will mess with their psyche, their concentration... their stress level. Trust me, this is right. At Le Rosey they'll be far away from this chaos and they'll be with other kids their age and status. The students there don't judge or harass them."

"Okay, fine." I give in. "But I won't let them fill out the forms without presenting some rules."

He grins, "I love you in Mommy-mode."

I chuckle and hit against his chest which makes him chuckle as well, "Shut up! Where are they?"

"Library. The twins are doing homework. Nate's studying."

I grab his hand before walking out of his study. "Elias is still asleep?" I ask as I look over my shoulder. Our baby boy is laying in his white swinging baby crib in the living room. That boy has been the easiest baby by far. I love my little angel.

"Does he ever cry?" Troy asks me with a smirk.

"Only when he's hungry." I say before we walk down the hallway. The door to our library is open and to my surprise there's complete silence. No whispers. They really are studying. Jo and Rory are sitting at the round mahogany table doing homework and Nate is reading a biology book in the dark red armchair across the fireplace in which the flames are dancing. It started raining on this gloomy day.

Am I in the right house?

"Guys, I have something for you." I say before holding up the applications.

Their heads look up and as soon as their eyes recognise the papers they smile before running over to us.

"You're letting us go?" Jo asks, trying to rip the forms out of my hands.

I hold them up, out of their reach. "I'm letting you apply. But before I let you fill out these forms, I want you to understand how this process works."

"Oh we know how it works." Rory starts and Jo as well as Nate nod.

"Yeah, we fill out these forms. Send them to Le Rosey and wait for their answer." Jo explains.

"After the reception of all required documents we will be invited to spend a day on the campus as soon as possible after the start of September to get to know the school and to take entrance tests in Mathematics, French and English."

"We are also interviewed by academic heads and we have the chance to ask questions." Rory says with a nod.

I frown at them before looking at Troy.

"You really did read the homepage, didn't you?"

"Of course!" They say out of one mouth.

"Well those are their rules." I say before looking back at the triplets. "But here are my rules: No tantrums, no fighting, no truancy... you will listen to the teachers and always do your homework. You'll study in your free time during the week and you promise to do your best in every test. No more Ds, Es and Fs."

They nod, "Got it."

"You guys will stick together like glue and you will make great friends-"

"Mom!"

I gulp down the lump in my throat. "But most of all... most of all you're going to miss us as much as we will miss you." I say with welled eyes.

"Mom, we aren't even gone yet and you're already crying." Nate says with a sigh.

I wrap my arms around them. "I love you guys so much."

* * *

"Mom, are you sure he's in a good mood today? Because we can still turn around and drive back." I hear Della ask me over the phone. I turn around in the kitchen and stare out of the windows. Troy's in the rose garden, cutting some fresh pink peonies. He spent the last three days at home. He wants to go back to work tomorrow. There's a whole new surprise waiting for him there as he still doesn't know I'm a Co-CEO of Bolton's Enterprises. He also doesn't know that Relentless is now part of the firm. He doesn't even know I changed the name of my firm. He doesn't now that Kelsi is my Co-CEO. He doesn't know that his office is now mine.

"Yes. He's in the garden right now. The twins are still out until six. I just put down Elias, he should sleep for a few hours." I explain. It's noon now. "You have to tell him one day or another."

"You sound like Wlad."

"He's as right as I am." I answer as Troy walks back into the house. "What's your plan?"

"Wlad will tell him alone. I'll join him with you once the first shock wears off."

"Okay..." That sounds like a good plan.

"Wlad wants to bring a gun inside the house and hand it over to Dad."

"No, that's not a good idea." Troy would pull he trigger, no doubt. "No guns, no knives - no weapons at all." I tell her, although that won't minimise the chance of Wlad getting hurt. Troy is going to loose it even worse than I did. He might beat him to death. For a second the image of Brad in our girls' school hallway appears in front of me. Boy, he really lost it that night, but this... this is a million times worse.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Keep him in a good mood." with that she hangs up.

I chuckle as Troy enters the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" he asks me, placing the pink roses on the white marble kitchen countertops before striping off his gloves.

I shake my head in response, "Nothing. Della will be here with her boyfriend soon."

He washes his hands in the sink. "She was on the phone?"

I nod. "She's nervous."

"She doesn't have to be. If he makes her happy then I'm happy. All I want her to feel is loved and protected."

Wlad is definitely making her happy. He loves and protects her. I bite on my lip. He won't think that way in a few minutes.

"You look worried. Why are you so worried?"

"Let's just say I didn't take it so easily..." I say with a shrug. I almost beat Wlad to death, despite being pregnant with Elias.

Troy raises an eyebrow at me, "You?"

I open my mouth to answer, just when the front doors open. "Keep an open mind. Don't try to kill him the way I did." I say before rushing by him.

Troy grabs my wrist, "Kill him?"

"Keep an open mind." I repeat myself and he lets go of my wrist.

I rush down the hallway and into the foyer, surprised to only see Della standing there. "Della?" I ask her confused.

"Change of plans. I will tell him first." my daughter says with a shrug. She's dressed in a skinny jeans, high heels and white chiffon blouse. Her long chestnut brown hair is straight and open. It nearly reaches her hips. The only jewellery she's wearing is the rose gold Cartier ring on her left middle finger and the silver Cartier watch on her left wrist. The Panthére de Cartier watch was Wlad's birthday gift when Della turned 20.

I lick my lips, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Della, where is he?!" Troy stops across her, his blue eyes dark out of the sudden.

"I... I want to tell you alone first." she stutters. It's the first time my daughter is nervous and stutters. She usually has her father's confidence but it seems to be all gone now.

"Alone first? Della, what's going on here?! Who is your boyfriend?! Where is he-" he stops talking as Wladimir appears in the open front door. Troy's eyes turn black immediately, he counts one and one together before either of us can say anything. His body tenses up immediately. He looks like a volcano that's about to erupt. He runs over to his best friend, "Get out of my house!" he yells at him, sending chills down my spine.

"Dad, please don't hurt him!" Della says to him, following him immediately.

"Troy!" I cry out as my husband stops across Wladimir.

"Troy, listen-" Wlad tries to calm him down.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Troy yells, pushing him out of the doorframe and onto the pebbled driveway.

I close my eyes, of course this would end badly. I thought those adult men would talk about, being mature - but no one's mature when it's about their own child. When I hear Wlad hitting the pebbled ground, I open my eyes again and rush outside. I stop at Della and turn her around as Troy continues to hit on Wlad without any mercy. "Della, go inside."

"But-"

"Inside. I'll clear that." I promise her. I don't want her to see her father like that. "Go!" I yell as Wlad doesn't even try to stop my husband. He lets Troy beat him the way he let me beat him. My heart is bleeding.

I can hear Della leaving us alone as her light thuds fill my ears. "Alright, enough!" I hiss as Wlad's face is covered in blood. The open wound above his left eyebrow is bleeding heavily. I walk over to the two men as Troy didn't seem to have heard me. He continues punching his best friend, our daughter's boyfriend. "Hey," I touch my husband's shoulder, feeling chills going down my spine. He doesn't even turn around at my touch. He is focused on his target, his enemy... his best friend. I can't watch this any longer.

I step in front of Wladimir and watch my husband striking out, but his left fist stops right next to my cheek. "Enough." I say into his face, trying not to show the fear those black orbs make me feel. I know he wouldn't hurt me. Not with his hands.

He lowers his fist, but his eyes are trained on the man on the pebbled driveway behind me. I can hear Wlad rising to his feet again without having to look at him. 45 years old men and those two act like teenagers. "Are you done?!" I hiss at Troy, getting his attention.

His black orbs slowly turn into a dark blue, "Yes."

"Good. Inside." I order, nodding towards the open black wooden door.

"But-"

I snap with my fingers, "Inside!"

He growls at me, shoots a hostile glance at Wlad and turns around before heading inside. I feel my hands starting to shake as soon as he's inside. I shake out my wrists, releasing some of the tension I inhale deeply before turning around.

My best friend, my daughter's boyfriend, looks really beaten up. The cut above his left eyebrow has stopped bleeding, but his face still looks horrible. His jeans and light grey Oxford shirt are full of dirt and ripped. He looks even worse than after I beat him up.

I sigh at him, "You're coming with me." I tell him before turning around and walking into the house. I don't know where Della is, but I definitely don't want her to see him like this. I can hear Wlad's footsteps behind me as I walk up the left staircase. He follows me like a lost dog, but honestly there's nothing I could say to ease this.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" I hear Troy yelling as I stop at the gallery. He's standing in the living room across our oldest daughter.

"Daddy, I-"

"No you weren't thinking at all!" He yells at her so loudly that not Della but me as well wince.

Wlad turns on his heel in the corner of my eyes but I grab his hand in order to stop him from interrupting them. He wants to save her from Troy but there's nothing than can safe her from her father.

"Let them talk." I whisper to Wlad before walking further down the hallway.

I walk down the left wing in our house until I reach the last door, our bedroom. I head straight to the dressing room and get out fresh clothes for my best friend, knowing he is about the same size as my husband. I pick out a pair of jeans and a light grey cotton T-shirt, as Wlad's bulkier than Troy. His arms won't fit into Troy's Oxford shirt.

I walk out of the dressing room and hand him the clothes. "Change into these."

"Ella-"

"Do as I say. I'll check on Troy and Della. We'll meet downstairs in the living room." I tell him before leaving him alone. I don't have the time to argue with him.

I rush down the hallway, the marble staircase that leads to the kitchen, through the dining room and stop at the scene in front of me.

I gasp as I hear the strength of Della's hand clashing against Troy's left cheek. My husband's head swings to the right with the force of the slap.

"You are disgusting!" She hisses at him with tears in her eyes. "You refuse to see the love we feel because of stereotypes that you think are right. You-"

"Adaline!" I cry out in shock.

She turns around at the sound of my voice. "Where's Wlad?" Her navy eyes are as black as her father's. She furious and for the first time she actually scares me.

"Upstairs." I breathe out.

She walks past me and I can hear how heavily her heels clashes against the wooden floor of the living room.

"Troy,"

My husband stares at me with black eyes before turning on his heel as well. He storms through the living room in the other direction. He disappears in the hallway and I hear him opening the door of probably our gym before the door slams close again.

I let out a sigh. My hands are shaking from all the stress. I inhale deeply, trying to calm down my nerves. After a few breaths I open my eyes again and decide to look for my daughter and her bodyguard boyfriend.

I walk through the living and dining room before stopping in the kitchen. Della and Wlad are standing at the kitchen island, talking to each other in fluent Russian without noticing me. My daughter is holding a cooling pack on to Wlad's face to help with the swelling. Suddenly, I hear her sob. Della's in tears. Not because of what her father said towards her but because of the pain he caused Wlad. My throat tightens at the image. Wladimir looks horrible. His left eyes has swollen so massively that he can't even see. His right cheek is bruised and his lower lip is bleeding. I don't even want to know how bad it looks like underneath the grey T-shirt and pants. "Della,"

She winces at my voice like I did this to her. "We're leaving." She explains in a high voice, still facing me with her back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, feeling the need to apologise for my husband's actions.

Wlad's right eye looks at me, "It's not your fault."

Somehow it feels like it is. Adaline grabs his hand and I follow them outside. The beige pebbles in the driveway have changed colour as some of the pebbles have soaked up Wlad's blood. I close my eyes and tears start forming. I don't know why I thought telling Troy could be a normal civilised conversation. If I knew he freaked out that much I... I probably had told him myself. Just to ease off his anger a little bit.

But they wanted to be the ones to tell him.

And now that's what they have from it.

"Della please call me." I say as I open my eyes again.

"I-I need time to think." She tells me as Wlad gets into the black Porsche Cayenne. "I think it's best if we let Daddy cool down before I come here again. I reckon a week, maybe two."

I gulp. She's turning 23 in less than two weeks. "I will see you on your birthday." I promise her.

She nods. "Okay." With that she gets into the car, starts the engine and drive off. I watch the car drive down the white pebbled driveway that has lavender on either side along with big oak trees that are about twenty years old.

I have a feeling this will be the last time I'm going to see her here for a while.

I gulp down the tears and head back inside on the hunt for my husband. My bloody husband who lost control when Della and Wlad finally got the courage to come clean!

I tear the wooden door of the gym open and stare at my husband who is punching against the black leathered punching bag. He took off his shirt, so I can see exactly how the sweat is running down his chest. There are lines of sweat glittering over his abs.

I gulp, no I won't get distracted by my husband. I slam the door shut so loudly that Troy winces and stares at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What's wrong with them?! With you? How can you support them? How can you protect them? How-"

"Because they are in love, Troy! In love!"

"NO!" He yells back at me so loudly that the walls vibrate.

"Yes, Troy!" I disagree. "Wladimir loves Adaline."

"No, he's using her!"

"For what?!" I hiss at him. "Wladimir has everything he needs. He has money and he's successful in his job."

"I don't know! But they can't be in love! They can't!"

"But they are, Troy!" I hiss at him. "And unlike you I don't have any strength anymore to try to keep them apart."

He frowns at me, "What?"

"I didn't like them together at first as well." I admit. "Because I thought it was weird. But then they reminded me of how miserable they both were when they broke up. I saw Wlad's pain and I felt Della's pain when she finally opened up to me." I explain to him. "They were both heartbroken and now they flourish, they are glowing... they are in love, Troy. Accept that."

"Never." He says before punching against the boxing sack so strongly that it crashes against me. I stumble backwards but don't fall. He doesn't even apologise for it. He continues beating the crap out of the boxing sack.

I turn on my heel and leave him alone in the gym.

* * *

After showering I change into my pyjamas. The sun has set as I was under the shower head so I turn on the lights in the master bedroom as I walk out of the dressing room. I walk over to my nightstand that's next to our Hästens bed in solid pearl check and pick up my iPhone. I unlock the screen and decide to call my oldest child.

She must be heartbroken right now.

I press the call button and wait for her to pick up. The line rings... and rings... until her mailbox fills my ears. I hang up and decide to call Ana.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" My daughter asks me. She always knows when something's wrong. She feels it.

"Della and Wlad we're here. They told Troy about their relationship."

"I see. It didn't go well?"

I sigh, "Not much better than when I found out."

"And now you want me to call them?"

"Maybe see in person if they're okay. Della refuses to pick up when I call and she's probably not going to open the door when I stand there."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to check on Della and Wlad and text you afterwards."

"Okay. Tell her I love her."

"She knows that, Mom."

"Tell her anyway."

"Mommy,"

"Just do it."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." I say before hanging up. The door to the master bedroom opens and I see my husband standing in the doorway. He's holding his shirt in his right hand and I notice how bloody his knuckles are. His torso is drenched in sweat. His muscles are glittering in the lights.

My heart skips a beat but then I remind myself why he looks like that and anger starts filling my boy again. Anger, frustration and disappointment. Lots of disappointment. "If you're here to ask if you can sleep here than my answer is no."

But to my surprise he walks inside. I watch how his abs shift as he walks over to me. "I'm not sleeping in a guest bedroom. This is my house. This is my bed."

I straighten my shoulder at his dark gaze, "No, Troy, that's where you're wrong. This is not your house and bed. It's ours!" I explain to him. "And if you won't sleep in a guest bedroom than maybe I should."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gabriella! You're just mad at me because I threw a couple of punches at Wlad. He got barely hurt!"

A couple of punches?! "I'm sorry but have you forgotten how damage really looks like? He may not be dead but that doesn't mean you haven't hurt him very badly!"

"He'll be fine." He snorts.

"I hope so!" I hiss at him. "And you better hope so as well!"

"Della-"

"God, Troy, did you had to do this?!" I hiss again. "I get that you're upset but you didn't had to hit him! I thought you guys would clear that as civilised human beings. You know with your mouth instead of your hands."

"Gabriella-"

"No! You crossed the freaking line! You have not just hurt Wlad but Della. And me!"

"They shouldn't be together-"

"Oh cry me a fucking river, Troy! They don't care what you or I think! All they care about is one another. As they should."

He licks his lips. "No. I refuse to accept them together."

"Then you are not welcomed in this bedroom."

He sighs and grabs my hands. "Gabriella,"

I ignore the electric shock that runs through my body at the touch. "No, Troy, I am serious."

"What happened to through good times and worse?"

I fake a laughter. Is he serious? "You're throwing this at me now? NOW?!" I yell at him before pulling my hands out of his grip.

"Okay, fine. But let me at least take a shower before moving downstairs."

I wave to the bathroom, "In case you have forgotten the way."

He turns on his heel and I watch him walking into our bathroom. He closes the door and I'm left with silence again.

* * *

I finish my yoga session with my hands in prayer position in front of my heart. The hour long session was tough on my body, I was shaking through the asanas like I've never had before. But getting back into shape after a baby it's always like this. It seems impossible at first and then it starts getting easier until eventually I am able to do the crow posture or the scorpion without much resistant. The scorpion in a year is my goal.

I pick up the pink towel that's matching my pink yoga mat and wipe away the sweat that has rolled down my décolleté, stomach and back. It's still early on this chilly morning. I stare at our backyard through the glass front at the end of our gym. Rory is already playing tennis on the court with Andy Murray, I notice as I see a tennis ball flying through the air and hear how she hits that green ball. The tennis court we build is down the hill, but if Rory hits the ball high enough I can see it. Ever since she signed the application documents for Le Rosey she has been training even harder with her trainer that will work with her in Switzerland as well. Not only because Le Rosey will pay him a fortune, but because he believes in Rory's dream.

Winning all four Grand Slams before she's eighteen.

It's only six thirty and those two have been training for at least an hour already. I walk over to the glass front and open the double doors that lead to the backyard. Rory hitting the tennis ball fills my ears even more now. The sound is steady and it reminds me of a ticking clock. But then she starts hitting harder and grunts start filling the silence along with the sound of her hitting the ball. A deep grunt fills my ears along with a deep yes from Andy.

Then silence fills the backyard again. I inhale deeply before walking through the cold grass of the backyard. I walk past our infinity pool and the rose garden that is going to start to blossom shortly. I walk down the steps that lead down the little hill on which we've built our house on. The guesthouse comes to my view with its own pool. I haven't been in there ever since Valentina left this household two years ago. I look to my right and see the cobalt blue tennis court that's about a hundred meters away from us. As it's still dawn all the lights around the tennis court are on. Rory is wearing tights and a long sleeved shirt by lululemon while her trainer Andy Murray is wearing a warm down jacket over his clothes.

I walk over to them as Rory takes a sip out of her water bottle. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Andy greets me with a wide smile on his lips.

"How's the training going?"

"Good. We're working on my posture today." Rory explains and Andy nods. "I need to get a bit stronger in the back as well as the core. I have to stabilise more when I hit the ball. The strength has to come from my core and not arm, right?"

Andy nods again, "We're getting her in shape for the Australian Open Juniors in January."

It's still early April. I can't believe how far ahead they're planing already!

"Australian Open Juniors in January next year and then the year after that I'll do the four Grand Slams: Australian Open, French Open, Wimbledon at home and US Open at last."

Rory is going to be sixteen the year she wants to tackle the four Grand Slams. I look at Andy, "Do you think she can do that?"

Andy tears his gaze off of Rory who has started to stretch her quadriceps. "Yes. She may hasn't played in the last year and a half, but she's still by far the best young tennis player I've ever worked with. She can win all four Grand Slams in two years." He smiles at me, "And maybe she can write history and have a Golden Grand Slam if she wins gold at the Olympics."

"Olympics? That's a bit too much, isn't it?" I ask with worry in my voice. Grand Slams are a lot of work already.

"Mom," Rory says with a sigh, "it's all or nothing. I won't be able to pay tennis forever. I want to take home as many medals as possible. Besides a Golden Grand Slam is a pretty rare opportunity. The last time someone won that was Steffi Graf in 1988. It's time for a British woman to do that. It's time for me."

I am amazed by her confidence. She reminds me of Della, who hasn't been home ever since the catastrophe. "Okay. I'm going to let you guys back to work. Breakfast is in an hour."

"We'll be done by then." Andy assures me.

* * *

As I walk back into the hallway I notice how the door of Troy's study is open. Sounds of a working printer are filling the room. I open the door and walk inside. Troy is sitting behind his mahogany desk. There's a huge pile of paper in front of him. When I left the bed an hour ago, he was still fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I've walked around the pool table in his study.

My husband looks up at my voice, "Good morning, angel. How did you sleep?"

"I slept just fine." I answer back although I felt lonely in the bed without him. It's crazy how fast I got used to Troy in my bed again.

"How long will you have me sleep downstairs?"

I lick my lips, I can't bare sleeping without him. Last night was pure torture. "You may sleep in our bed tonight again."

He nods, "Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I forgave you. I am still mad at you. I just want to sleep properly again. What's that?" I ask and nod towards the pile of paper in front of him.

"Your list." He says simply. "After Della told me about her..." he grimaces at the thought. Clearly, he is still not over it. "Anyways, I forgot to print out the list you asked for. The one with my safe houses and contacts. Sorted by continent and country." He explains and gets out the last few pages out of the laser printer.

I frown, "But that's a five hundred paged book."

"536." He corrects me before placing the last pages on top. "You can read it now or I can just place them in our safe."

My eyes widen. He is serious, isn't he? "The safe is fine for now."

He nods before rising from the chair and walking over to our safe. He unlocks it and places the 536 pages into the safe, on top of thin folders that contain the Trust Fonds of our children, our prenup and other contracts.

"Did you give me addresses of the houses?"

"No. I gave you coordinates as most of them don't officially exist." He says as he closes the safe again.

Of course they don't officially exist. "Okay. Do I know any of these contacts personally?"

"No but I think you've heard of Sarah Victoria Lawrence Ravenscroft."

I frown, "That society whore?"

He chuckles, "I think they are called it-girl right now. Sarah's an undercover agent."

"What kind of agency does she work for? FBI? CIA? Interpol? MI-6?"

But Troy shakes his chestnut haired head. "You don't want to know."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Another secret agency?"

Troy nods. "But this time it's British."

I nod although that information doesn't help me. Then I brush through my hair, "I'm going to take a shower. You can start making breakfast. Rory's already training with Andy so she's going to need a lot of protein after her session. Oh and you will drive the girls to school today as you fired our nanny."

"I love taking care of my family."

"Well then you're going to love bringing and picking them up from school." I say before turning on my heel.

* * *

I'm working on emails as I suddenly feel a burning sensation filling me. The laser printer is printing out some documents that I need Lucas to sign as soon as possible but I'm not going to go to work this morning. Maybe in the evening when the kids are asleep.

"What's on your mind?" I ask as I sent off the email. I look up and stare at my husband who is dressed in dark grey slacks and a white Oxford shirt underneath the matching jacket. "Why are you dressed like that?" I ask, frowning.

"I'm ready to get back to work."

"Oh, no you're not." I disagree and push the office chair I'm sitting in back.

"Yes I am. I've been home for the last week. I'm ready."

I shake my head as I walk over to him. "No you're not, Troy. A lot has changed over the last two years and you need to slowly ease back into work. You can't just show up at the office and give everyone a heart attack."

His lips form a thin line. "So, what do you suggest?"

"How about we go to the office after working hours? You can look around without any distractions and get used to the new vibe."

"New vibe?" He echoes concerned.

I nod. "And then, maybe tomorrow, we can have a meeting with Lucy and Andrea."

He frowns, "Lucy? Lucy Winterbottom?"

I nod.

"You brought her back?"

"Yes. She's part of my assistants-team."

"You have a team?"

"How else would I have worked two jobs in the last two years? I did mine and yours on top." I say with a shrug.

"You did my work?"

I nod again, "And mine. Just last year I decided to fully jump into Bolton's Enterprises and become Co-CEO."

He grins, "I always wanted you to become part of the firm."

"I know. We used the letter you left in our safe. I found it when I was looking for evidence why you left. It made sense for me to become Co-CEO. Less questions and a tiny bit less work."

He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel my body reacting with a strong need to his touch. "I like it. We'll be working side by side."

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Literally because I took over your office. Now that you're back we're going to have to buy another desk and do some new decorating."

"I can't wait to be working next to you."

* * *

We walk through the empty hallway of Bolton's Enterprises, passing many wooden doors and artwork that's hanging on the wall. My heels are echoing as we slowly but steadily reach the lobby. The lobby is held in beige tones that match the white marble on the floor. Big mahogany desks are placed in front of a wall. We're alone as it's long after working hours. I didn't want anyone to see Troy until we're ready to announce his comeback.

"That's where Lucy and Andrea usually work." I explain as my husband's eyes scan the area.

"A lot has changed in the last two years."

He has no idea how much has changed. "And that's our office." I turn around and point at a dark wooden double door. A golden tile that has my and Troy's name engraved on it in a black curly writing is next to the door. He walks over to the golden tile and runs his forefinger over the words. His lips stretch into a big smile before his left hand opens the double doors.

I watch him walk inside before I turn on my heel and walk into his brother's office. Luc works down the hallway. His office is a little smaller than mine. It's also held in dark blues, light grey and lots of steel and glass. I lay the folder with the documents I need him to sign on his glass desk. Framed photos of Miley and Liam are standing on the edge of the desk. There's even a photo of their wedding day on his desk. Time has flown by so quickly.

I turn on my heel and walk back into my office that I will share with my husband from now on.

He's standing in front of the glass facade in our office that makes the fourth wall. London's skyline is glittering at night, creating a soft lightning. Troy has switched on the desk lamp but that's the only light source here.

I changed the interior of the office a bit in the last two years. The cold steel and glass has disappeared. Instead I introduced a marbled desk and round table for meetings in here. As always a fresh bouquet of pink peonies stand in a vase on it. I've kept the teal coloured velvet couch and the glass coffee table but I replaced the grey rug underneath it with a white fluffy on. The bookshelves on either side of the white open fireplace have been untouched as well. But I've added framed photos of our children to the mantelpiece. I've hung down all the artwork that was here and instead hung up a Monet that I bought a few months ago at an auction. It's the bridge over a pond of water lilies. Since waterlilies by him is hanging in our gallery at home, I thought this would be a great match.

"What do you think?"

He winces at my question before turning around, "I like it. You made it your own."

I had no other choice. I had to step in and help Luc out. "I thought we could put a mahogany desk next to my white marble on. Or I could move my desk further right."

My husband shakes his head, "We will work side by side. Literally. My desk will be next to yours." He scans the room with his bright blue eyes again. Our office has its own ensuite bathroom and closet. His eyes stop at the Monet that's hanging above the teal coloured couch. "You bought another Monet?"

"Just a couple of months ago. I thought it looked better than the sailing painting that hung there before."

He smiles before meeting my gaze, "I like how you made this your own. I like the subtle changes as well as the big ones."

"Then you should get ready to take on the world with me."

He grins before wrapping his arms around my waist, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I listen to the ringing line for the sixth time on this late evening. I don't know why I try to talk to Della when she obviously has declined every single one of my tries.

I growl before throwing the phone on one of the two armchairs that are across the fireplace in the master bedroom. I can't believe Troy ruined her birthday! I can't believe that after two weeks he's still as mad at her and Wlad as on day one! It took me a great deal to get Della to Bella Cosa, her favourite Italian restaurant, tonight and then my husband ruins her birthday dinner by arguing with her! She even compromised and didn't bring Wlad because she knew that would only end up in another fight. Through the whole dinner she kept being distant and cold but then at dessert Troy lost it. I will never forget the look on her face when she turned on her heel and left the restaurant. She broke my heart.

Because Troy broke hers.

I will never forgive him for this!

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and my husband walks out.

"We will turn into Victoria and Franklin." I yell at him, losing all of my cool. "Because you can't get your shit together!"

My husband's face stiffens at my words, "Gabriella, this is wrong! Their relationship is wrong. They need to see that, they need to understand that! Just because you guys seem to have accepted that, doesn't mean I have to. He is 22 years older than her, he could be her father! Her father, Ella!"

I let out another frustrated growl, "You don't get it, do you?!" I bury my hands in my scalp, "She will choose him over us! She will turn her back on us because she loves him more than-"

"She doesn't even know what love is! She's 23 years old!"

"I was her age when we got married!" I hiss at him, "And I bloody knew that I loved you."

"But she doesn't love him. She has a father complex because I left you guys."

I let out a laugh, "A father complex?! Troy, she does not have a father complex! We've raised a confident, independent young woman who is capable of anything! She can heal Parkinson's and she has a heart that's full of love for Wladimir. She loves him not less than I love you. I talked to either of them separately when they weren't together. I saw how much they suffered and how heartbroken they were. And I can see how happy he makes her now that they're together again."

"They broke up?"

Obviously, he doesn't know that. "Talk to Adaline and apologise to her."

"I didn't do anything wrong! I stood up for my opinion."

He... is he serious?! I stare at him in disbelief but his face doesn't change. He is serious. "Okay, out." I breathe out.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. You will not sleep in this bedroom until you've talked to our daughter and apologised to her. I will not turn into my mother. I can't bare not being in her life. You may live without her but I certainly won't. I stand behind her and Wlad and as long as you don't open up to the possibility of their love, you will not share the same bed as me."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of Troy's reaction of Della's relationship with Wlad? Do you think Troy is going to change his mind? Was Gabriella's decision to kick him out of their bedroom justified?**

 **Are the triplets going to have a good time at Le Rosey? Are Nate and Rory going to fulfil their dreams of becoming an Olympian and winning a Golden Grand Slam?**

 **You'll find out soon. ;)**

 **To find out what happened on Della's 23rd birthday, please read chapter 24 of My Shadow.**

 **As always, please review. I love getting feedback on my work.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	26. Chapter 26

I look up from the screen of my iMac as the wooden double doors of my office open. I watch how my husband's enters our offices at nine thirty like every Thursday morning. He's dressed in a navy three piece suit with a black tie that match his black leathered shoes.

He was at Dr. Wyatt's for another appointment. After the incident the morning after he came home, he has been seeing Dr. Wyatt every Thursday and Saturday morning. I don't know what he discusses with the shrink, but he didn't try to strangle me again.

It's a rainy Thursday morning as my husband walks over to his mahogany desk, that's standing next to my white marbled desk, and sits down without a word.

I take a sip of my camomile tea and continue working on my emails.

After ten minutes of silent work beside one another I can suddenly feel his gaze on me. "Hm?" I ask him as I send off another email.

"You don't want to know how my appointment with Dr. Wyatt has been?"

"It's none of my business. I told you I'd take you back into the bedroom if you start seeing Dr. Wyatt again. And since you're seeing her twice a week, I think it's fair of me to not ask you about what you're discussing with your shrink. God knows she has some serious digging to do." I answer before looking at him.

My husband's bright blue eyes stare at me with no shame. "I'm talking about the last two years with her. About what I did. What I had to do to protect you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I wish you would talk about your issue with Della and Wlad but I also know that it's better to work at one construction site after another."

He frowns at my words. "I don't have an issue with them. It's Adaline who doesn't see her mistakes."

I shake my head at his words. "That's exactly why you should talk to Dr. Wyatt about them."

* * *

"Okay since Dad is back now, I think we can officially start planning that wedding." Ana says, squeezing Jake's hand. The green eyed man smiles back at her.

"Do you still want to do it in the winter?" I ask them. Time has gone by slowly. No matter how much I pressured Troy to apologise to our daughter and his best friend, he kept being his stubborn self and now almost half a year later we might be sleeping in the same bed again, but that's pretty much it. Troy has created a deep crack within our family, diving our family members into those who support Della and Troy and those who don't, meaning only Troy. Even my father is on Wlad and Della's side and so is Diana as well as Shailene. I haven't talked to Franklin or Victoria but I'm pretty sure they're on my side and not Troy's.

I've decided to not inform Troy about Franklin's help when I was looking for him. The same goes for Derek. What Troy doesn't know can't hurt him.

Maybe it's good that the triplets will move to Switzerland and escape all the madness here. They need to focus on school, tennis and swimming. They are so close to fulfilling their dreams of winning all four Grand Slams and being an Olympian.

"Yeah, but we thought perhaps on the Maldives. That way we don't have to leave for the honeymoon."

"We really liked the island we stayed on after Christmas."

It was beautiful there. I was seven months along with Elias on that trip... I can almost feel the white warm sand between my toes. "Not the Caribbean Sea?"

Ana shakes her head, "No. Too much of a risk for hurricanes or storms."

Troy nods before leaning back on the couch. "Have you guys settled on a date?"

"January the fifth."

"Next year?" I ask surprised. That's in only five months. The triplets will be on their winter break by that time. It's going to be an herculean task to get this planned.

"Yes. We already talked to the hotel and booked the whole island." Jake says.

"I can't afford to miss more than two weeks during my internship at the Lister hospital. Maybe when I start working as a resident, I have more freedom." She'll be a resident in a year. Ana takes her job nearly as serious as Della. "Besides, in January the triplets will still be on their winter break." I cannot believe they start at Le Rosey in just a few weeks! It feels like yesterday we talked to the triplets about going to boarding school. I miss them already, although they are playing outside in our backyard right now. The house won't be the same without them running around.

"Can you wait that long?" I ask Jake.

The green eyed man shrugs, "I waited all this time. I can wait a little longer."

I look back at Troy, "You hear that? Some men are actually patient when it gets to marrying someone."

Troy grins at me and looks at Jake, "You might be able to wait but I definitely wasn't this patience. I wanted to marry that woman as soon as she said yes."

Jake chuckles. "I definitely know that feeling but Ana wants a proper wedding."

"And by proper I hope you don't mean pompous." She narrows his eyes at him.

"I didn't say that. It's going to be tasteful and glamorous and very beautiful."

"Hire a wedding planner." Troy advices them. "Trust me, she will safe you a lot of nerves."

"Well, I already have a dress in mind and I've already picked out the bridesmaids dresses with Della."

"And I have an appointment for my tux fitting tomorrow." Jake says with a smile on his lips.

Ana turns her head to her father and inhales deeply. "Daddy, I need you to make up with Della. I need the both of you to get along on my wedding day. I need her involved as much as you. She's my maid of honour. You have to accept Wladimir into this family. Because he's not going anywhere. He never left her side. Even when they were broken up."

I can see how my husband's eyes go dark and his hands start forming fists. He thought I was the only one to be able to pressure him, but he forgot that our whole family is standing behind Wladimir and Della. "No."

"She loves him, Daddy."

"I said NO!" He says in a louder voice. "Don't pressure me, Ana. I will never accept Wladimir into this family."

"But-"

"Anastasia," I whisper to my daughter and shake my head.

Ana bites on her lip by holds her tongue. "At least keep yourself together on my wedding day. Can you do that?"

To our all surprise, Troy nods. "I can do one day. But no more."

* * *

We drive through the black wrought iron gates of Château du Rosey, entering the campus of the Swiss Elite Boarding School. We're in Rolle, a tiny village located between Geneva and Lausanne. The main campus is located here, right next to the Lake Léman, facing the Mont Blanc. In this privileged location 420 students from 70 countries learn and live together on this unique bicultural and bilingual campus.

Troy parks the black Lexus SUV next to a red Ferarri. This is definitely upper-class. Today's not the first day of school, but the first day of the new students here so the campus is still fairly empty. The parking lot is full of expensive cars. There are Range Rovers, Jaguars, Ferarris, Rolls-Royce, Bentleys... With a fee of 80.000 per year, this shouldn't be much of a surprise.

I turn around in my seat, facing my three bundles of joy. Their blue eyes are wide, taking in as much as possible. We've been here before to take the entrance test which was in mathematics, French and English as it's their mother tongue. They were also interviewed by academic heads and they had the chance to ask questions, which they made lots of use. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." they say in choir.

"It's your last chance to back out. Once you get out of this car, you will stay here. For a very long time." I remind them.

"We know, Mom." Nate narrows his fifteen year old navy coloured eyes at me. They are a stunning contrast to his short dark blonde hair.

"We've already send our luggage here a few weeks ago. We're going to be fine." Jo says with a grin on her lips. She braided her long blonde hair into a fishtail braid.

"Are you sure?"

Rory nods, "Yes. I can train here with Andy Murray as the school hired him as their new tennis teacher. Everything worked out great."

My little bundles of joy are leaving the nest. Nothing's working out great. "I know, it's just-"

"Mom, we'll miss you too." Rory interrupts me with a soft smile on her lips. She put her brown hair into a high ponytail.

"But we're also looking forward to this." Jo says with a nod. How can her bright blue eyes sparkle so much?

"Yeah, especially having some peace here. No more bullying for me." Nate shrugs, "We're all the same here." Students from politicians, royalty and celebrities are attending this school. It's not only about the money, but also the reputation. Students only get in if they're good enough.

I nod, "Okay, fine. Get out then." I feel my husband's gaze on me as our children get out of the car. I look to my left and see those dark navy eyes staring at me. It's hard for him, too. "I hate you for doing this to me." I whisper at him as Rory shuts the door close.

"No you don't. You love me." He takes my hand and kisses my engagement ring and wedding band.

"You're right. I do love you. Maybe a little too much." I say before getting out of the Lexus. I look around at the massive campus, seeing the neat grass, the clean paths that lead the way around the 28 hectare big campus and the pretty typical, traditionally rich Swiss buildings. This school is known as the school of kings and I can definitely see why. Shah of Iran, Prince Rainier of Monaco and King Farouk of Egypt attended this school. Rumour has it that the Cambridges sent all three of their children to this school this year as well. But so far, I haven't seen any British royalty. Le Rosey's catchment area was once the glittering palaces that housed the granted families on the continent: the Metternichs, the Borgheses and the Hohenlohes.

"They'll be fine here." Troy's voice interrupts my train of thoughts.

I nod, "I hope so."

"Let's head to the Paul Henri Carnal Hall." Troy laces his fingers with mine and we follow the triplets who run down the path that leads to their very own concert hall. It's a gorgeous flat dome with lots of glass. Its shape recalls a rose or rosette - a fitting allusion for Le Rosey. There are twelve tennis courts, two basketball courts, three swimming pools, four equestrian clubs and a lot more on this campus. Many students are walking to the concert hall with their parents fairly behind. The welcome ceremony is starting in about twenty minutes. 85 new students got accepted this year - my triplets included.

"It's a very pretty campus." I breathe out as we walk down the pebbled road. It's early September, but it's somehow not as hot as I thought it would be.

"It's the best boarding school in the world." Troy says with a nod. "This is right."

I bite my lip, "If they don't like it here-"

"Then we'll bring them back to London. But trust me on this, they will. Rory can continue training with Andy Murray. That way she's going to be able to participate in the Australian Grand Slam next year, maybe even win this thing. Nate can continue his swim training as well. And Jo can ride a horse whenever she pleases. No more driving to Dover."

"I like Dover."

"I know. Perhaps we can drive there ourselves for a week. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Good, but not better than having my kids at home."

"Gabi, this is a great boarding school. They will love it. Plus the tutor-student ratio is one to four. The teaching language is French and English, so they'll understand everything. In addition to that they will learn at least four other languages. They have a lot to do here on campus, so they won't get bored. Boys and girls have their own campuses where they live and eat, so they don't get distracted by the other sex."

"They'll be fine?"

"They'll be fine." he ensures me as we reach the round concert hall. "Besides, we'll see them on the weekend."

"In three or four weeks." I point out. "It'll be the longest month of my life!"

Troy holds the door open for me, "I know."

I walk into the glass building, facing the performance hall, the conference rooms and the black-box theatre. To the left are ground-floor educational spaces. To the right is the access to the learning centre and the restaurant, which also has an independent entrance located near its terrace. A series of side openings articulates the periphery. A forecourt to the main entrance and the concert hall is located along the west facade. "Where are the triplets?" I say looking around. This is definitely worth the school fee. I don't see my kids in the crowds immediately and feel a rush of panic coming over me.

"There." Troy points to Nate, Rory and Jo who are already talking to two other new students. The boy is blonde haired with chocolate brown eyes and the girl has braided her dark blonde hair into a fishtail braid just like Jo. They are all already dressed in the uniform here at Le Rosey: a blazer and tie for boys and a formal dress for girls. They look like miniature politicians or lawyers. It's kind of scary, but also kind of cool.

I frown. They seem so familiar but I can't pin point their faces. Must be some kids from celebrities. I look away, I have to get used to the feeling of not knowing where they are 24/7. "Let's head inside and find our places."

We head into the main hall, which is the wooden core of the steel dome. I almost stumble at the beauty that I face. The Paul Henri Carnal Hall at Le Rosey was built by Bernard Tschumi Architects, one of the best in the world. It's a stunning architectural building. Nine hundred people can fit in here. There are two levels and the parents are all seated on the main floor. The seats are all padded and beige. "Wow, this is so beautiful!" The stage is already filled with an orchestra that consists of students. The rows of beige leathered benches are almost all already taken. "Which seat is our's?" I ask him. We got a specific seat number with the acceptance letter a few months ago.

"1 e and f." Troy says as we walk past all the rows. At each row there's a woman and man standing and greeting the parents.

We stop at row one. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, what a pleasure to meet you. My name is Karin." the brown haired woman introduces herself to us before shaking our hands. Just like everyone here, she's dressed like she works in a law firm, rather than a school. "I'll be having an eye on Lorelai and Josephine here. My colleague Martin will be Nathanial's supervisor." Karin says before Martin shakes our hand. Martin is just like Karin in his mid fifties. He has blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Very nice to meet you." Martin's voice is deep and warm. I like Martin. "We'll be in contact every week via facetime, email, telephone - whatever you prefer. Nathanial, Lorelai and Josephine will have a strict time table which we both will make sure they stick to."

"Of course we will make sure Lorelai can train with Andy Murray. Mr. Murray has also told us about her ambitious plan. The same goes for Nathanial. Have you already downloaded our app?" Karin asks me.

"Yes." I answer for both of us.

"Good, in that you'll see their time tables, any extracurricular work, punishments if they don't stick to our rules as well as contact data of their teachers, the headmaster as well as us as their supervisors." Martin says to us with a soft smile on his lips. "You'll also get the phone number from the other parents in this row as you'll have the same supervisors. That way if something urgent ever happens you can reach out to one another."

"Now, have a seat and enjoy our welcoming ceremony. We'll start shortly with a concert from our own orchestra." Karin smiles at us before we get seated. Troy sits down next to a French couple. The two seats next to me are empty. I look at the flyer that are laying on the seats, knowing these are personalised with the parents' name on it. HRH of Cambridge.

I frown as my heart skips a beat. No, that can't be true! I look again, this time closer. HRH of Cambridge. "Troy," I breathe out, tapping against his chest.

"What?"

"Look at that." I breathe out, pointing at the flyers.

"Guess the rumours are true."

"But what are the odds to be sitting next to them?"

"They're just human beings."

"They are blue blooded." I narrow my eyes at him. Suddenly, I see the Cambridges - I mean, their Royal Highnesses - walking over to us. Shit, it's really them!

"Hello!" the Duke of Cambridge says before introducing himself to Troy and me. "I'm William." he shakes our hands with a charming smile on his lips.

"Troy Bolton, this is my wife Gabriella." Troy sounds all cool.

"Hi." I breathe out shocked. I'm talking to the future King of England!

"Catherine, nice to meet you." the Duchess of Cambridge says, wearing that same charming smile. She shakes our hands as well before sitting down next to me. "Guess our children are going to have the same supervisors."

Shit, that means I will have the phone number of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge! Royals! "Yeah, seems so." I say and smile at her.

"Where are you from?"

"London, actually."

"Oh, how lovely!" she smiles at me again. "Which part?"

"We live in Richmond." I don't ask where she lives, because I obviously know. "We have an estate next to Richmond park."

"Do you take a lot of walks in Richmond park?"

I nod, "Every morning and night for an hour we go for a walk with our dog Zeus. An English Springer Spaniel."

She smiles at me. "I have a dog as well. Lupo. An English Cocker Spaniel in black."

"Zeus loves going on early morning runs with my husband."

Catherine chuckles, "Seems like our dogs have something in common."

The lights get dimmed and the orchestra starts playing Beethoven's symphony. I blend out all my worries as I suddenly see my three fifteen year olds getting on the stage along with their ten classmates. The Cambridges however stick out. I guess Nate, Rory and Jo really did talk to them earlier, treating them like children their age, rather than royals. In just a few minutes they'll be introduced as Roséens, being official students at Le Rosey.

I have a feeling this is the beginning of a very special friendship.

* * *

I brush through my hair as I totter barefoot through the dining room. My fingers are wrapped around two homemade chocolate ice cream bowls. It's so weird to have a silent house. The only sound is Elias sleeping from the baby monitor but there is no chatter, no arguments and no laughter. I already miss them although they haven't been gone for 24 hours yet.

"Chocolate ice cream." I place the two bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch. Troy's eyes are resting on his iPhone. He didn't even recognise me. "Did you hear me?" I ask him as I sit down next to him. His head swings up, he probably felt my body weight next to him. "What?"

"Who are you texting with?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"No one."

I stretch over him as I try to get the iPhone from his hand but he pulls back. "Do I have to worry?"

He shakes his head and lowers his hand. My chance to grab the phone out of his hand. "Ha! Got it!" I grin before looking at the screen. "Nate? You're texting with our son?!" I ask him shocked as my eyes scan the five unanswered texts he sent him. One text per hour since we left them in Switzerland. Twenty three messages. "Troy!" I breathe out shocked.

"Alright you caught me. I wanted to know how they're all doing but Nate doesn't answer back."

I close my eyes, "Don't tell me you tried to call him as well."

He is silent.

"When?"

"While you were making ice cream in the kitchen I gave him a quick call. But he didn't pick up."

"Troy," I breathe out and open my eyes again. "We agreed to give them their freedom. I mean the teachers told us to not contact them in the first two weeks. They are going to be busy anyway. It will be a lot to take in for them so they don't need us to worry about as well."

He sighs as I place the phone on the coffee table. "And you didn't think of them?"

"Of course I did. But I gulped the worries down." I say as I grab his hands. "You wanted to send them there and now they are there. You should be happy."

"I'm still worried. Can't I be worried?!"

"Look, they will do just fine there. I mean there are students from famous politicians and sheiks attending the school. Even blue blooded are there. I mean, the freaking future king of England is attending this school!" I nearly fell over as I saw the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge bringing their oldest son and his little sister to school in person. It nearly gave me a heart attack. "There won't be any bullying. They will be fine. Trust me. Have faith."

He licks his lips, "I should be the one saying this to you."

"Well," I brush through his hair with my left hand, "I'm saying it to us both. I am missing them too."

"Really?"

"Like crazy." I nod and kiss him softly. "On the other side, we have the house almost to ourselves now."

He grins before pulling me into another kiss. As our tongues start dancing I feel his body weight pressing me into the back of the couch as he captivates me. The heat inside of me rises as my hands wander underneath his shirt. Our lips part just so I can pull the shirt over his head. His fingers start opening the buttons of my blouse before he helps me out of it. My black laced bra sits tightly against my rips as my breath gets more shallow. He starts kissing the nape of my neck as his hands wrap around my wrists. Stretching my arms out to the side, his lips move further south down to my cleavage. Moans start escaping my lips as the throbbing between my legs starts driving me insane. His tongue runs down my stomach until he reaches the button of my jeans. He lets go of my wrists and unbuttons my jeans before pulling them down my legs. His eyes slowly dance up my body, seeing me dressed in only black laced underwear. I lift myself before pulling him into another kiss. My hands travel down his back before stopping at the waistband of his trousers. I hook my thumbs into the waistband before squeezing the steel hard butt of my husband, pushing his body even closer to mine until I feel his hard-on pressing against my sex. "God, you are so hot baby." he breathes out between our kisses.

Suddenly I freeze. Baby? Did he really just call me baby?! I fall back into the couch, feeling stone cold. Baby?!

"What?" he asks me confused. He didn't even notice it!

"Baby?" I breathe out, still in shock. "Why the fuck did you call me baby?!" I push him back with my hands, wanting to push him off of me but he's too strong. "Have you slept with someone else?!" I yell at him, feeling the rage taking over. He gulps, realising his mistake. "Have you?!" I ask again.

"NO!" he says back in an angry voice. "Of course not." he adds as he places his hands on my shoulders. "I haven't touched another woman since I first saw you twenty four years ago, Gabriella."

I wrap my fingers around his wrists, "Then why did you call me baby?" I ask, biting on my shaking lip. I am still mad. But I believe him. Somehow.

He sighs, "I stayed at a sheik's palace once while I was in Egypt. He had six wives. The youngest was fourteen, the oldest thirty two. One wife's name was Keket, which means goddess of the darkness. She was his favourite out of the six, but it was the only wife with whom he didn't have any children. I saw them interacting with each other once. He looked so in love despite loving five other women. But with her... it was different. They were so in love that it reminded me of you. Of you and me... Of us." he looks deeply into my eyes and I know he's telling the truth. "He called her baby. It reminded me of your nickname. I guess this nickname stuck in my head. It slipped off of my tongue. It means nothing. Absolutely nothing." he shakes his head to emphasise his words.

I let go of his wrists and brush through his hair, "It doesn't mean nothing." I explain, licking my lips.

"It does." he insists.

"No." I say as I run my fingertips over his lips, "It means your past will forever be part of you. What you experienced in the last two years will continue to haunt you... and me. Things like calling me baby and choking me will continue coming up... coming out of nowhere. You have to talk to Dr. Wyatt about Della and Wlad. You need that."

"Okay." he nods, knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good." I say with a smile on my lips before kissing me quickly.

"Does this mean sex is off the list?"

I frown at him, "You should know me better. I am your wife after all."

He frowns at me not getting the message.

I bite my lip before unclasping my bra from behind. My hands move over to his jeans and I pull them down with his boxers just far enough to reveal his hard-on. I get out of my thong and let the little piece of fabric fall on the couch next to us before spreading my legs wide open. I'm so horny that it almost hurts. "And now make love to your angel."

* * *

"Troy, are you awake?" I ask into the darkness. It's long after midnight but sleep has been tough for me ever since April.

Ever since he started fighting with our first daughter.

"Yes." He growls, "Is this because of the triplets coming home from Le Rosey tomorrow?"

"No." I whisper although the thought of finally having a full house tomorrow is exciting.

He rolls over in the bed before looking at me, "What's been bothering you?"

"Christmas is in twelve days."

"I know, we'll get a Christmas tree soon."

"I'm not worried about the tree. I'm worried about... Troy, you have to call Della. Otherwise we won't spend Christmas together. Call her and make up. Accept them. The time has come. I need you to accept them. I need you to-"

"I will never accept them! Not now, not for Christmas Eve or Ana's wedding. Della will see her mistake. She will see how wrong this is. She will understand."

I let out a sigh, "Give her a call and invite her and him for Christmas Eve."

"No-"

"Do it or you will sleep in the guest room again." I threaten him.

"Fine."

* * *

"Mommy!" I hear the triplets shouting in a choir before running into my arms.

I embrace them tightly and kiss their cheeks. "I missed you so much!" I squeeze them, I can't believe I haven't seen them in the last months. I've looked forward to their winter break like never before!

"Mom, let go. We can't breathe!" Nate complains.

I let go of them as Troy walks into the house. "How are you?" I ask as my husband closes the big double doors.

"Good." They say out of one mouth with a grin.

"Have you made friends yet?"

"Yes!"

"In fact, George wants to hang out with us." Rory says with a shrug.

"George?"

"And Charlotte." Nate says with a nod.

"Charlotte?" I repeat and look up at Troy. Are they referring to the humans I think they are?

"Yeah. They said you should just ring their parents and schedule a date." Jo answers.

I look at them again. "You want me to ring the future King of England and his wife because you want to hang out with them?"

"Mom!" They roll their eyes.

I sigh, must be some other kids then.

"They are no royals. Not at school anyway." Nate shrugs.

"Yeah, they are just like us!" Jo says.

"George is really funny!" Rory grins at me. "And Charlotte-"

"Knows how to get it her way. Every single time!" Nate finishes her sentence. "She reminds me of you."

I rise to my full height and stare at Troy. Have they really made friends with the Cambridges? With royals?

"Have you guys made any other friends?" Troy asks them.

"Yeah, but none of those live in London. In fact Clementine and Fleur are the nearest friends besides the Cambridges."

"Where do they live?"

"Monaco." Jo shrugs. "But it wouldn't be logical to invite them over. They would fly more than spend time here, so we only invited the Cambridges."

I stare at Troy, still not believing them fully.

"Yeah besides I think they want to spend Christmas time in Kitzbühel. Go skiing and stuff. Or was it on the Maldives?" Rory asks Jo.

"I think both. Kitzbühel with their nanny and Maldives with their parents." Jo answers with a shrug. "Something like that."

"Where's Zeus?" Nate asks.

"Backyard." We say out of one mouth.

The triplets run past us faster than we can look.

"The Cambridges?" I ask shocked as Troy wraps his arms around me. "Our kids are friends with the Cambridges?"

"Not just friends. Best friends." He corrects me with a grin on his lips. "They've been talking about them the whole ride from the airport to home."

I close my eyes. Best friends with royals. "How?"

"How it happened? They have classes together. George is Nate's roommate. Charlotte's room is next to Rory's and Jo's. They hang out together. They have fun..."

I open my eyes, "No, I mean how do I reach out to them? Do I just call a number I find on the Kensington Palace's website?"

He chuckles, "How about you use the app from Le Rosey?"

The app. Right. "What if they don't pick up? I mean they surely must be busy."

"Just try. If you want to I can call them."

* * *

I sit down on the red velvet bench next to Della in the private atelier of Christian Dior. Ana is currently with Maria Grazia Chiuri, Christian Dior's first female creative director. We've travelled to Paris for the weekend. Troy is having fun with the triplets and Elias. It's nice to be out with my two big girls. After three months in the making, the dress is finally ready. It's her final fitting as her wedding is only three weeks away. I can't believe my little girl is getting married!

"Ready for the final look?" I can hear Ana yelling from behind the white curtains.

"Just show us the dress already!" Della yells back causing me to chuckle.

Maria Grazia Chiuri opens the curtains and Ana walks over to us. She's wearing her dream dress. It's ivory coloured and laced. A classic A-cut made out of the most exquisite fabric. A full skirt in hand stitched floral lace blends with a delicate V-neckline bodice with long sleeves, playing with illusions and the brocade effects of the fabric to enhance the femininity of the bust. Thanks to the bodice, the back seems exposed but the sexiness of the dress gets cut back with floral lace. It looks elegant and graceful.

It's perfect for my daughter.

"Oh, Ana you look so beautiful!" I breathe out as tears start forming in my eyes.

Della nods next to me and I can see how she gulps down her tears as well. "You look very pretty. You look like a proper bride."

My green eyed daughter smiles at us. Her long blonde hair is wrapped into a classic but elegant chignon. A long veil is attached to her hair. It has the same floral lace as the dress around the edges and is five meters long. Ana's earlobes are glittering with diamond earrings but that's not the pair she's going to wear on her wedding day. We're picking up her jewellery from Cartier after this.

Ana turns around and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She runs her fingers over the delicate lace of the dress that's over the tulle skirt. "That's the dress I've had in my head. From the floral lace to the shape of the dress... even the veil. It's exactly how I pictured it. This is my dream dress."

* * *

I watch my oldest daughter how she stares out of the oval window in our jet. The carefree look I've seen on her face for the last three days has vanished as soon as we've touched London's ground. The tarmac is glittering from the treacherous icy conditions we have at home. We've spent the weekend at the Ritz hotel in Paris, had facials, mani- and pedicures and just thoroughly enjoyed our time together. I've missed seeing my daughter smile like this. I missed hearing her giggle when her little sister jokes around. I missed my daughter.

Because the woman that's looking out of the window while we're waiting for permission to open the doors, is someone else. It's the person her father has turned her into. Because he still refuses to accept Wladimir and her. He still thinks it's wrong. I tried to make him see that he is wrong but Troy ignores all my attempts. Lucas talked to him, Ryan tried his luck but he doesn't listen to anyone.

And he's hurting our daughter the most.

"Della,"

Her chestnut curls swing in the air as she moves her head. "I'm alright, Mom."

No, she's in immense pain. She's trying her best to hide it but I can see right through it. And it brings me to tears. "He'll come around."

She gulps and nods.

"We're ready to let you out now, Mrs. Bolton. I apologise for the inconvenience." The red haired stewardess with a smile on her lips.

Ana stops texting and shoves her phone into her black Chanel purse. "Finally." She says before getting up from her seat. "I'll see you guys on Sunday." Ana says before rushing out of the jet like someone's chasing her.

"What's up with her?"

"She's eager to see Jake again." Della says while rolling her navy eyes.

"You'll be home on Sunday as well?"

My oldest daughter nods before rising from her beige leathered seat. "Yes. It's a tradition after all. Daddy knows how much we value tradition. The world could go up and flames and we'd still be buying and decorating the Christmas tree on Sunday."

* * *

I smile as I watch Elias' fingers wrapped around Della's forefingers. Slowly, but steadily that ten month old baby boy is starting to grow up and walk. He's developing quicker than his twin sisters, but not as quick as Della. Zeus is following my children every step of the way. He's truly a guardian dog. The Springer Spaniel loves our newest family member as much as we do. Christmas music is playing in the living room while I enjoy those free minutes. The boxes with the Christmas decorations are already standing next to the black piano which Della and I moved to make space for the Christmas tree this year.

Suddenly something drops in the kitchen and I wince. "Are you guys alright there?" I ask before rising from the grey couch.

"Leave them alone." Della says as Elias takes another shaky step. She's wearing dark washed jeans that make her legs look even longer and thinner or maybe she has even lost more weight than the last time I saw her. The camel coloured cashmere turtleneck is loose around his stomach. She tucked the sweater into her jeans and put on a thin black Gucci belt. Ana would do that to finish off an outfit but my daughter only wears belt for the practical reason.

Which only confirms my fear.

My daughter lost so much weight that even her skinny jeans have started to become to loose around her hips.

While Wladimir ensured me just yesterday noon, when I called him, that Della was eating enough and that she was alright, this... She is not alright.

She's suffering more from her father's hatred than she likes me to see.

Another shrill sound comes from the kitchen, ripping me out of my worries.

Rory, Jo and Nate wanted to surprise us with dinner but I'm starting to have second thoughts. George and Charlotte are in the kitchen as well. Their little brother Louis is out on a royal engagement with their parents today. In the two week holiday, George and Charlotte have spend almost every second day here. And tonight they actually want to sleep here. I thought they'd have lots of other obligations but maybe because they're just fifteen the firm leaves them alone as much as possible. At least for another three years.

Before their first visit we had the security of the Royal family scan our whole property for security reasons. They were surprised by our high security standards. The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge dropped George and Charlotte off earlier today. They are surprisingly normal and really genuine. I like them and our children clearly get along well so I think we're going to see each other more often now anyway. George and Charlotte seem to really enjoy being here as well. They like our big family and how we integrated them so easily.

"Della," I whisper as Elias totters over to me with Della's help. "I'm so happy to have you home."

She gulps before picking her brother up. Elias starts playing with her long curls right away just like he always does with my hair. "I'm quite happy as well. But I still wished for Wlad to be here."

I can feel her pain so clearly that tears start burning in my eyes. "Miracles happen on Christmas."

"Yeah but not in this household. And not with Troy Bolton." She pulls her chestnut curls out of Elias' hands. "You can allow Daddy to sleep in your bedroom again, you know."

I frown. Who told her that? I didn't mention it towards anyone and neither did Troy. "Who told you that?"

"Ana." She says with a shrug. "I've given Dad time to digest the news and you showed him the cold shoulder but nothing works. It's been eight months and we're still right where we started."

Suddenly, I hear the black front doors opening. Jake, Ana and Troy went Christmas tree shopping. The first time without the rest of our family. I hope they made a good choice.

"Guys, they're here!" I yell and hear cutlery dropping again.

"I hope you guys picked out a nice one!" Della says with a chuckle as the men drag the tree through the foyer.

"That's why I went with them." Ana says as she gets out of her shoes, coat and scarf.

Troy and Jake bring the bushy Norway spruce inside. They're wearing both warm cashmere coats and gloves. It's a huge five meter Christmas tree. It's going to look beautiful in the corner next to the open fireplace.

"You picked out a different tree." Della says as the men put the tree in place.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Jake asks as they rip the net open that kept the branches together. The tree suddenly triples in width. The typical pine smell fills the room. A few pine needles drop to the floor.

Della shrugs, "It's different."

"It's a Norway spruce." Ana clarifies.

"I wanted a pine." Jake says as he looks at the five meter big bushy tree.

"I thought it was fitting. Since we're starting with a new tradition." Ana says with a nod. She is clearly pleased with her choice.

"What new tradition?" Della asks frowning. Jake walks back into the foyer to get out of their outwear.

"It looks good." Troy's deep voice fondles my souls while creating goosebumps all over my skin. "You made the right choice, Ana." He wraps his arm around our blonde daughter and kisses the side of her head.

"Oh I like the tree! It's just like the ones we have in Kensington!" Charlotte says with a wide grin. Her blue eyes are shining. Jo has braided her dirty blonde hair into a mermaid braid that consists of various twists and a big French fishtail braid. "What colour do you decorate it? Red just like we always do?"

Ana looks at both Cambridges. "Them."

I frown. "I don't understand."

"Follow me." Ana says with a nod.

"Can we help decorate it?" George asks me. Just like Charlotte he has dirty blonde hair that's a little lighter than his best friend's hair. But unlike his little sister, he has chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure. The triplets-"

"Mom!" Rory, Jo and Nate call out at the same time. They hate it when I call them by that name.

"Decorate the tree." I finish my sentence. "We always have hot chocolate while watching them do the hard work." I smirk at the Cambridges. It doesn't feel like there are two Royals standing in my house. They feel like family.

They both chuckle before walking over to the boxes with the Christmas decorations. They open the transparent boxes and start pulling out what's going to go on the tree this year. The Christmas tunes along with the big chunky snowflakes that fall from sky make me feel happiness for a second. I love having all of my children home. It's the reason why Troy and I built this house after all. We've built it for Della, Ana, Nate, Jo, Rory and Elias.

It feels so good to have them here.

"We'll make the hot chocolates in the kitchen." I say before following Della and Ana into the kitchen. My clean white marbled kitchen looks like a bomb exploded right in the middle of it! There're empty pots and dirty plates everywhere. "You guys will clean that after you're done with the tree!" I call out, being close to a heart attack. They ruined my kitchen!

"Yes, Mom!" Is all the response I hear over the Christmas tunes.

"So, what did you mean by starting new traditions?" Della asks as I start cleaning up my kitchen. I hate when my kitchen's dirty! "Mom, stop cleaning for them. I want to hear Ana."

I sigh before turning around. "Okay, talk. But do it quickly because if I stay in here for more than five minutes I'm-"

"They are not just friends." Ana interrupts me.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Nate and George?"

"No!" Ana says with a chuckle. "George and Rory." She says with a shrug.

"But they... they're fifteen. They don't seem like they're in love... they seem so... Ana, please don't tell me that my daughter's in love with the future king of England." I breathe out with my hand on my heart.

"You're giving Mom a heart attack!" Della hisses at her.

"Not... not yet." Ana calms me down. "But soon... very soon."

"Did you see that? Did you had one of your... visions?" Della asks her sister in a whisper.

Ana opens her mouth to answer but suddenly she closes it again. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Too bad because you did and gave Mom a heart attack with that!" Della stares her down. "So you better tell us everything you saw! Everything that concerns Rory, Jo and Nate. And the Cambridges."

Ana opens her mouth but closes it again.

"Ana, she's right. Once you open that box of pandora you better tell us all."

"Box of Pandora? I like it. I like it a lot, Mom." Della says with a nod and a grin on her lips.

I chuckle at her words. "Shut up!" I chuckle before looking at Ana. "And you. Spill."

"Rory asked George to accompany her to my wedding." She says slowly.

"As Friends. Please tell me the future King of England is coming to your wedding as a friend of Rory. Please, Ana!"

But she shakes her head, "As her date."

"Rory and George?" Della asks before turning around and looking at the Cambridges who help my kids decorating the tree. I turn around as well and watch how Rory and George interact. They whisper and chuckle... they smile as they put the different bobbles on the Christmas tree.

Ana places her right hand on my right shoulder and for a split second I see it too. I see those sparkles and that bubble which surrounds them. Goosebumps start covering my arms. No, they can't be in love. They can't be more than friends! This can't be happening!

I look back at Ana. "What did you see?"

My daughter gulps. "It can be false. What I saw may not be the future."

"Ana,"

"Lorelai will be Queen of England." She says in a breath.

"You mean Queen Consort." Della corrects her while I'm still speechless.

Queen? Rory will marry George?!

"No. Queen. The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are going to have an accident with George and Rory. Rory will save the Duchess and George but the Duke will die later on in the hospital due to his severe damages. I don't know when it will happen but we still have a few decades, I think." Ana gulps. "George will be in a coma and as their children are going to be next in line to the throne, Rory will be Queen of England as the regent. Don't worry it won't be long. A few weeks. But those weeks will not only shape her and Great Britain but it will make the British Royalty the most famous Royals in the world."

I place my head on my chest. I think I'm close to having a heart attack.

"What?!" Della asks confused.

Rory and Queen? Rory and George?! This is too much for me! I hold on to the countertop of the kitchen island as I sit down on the barstool. My Rory?

"George will be known for the heir who declined the throne. Instead Charlotte will become Queen of England." She sighs, "with Nate by her side." She gulps.

"No!" I hiss at her before pointing my forefinger into her chest. "NO! Rory will not marry George! Nate will not date Charlotte! They won't become royalty!"

"Mom,"

"As I said what I saw could be wrong..." Ana bites on her lower lip. "Maybe because I told you now it's not going to come true." My green eyed daughter shrugs. "I mean, I saw that Jake and I would meet in a cafe in London. But instead we met in Marrakesh."

I shake my head, "You bet your ass it won't come true!" I hiss at her.

"Mom, I thought you liked the Cambridges!" Della says to me.

My head swings around and I look at her. "Like them, yes. But that doesn't mean I want my children to marry into their family! Do you know how cruel the press was to Catherine or Meghan as they started dating their future husbands? How much dirt they dug out and presented it on a silver platter for everyone to read?! Can you remember how awful their families were treated?! Paparazzi were stalking them and there was nothing they could do! Nothing! I certainly don't want my family to go through that. This house, this place you call home, will be surrounded by paparazzi and they're going to fly drones over our property once they find out where we live - and they will find out. We will be chased like never before." I explain to them. "Besides, I don't want my children to be in a family that killed Lady Diana." I say with a shrug.

Della chuckles. "You really think the Royal Family killed one of their own?"

"She wasn't one of them and she was a threat to them. Because she was treating people like people. Because she was revolutionary. Because she cared too much about the British people and too little about the image of glamorous balls and state banquets." I tell her. "And Rory, my Rory, has a heart that's bigger than Diana's. It's bigger than mine and Troy's combined. Rory doesn't just care for people, no she suffers with them. Putting her in the spotlight would get her killed, too!"

"Mom, I don't think you have a choice there. This is her life not yours. You've raised her to be an independent, strong woman so far. She makes her own decisions." Ana says softly.

"You thought Wlad and me were wrong once, too."

I shake my head, "That was different."

"How was that different?"

"Wlad is my best friend. The Royal Family is a whole different story!"

"Again, you have no choice. Whether or not what I saw is going to come true, Rory is in charge of her own life." Della reminds me.

"What's going on here?" I head my husband asking.

We all turn around at his voice. Troy is standing in the round arch that's between the kitchen and dining room. His toned body is hidden behind black slacks and a grey cashmere sweater. His feet are cosy in black cashmere socks. His bright blue eyes stare into mine and his short chestnut hair is messy.

"The triplets are waiting for their hot chocolates." He says in a calm voice. "And so are the Cambridges."

Shit, I totally forgot about them.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Della asks him.

He nods before walking through the kitchen and into the hallway. Della follows him, they're probably going into his study. The temptation to follow them is big but I refuse to give in. They need to clear this themselves. Troy will come around.

We all know it.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I ask her frowning. I place my cup back on the marble kitchen island. The Christmas decorations are still on display although Christmas was a week ago. Calling it a disaster would be an understatement.

Troy is sleeping downstairs again.

"He's a spy, Mom." Ana breaks it down for me.

My mouth falls open. A spy? Jake is a spy? I gulp, "What?"

"He was one when we met anyway. He told me he bumped into me in Marrakesh on purpose, before he asked me to marry him. He said he wanted a clean slate before starting this new chapter with me."

Troy was right! Shit, he was right, something was wrong with Jake - and I convinced him otherwise. He knew it from the beginning! "Is that why you turned his proposal down?"

"Partly. I had a bad feeling. But I still did it because I didn't want to hurt you with my happiness."

"You know that's bullshit right?" I ask her and she nods in response. "So, you were his mission?"

She shakes her head, "No, he used me to get to Daddy. Daddy's his mission, not me."

I rise from the barstool, knocking it over before I run down the hallway. I can hear the pulse humming in my ears as I tear the door of his study open. I stop as I see the two men standing across each other, pointing their guns to one another. "Troy," I breathe out in shock as my eyes stare at the silver gun. Slowly, I walk over to him, stopping right in front of the gun. He won't shoot Jake if he has to shoot me first. And I won't let him kill the love of our daughter's life. "Put the gun down."

"I can't." He breathes out through his teeth.

"Jake!" I turn around as Ana's voice fills my ears. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I told your Dad who I was working with and then he pulled out his gun." The green eyed man explains.

Ana turns around and looks at her father, "You are pointing your gun to him because he used to be CIA?"

"He's not CIA. He never was." Troy barks at her. "And his name is not Jake Ballard either!"

I look at Jake. "What does he mean?"

"I worked for Roman in a special task force."

"Go on!" My husband hisses at him, "My daughter deserves to know whom she shares her bed with!"

"What does he mean?" Ana's lower lip is trembling. Gosh, this is breaking my heart. "What... What is your name?"

"My real name is Sasha Belov."

"Sasha... Sasha Belov?" Ana's in tears by now. I want to hold her, keep her close so he won't be able to hurt her any further. "That's the name you used in Monaco."

But I can't move until they have lowered their guns.

"The whole truth!" Troy barks at him.

"I'm an orphan just like you were before you were adopted. I was adopted in a way, too. I got recruited at the age of ten by a secret Russian agency that works for the government. They gave me a reason to live."

"Tell them what you did." Troy pushes him again.

"There's fucking more?" Ana asks again, wiping the tears away from her face.

Jake - I mean Sasha - licks his lips before putting the gun down, "I wasn't just an agent. I was a trained killer. A very well known assassin. I was so highly asked that I left the Russian government after a few years. I made a lot of money, doing what I do best. I don't leave traces. Roman hired me a few years ago. He wanted your father. I knew getting close to Troy Bolton was a whole new level. It would be my hardest job, because he lives under very high security. So, to get to him I used you." He says to his fiancé. "But I didn't expect to fall for you in Marrakesh. I wanted to see this as just another job, another way to make a fortune, but then we met and I was blown away. First by your obvious beauty and then by your brilliant mind. I fell in love with you just by one look from you. It was fucking love at the first sight. Fucking fairytale stuff happened. I didn't expect to love you as much as I do. So, I dropped the mission and left the task force before I moved to London."

"Only you don't leave Roman alive. You only leave him when you're dead." Troy says to us, putting his gun down as well. "He will hunt you down until you either come back to him or die trying to run away."

"Is this true?" Ana asks him with tears in her forest green eyes.

Sasha gulps, "No one has ever left Roman alive. I am the first."

"God, are you insane?!" Ana hisses at him. "I thought you were a simple CIA agent who just quit! I had no idea you were a trained killer!" She shakes her head before rushing out of the room. Sasha follows her immediately. "Ana, wait!"

I look back at Troy, whose gun is laying on the table. "Is he still after you?"

"Who?"

"Roman." I hiss before walking over to him.

He is silent. I hear Ana yelling at Sasha before the front doors snap shut. A second later I hear a car humming to life before it drives off with squealing tires. "Answer me."

His lips remain shut.

"God damn it, Troy! Say it!" I push him, placing my hands on his hard rock chest. I lock the memory of this feeling deeply in my brain.

"Yes."

I take a deep breath, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asks me back frowning.

I kiss him passionately before shutting my emotions off. "Leave my house." I say as my fingers brush through his silky chestnut hair. I let my thumb run over his lips, "And never come back."

"What?" He asks me shocked.

"You will go upstairs and pack your necessities. Pack photos and other things that you have memories with. Make sure to take your passport. I give you ten minutes. I will wait for you downstairs. You will leave this house and never come back." I gulp as I feel emotions awakening inside of me anyway. "You can stay with your Mom for a while. I don't suggest your brother, sister or anyone else from our family. You could also of course choose the house in the woods. Or the house in Swansea. Or stay at our home in France. You can take our jet or any car. I don't care if you leave this city or this country, but I want you out of my house." I say into his teary eyes as he realises how serious I am.

"What if I don't?" He gulps at his question.

"Then I will take Elias and leave this house. Either way, one of us will leave this house in ten minutes. Call me once you've settled into your new home and I will send you everything else you might need. I suggest you take a gap semester from work. I don't think us working together is a smart move. We can release an official statement. You will see Elias every two weeks for a weekend once you've settled in completely. The triplets can spend the summer holidays and thanksgiving with you, but I get Christmas Eve and Eastern. You can have Christmas Day. In a year I will send you the official papers."

"I'm sorry, what?!" He sounds angry. "Are you-"

"Yes, I will file for divorce in a year. Because I promised myself that I will do everything to protect my children from another trauma. I promised to leave you if you pull another stunt on us. And this is it. I've had enough, Troy." I say into his eyes.

I watch his mind racing as his eyes widen, "No! I will not let you take away my children from me! I will not let you walk away from me! I love you!"

"Well," I lick my lips, "I love our children more. And I need to protect them from you and the horror that surrounds you. Roman is just one of many that are still hunting you, isn't he?"

He shakes his head, "No, no it's nothing like that."

"I don't care." I wave towards the open door of his study, "So will you leave me or do I have to leave you?" I ask him back with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

I hear the door of our master bedroom upstairs closing as I sit down on the bench next to the right curved staircase in the foyer. Framed photos of our happy days are hanging on the wall next to the left curved staircase. Our children and we are grinning back at me. I hear his footsteps coming closer before he drops his bag with a bang. I hear him walking further down the hallway until he stops in front of Elias' room probably. He opens it and walks in before closing it again. I exhale and bury my fingers into my scalp. Part of me doesn't believe that this is really happening, that I am kicking him out. But I am. It's the only way. The only way...

After a few minutes I hear him walking down the hallway again. I quickly wipe the tears away from my face before sitting up straight. I can hear him walking down the left staircase and I look up at him. He stops across our gallery wall, looking closely at each photo. These photos hold 25 years worth of memories. He gulps and I feel my heart clenching in my chest. It hurts so much but I know it's the right decision. I know it is...

After an eternity he finally turns around and walks down the remaining steps. In his hand he is holding a brown leather bag that has a few things. His necessities. I get up from the bench and walk over to him with my shoulders straight and my head held high. "Do you have everything you need for now?" I ask him, looking at the bag instead of his face.

"Yes." His whisper sounds broken and I feel stitches in my heart.

"Good." I slowly look up and stare into his crystal blue eyes that are filled with tears. Twenty five years I have stared into those eyes but now it's over. I have to do this, I remind myself as the heart starts protesting. I have to. It's the right decision.

Suddenly, his lips crash against mine. I hear the bag dropping to the floor as he circles his arms around my petite waistline. I return his kiss despite being in surprise and bury my fingertips in his scalp. For minutes our tongues dance a tango, a rumba and a slow waltz as our bodies give into this everlasting need to be with one another for the last time. I feel the heat inside of me rising and I know if I don't break apart from him, we will end up naked right here in this foyer - and he won't go and I won't be able to make this decision another time. It's now or never. Now or never.

I pull away from his lips and inhale his scent for the last time. It gave me comfort over the last 25 years but it also made me suffer more than I thought I could handle - and I won't let him to this to our children. I won't.

"I love you." He whispers and I feel his hot breath clashing against my face.

"I know." I say back instead of telling him how I really feel. "And now go." I let go of his upper body and watch him picking up the bag again. He opens the black front door but stops in the doorway. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." I whisper back, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks.

He doesn't turn around. He takes another step and closes the door behind himself.

I fall to my knees and allow my heart to suffer from what my mind has made me do.

* * *

 **Thank for you taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Was Gabi's decision right?**

 **Do you think Troy is going to accept Della and Wlad or is Della going to leave Wlad? Or is she going to turn her back on her family for Wladimir?**

 **Are Rory and George really going to end up together? What about Nate and Charlotte? Is Ana's vision going to come true?**

 **To find out what happened on Christmas Eve and how Ana will deal with the news, please read chapter 25 and 26 of My Shadow.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	27. Chapter 27

"Mummy!" Elias holds out his arms as I take him away from his Daddy.

"He has been asking for you the whole weekend." Troy's voice fills my ears.

He asks for his Daddy when he's not there as well. It's something we both have to get used to. I turn around and walk back to the silver Range Rover. I open the door of the car with my free hand before sitting my youngest son into his car seat. Then I shut the door before walking up the three white stairs back to the porch where his father is still standing. He looks casual in his cashmere joggers and black T-shirt. But his eyes, his body language show me that he's as heartbroken as me.

It brings tears to my eyes and makes my throat tight.

"How are we going to do this at Ana's wedding?" Troy asks with his icy blue orbs staring at me. Ana's wedding is in four days on the Maldives. We'll fly over there the day after tomorrow as a family along with the Cambridges as George and Charlotte are Rory's and Nate's date for the wedding. I don't try to overthink or overanalyse this - because it scares the shit out of me.

I gulp down the emotions that rise within me. I have to stay strong. I mean, I already survived two weeks. "We'll put on brave faces and act our asses off."

"Okay. Can I pick the triplets up from the airport?" His question is soft, filled with a kind of hope I don't want to shatter. The triplets spend New Year's with the Cambridges on Mustique, a Caribbean island the Cambridges always go to between the years. I don't think the triplets have realised what an honour it is that they invited them to join them. The Cambridges have included our children in their lives as much as we've included their kids into our lives.

It's quite a daunting thought but it happened so organically that I didn't even notice it at first. But somehow we're now in the inner circle.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yeah. Pick them up and drive them home." I say and force myself to smile. "I swear if you show the slightest sign of this-"

"I'll keep my mouth shut. I can do that."

"Oh I definitely know how well you can keep your mouth shut."

"Gabriella," he moves to grab my hands.

I take a step back, "Pick them up, drive home and pretend like we're god damn in love!" I hiss at him before turning around. If he touches me I'll be over him before I can take my next breath. I walk back to the silver Range Rover, hoping Elias didn't see anything. I get into the drivers seat. "Ready to go home, champ?" I ask him, looking at him through the review mirror.

"Yes!" He cries out, although he most probably didn't understand a word. But he's a yes-man already. I don't think he word no is in his vocabulary yet.

I smile as I feel my heart swell up with love. I start the car and take another look at my husband. He's still standing on the veranda of our beach house. Out of all places he could have stayed I didn't think he would have chosen Swansea. My guess would have been the house in the woods near Oxford. But guess I was wrong. I clearly don't know him as well as I thought I did.

* * *

"Gabriella, are you ready for another look at those babies?" Dr. Ross asks me with a bright smile on her pink lips. Her blond hair is wrapped into a chignon.

I inhale and free my stomach, "Yes."

"That's going to be a little cold." She says before pouring icy cold gel on my stomach. "Mr. Bolton is busy today as well?"

Busy. Separated from me. It's the same right now. "Yes."

She nods before putting the transducer on my stomach. Swooshing sounds fill the room immediately. "There are your babies. Two healthy fourteen week old babies. I can tell you the gender if you want."

14 weeks. I can't believe I was already 12 weeks along when I kicked Troy out. I can't believe I didn't notice the changes in my body. I mean, I was tired and felt sick but I thought it was because Troy and Della fought so much! I thought it was the stress - not the twins growing within me. And the missing period didn't give me any hints as well, because, well, my period hasn't been very regularly in the last year anyway. "Yes."

"You're getting identical boys."

Boys. Troy always wanted to have more testosterone. He always wanted eight children.

And Troy Bolton always gets what he wants.

I'm living proof. I look at the monitor. They are proof, too.

* * *

I pull up my light washed jeans and try to close the button. My jeans barely fit me, after all 14 weeks are not so easy to hide. My boobs have grown enormously as well. I had to buy new underwear and I should probably buy some maternity clothes as well. I have to call my personal shopper again.

I pick up a grey cotton shirt and get into it before walking out my dressing room. My hand hovers over the light switch. Most of Troy's stuff, especially his suits, are still here. He has only packed his necessities. It hurts me so much to not have him with me but there's no other choice. Keeping him this close to us while we're in such great danger would make things worse. I can't fight this fight with him. Not when I have to take care of our children.

I switch off the lights and walk out of the master bedroom that my husband hasn't been in for the last two weeks.

As I walk down the hallway I pass framed photos of my family that hang on the wall between the many doors that hold our children's room and my study. I stop at the gallery as I hear the double front doors shutting. My ears get filled with Rory, Nate and Jo's voices right away. A shiver runs down my spine.

It's time for the show of my life.

I watch how they interact with one another. My little triplets have grown so much ever since they started attending Le Rosey! George and Charlotte are with them as well. They all have caught some son on Mustique, the Caribbean island they were on over New Year's Eve. Jo is chatting with Charlotte about something while my son is talking to his Dad. Rory and George seem to be in their own bubble. Nothing and no one but them matters.

It happened.

Ana's vision is coming true. Right in front of me. I close my eyes as I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach. My baby boys have started moving. The movement is so light that I wouldn't have known what that feeling is if I hadn't already felt that feeling three times - with Della, the triplets and Elias.

"Mom!"

I open my eyes as I hear my son calling out my name. "Hi!" I say with a big smile on my lips. "How was your holiday?" I ask as I rush down the right curved marble staircase. My hand holds on to the black floral railing. I know I won't be able to hold my boys a secret for long but I can't tell them yet. It would be too much.

Troy wouldn't leave me again. It would make everything harder.

Not that it's easy right now.

"I had a lot of fun but Rory and George stayed at the beach nearly the whole trip! That or they played tennis together. They didn't even go snorkelling or scuba diving with the rest of us! They're in their own little bubble. It's bloody annoying. I mean, just look at them. They're not even listening to me right now!" My son says and waves with his hands. Char and Jo giggle at Nate's complains as they get out of their shoes and coats.

"Nate," Troy says with a grin on his lips.

"We had a lot of fun as well." Charlotte says with a grin on her lips. "But not as much as those two." She eyes her bigger brother.

I look at Rory and George. They are still whispering and giggling. They absolutely heard nothing. I think I should talk to her about safer sex again. To refresh her memory.

"How was life without us?" Jo's question rips me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, you know... we enjoyed the silence." Troy answers with a smirk on his lips before hugging me with one arm. My heart skips a beat at the touch and for a second I want to kiss him. But then I take my husband's hand off of my waist and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Our plane takes off in an hour and a half. Are you hungry? We made calzoni." I ask them. Jo, Char and Nate nod, while Rory and George are still in their bubble. I swear I can see roses, hearts, unicorns and rainbows surrounding them. It's like Ana and Sasha all over again.

Jo and Char walk past Troy and me as they make their way into the kitchen. Nate walks over to Rory and George who are still dressed in their winter coats and shoes. He snaps his fingers in front of their heads, causing them both to wince. "We are back in London now. You can stop with that romantic shit."

"Nate!" I cry out in shock.

George lets go of Rory's hand, "You're just jealous you didn't kiss Char on New Year's Eve. It's not my fault you didn't have the balls to do that."

My son blushes but remains quite. Then he turns on his heel and follows his sister into the kitchen.

"That was of poor taste." Rory says to George. "He's hurt she doesn't return his feelings."

I stand there frozen. Nate and Charlotte? I had no idea my son has developed feelings for her so quickly! Ana hinted there would be Nate and Charlotte as a couple on the horizon but honestly Rory and George are enough for me to worry about right now.

George opens his coats and gets out of his shoes before placing them into the wardrobe under the the left curved staircase just like Jo, Nate and Char did. "I'm going to apologise to him." He mumbles before walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Rory asks her father and me. I'm still speechless and so is Troy apparently.

After a moment Troy clears his throat, "Protection is-"

"Dad, stop!" My daughter says before covering her ears. "We just kissed that's all."

"Well that's... good, but you need to know-"

"Mom?!" Rory cries out my name as she starts getting out of her coat and shoes.

I let go of Troy's hand and gulp. "I think what he's trying to say is that he's very happy for you. You chose a very smart boy as your first boyfriend."

Rory growls, "Not you as well! I can't wait to be back at Le Rosey!" She marches past Troy and me. I turn around and watch her turn into the right hallway which leads to the kitchen. "Our daughter is dating the Prince of England." I breathe out.

"And Nate apparently would want to go out with his sister."

Yeah, that brush-off must've hurt. "I will talk to Nate."

"No, I should do that. From man to man."

* * *

I fix my hair in the floor length mirror in the dressing room before inhaling deeply, trying to get my emotions under control. Today is not about me, it's about Ana. It's Ana's big day - her wedding day. After all the ups and downs she had with Jake I didn't think this would happen. Especially not after the latest stunt that revealed Jake being not Jake, but Sasha Romanov. A freaking Russian assassin whose job was to kill my husband, Ana's Dad. And now thanks to Wlad it turns out Sasha is actually a descendant of the Romanov family. Russian Royalty. Just when I think it couldn't get more fucked up, just when I think my relationship had the worst ups and downs possible - Ana proves me how bad it can really get. Being in love with an assassin that's after your father is really, really fucked up. I didn't think she would forgive him, let alone marry him.

But the heart wants what it wants.

I, out of all people, should understand this.

So, this is why I am getting ready for a wedding I didn't think would happen. I am dressed in a floor length pastel pink strapless chiffon dress by Dior. The fabric is light and it moves with me, being not tight at all. That way I can keep my secret a secret for a few weeks longer.

Suddenly, I feel my goosebumps covering on my arms and legs. A tingling feeling runs down my spine and I wince. My nerves start firing up, my heart starts pumping faster, nearly breaking my rip cage and the pulse starts humming in my ears like drums playing.

I close my eyes as my hands start shaking with the need, the desire my body obviously still feels. I inhale deeply before opening my eyes. I need to be under control at all times, otherwise today is going to turn into a big disaster.

I turn around and face the bright blue orbs of my husband. A sprinkle of turquoise is in his orbs as well. He doesn't feel the slightest ashamed of standing there in the door way of the dressing room, staring at me like he has done all these years. He is dressed in a black suit by Dolce Gabbana, the Italian fabric hugs his body perfectly. His chestnut hair is short and his chin is sleek because he obviously has shaved.

He looks so breathtaking...

"Are the triplets ready?" I ask in a breath.

He nods, "Yes. Rory and Jo are with their sisters. Elias is with my Mom."

"And Nate?"

"He's with George and Char."

I nod, "Did you see Ana yet?"

His face lights up with a kind of pride and love only our children can make him feel. "She looks absolutely breathtaking in that Dior dress."

A smile appears on my face, "I haven't seen her yet." I was busy getting prepared for the show of my life. I hate to be lying to all of them, to my whole family... but there's no other way. I've been through this again and again, I tossed and turned in bed when I had sleepless nights, trying to figure this out. But I always come back to this.

"You'll be in tears." He promises me. "I was."

"You were?"

"Of course. The first daughter who gets married..." he smiles at me.

"I know what you mean." I gulp down the tears.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We're going to pretend everything's fine. The triplets won't notice anything because they're going to be busy with the Cambridges." I start. I still can't believe Nate and Rory brought the Cambridges to this wedding as a date - both of them! At first I thought they were joking. I mean dates at fifteen... but they're here. Here on the Maldives. And fifty security men. "Ana will be busy getting married, she'll be on a high that makes her blend out everyone around her. Della is going to be focused on Wlad..."

"And the others?"

"They are not so hard to fool. We need to pretend we're okay for a few hours, then they're going to be too drunk to notice anything as well."

"But I'm not pretending. I am still madly and deeply in love with you. I have always loved you, Gabriella, and I always will. You are my purpose, my destiny, my soulmate-"

I raise my hand to make him stop. "Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Then let me-"

"No."

"But-"

"You have put me into this position, Troy. I am doing this for our children. I have to protect them. I give a shit about my heartache if they are safe!" I hiss at him, walking over to him.

"So you miss me as well." He voice is a whisper.

"Of course I do. I've shared 25 years with you. I miss you with every single breath I take. But that doesn't matter." I stare at his chest, because I can't bare staring into his eyes any longer. It hurts too much. "And now let me out. We have a wedding to attend to."

But he doesn't move an inch.

I look up at his eyes, "I said-" he shuts me off my sealing his perfect lips over mine. My body hums to life, my nerves fire up with electricity. I wrap my arms around his neck, being weak for the first time in fifteen. His hands hold me tight, press me against his stone hard body. I feel his erection pressing into my small bump and I let go, afraid he might get the tiny hint that's hiding behind the pastel pink chiffon dress.

"Troy," I breathe out as I stare into his turquoise orbs.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I know I haven't said it often enough in the last 25 years and ten months we've known each other, but I swear I do. From the deepest parts of my soul. You and me against the world. It's always been us together. We are the strongest when we're together, nothing can break us. Don't..." he stops as he sees the tears that roll down my cheeks. He kisses the tears away and inhales deeply. "You're not doing this to hurt us."

"No." I whisper as he rests his forehead against mine. I inhale with a shaky breath. "I'm doing this to protect our children. The danger you put them under is too high for me to ignore. Because of you our daughter is marrying an assassin today. She fell in love with the man that was after you. Because you had to go on a killing mission three years ago." His hands cup my cheeks, causing me to look straight into his bright blue eyes. He's in pain, well I am in pain as well. "You promised me it was over. You gave me your word and then-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I really thought it was over, I wouldn't have given you my word otherwise."

"But it's not. And until you've figured out how you get Roman off of your radar, this is the only option. We are not stronger together, we are in constant danger. I know Della and Ana are safe with their men because both of them would give their lives to safe them. The triplets are safe at Le Rosey, after all they have a very good security there. Plus two are with the Cambridges all the time. Which basically means double protection. But Elias, our ten month old son... he-"

"I understand. I just wish it weren't that way."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

I stare at Wladimir, my best friend. He's eyeing my oldest daughter, the love of his life, as she's holding a speech at her sister's wedding. Adaline is wearing a pretty pastel pink coloured gown that's fitting her 180 cm tall body perfectly. Her chestnut coloured hair is straight with slightly waves at the ends. She's wearing diamond stud earrings - it's the only jewellery she's wearing. She never wears rings, beside the Cartier ring we bought her and the watch Wlad gifted her on her 20th birthday, or necklaces. I swear she looks more like a supermodel, rather than a surgeon.

I turn my gaze off of Wlad as I hear Ana sobbing. Her beautiful green eyes are glittering with tears at the words that come out of her sister's mouth. Ana's left hand is wrapped around Sasha's, her diamond wedding band matching the oval peachy diamond engagement ring perfectly. The smile on her lips makes my heart swell with love. Her blonde hair is styled in a half-up do with curls in the ends. She picked out Dior to design her wedding dress exclusively. It took us three months to finally see the finished piece. It's ivory coloured and laced. A classic A-cut with exquisite silk fabric. We didn't have a traditional Russian ransen because up until two weeks before the wedding we had no idea Sasha was Sasha. We thought he was an American man called Jake Ballard. Nevertheless, Sasha chose to pay for the wedding dress, not wincing at the sum. I think in the end the dress was worth about half a million pound. But she's worth every penny - and he knows that.

I can't believe my daughter is married to a ruthless killer, an assassin. Well, a former assassin as he has agreed to work in Wladimir's firm from now on. He might have lied and pretended to have studied law and worked as a barrister in the British law system for a few years, but you can't really shake off the need to kill or protect people. I know that, because twenty five years later I am faced with that need, that my husband is unable to shake off. He gets chased, hunted like a freaking goose. It caused us to end this.

And now Sasha has been accepted into the Romanov Family Association. He's officially a Romanov and Ana is now, too. From assassin to Russian Royalty in just a few week.

It makes my head spin.

But I trust Ana and her instincts. She loves him and accepts his flaws. Even if that means he came into this family with the intention to kill Troy.

I can't live with that danger, that target on our backs. I have to protect my children, no matter what the cost. I just hope Ana didn't make the same mistake. But I can't blame her. The heart wants what it wants - I know that all too well.

I look back at my oldest daughter who is still holding her speech, the words however don't reach my ears. I am too emotional, too hormonal to acknowledge all the change that's happening. I've left my husband, my daughter got married, my husband is getting hunted, my oldest daughter is madly in love with her bodyguard - and I am pregnant with twin boys. My life's just a mess.

I allow my eyes wander through the ball room. Nate is sitting next to Charlotte, Rory next to George. Unlike her siblings, Jo actually listens to Della's words. Rory and George have been giggling the whole day, enjoying their time thoroughly. I can't believe she invited George, the future King of England, to her sister's wedding! And he said yes. Not only that, he brought his younger sister along, who seems to be quite smitten by my oldest son. They don't even recognise the fifty security men surrounding them anymore. The world's a crazy place.

My eyes stop at Wlad again. His bright grey eyes are glittering as he listens closely to what she has to say. I know what's going through his head, because my mind starts thinking of the same thing. I start imaging the same situation... just with Della and Ana in reverse positions. I was against this relationship, I wanted them to end it so badly... but when they were separate, all these years they spent apart... for half a decade they tried to get over each other, but it still hurt like the day they broke up. I will never forget the day Della broke out in tears, so lovesick that I wanted to scream for her pain. I'd kill myself to ease her pain, even just a little. I never want her to feel that kind of pain again. And I know exactly how to make sure of that.

I slip the engagement ring off of my left ring finger, already missing the weight. But my heart ensures me its the right thing. The right decision. "Wlad," I whisper.

But he doesn't hear me. He only hears her.

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Wlad," I whisper into his ear.

He winces suddenly before turning around. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but he did it anyway. "What?"

"Give me your hand." I whisper, not wanting anyone to see or overhear this.

"What?"

"Your hand!" I hiss and he gives me his right hand. I place the ring into his palm and close it. "Don't do it today, though. Today's Ana's day." I tell him.

He doesn't have to look into his hand to know what he's holding. His grey eyes suddenly become glassy and he gulps, moving his Adam's Apple visibly. "Ella,"

"I know, don't make a scene. I don't want anyone to know."

"I'd like to kiss you right now." He breathes out his happiness.

I smirk, "I think the one you should be kissing has just finished her speech." I tell him as suddenly everyone around us starts applauding. I applaud along, although I didn't hear a single word.

"What did you just gave Wlad?" I hear my husband's voice asking me over the noise. Of course he doesn't miss anything that's happening around him.

I turn to my right and shrug, "That's none of your business."

He narrows his eyes at me, but he doesn't scare me anymore. He used to scare the shit out of me, but after everything he has done nothing scares me anymore. Especially no glance. "Something regarding Ana?"

"Yes." I lie into his face. I don't want him to find out before Della said yes - and I know she will say yes. I look back at my oldest daughter and see her taking a sip of her water. Water. My daughter is drinking water. She never drinks water. She has wine and gasoline in her blood.

Fuck, is she pregnant?!

* * *

I drag her out of the ballroom and onto the white sandy beach. The ocean is so turquoise, so clear that it should be unreal. But it's not. My grip around her arm is tight.

"Ouch, Mom, let go of me. You're hurting me!" She complains and I let go as we stand behind bushes and palm trees.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask her bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" She asks me back surprised.

"You're drinking water."

"That doesn't mean I am pregnant, Mom. It simply means I am dehydrated." She rolls her navy eyes at me. Her skin is glowing, too. Or maybe it's the setting sun that creates this glow.

"You never drink water." I point out.

"I do today."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because the world thinks I'm a clean alcoholic!" she waves with her hands. "Because I want to remember Ana's happiest day!" She hisses at me. "I don't want to forget a second of this happy day, alright?!"

"Oh." I think out loud. I really thought she was. Guess my mother's instinct was wrong.

"Yeah, oh." She hisses at me before eyeballing at me, "Wait, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am 46 years old-"

"Oh my God, you are!" She breathes out shocked, placing her hands on her mouth.

"No-"

"Don't you dare lie to me now! I can smell it!"

"What do you mean smell it?! You're not Zeus!"

"So it's true then. You're pregnant again!" Suddenly Della wraps her toned arms around me. "I'll be getting a sister or brother!"

"Brothers." I breathe out with a smile on my lips.

She lets go of me, "What?"

"Twin boys. Identical. Brothers." I tell her with a grin on my lips. She's the first I told. Apart from Elias, but he doesn't really get it. No one knows but them.

Somehow it feels good to tell her, to share my happiness with someone.

Because despite the fucked up situation I am stuck in, I am happy. I am growing life inside of me. Two lives.

Our baby boys.

* * *

There's soft piano music as I dance a waltz with my husband on the dance floor. The orchestra is doing an amazing job and the chocolate cake that was Ana and Sasha's wedding cake was delicious. Tingles enter my body from everywhere he's touching me. They spread in my left hand and my lower back where his hand is placed on. We sway over the dance floor right next to Della and Wlad, Rory and George and the bride and the groom.

I'm surprised my husband hasn't raised his hand against Wlad yet. So far, he's keeping his promise to Ana.

"You gave Wlad your engagement ring." Troy whispers into my ear.

"Yes. How can you tell?" I've been hiding my left hand as much as possible for the rest of the evening to avoid this question.

"I used to feel two rings on your left ring finger. Your wedding band and the engagement ring. Now I can only feel one in my left hand, which means only your engagement ring could be gone because you would never take either off." His bright blue eyes look into mine. "Unless you have given that ring to Wladimir."

Shit. I almost forgot how well he was with observing his surroundings. "When I saw Wlad and Della walking down that aisle as maid of honour and best man... they looked so happy and in love. I was against this relationship in the beginning but only because I couldn't see it at first... but then I saw it and it hit me. I saw their little love for each other. The same love that Ana and Sasha feel and that we feel. So I gave him the ring because I know Della loves it." I say with a shrug.

"You gave him our blessing."

"He has mine."

"He doesn't have mine."

"Wlad won't ask you for her hand. Because he knows you will say no."

"He's damn right I will."

"Troy, if Wlad has the courage to ask for her hand than you will give him your bloody blessing, got it?!" I hiss at him.

He sighs.

"Troy, I am not asking for much. But I am asking for this."

"Gabriella-, I-"

"Troy, if you're wilfully obstructive than you're going to push Della away from us. She's serious with him. If you make her choose than she'll choose him over us. They're a package whether you like it or not."

"I definitely don't like it."

"And Della doesn't care! You want us to be like Franklin and Victoria? They never see their grandchildren. They don't even know how they look like. Or maybe they do because of the paparazzi that are chasing us but my point is... don't push Della away. She's in love with him and he's clearly in love with her."

"Fine." He gives in. "But I still can't understand how you can support this relationship of our daughter with our best friend! He's 22 years older! 22!"

"Troy, I get that it's a bit odd for you since you've only been back for roughly a year but trust me, those two... they are exactly like us."

"They are not like us!" He spits the words out. "He's-"

"in love with her and she's in love with him. Do you really want to push her away from us? Away from her own family?"

Suddenly he stops dancing. Before I can say another word he lets go of my hands and turns on his heel.

I watch him leave me.

* * *

It's late after midnight when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. Troy and I booked one bungalow but it has two bedrooms. Elias is sleeping with his father while I sleep alone. Troy hasn't seen his son in a week and a half so I thought it would only be fair. The triplets as well as the Cambridges are staying in their own bungalow with Diana and I told her explicitly to not let George sleep in the same bed as Rory or Nate in Charlotte's bed. They might only be fifteen but they're teenagers in puberty and I know all too well what a hormonal chaos can be going through your body.

My hormonal chaos is caused by their unborn brothers, though.

I get out of the bed and walk over to the dark wooden door. I haven't seen Troy since he left me on the dance floor. Della and Wlad left the Maldives a few hours ago and Wlad told me he would take her to Bora Bora.

I'm waiting for my daughter's call to inform me about the engagement. It could happen any minute now.

Something her father is still trying to avoid. He will never see them as who they are. He will never see them as the couple we all see. He's too blind to see the love that surrounds them.

My hand wraps around the golden doorknob before I turn it. "Is Elias unable to sleep?" I ask while opening the door. I can feel how my heart starts racing as I stare at my husband. He looked breathtaking in his Italian suit just a few hours ago, but this... right here in just his Armani boxer briefs and a grey T-shirt he somehow looks like a dream. Maybe because they show so much of his ripped physique, there's not a gram of fat sitting on his bones. Instead there are long, lean muscles that help him lift hundreds of pounds in the gym and run for miles without getting a short breath.

How could I have kicked that man out of my house?

"It's not Elias who can't sleep. That boy was out before I even had a chance to turn the lights off." He starts explaining before running his fingers through his short chestnut coloured hair. I can see how his T-shirt lifts, revealing his ripped abs. His chestnut hair gets even more messy from the movement and his dark navy eyes transform into an icy blue right in front of me. "Let me sleep with you."

My hand wraps around the doorknob so tightly that I'm sure I have white knuckles. "I-I" I start stuttering from the sight of this sex god across me.

"I won't touch you. Just... Just allow me to share the bed with you. I'm missing you so badly, Gabriella."

I gulp as I hear him say my name. He doesn't usually call me by my name so when he does it's either to emphasise his point or to show me how furious he is. I inhale deeply, "I don't-"

"I don't exist without you, my angel." He whispers in a broken voice. "I know what I've done was wrong but... I'm only do this for you and our family."

I don't know what he's talking about - Roman or Della and Wlad. "Troy,"

"Please. I'm begging for one night with you. No touching. Just... Just let me lay next to you. Let me smell you and feel how the mattress deforms."

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask in a high pitched voice. I know I'm 14 weeks pregnant - but fat?! I am no way near being called fat! I barely have a bump yet.

"What? No!" He says with shock in his voice.

I let go of the doorknob, turn around and walk back to the canopy bed.

"Gabriella,"

"One night." I tell him as I climb back into the bed that has white linen bedsheets.

He walks through the door and climbs into the bed on the left side. His side has always been the left and although I kicked him out, I still can't sleep on the left side. I couldn't do it when he was gone for almost two years and I still can't do it now.

The mattress shifts under his weight. The feeling of peace and fulfilment overcomes me. It's so strong that tears start rolling down my cheeks. My heart starts beating faster and when his hand reaches out to touch mine I swear it explodes. I know what my body is trying to tell me.

I still love this man to the moon and back.

Like those two boys growing in my uterus were not sign enough.

I intertwine my fingers with his. Our fingers still fit perfect together. As they have been for the past 25 years.

"Did Wlad talk to you?" I ask him as I turn my head to the left.

"I really don't want to talk about him and Adaline right now."

"Well, too bad, you're lying in my bed and those are the rules. Otherwise I'm sure Elias will be thrilled to share his room with his Daddy again."

He sighs, "Yes. Wladimir talked to me."

"And what did you say? Did you give him your blessing?"

"Of course not! I made it clear to him that he does not have my blessing to marry our firstborn!"

I sigh, "Troy,"

"I just... I want something better for her."

"Better?"

"More." He says with a sigh. "I mean, just imagine them in thirty or forty years. Della will be 63 and Wlad 96. He's most probably going to die before her and then she'll be left all alone. I don't want that for her. I don't want her to end up-"

"Lonely." I finish his sentence in a whisper. I had no idea he has given this so much thought. While I only thought about the right now, Troy already drew the whole picture in his mind. "But Troy if it comes to that than it was Adaline's choice. And she chooses him. Again and again. Because she loves him as much as I love you. She grew up with very loving parents and now she has the luck to experience it first hand. With a man that might have not been your first choice but he is hers. He always will be her number one." I lick my lips. "Accept them."

"I can't. I can't..." he shakes his head.

"You've let Ana marry an assassin today. You gave your daughter away and despite the danger we are in, you know she's the safest with him. He's her protection shield. And Wlad is Della's." I look into his face and can see how he puts on his poker face. "They will get married one day. They will have children one day. They will share their lives together. And I would very much like to be a part of it." I inhale deeply. "My biggest fear is to turn into my mother. My biggest fear is to have a child and not be part of his or her life. And we're currently on the edge of that cliff, Troy. Della can push us off the cliff any moment."

"She won't push you but me."

I shake my head. "She won't turn her back on you. Because you're her Daddy. She was always Daddy's little girl. My bond with her is strong but yours is... very special. When she started acting out, when she started to participate in those illegal street racings... she didn't do it to hurt us. She didn't start taking drugs just for fun either. She... she lost herself because she had separated from Wlad." That's just the tip of the iceberg I'm sure but I'd rather not know too much about their relationship. She needs her privacy.

"What did he do?! He fucking broke her heart?!" He's furious in a blink of an eye.

"No. She broke both of their hearts when she ended it."

"She broke up with him?"

"Yes."

"Because she realised her mistake."

"No! Because she wanted to focus on Parkinson's. She... she once told me that when she's with Wlad, she can feel how her whole body, her whole soul, gives into him. She's craving him like I am craving you and you are craving me. It's the reason why we're laying in this bed tonight. We belong together and they do as well."

He sighs, "They won't separate, will they?"

"No. They will get married with or without your blessing. They will have a family of their own. They will have a life together because that's what they're meant to do. They're soulmates."

"Soulmates..." He echoes.

"Yes. You can either stay headstrong about them and be an ass or start accepting them. Either way, it won't matter to them. Because they will stay together no matter what you say or do. And I, for my part, would love to see you walk her down the aisle."

"I don't think it's going to happen."

"You'll change your mind." Especially when he sees her in her wedding dress for the first time.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because despite your stubbornness, you love her more than she knows. And one day, you will allow Wladimir back into your heart as well. Because he's part of her now. Whether you like it or not."

"You're really rooting for them."

I shrug, "They're soulmates." I don't have to say more.

Because my soulmate is laying right next to me.

His icy blue eyes stare deeply into mine as the ocean waves fill my ears. We have our private beach in front of the bedroom and I've left the door open because I find the sound so soothing. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I admit. "But nothing has changed. You are still the biggest danger to our children and despite the paradise we are in right now, Roman could still throw a bomb any minute. And that thought scares me. It scares the shit out of me that I can't do anything to avoid that. Except for-"

"Removing the target." He finishes my thought.

I lick my lips, "Yes. When this trip is over we will go our separate ways again. The triplets will fly back to Switzerland and you will go back to Swansea."

"Okay."

"The next time we will see each other is before we fly to Sydney for the Australian Grand Slam."

"I thought Rory wanted to try out for the juniors first."

"She changed her mind. Since her sixteenth birthday is in August, it would mean that she had to do The U.S. Open and the Olympics in Paris this year and the other three Grand Slams next year. And that wouldn't mean she could make the world record she wants. She wants to have a Golden Grand Slam and that means she has to win every Grand Slam in one year, one season as she said, plus the Olympics."

Troy's eyes widen at my words. "Olympics? Doesn't she have to qualify for all of that first?"

"She can do the Australian Grand Slam as a newcomer. If she wins it, she's going to move automatically under the top twenty on the WTA list. Which means she's qualified as an Olympian for her country. The French Open are at the same time as the Olympic Games so she'd have to do both."

"And school on top. How is she going to handle this?"

"Private teaching. Le Rosey will give her and Nate each two teachers so they can do schoolwork while participating in their competitions. The school is very proud of them. I think they see them as their new flagship. I mean, having royals and politician kids in their school is one thing, but they never had Olympians or Grand Slam winner in their school. I'd say it's a win-win."

"Andy thinks she's ready?"

"She's eager to step into the spotlight. And so is Nate. He's going to start with a few regional competitions first and then work his way up until this summer."

"Wow... that's... amazing."

"Yeah, we tend to raise amazing children." I agree with him. Della's a Nobelist, Ana's a lawyer and doctor at the same time and Rory will write tennis history this year. She'll have a Golden Grand Slam at the end of this year and Nate will be an Olympian.

I can't wait for Elias, Jo and the two inside of me to find their passions and start pursuing their dreams.

"We're a fantastic team." He whispers before brushing through my curls with his free hand. "I'm so sorry for all of this... I'm so sorry for putting you into his position. Again."

"It is what it is, Troy. I need you to remove that target on our backs so we can continue being this fantastic team."

"So, no divorce?"

I sigh, how can I file for divorce if I still love this man so deeply? "I'm giving you a year to fix us."

"I'll do everything in my power." He promises me.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**

 **To find out more about Sasha's heritage, please read chapter 26 of My Shadow. If and when Wlad is going to propose to Della will be answered in My Shadow as well. So, keep your eyes open for updates.**

 **For those who asked for a story about Troy and Gabi in college, I gave it some thought and may write a story. However, I want to finish my current stories first.**

 **As always, please review! Thank you for supporting this story as well as My Shadow. It means a lot to me.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	28. Chapter 28

The sound of the cracking flames in the fireplace of my study is filling my ears as I work in complete silence. Elias is sleeping in his room and the triplets have returned to Le Rosey along with the Cambridges. I gave Valentina the next weeks off. Troy has returned to Swansea to work on his plan. His plan to fix us.

I'm completely alone and I've decided to focus my energy on work. Ana is still on her honeymoon with Sasha and Della and Wlad are somewhere in the world as well. He hasn't proposed to her yet because my phone didn't ring yet. I'm still sitting on hot stones. It's been a week and a half since the wedding and Wlad still hasn't asked her. I gave him my engagement ring. What is he waiting for?!

I wince as suddenly my phone starts ringing. I turn my gaze off of the iMac in front of me and stare at the photo of my firstborn. Adaline is grinning back at me with her perky white teeth, sparkly navy eyes and shiny chestnut curls.

"Hi." I greet her, already grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you and Daddy still awake?" I can hear her voice. It's full of excitement. Full of love.

It happened. He has asked her. "Your Dad's still at our office and I'm already home." I lie to her.

She's silent for a moment. "I'm engaged."

"I know." I whisper and smirk. "I'm really happy for you."

"We're currently still in Paris but we'll be back tomorrow afternoon probably."

"How about we have dinner tomorrow evening then?" I suggest. "To celebrate."

"I don't know. I don't think Daddy's really in a mood to celebrate to be honest. Besides Ana and Sasha are still on their honeymoon..."

"I'd really like to see you tomorrow."

"How about you come over to our place then?" She asks me. "We bought a house. Moved in just a few days before Ana's wedding."

"You bought a house?" I ask with tears in my eyes. My daughter bought a house? She and Wlad have moved?

"Yes. It's very pretty. Hanover street. We have a private entrance to Regents Park. Plus, Ana and Sasha will live only three houses away from us."

"What?"

"She didn't tell you? She surely wanted to get married first before informing you about it."

The tears start running down my cheeks and I inhale deeply to gain back control over my emotions. "Okay but I will prepare dinner in your kitchen all on my own. See it as a treat. Are you going to call your Dad?"

She's silent. "I think I might send him a text."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Did he talk to you on Ana's wedding?"

"Yes and he didn't say nice things. But as I've told him and Wlad, I don't care what my father thinks of us. I will marry Wlad."

"Sweetie, I think you should give him another shot. Listen to him."

"He's talking bullshit."

"Della,"

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at our place." She says before hanging up.

* * *

I drive through black iron gates that remind me of the ones that have kept my family safe for over 24 years. The driveway is illuminated with LED lights. They highlight the big oak trees that lead the way to the main house. I have Elias and Zeus in the back, both of them have been quite the whole drive from Richmond to Hanover Street, right in front of Regents Park.

After a full minute of driving, I stop in front of a huge square white Victorian mansion with transom windows and a black wooden front door. It's easily as big as the house we have in Richmond. And it's just as stunning.

It looks like a home already.

I park the car and get out of the silver Tesla. I walk over to the trunk and let Zeus out. Elias is still asleep in his car seat. Our English Springer Spaniel starts sniffing around the unknown ground. I open the door of the backseat and get Elias out of his car seat. My little boy wraps his arms and legs around me and falls back asleep against my chest. With my butt I shut the door before slowly walking over to the front door. I don't bother locking the car. Knowing Wlad, not even a mouse could be on his territory without him knowing about it.

Just as I stop towards the black wooden door of that stunning house, the door opens and Wlad is standing in front of me. My Russian best friend is dressed in a simple pair of grey cashmere joggers and a white shirt.

"I'll take him." He offers his help immediately without greeting me.

I hand Elias over to him because I know I shouldn't carry too heavy. Not in my 17 weeks long pregnancy. I snap with my fingers to get Zeus attention. Within a blink of an eye, the dog with black ears, black nose and black dots on the long white fur appears next to me.

Wlad turns around and walks into the impressive foyer. The hallway is quite narrow at first but then it opens into a round foyer with a chandelier hanging from the insanely high ceiling and a white marble staircase that spirals up two floors. There are galleries between the floors. It looks stunning! "Della's in the kitchen. I'll bring Elias into a guest room." Wlad whispers before walking up the staircase. "The kitchen is this way." He points to the left.

I watch him walk up the spiral staircase before Zeus starts barking. I snap with my fingers again and shut him up. Then I get out of my moccasins that I wore for the drive from Richmond to here. I didn't put on a coat and now here in the warmth I think the cashmere cardigan was a bad choice as well. I take another look around in the foyer that's gorgeous with all the stucco work but it lacks some art.

Then I walk down the hallway and turn left. I stop in the round arch as I see my daughter in the white marbled kitchen with glass hanging cupboards and white cupboards in a country style. She's chopping vegetables for a salad. Her chestnut curls are wrapped into a voluminous bun that's pinned in the nape of her neck. Her long legs are covered in a light washed jeans and she's wearing a simple white T-shirt.

She looks so grownup. So perfect...

So at peace. She's even summing a melody. The last time I heard her sing was when she wrote those love songs. The love songs that were meant for Wlad.

Sometimes it still shocks me that I was so blind. The signs were so obvious! Looking back now, Della's actions make completely sense. But at the time they didn't make sense at all because I didn't see the bigger picture.

Suddenly, Zeus rushes by me and over to Della. He starts barking at her as he jumps up. He missed her not less than me. My daughter chuckles, "Give me a second to wash my hands, buddy." She says to him before washing her hands in the Belfast sink with soap. Then she bends down to greet him properly. Zeus starts licking her face as she runs her long fingers through his long fur and ruffles the Springer Spaniel's black ears. "I missed you, too." She whispers as his tail is moving from right to left very quickly. I can see how the sapphire engagement rings sparkles in the light of the kitchen. It fills my heart with a kind of pride and honour I've never felt before.

Then she rises to her full height again. Her navy eyes are sparkling as she sees me.

I'm in her arms a second later. It feels so good to embrace my daughter again. "Congratulations, Sweetie."

"Thank you." She whispers into my ear as Zeus starts exploring the huge white country style kitchen with marble countertops and hardwood floors. "For giving Wlad your engagement ring. I didn't expect him to propose with your ring."

I let go of her, "I wouldn't have let him given you any other ring."

She smiles at me. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly the ringing bell interrupts the comfortable silence between us.

"That's Sergej. We figured if we invite you over to see the new house, we should invite him as well." She says with a shrug before picking up her iPhone that's laying on the marble countertop of the white kitchen island. She looks at the screen before pushing a few buttons on the touchscreen.

"So, what shall I make for dinner?" I ask as she places the iPhone back on the kitchen island. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I think I should ask you that question. How are my brothers doing?" She asks, eyeing my bump.

"Doing good in there. They're kicking all the time now." I explain with a small smile on my lips.

"How far along are you?"

"17 weeks."

She nods, "How about pasta carbonara?" She suggests.

"Sounds good."

"We have prosciutto in the fridge and pasta in the cupboard next to the fridge. I'll get Sergej." She says before rushing out of the kitchen.

I look back at Zeus who has laid down underneath the round table in front of the curved transom windows that overlook the gorgeous backyard. "I think you should follow her." I tell him and he gets up as if he understood my command. With a swinging tail he rushes out of the kitchen as well.

I take a good look around the kitchen that reminds of my own kitchen but it's more modern, more like Adaline. There are only a few appliances out in the marble countertops: the Blendtec blender that I gifted Wlad when he moved into his flat in Greenwich, a Norwalk juicer and an espresso machine. All in stainless steel just like the two ovens that are on chest height so you don't get back ache from all time bending. The breakfast area next to the curved white transom windows is big enough to fit eight people. And there's floor heating underneath the hardwood.

I can't believe my daughter owns this kitchen, this house... she bought a home she's going to raise children in and make memories of her own. I blink the tears away that start forming in my eyes as the realisation hits me.

My daughter is a grownup. She is going to have her own family soon. She's going to have a whole life... I feel goosebumps covering my arms and naked feet. I've raised my daughter.

And I've done a pretty good job.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I can hear my daughter's voice before turning around.

A second later I can feel her slender arms around me. "Are you in pain?"

I shake my head, "I'm just very proud of you." I whisper into her ear. "You turned out great."

"It was you who made me this great. Your work not mine. All I had to do was eat enough to grow." She jokes before looking into my eyes. Her navy eyes are glowing. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

"Wow, that's what I call a kitchen! A big improvement, son!" I can hear Sergej's Russian words before I let go of my daughter. "But you did best with Adaline. She's the missing piece you were always looking for."

Wlad and Sergej are standing in the round arch that's between the hallway and the kitchen. They look so much alike. They both share the same silver eyes and bushy eyebrows as well as the same hair colour. They are the same height but Sergej's a little bigger than Wlad. I don't know what Wlad's Mom looked like but I imagine she has given him the thin lips, the long nose and cheekbones. Maybe she gave him the big hands with the long fingers as well. Either way, I'm proud to have him in my family.

"Gabriella, why are you already shedding tears?" Sergej asks as he walks over to me. He stops as he sees the bump. "I see. You're crying because you're pregnant."

I shrug because I'm pretty sure Della's brothers play a role in it as well. "Just look at our children and what a life they're going to have in this house. I mean, I haven't seen more than the kitchen yet, but it's been enough to-"

"I'm very proud of those two as well." Sergej says with a smile on his lips.

"Could you two stop with the crying?!" Della hisses at us. "We need to prepare dinner otherwise we'll end up ordering something online."

Sergej raises an eyebrow at her. "You would never do that."

Della shrugs as she opens the fridge and gets out the prosciutto and heavy cream. "Probably not. I'll ring Ana to bring us some."

"Except Ana is still on her honeymoon with Sasha." I point out. But I can't wait to see her house as well! I'm sure I'm going to be in tears there as well.

"How about I start cooking and you show them around?" Wlad suggests.

"But-" I start protesting.

"You can finish the dish with your magic ingredients after you're done with the house tour." Wlad interrupts me.

"Alright but put in a lot of garlic."

Wlad nods before getting out a wooden chopping board from one of the drawers.

Della looks at us, "Follow me."

"Have you seen the house yet?" Sergej asks me as we follow Della into the dining room that's empty.

I shake my head and look at the empty room. "Your dining room lacks a dining table."

"I know. I didn't like the mahogany table that there was. I gifted it to a shelter. I thought maybe a walnut table. Or marble. I haven't decided yet."

"But the view is nice." Sergej looks behind us into the backyard.

"It gets better in the living room." My daughter says before we follow her into the wide living room that has the same curved white transom windows as in the kitchen. The view is pretty stunning. It shows the wide backyard with so much greenery and old oak trees. There's a pool and jacuzzi outside with sun lounges as well as a barbecue area. "It's stunning."

"It is. There's a guesthouse and a pool house on the property. We even have a tennis court for Rory." She shrugs, "And there's a private entrance to Regents Park."

I turn around and look at the living room that's floated by the sunshine. Lily and Luna, the two fluffy Persian kittens are rolled up in the two royal blue velvet armchairs that stand across the white marbled fireplace. There's a black Bechstein piano standing near another transom window. The gallery with black floral railing from the first floor overlooks the wide living room.

Zeus rushes over to the kittens and start sniffing them. Lily and Luna are awake before he has even reached them. I expect them to be angry or in a defensive mode but to my surprise they start rubbing their tiny flat noses against his.

Family recognises family right away.

No danger at all.

"I thought Zeus would bark at them." Sergej says as we all eye the pets.

"Me, too."

"They already smell like Wlad and me. And since Zeus loves us he loves the kittens as well. He sees them as an extension of us not as enemies." Della explains with a smile on her lips.

"They're going to be great friends." I say with a smile on my lips. Cats and dogs do get along.

"We have Wlad's study, a library and a few more family rooms but those are pretty boring. Let's get downstairs where the gym, cinema and bowling alley is."

"Bowling alley?" Sergej asks surprised.

My daughter shrugs again, "It's there, so why remove it?"

"I see. Anything else that might blow my mind on this tour?" Sergej asks with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't think so. The entrance to the wine cellar is underneath the countertop of the kitchen island."

My eyes widen at her words. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah but we have to start filling it up with bottles." She answers before walking back into the hallway. We walk down the marbled spiral staircase that leads downstairs. I follow her and Sergej down the staircase that has stunning floral railings. We stop in another hallway.

"The pool is down the hallway. It has a jacuzzi and a spa next to it. There's a sauna and steam room as well. The gym is pretty basic but it does the job. The bowling alley is behind me. There's also a games room next to it with a pool table and a bar. The cinema is large enough to fit us all." My daughter explains. "Have a look yourself."

"You suck at giving tours." Sergej points out.

I chuckle at his words. "Good thing you're a doctor."

"A surgeon. She's barely around people that are awake." Sergej says to me.

"That's true. I prefer most of the people that I'm around to be unconscious." She smirks at us. "I'll be in the kitchen with my fiancé if you need me." With that she turns around and walks upstairs again.

"She said that so casually like they've always been engaged." Sergej points out.

"Maybe they have... she just didn't wear my ring on her left ring finger." I say with a shrug.

"What does Troy think of this?"

"He's not thrilled as we are but he's... I'm slowly tearing his thoughts apart and knocking some sense into his mind. He can't be that asshole forever. He'll come around."

"I think Della's worries he won't walk her down the aisle."

I'm worried about that as well. "He will." I promise Sergej.

"But what if not? Shall I do it? Will you do it?"

"Adaline will do it herself. She's a Bolton. She has a backbone made of steel. She'd walk down that aisle with her head held high because she doesn't regret any decision she made in regard of Wlad."

"She did regret putting them on hold."

I wave with my hand. "That doesn't count. This is Della and Wlad 2.0."

Sergej chuckles at my words. "Careful or else we're going to come up with a nickname."

* * *

"So, when's the wedding?" Sergej asks as we all eat our portions of spaghetti carbonara on the round marble table in the kitchen. Elias is still asleep upstairs and Zeus is playing with Lily and Luna in the living room so occasionally there's a bark.

"We just got engaged yesterday! We don't have a date yet." Wlad says before rolling his silver eyes.

"Well if it were up to me I'd do it sooner than later." Sergej says with a shrug.

I chuckle, "Stop pressuring them."

"Yeah, stop pressuring us. We're getting married when we're getting married." Della says with a smirk on her lips.

I giggle at her answer. "But it's going to happen this year."

"Yeah, definitely." Wlad says with a nod.

"Good because I think Sergej expects you to fill the bedrooms upstairs pretty soon." I joke and look at Sergej. He grins back at me.

"You know me too well, Gabriella."

"One step at a time. First the wedding and then the children." Wlad answers slowly.

Della nods in agreement as she continues eating her pasta that turned out really delicious. I had no idea Wlad is such a good cook!

But I guess that's what the right woman does to you.

* * *

I get out of the black SUV after Troy and hear how the Australian paparazzi are going crazy around us. We're in Melbourne for the Australian Open, this year's first Grand Slam. It's Rory's first time playing at a Grand Slam.

Their flashlights are blending my vision so I'm grateful when Troy grabs my hand and leads me into the Rod Laver Arena. Ana and Sasha are already there. Jo and Nate are here as well and since the school send teachers for Rory it didn't really matter if her siblings stayed in Switzerland or came with her. Rory participated in the private school lessons on her day offs but not on the days when she played. In the late afternoons, when school was over to Nate and Jo, we went sight seeing as a family. Melbourne is a fascinating city. Elias stayed in London with Diana. Wlad and Della said they both have to work but I have a feeling they lied. I have a feeling they are hiding something from me. But I can only worry about one child at a time and today's Rory's big day.

Questions of all sorts get thrown at us from the paparazzi and journalists. People want to know how we raised this champion, Britain's hope.

The Rod Laver Arena is filled with 15 thousand tennis fans as it's the final today.

And Rory's one of the players. She's the British tennis shooting star. The newcomer who took all the commentators by surprise from her very first time on that cobalt blue tennis court. She's the youngest competitor. No one believed that she would beat Petra Kvitová in the semi final but she did. It wasn't an easy match and it lasted nearly three and a half hours but she did it.

And now she's just a match away from winning her first Grand Slam title. She's playing on the centre court of the Rod Laver Arena again. We walk into the arena and take our seats. Ana and Sasha are already seated and hold two seats free for us. Rory's team that consists of her manager, her physiotherapist and trainer, is already in the player box. The Cambridge trio, as George, Charlotte and Louis get called by the press, is sitting a few meters above us. Officially the Cambridges are here to support the British tennis player down under. Unofficially, the trio is here to support Rory. While she and George have decided to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they can, Charlotte and Louis don't hide their support for Rory, who is known as the Golden-Arm in the tennis world. Because they are royals they got the permission to go to Australia from Le Rosey.

Rory's opponent, Kimberly Birrell walks into the arena first. The crowd starts cheering and I clap along. The Australian woman is sponsored by Nike. She's wearing a black tennis dress from the American label. I can't believe Rory has made it this far. She's relentless and worked hard for her success but it still amazes me. Especially since she's still going to Le Rosey. The Swiss boarding school was kind enough to send a few teachers to Australia so Rory could do school on days off and play the Australian Open. Her teachers are seated two rows beneath us. I think they're not less amazed than us.

It's Rory's first Grand Slam and she's in the finale!

She's so close to winning her first Grand Slam title.

Rory walks into the arena second and the crowd rises from the seats. Pink coloured towels with the Australian Open signs are already on the bench of each tennis player. She's wearing a white tennis dress from lululemon. The Canadian brand wanted to sponsor her after they saw her wearing their clothes exclusively during the qualification for the Australian Open. It's the only sponsor she has and wants. Rory's not doing this for the money, she doesn't advertise anything except her passion for tennis. My youngest daughter places her two bags on the bench before she gets out her tennis racket.

It's time for the match of her life.

* * *

I watch the tennis ball moving from left to right. Rory and Birrell are currently even with 7:5 and 5:7. This means they're currently in their last match. It's a late night match, as it's almost nine in the evening. But nevertheless it's hot in the Australian summer. Inside the Rod Laver Arena we have a temperature of 25 degrees Celsius but outside it's still over 35 degrees Celsius. For now it seems like Birrell is going to win the Australian Open as it's 5:1 for her but I know my daughter. She's already a world champion at motivating herself. She'll win this.

This is her big dream after all.

Suddenly, her unborn brothers pipe up in my uterus. I'm 16 weeks and 6 days along today and I started feeling the first real movements just a few days ago. Troy still doesn't know. No one knows and I want to kept it that way for a while. So, I restrain myself from placing my hand on my stomach, which already started growing a bit. But it's not big enough to be able to tell I'm carrying twins. It rather looks like I have a healthy appetite.

My youngest daughter is known for her freshness on the court. She plays tennis in all variations, her backhand is as good as her forehand. Thanks to the coaching with Wlad, she can read her opponent very well, so she does not only play the sport but the player as well - that's the secret to Rory's incredible success so far. That and the daily two hour yoga sessions as well as Pilates on top of her daily tennis training. Every morning Rory starts her day before the sunrises with an hour of yoga, in the evening she ends her day with an hour long yin yoga session to calm down. She needs the yoga for her incredible flexibility to allow her the mouth dropping backhand slices and pilates for her amazing core strength. Rory already wowed the crowds with tweeners, which is a rarely used shot in which a player hits the ball between her legs, generally with their back facing the net. She's on top of her game.

But right now the nerves seem to get the best of her.

"You've got this Rory!" I yell through the cheering crowd as Birrell gets another point. I know my daughter can hear me through the 15 thousand people. She always did.

I watch how she closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Then she opens her eyes and I can see how her posture changes.

Birrell serves and I watch how my daughter blossoms, being the newcomer that took the whole tennis world by a storm. In less than a minute she has ripped Birrell apart with her ability to see right into Birrell's head. Just like in the previous matches, my daughter sees where her opponent wants the tennis ball to land before her opponent has even made up her mind.

My daughter quickly wins the break points until she's even with her opponent. The championship point is so close. Rory is so close to winning he Australian Open with just 15.

She's so close to fulfilling her dream.

Rory looks up at her player box, but I know she's actually looking at George. Then she starts serving with precision, freshness and lots of confidence. She starts playing her one-way-street-tennis, as the press likes to call her tennis playing style. The yellow ball flies through the air as Kimberly is eager to win the Australian Open as well. It's a point they clearly fight for as it means everything for both tennis players.

But Rory wants it more.

"YES!" I cry out as Rory wins the championship point and therefore the Australian Open. The crowd around me is cheering as loudly as my heart is beating.

Troy embraces me and we both jump up and down on the stand. My daughter won her first Grand Slam!

Roy walks over to the net and shakes Kimberly's hand. The women share a few words before she shakes the hand of the umpire. Then she starts putting her tennis racket back into her bag before taking a big gulp of her water. It's almost like she didn't realise that she won her first Grand Slam title. She's totally cool. She reminds me of Nate when he competes in his swimming races.

My daughter puts the water bottle back into her bag and turns to face the cheering crowd around her.

She claps into her hands and bows her head as if she's thanking the crowd when the crowd is celebrating her success. No one has ever done what my daughter just did. A newcomer wins the Grand Slam title.

It's absolutely mind blowing!

Rory just won 2000 points in the WTA ranking list, which gives her rank 20 just by winning her first professional tennis match.

By the end of the tennis season Rory wants to be number one with 8.000 points. That is if she wins the other three Grand Slams. The number one is currently Angelique Kerber, who lost against Kimberly Berrell in the semi-finales at the Australian Open, with 6642 points. Kerber is Rory's favourite player because she is a master at motivating herself.

Rory would have loved to play against Kerber in the finals.

But she has three other Grand Slams tournaments to do so.

* * *

I stare out at the Melbourne skyline as I stand on the balcony of a luxury hotel. It's windy up here and the sun is slowly rising after a world changing night. My daughter won her first Grand Slam title last night. She's number 20 on the WTA list.

It blows my mind.

Today is Saturday which means we have a plane to catch in a few hours. The triplets and the Cambridges have to fly back to Switzerland to go to school and Ana, Sasha, Troy and me have to fly back to England.

I have to go back to work and Troy has to work on his plan.

The plan to fix us.

Our children seem to not have noticed the tensed atmosphere between us so far. Maybe it means we're good actors. Or maybe it means our children were too busy with their own stuff to see what's really going on.

I look over my right shoulder and stare at my husband who is still sleeping in our bed. His arm is draped to the right, where I slept just a few minutes ago. His chestnut hair is messy, the blanket is covering most of his lean muscles as his chest sinks and lifts in regular intervals. We slept in one bed again and it felt so right that I started to doubt my decision this morning.

I'm 17 weeks pregnant with his boys.

I place my hands on the bump that's growing day by day now. Surprisingly, I look like I gained weight as I grew wider in width and not forward like in my last pregnancies. Even with the triplets I looked like a pregnant woman very fast. But with those two... with those two, I look like the five pounds I have gained so far have chosen to sit on my hips, butt and thighs, but not on my stomach.

It's weird. It's like those two want to stay hidden for a while longer. Not that I'm complaining.

I walk back into the room and close the door of the balcony behind me before turning around again. I sit down on the edge of the bed and stare at my husband a little longer. I miss him so badly. I run my finger through his silky hair and carefully caress his cheek. I can feel the stumbles of his beard coming in.

Suddenly he stirs under my touch and opens his eyes, revealing his turquoise orbs. My heart skips a beat as a smile stretches his lips.

"Hi." I whisper to him.

"Good morning, my angel." He whispers back before placing his hand on mine.

Just one touch from him and I come undone. We just shared a bed together last night like we have been for the last two weeks but unlike the last days, I don't feel like working the whole day again. It took me too much strength to pretend I was stone cold or madly in love with Troy around our children.

"It took me two weeks to get that look from you." He whispers as he kisses my fingertips. The touch echoes through my whole body. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. "And it took me two weeks to see those goosebumps."

I bite on my lower lip as I allow myself to get lost in that turquoise sea. His scent washes over me. Before I can think about it I have sealed my lips over his. Fireworks explode within me as our tongues start dancing a sensual rumba. His hands run down the sides of my body before gripping my hips. I let go, breathlessly from that kiss. "We can't." I whisper as he presses his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

I close my eyes at his words as tears start bubbling in my eyes. I gulp as the tears start rolling down my cheeks. "I know. It's why this is so hard."

With his thumbs he wipes the tears away before kissing my salty lips. "I promise to fix us. I will be with you again. We will be a family again."

"We will be a family again." I echo his words.

Suddenly, a knock on the door fills the room. I sigh and rise from the bed. I open the door and frown as I stare at my son and his younger sister. "Good morning." I say, not able to hide the surprise in my voice. I thought they would still be asleep. Especially since Rory won her first Grand Slam last night. They wanted to celebrate with the Cambridges and we allowed them to because we knew that the security of George, Char and Louis would keep an eye on our three as well. They wouldn't get into trouble with six security men around them.

Jo pushes her elbow into Nate's waist, who winces with a growl.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I ask them again.

Jo rolls her bright blue eyes at Nate before looking back at me. "Rory's missing." My son says.

"What?!" I cry out in shock. My pulse starts spiking. My daughter is missing?!

"Rory's not missing more like... still gone." Jo says in a soft voice.

"We tried to call her but she switched her phone off. Ana and Sasha told us to come here." My son dares to shrug. "But we're 80% sure that she's with George."

"But we didn't check because, well, the security men refuse us to knock on George's door before seven in the morning."

"Troy!" I call for my husband before turning around. "Track Rory's ring."

"What? What ring?!" Nate asks me confused but I don't think of answering.

My husband reaches for his iPhone before quickly tracking my daughter's ring. Thank God he has thought of those rings! They really are necessary in my family. First Della ran off a day before her trail started to Sussex and now my daughter's missing in Melbourne! "She's still in the hotel. She's in George's suite."

I exhale. "Thank God!"

"What rings, Mom?!" Jo asks before closing the door behind us.

"Are you talking about these?!" Nate holds up his right middle finger, showing the platinum Cartier Maillon Panthère ring.

I keep my mouth shut. This was suppose to remain a secret.

"Dad?" Jo looks over my shoulder to her father that's still in the bed.

"Yes. I had them made some time ago for you to wear it. It's for your protection."

"I can't believe it! You're fucking tracking us?!" Nate hisses at him.

"Nate!"

"We are not tracking you all the time." Troy explains slowly. "As I've said it's for your safety. For times like these."

"You guys are unbelievable! Did you put those trackers in all of our jewellery? What about our clothes? In the underwear maybe?" Jo hisses at us.

"Of course no-"

"Maybe." Troy interrupts me. "So even if you take the rings off we will still know where you are if we need to know."

"You're helicopter parents! You're worse than the royals!" Jo says before shaking her head, causing her long chestnut waves to wiggle.

"Josephine," Troy warns her. "There are millions of reasons why we protect you so much and trust me you do not want to walk through this world without that protection shield."

"I bet Della and Ana don't have to deal with your obsessive security!" Nate starts arguing with his father.

"No, they don't." Jo answers before Troy and I even have the chance to open our mouths. "Because they have Wlad and Sasha. Why do the work if you can delegate it?!"

My son's navy eyes widen at his sister's words. "Is this true?! Wlad and Sasha are your narks -"

"Enough." I breathe out. "Go back to your rooms. Thank you for informing us about Rory's absence but we clearly don't have to worry."

"But, Mom-"

"Your mother's right. Get dressed and make sure you pack everything. Our plane leaves this noon. We meet for breakfast in an hour." Troy says with an unarguable voice.

Jo and Nate turn on their heels before marching out of the room. The front door shuts with a loud bang.

I sit down on the edge of the bed. My daughter is safe. She's not missing, she hasn't been kidnapped... she's safe. She's with George.

My eyes widen. She spent the night with her boyfriend!

"What?"

"Rory spent the night with George." I breathe out.

"Yeah, but it's very unlikely that anything happened. George shares his suite with Charlotte and Louis. They probably talked all night and fell asleep." My husband says before climbing out of the bed. I watch him walk over to me in just his black Armani boxer briefs. His abs are glittering in this morning light. He looks too good to be true!

"George has his own suite." I breathe out. The heir to the throne is always getting special treatment. It always has been this way and it always will be.

"What?!" Troy asked shocked.

I look up at him, "What if they had sex? Do you think-"

"They didn't have sex yet! They're 15!"

"Teenagers start having sex at this age now! This is a different time than when we grew up, Troy! Oh God, what if they didn't use protection?! What-"

"Gabriella, calm down."

"Calm down?! Our daughter has slept with the future King of England!"

"You don't know that yet. And even if she did, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it. We have informed her about safer sex, we prepared her as good as possible. We have to let her live her life. She's not seven anymore. She's 15 and in half a year she's going to be 16. She's growing up and experiencing life is part of it. Including sex. But George's a great boy and they are clearly in love."

I stare at him in confusion. How can he talk about our youngest daughter like this and be the opposite with our oldest?!

"What?"

"You're okay with Rory and George but not Adaline and Wladimir?!" I ask him back. "You're such a hypocrite!"

His expression hardens right in front of me. "I don't want to talk about Della and Wlad."

Yet it's the first time he called Wladimir Wlad. He's slowly coming to terms with them whether he notices that or not.

So, I decide to not pressure him any further. I knew with time he would come around.

* * *

I stop in front of the closed door of George's suite. Security men in black suits are standing to my left and right. Harold and Norris. They've been George's protection shield for every outing yet. Char and Louis have their own security that's standing down the hallway in front of their suits. There's one security man at the elevator to make sure no one unannounced gets on the level where the British heir has lived for the last two weeks. I inhale deeply before knocking on the door three times.

And then I wait.

After nearly a minute the door opens and I stare at the dirty blonde Prince of England with chocolate brown eyes. "Gabi, good morning!" He greets me with a smile on his charming lips. Yeah that boy is a heartbreaker but to my peace Rory owns his heart.

"I want to talk to my daughter."

He nods before holding the door open, "Of course."

I walk past George and into the wide living room. My daughter walks out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pink striped silk pyjamas with shorts. Her chestnut hair is wrapped into a ballerina bun.

"Mom, hi!" She says with an innocent grin on her lips.

"Hi?! You're lucky I didn't send Dad in here."

Her bright blue eyes widen. "I'm sorry?"

"Jo and Nate knocked on our door this morning worried sick about you!"

"They... they went to you?"

"Yes because apparently you don't pick up your god damn phone!"

She gulps, "I turned it off because it was buzzing with congratulations and instagram messages. It was a bit too much. After we went out, I decide to spend the night here with George. But before you go crazy again, nothing happened. We talked all night and-"

"You didn't have sex?"

"Mom, that's none of your business-"

"Rory,"

"No, we did not." She says while blushing. "We're taking things slow. I'm focused on winning three other Grand Slams and the Olympics this summer in Paris. And George knows that. In fact he supports that and when we will have sex, I will not go running to you or inform you in any other way!" She starts sounding like her oldest sister.

"Rory-"

"No!" She starts waving with her hands. "You can stop freaking out now. I will be downstairs in a few minutes. I know our plane takes off soon, so we should get going."

I look at her with wide eyes. "Rory,"

"My suitcase is already packed thanks to Jo. George, Char and Louis will take the back exit. We'll pick them up there."

"Did you had breakfast?"

My daughter nods. "Yes. I'm going to change now. Do you want to wait for me here, helicopter Mom?"

I roll my eyes at my daughter's nickname for me. "Actually, yes. While you change, I can have a word with your boyfriend."

She gulps before turning on her heel and disappearing into one of the two bedrooms in the presidential suite.

I turn around and look at George who is already dressed in beige slacks and a white T-shirt. He doesn't seem scared of me at all.

"I'm treating her with respect."

"That's good to know." I say before sitting down on the beige couch.

"And just like she said I'm supporting her."

I nod, "Sit down, George."

He walks over to me and sits down next to me on the couch. He's a Prince, their heir to the throne, but right now he's my daughter's boyfriend. A boy who she fell in love with. A boy that has her heart and she has his. I don't care that he's blue blooded. Not when my daughter's heart is on the line.

"George, we've never really talked about you and Rory. But I think how's a good time to have that chat."

The blonde Prince gulps. I think he thought he's going to have this conversation with Troy and he will but he's also having it with me right now. "Okay."

"I really like you and Rory is very fond of you as well. But I want to you remember that she's my little sunshine and I will not allow you to turn her into rain and storms. Don't you dare upset her or worse break her heart. I know she means a lot to you but she means much more to me. I don't care that you're the Prince of England because to me you are my daughter's boyfriend and that's all what matters to me. I know your relationship is not always going to be easy and I have no idea how much longer you can keep this a secret but once the news break through..." I gulp, "Don't allow history to repeat itself. Don't allow the paparazzi to chase her like they chased your Grandma Di or your mother or your aunt Meghan." I lick my lips as I remember the horrible photos of Lady Diana getting chased by paparazzi as soon as she stepped out of her home. And then I suddenly see the photos of her deathly accident in Paris in front of my eyes. A shiver runs down my spine. "My family will do anything to protect her but it's you who needs to make a big statement. If you love her like you claim you do than you will make damn sure the press won't rip her apart like they did with other royal girlfriends."

He nods and to my surprise he takes my hands, "In three years we're going to go public."

"What?"

"That's what we discussed last night. We talked about our future. I know what they did to my Grandma and mother. I know how the media ripped Meghan apart when she joined the family. But I will not let this happen to Rory. So that means we're going to stay under the radar until we've graduated from Le Rosey. And after that... after that we'll see what happens. It would be good if we'd go to the same university, maybe even abroad, but that stuff has time. I want to protect her as much as you do. I will do anything in my power for history to not repeat itself. And my nonna thinks the same."

I stare at him with wide eyes. He already talked to her Majesty the Queen about Rory?

"Three years under the radar and then university. After that we'll see what's going to happen. Okay?"

I nod because I'm lost at words.

"Good."

"You talked to the Queen about Rory?"

George smirks, "My nonna would like to meet her actually."

"Meet her?"

My daughter's boyfriend nods, "Perhaps this summer in Scotland. She spends the summers at Balmoral Castle. I think Rory could spare a few hours between the Olympics and Wimbledon maybe."

"O-Okay." I stutter.

"Great. Your whole family is going to get invited. I'll pass on the message and you're going to get a call to set a date."

Suddenly the door of the bedroom opens and Rory walks in dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a white T-shirt. She opened the bun on her head so now the loose waves fall down, the tips nearly reach her navel. She finished the outfit with black ballerinas by Chanel, one of her favourite brands. "Ready to go?"

I nod before rising from the couch with George.

"Are you done grilling him?" Rory asks while raising her left perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll pick you up in ten minutes at the back exit." She says to George.

"I'll inform Char and Louis."

"Wear your hat." Rory reminds him. "And sunglasses."

Dating a Royal is anything but easy.

* * *

I park the car in front of the beach house in Swansea. It's a beautiful cold but sunny winter morning. It's the first time I'll see him again after the wedding. I'm 22 weeks along today and his boys are moving like crazy! I don't have much time left to be able to hide the bump properly so I should probably tell him soon.

But not today.

I turn around in my seat and look at our youngest son who is playing with his planes on the rear bench. The drive here was smooth. He is seated safely in his car seat. "Ready to see Daddy?" I ask him with a grin on my lips. Troy texted me yesterday that he wanted to have Elias over for this weekend on the very last minute and since Elias was asking for his Daddy, I figured why not.

His blonde head swings up and his bright green eyes stare at me. His lips form the same grin that his father has. "Yes!" He answers although he probably only understood the word Daddy.

I open the seatbelt and get out of the car before opening the door of the rear bench where Elias is seated. He is already tucking on his seat belt as he's eager to see his Daddy again. I can feel the presence of his father burning in my back. "Daddy!" I hear Elias screaming as his bright green eyes see him standing behind me on the porch. I want to pick him up and carry him to his Daddy but that's not what Elias Bolton wants. He wants to walk on his two shaky legs to his Daddy. Elias Bolton is as headstrong as his Daddy.

So I put his tiny feet on the floor and watch him running over to the porch. I shut the door of the car close before opening the trunk of the silver Range Rover. I get out his little blue suitcase that has planes all over it.

"Oh, I missed you, big boy!" The voice of his father gives me chills. He swings him around in the air and I hear our boy chuckling. "You've grown so much!"

I twist my upper body and stare at my boy and his father. Troy kisses his cheek and Elias chuckles as he lets him down.

"When did he start running?"

"Just a few days ago. He's giving Valentina heart attacks daily now."

"He's developing very fast."

"He's eager to get what he wants. Just like his Daddy." I have a feeling the two boys inside of me will be just the same. I pick up his suitcase and carry it over to the porch.

"Oh, I'll get his suitcase." Troy says to me before picking up the suitcase and carrying up the six stairs. Elias watches his Daddy closely with his big green eyes.

And I do, too.

I watch Troy walking over to his son and judging by Elias' look, he wants me to walk up the stairs as well. So, I gulp down my emotions and walk up the six stairs to the porch. I stop next to Troy and inhale his heavenly smell. His hair has been freshly cut and he is shaved. But he looks tired and has bag under his eyes. He's suffering as much as me. I take a deep breath as he walks into my direction. Suddenly, Elias wraps his tiny arms around my legs. I bend down and embrace him properly. This boy may just started running like a world champion but he already understands a lot. "Bye, Mummy." He says before kissing me.

I smile at him and brush through his beach blond hair. He's a real joy. He's my miracle.

Just like his brothers growing within me.

"I'll pick you up on Sunday." I say to him, knowing that Troy is watching us.

He nods before kissing my belly, "Bye babies." With that he rushes into the beach house, his father's home. I close my eyes, I wish he didn't do it. But I guess there's no way back now. I look up at Troy who is standing there like a pillar. Shock is written all over his face. His blue eyes are widen, his shoulders wide. "B-babies?" He spills out after a moment of staring at me.

I turn on my heel and quickly rush back to the car, "Yes. Congratulations, you'll be a father of eight by the end of October." I explain dryly as I open the door of the car. "Call me if he needs me. Otherwise don't bother." I get seated and close the door again. I start the car and start driving without looking at him once more. Suddenly, Troy appears on the road and I push the breaks to not knock him over. The palms of his hands rest on the hood as his dark blue eyes stare into mine. I gulp. He's mad. Really mad. "Babies?!" He yells at me, making me wince in the seat. I watch him walking over to me. "I won't let you leave me. Get out of the car. " he barks at me.

I shake my head.

"Get out of the car, Gabriella!" He yells again before tearing the door open. His eyes rest on my bump that is already showing. He bends over me and pulls the key out of the engine. "We can do this here" he starts, placing the key into the pocket of his jeans, "or in there. But you will not run away from me."

I gulp.

"So, what's it going to be?" He asks me, opening the seatbelt for me.

I sigh before getting out of the car. He offers me his hand but I slap it away. I shut the door close and he locks the Range Rover.

"Key." I demand.

He shakes his head, "After we've talked."

I growl before walking into our beach house. It's a beautiful two story Victorian house with transom windows. The hallway is narrow but it leads to a wide living room and a stunning backyard with a view over the ocean and a private beach. I can see Elias sitting in the corner of the living room. He's on a playmate and his tiny hands hold wooden toys. Wooden planes. He's obsessed with them. I hear Troy closing the door as I sit down on the couch in the living room. I've forgotten how much I love this house. There are a few new framed photos standing all around the room. It's the photos he took with him when he left me over two months ago. "You've settled in quite nicely."

"Four months, Gabriella!" He sounds frustrated as he sits down across me in an armchair.

I nod, "And?"

"And?!" He echoes. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I brush through my curls, "I was going to tell you at Della's birthday in a few weeks. I wanted to ease the bad news of our separation with the good news of having twins." We kept our separation to ourselves in these first months. Elias is the only child who knows what happened. The triplets are safe in Le Rosey and our big girls are busy with their jobs at the hospital. There was no need to harm them yet.

"Don't you think I have a right to know?!"

I lean back on the couch, "Well you know now so I think you've made well use of your right as a father."

He shakes his head in shock, "Why didn't you tell me at the wedding?"

"It was Ana's day and I wasn't going to ruin it or take the spotlight away from her by any means. Besides we were busy holding up this charade."

He runs his chin, "How far along are you exactly?"

"22 weeks and three days." I say to him.

"That means you were already 12 weeks in when we separated."

"Yes."

"Did you know?"

I shake my head. "I started having symptoms a few days after you left. You know what a bitch my period is. And while I felt sick and unease I thought it was because of your fight with Della and Wlad. I didn't thought of a pregnancy. It was the last thing on my mind. But then when you left my morning sickness got quite severe so I payed my doctor a visit who told me the happy news."

He nods, "What about now?" There's a bit of worry in his eyes.

"I'm doing better. The nausea is almost gone."

He looks at my bump, "Boys or girls?"

"Boys. Most likely identical." I explain and notice that he's still wearing his wedding band. "You should take that off."

"My feelings for you haven't changed just because you kicked me out. And clearly yours haven't either as you are still wearing your wedding rings as well."

"My fingers are too swollen to be able to take them off." I lie into his face.

He tilts his head to the side, "You've never lied to me before, Gabriella."

I lick my lips, "I haven't told the others yet. No one but Elias knows. I thought we should keep it to ourselves until we've figured out how to do this."

"Figure out how to do this..." he brushes through his hair, "Gabriella, I still love you and you clearly still love me!"

I bite my lip, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you still walk around with a target on your back." I hiss at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm working on that."

"Another killing mission by yourself?" I ask him back, "At least now I know why you're gone."

"I'm not by myself." He argues back. "I'm doing this with help."

"Help from your contacts?"

He nods, "Sasha... and my Dad."

"Your Dad?" I'm surprised. I didn't expect him to turn to Franklin.

"Yes. We have made a plan with a very good strategy."

"To kill Roman?"

"Roman is untouchable."

"Well then what are we talking about? Things haven't changed and until they have I will stand my position. Can you pay him off?"

He shakes his head, "That man doesn't want any more money. Besides even if I did do that, it would only open a hunt for our family all over again. People would kidnap them over and over again to get as much money out of us as possible."

I feel a shiver going down my spine. "What's the plan then?"

"I want a deal with Roman."

"What kind of deal?"

"There are a few people he wants to see dead more than me. People who are worth more than any money could ever buy. Sasha and Franklin will help me get my hands on a few of them. My Dad has figured out where they are."

"So, a few mafia bosses for our lives?"

He nods, "Then he will leave us alone. Once and for all."

"Is that your hope or your knowledge?"

"I know what I'm doing, Gabriella."

"You've said that before. I've heard you telling me over and over again that this would never happen again. But it did, which is why I have to go through every possibility. I hate it but I have to ask: What if he doesn't want them?"

"He won't be able to turn this deal down."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, Gabriella. I know him and his style. I know his soft spots and I will use it against him so he won't ever use my soft spots - and I have by far more than him."

"When are you going to meet him?"

"I'm leaving the country on Monday morning. If all goes well the deal should be done on Tuesday by midnight."

"What were you going to tell me when I was going to pick up Elias on Sunday? Exactly this or another version of it?"

He licks his lips, "Nothing at all."

Is he serious?! He was going to keep that from me? I bite my lip, "What if you die there?"

"You'll be fine. You were fine the last time I left you. You managed all of it really well. Sasha would have informed you if it went wrong."

I tilt my head to the side, "I was not fine and you know it. And despite pulling the break on us, I still care a hell of a lot about you. Not only because you are the father of my eight children but because you will always be my other half. Without you I am incomplete."

He gulps, "I am incomplete without you as well." Suddenly, he bends forward and places his hands on my belly. I shiver as a warm wave rushes through my body. My heart starts beating faster. My body recognises his and welcomes him with open arms. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, "Please don't touch me. Just because I am carrying your children doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you please." I say out loud before opening my eyes. I stare into his light blue eyes that have a swirl of grey in them. He stares back at me, not taking his big hands off of my belly. "Troy, please." I say again. If he won't take off his hands than I will be all over him within the next breath I'll take.

He takes a deep breath, "I can't." He insists.

I feel tears burning in my eyes as I lift my hands. I place them on his cheeks and wipe away the tears that start rolling down his cheeks. "Don't make me feel this pain. Please don't."

"You are the one letting us suffer."

"That's not fair. It was your job that made me do this. Because you put my children in danger. They are not safe when you are with them. I only let you see them because we have signed a prenup when we got married."

"How can you be so cold? So objective?"

I inhale deeply, "Because one of us has to be."

"Gabriella," he breathes out my name in a way that makes my blood sing and my pulse hum. "I love you."

"I know." I say as I feel the tears running down my cheeks. "But please don't make me feel this."

"I've missed you so much."

I let my thumb brush over his lips. They feel so soft. "I miss you, too." I admit as I feel our babies kicking.

Troy grins as he feels their movements. "Oh, they're quite soccer players already."

"They have that from her Daddy." I say with a soft smile on my lips. His lips crash against mine within a blink of an eye. His hands hold me by my waist before pulling me on his lap. I let go of his lips and shake my head, "What are you doing?"

"I want my wife back. I want my children back. I want my life back." He starts arguing.

"Remove that target on your back and we can talk again."

He sighs before pressing his forehead against mine. "Can't I get a weekend? One last time with you before I will remove this damn target."

I bite my lip, "I cannot stay. It will only break my heart."

"As if it weren't already broken."

I open my mouth to respond but close it as I hear Elias dropping a few toys. I look to my left and see how our son is watching his parents. It breaks my heart when I think of the confusion that must be going on inside of him. Every second week he's here with his Daddy and the rest of his time he's spending either with his Mum or his nanny Valentina. He hasn't seen his parents together like this in a very long time.

I can see why the image disturbs him.

It makes my heart bleed.

"You should stay." Troy's voice rips me out of my thoughts.

I look at him, "No."

"I want you to stay."

"I can't."

"Do you want to stay?" He asks me back before cupping my face. "Please, stay... stay right here in my arms. Stay right where you belong."

My lower lip starts trembling and I bite on it to make it stop but it doesn't help. "Troy..." my voice sounds weak.

"I love you so much, Gabriella."

"Telling that more often won't make me say it back."

He tilts his head to the side, "I don't need to hear those words to know how you feel. One look at you and I know exactly what you feel for me."

"Then stop pushing me because you're hurting me."

"Sometimes it has to get worse before it can get better." He insists. "I want a weekend with my family. That includes Elias and them and you. Give me my family back. At least for a few days. Please." He begs me. "Let me love you. Let me be close to you."

I place my head on his left shoulder, burying my nose in the nape of his neck. Tears start streaming down my face. I want this too. I crave his touch, his arms around me... but I can't.

It takes me a moment to collect myself. I get off of his lap and hold out my hand, "The key to my car please."

He sighs before getting the key out of the pocket of his jeans. He places it into my palm and I close it. I turn around and walk to the front door. "Gabriella," I turn around at the sound of my name. "Give me one last kiss before I do what I have to do." He walks over to me and stares deeply into my eyes.

Our love has never been a problem of ours.

I gulp at his plea as he places his hands on my cheeks. He kisses me and I give into him, allowing myself to surrender in my feelings for him. My hand drops the key into the bowl where his keys are laying in. I hear the sound as our tongues start battling. I feel my back getting pressed into the door as my body starts reacting to his body heat. The desire awakes between my legs and I let go. He takes a step back, giving me room and air to breathe. I bite my lip as I stare into his turquoise coloured orbs. My whole body is on fire from this kiss. "I'll give you one last fuck." I breathe out my desire for him.

He shakes his head as his fingertips trail down my chin, "I want your love not your body."

"You want both." I insist. "And I'm offering you both."

"Say it."

He demands, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You never needed to hear it in the past." I say back instead.

"That was then. This is now." His thumb runs over my lips.

"You know how I feel about you. You know why I did what I did, so don't try to put all the blame on me. It was you who made me do this not the other way around."

He grins before taking my hand, "I almost forgot how stubborn you can be."

I roll my eyes as I squeeze his hand. It feels surreal to be holding his hand. Four months ago, I would have never even been in the same room with him because he hurt me so damn much. And now... Now, we're holding hands.

We stop at Elias, who has fallen asleep on his playing mat. Wooden planes of all sorts are surrounding him. He looks so cute!

My husband let's go of my hand and carefully lifts his son from the floor. He looks so peaceful, so innocent and beautiful. Troy walks down the hallway with Elias in his arms and I follow my two men until the doorway of his room. I lean against the doorway as I watch how beautifully he takes care of his son. He did it with all of our children but the danger he is putting them into is too massive for me to ignore. I can't tolerate that, yet I am standing here. He kisses our son on his forehead and wishes him sweet dreams before turning around to me. He walks over to me and I expect him to kiss me, but to my surprise he bends down and kisses the bump. "I will take good care of you." He promises our unborn boys. "Very, very good care." His hands rub my belly before he rises to his full height again. He's a head taller than me. His eyes scan my face, "I will do everything I can for our family to become one again."

* * *

His hand fondles my bump before he rests his head on it. My fingers brush through his chestnut coloured hair, feeling his soft strands underneath my fingertips. My lips are swollen from his kisses, my mascara is smeared all over my face but I feel as happy as I haven't in for a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" His voice is a whisper as he places his chin on my bump to look directly into my eyes.

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"It wouldn't have changed anything?" He echoes my words.

I nod, "Whether we have six or eight children doesn't change the target on your back. It doesn't change the fact that you put us all in danger. It doesn't change-"

"My love for you."

I gulp, "Yes."

"Do you already have a name for them?"

"I do."

He raises an eyebrow at me, giving me the silent command to tell him the names.

"Calloway and Gideon."

"Just one name?"

I nod, "Simple."

He lifts himself off of my body before slowly climbing over me again, "No."

"No?"

"It's a tradition for our children to have three names. They will have three as well."

"I'm sorry, but who gave you the right to decide that?!" I hiss at him as our noses touch. His dark blue orbs stare into mine. They used to intimidate me, but after a quarter of a decade with him, nothing scares me anymore. I know him better than I know myself.

"I am their father. I have every right to." His lips brush against mine as he speaks. "Every fucking right." He repeats, staring deeply into me eyes.

I lick my lips, giving in. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

His lips curl into a small smirk, the victory shining as his navy orbs transition into a sky blue. "I don't know yet."

"Well you better come up with something soon, because by next Monday you will be gone - and possibly not coming back." There is a lump the size of a basketball in my throats but I gulp it down. I refuse my mind to get there, let alone my emotions for him take over again. I have to separate reasons from feelings, it's the only way I can survive without him. Only when I feel nothing for him, I can allow myself to feel everything for our children.

"I will come back to you and we will be a family again." His promise is hot against my face, his gaze burning into mine.

"Just in case you won't, I'd like to know the names you want to give them."

His left hand moves back to my bump and he softly fondles his, sending goosebumps all over my skin. "We'll come up with ones that suits them."

"I'm staying with my choices." I insist as I feel his left hand wandering over my boobs, neck and cheek.

He runs his fingers through my hair, "I know." A smile forms on his lips, "And I like it as their first forenames, but there are another two we have to come up with."

"Good."

"Good." He echoes before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I wake up the next morning in a bedroom that's filled with rays of the sun. The window is open and I can hear the waves crashing against one another as well as the soaring seagulls. We're high on the cliffs and the salty ocean breeze filling my nostrils makes me smile. It feels like ages since I slept here last.

My head swings around as I can hear the cracking sound of the opening door. Troy walks in with two mugs in his hands. Steaming hot coffee in white porcelain mugs.

"Good morning." He whispers with a smirk on his lips. My husband is only wearing his black Armani briefs, showing of his ripped figure. My desire for him is awake in an instant and my heart starts making somersaults in my chest before exploding. I love this man. More than it's good for me. "Coffee?"

I nod before taking the left mug out of his hand. I lift myself in the bed until my back is resting comfortably against the headboard. Then I take a sip just as our baby boys start kicking. The deformation on my stomach is unmistakable. "Looks like they want to say good morning to you as well." I whisper with a smirk on my lips as my husband sits down next to me on the bed.

I can see how Troy's hand strikes out to touch the bump but then he holds back. He probably remembered my words yesterday.

"It's okay to touch me." I give in.

His large hand is on the deformation a second later. "Strong kicks."

I place my hand on his and feel electricity going through me a second later. My heart starts beating faster and our boys start kicking harder.

He looks up at me. "I will fix us. I will fix this family. I will remove that danger out of our lives." He promises me.

I push my fingers between his, "You better because I don't know how much longer I can be without you." I whisper in a high voice.

"No divorce?"

"Look at me. Do I look like a woman who's willing to file for divorce?" I ask him back.

"You look like a woman who will do anything to protect her children." He answers as the kicks stop.

I lick my lips, "I am that woman. But I'm also the woman who still loves you despite the shit you put on us. You can make mistake after mistake and I'll still love you."

"But you wanted to file for a divorce."

"And I would have if you didn't come up with a plan so quickly. Not because I don't love you anymore but because I love our children more. You're number nine on my list now." I say with a shrug. "They have outrun you."

He grins at my words, "I'm glad to still be on that list." He leans forward until our foreheads touch, "You'll always be my number one." He takes the mug out of my hand and places our mugs on the nightstand next to me.

Our lips brush against each other as we breathe together in silence. I enjoy his hot breath clashing against my face. I cherish his smell that fills my nostrils. I place my hands on his cheeks and slowly fondle him, to remember how this feels like. How my husband feels like. "Before you start going on this suicide mission I have to tell you some things." I whisper to him as I stare into his turquoise eyes.

"Is it really that important? I know a better way to spend our time before Elias wakes up."

I stare into his eyes as I debate whether or not he should know this. I wanted to keep Franklin and Derek a secret, but now... he's giving me no choice. He needs to know. "I hired Franklin to find you."

"What?" He asks me shocked before leaning back.

The sudden distance between us is what hurts the most. "I turned to your father a few weeks after you left. I asked him to start looking for you because Wlad couldn't find you." I explain.

"He was giving me such a difficult time?"

"Yes. And then after some time he stopped reporting. He told me he couldn't find you anymore, not even the bread crumbs you had left before. So I... I started to dig deeper."

His turquoise eyes turn dark right in from of me. "How deep did you go?"

I lick my lips as I knot my fingers together. "I went to an underground auction to get my hands on Derek Grosfield."

His eyes widen in disbelief, "You hired the best bounty hunter in the world to find me?"

I nod.

"What was the price?"

"A billion." I whisper.

"A billion pounds?! Gabriella, are you insane?"

"And a night with him." I add in a voice that's even quieter than a whisper but as his whole body tenses I know he heard me. Despite the noise from the ocean and the seagulls outside the open windows.

"Y-you slept with him?!" He asks me shocked before rising from the bed. "Out of all the stupid things you could have done, you really - really - did the dumbest!"

"No, I did what I had to do! I did what you would have done if you were in my position!"

"I wouldn't have slept with one of the most dangerous men of the underworld! Fuck, Gabriella!" He runs his fingers through his chestnut hair and holds back a growl.

"I called him off after my appointment with Dr. Wyatt, the one where I found out about our meeting."

He looks at me with wide eyes, "And up until that day you thought Elias was his?"

I shrug, "I had no idea what had happened that night but I did know it wasn't Derek's."

"Derek." He spits the name out like acid before laughing, "I'm married to the most reckless woman of the whole world! You gambled with all of our lives that night. More than I have ever done!"

I rise from the bed and walk over to him, "You made me do this! You put me into this position!"

"Like I have put us into this position as well? You chose to pull the break on. Let me remind you-

"No, let me remind you who your wife is!" I interrupt him in a strict voice, "I don't sit around and count sheep. I do what is necessary to get what I want! And I wanted my husband back. No one would keep me from getting him back and I wouldn't have left a stone turned, no matter how much dirt was under this stone. I slept with Derek because it was the only way to get his interest. I needed him to start looking for you because I was getting insane without you! Insane, Troy!"

His eyes get smaller at my outburst and he licks his lips. "Look, I know I've hurt you a lot with that, but-"

"No, Troy you didn't just hurt me. You left me without a warning. From one morning to the other you were gone. I woke up in an empty bed with a bloody letter that said you were sorry. You left me!" I hiss at him. "But what hurt the most was that you left them! You left our children! You broke their perfect little hearts! You traumatised them in a way they're going to deal with their whole lives! They might stand developing bonding-issues. Because of you! Because you fucked them up!" I hiss at him.

"And I'm sorry! How many time do I have to apologise?"

"Until you have removed that target from our backs! Until you have payed Roman off or killed him or whatever that plan is! Until you have made good on your word, Troy."

"Then you should make good on your word as well." He hisses back at me.

I stare at him in confusion. What is he talking about?

He holds up his left hand. "You promised for better or worse." He remind me. "But at bad times you tend to either run away from me or push me away from you."

"Push you away from me?!" I ask him back in shock. "What do you expect me to do? I obviously can't go with you to Mexico and I sure as hell won't sit alone at home and wait for you to call me to tell me it's over!" I yell at him. "For the last 25 years I have stood by your side!"

"26!" He yells his correction back.

"What?"

"We met 26 years ago. We had our anniversary yesterday."

"I see. So the sex and all the words yesterday were just a sentimental thing for you?!"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Yes because that's what I'm all about, Gabriella." He shoots back at me. "I am not the man you met 26 years ago and you sure as hell aren't the woman I met."

"Yet you're throwing accusations at me that you did back then!" I hiss through my teeth.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I just... I guess I'm a bit thin-skinned right now."

I cross my arms over my naked breasts, "You don't say."

He sighs, "Gabriella, I didn't want this to happen either. Your safety, the safety of our family, is most important to me and the fact that Roman could strike out any moment scares me. It really does. But what scares me more is knowing that you turned your back on me. You pushed me away, threw me out of our family home, claiming it's for the best. For who? For you? For our children? For even the unborn?" He asks, staring at the bump for a moment. "It is not for the best. You chickened out! You claimed that Ana and Della were safe with their soulmates, despite how dangerous both men can be if they need to, but yet here I am, your soulmate, and you still refuse to see the obvious."

I gulp at his words, "Troy,"

"No, I will not fight you. Not anymore, as it's wasted energy and clearly you need your energy." He sighs before brushing through his chestnut hair, messing it up. "I love you and I'm doing this to protect you. Everything I do, I do it for you. For you and our family, for every member of this family whether it's a freaking dog or the two unborn ones that are still in your tummy."

I bite on my lower lip as it starts trembling.

"But you... you do the opposite of what you promised me. Because you are afraid. Afraid of losing me but guess what, that fear won't go away just because you kicked me out of our home! This fear will linger until I have fixed this again. And I will fix it. I will pay Roman off, so we can continue living in this paradise that we've worked on so long to build!"

I open my arms and stare into his crystal blue eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." I repeat in a stronger voice. "You are right and I was wrong."

"Say that again, because God knows it doesn't happen often enough."

I chuckle, "Shut up, I'm trying to apologise here."

He grins at me before placing his hands on my biceps, "Take me back home."

I nod, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, you can come back home." I say with a smirk on my lips. I place my hands on his chest and feel how his heart is raising in his chest. "But I can't come with you to Mexico."

"Of course."

"But maybe you should call Wlad and ask him to come with you."

He sighs, "I can't."

Is he serious?! Wlad is one of the best men for this job! "Troy, come on! You know that those two are for real! They won't break up."

"I know."

My eyes widen at his words, "Say that again."

"Wlad and Della were here yesterday as I talked through the plan with Sasha and my Dad."

"They were here yesterday?" I ask him although Della called me yesterday to ask where Troy was. But I didn't expect her to drive up here.

"Yeah, to... give me a piece of their minds, I guess. They weren't very pleased with the prenup I wanted them to sign."

"What? Troy!"

"I know... I know, it wasn't my best decision. And they made me see that. Della, she..." suddenly he smirks, "Gosh, she reminded me so much of you. She fought like a lion just like you fight like a lion. And then... then I found out why."

I frown at his words, "So, you're no longer against them?"

He shakes his head, "No, now there's not really the option anyway."

"Does that mean Wlad will fly with you to Mexico?"

He shakes his head, "No, he can't."

"But he has the best security men available."

"And he will send me his best men to go with me, but he... he can't come with me."

"I don't get it. If you guys made up, then why wouldn't he-"

"Because he's going to be a Dad."

I take a step back as his words clash against me like a wrecking ball, "What?!"

"Della's pregnant."

"No, no she's not! She told me on Ana's wedding that she wasn't!" I start arguing.

"But she is. And just like you, she's pregnant with twins." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Twins?!" I ask him shocked. I was at their place just a few weeks ago! Why didn't she tell me anything?

He nods, "With girls."

I shake my head, "No, she's not. She would have told me. I am her mother!" I start arguing. How could she have hidden this from me?!

"I guess she wanted to inform us at her wedding."

"But she told you! She told you before me!" I hiss at him.

"I think she didn't want to keep a secret from me."

"Oh, but she's alright keeping a secret from me!" I hiss again although it's not his fault.

"Gabriella, calm down."

I shake my head, "How could she do this?! Why did she do this? We've always been close and especially during your feud with her!" I think out loud. "I told her I was pregnant on Ana's wedding day and I specifically asked her if she was, too."

"What? You knew?"

"I didn't know! But she drank water and that seemed odd for her but she told me some tale about wanting to experience Ana's day without any alcohol and I believed her. Because she's as good of a liar as you are!" I point at my husband. "That's what you have fucking in common! You can keep secrets like no one else on this damn planet! Even when the situation gets tricky, you guys find a way to snail yourself out of it!"

"Gabi, I had no-"

"Of course you had no idea! You were busy trying to rip them apart! Did you know how much pain you caused Della? How much she suffered from this constant fight?! You put her babies in danger and you put our babies in danger! You-"

"I know it was wrong of me!" He interrupts me. "I see that now! But I can't change the past. I can only influence the presence an future."

"Like next week when you will go on this suicide mission."

"It's not suicidal. It's reasonable."

"Reasonable?"

"Yes. I'm doing this for you and our family."

"You're doing this because of Sasha!" I hiss at him.

He sighs, "We're going in circles. You can say whatever you want but I will do this. I will fix us. We will be a family again."

* * *

 **Thank for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Do you think Troy's plan is going to work?**

 **Are Rory and George really going to be able to keep their relationship a secret for three years?**

 **To find out what happened when Della and Wlad visited Troy, please read chapter 29 of My Shadow.**

 **I haven't written the next chapter yet so it might take a while until I can upload again**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	29. Chapter 29

I lean against the black Bugatti Veyron as I wait for the jet's door to finally open. It's a cold late March night. A black Mercedes with Ana in it is waiting further away from me to drive Sasha and Franklin home. The jet landed fifteen minutes ago but the door didn't open yet and I don't know why. Pulling the cashmere coat closer around the bump, I watch my breath condensing in the icy air.

And that bloody door finally opens.

I watch my husband walking down the six steps. His crystal blue eyes stare at me as he rushes over to me. I wrap my arms around him. I can't believe he survived this!

I can't believe I have him back.

"I'll never let go of you again." I promise him in a whisper as I bury my nose into his strong chest. The large bump separates us.

"I love you." He whispers and I suddenly feel warm despite the icy temperatures in this night.

"I love you, too." I whisper back before hearing more footsteps. I look beside Troy and see Sasha walking out of the jet. He looks exhausted. His green eyes are bloodshot and his deep brown hair is messy.

"Sasha," I breathe out and pull him into a hug as well. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He nods, "Where's Ana?"

I nod towards the black Mercedes and on cue the door of the sleek car opens and Ana gets out. She's wearing a grey cashmere cardigan over a white top with jeans and black Louboutins. She runs over to Sasha and pulls him into a hug. They share a passionate kiss and I turn around to give them their privacy.

I look back at the jet with the open staircase. Franklin hasn't exited the jet yet. Or maybe he did but I simply didn't notice him. "Where's Franklin? I'd like to thank him as well." I ask Troy.

My husband gulps, "He... He didn't come back with us."

I frown, "What?"

Troy licks his lips, "Roman... turned out he didn't really care about the men we brought him. Instead... Instead he wanted my Dad."

My eyes widen as a shiver runs down my spine that has nothing to do with the cold temperatures. "You traded your own father for us?"

"No, I wanted a different deal but my Dad refused. He turned himself in."

"H-he turned himself in?" I ask shocked.

My husband nods slowly. "Roman was so kind to give us a moment... My Dad assured me this was right. After all the mistakes he made... he wasn't scared of Roman or the things he would do to him. He wasn't even scared of death. His only concern was Victoria." My Mom.

"How are we going to break it down to her?"

"He said he married her the day before we flew to Mexico. It was just the two of them." Troy gulps again and I can see how tears start bubbling in his eyes. "He has a testament that he wants me to follow. In a month, he wants me to declare his death. He knows he will die in Mexico." A single tear starts rolling down his left cheek. "I had to promise to take good care of Victoria. So, that means she..."

"She can stay with us." I explain with a soft smile.

"She was his biggest concern. He loved her the way I love you-"

"I said she can stay with us." I repeat because I don't think he heard me.

His turquoise eyes widen, "She can?"

"Yes. She's family even if my relationship with her is still... weird."

"That's good..." he nods, "That's really good."

"I can tell her if you want."

Troy shakes his head, "No. I will do this. I'll visit her tomorrow and let her know. There is some paperwork I have to get anyway."

I grab his hands, "If you want to, I can come with you."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Daddy," Ana's delicate voice fills my ears. A second later she wraps her long slim arms around her father. Troy holds her tight.

"I'm alright." He says as he rubs circles onto her back.

Suddenly, her sobs fill my ears. It feels like needles stabbing into my heart. It makes me cry as well.

Anastasia lets go of her father and looks deeply into my father's blue eyes. "It's not your fault." She says after a moment of staring at him. "Stop blaming yourself. It was grandpa's choice. He left in peace and he will rest in peace." She explains in her angelic voice before wiping the tears from Troy's face. "He's at a better place now."

Her father nods. "Where's Della?"

"She stayed at home with Elias." I explain. "She and Wlad are cooking dinner. Valentina is in Italy for a week."

"Let's go home."

* * *

I follow the delicious, spicy smell that fills the hallway until I reach the kitchen. Whatever Della and Wlad cooked for dinner, it was definitely something tomatoes. I can hear Della and Wlad's voice in the kitchen as Troy, Ana and Sasha are still in the foyer. Zeus is greeting them with a swinging tail and barks. I think he's almost as happy as us to have him back. I stop in the doorway as Della's giggle fills my ears. The sound makes me smile so much.

Wladimir's arms are wrapped around my oldest daughter from behind. Adaline is dressed in comfy light grey joggers and a bright blue T-shirt. Her fiancé is wearing black joggers and a white T-shirt - his standard uniform when he's at home. He's whispering something into her ears as his large hands are resting on her stomach. Unlike mine it's still flat.

Really, if I didn't knew she was pregnant than I wouldn't be able to tell. There are absolutely no signs of this pregnancy whatsoever.

My daughter's the best secret keeper in the whole world.

"Wlad, stop. They're going to be here any moment now." She says before lifting his hands off of her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure your Dad told your Mom anyway." Wlad answers in Russian.

Della rolls her navy eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I don't want to risk it."

I wince as I hear my husband's heavy thuds on the floor. He stops next to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"You're spying on them." He points out with a smirk.

"Yes." I admit.

He grabs my hand and I follow him into the kitchen. It feels so good to feel his hand in mine again.

"Daddy!" Adaline cries out before wrapping her arms around him.

The sound fills my heart with so much joy and love that tears start bubbling in my eyes. One year of fighting and now they finally made up.

Wlad watches his fiancé with the same love filled eyes as me. There used to be a time when they couldn't be in one room together without fighting.

"You came back." She whispers into his ear.

"Of course. I have to walk you down the aisle." He says before letting go of her. The smile on his lips makes Adaline tear up. "Oh, Della, I'm alright. Really, I am."

She nods and gulps down the tears, "Where's Sasha?"

"I'm here." His deep voice fills the room.

Della looks beside her father before rushing over to Sasha. Before either of us can take another breath she has slapped him so hard that Ana's husband nearly falls to the floor. "Don't you fucking dare do something like this ever again! Not to your wife, you mother in law, you father in law and your bloody sister in law! This shit is over, did you hear me?! From now on you will live a boring, happy life with your wife in that bloody red bricked house that's three houses away from mine!" She yells at him so loudly that we all wince.

Sasha opens his mouth but Della raises her right forefinger to shut him up.

"Don't fucking promise me that. Make that promise to your wife!"

The green eyes man gulps, "I already did."

"Good. Where's grandpa? He deserves a piece of this as well."

Franklin. I gulp.

"He is still in Mexico." Troy slowly says to her.

Her navy eyes widen, "What? Why? When will he be back?"

"He traded himself for us. Roman wanted the men we had for him but he wanted my Dad more. And before I could say anything he had made the deal with Roman."

"What?! How could you let him do that?!"

"Della,"

"No, you should've insisted on what you have not gamble with-"

"Adaline it was his choice. Not mine. Not Sasha's. But his. He gave his life for us. To protect us."

She gulps, "He's dead?"

Troy shrugs, "We'll never know but one thing is for sure. No one survives Roman."

Her lower lip starts trembling, "So he... he's paying for his sins? There's no way he's going to end up in heaven anyway. Why bother making up for his mistakes now?" She thinks out loud.

The fact that she just openly talked about God is reason enough to amaze me. She never talked about God with us before. Not in this kind of context anyway.

"You know?" Troy asks confused.

My oldest daughter nods, "Of course. Wlad and I don't have any secrets."

My husband looks at Wladimir, "Okay."

Okay? That's it? No aggressive words? I guess my husband really did accept them. Finally.

"We made pizzas. One vegan and one vegetarian." Wlad says slowly.

"Let's eat." Troy says with a nod.

* * *

I finish my piece of vegan pizza that was topped with lots of different veggies and the best tomato sauce I've ever had. I had no idea Della, or maybe Wlad, could cook so well! She has definitely inherited that from Troy. The conversation over dinner was light. It almost felt like I'm in another universe. There were no bad words between Della and her father, no feuds... it was exactly as it should be.

"Does Sergej know you're taking Della's last name yet?" Ana asks before sipping on her white wine. She's sleeping over with Sasha tonight. It's late in the night and I'm sure they're dog tired. "Or will you become a Krimov?" She asks her sister who shrugs. They're getting married in less than a week and they haven't figured out what their last name is going to be.

Wladimir looks at Della who shrugs. "We need to discuss this a bit more."

I frown, "You're going to take on his last name?"

Della looks at me before sharing a quick look with her father. "I... I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out soon. Because in a week you'll be married."

The smile on her lips is unbelievable.

"Maybe you should do a hyphen." Ana suggests

Della shakes her head. "No, that's not an option."

"You two are frustrating but it's your marriage not mine." Ana shrugs before looking at Troy and me. "Della and I are going to open up a boarding school."

My eyes widen at her words.

"Really?" Troy asks her.

"But you have no idea how to teach. You'll be a horrible teacher." I tell Della without thinking. Della grins at me.

"I know and I won't teach. We will only finance this thing."

"With what money?"

"With our trust funds." Ana answers. "I want to build a boarding school. Half rich people and half orphans."

"And she wants that whole thing to look like Hogwarts." Della says with a raised eyebrow. "Because of Nate."

"Nate?" I ask her confused. What does he have to do with this thing?

"He inspired me with his Harry Potter obsession."

"But it's a cool idea. I mean you won't learn magic there but the school's teacher will be professors from the most prestigious universities from all over the world. That's just as cool as wizardry if you ask me. Maybe even cooler."

Ana chuckles, "Prof. Bell agreed to be the school's principal."

"And there's even going to be a medical centre on the grounds. You know, next to stables and chickens and the lake and stuff."

My head starts spinning from all this information. "Horses?"

Ana nods, "My plan is to provide these children as much activities as possible. I want to support whatever the children's interest is. And that goes from horses to tennis to cooking classes or astrology or ballet or chess."

"Jesus, you're building an empire." I breathe out.

Adaline chuckles, "Not an empire but more a place where help can be received. The kind of help I wish I was given when I was still sitting in that orphanage."

I gulp as the memory of the first time we saw her flashes in front of my eyes. She was so small, so thin... so scared. "I think it's a really good idea."

"I want to open it up under the Bolton Foundation."

"A charity project?"

She shrugs, "It's more like a life project. I haven't found any grounds yet but when I do... When I do want it to be your legacy as much as ours. I think it's a good way to give back."

"I'm very proud of you." Troy whispers. "It's going to be huge."

"We'll see." She says with a smirk on her lips.

Della yawns audibly.

"Alright, we better get going." Wlad says before rising from his chair.

"Wait, what? I thought you'd sleep over as well." I breathe out confused.

Della shakes her head before rising from the chair as well. "No. Lily and Luna are going to be pissed if we don't come home."

"Of course." I smile. I wouldn't like to leave Zeus alone as well.

"Lily and Luna?" Troy asks them confused. Of course. He has no idea about them. He doesn't know about their new home either. He has missed a lot when he was busy being angry at Della and Wlad.

"Our cats." Wlad answers.

"You have cats?"

"Two white Persian kittens." Della says with a smile. "They're cute. You should come by tomorrow and meet them."

"I will." He promises.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in an empty bed. I jump up in the bed as my hand doesn't feel my husband that has slept next to me the whole night. I look through our bedroom, seeing the two empty royal blue armchairs that stand across the marbled fireplace, the gorgeous view out of the curved transom windows, the closed door to our bathroom and the dressing room that's dark and empty. Everything is held in natural colours with accents like the royal blue velvet armchairs. It's our dream home, our paradise as Troy likes to call it. But I'm missing my dream man. Where is my husband?

I pull back the blanket and get up from the Hästen bed that has cost us a little fortune but it's worth it. My bare feet touch the heated hardwood as I totter through our bedroom in just navy silk shorts and a matching T-shirt. A glance at Troy's nightstand tells me it's almost ten in the morning, which makes me wonder how the hell I could have slept for so long. In the past days I was up far before six and sometimes... sometimes it felt like I didn't sleep at all. I walk down the long hallway with white marble floors, light grey walls and white moulding. Photos of our children and us hang on each side of me in different sizes. Some are bright and colourful while others are classic in black and white. There are photos of Jo on her favourite horse Almond and Nate on French Cay with his scuba diving attire on... Della grins at me on her graduation day from Oxford Med as I pass the room of my oldest daughter. Another photo shows Rory in action on the tennis court in the tennis club when she was six. The tennis rack looks so big compared to her but she's fully concentrated on winning. I should have known it was love at first sight. I stop at Ana's photo that's hanging next to her door. She's standing next to blue grapes at our vineyards in France. The green of the leaves is just as bright as the green in her eyes. Her blonde waves reflect the sun hat was shining on the day my husband took this photo of her. She was sixteen. It's one of my favourite photos of her.

I continue walking down the hallway until I finally reach Elias' bedroom. I think for his twin brothers I have to give up my study as we don't have an empty room on this floor. And I don't want to give up Della's or Ana's room even though they have their own homes now. It feels weird. I almost don't want them to grow up that quickly.

And I definitely didn't expect to be a grandma this early on. I'm only 45.

Elias' black bedroom door is open so I walk in and lean against the doorframe was I see my husband sitting on the floor with him and playing with wooden planes. It's been too long since I saw him in here with Elias. There's a big white rectangular wooden box that has written toys in Ana's curly handwriting on it. It's open as that's where Troy and Elias got their planes from. Ana built that box a few weeks ago. She said she needed to do something to get her mind off of the stressful wedding planning process. I didn't expect her to craft something so beautiful in her atelier downstairs.

But now, I want her in there every time she's stressed. Because whatever she does in that atelier, whether that's painting a painting or making cups or building a toy box - it all turns out amazing. She has a real talent for it.

My youngest son is still wearing his light blue pyjamas with black planes on it and my husband is in a pair of grey joggers and a white T-shirt. He looks so casual but so happy. They share the same hair colour and texture. The chestnut is sparkling in the light of the sun. But Elias has gotten his bright green eyes from Diana, his grandmother. He's the second child in our family with green eyes.

Suddenly his twin brothers start kicking me. I place my hands on the deformations to feel them inside and out. It's such a wonderful feeling. Maybe that's why I enjoy being pregnant so much.

I can't wait to find out what eye colour they're going to have. Maybe they are going to have my chocolate brown eyes, or maybe Troy's navy eyes like Nate and Della, or Troy's sky blue that Jo inherited or Troy's icy blue that Rory inherited, or Diana's bright green... really, the options are kind of endless with us.

Elias and his father are still making plane noises as they fly through the air with their hands holding the wooden toys. But then his bright green eyes suddenly spot me. "Mummy!"

My husband looks over his shoulder and a heart bursting look of love enters his whole face. It makes my heart beat faster while a warm feeling spreads through my whole body. "Morning, angel."

"Good Morning you two." I greet them before walking over to them. I sit down next to my husband and pick up Elias before kissing him. He chuckles before mirroring the gesture - on my bump.

"Babies." He babbles with a grin on his lips and as on call his brothers start kicking. Elias green eyes stare at the deformation before he places his hands on my bump. He giggles as he feels the kicks almost as clearly as I do. And then he pushes his tiny hands softly against the feet or arms that his brothers are using to give them some resistance.

And to my surprise his brothers start kicking even harder.

I giggle. "Oh, they like the challenge you're giving them, Eli."

"They're still kicking?" Troy asks although he can see that as Elias hands move a bit from the strong kicks.

"Yes. But they started kicking stronger ever since Eli started giving them some resistance." I explain before they abruptly stop.

Elias pushes his hands even more into my bump but his brothers don't respond. "Babies." He babbles again.

"I think they got tired." Troy slowly lifts his hands off of my bump and I find myself missing his tiny hands there already.

"How long have you guys been awake?"

"Six." He answers.

"Six?" I ask surprised. Elias usually sleeps until seven or half past seven.

"Me, not Eli. He woke up at around seven. We already had breakfast and we were going to take Zeus out for a walk now."

"Zeus!" Elias squeals with a big grin on his lips. He has already been riding our dog like Jo sits on her horses. But to my surprise Zeus doesn't mind it at all. I think he really likes it actually. Maybe that way he at least knows exactly where Elias is. Zeus is a guard dog after all.

"That sounds like a very good idea. I think I'm going to join you guys."

Troy smiles at me, "Okay. I'm going to get Eli ready and you can get ready as well."

I brush through his messy chestnut hair with my left hand. My wedding ring always gets caught in my curls but never in his silky straight hair. The thought of nearly losing him again makes my hands shake and my lips tremble. A lump the size of a football forms in my throat and tears start burning in my eyes. Elias' plane sounds vanish in my ears as I stare at my man... My man.

My man that goes to extremes to protect his family.

My man that turns into a monster when a threat crosses our path.

My man that protects this paradise we call life. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

His hand fishes out my left hand and he kisses the wedding band that we've been wearing for 24 years now. His lips touch the diamonds and sapphires that form my wedding band. Then he tilts his head to the left, just slightly, and his crystal blue eyes transition into a turquoise that's meant for me only.

His feelings for me can't be captured by the word love.

And mine can't either.

What we've been through, what we conquered, is worth so much more...

"A million times more." He whispers and I can hear the heartache in his voice. It pains him to try to voice the strength of our love.

"A million times more." I whisper back with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

I watch the Blendtec blender making me my smoothie for this morning just as my husband walks down the staircase that leads to the kitchen with Elias ahead of him. Our little boy is taking one shaky step after another. He's wearing jeans and a navy cashmere sweater with brown leather shoes - just like his Daddy.

I grin at the image and hear the blender stoping. "You guys are matching?" I ask because it's too cute to hold in the question. "Maybe I should change as well." I think out loud. I'm dressing in black maternity jeans and a light grey cashmere turtleneck sweater. I was planing on wearing comfy UGG boots but now I realise I don't even look half as good as my two men.

"No need." Troy says before opening a hanging cupboard and getting out a cup with a straw for me to bring my smoothie along for our walk. Zeus rushes into the kitchen and he starts licking Elias' face with a swinging tail.

I pour my blueberry smoothie into the cup and close the lid.

"I don't think we need to take the stroller with us." Troy says and I look behind me. Elias is sitting on Zeus' back again.

I giggle, "I think we can leave that at home."

Elias climbs down again before he runs into the foyer with Zeus close behind him. They're so cute together!

I look back at my husband and suddenly see a sad look in his eyes. "When do you want to tell my Mom?"

"I thought we'd tell her after our walk. We could grab a cabbie and drive to Knightsbridge." He says before gulping. "Unless you don't-"

"No, it's fine. She deserves to know as soon as possible."

"But I think we should leaves Elias with my mother." Troy suggests.

I nod, "That's a good idea."

* * *

I take a deep breath as Troy rings the bell of the white Victorian house in Knightsbridge. Knightsbridge is the most expensive neighbourhood in London as it's central, in walking distance to Buckingham Palace. I never fancied living here because I don't like showing off my wealth. The black wooden door swings open a moment later.

I can see the smile on my mother's lips fade in an instant as the realisation hits her. She expected Franklin. Not us. Suddenly, she stumbles backwards until she hits the round arch that leads to the living room. I watch her legs giving up as a kind of pain rushes through her that she never felt before. She slides down the wall until her butt reaches the hardwood floor. Troy and I walk in and I close the door. To my surprise she doesn't cry. There's not even a sob.

She's still in shock.

Troy walks over to her and knees down until he's at her eye level. But Victoria shakes her head. She doesn't want to hear him say it. Her hands start trembling so Troy grabs her hands. He's much better than me at giving her comfort. Maybe because she looks like me only 20 older. Maybe because he only heard me telling him how she fucked me up when I was little.

Or maybe it's in his blood.

I get out of my coat and shoes before jointing them. I sit down next to my mother and embrace her with one arm. There's nothing I can say to make her feel better. I used to hate her and then she grew indifferent to me... but I never wished her this agony.

I've been there. I lost the love of my life and then some miracle happened and I had him back.

But the time when I didn't had it, the time when I had to force myself to make it through every passing second for the sake of our children... that pain is indescribable. It eats you alive, it's worse than hell's fire. It's worse than your biggest fear.

It's a pain you will never recover from. It leaves a hole no one will ever be able to fill.

It kills a part of you.

"Mom," I whisper after minutes of silence.

She shakes her head. "I only had ten years with him. That wasn't enough. It couldn't ever be." She mumbles.

I run my hand up and down her bicep, "I know... Trust me, I know." I whisper with tears burning in my eyes as I look at Troy for a moment. He grabs my right hand and squeezes it softly. I can't even voice my gratitude to have him back. It's a gift I refuse to waste.

I thought my time had ended with him as well.

And then I got the call from Santiago.

"You going to need your family now more than ever." Troy whispers to her.

She looks at his crystal blue eyes, "You're so much like him..."

"You're going to stay with us for as long as you want. You can have a guest room or the pool house. Sleep wherever you wish. But you're not going to stay here longer than necessary." My husband explains.

"It's going to be hunted by memories. You don't need that right now. Right now... right now, you need me and your grandchildren. You need Elias who makes you smile when he looks at you and you need my husband to clear everything with his finances. You will come with us."

My mother looks at me for the first time since we rang the bell, "Thank you."

I shrug, "You're family."

And family sticks together. No matter how much shit she has made me go through. I've let that go. It's in the past where it belongs.

"Do you want me to pack some things for you?" I ask her but she shakes her head.

"No. I'll do that."

Troy rises from his knees, "I have some things to take care of in his office."

"Down the hallway, last door on the right." Victoria explains because Troy has never been here before. I at least saw their kitchen, living room, library and bathroom. But even I don't know what's upstairs or downstairs.

The regret that fills my heart makes my throat tight. I know Franklin was dangerous but he was always there for me when I needed him. He was the help that hid in the darkness. He didn't keep a stone unturned for finding Troy. He always looked out for his family.

"You're pregnant." My Mom whispers as her eyes notice the bump.

"Yes. Two boys. I'm pretty sure they're the last kids we're going to have." I say and chuckle. But never say never.

Especially not with a husband named Troy Bolton.

"Franklin would have loved that. He always thought for family lacked testosterone." She smiles sadly at me. "Do you have his lynch?"

I shake my head, "No."

She nods, "Okay. Then we're going to bury an empty coffin."

A shiver runs down my spine. An empty coffin. There was a time in my life when Lucas wanted me to do that. And I refused. Because somehow I felt that my husband was not dead. Unlike Victoria. "Troy told me you two got married after all."

She nods. "He did it in case of this. He knew he may not come back and he wanted to leave me financial safety. Not that I need his money but... you know how Bolton men are."

Yes, I do. "How about we rise from the floor? My back is starting to hurt."

"Of course."

* * *

I lean against the doorway of the pool house as I watch my mother unpacking her suitcase. She hasn't cried yet. Victoria opens a drawer of a dresser and starts putting the clothes away. Her deep brown hair that she has gifted me with as well is wrapped into a bun and she's wearing jeans and a black shirt. I have never seen her dressed so casually, in my memory she always wore luxury brands. But that was when she was still married to Vance. Now she's divorced from him and with Franklin's death she's a widow now. But she's holding up, she's far stronger than I ever could be.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask as she puts away her last sweaters.

Victoria shakes her head before closing the door, "No."

"Troy and I are leaving. We're going to pay Della and Wlad a visit. Would you like to join us?"

"No, I think I want to be alone for a while if you don't mind."

"No, of course. If you fancy a drink we have some bottles of wine in our fridge in the kitchen and if you want anything stronger there's always the bar is Troy's study."

"That's nice of you to offer, but I'm not drinking tonight. I want to grieve in silence."

I nod, "Okay. We're going to be home rather late. Elias is still with Diana so you have the house all by yourself. Zeus is coming with us as well."

"Then I'm wishing you a good night."

I gulp before suddenly the urge to embrace her overcomes me. I decide to give in and hug her for a moment. "He loved you."

"I wish I would have had the courage to leave Vance sooner." She whispers before sighing, "It would have given us more time."

I let go of her and walk out of the pool house. Zeus greets me and together we walk back into the Spanish styled main house. I walk into the kitchen, through the dining room and stop in the living room with a weird feeling in my chest. Something's different here. I look around in the living room. But everything is still the same. The framed photos on the mantelpiece are still the same. The navy cushions on the grey L-shaped couch are still the same as well. The coffee table wasn't moved and the black Beckstein piano is still on the same spot as well. The paintings that are decorating the walls are still where they should be. The Van Gogh and Rembrandt look untouched.

But something's different.

I look down at Zeus, "Do you know what's different?"

The English Springer Spaniel barks. Yeah, of course he knows.

"Gabi, are you ready to go?" I can hear my husband calling for me.

I sigh before turning on my heel and walking into the foyer with our dog behind me. Troy is waiting for me at the open door. He's dressed in dark jeans and a white Oxford shirt. "Something's different with our living room." I tell him as I walk past him.

"Yeah, because I took something away."

I frown, "What?"

Troy opens the trunk of the silver Range Rover and Zeus jumps in before closing it again. "A painting. I wrapped it up for Della and Wlad. A housewarming gift."

"A housewarming gift?"

"Yeah."

Maybe, he really did accept them.

* * *

He stops the silver Range Rover in front of the white mansion on 3 acres of ground that's Della and Wlad's home. The landscaped front garden includes old oak trees that line the driveway and lots of greenery that even allows helicopters to land here. The house is a true gem as it portraits the countryside life in British elegance in the middle of London. Sergej's black Aston Martin is already parked in front of the house. His blue eyes stare at the house as I already get out of the car. I let Zeus out of the trunk and open the back door where a square gift is wrapped in parchment paper. I pick it up. He probably framed a photo for Della and Wlad or something. I close the door with my foot and turn around. My husband is still sitting in the car.

I walk around the Range Rover and open the door of the driver's seat. "You know, they live inside the house."

Troy winces at my voice, "What?"

"Get out. They're expecting us."

He nods before finally getting out of the car. "It's a stunning house."

"It is. The inside reminds me of our home."

Troy gets the housewarming gift from my hands and closes the door of the silver Range Rover. The black wooden door of the house opens and I can hear Della's chuckle as Zeus starts barking at her. She runs her fingers through his long fur before the dog rushes inside.

"Hi!" She greets us before hugging me. "Oh, what is that?" She asks as she notices the wrapped gift.

"A housewarming gift." Troy explains before hugging her with one arm.

"It's not a bomb?"

Troy shakes his head, "But it might move you to tears."

Della bites on her lower lip, "Okay, you can come inside." She turns on her heel before walking back into the house. I follow my daughter through the narrow hallway that eventually opens up to a round foyer with a glass dome and a white marbled staircase that spirals up.

"Wow, it's impressive." Troy answers as he looks up at the huge ceilings above us. Just like in our home there's a huge chandelier hanging down, padding the two galleries of the upper floors.

"It's a bit like home." Della says with a shrug.

"Where are Sergej and Wlad?" I ask as Troy's still amazed by the architecture of the house.

"Dining room."

"You got a table?"

She chuckles, "Yes. I decided to go with walnut instead of marble."

I smile, "So, we're eating there tonight?"

She nods, "Yes. We're having your lasagna by the way. Come on, I'll show you around."

I laugh, "Della, you're a horrible guide."

"Fine, you may have a walk around yourselves then." She snorts at us as she walks into the huge kitchen, which provides enough space for thirty people.

"It's a pretty kitchen." Troy says, looking around. The white country style hanging cupboards give the kitchen a homely vibe but the luxury is clearly still noticeable with all the high end appliances and polished marble. The Russian voices of the Krimov men fill the kitchen as they're in the dining room which is next door.

"It's why we bought the house. I love the kitchen." Della smiles at us before walking into the dining room that's next door. "Seryozcha, my parents are here!"

"What? Both of them?! I thought it was just me and you guys." Sergej says in Russian.

"Behave." I whisper to my husband as I walk past him to join Della in the dining room.

With his free hand, Troy grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "You think I'm going to continue insulting him?"

"I'm not sure. But we're on their territory. Don't make my daughter cry."

"Our daughter." He corrects me. "I told you, I made up with them."

"And you think because you didn't rip Wlad apart yesterday I suddenly believe you? You fought them nearly a year!" I hiss at him.

"I told you, I will stop."

I shake my head, "They're getting married in a week. Don't ruin this."

"I won't. I'll even walk her down the aisle I'll give her away and if that doesn't show you how serious I am about accepting them than I don't know what will."

"They brought us a housewarming gift." Della announces as Troy lets go of my wrist.

I circle the wrist because it got stiff from his tight grip. Mexico changed him again. It brought more demons into his life.

But I will chase them away.

Like I have done with all of his demons.

"They did?" Wlad asks surprised.

"We did." I confirm before walking into the dining room. The walls have a soft pale blue tone with satin floral crawling up to the ceiling. The huge stained walnut table can fit twenty people with its silver velvet chairs. A wide chandelier is hanging in the centre. The white marble on the floor doesn't seem cold but it fits the room now. This room didn't look like a dining room the last time I was here but that has definitely changed. "Walnut was a good choice." I tell Della with a smile on my lips. The lasagna is already on the table along with five place settings. Water and a red wine from France is the beverage of choice for this dinner. It smells wonderfully.

"To apologise for last year." Troy's crisp deep voice fills the room. It's as close of an apology that my husband will voice.

Wladimir raises from the silver velvet chair and walks over to Troy. "That's not a photo of Della and me which you framed." Wladimir says as his silver eyes stare into my husband's.

"No. But it means a lot to me and I want you to have it."

Wlad understands the message immediately. He takes a step back and eyes the parchment paper that's wrapped around the gift. "That's the Monet."

"What?! No! No, that's not the Monet!" Della says before ripping the gift out of her father's hand. She places the gift on the long walnut table and starts ripping the parchment paper away.

I knew something was different in our living room! I felt it! I looked around but didn't see any changes.

But I didn't look up at the gallery where the Monet was hanging.

"Holy shit, it is the Monet!" Della breathes out as she stares at Monet's Waterlilies. It's a stunning oil painting. It's Troy's favourite painting in the world. I bought it for him over 24 years ago.

And now he has gifted it to Wlad and Della.

That gift is so much more than just a painting. With that painting he truly accepts Wlad into the family because he would only give it to our family members. The Monet is going to be in our family forever.

"Wow, it's pretty." Sergej says as he looks at the oil painting. "But I'm no expert when it comes to art."

Wlad stares at Troy for a moment. He knows how much this painting means to Troy. He knows what a grand gesture it is from him to gift it to Wladimir. "Apology accepted." Della's fiancé says before holding out his right hand.

They're finally making peace. The relief I feel is so strong that it brings tears to my eyes.

But to my surprise Troy doesn't take Wlad's hand immediately. He eyes it closely before inhaling and placing his hand in Wlad's. I expect them to shake hands but my husband pulls Wlad into a hug instead.

A hug... that's more than I could have wished for.

"Welcome to the family." Troy says to Wlad in clear voice as the two men embrace each other.

Suddenly, a loud sob fills the room. I look behind me because I know it wasn't me.

Della's face is drenched in tears that roll down her cheeks. It's a fitting reaction for a pregnant woman or any other woman but for Della it's highly unusual to get so emotional. I don't know how much longer she's going to keep her mouth shut about her pregnancy but I've decided to not press on that. She'll inform me when she's ready.

But I don't think she's keeping Wlad in the darkness.

"Oh, Della, I promised your Mom to not make you cry tonight." Troy says as she walks over to him.

Della shakes her head before hugging him as well.

"Never thought I'd see this day coming." Sergej whispers to me as his son, my daughter and her father all embrace each other.

"Neither did I." I answer as I sit down next to Sergej.

* * *

I look through the curved transom in the living room and watch Zeus running around in the backyard that offers 3 acres of greenery. I can't believe Della and Wlad found this jewel in the middle of London. It's so peaceful here yet we're a heartbeat away from Kensington Palace.

"I think Zeus loves this place more than home." I joke as he still runs his circles. Sergej is throwing him a ball as he was the only one who wanted to get outside in this coldness.

I turn around and look at my husband who is smitten with Lily and Luna. He hasn't stopped stroking them ever since he met the Persian kittens that have grown up so much since I saw them the last time. Their white fur has grown longer and is shiny. They're enjoying life, purring on my husband's lap.

"Can we trade Zeus for those two?" I ask Wladimir who is sitting across Troy in a navy armchair. His silver eyes are trained on Lily and Luna that are getting stroked by Troy and Della.

"No way!"

I chuckle before walking over to them. "I'm sure you want to get cats now as well, don't you?" I ask after sitting down next to my husband.

He tears his blue eyes off of Lily, "Am I so easy to read?"

I shrug, "26 years with you have taught me a trick or two."

Troy looks at his oldest daughter, "Where did you get them from?"

"I got them from a breeder in Cardiff. I'll give you his address before you leave."

I lean over the cats and to Della, "I don't think we're leaving any time soon, honey."

She chuckles before looking at Wlad.

"The triplets named them by the way." Wlad explains. "Della surprised me on Christmas Day."

Troy looks at Adaline, probably remembering what Christmas Eve has been like. "It won't happen again." He promises her.

She nods and gulps, knowing exactly what he meant. "Okay. Actually, I wanted to talk about something with you... What I said before you went to Mexico-"

"It's okay, Della. You don't have to apologise for anything."

"And I'm not. Actually, I changed my mind... and I was wondering if maybe we could have your last name anyway... I mean if you were willing to offer us this option." Della stutters out.

My eyes widen. Troy denied her our last name?! And Della would have given up her last name?

"What offer?" Sergej's deep voice fills the room and a second later Zeus rushes over to Lily and Luna who stop purring on Troy's lap. The Persian cats jump down from my husband's lap and start playing with their best friend.

I look at Wlad who seems busted. "Shit, you haven't told him?!" I breathe out shocked. When were they going to inform Sergej? After they got married?!

"Yes." It's my husband who answers the question of my daughter simply.

"Really?" Della asks him with wide eyes.

Troy nods, "The option is back on the table but I'm afraid you have other things to consider now."

"What option?!" Sergej asks us before walking over to us. "What are you guys talking about?"

Wlad gulps, "Dad, I didn't want you to find out this way. But-"

"But what?!" He interrupts his son. His typical Russian features harden and his silver eyes turn dark.

"I'm taking her last name." Wladimir breathes out.

"What?!" Sergej asks him shocked. "No! No, that's not what's supposed to happen. She is suppose to take your last name! She's supposed to become a Krimov - not the other way around! Wladimir, without you, the Krimov line dies."

"I know."

"And you're willing to-" suddenly he lets out a growl full of frustration, "Fuck, no! You have given up a lot for her but you will not give up your last name for her!"

"That woman is standing right here!" Adaline hisses at him in an angry voice but shuts up as Sergej's silver eyes look at her.

"It is my choice not yours." Wladimir explains in a calm voice. "She has given up not less than I did for this relationship. She's taken on our religion to marry me. Therefore I can take on her last name."

I stare at Adaline. When did she exactly decide to tell me she has become catholic?

My daughter gulps and shrugs.

Sergej looks at Adaline like he sees her for the first time, "Is this fun for you?!"

"I'm sorry?" She asks him confused.

"You dragged him through mud over and over again. You played with him like he's a doll! You threw him away when he needed you the most. You-"

Troy's shoulders tense but I hold him back before he can rush over to Della.

"Stop talking to her like that." Wladimir's voice is icy cold and full of anger.

"No," Della disagrees. "Spit it out. You called me his soulmate and now you're turning tables because I won't take on your last name? I'm not making Wlad do anything. It's his choice."

"The fuck you are!" Sergej yells at her. "You've had him under your thumb from the very first second. You enjoy toying with him. I've seen that push and pull game you played with him in the last years. You bloody-"

Adaline stares at him and somehow I watch how she grows in confidence as anger starts boiling within her. I have seen my daughter livid before but never this protective. Her nostrils start flaring with anger. "Sergej, he's taking my last name. There's nothing you can do about it. Our daughters will have my name not yours."

The silver eyes of the older Krimov man widen, "D-daughters?" He stutters.

I guess he didn't know about the pregnancy as well. My daughter should know that all those secrets will bring her nowhere.

I remain quite because I think she didn't expect to tell us this way. It clearly slipped off her tongue.

Wladimir grabs Della's hand, "Yes. We're expecting."

Sergej looks at his son, "So that's why you rush this thing?"

This thing?! Did he really call their wedding a thing?

"No. I found out after we had set a date." Wlad answers in a calm voice.

Sergej looks back at Adaline, "You're a bloody closed book with seven seals!"

"No, I just know when to give information out and when to bloody shut up!" She hisses at Sergej. "But you clearly have no idea when to do either of those."

"Are you lecturing me?!"

My daughter stares at him, "He'll be a Bolton." She says in a calm voice. "And in exchange I've joined the Catholic Church so we can marry in the way you would have want us to."

She really did take on a religion, a belief, she never understood before. The idea of God makes no sense to her. My daughter has never been religious before.

But for Wladimir she's at least trying to be.

They're both sacrificing for this relationship.

"I don't give a shit about that!" He hisses back at her. "I thought I'm getting a daughter but instead you turned into a snake who poisoned my only son!"

She looks at him with wide eyes, "Sergej just because I am not taking your last name doesn't mean I am anything of the things you just accused me of. You were the only one who supported this relationship from the beginning and now you seem to be the one who turns tables. You can be mad at us however long you wish but for the sake of your granddaughters I wish you would recover from this news quicker. Because in less than a week he will be my husband. He deserves to have a strong last name that will protect him. Our daughters deserve to grow up under this protection shield and since Wladimir is against us having different last names, this is the only option. I'm not doing this to upset you. I am doing this to provide my daughters the best protection. And that protection can only be provided by my last name. It has served me well for 23 years and it will serve them well, too." She explains to him.

Suddenly I see this last name thing in a whole different lightning. Della's right. Our name will protect her and her family better than his name ever could. It will keep the monsters and beasts away. Our name alone will scare most of them off and the little that dare to find out what the name really is worth are going to get wiped off this planet.

There is no way in hell my granddaughters won't be Boltons!

He stares at her with livid eyes but to my surprise he keeps his mouth shut. He knows to better not mess with my daughter. She's just like her father. She doesn't break or bend even a little bit. She has a backbone made of steel.

"So, what is it going to be? Are you going to stay mad forever or will you accept the unavoidable?" She asks him after a moment of silence.

Sergej looks at his son who is wearing his poker face. "You have nothing to say to me?" He asks him in Russian.

Wlad is silent for a moment before he licks his lips. "Dad, I know this is not how you imagined our marriage to start but it's not you to decide that. My marriage, my family, my choice of last name. I'll be a Bolton because it will protect my family better than the name Krimov ever could. I can be as successful as possible and it still wouldn't be enough. But with the name Bolton they are safe. No one will touch them. No one will even dare to think of getting close to my family without my permission. You don't know how dark this world can be. You've experienced poverty but never the fear for your life. But Adaline did. Troy did. Gabriella did. And what saved them was their last name. It's not only a choice of wanting my girls to have the same last name as me but it's the choice to ensure their safety. I couldn't sleep without that safety. They're my everything." He whispers the last sentence to his Dad in Russian.

Sergej's eyes soften for the first time. "What are you guys all involved in that you need this sort of protection?! What the fuck is wrong with your family?" He asks looking around.

Oh shit, this is going to be a long night.

"You need bourbon for that." Troy tells him before looking at Wlad.

Wladimir nods before letting go of Della's hand and walking out of the living room.

"Sit down." Troy nods towards the empty navy armchair across him.

Sergej drops his large body into the armchair. "I have a feeling I won't like this."

"Your feeling is correct but since we're family I owe you an explanation of what you're getting into."

I look at Della and nod towards her. "We should let them talk."

She nods before walking back into the kitchen. I follow her into the white marbled kitchen that has space enough for a whole kitchen crew to prepare a dinner for the Queen. She puts tab water into the electric kettle and puts it on.

"Girls?" I ask As we're out of earshot.

She winces and turns around, "Surprise?" She asks in an innocent voice.

I shake my head in disbelief. "How long were you going to keep this from me?"

"Until the wedding. We wanted to announce it after the ceremony."

"And you didn't think your Dad already told me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugs, "Wlad thought so but I was not so sure..."

"Well, he did and I was livid."

Her navy eyes widen, "Oh..."

"Because you told him first when you had so many opportunities to tell me. I was with you all these weeks and while you fought with him, you-" I stop talking and shake my head. "I love you and I am happy for you but don't ever do that again. Don't choose him over me."

She sighs, "Mom, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did. Very badly. When Ana gets knocked up I expect her to tell me first. She may tell Sasha before me but I'll be the second. I am your mother. I deserve to be the first!"

My daughter walks over to me and embraces me tightly. "It doesn't mean I love Daddy more than you."

"I know."

"It just slipped off my tongue when I visited him in Swansea. Maybe the hormones made me do it but the next second I had said it. It wasn't an intentionally choice. It was a coincidence."

I nod, "How far along are you?"

"15 weeks and two days. We're eight weeks apart." She says to me before letting go.

"2 months..."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be pregnant the same time as my mother as well. Plus we're both having twins so what are the odds for that?"

"Are you happy?"

She nods, "Very."

"Was it an accident?"

Della shrugs, "Wlad and I have always talked about children. Even before I broke us up. We knew we wanted them. I knew I wanted them because I grew up with so much love around me. I want to give it on to someone. And Wlad always wanted children as well. There was even..." she pauses for a moment, "at a point in our early relationship there was false alarm. It scared the shit out of me. Not because I wasn't ready for a child but because I hadn't made my impact on the world yet. But Wladimir..." she grins, "He was over the moon before I made the test. And when it came out negative, I saw how his whole world shattered. It broke his heart."

I stare at her with wide eyes. I had no idea she thought she was pregnant before. "Della,"

"So, this time, when I knew the result was going to be positive, I didn't want to tell him until I passed the critical phase."

"That's why you lied to me at Ana's wedding." I breathe out.

She nods. "I was only eight weeks along. It wasn't anywhere near to let anyone know, let alone allow myself to feel happy about them."

"Adaline, but you're in this together. You're a team. He fights with you not just for you."

"I know... it's why I told him five weeks ago after I had my ten weeks scan. Dr. Ross found the other foetus and I knew I couldn't keep it from him anymore. It was too big of a secret, too much of a burden. And then when I made up with Dad, I told him without thinking. You see, I've had this plan to tell you all at the wedding but somehow those bloody hormones made me throw this plan over board."

I chuckle, "I know exactly what you mean. How are you aside from that?"

"I feel good. No mood swings or nausea. I've barely gained weight yet so I think my wedding dress should still fit. But looking at you, I'm going to need new clothes soon." Her eyes rest on my brothers.

"To be fair this is my fourth pregnancy. The belly started growing faster with every pregnancy. But the size of the bump doesn't matter. What's matters is the health of your girls."

She nods, "They're doing good."

"I'm very happy for you. I didn't expect to become a grandma so soon, though."

She smiles at me, "I didn't expect to get pregnant without really trying so I'd say we're even."

"How did Wlad react?"

The smile on her lips stretches until it reaches the corner of her navy eyes. "Ana would say just like in a romantic movie. But for me..." she shrugs, "it was a typical Wlad reaction. I knew he would be happy about it but even I didn't expect this bliss."

"He's not treating you like delicate porcelain?"

"Not yet but I told him the next he would start I'd kick him in his nuts."

I chuckle as she reminds once again who her father is.

"We're pregnant. Not sick."

"I know that but they suddenly see us as these sacred people who bring them children."

* * *

I watch my husband put our baby boy into his crib. It's late at night and we considered to let him sleep over at Diana's place but then I changed my mind. My son should wake up in his bedroom. And my husband seems to have the same need of having him close to us.

Troy kisses his forehead and wishes him sweet dreams before turning around. Demons or not, my husband is the best father I could have asked for. He's the reason why I've decided to have children in the first place. Without meeting him... my life would have been colourless. It would be empty.

Only with him, I blossom. Only with him by my side, I am who I was meant to be. We're remarkable apart but together we're extraordinary. Nothing can stop us.

No one can stop us.

"What?" My husband whispers as he walks over to me.

I tilt my head to the side and run my fingers along the open collar of his Oxford shirt. "You're getting rewarded with a night full of sex, Mr. Bolton."

He smirks at my words, "Because I made peace with Della and Wlad? If I knew that I had done it earlier." He jokes.

I shake my head, "Because you're my second half. You make me, me. You are not my soulmate but my soul. You're the reason why I've been brought into this life. All of my mistakes have lead me to this. You are the light when I'm surrounded by darkness."

"Gabriella," his voice is filled with emotion.

"No, it's true. You say I save you but you don't see that you've saved me as well."

His crystal blue eyes stare into mine without blinking. They suck me in until I'm lost in a sea of pure bliss. My heart swells with love for this man until the feeling explodes in my chest. His left fingers reach for mine. The electricity sparks between our fingertips as we intertwine our fingers.

"You're the once woman in the world who can make me feel this way." He whispers. "You... and me..." he inhales deeply, "A million time more, my angel."

I smile, "A million times more." I agree with him because a simple I love you is not enough to voice our feelings for one another. Our connection is too strong to be described with words. It's a feeling like no other.

Suddenly, our unborn boys start kicking. Strong leg kicks or punches against my stomach. They make me giggle and Troy smile as he feels them as well.

"Wow, that's strong..." he looks down at the deformation before placing his right hand on the spot. It's large enough to cover both bulges. "This is such an amazing feeling..."

"It is." I place my hand on his. I can't believe we have eight children... when I was so afraid, so against even having one. And now we're at eight. It's crazy what his love did to me.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter will not cover Della's wedding, but take off a few months later. If you want to read about it, please read My Shadow.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter is going to be ready to upload, so please be patient.**

 **What do you think of Franklin's decision? Is it right to let Victoria stay with them?**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	30. Chapter 30

I finish off Rory and Jo's birthday cake by putting fresh peach coloured peonies on top of the two sugar free naked sponge cakes. It's a beautiful sunny late July day. I can't wait to have my girls - and my big boy - home for the weekend. It's the summer holidays but Rory has spent every second training on the court with Andy Murray for the finale two Grand Slams. And Jo spends her days with Charlotte in Norfolk or Dover where they go horseback riding. Nate hangs out with them a lot as well but spends most of his time with George, his best friend and Rory's boyfriend. George is keeping his distance from Rory during the day but he has spend almost every night with Rory here at home. They've had movie nights in the cinema and even baked together. George's sixteenth birthday was in June and he threw a huge party at Buckingham Palace. Of course, he invited the triplets and they partied all night. Catherine called me the next morning to tell me they all crashed at their place - apartment 1a at Kensington Palace. It was the first time my triplets slept there but from what they've told me it was pretty cool.

But now that they're 16, I have suddenly become uncool over night.

I can't believe my girls are already 16! Time flew by too fast. I can still remember the day I brought them home along with their brother... I was crying all the time due to the hormones...

And now I'm crying again due to hormones.

"Mom?"

I wipe the tears away as I hear my oldest daughter calling for me. I can't believe she's already 24. She's married and about to become a mother herself in early November - just eight weeks after me. I turn around as I hear her tottering into the kitchen. Her bump is small compared to mine but she's glowing like crazy.

"Hi." I whisper.

She stops across me, wearing a bright blue linen maxi dress. Her long chestnut curls are up in a ponytail. In her hands she's holding a small green coloured bag. We don't usually make gifts in our family, but we do make an exception for big birthdays like the 16th, 18th and 23rd. The last one is when they get access to their trust fund. "I brought a gift. Well, Wlad insisted on buying them something since they're 16 now."

"It's not another Aston Martin, is it?"

She chuckles, "No. I'd rather leave that to you. You gifted Nate a white Ferrari, so I figured you'd do the same with the girls."

"We did buy them cars but not Ferraris. Actually, we bought them Aston Martins. In a dark blue and a dark grey."

"They'll love them."

I know. They have gasoline in their blood just like all of our children - Troy's trade, no doubt. "Yeah I hope so."

"The cake looks good." She says, nodding towards the naked cake. "Vanilla?"

I nod, "With blackberry jam."

I look behind her as Wladimir walks into the kitchen. He's wearing linen slacks with his white t-shirt. The platinum wedding band on his left ring finger looks good. A year ago, I never would have thought that we'd be here today, celebrating Jo and Rory's birthday. In peace. "Hi!" I greet him before wrapping my arms around him.

"How are you?" He asks me, his silver eyes looking at the bump.

"I'm starting to collect water in my legs but other than that the three of us are doing great."

"So that's something I can look forward to?" Della asks me before looking at my legs that are a bit swollen.

I shrug, "You're much taller than me so you'll be fine."

"Good because so far we are doing fine." She says before placing her hands on the bump. "They're moving a lot more now."

I smile, "I can't wait to meet my granddaughters." It still feels strange to say that.

"We're sitting in the same boat." Wlad grins at me. "Where's Troy? In his study?"

I shake my head, "Outside. Getting the grill ready."

"I'll help him with that."

"When are Ana and Sasha coming over?" Della asks me.

"In an hour. Your uncles and aunts are coming as well."

"The Cambridges?"

"Will be there as well."

"Does it feel weird to have them here?" Della asks me. "A year ago it was just the family and suddenly Rory has a boyfriend who happens to be the future King of England. I didn't think we'd celebrate her birthday with British Royalty this year."

I shrug, "We're meeting the Queen in early August. You're coming with us. It's a family thing."

Her navy eyes widen, "Queen Elizabeth II?"

"Yes. The whole family will be there."

"Even Elias?"

"No. He'll stay with my Mom. But the rest is coming. George wants us to meet her."

"You mean he wants to introduce Rory to her before she dies. If she dies."

"She's no immortal. She'll die one day as well."

Della leans forward, "She's 112, Mom. That's basically immortal in my world."

I grin at her.

"You know, I'm surprised Rory has agreed to let you throw her and Jo a party."

"They don't know about it yet. Jo's out with Charlotte in Norfolk and Rory's in the tennis club. George will meet her for lunch."

"In public?"

I shake my head, "They're going to some little restaurant in Chelsea. It's going to be closed for public." There's a very little chance that anyone is going to recognise them. George and Rory know how to hide from the public in the public. They have been doing it for more than a semester already.

"That sounds nice."

I nod, "And afterwards they'll come here. Just like Jo and Charlotte."

"Is Nate at least here?"

"He's out as well. Somewhere in Greenwich."

"Does that mean you don't know where he is?"

"No, I do. I just learned that giving him a bit more freedom is not that bad."

"So sending them to Le Rosey wasn't a bad idea after all?"

I shake my head, "I think it was one of the best ideas your father ever had. But don't tell him that."

She grins at me, "My lips are sealed." She places her left hand on the bump as her girls start kicking again. The oval sapphire engagement ring that I passed on to her sparkles in the sun as much as her marquise diamond and sapphires on her wedding band. "I think Wlad would be against sending them to a boarding school."

"And you?"

She shrugs, "I don't know what kind of mother I'm going to be. May e I'm going to be a little laid back like you or maybe I'll go full on helicopter-Mom like Dad."

"Helicopter Mom? I'm surprised you know what that is."

"Wlad made me read all those parent books."

"Does he read them as well?"

"He knows them by heart. It's crazy, I thought I was the wonder child here yet it's him who knows all of those different parental styles."

"That's what the first born does to you. Your father was no different. At least see it on the bright side, you get to hold one baby each."

"They'll love him more than me anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

She shrugs, "I'm not the emotional motherly type. Ana would be a phenomenal mother but me? My EQ is pretty low. I don't show emotions like everyone else."

"You won Wlad's heart with your words and your actions, Della. You are more emotional than you think."

"I'm not so sure about it."

"But I am. You'll be a wonderful mother. You'll do great." I promise her before placing my hand on her shoulders. Normally I would embrace her but with two pregnant bumps between us it's kind of hard.

* * *

"A little more left." I tell Sasha as he and Wlad are hanging up there champagne coloured happy birthday banner in the patio. Troy is already roasting the vegetables and patties on the grill. The Cambridges are already here along with the rest of my family. George should be here any moment with Rory and Char with Jo.

They have no idea I'm throwing them a birthday party. Of course it's a private one as most of Rory's friends don't know about her relationship with George. Even at Le Rosey they keep things a secret.

"Perfect." I tell them. We decorated the patio with lots of fairy lights and balloons in peach, gold and dark pink. Nate helped blowing them up as he has the best lungs because he's a swimmer.

"Wow, Mom, that looks good." Nate says as he walks over to me. A white long table is in front of it with white wooden chairs. The cake is standing on another table along with more peonies and the presents. Ana and Sasha got Rory and Jo each a black classic Chanel flap bag. My Mom got them a ticket for a spa in France along with personalised white silk pyjamas by Olivia Von Halle with pink flamingos. Miley and Lucas got them personalised silk scarves by Hermes. My Dad bought them each a set of Artis makeup brushes because a saleswoman at Selfridges talked him into buying them. Diana got Jo some Diptyque Baies candles to feed her candle obsession. For Rory she managed to get her hands on a signed photo of Steffi Graf when she won the Olympics in 1988. It's the moment she achieved the Golden Slam.

Rory's big dream.

Della and Wlad got Rory a trip to Australia for snorkelling at the Great Barrier Reef in January. Josephine is getting a Leica D-Lux 7 digital camera because she's been taking photography classes at school and private ones from Catherine whenever time allows her to.

I don't know what William and Catherine got for my girls but I'm sure they'll like it.

"They're coming!" Catherine tells us all. "This is so exciting!" She's grinning from ear to ear. For a future Queen she has dressed down a lot as it's a private event. She's wearing a white ruffle dress that's unusually short for her.

William came in a pair of linen slacks and a white Oxford shirt of which he has rolled the sleeves up. He looks just as casual as his wife. They're clearly comfortable around us. Louis is here as well. William has been here for poker nights with my husband and me. Other evenings, Troy went to the White Club, where he introduced William to his friends. They've become close over time.

Catherine and me enjoyed cooking and baking here or at Apartment 1A on the Kensington Palace's grounds. It felt a bit surreal when I was there at first but now it's just like any other, four story apartment. Sure it's full of history and it's posh as hell since it is in a palace, but it's also a home.

I turn around just as Char, George and my two birthday girls come out of the kitchen. The Princess of Cambridge is wearing a deep green summer dress with sandals. Her blonde brother is wearing beige slacks with a blue Oxford shirt. They look like the perfect mixture of their parents. They share the grace of royalty while being carefree like their mother. Clearly as the third and fourth in line to the throne, they are aware of their future but they enjoy their time as well.

"SURPRISE!" We all yell at once.

"What?!" My daughter asks both at once.

"You fooled me?" Rory asks her boyfriend. She looks very pretty in the pink lace dress and sandals. Her sister is wearing the same dress only in a pale blue colour. While Rory is wearing her hair in a simple bun that's pinned to the nape of her neck, Jo is wearing a stunning mermaid braid.

George shrugs, "It was your Mum's order."

Jo and Rory both stare at me before running over to me. They wrap their arms around me as much as they can. "I know you're busy with your training, but I thought we could at least enjoy a few hours together before you go back to the Tennis club and train some more." I tell Rory.

Jo rolls her sky blue eyes at my words, "She needs a break every once in a while, too."

"Thank you, Mommy." Rory says with gratitude not only on her tongue but also in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Jo says with a nod before looking behind me, "Is that vanilla?"

Rory looks behind me as well, "You baked us a cake?"

"Of course! No one can keep me from baking a birthday cake for my little girls!"

"We're sixteen." Jo points out.

"Doesn't matter. She still calls me her little girl and I'm about to have little ones myself." Della tells them with a raised eyebrow.

We all chuckle at her words and I embrace them again, well at least as much as possible. "I love you."

"We love you, too." They whisper into my ear.

"Shall we eat? We're having roasted veggies and burgers." Troy says, getting their attention.

Both of our girls look at him before embracing their father, tighter than me because he's not pregnant.

* * *

"Okay, we go next!" Catherine says after our family has given them their gifts already. She hands first Rory and then Jo an envelope along with a red square box that's wrapped in fancy pink paper. They both grin before their first open the envelope. There's a card and as they open up them, both of their eyes widen.

"What is it?" Ana asks them with curiosity.

Jo and Rory stare at each other before looking at Catherine and William, "A trip to Belgium. To make our own chocolate and truffles."

Oh, she hit the nail with the head there! Both of my girls love chocolate, but are very picky. It's a very good gift.

Catherine smiles at them, "I thought we could make a girls trip. Char could join us. I have a free window next spring. Two nights."

"I'm definitely in!" Char says with a nod, "But we're not turning this into a media spectacle."

Catherine shakes her head, "Hats, scarves and sunglasses." She tells her daughter with a firm nod before looking at my girls, "I hope that's alright with you."

That's the sacrifice you have to make when you're with a royal. When you want just the tiniest privacy they have go to all incognito. But it seems to be worth it so far.

"Yeah, sure. We can visit all the touristy places another time." Jo says with a nod.

"Absolutely. Thank you very much."

"Open the boxes!" Char urges them.

"You don't know what's in there either?" Rory asks her.

"No."

Rory and Jo tear the pink wrapping paper off the boxes, revealing red Cartier boxes. Holy shit, they bought them jewellery?

My girls open their boxes and reveal each a yellow necklace that says their name in a beautiful curly font. Josephine and Lorelai.

"That was also Catherine's idea. I hope you like it." William says with a small smile on his lips, "Because I'm very bad at gifts."

"That's true. Mummy always takes care of the gifts in our family." Charlotte says with a grin on her lips.

Rory and Jo embrace the Cambridge parents while thanking them for their very thoughtful gifts.

"It's the other way around in our family." Nate says before glancing at me,

I shrug, "I'm better at baking gifts than buying gifts."

"It's why we love you so much." My husband tells me with a small smile on his lips. "Okay now our gifts." Troy says before handing our girls each a small blue box.

"More jewels?"

"Not quite. But I hope you like it just as much." I tell them.

They open the boxes at the same time and reveal a car key to an Aston Martin each.

"No!" They say out of one mouth and big eyes.

"Your Mom talked me into it." Troy says with a shrug before they wrap their arms around him. "Rapide S in hammerhead silver and Mariana blue. Beige leather interior."

"Can we test drive them in Silverstone?"

My heart stops beating at Rory's question. It shouldn't surprise me because all of our children have gasoline in their blood. "Take your Dad with you."

"But the cars are two seaters. He can only sit with one of us."

"If they're racing than so will I!" Nate says suddenly before looking at George, "You're in?"

"No!" Kate and William say at once.

George shrugs, "The crown." Explanation enough to not allow him to get into any danger.

"Fine. What about you?" Nate asks his big sister because he knows how much she loves her Aston Martin.

"Definitely not." Wlad answers before my daughter can even open her mouth.

"Okay. Jo you're taking your Dad with you. Wlad will go with Rory and Sasha with Nate." I tell my daughters who grin from ear to ear. I'd rather have them test drive their cars there than during some illegal car race. I learned my lesson the last time.

"Yes!" They both jump up before kissing each side of my cheek.

"But I'm going to stay here. Otherwise you're going to get me into labour faster than planned."

They chuckle even though I wasn't joking.

Rory looks at her boyfriend, "But you're coming with me. At least for the drive to Silverstone." She looks at Kate and William who hesitate but eventually nod.

"Great! Then I'm taking Char!" Jo says to her.

"That means Louis will go with me!" Nate says while clapping into his hands.

"And us?" Sasha asks them.

"You're driving with Daddy. Take the Range Rover." My son answers with a shrug. "We'll meet you there." He grins at them.

* * *

I watch the hammerhead silver Aston Martin Rapide S drive down the oak lined driveway. A blue Aston Martin, in which Jo is sitting in, follows with a loud growl of the motor. Nate was the first to leave for Silverstone in his bright blue Ferrari.

"Keep an eye on them." I whisper to my husband as Wlad and Sasha climb into the silver Range Rover.

"Always. They will come home without a scratch."

"Good. Because I think William and Kate will kill you personally if something happened to their kids." I joke with a smirk on my lips.

Troy kisses me softly before climbing into the car and driving off.

"Our kids are good drivers." I tell Kate and William who seem more than anxious. "Wladimir is a former FBI agent. He knows how to keep people safe. He gave our kids a crash course on escape and evasive driving. They're practically James Bond whenever they're sitting behind the wheel."

William looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Evasive driving?"

I nod, "I'm pretty concerned about my children's safety as well. They might not have a crown on their heads but to me they'll always be Royalty."

"That's not what I meant." William clarifies. "I'm impressed by the level of safety you have here. From your house to your children, you clearly have build your own little palace." He jokes with a grin on his lips.

He has no idea how much we need the security.

* * *

I place my hands on the bump as my baby boys start kicking again. My back is resting against the headboard of our Hästens bed as I read through the 100th baby name book. Apart from Calloway and Gideon, we still haven't come up with proper names for our boys.

I look up from the book as I hear the light switch turning off in our dressing room. My husband walks out in only his black boxer briefs. 49 years old, yet he looks better than most man in their twenties do. His torso is ripped, the muscles of his arms and legs are toned because he runs every morning at least 13 miles with our dog Zeus. Afterwards he lifts weights and does boxing in our gym. The results are pretty breathtaking and mouthwatering at the same time.

Troy climbs into the bed next to me and places his large hand on my even larger bump. A smile washes over his face as his boys kick against his palm. "I think those two are going to have gasoline in their blood as well."

"I swear you with your Bolton genes - you'll be the death of me."

His blue eyes lift off of the bump to look at me. "Liam is not so addicted to fast cars, so it must be the combination of both of our genes." He grins at me.

I roll my eyes at his comment. "No. I gave them this adventurous trade, that looking at it from a mother's perspective is almost reckless, but you... you definitely gave them the love for fast cars. All eight of them."

"Eight? Two of them aren't even born yet."

"They won't be any different."

He chuckles before rubbing his nose against mine, "I love you."

"Most of the time you love giving me heart attacks."

He grins before brushing through my hair and fondling my left cheek. "They had a lot of fun today at Silverstone." He ensures me.

"I know. They were bursting with joy when they came back."

"I'm impressed by their driving skills. Wlad taught them very well. All three of them."

"I think next time you should bring William or Catherine with you. They were very worried."

"Okay. I think William will have some fun on race course as well. He likes fast cars."

"You mean he likes giving Catherine a heart attack every once in a while as well."

"You see, it's just not the Bolton genes." He chuckles at me.

I sigh, "I don't know what to name these two."

"I thought we were set on Calloway and Gideon."

"Yeah but what about their second and third name?" I open the book again and scan the pages full of names for boys. The choices are endless!

"Hm, lets see..." he grabs the book out of my hands and start flipping through the pages. "What about Nicholas"

"Nicholas? Gideon Nicholas Bolton?"

"No. Calloway Nicholas..." he flips through the pages again, "Ethan Bolton. That sounds good."

Surprisingly it does. "I like it."

He looks up from the book and places his palm on the bump, "Calloway your name finding process is done. Now let's get your brother a proper name."

I sigh, "It's hard."

"What's your favourite so far?"

"Oliver sounds good. Or Clive... or Richard."

"No, not Richard."

"But what Franklin?" I suggest.

Troy shakes his head, "No. I don't want my child to share his name with his grandfather. The name is risky, it will ring bells and awake monsters even if it won't be his first name. So, no Franklin is not an option."

I nod, "Leopold?"

"Leo?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Gideon Leopold. It's good."

"Clive. Gideon Leopold Clive Bolton."

My husband smiles before placing his other hand on my bump. "See? Finding your names wasn't so hard after all."

* * *

The heat is almost killing me as we sit in the Royal Gallery at the All England Club in Wimbledon. This is Rory's first Grand Slam on the grass. She just won the French Open in Paris, playing on clay instead of grass. Before that she won the Australian Open in Melbourne. After training with Andy Murray for over four years, they finally thought she was ready enough to show off her skills in the real world. With only 16, Lorelai Bolton has wowed the tennis world.

Being at boarding school, training for Grand Slams and Rory is still full of fire.

I look to my left, away from the court and see the future king of England staring at his girlfriend. For the last four and a half hours. George is sitting there with Charlotte and Louis. The Duke Of Cambridge is sitting next to George as he is the president of the All England Club. He will be presenting the silver salver. Hopefully to Rory. The cameras are of course all focused on them and they are very aware of the public attention. Which is why all four of them have put on their poker faces. Officially, they are here to support the British tennis player, which just so happens to be Rory. I hope she wins this thing. I really do.

If she's going to win the us open in late August and early September as well, then she's going to be the first sixteen year old ever to have won all four Grand Slam. As she won gold at the Olympic Games this year in tennis as well that would give her the Golden Slam title. Only Steffi Graf had done that before Rory in 1988. She would make tennis history by the fact of winning all four Grand Slams alone, winning them at sixteen is a whole new record. Something no one has ever done before.

And a Golden Slam on top of that would be a world record. The Golden Grand Slam was not on Rory's bucket list but once the opportunity arrived she took it and won the single as well as the double and mixed. The press has given her the nickname Golden Arm. Because whenever Rory's on the tennis court she wins the match. Every single time.

I smile as Rory wins another break and I even catch George smiling a bit as he applauds like everyone else in the crowd. He has been at every one of Rory's tennis matches so far. Even before she started going for the Grand Slams he supported her. The press thinks he is interested in tennis. He even played with other famous tennis players for charity. They managed to raise half a million pounds for children in need.

"Stop staring at him or else the media will catch the hint." Troy's deep voice fills my ears. He grabs my hand and squeezes it softly.

"I know, but I just can't help it." I whisper back before looking at him.

He smiles at me, "They are just teenagers."

"Teenagers who are very much in love." I point out. "I mean, this is so crazy! I never thought that-"

"I know." He interrupts me with a grin on his lips. "She could have chosen any boy out of the 200 boys attending Le Rosey and she chose him."

"You think she chose him or he chose her?"

Troy nods towards the court as Rory smashes down another ball, giving her the lead in the third match. She's playing against Angelique Kerber, who is dressed in white. Kerber is wearing a white race back top with a matching skirt, while Rory is dressed in a magenta coloured tennis dress from lululemon, her sponsor. "I think that's your answer."

Yeah, she definitely chose him. "Last match." I breathe out as my eyes follow the tennis ball. It's a hard fight. Kerber is really good. There's a reason why the German tennis player is the number one.

"She'll write history today." Troy says to me confidently. "Just like Nate did." Nate won the Olympic gold medal in swimming this year in Paris the day after Rory won her second Grand Slam at the French Open that was just a few days after she won at the Olympic Games as well. We celebrated with the whole family at our vineyards with a huge party. Rory invited everyone who is important to her, so naturally the Cambridges as well. Truth be told they have become like family to us, which I never would have thought when we first invited them for a play date.

"YES!" I cry out as Rory wins the match. She drops to her knees, breathing heavily as the crowd rises from it seats, applauding heavily. Rory takes a few deep breaths with closed eyes. She tilts her head back and smiles. She won!

Three Grand Slams. At sixteen!

I want to run down the court to wrap my arms around her but I have to restrain myself. But we applaud like all the people around us. She won her third Grand Slam! I feel a kind of pride that makes my throat tight and my eyes well up with tears. She won!

Rory gets up from her knees and waves at the cheering crowd with a big grin. She turns around to wave at the Royal Box. She stirs as her icy blue orbs stare at not only the king of her heart but the future king of England. The blonde prince with chocolate brown eyes smiles at her as he applauds a bit louder. Her eyes move further right until stopping at us. She looks at her siblings, her aunts and uncles before finally Troy and me. She grins at us before throwing her fist into the air. She freaking won at Wimbledon!

She looks down and sees her trainer Andy Murray rushing over to her. The brown haired trainer rushes down the steps, being nearly as happy as her. She wraps her arms around him as soon as he reaches her. He whispers something into her ear and she nods with a big grin before letting go of him. He returns her smile and I hear the cameras clicking. The press has already made up rumours of them being a couple - despite the twenty year gap. But it's better the press thinks she's dating her trainer than letting them know who she really is dating.

Angelique Kerber who is almost double Rory's age walks over to Rory and shakes her hand while she congratulates my little girl. My little girl that's taking over the tennis world! Rory smiles back at her and applauds before bowing her head. It was a very fair match. Kerber is still number one of the world's ranking but now Rory is number two. At only sweet sixteen! Both ladies hug each other before turning around to the many photographers. Their cameras click so fast that it sounds like a horse race.

Both Kerber and my daughter walk back to their benches. Rory sits down and takes a sip of her water before wiping the sweat off of her face with a purple Wimbledon towel. Then she starts packing her bag up as if she just didn't win another Grand Slam. She takes all the time she needs before zipping the bag close. A page girl will carry it for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Wimbledon silver salver will be presented by His Royal Highness the Duke of Cambridge, the president of the All England Club." A voice announces as the crowds still go crazy.

Then she gets presented the famous Wimbledon silver salver. The Duke of Cambridge congratulates her with a simple handshake but I know once they meet again somewhere without cameras he will hug her. He is almost as proud as we are. She has grown near and dear to his heart just like his kids have to ours. Rory's hands wrap around the trophy and she grins like she has never grinned before. She always wanted to win Wimbledon. And now she did. She turns to the photographers and allow them to take a couple pictures of her with the Venus Rosewater Dish. Rory starts breathing heavier but she remains standing.

"Troy, something's wrong." I breathe out as she is still grinning into the cameras.

His dark blue eyes notice her behaviour as well. Something is wrong. He rises from his seat and rushes to the exit, passing the Royal Family.

Sweat starts running down her forehead. But she remains smiling, wearing her poker face.

Kerber gets interviewed about her winning the second place. "It was an amazing match. Lorelai Bolton is a truly outstanding personality. An incredible player! Not only in tennis but also in private life. To be winning this at only sixteen is a massive statement. Only time will show us what she's got hidden for us." Kerber starts and applauds to her. "I've really enjoyed this match. It was a lot of fun and I couldn't have wished for a greater finale here at Wimbledon." Kerber looks over her shoulder at Rory with the trophy. "I want a rematch next year, Bolton." She chuckles and Rory chuckles as well despite the obvious pain I can see her being in. People start cheering for her words.

Rory walks over to the interviewer next.

"Lorelai Bolton, congratulations on winning the Ladies Single Wimbledon championship! What an incredible match it was! How are you feeling?"

"Great. Really, really great. I got to play against my idol, Angelique Kerber and I won! My hard work payed off. My dream of winning Wimbledon came true!"

"What's next after Wimbledon?"

"The US Open. What else?" Rory asks back, showing a bit of her sharp tongue that she got from me. The crowd chuckles at her words.

I can see Troy standing behind the interviewer at the wall, being in the shadows and out of the focus of the crowd. He's dressed in a black suit with his white Oxford shirt being open at the collar. He's smiling at her as their eyes meet for a brief second.

"So we'll be seeing you at the US Open as well?"

Rory nods before looking at Kerber. "You'll get your rematch there, Kerber." She winks at her, causing the German to laugh.

"Well, thank you so much. Have a great rest evening and celebrate your success!"

The crowd cheers again as Rory holds up the round trophy in the air. The grin on her lips is real but the rest of her face is set in stone. She's in pain. In massive pain.

I can't believe she played with that kind of pain for four and a half hours.

Suddenly, her hands let go of the silver salver. It drops to the floor with a shrill sound. My daughter looses balance a second later but her father's there to catch her. Paramedics start running onto the court and the press start taking photos like crazy of my unconscious daughter. Troy scoops her up in his arms and carries her away from the court and out of the spotlight.

I rise from my seat and run to the exit. As I past the royal family members George catches my wrist. With one glance he tells me that he cannot leave his place and that he wants to be informed as soon as I know something. I nod and he lets go of my wrist. I rush down the steps and down the hallway, following the noise of medical instructions.

"Rory!" I cry out as I reach the wall of people surrounding my daughter. Troy places his hands on my shoulders as the paramedics do their work. "What's wrong with her?" I ask the doctors.

"She's just unconscious, Mrs. Bolton." One of the paramedics says. "Her blood pressure is a bit too high as well as her heart rate. We're going to have to bring her to the hospital." Suddenly they pick up the bed she is laying on and we move to the side so they can carry her through the narrow hallway. I follow her without thinking twice. What's wrong with my girl?

Is it the pressure? The heat? The exhausting hours of training?

What the hell is wrong with my daughter?

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" I ask the thirty year old green eyed doctor. He's wearing a lab coat over his dark blue scrubs. Dr. Wallis is stitched in a navy curly font into his lab coat.

"Is she okay?" Troy asks him.

"She's stable and conscious. Dr. Simons is going to talk to you in a moment."

I frown, "Why would we need to talk to a different doctor?"

"She's gynaecologist." He says before turning around. Gynaecologist?!

I look over at Troy, "I swear if all this training has caused her to lose her period or-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," a brunette interrupts me. She has trustworthy blue eyes. Her brown hair is wrapped into a chignon. Her earlobes are glittering from diamond earrings. We're in a private hospital after all. "I am Dr. Simons, Lorelai's doctor."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask the second doctor that's standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but it looks like your daughter had a miscarriage."

I stare at her in disbelief, "What?"

Troy lets go of my hand, too shocked as well. "Are you sure?" He asks shocked.

"Positive. She was about four weeks along. So it was very early and things go wrong all the time." She starts explaining to me but I ignore her words. Pregnant. My sixteen year old daughter was pregnant! Pregnant!

How the hell could that happen?! How the hell could she have gotten knocked up?! Shit! She got knocked up by George. George, the future king of England! I bury my fingers into my scalp. She was fucking carrying the future king or queen of England!

"Can we see her?" Troy asks Dr. Simons.

She nods and smiles at us, "Yes."

We follow her down the hallway until she stops at the walnut wooden door. "She's going to stay here overnight. But she's free to leave by tomorrow morning if nothing goes wrong." She says before opening the door.

I walk in without thanking her, totally forgetting my manners. The walls in this private room are held in a light beige with walnut panelling. A painting from Picasso hang on the walls but I ignore the oddly disturbing art. "Rory!" I stop in front of her hospital bed that looks like it's a thousand sizes too big for her.

She's already typing into her iPhone but she looks up at my voice and puts the phone away. "Mom!"

I wrap my arms around my youngest daughter. "Rory..." she's alright.

"I'm okay." She whispers to me as I let go of her.

I brush through her chestnut curls, "Are you?"

She looks at the heart rate monitor next to her. "Yeah. The blood pressure is fine. My heart rate is regular. I'm okay."

"You are not okay." Troy's angry voice fills the room. "You were pregnant. Pregnant, Rory!"

"I know. I mean, I didn't know but now I... I was told." She shrugs.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

Rory looks at me, "I thought I lost my period because I was training so hard. I talked to Murray about it and he said it was common under women. It wasn't really unusual so I just kept training like normal."

"Except it wasn't." Troy points out, staring at her.

"I know that now as well. But even Miss Moreau said I shouldn't worry about. If Le Rosey's own nurse says that then why would I question it?"

I think the school needs a new nurse. "But didn't you notice any other signs?"

"No, I would have done something earlier if I did! Do you really think I would have won two Grand Slams with a freaking baby growing inside of me on purpose?!" She hisses at me. "I'm not ready to be a mother. I have plans. Big plans ahead of me. A future I cannot destroy with a child!"

"You are only sixteen."

"Do you think I would be where I am now if I had let fate decide?! I took fate in my own freaking hands and created the path I wanted to go!" She hisses at me before looking at Troy next to her. "Why are you grinning?"

"You sound so much like me, Sweetie."

"Well, I am your daughter after all." She shrugs as her iPhone rings. "That's George."

"Does he already know?"

"About the baby that died? Hell no!"

"But-"

"I told him it was the sugar that was too low."

I sigh, "Rory..."

"No."

"You guys have to be more careful." Troy says bluntly. "Double protection."

"Dad!" She declines the call.

"Lorelai, I'm serious. You do not want to get pregnant again at sixteen. Not until you are happily married. Not until-"

"We are!" She yells at him with a beet red face. "I don't know how that happened but obviously even condoms and the shot get ineffective somehow."

"Really?" I ask her shocked.

"Yes!" She hisses at me. "Do you think I want to be carrying the freaking future King or Queen of England without a freaking ring around my finger?! I can't do that to the royal family! I can't betray their trust this way. And neither to you guys. I am a career focused woman, through and through. George knows that. He knows nothing is going to get between me and my four Grand Slams."

And as of today she already has three out of the four.

"You should tell him."

"How bad is the press?" She asks her father instead. "I haven't had a chance to check the internet yet."

"I didn't either. But I think you're covering the headlines."

"Is Murray here?"

"Yes."

"Does he have the silver salver?"

Troy nods. "He wanted to come in but-"

"He should. We should post a photo on Instagram with the trophy. To clear the rumours. I'll tell them the same as I did with George. Low sugar. No doping. No drugs. Just low sugar."

"Honey, you should really rest. Take a few days off before-"

"Mom, if I don't say anything for more than a day then the internet is going to get crazy! People are going to assume I took drugs. People will think I am an addict, that I am not worthy of this trophy. I need to do this now. To shut them all up."

"I'll get him." Troy says. He out of all us knows how to deal with the press.

Rory closes her eyes. "Shit. I passed out on the court of Wimbledon. I won the freaking Grand Slam, I was at my highest career point - and I passed out! In front of the world press! In front of the royal family! In front of you..."

I take her hands, "You got us worried. But your Dad caught you before you hit the ground."

Her eyes open and I stare into icy blue. "What?! Does that mean there are pictures of me laying unconscious in my father's arms?"

"Well-"

"Great! Just when I think it's not going to get worse!" She looks up at the ceiling. "This should be the best day of my freaking life!"

"Sweetie..."

She looks down at me. "What about George?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he move? Show any signs of his emotional state?"

I bite my lip, unsure what she wants my answer to be. "No."

"Good."

"Good?" I ask her back confused.

"Yeah. Otherwise the headlines would be even worse. We can't go public. Not until I've won the US Open. Four Grand Slam - then he can go as public with me as he wants."

I frown at her words, "What?" I ask her now being even more confused. "You want to go public? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret longer. I thought after graduation-"

"Graduation is still two years away from us."

"Exactly. You still have Le Rosey's protection shield. You should enjoy that bubble as long as you can. Going public will make the world go nuts. You are living with pupils that don't care about your reputation or his blue blood. You should use that wisely."

"My words. But he... he doesn't want to hide any more. He is sick of playing the cat-and-mouse game with me. To be honest, the headlines with Alexander Zverev pisses him off. But what can I do against it? He's winning and I'm winning so we have to share a dance at those bloody winners ball after each Grand Slam."

"George's jealous?"

She shrugs, "I see it as the best cover there is but he... He's proud of me and what we have. I mean, how couldn't he be? By early September I will write tennis history. I already set a new record as I won Wimbledon with 16. I am a freaking tennis superstar. Of course he would want to show me around." I can hear her father talking to me through her voice. "He wants to make a statement. A big one."

"But what about you? There's no tennis star when you're at Le Rosey. You are just a pupil there. A 16 year old."

"Just like him." She sighs. "I don't know, Mom. I don't want to go public with this relationship. Not because I am not in love with him or not proud of what we have but because of that. I don't want to share this with the whole world. Not yet. Maybe when we attend Oxford together."

"Oxford?" I didn't know they had plans to go there.

She nods, "It's a family tradition. Della and Ana went there. I want to go there as well. Just like Jo and Nate. Besides it's close to London, so George can fly there for his royal duties." She explains to me, making me smile. Oxford! "You still have that house in Oxford, don't you?"

"The one Ana lived in?"

She nods. "Yeah that is a five bedroom house, right?"

I nod, "Yeah we still have it. But we may have to renovate it for you guys. After all Ana hasn't been there for three years and by the time you move in it has been standing untouched for five years. It could use a little refreshment. Plus it has to get bulletproof windows and stuff for George."

"And Charlotte."

"Her as well? She's a class under you."

"She is but I think she might graduate with us. She is taking mostly classes with Nate."

Nate and Charlotte? After all they were together at Ana's wedding this winter. But a lifetime ago when you're a teenager. And ever since then I haven't heard of them getting any closer. Not after Charlotte brushed him off so coldly at New Years Eve. "But those two aren't-"

"I don't know. Ask Jo. I haven't really had any time to talk to him about Char. I was busy winning Grand Slams and he was busy training for the Olympics. So, I don't think so. I wouldn't bet on it. I think Char is seeing someone else. But I'm not certain as I don't pay attention to the rumours swirling around at school."

I nod, "Okay. I'll ask Jo about it."

The door opens and I hear two men walking in. Andy Murray, Rory's trainer and my husband. I look over my shoulder and stare at a scared Andy Murray. My husband must have ripped him apart prior to letting him in. Well, he hasn't spoken to me yet.

"Rory," he breathes out holding the silver salver.

"I'm okay."

He narrows his dark town eyes at her. "You should have bloody told me that you were in pain!"

"So you could have end it before I won?! Hell no! This was my dream! We've been working for this since I was eleven! Eleven, Andy! Nothing comes between me and my four Grand Slams! You know that-"

"Being in pain is the line, Rory. You don't push yourself to death. I get that you want this, I really do because I was once exactly the same, but this..." he shakes his head. "You were bloody pregnant, having an abortion while you were beating Kerber!" He hisses at her, burring his fingers in his brown short curls.

"You told him?!" Rory hisses at her father. "We agreed-"

"To not tell George. But not your trainer. He needs to know the truth."

"That's it. I'm calling the US Open off."

"No!" Rory yells at him, causing us all to wince. "You will not pull me off the list. I am attending the us open and I'll win this motherfucker!"

"Rory!" I breathe out shocked but she doesn't acknowledge me.

"This is my dream, Andy. Four Grand Slams in one year. I already have three and the Olympic gold medal. I'm this close to winning a Golden Slam!"

"You can not play there in three weeks! You must be in pain-"

"I will play, Andy. I'll be fit again in three weeks. I'm leaving this hospital tomorrow. We'll continue training tomorrow evening."

"What?" Troy asks her shocked.

"Sweetie, that's a bad idea. You need rest."

She pulls her hands out of my grip. "I need another Grand Slam. Nothing comes between me and my fourth Grand Slam! Nothing. Not you or Dad or George or Andy. Nothing!" She hisses at us. "I've been training six hours a day since I'm eleven. I've proven myself to be worthy of winning a Grand Slam - I've won the last three. I need to win the fourth. I need to have a Golden Grand Slam. I'm just one Grand Slam title away. Then we can take a break if you need it so badly, Andy." She narrows her eyes at him, "But this Grand Slam will be mine, you got that? I will bring this thing home!"

* * *

Rory's weak moment at Wimbledon has made headlines as predicted but at the same time she did her best to calm the buzz around her with a simple Instagram post along with a grinning photo of her holding the silver salver and an explanation that seemed good enough to believe. I have a feeling all those white lies she is telling are going to catch up with her and George pretty soon. But not any time soon as she attended the Wimbledon winners dinner alone and shared a dance with Alexander Zverev, the same man she danced with after she won the Australian Open and the French Open. The press is already calling them the most powerful tennis couple ever because Rory's winning the Grand Slams and so is Alexander. They have no idea that Rory is dating George and Alex is just their cover. I don't know what the German is getting out of this arrangement other than the great publicity. But maybe that's exactly what his image needs after years of alcohol excess and tantrums on the court. He ruined so many tennis racks that I fear his salary is getting spend just buying those tennis racks.

It's a cat and mouse game that Rory and George are playing with the press but so far they haven't gotten caught. I doubt they're going to make it until graduation though. Not with this huge interest in Britain's biggest hope on the tennis sky as well as the most desirable bachelor of the world. Every girl wants to date George but he hasn't been seen on a date with a girl. He has been out with his siblings and some female friends and the press has made up headlines that don't match the given photos but it's enough to sell the tabloids on the newsstands.

Really, George and Rory are playing with fire and if they're not careful they're not only getting burned but go up in flames.

I'm working on my emails in silence with my husband in our office at Bolton's Enterprises just as the door opens.

I look up and stare at our blonde secretary, Lucy Winterbottom. Usually she calls whenever someone wants to talk to him. She rarely steps into our office and if she does I know it's bad.

"What's wrong?" Troy asks her, looking up from the stack of paper in front of him.

"I..." she closes her thin lips before her blue eyes stare at me. "I got another cal from Anthony Jensen. He introduced himself as the private secretary of the Queen. The Queen of England." She gulps at her own words, "I thought he was a fraud so I didn't put him through to you, but now... after the fifth call, I'm starting to wonder if-"

"You can put him through." Troy says in a soft voice.

Her blue eyes widen, "S-so it's true? Anthony Jensen is the p-private secretary of the Queen? Queen Elizabeth II?"

"As Troy said, you can put him through the next time he calls."

"He's actually on the line right now. He asked me to hold the call and ask you personally." She says and blushes in a deep red.

"Well, from now on you know what to do. You can go back to work now." I tell her.

She nods before turning on her heel, "Mr. Jensen is on line one." She says in a shaky voice before leaving us alone again.

I pick up my phone and push the number one before putting it on speakerphone. "Mr. Jensen, I apologise for our secretary. She wasn't aware of our connection to you."

"No problem, Mrs. Bolton. I'm calling to confirm our meeting this Friday."

"Yes. We're really looking forward to it."

"How will you arrive to Balmoral Castle?"

Since Balmoral Castle is in Scotland we decided it would be best to take two helicopters. Ours and Wlad's. "We're taking the helicopter if that's alright by you."

"I'll need you to send me the flight plan to the head of security. Plus a list of all passengers."

"Of course. We're going to arrive with two helicopters."

"Of course. His Royal Highness mentioned your big family."

"We'll be seven in total."

"Perfect. Her Majesty is really looking forward to meeting you as His Royal Highness Prince George has already told her a lot about you." And with that Jensen hangs up.

I look at Troy who smiles at me. "What?"

"George talked about us with the Queen. We're going to meet the British monarch on Friday."

I roll my eyes, "Don't get so excited, we're meeting George's great-grandma. It's a private meeting not an official one."

"She's still the Queen no matter how you call her."

"She's 112, I'm sure she doesn't even hear what we call her."

"Maybe not her but her staff will." Troy narrows his crystal blue eyes at me.

"Speaking of her age, this might be the first and last time Rory is going to meet her."

"Don't day that."

"Although they say long live the Queen, the Queen will die, too. She's not immortal and ever since the Duke Of Edinburgh passed away a year ago, this woman hasn't been the same."

"No one would be the same after loosing the love of your life."

I gulp, "Yeah, of course. But my point is, she won't live forever. She has already delegates most of her work to her son and the future generations. She's hosting state banquets and is attending any other formal where the monarch has to be there. Which to be honest aren't a lot. She spends most of her time at York Cottage in Norfolk where her husband lived until his death. The British folk sees her once every month but that's it. I think they think she's dead most of the time anyway."

"Gabriella,"

I shrug, "Just saying."

"Well don't mention anything towards Rory then. She's nervous enough about this meeting."

* * *

Troy opens the front door before walking out. The two helicopters are waiting for us in the front yard, one on each side of the greenery that's getting separated by our long driveway that's lined by lavender and beautiful old oak trees. Nate follows his father, dressed in beige slacks and a white Oxford shirt and light shoes just like his father. I swear, with every year he starts looking more and more like his father. They only thing they don't share is the hair colour. While Troy hast chestnut hair, Nate hair is a warm light golden tone.

Josephine walks past me next. She chose an olive coloured ensemble by Givenchy that consists of a plissé skirt and a matching top. She chose to wear black Jimmy Choos with it. She braided her long champagne blonde hair into a gigantic mermaid braid. Char is going to be so jealous of her hair! Della and Ana follow their little sister. Ana kept it classic in a white knee length dress by Dior with an asymmetrical neckline, three quarter sleeves and a flowy skirt. George informed us that it's usually chilly in Balmoral Castle, even in the summer. Della chose to wear a red dress with short sleeves by LK Bennett that embraces her growing bump. Just like Ana she's wearing nude heels.

"Mom, remember to call me if anything-" I start as Rory walks down the left staircase. She's dressed in a Prabal Gurung printed dress with fuchsia flowers on the ivory dress. Her hair is wrapped into a voluminous bun that's pinned to the nape of her neck. Her earlobes are glittering with pearl earrings. She paired the dress with fuchsia coloured heels by LK Bennett. She looks stunning!

Not that my other children don't look any less stunning. We're a good looking family.

"I've got this, Gabriella." My mother says with a smile that's suppose to calm me.

"No offence but you weren't the best mother growing up." I whisper to her. She's in charge of Elias until we're back home. Usually I'd have Diana watch Eli's but she deserves a break every once in a while. Diana and Victoria have grown closer ever since Franklin's death but keeping them unsupervised in one house is still a bad idea, even if our house is huge. I'd rather not risk it.

"I know. But I'm taking the responsibility with my grandson." She answers truthfully as Rory reaches out.

"You made a really good choice." I tell her.

"Thank you. But maybe I should have my hair open. I'm not sure."

"No it looks perfect just like this." Victoria says. "And now, go! Out with you!"

I roll my eyes at her words before following my daughter out of the house. I'm wearing a short sleeved dress by Naeem Khan that's white with royal blue thread work. Just like Ana and Della, I'm wearing nude heels as well.

Nate, Della, Ana and Jo will fly in Wlad's helicopter while Troy, Rory and me fly in the other helicopter. It's a gorgeous warm summer day here in Richmond but up north in Scotland where Balmoral Castle is, it's going to be much colder.

* * *

The flight to Balmoral Castle is filled with silence as we all stare out of the helicopter in awe of the Scottish greenery and mountains that surround Balmoral Castle. After an hour long flight we finally land on the castle's grounds. Balmoral Castle is a large estate in Royal Deeside, Aberdeenshire near the village of Crathie. The castle is an example of baronial architecture. It covers an area of approximately 50,000 acres (20,000 ha). It is a working estate, including grouse moors, forestry, and farmland, as well as managed herds of deer, Highland cattle and ponies.

It's absolutely stunning here!

As we start landing, I can already see the royal staff members lined up. There are men wearing suits and women in summer dresses. We land smoothly thanks to the excellent pilot. Troy gets out of the helicopter first. I follow him before Rory gets out.

The second helicopter starts landing as we walk over to the private entrance of the private part of Balmoral Castle. A man in a black suit walks over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, welcome to Balmoral Castle. I am Anthony Jensen." The blonde man introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you." I say as we shake hands. "I'm Gabriella, this is Troy and that's our daughter Lorelai."

"The reason why we're all here in the first place." Jensen says before shaking Rory's hand. I can here Nate, Della and Ana walking over to us. "It's nice to meet you, Lorelai. I'm Anthony Jensen. You can call me Tony."

We all follow Tony as he escorts us to her Majesty The Queen of England. Balmoral Castle is huge and stunning with old round windows, gold on the walls and marble on the floor. There's so much detail everywhere you look from all the paintings of former reigning monarchs and other people I don't know to the stunning ceilings. We're getting lead through the private parts of the castle I know that right away. All the golden doorknobs seem to be untouched. Everything is polished and screaming posh... and royalty.

We walk into a large empty hallway with red carpet and more paintings before Tony finally stops in front of two white wooden French doors with gold knobs. Fifteen meters after we started this tour. Tony didn't explain what we saw, he isn't a tour guide after all. The butler or private secretary or whatever his job description is, walked through the hallways with grace. Behind Troy and me, I could hear Nate and Jo whispering but I didn't hear enough to know what they talked about.

He knocks on the door once short and then four times quickly. After a moment of waiting he opens both doors. "The Bolton Family, your Majesty."

The word Majesty made my adrenaline spike suddenly and I almost stumble as Troy drags me into the room. I could hear our children's footsteps behind me as we step into this impressive family room. The huge ceilings are decorated beautifully with stucco and gold. The round transom windows were decorated with heavy red velvet curtains that were kept together by golden ropes. The marbled fireplace was lit although it is in the middle of summer. Framed photos sit on the mantelpiece. There are big couches standing in front of the fireplace on a large Persian rug. Harwood is clicking against my heels.

And then I see her.

The Queen. Her Majesty The Queen of England. The monarch.

George's nonna.

There are so many thoughts running through my mind as I notice the short white haired lady sitting in one of the two armchairs across the open fireplace. She has curly hair, bright blue eyes and... she's the Queen of England the aura that surrounds this woman clashes against me so suddenly that I'm left speechless as I stand across her.

And that not only because she's dressed in trousers, an olive sweater and a silk scarf around her head. She's even wearing sneakers.

Is this a joke?

She doesn't look like the Queen I saw in the tabloids, on TV or that's portrayed on the royal website.

She looks like a grandma. Not like the ruler of Great Britain and it's commonwealth countries.

Troy lets go of my hand and I abruptly get ripped out of my thoughts.

Shit, I have to curtsy!

"Troy and Gabriella, welcome to my summer estate." The Queen says as Troy bows his head and I perform a curtsy that would have been ripped apart by the press. Thank God, this is a private meeting. "I see you didn't get the dress code."

Suddenly, I notice George sitting on the couch. "I told you to wear jeans because we're going to go horseback riding." The boy's voice fills the room.

I turn around to face Rory. She didn't mention anything towards me.

My daughter blushes, "I thought you were kidding."

George rises from the couch, wearing horseback riding clothes. "Do I look like it?!" He challenges her with a raised eyebrow.

Adaline bursts out of laughter first before we all follow.

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty. We were told-"

"It's Lizzie." The Queen interrupts me and I look at her with wide eyes. "From what George has told me about you and your family, I think there's absolutely no need for formalities. Not behind closed doors and in my estates."

L-Lizzie?!

The woman that wants me to call her by a nickname walks behind me and Troy. "You must be Adaline." She points at Della before shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about your work. I wish I could have seen you receive the Nobel prize in Stockholm. You made the British people very proud, young lady."

"With all respect, making the British people proud wasn't my intention." Della tells her and I know she's trying hard to not roll her eyes.

The Queen chuckles, "It's hard for me to shake off this part of me after all these years. Forgive me for putting duty first."

"You take your job as serious as I do. There's no need to forgive."

The monarch smiles before looking at Anastasia, "I believe your husband was related to mine."

Ana nods before curtsying deeply. "Yes. They were."

"Oh, there's no need to curtsy on such an informal occasion." The Queen says before shaking Ana's hand. "It's nice to meet you Anastasia Romanov."

Ana holds the Queen's hand for a moment. "I curtsied because of the tough sacrifices you had to make for this country, for the crown. For the firm." She explains before letting go of the Queen's hand. The short woman looks over her shoulder and back at George, "She's the special one, isn't she?"

Great, now the Queen thinks we're a family of idiots!

George smiles and nods.

"Special one?" I ask George in a low voice as the Queen continues to greet Nate and Jo.

George walks over to Troy and me. "Not in the way you think. I told her Ana's aura is very calming. She has a way to see right through people. You can't hide a secret from Ana. She's... she has a way to read you like no one else. She gets right under your skin and touches a part of you no one else ever did. It's hard to explain but she's very special." The prince explains to me.

"And you must be Rory!" The Queen's voice keeps me from answering.

I turn around just in time to see the Queen of England hugging my daughter. She's embracing her! I blink but it's not a dream! They're still hugging and I think she's whispering something into Rory's ear.

Rory nods and gulps before Elizabeth II lets go of her.

"Now that the introduction has been made, I think we can go on to the good stuff." The Queen says before looking at us again.

George claps into his hands, "Yes. Let's get onto the horses!"

I frown. In fancy dresses and heels?

"George, look at us. We can't go horseback riding dressed like this." Rory says out loud. "Plus my Mom and Della are pregnant. There's no way those two will sit on the back of a horse!"

The Queen smiles at her, "I'm the Queen of England. In less than five minutes there will be a change of clothes for all of you. I thought you would bring your dog Zeus, but I guess my Corgis will meet him another time then."

Another time? Zeus?! I look at my daughter again and narrow my eyes at her.

Rory blushes under my gaze. "I swear, I totally forgot about what George told me. As soon as I heard we would meet-"

"Don't worry about it. Something very similar happened with the Middletons and Meghan's mother Doria. People don't tend to listen once the word Queen drops which is why I advice my family to not use my title but my nickname when they talk about me in private matter."

"I said nonna." George says with a shrug.

Rory shoots an icy look at her boyfriend but she holds her tongue.

"The damage has been done but my staff is already taking care of appropriate outfits. Catherine and William are going to join us as well. They're on their way."

Kate and Will are going to be here as well?

The Queen looks at me and then at my oldest daughter. "But if you want we can stay here. George didn't mention either of your pregnancies."

"Yes, I did, nonna!" George starts arguing.

The woman over 100 turns around, "My memory is still pretty sharp, young boy. You did not mention that the family of six is going to be a family of seven."

"Eight." I correct her before I can help myself.

"Eight. There you hear it!" She says at George just as a knock on the door fills the room. After a moment the door opens and Kate walks in with William behind her. They hug the old lady before hugging all of us.

"Oh boy, George didn't pass on the message?" William says with an amused smirk on his lips.

"I did! Why does everyone think this is my fault?!"

Kate chuckles, "Don't worry. The same happened to my family and me the first time we met Lizzie."

She really does call her by her nickname. Lizzie.

I don't think I could ever do that.

"I'm relieved." I whisper to her.

She looks at the monarch, "I'm going to stay here with Gabriella and Adaline. You guys go ahead."

The Queen nods, "We'll be back for tea time."

Tea time.

With the Queen.

It's going to be the most surreal experience ever.

* * *

"You know, this is stage one." Catherine says as we walk through the backyard of Sandringham Castle. Troy, William, George, Ana and the triplets went horseback riding with the Queen. Della, Catherine and me stayed at the castle and decided to go for a walk after Catherine showed us around. Amner Hall, the summer residence of the Cambridges is not too far away from here. We've been there a couple of times but Sandingham Castle is something else.

"Stage one?" I ask her confused.

"Of getting into the royal family. It was just like this with William and me. And Harry and Meghan as well. The Queen doesn't meet girlfriends, she only meets the future wives."

"They're sixteen. It's not like they're getting married next year." Della says while rolling her eyes at the statement.

"Certainly not within the next five years but after that I'm sure it's going to happen. George loves his nonna and we all know she's not going to live forever. I guess he wanted her to meet Rory before she dies."

"Is she sick?" Della asks with concern.

Catherine shakes her head, "No but she's old. While the doctors say she's healthy we all know she won't be here forever. She most probably is not going to witness George's wedding or any other wedding of her great-grandchildren. So, I think it's very clever of George to make her meet Rory. It shows how much he values her opinion and how much Rory means to him. It's an open secret that these two will get married between the royals."

"No pressure, right?" Della says with sarcasm.

That's true. "I don't want them to rush things anyway. I'd like Rory to go to university and graduate before anything is going to happen."

"Trust me, she won't be waity Rory." Catherine says with a grin on her lips. The press called her waity Katy before William finally asked her to marry him. He waited over seven years before he asked her but I have a feeling George and Rory will wait even longer. Unlike Kate and William, who met at St. Andrews where they studied together, George and Rory met at Le Rosey, the boarding school they are still attending. They're growing up together and I have no idea how it's going to be when they graduate from Le Rosey.

They might go to Oxford together but it's going to be some tough years there. Not only academically but also socially. The students will know who they are and they won't leave them alone. Oxford is not the campus of Le Rosey. Maybe it's a good choice that they will move into our house in Oxford together with Nate, Jo and Char. It's going to give them privacy which wouldn't be possible in a residence where other Oxford students live next door.

"They want to go to Oxford together after Le Rosey." I breathe out.

"They do?" Della asks me.

I nod, "Rory wants to follow the tradition. You and Ana went there as well."

Catherine smiles, "And they want to go to Oxford Med."

Della's navy eyes widen. "They want to be doctors?"

"I think shrinks."

"Heads Together is what sparked the idea for George." Catherine says with a nod. "I couldn't wish for a better choice. Mental health is crucial for a healthy life and his choice is just... it makes me very proud to have raised a son like him."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **To find out how Della's wedding was please read chapter 30 of My Shadow.**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	31. Chapter 31

I place my hands on my 38 week old bump as my boys start kicking again, protesting about the limited space. It's a hot September day in New York. The city turns into a humid oven over the summer. I forgot how the city felt like at the end of summer.

I can't believe I haven't been here for 25 years it feels surreal to be back now, with my family, sitting on the stand and watching my little girl fighting for the dream of her life on the sand court of the us open. We're in the Arthur Ashe Stadium with the roof open, but it's still hot. The blue court is illuminated by the hot sun that's shining down. The us open are the toughest Grand Slam tournament because of the heat and humidity.

I can't believe Rory is here in the finals. It fills my heart with a kind of pride I've nerve felt before. Rory is just one point away from winning the us open, one freaking championship point away from making her dream come true.

A Golden Slam.

It's within reach, she could grab it if she wanted to.

But Angelique Kerber is making sure she has to fight for it harder than ever before. The Australian Open were nothing in comparison to this, even the French Open, Wimbledon or the Olympics in Paris are nothing compared to this fight.

The fight of her life.

"Everything okay?" My husband's rips me out of my thoughts as Kerber serves again.

I watch the ball flying through the air and Rory sweating as she tries to win this again. Sweat starts dripping down my body as well. It's hot, humid and on top of that I'm 38 weeks pregnant. Dr. Ross was concerned about me flying to New York but nothing could stop me from witnessing my daughter's dream coming true. I had to be there.

But now I wish I'd stayed in London, where it's much cooler and definitely less humid at this time of the year.

"Gabriella," Troy's voice fills my ears again as Kerber wins the match point.

I look at my husband, "I'm okay. It's just a little hot."

Ana leans forward to look at me. She's sitting next to her father. She and Sasha flew with us and Rory to New York City. Della, Wlad and the rest of the family stayed at home. My Mom is watching Elias.

But George is here along with his sister Charlotte and Louis. While they were able to talk the teachers at Le Rosey into going to New York and therefore missing school again, the same rules didn't apply to my son and my daughter. Jo and Nate stayed in Switzerland where they're surely watching the us open in the midst of the night.

"Mom," her delicate voice slices through the crowds as Kerber performs an incredible lob, that surely hurt Rory because this could have been her winning point.

Her Golden Slam point.

I look at my daughter, "I'm okay."

Ana looks at her father, "I'd like to switch seats."

Troy doesn't complain as he wordlessly rises from his seat. Really, they're over reacting.

Ana sits down next to me and places her delicate fingers on my wrist to measure my pulse, "Your pulse is a bit high."

"Maybe that's because your sister is fighting the match of her life down there." I say and nod towards the blue hard court that's surrounded by a green square. We're in Queens, a part of New York I've rarely come across when I still used to live here.

"Tell me something about how you guys met."

I look at Ana for a second, "No. I'm watching Rory win this thing today."

"Mom, you need to relax otherwise you could go in labour. So look at me or not, but you will tell me how you met my father right now."

Rory starts serving with a breathtaking drop shot. Kerber runs over to the net to get the yellow ball, but it's too late. It's too late...

"YES!" I yell and jump up from my seat as the crowd around me starts erupting in cheers and applause.

My daughter just made tennis history.

She's the second person ever to have accomplished a Golden Slam!

I watch how she drops the tennis racket before she drops to her knees as the emotions overwhelm her. In her white tennis dress from lululemon, she's on her knees with her hands covering her face.

This is not the weak moment from Wimbledon just a few months ago.

This is the moment of her greatest victory.

It's the moment she won the Golden Slam!

After a moment she gets up from the floor and walks over to Angelique Kerber, who bows her head while clapping into her hands. My daughter has done something no one has done ever before. Not at her age. Not with her kind of score and history.

It's a moment she will never forget.

Suddenly, Kerber wraps her arms around my daughter, that's more than half her age. She says something to Rory, but I can't hear it due to the noise. Rory nods and responds before Kerber lets go of her. They face the cameras together before splitting and each getting to their own bench.

Rory empties her water of bottle before wiping the sweat off her arms and forehead with a white towel with a navy us open logo. Then she walks back to the court to pick up her tennis racket. She picks it up and walks back to her bench. On her way she stops at the yellow tennis ball that's laying in Kerber's side of the court. She picks the ball up and looks at it closely. Then she throws it up into the crowd, knowing that in the us open whoever catches the ball is allowed to keep it. At the other three Grand Slams that's prohibited but not so in New York.

With a smile on her lips she puts the tennis racket into her bag.

Andy Murray, her coach, runs over to her and swings her through the air. She has done what he always dreamed of.

A Golden Grand Slam.

They share a few words, both grinning from ear to ear. She nods at his words and makes a joke that causes Murray to laugh so loudly that even I can hear it on the stand.

Rory grins before she swings the bag onto her shoulder. My 16 year old daughter makes her way to the exit but stops halfway. She looks up to us and blows us a kiss. But I know who it really was for.

George, who is in one of the VIP glass boxes above us.

The crowd erupts in even more cheers, celebrating my daughter who achieved a Golden Slam.

* * *

I rush down the narrow hallway after the winning ceremony. Rory is making a few interviews right now, something she didn't do after winning the other three Grand Slams because she wasn't ready to fully celebrate yet.

I stop as I see my daughter surrounded by lights, cameras and a dozen reporters, trying to get her to interview with them. She's holding the silver us open trophy and grinning like I've never seen her before.

"Lorelai, how does it feel to be the second woman in history to have achieved a Golden Slam?" A brunette woman asks her.

"It feels amazing. I haven't really processed everything that's happened in the last year because I just kept going, kept working hard to make my dream come true. Knowing it now did, it's... it's a feeling I can't put into words."

"What do you think has helped you the most for preparing for those tournaments?"

"Mental clarity. Definitely mental clarity. As much as this sport is about performing the best slices or serving the best, it is also a mental game. I have worked closely with my trainers on this. I always mediated before a game to sharpen my focus. I never listened to any music like most of the tennis players do because it messed with my focus. Instead I kept my focus inward and it seemed like it helped."

"You are an truly remarkable player and I think I speak for all of us when I say you play not only the game but always the odds. You read your opponent like no one else ever did on the court. How did you do it? It's like you knew what your opponent was thinking."

My daughter smiles, "I've worked with my brother in law on this as he's a former FBI agent, he has allowed me to be able to read a person's body language really well. I studied my opponents as I watched old games to get a feeling for their body language. I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but that definitely helped me in winning... in making my dream come true."

"You played against Kerber twice now and you've said before that she's your idol. What makes her so special in your eyes?"

"Angelique Kerber is a master at motivating herself and picking herself up. Even today during the game when I thought I was winning, she gathered herself and made it so much harder. She's a true gem in this tennis world. It was a real pleasure to play against her twice."

"When she hugged you after you won the finals, what did she say to you?"

"She told me how proud she was and that it was an honour to have played against me in the finals again. She said that it was the rematch of her life and that she's looking forward to many more matches like this."

"Does that mean we'll see the two of her at the WTA next year?"

"I'm sure she'll be there, thank you." Rory politely dismisses the interviewer with a smile on her lips.

"What about the Nitto ATP Finals? Will I see you there?" A deep, unmissable male voice slices through the crying journalists.

Rory looks over her shoulder and sees Alexander Zverev standing there with a big grin on his lips. His bright blue eyes are sparkling. They were rumours about them dating ever since the Australian Open but neither Rory nor Alex have ever said anything. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She asks as he walks over to her.

The cameras around them start going crazy as Alex embraces my daughter. I spot George standing in a dark hallway, hiding from the press as much as possible while trying to be there for Rory. I can't believe they were able to hide their relationship for so long and I'm sure Zverev has helped them a lot, but the way George's chocolate brown eyes stare at them tells me he absolutely hates this man right now.

Because he can embrace her publicly while George has to hide in the darkness.

Zverev whispers something to Rory before letting her go.

"I'll see if I can clear my schedule." She answers with a smirk on her lips before turning her attention back to the journalists who have witnessed the moment with eager eyes. "We're done here, ladies and gentlemen. There won't be a press conference. Thank you for the interest." She dismisses the dozens of reporters. With Zverev by her side, she walks to the exit, where George is hiding in the darkness.

She stops briefly as she sees him and I gulp as I witness the whole situation. I wonder what he might do next now. He surely won't start a fight, right?

Zverev walks over to him first before Rory follows. She shuts the door behind her, making sure whatever happens stays between them.

"Hey,"

I wince at Troy's touch as the reporters slowly start gathering their equipment. "Hi."

"Ready to go home?"

I nod, "Just saw Rory, Alex and George enter that hallway." I nod towards the exit that leads back to the room in which she got ready for the game of her life. "George looked angry."

"Do you want me to go after them?"

I shake my head, "I have a feeling Rory has the situation under control."

* * *

The flight back to Europe is filled with tensed silence. Rory and George are not looking at each other and to my surprise even Charlotte keeps her mouth shut when she's usually the one who talks without a filter. Ana, Sasha and Louis are sleeping in the back of the jet, while Troy and me decided to work in the front of the jet. Rory, George and Charlotte are sitting in the mid section of the jet.

Every once in a while I glance up to see if Rory's still mad at George or he still with her but every time I look, those two stare out of their windows. It's been going on for the last five hours.

"Alright, I'm done looking at you-"

"Then don't." Rory snaps at me.

Troy looks up from his MacBook, his blue eyes filled with alertness.

I sigh as the two of them look at me, "You guys have to talk."

"It's what I told them, but then George snapped at me." Char says while gesturing with her hands.

George looks at his little sister like he wants to kill her.

Charlotte gulps before looking back at her iPad.

"Rory," I say with a sigh, "what happened?"

My daughter crosses her arms over her chest, "That's none of your business."

Oh, she's really mad.

"George?"

The 16 year old boy looks at me for a moment before finally opening his mouth, "I-"

"Don't you dare drag my parents into this!" Rory hisses at him, "This is between you and me. Not them. You need to get your jealousy under control, George. Alex and I-"

"You told me there is no Alex and I."

"He's our bloody cover!" She hisses again, "It was your choice to use him. You can't be mad at him for being such a bloody good actor."

"Was it really all an act?"

Rory's mouth drops open in shock, "George!"

I look at Char as she leans forward to me, "George hit on Zverev after the interviews Rory held. In the hallway. Louis and me had to break them apart. It was bloody but Zverev didn't touch George. Because he's the future king and stuff." She explains to me.

I look back at Rory and George. By now my daughter's face is red as she's furious with her boyfriend.

"You're being blinded by your jealously. It was your idea and now you can't deal with the consequences. You promised-"

"You promised me to stop after you won the Golden Slam and now you want to play the WTAs as well? Where does this end?! We had a bloody deal!"

Rory closes her mouth and looks out of the window, away from him again. "It's not easy for me to give up my career for you."

"It's not easy for me to watch you with Zverev, so I'd say we're even." He hisses back.

She looks back at him with tears in her eyes, "I choose you. I'll always choose you, George."

"Didn't seem like it in New York. I saw the way he touched you. I saw the way you looked at him when he whispered something into your ear. I saw you blushing from his words-"

"Because he told me how happy he is for me! George, Alex is a friend!"

"You should stick to our plan. Our plan was one year and then go public. One year to try if things work between us-"

"Things are not really working right now if you're being such an ass!"

My mouth drops open. Did she really just the third in line to the throne an ass?!

To my surprise George doesn't seem offended. "Rory,"

"I'm going to play at the WTAs."

"No, you won't."

"You don't tell me what to do, George! Fuck you and your crown!"

Even Charlotte seems shocked now.

I open my mouth to say something but Troy stops me by placing his hand on mine and shaking his head.

"I know being with me is not the easiest, but let me remind you that you chose this. You said it before so you can't turn tables on me now. Either you want me - and this fucking crown - or you don't Rory, but you can't have it both ways. End your career and be with me or continue with it and end this with me. But you won't have it both ways." He tells her in a strict voice, letting the authority of a future king shine through. "What is it going to be?" He pushes her.

Rory presses her lips together, clearly not comfortable with us hearing them fight. "You know the answer."

"Then stop acting out and do what you promised me to do."

"Fine." She hisses at him before looking out of the window again.

Charlotte looks up from her iPad as George reaches for Rory's hand. I expect her to slap his hand away but to my surprise she doesn't. She intertwines her fingers with his before squeezing his hand.

* * *

Work in the office never stops. A week after Rory's phenomenal win and the press is still writing about it like it happened yesterday. She didn't give another interview. She didn't even post a photo of her and the trophies on her Instagram account. She went back to boarding school and focused on studying.

I don't think she realised what big of a deal it is yet. Because she's in the bubble that Le Rosey offers her.

Sending her to Le Rosey was the best decision ever.

I place my hand on the bump as the boys inside of me start kicking again. I've already made it to 39 weeks when I expected to go into labour at least two weeks earlier but since there's no risk to their health Dr. Ross told me I can go on as long as possible. So I still work - much to Troy's grudge - but I also enjoy the little things in life like baking or playing with Elias all day during the weekends. Troy wanted us both to work from home but I changed his mind. St. Mary's is closer to our office anyway.

And Elias is having the best time of his life with grandma Vicky.

My life has really changed a lot over the last four months. My Mom moved into the pool house. Franklin is dead - or still barely alive, we'll never know. My baby boys have names. Della married Wlad and is expecting two girls. Ana's still working as an intern at the Lister hospital alongside her older sister, while looking for property for the Bolton Academy. The triplets are finally back in balance with their emotions and focus on school. Nate's an Olympian. Rory's a Golden Slam winner - the second in tennis history ever. Jo is very happy with the horse riding lessons she's getting at Le Rosey as well.

I look at my husband who is working on his MacBook, totally focused on his work. I'm sitting on a blue stability ball since that's better for me right now. I have stopped dressing in tight business dresses instead ai'm wearing comfortable joggers and a sweater. We're not holding any meetings in our office anyway so the only person who sees me besides Troy is Lucy.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes through my uterus and my belly contracts.

"Yes?" My husband asks me without lifting his eyes off of the MacBook.

I exhale audibly as the contraction fades.

My husband's head swings to the right and he looks at me alarmed. "Is it time? Are you having contractions?"

I nod, "They just started. I think we still have a few hours before we should head-"

"No," he closes the MacBook before rising from his chair, "we're going right now. I'm not sitting here when we could be in a safe hospital room. We're leaving."

I sigh, "You can finish the email." It's not like I'm going to start pushing in five minutes.

"I can finish the email when you're laying in a hospital bed as well. I'm mobile - I have been for the last three weeks." He explains before he walks over to our wardrobe. He opens the door and gets out my hospital bag that has been following me in the last three weeks. "Let's go."

* * *

The bright sun shining on my face wakes me up just a few hours after I have given birth to our baby boys. Calloway is a minute older than Gideon and they're both so beautiful. My heart is filled with so much love that it nearly bursts. I can't believe I am the mother of eight now. Eight!

I never thought I'd have so many children. But then I met my husband and I knew anything was possible. Fast forward over 27 years of knowing each other and I still believe that anything is possible.

Even eight children.

But I seriously doubt there will be number nine. Eight children are enough.

I look to my right as baby noises fill my ears. My husband is sitting in the navy armchair holding one of our boys while the second one is still fast asleep. They're only a few hours old but it feels like they've been part of our family forever.

"Good morning, Mommy." My husband greets me with a grin.

I return his grin, "Good morning, Daddy. How are you?"

"I've never loved changing diapers more."

I chuckle, "I'll ask you that in half a year again."

He grins at me. "But I can already say that Cal is more energetic than Gideon." He looks down at our son.

"Maybe at least one child of us has come after me." I breathe out just as Cal starts crying. "Is the diaper full?"

"No. He's hungry." Troy says before rising from the chair and handing me my little boy.

I love holding him. He feels so light, he looks so perfect... he is so beautiful. He has my nose and chin, Troy's forehead, cheeks and eyes - for now. I know that the bright blue eye colour can change in the first year but I also know that with my children the colour never changed. Elias got his bright green eyes a few days after giving birth. I think Cal is keeping his turquoise eyes as they're already so intense but Gideon... Gideon's eye colour may change. Maybe they'll be green like Elias' or maybe he gets brown eyes like me.

None of my children have my eye colour. But I don't care. My husband's eyes are more beautiful anyway. I open the buttons of my pyjama top and free my left boob before Carl's lips latch around my nipple. He starts drinking immediately. No pain like with Adaline, my firstborn. It's a pulling sensation but it doesn't hurt at all. It feel natural. It feels good.

It feels right.

I fondle his right cheek and run my fingers through his already long deep brown hair. I can't believe with how much hair both boys were born. If their hair colour won't change, than those two will be the only children with my hair colour. Gideon even inherited my curls while Cal got straight hair from Troy. "Did you already call everyone?" I ask and look up at my husband. His eyes are resting on our drinking son.

"Yes. Della and Wlad want to come over. Actually, they all wanted to come over but I declined their wish. I thought you could use the rest, but Della... she's going to give birth in eight weeks as well so she might as well see what it's like upfront. I don't think she has chosen a hospital yet, so maybe you could help her."

"You don't think she's going to give birth at the Lindo Wing like me?"

My husband shrugs, "St. Mary's kicked her out after the positive drug test four years ago. I don't think she'll go with the Lindo Wing. It might be private and it was her workplace but still... it would be weird don't you think?"

"But it's the best hospital of the whole UK."

"I know and I think she knows that as well."

"I hope she'll chose the Lindo Wing."

* * *

I hold Gideon close to my chest as I watch how beautifully he sleeps in my arms. Cal is sleeping in Troy's arms. It's noon by now, which means our boys are 13 hours old. As with every child I have birth to, I am in awe of what two humans can create. Our children all have their own personality, they are all their own person and these two... these two will be just the same.

I already love them so much!

A quite knock appears on the door.

"Come in!" I say and the wooden door swings open a moment later. My very pregnant daughter walks in, dressed in maternity jeans, white sneakers and a white blouse. Her chestnut hair is wrapped into a bun. Wladimir walks in behind her in an all black outfit.

My daughter's navy eyes light up as she sees Troy and me holding her twin brothers. "Oh they're so tiny!" She breathes out with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Della don't cry!" Troy's bright blue eyes fill with worry immediately.

Our daughter waves with her hand. "Hormones. I've been crying a lot lately. Ask Wlad. I cried over the deep green colour of my celery juice this morning."

I look at her husband, "Really?"

"Really." Wlad confirms with a nod.

"I mean, it was a beautiful colour... but not as beautiful as those two." She walks over to her father. "Who are you holding?"

"That's Calloway Nicolas Ethan Bolton. He's the older one." Troy says with a proud smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"He's gorgeous." She whispers and Troy hands him over to her.

Wlad walks over to me and looks at Cal's little brother. "And this is Gideon Leopold Clive Bolton." I announce as Wladimir's silver eyes are still glued to the baby in my arms.

"Did you choose the names before they were born? Della asks us.

"Yes." Troy says. "We did it with all of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say with a nod. "What about you? Do you guys already have names for your girls?"

"Actually-"

"We won't tell until they're born." Della interrupts her husband.

"That's only fair because we didn't tell anyone either." Troy says before looking at him. "Give Wlad Cal."

"Are you sure?" Wlad asks him.

"Yeah, you need the practice. In two months you'll be holding your own daughters."

* * *

"Alright, we have gathered here today for the opening of Franklin Bolton's will." Henry, the lawyer says before opening the document that's laying on the mahogany table. We're in one of the chambers' conference rooms because our family is so large. "Before I start, I'll have to check if everyone required is here today." He says before looking down at the folder again. "I, Franklin Bolton, require for the opening of my will the following people to be present: Victoria Bolton, Troy, Lucas and Shailene Bolton, Gabriella Bolton, Adaline Bolton, Princess Anastasia Romanov and Evelyn Diana Bolton. Any additional family members are welcomed but not required." Henry reads out loud before looking up. Miley came with Lucas but we didn't bring any more family members. Wlad and Sasha are at home watching Elias, Cal and Gideon.

"Okay, I think we can continue." Henry flips the page and clears his throat. "I, Franklin Bolton, a legal adult with an address at South Carriage Drive 48, London SW7, being of competent and sound mind, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament (hereinafter, "Last Will Testament") and do hereby revoke any and all wills and codicils heretofore made jointly or severally by me. I further declare that this Last Will Testament reflects my personal wishes without any undue influence whatsoever.

At the time of this Last Will Testament, I am married to Victoria Bolton, and I have 3 children who are listed as follows:

1\. Troy Christopher Johnathan Andrew Bolton

2\. Lucas William Bolton

3\. Shailene Elizabeth Bolton

I hereby nominate and appoint Henry Millers as Executor/Personal Representative of this Last Will Testament. Should the aforementioned individual be unavailable, unable or unwilling to serve as Executor/Personal Representative when needed, then I nominate and appoint Erica May as the alternate Executor/Personal Representative of this Last Will Testament. Immediately following my death, the Executor/Personal Representative will be authorised to exercise all provisions of this Last Will Testament and to use the assets from my estate to make necessary arrangements, without any unnecessary delay, for the payment of personal debts, obligations and funeral expenses.

After payment of all of personal debts, expenses and liabilities, I request and direct that my property be bequeathed as follows:

I give, devise and bequeath all of the remaining and residual property I have ownership in at the time of my death to Victoria Bolton except for the following:

My daughter and two sons will get each 65 billion pounds. My grandchildren Adaline, Anastasia, Nathanial, Josephine, Lorelai, Elias, the two unnamed twin boys that Gabriella is currently carrying and Liam Bolton will each get 55 million on a trust fund that they can get access to at the age of 25.

Princess Anastasia Elizabeth Grace Romanov will get Leonardo DaVinci's Salvator Mundi painting.

Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton will get Leonardo DaVinci's Mona Lisa as well as the original note from Newton.

In addition they can have any book in my library they fancy.

Both are not allowed to sell the paintings now or in the future. The paintings must remain in the family under all circumstances.

Evelyn Diana Bolton will get the house in Boston. She may do what she wants with it.

Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton will get my ranch in Dover. She can keep the horses or sell the ranch.

Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton will get my yacht that's currently docked in Monte Carlo.

The sailing boat, also docked in Ibiza, will go to Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton.

Liam Matthew Bolton will inherit all of my stocks.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I hereby subscribe my name to this Last Will Testament, as of the date set forth below, at the address set forth below, in front of the attesting witness who also subscribe their names to this Last Will Testament below as of the same date, at my request, and in my company." Henry stops reading and looks at us.

65 billion pounds?! Franklin gave 65 billion pounds to his children? And he gave 55 million to each of his grandchildren! 55!

How freaking rich was Franklin?

I look at my husband. "Did you know about any of this?"

"I had no idea he owned the Mona Lisa or the Salvator Mundi..." Troy breathes out with wide eyes. "I mean, I heard that Salvator Mundi got sold for 400 million dollars at an auction years ago but ai didn't expect him to be the buyer. Especially not with the Mona Lisa... she's priceless! I mean, this painting... God, that painting must be worth trillions!"

Of course all my husband cares about are the paintings.

"Troy, he left you 65 billion pounds." I explain to him.

"Oh, yeah... I'll give that away to charities." He says casually. Maybe because he knows it's blood money. It comes from the underground, from slave trading and organ trading.

I would give the money away as well.

"I'm going to give you a moment. If any of you has a question, I'll be in my office. Otherwise my deepest condolences for your loss." Henry rises from his chair and walks out of the conference room.

And for a moment there's complete silence.

"Did you know that Dad was so rich?" Shailene asks her older brother.

"I was aware of his wealth but I didn't know an exact number." My husband answers.

"Well, what shall I do with so much money?"

A good question. A very good question.

* * *

I'm a grandma. I can't believe I have two granddaughters now. It sounds surreal and I guess I won't really believe it until I've seen them. I didn't expect Della to give birth just two months after I gave birth to her twin brothers.

At least our kids will grow up together.

The thought makes me smile as I follow my husband down the hallway of St. Mary's hospital. The private Lindo Wing looks more like a spa rather than a hospital but I guess that's what you're paying for. A stay here is not cheap but you get world class staff, from the surgeons to the nurses, everyone is excellent in their job. There's even a concierge service to get you anything you want. They offer medical management, where your personal patient liaison team will liaise with your midwifery and consultant team and help answer any questions. All of your appointments and investigations will be managed for you. Your liaison manger can request results, complete documentation and will work closely with your consultant and their team on your behalf. Then there's also Birthing techniques and medical innovations which range from seamless access to blood cord banking to hypnobirthing and cranial therapy. They even offer a wellness package which includes bedside appointments for complementary therapies, hair and beauty treatments. The catering service takes care of specific dietary needs. They even co-ordinate gourmet food delivery, personal chefs or housekeepers.

Then there's the famous private maternity nursing that includes on-going personalised support once you have left the care of our midwives to extend support in building and maintaining the best sleep and feeding routines for you and your baby.

Lastly, they want to make you feel as comfortable as possible in their hospital so there's a Personal touches service, where they can bring a touch of home into hospital by redecorating your room, personalising your décor, linen, or providing your choice of flowers. They can also assist with restaurant recommendations, personal shopping for you and your baby, travel and tourism advice and bookings for your family.

They even offer a professional photography service with photos of the newborn as well as the family and of course photos on the famous steps outside of the Lindo Wing.

It's a full-time service.

I was here two months ago and I'm so glad that Della chose the same hospital as I did to give birth. Nothing beats the service of St. Mary's. Maybe that's why Sophie, Della's best friend, is working here. She's a gynaecologist that is specialised in multiples and prenatal care. She's one of the few doctors that operates on feoti inside the mother's womb.

"Gabriella!"

I stop walking as I hear Danielle, who was my midwife, calling for me. The brown haired nurse in bright pink scrubs rushes over to me. "Hi! How are you?"

"Great. How are you? How are the twins?" She asks my husband and me.

"Getting bigger every day." Troy says with a proud smile on his lips.

"That's good to hear. Are you here to visit your daughter?"

"Yes. Did you help with her delivery?"

"No, that was Eileen. She's very good in her job. I worked with her for over ten years now. I believe Dr. Robins was the one who delivered the babies."

Sophie. "Not Dr. Ross?"

"No, she had a family emergency. Her father died."

"Oh that's so sad to hear." I look at my husband. "We'll send her something."

He nods. "Definitely."

"Alright, I won't hold you up any longer. I bet you're excited to meet your granddaughters. I heated they're beyond adorable."

All babies are beyond adorable. I smile at Danielle. "Have a great day, Danielle."

"You, too." She says with a smile on her lips before turning on her heel.

"Which room?"

"500." Troy says as I follow him again.

He grabs my left hand as we walk past room 520. Della's in the west wing with a view over Hyde Park. "It feels strange to walk down that hallway again."

"It does." I agree with him as we reach the last room at the end of the hallway.

Troy lets go of my hand and knocks against the door. "Ready?"

I nod as we hear a come in from Wlad. Troy opens the wide door and I walk inside. I gave birth in the same room. It's the room where I gave birth to Calloway and Gideon, Elias, Lorelai, Josephine and Nate. It's the room where I gave birth to Adaline 24 years ago.

Somehow I don't think it's a coincidence that she got this room as well.

I stop in my tracks as I see my daughter laying in the wide white bed, holding one baby. There's a navy blue armchair next to the bed where Wlad is sitting on, holding the second girl, and walnut cupboards above the bed and next to the bed. The floor is white marbled and the three transom windows offer a view over Hyde Park. This room doesn't look like a hospital room at all and I guess that's because it's not really a hospital room as it's one of the suites accommodations. "Oh, they're so gorgeous!" I breathe out.

Della's navy eyes lift off of her daughter as if she didn't hear me coming. She's glowing with love. Her chestnut curls have been blow dried in big waves but she's not wearing any make up. She doesn't have to. She always looked most beautiful without a drop of makeup on her skin. "Yes, they are." She agrees with me and her lips stretch into the most wonderful smile.

I walk over to her left bedside and look at my granddaughter. She's so tiny and so insanely beautiful!

"This is Caroline Lydia Grace Bolton. She was born at 3:05 am, a minute before her sister Isabella Elizabeth Rose Bolton." Della explains with a smile on her lips.

"She has your chin." Troy's voice says as my eyes are still glued to Caroline.

My daughter looks to her right, where Wlad and Troy are. "I don't think you can say that so soon."

"Oh yes you can and Troy is definitely right. Bella has my chin." Wlad disagrees with her.

Della rolls her eyes at his words. "Do you want to hold her, Daddy?"

"Yes. The last time I held a girl was a long time ago." He says before Wlad hands him his second born.

16 years, not that I'm counting.

"What about you, Mom?"

I nod and feel the light weight of my granddaughter in my arms a second later. Caroline has a small nose and full cheeks. Suddenly she yawns and opens her eyes, revealing her bright blue orbs that have a silver ring around the pupil. "She'll have your eyes, Wlad." I say with a smile on my lips. The blue colour often vanishes in the first year after giving birth.

"They both will, probably. Bella has the same eye colour right now. But Sophie told me the blue colour usually vanishes." Della says to us.

"When can you go home?" Troy asks as Bella wraps her tiny hand around his left forefinger.

"Tomorrow noon. Sophie said I could go today but I'd like to stay for one night. You know, just in case."

She's already worried. She's a Mom now. I look up from Caroline and stare at my daughter whose eyes are focused on her other daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie."

"Oh you definitely can be because I have birth to them without any drugs. No epidural."

"Della, you're insane!"

"No, I'm not. I made the decision to give birth without drugs and I went through with it. Millions of women have done this before me and are still doing it now, so I figured I could do that, too." She explains to me. "But why didn't you warn me?"

"About the pain?"

"No, about the amount of love I would feel for them. My heart is already bursting every time I look at them. How am I suppose to deal with that for the rest of my life? I didn't expect this... I didn't expect motherhood to be so amazing."

I smile and grab her hand before squeezing it softly. "Nothing prepares you for motherhood. There will be highs and lows but the highs are so worth it. They are worth any disagreement, any fight and any discussion. And when you have more kids, your heart will do the unthinkable: it will grow even bigger with love."

Della gulps as the tears start filling her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Troy promises her.

* * *

I love our tradition to spend our wedding anniversary on French Cay every year. I can't believe I've already been married for 25 years to the love of my life. It's crazy.

We visit the same beach that we got married at every year, we lay on the white sand and feel how the sun cherishes our bodies with warm kisses.

But this year it's the first time we are here alone again. Well, almost as Gideon and Cal are sleeping in their room. I couldn't be away from my youngest children.

"What is this all about?" I ask as I scan the beach. The sun is slowly sinking, coating the sky in stunning blush pinks, reds and oranges. The lit candles and pink rose petals are pathing a way to a floral arch with pink peonies. It looks breathtaking. "Troy, who's getting married tonight?" I ask him confused. Who would get married here, at our private beach on our private island? There are no hotel guests at this time of the year. Perhaps someone from the staff?

"We are." He answers casually.

"What?!" I ask him shocked as my head swings around.

He is standing there. On one knee. With an open box in his hand. Green sparkles shine out of it. "Marry me."

Is this real? "Troy, we already are married." I breathe out, still in shock.

"Marry me again."

"Again?" I repeat, being too shocked to say anything else.

"Yes." He is still on one knee. "Let's renew our vows."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of the last three years. Because of what I did to you. Because I love you and you still love me. Because we deserve a happy ending."

"But why?" I ask him back frowning.

"Because you didn't had that the last time." he whispers.

I didn't had that the last time? I frown before it hits me. He means the proposal; him on one knee. That's when I fall to my knees. "Troy, I don't need you to go on one knee." I say into his bright blue eyes. "I didn't need it 25 years ago and I certainly don't need it now." I explain as I cup his face. "All I need is you."

"You have me." He smiles.

I nod, "Yes, I have you..."

"I got you a new ring to add to your wedding band." he says, "With emeralds for our 25th wedding anniversary as promised." he pulls the ring out of the box. It's a thin platinum band with emeralds. It will fit perfectly with my sapphire wedding band.

I bite my lip. "Okay, let's getting married tonight." Suddenly, I notice that his left ring finger is naked. "Where's your wedding band?"

He smirks, "I brought mine to the jeweller as well." he explains as he pulls out the second ring from the box. It's the same wedding band as before. I don't get it. What changed?

"I don't see it." I explain frowning.

He hands me the ring, "The inside is filled with emeralds. Just like your ring - but the other side around."

I let the platinum wedding band glide through my fingers and look at the inside of it. There's a thin line of emeralds, I notice as I turn the ring. Until it stops at our wedding date. Our actual wedding date, not the date we once planned to get married on. "And you changed the date."

"Yes. Which is why I need to bring your wedding band to the jeweller as well. I think we should finally adjust that wedding date."

I chuckle, "It's about time we change that."

* * *

I brush through my hair before I flip my hair over to one side. I've put on diamond earrings and very light makeup with just mascara, a little blush and a nude lipstick. We're really doing this again. I can't help but catch myself smiling as I look at my reflection in the mirror. We got married 25 years ago. Time flies by so quickly. Too quickly.

I am wearing a white laced bohemian dress with a low cut in the back and a trail. A stunning dress I would have never picked out myself but somehow it's so me. Troy thought of everything. From the rings to the location and even to the dress. Just like last time we got married, we are barefoot. I walk out of the bathroom of the bungalow we have stayed in every year since we got married here on French Cay. I stop in my movement as I see my 48 year old husband standing at the window, looking at the beach. Pinks and reds fill the room as the sun is saying goodbye for today. He's been back for a few months now, but it still feels like the first time I saw him when I look at him. I allow my eyes to stare shamelessly into the back side of my husband. He's wearing beige coloured trousers and a white linen button down. Just like me he's barefoot as well. It feels like time hasn't made a single mark on him. He looks absolutely stunning.

"Hey handsome!" I start, causing him to turn around. "I think we have somewhere to be." I walk over to him.

I watch his pupils widen and the bright blue in his eyes fading into a turquoise colour as his lips form a stunning smile. His body language, his face expression and more so his eyes tell me everything I ever need to know. "Oh yes we do, Mrs. Bolton." he whispers before kissing my knuckles. "You look breathtaking. I can't wait to take hat dress off of you for the second time."

I feel a heatwave roaring through my system, "Where're the twins?"

"They're being taking care of." Troy ensures me with a smile on his lips.

"They're still asleep? But they should be there if not the rest of our family can be here."

"Relax, they're with me." I hear a female voice saying and turn around. Diana's standing there in a lilac dress with Calloway and Gideon on her arms. My four month old baby boys are smiling as they sees their parents. "Oh Gabi, you look so beautiful." her eyes fill with tears.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her shocked before looking at Troy, "What's she doing here?"

"I'm part of the package." she explains with a smile on her lips.

"Package? What package?" I ask Troy confused.

"The wedding package, duh!" I hear my youngest daughter's voice. I look to my right and see Rory standing there with Nathanial, Josephine, Adaline and Anastasia behind her. My mouth drops open as Miley and Luc appear with Liam as well as Kelsi, Ryan and Shailene.

And then I even notice the Cambridge family!

"Troy..." I breathe out before looking back at my husband. He did this? He planned all of this?

He smiles back at me, "To avoid any questions about the hair, dress, cake and all that jazz afterwards. Bringing them here would be much easier than answering all of their questions."

I laugh at his words, we had enough of that the last time we got secretly married. I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, "I can't believe you did all of this... and I didn't notice anything." I mumble as my fingers fondle his cheeks.

"I still know how to surprise my wife." he kisses my fingertips.

"Okay, let's do this before it gets dark outside!" Nate claps into his hands, sounding just like his father.

"He's so much like me." Troy grins as we all chuckle.

* * *

My husband and I renew our vows on the same beach where we wedded 25 years ago. The same beach, the same priest but this time with wedding guests.

Our family.

All eight children. Plus Troy's and my mother as well as my father. Miley, Luc, Liam, Kelsi and Ryan are here are well. Even the extended family, the Cambridges, are here. It's intimate. Perfect.

Just the way we like it.

We share a kiss under the glowing light of the setting sun with our family applauding the to the vows that we shared.

I promised him forever.

And he did the same.

There's nothing more I could want.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I've been working on a different story. On Jo's story. Would you like to read it? Her story has been swirling in my mind for quite some time now so one day I decided to write it down... it's quite different from Della's story and Gabriella and Troy's, so I think I want to publish it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **The title is Someone's someone.**

 **The next chapter of A Million Times More is going to be roughly a year later.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	32. Chapter 32

I watch Calloway, Gideon and Elias playing in the corner of our living room with wooden planes and cars. It's so heartwarming to see them communicate and interact with one another. Elias as their big brother is talking to them in a language we understand and every now and then Cal or Gideon respond to him. He is so excited about his brothers.

Really, I could let Elias do all the raising. He's obsessed with his little brothers.

The snow is falling down in big chunks and clashing against the glass front in our living room. The fire is cracking in the marbled fireplace. In a few weeks we'll buy a Christmas tree and my whole family is coming home. I can't believe a year went by again. It was too quickly. But I'm excited to have my whole family home for Christmas. My Dad is excited to see not only my boys again but Della's girls as well. The last time we've been together at one place like that was for Caroline and Isabella's birthday in early November. Time flies by too quickly. Especially with kids. I can't believe our twins are already one year old. It's crazy.

"It's out."

I twist my upper body on the couch and look at my brother who is holding an iPad in his hands. "What?"

"That Rory's dating the future King of England." Ryan says. "Some idiot took photos of them while they were walking around the old town of Gstaad. Snow surrounds them as they stroll through the city. He has his arm wrapped around her and she's resting her head on his shoulder. They look as in love as it gets." That means the picture is fresh, maybe a few hours old. They just landed in Gstaad, which is the winter campus of Le Rosey, yesterday evening.

Of course it had to come out sooner or later. They might be going to the same boarding school in Switzerland, but even that's not a place where they can hide forever. Frankly, I'm quite surprised they could have kept it under wraps for over two years. I thought that with all the students attending this boarding school the news would come out faster. But I guess when children from Royalty, wealth, politicians, celebrities come together, it's just another school. They don't see themselves as special, at least during class. They get treated equally as normal, no one gets favoured. It's why this school is so good for the triplets. After all the shit the media wrote about us, it's nice for them to get away from the press and focus on their education. The two years have been wonderful there so far. I can't believe they're graduating next year already.

"Give me the iPad." I demand and he hands it over to me. I look at the photos of my 17 year old daughter with her boyfriend that's her age. They are bundled up in winter clothes: She's wearing a black long wool coat by Burberry with black boots, a grey scarf, hat and gloves. He's wearing a Barbour jacket in olive with black gloves, a scarf and a cashmere hat. Rory's chestnut coloured curls are framing her face as she rests her head on his left shoulder. George's arm is wrapped around her waist as they stroll through the old town of Gstaad. You could hardly tell who they are if you didn't know. But obviously someone recognised them.

I swipe left and see another photo of them sitting in a café enjoying a hot cup of coffee with a few friends who are Roséens as well. Five pupils are sitting at the round table in the typical Swiss cafe with wood everywhere, all in sweaters and warm trousers or tights with skirts. Rory's sitting next to George and they're holding hands as they talk to the friends across them. They are facing not each other, but their friends that sit next to them. But they are holding hands. This time you can definitely recognise the future King of England as well as Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton.

The secret's definitely out.

I swipe left again and see their backsides walking towards the open gates of their winter campus in Gstaad in the Canton of Bern. This photo is not as sharp as the other two. There are arrows drawn onto the photo of six pupils in total: Nathanial Bolton, Princess Charlotte, Josephine Bolton, Andrew Brown, Lorelai Bolton and Prince George. Hearts are drawn above Rory and George.

"I guess you have to call the Cambridges now." Ry says, "How do you even reach them?"

"I have their personal cellphone numbers." I say casually.

"You have the personal cellphone numbers of the future King of England and his wife?" Ryan asks me shocked.

I look up from the iPad screen, "Don't be so surprised. You knew they were going out for over two years now."

"Yeah, but I thought this was just a fling."

"A fling that lasts for two years?" I raise an eyebrow at him before handing him back the iPad.

"Well, you know I didn't really think that Rory was dating him..."

"He was at every single birthday party of hers in the last two years - and she was at his in reverse."

"Yeah, but they invited like a hundreds of people to the Buckingham Palace. That didn't count."

"You know, they hang out together during their holidays. Here or at Kensington Palace whenever George doesn't have to fulfil his royal duties. They had movie nights here. They spent a weekend in France at our vineyards in the summer." Honestly, I get that it's kind of hard to believe at first, but after two years Ry should be used to that. "Rory and Jo go horseback riding with the Queen at Sandringham House all the time." The Royals have accepted Rory as one of their own, without her wearing a ring on her left ring finger.

"I know that, too. I mean, I have met George, Charlotte and Louis several times now... I just-" Ryan sighs, "I don't know it's kind of a huge deal when your niece is dating the future King of England, isn't it?"

"It is." I agree with him and nod, "This is why we had a talk with them a long time ago." Actually two and a half years ago - not that I'm counting. "We also had to talk to the royal family for obvious reasons. It's going to become a bit more hectic now as Rory's in the world focus because of those photos. That's why they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps for as long as possible."

"It's a miracle they were able to for two and a half years."

"They were just kids playing around. It wasn't serious until someday it suddenly was."

"And what did the Cambridges say to this?"

"They asked us to give them full access to our personal information."

"What?"

"They want to know of the skeletons in our closet before the media start digging. Which they definitely will now."

Ryan raises his eyebrow at me, "You have a lot of skeletons in that closet."

"I know, which is why I thought they would make George break up with Rory after finding out."

"You told them?"

"What else was I suppose to do? It's either tell them or let the media tell them - and they learned that from the scandals that Meghan's family created in the past."

"And they didn't do anything?"

"Obviously they weren't amused by the news. But they knew George was in love with Rory and so was she. What should they have done? Turn them into Romeo and Juliet?!" I counter back.

"So they just let them be?"

I nod, "They're quite safe at Le Rosey. The other students there don't really care. I mean, obviously they do care, but not enough to post photos online or spread the rumours."

"And now someone just accidentally took photos of them in Gstaad?"

"No, I don't think it was accidentally at all."

"What? This was a set-up?"

"No, not a set-up, just... They felt confident enough to not hide anymore." I shrug, "We had a talk with the Royal Family, including the Queen of England, about it. We talked about strategies and all that was going to face them once they are not as careful anymore. The Royal Family presented the facts, gave them their options and let them decide."

"You talked with Queen Elizabeth about this?"

"And the Cambridges of course."

"When?"

"This summer at Buckingham Palace. We had a private meeting that no one could know about."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I couldn't." I shrug. "Private meetings mean no one can know but the ones attending it."

"But I can keep my mouth shut. I kept my mouth shut for a very long time about their relationship!"

"I know. And the royal family is very impressed at how well we're dealing with the situation. They appreciate our secrecy."

Ryan shakes his head in disbelief before looking at the iPad again. "And what now?"

"Now the media storm will run down on every single one of us. From you and Kelsi, Miley and Luc to even my mother and perhaps even Sharpay and Vance. They will find out that my mother has been divorced for over twelve years now and that she's living with us now after Franklin's death. They will probably find out about their fling because some old college friend is going to talk. That will make headlines alone. Their love story will fill the magazines for a few months. And then there's Troy's and mine, Della and Wladimir's, Ana and Sasha's , Miley and Luc's..."

"They will dig out all the shit again and plaster the streets with it."

I nod, "They might even find out about pastor Fields."

"That's bad."

"I know, but the royal family is informed. They have statements ready for any scandal that might erupt."

"They do?"

I nod, "They do. Even a statement considering Rory's safety if the paparazzi get too close to the gates of Château du Rosey or the gates in Chalet Rex, Gstaad. They don't want her getting chased like Diana, Catherine and Meghan. George wants to protect her as much as possible, which is why they're so close that not even a sheet of paper fits between them. But they are getting already quite the protection. Le Rosey is taking their student's safety very seriously. It's why they could live on so normally until now."

"You do know that this means Rory's going to be royalty one day."

"She's not becoming royalty any time soon."

"You don't know that. If they stay together - and it is very likely that they do - she will become queen one day. Queen of England!"

"No, she'll be Duchess of some kind of Dukedom." I correct him. "This is their first serious relationship, it doesn't mean it's going to end in marriage." I lie to him.

"It will."

I roll my eyes at his strong will, "You just want to walk through Buckingham Palace and see all the secret hallways and rooms."

"Hell yeah, I do!"

* * *

 **Prince in love!**

 _Prince George of Cambridge has been spotted walking hand in hand though Gstaad along with his friends and his girlfriend! The Prince of England is officially off the market. Tennis superstar Lorelai Bolton, who has ended her promising tennis career after winning a Golden Grand Slam, has her grip tight around the Prince. The 17 year old girl was the one who held hands with him as they strolled through the old town of Gstaad that is bursting with luxury shops. The Swiss village is a hotspot for the rich and famous. It is known for its Swiss chalets that can be found anywhere there. They start at 15 million pounds and are highly requested among the rich people. Even the winter campus of Le Rosey has those beautiful chalets. It's no wonder Royalty feels so welcomed there._

 _Looks like the Prince chose, just like his father and uncle, a commoner. Lorelai Bolton has won the Gold medal for Britain at the Olympics last year. With that she won millions of hearts and maybe even the prince's. Back then he was already present at every single Grand Slam tournament as well as the Olympics in Paris. Officially, it was in support of the sport and while it looked like Lorelai was dating Alexander Zverev back then, we probably now know that those two have been close for a really long time._

 _But getting close to a Prince when you're attending one of the most expensive boarding schools in the world is no witch work. There are roughly 300 pupils that attend Le Rosey in Switzerland. The teacher-pupil ratio is one to four, meaning Lorelai and Prince George have very likely classes together. If they didn't met in class, they easily could have met on the school's campus, which has various tennis courts, stables for exclusive trained horses, swimming pools and their very own concert hall where Taylor Swift and Beyoncé have already performed._

 _Lorelai Bolton is however no stranger to the spotlight. Even before her short tennis career, the youngest daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton has been spotted in London by the paparazzi very frequently. Especially on shopping trips with her famous actress aunt Miley Bolton and her bigger sister Princess Anastasia of Romanov, whose husband is an official heir of the Romanov heritage. While Russian Royalty is no stranger to Lorelai, British Royalty is a whole different story. Lorelai was spotted at Ascot with her twin sister Josephine and her parents this summer. The British Royals were there as well, but neither George nor Lorelai have made any attempts to show their affection. They are good at playing hide and seek with the public._

 _While George's sister Charlotte has been seen talking to both Bolton sisters, George kept his attention to his Royal duties._

 _Now we're all waiting for an official confirmation of the Kensington Palace and of course more photos of Prince George's first girlfriend!_

* * *

 **Lorelai's shocking secret!**

 _Is Lorelai not the innocent girl she claims to be? An exclusive source told us that the tennis queen is a control freak! She follows a strict vegan diet and workout regime. Our source confirmed that the Roséen spends an hour in the morning of running through the school's campus before the sun has even risen - with Prince George by her side! After their morning run both of them have been seen doing yoga in the open air, holding each posture for more than five minutes! The special yoga practice, known as Yin Yoga, is, what the tennis queen later confirmed in a press conference after winning her fourth Grand Slam in New York City, what keeps her mind calm and her limbs so extraordinary flexible. Sadly, no photos of either Lorelai not Prince George have been snapped yet. Their school is known for very strict security standards, so it's not very likely that we're going to see them soon._

 _But their winter break is just weeks away. In exactly 15 days, according to the school's website, Lorelai and George will be back home._

 _In Apartment 1A at Kensington Palace and in Richmond, where Lorelai's childhood home is located._

* * *

I stop at the open door of my youngest daughter's room. The cream coloured walls reflect my daughter's calmness perfectly. There are accents of pink with cushions on the king sized bed and pink cashmere blankets that are draped over the two armchairs that stand across the marble fireplace. The mantelpiece is bursting with framed photos of her and George, her and Charlotte and her holding the awards she won this year. The matching awards stand in the built in bookshelves on the left and right side of the fireplace.

A Golden Slam.

My daughter wrote tennis history that year. And a year later she decided it was time to go public with her relationship. The relationship with the future King of England. The press went crazy over Rory as soon as the first photos of them in Gstaad appeared online. Gstaad is one of the poshest places of whole Europe and it's known for the winter wonderland and the super-rich people who go there for their skiing trips every year, so naturally the press now thinks we are arrogant, posh people. Rory has turned from the A-student, tennis superstar into a girl that has been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

It's been now three weeks and while my kids are home for their winter holiday, it still feels like they're not home at all. Nate is out with his friends and Jo is in Dover, horseback riding with her Dad.

I walk into her room and hear rustling noises coming out of Rory's en-suite dressing room. I stop in the doorway and stare at the mess that's in the white dressing room. There are clothes all over the floor and the island. So many different colours, textures and cuts are mixed together that I can neither see the cream coloured carpet nor the white marbled island.

My daughter's not a messy. She only gets messy when she's stressing about something.

"Rory," I breathe out shocked.

My daughter picks up a padded silk hanger on which a pastel pink cashmere coat by Givenchy is hanging on. She twirls around at the sound of my voice. "I don't know what to wear."

I stare at her confused. "I don't follow. You have a dressing room full of clothes. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I think we need to go shopping. Maybe to Hermes. Or Burberry. Or Chanel." She thinks out loud before pointing at me. "Harrods! We should go to Harrods. That way we have all designers at one place. I need a new outfit."

"Sweetie, again, you have a room full of clothes."

"But they're not good enough!" She waves with her hands after she has thrown the grey Mulberry coat onto the pile of clothes that have covered the island in her room.

"Why aren't they good enough?" I ask her confused as she turns around and starts looking through her clothes again. She had everything colour coordinated but now everything's messed up.

"Not why. But for who."

I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "Rory, what's going on?" I ask her.

"George invited me over to Sandringham."

"And what are you so stressing about? You've already spent time at Amner Hall with the Cambridges. They love you and you love them."

"Mom, you don't understand. George invited me to Sandringham House. On Christmas Day. For the church service. With the Queen."

"What?!" I ask her shocked.

"Mom, I know you're not really a Royal fan but this is huge! I will not just meet the Queen again but I will walk down the path from Sandringham House to the Saint Magdalene Church. The one where all the Royals walk down on the morning service. They walk down that path, wave to the crowds and attend the church service. And then after the service they curtsy to the Queen and bath in the crowd on Christmas Day. They shake hands and have small talk. This gets streamed on TV. On TV, Mom!" She says with wide eyes. "This is a family event - No, it's the family event! They said it was Meghan who broke Royal protocol when she attended the church service for the first time because she was only engaged to Harry back then. They called it an honour. Well," she starts waving with her hands again, "George and me aren't even engaged. We're just in a relationship! Do you know how big of a deal this is? I'm going to be in the spotlight with him for the first time! People will judge my lipstick, my skin texture, my eyebrows, my smile, my hair and hat - or maybe I will wear a fascinator I don't know yet. The online community will google the clothes I'm going to wear and find out the brands, colours and prizes immediately! So it matters what I'm going to wear!"

"Rory, you don't have to do this if you don't want this."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! No one says no to the Queen! It's the Queen of England for lord's sake!"

"The Queen invited you?" I ask her amazed.

"Yes. Apparently, she really likes me. She is really fond of you and Daddy as well - our whole family actually. George says that she's talking about your visit to Balmoral Castle even now all the time. I've only met the Queen a handful of times before but she really likes our family, so I guess she wanted to make a statement."

"Except this is a pretty big statement."

"It's like we're yelling into the world that we're getting engaged in the near future, which we're not. We're bloody 17, Mom!"

"If the pressure is too much honey, than you can always politely-"

"You're not listening to me! It's the Queen of England! She doesn't have the word no in her vocabulary. No one says no to the Queen and I sure as hell won't be the first one. Instead I will bite into that sour apple, look for something to wear and walk down that part with my head held up high." She announces sounding like a true Bolton.

"Rory, you don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable with-"

"Mom, I'm not worried about me or the message I'm going to send out when I walk down that path. It's you I'm worried about."

I frown. "What? Rory, why should you worry about us?"

"Because if you thought the press was cruel in the last few weeks, well this is going to get much worse. I will not only be introduced as George's girlfriend officially but it will happen with the Queen's consent. By this simple walk, the whole world will know that the Royal Family stands behind George and me, that they support us and that they welcome me into the family. Without us being engaged. This is huge! Huge!"

"How do you feel about that?"

She fakes a laugh, "I'm freaking out, can't you see? I'm as indecisive as I can be. I don't even know which socks I'm going to wear."

I brush through her chestnut hair, "No, Rory that's not what I meant. How do you feel about the message you will send? If it's too much pressure you can always step back."

"No, I can deal with the pressure."

"You're 17. Talking about marriage is a little early."

"I know what you talked about with the Queen this summer. Do you really think I bought your story about tea and scones? Mom, George introduced me to his nona. His grannie, not the Queen of England. And he loves this woman very much. Neither of us is ready for a marriage because we still have a lot of plans until we can even start thinking of this."

"Then stay at home on Christmas Day."

My youngest daughter shakes her head. "No. I want the world to know that I'm by George's side. If we continue with this hide and seek game than it's only going to get worse with the paparazzi. I love him, Mom, and he loves me as well. It just happens to be that our love will always be under the spotlight. It will be judged. At least this way he shows that not only he but his whole family stands behind me. We still have two years at Le Rosey so we can avoid the British press for most of the year. And I will grow into this role. Not because I have to but because I love him."

How can she be so grown up? When did she become to mature? "Rory..."

"But I don't know what to wear. Do I wear a British designer? Alexander McQueen? Burberry? Mulberry? Stella McCartney? Victoria Beckham? Or do I wear French designers? Dior? Chanel? Hermes? Or what about Canadian designers? Sentaler? What about Italian designers? Versace? Gucci? Valentino? Or maybe I should wear something from the high street, you know to be relatable. Club Monaco? ? Topshop? Or maybe I should start with the colour of my coat. Black? Camel? Pastel colours or I shall go with a bright colour? Should I ask George if he knows what the Queen is going to wear so we don't accidentally wear the same colour?"

"Rory," I interrupt her. "I think we should go shopping. Harrods sounds like a very good idea. We can take Ana with us because I have no idea about fashion. Sasha can watch Gideon and Calloway."

Rory giggles at my words. "I love you, Mom."

I kiss her left cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

"I think we should go with purple." Ana suggests as we walk into Burberry. We've been to Chanel, Hermes, Dior and Louis Vuitton but Rory didn't find anything that she liked. She tried on clothes in every colour but nothing spoke to her. She's been pickier than ever. We spent the whole morning searching and by now I'm starting to think we're looking for the needle in the hays.

The paparazzi have been following us everywhere but we did our best to ignore them. Having all three Bolton women in one shot is a money-making photo but now that Rory's officially dating Prince George it's nearly priceless.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bolton, Princess Anastasia and Miss Bolton. My name is Luisa and I'm your personal assistant for today. Thank you for coming to Burberry." A blonde woman in a chic black tailored dress says to us. Her blue eyes dance from Ana to Rory to me.

Thank you for coming to Burberry? I think she's thanking us for giving her the free publicity. Not that a amazing house like Burberry needs it.

"How can I help you?" Luisa asks us with a smile on her lips.

Rory looks at her older sister. "I think we should give purple a shot." She nods at Ana before looking at Luisa again. "I'm looking for a purple coat."

"Cashmere. Plum would be good or mauve. But not violet." Ana specifies for her little sister. "Tailored cut. With buttons."

I stare at Ana like she's talking a foreign language. How the hell does my daughter knows that?

Luisa nods, "We have exactly what you're looking for. Please follow me."

Rory starts following Luisa as the woman walks through the Burberry store that's completely empty expect for us.

I grab my daughter's arm and pull her back. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" She asks with her big green innocent eyes and a perfect smile on her lips.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Ana, you know exactly what I mean."

She blushes, "Okay. I may have seen what she was going to wear on her first official outing with the Royals."

"And then why did you drag us through whole London the whole day?!" I ask her in a whisper. "You know how much I hate shopping!"

She smirks at me. "I know. But I love it." With that she untwists her arm out of my grip and walks away from me.

I sigh before following my daughter upstairs, far away from the paparazzi. I walk up the black staircase, passing famous Burberry ads that are framed. I stop at the dark red velvet couch on which Ana is sitting on. The changing rooms are across the couch. Heels and boots by the British brand are standing on illuminated shelves. She has already gotten out of her black coat and matching scarf. I sit down next to her before opening my white Mulberry coat. "So, this is it, huh?"

"What?" Ana asks me.

"I'm losing her to the Royal Family." I whisper although no one is on the first floor except for Luisa and Rory.

Ana looks at me with her big green eyes. "You're not losing her to them."

"It feels like it."

"She will always need her mother. Your bond to her will not weaken just because she will become Royalty one day." Ana whispers to me. "In fact, it will grow stronger. She will always turn to you for advice just like Della or me."

I sigh and brush through my hair. The press is already going nuts over Rory and George ever since the few photos of them in Gstaad got released. It's been just a few weeks but the interest in us has only grown. The journalists start doing their research in hope to find the skeletons in our closets.

But our skeletons are hidden so well that not even the Royal Family has found out about them.

The pressure for Rory and George is definitely on but to my surprise it doesn't seem to bother my daughter that much. She grew up in the spotlight as Troy and mine company is very well known but that spotlight was only local. The global interest in her however started growing when she won her first Grand Slam title in Melbourne two years ago. The press started calling her Britain's new star on the tennis's sky. But apart from filming a few online commercials for her sponsor lululemon, Rory has stayed out of the spotlight. Instead she focused on the sport. On tennis.

On her big dream.

By the time she won the U.S. Open she had officially written tennis history and was a world record holder. Rumours about her dating Alexander Zverev, a German tennis superstar, started to emerge as the press got one good shot at the Australian gala after the Australian Open. They danced together because that's what the Women's winner and the Men's winner always had done. The press however seemed convinced that they were sparks between them. It didn't help that they kept meeting each other at the French Open and during the Olympics in Paris the same year. By the time Wimbledon came, the new tennis superstar couple was born. It must've bothered George the most, Rory's secret boyfriend. I have no idea how they managed to kept their love under the radar for two years. It's a mystery I can't unravel.

But Alexander Zverev definitely did a good job at hiding them as well.

And now, over two years after Rory's first Grand Slam, they are ready to face the world. Why they won't wait until they graduated from university is something I don't understand. But it's their decision as it's their relationship.

But the pressure is only going to grow in the years to come.

Suddenly, Rory walks out of the changing room. She chose a plum double-breasted coat cut to a slim, longline silhouette in Italian-woven cashmere. Ana was right, the colour suits her very well. Like the olive, the navy, camel and light grey coats she had tried on before. But plum really looks good. It's a great contrast to her icy blue eyes and chestnut waves.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Rory says to us. The fact that she didn't ask for our opinion is reason enough for me to know she found her right coat. Plum. My daughter is going to wear a plum coloured coat on her first outing with Prince George.

"It looks good." I tell her with a smile on my lips.

"It's a great contrast to your eyes." Ana nods in agreement.

Rory nods as well, "But I'd like to go to Club Monaco to find something underneath. A dress would be good."

Ana nods, probably already planning the road to the shop. I sigh, this day of shopping is far from being over. "Boots or heels?"

"Heels. Jimmy Choo. Black." Rory answers with a grin.

That means either going back to Harrods or going to Selfridges. I look at Luisa. "We take the coat."

The sales associate smiles at us. "Very good choice. It's fitting you perfectly. Do you want to try on a matching scarf as well?"

Rory looks at Luisa and think for a moment. "No. I already have something better in mind."

"Alright. Then I'm going to pack this beauty for you and meet you at the cashier here on this floor. You can use the back exit if you wish. That way you can avoid the press." The blonde woman smirks at us.

I'm sure the people have doubled during the time we spent here.

* * *

Calloway's fingers are wrapped around my forefingers as he is walking between my legs, taking one shaky step after another. "You're doing great, sunshine." I say with a grin on my lips.

He squirts before jumping up and down in excitement over his achievement. I chuckle before picking up him. I kiss his left cheek, feeling a kind of love only my children are able to make me feel.

"Dad, how do you ask a girl out?"

I stir as I hear my oldest son asking this question. I stop at the open door of our library and peak inside. My 17 year old son is sitting on the couch with his Daddy next to him. They look so much alike, like Nate is a duplicate of my husband. There's an open book laying on his lap as he's preparing for the first stage of his finale exams at Le Rosey. "How did you ask Mom out?"

Troy licks his lips. "I just asked." He demanded it really. There was no question, there was a demand.

"You just asked?" Nate waves with his hands, "How's that suppose to help me?" I don't know why he's so nervous. He has been out with lots of girls, I know that. But maybe he likes this one especially.

"You don't have to be nervous."

Nate gulps, "I'm not, but..."

"But what?"

"How do you ask Royalty out?" My son asks, shrugging. He drops the bomb, letting it explode in the middle of the room. Royalty.

My mouth falls open. I knew he got along with George's little sister because they've been hanging out a lot ever since George started dating Rory but... shit, I knew Rory loves George and these feelings were clearly mutually as they are planning to go to Oxford next year together to study medicine, which would make him the first Royal to be a doctor and King of England at the same time one day. I knew they were serious, but Nate and Charlotte?

After Char brushed him off so badly over two years ago on New Year's Eve, I thought Nate moved on. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe that's why he chose to follow George, Rory and Charlotte to Oxford. I know Char wants to study History of Art and Nate chose Philosophy, Politics and Economy for his bachelor degree.

Jo will join George, Rory and Nate at Oxford, studying Economics and Management as she's probably the only one of our children who really wants to take over Bolton Enterprises one day. That gives Troy and me some peace because Liam won't be able to handle our empire on his own. We really want our firms to stay within the family. I mean, we have eight children so there better be some who will continue our work!

"Charlotte?" Troy asks him surprised. She's only a year younger than Nate, but she's in lots of his classes because she's doing so well. She's even going to graduate with him from Le Rosey in the summer.

"Don't look at me like that." Nate hisses at him. "I'm not interested in the sheik's daughter." She's also attending Le Rosey but she's four years younger than Nate. Not that age matters. Della and Wlad are the perfect example.

"Well," Troy licks his lips, "my answer is still the same. Just ask her."

"And if she says no?"

"Nate, has a girl ever said no to you?" Troy narrows his eyes with a grin on my lips.

Nate shakes his head, clearly aware of his good looks. "But I like her."

"Obviously you do." Troy says with a chuckle.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, if he starts mocking him now Nate will never turn to him again for advice.

Nate's lips from a thin line. "What made you so sure Mom wouldn't turn you down?"

"How do you feel when you think of Charlotte?" He asks him back instead.

"I don't know. Nervous, I guess. I have butterflies in my stomach and my fingertips are tingling... my heart is beating a million times faster and my head starts spinning..." he says with a grin on his lips. "Mom's songs suddenly make sense, too."

"That's exactly how I felt when I met your mother."

"Really?"

He nods, "Yes."

"Does it get better?"

Troy shakes his head, "Even after 26 years of being married to your mom, I still feel that way."

"26 years..." Nate echoes and I see his mind wandering as he looks into empty space, "Who knows maybe I'll be the King of England then. Or maybe... maybe Rory will be Queen. You know, as George is in line first." He shrugs.

Troy's gaze softens, "You really do like her."

Nate looks into his father's eyes, "You see the dilemma I am in?"

Suddenly, Troy notices my stares and looks up. Nate turns around, seeing me standing in the doorway with Cal on my hips.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" Nate asks me in an angry tone.

"Sweetie, I had no idea..." I breathe out as I walk over to them.

"Don't you dare say a word to the others!"

I nod with closed lips, "Pinkie promise."

"Good." My son says before brushing through his dirty blonde hair. "Because I really do like her."

I can't hide the smirk on my lips.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"I didn't even say anything!"

He narrows his navy eyes at me. "I can see right through you. You're already planning our wedding when really you should start planning Rory's."

My smile fades abruptly. "What?"

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying that they have a much better chance to make it to the altar than Char and me." He interrupts his father. "And no, George has not said anything but I'm not blind and neither is Jo or Char. We can see that those two are like miniatures of you and Daddy." He says to me with a shrug. "They can't even make it through a day without one another."

I grin at my husband, "She's going to spend Christmas Day with the Royals."

Nate waves with his hands, "There you go!" Suddenly he frowns, "Wait, so she's going to attend the church service?"

"Yes." I say with a smile on my lips.

Nate looks at his father, "You realise what that means, don't you? You're losing your daughter to the royals."

"It's just one Christmas Day." He answers.

Nate shakes his head, "No, from now on it is expected of her to attend every Christmas church service. If not, speculation about a feud within the royals or a breakup will start swirling around faster than you can look over your shoulder. She's a part of their family now."

"She has been with the royals on holiday before." I tell him.

His head swings over to me. "But not like this and you know it. This engagement means she's basically engaged to George. The press will point their cameras into our direction now because they're going expect that ring on Rory's finger any day now."

I look at my husband, shit I didn't see it from this perspective. They're just 17 and already under so much pressure.

I hope their love is strong enough for what's ahead.

* * *

 **Breaking Royal protocol!**

 _On the traditional Christmas Day service of the St. Magdalene church in Norfolk Prince George has introduced his girlfriend Lorelai Bolton to the world! It is unknown if Lorelai has spent Christmas Eve with the Royal Family as well but walking down the path along the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and Sussex is a great honour as well as the Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Cornwall. Overall the royals seem to have been pleased with George's first girlfriend. They joked with her on the way to the church service and waved to the waiting crowds. By bringing Bolton to the church, Prince George broke Royal Protocol as it's only allowed to bring your wife and husband with you to this sacred tradition. Prince Harry broke the Royal Protocol himself as he brought the Duchess of Sussex with him when they were only engaged!_

 _But Lorelai Bolton is nothing more but a Royal girlfriend. Or is she?_

* * *

 **First official outing of Prince George and Lorelai Bolton on Christmas Day!**

 _Lorelai Bolton has been given the great honour to accompany Prince George and his family on their way to the St. Magdalene church on Christmas Day! While this before was only allowed for family members or fiancées, this not only shows how much George loves his girlfriend but that the Royals have welcomed her into the family already! A close source tells us that it was the Queen herself who asked for Bolton's company on Christmas Day! Bolton has been to Balmoral Castle with her family the last two summers where she met the Queen during her summer holidays. The Queen must've been quite smitten by the youngest daughter of Gabriella and Troy Bolton. After the first photos of George and Lorelai appeared the Royal Family have kept their mouths shut. Until this morning when they walked from Sandringham House to the church - with Lorelai. The Prince's girlfriend chose a plum coloured Burberry coat for her first official outing with His Royal Highness, that she paired with black Jimmy Choo pumps and a black cashmere dress by Club Monaco. She chose a matching fascinator in the same colour of her coat._

 _After the church service Bolton had to curtsy to the Queen like the rest of the Royal Family. Bolton performed a rather relaxed curtsy that involved eye contact and a broad smile which made it look like a greeting ritual as much as an act of obeisance. Experts say that it only shows how much the Queen likes Prince George's girlfriend._

 _But afterwards, the royal girlfriend didn't bath in the crowds like the rest of the family. Instead, she and George walked back to Sandringham House rather quickly. They stopped on their way a few times to shake some hands and Lorelai revealed that she feels very honoured to be here today and wished Merry Christmas. The blue eyed girlfriend smiled and kept close to Prince George. The two held hands and cling to each other in a way that reminded of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex._

 _The photos taken during their first official outing as a couple speak for themselves. Prince George is clearly proud of his girlfriend and madly in love with her._

 _Some people can even hear the wedding bells ringing in the near distance._

* * *

 **Who is Lorelai Bolton?**

 _After Prince George's first public outing with his girlfriend Lorelai Bolton, the whole world is now asking who is the brunette who stole the Prince's heart?_

 _Well, we've got the answers you're looking for._

 _Lorelai Bolton is the youngest daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. You may recognise the names as her parents are the CEOs of Bolton's Enterprises and Relentless, a record company that Gabriella owns. Gabriella in fact is known for winning many Grammies, Academy Awards and Golden Globes for her work in the music industry._

 _And just as publicly was how she met Troy Bolton, her now husband. The two met in Manhattan 27 years ago and broke up a year into the relationship because Troy had tried to buy Gabriella out of her own record company in Manhattan, called Manhattan Records. Her business partner Max accepted the offer that was given by Bolton and his business partner Tanner, but Gabriella refused to sign._

 _The bomb she blew up after fleeing to London did not only bring Max behind bars but Tanner as well. The brunette revealed that Tanner had used her company for money launder for years. She sued Tanner and Bolton using Troy Bolton's father as her legal representative. During the trail, which was not public, the jury decided to only put Tanner behind bars as Bolton proved his innocence._

 _The two didn't talk for months and enjoyed the distance that the big pound provided them. It is unknown how Bolton managed to win Gabriella's heart back, but only three months after the trail the two of them were spotted famously in a bakery getting pastries in Covent Garden, where Gabriella used to live with her brother. She opened another company, called fittingly Unfaithful Records back then. Within a year, Gabriella managed to write black numbers and win her first Oscar._

 _The pair even survived a scandal when Gabriella and Troy famously eloped from their own wedding before their daughter Adaline Elizabeth Grace was born. Adaline has made headlines herself as it turned out she is a wonder child just like her adoptive sister Princess Anastasia of Romanov, who became a royal upon marriage to Prince Sasha of Romanov the only official heir of the Romanovs. Dr. Adaline Bolton has won a Nobel Prize for finding a cure for Parkinson's. She and her sister Anastasia were both eight when Gabriella became pregnant with triplets._

 _Nathanial Bolton was born roughly two months before his twin sisters Josephine and Lorelai. While Josephine has stayed out of the spotlight, the same does not go for Nathanial and Lorelai. Nathanial was an Olympian and won silver in the Olympics in Paris. Lorelai was a tennis shooting star the same year. At the age of 15 she won the Australian Open, French Open and Olympics the same year as her brother. After she turned 16 in August, she won Wimbledon and the U.S. Open. That combination made her win the second Golden Grand Slam in tennis history. The only woman who was able to do that before was German Steffi Graf._

 _After making tennis history, the brunette abruptly ended her career in a famous Instagram post that featured all of Grand Slam trophies: Daphne Akhurst Memorial Cup (Australian Open), the Suzanne-Lenglen Cup (French Open also known as Roland-Garros), the Venus Rosewater Dish (Wimbledon) and the silver polished trophy of the U.S. Open as well as her gold medal from the Olympics in Paris._

 _The famous speech can still be found on Bolton's Instagram page. The tennis superstar ended the career with the following words: "To my fans and tennis watchers all over the world,_

 _The time has come to end my very short but satisfying career. From the early age of five, I had dreamt to one day win a Golden Slam like Steffi Graf did in 1988. Great moments are born from great opportunity. And this year was my opportunity._

 _Another box I wanted to tick off was playing against my idol, Angelique Kerber. The opportunity arose in the women's finale of the us open. This was by far the greatest match of my life and by winning against her my dream came true._

 _I am the second person in tennis history to be able to hold the title Golden Slam._

 _I have achieved everything I ever wanted._

 _So, it's time for me to say goodbye and pursue a different dream._

 _I hope I could inspire you to pursue your own dreams and follow your passion._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Lorelai"_

 _The Instagram post was her last. Up until this day Lorelai Bolton has not used any social media accounts._

 _Now, a year later, it seems to be clear why she has ended her career: Prince George. The Prince of Cambridge was at every single tournament the British superstar has played. Rumours quickly started emerging after Bolton has been captured dancing with Alexander Zverev at every winners ball. While Zverev and Bolton never denied nor confirmed their relationship, it is clear that it ended the day she ended her career. Zverev commented under Bolton's post with 500 words full of admiration and respect. Lorelai broke up with him shortly afterwards to be with George. Because who chooses a tennis star over a prince?_

 _Prince George is clearly happy with Lorelai's choice. He was glowing with pride when they walked hand in_ _hand to the Christmas Day church service in Norfolk_.

* * *

I stare at my evening gowns that are sorted by colour and length. Tonight's the BAFTA awards, which I attend every year. But this year is extra special because Rory will be attending it as well - with George. The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge will be here as well. Louis, Nate, Jo and Charlotte won't be there because they are still at Le Rosey.

Catherine is going to wear a light blue Jenny Packham dress with embellishments. Rory is going to wear a pink chiffon dress by Gucci with a velvet belt. That leaves me to my beloved Elie Saab dresses. I pick up a cherry red laced dress with short sleeves. It's stunning as all of Elie Saab's creations. I'm going to pair it with a diamond necklace, earrings and white sparkly heels by Jimmy Choo.

"It's a good choice." Troy's voice fills my ears and I turn around. He's standing in the doorway of our dressing room in grey joggers and a navy T-shirt.

"I think so as well." I say with a nod before hanging it back. Rory is going to be here in a few minutes as she missed her flight from a private airport in Switzerland. She had to turn around and drive back to Le Rosey halfway to the airport because she forgot her Gucci dress in her room. She's still nervous about any official outings with George and his parents but they're slowly easing him and her into their roles. First Christmas and now the BAFTAs. In the summer she's going to attend the Trooping the Colour with the Queen, her annual birthday celebration. Rory told me this is like the ultimate sign of the Royal Family that they have accepted her and welcome her. Before the Queen's favourite event of the year there will be Ascot. Ascot is famous for their horse race but also for the many crazy outfits, especially the hats. The Queen loves horses so it's another big sign to allow Rory to drive in a carriage with George alone. After those two events the Cambridge duo will move to our house in Oxford with our triplets. In autumn the royals are going to leave them alone until Christmas comes. And slowly, year by year, there will be more public engagements until Rory and George will graduate Oxford Med school, which will be two years after the rest of the quintet.

And by then Rory is going to be moulded into the perfect bride to be, the perfect wife by George's side.

I shiver at the thought. Maybe this is going too quick. She's not ready yet.

"Stop overthinking tonight."

I sigh, "I'm just worried this is too much for Rory. I don't want the Royal Family to take her smile away."

Troy places his hands on my shoulders. "She's a Bolton. That means she's strong, that she has a backbone made of steel and that she won't let anyone fuck with her. She has a voice that's stronger than ever. She can say no or stop any time she wants. She's holding the reins not them."

She is. "I guess you're right."

"And George is a really fine man. He wouldn't hurt her because he knows I'm watching him."

I chuckle although I'm certain my husband's not joking.

"She's confident in her own skin and she will develop thick skin over time. The tabloids won't be able to get to her like they did in the past. She grew up with the press surrounding her. She knows how to behave. She knows, Gabriella. She's not some innocent girl that's getting thrown into the arena to fight for her life. She's well aware of what's going to come."

"And she still chooses George."

Troy nods. "She chooses love over anything. If we taught her anything than it's that love is always worth the fight."

It is. I proved that more than once and Troy did as well. Della fought for the love of her life and so did Ana. We all jumped through hoops for love. We all fought.

And we all won.

"Mom? Dad?" Rory's loud cries for us fill the comfortable silence.

"Coming!" We both yell back in one voice. Troy and me walk out of the closet and our bedroom before seeing Rory rush down the hallway to get into her room. The hot rollers on her head are wrapped in her chestnut silky hair. Gel pads are under her eyes and her skin is shiny from the transparent hydration mask that she must've put on before the flight. She's dressed in comfortable grey cashmere joggers, a white T-shirt and a grey cashmere cardigan. Her feet are naked and I can see her dark red pedicured toes. She looks stressed. In her hands she's holding the Gucci gown that's in a white clothing bag.

"Hi." I greet her with a smile.

My icy blue eyed daughter holds up the heavy gown, "Can you explain to me how on earth I could have forgotten this gown in my room?! Who forgets their bloody gown for the BAFTAs?!" She shakes her head before looking at her father behind me. "Hi, Daddy."

He smiles at her, "You're just nervous."

She shrugs, "Is there really a reason to be nervous about? I've been around Catherine and William a million times in the last years. I am comfortable around them. I am comfortable around George. I have accompanied him to the church service last Christmas for Christ's sake! Why am I so nervous?!" She asks us before rushing into her room.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Troy suggests.

I shake my head, "No. I'll go. You go take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay. But if she doesn't want to go-"

"Then we will all stay home." I tell him before kissing him softly, feeling his five o'clock shade coming in. "Don't forget to shave."

"I thought you like me like that."

I run my thumb over his three-day-beard, "I do but I don't want the press to see that. Shave it off."

"Fine."

I watch him walking back into our bedroom before walking further down the hallway and into my daughter's bedroom.

Maybe the pressure is too much.

The cream coloured walls reflect my daughter's calmness perfectly. There are accents of pink with cushions on the king sized bed and pink cashmere blankets that are draped over the two armchairs that stand across the marble fireplace. The mantelpiece is bursting with framed photos of her and George, her and Charlotte, all of my daughters together on Jo's and Rory's 17th birthday, and Rory holding the awards she won last year. The matching awards stand in the built in bookshelves on the left and right side of the fireplace.

A Golden Slam.

It's been over a year since she won this but it feels like yesterday. The last year was surreal. I had faith in my daughter but she still blew me away. Being at the highest point of her career, achieving something that only one person in the world has achieved before her, she suddenly decided it was enough. She ended her career with a simple post on social media and a photo of her trophies.

I didn't expect her to be able to go on like nothing happened but somehow, she did. It reminded me of Della and her Parkinson's goal. Once she found a cure for that, she moved on to being with Wlad again - and didn't look back.

Rory seems to do the same. She made the records she wanted to, she fulfilled her dream and now it's time for George. Now he is in full focus - he and school. In less than six months she's going to graduate from Le Rosey and start at Oxford Med School with George.

Another doctor in the family.

It makes me so proud.

I take a deep breath before I walk into the en-suite bathroom that's filled with white marble. My daughter is standing in front of her vanity, putting on grey eyeshadow. Her cheeks are already rosy and glowing. "Sweetie, if this is too much, then you can always cancel."

"No."

"Rory-"

"I said no." She says before putting down the brush. "I need to go. You can stay at home but I need to go. It's their favourite event in winter apart from Christmas. It's a regular event that they all have been attending for the last years. George wants me to be there. I know of the media storm that our Christmas outing caused. And we can't hide now in Le Rosey otherwise there are going to be rumours of us breaking up. It will discredit George and the royals. The Brits will call them fools for allowing a girlfriend to join the royal family for Christmas but not for other events. I need to be there. I want to be there." My daughter explains to me. "I belong by his side and he wants the world to see that."

"Okay."

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit nervous as I've never been on a red carpet before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay." She says before squeezing my hand. "Go get dressed. You guys have to be on the road in an hour."

"What about you?"

"George is going to send a helicopter that will pick me up and fly back to Kensington Palace. I'll drive with George."

"He was not joking when he said he wants you to join him."

She smiles at me, "No. He's serious and he has the Queen behind his back. In fact, the whole royal family is behind us."

"I'm relieved you don't have to fight some Romeo and Juliet fight."

She giggles, "We're in a different time now. People will chase me more than they are already but I will not disappear. I love him, Mom."

"I know you do." I say with a smile on my lips. She wouldn't go through this trouble without loving him.

* * *

 **Prince George and Lorelai at the BAFTAs!**

 _Prince George and his girlfriend Lorelai has their second official outing! Lorelai Bolton joined her boyfriend - and the rest of the Cambridge family - on the red carpet of the BAFTAs at the Royal Albert Hall. The Duke of Cambridge, president of the BAFTA, presented the Fellowship to Katie Daniles at the Awards Ceremony. He was joined by his wife and their children._

 _George's girlfriend Lorelai blended into the family beautifully. She shared a laugh with the Duke and Duchess on the red carpet as they walked up the stairs to the Royal Albert Hall. Lorelai wore a stunning mauve chiffon dress by Gucci with a dark mauve velvet belt around her waist. She paired the dress with diamond earrings and matching heels by Jimmy Choo. She looked breathtaking next to the Duchess who wore a white one shoulder dress by Valentino with ruffles. Prince George went for a black tuxedo like his father._

 _The press even snapped a photo of all four of them standing next to each other. A new family portrait?_

 _Inside the Royal Albert Hall she was even given the honour to sit in the Royal box, which is another break of Royal protocol. In the past only fiancés or royal family members were allowed to sit in the box. Traditionally, it was only used when the monarch was at the event but that rule has slowly been loosened over the last years._

 _It is clear that George and Lorelai have the support of the whole Royal Family. The couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other during the show. George was snapped resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder in a private moment. Lorelai also shared some words with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge during the ceremony. It is clear that she feels very welcomed and comfortable around the royals._

 _Lorelai's parents, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, were also at the event. They had a long conversation with the Cambridges prior to finding their seats. The Royals even hugged the Boltons! Usually, Royals keep the public affection to a minimum, but they clearly make an exception for the Boltons. The Cambridges seemed very laid back with the Boltons. They looked like a big happy family!_

 _Some can even hear the wedding bells ringing._

* * *

Troy stops the white Ferrari next to two silver Aston Martins on the 8000 hectares plot that full of greenery. There are wide green fields that eventually lead to a big forest and a lake. On the horizon, I can see the cliffs and the rough ocean. It's so peaceful and beautiful here.

I get out of the car and am immediately greeted by the harsh wind here at the Scottish Highlands.

My daughters Ana and Della are already overlooking the huge plot that they bought a few days ago. Ana is dressed in jeans and a long cardigan but she didn't ditch her beloved heels. Della on the other side is wearing her grey Oxford sweater with a light washed jeans and white converse sneakers. As always, the two look like night and day.

But in their hearts they are the same.

Ana and Della turn around as Troy shuts his car door.

"What do you think?" Ana asks us with a grin.

"It's big." I breathe out. 8000 hectares are enough to build a whole city here.

"It has potential." Della tells me. "A lot of potential actually. The soil is very rich in minerals. It will be perfect for crop growing. All sorts of plants will feel comfortable here in this climate. Riding stables for horses will have enough space. The horses will be able to move very freely."

Ana nods and tucks her blonde hair behind her ears. "The lake is very healthy as well. Lots of fish and sea plants. Fishing could be fun."

"Well, I like it. I think it's the perfect plot for your project." Troy says before grabbing my left hand. He starts playing with my two wedding bands.

"Bolton Academy..." Ana grins at her father. "Can you imagine big iron gates and the name next to it or above the gates?"

"I can and it will look stunning." He smiles at her.

"We should come up with a logo." She says to her older sister.

"That's your job. I'm not very creative. My job is to invest in it and make sure the medical centre is doing alright."

"You won't teach there?" I ask Della surprised.

My daughter shakes her head. "Maybe one day I'm going work here. Like when I'm grey and old. Not anytime soon."

"When will the construction begin?" Troy asks them.

"In a week. But we've already been told that it could take up to two years before we can even start decorating the place. It's a huge project."

"But it's going to be worth it. There will be so much good that you'll do with this school."

"I know..." Ana nods. "I'd just rather open it tomorrow."

"Two years are like nothing." I tell her with a smile.

"How many pupils do you want to have here?"

"I want it to be exclusive. Similar to Le Rosey. The annual fee will be a little higher than there. I thought about maybe 400 pupils and around 100 kindergarten kids."

"You want to build a kindergarten here as well?" I ask surprised.

"She's building a whole city. An empire as you said, Daddy." Della says with a grin.

Ana shrugs, "The kindergarten would be for the orphanages only. They would be with special social workers and work with psychologists. Orphans need more work than people who come from a somewhat healthy family background. I want to help. Really help and that means I can't just help in one way. It has to be a full service, a wide rage."

"So there's going to be a kindergarten as well." I whisper.

"And before you know it we have luxury shops like Chanel and Burberry represented here." Della jokes.

"Della!" Ana rolls her eyes at her sister. "This is not about luxury. I'm not doing this to serve the rich and famous but I know how crucial it is for my concept for them to be involved. It doesn't work if the school won't be able to finance it self. The rich pay for the education but they also pay for the orphans accommodation. It has to work hand in hand. It's a social and a privileged project at the same time. I know the ratio of 50/50 is uncommon but I hope it won't be in ten years. I want this to be normality."

Her heart is too big to beat in her chest. "Ana..."

"In two years we can see if my plan starts working. Maybe it won't. Maybe this building will end up being a lost place or maybe we'll turn it into a hotel. But maybe, and I know the chance is quite small, things will work out and I'll actually change the way people think. That's all I want. I want people to start thinking of others again. I want people to give back not for their conscious but out of a need that's anchored deep in their souls." She brushes through her hair. "You told me to use my money to help people I care about. What else is money for?"

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny August morning as I follow my husband and children into the large concert hall, that is known as Paul Henri Carnal Hall, on Le Rosey's campus. The last time I was here with Troy was for the Eastern concert which featured a wonderful performance of harpists and violinists. There was even a recreation of Shakespeare's Midnight's Summer Dream, Rory's favourite play.

But today... today we're here for their graduation. I can't believe my babies are graduating from Le Rosey! I mean, they'll always be Roséens but now they're moving on to Oxford. In just a month my triplets, along with George and Charlotte, will start at Oxford University. They'll move into the same house that Ana used to live in when she was still at Oxford. Everything is coming in full circle.

Even Elias wants to go to Le Rosey when he's old enough.

It's crazy what this school did for us.

I sit down between my husband and the Duchess of Cambridge that I only know as Catherine. Just like on the first day of school, we are seated next to each other on the last day of school. Another full circle.

The rest of my children and their husbands are sitting on Troy's side. There's Della with Wlad, Ana with Sasha, Elias, Cal on Diana's lap and Gideon on my mother's lap. Isabella and Caroline stayed in London. Brooke and Marco are watching them.

The lights get dimmed, Le Rosey's own orchestra starts playing and the ceremony starts.

I can't believe my triplets are already 18! Where has time gone?

"Daddy, in five years that is going to be me!" Elias cries out at points at the stage that slowly starts filling with the Roséens who are graduating today. The girls are dressed in ivory blazers and skirts with a silk scarf around their necks that has a royal blue floral pattern on an ivory background. The boys wear ivory coloured jackets with the Le Rosey logo stitched on their breast pockets and black pants and shoes. Their ties look the same as the scarves from the girls. There aren't many graduates as Le Rosey is an exclusive school. Jo told me there would only be 85 pupils graduating today.

My husband chuckles at Elias' words before he looks at me. Yes, Elias has his future already planned. Like a true Bolton.

I scan the crowd and feel how my heart stops beating when I spot my triplets. Nate is walking on the stage first before Jo follows with Charlotte next to her. Then George and Rory enter the stage - hand in hand. They're definitely not hiding their happiness any longer. They are in the spotlight of the world.

But they're together.

I feel so much pride in my heart that tears start forming in my eyes. Catherine chuckles next to me and I look at her. She's just as emotional as me.

"Yes, champ, that's going to be you." He says before kissing his right cheek.

* * *

"One, two, three. Smile!" Catherine says before taking a group photo of our Roséens with their diplomas. Rory and Char are all wearing an ivory coloured blazer with a matching skirt. Underneath the blazer they are wearing a white blouse. There's a royal blue silk scarf draped around their necks. It's a special order from Le Rosey. They make it every year at Hermes and each year they change the colours. Last year the scarves were ivory green and the year before that it was a sunny yellow. But this year it's royal blue along with the famous Le Rosey floral print. The scarves are almost too beautiful to wear and given those are limited makes them every special. Hermes only made 85 pieces; for every Roséen that graduated today.

Nate and George are wearing black pants and shoes and an ivory jacket with the Le Rosey logo stitched on the breast pocket. Around their necks they wear a royal blue tie that has the same print as the scarves. They were also ordered at Hermes.

They all look so happy.

So grown up.

Josephine even graduated as best of the year which made her a valedictorian. That means unlike the other girls that graduated with her, she's actually wearing a black long coat over her ivory blazer and skirt. She even has two scarves draped over her shoulders: The floral printed royal blue scarf on an ivory background and a floral golden scarf on a royal blue background. On top of that she's wearing a gold metal on a royal blue silk strap. She delivered an outstanding speech during the graduation ceremony. Catherine and I both shared a few tears. I'm so proud of her.

I'm proud of all of my children.

* * *

 **UPDATE ON PRINCE GEORGE AND PRINCESS CHARLOTTE'S EDUCATION**

 _Their Royal Highnesses Prince George and Princess Charlotte of Cambridge have graduated from Le Rosey in Rolle._

 _Prince George and Princess Charlotte have been accepted to attend the university of their first choice, the University of Oxford._

 _They start taking lectures in September 2040._

 _His Royal Highness Prince George has chosen to study Medicine at All Souls College that's part of the Oxford Medical School._

 _Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte has chosen to study History of Art at Harris Manchester College._

 _Their Royal Highnesses will live in a private estate off campus with Miss Lorelai Bolton, who will join Prince George by studying Medicine at All Souls College, Miss Josephine Bolton, who has chosen to study Economics and Management at the Harris Manchester College and Mister Nathanial Bolton, who chose to study Philosophy, Politics and Economics at Harris Manchester College._

 _Their Royal Highnesses wish for the media to respect their privacy, so they can enjoy this special time and focus on their studies. Arrangements for official visits and press appointments will be made in due course._

* * *

 **The Cambridge Trio on holiday with the Bolton triplets**

 _Rory and George are on holiday - with their siblings! The most famous couple of the world has been spotted on a sailing boat in the Mediterranean Sea in front of Mykonos. The couple was joined by their siblings who all bathed in the sea before catching some sun in the bow. While George, Louis and Nate showed off their ripped figures, the ladies worked on their tan. Princess Charlotte wore a daring navy bikini by Melissa Odabash. The St Kitts Bandeau U-Trim Frill Bikini in navy gingham features a luxurious golden metallic U-trim surrounded with flowing frills over the bust that give this style a unique flirty edge, according to Odabash's website. The set was complete with medium coverage bottoms. Josephine Bolton wore the white Cote dAzur rope padded triangle bikini by London designer Heidi Klein. Her sister and George's girlfriend, Lorelai Bolton went for a white Corsage Flower bathing suit with a neck holder and belt. It had a low cut in the front but wasn't nearly as daring as Princess Charlotte's choice._

 _All three ladies are in top shape as they enjoy their last days before starting at Oxford University in a few weeks._

 _There were no additional staff on the sailing boat. Josephine has been spotted manoeuvring the boat through the harbour with outstanding skills! It has been rumoured that Lorelai's sister took boat lessons while attending Le Rosey and eventually graduating with not only a diploma but also a boating license._

 _That boating license clearly comes in handy now._

 _The Royal couple and their siblings are rumoured to be staying in the exclusive Sapphire Villa from the Santa Maria Resort Villas on Mykonos with access to a private beach. One night at the resort costs more than 5,000 - clearly suitable for British Royalty._

* * *

"Do you have everything?" I ask as I scan all of the boxes that are standing in the hallway of the Oxford house. I can't believe my kids are moving to Oxford! We renovated the whole house during the summer, replaced all the windows with bullet and soundproof glass and painted the rooms in a way they liked. We even switched out all the furniture. The house looks completely new, it's much more modern now. It looks nothing like it did when Ana still lived here. We even built in a completely new kitchen with marble and redid all of the six bathrooms in the five bedroom house. The fence around the property has been lifted to eight meters and there are bushes to block any unwelcomed view inside. That way the press will never know of the little palace we created here. There's even a pool and a barbecue area for the hotter days in Oxford.

They have everything they could ever need.

But I still hope they'll come home every now and then.

In less than a week they'll have their first lecture. They'll be Oxford students - Oxonians.

"Yes, Mom." My oldest son Nate says before rolling his navy eyes. He looks like a copy of his father with the short chestnut hair and body shape. He even dresses in a similar style as his father. But I love seeing him in this white Oxford shirt and beige linen slacks. I can't believe how fast he grew up. He has grown into such a fine man and I'm sure the ladies will chase him since Nate hasn't made a move on Char like he wanted. I don't know what's going on between them but Troy advised me to not ask Nate about it. Maybe she brushed him off again. Or maybe he got cold feet and didn't ask her.

All I know is that Nate and Char will leave here with their siblings. Whatever happens, happens. They have their destiny already written. I shouldn't try to play armour.

"Maybe you could use another set of Le Creuset cooking ware-"

"No, Mom, we have enough." Josephine explains. Her chestnut waves are up in a high ponytail. Her sky blue are a bit watery though. Letting go is not easy for her as well. She licks her lips before straightening her black shirt and denim shorts.

"We have more than enough. All we could ever need." Rory ensures me with a small smile on her lips. She'll be the third doctor in the family. My youngest daughter is dressed in simple black joggers and a grey T-shirt. She reminds me of Della so much.

"I don't want you to live off take-away."

"Mom, we won't. We have Rory and George. Those two love to cook!" Nate says before pointing at his little sister. "And Jo's cooking is not bad either. Plus I know how to use a pan as well. Daddy and you taught us well. We are ready to live completely on our own."

"Okay but once a month you guys come home for dinner and a sleep over."

"Mom!"

"No, that's non-negotiable. Once a month I will see the three of you. You guys can even bring George and Char."

"But not when we're studying for our exams." Jo starts negotiating anyway.

"Fine but that's the only exception."

"What about when we're sick?" Nate asks.

"Then you guys call me and I make you my magic chicken soup."

"Mom," Nate leans forward. "I hate to break it to you, but I think Rory knows the recipe. She made a pretty good soup the last time we were all sick."

"You did?" I ask my youngest daughter.

She shrugs, "I've watched you often enough. I know what ingredients you use and dare I say, I cook with just as much love."

Jo and Nate giggle at her words.

"So, that's why George fell for you so hard?" Jo asks her.

Rory rolls her eyes. "I don't spill my tea with you."

"Oh yeah, you will. As soon as we have face masks on and sip on champagne, I mean combucha, you sure as hell spill your tea with me! Every single time!"

"Shut up!" Rory hisses at her older sister.

"You guys drink alcohol?" I ask them surprised.

"Don't worry, they're no alcoholics. I have my eyes on my little sisters." Nate ensures me as Jo and Rory stick out their tongues at him.

"You're much worse than us!" Jo hisses at him. "You turned into a legend for your secret parties at Le Rosey!"

"I'm getting a heart attack here." I place my hand on my heart. "No drugs. No cocaine, no heroin, no speed, no-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. We will even call you every weekend, alright?" Jo says to me.

I nod. "Every Saturday night."

"Saturday." The triplets agree out of one mouth.

"Oh, come here guys!" I say before wrapping my arms around them. I can't believe they're already so big! They're 18! Adults! "I love you guys."

"Mom!" They complain as I kiss their cheeks.

I let go of them and wipe away the tears that have collected in the corners of my eyes. "You'll call us every Saturday."

"Every Saturday." They say with a nod.

"And you'll have the best time of your lives. College is not only about education. It's about having fun and exploring yourselves."

"We already had that talk with Daddy." Rory says with a small smile on her lips.

"And I had that special treatment as the first son who goes to college." Nate rolls his navy eyes.

I chuckle. "Alright. Call me if you need anything. No matter the time."

"Okay."

"And-"

"Mom, just leave already!" Jo hisses at me. "It's time for us to fly into the wide world. Let us spread our wings."

"You sound like Rory." Nate says to his sister.

"Well, she is right from time to time."

"You mean always." Rory corrects her sister with a grin on her lips.

I love seeing how they interact with each other. They have been more with almost 8 weeks apart, but they are still as thick as thieves. They're still triplets although they haven't been born at the same day.

They share a bond like no other.

They'll be fine. I know it deep in my heart. My triplets are ready for the real world.

But that doesn't mean my job is done.

I'll always be their mother.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you so much for your responses for Jo's story, called Someone's someone. I will upload the first chapter soon.**

 **The next chapter will be a few years later, around the time when the triplets will graduate from Oxford University. It will be a bit shorter than this one.**

 **As always, please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	33. Chapter 33

I get out the brownies from the oven and place it on the white marbled kitchen island just when my iPhone starts ringing. I smile as I look at Josephine's bright smile. I can't believe my triplets are already graduated from Oxford University in less than four months. Even Rory and George are about to graduate from Oxford Med School with them because they took so many classes that they're finished two years earlier than other students from their class! They grew up so fast!

I know they enjoyed their time at Oxford although they all have been followed by the paparazzi once they stepped out of their home. But they have come to terms with the press. Being with a Prince comes with a price. It comes with the constant global curiosity of what the Prince of Cambridge is doing, who is he is and more importantly, what scandal he might be involved in.

Rory and George fill the tabloids daily with constantly new photos of them walking through Oxford, but so far there were no scandals. They like to keep things to themselves and they have found a very small inner circle of trust, that's mostly made out of Med students as well. In the beginning of course everyone wanted to be friends with the Prince and Princess of Cambridge, or their best friends, the Bolton Triplets. But they actually went into this selective process of finding friends quite smartly. They all started to tell false informations about their relationships and friendships. If a day, or a week, later the news were all over the internet and tabloids, my kids and the Cambridge duo stayed clear of them. If not, they managed to make it to round two of the selective process. As the years went by, the true friends stayed while false friends went away. And the inner circle of trust has even been at the Oxford home.

But of course it wasn't always this easy. It was tough. The press was brutal and noisy. They pressured us as well as the Royal students at Oxford university.

Some students even snapped photos of them studying in the library together. There was one time when Rory and George studied for the exams in the Duke Humfrey's Library, both were so focused on work that they didn't notice they were being photographed. And because they didn't hold hands or kissed between the endless bookshelves in the libraries of Oxford like in other photos, the media assumed they had broken up - when they sat next to each other, looking at the books in front of them.

It was ridiculous. But it filled the tabloids, it fed this constant need of the Britains.

It's a constant ride of ups and downs in the press but George and Rory have done an incredible job so far. They kept their focus on uni while doing the occasional public engagement together, especially Christmas Morning, Trooping the Colour, which is the Queen's annual birthday celebrations and the BAFTAs every year. And with each public engagement, the global eyes were on Rory's left ring finger. Each birthday of her and her sister were witnessed closely, especially the weeks afterwards.

The world is waiting for a Royal engagement.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing?" Jo asks me.

"I just made brownies."

"Oh, I wish I was there!"

I know how much she loves my brownies. "I can save you some if you want to come over later today."

"Actually, that's a good idea. I want to talk to Daddy and you about something anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes. I got the answers for my masters application. I need you to help me decide."

I know she applied to a few different business schools but she never told me where exactly. She wanted to keep it a secret until she got the answers.

I swear she inherited the secrecy from Troy.

"Okay. I'll save you some. When do you think you're going to be there?"

"My last class ends at six so I should be home at around eight thirty."

"Any chance I get to see all of my children?"

"No. George and Rory are practically living in the library right now and Nate... Nate's busy elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

"Women. He's busy with women."

I frown. My boy is sleeping his way through Oxford? "I thought he liked Char."

"He does but he doesn't have the balls to tell her that."

I remember talking to him before Christmas about Charlotte four years ago. He said he wanted to ask her out but I guess he didn't went through with it. It looks like Char is scaring him. Maybe he values their friendship more than any other in his life. "I see..."

"I didn't mean to upset you but I can't sugarcoat it. He's in love with Char. I can see it and so do Rory and George but he... I don't know something is holding him back. It has been for a while. Plus Charlotte is blind to it. She seems him as a friend, her best friend but that's it. She's going out with other students. She's enjoying life, especially the clubs."

"I think I'm going to talk to him again." I think out loud.

"Please do. But save me some brownies first. I'll see you tonight." She says before hanging up.

I can't believe Nate is fucking around when he's in love with Charlotte!

"That smells delicious!" I can hear my husband's voice before I turn around.

He's a man. He should explain to me why our son is being such an asshole and scary bunny at the same time. "Tell me, how does this work?"

He frowns, "Work what?"

"That dick you have. Does it make individual decision or is it linked to your brain after all?!" I hiss at him.

"I'm sorry?" He asks me shocked.

"Nate's sleeping his way through Oxford. Shagging one women after another." I explain as Troy walks over to me.

"What?"

"I don't why our son is being such a prick right now! He's clearly in love with Charlotte yet he uses his dick to fuck other women!"

Troy chuckles, "Isn't that what college is all about?"

"Troy, this is not funny." I remind him. "I just got off the phone with Jo. She's coming over tonight to talk about where she wants to do her masters. She told me Nate still hasn't talked to Charlotte about his feelings. Instead he's fucking around!"

"Well, can you blame him? Charlotte is dancing through the nightclubs, having a great time without him. She's the Princess of Cambridge. She's not just anyone. When he does tell her and she doesn't return his feelings the whole world is going to know that." He says to me, "So, I don't blame him for shagging other women."

I shake my head, "No, that's not how we raised our son. He is suppose to be responsible and caring and-"

"He's having fun."

"He's hiding behind his true feelings." I counter before hitting against my husband's chest, "He's a Bolton. He's not afraid of anyone!"

"Except Charlotte Elizabeth Diana Mountbatten-Windsor."

I roll my eyes, "I should knock some sense into his brain."

"Please don't. Let him get to her when he's ready and she's open for him."

"He's been in love with her for three years! How much longer is he going to wait? Once they graduate Oxford this summer she'll find herself a man that's husband material and his chance has gone by!"

"I can't believe it. You're rooting for them!" Troy says with a wide smile on his lips.

"I'm rooting for my son. He deserves to be happy. Maybe you should talk to him. Drive to Oxford or make him come here."

"He'll come to me on his own. When he needs advice he's going to ask for it. Let him live his life. Allow him to make his own mistakes."

"I just don't want him to let the biggest chance of being with Char pass by. If he loves her-"

"He will do something. Trust me. He's just careful."

"I don't know. That doesn't sound like my son."

* * *

I roll up the sleeves of my white linen blouse as I walk down the hallway on the upper floor. I walk past Della's, Ana's, Jo's, Rory's, Nate's, Elias' and Cal and Gideon's rooms. Most of our children don't live here any longer but I can't give up their rooms. I didn't touch anything since Della moved out of her room. The same goes for Ana, Rory, Jo and Nate. While they all come home for our weekly dinners, they rarely sleep here. Especially when we started to spend Christmas Eve at Della and Wlad's house as it's bigger than our home and quite frankly with eight children, two grandmas, one grandpa, two uncles and three aunts, one cousin, the two of us and any spouse, girlfriend or boyfriend of our kids. It gets crowded. Really crowded here.

That's where Della and Wlad's home with its 16 bedrooms come in. Enough space for our family - for now.

I stop at Cal and Gideon's room and open the door. I love what we did with the space. Cal and Gideon are big sailing fans so we hung six white sailing boat hulls as beds with baby blue beddings at the walls. The boat hulls have their names written on the outside in a navy colour. A white wallpaper with little navy sailing boats is decorating the room. A big chandelier in the form of a sailing boat is hanging from the ceiling. Lamps made out of light houses stand on two polished walnut desks. Treasure chests made by Ana for storage stand between the desks.

Originally we only wanted to get them two beds but they convinced us that they need six because they wanted to hold as many sleepovers as possible.

And to be fair, the boys held a lot of sleepovers before they joined their bigger brother at Le Rosey. But even nowadays, they still like to throw slumber parties during their holidays. Like now as they're home for their autumn holiday. I love having my boys home and I especially love when I have my other children home as well.

We built this house for our big family so it's weird when the house is totally empty.

Troy must think the same way because two years ago he got the idiotic idea to rebuilt the Atlantis Aqua Park on the Bahamas. The boys went on a trip with their Daddy and fell in love with the water park there. Reason enough to recreate it.

And spend over two million pounds on the water park that holds 60 thousand litres of water.

We had it built next to the guesthouse, so it's hidden as it's down the hill. The water park doesn't interrupt the view over the infinity pool in our backyard and the River Thames. That was important to me because I knew the water park would be gigantic.

Just like the original, our water park was built on Mayan-style stone structures and is surrounded by palm trees. There's a bar that can be accessed by the pool as well, two big slides and cascading waterfalls everywhere. It even has five fireplaces in the pool that also act like tables. There are three floors in the water park. The first floor has access to the bar and has a grotto. The second floor has access to the first slide and the third floor has access to the second, much bigger slide that has four turns. Behind the big slide is another pool area that's called the slow river which leads to the bar as well.

We all have our midlife crises.

I've hung sailing boats as beds on the walls.

Troy built a water park.

Our boys are happy with both and as long as our children are happy, we are happy.

I pull my iPhone out of the pocket of my jeans and call my oldest son.

He picks up after the third ring, "Mom,"

"You're fucking your way through Oxford?!" I hiss at him without a greeting.

"Mom!" Nate cries out.

"No, don't Mom me." I tell him and sit down on Cal's bed. "I talked to your sister."

"Jo?"

"It obviously wasn't Rory since she's busy studying - the reason why you guys all went to Oxford in the first place!"

"I will rip her head off!"

"No, you won't." I brush through my hair and let my eyes wander up the two sailing boats across me. For a moment, I wish Nate was still as little as Cal and Gideon. "Nate, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Jo said you're in love with Char but you refuse to stand up to your emotions."

"I won't talk to you about my love life." He hisses at me. "And now if you don't have another reason why you called me, I'm going to hang up."

"Nate,"

"Goodbye Mom." He says before hanging up.

He hung up on me! I can't believe it.

* * *

I can hear how the front door opens, "Anyone home?" I can hear Jo's strong voice asking.

"Living room!" I answer her as Elias, Gideon and Calloway start running into the foyer. They love all of their big sisters but they love Jo the most. She has the strongest relationship with them ever since the four of them went sailing on their own a few years ago. Cal and Gideon are obsessed with sailing now. They even take classes in sailing at Le Rosey now. I can hear how they greet her and suddenly the most wonderful laughter fills the room.

That's the sound I'm living for. It's the reason why we built this house.

It's one of the most wonderful feelings in the whole world.

"Hey," she greets me and I turn around to look at her. She's dressed in mauve coloured sweater with a black leather skirt.

"Hi, Sweetie." I breathe out before pulling her into a hug, "How are you?"

"Good. I brought the letters I told you about. Where's Dad?"

"Study."

Jo looks at her three brothers, "Can you get Daddy for me?"

They all nod before running off to their father's study.

"So, which universities accepted you?" I ask her.

She gulps, "Every single one I applied to and now I don't know what to do. It's why I'm here. I need your help to figure it out."

"Are they all in England?"

She shakes her head, "No."

"Hey, Sweetie!" I hear my husband's voice that still sends goosebumps all over my skin even after over 30 years of being married.

Sometimes it feels like we just met and other times it feels like I'm still getting to know him.

It's crazy.

"Hi Daddy." Our daughter says with love in her sky blue eyes. "I need your advice."

"I'm here for you. Let's take a seat."

We walk over to the grey L-shaped couch and sit down. My daughter pulls out the three envelopes out of her purse.

"Okay, so I got accepted to Harvard Business School, Stanford Graduate School of Business and Yale School of Management."

I frown, "They are all in the states."

"Yes." She says before looking at me.

"Don't you want to go to one nearby?"

"No. Not with Rory's engagement in the foreseeable future. The media will be ruthless, so I think it's good if I study in a different country. At first I thought about Australia but that would have been too far away from you guys."

"I see..." I whisper although I don't like to be in a different time zone as her.

She nods before looking at Troy. "Which one do I choose?"

"How about we make a trip to the States and see the campuses in person? Then you can decide."

"That sounds like a good plan. Can you make time for it?"

"Sweetie, I will always make time for you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

I'm working on emails as the door of my study opens. I look up and stare at my husband who is dressed in grey joggers and a white T-shirt, his usual uniform when he's at home. "Yes?"

"George is here."

I frown, "George is here?" I ask back confused. It's already early in the evening and I thought he was in Oxford with his sister and our triplets. "What does he want?"

"I don't know but he asked me to get you as well. He wants to talk to both of us."

I rise from the office chair, "Bloody hell, do you think he's here to ask for her hand?"

"I think so." Troy says before grabbing my hand. "Why else would he be here alone? He knows we have the whole house to ourselves. There is no one who would know about this meeting."

It makes sense. "Do you think he's going to propose to her right away?"

My husband shrugs as we walk down the hallway. "I don't think so. He's probably going to wait until they graduate from Oxford Med together."

That's still three months away. "Yeah, maybe he's going to wait..." I saw this day coming ever since Ana told me about her vision almost seven years ago but it still feels weird. Surreal.

I stop as I see the Prince of Cambridge standing in front of the glass wall in our living area. He's looking at our backyard that shows the infinity pool with it's pool house, the rose and herb garden, the barbecue area and the lounge area. Zeus is sitting next to him. Our Springer Spaniel has accepted the Cambridges as much as we did. He already sees them as family.

And I guess now George wants to make sure of it.

"George," I breathe out as I reach my daughter's royal boyfriend.

He turns around. The blonde prince with chocolate eyes is wearing a blue Oxford shirt, dark washed jeans and brown leather shoes. The doctor to be has grown up with my triplets and he has become part of my family. "Hi." He greets us before hugging me. "Did I interrupt your work flow?"

I shake my head, "No. I always make time for you." I say with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good... I mean, we're just a few weeks away from our final exams so Rory and I are busy studying, but... good."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Troy asks him.

"Tea? Yes. Yes, tea would be good." He sounds nervous. He never sounded nervous.

He really is going to ask us for her hand!

George follows us through the living area, the dinning room and into the white marbled kitchen. "Any preference?" I ask George as Troy fills the electric kettle with water.

"What?"

"For your tea. Any preference?" I repeat my question because I know he doesn't have a favourite tea. He's probably the only Britain who doesn't have a favourite tea flavour.

"No." He says and shakes his head.

"Then you're getting camomile." I say as I get out three mugs and dried camomile from one of the white hanging cupboards in our country styled kitchen. Camomile will help calm him down.

"Actually, I'm not here for tea." He starts and I turn around. He has sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"Okay." I put the dried camomile into tea bags before I throw them into the mugs.

"I'm here because..." the electric kettle interrupts George. His brown eyes watch my husband pouring the hot water into the mugs. "I am here because of Lorelai."

Lorelai. He rarely calls her that. He always uses her nickname Rory.

"I see." Troy places the white mug in front of George. This is a first time for Troy as well. Sasha asked Troy for Ana's hand before Troy left us but he didn't go through with the proposal for nearly a year. And Wladimir... he did things his way. I gave him my engagement ring that he then slipped onto Della's hand. He didn't ask because he knew Troy would say no. I mean he even tried to break them apart with a prenup. But they've come a long way... and now we're even celebrating Christmas in total peace.

George looks at my husband before looking at me. "I love your daughter. I have loved her since the day I met her. It was love at first sight and today..." he inhales deeply. "Today, I am here to ask you both for her hand. I want to marry your youngest daughter." He moves his gaze over to Troy. "If you allow me to."

I look at my husband whose bright blue eyes are trained on the blonde Prince.

"I wanted to talk to both of you because I know you're equals in your relationship." George starts as Troy and me don't say a word. "And so are Rory and me. I know being with me comes with... with a lot of baggage but I will protect her with my life. I will do anything in my power-"

"Yes." Troy interrupts him.

"Yes?" He asks back.

"Yes." I repeat with a nod and a grin on my lips. "Of course you can marry Rory."

He exhales audibly, "Thank you. I actually felt quite nervous."

"Why? You know we love you guys together."

"It's still different to ask for your daughter's hand." He says before taking a sip of his camomile tea.

"Do you already have a ring?" Troy asks the British Prince.

George shakes his head. "I have an idea of what it could look like but I still have to consult an engagement ring designer. The ring has to be unique. And it has to be meaningful to her. I also want it to pay an homage to her parents. Because I know how important her family is to her and I want you to know that you will stay in Rory's life even after we are married. Just like the Middletons stayed a part of my Mom's life. That will of course be documented in a prenup."

Prenup. Of course there will be a prenup. A royal prenup. "What about children?"

"That will be documented in the prenup as well."

"Joined custody in case of a divorce?" I ask him although I know the monarchy usually likes to keep the children to themselves in case of a divorce. After all, they are the heirs to the throne.

George licks his lips. "That will be hard to get through but I promise to get it written into the prenup. I know the crown should come first... but it never has been this way with Rory and me. And I want our marriage to be the same. First us and then the crown and the firm."

"Good." Troy says before he takes a sip of his tea as well. "Because Rory would open up hell to you before she signed something other than that."

"I know." George says with a grin. "You've raised a very intelligent, eloquent, determined young woman. She will make a fantastic Queen one day."

A shiver runs down my spine. Queen Lorelai... it still sounds weird in my ears.

* * *

I watch how my mug is getting filled with a new cup of coffee on this early morning. It's day three of waking up without my husband. Troy flew to the States with Jo to look at the campus of Harvard, Yale and Stanford. It's weird to wake up in an almost empty house. It's just Zeus and me now. And while Zeus is clearly enjoying the silence and peace, I don't like it at all.

Because it reminds me of my life before I met my husband. A life without children. Without Zeus. Without fun. Without true love.

I hate the silence. I absolutely hate it.

With a sigh, I pour oat milk into my cup just as my iPhone starts ringing. I turn around, pick it up from the white marbled kitchen island and look at the display.

It's a FaceTime call from my husband.

I pick up with a grin on my lips. He has called me every morning. "Hi!"

He looks so beautiful with his chestnut hair and turquoise eyes. "Good morning, my angel. How did you sleep?" He asks me with a thousand watt smile.

"Awful. I missed you in my bed." I answer truthfully.

"You're such a Drama Queen!" Jo's voice fills my ears before she looks into the camera.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are the States?"

"I've made a decision." My daughter answers my question in her way. "I'm going to attend Harvard Business School."

"It's a good choice."

"I said the same." Troy says before looking at our second youngest daughter. She shares his chestnut hair colour but has beautiful waves.

"Will you live on campus?"

Jo shakes her head. "No. Daddy and I will look for a flat, I mean apartment, today."

I grin at her very British accent. "You will be known as the Brit."

Jo giggles, "No. I will be known as the sister of. The sister of the wonder child; the sister of the Nobel prize laureate; the sister of Princess Anastasia of Romanov, the sister of the tennis super star; the sister of Prince George's girlfriend; the sister of the Olympian... and the daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. I will be known as a lot but not as the Brit."

"Jo..." I had no idea she felt that way.

"No, I don't mind it. But this is how it's going to be. I've always been someone's someone." She shrugs. "I don't care what people think of me. Not in the sense that Rory has to care. All I want to do is prepare myself as best as I can to one day take over Bolton's Enterprises."

"We're very proud of you, Jo." Troy says and kisses her left cheek.

"I know." She says to her father before looking at me. "I'm excited for Harvard."

"I'll miss you."

"I'm not gone yet." She says with a grin on her lips.

But she will be soon.

* * *

I wince as my ringing iPhone suddenly fills the silence of the office that I share with my husband. I look up from the screen of the iMac and frown as I see my daughter's face.

Troy looks up from his paperwork that's laying on his mahogany desk. "Who is it?"

"Rory." I breathe out. George was here just yesterday asking for her hand. Asking for permission to make her his wife. But he couldn't have asked her so quickly. He told us he wanted to wait until the final exams were over. He wanted to ask her the day before they graduate Oxford.

That's still three months away.

I frown as I take the call, "Rory,"

"London Bridge is down."

"What?!" I ask shocked. The Queen is dead?

Troy's blue eyes look at me.

"Hold on, I'm going to put you on speakerphone. Dad's here as well." I say before putting the call on speakerphone. "Repeat what you just told me."

"London Bridge is down, Daddy." She repeats the secret code for the Queen's death. The phrase "Hyde Park Corner" was used to announce the death of George VI, while the Queen Mother's funeral plans were drawn up under "Operation Tay Bridge".

"Oh... When?" Troy asks.

"A few hours ago. They're getting everything ready but they won't announce it until tomorrow noon. Preparations need to be made. William and Kate have to come back from their trip to Australia. If they end it now or worse choose to wear black, than it's going to confuse the crowds. They need to finish their tour, fly home and take their places."

"Wait, that means Charles will be king now." I breathe out. The Prince of Wales will automatically become king on the moment of the Queen's death. He will be permitted to choose his own name. He is currently expected to select the obvious Charles III.

A meeting of the Accession Council will convene at St James' Palace to conduct the formalities, and proclamations will be made.

While the Queen lies in London, the new King will visit Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales to meet his people.

Despite much speculation to the contrary, there is no question that the monarchy could "skip a generation" to allow William, the Duke of Cambridge, to become king. As it stands, Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall, will automatically become Queen. That also means that William will become the Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay. The title Prince of Wales will be given to him by the new monarch. Catherine will become Princess of Wales and their children's titles will no longer be Prince or Princess of Cambridge but Prince or Princess of Wales.

To say this is huge is a massive understatement.

"Yes, King Charles III. Sir Geidt is currently speaking with the newspapers and broadcasters, the prime minister has already been informed. The coronation will take place some months after the funeral." She gulps, "George wants me to be there."

"The coronation?" I ask although it will be scheduled for some months after the funeral.

"Yes and the funeral. The palace will send you a formal invite tomorrow. The whole family is invited but that's not all..."

"Rory, what is it?"

"He wants me to walk behind her coffin with the King and the rest of the family."

"Rory, you can't do that. That's a massive breech of protocol. Going to church on Christmas Day is one thing, but a funeral is a whole different story. You can't do that. You can pay your respect in another way."

"It's not upon George's request." She says before sighing.

"William asked you?" Troy asks her confused.

"No, the king asked me to and I won't say no to the monarch."

"C-Charles has specifically asked you?"

"Yes. He called me shortly after George informed me about the situation. He said that his mother really loved me - his words not mine. I know we've left quite the impression and I enjoyed spending time with her, but... I don't know, I didn't expect his Majesty to ask of something likes this."

So much to taking baby steps and easing Rory into her role as George's future wife. Things will speed up after this massively, otherwise the Britains are going to feel betrayed by the royals and that could put the monarchy at risk.

Fucking Queen, couldn't she wait another three months before dying? Everything would have been perfect then! The Queen dies, the Britains get a new monarch and they'll get a new royal favourite couple!

But no, the Queen decides when to die.

And she chose a date that will ruin everything.

"Okay, this is what you will do. Do you have any more exams?"

"I have my finale one tomorrow."

I nod although she can't see me, "Then you're going to write that and then pack up your stuff at Oxford. Just the necessities. You will drive home and by the time you are here, there will be a collection of black dresses, coats, hats and fascinators for the funeral. All British designers. If I can, I'll manage to get you some pieces from the Queen's favourite designer. You will wear long black gloves and your makeup will be light and innocent. If you want to pull this off, this has to be done the right way. You're going to hurt the Britains but I know you can't decline the King's request because that would put your future at jeopardy. So you will honour the Queen as much as you can."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good. You father and I will reach out to the Cambridges and maybe even the king." There's a lot of protocol to consider now. Sir Christopher Geidt, the Queen's private secretary, will have first responsibility for dealing with the news. He will inform the Prime Minister before information is released to the 15 other countries where the Queen is head of state, and the rest of the 36 Commonwealth nations.

Even in the age of social media, the news will not be official until announced by Buckingham Palace. This will come in the form of a physical notice on the Palace gates and an alert via the Press Association, before a statement is released to the wider press and published online.

Newspapers and broadcasters, which will have prepared obituaries in advance, will inform their readers and viewers, with all other news falling silent. Unless a death happens in circumstances far beyond the control of aides - in public, for example - it will be formally announced in the daytime rather than overnight, British time.

Plans for the death of a senior Royal have been discussed only under code names. The phrase "London Bridge is down" will be used to convey the news through official channels.

The most visible changes to everyday life will be union flags, which will fly at half mast, and the recall of both Houses of Parliament. Many workers will be sent home early.

Broadcasters will clear their schedules and newsreaders will wear black suits and ties. Ordinary television programmes will be pulled off air as all channels default to news. Radio 4 listeners are expected to hear the solemn words: "This is the BBC from London".

Books of condolences will be opened around the world, for those who wish to share their thoughts.

There will be ten days between the death of the Queen and a full state funeral. During this time, her body will be transported to Buckingham Palace, if it is not there already. Members of her family will spend time in contemplation and remembrance.

Government departments and emergency services will work together to cope with the logistics.

It's the biggest project there is.

Apart from hosting a Royal wedding.

"Good, I think Nate and Jo are going to drive home tonight though." Rory informs me.

"Is George still in Oxford?"

"Yes. He's with me right now. We've been told to carry on as usual until the bomb drops."

"Then you will do exactly that."

"Okay. Thank you, Mom." She says before hanging up.

I look at my husband, who seems shocked.

"The Queen is dead..." he mumbles.

"Lizzie is now with Philipp again." I say with a nod.

Troy's lips curl into a smile, "It's the first time you called her Lizzie."

I shrug, "Now that she's dead, she doesn't scare me anymore."

"She had a long life." He says before getting up from his office chair. I watch him walking over to me before embracing me and the office chair I'm sitting on from behind. "Do you think we will make it to 120?"

I shrug, "I don't know but as long as I die before you, I'll be fine."

"Why do you want to die before me?"

"Because I felt the pain when you left me. I don't want our children to see me that way ever again."

He gulps, "And you think I'd handle this better than you?"

"No, not better... but with more dignity. I lost myself when you were gone. I was a hollow woman. I wasn't a Mom anymore. I was broken."

* * *

 **Prince George and Lorelai take their last exams!**

 _Prince George and his girlfriend were spotted walking out of the All Souls college at Oxford together. All Souls is the most elusive and mysterious institution at Oxford; a college founded in the 1400s, which stopped accepting undergraduates in the 19th century._

 _The college accepts up to two new members a year from its applicants, and has a total of 76 members who receive free accommodation and food in Oxford, and a generous allowance on top to fund their research. The college invites applications from those who've already achieved the very best undergraduate degrees in the country, and asks its applicants to sit an entrance exam once described as the hardest in the world; it only recently dispensed with the one-word exam, in which potential members had three hours to write an essay on a single word._

 _Given this, it's a real achievement and honour of the Prince and his girlfriend to have been able to study at this college while being undergraduates!_

 _Oxford might be the only university whose students wear a uniform for exams and other special occasions – it's called subfusc, and consists of a black suit for men, or a black skirt and cardigan for women, with a white shirt underneath, a black ribbon round the neck, and a huge, billowing black robe with funny ties that come off the shoulders. And a hat, which you're never, ever allowed to wear. Prince George and Lorelai were spotted were the exact outfit as they walked over to the building where they would take their last exams before graduating later this year._

* * *

 **DEATH OF QUEEN ELIZABETH II**

 _The following statement is issued by the press secretary of the Queen._

 _Prince Charles, with great sadness, has asked for the following announcement to be made immediately._

 _His beloved mother, Queen Elizabeth II, died peacefully in her sleep this morning, at Sandringham House._

 _Queen Elizabeth II was 120 years of age and was in the ninety-fifth year of her reign._

 _A meeting of the Accession Council will be held this evening to proclaim the accession of Prince Charles as the new Sovereign. His coronation will be held late in the year after a suitable mourning period._

 _Prince Charles and Princess Anne were at Sandringham with the Queen, who was out on Friday morning and spent the afternoon and evening with members of the royal household. The news of her death was conveyed to new heir to the throne Prince William at Amner Hall._

 _The Queen's last public appearance was a pre-recorded speech broadcast on Christmas Day. Her death comes after a short illness that kept her from_ _attending her traditional duties over the Christmas period._

 _The Queen had become increasingly frail in recent weeks following a bad cough and chest infection over Christmas._

 _The Prime Minister said the Queen was "a symbol of Britain's decency and courage and the whole nation would join with the royal family in mourning her death. During her long and extraordinary life, her grace, her sense of duty and her remarkable zest of life made her loved and admired by people of all ages and backgrounds, and revered within our borders and throughout the Commonwealth and indeed the world."_

* * *

Troy opens the door of our home in Richmond and we walk out on that cold January morning. Dressed in a black suit, my husband looks breathtaking despite the sad occasion.

The Queen's state funeral.

It's day ten after the announcement of the Queen's death. London Bridge is down. A whole country, the whole world, is heartbroken. The Queen's coffin laid in state in Westminster Hall, where members of the public have been able to visit her for the last nine days. The Queen Mother's death saw more than 200,000 people visit in person to pay their respects. For the Queen, there were over five million people who payed heir respects.

Today, dignitaries from around the world will fly into London in time for the funeral.

It's surreal to attend the funeral of a monarch I met, got to know on a very personal level and even started to admire. This woman was not only a monarch like no other in Britain's history, but she was also George's great-grandmother. He called this woman nonna. He must be devastated. It's the first loss he had to deal with in his life. But he can't grieve like a normal 23 year old. He has to grieve like a future King, with dignity and grace. With elegance that shows his sadness but doesn't make him appear weak.

And that's just George. It's even worse for the new Prince of Wales, William and His Majesty the King. How can one expect of the Queen's son to walk behind her coffin through half London for everyone to see?

At least he won't be doing it alone. He'll walk that way with William, Catherine and George.

And Rory.

And the rest of his family.

That alone is going to be a picture that will shatter the world. A commoner behind the Queen's coffin. A commoner walking next to the King of England. George's girlfriend for Christ's sake is going to walk next to the current monarch. Members of the public will line the streets to pay their respects, with a procession with full pomp and ceremony - and my Rory will be in the middle of it all. It's bizarre!

But I can understand Rory and why she can't turn the offer down. Not when it comes personally from the King.

"That's my ride." Rory says before nodding towards an old Rolls-Royce with a glass deck. She dressed for the occasion in a tight black dress by Dior with a custom made fascinator from Philip Treacy. The British designer is known for Haute Couture. Rory's choice is a simple headpiece with a delicate veil and black tinted primrose flowers, that were the favourite flowers of the Queen, on a woven base. She paired that with black Manolo Blahnik heels and long black silk gloves. She kept her makeup light but no matter how respectful and innocent she's looking right now, the press and the British folk will rip her apart for this.

Yet, my daughter is taking the risk. Because the king has asked her to accompany him, William, Catherine and George on the walk to Westminster Abbey.

After today maybe the whole world is going to hate my daughter.

I grab her arm as she's about to walk towards the waiting Rolls-Royce. "Rory, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looks at me. "No. But I have to. I'm paying my respect not only to the deceased monarch but also to the current one. The press will not understand why I'm there and they will hate me for it, I'm well aware of how this will look like. But I can't turn that down. I just can't, Mom." She inhales deeply, "My place is next to George. And I don't know how or when, but clearly the King as well as the Queen thought so you, too. Because she requested it in her testament."

"What?" I ask shocked. "I thought the king asked you."

"He did and he also told me that the queen requested it. He gave me the option to decline the offer because he knows what kind of burden this is going to be on my shoulders and on George's. But he also ensured me that he would have asked me to join him anyway."

I stare at her with wide eyes, totally shocked.

"He basically told me that I will marry George. He didn't say it with those words but... he made it pretty clear that he is more than okay with George's choice in a future wife. Not that I am anything close to becoming his wife. Not now. Not when we are 23. But my path has been made for me. All I have to do is walk it down."

"Rory, if you don't want this, you-"

"I never said I don't want this. I want George more than anything else in the world. More than the Golden Grand Slam." She fixes her hair as it starts blowing in her face from the rough wind. "I choose him. I will always choose him. We belong together. I can feel it deep in my heart. He is my soulmate."

Soulmate. My daughter found her soulmate in her first boyfriend. How rare is that? That's more than a chance in a trillion. And she did. She found him in the future King of England.

"So, I have to be by his side. I can't turn my back on him now. It would hurt him, his father, the king and the whole royal family. They have accepted me with open arms. Do you know how lucky I am?" She opens the door of the Rolls-Royce. "I am doing this. Not for me but for George. For the Duke of Cambridge. For His Majesty The King. For Her Majesty The Queen. I don't care how badly the press will rip me apart. I'm not doing this for the fame. I am doing this for them." With that she shuts the door and the black British car with the glass ceiling drives off. I watch it drive down our driveway, that's lined with old oak trees and lavender which hasn't started to blossom yet.

I feel a shiver running down my spine and that has nothing to do with the cold temperatures today.

"Are you okay?" I can hear my husband's voice before his hands touch my bare arms.

I shiver from the warmth feeling. "My daughter will be Queen of England." I breathe out as the realisation hits me.

"I thought we already knew that."

"It's different when you see how much she's sacrificing in the name of the crown when she isn't an official member of the royal family yet." I whisper as I watch the big black iron wrought gates open and closing again after the Rolls-Royce has drove through it.

I turn around and look at my husband, "She's going to be Britain's most hated person after today but she doesn't care. She couldn't care less actually. She's doing it because she loves George. Because he's her soulmate." I whisper the last sentence as I place my hands against his chest.

"Soulmate, huh?"

I nod, "Her words, not mine."

Troy licks his lips, "Well, then maybe we should do our best to support them. Because their relationship is not going to be easy until they make it official."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I have a feeling the British people will blame Rory for her death. I know she was old and stuff but they are hurt and they need someone to blame. So they will choose Rory. Or Camilla but since Rory will walk down that path, it's definitely going to be Rory."

"That's nonsense."

"I know but it's how the world works. It's going to take a lot of time for the folk to accept Rory as their Queen but George won't let go of her. He'll protect her as much as he can without getting the Royals too involved. Which means we have to do our part as well. Wlad will have to watch her closer. People do crazy things when they're hurt. And the British folk is hurt. They lost their Queen." He explains before adjusting my fascinator a bit. "We will go through this day with dignity and grace. We'll stay close to the Middletons. We'll pay our respect as a whole family. We won't embarrass Rory. It's the best we can do today."

I hear the front door opening again before footsteps follow. First the heavy thuds that I know belong to my son and then the light thuds of my daughter Jo before tiny rushed thuds fill my ears. I turn my head to the side and watch Elias running over to us in his black suit.

We'll support her with our whole family. But Gideon and Calloway are staying home. They're too small to understand. Elias on the other hand has already made it's public debut so he should come as well.

* * *

The day is devastating. It drags on without end. After the state funeral at Westminster Abbey we all drove to Windsor, where the Queen will be buried. As predicted there were lots of name calling for Rory as she walked behind the coffin, that had the crown, the sceptre and a yellow wreath made of primroses resting on the Union Jack, hand in hand with George, following his Majesty The King, Queen Camilla, the Prince and Princess of Wales. Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis were next to George. Behind him, the royal family continued to walk in the line of the succession: The Duke and Duchess of Sussex with their children, the Duke of York and his children Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie with their husbands, the Earl and Countess of Wessex and their children up until the last in line, which is Lena Tindall. It was a picture that should have made the Queen proud.

Instead, the thirty minute walk to Westminster Abbey made it sound like a walk through hell for Rory.

But she kept her held high and her grip around George's hand tight. She belongs by his side and she proved it today.

The speculations on social media must be livid but no one has checked their phones. Not before the state funeral, not on the way to Windsor and not on the way back to London after they buried the Queen at St. George's Chapel.

May she rest in peace.

Catherine and William invited Rory to their weekend estate Amner Hall in Norfolk for the weekend until the first speculations have died down a little. She accepted it, knowing returning to Oxford or London wasn't an option.

Not after today.

So Troy, Nate, Jo, Elias and me drove home alone. Della and Wlad will come over later, using their helicopter because their gates are already being watched with prying eyes. The same goes for Ana and Sasha's house. Rory has made her choice. She has hurt a whole nation.

They're going to start chasing her like never before. Thank God she has written her last exam before graduating so she doesn't have to study anymore. All she has to do now is wait for the results. She can do that anywhere - even hiding in Amner Hall.

But she won't be able to hide there forever. One day she has to get out. And then the press will be ready to bombard her with their accusations, their name calling and throw whatever dirt they come up with.

So, the nightmare begins.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **How do you think the press is going to react to Rory's move? Would you have done the same?**

 **When will George propose to Rory?**

 **How do you think things between Nate and Char will develop?**

 **The next chapters will be focused on Rory.**

 **Jo's story 'Someone's someone' will be out in about 5 or 6 chapters.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	34. Chapter 34

**Where are you, Your Royal Highness?**

 _The Prince George of Cambridge hasn't been seen anywhere since his great-grandmother's funeral, Queen Elizabeth II, in January. After two months of absence, the British people are starting to worry as Prince George may decide to cancel every engagement in the future._

 _It has been said that the Prince and his girlfriend Lorelai, who suffered from massive harassment after her public outing with His Royal Highness at the state funeral of Queen Elizabeth II, have stayed at Amner Hall for a few weeks after the funeral. After that, rumours swirled around that the Prince took off to the Maldives to escape the media chasing in Britain._

 _Various people on Twitter have claimed to have seen the couple walking down the beach and going snorkelling together. However no photos have made it online._

 _The couple has not returned to Oxford, where they study medicine together. The news reporters have not stopped asking their housemates, brother Nathanial and sister Josephine about them but both have remained quite, sporting sealed lips. Princess Charlotte has not returned to Oxford either, she decided to stay in Apartment 1A with her parents and brother Louis at Kensington Palace._

 _It has been made clear that the Royals have made a mistake by introducing Lorelai Bolton to the British people too soon._

 _Now, they're ducking their heads into the sand and wait for the storm to pass by._

* * *

 **Statement issued on behalf of His Majesty the King and Prince George**

 _Following the recent events, their Royal Highnesses His Majesty The King and Prince George of Cambridge have asked to release the following statements:_

A Statement by the Communications Secretary to Prince George

 _Since he was young, Prince George has been very aware of the warmth that has been extended to him by members of the public. He feels lucky to have so many people supporting him and knows what a fortunate and privileged life he leads._

 _He is also aware that there is significant curiosity about his private life. He has never been comfortable with this, but he has tried to develop a thick skin about the level of media interest that comes with it. He has never taken formal action on the very regular publication of fictional stories that are written about him and he has worked hard to develop a professional relationship with the media, focused on his work and the issues he cares about._

 _But the past week has seen a line crossed. His girlfriend, Miss Lorelai Bolton, has been subject to a wave of abuse and harassment. Some of this has been very public - the smear on the front page of a national newspaper; the insulting undertones of comment pieces; and the outright bottomless hatred of social media trolls and web article comments. Some of it has been hidden from the public - the nightly legal battles to keep defamatory stories out of papers; her family having to struggle past photographers in order to get to the front doors of their homes; the attempts of reporters and photographers to gain illegal entry to their homes and the calls to police that followed; the substantial bribes offered by papers to friends; the bombardment of nearly every friend, and loved one in her life; and lastly the death threats._

 _I repeat, death threats._

 _Prince George is worried about Miss Bolton's safety and life. His Royal Highness is deeply disappointed that he has not been able to protect her more. It is not right that a few years into a relationship with him that Miss Bolton should be subjected to such a storm. He knows commentators will say this is 'the price she has to pay' and that 'this is all part of the game'. He strongly disagrees. This is not a game - it is her life and his._

 _He has asked for this statement to be issued in the hopes that those in the press who have been driving this story can pause and reflect before any further damage is done. He wants to avoid a repetition of the past, especially the one that had cost his grandmother Princess Diana her life, with all costs. Therefore the Prince has taken the choice to cancel all future engagements in the foreseeable future in order to provide a better protection for Miss Bolton and her family._

 _He knows that it is unusual to issue a statement like this, but hopes that fair-minded people will understand why he has felt it necessary to speak publicly._

A Statement by His Majesty The King

 _It is with great sadness that I have witnessed the spiralling of hatred within the British people. Following this week's publication in various print and online magazines demanding Miss Bolton's death, a line has been crossed._

 _I feel deeply saddened that such a low has been reached within this nation._

 _Understanding the occasion which erupted this kind of mindset was my mother's state funeral, I want the people to know the following:_

 _It was upon my request for Miss Bolton to accompany me, my son, the Duke of Cambridge, and his wife, the Duchess of Cambridge, and my grandson the Prince of Cambridge on the walk behind the coffin to Westminster Abbey. It was not meant to insult anyone, especially not the British people._

 _The order of the people walking behind the coffin of Queen Elizabeth II was appointed by the Queen in her testament that she wrote before dying peacefully in her sleep._

 _To use her own words:_

 _'Miss Lorelai Bolton will not wait in Westminster Abbey for me to arrive or wait in the crowds but she has to walk with you, William, Catherine and George behind me. This is not an obligation. It's non-negotiable. It's my direct order. My last order as the monarch._

 _You must follow that, well aware it will raise controversy and raise questions within the deeply mourning British people.'_

 _My mother was very close to Miss Bolton and saw her as an unofficial member of the family. She enjoyed spending time with her whenever time would allow her to. The two of them would go horseback riding together at Sandringham House as often as possible. Furthermore, she saw great potential in the relationship between her great-grandson, Prince George, and Miss Lorelai Bolton._

 _From the beginning, Miss Bolton had a great deal of support from the Royal Family which was instructed by the Queen and I will continue to offer this support._

 _I, too have become very fond of Miss Bolton over the last years. Ever since our first meeting she has smitten me with her big heart, intelligence and interests that match my own. Just like my mother did, I consider Miss Bolton as an unofficial member of the family and therefore wish for the British people to accept her with the same open arms as us._

* * *

 **NEW TITLES FOR THR DUKE AND DUCHESS OF CAMBRIDGE AND THEIR CHILDREN**

 _His Majesty the King has given the Duke of Cambridge the new titles of Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Duke of Rothesay. His Royal Highness will be known as Prince of Wales._

 _The Duchess of Cambridge thus will become Princess of Wales, Duchess of Cornwall and Duchess of Rothesay. Her Royal Highness will be known as Princess of Wales._

 _Their Royal Highnesses Prince George, Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis will thus change their titles as well. They will be known as Prince George of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales and Prince Louis of Wales._

* * *

The struggle is real. Photographers, journalists from all over the world have been camping in front of our gates in Richmond. They're doing the same in front of Hanover Street which thankfully has security. But that doesn't mean Wlad or Troy aren't going crazy. It doesn't ease my nerves as well. The British press is brutal, they're pressing for information, they call us names in hope of getting a facial expression from any of us - just so our faces could then plaster the streets the next morning.

Calling it a nightmare is an understatement. A big understatement.

Troy and I are able to ignore most of it but Nate and Jo have it much harder. Wlad has tripled the security men in Oxford and now our children don't go anywhere without two security men by their sides. It's so bad that neither Nate nor Jo has complained. Because they know they wouldn't get to classes otherwise.

But Oxford is nothing compared to London.

I have stopped going outside all together. The first month after the Queen's funeral Troy and I hid on French Cay with our family. It was useless to try to get work done in the office when not even our assistants could get in without a twenty minute struggle in front of the office building. We tried the best to help our employees as much as possible and thankfully all of them have kept their mouths shut.

Yet, I think. With the right kind of pressure, or money, everyone breaks and caves in.

After a month in the Caribbean, Troy and I have decided to work from home most of the time. Elias, Cal and Gideon are back to school but honestly, I have no idea how they're going to cope with it. My children are used to the media, they know how uncomfortable the press and especially paparazzi can be, but this... this is beyond our biggest nightmare.

It's too much.

Della and Ana are not suffering any less. Adaline's getting harassed on her way to and from work. She and Ana have decided to take a break from their jobs after two months of fighting. Della, now being a mother herself, is concerned with the safety of her daughters.

Wladimir's security firm has lost jobs.

Our firm has lost jobs as well.

But that's still not the tip of the iceberg. It all meant nothing... until Prince George and His Majesty the King have decided to release each a statement.

That's when our world really started to shake.

Because suddenly it was evident that Rory would be George's wife one day. Suddenly, the British people understood the whole meaning - and they started freaking out again. Only this time for a different reason.

And the whole nightmare began again.

There's no end to it. Not really.

Not when the most talked about couple in the whole world is hiding in Sierra Leone, where they're building hand pumps for WaterAid.

After spending a weekend at Amner Hall, we all got together and talked about the recent news eruption all over the world. The King has agreed that it would be best if they don't have any public outings until the coronation in late summer. So, George and Lorelai spent a two week holiday on a private island in the Maldives before they started to work for various charity projects in India, Thailand and Africa. They do things such as build hand pumps, teach at school or practice medicine - without a license but with the king's permission that basically means they have a license. They help where the help is needed the most.

And it's definitely a plus that most people don't know who they are. Because the people there have other worries than the British Royal Family.

Currently, they are on a flight from Sierra Leone to Mexico.

Charlotte is hiding on our vineyards in France with Nate and Jo. Louis went back to school and Kate and William... Well, they're the only once who continued carrying out engagements because they had to. The did business as usual with bright smiles, friendly waves and warm words.

Now, it's time to repair what Rory broke.

After over two months of watching the situation, George decided to release the statement that was going to change the dynamic again. And on top of that the King has put his foot down.

We are the most hated family in the world.

I wince as my ringing cellphone rips me out of my thoughts. So much has happened in the last months... it gave me a taste of how life is going to be when Rory marries George one day. It's something I will never be prepared for but I can at least try.

I look at the screen and smile as I see the face of my youngest daughter smiling at me. She looks so happy and carefree in this photo. Her chestnut curls are shining in the sun and her icy blue eyes are sparkling as well. The snapshot was taken half a year ago.

This is not the most hated woman in the UK. She's not the snail the British people claim her to be.

We've been FaceTiming almost daily since they started to tour the world in the name of doing charity. I get up from the couch and quickly walk into my husband's study as I pick up the call. "Hold on, I'm getting your Dad." I tell Rory and watch her face appearing.

"Okay." She says with a soft smile on her lips.

I open the door of Troy's study and watch his head swing up from his mahogany desk. "Is that Rory?" He asks with a smile on his lips.

I nod before rushing around the red pool table. I place the iPhone on his desk, letting it rest against the iMac before I sit down on my husband's lap. "Okay. We're ready."

"Hi, Daddy." Rory's icy blue eyes sparkle as she greets him.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good." She says with a nod.

"Did you land safely in Akumal?"

"Yes." She answers and I can see the Mexican turquoise water behind her. They're staying in a bungalow right at the beach. She's laying under an umbrella to keep her from tanning too much. "But the flight was quite long. It got delayed for an hour and then the wind wasn't in our favour, but oh well we made it anyway."

"Enjoy your holiday."

"I will. It felt so good to focus on other things. We enjoyed helping others. They had no idea who we were and what was going on at the other end of the world." Rory starts explaining before George walks into the screen. His blonde hair is messy but his brown eyes are warm like melting chocolate in the sun. The Prince of England has definitely a ripped physique, it's no wonder he broke hearts all over the world when the first photos of him dating my daughter appeared. Just like Rory, he looks carefree and relaxed.

They really do make a good looking couple.

The doctor and the doctor.

The Prince and the commoner.

The King and his Queen.

My daughter winces as a drop touches her dry skin. "How's the water?" She asks him, looking over her shoulder.

"Brilliant. You should join me." He answers before leaning down to kiss her. Clearly, he hasn't noticed the iPhone in front of Rory yet. She returns his kiss without hesitation, probably forgetting who is watching them right now.

"Maybe later. I'm on the phone with my parents right now." She tells him after the kiss. His brown eyes rest on her for a moment before looking straight at us.

"Hi. How's the weather in London?"

"Rainy and clouded." My husband answers.

"We've read your statement." I tell George.

"Did it help?"

I shrug, "I think it helped Rory the most. Especially after the King released his statement. You made it clear that you are all very protective of our daughter and that she already is part of the family, whether officially or not."

"At least it helped me." Rory says with a shrug, "How are you guys dealing with the storm?"

"I think it's going to get better when you get home." Troy answer's her question.

"I think we might come home in two weeks." Rory says before looking at George.

The blonde prince nods. "14 to 16 days." He answers.

"Get ready for a media frenzy when you come back."

Rory nods, "We know. And we'll be ready."

* * *

 **THE CORONATION OF HIS MAJESTY THE KING**

 _The coronation of his Majesty the King will take place in Westminster Abbey on August 5th 2046. The coronation service will begin at 11:00 am. Following the coronation, the King and the Queen will drive back to Buckingham Palace and make an appearance on the balcony._

 _The King succeeded to the Throne on the 5th January, 2046 on the death of his mother, Queen Elizabeth II._

 _The coronation will be televised and streamed on the YouTube Channel of the Royal Family._

 _Westminster Abbey has been the setting for every Coronation since 1066. His Majesty was the fortieth Sovereign to be crowned at Westminster Abbey. The Coronation service used for the King descends directly from that of King Edgar at Bath in 973. The original 14th century order of service was written in Latin and was used until the Coronation of Elizabeth I. The incumbent Earl Marshal is responsible for organising the Coronation. Since 1386 the position has been undertaken by The Duke of Norfolk. The 16th Duke of Norfolk was responsible for The Queen's Coronation in 1953 and he was also responsible for the State funeral of Sir Winston Churchill (1965) and the investiture of The Prince of Wales (1969)._

 _The King and The Queen Consort will be driven from Buckingham Palace to Westminster Abbey in the Gold State Couch – pulled by eight grey gelding horses: Cunningham, Tovey, Noah, Tedder, Eisenhower, Snow White, Tipperary and McCreery._

 _Following with Royal tradition, the Coronation Bouquet of the Queen will be made up of white flowers – comprising of orchids and lilies-of-the-valley from England, stephanotis from Scotland, orchids from Wales, and carnations from Northern Ireland and the Isle of Man._

 _The Coronation service will fall into six parts: the recognition, the oath, the anointing, the investiture (which includes the crowning), the enthronement and the homage. A total of 8,251 guests will attend The King and Queen's Coronation ceremony at Westminster Abbey, including 129 nations and territories that will officially represented at the Coronation service. Guests will also include the Royal Family as well as the Bolton Family._

 _The return route is designed so that the procession can be seen by as many people in London as possible. The 7.2 km route will take the 16,000 participants about two hours to complete._

 _His Majesty will appear again on the balcony at 9.45 pm to turn on the 'Lights of London': Lights cascading down the Mall, lighting the cipher on Admiralty Arch and turning the fountains in Trafalgar Square into liquid silver, until all the floodlights from the National Gallery to the Tower of London have been illuminated._

 _The official residence of Their Majesties The King and Queen will remain to be Clarence House_.

* * *

I park my silver Tesla in front of the only free standing glass house in Kensington. It's an early Sunday morning but my son's navy Ferrari is already parked next to the glass house, that we call the Kensington House. The last Bolton children who lived here were Ana and Della. But they moved out years ago, so it was natural for Nate to choose this house as his next home.

He and Jo graduated from Oxford a few weeks ago and while Jo already flew to the States to get settled in, Nate chose to move in here.

I'm a little worried to have him life here on his own.

Because Jo told me he likes to use women like toys. When he's bored of them, he gets rid of them.

I get out of my car and walk through the quiet but posh neighbourhood. It's been a while since I've been here last. The streets are empty. No paparazzi. No curious neighbour. Just the tweeting of the birds.

I ring the bell and wait for my son to open the door. I could, of course, let myself in but I won't. My son deserves his independency. I brush through my hair as I wait outside.

After more than two minutes the door finally opens.

And I stare at my son. His dirty blonde hair is messy, his navy eyes are sleepy and his clothes casual. He's in just a pair of grey joggers. No shoes. No T-shirt. "Mom?!" His sleepy eyes widen as he sees me.

"Were you still sleeping? It's already ten!"

"N-no, I-I was-"

I walk into the house and past him. The wide open kitchen is to my left, a dining table with six chairs is in front of it. The living room makes the ground floor complete. "Tell me That you don't have some woman upstairs." I hiss at him. Really, he has to stop fucking around.

"Mom, I've already had that conversation with Dad. No need-"

"Shut up!" I yell at him, seeing right through him. I know I am right since he didn't answer my question. Instead he put in the word Daddy to ease my anger.

He will not ease my anger.

Not now.

"Sit down." I demand and point at one of the wooden chairs around the white marble dining table.

"Mom, really-"

"Sit down!" I say in a louder voice.

He winces before sitting down at the chair. "This is unnecessary. I am a grown up. I don't need a lecture from my mother on how to treat women. I-"

"You are my son but for some reason you're not acting like him. You haven't in the last years."

He growls, "Is this about Jo? Did you talk to her again? What did she say this time? She's not even better than me!"

I pull the chair back and sit down across him. "Nate, listen to me. I'll only say this once because the next time I won't talk, I'll act."

"More than you already are?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What do you think?"

He crosses his arms in front of his ripped chest. "Fine."

"I've raised you differently, Nathanial. I've raised you to treat women with respect, to not hurt their feelings and to always be true to not only them but yourself."

"But I am. I'm not doing-"

"I'm not done yet." I interrupt him. "Nathanial, you haven't been yourself in the last years and I think I know why. You're hiding behind this image you've built for yourself in the last years. The constant change of women in your bed has a reason. You're not doing this because you enjoy it. You're not happy." I lick my lips, "Nate, why don't you admit your feelings towards Charlotte?"

He uncrosses his arms as his navy eyes widen. For a moment, he is silent and just stares at me. Then his eyes move next to me and he stares out of the mirrored glass walls that the Kensington House is made of.

I don't pressure him. I don't push him any further. He can answer my question or decide not to but he can't go on like this. He has to stop with this charade.

He has to come clean.

He licks his lips before his eyes meet mine again. "Okay. I'll stop."

"Nate,"

"Mom, I can't." He rests his forearms on the marbled dining table before he buries his long fingers into his skull. Then he lets out a growl as he runs his finger through his hair.

He's really struggling.

"I can't talk to Charlotte. She's my best friend. I am her best friend!" He whispers to me. "How am I suppose to tell her I loved her since we first met?! I can't tell her that I felt the same way George feels about Rory during all these years!"

I had no idea. Really, I had absolutely no idea. "Nate,"

"No." He shakes his head. "No, I won't tell her because I know she doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't return my feelings. We talk about the men she beds, Mom. Do you know how much strength it costs me to hear her talk about all the men she slept with? She's choosing one asshole after another! They're all after her title. They want the Princess, but not the woman she really is."

I lean forward and grab his hands, "Nate,"

"No I won't. Mom, even you or Dad can't make me do this. I won't risk my friendship to her. She means everything to me. I can't risk that. I'd miss my best friend more than the possible lover."

"You love her." I whisper to him. I was so focused on Rory and Jo that I completely forgot about Nate. I didn't see how badly he was - and still is - suffering.

"Yes." He admits in one word. I've never been much of a talker as well - he's got that from me. My son only talks when it's necessary and unavoidable. He may look like his father but his character... that's all me.

It feels like I'm staring into a mirror.

"Okay." I say with a nod and let go of his hands.

"Okay?" He asks me as I lean against the back of the chair.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug. "I was just like you when I was still young."

My son chuckles, "Like me? Mom, you and Dad were never best friends. He told me about how fast he fell for you. It was love at first sight. Just like Ana with Sasha. And George with Rory."

And Nate with Char.

"That's not what I meant." I say before drawing a circle with my finger in the air. "This, what you're doing here, is exactly what I did before I met your father."

His navy eyes widen as he understands. "You..." he leans forward although we completely alone, "You fucked around?"

Oh, he has no idea how much. I nod in response.

"Really?" He asks suspiciously. "Nah, I think you're bluffing."

"Nate, believe me or not but I had something that people like to call life before I met your father. While I felt shallow, sex... sex was the only thing that made me feel something. Your uncle Ry and I had a secret code when we still used to live together."

"You lived with uncle Ry?!"

I nod again. "For seven years. From 16 until I was 22. We shared an apartment in Manhattan and then a house in Covent Garden."

"Wow, that must've been fun."

"It was... a lot of fun, actually. Anyways, back to our secret code. Whenever we would have guests over we would hang a sock on the door handle."

"A sock? Mom, I'm living on my own here. I don't need a sock."

"That's not my point." I tell him. "My point is... I went through a lot of socks during that time. And while I allowed physical closeness... emotional closeness was a hard limit for me."

"God, no! Mom, I really don't want to know about your sexual preferences!" He cries out.

I chuckle. "That's not what I meant. I couldn't let anyone inside my heart. Not until I met your Dad. And I think you're in a similar position."

"And now what do you suggest I shall do?"

He's asking me for advice? "I suggest you wait for the time window."

"For what time window?"

"For that moment when it feels right to tell her. For the moment when you've gathered all of your courage because you've understood that you can't go on pretending you're her best friend when you're really madly in love with her. And that moment will come, trust me. If you're meant to be, then this time window will come. I can't tell you when. But I can tell you it will come." I promise him.

He nods in agreement. "Okay. When the time comes I'll let her know." He promises me before rising from the chair. "How about a cup of coffee?" He asks me.

"You don't have a female visitor upstairs?" I ask him back. I'm not sure if he really wants to introduce her to his mother.

"Oh yeah, I do but she'll be out for another hour or two. Kept her up all night." He says with a shrug before turning around and walking into the black marbled kitchen.

He definitely comes after me.

I shake my head at my son's words although he can't see me as he has turned his back on me. I sigh before following him into the kitchen. "Nate,"

He gets out two white mugs from one of the black hanging cupboards. "Yes?" He places the mugs underneath the coffee machine and presses the buttons of the machine.

"Sex is fun. Don't get me wrong, it's a lot of fun but making love-"

"Stop! Stop right there. I don't need these pictures in my head of you and Daddy!" He growls as our mugs get filled with hot coffee.

I chuckle, "I'm just looking out for you."

After the coffee machine is done, he picks up both mugs and hands me one. Just like his father and me, our son likes to drink his coffee black.

He clinks his mug against mine. "I know, Mom. And I'm very grateful to have a mother like you. We are all very lucky to have you."

* * *

 **Prince George and Lorelai spotted in Oxford!**

 _Prince George and his girlfriend have been spotted in the pub called The Eagle and Child a few days ago. After almost half a year of pure hiding, the Prince and Lorelai I've returned to Oxford to spend some times with their friends in the Bird and the_ _Baby. As the pub is well known under Oxford students and a popular place to let off some steam. Lorelai and George were seen enjoying a few drinks with friends. According to our source, Bolton wore diamond earrings in a snowflake shape, a navy baseball cap, a plain grey T-shirt and ripped jeans with white converse sneakers. Prince George dressed similarly with a black T-shirt, dark washed jeans and a navy baseball cap. The couple tried to keep it low key but Lorelai's earrings drew attention to the highly unusual couple anyway. Perhaps the_ _earrings were a gift from the Prince?_

 _It looks like we'll never know as Prince George and Lorelai have never publicly spoken about their relationship._

 _So far, none of their friends have publicly spoken out about the couple's relationship as well and the Prince as well as Lorelai seem to be very happy about that._

 _There were no future engagements announced for the Prince from Kensington Palace, but it is expected that we see him on his grandfather's coronation, His Majesty the King, in early August._

* * *

I finish my portion of the tiramisu that my husband made today. The sun is slowly setting over the horizon. It was another warm September day and my little boys enjoyed their last days in the water park before they have to fly back to Le Rosey. I love having my boys home. It's weird to have an empty house. The curiosity of the press has died down a little after we all attended the coronation of the new King and Queen. As expected the king's grandson, Prince George of Wales, was there as well - with Rory by his side. My daughter was right when she said she wouldn't disappear. She belongs by his side even though it was a tough day because the Brits still criticise her and call her names I try very hard to ignore. But both George and Rory have the whole Royal Family behind them.

I place the empty dish on the table next to me and lay down on the sun lounge. I love watching the sun set. It's something I've been doing more and more lately. I watch the sun rise and set in silence and peace before turning my attention back to work.

Speaking of work, it's good that Liam has joined our team. My brother-in-law's son has never been eager to work in our company the same way as Jo, but he will be good for us. While Jo has decided to do her masters at Harvard Business School, Liam thought that a bachelors degree in Management and Economics from Columbia would be enough. He worked in different companies over the years and decided to join us now after he got some experiences. We could really need another pair of helping hands.

And in two years Jo will join us and I know one day she and Liam will take my husband and mine place.

It feels comforting knowing that the firm will stay within the family.

I look to my right and see my husband laying next to me. The orange and pink hues from the setting sun is making his tanned skin even glow more. He's 56 years old but I swear he still looks like he's in his mid thirties. He didn't age at all. He hasn't even grown grey hairs yet!

I guess that's what an active and healthy lifestyle can do to the body.

I don't look like 50 as well. And while the press somehow accepts Troy not ageing at all, they are sure that I'm taking some pills or had some nipping and tucking done. Women always have it harder than men.

My husband turns his head to the side before his turquoise orbs stare deeply into mine. We've come to a place in our marriage where silence is as beautiful as any words we shared about our love. We've been married for 30 years now and sometimes, especially when he gives me that love filled glance, I still feel like the 20 year old when we just met. He still gives me goosebumps, he still makes my heart race and my palms sweaty. My legs still feel like jelly sometimes. And the sex... the sex is definitely as breathtaking as on day one.

I am the luckiest woman on earth right now.

"I love you." I whisper after minutes of staring at him. "A million times more than yesterday."

He shows me the most beautiful smile, "A million times more." He agrees with me before lifting my left hand and kissing my wedding bands.

Suddenly, my ringing iPhone disturbs the comfortable silence. Troy lifts himself from the sun lounge and licks up my iPhone that's resting on the table behind us.

"Oh, that's Rory." He says with a grin on his lips. Our youngest daughter is graduating from Oxford Medical School tomorrow as best of her class. She's also receiving her master's degree in Neuroscience as she took more classes than George, who - just like Rory - will graduate with a Bachelor in Medicine and Surgery.

Tomorrow they'll be doctors and in a few weeks they'll start their internship at the Royal Air Force Medical Service in Scotland. They will live in Craigowan Lodge, the house that was used by his Majesty The King and Lady Diana as a summer residence, on Balmoral Castle. It's a 7-bedroom stone house, so both families can visit them. Craigowan Lodge is a mile away from the castle and it will give them the privacy they so badly need, so they can focus on work. On helping people. Most of their stuff has already been moved to their new Scottish home. The Bolton Academy is just four hours away by car from there - or an hour by helicopter. So, I'm sure they'll meet up with Ana who works there three days a week. It's crazy and feels a bit surreal. I never expected Rory to choose to study Medicine like Ana and Della. I always thought she would do something with tennis.

I pick up the FaceTime call, "Rory, hi!"

"I'm engaged!" She cries into the phone. A huge grin stretches her lips. Her icy blue eyes are sparkling and her chestnut curls are glowing. She looks so happy! Just like here, the sun is still setting in Oxford. The glow of pink and orange hues behind her is beautiful.

"Congratulations, Sweetie!" I whisper with tears in my eyes. My little girl is getting married!

"Thank you! I can't believe it! I mean, have you known? Is Daddy with you?"

"Daddy is right next to me."

"Did George ask for my hand?" She asks us.

"Of course he did. He asked both of us." Troy says, coming into the screen.

"He did?"

"Of course. He said that you guys are equals in your relationship just like us, so he thought it would be only fair to ask us both for your hand."

"We really are equals in this relationship. I even fell to my knees as well when I realised what he was about to do." She whispers with tears in her eyes. "Mom, he decorated the whole backyard with fairy lights and candles... and he even bombarded our backyard with pink peonies! Peonies Mom! It's September - they're out of the season. Where the hell did he got those peonies? I mean, look at that!" She flips the screen around and shows us the breathtaking work of her fiancé. He really did well. The large backyard is full of twinkling fairy lights which are wrapped around the trees and the bushes. There are lit candles which form a path to a cushions on a blanket. And bouquets of pink peonies are everywhere! It looks so beautiful!

"Wow, he really... Wow." I breathe out.

Rory flips the screen again. "I know! And just look at the ring!" She lifts her left hand into the screen. A huge ring is sparkling on her left ring finger. A huge pink diamond of 12 carat is sitting on her left ring finger. It has been shaped to a pear-shape and is framed by six smaller pear-shaped pink diamonds, three on each side. The stones are sitting on a golden band. It looks very beautiful. "Mom, those stones are not diamonds. They are padparadscha sapphires - the rarest stones in the world! And he gifted me seven of them! Seven! Plus, those six stones that surround the big one are actually from a bracelet that Queen Elizabeth gifted him prior to her death. She specifically told him to gift either the bracelet to me or take the stones out and make an engagement ring for me! The Queen of England, Mom! This is crazy! Crazy!" Rory shakes her head and I watch how her chestnut curls swing through the air.

"Well, I think this just shows how much the Queen loved you, Sweetie. She obviously knew George was going to ask you one day and she wanted to make sure you feel as welcomed as possible." Troy answers with a smile on her lips.

Our youngest daughter nods before she looks at her left hand. "It feels right, you know? It feels like the ring belonged on my finger all along."

I felt the same way when I got engaged to my husband. It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be.

"But I won't be wearing it tomorrow so this is probably the only time you're going to see it before Kensington Palace announces the engagement."

"What?" Troy and I ask confused.

"The Brits are not ready for an engagement announcement. They're still grieving over the death of her Majesty The Queen. Plus, some are clearly still pissed - not that George or I care that much." My daughter explains. "We can't publish the engagement now and we won't announce it in the coming months. Maybe in half a year, but definitely not early. It would be too soon and the King would have to face criticism that's worse that after the scandal I created."

"Rory,"

"No, it's okay, Mom. It's part of the system. It wouldn't be wise to show our happiness right now. It would only fire up the anger of the nation. I'm fine with staying in Nottingham Cottage for the next few months with George. We'll work for the Royal Airforce Medical Service in Scotland. We'll fly from the Scottish highlands back to London every week but George can't move to Scotland yet. Not until we've announced the engagement. Not until... not until the nation is ready for the next Royal wedding." She grins at her own words. "We'll live at Craigowan Lodge after the wedding. It's getting renovated for us right now."

"It's already planned?"

"Of course it's already planned. Everything is already planned and if not there's always a plan B. It's how the firm works. But for now... For now we lay low."

"But I hope you do know that we will throw you an engagement party. An unofficial engagement party."

She smirks, "But just with the family and it has to be somewhere safe so the paparazzi can't get to us."

"Amner Hall." I think out loud.

"Yes. Amner Hall would be a good choice."

* * *

 **UPDATE ON BUCKINGHAM PALACE**

 _His Majesty The King has requested to make the following announcement:_

 _Buckingham Palace has always been a place of work. But it was also the place where my beloved mother, Queen Elizabeth, lived until her death. Buckingham Palace has always been very special to the Queen and I know she would have very much welcomed my decision. I have decided to open Buckingham Palace fully to the public, excluding the offices of the Royal staff until they have moved into Clarence House, St. James' Palace and Windsor Castle. To make enough space for the new staff, Clarence House as well as Windsor Castle will be closed for the public._

 _After their move, which is due in autumn, those doors will be opened for the public as well._

 _Thus, Buckingham Palace will be turned into a museum with an exhibition dedicated to my mother's reign for the first five years._

 _The Royal family in my reign will leave Buckingham Palace entirely, leaving it as a centre for events such as state banquets and other big Royal engagements that cannot be held at Windsor Castle._

 _The Mall, the road between St. James' Park and Green Park, will be turned into a pedestrian precinct. The same will be applied to Constitutional Hill and Birdcage Walk._

* * *

"One, two, three. Smile!" Catherine says before snapping a photo of her son and my daughter arm in arm in their graduation gowns. It's a beautiful September noon. The sun is shining brightly after the hour long graduation ceremony.

My family and me were seated next to the Royals as well as the Middletons during the ceremony. Even the king was here for the ceremony but he left for an engagement afterwards. To my surprise most people don't have the balls to walk up to us and start a conversation. I thought it would be more crowded with nearly the whole royal family around. The press is of course here and they pelted us with questions already. They're eager to see how we interact and more importantly they want to see Rory and George together.

They have no idea that they're looking at an engaged couple right now.

Rory is not wearing her ring. Not because George didn't give it to her but because she wanted to enjoy this day without breaking the news. The Queen has died 6 months ago to this day and the British people are still mourning about her death.

They're not ready for happy news.

But at least, they have stopped hating us so much. After George and Rory returned from their two month trip abroad, he went to as many engagements as possible. He shook hands and fulfilled his royal duties. When he was asked about Rory he just said that she was well but other than that he kept his mouth shut about his famous girlfriend.

The king didn't say anything either.

Not after he released the statement with George.

It was powerful enough.

"Okay, I think we're ready to head to Amner Hall now." William says to his wife with a small smile. Being a committed photographer, Catherine has taken hundreds of photos today.

We're all celebrating at Amner Hall today. The world thinks it's the graduation from Oxford Med.

They don't know it's an unofficial engagement party.

* * *

 **UPDATE ON WINDSOR CASTLE**

 _His Majesty The King has asked to make the following announcement, regarding Windsor Castle:_

 _Windsor Castle has always been important to me. Apart from Balmoral Castle, Windsor Castle has been a favourite of my beloved mother. Just like for my mother, Windsor Castle will be my weekend estate. The Castle will also host the Royal staff members that have moved out of Buckingham Palace._

 _Thus, Windsor Castle and its park, including Frogmore House, will be closed to the public starting this Monday._

* * *

We're celebrating Operation Hummingbird in a small circle. Just the family, which somehow still feels like a huge party. We're 23 Bolton and the Wales as well as the Middleton Family that include Harry, Meghan and their siblings. The King and the Queen are coming later after they had their last Royal engagement in Northern Ireland. Being King and Queen is no fun at all, they're constantly working. They're travelling through the country just to shake hands, share smiles and open some museums or exhibitions.

We're over 35 people. Really, calling that small is a little insane but when the news breaks out there will be a bigger engagement party. One that will be held at Clarence House with diplomats, friends and family.

But this... this is just for my daughter and George.

We've celebrated with champagne and a cake that I baked. It's all very laid back as we're clearly comfortable around each other. After all, we've known each other over eight years.

"So, when will you start planning the wedding?" Charlotte asks the newly engaged couple. After all the celebrations we've got cosy in the winter garden at Amner Hall. We're all sitting on couches, while the little ones are playing in the corner with toys.

Amner Hall reminds me a lot of my home. It has the same warmth... The same love.

"We just got engaged yesterday. Give us a break." George tells his sister.

But Char shakes her head, "You're never going to get a break once the news get published."

"Yeah, about that... I think we should wait at leat six months before informing the public about it." Rory says.

"Six months?" Louis asks with raised eyebrows.

William nods. "It's a good choice."

Catherine agrees. "Enough time to grief properly."

"You could announce it in early spring." George's grandma Carol suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. Early March. Spring is the time for renewing. It's very fitting." Rory says with a smile.

"And until then you can start planning your wedding. But you need a code word for that..."

"Operation Hummingbird." Rory says with a shrug. "It's the code word for our secret engagement it might as well be the code word for the wedding."

Hummingbirds are Rory's favourite animals. She and George even flew to Costa Rica during their hideaway after the scandal. They saw hummingbirds up close there. They even helped out at an rescue centre for birds.

"And when will the wedding be?"

"I don't know. Sometime in the summer." Rory says with a shrug. "July?"

George shrugs. "We'll talk to our team tomorrow."

"I'm so excited!" Char claps into her hands.

"Where will you live?"

"Nottingham Cottage."

"Together?" Carol asks shocked. "You can't live together without being engaged."

"Well we are and we can. So, we will." George answers confidently.

"I know it's quite unconventional... but we've always done things our way. Just like Harry and Meg." My daughter says before looking at Harry and his wife.

"While I like that idea, you are not on the same page as us." Meghan says with a nice smile on her lips. "You're in Catherine's position. Not in mine. You will be the next Queen of England while I will always be the Duchess of Sussex. That means you have to stick to Royal protocol more than me. I can get away with wearing short skirts or bright nail polish but not you."

The firm already has its crawls wrapped around my daughter.

I pray that she's ready for this.

"I'm in no one's position. I am not Catherine and I am not you, Meghan. I am in my own position and I decide which protocol I want to follow and which not. If I want to wear bright nail polish, I will." My daughter hisses at her. "I understand that this is an institution based on tradition and protocol but the Royal Family has to go with the time and adapt."

Rory will make sure that the Royal Family will adapt. She might be the biggest adaption they'll have to make.

"Father is not going to like that." Harry says to his older brother.

William smiles, "Oh he will. He knows exactly what kind of woman George has chosen to marry. Grandma would have been livid but father... he enjoys the breath of fresh air."

King Charles III is no Queen Elizabeth II. His reign will be different.

And it will start with Rory.

* * *

A month later Operation Hummingbird is in full swing. While Jo took off to Harvard Business School, Nate has moved into the Kensington House that's getting watched by prying eyes. Ever since the news broke out that Rory moved into Nottingham Cottage with George, the press seems sure that she's pregnant and therefore hiding. The press is already sensing the next Royal scandal. They have no idea she and George are already engaged and preparing their wedding in August. George is continuing with his Royal engagements while also working for the Royal Air Force Medical Service with Rory. Whenever someone asks him about his girlfriend George just smiles and refuses to answer.

The world is not ready for a Royal wedding yet.

But the wedding will happen. They're currently working on a guest list. After that they'll choose a venue. St. George's Chapel in Windsor will most likely be too small as this is the wedding of the heir to the throne. It's not just a wedding of a Prince, which means diplomats and representatives from all commonwealth countries have to be invited as well as other Royal families from all over the world. The Royal families of Spain, Belgium, Sweden, Norway, Netherlands and Monaco will be invited but also the Royal families of India, Thailand, Tonga, Cambodia, Bhutan, Malaysia, Japan and Morocco.

The estimated guest list for the ceremony is at 1,200 guests, which is 400 people less than at the wedding of the Prince and Princess of Wales. But I have a feeling the list will grow.

At least, the luncheon afterwards will be smaller and the reception in the evening will only feature the closest friends and family.

George and Rory also started signing their Thank You cards as well. The cards will be send off to all the wishes the couple will receive after the news breaks out. Rory wanted the cards to get all personal signatures, it's her way to express her gratitude.

The bomb will drop in five months.

The Brits won't know what's going to hit them.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	35. Chapter 35

**HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE GEORGE OF WALES AND MISS LORELAI BOLTON ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED**

 _His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales is delighted to announce the engagement of Prince George of Wales to Miss Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton._

 _Prince George and Miss Bolton became engaged in early September at their residence in Oxford. Prince George has informed His Majesty The King and other close members of his family. Prince George has also sought and received the blessing of Miss Bolton's parents._

 _The wedding will take place in summer of 2047. Further details about the wedding will be announced in due course._

 _Following the marriage, the couple will live in Craigowan Lodge on Balmoral Castle, where the Prince of Wales as well as Miss Bolton will continue to serve the Royal Air Force Medical Service. Craigowan Lodge is an engagement present by his Majesty The King._

* * *

I lean against the white doorway in the living room of Nottingham Cottage as I watch the BBC team setting up the camera and lights, adjusting it so the beige comfy couch across it is in the perfect angle. There are pink peonies standing in a vase on the window sill behind the couch. It's just nine in the morning and the bright sun rays are filling the cosy living room. It will look beautiful. It's the perfect day. The perfect spring day.

To announce their engagement.

I turn around and head back into the white kitchen that's in a rustic country style with white marble countertops. Nottingham Cottage is a small two bedroom house but Rory already made herself at home. The cottage used to be empty after the Duke and Duchess of Sussex moved out over a decade ago but after George graduated from Oxford, he moved in here over half a year ago. With Rory. The media went wild as soon as the news broke out. The future king of England was living with his girlfriend on the Kensington Palace's grounds without being engaged. It was a scandal.

They had no idea they were already engaged by then.

They had no idea he had asked her to marry him a day before they graduated from Oxford in their house. But they both wanted to wait before announcing their engagement. They're unconventional. They reinvent the Royal rules. The media as well as royal experts judge them for it but what they don't know is that everything, every little detail of their decision, has been discussed with His Majesty The King. And if he approves that's all you need. As head of the monarchy he makes the rules, he can bend them and reinvent them if necessary. Due to the history of harassment and public inventions; paparazzi chases as well as privacy invasion, they agreed to handle it that way. Rory would get the royal protection, which makes her the first because the media thought they weren't engaged by then, and still have the freedom of working as a doctor.

I can see Catherine and William talking to their oldest son and Rory along with Troy. William and Troy are both wearing navy suits with a silver tie while Catherine is dressed in a stunning navy dress by Alexander McQueen. Her hair looks flawless as always and just like all of us she's glowing with love and pride.

"They're almost ready." I announce, causing all heads to turn to me. George looks very handsome in his light grey suit and Rory... Rory is just breathtaking in her pale blue lacy dress from Jenny Packham. The dress was specially designed for this occasion as the dress features every flower from the commonwealth countries. A replicate without the many different flowers will go on sale on the designer's website this evening. The money will be donated to homeless people. My daughter is wearing diamond stud earrings. On her right ring finger she's wearing a red gold trinity ring by Cartier. The centre ring of the three is covered in 90 padparadscha sapphires. George gifted Rory the ring for their eighth anniversary. She's also wearing her Cartier Maillon Panthére ring in red gold with three diamonds on her right middle finger. That ring is over eleven years old but it still shines like on the day I opened the suitcase that Wlad carried into my office one day.

Another padparadscha sapphire of 12 carat is sitting on her left ring finger. The rarest sapphire in the world has been shaped to a pear-shape and is framed by six smaller pear-shaped padparadscha sapphires, three on each side, that once belonged to George's dead Great Grandma Elizabeth. The stones are sitting on a golden band. The band is made out of the same material her wedding ring is going to be, the Welsh gold that's become a royal tradition.

"Okay." Rory smiles at me. Her chestnut hair is styled in elegant waves. The half up do is set in place with pearl bobby pins. I'm sure even those will sell out in a blink of an eye after the first photos will emerge on the internet. My heart swells up with love for her. I didn't think I would see her getting married. Not at only at 23.

But then again her sisters got married at 23 and 24 as well. And I was even a year younger than her when I married her father as well.

George grabs her hand and squeeze it with a smile on his lips. His bright brown orbs are sparkling with joy, he's not less excited over this than her. The whole air is pregnant with love, joy and excitement.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time after the Queen's death and the coronation of King Charles III, they can finally share the happy news.

I watch them walking over to me and stop across me. "You'll do great. You don't have to be nervous."

"Mom, I'm not nervous. I was nervous when I won my fourth Grand Slam. I was nervous when I graduated Oxford. But this... this feels like the most natural thing in the world." She smiles at me with her bright blue eyes.

She amazes me. She's brave and kind, loyal and calm... she's incredible. "They're going to ask questions about future children."

She gulps and squeezes George's hand. She obviously told him about the miscarriage on the day she won Wimbledon. "I know. I saw the questions and approved all of them. We won't tell them about the one we lost but we will let them know that there will be children. Somewhere on the horizon. Not any time soon."

"The media will think you're pregnant. They'll think that's the reason why you're getting married so soon."

Both of them nod, "We are very well aware of all the speculations about this engagement but in the end that doesn't matter." George answers, his brown eyes are soft and warm. I feel like I watched him growing up from a Roséen to an Oxford graduate to a fiancé. I still remember the first time I met him. It was during their winter break and I had no idea how to reach out to the Royal family. I was so nervous when I called his parents and felt stupid for asking for a play date with the future King of England and Queen of England. But Rory made it obvious to me that they wanted to hang out and there's nothing I wouldn't do for my children. Sometimes it feels like yesterday when I opened the black wooden front doors and saw the whole Wales family on my doorstep. It was surreal - I had no idea it would become normality one day. The 15 year old George was so excited to be with Rory again. They had clicked from the very first day. Of course back then it wasn't love... or maybe it was. Maybe it was a chemistry that developed into love over time. The kind that moves mountains and breaks diamonds.

The kind that will Rory make Queen of England one day.

* * *

 **STATEMENT ISSUED ON BEHALF OF MR. AND MRS. BOLTON**

 _On the announcement of their daughter Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton's engagement to His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said:_

 _"We are absolutely delighted by the news and incredibly happy for Lorelai and George. George is a wonderful man and we are both extremely fond of him. They complement each other very well and make a lovely couple. We wish them a lifetime of happiness and are very excited for their future together."_

* * *

We all sit on the sofas in the sitting room that's right next to the living room where George and Rory are about to film their engagement interview. It will be shown this evening at eight. I'm sitting next to my husband and Catherine, who is sitting next to William. Jo, Nate, Louis and Charlotte are sitting on another sofa, while Ana and Sasha are sitting in armchairs. Just like Della and Wlad. Elias, Calloway, Gideon, Isabella and Caroline are all at school. My boys attend Le Rosey while Bella and Carol are attending a school in London.

There's another camera team with us in the room to catch our reactions. The BBC team is filming a documentary about Rory and George. They will follow them for about two years. The first part of documentary will follow Rory on her way to become a Duchess and the future Queen of England. The second part of the documentary will show them living in the Scottish highlands until they reach their first wedding anniversary. As they won't be in the public that much in the first few years, Rory and George agreed to give an exclusive insight to their wedding planning so the public gets their satisfaction.

After the interview Rory and George will step out to face the press in the White Garden - and we all will come with them. The media will say that we're breaking Royal protocol by standing there as a family rather than just the engaged couple themselves, but it was the King who suggest it and I think it's a lovely idea.

We'll have the press get their photos of the newly engaged couple first before we stand there as a united front, both families behind the couple. It'll send out a message like never before.

The TV in front us shows the beige couch, the white transom window and the pink peonies that are in the room next door. The light looks perfect, it's soft and welcoming. George and Rory sit down.

"Oh it's starting!" Jo breathes out with a grin on her lips.

"It's not starting. They still need to check the lightening."

"I bet Rory's going to be the only one thinking of that." Charlotte says with a giggle. Her older brother is staring at his fiancé, forgetting time and space. He has the word love writing all over him.

"I need to check the lightning." Rory says before rising from the couch again.

"Told ya! She's the real pro with the media." Charlotte says, making us all chuckle.

I watch Rory walking out of the screen but her microphone is still on. "The lights look good, but we need to move the peonies a bit more left. I want them right in the middle." I can hear her saying. "The camera can zoom out a little bit more. Just a tiny bit." She says and I watch George getting a bit smaller until I can see his folded hands.

"She's taking this over like she has done this before." William says to Troy and me.

"She's a control freak. She's got that from me." Troy answers with a knowing smile. She definitely has that from him.

"Okay... good.. perfect."

"Rory," I hear George calling her.

"Coming." She says before appearing back on the screen. She sits down next to George and he grabs her hand like he needs her to keep him calm. He's far more nervous than she is. Rory pulls a few strands from her up-do in front of her face, so they frame her face shape. "The peonies are in the middle?"

"Yes, Miss, they are." I can hear the camera man saying.

"My hair's okay?" She asks.

Suddenly George cups her chin with his free hand and moves her head until their gazes meet. "You look beautiful."

She blushes at the intense gaze he gives her. "No lipstick on my teeth?"

The blonde man smiles, "No lipstick on your teeth, no loose hair strand..."

"Okay." She says before looking at the camera again, "I'm ready."

"Can we start rolling, your Royal Highness?" The camera man asks.

Prince George simply nods, being the future King of England within a blink of an eye. Rory places her left hand on their laced hands, giving a stunning shot of the sapphire engagement ring.

"Your Royal Highness and Miss Bolton congratulations to you both on the engagement." Melissa Clark, the BBC interviewer says.

"Thank you." Rory's soft voice rings through the room along with the genuine smile on her lips.

"Can we start with the engagement? How did it happen? When? Where did it happen?"

Prince George chuckles, "Well, I asked her about six months ago. The night before we both graduated from Oxford Medical School."

"Was it romantic?" Melissa asks and the camera zooms into Rory's face.

She smiles and flushes slightly, "It was very romantic." She says before looking at George, "He asked me at sunset in our home in Oxford. He placed fairy lights and candles through our backyard and there was a little picnic area with pillows on the grass. There was a blank screen in front of the pillows so I originally thought we'd just have a casual movie night. We used to do that a lot with friends, family or just the two of us. He asked me before we watched the movie, but I was so on cloud nine that I forgot which movie it was."

"I don't remember either." George says with a smitten smirk on his lips.

"So it was a surprise?"

"We talked about it in the past, obviously. But we never set it in stone... or sapphire, I shall say."

"It was very romantic... and quite touching." Rory says as she looks at George, "He was always good with words, but that night... he did really well. He even got on one knee, which I didn't expect at all."

George smiles at her, "It's why she asked me to get up and when I refused, she got down on her knee as well."

"Really?"

Rory looks at Melissa, "Yes. We're in this relationship as equals. He will become King of England one day, but in this relationship, between him and I... we are equals. Which is why I didn't want him to go down on his knee for me, because I didn't want him to submit to me." Rory explains.

"We might have to cut that part out." Williams tells us.

"Why?" I ask. This sounds like a healthy relationship.

"I didn't want him to submit to me - no future queen should talk like that." Charlotte explains with a shrug, "But I think that's pretty cool. You know, as the future Queen of England." She chuckles before looking over her shoulder at her parents. "I think we should let Grandpa decide that."

"He has the last word anyway." Catherine says with a smile on her lips.

The King of England always has the last word.

"Was it an instant yes from you?" Melissa asks.

Rory nods, "Definitely."

"And this is how long from when you first met?"

George looks at Rory, who smiles at him. "Eight years." They say out of one mouth.

"So that means you guys met when you were 15 each?"

George nods, "Yeah we met at Le Rosey. I was sharing a room with her brother and we had lots of classes together. Charlotte and I were new at the school and so were Josephine, Nathanial and Lorelai. I guess we bonded over that at first and then we got to know each other..."

"I still remember our first tennis match together." Rory says, causing George to chuckle.

"Who won?"

"Me." Rory says, "But he fought very well. I think we played for almost five hours, didn't we?"

George nods, "In the end we had the whole school watching our, which once started as a friendly, tennis match. I knew at the end of it, that this girl was special."

"Was it love at the first side?"

George looks at Melissa for a second, "When you're fifteen I don't think you know how love feels like. There was an instant connection and an instant interest in getting to know each other. I knew we had a chemistry that was already remarkable back then..."

"I think this chemistry grew into love very quickly, though. We got along very well and met not only on the school grounds but also on our holidays, whenever George's schedule would allow it." Rory explains.

"But looking at it back now, I'd say it probably was love at the first sight. She swept me off my feet. First with her appearance and then with her intelligence. I wanted to spend every free second with her. From the very first time we met... Because we can talk about everything under the sun."

"Eight years fast forward and we still have something to talk about." Rory grins at George who chuckles again. "We were also able to keep our relationship under wraps for two and a half years before it went public. We were able to really connect privately before going public with our relationship."

"Did you knew who he was, Miss Bolton?"

"I was aware of the Royal Family but I focused more on my tennis career, rather than follow every step that the Royal Family made. I remember there were rumours swirling around that Catherine and William wanted to send their two oldest children to Le Rosey. And then we met in the hallway in front of the concert hall on the Le Rosey campus. I remember seeing him and he held out his hand before he introduced himself as George. Just George. No His Royal Highness. No Prince of Cambridge, which was his title back then. It was just George."

George watches her closely, his eyes are glued to her lips. "But when she shook my hand... boy, there were... fireworks and sparks." He tells her.

"They're still there." Rory whispers with a shy smile on her lips.

"Definitely." George mirrors his fiancée's smile.

"We all saw the very first photos of the two of you strolling through the old town of Gstaad. But how did you feel about them?"

Rory looks at George, "I think for us on a personal level nothing really changed that much. It was just now the public knew about our relationship."

"Yeah, we still had some time in Le Rosey before going to Oxford together and we fully enjoyed the protection shield this remarkable school provided us." George agrees with her. "But for the rest of her family, the media got quite brutal. Every tiny information got pulled out, every step they took outside their homes was being photographed..."

"But it's not like they weren't used to getting attention. Only now it was global attention. My parents as well as my oldest sisters have been in the public eye even before we went public with our relationship, so they knew the media to some extent."

"Still, now the whole world was watching them."

"Yeah, it was an adjustment... they were happy to make."

"But I had warned her parents of the global interest that would follow. I remember when we got together as two families and just... quite frankly, we just talked about what those photos would mean and the..."

"The butterfly-effect they would create." Rory finishes his sentence.

George nods, "It was a necessary talk. I mean this is a big deal and not everybody can put up with the pressure and everything that comes with it. But in the end of the day she chooses me and I choose her. And whatever we have to tackle together or individually we always be together us as a team. So I think she's capable of anything."

"How can I picture this? The Boltons and the Royal family in a room at Buckingham Palace?"

George nods, "Yes. We all sat down together. First my parents with hers at the Bolton's estate and then again with the King of England at Buckingham Palace. We had lots of dinners together and our families go together very well."

"Our families clearly knew each other before the photos appeared, but that talk was pretty... it was pretty direct. We talked about the next steps, the future ahead."

"How does it feel to become a member of the Royal Family?"

"It's such an honour to become part of this remarkable family. Not just the family but also to get to meet these really hard working people behind them was just... it blew my mind. There are so many people that work for The Royal Family that you normally don't get to see. From the private secretary of His Majesty to the many janitors that work on the Kensington Palace's grounds. The gardeners, the staff in the kitchen, the spokesmen and spokeswomen... it's a really well oiled machine."

George smiles at Rory, "So, that's why you cooked for them?"

Rory grins. "I'm grateful to be a part of the system now."

"You cooked for the staff, Miss Bolton?"

Rory looks at Melissa, "Okay, I think I should explain this a little more. I grew up in a ten household family: I have three sisters and one brother that are older than me and I have three brothers that are younger than me. My father has taught us all how to cook and of course we always cooked enough for ten on a daily basis. My Mom taught us how to bake. So, I learned to cook and bake a bigger batch. The habit is really hard for me to shake off now that it's just the two of us. I mean, it was hard enough to shrink the size down when we moved to Oxford with Charlotte and my siblings. Even back then we used to cook way too much, so we gave the rest to homeless shelters." Rory licks her lips, "So, knowing that there are people who cook for me now is a thought I'm still getting used to, which is why we tend to cook for ourselves most of the time. And as I still tend to cook too much in quantity we often have George's siblings and parents over. And the other times we either invite very close staff members over to join us or give them a portion to take home."

"We even donated the food to a few homeless shelters in the area." George says with a smile, "And they were all very fond of the food."

Rory shrugs, "I enjoy taking care of a lot of people. It's my way to give back and show how grateful I am. It's the way I've been raised." She squeezes George's hand. "But at the end of the day I didn't fell in love with George because he's the future King of England. I fell in love with the man only very few people truly know. I fell in love with the person, not the public figure. So becoming part of the Royal Family is as exciting as it sounds, but that wasn't on my mind when I fell in love with him." Rory explains. "But I'm excited about joining the Royal family. I'm excited for the future and just simply be together."

"I'd like to talk about the state funeral of Queen Elizabeth II. It was a day filled with great sadness for the whole nation. We saw the coffin with the Queen in it getting transported to Westminster Abbey and both of you joined that at Clarence House on the way. Who initiated this?"

Rory inhales deeply, "It was a day that looking back now caused a shift in our relationship, in our dynamic. I got informed with the news of the Queen's passing by George. Soon after learning the news I received a call by His Majesty in which he requested my companionship during the walk from Clarence House to Westminster Abbey. It was a great honour to be able to pay my respect to this remarkable woman in this very special way." She brushes through her hair, "It was only on the day of the funeral that I learned the Queen had requested me in her testament. While I had doubts about the effects this appearance would have before, I couldn't have declined not only the wish of His Majesty but also the Queen."

George squeezes Rory's hand, "As part of the royal family I can say that we all expected a certain reaction from the British people but what happened after the state funeral was beyond any expectation. It was a media frenzy that turned into a witch-hunt." He pauses for a second. "For me it was clear that I had to act, so we went on a trip through mostly Third World countries, helping those more in need. We kept an eye on the situation in London and when it hit a turning point, I felt the need to speak out so I released a statement. My great-grandfather spoke out as well."

And then when they came home, the media greeted them with even more hatred. They questioned George's ability to rule the country because he ran away when times got tough. It was a very difficult time.

"The coronation of His Majesty was your next public event?" Mellisa asks the couple.

George nods, "Yes. While we were being followed in Oxford during our daily life, our first public event was the coronation of His Majesty." He makes it clear that the topic is closed now.

"But in the case of your relationship, unlike for most people, there's this whole layer of what it means to get involved with someone from the royal family. How much of a sense did you have, Lorelai, of the enormity of what you were getting into? What it might mean for your life?

Rory licks her lips at the question. "I was lucky enough to have been brought up by very caring parents. But they are also very famous, of course nothing compared to the Royal Family but enough to have grown up with paparazzi chasing you every once in a while whenever you step out of your home. Then when my siblings and I went to Le Rosey, I had a short break from the constant pressure that the public had built over the years. I used that time to focus even more on my dream that was becoming the second person in tennis history to have achieved a Golden Slam. So, I knew I had to step out into the spotlight and face the press. And when I fought for my dream on the tennis court on three different continents, I definitely felt the pressure. Especially given the fact that I was 15 and 16 by the time I had achieved my goal. I knew I was suddenly this role model for people all over the world, but I was also still a teenager that had been tutored privately by teachers from Le Rosey daily during the tournaments. But after winning the Golden Slam... I pulled the plug and concentrated more on school again, knowing I wanted to become a doctor like my two big sisters. I think there was a misconception that because I have worked in the sports industry that this would be something I would be familiar with. I was not familiar with the kind of attention that we were faced with when the media found out about our relationship. Everyone around us and our families started going crazy. Especially after the coronation of His Majesty. I think that time really gave me a taste of what it would be like when I joined the Royal Family. We were just hit so hard at the beginning with a lot of mistruths that I made the choice to not read anything, positive or negative. It just didn't make sense and instead we focused all of our energies just on nurturing our relationship."

"So, even back then you were sure you would marry Prince George?"

Rory looks at her fiancé. "There has never been anyone else." She looks back at Melissa. "I'll always choose him and he'll always choose me. We have been a team since we met."

"How do you want to make use of your new role as part of the royal family?"

"I'm excited to join George on his engagements in the future and I'm sure we're going to visit the commonwealth countries. But I think what a lot of people don't see is that this new role comes with a lot of responsibility. I'm grateful to have given this new platform to use my voice which a lot of people are going to hear but I also want to make sure I'll use it right. So for me naturally it's important to not only highlight the glamorous side of all of this but also help people in need. I've been visiting and spending time at orphanages and homeless shelters for years now and I want to continue doing this work. I want to visit hospitals and just maybe make the sick people forget about their diseases for an hour or two. I want to make good with the new role."

"We both have passions for wanting to make a change. A change for good."

"Was there a moment you knew she was the one, Prince George?"

"Yes. The very first time we met. She just wowed me. And when we touched it was like a sign from the universe that this was right, that we were meant to be. I mean, we were only 15, so very young, but even back then I knew she'd be my wife one day. I just felt it. I can't really explain it other than saying I felt this rush of excitement paired with a calming sense of peace. In the end of the day I choose her and she chooses me. We're a team."

Rory squeezes George's hand. "That's so nicely said, isn't it?"

"Can you tell us a bit of the engagement ring?"

"Yes, of course!" George grins at Rory who radiates with happiness. She holds her left hand into the camera so the camera man can get a nice shot of the ring. "So as you know sapphires have a great meaning in my family as my Mum's wearing my Grannie's engagement ring. Sapphires also have a big meaning in the Bolton family as Rory's Mum and now her oldest sister Adaline is wearing a sapphire engagement ring as well. So it was only natural for me to pick out a sapphire for Lorelai as well. In the centre is a twelve carat padparadscha sapphire from Sri Lanka in a deep pink colour with orange hues depending on how the stone catches the light. The three padparadscha sapphires surrounding it on either side are from my great-grandmother, Queen Elizabeth the second. She gifted them to me. They were originally a bracelet meant to be gifted to my future wife, but I thought they would fit the pear-shaped sapphire stone quite nicely. The band itself is made out of the same material as her wedding band is going to be, which is Welsh gold." What George doesn't tell us that he designed the ring with Harry Winston. It was inspired by the famous Winston Cluster engagement ring, which is originally sold with diamonds and on platinum.

I think that ring will sale out pretty fast once some website makes the connection. But only very few can afford that 300K ring. Rory's ring is easily worth three times as much, making it the priciest engagement ring in the history of British Royal engagements.

"It's such a stunning and thoughtful ring and George did amazing. I love it." Rory says before looking at the ring and wiggling her fingers. The deep pink sapphires start sparkling in the orange hues that George mentioned. There are seven padparadscha sapphires on her left ring finger in total and I'm sure he picked out seven because of Rory's seven siblings.

"Did you meet Queen Elizabeth, Miss Bolton?"

"Yes. I was privileged enough to have met this incredible woman. I met her on George's sixteenth birthday party."

"The Queen was at your birthday party, Your Royal Highness?"

George chuckles. "No. Not at the party I held in the evening. Rory met her at the afternoon tea which we have for every birthday in the family. Sadly it was the last one I had with her."

"How was it to meet her, Miss Bolton?"

"It was amazing. And a bit surreal at first. I got to meet her at Sandringham House through George's eyes, through his lens, and not just with this honour and respect I have for the monarch, but the love that he had for her and she had for him. So I met the Granny first not necessarily the Queen of England. It was a very cosy get-together despite the huge respect my family and I have for her. But in the end of the day the Royal Family is just like every other family. We talked about normal stuff and went horseback riding."

"You went horseback riding with the Queen of England?"

Rory nods, "Yeah, that was a bit surreal at first for me as well. We had the afternoon tea at Sandringham Castle and all went horseback riding after it. George, Charlotte, Louis, Nate, Josephine and me. Our parents stayed at the castle and chatted some more."

"Your whole family was there?"

George nods, "The Boltons were always really close to us, so it wasn't a big deal to invite them to Sandringham House. Actually, it felt pretty natural and it was nice to introduce them to my family as at that time I only really knew Rory's side of the family but she didn't knew mine."

"I imagine you met His Majesty The King a lot of times as well?"

Rory smiles. "Yes. He's a remarkable man. We meet very regularly for afternoon tea or dinner even. Whenever his schedule allows it to, he invites us over to dinner or he comes here with Camilla. We tend to have really long conversations about topics that are very dear to our hearts."

"But sometimes he just jokes around." George says with a smirk.

Rory laughs, "Oh yes! Yes, he can be very charming and funny. It's never boring."

"What about the future? Can we expect babies soon?"

George and Rory chuckle. "Babies yes. Soon? No. Definitely not in the near future." George says with a smile on his lips.

"We're enjoying being engaged right now and we are in no rush to become parents, which I'm sure is going to break some hearts." She chuckles. "As for now we want to enjoy this very special time and start planning the wedding."

"Do you have a date yet?"

George shakes his head, "No, not yet. But all will be revealed in time."

Rory nods and squeezes his hand, "One step at a time."

"One step at a time." George agrees with her.

"Prince George, Lorelai Bolton, thank you very much."

* * *

 **Prince George and Lorelai Bolton are getting married!**

 _Prince George has finally popped the question to his tennis superstar girlfriend Lorelai Bolton! His Royal Highness has asked the youngest daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton to be his wife six months ago! That's right folks - they waited half a year to reveal the news to the public. And while the press was ripping Lorelai Bolton apart for living with her fiancé on Nottingham Cottage, Bolton was actually planning her wedding and doing secret visits to shelters all over London with her beau. Paparazzi snapped the two lovebirds several times trying to go incognito with baseball caps and dark clothes. Humanitarian work is clearly dear to their hearts. While we don't know the exact reason for this movement of the Kensington Palace, it was for sure in consultation with His Majesty The King. The couple surely wanted to pay enough tribute to the Queen, who has died just over a year ago._

 _Prince George of Wales revealed that he asked his fiancée the day before they graduated from Oxford University - which gives us the exact date! The proposal happened in the backyard of their Oxford residence. He decorated it beautifully with fairy lights before he got on one knee. Lorelai - or Rory as George calls her - didn't immediately say yes however. As a matter of fact she asked him to get up. But as he refused she got on her knees as well and said that she didn't want him to submit to her. She sees them as equals in their relationship not despite that he'll be King of England one day, but because of it. Prince George's fiancée is down to earth, confident and not ashamed to do required work. It's how she won a Golden Grand Slam. She's the second woman ever to have won a Golden Grand Slam. She made tennis history and is now about to make royal history as well._

 _The couple has met at Le Rosey, one of the most expensive boarding school of the world, got engaged eight years later. Lorelai Bolton has made herself a name as a tennis superstar as she won all four Grand Slams plus Olympic gold in one year at only sixteen. To this day she's still holding that world record. While Prince George was present at all of her tennis matches, their relationship was not yet confirmed. Actually there were rumours that she was dating Alexander Zverev, a German tennis player. Officially, those two were just friends - just like Princess Charlotte, Prince Louis, Nathanial Bolton and Josephine Bolton. George considers Nate as his closest friend. So the question is, will he be his best man?_

 _A semester before the Wales duo graduated from Le Rosey, along with the Bolton trio, photos of George and Rory appeared. They were strolling through the old town of Gstaad, where Le Rosey has its winter campus. It showed them holding hands and giggling in a cafe._

 _It was also this year when George and Rory decided to break Royal protocol and ate d the church service together on Christmas Day with the Queen and other Royal Family members. The first official photos spoke more than a thousand words from both, Rory and George as well as the Royal Family. Up until that day it was Meghan Markle who had broken Royal protocol by attending the church service at the famous St. Magdalene church in Norfolk just a month after getting engaged to Prince Harry._

 _But George and Rory, they took breaking the rules to a whole new level!_

 _After graduating from Le Rosey, the couple along with their siblings continued their education at Oxford University. Oxford was the place where the famous Bolton sisters, Dr. Adaline Bolton and Dr. Anastasia Bolton, have graduated at 14 and 22. The Wales family as well as the Boltons lived together at a house the Bolton family owned. At Oxford, Lorelai and George both studied psychology and medicine as their major, while Princess Charlotte went for art and Lorelai's brother Nate studied politics._

 _After graduation Rory and George then moved into Nottingham Cottage on the Kensington Palace's grounds while Princess Charlotte decided to move into 1 B, a flat on the Kensington Palace grounds as well._

 _After announcing the engagement, the couple faced the press at the Princess Diana garden at Kensington Palace. The bride to be wore a pastel blue coloured Jenny Packham dress that was custom made for this occasion. It had white lace application which shows the flowers of all commonwealth countries. George looked handsome in a light grey suit by her side. Both were glowing as they showed the engagement ring for the first time._

 _The engagement ring is made out of seven pear-shaped padparadscha sapphires. In the centre is a twelve carat padparadscha sapphire from Sri Lanka in a deep pink colour with orange hues depending on how the stone catches the light. The three padparadscha sapphires surrounding it on either side are from Queen Elizabeth the second. The price of this ring is estimated at not less than a million pounds, which makes it the most expensive engagement ring in Royal history. In comparison the famous sapphire ring, that once belonged to Princess Diana and is now sitting on the Duchess of Wales's finger, is only at around 300 thousand pounds._

 _So, George made it clear that Rory is invaluable to him._

* * *

"Ready to face the press?" William asks his firstborn and my daughter.

They both nod with a smile on their lips. Rory's makeup is light and fresh. She's glowing as much as her fiancé.

"We'll join you in a few minutes." Catherine smiles at them before embracing both.

William opens the door of Nottingham Cottage and they both walk out. Rory looks stunning in that pastel blue Jenny Packham dress with the white lace commonwealth flowers that grow from the hemp to her waist. She paired the dress with heels by LK Bennett. Her hair is glossy and reflects the sunshine as I watch them both walking down the path to the White Garden that's been planted in memorial of George's grandma's 40th death anniversary. The garden is blooming in her favourite flowers forget-me-nots, white lilies, white roses, tulips, narcissi, and Cosmo daisies. They will look stunning in the photos.

They're about to face the press for the first time as a couple.

"It still hasn't really sunk in." I whisper to Troy who is holding my hand.

"What?"

"That they're engaged." I whisper although they've been engaged for six months.

"Oh wait until your gates are covered with paparazzi and reporters than it definitely strikes you." Williams tell me.

Yeah, the British press... there's nothing they won't do to get that one scandalous photo.

"I'll never get used to them, will I?"

Catherine smiles before squeezing my hand, "It comes in waves. First the engagement, then the first few months after the wedding, then their pregnancy announcement, royal tours... but you'll have breaks in between." She says with a shrug, "At least that's what my parents said."

"Are they there yet?" Ana asks us from behind.

"No, you'll hear the cameras clicking and the yelling even here at Nottingham Cottage." Charlotte answers and Louis nods in agreement.

Suddenly, screams start filling the silence along with cameras clicking. It sounds so chaotic. It reminds me of a horse race or the heartbeats of my children when I was still carrying them in my tummy.

"See?" Louis says with a chuckle.

"I think we can slowly get outside." His Majesty The King suggests. "We don't want the press to grill them too much." He chuckles before we all walk out of the tiny two bedroom cottage.

It's a warm spring noon. The sun is standing high on the clear blue sky. Surprisingly there are no staff members working around us. But I can hear a drone flying over us and I look up. Yeah, there's definitely a drone filming us right now.

"I'll go first." Charles says to Catherine, William, Troy and me. "Then comes my son with his family and you'll be last."

Royal protocol.

Troy and me nod, "Let the media madness begin."

Charles chuckles before walking ahead. Catherine, William, Charlotte and Louis follow him. Troy and I follow them with our children as well as Sasha and Wladimir. Today will be a historic day as the media will get the shot of their lives: Two families side by side. The Royal Family and the Boltons.

"Congratulations from all of us." I can hear a reporter say as we slowly approach the White Garden. "How are you feeling?"

"Very happy on that wonderful day. Even the weather is alright." George answers with a smirk.

"Prince George, how did you propose?"

"You'll get the answer this evening."

"Was it romantic?"

"Yes. It was very romantic." Rory answers with a grin.

"Your Royal Highness, when did you knew she was the one?" Another reporter asks.

"Very first time we met."

"Can you show us the ring please?"

A second later the camera clicking gets even more insane. The flashes are so crazy that I don't know how Rory and George can hold their eyes open without blinking all the time.

"Prince George, why did you wait six months before announcing the engagement?"

"Well, there were a lot of engagements for me planned in these last months and we didn't feel like those were the right ones to attend as a couple for the first time. I mean, opening exhibitions or attending soccer games aren't really the right fit for the first official engagements as an engaged couple. And because Royal engagements come with a lot of planning we now found the right time window to announce the engagement as well as pick out the right places to visit as a newly engaged couple." The world will never know that Rory used the time to work undercover for charities and homeless shelters. The world won't know that Rory took those 6 months to find patronages. The needed the time to pick out a venue for the wedding as well as start with designs for Rory's dress. Turns out designing a royal wedding dress is thicker than I thought. Rory looked at fifteen different designs but didn't like one. She also chose her security team that consists of women only. The King has offered her his assistant for six months to ease her into this new role. The team had to prepare statements for all situations. The social media team has started to work on Rory's Royal website. They even asked for photos of Rory when she was little and played tennis. Rory and George had to figure out whether or not they want to work for the Royal Air Force Medical Service in Scotland.

A lot has happened in those six months that the world will never know about. Most important, the Queen has died. There was no way George and Rory would announce their engagement just half a year after the Queen has died. It was only a year after her death that Prince Charles has had his coronation. The country wasn't ready for change. They had to be given the right amount of time to mourn over the Queen's death. There had to be enough time to pass before they could announce such joyful news. The British people had to have their time to grief properly.

Duty comes above love. The crown always comes first.

"And what are those places?"

"You'll find out very soon." Rory says with a smile before looking at George. He smiles back at her, totally ignoring the madness in front and around them.

There are hundreds of cameras clicking as we reach the White Garden which smells heavenly as there's a hint of vanilla in the air. A spokesman is standing a few meters further right. He's the one picking out the reporters who get to ask the questions. But the press gets even more insane as they notice who is arriving.

"His Majesty, what do you think of the engagement?" A reporter asks.

"I'm very happy for them. I'm really fond of Lorelai. She's a great person and a remarkable addition to the family." Charles answers as he walks into his place that's behind and between the engaged couple on a step. William, Catherine, Charlotte and Louis all follow him before standing behind George.

"Princess Charlotte, what do you think of the engagement?"

"It's fantastic news. I'm almost as excited as them. I get a sister, what more can you ask for?" She answers with a grin on her face. Those words will for sure make another great headline.

Then it's our turn to get in place behind Rory. Troy stands next to Charles and Della with Wlad stand next to me before Ana and Sasha follow then comes Nate and lastly Jo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how are you feeling?"

"We're absolutely delighted by the news. We couldn't be happier for them." I answer the question although I have no idea where it came from. There are so many flashlights, so many cameras clicks and so many questions thrown at us that my brain can't catch up. And on top of that there are normal people yelling at the gates as they see us forming this united front.

It's madness.

It's the Rory-effect.

* * *

 **PRINCE GEORGE AND MISS LORELAI BOLTON WEDDING**

 _The wedding of His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales and Miss Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton will take place at Westminster Abbey, London in August, 2047._

 _His Majesty The King has granted permission for the wedding to take place at Westminster Abbey._

 _The Bolton Family will pay for the wedding._

 _Further details about the wedding will be announced in due course._

* * *

I park the black Bugatti in front of the Spanish mansion that I've been calling home for the last three decades. I've been stuck in meetings the whole day, so I couldn't be home when my husband came back from his business trip to Milan with Liam. The son of my brother-in-law has been working for us for quite some time now and he's doing a really good job, but sending him away from London for business trips would be too soon. He's not ready yet, so that means either Troy or Luc accompany him to business trips outside of London.

I open the black double doors and walk inside. As always, there's a bouquet of fresh pink peonies standing on the round table in the foyer. "Troy?" I ask as I hear soft Italian music.

No answer.

I walk through the foyer and turn right as I face the wide living room. I walk down the hallway, following the sound of the music until I reach the big kitchen. Last year, around the time when Troy built his water park and I hung up the sailing boats, I've decided to add another wing to our Spanish mansion, turning the L shaped house into a U shaped one. As the living space of the ground and upper floor got larger, we've also enlarged the dining room and kitchen while adding a winter garden with breathtaking stained-glass windows. The flowers grow from the ground around the three glass walls up until the reach the glass vaulted ceiling. So now, I have pink peonies no matter the season, because the sun shines right through our winter garden, bringing beautiful colours in my home. We've even put up a few stained-glass windows with pink peonies and hummingbirds in our new kitchen, that stayed true to our style: white marbled countertops with white cupboards. A few of the hanging cupboards have the same stained-glass as on the windows.

I stop in the doorway of our kitchen and watch how my husband dances through the heart of our house. On the stove he's cooking what looks like Spaghetti Bolognese. A salad is in a wooden bowl as an Italian singer declares his everlasting love.

Actually, I wanted to cook for him tonight.

But seeing him this carefree is making my heart burst with love for this man. He's still dressed in black slacks and a white Oxford shirt. He has rolled up the sleeves and hung the jacket on one of the eight pale pink velvet bar stools that stand in front of the kitchen island. The sun is shining through the stained-glass windows, illuminating our kitchen in a soft pink and green lightning along with the purple and green from the green-crowned hummingbird that's on the French door which leads to our backyard. Hummingbirds are Rory's favourite animals and I have to say they're beautiful creatures. The colours are breathtaking.

Almost as breathtaking as my husband.

He twirls around and swings his hips to the beat of the music until his bright blue eyes spot me in the doorway. He stops in his movement abruptly and I watch how his lips stretch into the most gorgeous smile. His bright blue eyes transition into a turquoise colour.

"Hi." I whisper, mirroring his smile because it's so infecting.

He rushes over to me and pulls me into a kiss without saying a word. A rush of desire runs through my body as our tongues start dancing. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands on my rip cage squeeze me softly before picking me up like I'm as light as a feather. He carries me through the kitchen until he places me on the island.

After minutes of kissing, I let go. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He whispers back before kissing me again.

"The stove is still on." I say as he kisses the nape of my neck. A jolt of pleasure explodes within me as he finds one of my erogenous zones.

"I'm not hungry for food right now." He mumbles between kisses.

"Turn off the stove."

He stops kissing my neck and turns around. I watch him turning off the stove before walking back to me. He brushes through my dark brown curls before placing his hands on my face. He tilts his head slightly to the left, "I love you."

"A million times more." I whisper as the words unfold their full meaning within me.

"A million times more." He agrees with me before kissing me again.

* * *

 **A STATEMENT ISSUED FROM THE COMMUNICATIONS SECRETARY TO PRINCE GEORGE**

 _Prince George and Miss Lorelai Bolton are extremely grateful for the warm public response following yesterday's announcement of their engagement. In a happy moment in their lives, it means a great deal to them that so many people through UK, the Commonwealth and around the world are celebrating with them._

 _The couple are delighted to announce that their wedding will be held at Westminster Abbey in August this year. They are very grateful that the King has granted permission for the use of the Abbey. Westminster Abbey has long been a very special place for the Royal Family. It has always been Prince George's wish to get married in the same place as his parents did. Prince George and Miss Bolton are very delighted that the beautiful grounds of Westminster Abbey will be where they begin their lives together as a married couple._

 _The couple of course want the day to be a special, celebratory moment for their friends and family. They also want this day to be shaped so as to allow members of the public to feel part of the celebrations too and are currently working through ideas of how this might be achieved. The wedding, like all weddings, will be a moment of fun and joy that will reflect the characters of the Bride and Groom._

 _Prince George and Miss Bolton are leading all the planing process for all aspects of the wedding. We look forward to sharing the details with you in the months ahead as decisions are made. The Bolton Family will pay for all aspects of the wedding, such as the church service, the associated music, flowers, decorations and the reception afterwards._

 _I am also very happy to announce that the couple will make their first official engagements together this Friday when they visit Bristol. Prince George has spent a significant amount in his beautiful city both publicly and privately and wishes this destination to be the first place to be visited by Miss Bolton and him. His Royal Highness is looking very much forward to introducing Miss Bolton to a community that has become very special to him._

 _Miss Bolton cannot wait to meet many of the young people that Prince George has told her so much about._

 **The heir in love! Prince George and his fiancé Lorelai Bolton dance through Bristol!**

 _Prince George and his fiancé Lorelai Bolton has their first royal engagement just a day after announcing their engagement. The couple chose Bristol for their first public appearance. On that sunny morning His Royal Highness and his queen to be got greeted by thousands of well-wishers. Prince George and Lorelai showed up an hour earlier than planned to have enough time to greet the waiting crowds and shake as many hands as possible. During the walkabout the couple couldn't keep their hands off of another which reminded us of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex. A gospel choir performed an accapella version of what was rumoured to be Lorelai's favourite song - You and I by Tom Walker. It's just one of the millions of songs her mother, Gabriella Bolton, has written over the years._

 _And Prince George's fiancé didn't just recognised the song but she sang along with a wide smile before calling his Royal Highness who didn't shy away from a dance._

 _That's right folks. The future King of England danced through the streets of Bristol._

 _The ivory wrap ruffle dress from Australian designer Zimmermann flew through the air as the couple demonstrated how well they can dance!_

 _The most famous couple of the world danced to verses like 'And I know, I can tell you anything_

 _You won't judge, you're just listening 'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me' and ''Cause my darling, you and I could take over the world And one step at a time, just you and I'. It seems like the royal couple is doing exactly that, taking over the world and infecting it with their love!_

 _The air was prickling with the electricity between them and when they finished their dance there was this moment of pure joy and love as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. It was evident that the world has stopped turning for the lovebirds._

 _But the anticipated kiss didn't happen._

 _That would have been the cherry on top, but I guess we have to wait for their wedding this summer. Could Zimmermann be the designer of her wedding dress?_

 _The midi length wrap ruffle dress in ivory silk with wrap front closure, blouson sleeves and gold button down deep sleeve cuffs has sold out just an hour after the first pictures of Lorelai in it appeared._

 _Miss Bolton will be the first doctor to marry into the Royal Family. Kensington Palace made it clear that she and Prince George, who studied at Oxford Med school with her, want to continue working for the Air Force Medical Service. A future King of England and a doctor- that combination makes Royal history!_

 _We're excited to see what the future holds for them. George and Lorelai will be a force like no other!_

* * *

Work after the announcement of Rory's engagement to George has definitely changed. While all of our employees knew who we were, their interest in us has definitely changed. Most of them want to know where the wedding is going to be, when is it going to be and most importantly, what Rory will wear. It's crazy.

It's like the actual work is no longer important.

Needless to say, we had some frank conversations with some employees and a few we've even chose to fire. It wasn't easy, but if the people you work with start filming our private conversations and selling it to some tabloids to make money off of us, that's when they have to go.

However the inner circle, the employees that work closest with us has remained the same.

I'm working on emails next to my husband as the door to our office suddenly opens. Lucy walks in, with another bouquet of flowers covering half of her body. "Another congratulations bouquet?" I ask her as she walks through out wide office space.

"Yes." She says and places the bouquet of white roses, lilies and forget-me-nots on the round marbled table that usually holds a bouquet of pink peonies. But those weren't necessary as soon as the news of the Royal engagement broke out. Really, we could open up a flower shop with all of the bouquets we've been getting. There's been at least 50 bouquets of flowers from all kinds arriving each day. Every employee has a huge bouquet of flowers standing on their desk and they get to take home another bouquet after their work every day. It's only been three weeks after the announcement but people are still congratulating us - people who we've never met. Royal fans from all over the world are sending us flowers and chocolates. Some even send us weird gifts with their letters.

My husband looks up from his MacBook in front of him, "Maybe we should start giving the bouquets to hospitals as well."

I nod, "That's a good idea. Or hospices."

Lucy nods, "I'm going to arrange something. They can pick them up at noon."

"There's already more?" I ask surprised.

Our assistant shrugs, "People love the idea of George and Rory getting married."

No, they're already obsessed with them. Ever since their first official engagement as the new Royal Couple the Rory-mania has even become more intense. They want to know what my daughter wears, what make-up she wears, what hair products she uses... it's insane!

And the interest won't die down any time soon.

* * *

 **Lorelai and George ride down the sunset together!**

 _Prince George and Lorelai Bolton visited the Equine Facilitated Physiotherapy in Reading to learn more about its equine therapy program for children with special needs and young people with mental health challenges. The Equine Facilitated Physiotherapy has been a part of Heads Together for over two decades and Prince George is a regular private visitor to help those in need along with his siblings Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis. However, there hasn't been an official appointment. Until today._

 _Lorelai and George visited the horse staples and talked to the head of the charity organisation before getting on the horses. Both are very skilled horseback riders. They rode into the sunset on a brown horse named Strength for George and a white horse named Clarity for Lorelai._

 _The new stars of the Royal Family are raising more awareness of mental health in the organisation that was the Duchess of Wales's idea. Prince George has definitely inherited his mother's need to help._

 _Or maybe it was from his grandma Lady Diana? It seems like she left a piece of her with us that continues to flourish in her descendants._

I look at my floor length dresses in our master bedroom. Tonight's the official engagement party at Clarence House. I have twenty different dresses on a rack in front of me, all bought for tonight so I have some options. There is a strapless golden dress by Gucci, a red lace dress by Armani, a deep purple dress by Dolce Gabbana, a black Valentino dress with ruffles, an olive long sleeved dress... Really, Rory should be worrying about her outfit but not me. The bride to be is in the focus tonight, not her mother.

But this is not just some average engagement party. Everyone will look at us. At the Boltons. The new family. The roots where the new Queen of England comes from.

I pick up a cherry red dress from my favourite designer Elie Saab and look at it. The mermaid dress is made out of organza and has an off the shoulder neckline.

"I like it."

I turn around at the sound of my husband's voice. He's standing in the doorway. Dressed in black joggers and a grey T-shirt, he looks nothing like the CEO he really is. His eyes sparkle in a turquoise tone as he eyes me closely.

I know exactly what that means.

"Oh no. No, we won't have sex." I shake my head as he rushes over to me. Within a blink of an eye, he has sealed his lips over mine. A rush of desire runs through my veins immediately.

"We won't?" He asks me with a cocky grin on his lips.

I love that grin. He has me with that grin every time. "We better not be late to our daughter's engagement party."

"Then we'll take the Ferrari." He says with a shrug. "Or the helicopter if we're really late."

I chuckle at my husband's words as he gets the dress out of my hands. I watch him hanging it back on the rack where the rest of the dresses are hanging on. "Troy-"

"How about a week on French Cay?" He interrupts me.

"French Cay?" I ask back. The last time we were there was for our 30th wedding anniversary.

"Or anywhere else. Just..." he wraps his arms around my waist before pulling me closer to him until our hips touch. "Just the two of us. Just you and me..." he presses his forehead against mine. "I've missed you. We haven't had a night for us in the last three months."

"It was you who had these overseas trips scheduled not me." I point out. "I only had two trips while you were gone all the time with Liam."

"Lucas and I are trying to prepare him for what's to come. He's part of the team now. And he's doing a good job, isn't he?"

"He is. But that doesn't mean you have to forget your loving wife."

"I didn't forget you. I could never forget you." He whispers before kissing me again. "A week on French Cay will be good for us."

I sigh, "I can't leave right now. I have a trip to Bali in four weeks. For Relentless' 30th birthday. I want to get done as much as possible before I fly over there." I explain as I brush through his hair. "You can join me. Just us..."

"And 65 of your employees." He points out.

"We can book a bungalow away from the hotel." I fondle his left cheek with my hand. "If Liam is really doing so well then he and Lucas will be fine for ten days."

He stares at me for a moment. "Okay." He finally gives in. "If I can't fuck you on French Cay, I should at least do so on Bali."

"We're definitely getting a bungalow." I grin before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Clarence House is stuffed with people that are complete strangers to me. I have met a few Royals over the last years and I'm while close to George's direct relatives, cousins and great cousins, these people I have never met before, there are blue blooded and diplomats from all over the world gathered in the King's official residence. 300 close friends and family - that's what Rory and George told me. But I didn't expect to run into the president of the United States or Russia. I didn't expect to see people on one place that criticise one another in public so horribly. And yet, here in these sacred walls within Clarence House, all the fights and disagreements seem to be forgotten. Instead they're enjoying themselves with expensive bourbon, champagne and the finest scotch. Without the press, without a camera getting stuck into their faces, these people actually get along. They even laugh!

I should know that and part of me does... but I'm still amazed.

There are maybe 20 % of the guests that I actually know and am close to. Rory and George are running from guest to guest and take photos with the only photographer allowed here. The engagement party will continue with spectacular fireworks in just a few minutes after a five course dinner. It's a big statement for a couple that's been known to be private about their love life.

But I guess, this is Rory's first official introduction into the family. The family that puts duty, the crown, before private matters of any sort. It's a well oiled machine that has learned to use the press in their favour after they got burned so heavily in the past. I can feel Lady Di's ghost within these walls. They abused her so badly - and I will never know the whole story. I will never know if it was the paparazzi who killed her or if it was an order from these very walls that I'm standing in. I will never know if the Queen or now the King has ordered the death of this world changing woman but I do know that those kind of secrets will die with him. And when the day comes, he won't be able to hide from the Last Judgement.

And there will be one, I'm sure of it.

But the next generation, George, his siblings and cousins... they will never suffer from such a pain. They will never do what their great-grandparents did. Because Rory's too precious to George. She means everything to him and he would do anything for her.

Even renounce the throne if she asks him to.

But she won't do that. She won't do that to the British people who are proud to be the witness of another fairytale wedding this August. They're celebrating that love has won again. They're celebrating Rory because she's a commoner, because she's one of them... they're going to praise her and build her reputation until they one day decide they've had enough of her. That's when the hurricane starts trying to rip her apart like they did with Meghan. They will judge her for her smile that wasn't big enough or that was too big. They will question her nail polish and the way she wears her hair. They will question why she walks next to George instead of behind him like Royal protocol excepts her to. They will judge her for saying too much or for not saying anything at all. They will accuse her of things I don't even want to imagine.

But most of all they will start question her love for George. They will start accusing her for not loving him enough.

The rumours will never die down. Because people need something to talk about in pubs or at the dinner table. They need gossip, whispers and scandals.

That's what the Royals are for. They're their entertainment.

And now Rory's becoming a part of all that. She can never assume she's alone. There's always going to be a camera. Every time she's going to open a newspaper someone has written. About her. Everyone on social media has an opinion.

Her life is no longer her own.

I pray that she's ready for what's to come.

Because I won't let them break her. If they start hurting her in any way, I will pull her out of the firm and how many children she and George are going to have by then. I will protect my baby.

"Stop worrying so much." My husband's voice fills my ears as he appears in my sight with two flutes filled with champagne.

"That obvious?" I question as I grab a flute from his left hand.

Troy shakes his head, "No. But I can look behind your mask."

I scan the crowd again, looking for my youngest daughter but I cannot find her. It's ridiculous to call this a small get-together. "I know maybe 20% of the people here." I breathe out. Our children are somewhere in this massive house as well.

"I have a feeling by the end of the night it'll be at least 80%." Troy says as he follows my gaze through the room. "But I've been told by William that this is pretty much as bad as it's going to get for an engagement party. The christening of our grandchildren is going to be much smaller. 100 max."

"I don't like the fact that we're talking about Rory's future like it's already planned for her."

"It's not planned but she knows that with George comes expectations, traditions and duties. She's accepted that from the very first moment they met. She knows that's his baggage."

"What's her baggage?" I question my husband as I notice my daughter getting passed by on a silver plate. She's dressed in a custom made ivory silk dress by Carolina Herrera. It's off the shoulder and has a trumpet cut. I bet after tonight everyone will think Carolina Herrera will design her wedding gown. Someone will snap a photo and upload it on Instagram anonymously. Everyone wants to see the engagement ring up close, share a few words with the next Queen of England just to say that they've met. She's the Royals' newest spectacle. But she is also their best weapon.

Rory has told me what she and George have planned to do before the wedding. They won't just travel through the country and shake heads, open galleries and play football with pupils. They actually want to make a change.

And they will make that change. First, behind closed doors and then they're going to drop one bomb after another. Lady Diana was nothing compared to the hurricane named Lorelai Bolton that's marrying into the most known family of the whole world. She will break taboos. She will shake things up.

She will change the Royals forever.

They have no idea whom they're letting into this inner circle. While George is going to wear the crown on his head, Rory's going to wear the pants in their relationship. They'll be a team that's even more efficient than William and Catherine and Harry and Meghan.

"She looks happy." Troy says as his gaze stops at our daughter and her fiancé.

"She's tired."

"But she's happy."

Rory and George leave a couple of French diplomats and I watch how George grabs Rory's right hand and squeezing it softly. I can see how she blushes as they exchange a few private words and then they disappear behind a closed door. They haven't had a break to take a breath in the last four hours.

"I suppose." I say before emptying my flute of champagne.

"Okay, what's really going on here? I thought you were happy for her."

"I am... I'm just worried she doesn't know what she's getting into."

"No one knows until they've been through it. But she loves George and he loves her. That's all that matters, right?"

"At least we won't give embarrassing interviews." I say with a shrug as I remember how Meghan's family fed the press with interviews, photos and letters that she wrote to her father, begging him to stop going to the press. I shiver, no I won't do that to my daughter.

"Oh, I don't know. I've been told Wil and Kate want to show our interview tonight."

I blush as I remember when we recorded the interview. It was meant as an explanation of various photos of Rory when she was little. Kate said she wanted to surprise them on their engagement party with photos of them as babies and a few embarrassing stories that would everyone laugh. But our problem was, we didn't have an embarrassing story of Rory.

But we do have lots of photos that will make her blush.

"Will they show it before the fireworks?"

Troy shakes his head, "No, after the party has died down a bit. Only the family is suppose to see that. You never know who runs to the tabloids after a night like this."

Of course. I'm sure by tomorrow morning the tabloids will be full of the famous artists that performed tonight, the prima ballerina that performed an act from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker, or the stunning cake that was filled with chocolate upon George's request. He chose the cake at their engagement party while Rory will choose the wedding cake.

She's already wearing the pants in their relationship and as a mother it makes me damn proud. She's not submitting to him, the prestige around her and the crown that will weigh heavily on her head one day. She's embracing it. She's making the best of the situation.

Maybe she really was born for this.

Maybe it's just like Ana said. Maybe it's her destiny.

I pray that this is her destiny and not the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and happy Easter!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	36. Chapter 36

**Prince George and Lorelai Bolton paint with pupils at elementary school!**

 _Prince George and his fiancée visited the Londonderry elementary school in Primrose Hill. Aside from being surrounded by adorable children for their three hour long stay, which is highly unusual for royals, the couple participated in an art class. The couple was asked by one of the pupils to paint a picture and each didn't hesitate to take a seat, pick up a brush and dip it into the water colours._

 _Turns out the future King of England is a very good painter. He's no Rembrandt but his future wife might as well be the next Van Gogh! She painted a crystal vase which was filled with a bouquet of pink peonies that experts very much reminded of Van Gogh's famous sunflowers! The very precise painting revealed not only Bolton's favourite flowers, and possibly part of her wedding bouquet, but also that her parents always have fresh peonies in their house. While no one knows where exactly Rory's childhood home is, it is very likely to be nearly as pompous as the Kensington Palace._

 _Miss Bolton broke Royal protocol by wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans by Paige and a chambray shirt by . She paired the look with black velvet heels by Manolo Blahnik. The outfit has sold out just an hour after the couple returned to Nottingham Cottage._

 **Astrologists asks her cards about Prince George and his fiancé - and the result is mouth dropping!**

 _Every numerologist and astrologist on the internet has been going nuts ever since Prince George announced his engagement to Lorelai Bolton. The internet is bursting with their discovery - and what a shocking discovery it is!_

 _Turns out George and Lorelai are fated soulmates! That's right. Fated. Soulmates._

 _Specialists have analysed both of their dates, times and locations of birth to create their Astro synastry chart report. Her planets are in the left and his in the right. The angle between the planets is in the middle._

 _Rory's Descendant is Conjunct his Moon. The Descendant is our ideal partner and the Moon is emotions and nurturing. The angle is CONJUNCT meaning the planets are in exact alignment creating intensity between these two planets. The Moon person sees the Descendant as their ideal emotional soulmate. These two share their secrets to each other. They also share humanitarian work. They were fated to meet and fall in love with one another, so quickly that when George was asked when did he knew Rory was the one and he answered the very first time they met, it couldn't be more true._

 _Love at first sight is real._

 _And those two embody it perfectly._

 _Unlike George's parents - who are Twinflames and Twinflames come together to help with the ascension of mankind - these two are the real deal. Their love is unshakable. Their connection is unbreakable. Fated couples also share a soul contract to alter each other's lives in the most beautiful way. Children are in the near future for those two - and it may even rain with babies._

* * *

The next few weeks are a media-nightmare, giving us a glimpse of how the rest of our live are going to be like. The press still follows every family member like never before. I thought it was bad when the press found out Rory and George were dating but this... this is a lot worse. We're covering the tabloids daily and I'm sure the gossip blogs get updated hourly by whatever shit they come up with about us. My oldest daughters can't leave their homes without protection. Caroline and Isabella are scared as hell from all those flashy cameras that suddenly watch their every move. Nate tries to go in and out of Kensington Palace as secretive as possible. Ever since the first family photo that the press took at George and Rory's press conference for their engagement, rumours have been swirling around of Nate and Charlotte dating, too. Some tabloids labelled my family as the Bolton Clan, like we're part of the mafia that's invading the Royal Family. Total bullshit but I guess that's what comes with the global interest in my family. Reporters have even found out where we live in Richmond, so now whenever we leave our property the whole world will see that now. Cameras, news reporters and paparazzi are everywhere. It's horrible.

But I'd go through that again without a doubt.

Because I see how in love Rory and George are. I see the love that I've seen with Ana and Sasha as well as Della and Wlad. So naturally, I want her to be just as happy. She deserves a life full of happiness - only her happiness will be under the global lens. But that seems to be a change Rory is willing to make.

I take a sip of my coffee as I watch my husband cutting the peonies in our rose garden. He planted those peonies over 30 years ago and they blossomed every single year. I can't believe we've already lived in those house for three decades. Time has flown by so quickly. It feels like yesterday that I was waddling through the kitchen being 42 weeks pregnant with Adaline... or the day when we brought Ana home... or the day when the triplets were running through the house, chasing one another... or the day when Elias, Cal and Gideon jumped on the trampoline on their holiday this year. Troy loves when the boys are home. He always wanted to have more testosterone in the house and luckily the last three children were boys, which means it's even between girls and boys in our family.

Never in the world would I have thought I'd have eight children one day.

Elias, Calloway and Gideon all want to follow their siblings footsteps, which means Le Rosey right now and Oxford afterwards. They're already as ambitious as their siblings.

It's weird to have the house for ourselves right now. At least until the next holiday or our next monthly dinner when the whole family comes over.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door unlocking fills the silence in the house. I can hear whispers that are unmistakably coming from my oldest daughter, my grandchildren and her husband. A second later I can hear many running feet.

"Grandma!" I hear their sweet voices before turning around. Caroline and Isabella Bolton are blessed with light blonde curls and light grey eyes that have an inner circle of glowing navy around their pupils. Those eyes, which have a central Heterochromia as Della explained to me, alone make them one of the most wanted targets of the paparazzi. I know that Wlad has given them the grey eyes and Della the curls, but the blonde hair? Wlad told me that his mother had blonde hair and Diana as well as Luc have blonde hair, too... so maybe that's where they got their angel like hair colour from. They run over to me and I wrap my arms around them.

"I missed you, my little angels!" I kiss their heads and lift them both up. I never would have thought that my youngest son and my two granddaughters would separate just a few months. It's a weird coincidence but also very fitting for my family. We've always been unconventional. This is just another point that's getting added to that list.

"Where's grandpa?" Caroline asks me.

"Picking up flowers from the rose garden." I turn around and point at the window where Troy is still busy with the peonies. He has cut six big pink peonies so far but there are about fifty more. It's a beautiful part of our backyard, maybe even my favourite. "Do you want to help him?"

They both nod and I let them down to the floor again. They open the French glass door in the kitchen before running through our backyard. They run over to Troy, who is facing them with his back, before surprising him by jumping on him as he bends down to place another peony into the wooden basket.

"What's the situation out there?" I ask Wlad and Della before turning around.

"I increased the quantity." Wlad answers before sitting down at one of the Royal blue velvet bar stools in front of the white marbled kitchen island.

"It took us five minutes to get to the gates. The reporters and paparazzi are insane!" Della says while shaking her head.

"How are the girls taking it?"

Wlad sighs, "That's why we're here."

I frown, "Has something happened?"

"I got a job offer." Della starts and brushes through her chestnut curls. "Another wonder-child project as the media is going to call it." She rolls her navy eyes at the words.

"I don't follow."

"I got a job offer to be part of a team that wants to heal Alzheimer's." She explains. "As I found a cure for Parkinson's, they think I can do the same for Alzheimer's and honestly, that disease has been on my list anyway... plus Parkinson's and Alzheimer's are very similar diseases when it comes to the biology."

"Della, that's great!"

"In Geneva." Wlad adds with a dark gaze at his wife. He's clearly not happy about it.

My mouth falls open. "G-Geneva?"

Della sighs. "I know it's not really around the corner-"

"It's in a different country!" I say as I hear Troy walking into the kitchen. I turn around. "Have you known this?!"

"Known what?"

"That they're moving to Switzerland!"

Troy's blue eyes widen before he looks at his daughter. "What?!" He asks them shocked.

"We are not moving anywhere. I got a job offer and I wanted to hear your opinion."

"I'll be outside." Wlad says before leaving us alone with our daughter.

"Della, you don't need our opinions. You already made up your mind." Troy says.

"I'll be closer to Elias, Cal and Gideon when they're at Le Rosey."

"So you're moving." I point out.

She shrugs. "The girls are starting to have a hard time at school as well."

"Moving to a different country won't change that. The interest in Rory and us is global."

"Yeah but I'll have decent work hours. I could be home at time and bring the girls to bed every night. I could-"

"Have you thought about cutting time off here?" I interrupt her.

Della sighs, "I think Switzerland is the right choice as for now."

"Good, then you made your decision." My husband says with a nod.

"Yeah but I didn't want to shock you again as I did when we came clean with our relationship." She says with a shrug before meeting Troy's gaze.

He smiles at her before grabbing her left hand. "Della, you live your own life. You made it clear that you won't let anyone tell you what to do. You're as headstrong as your mother and you love as passionately as me. If you feel like Switzerland is the best choice for you and your family than you should move."

Is he fucking kidding me?!

"Really?" Della asks her Dad.

He nods, "Yeah. I'm not going to be able to hold you back and neither is your Mom."

I gulp. I don't want her to live that far away from us. "How's Wlad going to work things out with his firm?"

"Stefan will be his stand-in here. I guess he's going to have a lot of video conferences and work from home most of the time. Maybe he's going to fly to London every month or so."

"And does that sound fair?" I ask her.

I must've hit a button because her gaze suddenly turns dark. "I don't know, do 7 million sick people sound fair to you?!" She hisses back before placing her hand on her hip. "Alzheimer's as bad as Parkinson's and if there's the slight chance that I can help find a cure for it than I have to do this."

I gulp. "But Della, ripping the girls out of their environment-"

"The girls will do just fine." She ensures me. "They can speak German, Russian and English fluently. Luckily they aren't as highly gifted or talented as me which makes socialising a lot easier for them."

I frown, "Did you get them tested?"

She nods. "They have each a high IQ but are fairly normal aside from that."

"Will you send them to a special school?"

She shrugs. "We haven't decided yet. Maybe to Le Rosey with Elias, Calloway and Gideon. That way they'd have each other, not that I'm concerned with their social life."

"That's smart."

"We'll see how things will turn out."

* * *

 **Royal movie: Prince George and Lorelai get their own movie!**

 _Lifetime is doing it again! After filming a movie of the Prince and Princess of Wales' meeting as well as two movies about the Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Lifetime has started the casting for the roles of Prince George and Lorelai Bolton!_

 _It is expected that the movie will cover the couple's meeting, Lorelai's short tennis career that was fully supported by the Prince and his family, their graduation from Swiss elite boarding school Le Rosey, the devastating scandal that happened after the Queen's death, their elopement after the scandal, their time at Oxford Medical School and the engagement._

 _The Prince revealed in the engagement interview that he had asked Lorelai the day before their graduation from Oxford Medical School, however Kensington Palace didn't announce the engagement for another six months. What His Royal Highness and his girlfriend have done in that time is mostly unknown. They lived in Nottingham Cottage, the same Cottage that was last occupied by the Duke and Duchess of Sussex before the arrival of their firstborn. The couple was spotted using the helicopter to fly off of the Kensington Palace's ground quite frequently. Kensington Palace said in the engagement announcement that the Prince and his girlfriend have been working for the Royal Airforce Medical Service in Scotland, so that's probably where they have been flying to._

 _As for now, it is unknown if there will be another movie covering their wedding and possible future baby like the second movie about the Duke and Duchess of Sussex._

 _The movie will premier one day before the Royal wedding in August 2047._

* * *

I walk down the pathed ways on the Harvard's campus with my husband next to me. Students from all over the world are walking past us, some recognise us and others are too focused on their books or smartphones. It's quite warm on this late spring day. Jo has been studying here for a year, yet I haven't had a chance to visit her with my husband. Until today.

Boston is beautiful with its Georgian and Victorian architecture. It reminds me of London - of home. Maybe this is why Jo chose Harvard over Stanford and Yale. It's far away from the madness that's happening in London right now, yet it has the same flair as her hometown.

We stop at the impressive red bricked Georgian building that's the Harvard Business School. There are four white pillars with a roof at the entrance. It looks quite similar to Ana's home.

We're meeting our daughter for coffee as this is the only time she has.

"I like the building." I whisper as we walk inside. The wide foyer is made out of marble. There are signs which tell us the way. The café is to our left.

"Yeah, maybe I should have gone to Harvard instead of Yale." Troy agrees with me.

"I can definitely picture a 19 year old Troy within these walls." I smirk at him as we turn left. The modern cafe is filled with students working on their MacBooks or reading books. A few students are chatting but it's still quite. Everyone is focused on their studies.

I spot my daughter sitting at one of the round wooden tables. Her long chestnut waves are pulled back into a ponytail. Just like me, she's dressed in a linen dress. Hers is bright blue while I chose a deep purple dress. In front of her are three cups of coffee and her open MacBook. Just like most of the students here, she's working on an essay or other stuff for class.

"There she is." I point at her and Troy walks around the many round tables. I follow him until we finally reach our daughter.

Sensing us, our daughter looks up just before we stop across her. "Daddy!" She shows him a 1000 watt smile before rising from the chair and embracing him tightly.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" He asks her, reflecting the smile.

"Busy." She answers before embracing me. "I missed you, Mom." She whispers into my left ear.

My heart cracks in my chest. "I missed you, too." My voice is a broken whisper and I try very hard to not burst into tears. I can't believe she's already been a year at Harvard Business School.

"I bought you guys some coffee. It's not as good as at home but it does the job." She says as we all sit down around the table. She hands her father a cup first before giving me a cup.

"Are the people here leaving you alone?"

"No. But not because of Rory." She says and taking a sip of her coffee. "They are bugging me because of you two. The name Bolton is more popular than some British Royal."

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah but don't worry. It's fine. I have my circle of friends so I'm good."

"Don't forget the name Bolton opens you doors." Troy reminds her. "But people also want to exploit you for it."

She nods, "Trust me, I've learned my lessons."

"Good." My husband nods before taking a sip.

"What about men?" I ask her.

Troy chokes on his coffee.

"Mom!"

"What? You're a stunning women. I'm sure you don't spend the nights alone in your bed."

"Not in front of Daddy!" Our daughter blushes.

"Whoever you're seeing, I hope you're using protection." Troy says before narrowing his light blue eyes at her.

"Of course!" She breathes out, shocked that her father talks about sex so openly.

"Good. Because just like your mother said, you are a really beautiful young lady and you need to keep that in mind. You have the beauty and the brain, Josephine. Use both when picking out your men."

Our daughter blushes even more. "Can we please change the subject? I'm not feeling very comfortable talking about my sex life with my parents." She begs us. "How long are you guys here?"

"We have a red-eye tonight. We're flying to Bali next." Troy answers her question.

"You guys are actually going on holiday?" Jo asks me.

I nod, "No, not really. It's for Relentless ' 30th anniversary. I decided to give them some time off. Ten days on a tropical island will be good."

Jo nods, "Can we still have dinner tonight together?"

"Of course."

"Good because there's this really good place."

"And maybe we'll meet your boyfriend?"

Jo rolls her eyes at my question before leaning forward. "Mom, stop it. I'm not dating anyone. I'm in my last year here. I'm fully focused on my studies. The Americans here think they're so brilliant, but really they have no idea. I will kick their asses and graduate as best of the class. It's what I've done at Le Rosey, Oxford and now I will leave Harvard that way."

"Jo,"

"And when I come back to London you better already have my office set up for me. White marble on the floor, glass desk, pink peonies and a killer view over the city." She tells us before looking at her father. "Don't get too used to Liam because in a year I will replace him."

"He's doing a really good job." Troy answers.

"Of course he is. It's in his blood. But it's in my blood more." She says and leans back again. "Besides, the two of you weren't here if you weren't so sure that Liam was doing a good job."

She really knows us.

* * *

The Capital Grille is a typical American Steakhouse type of restaurant. The food sizes are huge unlike the European cuisine, where the sizes are tiny. We're sitting in a niche, away from the noisy people. The lights are dimmed and classical music is being played by a pianist. The menu is exquisite but the portion size is so big that a whole family could get full easily. That's why Troy and I have shared the appetiser, the Dry Aged Poterhouse Steak and the coconut cream pie. The only thing we didn't share was our wine. Because I like white wine while Troy prefers red - just like Jo. We've talked the whole evening with our daughter until my iPhone rang to signalise our flight to Bali that would departure in an hour.

Our daughter's bright blue eyes have watched us closely through the whole dinner - just like now.

"What?" I ask her as I finish the slice from coconut cream pie.

She only shakes her head, "It's ridiculous how madly in love you guys are. No wonder Rory fell for a Prince like in a damn fairytale." She says in her British accent. I thought it would wear off after a year, but to my surprise it didn't change at all.

"The portion sizes are enormous!" I complain with a shrug. "What else are we suppose to do? You know we hate wasting food."

She takes another sip of her coffee. "I do because you guys raised me after all."

"Do you like Boston?" Troy asks her.

Josephine nods, "It's not London but it is quite charming. There are some nice parks and really nice places to shop. But staying in shape is hard with all the delicious food here."

"What about college parties?"

Jo rolls her sky blue eyes at me, "Mom, if I wanted to party I'd go to a more appropriate place. College parties are for freshmen who want to get drunk as quickly as possible."

"But you made friends, right?"

Jo sighs, "You guys really don't have to worry about my social life. Yes, I have made friends whom I regularly see. We go out to have fun and we have study sessions together."

"I just want to make sure you're alright, Sweetie." I whisper and squeeze her hand.

"I'm fine. I like Boston but I miss home." She puts another spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth. "I miss some really good fish'n'chips."

I chuckle, "Oh, you're really missing London."

Troy raises his hand to signalise the waiter that we want to the bill for this special evening. Within the blink of an eye the waiter appears with a black folder that has the bill in it.

"I do." Jo says with a shrug. "I even miss the crazy colourful Notting Hill!" She says with a smile on her lips. "America is so different. The people are so warm and nice but I miss the British humour. I mean, none of my American friends get my jokes!"

I giggle, "I'm sure there are Brits in Harvard as well."

"All the people from Europe know who I am because my twin sister is marrying the Prince of England, so I'd rather not get into contact with them. And the Americans know who I am because of you guys. You're one of the most successful people in the world, so they think I'm arrogant." She says as Troy pays the bill and gives a nice tip. "Which I totally am. I've got that from you, Daddy." She looks at Troy with a grin on her lips.

I chuckle. All of m children are arrogant. It's part of the Bolton genes. "Okay, we have to get going. Otherwise we'll miss our flight." I say and rise from the chair.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for visiting me."

"Any time."

Troy kisses her right cheek, "We'll see you in two weeks in Paris."

"Does Rory really need all of us? I have so much to do-" she shuts up as I narrow my eyes at her.

"We'll do the same for you when you get married."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get married." She mumbles.

I embrace her. "Don't stress too much about your studies, okay?"

She nods, "Don't forget to set up my office." She reminds us with a smirk as I let go of her. "Have a safe flight to Bali."

* * *

 **Royal rockstars: Why George and Lorelai are so different!**

 _George and Lorelai seem to do their own thing all the time. The Prince and the tennis superstar have been an item since they were both 15. George supported his girlfriend on her way of becoming a tennis superstar. They couple survived a scandal when Lorelai famously walked behind the coffin of the Queen beside Prince George, His Majesty The King, the Prince and Princess of Wales. It was an historic moment in which a commoner simply didn't belong._

 _But not so according to Prince George, His Majesty The King and The Queen herself. In another historic moment, Kensington Palace and Clarence House stepped out to build a protection shield for Lorelai, the commoner who has been at George's side since eight years by then._

 _Then at last even the Brits understood that this girl would not go anywhere - she was here to stay. Fast forward half a year and Kensington Palace has announced their engagement and in less than three months there will be a Royal wedding._

 _With of course a Royal movie for the nation._

 _But how will Lorelai and George change the Royals? What King and Queen will they be one day?_

* * *

I tilt my head back to have a better look at the Ulun Danu Temple in Indonesia. We're at the edge of Baratan Lake in Bedgul in Bali. After the big celebration of Relentless' 30th year yesterday, most of my employees have decided to stay at the St. Regis Resort and cure their hangovers. But Troy and I didn't drink so much last night so we're pretty energetic this morning. Which is why we woke up at five in the morning and drove to the Temple to see the sun rising over the Baratan Lake. It was a breathtaking view which Troy used to take as many photos of us with his trusty Nikon as possible. Yesterday morning we hiked up the Mount Batur, which stands at 1,700 meters above sea level. It is one of the most famous volcanoes in Bali. We reached the top just in time to watch the spectacular sunrise over the crater and the mountain was encircled by a stunning lake. My husband took some stunning photos of not only the sunrise but also of us. I'm sure some of them are going to get framed and hang on the walls of our hallways at home pretty soon.

We used a traditional Jukung boat to get to the temple as it's in the middle of the lake. The temple has 11 roofs that are devoted to worship Vishnu and the lake Goddess "Dewi Danu". Next to it are two other temples with three roofs and holy water. It's absolutely stunning.

I wince as the camera clicking fills my ears. "Could you stop taking photos of me and just be in the moment?" I ask my husband who chuckles at my reaction.

"I want to remember every second we spend together." Troy is wearing a straw hat that matches his beige linen outfit. I love seeing him so carefree with his aviator sunglasses and flip flops.

"But you don't need photos for that." I point out as he hangs the camera around his neck using the loop. "It's a beautiful temple, isn't it?" I've gone for a simple white linen dress with sandals as well. It's early but also very humid already.

He nods before places his hands on my shoulders. It's only seven in the morning but it's already humid and hot. "It's magical. All these many shrines that are dedicated to different gods and the ornate architecture with the intricate carved gates." He agrees with me before kissing my left cheek. "Coming here was a brilliant idea."

"And visiting the monkeys in the Monkey Forest will be even better." I promise him with a grin on my lips.

"Then we have to get back to the hotel so I can change the memory card of my Nikon."

"You better pack an extra one because we're spending the afternoon at the Titra Empul and evening at the Uluwatu Temple." I remind him. The Tirta Empul was used as a location in the film Eat, Pray, Love which featured Julia Roberts. This temple complex sits just outside of Ubud and is made up of a number of pools which are filled by waters there are said to be sacred and Hindus from all over Bali go there to bathe. Anyone can swim in the waters or can walk around the complex and check out the pretty architecture and plethora of ornate statues. It's one of the places in Bali I definitely wanted to visit during our trip here.

The Monkey Forest is for Troy. It is a Hindu temple complex in Ubud and also one of its main complex is full of over 500 monkeys and the three temples that still stand here date from the 14th century. The entire area is a nature reserve and you can walk around and take in the scenery as well as take photographs of the monkeys. You can buy bananas to feed the primates from the main entrance but I read online, if you have anything else on you like sunglasses or water bottles the monkeys have been known to grab what they can from visitors.

Troy's Nikon will love the Monkey Forest.

Just like the Uluwatu Temple. It's one of the most famous sights in Bali and stands 70 meters above the sea. The temple was constructed on the side of a cliff overlooking the raging waters below and is known for its monkey population and you can also catch a range of shows here such as famous Balinese dances.

"Maybe I should plan our trips again."

I grin, "No. I like a jam packed day - just like you."

"I like spending the nights in the bed with you."

"They're my favourite part of the day as well. But this," I look back at the temple in front of us. "is worth waking up so early."

"No, but the smile on your lips right now definitely is."

* * *

I brush through my hair as I watch the sun rising over the ocean. The jungle is in front of me before the deep blue ocean. We're staying in a villa at the St. Regis Resort in Nusa Dua, Bali. Nusa Dua is known for being one of the most expensive parts of the island but the private beaches are worth it. It's a great place to relax for a few days away from the crowds and we spent time sunbathing and enjoyed spa treatments.

My employees are staying in luxury rooms in the main hotel, while Troy and I booked a villa. Kelsi and Ryan are staying in another villa. I loved the last ten days here. I enjoyed dancing the nights away in the bars with my husband and spending the days at the beach. We even went snorkelling and hiking together.

And the nights were spent in bed. I can't even remember the last time we had so much sex. The last few years have been filled with so much work that we had completely forgotten to take care of our relationship.

Flying here was the right choice.

I stare at my naked left ring finger. On the finger tip there's a plaster. I can't believe I got bitten by a monkey when I fed him with a banana. And I surely can't believe that his monkey colleague stole my wedding band and emerald eternity ring that I got for our 25th wedding anniversary from Troy, while I fed his friend. It was stupid of me to walk into the Monkey Forest being well aware that those monkeys steal everything that's on or with you. From sunglasses to, well, my wedding rings. The monkeys didn't touch Troy's platinum wedding ring because it doesn't sparkle nearly as much as mine did.

I can't believe they're gone!

I wince as his arms wrap around my body. His body warmth radiates behind me. It feels good against the cold air on this early morning. Only in his arms, I feel safe.

He kisses my left cheek. "Good morning. "

I lean back against his strong chest. "Morning."

"I'll get you new rings." My husband promises me.

I sigh, "It's not about the value. I wore them for 30 and five years! They were a part of me." I shrug, "They held so many memories..."

"We'll make new memories."

"Yeah and next time I read about animals who like to steal things I believe it." I turn around in his embrace. "From now on, you will plan our holidays again."

He chuckles, "No Monkey Forests."

I grin, "No Monkey Forests." I agree. "I can't believe we're already flying back today."

"We can prolong our stay."

"No we can't. Rory has her dress fitting tomorrow in Paris. She asked us to come, remember?"

"Right. I might meet you guys in Paris, though. I have a meeting there tomorrow."

"See? We can't just stay longer in this paradise."

* * *

Chanel on 52 Avenue des Champs-Élysées in Paris is on lockdown. The luxury brand is known for classic cuts and timeless beauty. Their handbags are known all over the world. It's the brand that's been replicated the most in the whole world. Karl Lagerfeld's death was a huge lost to the brand but his right hand Virginie Viard has continued the brand's success.

We met her at the back entrance. The windows of the posh store have been blocked with black curtains to keep away any paparazzi but then again so did the stores of Dior, Louis Vuitton and Hermes in Paris and Alexander McQueen, Burberry and Carolina Herrera in London to keep the secret that's Rory's wedding dress. She chose Chanel for the dress to get married in and Alexander McQueen for the dress to dance in the whole night. Carolina Herrera will make my dress, Burberry will tailor the page boys outfits which will mirror George's uniform. Louis Vuitton will make Nate's tuxedo and Hermes will tailor Troy's tuxedo. Dior will make the dresses for the flower girls. Valentino will provide the dresses for my daughters. Alexander McQueen will tailor the maid of honour's dress. Jo has been working with Sarah Burton very closely.

Bets have been placed as soon as the news of her engagement to Prince George broke out. There are bets on how she's going to wear her hair at the wedding day to her shoes and of course the designer of the most famous wedding gown in the whole world.

We met Virgine in her atelier above the Chanel store. The whole 500 square meters atelier is empty expect for the people who have been working on her dress for the last eight months. We didn't see the dress yet, all we saw were Virgine's drawings which were gorgeous.

But I can't wait to see those drawings put into life.

"Champagne?" Virgine asks us but we all shake our heads. "Alright, the dress is already on its way."

Ana is chatting with a tailor that's working on something. I think afterwards she'll definitely want to go downstairs and buy the whole store. Jo is looking around the impressive halls of this Parisian apartment. There is a row of stunning transom windows overlooking the Champs-Élysées, but white curtains keep the drones that are circle all over Paris from getting a peak inside. Upon Rory's request, we all traveled to Paris using the Eurostar. She said she wanted to feel normal at least once before getting married in less than two weeks. But of course when you're the royal bride there is no such thing as normal. Not even when you choose to travel by train to Paris instead of using our jet. In the end we had to book the whole first class of the train to fit in the many security men that came along. My daughter's the most famous bride in the world that means she's also one of the biggest targets there is right now. She's in constant danger whether she likes it or not.

But she definitely enjoyed the train ride from London to Paris. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. The wedding planning is stressing her. So it's nice to get out of the city with all of my daughters and enjoy a day in the city of love.

Della opens one of the curtains and looks outside, seeing a stunning view over Paris. "You know, the last time I was here I got engaged."

"You do realise I'm the only unmarried Bolton woman left, do you?" Josephine asks her, tucking a piece of her chestnut hair behind her left ear.

Adaline tuns around and closes the curtain again, "No pressure. Maybe you'll find him at Harvard."

She shrugs, "I'm not going there to shag as many men as possible."

"Jo!" I cry out before my girls all burst out of laughter.

"What? It's true. I'm going there for my masters degree in international business. I mean, some of us has to step into Mom's and Dad's shoes!" She looks at her here siblings, "Surgeon," she points at Della, "shrink, surgeon, Olympician, tennis world record holder and future Queen of England" she continues while pointing at Rory, "And psychic that's pretending to be a surgeon." She says to Ana. We all laugh at Jo's words.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to med school as well. I feel like it runs in the Bolton genes." Ana tells her.

She leans forward, "Out of all of you, I am like Daddy the most."

Della bursts out of laughter,"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England. Oh no wait. That's our sister."

Rory shakes her head, "Queen Consort."

Della waves with her hand, "Whatever. George bows to you so whole England will bow to you."

"True." My youngest daughter admits with a smirk on her lips.

"Actually, it'll not only be England-"

"We know, Anapedia." Jo interrupts her sister.

Della giggles, "No one has called you that in ages!"

Ana blushes, "I thought I'd lost the nickname when I married Sasha."

"You'll never loose that one. Not as long as I'm still around to remind you." Jo grins at her green eyed sister.

"Mom, where are your rings?" Della asks me as her navy eyes stare at my naked left ring finger. My daughters all turn their eyes on me.

"A monkey stole them." I say with a shrug.

Jo and Rory burst out of laughter.

"Was that a joke?" Della asks me confused.

I shake my head. "Your Dad and I visited a Monkey Forest in Bali... turns out when the tourist guide warns you to not wear anything on you like sunglasses or hats because the monkeys like to steal those things, you better listen. While I fed one monkey, his friend slipped off my wedding rings and bit me into my finger when I fought to get them back."

"And where was Dad during all that?" Ana asks me.

"Taking photos of other monkeys with his Nikon."

Della rolls her eyes at my words. "Typical."

"But don't worry. We're going to some jeweller's shops after this."

"So, Rory's wedding dress fitting is just a point to tick off on your list?" Jo asks me with a grin.

I shake my head. "Of course not!"

"But Daddy didn't loose his wedding ring, did he?" Ana asks me concerned.

"No. Turns out sparkling gems after prettier than just platinum."

"They didn't notice the row of emeralds on the inside then." Jo says, causing Della and Ana to chuckle.

Jo looks at her older sister, "How's Switzerland?"

Della shrugs, "I wouldn't know. We haven't moved there yet. As for now I'm commuting between London and Geneva."

"You are?" Ana asks her.

Della nods. "The jet takes off at half past seven every morning and I'm home for dinner at eight. Five days a week. It's not ideal but it's better than moving into a house we don't like."

"So, you're still looking?" Jo asks.

"Yeah. It took me seven years to find a cure for Parkinson's, it's going to take me at least as much for Alzheimer's, probably more."

"How are the girls doing?" I ask her.

"Better. The classmates aren't bugging them anymore but we're still thinking of a transfer."

"To Le Rosey?" Ana asks.

Her bigger sister shrugs, "Probably. Wlad is up for it but me... I don't want to be away from them."

She feels just like me before I sent the triplets there. "It's your call. I was hesitant as well but look at your siblings - they turned out just fine."

"Yeah and one of them is going to be the next Queen of England." Jo says with a grin on her lips.

"Queen Consort." Rory corrects her.

Her older sister waves with her hand. "Whatever."

"Anyways, we're here because of me, remember?" Rory asks them.

"Yeah, Mom had to book the whole first class of the Eurostar for you. How could we forget?" Della notices dryly before sticking out her tongue.

Suddenly the white wooden double doors swing open and I watch my husband walking inside in a light grey suit. I watch how the mouths of our daughters all drop open.

"Daddy," Rory's high pitched voice echoes through the atelier.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic. Did I miss it?" He asks me.

I shake my head with a soft smile on my lips.

"I thought you had to work." Rory whispers.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you in your wedding dress. I saw Ana in her wedding gown before the wedding and Della at her finale fitting. I won't stop now. Nothing can keep me from being here with you today."

Especially not our multi billion pound business.

"But we're taking the jet home. You've had your fun, the people snapped you at the Gare Saint-Lazare, you showed how normal you can be but please get your ass into our jet for the way home." He begs our youngest daughter.

She nods before embracing him, "You've got yourself a deal." She says to him.

Della narrows her eyes at Josephine, "And you're supposed to be like Dad the most?"

Jo blushes but keeps her tongue. My girls are all like their Dad. They're strong and fearless. They're loyal and kind. But they can also be very arrogant.

It's in their blood.

The sounds of many thuds fill my ears and I turn around to see a group of employees carrying in what's Rory's wedding gown. They carefully carry the dress into another room that's attached to this long show room with hardwood floor.

"We're ready for you to put it on, Miss Bolton." Virgine says in fluent French.

Rory nods before walking to the door. She stops in the open doorway and turns around, "It's going to take a while. Maybe you should have some champagne. To ease your nerves." She suggests before disappearing in the room.

As on cue, employees from Chanel come in with trays filled with flutes of champagne. "Did anyone see the dress on her?"

My girls shake their heads.

"But Rory had countless fittings here." Jo answers before taking a sip of her champagne. My daughter has been flying here at least once a month to get fitted over the last eight months. Because she used our jet and a chauffeur from the Royals, no one but Virgine knew who and what they were working for. This kind of privacy also enabled her to slip in and out of Paris without getting noticed once. Except for today when she wanted to get noticed. The press will think it was a coincidence, that they caught her taking the EuroStar to Paris but they have no idea this was a set up.

Virgine and her employees had to sign a confidentiality agreement with Clarence House, but on the day of wedding and afterwards Virgine can give as many interviews as she wants.

"She's going to be unforgettable no matter what she wears." Ana says with a small smile on her lips.

On cue the double white doors swing open. "Êtes-vous prêt?" Virgins asks us.

We all nod and she steps aside.

I can feel how my breath gets stuck in my lungs as I watch my daughter walking over to us. My eyes widen as I can see the dress that she's going to wear to the ceremony at Westminster Abbey. The designing process was filled with endless sketches, exchanging of ideas and constant changes of the details.

After all, it must be considered that the wedding will be at Westminster Abbey so the dress has to guarantee a certain presence and historical importance, while remaining modern at the same time. The dress will be compared to not only the wedding dress of the Princess of Wales, but also to the dress of Lady Diana, the Duchess of Sussex and Princess Eugenie. I knew it had to be a dress that had to be outstanding in order to not get lost in the huge Abbey. It had to make a statement.

But I didn't expect it to make such a statement.

The ivory wedding gown has long sheer silk sleeves with silk covered buttons. Grace Kelly, Princess Margret as well as the Princess of Wales inspired the wedding dress. Virginie Viard did an outstanding job with the boat cut neckline in sheer silk so the sweetheart neckline from the silk floral laced covered narrow bodice underneath is still visible, similar to the wedding dress of the Princess of Wales. The A-cut silk ivory dress has flowers stitched on the organza skirt. The organza and the sheer silk sleeves take away the heaviness of the dress. It appears light and airy, Rory's going to swan down the aisle. The flower application starts at the very edge of the six meter long train and grows up until her tight waist.

"What do you guys think?" She asks with a small smile on her lips.

"Rory..." I breathe out with tears in my eyes.

She looks gorgeous! She looks like the next Queen of England.

"It's such a masterpiece!" Ana says before walking over to her to look at the stitching and lace. "Rory you combined tradition with modernity perfectly."

My youngest daughter blushes, "You think? I mean, that was the plan when I turned to Virgine. It's why I wanted her and her only to design the gown for the ceremony." She runs her fingers down the organza skirt of her dress. "At first I wanted the skirt to be silk as well but that would have not only made the dress a few kilograms heavier but it would also look like it. I think organza was the right choice. It moves with me when I move. It's light and airy... it's better than chiffon or silk or satin."

Ana looks at Virgine, "Could I have some gloves?"

The creative director of Chanel nods before one of her employees hands her a pair of white cotton gloves. No one is allowed to touch the dress without gloves except Rory. The whole team that works on the dress is not allowed to eat high pigmented food such as dark chocolate or red berries. In addition no coffee is allowed on the whole floor as this could possibly stain the dress. The needles had to get oxidation to protect the needle and the silk.

It's crazy what goes into designing a Royal wedding dress.

"It's such an excellent work. It's so detailed..." Ana whispers as she examines the dress while I am still speechless. "Are these the flowers of all commonwealth countries?"

Rory nods, "Yes. They start at the end of the train and moves up until-"

"The royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom." Ana whispers as her white hands touch the embroidery at her waist before looking up, "Rory, this dress is remarkable. You have given a lot of thought into it."

She nods, "There're even a few English roses, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, Forget-Me-Nots, Astilbe, Astrantia and Myrtle stitched on the organza. To follow the Royal tradition and in remembrance of the Princess of Wales and Duchess of Sussex who had those flowers in their wedding bouquet."

Della frowns as Rory points to the flowers. "Why are they on your dress when you will have them in your bouquet?"

Rory looks up, "They're on the dress because I won't have them in my bouquet."

"What?!" I ask her shocked. "But it's royal tradition. It's very important-"

"I know. But I'd rather follow our tradition instead."

"You're having pink peonies as your wedding bouquet?"

My daughter nods, "Yes." She confirms in a whisper. "I always dreamed of having them when I marry George one day. And I talked to the royals about it. They understand. The press will probably eat me alive for that but I can't do that. It would break my heart more than anything else."

"Oh Rory..." I whisper as a tear starts rolling down my cheek.

"Mom, I didn't want to make you cry."

"Don't worry, that's also part of the dress showing tradition. Mom always cries." Della says with a shrug.

I chuckle and wipe away the tears that roll down my cheeks.

"But maybe the back is a little too revealing." She says before turning around. The back is exposed by a big V-cut. The edges of the V-cut form big waves because of the sheer silk that covers the dress until the cinched waist where it meets the lace-floral covered organza fabric which makes the skirt. The back of the dress features twelve buttons covered in garza silk and organza, fastened by delicate Rouleau loops. The last button, with the Chanel C logo stitched on it, is getting embraced by two forget-me-nots that make the beginning of the floral lace on the organza skirt. The Forget-me-nots circle around Rory's waistline until they meet the royal coat of arms in the front. The train is six meters long and covered in the delicate flowers of the commonwealth countries.

This dress is a masterpiece.

"No, it's perfect. You look perfect..." I whisper before rushing over to her. Seeing the dress up close makes it even more flawless. "Rory, this is... indescribable."

"The veil has my coat of arms, George's coat of arms and the coat of arms of the rest of the Wales family as well as the King's." My daughter explains, "Our wedding date is going to be stitched on it in a blue silk ribbon." Then she looks at Virgine. "I'd like to add English roses, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, Forget-Me-Nots, Astilbe, Astrantia, Myrtle and peonies to embrace the royal coat of arms. Can we still do that?"

Virgine nods. "Of course. It's a lovely idea."

Then Rory looks back at Ana. "Not too much? Maybe I have overthought his whole thing. Maybe I should wear a simple dress like Meghan."

But Ana shakes her head, "No. This is you in a dress. You combine both families beautifully. You value the traditions of both families in your own way. You combined a classic, structured silhouette with a modern twist. The back is not too exposed. Not more than Princess Eugenie's on her wedding day. The dress is very well thought through and the press will acknowledge that. They will love you for it."

"And George?"

"That man would marry you in a potato sack." Jo finds her voice.

Rory looks at Troy as he's the only one who hasn't said anything. Her crystal blue eyes fall into sadness. "You don't like it."

To my surprise, my husband shakes his head. "No, Rory, I've been thinking about when exactly you've turned into the woman that's standing across me today. And then I thought about how lucky I am to have such remarkable daughters." He says before walking over to her. "I don't just like it. I love it, Sweetie."

"You do?"

"Of course. George will not know what's going to hit him." His eyes dance down the silk that's over the sleeveless structured corset which opens up to a wide organza skirt after the cinched waist. The details on the dress are incredible, it's all handwork. No flower is the same because not one commonwealth country has the same flower. And then there's the royal coat of arms of the Duke and Duchess of a dukedom I don't know yet, but it looks stunning as it's stitched on the bottom of the cinched waist, right above the organza skirt. It holds the sheer silk that's covering the top of the dress in place, acting at the connector of two worlds. A row of forget-me-nots circle the waist and it seems like it grows out of the royal coat of arms on both sides before meeting again in the back of the dress where two peonies form a V for the last silk covered button that has the famous C-logo stitched on it.

Rory could have gone without the logo but she chose to keep it, wanting to forever remember that her favourite designer has designed the dress of her dreams.

That dress will write history, I'm sure. It's definitely worthy of Westminster Abbey, the cathedral she will wed in. The dress is halfway between past and present, tradition and innovation. It's a dress that represents the future Duchess.

She couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

I look at Virgine, "Can you gives us a moment?"

"Of course." The creative director of Chanel says with a nod before snapping with her fingers. Within a blink of an eye all the employees rush out of the room and leave us alone.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask Rory bluntly.

She sighs, "Mom, I have accepted his baggage, which is far less than those two have to deal with." She points at Ana and Della. "Former assassin turned into Romanov Prince and 22 years older bodyguard. Really, what is the British Royal Family compared to that? I love him not less than they love their husbands and you love yours. It's part of him. And I love every part of him. I wasn't dreaming of this spectacle that's going to be our wedding but it's okay. I am spectacular so why not stream it online and on television live? Really, why hide me?" She says with a smirk on her lips.

"Alright, I take it back. We're all like Daddy the most." Jo says while rolling her sky blue eyes.

We all chuckle at Jo's words.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Ana asks Rory.

She shrugs. "Definitely in an up-do. Something classic. Maybe a simple chignon. Or something with braids. I don't know yet."

"What about the tiara?" Jo asks her.

My youngest daughter shrugs, "I haven't picked that out yet. I have an appointment with the Queen in a few days." She looks at me. "I want you and Ana to come with me because I value your opinions the most."

I nod, "Of course. I'll be there."

* * *

My husband and I step into Chaument, a luxury jewellery shop in the heart of Paris. Since 1780 the shop has sold the most luxurious jewellery to their posh customers. It's similarly decorated to the Cartier store we went before this. The interior is held in beige marble with glass cabinets that have gold rims and deep blue velvet couches and chairs. We're the only customers here.

"I hope we can find something today." I tell my husband as we reach the sales associate, a man named Maurice in a black suit.

"Welcome to Chaument, Mr. And Mrs. Bolton. How can I help you today?"

"I need to find a new wedding ring and an eternity ring." I tell him and show him my left ring finger. I've taken off the plaster. The bite is barely visible now. Thank god, I was vaccinated.

"I see. I'm sure we can find something. Follow me." Maurice says and we follow him through the shop. We stop at a royal blue velvet tray on a glass cabinet. There's a collection of sparkling rings placed on the tray. "This is the Torsade de Chaumet wedding band." He says and picks up a platinum wedding band with twelve round diamonds.

"It's pretty." I say but my eyes get caught on another ring. "What about this one?" I ask him, pointing at a ring with baguette diamonds.

"That's the Channel-set band ring with a full circle of baguette diamonds in platinum. It's 3mm wide and the carat total weight is 2.48." Maurice says to me.

It's nothing compared to my old wedding band which was made out of three rows. The row in the middle was made of sapphires while the other two were made of diamonds.

But this ring is very special.

"I take it." I decide and slip the ring on. It looks different but it feels right. "But I need an eternity ring with a row of emeralds as well." It might not be the ring my husband gifted me on our 25th wedding anniversary but my left ring finger feels naked without the second ring.

Maurice nods. "No problem, Mrs. Bolton."

"Do you have one here?" Troy asks.

"No. But it can be done at the end of the day."

I nod. "Perfect. I want the emeralds in a baguette shape as well and set in platinum as well. The ring should be a little thinner than this one. Maybe 1.5mm or 1mm."

"I think 1mm would be the best choice." My husband says with a nod.

"1mm then." I tell Maurice.

The white haired man smiles at me. "I'll call you when it's done."

* * *

 **Famed numerologist has foreseen Prince George's wife the day he was born!**

 _Glynis McCant has done it again! The well known numerologist knew exactly when Prince George would meet his future wife! Prince George's birth astro-numerology reveals a life dedicated to humanitarian service, diplomacy, an incredible talent for manifestation, many fateful destined events and one relationship, and a strong urge for peace. He will most likely meet his wife and partner in foreign lands._

 _Well George and Rory met in a foreign land - they met at the luxury boarding school Le Rosey in Switzerland._

 _The numerologist gets even more precise when she said that they likely meet once and never be able to take their eyes off of one another again! She said that it would be definitely love at first sight for both of them and that it could happen at a very early age._

 _Prince George and Rory revealed in their famous engagement interview, which was viewed on YouTube over one billion times already - that the two met at the age of 15. Love at first sight at the age of 15? Can you imagine how much struggle they both saved one another? No more kissing stinky frogs - Lorelai Bolton found her Prince Charming right away!_

 _The most obvious and important change in Prince George's personality, at least according to Glynis, will take place around age 29 and 30, when he enters a 22 Essence cycle and a 22 Period cycle at the same time. 'There is little doubt in my mind that he finds his "purpose," and aims for it with everything he has. And he will set his aim very, very high indeed. The middle part of his life reflects a battle of wills and huge risks. It is the mental, emotional, and spiritual manifestation of nothing less than a King Arthur-like round table enterprise. His 22 Master number Birth Day and 22 Second Period cycle leave no doubt that his actions will make a huge impression on the world around him during that time.' She said in an interview._

 _Could that mean we won't see a Royal baby until George's 29? That would mean a six year waiting period._

 _Only time - and numbers - will tell._

 **Breaking Royal protocol again!**

 _Prince George and Lorelai have payed Scotland's capital city, Edinburgh, a visit. As with previous engagements the couple came an hour earlier than announced to shake as many hands as possible in the walkabout. Prince George revealed to some well-wishers that he's thrilled to marry the love of his life this summer. His fiancée greeted the many royal fans and even took selfies! Royals are normally forbidden to take selfies. But as previously in the past Lorelai clearly takes things into her own hand - even if that's a mobile to take a selfie. The snapped photo was online a few minutes later showing a glowing Lorelai Bolton. Prince George even started taking a few selfies as well. Unlike in Bristol, the couple didn't share a dance but they did bring the sunshine into the cloudy Edinburgh._

 _The couple visited a kindergarten that helps children from drug addicted parents. George and Lorelai made flower arrangements with the children that they then took a hospice, which they visited afterwards without the cameras around. Kensington Palace has posted a few photos on their Instagram account afterwards. An exclusive source told us that Lorelai even sang with the patients while George chatted with the patients._

 **Prince George and Lorelai visit Paris after Notre-Dame burned down**

 _On request of His Majesty The King, Prince George and his fiancée Lorelai Bolton paid Paris a visit after the horrible catastrophe. The couple visited the wreckage of Notre-Dame in France's capital city. Lorelai and George wore pins on their chests with the French flag. George wore a light grey suit with a royal blue tie. His fiancée wore a black dress by French designer house Chanel and matching black velvet shoes. Her hair was braided into a French braid with a silk Hermes scarf in the tricolour of the French flag. Lorelai laid a wreath of white roses, white magnolias and white forget-me-nots in front of the ruins before crossing herself, bowing her head and genuflecting._

 _After paying their respect, the couple met the firemen who helped to save what was left of Notre Dame. It was the first time we heard the couple talk in French fluently. George said hat he was utterly heartbroken when they learned about the terrible fire of Notre-Dame Cathedral. Lorelai and George revealed that they had visited Paris privately a few years ago and of course they went into the cathedral as well. They even attended a church service on Saturday evening when they were there. It was a heartbreaking tragic and the whole world felt with France on that day. Lorelai said that France was struck in its identity and heart. George was equally as sad about the historical lost. He said that part of all of us was burning when the cathedral was in blaze. The heart of Paris was taken that day and reconstructive work will take years. With great sadness the couple talked over an hour to the firefighters before meeting the president of France and participating in the official memorial service in the evening with other European Royal representatives as well as head of states._

 _This was the first official engagement in the name of The King of England for the couple and they represented him very well._

* * *

"This is the best part about marrying a Royal." The Queen says with a smile on her face before opening the door of the red drawing room at Clarence House, where she and the king live.

I follow her, Rory and Ana into the room. In the centre of the room is a large rectangular mahogany table on which thirty different tiaras are on display for us. They glitter in the light of the sun that's peeking through the windows which face the backyard. It's going to be a surreal experience to watch Rory try on those tiaras and pick one for her wedding day. The jewels have been taken out of the Tower of London, where most of the Royal jewels are stored. But only very little are on display.

"This is Mr. Martin, he's going to advise you if you have any questions." Camilla says to Rory before Mr. Martin shakes our hands. "He is a very good friend of the family and quite direct." She warns us.

"Before we start, I might say that the smaller tiaras won't work on you." He advices.

Rory frowns, "Why?"

"The shape of your head and the heaviness of your hair would need the support of a bigger tiara, Miss Bolton."

"I see." Rory says before looking at the table. "Then half of those are out?"

"Unfortunately. But you can always try on and see it yourself."

Rory shakes her head, "No need. I know I have a lot of hair. I trust your advice."

"Wow..." I breathe out as I stare at all the sparkling tiaras which have been cleaned for us. They are all different sizes and unique. Diamonds, pearls and other rubies cover the room in rainbow lightning. I can't believe Rory's going to wear one of those!

There's the Margaret Greville Emerald Tiara which Princess Eugenie wore on her wedding day. It was made by Boucheron in 1921 and the centre emerald is 93.70 carats. Next to it is the tiara, the Queen Mary Diamond Bandeau, Meghan Markle wore on her wedding day. The diamond bandeau is English and made in 1932, but the centre brooch dates back to 1893. The diamond bandeau was literally made for Queen Mary to accommodate the centre brooch. It was placed in the Queen's vault in 1953 and has also been seen on Princess Margaret, Harry's late great aunt.

Then there's the Girls of Great Britain and Ireland Tiara. Originally a wedding gift to Queen Mary (then a princess) in 1893, the tiara gets its name because it was given by the Girls of Great Britain and Ireland committee for her wedding. Queen Mary gave it to Queen Elizabeth II as a wedding present in 1947, and it's extremely recognisable thanks to its frequent appearance on banknotes and stamps.

The George IV State Diadem is another tiara that I recognise. This crown was made for King George IV for his 1821 coronation, was worn by Queen Victoria and Queen Mary, and has stayed in the family since. Queen Elizabeth II wore it to her coronation, and wore it while traveling to and from the State Opening of Parliament. The 1,333 diamonds are sparkling like crazy. I can't believe these are real tiaras!

Catherine's famous Halo tiara made by Cartier is next to the diadem. Compared to all the other tiaras, it looks plain. It was given to the Queen Mother by her husband before their wedding. The Queen Mother gifted Queen Elizabeth II the tiara on her 18th birthday, and its since been worn by Princess Margaret and Kate Middleton—who famously wore it during her wedding to Prince William. The tiara is said to feature 739 brilliants and 149 baton diamonds.

Then there's the The Queen Mary Fringe Tiara. This piece was made in 1919 for Queen Mary, but it's probably most famous for being worn by both Queen Elizabeth and her daughter Princess Anne on their wedding days. It's also one of the bigger tiaras that can also be worn as a necklace.

The famous Cambridge Lover's Knot tiara is next to Queen Mary Fringe tiara. Catherine wears it to state banquets in remembrance of Princess Diana, who wore this piece a lot. It's one of the tiaras that has pearls in it.

There are many more sparkling tiaras but I don't recognise them. Maybe those are the tiaras that the public don't get to see.

"Oh my God, how do I choose?" Rory says with wide eyes. "They're all so beautiful!"

The Queen smiles, "That's why we have the whole day for you to decide. It's not an easy choice as this tiara will be the most photographed tiara."

Rory nods as her eyes rest on a tiara with sapphires. "I don't even know what gem to pick. Diamonds? Sapphires? Emeralds? Rubies? Yellow diamonds? Pearls? I feel like the choice is endless!"

Ana places her hand on Rory's shoulder, "Think of your dress and what you want to tell the world."

Rory nods as her icy blue eyes scan the sparkling tiaras. She walks around the table, "Which one hasn't seen the light of day the longest?" She asks.

The Queen looks at the Royal staff member that came with the tiaras.

"I think that would be the Fife tiara, Miss Bolton." He says in a formal voice before pointing at one of the bigger tiaras. "The last time the public saw it was in 1895. The Queen didn't wear it during her reign."

"Then I want to try this tiara first. It waited long enough for its public appearance."

Mr. Martin in the black suit nods before picking up the stunning piece. He lifts it carefully before placing it on Rory's head.

"Wow, it's heavy." Rory breathes out as she feels the weight of all those diamonds on her head.

"It has to be, Sweetie. Otherwise it won't be able to hold your veil in place." Camilla says with a smile on her face. "But it suits you really well."

"Really?" She asks Ana and me.

We both nod. I can't believe she's wearing a tiara on her head! A real tiara!

"Can you tell us something about this piece?" I ask the Royal staff member.

He nods before clearing his throat, "This tiara was made circa 1887 and was based off a design by Oscar Massin. It is almost exactly like his tiara for the Exposition Universelle of 1878 in Paris, the only difference being the shape of some of the diamonds. The pear shaped diamonds in the middle are hanging so that they move freely. There are nearly 200 carats of diamonds set in gold and silver."

Rory walks over to the mirror and gasps loudly as she sees herself wearing a tiara in her head. "Oh wow... this piece is stunning! Such delicate work..." she smiles. "And it's so sparkly!"

"It looks breathtaking on you." I tell her as her icy blue eyes meet mine in the mirror that's been placed in the red drawing room for today.

"It does." The Queen says with a nod. "But then again, all those tiaras would look good on you."

Ana agrees with a nod, "You have to listen to your heart. We can spend the whole day trying on tiaras but only you know which one is the right one."

"This is the right one. It's been waiting long enough for a proper appearance. I want to give it the spotlight it deserves."

"Very good choice, Miss."

"Not too small or too big for my head?"

Mr. Martin chuckles before shaking his head, "No, Miss, it looks just right. Maybe it has waited over a century just to be worn by you."

"Will it fit the dress?" Camilla asks us. None of the royals have seen Rory's dress yet and they won't until the big day. Only the queen saw the dress before the wedding but Charles doesn't really care about the wedding dress. He trusts Rory and has faith in the right choice. He doesn't even know who designs the gown.

Ana and me nod. "Yes, it's perfect."

* * *

 **Lorelai charms in unconventional spring outfit on her first solo outing!**

 _Prince George's fiancée has officially survived her first solo outing before getting married to the heir of the throne this August. The blue eyed woman visited the London Waldorf school, which is a vibrant learning community where education, based on a deep understanding of the developing child, integrates the intellectual with the artistic, the practical with the beautiful – fostering the ability to engage more fully in the world._

 _Bolton has talked to the headmaster of the school as well as pupils and even chased some toddlers through the greenery that's surrounding this school. She chose to wear a floral plissée skirt by Topshop with a white blouse from Club Monaco and Jimmy Choo heels. Her chestnut curls were braided into a French braid with an Hermes scarf in a pastel pink - no doubt that she'll start a new hair trend with that up-do. Lorelai Bolton didn't shy away from getting her hands dirty in the sandbox or help plant a tree to raise awareness for the environmental impact we all have. The Royal fiancé has even held her first speech, emphasising the importance of climate change and education that's tailored to the individual._

 _Royal experts as well as the press people in attendance all agree on Lorelai's good job. She didn't just serve her future Royal duties well, as she has given the photographers stunning photos of herself around children of all age groups, but she remained professional, kind and respectful around the adults. She has left an impression on the school's pupils who described her as cool, warm and very kind. She even talked to some children in their foreign language. With ease the young woman switched from English to Spanish to French to Russian and back to English._

 _We can't wait for Lorelai's first solo black tie event!_

 **Prince George and his fiancé open up a library for children!**

 _Prince George and his fiancée have opened up a library for children in Parsons Green along with Princess Madeleine Of Sweden. The Princess has long been committed to children and their safety. The library, which is organised by character of the books, was a long dream of the Princess. Prince George, Lorelai and Princess Madeleine were happy to show the children how the library works. Stories about the moon and stars are on top of the book shelves until it gets lower where you can eventually find stories about worms who live in the ground. On armchairs and couches the Royal trio then read some books to their adorable audience._

 _Lorelai took the occasion to hold her second speech just three weeks before her wedding. She emphasised the importance of reading for children, not only from the social perspective but also from a medical perspective. Reading for pleasure, so Lorelai, is directly linked to greater intellectual progress, both in vocabulary, spelling and mathematics. Along with teaching them new vocabulary, it helps them understand and absorb new information and concepts at school. Independent reading also promotes a more self-sufficient approach to learning in general. She reminded the audience that she's not only the fiancée of Prince George but also a doctor with a masters in neuroscience._

 _It's definitely going to be interesting to see how this woman will effect the Royal Family._

 **OVERVIEW OF PRINCE GEORGE AND MISS LORELAI BOLTON'S WEDDING DAY**

 _Prince George and Ms. Lorelai Bolton are hugely grateful for the many good wishes they have received since announcing their engagement._

 _They are very much looking forward to the day and to being able to share their celebrations with the public. They have made the following decisions about their wedding day on Friday 9th August, 2047:_

 _The Wedding Service will begin at Westminster Abbey at 1100. The Dean of Westminster, John Hall, will conduct the Service. The Most Revd. and Rt Hon. Justin Welby, Archbishop of Canterbury, will officiate as the couple make their marriage vows._

 _At 1200, the couple, now married, will undertake a Carriage Procession along a route from Westminster Abbey by the White Hall and through Horse Guards Arch to Buckingham Palace._

 _They hope this short journey will provide an opportunity for more people to come together and to enjoy the atmosphere of this special day._

 _Following the service, there will be a reception at Buckingham Palace for the couple and guests from the congregation held by His Majesty The King. The couple will join this on return from the Carriage Procession._

 _Later that evening, His Royal Highness the Prince of Wales will give a private evening reception for the couple and their close friends and family at Buckingham Palace._

 _Therefore Buckingham Palace will be closed to the public two weeks before the wedding date for the preparations._

 _We look forward to sharing further details about the wedding day in the weeks ahead._

* * *

I walk into the white kitchen of the small cottage on Kensington Palace's grounds and watch my daughter deeply focused on the documents laying in front of her on the island. A huge stack of cards is next to my daughter. They're thank you cards, which will be send off after the wedding. Rory and George are signing over five million cards all by themselves. As for now, the cards are blank with only their signature on as their titles are not yet known. On the other side of the card will be printed a photo of their wedding as soon as the photographer has taken it. There's a woman next to her dressed in black pants and a blazer. She has wrapped her blonde hair into a bun that's been pinned to the nape of her neck. Black Chanel glasses are sitting on the bridge of her nose as she's whispering something to my daughter although they're alone in Nottingham Cottage.

My daughter nods, "Yeah, that's a good idea. But I still want look through these and make adjustments." She picks up the stack of paper, "I'll inform you when I'm done."

The blonde woman nods, "I'm looking forward to hear from you again, Miss Bolton." She looks up and suddenly notices me. "Oh, Mrs. Bolton, I didn't notice you walking in."

"Mom!" Rory's blue eyes light up at my sight.

"Enjoy your evening." The blonde woman nods before walking out.

When her heels are out of the cottage I turn to my daughter. "Who was that?"

"Maureen. Head of social media." Rory explains before picking up the papers again, "She brought me the drafts of the website announcement."

"Oh, can I read it?"

She nods before handing me the first page. It's a bit surreal to read what the world is going to read in just a few months on the official Royal Family Website.

About The Duchess of (title)

I look up from the page, "You'll be a Duchess?" Getting the title of a Duchess is the highest there is - apart from Queen of course. So it's a great honour.

She nods, "The King hasn't informed us yet about the title but George will be Duke, Earl and Baron. And I will be granted those titles upon marriage as well." She explains before picking up her pencil. "It's a great honour to be given English, Scottish and Irish titles."

"What do you think the titles will be?"

She shrugs, "For the main title the King is expected to choose from one of the vacant dukedoms. Vacancies include the dukedoms of Clarence, Connaught, Kendal, Ross and Windsor. There are also a number of unoccupied, dormant dukedoms including Cumberland and Albany." She says bites onto her pencil, "But he could of course create a dukedom for us as well. Like the Queen did for William. I mean the title Duke of Cambridge was named after the city Cambridge so maybe his Majesty will do the same for us. My point is, he has a lot of options and honestly, I don't really care what the title is going to be."

"I know but which one would you like?"

She shrugs again, "Clarence and Windsor sounds nice. Or Cumberland. But really, I don't have a saying in that and neither does George. It's the king's choice and he's going to present us the title the day before the wedding. He, Catherine and I will have a private meeting the day before the wedding as well. Catherine had one with the Queen before her wedding with William as well. I think she's going to want to prepare me for the day. Not that it's possible, really."

"I think Windsor would sound nice, too. The Duchess of Windsor. It would suit you."

Rory smiles, "You're my mother. In your eyes every title suits me."

"True but I like Queen the best."

"I don't want to think that much ahead right now. Queen Lorelai..." she shivers, "It makes me a bit sick."

"You'll grow into that role. Just like you've grown into the role of the royal fiancée and then into the role of a Duchess of some sort."

She nods before looking down at the drafts, "I need to get through this and give it back to Maureen tomorrow."

Her way of telling me to shut up and let her work. I turn my head back to the page and decide to read the rest of the drafts that summarise my daughter's life so far. It feels kind of weird to be reading that.

 _The Duchess of (title), born Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton, married Prince George at Westminster Abbey, London in August 2047. The couple's official residence is Kensington Palace. As well as undertaking royal duties in support of The King, both in the UK and overseas, The Duchess devotes her time to supporting a number of charities and organisations._

Biography

 _The Duchess of (title) became a member of the Royal Family in 2047 upon her marriage to Prince George. She will perform Royal duties in support of The King through engagements at home and overseas, alongside a growing portfolio of charitable work and patronages._

 _Miss Lorelai Bolton was born on 14th August 2023 to Mrs. Gabriella Bolton and Mr. Troy Bolton at St. Mary's Hospital in London, England. Her Royal Highness is the fourth daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. She has three older sisters, Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton, Her Royal Highness Princess Dr. Anastasia Elizabeth Grace of Romanov and twin sister Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, and three brothers, Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton; Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton; Calloway Nicolas Ethan Bolton and Gideon Leopold Clive Bolton._

Education

 _The Duchess attended the North London Collegiate School in Edgware, Middlesex from the ages 4 - 11 and began her secondary education at Benenden in Cranbrook, Kent before she transferred to Le Rosey, Switzerland at the age of 15. At Le Rosey, Her Royal Highness learned to speak French, German, Spanish, Greek, Russian, Hindi, Arabic, Mandarin and Chinese fluently. After graduating Le Rosey with her husband, the Duke of (title) in 2040, Their Royal Highnesses went to Oxford where the Duchess studied Medicine at the Oxford University Medical School and Neuroscience at St. John's College, taking special interest in mental health and cognitive neuroscience. During her time at Oxford University, The Duchess completed several internships at Nightingale Hospital and National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery in London as well as the Scottish Association for Mental Health in Glasgow._

 _The Duchess graduated from Oxford University with Bachelor of Medicine, Bachelor of Surgery and the Master of Science in Neuroscience in 2046._

 _Her Royal Highness spent the foundation programme and medical specialty training in Addiction, Child and Adolescent Psychiatry and the Royal Airforce Medical Service in Scotland. After completing both programs she had gained the Foundation Programme Certificate of Completion (FPCC) and Certificate of Completion of Training (CCT)._

Career

 _During her time at Le Rosey, Her Royal Highness pursued a career in tennis, a sport that's very dear to her heart. At the age of 15 the Duchess won her first Grand Slam title at the Australian Open, being the youngest winner in history. After the Australian Open, The Duchess also won the French Open, gold at the Olympics in Paris, Wimbledon and the U.S. Open in the same year, making her be the youngest Golden Grand Slam title holder ever._

 _The Duchess has become most notable for her outstanding success in tennis. Her Royal Highness still feels a strong connection to the sport even after ending her career a year after she won her first Grand Slam title; she hopes to inspire future generations to pursue their dreams and never stop trying._

Sport and the Outdoors

 _The Duchess is a keen sportswoman and believes not only that physical health complements mental health, but also that being outdoors, and especially playing sport, has the power to engage, educate and inspire and change lives for the better. Her Royal Highness's passion for sport, nature and the outdoors stems her own experience and enjoyment of playing tennis, sailing, yoga, ballet and horseback riding from a young age._

 _After ending her extraordinary tennis career, the Duchess has continued to spark interest in the sport all over the world. The Duchess of (title) has continued this work by showing her support for those organisations working to ensure young people have access to get outdoors to enjoy the natural world and take part in physical activity._

Charitable work

 _From a young age, The Duchess had a keen awareness of social issues and actively participated in charitable work._

 _At the age of 4, she visited a homeless shelter in Richmond, London for the first time on Christmas Day and continued to visit local homeless shelters once a month up until this day. Her Royal Highness enjoys cooking warm meals to the people and participating in deep conversations. From the age of 10 to 15 the Duchess sewed cuddle cloths for premature babies that were used in hospitals all over London. The cuddle cloths were taken home by the parents where the cloths took on the smell of the parents and then returned to the hospital. The cuddle cloths were then placed into the humidicribs of the premature babies, where they helped significantly with the baby's development._

 _During her time at Oxford, whenever time would allow her to, the Duchess would help raise awareness in environmental changes and fight for its protection. Her hard labour eventually brought her to the UN, where she held a speech about global warming, natural resource depletion, plastic consumption and water pollution. The world's recognition following the speech allowed Her Royal Highness to write a four page long article, titled How We Destroy Our World, about loss of biodiversity, deforestation and ocean acidification in the National Geographic. It won an award by the Pulitzer Prize in the category Criticism._

 _Her Royal Highness has used her first-rate reputation that followed winning the Golden Grand Slam title and therefore write history, to influence politics in the U.K. Using social media as a platform, the Duchess held various petitions and endorsed several non-profit-work organisations such as Amnesty International, Oxfam, Mind, Save the Children, National Trust as well as WaterAid._

 _After graduating from Oxford University, the Duchess and her husband went to Sierra Leone for three weeks where they installed hand pumps to make real progress towards clean water and better health in the name of WaterAid. Their Royal Highnesses have also helped build LED solar glasses in Zimbabwe during this time and gifted each wedding guest a LED solar glass to support the factory in Zimbabwe._

 _These early experiences helped to shape her lifelong commitment to causes such as social justice, environmental protection, mental and public health issues and women's empowerment._

Royal engagements

 _Along with Prince George, The Duchess has spent several months since the announcement of their engagement visiting local communities and organisations across the UK both publicly and privately._

 _The Duchess also attended The Royal Foundation Forum, of which she will become a Patron, and took part in engagements during the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting in London._

Royal Patronages

 _The Duchess is Patron of a number of organisations which have close association with her specific charitable interests, and where she feels her support can make a difference. These broadly reflect her desire to help the most vulnerable children, young people and their families, as well as to promote opportunities though sport and the outdoors, and showcasing national institutions reflecting her love of the visual arts._

 _(Insert list of Royal Patronages here)_

 _As their Royal Patron, The Duchess will back their key projects and initiatives, spotlight their work through her programme of official engagements and where appropriate by convening organisations to work in support of each other._

The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Sussex

 _In addition to supporting charities and organisations, The Duchess of (title), like her husband, is able to direct her own philanthropic work through The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Sussex._

 _The Royal Foundation, that was brought to life by Prince George's parents and the Duke of Sussex, develops programmes and charitable projects based on the interests of Their Royal Highnesses by working with organisations which are already making a proven impact in their respective fields. The Royal Foundation provides additional investment, mentoring, support and partnerships for these programmes, and lends its own profile and leverage to enhance the effect of their good work._

Titles

 _On 9th August 2047, Prince George and Ms. Lorelai Bolton were married at Westminster Abbey, London._

 _The couple are now known as The Duke and Duchess of (title). Their official residence is at Kensington Palace._

I look up from the last page that my daughter has handed me. She has scribbled a few possible Royal Patronages on the last paper and scratched some sentences out on the other pages. She even made some suggestions and changed a few phrases.

"What do you think?"

"They forgot to add the date of your death." I say without thinking.

My daughter bursts out of laughter. It's such a wonderful sound that it makes me laugh with her. "Oh, Mom... you really know how to lift my mood."

I smile, "No, seriously, Rory this is amazing."

"Really? I told Maureen to leave the part about the titles out or maybe the part about Royal Engagements. But she insisted on letting them in. At least for the first couple of months after the wedding." My youngest daughter says before looking at the drafts in front of us. "They're going to add photos as well. Of me winning the golden grand slam. Of me and George in Sierra Leone when we built the hand pumps. I asked her to let our work in Africa out because it was a private visit on George's side. I mean, there's only one photo of us together that exists and Clarence House prohibited any mention of George in the context of their work. And now they want to post it on the website."

"Rory,"

"I know it's in the name of the crown and firm... but I'm afraid to loose my credibility. I genuinely enjoyed working with all of these charity organisations over the last years and I don't want to turn my back on them."

I grab her hands, "Rory you're not turning your back on them. You have not forgotten to use your voice. You have just been given a new platform to use it. You used social media but now you have the crown behind you. The whole world listens to what you're going to say, which organisation you will support and what interests you have. It's going to take a while for you to get used to this new platform but I have no doubt that you will be anything but extraordinary."

She blushes, "I'm not getting over my head?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so. You've been with George for over eight years now. You knew what you were getting in when you guys first started dating. You've grown into this position, Rory. You were born for this. This is your destiny."

"My destiny?"

Shit, I start sounding like my daughter Ana. "Yes."

She looks back at the drafts, "It's kind of weird to read my life summarised like this. It makes me look like a saint when I'm anything but a saint. I'm human, too. I make mistake. I've made mistakes."

"I know that."

She looks up from the papers, "Then why do they want to portrait me like I'm someone I'm not?"

"Rory, they're only highlighting your best work so far."

She sighs before running her fingers through her chestnut curls. "Shit, this is getting too much. I... I'm just a 23 year old who fell in love with a man. I'm not this saint!"

"You're just having cold feet, Sweetie."

"But I'm not supposed to have cold feet! He's the love of my life!" She hisses at me. "But this..." she waves through the cottage. "This is too much."

That sounded different a few weeks ago in Paris when she tried on her wedding dress. "Rory, if you don't want this then you can always call the wedding off."

"Call the wedding off and humiliate George and the Royals? Mom, are you nuts?!"

"Well, it seems like you don't want this marriage as much as George."

"No, I do! Marrying George is not the issue. I want to be his wife more than anything but all the Royal stuff is what concerns me. I'm not a Queen, Mom. I never will be. I don't know how to rule a country or even stand by George's side when he will. Because he will. He's second in line. He will be king but how am I suppose to be queen? The British people won't accept me as their queen. I am a commoner. I am not of blue blood. I am ordinary. I am one of them."

I straighten my shoulder, "Lorelai, listen to me. You are not ordinary. You are not one of them. You may not be blue blooded as well, but you are special and I'm not saying this because I'm your mother. This," I pick up a random page, "is just the picture they want to paint of you. It's your business card. It's your ticket to changing the world, to shaping the world how you want it to be. George will be King one day and when that day comes you will blossom beside him as not only his Queen but the Queen of the United Kingdom. You will be head of 53 commonwealth countries. You will have a voice that everyone will listen to. You will change the world, Sweetie. And this page is the first step."

"Mom,"

"I know you love George more than anything. It's your love for him that brought you here. And it's this love that we will celebrate in August at your wedding. Don't be afraid. Don't feel overwhelmed. Take it step by step, day by day, paragraph by paragraph." I explain to her before pointing at the notes and scratches she made on that page. "This is your handiwork. You can shape this however you want. If you don't like a sentence, let them have it removed. If you want to add another passage, they will add another passage. It's you who is holding the reins, not them. Never forget this. They are lucky that you have decided to join their family - not the other way around. They may make you Queen one day, but trust me when I say to George you have been his Queen from day one. Got it?"

She nods with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she embraces me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're the best Mom ever."

"Tell that your brothers."

She chuckles before pushing the papers away. Her icy blue eyes stop at my left ring finger. "It's still weird to see these new rings there."

I look down at my hand and stare at the wedding ring that's made out of a circle of baguette shaped diamonds and a thinner emerald eternity ring. It's still weird for me as well.

I hope those monkeys in Bali are having fun with my rings! I look up and face my daughter, "What's next on the agenda?"

My daughter sighs, "I honestly have no idea." Rory picks up her phone and starts scrolling through her calendar. "It's Dover tomorrow, Glasgow the day after and then it's Edinburgh. We're touring through Scotland for the next few days before giving Wales our attention. A week before the wedding we'll be in Northern Ireland. Belfast and Larne."

"When do you have a moment a breathe?"

She looks up from the phone, "The day before the wedding when I'll be home with you guys. Before that every second is planned."

I squeeze her hand, "Oh Rory,"

"Look I know what I'm getting into. I love meeting people from all over he world and feel the love of complete strangers on walkabouts. It's strange but also amazing. People are waiting for hours in the pouring rain just to see George and me! I wish I could do more than shaking their hands and give them a warm smile... it's truly amazing what kind of a platform I now have. I've been giving the opportunity to use my voice to highlight what's close to my heart and I will use that spotlight very wisely."

"I bet you're looking forward to your honeymoon."

She grins, "Oh, yes! But George didn't tell me where he's taking me."

"What do you think?"

She shrugs, "Maybe Maldives because we had a great time at Ana's wedding. Or it could be Bora Bora as we had a great time at Della's wedding. I don't think it'll be the Seychelles like Kate and William or Africa like Meghan and Harry."

"You're doing very well, Sweetie."

"I'm trying very hard. I mean, I know I won't please everyone but I want the people to see that we're getting married because we love each other. I'm not a gold digger like the tabloids said I was. I love him and I want the world to see that."

"They will. Especially on your wedding day."

She nods. "I hope so."

* * *

 **AN UPDATE FROM THE COMMUNICATIONS SECRETARY TO PRINCE GEORGE ON THE WEDDING OF PRINCE GEORGE AND MISS BOLTON**

 _We are now just over two weeks away from the wedding of His Royal Highness Prince George of Wales and Miss. Lorelai Bolton. As they have travelled around the UK in the months since their engagement, Prince George and Miss Bolton have been incredibly grateful for the support they have received from members of the public._

 _The crowds that have turned out in Bristol, Cardiff, Brixton, Edinburgh, Birmingham, Belfast, Bath and elsewhere have given Miss Bolton a welcome marked by warmth, enthusiasm, and a real sense of fun._

 _We said from the outset that Prince George and Miss Bolton were keen to make sure that members of the public would have the opportunity to feel part of the celebrations on their wedding day. This is their way of expressing their gratitude for the messages of support they have received from around the UK, the Commonwealth and right around the world. In today's briefing I want to share more details of what people can expect to see in the day's leading up to the wedding, and on the day itself, and explain what the public can expect in London._

 _In addition to having the support of The King, his father The Prince of Wales, and his brother Prince Louis as Best Man, Prince George is also keen to involve his grandmother's family in his wedding. All three siblings of Diana, Princess of Wales will be in attendance and Lady Jane Fellowes will give the reading. Prince George and Miss Bolton both feel honoured that Lady Jane will be representing her family and helping to celebrate the memory of the late Princess on the wedding day._

 _As we said back in March, this wedding will be guided by tradition, allowing everyone to celebrate what makes Royal Weddings so special, but also one which reflects the personalities of Prince George and Miss Bolton. We have been announcing details over the last couple of months and in the final week ahead of the wedding you can expect to hear more about the arrangements, including:_

 _The Instrument of Consent;_

 _Details of the Bridesmaids and Page Boys;_

 _The work of florist Philippa Craddock and the Crown Estate gardeners who have been growing and preparing the flowers that will fill the Westminster Abbey;_

 _An update from Leicestershire-based cake designer Fiona Cairns as well as the Women's institute, the baker who will make the wedding cake, and the chefs who have been working in the Palace kitchens to make the final preparations and;_

 _We will publish the full Order of Service on the website on Friday morning so members of the public can follow the service at home._

 _I will now take you through the high level outline of what you can expect to see from the evening of Thursday 8th August. The key moment for the day before will be the arrival of the bride at her accommodation that will be her childhood home, based in Richmond. We expect this to happen early evening. The media is kindly asked to respect Miss Bolton's privacy on her last day of being an unmarried woman._

 _On the day itself we expect London to be very busy. The council has worked with partners including Thames Valley Police to plan what will be a fantastic day of celebrations._

 _As the London Borough of Westminster has said, work is well underway to ensure the occasion is a memorable and joyous one for all involved and they are working closely with a wide range of partners._

 _Rail operators will be putting on extra trains and there will be park and walk and park and float services to help people get into town. Visitors are encouraged to plan ahead and book all travel arrangements early so they can make the most of their trip. I would very much appreciate the media's assistance in spreading the message that visitors to London will have a chance to be part of a very special day, but those who will be heading to the town really do need to plan their journeys carefully._

 _The Royal Borough has confirmed that preparations include:_

 _Food stalls and facilities, including big screens showing live footage of the wedding, Procession, luncheon and the wedding reception held in Buckingham Palace;_

 _Viewing areas along the whole Procession Route that will take roughly 30 minutes;_

 _A team of 360 Royal Borough Ambassadors have volunteered to help steward the event and assist visitors throughout the day;_

 _The town centre will be decorated with bunting and ceremonial banners along parts of the Procession Route and;_

 _Live entertainment from local groups throughout the town centre._

 _In order to make sure everyone can get through expected traffic, the members of the public who have been invited to be inside of Westminster Abbey for the wedding will be arriving from around 0800hrs. As a reminder, 1,200 people have been nominated by Lord Lieutenants from across the country for their work supporting their communities. Many of these people are sharing their stories with their local media and supporters – the couple are very pleased that their wedding has provided a platform to celebrate the inspiring work of community and youth leaders from around the UK._

 _The first thing these people gathered will see on the morning of the wedding will be the arrival of guests between 0830hrs and 1000hrs._

 _Members of The Royal Family will begin to arrive from 1020hrs by car._

 _Prince George and his brother Prince Louis will arrive at Westminster Abbey by car, driving from Kensington Palace and will enter via the Westside. This will allow Their Royal Highnesses to acknowledge all of the people gathered in the precincts, including the 200 charity representatives gathered in the Horseshoe Cloister at the bottom of the steps._

 _Also around the time Royal Family arrivals begin, a pooled media facility will cover Miss Bolton and Mr. Bolton's departure from the bride's overnight location. We expect the journey to Westminster Abbey to take them about 40 minutes, allowing members of the public gathered there to see the car as it passes. Miss Bolton will be joined by her maid of honour, her sister Josephine Bolton, the Bridesmaids and Page Boys before she continues her journey to the Abbey, where she will enter via the West side._

 _The Service will take around an hour, and we look forward to announcing more details of this in the weeks ahead._

 _After the Service has concluded, the newly married couple will process out of the Abbey, using a route by the White Hall and through Horse Guards Arch to Buckingham Palace. Prince George and Miss Bolton are very much looking forward to this part of the day. It will be their chance to express their gratitude for the goodwill and warm wishes they have received from all quarters in the months since their engagement._

 _All guests will be attending the reception._

 _The public elements of the event will not be over at this stage. Upon Prince George and Miss Bolton's request, a selected camera team from the BBC will follow them throughout the rest of the day. The footage will be streamed on the YouTube channel of the Royal Family._

 _The final thing you can expect to see is the Bride and Groom watching the fireworks in the garden of Buckingham Palace._

 _In the days that follow, we will facilitate interviews with some of those who have been involved in the wedding, as happened in 2011 and 2018, for example with the hairdresser, florist, cake maker and dressmaker._

 _The formal photographs, which will be taken by Alexi Lubomirski, will be released during the week._

* * *

The bright Mexican sun is kissing my skin as I intertwine my fingers with my husband's. In five days the Royal wedding will happen but we all escaped from the madness in London and flew to Mexico for some time to relax and gather our strength. Our whole family has chosen to fly to Akumal, a small town that's known for breathtaking beaches and gorgeous snorkelling places. Even Jo has decided to take a break from Harvard. Della and Wlad brought Isabella and Caroline as well as the summer holidays have already begun in England. Elias, Calloway and Gideon are happy to be reunited with their nieces so much that they're sharing a room - and of course Wlad's father Sergej. They love him and his bedtime stories.

I can't believe that in less than 12 days my daughter is going to be a Mountbatten-Windsor. A Royal. It's a bit surreal.

The warm turquoise ocean water touches my naked feet as we walk down the private beach. It's completely empty, a paradise on earth. Our children have driven to Tulum to visit the Mayan Ruins but since we've already visited the ruins, my husband and I decided to stay in Akumal.

We've spend the last days reconnecting not only as a family but also as a married couple. The girls and I got facials and massages while the men went sailing on the ocean. Together we visited Cenote Santa Cruz one of the finest natural sights ever to grace Mexico. A cenote represents an especially deep well or natural sinkhole, constructed by the parallel collapse of selective limestone structures which expose underlying pools of water. The result is a majestic spectacle, that Troy was eager to capture with his camera. He took photos of our whole family in the awe-inspiring panorama that is a distinct series of underground caves, caverns, and spaces characterised by frequent stalactites and vibrant waters. The surroundings seemed to glow, and to hum with rejuvenating energy!

It's been a while since the whole family has spent a holiday together. Yesterday, we went to Xel-Ha, a natural aquatic park and ecotourism all-inclusive development where crystal clear underground rivers meet and mix with the turquoise waters of the Caribbean. Translated from the Mayan language, Xel-Ha means "the mixture of the waters." We went snorkelling in Aventura Cenote, swimming in underwater grottos, kayaking across the Black Lagoon, and floating on a tube down a lazy river ride into a lagoon. I can't remember the last time we came back to the hotel and were so exhausted and full of joy at the same time.

This was exactly what we needed.

"I can't believe we're already flying back in two days." I tell my husband as we both sit down on our sun lounges again. He's wearing his aviator sunglasses and a straw hat with his black swimming trunks. Being in his mid fifties hasn't done any damage to his fit body shape. He still looks like the hottest man on earth.

"I can't believe in five days our youngest daughter will be married." He says with a shrug. "And after that there's only going to be Jo who isn't married..."

"I'm a bit worried about her." I admit. I'm wearing a simple black bathing suit and a big straw hat to protect my face from the sun.

"Why?"

I shrug, "She's so focused on Harvard."

"Trust me, she's doing just fine."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"Jo is very much enjoying her single life right now." He explains to me. "Kind of like her Mom before she met me."

Oh Lord, no not her as well! "I'm going to talk to her. She can't fuck around like Nate! One day the press is going to catch her in Boston having fun and the next day she'll be all over the tabloids and internet."

"No, she's doing alright." Troy ensures me. We have security men following her in Boston, just like it was in Oxford. USA is not UK, but we're still careful. Crazy people are everywhere.

"Okay..." I nod as I intertwine my left hand with his. The baguette diamonds of my wedding ring send rainbows through the sky and the deep emerald colour is sparkling like crazy.

"Do you still miss your old rings?"

I shrug and look up, "I love these rings but I loved the old ones more. Nevertheless they are gone, stolen by monkeys!" I grin at my own words. "It still sounds crazy to say that out loud. Monkeys stole my rings!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I think they're having a lot of fun with these rings."

I chuckle, "I think the rangers must've found them by now. They probably made money off of them." I say with another shrug.

"Daddy,"

Troy and I turn around at the sound of Jo's voice. Her siblings and she are standing a few meters behind us. Rory is on her iPhone. Why are they back already? They should still be in Tulum, exploring the Mayan ruins.

"What's wrong?" I ask her concerned.

"There has been a terror attack on Sri Lanka." Ana explains to us.

Rory hangs up and looks at us. "I'm taking the jet to Sri Lanka. The King is sending George and me to Colombo."

"But you have nothing to wear." I tell her. Her whole suitcase is full of summer clothes that are not appropriate for a formal visit in the name of His Majesty to Sri Lanka.

"I do. I've been flying with an all black outfit for a while now. A stylist will have collected an appropriate wardrobe by the time I reach Colombo." Rory explains. "You guys are fine flying first class, aren't you?"

"Of course." Troy ensures her before embracing her. "You're not even a Royal but yet you're already thinking like one."

"I don't need a title to show humanity and pay respect."

"Or a crown." Nate says with a wink.

* * *

 **Prince George and Lorelai visit Sri Lanka after terror attack!**

 _On behalf of His Majesty, Prince George and Lorelai visited Colombo, the capital city of Sri Lanka after a terror attack that destroyed churches and temples all over the island. Over 500 people lost their lives when 16 bombs exploded minutes apart._

 _The heartbreaking images filled the news-channels along with condolences from all over the world. While the King of the UK has sent a letter to Sri Lanka, which is a commonwealth country, he has also decided to sent his Grandson and his fiancé just 10 days before the wedding. It was reported that Lorelai even broke off her hen party in Mexico to fly across half of the globe. Dressed in an all black outfit (skirt, blouse and high heels by Givenchy), Lorelai Bolton talked to the victims' families as the couple visited local hospitals. She was seen hugging crying families members and even trying hard to hold back her own tears. She looked radiant and had a bronzed glow but also heartbroken over what happened._

 _After a private meeting with the president, Prince George and Lorelai laid down flowers on the locations in Colombo. The following day the couple helped out at the local hospital before flying back to London in the evening._

 _In one week the wedding of the century will take place in London._

 _But not all will be celebrating._

 **Lorelai Bolton: The perfect Royal bride**

 _Lorelai Bolton is, what it seems, the perfect Royal bride. While the youngest Bolton daughter dazzles the world with her beauty and honouring Royal traditions, there are also some negative voices arising. People claim that Lorelai has been moulded into the perfect Royal over the years of her relationship with Prince George. The couple met at Le Rosey, one of the most expensive boarding school of the world, at the age of 15. And as the Bolton Family has chosen to pay for the Royal Wedding, breaking a hundred year old tradition, it is obvious that Lorelai Bolton is coming from a very wealthy family. The Boltons are in the same pot as the Rothschilds, Waltons, Morgan, Rockefeller, Dumas and Arnault family; their wealth has been in the family for centuries. While she is not blue blooded, she clearly knows how to behave at state banquets and other Royal get-together. She knows whom to curtsy to and more importantly how to perform that curtsy correctly. She's made far less mistakes than the Princess of Wales or Duchess Meghan when they married into Mountbatten-Windsor Family. But she also bent the Royal Protocol like no one ever before. She lived with Prince George in Nottingham Cottage on the Kensington Palace's grounds while making everyone believe she was reinventing royal rules, when really she was already engaged to the Prince of the UK. Her biggest scandal yet was the famous walk behind the Queen's coffin on her funeral, a year ago. Back then it seemed like Prince George caused a huge scene as he demanded Lorelai to join him on this historic walk from Clarence House to Westminster Abbey, but things quickly cleared up as not only Prince George But His Majesty The King spoke out. Her scandal turned 180 degrees when it was announced that the Queen herself requested Lorelai to walk behind the coffin. Furthermore, the King made it clear that the whole Royal Family is behind Bolton's back._

 _But does that mean Lorelai can do whatever she wants? Or are there Royal protocols she does have to stick to?_

 _Only time will tell._

* * *

I should stare at the screen in front of me but all I can stare at is my youngest daughter. Tomorrow she's going to marry the love of her life, who happens to be the heir to the British throne. She will look spectacular in her wedding dress in Westminster Abbey.

It's going to be a day she won't forget. The whole world won't forget that day.

She'll write history.

"Are you nervous?" Ana asks her little sister. She's been watching her with her big green eyes all evening as well. We're all snuggled up in our cinema, watching a movie. Rory picked it out but we are all not really watching it. Instead we're enjoying ourselves as a family. It has been a while since I've had my whole family in this house. I missed seeing them all together.

"No." Rory answers before taking a sip of her coconut water. She stayed clear of alcohol and salt in the last three weeks and ate lots of veggies. A good diet, a good exercise regimen and regular visits at the cosmetologist made her glow like never before.

It reminds me of the day when she won the Golden Slam. It feels similar. Similar and yet so different.

My little girl is getting married tomorrow! Married!

"Not at all?" Jo asks her with wide blue eyes. "I mean, no offence but billions of people will watch you, hoping you'd stumble on your way into the Abbey."

"Jo!"

But Rory only giggles. "I know and I won't stumble." She says to her older sister, whom she shares so many facial features with. They're twins but not identical, yet sometimes I think they are. They're so alike in their character and sometimes even looks. Especially when they're wearing black sweatpants and a white T-shirt like right now. Like the rest of the Bolton women, they have a hair mask in their wet hair. We all wrapped our hair into buns that sit on top of our heads. We even put on an overnight, all natural, moisturising mask for our faces. It's transparent, otherwise I think the boys would get a heart attack.

Josephine stares back at her sister, "I can't believe you're not nervous!"

But Rory only shrugs. "Look, I love him and I want to marry him. Tomorrow I'll become George's wife. Our wedding is just bigger. People all over the world will be our witnesses when we promise each other through good times and bad, through sickness and health; but that's okay. I'll have George by my side for as long as we both shall live. I don't care about all the other stuff around us."

"You do." Nate points out.

"Well, yeah I do. Of course I do, but not so much that it freaks me out. It's part of him."

"It's not part of him. The crown is not part of him. The system, the firm, is not part of him. He could give that up for you. He could and he would." Della tells her.

"I know but I don't want him to. Sure, I would like a quieter life sometimes but we'll get that at Craigowan Lodge for a while before we start working for the crown. I don't like living in a gold fish bowl but then again, I've always lived in a gold fish bowl. We all have. We've grown up with the press in our faces all the time. It's just now the interest is global."

"And that interest won't die."

Rory nods. "But I'm really not worried."

"So, when exactly are you going to tell us your title?" Nate asks before grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl in front of him.

"It's going to be Princess, duh!" Calloway and Gideon say out of one mouth.

"No, it won't." Nate says back to them. "It'll be Duchess or Lady or something."

"What's a Duchess?" Cal asks his older sister.

"Duchess is like a step down from Queen."

"I thought that would be Princess."

"Well, yes but Duchess have Princesses or Princes."

"So, you won't be a Princess like Elsa in Frozen? Gideon asks her with his deep brown eyes. The only child in our family that has inherited my eye colour.

Rory shakes her head, "No. Not yet at least. I'm going to be Princess of Wales one day, when William is King and Catherine is Queen Consort. Unless of course George's decides to stay with the title we're going to get tomorrow. Either would be fine with me. Duchess or Princess; it's not much of a difference to me. But your nieces or nephews will be Princesses and Princes."

Gideon and Cal look at each other. "But we won't curtsy to them. Or you."

We all giggle. Yeah, we will definitely never curtsy to them.

"No and you don't have to. I'm still Rory. The people outside this house will just know me as someone else."

"And as what exactly?" Nate pushes again.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Rory says with a grin on her lips. "But I like it. It's really... it suits us very well." She drove from Nottingham Cottage to Richmond with two police officers on motorcycles in front and behind her in her silver Aston Martin. Paparazzi followed her until our black wrought iron gates. I think she's the only commoner who has ever driven by herself on her last day of being an unmarried woman. Catherine and Meghan stayed in hotels the night before their wedding and they each got driven by a driver in a black Range Rover.

But not so my daughter. She liked to get things done in her way.

"Rory!" Ana complains with a growl. Even she and Della are sleeping over tonight as well. Tomorrow morning at nine am, the house will start to get filled with hairstylists and make up artists, photographers and camera teams, dress makers, and twelve children. It'll be a mad house. "We're family. We all share our secrets."

Either that or they come up to the surface in the end anyway.

"Alright fine. As of tomorrow I will be Countess of Rosslyn, Baroness of Chichester of Belfast and Duchess of Oxford." She announces with a grin on her lips. "George will be given two Dukedoms, which is a massive honour since no monarch has done that before. The Dukedom Norfolk and Oxfordshire."

"Duchess of Oxford..." Nate tries it out. "Yeah, it's good."

"And very fitting since they went to Oxford University." Jo nods.

"It sounds good." Della says. "But I won't call you that. Ever."

"Me, too!" The rest of my kids say in a choir.

I chuckle, "To us you will always be Rory."

No matter the title. She'll always be my little girl.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter will be about the wedding and the time afterwards. After the next chapter I'll upload the first chapter of Someone's someone.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	37. Chapter 37

**SELECTED GUEST LIST FOR THE WEDDING SERVICE AT WESTMINSTER ABBEY**

 _The following are all confirmed attendees at the Royal Wedding as of 9th August 2047._

Members of the British Royal Family

 _The King and Queen_

 _The Prince and Princess of Wales_

 _Princess Charlotte of Wales_

 _Prince Louis of Wales_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Sussex_

 _Princess Diana of Sussex_

 _Prince Alexander of Sussex_

 _The Duke of York_

 _Princess Beatrice of York_

 _Princess Eugenie of York_

 _The Earl and Countess of Wessex_

 _The Princess Royal and Vice Admiral Timothy Laurence_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Peter Phillips_

 _Miss Zara Phillips with Mr. Mike Tindall_

 _Viscount Linley and Viscountess Linley_

 _And The Hon. Charles Armstrong-Jones_

 _The Lady Sarah Chatto and Mr. Daniel Chatto_

 _And Master Samuel Chatto_

 _And Master Arthur Chatto_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Gloucester_

 _The Earl and Countess of Ulster_

 _The Lady Davina and Mr. Gary Lewis_

 _Lady Rose and Mr. George Gilman_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Kent_

 _Earl and Countess of St. Andrews_

 _Lord Downpatrick_

 _The Lady Marina-Charlotte Windsor_

 _The Lady Amelia Windsor_

 _The Lord and Lady Nicholas Windsor_

 _The Lady Helen Taylor and Mr. Timothy Taylor_

 _Prince and Princess Michael of Kent_

 _The Lord and Lady Frederick Windsor_

 _The Lady Gabriella Windsor_

 _Princess Alexandra, the Hon. Lady Ogilvy_

 _Mr. and Mrs. James Ogilvy_

 _Miss Marina Ogilvy_

 _The Lady Saltoun_

Members of Foreign Royal Families

 _The Queen and King of Sweden_

 _The Prince and Princess of the Asturias_

 _The Crown Princess of Bahrain_

 _Prince Philippe and Princess Mathilde of Belgium_

 _The Sultan of Brunei and Raja Isteri Pengiran Anak Hajah Saleha_

 _King Simeon II and Queen Margarita of the Bulgarian_

 _The Queen of Denmark_

 _King Constantine and Queen Anne-Marie of the Hellenes_

 _Crown Prince Pavlos and Crown Princess Marie-Chantal of Greece and Prince Constantine of Greece_

 _Sheikh Ahmad Hmoud Al-Sabah of Kuwait_

 _Prince Seeiso Bereng Seeiso and Princess Mabereng Seeiso of Lesotho_

 _The Grand Duke and Duchess of Luxembourg_

 _The Yang di-Pertuan Agong and Raja Permaisuri Agong of Malaysia_

 _Prince Albert II of Monaco and Miss Charlene Wittstock_

 _Princess Lalla Salma of Morocco_

 _The Crown Prince and Princess of The Netherlands_

 _The King and Queen of Norway_

 _Sayyid Haitham bin Tariq Al Said of Oman_

 _The Emir of The State of Qatar and Sheika Mozah bint Nasser Al Missned_

 _King Michael I of Romania and Crown Princess Margarita_

 _Prince Mohamed bin Nawaf bin Abdulaziz of Saudi Arabia and Princess Fadwa bint Khalid bin Abdullah bin Abdulrahman_

 _The Queen of Spain_

 _The King of Swaziland_

 _The Crown Princess of Sweden and The Duke of VÃstergÃ¶tland_

 _Princess Maha Chakri Sirindhorn of Thailand_

 _The King of Tonga_

 _The Crown Prince of Abu Dhabi_

 _Crown Prince Alexander and Crown Princess Katherine of Yugoslavia_

 _The Princess Elizabeth of Yugoslavia_

 _Dignitaries_

 _The Governor-General of Antigua and Barbuda_

 _The Governor-General of Australia and His Excellency Mr. Michael Bryce_

 _The Governor-General of The Bahamas and Lady Foulkes_

 _The Governor-General of Barbados_

 _The Governor-General of Belize and Lady Young_

 _The Governor-General of Canada and Mrs. David Johnston_

 _The Governor-General of Jamaica_

 _The Governor-General of New Zealand and Lady Satyanand_

 _The Governor-General of Papua New Guinea and Mrs Michael Ogio_

 _The Governor-General of the Solomon Islands and Lady Kabui_

 _The Governor-General of St Christopher and Nevis_

 _The Governor-General of St Lucia_

 _The Governor-General of St Vincent and the Grenadines and Lady Ballantyne_

 _The Prime Minister of Australia and Mr. Tim Mathieson_

 _The Prime Minister of The Bahamas and Ms Delores Miller_

 _The Prime Minister of Barbados_

 _The Prime Minister of New Zealand and Mrs. John Key_

 _The Prime Minister of Papua New Guinea and Lady Somare_

 _The Prime Minister of Saint Lucia and Mrs. Rosalia Nestor King_

 _The Prime Minister of Saint Vincent and The Grenadines and Mrs. Ralph Gonsalves_

 _The Premier of Bermuda and Mr. Germain Nkeuleu_

 _The Premier of The British Virgin Islands and Mrs. Ralph O'Neal_

 _The Premier of the Cayman Islands and Mrs. Kerry Bush_

 _The Hon. Sharon and Mr. Rodney Halford (Falkland Islands)_

 _The Chief Minister of Gibraltar and Mrs. Peter Caruana_

 _The Chief Minister of Montserrat and the Reverend Doctor Joan Delsol Meade_

 _The Hon. John and Mrs. Vilma Cranfield (St. Helena)_

 _Members of Government, Parliament and Devolved Administrations_

 _The Prime Minister and Mrs. David Cameron_

 _The Deputy Prime Minister and Ms. Miriam Gonzalez Duantez_

 _First Secretary of State, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs and Mrs. William Hague_

 _The Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Hon. Mrs. Osborne_

 _The Secretary of State for Justice and Lord Chancellor and Mrs. Kenneth Clarke_

 _The Secretary of State for the Home Department and Minister for Women and Equalities, and Mr. Philip May_

 _The Secretary of State for Culture, Olympics, Media and Sport and Mrs. Jeremy Hunt_

 _The Rt. Hon Ed Miliband, M.P and Ms. Justine Thornton_

 _The Speaker of the House of Commons and Mrs. John Bercow_

 _The Presiding Officer of the National Assembly for Wales and the Lady Elis-Thomas_

 _The Presiding Officer of the Scottish Parliament and Mrs. Alex Fergusson_

 _The Speaker of the Northern Ireland Assembly and Mrs. William Hay_

 _The Lord Speaker and Mr. Martin Hayman_

 _First Minister of Wales and Mrs. Carwyn Jones_

 _First Minister of Northern Ireland and Mrs. Peter Robinson_

 _First Minister of Scotland and Mrs. Alex Salmond_

 _The Mayor of London and Mrs. Boris Johnson_

 _The Rt. Hon. The Lord Mayor and The Lady Mayoress_

 _Sir Gus and Lady O'Donnell_

 _The Rt. Hon. The Lord Mayor of Westminster and Count Paolo Filo della Torre_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Simon Fraser_

 _Representatives from the Church and other Faiths_

 _The Most Reverend Gregorious, Archbishop of the Greek Archdiocese of Thysteira and Great Britain_

 _The Archbishop of Canterbury and Mrs. Rowan Williams_

 _Rabbi Anthony Bayfield_

 _Mr. Anil Bhanot_

 _The Archbishop of Armagh, Cardinal Archbishop Sean Brady_

 _Primus of the Scottish Episcopal Church, The Most Reverend David Chillingworth_

 _The Right Reverend John Christie, Moderator of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland_

 _Mr. Malcolm Deboo President, Zoroastrian Trust Funds of Europe_

 _The Rt. Reverend Doctor Norman Hamilton_

 _The Archbishop of Armagh, The Most Reverend Alan Edwin Harper_

 _Monsignor Philip Kerr, The Convener, Action of Churches Together in Scotland_

 _Commissioner Elizabeth Matear, Salvation Army_

 _The Archbishop of Wales, The Most Reverend Doctor Barry Morgan_

 _The Reverend Gareth Morgan Jones, President of the Free Church Council of Wales_

 _Cardinal Cormac Murphy-Connor_

 _The Archbishop of Westminster, The Most Reverend Vincent Nichols_

 _Cardinal Keith Patrick O'Brien, Archbishop of St. Andrews and Edinburgh_

 _Rabbi Alan Plancey_

 _Imam Mohammad Raza_

 _The Chief Rabbi (Lord Sacks)_

 _The Venerable Bogoda Seelawimala, Acting Head Monk, The London Buddhist Vihara_

 _Maulana Syed Raza Shabbarm, Muhammadi Trust_

 _Mr. Natubhai Shah, President, the Jain Academy_

 _Dr Indarjit Singh, Director, Network Sikh Organisations (UK)_

 _Canon Christopher Tuckwell_

 _The Reverend Martin Turner_

 _The Archbishop of York and Mrs. John Sentamu_

 _Senior Members of the Defence Services_

 _Major General and Mrs. William Cubitt, Major General Commanding Household Division and GOC London District_

 _Air Chief Marshal Sir Stephen and Lady Dalton, Chief of the Air Staff_

 _General Sir Nicholas and Lady Houghton_

 _Air Vice-Marshal the Hon. David and Mrs. Murray, Defence Services Secretary_

 _General Sir David and Lady Richards, Chief of the Defence Staff_

 _Admiral Sir Mark and Lady Stanhope, First Sea Lord and Chief of the Naval Staff_

 _General Sir Peter and Lady Wall, Chief of the General Staff_

 _Amongst the guests at The Wedding Service are all Heads of Mission in London representing countries with which the United Kingdom has normal diplomatic relations and Her Majesty's Lord Lieutenants for the United Kingdom. These individuals will not be accompanied by their spouses or partners._

 _Other guests at The Wedding Service, who may be recognisable to television viewers or whom have an official link to Prince George or Miss Bolton include the names below. Please note that this list is not exhaustive of any of the categories of guests charitable, military, friends or any other category invited._

 _All the following individuals have been invited with their spouses or partners if married or in a civil partnership:_

 _Miss Angelique Kerber_

 _Miss Angelique Kerber is a world known German tennis player. Miss Bolton has played publicly against her twice, in Wimbledon and the us open._

 _Mr. Roger Federer_

 _Roger Federer is a Swiss tennis player and was part of the team that trained Miss Bolton during her tennis career._

 _Mr. Rafael Nadal Parera_

 _Rafael Nadal Parera is a Spanish tennis player and world record holder. He was also part of the team that trainer Miss Bolton during her tennis career._

 _Major Tom Archer-Burton_

 _Major Archer Burton was Prince George's Commanding Officer in the Household Cavalry. He also led the Burnaby Blue expedition to southern Africa an African community project supported by Sentebale, in which Prince George was involved._

 _Miss Amanda Berry_

 _Amanda Berry is Chief Executive of BAFTA. Prince George has been President of BAFTA since 2045._

 _Mrs. Ann Chalmers_

 _Ann Chalmers is Chief Executive of the Child Bereavement Charity. Prince George has been Patron of the Charity since 2044. The Child Bereavement Charity educates professionals and supports families both when a child dies and when a child is bereaved._

 _Mrs. Julia Samuel_

 _Julia Samuel is Chair of the Child Bereavement Charity and also a family friend of Prince George. Prince George has been Patron of the Charity since 2044. The Child Bereavement Charity educates professionals and supports families both when a child dies and when a child is bereaved._

 _Mrs. Tessa Green_

 _Tessa Green is former Chairman of The Royal Marsden NHS Foundation Trust. Prince George became President of The Royal Marsden in May 2046 having undertaken two days of work experience there in 2046. The Prince helped out in a variety of departments, including medical research, catering and fundraising._

 _Brigadier Ed Smyth-Osbourne_

 _Brigadier Smyth-Osbourne was Prince George and Miss Bolton's Commanding Officer in the Household Regiment and acted as their military mentor._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Bryn Parry_

 _Former soldier Bryn Parry and his wife Emma founded the charity Help for Heroes to assist wounded service men and women. Both Prince George and Miss Bolton are supporters of the charity and they previously opened a new swimming pool at Headley Court in 2047, which had been funded by Help for Heroes._

 _Mr. Edward Gould_

 _Mr. Edward Gould was Master of All Souls College of Oxford University whilst Prince George and Miss Bolton were students._

 _Dr. Christophe Gudin_

 _Dr Christophe Gudin is the Vice-Provost of Le Rosey and was Prince George's Housemaster._

 _Miss Ellie Goulding_

 _Miss Glouding is an an English singer and songwriter. She is a close friend of Miss Bolton._

 _Mr. Edward Christopher Sheeran_

 _Mr. Edward Christopher Sheeran, best known as Ed Sheeran, is an English singer and songwriter. He is a close friend of the couple._

 _Mrs. Melissa Clark_

 _The journalist and news reporter Melissa Clark has known both Prince George and Miss Bolton for some time. She conducted their first joint interview together on the day their engagement was announced._

 _Mr. Ben Fogle_

 _Ben Fogle is best known as a travel writer, television presenter and adventurer and has met Prince George on a number of occasions._

 _Mr. Tom Walker_

 _Tom Walker is an English singer and songwriter. His song 'You and I' will be played by the Abbey's bells as the guests arrive at Westminster Abbey. He is a friend of Miss Bolton._

 _Mr. Samuel Frederick Smith_

 _Samuel Frederick Smitch, known as Sam Smith, is an English singer and songwriter and Academy Award holder. He is a friend of the couple._

 _Miss Adele Laurie Blue Adkins_

 _Adele Laurie Blue Adkins is best known as Adele. She is an English singer and songwriter. She performed at the annual Aching Hearts charity concert that was organised by Miss Bolton's mother, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. Adele is a very close friend of Miss Bolton._

 _Mr. Alexi Lubomirski_

 _Photographer Alexi Lubormirski took Prince George and Miss Bolton's official portrait photographs to mark their engagement. He will also take the formal photographs of the couple that will be released in due course._

* * *

I wake up first on the day of my daughter's wedding day. It's a beautiful morning but the sun hasn't risen yet. It's about half past five, which is the usual time for me to wake up. It's also the time my husband goes for his morning run, but that has been a bit difficult over the last six months and today, today it will be almost impossible to get through the black iron wrought gates that separate our home from the press and paparazzi. They've been camping there since Rory drove home because she revealed where her childhood home is. I'm so thankful that we bought a huge property, so that the gates are actually almost three kilometres away from the house. It gives us the privacy we so badly need today.

I roll over in the bed and look at my husband's glowing turquoise eyes. I love this look on him, it's something only I have ever seen. It's so full of love that my heart nearly bursts in my chest. I can't believe we're celebrating our 31st wedding anniversary this December.

I could stare at him all day.

"I thought I woke up first..." I whisper after minutes of silence between us. "Are you nervous about today?"

"A bit. I've never sung in front of anyone but you."

"You'll do fine and Rory will be blown away by our surprise." I tell him with a smile on my lips. For the last days we've been working on our wedding surprise for Rory and George. Troy and I will be singing Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight live on stage as Rory and George will dance their first dance as a married couple. No one knows about this but the band and us.

He shows me a small smirk, one that makes my heart skip three beats. "Our daughter is getting married today... to the Prince of the UK. She'll be a Royal."

"It still sounds surreal to me as well." I say back before I run my hands through his silky chestnut hair. "Are you going on a run through Richmond Park?"

He nods, "Zeus needs to move as much as me. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to do some yoga in the winter garden." I love how the sun shines through the stained glass when it rises. The whole room fills with pink peonies and green stems. "A nice vinyasa flow would be good. Something to get my heart rate up because I know we won't move a lot today."

"Sounds good." He agrees before kissing me passionately. As our lips touch a joint of pleasures rushes through my veins like it has been for the last 33 years that we've known each other. "But I know a better way to get your heart rate up." He says before rolling me on my back.

"Troy," I moan as he finds one of my erogenous zones on my neck. He knows what buttons to push to get what he wants. He always knew.

* * *

 **PRINCE GEORGE AND MS. LORELAI BOLTON'S WEDDING RINGS**

 _Prince George and Miss Lorelai Bolton have chosen Cleave and Company to make their wedding rings._

 _Miss Bolton's high polished mobius ring has been fashioned from a piece of Welsh Gold, gifted by His Majesty The King._

 _Prince George's ring will also be a mobius ring made out of Welsh Gold with a high polished finish. Both rings were crafted in the Cleave workshop._

 _The rings will be carried to Westminster Abbey on the day of the Wedding by Prince Louis of Wales, in his capacity as Best Man._

* * *

Dressed in my pale blue yoga attire from Lululemon, I walk down the staircase that leads to the kitchen. To my surprise, there's already a lot going on there. I thought Troy and I woke up first but turns out most of my daughters are awake already as well.

Della, Ana and Rory are already wide awake, sipping on their lemon teas. Just like me they're dressed in a sports bra and a yoga leggings.

Four women and one thought.

"I thought you guys were still sleeping." I breathe out as I stop at the white marbled kitchen island. Dawn is slowly filling the sky.

"We couldn't sleep so we thought we'd start the day with yoga to calm our minds." Ana says with a shrug. She's dressed in a white leggings and black sports bra.

"Just like me. Where's Zeus?"

"Out at the gates, barking at the press." Della says with a grin on her lips. Just like all of us, she has wrapped her hair into a bun that's on top of her head. She chose a deep purple sports bra with matching leggings.

"He's good because the paparazzi have started to back off a little bit." Rory mirrors her oldest sister's grin before taking a sip of her lemon tea.

I smile, "Your Dad wants to go on a run through Richmond Park with him. I thought it could be tricky with the press following his every move..."

Ana waves her hand at me, "No, he'll be fine with Zeus by his side. He's a guard dog after all."

"I bet now you're thinking getting Zeus really pays off, don't you?" Rory asks me. Her workout outfit consists of light green leggings and a fuchsia coloured sports bra by the brand that sponsored her through all four Grand Slams and the Olympics. Lululemon is the only brand she ever wore for working out.

I giggle, "Yes, I kind of do. When you guys convinced me to get him, I was hesitant first... But he's family now."

"He really is." Ana agrees with me.

"Just like Lily and Luna." Della says with a nod.

"I wanted to do yoga in the winter garden. Let's head there." I suggest and walk out f e white marbled kitchen. I walk through the dining room with the huge walnut table that has twenty light grey velvet chairs. The grey marbled fireplace has framed wedding photos of Della and Wlad, Ana and Sasha and Troy and me on it. After today, there will be a photo of Rory and George as well.

I open the double French doors of the winter garden and take in the stunning colours scheme that's happening in here. The pinks of the peonies from the stained glass and the bright colours of oranges, reds and pinks from the sunrise. It's stunning.

Perfect for an hour long of Yin Yoga.

I've moved the couches, armchairs and coffee tables to the side last night so there's a lot of space to do yoga. The yoga mats are rolled up and hanging horizontally on hooks on the walls next to the French double doors. There are ten mats total, five on each wall. Every family member has a Lululemon yoga mat: Troy's mat is black, mine is a pale purple, Della's is a deep navy, Ana's a pale yellow, Nate's a turquoise colour, Jo's red, Rory's pink, Elias' orange, Calloway's grey and Gideon's rainbow coloured because he doesn't have a favourite colour.

I pick up my mat and roll it out in the middle of the room. A pink peonies from the stained glass of the ceiling is at the front of the mat. I love doing yoga here every morning.

Rory, Della and Ana follow me before we all start our very own yoga practice, listening to it breaths and our bodies... becoming one with our body again before this life changing day.

* * *

 **PRINCE GEORGE AND MISS LORELAI BOLTON: ANNOUNCEMENT OF TITLES**

 _The King has today been pleased to confer two Dukedoms, the Dukedom of Norfolk and Oxfordshire, on Prince George of Wales. His titles will be Duke of Oxford, Earl of Rosslyn and Baron Chichester of Belfast._

 _Prince George thus becomes His Royal Highness The Duke of Oxford, and Miss Lorelai Bolton on marriage will become Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford, Countess of Rosslyn and Baroness Chichester of Belfast._

* * *

"Oh, Rory, you look stunning!" I breathe out with tears in my eyes. "George's going to be blown away."

She smiles at me, her bright blue eyes are sparkling as much as the tiara on her head. Her wedding dress for the ceremony at Westminster Abbey is in ivory. It has long sheer silk sleeves with silk covered buttons. Grace Kelly, Princess Margret as well as the Princess of Wales inspired the wedding dress. Virginie Viard, the creative director of Chanel, designed the gown that has a boat cut neckline in sheer silk so the sweetheart neckline from the silk floral laced dress underneath is still visible, similar to the wedding dress of the Princess of Wales. The back however is exposed by a big V-cut. The edges of the V-cut form big waves because of the sheer silk that covers the dress until the waist where it meets the lace-floral covered organza fabric which makes the skirt. The A-cut silk ivory dress is tight at the waist and has all 53 commonwealth country flowers stitched on the organza skirt. The organza and the sheer silk sleeves as well as the exposed back take away the heaviness of the dress. It appears light and airy. The flower application starts at the very edge of the six meter train and grows up until her tight waist, they end at the Royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom that Rory has explicitly asked to have embroidered as well. There are even a few English roses, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, Forget-Me-Nots, Astilbe, Astrantia and Myrtle - to follow the Royal tradition and in remembrance of the Duchesses of Cambridge and Sussex who had those flowers in their wedding bouquet.

But Rory chose to go with bright pink peonies for her wedding bouquet because they're her favourite flowers and mine as well. Ana, Della and I all had a simple bouquet of pink peonies on our wedding day. And I feel so honoured that she decided to follow the tradition.

However she decided to not break with the Royal tradition of having myrtle in her bouquet, so the big pink peonies are surrounded by white myrtle. The sprig of myrtle came from the same plant used in Queen Elizabeth's wedding bouquet back in 1947.

Rory's something old are my diamond earrings that I wore on my wedding day. I gifted them to her. Her something borrowed is the Fife tiara which is already sitting on her head. This tiara was made circa 1887 and was based off a design by Oscar Massin. It is almost exactly like his tiara for the Exposition Universelle of 1878 in Paris, the only difference being the shape of some of the diamonds. The pear shaped diamonds in the middle are hanging so that they move freely. There are nearly 200 carats of diamonds set in gold and silver.

The tiara is keeping the veil in place, that is made of layers of soft ivory silk tulle with a trim of hand-embroidered flowers, which was embroidered by the Royal School of Needlework, based at Hampton Court Palace. The dressmakers used the Carrickmacross lace-making technique, which originated in Ireland in the 1820s. Hand-cut lace flowers were created individually and added onto ivory silk tulle. The floral application consists of English roses, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, Forget-Me-Nots, Astilbe, Astrantia, Myrtle and peonies that embrace George's royal coat of arms as well as Rory's and the coat of arms of his Majesty the King, the Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis.

Her something new is the simple rose gold necklace with a half moon pendant that's covered in paradescha sapphires. Troy had it made for her.

As for her something blue she chose to have on the edge of her veil, above her and George's royal coat of arms, she has stitched in George's and her initials in the same pale blue along with their wedding date.

I can't believe my youngest daughter is getting married!

To the future King of England.

"I love you, Mom." She whispers before embracing me tightly. She spent her last night before becoming the Duchess of Oxford in her childhood home in Richmond. The roughly 35 minute ride from here to Westminster Abbey will be filled with hundreds of thousands of Londoners waving and cheering on this very special day.

My heart swells with so much love that I have to hold myself together to not cry and ruin my make up. "I love you, too."

"Your Royal Highness," a deep male voice says, slicing through the hectic noise that's surrounding us.

Rory's head swings around, reacting to the title already. "Norris,"

The man in the black suit holds up a pair of ivory silk heels by Givenchy. "Your footwear, Your Royal Highness."

"Thank you but I'm not a member of the Royal Family yet." She says as he hands her the shoes.

I stare at her with wide eyes, "You're not wearing any shoes?"

Rory turns the shoes over and I can see that there are words written in a beautiful calligraphic handwriting in gold on the pale blue soles.

'My Queen,

Loving you is the best that's ever happened to me. I can't wait for the world to see you as what you've always been to me, the Queen of my heart. Today I'm marrying my best friend, my soulmate. My heart beats for you. You are the pulse to my heartbeat.

Ever Thine,

Ever Mine,

Ever Ours.

G'

"Did George write that?"

Rory nods, "Meghan taught him calligraphy."

"For your shoes?"

She looks up, "Yes. And the love letter he gave me yesterday. I read it this morning."

I didn't know that. "That's so sweet... Did you write on his shoes as well?"

She nods, "But not a whole love letter like him."

"What did you write?"

"I used Paul Neruda's Love sonnet: I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."

I stare at her with wide eyes, "That fit on his shoes?"

Rory chuckles, "George has big feet and my handwriting is quite small. So yes. I didn't expect him to get so personal with it otherwise I would have come up with something myself." She says with a sigh, "Now, the people will think I am uncreative because I used words that already exist when they will see the shoes. Oh, well, I cannot please everyone."

"They will see your shoes?"

"Of course they will. There will be an exhibition at Buckingham Palace for a whole year with our wedding outfits and photos we're going to take today. People all over the world will want to see my dress up close. They want to know what went on behind the scenes. People are noisy. Maureen, the head of social media, said it could possibly move to Windsor if the interest continues to be so big. Or maybe Kensington Palace."

"Will you put the love letter on display as well?"

"Yes. Mine and his. At least I used my own words this time." She shrugs, "Can you help me put them on?"

"Sure." I grab her shoes and she lifts the organza skirt of her dress. I place the ivory silk shoes in front of her pale blue manicured toes and she slips into the shoes with ease. "Okay, I think you're ready to get married."

She lets go of the skirt and her shoes disappear underneath the layers of the organza skirt that's full of the flowers from the commonwealth countries. It's such a detailed work... Of course people from all over the world will want to see her wedding dress. It's stunning!

"Mom, we need to go now." Adaline urges me.

But I can't let my little girl go. In just a few minutes she's going to be a Mountbatten-Windsor. She'll be the Duchess of Oxford. A Duchess... a future Queen. I shake my head, I never thought this would happen. Never.

"Mom,"

I wince as I feel Della's hand on my shoulder, "We've got to go." She says to me before looking at her youngest sister. "George's the lucky one, not the other way around. Never forget that."

"Is that your finale marriage advice?"

"No, that was my advice as a feminist. My advice as your sister is to enjoy every freaking second with him because time flies by quickly. Before you know it, you'll be a mother yourself and you're going to have to redo your makeup three times on your daughter's wedding day, because you can't stop crying." She says before looking at me. Adaline chose a stunning royal blue coloured dress by Vivienne Westwood with a matching tailored coat that has embroidery and a matching hat with peonies.

Rory chuckles before embracing us both. "I love you guys."

Wladimir walks over to us dressed in a black tuxedo and a bow. His silver eyes stare at Rory for a moment and he gulps, clearly feeling the same way as her wife and me. "Enjoy this day. Take a deep breath every now and then and let it all sink in. Be present and don't stress too much. It's your day." He tells her in clear Russian.

Rory nods before she embraces him, "I'll see you at Westminster Abbey."

Ana and Sasha will leave after Della, Wlad and me, because they're technically higher on the social ladder than us. Ever since Sasha decided to take on the title Prince of Romanov, he's officially royalty as well. Even if he doesn't have a kingdom to rule over anymore. But by protocol it means they have to arrive after us, the commoners.

The rest of our family is already at Westminster Abbey.

The six bridesmaids and six page boys are running around in our living room that we've cleared of most of the furniture. The page boys - among which Elias, Calloway and Gideon are - are wearing a uniform based on a Foot Guards officer uniform, in a red fabric that matches George's uniform. The three other boys are Princess Eugenie's, Princess Beatrice's and Lady Louise's children.

The bridesmaids include my granddaughters Caroline and Isabella as well as the girl of Isla Philips, the daughter of Peter and Autumn Philips. The three of them have blonde hair that's sparkling in the sun which is peaking through the glass facade in our living room. They look so lovely!

The bridesmaids are wearing ivory ballerina length dresses that were fashioned from the same fabric as Jo's maid of honour dress. The box-pleated skirts finish with English Cluny lace at the tail end of the skirts. The dresses have the traditional puff sleeves and the necklines are also trimmed with he English Cluny lace. The buttons of the miniature dresses mirror Rory's and the dresses are finished off with a pale pink silk sash which has their names and the date of the wedding hand-embroidered into the sash. They're wearing ivory coloured satin shoes with Swarovski crystal buckles. Each flower girl has a hair wreath made of lily-of-the-valley, forget-me-nots, astilbe and pink peonies sitting on top of their heads.

It's a mad house of children.

I couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, Jo appears in a gorgeous ivory silk dress that's been tailored to her body shape. It shares the same 16 buttons covered in garza silk and organza that are fastened by delicate Rouleau loops on the back of the short sleeved dress, in her hair she's wearing a flower piece made out of the same flowers as the bridesmaids flower wreaths. Her ivory satin Ralph Russo thud against the marble floor, announcing her entrance. She snaps her fingers, causing all six page boys and bridesmaids to stop running.

Josephine is Rory's maid of honour and in charge of the page boys and bridesmaids. She'll drive with them to the abbey and from what I've seen she has them under control. They will behave on the 30 minute long drive. All twelve of them. "All tongues out, I'm going to check for gum and candy."

All twelve boys and girls open their mouth and Jo starts checking before looking at me. "You have to go."

I know but I can't bring myself to leave. Goosebumps start covering my bare arms and legs as I feel my husband's presence behind me.

"Gabriella, you have to leave with Wlad and Della right now. Otherwise we're late." Troy's voice fills my ears. I turn around and stare at his handsome body. Hermes did a fantastic job with this black tuxedo.

He's right. I nod and turn around to face the breathtaking bride that is my daughter. "We'll see you at the altar." I kiss her head before letting go.

"I'm the one in white." She jokes with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

It's a surreal drive to Westminster Abbey. There are hundreds of thousands of people lined up at the streets, waving and cheering at us. A drone is following the Rolls-Royce Phantom VI we're sitting in and I find myself amazed by everything that's going on. Policemen on motorcycles are leading the way and following us. The roads in and around the processional route were closed to traffic this morning. London's Metropolitan police told us that they calculated their security men for ten million people, costing more than 320 million pounds. At first I thought they were joking, not because of the hefty cost we're paying but about of the numbers they calculated with. But now... seeing the huge amounts of people that remind me of the Queen's coronation or Obama's inauguration ceremony, I think they should add a few millions to their calculations. This is like a dream! It's absolutely crazy!

It's the wedding of the century.

And no cost, no number of security men or witnesses will ruin Rory's wedding day. It's her day that she chooses to share with the world. It's not her duty to have a public wedding, but it's her choice. She chooses this life.

And on top she chose to declare August the 9th as a public holiday.

The route from Richmond all the way to central London is quite a long one for a royal wedding. But the 30 minute drive passes by quicker than I thought it would and suddenly we stop in front of that impressive cathedral that's Westminster Abbey. After Della, Wlad and me, Ana and Sasha will arrive before the Royal Family will start filling the Westminster Abbey with the King being the last with his wife the Queen Consort. And then Troy will arrive with the bride. Jo will be in another Rolls-Royce behind them with twelve kids all under six.

The deep red Rolls-Royce stops at the entrance of Westminster Abbey. A second later a staff member of the royals opens the door for us. Wlad gets out first before Adaline and me follow. I get greeted by even more cheers, louder screams that hurt my eardrums but I put on a smile and look over my shoulder. The masses I stare at make me breathless for a moment. It's impressive to say the least. I can't believe all of these people are here to see this wedding.

The wedding of the century.

Della, Wlad and me smile and wave at the waiting crowds that are going to see the royals shortly. I can't believe how many people are here! Then I turn around and walk into the church where Queen Elizabeth II was crowned, the Prince of Wales married the Princess of Wales, King Charles was crowned and now Prince George will marry Rory.

The outside of the church is decorated with a beautiful flower arch made out of pink and white peonies. The roses crawl up the western side of the gothic abbey church until they embrace the two pointed towers. On the wreath of the left tower hangs a white G that's made of white peonies. The right tower has a white L hanging from the wreath. Between the two towers, on the pointed tip, stands the Duke and Duchess's of Oxford coat of arms moulded out of gold that has been especially created for today. The coat of arms of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford weighs over a hundred kilograms and is a gift from his Majesty the King. It will be going on display in the Tower of London after the wedding. The bells are ringing, creating the melody of Rory's favourite song: Just You and I by Tom Walker. It will change once the ceremony starts.

The inside has been transformed into a garden of English roses, lily of the valley, hyacinth, forget-me-nots, astilbe, astrantia, myrtle and peonies as well. The colour palette is white and soft pinks mixed in light greens of eucalyptus branches and more greenery. The peonies and English roses in white and soft pink are even hanging from the roof on transparent ropes, not hiding the stunning architecture of the church but enchanting it. There are lots of lit candles along the pale green carpeted path that leads down the aisle.

The wedding guests consist of different heads of states and Commonwealth leaders, members of religious organisations, the diplomatic corps, several military officials, members of the British Royal Household, members of foreign royal families from all over the world, but also lots of friends. Tennis stars, celebrities from music, film and theatre, Olympians as well as lots of doctors and nurses, paramedics and about a hundred people from different charity organisations that were chosen directly by George and Rory for their remarkable work. In total there are 1,500 guests attending the wedding ceremony, which is 400 less than the wedding of Prince William. All of these people were invited to the luncheon in the gardens of Buckingham Palace after the ceremony and around 300 guests will be at the evening dinner hosted by the Prince of Wales in one of the state rooms at Buckingham Palace.

We walk past the seated wedding guests in tailored morning coats, uniforms or lounge suits. The women are wearing day dresses with different coloured hats and fascinators in all shapes and heights. The guests smile at us and I even recognise a few faces as we walk down the pale green carpeted aisle. The floral smell fills my nose along with the wonderful smelling candles by Jo Malone. They created the candles especially for today. Smaller versions of these candles are part of the gift bags for the guests. Tomorrow the label will sell the same candles online and in their stores. It's the only kind of candle that will not only be in their standard collection but also always stay a charity candle. Every cent spent for those candles will be directly donated to children fighting against cancer. The money will not only support the child but also the families who are suffering just as much.

This is just one way of how my daughter and her husband will change the world.

George and Louis are already standing at the altar. The groom is wearing the Colonel of the Irish Guards uniform and his brother chose to wear the uniform of a Captain of the Household Cavalry. They look just like William and Harry on William's wedding day.

The Princes of Wales walk over to us as soon as George's warm brown eyes spot Wlad, Della and me approaching them. George shakes Wlad's hand before hugging my oldest daughter. "What do you think?" He asks before hugging me.

"It's stunning. The flower arrangements are spectacular and the candles make the place smell amazing. Are you nervous?"

"He's not nervous. He hit the jackpot with Rory." Della whispers and chuckles, well aware that there are 25 cameras pointed at us right now.

George and Louis smile at us before the groom leans forward. "She's right. I've hit the jackpot with her."

"Told you."

Louis grins, "I swear, I'm so looking forward to our Christmases. You're the funniest sister-in-law I could have wished for."

"You know what they say, you don't just marry your partner but the whole family." Della tells him with a smirk. "And our family is pretty big."

"We should get seated." Wlad says before they can share another word.

George nods and we walk over to our side at of the altar. The stunning wooden rows are beautifully decorated with flower arrangements of pink peonies. Victoria, Miley, Lucas and Liam are sitting behind Ryan and Kelsi. Diana is sitting next to Kelsi and Nate. Wladimir walks into the row first before Della and me follow. Troy will be sitting next to me in less than five minutes.

And in an hour my daughter will be married to the Prince of UK.

They'll be the Duke and Duchess of Oxford.

The next King and Queen.

I take a seat in my icy blue silk Carolina Herrera dress under a matching tailored coat with white embroidery in the middle and on the edges of the sleeves. The floral fascinator on my head is by Philipp Tracey.

And then I wait.

* * *

 **THE ORDER OF SERVICE FOR PRINCE GEORGE AND MISS LORELAI BOLTON'S WEDDING**

 _The Official Order of Service for the Wedding of Prince George and Miss Lorelai Bolton has been made available for the public to download for free from 0001hrs Thursday 8th August._

 _The Order of Service includes full details about the processions, music, hymns, prayers and readings. The Service is from Common Worship._

 _Like any couple getting married, Prince George and Miss Bolton have taken a great deal of care in selecting all elements for their service. This has been a collaborative effort led by Prince George and Mis Bolton. They have also sought the advice of The Prince of Wales for the orchestral music before the Service begins._

 _Copies of the Order of Service will be given to all those attending Westminster Abbey._

* * *

The angelic voice of soprano singer Elin Manahan Thomas starts filling the Abbey, silencing all whispers, as my daughter starts walking down the aisle. Goosebumps cover my arms and legs as Thomas sings Eternal Source of Light Divine accompanied by the organ, harps and violins. Her voice is so delicate yet it fills this cathedral to the highest points of Westminster Abbey's ceiling. I can't see her yet, but I can feel her power, pride and love.

A strong sense of peace and pure bliss overcomes me. It's overwhelming. Truly overwhelming.

This right here, is the union of two loved ones.

Nothing more and nothing less.

It's perfection. Everything is perfect on this day.

And then... I get to see the first glimpse of my daughter walking down the aisle with her father next to her. My heart bursts with love and pride so suddenly that I have to hold back the tears with all I have. She looks magnificent. The veil is not being held by anyone but it's flowing down the pale green carpet. My daughter is swanning down the aisle. Her dress seems glowing as the stained glass from the windows coat her in a magical lightning. She looks like an angel, a real Queen. There's so much happiness and love in her eyes. She's bursting with it.

Josephine is leading the six bridesmaids and page boys behind her sister and father. She has Caroline and Isabella on each side while the two daughters of Isla Philips as well as the two daughters of Autumn Philips walk behind them. Calloway, Gideon, Elias, Princess Eugenie, Princess Beatrice and Lady Louise's boys are behind them, looking like miniature versions of George in their red uniforms.

But Rory... Rory is stealing the show. As she should be on her big wedding day.

The lightning is breathtaking. She looks like an angel sent from heaven.

After a three minute walk down the aisle, she has finally made it. She arrived at George's side.

Where she belongs.

Troy walks over to me and squeezes my hand.

I'm too amazed to react in anyway.

This feels like a dream.

A dream that's coming true right in front of my eyes.

And the eyes of 5 billion people.

* * *

 **LUNCHTIME RECEPTION**

 _His Majesty The King is giving a Lunchtime Reception at Buckingham Palace for around 1,500 guests drawn from the Wedding Service congregation._

 _Guests will also be served a selection of canapés, including:_

 _\- Gressingham Duck English Goats cheese from Paxton and Whitfield_

 _-English Asparagus_

 _\- Welsh organic Celery Salt_

 _\- Mushroom Crostini with Rosemary Lemon Cashew Cream_

 _\- Beetroot 'caviar' blinis_

 _\- Langoustines from the North West Coast of Scotland_

 _\- Pork from the Cotswolds_

 _\- English Crayfish_

 _\- Windsor Estate Lamb_

 _\- Smoked Haddock from the East Coast of Scotland_

 _\- Beef from the Castle of Mey Selections in the North Highlands of Scotland_

 _\- English Rhubarb_

 _\- Balsamic tomato and pesto canapés_

 _\- Organic mini pumpkin and ricotta tarts Sweet Potato, Chestnut, and Sesame Balls_

 _\- Indian Spiced Rostis Mini Masala Dosas_

 _Sweet canapés will also be served, including:_

 _\- Champagne and Pistachio Macaroons_

 _\- Orange Crème Brûlée Tartlets_

 _\- Blood Orange Pate de Fruit_

 _\- Raspberry Financier_

 _\- Vegan Rhubarb Crème Brûlée Tartlet_

 _\- Vegan Passion Fruit Praline_

 _\- Vegan White Chocolate Ganache Truffle_

 _\- Vegan Milk Chocolate Praline with Nuts_

 _\- Vegan Dark Chocolate Peanut Butter Tartlets_

 _\- Date and walnut cinnamon bites_

 _The wine card will feature an exclusive collection of the Royal Family as well as wine bottles from the Bolton vineyards in Bordeaux, France. Pol Roger Brut Réserve Champagne as well as non-alcoholic, sugar free drinks will be offered at the luncheon._

 _The reception will also included the cutting of the wedding cake and speeches from His Majesty The King, The Prince of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Prince Louis of Wales, who is the Best Man, will act as compere for the Reception_.

* * *

With Troy's hand wrapped around mine, we follow the Duke and Duchess of Oxford through the impressive hallways of Buckingham Palace. After the ceremony, the joined families drove to Buckingham Palace where we waited for the happy couple to come back from their carriage possession. And now we're on our way to the famous balcony on which the couple will share their official second kiss as the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They had shared a kiss in front of the Westminster Abbey to give the waiting crowd a reward for their persistence. I mean, most of them have camped in front of the Westminster Abbey for days before the wedding. They deserved more than a few friendly waves and 1000-watt smiles.

They deserved to witness the first kiss.

But now the crowds that have gathered in front of Buckingham Palace will get their reward as well. We walk into the centre room that's known as the golden room under the royals that leads to the world's most famous balcony. With hardwood floors that get covered by a Persian rug and golden walls the name has clearly found its source. There's so much history within these walls. Buckingham is a stunning palace. Golden stucco is on the ceilings and paintings hang on the walls. There's an marbled fireplace with a huge golden framed mirror above it and a glass chandelier that resembles a flower hanging from the ceiling - a colourful and peculiar main attraction - as well as Chinese embroideries and candelabra. There are a few chairs but other than that there's no furniture. The large dining table has been removed. Which is for a reason as we are quite a lot of people. We're 25 people which is significantly smaller than the group of 30 that usually appears on the balcony after the Trooping the Colour that's in summer to remember Elizabeth II who died nearly a year ago. The festival was originally her birthday party but it has now turned into a way to remember Britain's longest reigning monarch.

The windows in front of us show the Mall. It's a breathtaking view of the waiting crowds. Rory gets stopped by her hair and makeup artist. She called her the Duchess of Oxford. Her title. It sounds surreal. My daughter the Duchess of Oxford Lorelai Olivia Valentina Mountbatten-Windsor. It's a mouthful of a new name. But to me she's always going to be Rory.

Just Rory.

I watch the hair and makeup team fix her hair and makeup as the photographer and camerawomen film within these walls. There will be a documentary from BBC covering the time from the engagement interview all the way to the day after the wedding.

Another gift from the Duke and Duchess of Oxford to the British people.

"Okay." Claire, her makeup artist says to Rory. "You're all set, Your Royal Highness."

My daughter looks over her left shoulder and over to us. The camera of the photographer starts clicking, "Everyone ready?" She asks both of her families now.

She looks so stunning in that light. The Fife tiara on her head is sparkling like crazy and the smile with her rosy cheeks makes my heart swell with love. She's still in her wedding dress. She and George are going to drive through the closed streets in a silver Jaguar that's electric after we take the official portrait in the Throne Room that will be shared with the public tomorrow and the private photos in the garden of Buckingham Palace. They might release a few for their wedding anniversaries and Christmas but most of them will never see the public eye.

Then the doors to the balcony gets opened by a member of the Royal staff. A wall of loud cheering hits us that it takes me a moment to get used to the volume.

I know that Rory has made a few appearances on the balcony before so she's probably used to it but not me. She has stood on this balcony for the last five Trooping of Colour festivals to watch a fly next to George, breaking the most strict royal rule that is no ring, no bring. But George brought her without a ring. Five times.

It drove the world crazy.

Just like today.

"Is it always so loud?" I ask.

Catherine smiles at me, "Yes. But you get used to it."

Meghan nods at me with a silly smile on her lips before shaking her head, "Yeah, no. You'll never get used to that. But this will be the only time you're going to stand on that balcony so I say enjoy it." She giggles as the newlyweds step on to the balcony first. I can see them waving to the crowds as the photographer takes a photo of the couple from a perspective the world won't ever see. They see Rory and George standing on the red balcony, waving to the cheering crowd with smiles on her faces. But this perspective is just as beautiful.

It almost makes me cry.

After thirty seconds the King nods to us, giving us the signal to step on to the balcony as well. First the six bridesmaids and page boys step in front of the newlyweds and then Troy and me, and Catherine and William. After us comes the King.

And then the rest of the family follows.

My eyes glide over the crowds that are cheering and waving with flags of Great Britain. I had no idea that 2 billion people look like tiny little needles from up here. The crowds seem endless! The Abbey bells are ringing, there are so many heart shaped balloons flowing in the sky and overhead fighters are humming as they fly over our heads. It's crazy loud and somehow the best welcome I could have asked for from the British people. They celebrate this union. They accept her with open arms. It fills my heart with a sense of peace.

This is her destiny.

It can't be any other way.

I look at Rory and George, they are giggling and waving like the rest of us. I'm in awe of everything that happened today and that is going to happen. It's a well structured wedding but at the same time it's intimate.

I have no idea how that works when billions of people are staring at you.

And then the chants of a kiss start clearly reaching my ears. It's so loud! Two billion people demand a kiss.

How can you say no to that?

But to my surprise George kisses the back of Rory's right hand, mirroring the gesture that his grandfather performed on his wedding day to Princess Diana. Rory blushes and smirks at George as they have forgotten the billions of people watching them in this very moment. They blend out everything that surrounds them: the flying planes, the heart shaped balloons, the cheering crowd and the everlasting demands for a kiss. For this very public moment, they seem to be in their own bubble. They're bursting with love for one another.

My daughter looks at her husband before fondling his right cheek with her left hand. The paradescha sapphires on her engagement ring are glittering in the sun and underneath it is a gold wedding band. George lays his hand over hers and I'm sure the camera gets a stunning shot of his wedding ring as well. They're smiling all over as they press their foreheads against one another.

The press will think this moment is staged. The press will write they're fake because it looks like it's straight out of a fairytale movie. But it's not. This is Rory and George in their purest form.

Head over heels in love with each other.

And then they share their second kiss as newlyweds.

Their lips stay locked for six long seconds. The press will call it a passionate kiss. A kiss that's lasting too long to be called appropriate anymore. A kiss that doesn't fit into the Royal protocol.

But for Rory and George it's a way to show their gratitude to the waiting crowds. So, they kiss again.

Because three billion people deserve three billion kisses.

But George and Rory decide that three are enough for now.

The world has just witnessed the birth of a whole new Royal generation.

* * *

"One, two, three. Smile!" The photographer says as we take the 100th photo in the throne room at Buckingham Palace.

We all grin into the camera. It took Alexi Lubomirski three takes to position our large family properly. I felt like a chicken getting chased around but eventually, he found a setting that's going to work. He took a few photos of Rory, George and the king first before they took photos of the line of succession with the King and Queen of England, George, Rory, William, Catherine, Charlotte and Louis. It turned out stunning.

Then the couple took photos with all the page boys and bridesmaids before they got too bored or tired. After that it was time to take photos with both families and the page boys along with the bridesmaids.

Rory already took photos with Troy and me. George did the same with his parents. It's a photo marathon and the throne room will not be the last location for taking photos. After we're done here, Rory and George will walk down to gardens of Buckingham Palace where they will take a few photos at the lake that's surrounded by blossoming Lily of The Valley and English roses. The photos will be breathtaking and I'm sure George and Rory will share a few photos with the public. There has been a camera team from BBC following her and George's every step. The footage will be used for a documentary, which will be released a month after the wedding.

And then they can finally join the luncheon held by the King.

And now Rory is taking photos with us - the Bolton women. George already had his turn with the Wales and Sussex men and the King.

The king has left to host the luncheon for 600 guests. A nanny has taken care of the page boys and bridesmaids to keep them entertained. It feels nice to not worry about my you best sons but at the same time it's a bit weird.

However the silence is definitely welcomed.

"Okay, that's it. We're done here, Your Royal Highness." Alexi Lubomirski says before looking at images on the display of his camera. Catherine is looking over his shoulder with genuine interest.

"Those are some very nice photos." The Princess of Wales says with a smile on her lips. "I think you can go to the garden now."

Rory nods before walking over to George. "We'll see you guys at the luncheon." She says before grabbing George's hand. I watch the Duke and Duchess of Oxford walking out of the throne room with the photographer and a few royal staff members following them.

And suddenly we're alone.

It's a weird feeling.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" Catherine asks me as I still stare at the open door.

"Yes." I admit before looking at her. She's wearing a beautiful bright pink fascinator that matches her Alexander McQueen dress.

"Don't worry about loosing her. I'm still very close to my family as well." She whispers to me. "George promised Rory that her family will continue being a part of her life. William made the same promise to me when I wed him."

I nod, "I hope so."

She smiles at me before embracing me. "I will take good care of her." She promises me. "We are now a family."

* * *

 **ROYAL WEDDING EVENING RECEPTION**

 _His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales is giving a private Evening Reception at Buckingham Palace for Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, and their close friends and family._

 _The Departure_

 _The couple travelled from Clarence House to Buckingham Palace in a silver blue Jaguar E-Type Concept Zero. This vehicle was originally manufactured in 1968, and has since been converted to electric power. Its license plate features today's date, which will, of course, be the date of their anniversary in the future._

 _The Bride_

 _The Bride's evening dress is designed by Sarah Burton for Alexander McQueen. It is a fitted ivory georgette gown and has an off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline with a criss-crossed bodice and a sweeping train made out of silk._

 _The Duchess of Oxford is wearing the same shoes as for the wedding ceremony. They're from Givenchy made in silky satin with soles painted in baby blue._

 _The Duchess's hair has been styled for the Evening Reception by George Northwood._

* * *

I rest my head on my husband's shoulder as I watch our big children dancing to the orchestra on the dance floor in Buckingham Palace. Adaline's dancing with Wlad, Ana with Sasha and Lorelai with George. The Duchess of Oxford has changed from her stunning wedding gown that she wore to Westminster Abbey into a gown by British designer Alexander McQueen. An off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline gives this stunning ivory georgette gown an elegant, feminine flair. Details like the criss-crossed bodice and sweeping train make it unforgettable and classy. This dress is fitted and stunning. It's so different from her other dress.

She looks beautiful in both wedding gowns.

"Can you believe those are our children?" I whisper to my husband as I watch our children dancing. Della is dancing with Wlad, Ana with Sasha and Rory with George. Just an hour ago my daughter delivered a groundbreaking speech in which she thanked the Royal Family for their support and the warm welcome. It was the first speech of a Royal bride to be broadcasted on television ever.

My daughter wrote history today more than once.

My husband smiles at me before kissing my head. "I think we did a good job as parents so far."

I lift my head off of his shoulder and look at me. "We still have to see how the three little ones turn out."

He chuckles, "Those boys will be easy compared to all the worry I had with our girls."

He obviously has no idea what's still ahead of us. "You think raising those three girls was hard? Wait until our three boys reach puberty. Then you're going to have some serious fun."

He sighs, "Somehow, I cannot wait for them to grow up into fine men. I can't wait to see how their lives are going to unravel, who they marry and how they find their happiness. And I'm so grateful to have this experience with you, my love."

I lift my head off of his shoulder and look at him. "A million times more."

"A bloody million times more, my love."

I kiss him softly now that the cameras have stopped rolling and we have a moment to ourselves. It's late in the night and there will be fireworks to finish the night soon. Before we all start gathering outside, I decide it's time to go to the loo once more. "I'll be right back." I tell him before rising from my chair and walking out of one of the many ball rooms where the Queen used to hold her state banquets. I can't believe I am in the same room where so many historical figures where before me.

I walk out of the room and down the wide hallway that has a deep red carpet and more of the floral arrangements that already filled the Abbey. It smells beautifully, especially along with the burning Jo Malone candles. It's a maze on the second floor of the Buckingham Palace. I pass several rooms before suddenly, right in front of the staircase that leads down to the loos, my son's deep voice.

I stop and peak inside. Charlotte is with him. She's dressed in a stunning Elie Saab dress in a champagne colour. It's sparkling from the many crystals and delicate lace. She looks beautiful, something my son definitely has noticed as well.

"Char,"

"Don't Char me. You are too late, Nate!" She hisses at him.

"Let me explain-"

She points at him with her forefinger, "You waited all this time to make your move. You have no right to be jealous of Christian!"

"He's a bastard who's trying to get into your panties!"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm just looking out for you. Ever since you started dating you're choosing one prick after another-"

"Stop!" She says to him, "I don't need you to hold my hand! I am a grown up. I decide whom I fuck with and whom not! You bloody broke his nose, Nate! His nose!"

I frown. He did? I didn't notice a fight.

"You don't want to know what he said to his friends about you."

"No, I do. Tell me, what made you snap like that?"

"Charlotte,"

"Tell me!"

"He wanted to fuck you just for the sake of fucking the third in line! He said he wanted to fuck you to know if the rumours were true."

"What rumours?"

"That you're a femme fatale. You play with men. You eat them alive. Char, you need to stop."

"You don't tell me what to do! You don't-"

"Charlotte,"

"No, Nate. I'm done. Leave me alone." She turns on her heel but my son grabs her wrist before pulling her back, right into his arms.

He presses his forehead against hers and for a moment the whole world stands still. There's the party of the century going on down the hallway but for those two... the world has stopped turning.

I feel goosebumps on my arms and legs.

I swear, they look just like Troy and me.

"You can feel it, too. I know you can, Char... I know you can." He whispers with closed eyes. "It's there... it always has been there."

"Nate,"

He opens his eyes and stares into her blue eyes. "Tell me, Char. Say the word and I will leave you alone. " He promises her.

I can see how her lower lip starts trembling within the green drawing room. "I can't."

"Charlotte, I am putting my cards down. I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for a few years now but I never said a word because I know you were figuring yourself out and having fun with one prick after another. But this has to end now. Choose me or loose me. I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you for another eight years. If you don't want me-"

Charlotte seals her lips over his, shutting him up. "Is that enough for you now?!" She hisses at him.

"No." He answers with the same boyish smirk on his lips as his father sometimes does. "I waited eight years for that kiss, Char."

I turn around as their lips lock again. Finally Nate found the courage to make the first step and confess his feelings for her. It was about time.

"Mom," I wince at my daughter's voice.

I turn around and see Ana walking over to me in a fuchsia coloured dress by Vivienne Westwood. Her long blonde hair is open in big voluminous waves and her green eyes are sparkling. "Sh! Nate and Char are in there." I whisper as she reaches me.

"Finally. It was about time those two get together." She grins before looking into the green drawing room. "Oh, Nate's really going for it!" She says with a chuckle and I pull her back.

"Give then some privacy!"

"Why? They won't have any once the press catches them together."

"But until then we should keep our mouths shut."

She nods, "Okay. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on my way to the loo when I spotted them."

"I see... and of course you had to spy on them. On Rory's wedding day." She narrows her big green eyes at me.

I blush and shrug, "You guys are my children. I care about your happiness."

"Yeah, well maybe your next project should be Jo now."

I sigh, "What's wrong with her love life?" It never stops. Does it?

"I was just joking with you. She's perfectly fine."

"Really?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

Ana shrugs, "She's not like Rory or Nate. It's going to take her some time to find the right man... but when she does, he'll sweep her off her feet." She promises me.

I don't even want to know. I just witnessed another daughter of mine getting married and from what it looks like the next wedding is basically around the corner as well. I need a break. "Anytime soon?"

Ana shakes her head, "I don't think so."

"Good, that gives me a moment to breathe."

She giggles before embracing me. "You're the best mother we all could have wished for."

* * *

 **Sealed with a kiss! Prince George marries his childhood love Lorelai Bolton!**

 _Prince George has married his childhood love in a lavish ceremony at Westminster Abbey. It was a sunny day, the bells of the abbey were ringing and the hats were as colourful and bright as it gets. Over 1,500 guests witnessed the ceremony in the abbey while over 6 billion were glued to their screens and televisions at home. The groom wore, just like his father, the Colonel of the Irish Guards uniform. The bride stunned the world when she climbed out of the Rolls Royce and revealed her custom made wedding dress by Virginie Viard, the creative director of Chanel. Chanel, among with Alexander McQueen were one of the hottest tips as a designer for the dress. Lorelai chose an exquisite dress with long sheer silk sleeves, a narrow bodice, a six meter train and an even longer veil that featured the couple's joined Royal Coat of Arms as well the the Coat Of Arms from the rest of Wales Family, including the King. It was a classic ivory coloured masterpiece from the front that featured all 53 commonwealth flowers in remembrance of the Duchess of Sussex's veil that she wore to her wedding to Prince Harry. The back of dress had a deep v-cut that exposed her back. While royal experts call that revealing was a total no-go, what really shocked the royal world was the bride's flower bouquet. Because there were no myrtle or forget-me-nots. She chose bright pink peonies that blended into the flower decoration that was inside and outside the abbey._

 _With her choice of the bouquet, Lorelai broke a hundred year old tradition. Royal experts were shocked._

 _But the love of this young couple filled the whole cathedral. George and Lorelai held hands, kept eye contact and smiles through the ceremony. The air was sizzling with passion and love. It was the most beautiful wedding to watch, to see these two soulmates unite and promise their everlasting love. All the rumours, all the hatred - they vanished when George looked at his wife._

 _The couple shared their first kiss in front of Westminster Abbey before making the famous balcony appearance where they shared another three kisses. This was also the first time that cameras allowed inside the luncheon that was hosted by His Majesty the King and the dinner that was hosted by the Prince of Wales. This way we got a pretty good glimpse of how Royals celebrate weddings. They dined in the Ballroom of Buckingham Palace, which is the largest room in the palace and usually used for state banquets. The guests got entertained by British singers like Adele, Ellie Goulding, Ed Sheeran, Emeli Sandé, Sam Smith, Joss Stone, Zayn Malik, Leona Lewis and Tom Walker as well as artists from Cirque du Solei. In addition, each commonwealth country was represented with a performance. The food that was served was from excellent sources and the menu was designed by Ella Woodward, known as Deliciously Ella, as well as Royal Chef Mark Flanagan. The Duchess of Oxford has been seen eating the vegan options while The Duke of Oxford sticked to seafood. The couple's first dance as husband and wife was to Sir Elton John's Can you feel the love tonight in a circle of Jo Malone candles in the fragrance peony and blush suede. But as this wasn't magical enough, the song was sung by Lorelai's parents, Troy and Gabriella, live as a special surprise. It was the first time that we got the pleasure to hear the Bolton couple singing - and we definitely want more of that!_

 _The traditional father-daughter dance of Lorelai with her father was danced to Céline Dion's My Heart Will Go On. The singer took a break from her retirement especially for this outstanding performance. After cutting the wedding cake that was inspired by Shakespeare's Midnight's Summer Dream and had the same shape as the wedding cake of the Prince and Princess of Wales, every guest got a slice of the 8-tiered white cake that was decorated with colourful flowers like pink peonies, white roses, myrtle as well as forget-me-nots and all flowers of the 53 Commonwealth Countries just like on the Duchess's wedding dress. On top of the cake, that was made by the Women's Institute, sat a replica of the Royal coats of Army of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The filling changed from tyre to tyre: blueberry pralines cream on top, followed by chocolate biscuit cherry, passion fruit curd, lemon buttercream, raspberry almond cream, blackberry white chocolate cream, salted caramel and elderflower pistachio cream at the bottom layer. In addition to that every guest got to taste the most expensive chocolate puddings in the world! The lavish gold dessert, that was inspired by the famous Faberge egg, is made with four different kinds of Belgian chocolate and other pricey ingredients like champagne jelly, caviar, gold leaf and a two-carat diamond. The eggs were all handmade by chef Marc Guibert and his team in Cumbria. Each egg costs around 35,000 ._

 _At midnight the celebration officially ended with a bang. The sparkling fireworks were seen lightning up the sky even beyond the gates of Buckingham Palace. The after party was filled with performances form A-List singers and Djs like Jennifer Lopez, Calvin Harris, Marshmello, Zedd, Kygo, Justin Timberlake, Rita Ora and Ariana Grande. The newlyweds left the party at around three in the morning while the guests continued the celebrations until the morning._

 _The costs for this lavish wedding is estimated to be at around 200 million pounds. Considering the wedding was paid for by the Bolton Family, which is another break in royal traditions as the royal family has always paid for the wedding before, it is clear that while the Boltons may not be blue blooded they definitely have what it takes to be on eye-level with the royals._

 _His Majesty The King has given Prince George the great honour to not only confer one but two Dukedoms, the Dukedom of Norfolk and Oxfordshire. His titles will be Duke of Oxford, Earl of Rosslyn and Baron Chichester of Belfast._

 _Prince George thus becomes His Royal Highness The Duke of Oxford, and Ms. Lorelai Bolton on marriage will become Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford, Countess of Rosslyn and Baroness Chichester of Belfast._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are now off on their honeymoon. Kensington Palace hasn't announced any new engagements for the couple but it is very likely that we will see them again pretty soon as their Royal Highnesses are known for their dedicated work._

 **The Duke and Duchess of Oxford on the honeymoon!**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been spotted in Mauritius! While Kensington Palace hasn't confirmed the destination of the newlyweds, several tourists have claimed to have seen the couple strolling through the botanical garden where they saw water lilies that were planted for George's great-great-great-great grandmother, Queen Victoria. The couple was also seen trying local food such as sweet sour pickled fruit with chilli at a local market. The Duchess of Oxford was heard talking in the French-based Mauritian Creole while the Duke stuck to simple French._

 _Mauritius is known as the island of the loved ones, so the newlyweds were surrounded by many couples in love. Some people tweeted that they saw the couple dancing a sensual salsa at a beach bar, enjoying the evening like everyone else._

 _A tourist group even spotted them kayaking down the Grand River South East, where the two of them enjoyed the nature. They saw lots of monkeys and birds as well as the famous waterfall._

 _Another tourist group was lucky enough to see the couple go watch dolphins and even swim with them! The Duke and Duchess of Oxford showed off their stunning figures - her with long lean muscles and him with some serious abs! One lucky tourist even snapped a few photos of them. They even took selfies with other people in the boat but asked them to post them on social media in a week. It was one of the rare moments when we got to see the Duchess's natural beauty! Lorelai was glowing with the typical newlyweds glow that her husband had as well._

 _Along with other brave tourists they jumped into the Indian Ocean and swam with a group of twenty dolphins in their natural habitant. One big male dolphin ignored all the other tourists and swam over to the Duchess, clearly as fascinated by her as she was._

 _We asked a marine biologist if this behaviour was natural and he gave quite a shocking answer!_

 _According to him, dolphins, especially the alpha dolphin, which is the biggest of the group, only finds interested in a woman if she is pregnant! That's right - you heard it here first!_

 _Pregnant!_

 _The biologist said that dolphins can actually sense pregnant women as they are able to hear both beating heartbeats so naturally they are curious to find out what it is and usually stick around the pregnant woman for most of the time._

 _So, the bump-watch has officially begun!_

 _Of course we have to wait until Kensington Palace confirms the happy news but if a dolphin can hear it we're pretty confident to say that the Duchess is already pregnant!_

 **THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S WEDDING OUTFITS TO GO ON DISPLAY**

 _Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very grateful for all the well wishes they have received after their wedding._

 _The wedding outfits of The Duke and Duchess of Sussex will go on display at Buckingham Palace 2047, Windsor Castle in 2048 and the Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh in 2049 respectively in a special exhibition 'A Royal Wedding: The Duke and Duchess of Oxford.'_

 _The exhibition is being organised by The Royal Collection Trust, and will feature The Duchess's dress, shoes and jewellery, and an identical frockcoat to the one worn by The Duke of Oxford on their wedding day, which took place on 9 August 2047 at Westminster Abbey, London._

 _The display will also feature Her Royal Highness's tiara and evening gown, as well as the outfits of the page boys and bridesmaids. In addition, the maid of honour outfit of Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton._

 _The exhibition will have audio guides with explanation for the wedding dress and the evening dress by the designers, Virginie Viard for Chanel and Sarah Burton for Alexander McQueen. The audio guide will also feature the Duchess of Oxford. Her Royal Highness will explain the wedding planning process, including the choice of the wedding cake and the tiara._

 _Royal Collection Trust is a charity, responsible for the care of the Royal Collection and manages the public opening of the official residences of His Majesty The King – Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle and the Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh. For further information on visiting the exhibition please visit their website._

 _The Design_

 _The Duchess of Oxford's wedding dress was created by French designer Virginie Viard, Artistic Director at the historic French fashion house Chanel, and the design is true to the heritage of the house. The focus of the long sleeved dress is the floral lace made out of the state flowers of all 53 commonwealth countries that crawls from the six meters train to the cinched waistline. The sheer silk on the back falls open in waves to symbolise modernity. The iconic C from the house of Chanel is stitched on the last silk covered button, which is embraced by two peonies, symbolising the Duchess's parents. The peonies get joined by a row of seven forget-me-nots which circle the cinched waist until at the front, where the joined Royal Coat Of Arms of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford grow out of it. The 53 commonwealth national flowers then grow out of the Royal coat of arms on a wide organza skirt until the very edge of the train. The neckline of the dress is kept modern with a boat cut in sheer silk that keeps the sweetheart neckline from the silk narrow bodice underneath visible._

 _Inspirations for the dress were Grace of Monaco, the Princess of Wales, Princess Eugiene and the Duchess of Sussex._

 _Her Royal Highness wished to have combined tradition and modernity, the new and the old, as well as the union of two families._

 _A selection of flora distinctive from every member state of the Commonwealth is listed below:_

 _AFRICA:_

Botswana - Ear of Sorghum and Cat's Claw (Uncaria tomentosa)

Cameroon - Red Stinkwood (Prunus africana)

Gambia - White Variety Orchid

Ghana - Caladium (Caladium)

Kenya - The Tropical Orchid

Lesotho - Spiral Aloe (Aloe polyphylla)

Malawi - Lotus (Nymphea lotus)

Mauritius - Trochetia Boutoniana

Mozambique - Maroon Bell Bean (Markhamia zanzibarica)

Namibia - Welwitschia (Welwitschia mirabilis)

Nigeria - Yellow Trumpet (Costus spectabilis)

Rwanda - Torch Lily (Kniphofia uvaria)

Seychelles - Tropicbird orchid (Angraecum eburnum)

Sierra Leone - Scadoxus (Scadoxus cinnabarinus)

South Africa - Protea (Protea cynaroides)

Swaziland - Fire Heath (Erica cerinthoides)

Uganda - Desert rose (Adenium obesum)

United Republic of Tanzania - African violet (Saintpaulia)

Zambia - Bougainvillea (Bougainvillea)

 _ASIA:_

Bangladesh - White Water Lily (Sada shapla)

Brunei Darussalam - Simpor (Dillenia suffruticosa)

India - Indian Lotus (Nelumbo nucifers gaertn)

Malaysia - Bunga Raya Hibiscus (Hibiscus rosa sinensis)

Pakistan - Jasmine (Jasminum officinale)

Singapore - Vanda miss Joaquim Orchid (Miss Joaquim)

Sri Lanka - Blue Water Lily (Nymphaea nouchali)

 _CARIBBEAN AMERICAS:_

Antigua and Barbuda - Agave (Agave karatto)

Bahamas - Yellow Elder (Tecoma stans)

Barbados - The pride of Barbados (Caesalpinia pulcherrima)

Belize - The Black Orchid (Encyclia cochleata)

Canada - Bunchberry (Cornus canadensis)

Dominica - Carib Wood (Sabinea carinalis)

Grenada - Bougainvillea (Nyctaginaceae)

Guyana - Victoria Regia Water Lily (Victoria amazonica)

Jamaica - Lignum Vitae (Guiacum officinale)

Saint Lucia - The rose and the marguerite

St Kitts and Nevis - Poinciana (Delonix regia )

St Vincent & the Grenadines - Soufriere Tree (Spachea perforatais)

Trinidad & Tobago - Chaconia (Warszewiczia coccinea

 _EUROPE:_

Cyprus - Cyclamen Cyprium (Cyclamen cyprium)

Malta - Maltese centaury (Cheirolophus crassifolius)

 _UNITED KINGDOM:_

England - Rose

Wales - Daffodil (Narcissus)

Northern Ireland - Flax flower

Scotland - Thistle

 _PACIFIC:_

Australia - Golden wattles (Acacia pycnantha)

Fiji - Tagimaucia (Medinilla waterhousei)

Kiribati - Bidens Kiribatiensis

Nauru - Calophyllum

New Zealand - Kowhai (Sophora microphylla)

Papua - Sepik Blue Orchid (Dendrobium lasianthera)

Samoa - Teuila (Alpinia purpurata)

Solomon Islands - Hibiscus (Hibiscus)

Tonga - Heilala (Garcinia sessilis)

Tuvalu - Plumeria (Plumeria frangipans)

Vanuatu - Anthurium (Anthurium)

 _The Fabric_

 _The ivory wedding gown has been made out of silk and organza. The long sleeves were made out of sheer silk and the skirt out of organza with floral lace. The lace was handmade by Royal School of Needlework, based at Hampton Court Palace. The dressmakers used the Carrickmacross lace-making technique, which originated in Ireland in the 1820s. Hand-cut lace flowers were created individually and added onto ivory silk. The technique used by the Royal School Of Needlework gives the lace a three dimensioned look that's similar to the work found on the veil. In addition no flower, apart from seven forget-me-nots around the cinched waist, is the same._

 _The Veil_

 _Her Royal Highness expressed the wish of having all Royal Coats Of Arms with her on her journey through the ceremony. The veil is six and a half meters long and made from silk tulle with a trim of hand-embroidered flowers in silk threads and organza. The Royal Coats Of Arms are connected by Each piece was worked flat, in three dimensions to create a unique and delicate design. The workers spent hundreds of hours meticulously sewing and washing their hands every thirty minutes to keep the tulle and threads pristine. The floral application consists of English roses, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, Forget-Me-Nots, Astilbe, Astrantia, Myrtle and peonies that embrace the Duke of Oxford's Royal Coat Of Arms as well as the Duchess of Oxford's Royal Coat Of Arms and the Coat Of Arms of his Majesty the King, the Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis of Wales._

 _Jewellery_

 _The veil was held in place by the Fife tiara, lent to The Duchess by The King. This tiara was made circa 1887 and was based off a design by Oscar Massin. It is almost exactly like his tiara for the Exposition Universelle of 1878 in Paris, the only difference being the shape of some of the diamonds. The pear shaped diamonds in the middle are hanging so that they move freely. There are nearly 200 carats of diamonds set in gold and silver. The last time this piece was publicly seen was in 1895. The Queen didn't wear it during her reign._

 _The tiara counted as 'something borrowed'._

 _The Duchess also wore a rose gold necklace with a half moon pendant that's covered in paradescha sapphires. It had been made in the name of Her Royal Highness's father, Troy Christopher Johnathan Andrew Bolton and counted as the Duchess's 'something new'._

 _The Duchess's diamond stud earrings were gifted to her by her mother, Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton. They were the Duchess's 'something old' as they were worn by Her Royal Highness's mother on her wedding day, 33 years ago._

 _The flowers_

 _A replica of Her Royal Highness's bridal bouquet, made from artificial flowers, has been created for the exhibition._

 _The Duchess of Oxford has chosen to follow a family tradition by carrying a bouquet of pink peonies._

 _The evening gown_

 _The Duchess's evening gown was designed by Sarah Burton for Alexander McQueen. Mrs. Burton has come back from her retirement to design this dress for Her Royal Highness. An off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline gives this ivory georgette gown an elegant, feminine flair that fitted the Duchess's vision. Details like the criss-crossed bodice and sweeping train combine modernity with tradition._

 _Mrs. Burton took inspiration from the beauty and elegance of Westminster Abbey._

 _The Duke of Oxford's outfit_

 _The Duke of Sussex's wedding outfit was the frockcoat uniform of the Household Cavalry (the 'Blues and Royals'), specially commissioned for the occasion and made by tailors at Dege Skinner on Savile Row. The uniform's single-breasted blue doeskin jacket has figured braiding of Regimental pattern on the stand-up collar and sleeves._

 _It is ranked to Major with large gold embroidered crowns on the epaulettes. The trousers, officially called 'overalls', are made from a blue and black wool barathea and are fastened by a leather strap and buckle underneath the boot._

 _The Duke has loaned an identical uniform to go on display._

 _Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton's outfit_

 _Miss Bolton wore a tailored ivory silk dress also by Sarah Burton for Alexander McQueen. It shares the same 16 buttons covered in garza silk and organza, that were fastened by delicate Rouleau loops on the back of the short sleeved dress as seen on the dress of the Duchess of Oxford._

 _The bridesmaids page boys_

 _The bridesmaids wore ivory ballerina length dresses that were fashioned from the same fabric as Miss Josephine Bolton's maid of honour dress. The box-pleated skirts finish with English Cluny lace at the tail end of the skirts. The dresses have the traditional puff sleeves and the necklines are also trimmed with he English Cluny lace. The buttons of the miniature dresses mirror the Duchess of Oxford's dress for the ceremony and the dresses are finished off with a pale pink silk sash which has their names and the date of the wedding hand-embroidered into the sash. They were wearing ivory coloured satin shoes with Swarovski crystal buckles. Each bridesmaid had a hair wreath made of lily-of-the-valley, forget-me-nots, astilbe and pink peonies sitting on top of their heads._

 _The page boys wore an uniform based on a Foot Guards officer uniform, in a red fabric that matched the Duke of Oxford's uniform._

 _The wedding cake_

 _A replica of the Duke and Duchess's wedding cake created by Leicestershire-based cake designer Fiona Cairns as well as the Women's institute will also be on display. The wedding cake was inspired by Shakespeare's Midnight's Summer Dream and had the same shape as the wedding cake of the Prince and Princess of Wales. The sugar free white cake had 8 tiers and was decorated with colourful flowers like pink peonies, white roses, myrtle as well as forget-me-nots and all flowers of the 53 Commonwealth Countries just like seen on the Duchess's wedding dress. On top of the cake, that was made by the Women's Institute, sat a replica of the Royal Coats Of Army of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The filling changed from tyre to tyre: blueberry pralines cream on top, followed by chocolate biscuit cherry, passion fruit curd, lemon buttercream, raspberry almond cream, blackberry white chocolate cream, salted caramel and elderflower pistachio cream at the bottom layer._

 _The menu_

 _The menu and wine card will also be on display. The cards, just like the wedding invitations, have been produced by Barnard Westwood. The company has held a Royal Warrant for Printing Bookbinding by Appointment to Her Majesty The Queen since 1985. In January 2012, it became one of the privileged few to be awarded a second Royal Warrant for Printing by His Majesty The King, then known as the Prince of Wales. The cards were die-stamped in gold and then burnished. The text on the cards were also die-stamped. The process of die-stamping is an embossed printing technique, meaning the finished print has a subtle raised texture. To create this raised image, a piece of card was trimmed by hand around the area to be printed. This is known as a 'force'. This pushes that specific area of the paper up into the engraved die so the ink can be applied._

 _As a final finishing touch, the printed cards were bevelled and gilded in gold along the edges. The bevelled and gilded edge allows the gold border to be viewed when looking straight down at the cards as opposed to just being visible from the sides._

 _The personalised cards feature, just like the invitations, The Three Feather Badge of His Majesty The King. The names of each guests on top of the cards were added later in calligraphy writing by The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Their Royal Highnesses wished to contribute to their wedding as much as possible._

 _The menu was designed by Ella Mills, known as Deliciously Ella. The main menu was vegan but had a seafood and meat option for guests who preferred eating seafood such as lobster and meat such as lamb for the main course. The seafood and meat options were designed and created by Royal Chef Mark Flanagan. All of the ingredients for the wedding reception were sourced from Royal Warrant-holding companies._

 _All the ingredients for the canapés have been carefully sourced from Royal Warrant holding companies using UK-based ingredients. These include:_

 _To begin with, guests were served a selection of savoury canapés, including:_

 _The vegan options, designed and made by Ella Mills and her team, included the following:_

 _Guests were also served a selection of bowl food, including:_

 _Sweet canapés were also served, including:_

 _The wine card featured an exclusive collection of the Royal Family as well as wine bottles from the Bolton vineyards in Bordeaux, France. Pol Roger Brut Réserve Champagne as well as non-alcoholic, sugar free drinks were offered at the luncheon and reception. The reception also included the cutting of the wedding cake._

 _Thank You Cards_

 _After the Royal Wedding, Kensington Palace sent out thank you cards from the Duke and Duchess to anyone who sent a wedding card congratulating the couple. The cards are set to arrive in an envelope featuring the Kensington Palace crest and included a black-and-white photo of the couple on their wedding day, shot by photographer Alexi Lubomirski._

 _On the back of the black and white photograph of the pair smiling, the card reads: "The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been overwhelmed by all the incredibly kind cards and letters they have received on the occasion of their wedding, and are so touched that you took the trouble to write as you did. It really was most thoughtful of you and greatly appreciated by Their Royal Highnesses who send you their very best wishes."_

 _The cards, which were over 12 million in total, were all signed personally by The Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 _Important items for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford_

 _In addition, the exhibition will feature two letters that the Duke and Duchess wrote for one another and were given each on the morning of their wedding._

 _The exhibition will also feature the Duke and Duchess's shoes that were worn during the ceremony and the evening reception. On the soles of the shoes they each have written thoughtful words with a gold sharpie that resonated with them on the morning of the wedding. A photograph of the freshly written words will be placed next to the shoes, that were designed by Givenchy, as most of the writing has rubbed off. The soles of the ivory silk heels were prior to the writing painted in a pale blue as this counted for the Duchess of Oxford's 'something blue'._

 _Their Royal Highnesses are immensely grateful for all the well wishes they have received upon their wedding. For this occasion, Their Royal Highnesses have decide to put preciously unseen photographs of their engagement shoot and of their wedding on display as well._

 **DOCUMENTARY ON THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S WEDDING**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are thrilled to announce a new documentary that will be called: A Royal Wedding: Behind the scenes of the wedding of the century._

 _Part one of the documentary will air on August 15th 2049 at 8:00pm on BBC._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been followed by the BBC's team throughout the wedding planning process, including the dress fittings of Her Royal Highness as well as the cake tastings for their wedding cake. The documentary will show unseen footage including the engagement photo shoot at Frogmore House as well as exclusive footage that was shot on the wedding day itself._

 _The documentary will also show interviews with the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, the Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis of Wales and his Majesty the King; Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Dr. Adaline Bolton, Princess Dr. Anastasia Romanov, Josephine Bolton, Nathanial Bolton, Diana Bolton, Victoria Bolton and Carol and James Middleton._

 _The BBC team has shot a footage of over 1000 hours, starting from the day of the engagement of Prince George to Miss Lorelai Bolton to their wedding day. Therefore the documentary will be split into four parts. Part one will cover the day of the engagement, their official engagement party until their first engagement tour through Northern Ireland. Part two will cover the designing process of the Duchess's wedding dresses as well as the second engagement tour through Wales. Part three will cover the wedding cake tasting and menu arranging as well as the finale two engagement tours through Scotland and England. Part four will be fully dedicated to the wedding day of Their Royal Highnesses, including the interviews with the Duke and Duchess's Family members._

 _Their Royal Highnesses are thrilled to share the footage with the public and hope they enjoy reliving this very special and magical time of their lives as much as them._

Rory and George are sending me photos almost daily of their honeymoon. They have been married for two weeks now and the British people are getting worried and slightly confused about the big absence of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They have no idea that they will be gone for another six weeks. No Royal couple has ever taken a honeymoon that lasted two months but Rory and George do things their way.

Maybe that's why the press already calls them the Rock'n'Roll couple.

It was actually George's idea to recreate the trip that they had made after the state funeral of the Queen. Back then, they were gone for a month before returning to Oxford. Now, they are combining pleasure with charity. They always loved to give back and help wherever help was needed. So, they decided to pay Mauritius, Cape Town, Bali and India a visit while also doing charity work in each destination. Rory even convinced George to do a yoga and meditation training in India with her.

As for right now they are really enjoying their honeymoon, knowing neither the Kensington Palace nor our family would spill the tea on where they are or when they will come back.

But the press has been starting to follow us more closely now again. They started pressuring us and bombarding us with questions. I thought the global interest in us would decrease after the wedding but I was reminded that now the Brits want another celebration.

The celebration of the arrival of a new heir to the throne.

The baby bump watch has already begun on the day of the wedding. Despite Rory's fit form, some crazy people online insist they saw a tiny baby bump - which is absolutely ridiculous. Rory is not pregnant and from what they told me, they don't want to start trying until they have ended serving the Royal Airforce Medical Service. And that could be in a year, or if Rory does get pregnant by accident, then they would have to end their time at the Royal Airforce Medical Service earlier. But I shouldn't worry about that too much. They'll have kids when they're ready.

 **THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD HAVE RETURNED TO CRAIGOWAN LODGE FROM THEIR HONEYMOON**

 _Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have returned from their honeymoon on Mauritius, Cape Town, Bali and India. As previously announced, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford will live at Craigowan Lodge on Balmoral Castle's grounds as Their Royal Highnesses will serve the Royal Airforce Medical Service in Scotland._

 _On their eight week trip the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have worked for various charity organisations like WaterAid, Golden Arrow Foundation, The Big Issue, The John Fawcett Foundation (BaliEye), Yayasan Kemanusiaan Ibu Pertiwi (YKIP), Yayasan Senyum Bali (Smile Foundation), Bali Sea Turtle Society, YUVA and Mauritian Wildlife Foundation._

 _In addition, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford participated in a 200 hour long yoga and meditation training at the AyurYoga Eco-ashram on the bank of River Kabini, in Mysore District, Karntaka, India._

 _The Royal Highnesses would like to thank everyone they met and engaged in deep conversations._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are delighted to release some photos that were taken during their honeymoon._

 **HER ROYAL HIGHNESS THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD: COAT OF ARMS**

 _A Coat of Arms has been created for The Duchess of Oxford. The design of the Arms was agreed and approved by His Majesty The King and Mr. Thomas Woodcock (Garter King of Arms and Senior Herald in England), who is based at the College of Arms in London._

 _Her Royal Highness worked closely with the College of Arms throughout the design process to create a Coat of Arms that was both personal and representative._

 _The blue background of the shield represents all seas that border the United Kingdom, to the south the English Channel, which separates it from continental Europe, to the east by the North Sea, to the west by the Irish Sea and the Atlantic Ocean; while the golden lion is the national animal of the United Kingdom, the Duchess's home country. The golden lion on the shield is joined by a unicorn that's Scotland's national animal and a red dragon which is Wales' national animal._

 _Beneath the shield on the grass sits a collection of seven golden forget-me-nots that represent the Duchess's seven siblings, and two pink peonies, which represent the Duchess's parents. The flowers are joined by the red tudor rose which is England's national flower, a purple thistle that's Scotland's national flower, a yellow daffodil as Wales' national flower and a blue flax flower which is the national flower of Northern Ireland._

 _In addition there are four green shamrocks on the grass field that represent the Prince and Princess of Wales and their other two children Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis. The four shamrocks are embraced by a lilac delphinium, which is His Majesty's favourite flower, and lily of the valley, the Queen and the Princess of Wales' favourite flowers._

 _It is customary for Supporters of the shield to be assigned to Members of the Royal Family, and for wives of Members of the Royal Family to have one of their husband's Supporters and one relating to themselves. The Supporter relating to The Duchess of Oxford is a blue, green and purple coloured hummingbird, the Eupetomena macroura, with wings elevated as if flying and an open beak, which with the quill represents the power of communication. The hummingbird is the Duchess's favourite bird. Hummingbirds can only be found in North and South America. The Duchess's parents are both from North America. The hummingbird is a symbol of the vigour of their people. These birds have also been a symbol of energy and work in various cultures. They show that when a group is able to work as a team they will be able to accomplish great things. Early drawings show that the immense respect for the Hummingbird even though it is small and delicate. There even have been etchings of it in caves and on art. There are also totems of the Hummingbird that were believed to be carved and then displayed in the area to protect the tribe of Indians from various dangers. This message has always resonated with the Duchess of Oxford._

 _A Coronet has also been assigned to The Duchess of Oxford. It is the Coronet laid down by a Royal Warrant of 1917 for the sons and daughters of the Heir Apparent. It is composed of two crosses patée, four fleurs-de-lys and two strawberry leaves._

 _The arms of a married woman are shown with those of her husband and the technical term is that they are impaled, meaning placed side by side in the same shield._

 _Mr. Thomas Woodcock, Garter King of Arms said: "The Duchess of Oxford took a great interest in the design. Good heraldic design is nearly always simple and the Arms of The Duchess of Oxford stand well beside the historic beauty of the quartered British Royal Arms. Heraldry as a means of identification has flourished in Europe for almost nine hundred years and is associated with both individual people and great corporate bodies such as Cities, Universities and for instance the Livery Companies in the City of London."_

 **Is the Duchess of Oxford pregnant?**

 _Ever since the Duke and Duchess of Oxford came back from their eight week long honeymoon on Mauritius, Bali, Cape Town and India, the people couldn't help but stare at the Duchess's bump on every single outing. After rumours have swirled around that the Duchess was swimming with the alpha dolphin through the Indian Ocean, people couldn't keep their mouth shuts._

 _Some even claim that the Duchess only drank water on her wedding day! So could she already been pregnant when she wedded Prince George?_

 _Kensington Palace hasn't made any comment on the rumours yet and we will have to wait for the official announcement to know for sure but the signs are pretty clear. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have reportedly saved five tyres of their wedding cake for christening of their future children._

 _George and Lorelai have big plans for their future children already!_

* * *

A little over eight weeks after the wedding and we're finally coming together for a family dinner at home. Autumn has come over England, so the maple trees in our backyard have turned into a stunning red colour. It's raining and windy most of the time but I love every season.

The boys have returned to Le Rosey, where they were joined by their cousins, Isabella and Caroline. So tonight it'll be just the adults.

Life is slowly getting back to normal. Well, to the new normal after my youngest daughter has officially become British Royalty. The little ones have returned to Le Rosey, where they will be joined by Caroline and Isabella in a few months. After long discussions I think Wlad convinced Della to send them there. Simply because they stick to their kind there. Plus, Le Rosey knows what it's like to have famous kids and even blue blooded kids there. After all, it's where Rory met George. There's no bullying.

Josephine will graduate from Harvard in a few months and then she will join Bolton's Enterprises, so she won't be coming to our dinner tonight. Liam is doing an excellent job there so we're slowly giving him more of our work. Which leaves us more time to focus on the Bolton Foundation.

I can't wait to see Rory again. I haven't seen her since the wedding and I'm dying to know all about her honeymoon. George is coming to the dinner as well, but not Charlotte. I don't know why but it seems like Nate wants to keep his relationship to Charlotte a secret for a little longer. The press hasn't caught them yet. Maybe because he has stopped sleeping at the Kensington House and instead moved in with Della and Wlad. Well, sort of moved in as they're living on the same grounds but not under the same roof. Della and Wlad have given them their guesthouse. It offers them the privacy they so badly need and cherish right now.

I've set up the dining table with crystal glasses and or best china. I lean against the round arch that divides the dining room from the kitchen and watch my husband being in his element. He insisted on cooking tonight's dinner all by himself, but he did allow me to make the salad. He made two lasagnas, creamy pesto chicken and pasta for the main course. However, the desert was made by me. I made Cannoli with various fillings and Dulce De Leche Panna Cotta with homemade raspberry jam.

My husband looks through the glass door of one of the two Miele ovens and nods.

"Looking good?" I ask him with a smile on my lips.

"Looking perfect." He says with a smile on his lips.

Suddenly, we hear how the double front doors of our home opens.

"And just in time." I say before turning on my heel. I walk down the long hallway until I reach the wide foyer with a round marble table that has a vase with pink peonies. Della, Wlad, Ana, Sasha and Nate are all getting out of their coats and shoes.

Zeus is greeting every one of them like he hasn't seen them in a lifetime.

"Still raining?" I ask them.

"Yes. Gotten worse over the last minutes." Sasha says before hanging up his coat.

"How are you guys doing?" I ask them before I start embracing every single of my child and their husbands.

"Good." Ana answers. As always she's dressed the most elegantly with a Chanel dress in a deep red and black tights.

"No Charlotte?" I ask my oldest son who is dressed in black jeans and a blue Oxford shirt.

Nate shoots a look at Della, "You told her?!" He hisses.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Della says back, holding up her hands. She's wearing a simple white blouse with dark washed jeans. Her navy eyes look at her husband. "Did you?"

Wladimir shakes his head. Just like Sasha he's wearing a grey sweater with jeans.

"Mom and I caught you guys on Rory's wedding." Ana tells Nate while blushing.

Nate's navy eyes widen before he stares at me, "Mom!"

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose! I was on my way to the loo..." I shrug.

"If it makes you feel better, I had no idea." Sasha days with his bright green eyes. "But it was about time if you ask me!"

"Amen!" Ana and Wlad say out of one mouth.

"Guys!" Nate shakes his head before walking past me and down the hallway. "I can't wait to start eating."

"Oh you and Char will be our top dinner conversation!" I yell after him.

He just waves his hand at me before disappearing in the hallway.

Della and Ana giggle.

"Are Rory and George already here?" Ana asks me.

"No, not yet. Your Dad cooked today." I tell them as we walk down the long marbled hallway, following the smell of amazing Italian food.

"Lasagna?" Della asks.

"Yes and pesto chicken with pasta."

"Sounds really good." Wlad says.

"But you made the dessert, didn't you?" Sasha asks me.

"Of course."

"I can't wait for dessert!" My blonde daughter grins at me as we reach the kitchen.

Troy places the lasagna on cork plates. It's still sizzling.

"Oh that looks good!" Della says as her navy eyes stare at lasagna.

"It's a vegetarian lasagna. For Rory." Troy explains.

"Oh, she'll be happy to share that with us." Ana says and waves her hand. "Oh maybe we get this for ourselves as she and George are late."

"Give her a break. They're probably getting the roads cleared for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford right now." Sasha says.

"No, they're flying here with the helicopter."

"They already moved to Craigowan Lodge?" Della asks surprised.

"You don't keep up with Royal news?" Ana asks her sister.

Adaline shrugs, "I never cared about Royals. Not when you and Sasha got titles and I certainly won't start now that Rory has a title. Whatever is important she'll tell us. The rest is just show. An entertainment for the fans."

Ana's bright green eyes turn dark, "Never say that in public."

"Don't worry. That's what Wlad is for. He will keep me from hurting your reputations." She rolls her navy eyes.

"Just for that?" Wlad asks her with his light grey eyes.

"No, not just for that but you know... mainly." She sticks out her tongue and chuckles as Wlad embraces her with one arm before pulling her closer to him.

"Anyway, who wants to eat?" Troy asks before picking up the lasagna and walking into the dining room. Our children follow him like bees.

There're two bottles of white wine standing in the middle of the walnut dining table along with a pitcher filled with water. The pesto chicken and the pasta is already on big serving plates. Troy puts the lasagna on the spot that I've left free for him.

"I won't wait for Rory and George." Della announces as she takes a seat between Wladimir and Ana. "Because this smells just too good."

"And we don't want t to get cold." Nate agreed with her.

"Who's up for wine?" I ask as I uncork the first bottle. Della, Ana, Sasha and Wlad all nod. I fill up their glasses. "You as well?"

Nate shakes his head. "I'm the driver."

"You guys came in one car?" Troy asks them.

"Yes and it was as cosy as it sounds like." Sasha says with a smile on his lips. "But if Nate and Char are living on Della and Wlad's grounds than we have to take advantage of it."

"I won't be the driver forever!" Nate says to Sasha.

"Well at least until you've proposed to her."

I tilt the wine bottle forwards unintentionally, causing white wine from our vineyards in France to drop on the dining table. I just survived one royal wedding!

"Sasha, you're giving Mom a heart attack!"

"Y-you're-"

"No, Mom!" Nate rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not going to propose to Charlotte. At least not now."

I gulp and sit down in my chair.

Troy fills my glass with white wine up until the rim. "Drink."

Ana and Della chuckle as I drink half of the glass at once.

"One Royal wedding pet year please." I think out loud.

"As I said-"

"I've heard what you said!" I interrupt my son. "But I also know your heart speaks a totally different language."

Nate keeps his mouth shut because he knows I'm right.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter coming closer fills our eyes.

Rory and George.

Della starts filling up her plate with lasagna and pesto chicken, totally used to the sound.

"I thought we would all wait." Sasha tells her.

"And I thought we agreed on not letting the food cool down." She says back before handing Nate the lasagna.

"She's right." Nate says. "We did agree with that."

Ana rolls her bright green eyes at them, "You guys are unbelievable."

"No, we're just hungry." Adaline says to her younger sister.

Wlad starts filling his plate with lasagna next.

"Wladimir!" Ana cries out in shock.

"She has a point." He says with a shrug before handing the fish to Sasha.

I start filling my plate with salad and pesto chicken. "I agree. Fill up your plates." I say before the sound suddenly stops. "They'll be here any moment now anyway."

Troy shrugs before filling his plate with pasta and pesto chicken as well.

"Sorry, we're late!" I hear my youngest daughter's voice before she appears in the dining room. She looks radiant in her light washed jeans and deep pink sweater that matches her engagement ring.

George appears next to her, "Yeah, we had a doctor's appointment."

"Anything serious?" I ask them.

"Sure. It was just a check up after the honeymoon." Rory says with a shrug before sitting down next to me. "Oh this looks good!"

"The lasagna is vegetarian." Troy says as George sits down next to Rory, filling the empty seat between her and Nate.

"Great because I'm hungry." Rory starts filling her plate immediately. "And I'm definitely trying the pesto with the pasta as well. You can have my chicken." She says to George who smirks.

"You guys look good." I tell them. "You looked relaxed and grounded."

"Believe it or not, it was India that transformed me." George says.

"Right you are now a yoga teacher." Ana says to him. "That program must've been tough."

"It was alright." George says before filling Rory's and his glass with water.

"No alcohol?" Nate asks them.

Rory shakes her head, "No, we have to work after dinner."

"Work? You're living on the Scottish highlands. There's no work there."

"Except for saving people's lives. Some people call being a doctor a job." Nate says to his sister.

"It's not a job it's a passion."

Rory giggles, "No, we're going on our first Royal tour in three weeks."

"You won't work as doctors anymore?" Della asks them shocked.

"See? Sometimes it is just a job." Nate winks at Della who waves her hand at him.

"Where's the tour going to be?"

"North, Middle and South America." George says with a fill mouth. Only here, with us - his second family - he can be his true self and eat with a full mouth or walk around with stains on his clothes. But outside these walls it's impossible. "Over a month."

"So you guys did stop working at the Royal Air Force." Della breathes out with obvious disappointment in her voice.

"They're still doctors." Wlad says to her.

"I had ballet lessons as a child but that doesn't mean I'm still a ballerina!" She hisses back at him.

"Anyways, back to the tour. When will it start?"

"October the 28th." Rory says before meeting Della's gaze. "Don't look at me like that! I'm embracing my new role."

Della shakes her head, "Whatever."

"Which countries will you visit?"

"Canada, Barbados, Costa Rica, Mexico, Chile, Cuba and The Cayman Islands."

"I hope we get to see hummingbirds in Costa Rica." Rory says with a grin on her lips. "We're planning to do a lot of charity help there."

"And then after Christmas we will visit Australia, New Zealand, Fiji and Tonga."

"Already?" I ask the couple shocked.

"We're the King's best weapon right now. We've raised the popularity of the Royal Family immensely. I can understand why he chose to send us away so quickly. But it's cool. I want to visit Australia again after winning the Australian Opens."

"Oh and before I forget. We brought gifts." George reminds his wife.

"Oh yes! We brought our wedding photos. The unofficial ones of course. They turned out great. They're in my bag in the foyer." Rory says with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **FIRST WINTER TOUR OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will go on their first official tour. Starting October 28th, Their Royal Highnesses will visit Canada, Barbados, Costa Rica, Mexico, Chile, Cuba and The Cayman Islands before flying back home in mid December._

 _More details will be announced in due course._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very much looking forward to meeting as many new faces as possible._

 **Working Royals! The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are working non-stop after their return from their honeymoon!**

 _The winter tour of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford was filled with images full of love! While everyone in Oxford will go on their first official tour. Starting November 1st, Their Royal Highnesses will visit Canada, Barbados, Costa Rica, Mexico, Child, Cuba and The Cayman Islands kept staring at the Duchess's stomach, hoping to see a glimpse of the possible Royal baby, the Duke and Duchess got their hands dirty. They planted trees and helped farmers on banana plantations but also did the typical social work like meeting kids at kindergarten and pupils at school. Their Royal Highnesses visited the University Of Toronto, University Of British Columbia and the famous McGill University. The Duke and Duchess held inspiring speeches and also spent some time with the students in private - without cameras. The students were gushing about them afterwards, saying how real and relatable they were._

 _Canada also hosted the first glamour event for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Their Royal Highnesses were invited to a charity gala where the Duchess dazzled in a blush pink sparkling Eli Saab dress. She looked phenomenal next to her husband, who went with a black tuxedo._

 _Before their departure from Canada, George and Rory held speeches in fluent French, thanking Canada for their warm welcome._

 _In Mexico the Royals were welcomed with a colourful culture and warm wishes. The couple visited Mayan Ruins and took a tour through Mexico City. Before leaving for Costa Rica, the couple went to a state banquet held by the president of Mexico. As in Canada, the Duchess amazed the press with her dress choice. Lorelai chose a cape dress in the colours of Mexico's flag - red, green and white - by Mexican designer Roberto Sanchez. The dress was sparkling with Swarovski stones at the boat cut neckline that reminded a lot of people of the Duchess's historic wedding dress._

 _In Costa Rica, the Royals showed off their casual side. They wore jeans and matching grey T-shirts as they watched the baby turtles hatch from their regs and walk into the ocean. The Duchess also held a speech to raise awareness of the rain forest and corals destruction. Then the couple visited rescue centres for parrots and hummingbirds. The couple even ever photographed with a lot of birds. One included Lorelai with a green hummingbird that looked quite similar to the one of her Royal Coat Of Arms._

 _In Chile the couple hiked up to a volcano, showcasing that brand Oxford is not just about clothes and sparkle, it's also very much about rising awareness of things that are close to the couple's heart._

 _The heartwarming images didn't stop in Cuba. Whether it was in a cigar factory or on the breathtaking beaches with turquoise coloured water, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford didn't hide their love. They were snapped laughing, sharing loving gazes, holding hands and even kissing. The couple clearly likes to redefine Royal protocol._

 _After their last destination, the dreamy Cayman Islands, the couple took a private flight back to Craigowan Lodge on Balmoral Castle's ground in Scotland, where the couple lives._

 _The next official engagement for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford is the yearly Christmas Morning walk with other Royal families in Norfolk._

* * *

I free the stems of the pink peonies from the thorns before putting them into a crystal vase. It's a nice early winter morning but that doesn't mean I give up on my pink peonies. Rory and George just came back from their first Royal tour to North, Middle and South America. While they enjoyed the warm tropical weather of the Caribbean during their last days of the tour, London has been hit with a blizzard.

The greenery and the houses have been coated in a thick layer of pear white snow. In fact, it hasn't stopped snowing in a week. The weather is so bad that we advised our employees to stay home and do home office or take the days off. I only left the house to go on a walk with Zeus and Troy as it was freezing.

I love it!

The boys will be home from Le Rosey in two months, right in time for Christmas. It'll be the first Christmas Eve that we're spending with the Middletons and the Wales Family in Hanover Street at Della's house as it's the biggest house. That way we can all sleep over there. And the next morning, the Royals, including the Duke and Duchess Of Oxford, will take the helicopters to Sandringham House to join the other Royals on the morning Christmas Day walk to St. Magdalene Church for the church service, while the rest of us will enjoy an amazing Christmas Day breakfast.

"Mom!"

I look over my shoulder and see my daughter standing in the doorway. She's wearing a beautiful white chiffon blouse underneath a light grey sweater with light washed jeans and moccasins. Her chestnut coloured hair is wavy and silky. She kept her makeup light with just mascara and a little blush. Rory never needed any makeup to look stunning. All of our daughters look stunning - they have that from their Daddy. Her earlobes are glitterings from the snowflake formed diamond earrings that match the season. She's wearing the rose gold trinity ring and the rose gold Maillon Panthére ring from Cartier on her right hand. The pear-shaped padparadscha sapphire along with the six pear-shaped padparadscha sapphires that embrace the twelve carat centre stone are sparking on her left ring finger. The gold Welsh wedding band is paired with the famous engagement ring that women all over the world now want to wear ever since they announced the engagement. Next to her is her husband, the future King of England, George. He is wearing beige slacks and a black cashmere sweater with brown leathered shoes. I love them together. Like every one of my married daughters they're glowing with love. Because they found their soulmate.

"Hey!" I say with a smile on my lips. "What a lovely surprise!" I get out of my gloves and place them on the white marbled kitchen island. I wrap my arms around my daughter before hugging George. "How are you?"

"Good." The dirty blonde man says with a smile on his lips.

"How was the tour?" I ask them, although I've seen the zillion photos, videos and articles of them online. The press called the tour a Royal success.

"Where's Daddy?"

"In his study. We're about to have lunch. Do you guys want to join us?"

"I'll get him." Rory says before walking out to the kitchen.

"No, we're just here for a quick stop. We have an engagement in a few hours." George says as he watches Rory leaving us alone. He has always looked out for her, even before they were officially dating.

"Where?"

His head swings back to me at my question. "The press wants to follow us around at the homeless shelter in Putney." George says with a shrug. "We agreed for five minutes of filming and then leave us alone for the remaining three hours we want to be there. And then in the evening we're going to the Royal Albert Hall."

"For the Bolschoi ballet? We've got tickets too. Della, Ana, Sasha and Wlad will be there as well. We got a box next to yours. Your parents are coming as well?"

George nods. "But not Grandpa."

"How about we head outside as well? It's such a beautiful day." I suggest.

George nods.

"I made a tiramisu. It's in the fridge." I tell George before getting out four plates and forks out of one of the many white hanging cupboards in our country styled kitchen. We walk into the dining room next door that has a huge walnut table with 20 light grey velvet chairs. Just like in our old dining room there's a row of transom windows that offer a view over our white backyard. Big snow flakes are falling from the sky and the fire is cracking in the white marbled fireplace with a matching mantelpiece. On it we've placed wedding photos of Ana and Sasha, Della and Wlad, Rory and George, and Troy and me. One day there will be framed photos of Jo and her husband, Nate and his wife - who will be Charlotte, I'm sure of it -, and Elias, Calloway and Gideon's wives. I love every single photo that's standing on the mantel piece. They're private photos, the public will never see those photos of Rory and George.

I place the plates and forks on the table just as my husband walks over to us with Rory by his side. Troy is dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. My husband may be in his mid fifties but he doesn't look like a day older than forty. He's still in shape as he still works out like he used to when he was younger. Zeus joins him on his morning runs that can easily last an hour or two. He still runs through Richmond park every morning, easily for 20 miles.

My daughter has inherited his hair and eye colour. "Oh, we're having tiramisu?" Her bright blue eyes widen.

I nod. "I know how much you love it."

"I do."

"Coffee or tea?" I ask George, Rory and my husband.

All of them shake their heads.

"Rory said they've got some news." My husband says.

"I figured." I say with a smile on my lips before sitting down on the chair. I place tiramisu on each plate before sliding the plates, along with the forks, over to them. "Okay, what's the news?"

"You're going to be grandparents-" George starts.

"No!" I breathe out shocked before looking at Rory. "You're pregnant?" I thought they didn't want any children in their first year of marriage. It's such a wonderful surprise!

"That's wonderful!" Troy says with a smile on his face before hugging his daughter and George.

Rory nods, "I'm ten weeks along."

I rise from my chair and embrace her. "Congratulations!" I whisper into her ear. "I'm so happy for you." I say before letting her go. Then I embrace George. "I can't wait to have another grandchild."

"Yeah, about that-"

"You're going to get three." Rory interrupts her husband.

"What?!" I ask them shocked.

"You're having triplets?" Troy asks.

Rory nods, "I think it's safe to say that those three will make Royal history."

"Are you still going on the planned tours to Australia and Asia?" Troy asks them as I embrace my youngest daughter again.

"Mom, let go of me!" Rory protests.

I kiss her cheek, "First Della with twins and now you with triplets..." I think out loud with tears in my eyes.

"Must be the Bolton genes." She jokes.

I chuckle, "I love you so much!"

She smiles at me, "I love you, too Mommy."

I gulp as my eyes well up, "So, the Royal tour is still on?"

"Yeah, we'll fly with two doctors and a mid wife. But they said it's pretty safe to travel if Rory's doing okay."

"Which I am. I'm feeling pretty good."

"No morning sickness?"

Rory shakes her head, "How was it carrying me, Jo and Nate?"

"I wasn't really sick as well. But my belly grew very fast and I had to eat every few hours. In the beginning it was easy because there was still space in my tummy but at the end I drank mostly fluids. Protein shakes and smoothies." I remember carrying the triplets like it was yesterday. "I'm sure the doctors told you that it would be safer to continue this pregnancy with twins instead of triplets."

George nods before taking Rory's hand. "But we're not doing it. As long as Rory is still fine we're going to continue with the royal engagements. But she's probably going on maternity leave a bit earlier than my Mom did."

"Yeah, we were thinking of maybe end of the sixth month or middle of the seventh. But for now... for now we're going by plan. That means Australia, New Zealand and Fiji in four weeks and Asia in eight."

"Honey, it's going to be tough to attend 93 engagements in three weeks. You'll be jet legged down under."

"I know. Which is why we extended the stay to a month. Four weeks for Australia, New Zealand and Fiji. We're going to do the same amount but not as compressed. And if I started to feel tired, George is going to have to do some engagements by himself."

"When do you want to announce it?" Troy asks.

"The day we land in Sydney. Meghan and Harry did it that way and I liked their way of dealing with it."

"In four weeks you're going to be showing a lot already." I say with a smile on my lips. "I already looked like six months pregnant with Della when I was fourteen weeks along with the three of you."

Rory smirks, "I can't wait."

"But we won't tell the world about the triplets. We'll keep the announcement neutral." George explains.

"Yeah, the pregnancy is risky enough. Plus I think it'll be a great surprise to the nation. Especially if we get girls." Rory smiles before squeezing George's hand.

"You want to know the sex?"

"Sure. Getting three is surprise enough. Plus my parents knew the sexes as well when they were pregnant..."

"They did?" I ask them surprised. "I thought the royals don't find out until they gave birth. Or at least until they're on official maternity leave. I mean at least then the information doesn't accidentally slip off your tongue..."

Rory looks at George. "Maybe we should wait until I go on maternity leave."

George narrows his brown eyes at her, "Rory, knowing you, you will work until you go into labour. You're just like your Mom."

My youngest daughter chuckles, "That's true. How long did you work when you were pregnant with us?"

"Until I was 20 weeks along."

My youngest daughter purses her lips. She doesn't like that one bit. "No, I won't stay home from the 20th week onwards. I mean that means we only have time for our oversea trips. So the people here won't see anything of me. No, that's not an option." She sounds like a future Queen not my daughter. Duty always comes first.

"Well what did your doctors say?"

"Sophie-"

"Sophie?" Troy interrupts his daughter. "Della's Sophie? She's your doctor?"

Rory nods, "One of five actually. We have one for each baby and two for me." She rolls her bright blue eyes.

"Royal protocol." George informs us.

I nod although I find it a bit extreme.

"But I insisted on Sophie as she's specialised in multiples. Plus, if Della trusted her with my nieces than she's more than good enough for my three." She grins. "Anyways, she said that I could work and attend as many engagements as I wanted as long as I felt good. So, I'm definitely going to work for more than another 10 weeks."

"And if you're feeling exhausted you could always work from home and hold meetings there." Troy suggests.

Rory nods. "Yeah, that's how I'm going to do this. Take one day by another."

"But you're definitely going to have to move out of Craigowan Lodge now." Troy says. "You can't live in Craigowan Lodge anymore and work for the Royal Airforce Medical Service."

"No, sadly not."

"We're currently looking for a new home."

George nods. "We're currently still undecided between Frogmore House and York Cottage."

"What about York Cottage? That's in Norfolk. It's not as far away as Craigowan Lodge." I say with a shrug. "You'd be not to far away from London. You could keep your offices at Kensington Palace."

"We're definitely moving the offices to Clarence House. Kensington Palace has enough to do with my parents and siblings' engagement. It will be better if we split it up between Clarence House and Kensington Palace." George explains.

"Or maybe even Windsor Castle. We could base our offices there." Rory says to her husband. "This way we could live and have our offices in the same town."

"I'm actually for York Cottage but Rory likes Frogmore House in Windsor more." Frogmore House was closed for the public a month before their wedding, half a year ago. Clarence House hasn't officially announced what houses the king gifted George and Rory, so naturally the world started gossiping. From Bagshot Park to Adelaide Cottage, the list is endless. They have no idea that Rory and George own three houses: Craigowan Lodge, that was the former summer residence of George's grandma Lady Diana, York Cottage, which is on the grounds of Sandringham House, right between Amner Hall where George's parents tend to spend their weekend and Sandringham House where the Royals spend their Christmas, and then there's Frogmore House in Windsor. It's close to Frogmore Cottage, where the Duke and Duchess of Sussex live with their kids. Rory and Meghan really get along well, so she would have lovely neighbours. Plus Windsor is a stone throw away from us.

"It just would be closer to you guys." She says with a shrug. "We'd be forty minutes away from you by car. Flying here would take less than half an hour."

"And Norfolk?"

"Two hours by car and about an hour by helicopter." George says.

"Have you visited both places again?"

Rory shakes her head. "Maybe this weekend. York Cottage is a ten minute drive from Amner Hall but George's parents are living here in Kensington Palace anyway. So we'd be alone in York Cottage."

"A bit distance from all the insane press would be good."

"But Windsor's closer. We'd be living next to Meghan and Harry."

"But they're not always home as well."

"But Windsor's closer to our parents. We could visit them any time of the day."

"So Frogmore House?"

Rory nods. "We need to renovate it before moving in anyway. Why not add a floor and a few rooms?"

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever uploaded! Today is the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's 8th wedding anniversary so I thought it would be fitting to upload this chapter today. Be sure to check out heir wedding photos to get a better idea of how Rory and George's wedding was like.**

 **I took the inspiration for the wedding list from the Cambridge wedding in 2011.**

 **Sadly, A Million Times More is slowly coming to an end.**

 **Jo's story, Someone's Someone is now online! Please check it out!**

 **As always please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	38. Chapter 38

**Breaking news: The Boltons sit in the Royal box at Royal Albert Hall**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford made a surprise visit to Royal Albert Hall. The Duchess was dazzling in a skintight black shoulder free velvet dress by Givenchy and sparkling Louboutins. The couple was joined by both parents. The Prince and Princess of Wales looked flawless in the historic walls of the Royal Albert Hall. The Princess of Wales wore a pale blue dress by her favourite designer Alexander McQueen while the Prince of Wales, just like the Duke of Oxford, wore a black tuxedo with a bow. The Royals sat in their golden Royal box, where they were joined by Gabriella and Troy Bolton!_

 _That's a massive breech of Royal protocol. No commoner - apart from the Duchess of Oxford when she was still Prince George's girlfriend - has ever been allowed to sit in the Royal box. Not even the Middletons were allowed to sit there. But clearly other rules apply to the Boltons._

 _The Boltons, the Oxfords and the Prince and Princess of Wales were snapped laughing, smiling and giggling. The Royals are clearly very comfortable with the Boltons as they have known each other for over nine years. And ever since the marriage of their children, the families have gotten even closer._

 _That serves us very beautiful images which are writing history._

 **THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S VISIT TO AUSTRALIA, FIJI, TONGA AND NEW ZEALAND**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will go on their second official tour._

 _Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will undertake an official visit to Australia, Fiji, the Kingdom of Tonga and New Zealand between Friday 27th December and Monday 11th January 2048._

 _Their Royal Highnesses have been invited to visit the Commonwealth Realms of Australia and New Zealand by the countries' respective Governments, and Fiji and Tonga at the request of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office. This will be The Duke and Duchess's first joint visit to these four countries._

 _Across this sixteen day tour, Their Royal Highnesses' programme will focus on youth leadership, and projects being undertaken by young people to address the social, economic, and environmental challenges of the region. The Duke is particularly keen to highlight these youth-led initiatives in his new role as Commonwealth Youth Ambassador, and to shine a light on the work and aspirations of young people across the Commonwealth._

 _The visit will also concentrate on environmental and conservation efforts, from engaging the local community in forest protection schemes in Colo-i-Suva, to the promotion of sustainable tourism on Fraser Island. The Duke and Duchess will dedicate a number of projects to The Queen's Commonwealth Canopy in each country, learning more about local conservation initiatives, whilst visiting some of the region's most beautiful landscapes._

 _The Tour will include visits to Brisbane, the Gold Coast, Bundaberg and Cairns in Queensland, and the Gove Peninsula and Darwin in the Northern Territory. In Vanuatu, The Duke will visit Port Vila on Efate._

 _More details on the exact dates and itinerary will be issued in due course._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very much looking forward to meeting as many new faces as possible._

 **Duchess "Difficult"**

 _Duchess Lorelai seems to be a strict boss! Royal insiders revealed that the Duchess wakes up every morning at 5 am to start her day right. The Duchess usually goes for a run through Hyde Park, that's right at her doorsteps before finishing my off her workout with Pilates and a cool down of Yin Yoga. Then, at around 7 am she starts texting the Royal staff as she plans her day. Lorelai has been long known for her very healthy lifestyle so it's no wonder she chooses green juice over a hot cup of coffee to wake up._

 _Not so her husband. Prince George loves his morning cup of coffee, but much more later in the day. Unlike his wife, the Duke wakes up at around 8:30 am. At this time his wife has already held meetings all over the world and had written her ''morning pages'. What are morning pages you ask? It's essentially a technique to clear your mind as you write down everything that's going on there in a notebook without lifting the pen._

 _According to Palace Insiders there has also been a wave of quitting Royal staff members as the Duchess seems to be too difficult. The Duchess follows a strict vegan diet and is believed to have her staff do the same. In addition, ever since getting married a year ago, it is believed that the Duchess has turned Nottingham Cottage to a Zero Waste household, much to the enthusiasm of King Charles, who liked the idea so much that Clarence House is doing the same now, too!_

 _Haters have started calming the Duchess of Oxford a virus that's infected the whole Royal Family, while others praise the Duchess for being true to herself and her ethics. Climate change, plastic reduction and using all natural products have always been close to the Duchess's heart._

 _So is Lorelai really Duchess "Difficult" it is she just the change that the Royal Family so badly needs?_

 _Neither Clarence House nor Kensington Palace have commented on this._

 **Redefining health and reinventing wedding planning: How the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are changing the world!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford has started a new trend of bridal fashion! Just a little over six months after marrying her Prince in a jaw dropping wedding gown, Duchess Lorelai has started a new trend in fashion! Brides to be are now asking for dresses with an open back, long sleeves or elegant floral lace on a wide organza skirt! Bridal designers from all over the world took inspiration from the iconic wedding dress that came from the fashion house Chanel. While of course, the Duchess's wedding dress was unique, replicates were quickly made by ambitious Chinese. But of course they couldn't replicate the magic and quality that the bespoke wedding gown had._

 _Wedding planning has also taken a new trend: Churches are now turning into flower gardens just like Westminster Abbey on August 9th 2047 and wedding cakes are more colourful as well! The plain white is getting ditched and replaced by bright colours and artificial flowers. Speaking of cake, the wedding menu is changing, too! Brides and grooms from all over the world have been inspired by the Duke and Duchess's wedding menu, which was plant based but featured a seafood and meat option for guests who weren't plant based. In addition, the wedding menus are now, especially the desserts and cakes, sugar free!_

 _Ella Mills, the woman behind Deliciously Ella, was stunned by the huge interest in her brand that followed the Royal wedding. Her brand increased a 500% growth in just six months! Ella's deli is getting overrun by tourists and her books are sold out online and offline. Deliciously Ella opened another deli in London while also expanding their frozen food options and snack options that are now sold all over the world!_

 _On the other hand, fast food chains, such as McDonalds, Burger King and KFC, have lost customers as they start having a closer look at what exactly they're putting into their bodies._

 _Healthy eating is definitely on trend thanks to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford!_

 **Young Royals all over the world unite to help the less fortuned**

 _In the Christmas spirit, along with Princess Leonore of Spain, Princess Elisabeth of Belgium and Princess Gabrielle of Monaco, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford helped pack boxes for UNICEF that will be send out to Zimbabwe in Belgium. Their Royal Highnesses worked in the factory for over two hours, long after the cameras were gone._

 _The young generation of Royals were laughing, giggling but also serious as they listened to a few speeches about the situation in Zimbabwe. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have done charity work in Zimbabwe before, so naturally they feel deeply connected to the country._

 _But all eyes were on the Duchess's belly. The Brits - and the whole world with them - are waiting for a Royal baby announcement since the Royal wedding in August._

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD ANNOUNCES PATRONAGES**

 _Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford will become Patron of nine organisations that reflect the causes and issues with which she has long been associated including tennis, mental health, support for women, environmental protection and animal welfare._

 _His Majesty The King has passed on two patronage to the Duchess of Oxford - Breast Cancer Now and British Red Cross Society. The King has held the role for 45 and 40 years respectively._

 _The Duchess of Oxford will also take on Patronage of the Women's Institute, of which Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II was Patron until her death. She held the role for over 103 years. Her Royal Highness feels very honoured to have been passed on the privilege of becoming a patron of such a remarkable organisation._

 _Her Royal Highness will also take on Patronage of two sports club, the All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club alongside the Princess of Wales and The Lawn Tennis Association._

 _In addition, Her Royal Highness will take on Patronage of four additional charities as part of her official working portfolio – Cancer Research UK, Young Minds, Animal And Plant Health Agency and Women's Environmental Network._

 _Having a Royal patron provides vital publicity for the work of these organisations, and allows their enormous achievements and contributions to society to be recognised._

 _Aside from being the Royal patron to those organisation, Her Royal Highness will continue her work at the Prince's Trust Foundation, The Royal Foundation and the Invictus Games._

 _The Duchess of Oxford will also work at her husband's side as a youth ambassador to the Commonwealth._

 _Over the last year, Her Royal Highness has held meetings and conducted private visits to each of these organisations._

 _The Duchess will undertake public visits to all organisations in the upcoming weeks._

* * *

I stop in the living room that has hardwood floor and stare at the huge Christmas tree across me. Just like in the last years, we've decided to celebrate Christmas Eve in Della and Wlad's place. Which also means they've put up the Christmas tree with our unique Christmas ornaments that also have our birthdate engraved on them. I have a pink peony, Ana has a white English rose, Della has a pale pink ballet shoe, Troy's ornament is a skyscraper, Nate's a blue snowflake made out of glass, Jo's a red heart with diamonds, Rory's a blue/green/purple hummingbird as that's her favourite animal, Elias' a navy plane, Cal and Gideon have two sailing boats, Isabella and Caroline have each a unicorn, Sergej has a rainbow trout, Sasha a silver gun and Wlad a grey protection shield. George and the rest of his family don't have ornaments yet but I told them to pick their favourite ornament from their Christmas trees at home and bring them here. The Middletons will do the same. We'll be 27 people today.

It will be a very full house today.

"Do you like it?" Della asks me.

I look to my left and see my oldest daughter standing next to me in casual clothes. It's quite early but as it's tradition we will all start Christmas Eve with a visit to a local homeless shelter until noon. We're all wearing baseball caps and dark clothes with sneakers, hoping to not get noticed by anyone. That's going to be hard. Especially for George and Rory... and the rest of the Wales Family. Even Catherine and William will join us as they have loved our tradition for years but never had the morning of Christmas Eve off. But this year everything is different.

Rory and George will surprise everyone with the happy news tonight. No one but Troy and me have a clue yet. And to my surprise, we were able to keep our mouths shut but Rory's body speaks for itself. While she wore more loose clothes during public engagements, she didn't try to hide the growing bump when she's at home. However, the Prince and Princess of Wales have been on a Royal Tour in Africa for the last weeks so they haven't seen Rory and George other than from official photographs where the bump was well hidden. So, the Wales Family has no idea.

Unlike the Bolton Family.

"I love it." I say with a smile on my lips.

"I'm curious to see what the Wales Family will add to our collection."

"Me, too."

Suddenly the sound of many feet walking down the spiral staircase fills my ears and I turn around.

"Are you guys ready?" Troy asks us. Our boys are behind him along with Sasha, Sergej and Wlad.

"Yes. Where are Ana, Jo and Rory?"

"We're here!" I can hear Ana's voice coming from the kitchen. A moment later my girls join Della and me in the living room. Rory's bump has grown massively in the last few weeks. So much that she and George have decided to make the announcement before the traditional Christmas Morning walk in Norfolk tomorrow and going on the Royal tour. The news will hit the world just before the King's annual Christmas speech, in which he will make a reference to Rory's pregnancy.

When we're chopping and cooking veggies in a homeless shelter in Putney, far away from Kensington Palace, the people will have no idea there's a new Royal generation on their way.

* * *

Our Christmas Eve dinner was filled with old and new traditions. After helping out at the homeless shelter until noon with the Wales family, who all went incognito with baseball caps and casual clothes, we drove back to Della and Wlad's place. Sergej watched the little ones while we were away. They helped him out in the kitchen, preparing the different salads and main dishes. We're having traditional British food for our Christmas dinner. Roasted potatoes, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire pudding with gravy, Brussel sprouts, Beef Wellington... and much more. For dessert I made English trifles, that's a combination of fruit, sponge cake, whipped cream, pudding and jelly, and traditional Scottish Cranachan.

It's our first Christmas as an officially joined family, but we've always been close to the Wales family and having the Middletons over just makes it even more fun. Carol and James enjoy being with their grandchildren as much as being with our children.

We're all sitting in the living room after having the main course. The fire is roaring in the open fireplace as we watch the snow is falling down through the floor to ceiling transom windows that make up the whole wall in Della and Wlad's home. The Christmas tree is lit, sparkling with twinkling lights and the many different bobbles that we've put on. Catherine brought the special ornaments we asked her to. She picked out a camera for herself and an airforce plane for William. Louis brought a green parrot, because he's the clown in the family who always makes us laugh. Charlotte went for a sapphire jewelled sewed bauble in blue that actually looks really cool. George went for a diamanté holly glass bauble with real rubies. It looks good. Carol Middleton brought a Loganberry Christmas bauble and her husband James went for a beaded fabric peacock bauble. Pippa, Catherine's sister, went for an emerald feather flower bauble while her husband James chose an open lease bauble that's sparkling. Their son Arthur went for a green crackle bauble.

Our Christmas tree has never looked better. The wrapped and colourful gifts are already underneath the tree.

And next year there're going to be three more baubles hanging on the tree.

I finish my English trifle that turned out really well. Soft Christmas tunes being played by my brother Ryan, who's sitting at the black Bechstein piano. The little ones are running around, excited for their gifts.

"Before we start with the gifting, there's a gift Rory and I would like to make you." George starts, looking at his parents and grandparents. Even Pippa and James stop playing with the little ones at the seriousness of George's voice. They've been entertaining the little ones with Sergej the whole evening. "And it might be the biggest gift ever." he adds. Rory kept wearing a black blazer over her navy dress that's quite loosely fitting. She didn't want to give away the surprise before after dinner.

I still can't believe that my girl is pregnant with triplets!

"We're pregnant with triplets." Rory tells them with the most beautiful grin on her lips.

"No!" Catherine breathes out shocked. "You're pregnant?!"

Rory nods as Catherine embraces her.

"Congratulations!" William says with a wide smile as he hugs his son before embracing his wife. "Triplets, huh?"

"The Bolton genes." Rory says with a grin on her lips and a shrug.

"That's wonderful!" Carol agrees. The whole Middleton and Wales family start gathering around my daughter and her husband. They all hug her and congratulate the couple. It's lovely to see.

"When will you make the announce?" Pippa asks them.

"It's going live just an hour before the King will hold his speech." George says.

"He will mention the pregnancy, so we kind of had to tell the world now." Rory explains.

"He knows?" James asks them surprised.

"The King always knows." Rory, George, Louis, Char, Catherine and William say out of one mouth.

"Right... of course, he knows." James shakes his head, "I'm still not used to all this royalty stuff." He's been married to Pippa for ten years but it still feel strange to him. Maybe because he doesn't have as much direct contact to the Royal Family as the rest of us.

"The bump is definitely obvious if you wear something tighter." Catherine notices. "How far along are you?"

"I'm in the second trimester. 13th week."

"It definitely looks bigger than that." William eyes the bump.

"That means you'll walk with an open coat to the church tomorrow morning?" Catherine asks my little girl.

Rory nods, "Yes. I chose a light grey outfit. Quite a tight cashmere dress by Victoria Beckham with nude heels from Jimmy Choo. The grey coat will be from Club Monaco and my black gloves from John Lewis. The bag will be a charity bag from Dior."

"The fascinator?" Charlotte asks her. Royals always wear fascinators to big events like Christmas, weddings, Royal Ascot, church services...

"Also light grey from Philip Tracy."

Charlotte nods, "Good. I'll be wearing a muted pink. We'll look good next to each other."

"I'll be going with a pale blue." Catherine tells her.

"The men will wear navy." William answers for him and his sons.

The colour palette would is clear then. I'm sure it's going to make lovely photos.

"Do you want to join us?" Catherine asks Troy and me.

"Join you?" I ask back shocked. "No..." I shake my head, "Christmas Morning walks are always served for Royals."

"I wasn't a royal on my first Christmas Morning walk." Rory interferes.

"But you're now one." I tell her. "Catherine, we can't. We're no Royals. It would be a massive breech of protocol." I look at the Middletons.

"Oh we've been asked in the past as well, but we refused. We didn't want the spotlight. But the King would be alright with it, my dear." Carol tells me.

"Really?" I ask back surprised.

"Yes." William tells me. "His reign is different than from my grandmother. And that includes allowing you guys to sit with us in the Royal box in the Royal Albert Hall. He is informed about every 'breech' of Royal protocol that we make. And he's alright with it."

"Actually, he would really like it if you walked with us. The Tindalls always join us as well." Catherine pushes us again.

"I... I don't know..." I stutter. That would really piss the Brits off. A lot.

"Think about it. We're taking the helicopter at nine tomorrow morning." Catherine tells me. "But this is a one time offer."

"Can we get our gifts now?" Arthur Matthews, Pippa and James' son, asks us impatiently.

* * *

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD IS PREGNANT**

 _Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are delighted to announce that the Duchess of Oxford has been blessed with a pregnancy and is due in the Spring of 2048. The King and members of both families are very delighted with the news._

 _The Duchess of Oxford is doing very well and will continue her work for her Patronages and participate in future Royal engagements, including the Christmas Day morning walk to the church service at St. Magdalene church in Norfolk._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very much looking forward to their Royal Tours to Australia, New Zealand, Fiji as well as India, French Polynesia and Bhutan at the end of the month._

 _As previously announced, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will visit Norway and Sweden on behalf of his Majesty The King of England in early January before visiting Germany and Poland on the behalf of his Majesty The King of England in the middle of February 2048._

 _Medical provisions will be made for each tour for Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford._

 **Duchess Lorelai is pregnant!**

 _George and Lorelai dropped the baby bomb just an hour before His Majesty The King made his annual Christmas speech!_

 _Kensington Palace confirmed what everyone since their honeymoon - and the ominous dolphin swimming - had secretly wished for: The Duchess of Oxford is pregnant!_

 _In the statement, Kensington Palace used the words 'blessed with a pregnancy', using a rather traditional way of announcing the pregnancy. Royal fans immediately recognised the words from when Lady Diana announced her two pregnancy, back in the days. The royal couple, who surely wrote the announcement, gave a subtle nod to George's dead grandmother that way. Furthermore, they stated that the Duchess is due in Spring of next year (aka sometime between March, April and May). While Duchess Catherine had to take a step back during the early stages of her three pregnancy, not so Duchess Lorelai. She and George will go on with their business as usual, including three Royal tours! In just a few days the couple will jet off to their second official Royal tour to Australia, New Zealand, Fiji as well as India, French Polynesia and Bhutan before visiting Norway and Sweden in early January as well as visiting Germany and Poland in February._

 _Afraid it's too much for the Duchess? No need, medical provisions will be made for Lorelai for each tour._

 _We can't wait to see the Duchess first engagement after the pregnancy announcement! Tomorrow she will join the other Royals on their Christmas Day morning walk from Sandringham House to St. Magdalene church._

* * *

I stare at the ceiling of the guest bedroom that Della and Wlad provided for us tonight. The kids are all staying in their own rooms, while Rory and George are staying with Nate and Char in the guesthouse. The Middletons are sleeping on the floor below us along with Catherine and William. We're really appreciating all the space that Della and Wlad's home offer us. It's perfect for our big family now.

"Troy?" I ask into the darkness. I can't seem to find any sleep tonight.

He growls next to me, "Yes?"

"Do you think we should go to Norfolk tomorrow?" I ask him for the hundredth time. We've talked it over and over and over... and every time we talk about it we come to a different conclusion.

My husband rolls over to his side and looks at me, "I've told you. If you want to go, we'll go. It's your decision."

"But it's not just my decision. It's our decision. What if we go and the Brits go crazy and it will have a bad effect on our firm... But on the other hand, I want to support Rory and George... and Catherine and William... our appearance would write history. It would make a lovely picture, especially after the picture we formed at the engagement photo call. It would bring back all these memories..."

My husband brushes through my hair, "If you want to go, then you better find some sleep because otherwise you will look like a zombie on the walk from Sandringham House to the St. Magdalene Church."

I nod, he's right. "But perhaps we shouldn't go."

He sighs, "Gabriella..."

"I'm being a pain in the ass right now, I know."

"Just decide." he says. His blue eyes look tired and his chestnut hair is messy. "I'll count to three and then you say yes or no, okay?"

I nod, because honestly after hours of debating it sounds like the best option.

"One, two, three."

"No." I breathe out.

"Good." "I mean, yes." I correct myself.

He growls, "Gabriella,"

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asks me back.

I nod before shaking my head again. "No... No. Some things should stay within the royals. Including the walk. Rory should walk with them... but without us."

"Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes."

"You won't change your mind?"

"No."

"You won't wake me up again?"

"No, not for this."

"Is there something else you want to talk about?"

I shake my head. "No, but there's something I want to do."

His blue eyes widen, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Della and Wlad are at the other end of the hallway."

"I've been told the walls are soundproof and I think we should test that." I tell him as I climb on him.

"Always up for taking a risk, my angel."

I pull his grey T-shirt that I wore to bed over my head, "It's why you love me."

* * *

 **The Duchess of Oxford and the art of hiding a bump**

 _The news of the Duchess's pregnancy arrives just five months after their fairytale wedding at Westminster Abbey on 9th of August 2047. And, while rumours have been circulating since the happy couple's royal wedding in August, there's been plenty of subtle signs that Lorelai was expecting. On a number of occasions during the summer and autumn, the Duchess was seen discreetly using her body language to hide any sign of a bump – at a royal engagement in Dover, for example, she regularly held her clutch bag in front of her stomach. She also sparked rumours with her choice of dress at the '100 Days of Peace' concert to commemorate the centenary of the end of the First World War in September – the floaty blue Gucci dress featured a paneling detail that actually gave the illusion of a bump, though it was most likely too early for the former tennis superstar to be showing. As recently as their first Royal tour in North, Middle and South America during November and October, she was noticeably covered up, choosing a demure Givenchy cape dress for the state banquet in Cuba. And, aside from her fashion and her body language, many royal watchers have been quick to notice how radiant Lorelai has looked lately – from her shining hair to her glowing skin. Despite maintaining a fairly busy schedule throughout her pregnancy so far, aside from the eight week long honeymoon where the royal couple toured the world and underwent a yoga teacher class in India, the new royal has maintained her signature glow._

 _But this morning the Duchess stepped out of the gates from Sandringham House, proudly showing off her bump in a mostly light grey outfit. The Duchess kept her light grey from Club Monaco was open, so she could proudly present the bump that was covered by a grey cashmere maternity dress custom made by British designer Victoria Beckham. The Duchess wore nude heels by Jimmy Choo and a grey floral fascinator by Philip Tracy that made sure all eyes were on her and the bump! The Duke and Duchess of Oxford walked next to the proud grandparents to be, the Prince and Princess of Wales on their way to the church service, while choosing to stick with Princess Charlotte and Princess Louis of Wales on their way back to Sandringham House. The Duchess seemed to be in good spirits as she was joking with the King and the Queen, giggling with William and Kate and laughing her heart out with Charlotte and Louis._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford kept close during the church service and attendees even said that they shared loving gazes through the whole service. The glow and love was evident as with all outings of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

* * *

It's a glorious February day in Boston. The weather is perfect for a late winter day with a shining sun and a cloudless bright blue sky. The campus of Harvard is filled with families from student who are about to graduate from Harvard Business School today. It's snowing cats and dogs but that's to be expected at this time of the year. The masters students are dressed in gowns of the Intercollegiate Code master's pattern, which is black silk with long closed sleeves. The gowns all have a crows-foot emblem on the front, which is a "double crows foot" for earned degrees, and a "triple crows foot" for honorary degrees. The Harvard regalia deviates from the Intercollegiate Code's standards in that the colour of the degree is shown on the crow's foot emblem instead of on the hood trimming, and the colour refers to the school granting the degree rather than the subject of the degree itself. The colour for the Harvard Business School is a medium grey. All graduates' hoods are black lined with crimson silk, and are cut in the Edinburgh simple shape. But Masters of Harvard Houses wear tippets embroidered with the House shield.

It reminds me of the day when Jo and Nate graduated from Oxford University, yet it is so different.

I prefer a Royal blue over black, though.

"We should head inside." Troy suggests as I still scan the campus. I can't believe Jo will already graduate from Harvard today. She turned a two year program into a 1,5 program while still graduating as best of her class today.

Sometimes, I think I've raised superwomen. Della found a cure for Parkinson's and is currently doing the same for Alzheimer's, Ana has a heart that's bigger than Mother Theresa's as she brought the Bolton Academy to life and Rory is the next Queen of UK.

And now Jo is leaving her footprints as well. She may not be as famous as the rest of our girls, but that doesn't mean she's less ambitious. She has a goal.

Our firm.

It makes me so damn proud to have raised such incredible women.

"My angel,"

I turn around at the sound of my nickname. "Yes, let's head inside."

Hand in hand we walk into the huge lobby that's filled with even more graduates and their parents. I spot my oldest two daughters standing in the middle of the room. In their bright red and olive green dresses they definitely stand out. Just like Anastasia, Adaline is wearing high Louboutin heels. Della has left her curls open while Ana pulled it up into a classic chignon. Their earlobes are glitters from the diamond earrings they're wearing. "Do you see Rory?" I ask my husband.

"No and neither do I see Nate." His voice sounds a little worried.

"I thought they all flew in with one jet." I'm starting to worry now as well. Our kids took a different jet than us, because Troy and I had some work to do in New York and Nashville.

"Maybe they're in the cafeteria getting a cup of tea." He says as we walk over to Della and Ana.

"Hi!" I embrace them. "Where's Rory?"

"You mean Rory and Nate." Della points out as she lets go of me.

"Yes, of course." I say as Ana lets go of me as well.

"I'll take your coat." My husband says to me.

I get out of my black cashmere coat, "So? Where are your sister and brother?"

"Rory's at the loo and Nate is watching the door." Della says while rolling her navy eyes at me.

I remember how many times I went to the loo when I was pregnant with the triplets. I used to live in the bathroom by the end of my pregnancy. "Why does she need Nate to go to the loo?" I ask confused.

"They're on the fourth floor. Not a lot of people have noticed that British Royalty is here today but it will spread like a haywire as soon as someone notices her... and then they will notice the bump."

"It's big?"

"It's huge! She looks like us at the end of the pregnancy already! And she has three more months to go!" Della tells me.

"But she's glowing." Ana says with a small smile on her lips.

"Sophie is not here?"

Della shakes her head, "But she briefed us before we got on the plane. We studied Rory's file on the flight. We know exactly what to watch out for."

"Yet you two allow Nate to accompany her to the loo rather than going with her." I narrow my eyes at them.

"I needed a coffee." Della says with a shrug.

"Me, too." Ana says.

I growl as Troy chuckles. That's so typical of them!

Della waves with her hand, "Don't worry, they're fine!"

"You don't know that because you're not on the fourth floor with them!" I hiss at her.

Ana looks at her bigger sister. "Perhaps Nate should take a midwife course."

"Yeah and maybe George as well - and with him the whole family!" Della hisses back before shaking her head. "She's just emptying her bladder. Everyone calm down! It's Jo's big day not Rory's."

No, Rory's big day is every day since she married George. The press just can't get enough of them - and Rory's belly. Ever since the news of her pregnancy broke out, the world has been going crazy. But luckily for them, Rory has been having public engagements daily and after being at a place for a few hours she continues with her work backstage.

I look at my husband, "Maybe I should go get her. Just to be sure."

He looks behind and suddenly chatters and other noises start filling my ears. "She's coming."

I turn around and notice Rory and Nate walking the hallway. The path divides itself for them and two security men in civil clothes. Rory is charting with Nate like this is everyday life and for her it is. Wherever she goes, the Duchess of Oxford gets noticed. And now, she gets noticed even more because of the prominent bump she's carrying. My youngest daughter is wearing an olive chiffon dress with a boat cut neckline and matching Jimmy Choos. As it's Royal protocol, she's wearing nude tights that match her skin colour. She's not wearing a fascinator like she would if she was in England and on royal duty, instead she has her hair braided into a glamorous bun that's pinned behind her head. She's also wearing pear earrings and of course the world's most famous engagement ring with the wedding band, her rose gold Cartier trinity ring of which one ring is covered in padparadscha sapphires and the rose gold Cartier Maillon Panthére ring with three diamonds. The padparadscha sapphires of her trinity ring and the engagement ring are sparkling in an orange pinkish colour. She doesn't just look like Royalty.

She actually is.

And then I suddenly notice Charlotte walking a few meters behind Rory. The line of the succession didn't change, however by marrying the second in line to the throne, Rory is now above Charlotte, which is weird. It's a bizarre thing to see Princess Charlotte of Wales walking behind the Duchess of Oxford.

"Char is here?" I ask confused.

"Yeah. She's Jo's best friend." Della says with a nod.

"And Nate's girlfriend." Ana adds in a whisper. "Why wouldn't she be here?"

My head swings back to my older girls in front of me, "But that's it right? No more Royalty?"

"Not British." Della says.

"What does she mean?" I ask Ana.

"The Grimaldi Family is here as Prince Jacque of Monaco is graduating with Jo today. They're actually both valedictorians."

"What?! How's that possible?"

Della leans forward, "It means they have the same grades and reached the same points in their tests. It's pretty obvious how it's possible, Mom."

"Della," Troy warns her.

"Apparently, Harvard wanted the Prince to hold the valedictorian speech as he is... you know, the Prince of Monaco." She shrugs, "But he refused and when Jo heard from Harvard's decision, she snapped."

"What do you mean she snapped?"

"She started pulling out her triumph cards and dared them to call her bluff."

"Della! She told us that in private!" Ana hisses at her old sister.

"Really? Like they wouldn't find out what happened in her time at Harvard. We're talking about Mom and Daddy here, Ana. They know everything and if they don't they'll find out. So we might as well tell them now. At least they won't freak out on Jo's graduation day."

"What triumph cards?" I ask confused. What the hell did we miss?!

"What did she do?!" Troy asks now as worried as me.

Ana licks her lips before opening her mouth.

"Not here." Rory's voice fills my ears and I turn around. I didn't even noticed her waking over to me with Nate and Char. "There's a waiting room for us. We talk there in private."

* * *

 **Baby Oxford is on its way!**

 _You've read correctly. Kensington Palace Just announced that the Duchess is pregnant with her first child! The news hit the world just an hour before the King held his Christmas speech, in which he actually mentioned Baby Oxford. The King said that he is "delighted with the news and excited to become a great-grandfather. It's going to be an exciting next Christmas". The Queen is just as excited as the rest of the Royals. The Prince and Princess of Wales have reportedly spent Christmas Eve with the Bolton Family along with the Middletons. The Royals invited the Boltons and Middletons to their weekend home Amner Hall_ _where the families had their very first Christmas together. That's also where George and Lorelai apparently dropped the bomb, informing their families just before it was time for giving the gifts._

 _Both families are said to be over the moon by this wonderful Christmas gift._

 _Unborn Baby Oxford is already went on it's first official royal tours to North, Middle and South America as well as Australia, Fiji, the Kingdom of Tonga and New Zealand and Germany and Poland in January, where it rained with baby gifts and congratulations for the happy couple!_

 _The next official engagement has not been announced yet but knowing the couple it won't be long until we get to see those loving gazes and the bump!_

* * *

"So, you're telling me Jo had an affair with her professor, he blackmailed her with a sex tape and she didn't tell us anything but instead used this information to graduate earlier?!" I ask my kids shocked.

"Prof. Sam Porter got kicked out. He's gone now. He was a visiting lecturer of Business Administration from Northern Ireland." Rory tells me.

"How did we miss this?! Why didn't she say anything to us?! How-"

"Mom," Della interrupts me. "She informed Wlad about the incident and he took care of it. She begged him to not tell you guys. She was embarrassed to say the least. She had always been careful when it came to men but this time... she got carried away, I guess."

"But it's fine now." Rory ensures me. "We had the Royals put a bit extra pressure on him. He won't mention this until he's dead. She's safe."

"She's not safe!" I yell at them, causing them all to wince. "She's my little girl. She-"

The door of one of the lecture rooms here opens and the security guard dressed in jeans, a sweater, sneakers and a leather jacket walks in. "It's starting, Your Royal Highnesses."

Rory nods, "Thank you, Norris. We should go. You can discuss this with Jo after her graduation but I can ensure you she is fine."

Nate and Charlotte let go of their hands as we all walk out of the room. I can't believe Jo was blackmailed!

Our Jo!

How the hell did we miss that?!

* * *

 **Royal bump watch: Duchess Lorelai makes surprise visit in Boston!**

 _Duchess Lorelai and Princess Charlotte of Wales have made a surprise visit to Boston. The private visit was purely private, which is why it wasn't announced. While the Duke of Oxford was joined by his father on a football game, his wife was at the other end of the world. Duchess Lorelai and her sister-in-law Charlotte flew to Boston to show their support on Josephine's graduation from Harvard Business School. Their Royal Highnesses were snapped sitting next to Lorelai's parents, Gabriella and Troy Bolton as the Duchess's twin sister received her diploma from an Ivy League College. She did so well, that she even held the valedictorian speech along with Prince Jacque of Monaco. Rumours have it that Josephine has ditched Prince Louis of Wales for the Prince of Monaco, however no pictures of her with either man have made it online._

 _The Duchess wore a stunning Carolina Herrera dress in an olive colour that she paired with matching Jimmy Choos while Princess Charlotte wore a black pant suit and heels by Dior. The Princess giggled with her sister-in-law and even felt baby Oxford kicking! The couple has been snapped cheering for the Duchess's sister along with her parents, two older sisters and brother Nate._

 _The Duchess's bump has significantly grown since the announcement on Christmas Eve. So much that Royal experts claim the Duchess is expected to be given birth in early March. Given that, experts say that Baby Oxford could have been conceived even before the Royal Wedding in August! That meant Lorelai was pregnant when she wedded her Prince - Another major Royal Protocol breech! It would be their biggest breech of Royal protocol yet._

 _However, we have to wait for the official announcement from Kensington Palace that the Duchess Lorelai is in labour. Instagram and Twitter are already going crazy with conspiracy theories considering the world's most famous couple!_

* * *

I lean against the seat and stare at my daughter, who has fallen asleep in one of the couches that we have on the plane. We flew with the Boeing as our other jet is too small for Rory, Char and their ten headed security team. While the others are all in their private suites, sleeping or working, I decided to stay on the upper floor with Jo.

I can't believe she was blackmailed. I can't believe she had an affair with her professor! But most of all I can't believe how all of this happened without me or Troy knowing about it. I thought Della was the most secretive in our family, turns out it's Jo.

She looks so happy, so at peace when she's sleeping. She never even gave us a hint about what happened. She carried on as normal, smiled and laughed with us. She's so strong... She's stronger than all of us.

I can't even imagine the pressure she must've been under when that bastard blackmailed her. Not only because of the money but because of the reputations she protected. She protected her parents, her family, the Royal Family and herself without showing a drop of sweat. If she can work under this kind of pressure than working at our firm will be a piece of cake!

Suddenly, my daughter moves on the couch before opening her eyes. Her sky blue eyes widen and she sits up abruptly. "Mom, why are you crying?"

I didn't even realise the tears that started rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and shake my head.

"Let me guess, Rory told you." She points out, narrowing her eyes at me. "No... No it wasn't her. It was Della." She corrects herself.

Shit, she's even better at reading people than Troy, Della and Wlad combined. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?"

She sighs before walking over to me. She sits down across me and yawns. "It wouldn't have changed anything. Rory was in the middle of planning her wedding to George, you guys were busy with the firm, Della got the job offer in Geneva, Ana was busy with the Bolton Academy... there was a lot going on. There was no space for my issues."

I grab her hands, "Sweetie, there's always space for your problems. We're your parents. It what we're here for."

"Anyway, it's done now. I contacted Wlad and we came up with a strategy that solved my issues with Professor Porter." She tells me. "I've learned my lesson. It will not happen again. I'm now making preparations that will ensure it."

"Preparations?"

"Yes. It's a safety net that will ensure no word about me and my family will be mentioned towards anyone."

"You're letting your one night stands sign an NDA?!" I breathe out shocked.

She nods, "Of course. I have to protect not only myself but my family and the Royal Family."

"Jo..."

"Mom, I can ensure you I am fine. It was a mistake that I've learned from. Please don't think I'm not worthy of working at Bolton's Enterprises just because I allowed this bastard to blackmail me for a second. I am stronger than this. I am smarter than this."

"There wasn't a second in which I questioned you belonging into our firm, Jo.l

"Good because I was born for this and as of Monday, I expect to find an office just as you promised." She says with a grin on her smile.

"You're a force of nature, Josephine Bolton." I breathe out amazed.

"Of course I am. I'm a Bolton."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now you know why Jo uses the NDAs. To find out more about Jo, please read Someone's Someone.**

 **Also a big thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter.**

 **For anyone wondering when My Shadow will be updated: I'm currently working on a new chapter, however it may still take a while. Please be patient.**

 **As always, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	39. Chapter 39

**A MESSAGE FROM THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very grateful for all the lovely messages and gifts they have been sent on behalf of the Duchess's pregnancy. However, Their Royal Highnesses do not wish to encourage the sending of gifts to them on this occasion, and feel that any generosity of spirit felt by individuals should be directed to those more in need._

 _Therefore, and on behalf of #globalOxfordbabyshower which was an incredibly special surprise, Their Royal Highnesses have chosen the following organisations for people to make donations to:_

 _\- Baby Lifeline_

 _Baby Lifeline is a unique national charity supporting the care of pregnant women and newborn babies all over the UK and worldwide._

 _It raises funds to purchase much needed maternity equipment and is one of the leading providers of training to the medical and legal professions._

 _\- Bliss_

 _Bliss exists to give every baby born premature or sick in the UK the best chance of survival and quality of life. They champion their right to receive the best care by supporting families, campaigning for change and supporting professionals, and enabling life-changing research._

 _\- Rainbow Trust Children's Charity_

 _Rainbow Trust supports families who have a child aged 0-18 years with a life threatening or terminal illness._

 _\- The Multiple Births Foundation_

 _The Multiple Births Foundation holds prenatal meetings in London for parents and grandparents expecting a multiple birth._

 _\- Happy Child International_

 _Happy Child International provides safe home environment for young girls and their babies._

 **PHOTOS RELEASED ON BEHALF OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are immensely grateful for the outpouring of love and support in the anticipation of the birth of their first offspring._

 _On behalf of this very special time, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are very delighted to release these photos of their Royal Highnesses._

 _The photos were taken by the Princess of Wales at Amner Hall, Kensington Palace, the rose garden at Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's estate as well as York Cottage, that was gifted by His Majesty The King upon the Duke and Duchess's wedding._

 _The Duke and Duchess remain appreciative for all these warm wishes and kindness during this especially happy time in their lives!_

 _Their Royal Highnesses hope to share this joyful time with the public._

 _Thank you for sharing the love!_

* * *

My fingers are wrapped around the edges of one of my favourite photos that Catherine took of our children at Amner Hall. George is leaning against an old oak tree and Rory is leaning against him with her back. George is dressed in a simple white Oxford shirt and beige slacks. He even rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and is wearing a ROLEX watch that was one of our wedding gifts. My daughter is wearing a pink chiffon maternity dress with cold shoulders that are made of lace. Her long chestnut hair is curled and shiny. The sun is seeking through the trees and it illuminates the grass that's in the backyard.

George's hands rest on Rory's 28 week old bump that already looks like she's 38 weeks pregnant. The triplets have grown massively over the last weeks so without spilling the secret, they had to take the photos at 28 weeks but release them a few weeks later.

The dirty blonde Prince is smiling into the camera along with his beautiful wife. They look so happy.

So picture perfect.

I pick up the next photo that shows Rory in front of a transom window at Kensington Palace. It was taken in George's former bedroom but no one would know that except for us. It's a black and white photo that shows Rory in another maternity dress but this time it's long sleeve and tight. It shows the curves of her profile along with her long curled hair that reaches nearly her bump.

I can't believe this is my daughter.

It feels like yesterday that I took the same photo with Troy behind the camera. We have that photo hanging in the hallway upstairs at home. I didn't think Rory would duplicate this photo.

Somehow it makes me feel proud and honoured.

With a smile on my lips I pick up the next photo. The third photo shows Rory sitting in a white boat on the lake that's in the backyard of York Cottage in Norfolk. She's wearing a white long bohemian inspired dress with cape sleeves. Just like the cold shoulder dress in the first photo, this one is made out of lace as well. There are branches of the willow tree in the left corner of the photo. The tree is getting mirrored in the lake that's behind Rory. My daughter is sitting barefooted on a white blanket that's draped over the bench in the boat. The background is blurry but my daughter with her hands on her bump is crystal clear.

Catherine is an amazing photographer.

The fourth and finale photo that's got released is simple, yet it speaks louder than a thousand words. It shows a closeup Rory's bump that's covered by the black sweater she's wearing. George has placed his hand on the bump and Rory her left hand on his. Her engagement ring as well as the wedding ring is sparkling. In the background are the blossoming pink peonies of our rose garden at home.

Those are the four photos that the public will see.

But Catherine send me over two thousand photos that she took. Most of them are replicates of the photos we have hanging in our home but some are replicated of the photos that were taken when Catherine was pregnant with George, Charlotte and Louis. She's a very gifted photographer and I can't wait to hung up these photos which soon will be joined by photos of the born triplets.

* * *

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD ANNOUNCES CHARITY FOUNDATION**

 _The Duchess of Oxford is delighted to announce her first charity foundation named Hand in Hand._

 _The charity organisation focuses on bringing the elderly and children from kindergarten together to help one another._

 _After a six week long experiment under the watch of the Duchess as well as a young group of doctors at Oxford University, the Duchess has been amazed by its results. It showed not only the slowing progress of ageing but helped getting the elderly fitter and sharper in their minds. Cognitive skills have improved significantly of each senior citizen. The daily contact over several hours to children in kindergarten has even improved their pain tolerance. Chronic complaints such as back pain and knee pain have vanished completely. Mental health struggles with loneliness, anxiety and loss of confidence among the adults has vanished as well._

 _It is possible to halt or reduce some of the physical and mental decline than can be associated with older members._

 _Both generations, small and old, have learned from each other. To see two generations blossom under each other's aegis was an experience the Duchess feels a very strong need to share. The contact to the other generation can lift anyone's mood. Mobility and memory will improve if you encourage activities, creating new experiences, just a few highly supervised hours with some charming infants._

 _Given those results, the Duchess feels the strong need to spread the idea through whole UK. Therefore she has decided to bring Hand in Hand to life, hoping to help senior citizens all over Great Britain._

 **NEW OFFICIAL RESIDENCE FOR THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will move to Frogmore House this spring as they prepare for the arrival of their offspring. The couple have lived at Nottingham Cottage and Craigowan Lodge since their engagement a year ago. Frogmore House was gifted by His Majesty The King for their wedding in August 2047._

 _Frogmore House will be renovated and updated before their Royal Highnesses will move in._

 _Windsor is a very special place for their Royal Highnesses and they are grateful their official estate will be on Windsor Castle._

 _The Duke and Duchess's office will be based at Windsor Castle._

 **Breaking news: The Duke and Duchess of Oxford leave Kensington Palace after massive feud with the Prince and Princess of Wales!**

 _Kensington Palace just dropped a major bomb: The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are leaving the Palace's grounds. After weeks of a feud between the Duchess and the Princess of Wales, the Duke of Oxford pulled the emergency break. Duchess Lorelai feels too much pressure from the Princess of Wales. Royal staff members are torn between the Duchess and the Princess of Wales. Half of them want to continue serving Catherine while the other half likes the idea of an economic friendly household. Lorelai has encouraged her staff to buy as plastic free as possible and make as many products themselves. From nut butters to cleaning products, everything is completely natural and plastic free. This was challenging in the beginning but the message seemed to have flipped a light switch in the minds of the staff - much to Catherine's disappointment. Kate doesn't like the many changes within the joined household. Rumours about arguments between the Duke's mother and his wife have reached an all time high just a few days before Kensington Palace announced the official leave of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 **The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are officially leaving Kensington Palace behind!**

 _Kensington Palace just announced that the Royal couple who is expecting their first baby in spring, will move to Frogmore House!_

 _But where exactly is Frogmore House? While the new home reminds us of another royal home, Frogmore Cottage which is the home of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex, the two houses couldn't be more different. Frogmore Cottage may be called cottage, but it really is a ten bedroom mansion where the Duke and Duchess of Sussex live. Both mansions are located in Windsor, near Windsor Castle._

 _But what about Frogmore House?_

 _Well, Frogmore House has been open to the public for carefully selected dates for decades, so we know at least what most rooms of gigantic house look like. Standing in the Home Park of Windsor Castle, the gardens at Frogmore House have been an enduring attraction for monarchs and their families since the house was purchased by Queen Charlotte in 1790. Frogmore House has been a favourite royal retreat for more than 300 years._

 _The last renovations however were a long time ago. During the 1980s an extensive programme of repair, restoration and redecoration was undertaken that illustrate the principal phases of its occupation. The mansion has three floors and over 300 rooms! Enough space for Baby Oxford to play hide and seek with its parents!_

 _It is rumoured that the Duchess of Oxford wants to create a yoga studio there, a meditation room and even a gym! She might also ad an indoor pool, a cinema and a tennis court on the 33 hectares Frogmore grounds._

 _Frogmore House will have to go under a massive renovation that is estimated to be over 15 million pounds!_

 _The gardens surrounding Frogmore House were created in the 1790s by Queen Charlotte's Vice-Chamberlain, Major William Price, and by the Rev. Christopher Alderson of Derbyshire. Before that time the gardens had been flat, with no ornamental water. Price and Alderson created the winding lakes, wooded mounds, glades, walks and bridges in the Picturesque style. The Queen had a passionate interest in botany and introduced over 4,000 trees and shrubs to create a picturesque landscape._

 _The historic plantings, including tulip trees and redwoods, provide a rich setting for the garden's seasonal variations. A 18th-century summerhouse in the form of a Gothic ruin is covered in wisteria in the summer, and a teahouse made for Queen Victoria are both still standing. There's even a Royal Mausoleum._

 _And if that's not spooky enough, there're even burial grounds. Lying immediately to the south of Victoria and Albert's Mausoleum is the Frogmore Royal Burial Ground. Members of The Royal Family have been buried there since the consecration of the ground in 1928._

 _Those buried there include the Duke of Windsor (formally Edward VIII), The Duchess of Windsor, Princess Helena, Princess Victoria, Prince George Duke of Kent, Prince William of Gloucester, the Queen Mother, Prince Philip and of course Queen Elizabeth II._

 _But keep in mind the Mausoleum as well as the Frogmore Royal Bruial Ground are over two hectares away from the main house and attached garden._

 _Royal expert Katie Nichols told us exclusively that the reason for the Duke and Duchess's move to Frogmore House was purely their baby that's due in spring. Their Royal Highnesses wish for their baby to grow up as normal as possible with lots of nature surrounding them, so Frogmore House felt like a good choice. It's just 45 minutes away from Kensington Palace and even less from the Duchess's childhood home. They'll also be neighbours with George's uncle and aunt, Harry and Meghan, so they won't be purely on their own._

 _Nichols' also ensured that the reason for the move out of Kensington Palace was not a feud, in fact the Duchess of Oxford and the Princess of Wales are very fond of each other. Their relationship has always been and still is very close. So close that the Duchess has been on multiple private holidays with the Wales Family over the last years!_

 _The decision to move out of Kensington Palace was simply to raise their offspring in a more normal way - at least according to royal standards. With Kensington Palace you can't go anywhere without being recognised. While it is in the middle of the London, there are no boundaries between the Palace and the crowds once you step out of your home. You can't go across the street without being recognised. You can't go for a walk in the park without being photographed. The prying eyes of the media are always there._

 _But with Frogmore House there are hectares of greenery, a lake and a garden that's settled within the protective grounds of Windsor Castle._

 _In a way, you have more freedom there but you're still in a goldfish bowl._

 _And freedom is the biggest gift the couple can give their unborn baby._

 **The Frogmore House renovations revealed!**

 _The massive renovation process on Frogmore House has started! While Clarence House won't comment on the renovation work, saying it's a 'private matter', we did some digging and found some details you might have missed!_

 _George Rory have applied for planning consent via royal aides, in order to build a glass-roofed extension on the kitchen at Frogmore House. The proposed conservatory is an adaptation of a planned 16 foot by 16 foot garden room, which has already been approved by Windsor Council._

 _Original plans for the extension illustrated that it would have panoramic views from it's windows on all three sides with a tiled roof; however the new application for the white mansion on Windsor Castle's estate asks for a glazed roof instead of tiles so more sunlight can come through._

 _The new plans have been drawn up by architect Charles Morris, who was behind the renovations for King Charles' Highgrove House, and the amended application also includes plans to install a generator so security equipment still functions in the event of a power cut. There's even rumours that Mulberry Cottage, which is right next to Frogmore House, will become a home for Royal staff members, the future nanny and offer sleeping space for security staff._

 _The royals' application also asks the council to not go through with an earlier requirement for an archaeological dig to take place on the route of a proposed new driveway to the 300 rooms large house. Aides say that the foundations of the road will not be deep enough to disturb any ancient remains. However, if any important relics are unearthed, archaeologists will be there to conduct a full dig._

 _Rory is said to like to add a yoga studio and a cinema while George only wants a huge garden house to grow veggies and fruits. The backyard will feature a full size tennis court and an outdoor pool, all without disturbing the beauty of the garden that's already there. There will even be a full sized water park that's said to be a replicate of the one that's on the Bolton estate in Richmond. The first lower floor will be turned into a spa with a steam room, three different saunas, a fully stocked gym and a treatment room for massages and cosmetologist visits. The second lower floor will be a floor dedicated to George's interests. There will be a bowling alley, a basketball court, a pool table in a party room and a man cave._

 _The ground floor will feature a huge kitchen with an open living area, so lots of walls will be torn down to make space for Rory's ideas. Lots of windows will let in as much sunlight as possible into the main floor. The two upper floors will hold bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms and dressing rooms. The bathrooms are said to be all made out of Italian marble and the dressing rooms with shelves, drawers and islands made out of Canadian oak. The walls of the bedrooms are said to be lined with a silk wallpaper or painted with nontoxic paint in neutral colours._

 _The dark tiles on the roof of the white mansion will get solar plates, so the couple can have their own power source. In addition, there will be a new green-energy centre. The couple also wants to add a covered front and rear porch with an outdoor kitchen grill. There will be an energy efficient air conditioning system as well as energy efficient lightning. The walls all get an update as well: they will be isolated using Blown-in Cellulose Wall Insulation as cellulose is a non-toxic material that can increase a home's fire resistance by 22 to 57 percent - we definitely learned our lessons after Windsor Castle nearly burned down in 1992. The windows will be replaced with triple pane, low-emittance windows that provide optimal insulation for greater efficiency of your heating and cooling systems while also blocking UV rays which can damage your belongings._

 _The used wood for the floor or furniture will be certified and from sustainable forests. The gardens will be watered by using satellite controlled sprinkler systems. Rory and George will also add a water filter system into their new home which is built in areas of high rainfall so it's a great way to re-use the natural water that falls from the skies. Whilst a little pricey to install, the filter will more than pay for itself over the years thanks to reduced water bills. Plus, over 250 fireplaces all need an update as well._

 _After the main renovation is complete, the couple can focus on the interior. Lorelai and George are said to be able to choose whatever they want from the Royal Collection, this includes insanely expensive paintings and other art. Just like the Duchess's taste in fashion, the house is set to be decorated in a neutral colour palette but with exclusive materials. The Duchess is known for mixing designers with high end fashion and the same will apply to her new home._

 _The renovations are estimated at a jaw dropping 30 million pounds, all paid by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford themselves._

 _So there's a lot to do and very little time before Baby Oxford arrives. Kensington Palace said the Duchess is due in spring and while the renovations already started in early winter it is still unclear if Frogmore House will be done in time._

* * *

I take my husband's hand, get out of the black Jaguar and step on to the red carpet. It's the premier of Our Planet, a movie about climate change and saving the planet, something we all should care about. The photographers start taking photos of my husband and me immediately. I'm wearing a turquoise coloured Elie Saab dress that has short lace sleeves and sparkles from the Swarovski stones that's been sewed into the lace fabric. As it's a black tie event, my husband is wearing a black tuxedo by Armani with a bow around his neck. He looks better than James Bond. The cheering is loud, but it only gets louder when another black Jaguar stops in front of the many steps that lead to Royal Albert Hall. Josephine and Nate get out of the car. My oldest son looks just like his father while Jo is wearing a cobalt blue tight strapless dress by Dior. She accessorised the outfit with long diamond drop earrings. Just like me she's wearing the same blue Manolo Blahnik heels that the designer created especially for today. For Earth Day. Every cent spent on these shoes will be send to a charity focused on climate change and environmental protection.

My daughter looks breathtaking in that dress. Her chestnut coloured hair is wrapped into an elegant up-do.

They are both smiling as they walk over to us. "You guys look good." I tell them.

"You guys look better." Nate says back with a smirk that's breaking hearts all over the world.

"Not better, but equally as good." Jo says with a small smile on her lips over the loud cheering of the crowds.

Another silver Jaguar stops and I watch my oldest daughter and her husband stepping out. Wlad looks just as handsome as Nate and Troy in his black tuxedo with the bow. Della chose a navy lacy dress with long sleeves but an open back. She has put up her curls as well and is wearing diamond stud earrings. My sapphire engagement ring is sparkling in the flashlights along with her wedding band and the trinity ring on her right middle finger that's just like mine covered in diamonds. She intertwined her left fingers with Wlad's as they walk over to us.

We all went for blue tonight, so it's not a surprise when Ana and Jake step out of a Rolls-Royce and Ana is wearing a pearl blue asymmetrical dress by Alexander McQueen. She put up her blonde hair as well and is wearing diamond drop earring like her sister Jo. Her green eyes sparkle like emeralds when she and Sasha meet us.

"Quite some noise." Ana says to us with a chuckle.

"Just wait when the next bomb drops." Della tells her.

Suddenly, a black Rolls-Royce with a glass ceiling stops at the very end of the steps with the Union Jack waving on the hook of the car. The official signs of a Royal arriving. The doors open by a security men and the Duke of Oxford steps out before holding out his left hand. The Duchess of Oxford wraps her hand around his and he helps her out of the car. My youngest daughter is wearing a candy apple red custom made Valentino cape dress. It's fitted, embracing the bump perfectly. Her chestnut hair is braided and pinned into a bun. There are sparkly bobby pins in her hair. She's wearing the same earrings as on her wedding day, that I gifted her as I wore them on my wedding day. Just like my other daughters and me, she's wearing the same Manolo Blahnik heels. She looks stunning.

She looks the future Queen she is.

The crowds go wild as soon as they recognise the world's most famous couple. The engagement wasn't previously announced because with Rory it's a day to day kind of thing. While she is feeling energetic on most days - that's when she goes on public engagements - there are also some days when she needs to take a step back and focus on herself and the babies - that's when she holds private meetings or makes private visits to her patronages in total secret. She's so humbling, she's so kind... she really will be an outstanding Queen one day.

"Mum!" Della hisses into my ear and I wince a little. "Have you been listening to what I just said?!"

I tear my gaze off of Rory and George and look at my oldest daughter. She may not be the next Queen, but she's pretty outstanding, too. All of my children are. "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Let's head inside." Troy suggests just as George and Rory reach us.

I embrace my daughter before she can even say anything. I didn't think. Only when the flashing lights start going crazy I realise where we are. On the red carpet in front of the Royal Albert Hall.

Shit.

Troy embraces George, mirroring my gesture because otherwise the press will write that they're on bad terms with each other.

"How are you?" I ask Rory.

She just nods before leaning forward, "We're good. Let's head inside."

"I can't wait to sit in the Royal Box!" Jo says to her twin sister with a grin.

Rory giggles, "It's not that different than from any other box."

George wraps his left arm around her waist, causing the crowds to go wild again, "But it does offer the best view."

"True." Rory agrees with a nod as we all slowly walk up the steps.

"Are you nervous about the speech?" Ana asks Rory.

"No. I'm thrilled. I get to reach so many people tonight... I really get the chance to start a snowball effect. It's exciting to say the least."

She already sounds like a Queen.

She always did.

* * *

The stage in the Royal Albert Hall lights up and the director of the film Our Planet walks into the centre of the stage, with the spotlight following him. "Welcome everyone to this special evening! I am so grateful for all the people who have chosen to buy a ticket. I can happily report that 1 million pounds will be donated to Safe the Planet. You've made this happen." He bows as the crowds start cheering and clapping. "However, before we start viewing my movie, I have a very special surprise for you. Everyone, give it up for Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford!"

The whole crowd erupt in new cheers and starts clapping even louder as my daughter slowly walks on to the stage. She looks magnificent as she swans over the stage until she stops at a podium.

"Thank you for inviting my husband and me to this wonderful event in which we will not only view an awareness rising movie that will hopefully cause a shift in our thinking but also on this very special day.

Today is earth day - an opportunity to learn about, celebrate and continue to safeguard our planet, our home.

While most people think of plastic reduction, environmental protection and climate change as this huge unsolvable task, I'm her to teach you otherwise. It is not unsolvable. It is not hard. It's easy. It's common sense.

We don't need 7.5 billion people doing zero waste perfectly, we need billions of people doing it imperfectly. Do what you can, as much as you can. As I've mentioned before, it is not about perfection, it's about damage limitation.

Use what you have, no need to replace every item you own immediately. As the items come to the end of their life, then it is time to replace them with the sustainable choice item of higher quality to last long.

Quality over quantity especially when buying new, so you need to buy less often because of the items last longer, if you buy 2nd hand, it's not as CO2 heavy to buy more items of lesser quality.

Minimise and simplify. Buy only what you need, a lot of products we buy is not even a need most of the time. Many products can serve multiple purposes. That way occasional splurges will be even more special!

Spend less time obsessing over every single choice you make as a consumer, but more time getting involved in things that will result in systemic changes is much more productive and eco-friendly.

And lastly, you don't need to buy the latest of everything. That phone you got 2 years ago is still fine, you don't need a new one just because a new one is out. I still have my mobile, and even though the newest model is out now, my ten year old mobile is perfectly fine still. It still works. It still has the safest and newest standards, it can still play the music you like, you can still tweet or post your latest Instagram photo.

So as long as it is okay enough to meet my mobile needs I am not buying the new one until I have to replace it. If that means it will last me another 10 years, then this is perfectly fine with me. But when the time comes, don't just dump your electronics into the bin - take it back to the place you bought it from. It will take care of a sustainable destruction and recycling program.

Again, use common sense. Don't try to be perfect - you never will be. Be imperfect. Limit the damage.

Every one can make a difference, not just today but every day.

Thank you. "

A loud round of applause fills the hall as my daughter walks away from the podium and off the stage of Royal Albert Hall. Every single human in this hall is standing, clapping and even cherish about what just happened.

The Royals never expressed their opinions this clear. But my daughter is different. She doesn't only care about change, she is change.

And I'm so proud of my little girl that I almost cry.

* * *

 **You've been Lorelai Boltoned! That's the new verb in the Urban Dictionary - and it means thoroughly educated on a topic that interests you**

 _Lorelai Bolton' means 'throughly educating people about a topic you're interested in' says Urban Dictionary_

 _Examples include 'Do Lorelai Bolton me when your movie comes out!'_

 _Having your name made into a verb is a singular distinction, even for a royal – but the Duchess of Oxford is very likely to be happy at how hers has found its way into the English language._

 _In the Urban Dictionary – an online lexicon of slang – 'Lorelai Bolton' is listed as 'throughly educating people about a topic you're interested in'. Synonyms include spreading the word and pass on something._

 _Accompanying examples of usage are given to illustrate the meaning: 'Do Lorelai Bolton me when your movie comes out!', 'She did a Lorelai Bolton on her friends and therefore changed their opinions' and 'Mary did a Lorelai Bolton on her poor husband and now they're going plastic free'._

 _The addition to the Urban Dictionary was made after the Duchess of Oxford held her mind blowing speech on Earth Day in the Royal Albert Hall. The Duke and Duchess made a surprise visit to view the movie Our Planet among with a selected guest list. The couple was joined by the Duchess's siblings and parents in the Royal Box._

 _Lorelai stunned the world not only with her speech, in which she talked passionately about environmental protection, but also with the custom made candy red Valentino cape dress that she paired with the earrings she wore on her wedding day last August and a blue pair of Manolo Blahniks. While Fashionistas said the blue shoes clashed against the red dress, they shut up as soon as they found out that Manolo had designed this shoes as a charity cause especially for Earth Day. In fact, all Bolton women wore those shoes - but the other women all came in shades of blue._

 _Neither Clarence House nor Kensington Palace have commented on this._

 **Is the Duchess of Oxford expecting twins?**

 _The Duke and Duchess expresses their gratitude of all the well wishes they have received ever since the announcement of #BabyOxford. Their Royal Highnesses asked for the people to donate to the following charities: Baby Lifeline, Bliss, Rainbow Trust Children's Charity, the Multiple Births Foundation and Happy Child International. The selected charities raised some eyebrows of the Royal Watchers._

 _Rainbow Trust Children's Charity is an organisation which helps couples who have lost a child._

 _Bliss exists to give every baby born premature or sick in the UK the best chance of survival and quality of life. So does that mean Baby Oxford will be born premature or is suffering from an illness already?_

 _Rainbow Trust supports families who have a child aged 0-18 years with a life threatening or terminal illness - according to the announcement. What the announcement didn't say that they also support families who have lost their unborn baby. Did Lorelai suffered from a miscarriage before conceiving #BabyOxford?_

 _The Multiple Births Foundation holds prenatal meetings in London for parents and grandparents expecting a multiple birth. A multiple birth - could #BabyOxford actually be #OxfordTwins?_

 _The internet is going crazy with conspiracy theories and rumours. Especially after the Duke and Duchess's surprise visit on earth day, when the Duchess held an inspiring and deeply touching speech about zero waste. The Duchess proudly presented the growing bump, that was covered by a red cape dress by Valentino. It was so big that the internet is now sure she is expecting twins!_

 _So, what do you think? #BabyOxford or #OxfordTwins?_

 **A MESSAGE FROM THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have asked for the following statement to be released:_

 _"Just two weeks ago, we asked that you kindly consider supporting various organisations around the world in the lieu of sending gifts for the upcoming arrival of their offspring. Not_

 _Only did many of you lend your support, but you took action._

 _We want you to know the impact of your support - the direct effect your donation, energy and action made! - You chose to be part of the collective good, and you have made a real difference._

 _Whether a $5 donation, a 1000 contribution, a 20000 support, offering to volunteer, sharing your own story or 'just' spreading the word - you've played your part. And on behalf of our offspring, we thank you so much!_

 _YOUR IMPACT:_

 _Baby Lifeline will now be able to offer the maternity equipment, that you sent to them directly or made possible by your donation, to those in need. Furthermore their training program for medical and legal professions will not only be offered in the UK but now in all commonwealth countries._

 _Bliss have been able to offer their support for families of premature or sick babies in a much greater way. In addition, their support of life-changing research has enabled new ways and opened more doors._

 _The Rainbow Trust Children's Charity can now offer a greater support to families who have a child aged 0-18 years with a life threatening or terminal illness._

 _The Multiple Births Foundation got send an immense amount of baby clothes and other much needed materials - including books, nappies, cribs, toys and backpacks - to give on their prenatal meetings in London to parents and grandparents that are expecting a multiple birth._

 _Happy Child International can now provide a safe home environment for young girls and their babies much more easily thanks to your monetary donations from around the globe - from Fiji to San Diego._

 _You made this happen. Thank you._

 _Following our last message, in which we kindly asked you to donate to a selection of charities instead of sending us gifts, we have been receiving a very high demand of repeating questions, coming from all over the world. While we usually don't comment on rumours and answer questions of the public, we - Lorelai and George - felt the need to speak out._

 _The chosen charities were selected purely by their outstanding work. Our offspring is neither ill or will be born premature. Furthermore we have not suffered from a miscarriage in the past and are not expecting twins._

 _Lorelai is in excellent hands, comfortable and very excited about this special time in both of our lives. We can't wait to welcome our offspring into this world. A world that you've already filled with so much love. With each wave, each smile and each thank you we express, we want you to know how grateful we are about your high interest in us, the causes we support, the interests we share and the work we do._

 _We could have, of course, asked a Royal correspondent to answer your burning questions but we wanted to answer them personally through this statement._

 _We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for already donating over 100.000 pounds to the named charities; all the support, warm wishes, kindness and outpouring love that we've received during this happy times in our lives._

 _Only together we can make a change._

 _One step at a time._

 _\- Lorelai George"_

* * *

I stare at the ceiling of our bedroom, unable to find any sleep. Jo has been working in our company for three weeks now but somehow she really thought she would be given the social project. And she had a great idea, she really did... but she's just not ready. Lucas knows it. I know it. Troy knows it. Just Jo seemed to think otherwise.

I've never seen her so pissed about something. She lost it and the way she stared at her cousin Liam, whom we gave the social project after letting him wait for two years, I swear I thought she would kill him on that conference room.

We've really hurt her feelings. Like truly hurt her.

I feel so guilty and bad. I almost cried as soon as Troy and I were back in our office. I don't like upsetting our kids. I don't like it at all.

Maybe that's why I caved and when into Jo's office to apologise.

"Troy?" I ask into the dark. I don't know how he can just sleep after a day like this.

"Hm?" He asks me back.

"Maybe we should ask Liam to work on the social project with Jo."

"What?"

"Perhaps they could share it. A cousin-project."

"No." My husband says before lifting himself, "Where is this coming from?"

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes when you gave the project to Liam?"

"I did and I liked it. She looked like she would murder him - that's how a Bolton looks like when she doesn't get her way. It will make her think in a wider range, see the bigger picture and come up with an even better idea. She will start thinking globally not just locally. It will shift her mindset."

"To stocks?" I ask back with a raised eyebrow.

"That will only be temporary. Her passion is in giving back. I can see it in her eyes whenever we visit a soup kitchen together. She doesn't want Bolton's Enterprises but the Foundation - she just doesn't know it yet. Next year by this time she's going to get the project I'm sure and then she's going to see what she really wants to do."

"And up until then it's stocks?"

"No. I will have her transformed to the social media team. She's so good there."

"So you will talk to her?"

"Yes." He promises me. "But knowing her it's going to take a while until she sees that my actions are only in her best interest."

Yeah but that's only because she's the head strongest Bolton in our family. Somehow she's even worse than Della and Troy combined.

She's a force of nature and you better not get in her way.

I pray for Liam.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: THE HOUSEHOLD OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The King has agreed to the creation of a new Household for The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, following their marriage in August last year. The Household, which will be created with the support of The King and The Prince of Wales, will be established in the spring._

 _The Duke of Oxford currently has his own private office, which has been supporting The Duchess since the engagement of Their Royal Highnesses in August 2046. This long-planned move will ensure that permanent support arrangements for The Duke and Duchess's work are in place as they start their family and move to their official residence at Frogmore House._

 _The King has given permission for The Duke and Duchess of Oxford to base their Household Office at Windsor Castle. Their Royal Highnesses will appoint new communications staff, who will form part of the Windsor communications team and report to The King's Communications Secretary, Donal McCabe. Kensington Palace will continue to support Their Royal Highnesses until that team is in place._

Update from Windsor Castle

 _Ronald Hamilton has been appointed as Senior Adviser to The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. His responsibilities will include advising Their Royal Highnesses on their charitable initiatives – including work on the environment, mental health, and early childhood – and supporting a review of the charitable structures that underpin their work._

 _Juliette Williams has been appointed as Communications Secretary to The Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 _Janet Montgomery has been appointed to head up communications for The Duke and Duchess of Oxford, reporting directly to The King's Communication Secretary. Janet joins from Freuds where she oversaw global corporate accounts with a particular emphasis on executive thought leadership and purpose-led campaigns._

* * *

I stare at my daughter who is working in her new office. It's already eight but she is still at Bolton's Enterprises, working her ass off.

The whole floor, the whole company, is empty expect for Troy, her and me. While my husband is working in our office, I decided to pay Jo a visit. She's sitting between five walnut desks that are all empty. There are eight medical Aloe Veras standing at the windows. Some leaves have been cut off because we allow our employees to use it whenever they need to. They even brought their offset home to grow their own plants.

Josephine has been moved to our social media team and today was her first day, two floors beneath her parents. Laura told me that Jo's covering Liam's social project for us - a challenge only Laura can come up with. Laura has been working with us ever since we opened our company and she's still here because she's a brilliant mind. She's vital for our working climate, so whatever she thought about putting Jo on Liam's project, I'm sure it's for the better.

"Jo,"

Her head swings up from the grey MacBook in front of her. "Mom, I didn't know you were still here."

"Your Dad's still working as well."

"I'm not working." She says before closing the MacBook. "I finished with the first draft of the Instagram and blog post as well as the twitter announcement. But why the hell haven't you guys started with the construction work?!" She asks me back before rising from her chair.

"It's Liam's work. There must be some kind of issues."

"Some kind of issues - are you bloody joking me?!" Her high pitched voice rings through the whole hallway. "You guys wouldn't have been this free if that project had been given to me!"

"Yes we would. And as your Dad told you, next year you will get another chance. And if your ideas are good enough-"

"It was good enough this year!"

"Sweetie, you're not ready. You only have been here for a little over two months. You need to ease into work and everything that comes with it. Get settled in this new job first and then, next year, you can try again."

"Try again - I'm not auditioning for something that should have been mine all along. Let's set aside that a kindergarten in this region is non-sense, I would have taken care of the situation better! If it were my project, the construction work would have already begun!"

"Josephine,"

"But is it not. I hope you're now seeing your mistake. You didn't choose me because I just started working here. You think I need experience, well you haven't added into the calculations that I have been working with lots of charities that I support for years now. I know how to pressure a company to get the construction started earlier. I know how to talk to a bloody interior director or a mayor. I am not the helpless employee you think I am. I have bloody experience. It's just not enough for you!" She hisses at me.

"Josephine,"

She shakes her head, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she rushes by me.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: NEW OFFICIAL INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT FOR THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have launched their official Instagram page. Kensington Palace is delighted to announce the following:_

 _Welcome to Instagram, OxfordRoyal!_

 _Follow OxfordRoyal for more on the work of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford. /OxfordRoyal_

 **George and Lorelai launch their own Instagram account as Brand Oxford is born**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have official launched their Instagram page! You can find their work OxfordRoyal, but you most probably won't be able to follow them. Just a few minutes after the announcement Instagram has crashed because of the massive income of followers that wanted to follow the page OxfordRoyal! After just three hours the account had already cracked the 1 million mark. By the end of the first 24 hours, they had collected 170 million followers! That's more than Kensington Palace (8m), The Duke and Duchess of Sussex (15m), Clarence House (800k) and the Royal Family (5.1m) combined! This means that OxfordRoyal has already more followers than Christina Ronaldo (160m), Ariana Grande (150m), Selena Gomez (149m), Dwayne Johnson (137m) and Kim Kardashian (133m)._

 _That's a world record! The only Instagram page that has more followers is Instagram itself with 290 million followers but we are sure that OxfordRoyal will reach that mark as well. This just shows the massive interest in Britain's most modern Royal couple ever! Hollywood, the sports world, the music industry and charities from all over the world are not only following OxfordRoyal but also encourage their followers to follow them! The snowball effect is enormous!_

 _Lorelai and George have always done things their way and now they even have their own Instagram account._

 _The couple have set out a template of their future and past with ten never before seen photographs and a welcome message for fans. The collection of photos were taken during their recent engagement at an elementary school in Oxford as well as some new photos of their wedding, previously unseen photos of their engagement photo shooting and breathtaking photos of the pregnant Duchess with her husband._

 _The Royal Highnesses welcomed the public with the following words: "Welcome to our official Instagram; we look forward to sharing the work that drives us, the causes we support, important announcements, and the opportunity to shine a light on key issues. We thank you for your support, and are delighted to share new photos of our growing family; welcome you to OxfordRoyal. - Lorelai George"_

 _Royal experts were shocked at the message which was clearly written by George and Lorelai. However, the signature revealed a lot to the public. While the Duke and Duchess of Sussex always sign their Instagram posts with their titles or their names, Harry and Meghan, not so the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Noticed how it was signed Lorelai George and not the other way around?_

 _That's another breech of Royal protocol! The person higher in the hierarchy, undoubtedly the Duke of Oxford aka George, is always to be named first. But clearly, George and Lorelai, or Lorelai and George, don't really care. Or maybe they do and send out a secretive message, telling the world that not only the one who holds the reins (aka Lorelai) But also the true person that's higher in the hierarchy, which in George's eyes has always been Lorelai. Remember the words he wrote on her wedding shoes? He called her His Queen. His Queen!_

 _No wonder Lorelai gets mentioned first in the signature._

 _The account has been created in time for the birth of Baby Oxford that's expected at the end of this month, with royal-watchers now expecting news and photographs to be posted on Instagram as the couple eschew an appearance outside the Lindo Wing._

 _In celebration of Baby Oxford, Royal fans have created the hashtag #GlobalOxfordBabyshower, which already raised over a million pounds for charity organisations that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are patron of._

 _The new account means they officially leave behind Kensington Palace, which will from now on focus only on the work of the Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales and Prince Louis of Wales._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are officially spreading their wings and going their own way!_

 _Kensington Palace's Twitter account publicised the fledgling Instagram page with the message: "Welcome to Instagram, OxfordRoyal! We are delighted to announce that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have chosen Instagram as their first social media platform. Follow for more on the work of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford."_

 _The new account is accompanied by an image bearing a white version of couple's royal cypher: the entwined initials G and L below a coronet on a navy background._

 _Could that mean Baby Oxford is a boy?_

 **The Oxford Empire: How George and Lorelai are shaking up Royalty!**

 _George and Lorelai are building their very own empire! After announcing the split from Kensington Palace, the couple is not only moving to Frogmore House in Windsor, but also making Windsor Castle the base for their offices._

 _Speculations about a feud not only between the Princess of Wales and the Duchess of Oxford but also between the Prince of Wales, the Duke of Oxford and Prince Louis quickly arose as soon as the couple said I do in Westminster Abbey last August. And then Kensington House announced the official move of the Oxfords from Kensington Palace to Frogmore House. Royal experts were shocked to find out the official offices would not stay at Kensington Palace or even move to Clarence House but instead a complete new household would be created in Windsor Castle._

 _That makes it clear that the future King and Queen of England will not be living in London but in Windsor._

 _That would be the first monarch in British history to not live in London._

 _In addition to a new household and the move to Frogmore House, it seems like the Royal communication services are also setting up a new website as well as social media accounts for the couple. That would mean the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are taking things into their own hands and doing things their way. The most famous royal couple in the world is making a change no one could have foreseen._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **In celebration of the arrival of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex's son, I thought I could upload another chapter.**

 **Again, to find out more - and why Jo is working in the social media team of Bolton's Enterprises - please read Someone's Someone.**

 **Get ready for another bomb in the next chapter. What do you think it's going to be?**

 **Will Rory get girls or boys or girl(s) and boy(s)?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	40. Chapter 40

**UPDATE ON THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _The Duchess of Oxford will officially go on maternity leave to prepare for the arrival of her and the Duke's offspring. However, Her Royal Highness will continue with her work in Frogmore House, the official residence of Their Royal Highnesses. The Duchess will continue holding work related meetings and doing as much work behind the scenes as she feels comfortable to. Their Royal Highnesses are extremely grateful for all the warm wishes they have already received._

 _Given the medical advice of her doctors and following Royal tradition, the Duchess of Oxford has decided to choose Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital as the birthplace. Her husband, the Duke of Oxford, Princess Charlotte of Wales, Prince Louis of Wales, the Prince of Wales, the Duke of Sussex, Princess Anne, the Duchess of Gloucester and Princess Michael of Kent have all been born at the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's hospital._

 _The arrival of the Duchess at the Lindo Wing will be announced on the Duke and Duchess's Instagram page, OxfordRoyal, in due course. The roads leading to the Lindo Wing will then be closed for public transportation, so the public has enough time to gather. Their Royal Highnesses wish to share this joyful moment with the public as they will appear on the steps in front of the Lindo Wing to introduce their offspring to the world._

 _Following the birth, the Duke of Oxford will join the Duchess's paternity leave._

 _More details will be released in due course._

 **NEW WEBSITE FOR THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _His Majesty The King is delighted announce the launch of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford's website._

 _www. OxfordRoyals .uk_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are delighted to launch their own website and use the platform to shine a light on their interests, patronages and charities they are supporting. Their Royal Highnesses are very much looking forward to use their website, like their Instagram account, as a place to raise awareness for environmental protection and social issues but also share private moments of their growing family._

 _Just like on their Instagram page, most publications will be written directly by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The published photos were all taken either by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford or the Princess of Wales or other close members of their family. There will be articles by guest editors, who are experts, on the published topic. Their Royal Highnesses wish to offer a variety of different perspectives on the topics that are close to their hearts._

 _Their Royal Highnesses hope to share the love and help changing the world one step at a time._

 _Future press releases will be published on the Royal Family Website as well as on The Duke and Duchess of Oxford's Website._

* * *

This Easter Sunday will be the last one without the triplet Princes or Princesses or both, so I try to make it extra special. I baked three pretty chocolate cakes with vanilla frosting. I even made colourful Easter eggs to put on top. As with every Easter, we've already dropped the cupcakes that I made. They had vanilla frosting and lots of Easter eggs on top as well. I even made a few cakes in the shape of an Easter bunny.

I place a pink peony from our backyard on top of the eggs and look at my work. Yep, this will make my family pretty happy - especially since I made two duplicates because I know how my family gets when it comes to my pastries.

"Mum,"

I turn around at my son's voice. "Nate, you're here early. I expected you to be here by early afternoon." I breathe out. But it's eight in the morning. Usually, my son isn't even awake at that time of the day. He looks worried, too. His dirty blonde hair is messy and his turquoise coloured eyes are filled with concern. He's dressed in a simple white Oxford shirt and beige slacks. He took of his shoes, so I can see his black and grey sock. He's wearing different socks.

Something's up. Something's definitely up.

Suddenly, Charlotte appears next to him. Unlike him, she's perfectly groomed. She's wearing a blush pink blouse and light washed jeans. Her long blonde hair is open. But her dark blue eyes are filled with concern as well.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Where's Dad?" Nate asks me.

"I'm here." My husband says, coming from our dinning room where he had set up the table for our annual Easter dinner.

"We have to talk to you." Nate says to us as Troy stops across me.

Whatever this is, it's bad.

"We're listening. Sit down." I nod towards the kitchen island.

But neither Nate nor Charlotte move.

"Guys-"

"I'm pregnant." Charlotte interrupts me, dropping the bomb in the middle of our kitchen.

"P-pregnant?" I stutter out. No, no she can't be pregnant!

"Yes. With twins." Nate clarifies and I can feel how my eyes widen at my son's words.

"No!" I hiss at them.

"They weren't planned, obviously." Charlotte whispers.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" My husband asks in a perfectly calm voice.

An unmarried Royal - the next fucking Queen of Great Britain and 53 commonwealth countries - got fucking knocked up by my son!

"End that pregnancy, what else!" I yell at them. This is the kind of scandal we wanted to avoid under all cost!

"Are you insane?!" Nate yells back at me, causing the walls to shake and the dishes to shake.

"We're keeping them."

"That means you're getting married then." Troy points out the obvious other option.

"Yes." Charlotte confirms.

The thoughts in my mind are going head over heels. Royal protocols, Royal rules, family connections, family meetings... this is all too much! "Do the Royals know? What did your parents say?"

"They certainly didn't demand an abortion like you!" Nate hisses at me.

"And how are you going to do that? A wedding in summer?"

"2nd of June." Charlotte says with a nod.

"You already have a date?!" I ask them shocked.

"We informed Catherine and William just before you. They brought out their dairies and we looked for a date. 2nd of June was the only time that was free the whole summer." Nate explains to me. I can't believe this! I cannot believe this!

"Where?"

"At home." Nate says.

"No, where is the wedding going to be?" I ask them if they already have a date then they have a venue as well. By now I have a pretty good understanding how the Royals work - they make preparations for everything.

"St. George's Chapel in Windsor. It'll be a small wedding with a reception at Windsor Castle."

"How far along are you?" I ask Charlotte.

"4th week."

It's early March that means she'll be 17 weeks pregnant on her wedding day. "You'll be showing."

"I'll choose a ball gown. It'll hide the bump."

"At the ceremony yes but not at the reception and certainly not the months after the wedding. People will know. They will gossip. You will be the black sheep." I tell Char.

"I know and we've both decided that we don't care."

"Does the King now?"

"Yes... that was as pleasant as this conversation." Nate says with a shrug.

"I can imagine. I bet you gave him a heart attack."

Char and Nate chuckle, "It was a surprise." Char says. "To all of us."

"You're not wearing a ring." I say as I look at Charlotte's naked left ring finger.

"I thought you could help me pick one." Nate says to me with a shrug.

"When will you release a statement?"

"Monday."

"It's Sunday! Where the hell are we suppose to find a jeweller now?" I ask them shocked.

"The Palace will send us someone with a collection. The jeweller will also bring a variations of diamonds to choose from if I want to create a ring for her." Nate says.

"When?"

"Thirty minutes." Charlotte says.

This is too much! I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose, they just keep throwing bombs at us!

"Mummy,"

My heart clenches at the sound of my son's voice. He hasn't called me Mummy in a long time. It has always been Mum. But Mummy - I think the last time I heard that was when he was 13. I look up and stare at my son, the father to be. I walk over to him and embrace him tightly.

He returns my embrace.

Charlotte's sobs fill the silent kitchen. "Sorry, hormones." She says as she wipes away the tears.

Troy embraces her tightly. "I'm very happy for you."

"You are?" She asks surprised.

"Of course. I can't wait to meet the twins."

"I'm hoping for a girl and a boy." She admits with a small smile on her lips.

I kiss Nate's right cheek. "I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Mummy." He whispers back.

"And I'm happy for you guys as well. I'm just shocked, that's all."

"We are still a bit shocked as well." Charlotte admits before letting go of Troy.

"How about we dig into Ella's cake while Nate and she talk about the engagement ring?" Troy asks her.

Thank God I made three cakes.

Charlotte looks behind Troy and sees the three cakes with vanilla frosting, colourful Easter eggs and pink peonies. "Sounds like a very good idea."

I let go of my son and embrace his fiancée without a ring tightly. "I'm hoping for two girls." I tell her.

She shows me a smirk that makes my heart burst with love. "Nate's for boys."

"You are?" I ask him as I let go of Char.

Nate shrugs, "Girls or boys or girl and boy - really, what does it matter? As long as they're healthy, I'm good."

"No, you want boys." Troy insists.

"I grew up with four sisters before Mum gave birth to a boy - can you blame me?!" He asks him back, causing us all to chuckle.

"Let's get into living room so we can talk some more about a ring." I suggest and he nods in agreement.

"Wait, which cake can we slice into?" Troy asks me.

"Any you want. They're all done."

"I want this one." Char points at the one in the middle.

"Enjoy." I tell her with a smile on my lips before I follow my son into the wide living room. He's sitting on the huge L shaped couch that's facing the glass facade. It's a glorious warm spring day.

I sit down next to him. "So, a pregnancy?"

He shrugs, "Turns out even the pill and a condom can somehow get ineffective."

"There is no 100% safety when you're having sex."

"I guess not and turns out the babies are like the 0,1%. They're practically a miracle! Miracle babies, Mum! How the hell should we kill them?!"

"You sure they are two?"

"Yes. We just had an appointment earlier today. Definitely two foeti."

"Well, then congratulations, son."

He nods.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

"I'm a coward Mum. I fucked my way all through college and even after Oxford I still slept my way through half London before I finally admitted my feelings to Charlotte. What kind of father will I be?"

"The best." I tel him with a nod. "Because I know your big heart. You're kind and selfless - otherwise you wouldn't have sacrificed your own happiness for Charlotte all these years. You are not a coward son, you just put everyone else above yourself. That's called altruism not coward. You have a brilliant mind and you will do just fine as a father. Just like your Dad and me, you will grow into the role of a parent. You can do this."

"And this Royalty stuff? You can see what they're doing to Rory now. They will eat Char and me alive!"

"They won't if you don't allow them to. You can very much do this. You are strong enough to become a Royal. You love her. You've always loved her."

"I'm not sure if I want a Royal title. Frankly, I don't think the King will grant Char the honour of a Dukedom."

"She won't be a Duchess?"

"She'll most likely stay a Princess and she's only getting allowed to keep this title because she has that right from her birth and is currently still third in line to the throne. Ripping her off her title and throw her out on the street - that's a kind of scandal the reigning monarch doesn't want."

"Charles likes you as well."

"Not after last night."

"He probably slept on it and is already feeling much better it today."

"I think he had his team of doctors on call last night."

I embrace him with on arm and he rests his head on my left shoulder.

"I love her with all my heart and soul." He whispers.

"I know..." I've always known but I don't tell him that. It took him nine years to find the strength and face his biggest fear. Maybe God's rewarding him now with a surprise pregnancy and a quick wedding. He'll go his way.

He's a Bolton.

"So, what kind of ring do you have in mind?"

He lifts his head off my shoulder. "I thought maybe an oval or marquise shaped diamond that's surrounded by a halo of diamonds. Similar to Catherine's ring but less perfect. I'd like the diamonds surrounding the big oval diamond to be half-moon shaped. On a yellow gold band."

I had no idea he has given this already so much thought! "It sounds very pretty."

He nods, "It looks very pretty in my head."

"Then let's hope the jeweller has a stone that fits your needs."

"No need to hope."

"What?"

"I called the jeweller off."

"What? Why?"

Suddenly he reaches into the left pocket of his trousers and pulls out the exact ring he just described me. "Marquise cut. Looked better than oval." He dares to show me a dirty smirk.

"Nate!" I breathe out shocked. "You already have a ring?"

"I was planning on asking her today anyway. But then she came around the corner with the pregnancy... I wanted her to get used to the news first. Digest it..."

"Nate, don't tell me you knocked her up on purpose."

"No, of course not!" He tells me as he plays with the ring that's already beaming rainbow coloured light rays through the room. "But I've had this ring made far before Christmas..."

"Christmas?!" I breathe out shocked.

He stares at the marquise shaped diamond that's surrounded by 16 half moon shaped diamonds and is sitting on a yellow gold band. "It's made from Welsh gold. The same as Rory's wedding ring and engagement ring. As it's Royal tradition... I wanted to do it on Christmas Eve but then Rory and George wanted to tell the baby news to the world, so I figured it wasn't the best time. And then on New Year's Eve Char wanted to throw this huge party at our new home on Della and Wlad's grounds, so I didn't ask her then as well. And ever since then it had been one Royal engagement after another. Either she worked or me - there was no time. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I wanted it to be meaningful... so I thought Easter would be good. It would be just us Boltons..."

"And then she dropped the pregnancy bomb a month ago."

He nods, "She was so scared, Mum. I've never seen her afraid of anything but this... this freaked her out."

"But now she's thrilled?"

He nods, "When we saw them for the first time... Mummy, it was mind blowing! Truly mind blowing! I can't imagine how they're going to look like at our next appointment. We'll be able to hear their hearts and then, in a few weeks we'll see organs and limbs... Mummy, I've created life. Two lives! How awesome is that?"

Tears roll down my cheeks at my son's words. "It's pretty awesome."

He wipes away the tears with his thumbs, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shake my head, "You didn't. It's just... you've grown up so fast."

"Me? Look at Rory. She's the one being married and gifting you triplets."

"But you're right behind her now."

He nods, "True."

I look back at the stunning engagement ring. The marquise cut diamond is huge and so clear. The shape of the diamond is similar to an oval shaped diamond but it is slimmer and has pointed ends instead of round. The 16 half moon diamonds surrounding it are just as clear. It really is breathtaking.

That ring must've cost my son at least half a million given the clarity, size and shape of the diamonds. But given the fact they used Welsh gold to make it... It blows my mind at just how carefully my son plans his moves. He always thinks things through.

"Do you think she's going to like it?"

"She'll love it." I tell him before looking at my son's turquoise coloured eyes. He's such a beautiful man - on the outside and on the inside. "How do you want to ask her?"

"At first I thought I'd ask her after our lunch, but then... I think it should be more private."

"You could ask her in our rose garden. The peonies have already started to blossom."

"I actually think this a good idea." He says with a nod before suddenly rising from the couch. "I should do it right now before I get cold feet again."

Woah, what? I rise from the couch as well, "Nate,"

"What?"

"She's going to say yes." I tell him. "She's yours already. You don't have to be so nervous."

He nods and runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "I know... I know." He whispers, "But I'm still doing it now." He decides before rushing through the living room and into the kitchen. He's just as ambitious as his father.

I quickly run after him.

"Charlotte," Nate says.

Charlotte twists her upper body, "Nate not now. I have my mouth full of chocolate cake." She reads his mind. Those two are really meant to be.

But my son gets down on his knee.

"Nate, I'm serious get up!" She hisses at him before gulping down the cake.

My husband looks just as surprised as me

Nate doesn't move. He's really proposing to Charlotte in our kitchen?!

"Give me that ring!" She hisses and rips the ring out of his hand before slipping it on to her left ring finger. "And now get off that floor. You're not beneath me. You've never been." She tells him. I don't think she even acknowledged the ring fully. She grabs the collar of his white Oxford shirt and pulls him up.

"You didn't even let me ask." Nate points out.

I love the dynamic between them. They're so different than Della and Wlad, Ana and Sasha or Rory and George.

Charlotte rolls her navy eyes at him, "Look at me. I would have never said no to you. I never did."

"That's not true!" Nate starts arguing, "You hopped from one guy to another-"

"Because I was waiting for you to grow some balls!" She interrupts him. "I wanted you to conquer me and not running after you. I'm old fashioned in that way."

"Well I've really conquered you now." He says with a smirk on his lips.

Charlotte chuckles before returning his smirk. "I love you, Nathanial Bolton." She tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck. She's half a head smaller than my son. They make a very good looking couple.

"I love you, too."

I look at my husband who stares back at me. Love... Really, that's all you need.

And then suddenly the crown on her head disappears. The Royal title that sits heavy on her shoulder but even that vanishes...

"Your cake is delicious by the way, Gabi." Char says to me. "They always are."

I nod with a smile on my lips, "Thank you."

"Congratulations you two." Troy says to them.

Nate looks at me, "I have a feeling Mum knew this would happen anyway."

"You mean the pregnancy?" Charlotte asks him.

"No that engagement."

I shrug, "I had a feeling the two of you would end up at the altar one day." Not only because Ana had told me that when Nate was only 15. "But maybe not under these circumstances."

"That's life." Char says with a shrug. "It happens while you make plans."

It sure as hell does.

Char lets go of my son and looks at the engagement ring. Her navy eyes sparkle as she stares at the marquise shaped diamond that's surrounded by a halo of half moon shaped diamonds.

"Do you like it? The band is made of Welsh gold." He tells her.

"I love it." She whispers before looking back at my son. "How did you manage to get your hands on a ring made from our Welsh gold?"

Nate shrugs, "I've had that ring for a while..."

"How long?"

"Way before Christmas." He admits in a whisper.

Troy looks at me with wide eyes and I shrug. Our son is just amazing.

"Nate," Charlotte breathes out surprised.

"I know. That's why your parents were so shocked about the news this morning. They thought we would inform them about our engagement, instead we shocked them with a pregnancy."

"Why didn't you ask me earlier?"

He just shrugs, "There wasn't a right timing..."

"And this was?" She challenges him.

"This was us... and my parents."

Charlotte chuckles before looking at us, "Something to tell your granddaughters."

"Or grandsons. We don't know that yet." Nate corrects her.

That's definitely something we will tell our grandchildren.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter fills my ears as Ana stares at Charlotte's engagement ring in the kitchen - Rory and George are arriving from Frogmore House. Troy took some photos of the happy couple in our rose garden. Charlotte has changed into an off the shoulder pink silk crepe ruffled dress by Alexander McQueen from my closet that she paired with Ralph and Russo's Eden Pump in vintage pink with rose gold leaves on the heels. With ornamental filigree leaves spiralling naturally up the heel, the Eden pump harks back to the beauty and perfection of a lost paradise.

Thank God Char and I have the same shoe sizes.

Even Nate changed into a light grey suite by Hermes that he borrowed out of his father's closet. But the photos look really good. So good that I think they might even release them as their official engagement photos.

Since Char is not showing yet it would be smart.

"It's a beautiful ring." Ana whispers before looking at her little brother. "You did really well."

They haven't announced the real news yet. As for now it's just the engagement. They want to wait until we're complete before dropping the bomb.

"Of course I did." My son answers with a smirk on his lips.

Ana rolls her eyes before embracing him. "I'm happy for you... all four of you." She narrows her bright green eyes at them.

"You know?" Char asks her surprised. "Did you tell her?" She asks her fiancé but he shakes his head.

"No but she always knows these kind of stuff." Nate says with a shrug.

"Well, then what's your guess?" Char challenges Ana.

"Girls."

"Yes!" I cry out while rising my fist. "Sorry."

Char, Ana and Nate all chuckle.

"You sure? Because I was kind of hoping for boys." Nate asks her.

Ana nods, "You won't love them any less than the boys you will have so don't worry."

My jaw drops at her words. She said boys right? Plural?!

"I think you just gave Mum a heart attack." Nate says with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Mum. It's not gonna happen anytime soon." Ana tries to calm me down.

Suddenly, the front door opens and I can hear George and Rory walking in. Their voices get louder until they reach us in the kitchen. I look over my shoulder and stare at my beautiful daughter and her huge bump. She's wearing an icy blue maxi dress that matches her eyes and is just glowing from ear to ear. George is by her side, dressed in a blue Oxford shirt and jeans. He looks just as radiant.

"Hi guys!" I greet them with a smile on my lips.

"You're engaged." Rory breathes out with her eyes stuck on Charlotte's left ring finger.

"Yes."

She looks at her bigger brother,"When?"

"Today." Nate answers simply.

"How come I don't know about this?" She asks them.

"You know now." Charlotte tells her.

"Come here so I can hug you." Rory tells Char and waves her hands.

"No offence but given your size I don't think you can hug me anyway." She says as she walks over to Rory.

My daughter embraces Char as best as she can before letting go again. "Show me the ring." Rory demands.

Charlotte lifts her left hand to give her a closer look at the engagement.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Rory says before looking at her brother. "You did bloody good!"

"Of course I did good." He says back.

George hugs his little sister. "Congratulations from both of us."

"Thank you." Charlotte says with a wide smile on her lips.

"Where's the rest?" George asks me.

"Outside. We decided to have our lunch in the backyard since it's such a nice day."

"You put the men to work, huh?" Rory asks with a grin on her lips.

I chuckle, "Well, Nate got a free ticket today but the rest has been setting up the table." I admit as Troy, Elias, Cal and Gideon are outside with Della, Wlad and Sasha.

"Do we need anything to carry outside?" Char asks me.

"No. Let's head outside." I say.

Ana opens the door and I watch my family walking out into our backyard. It's a lovely picture. I follow hem through the grass, passing the infinity pool, the sun lounges and the fire pit before stopping at our rose garden that's blossoming. Troy, Sasha and Wlad carried our big dining table to here before the boys set up the table and carried over the chairs.

The little ones are jumping on the trampoline under the prying eyes of Adaline. After all, five children need supervision even if they're already in school and consider themselves to be grown ups.

"Lunch is ready!" I cry out.

Elias, Cal, Gideon, Bella and Carol all stop jumping immediately. Nothing makes them halt for a moment but food. They really are Boltons.

I watch them climbing off the trampoline and running over to the table faster than I can blink. Della giggles as she slowly walks over to me. She's barefoot as well because apparently at some point she jumped with them on the trampoline. She has her chestnut curls up in a ponytail and is wearing a grey cardigan over her white shirt. She paired that with a medium washed skinny jeans. "Did you had fun on the trampoline?"

"It was a blast!" She grins at me before embracing me with one arm. "The girls love it here, you know that."

"And we love having them here so feel free to bring them."

"I know but I miss them so much when they're at Le Rosey that I want to have them all to myself." She admits as we walk over to our rose garden where we're having the Easter Lunch. I love the rose garden that my husband gifted me as a wedding gift 35 years ago. It only grew in the last three and a half decades. There are thousands of pink peonies and white English roses that surrounded a fountain and a bench. But today it's the spot where we will celebrate Easter.

"Good thing it's a holiday then."

She grins back at me as we reach the long walnut table where everyone has already taken a seat at. We're having traditional hot cross buns, a baked ham with jersey royal potatoes, a creamy courgette lasagna and a mushroom, shallot and squash pie.

"Sit down, we're waiting for you!" Elias rushes Della and me.

We chuckle before sitting down on the wooden chairs. Sometimes I can't believe this really is my family. They fill my heart with more love than I ever imagined.

"Wait, before we start Charlotte and I have an announcement to make."

"We've seen the ring. We know you're engaged." Gideon tells his older brother.

"No, it's not that." Nate says with a chuckle.

"Wait, another surprise?" Rory asks him.

"Yes. We're getting married on the 2nd of June at St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle." Charlotte starts and inhales deeply, "And by the end of the year, you're going to have to make some space for two more seats because we're expecting twins."

Jo spits out her white wine. It splashed across the whole table. Her sky blue eyes stare at Nate. "You knocked up the future Queen of England?!" She asks Nate shocked.

"Jo!" Troy warns her.

"What?! It's what we all thought. I just spoke it out." She shrugs.

"I must admit it was a surprise but we want to embrace it."

"Hence the express engagement and wedding. You want to fool the folks." Della says in a similar honesty.

"Well... yes." Char says with a shrug.

"When will you announce the engagement?" George asks the couple.

"Tomorrow." Char says to his older brother.

"So you'll join us on the Easter Service tomorrow then?" Rory asks the new royal couple.

"Of course. We have to check out our wedding venue!" Nate answers with a smirk on his lips.

"How far along are you?" Della asks Charlotte.

"4th week."

"That's quite early to tell you're having twins." Adaline points out before looking at Ana.

"But sometimes it can be pretty obvious." Ana ensures her.

"And it is pretty damn obvious with us. Two foeti."

Della nods, "Okay, then."

"What will the engagement announcement say? Will you say it happened on Easter?" Rory asks them.

"They hardly can do that. They'll say they got engaged in mid February or something. During a private holiday somewhere." Jo tells her sister.

"You really should work on our social media team." George tells her. "You're too good for your parents."

"No, I'm doing fine where I am right now."

"We're pretty much doing what she said. We didn't settle on a location yet."

"We should say French Cay to give a subtle nod towards your parents. They've been supporting us since we met." Char says to Nate.

"Are you guys okay with that?" Nate asks Troy and me.

"Whatever you want, son. As Char said, we've got your back." Troy says with a smile on his lips.

"You mean royal back." Jo corrects them.

"Not necessarily." Char says with a sad voice.

"I see. Grandpa didn't take it well?" George asks his sister.

Char shakes her head.

"But he's allowing Nate to join you tomorrow for the Easter Service. That's a step forward. Not all hope is lost." Rory calms her down.

"Can someone explain to me what they're talking about?" Elias asks.

"I most highly won't get a Royal title, which bothers Char." Nate explains to his younger brother.

"Char, you have other things to worry about." Della tells her. "Who cares if Nate becomes some kind of Prince or not?!"

"Duke." Rory corrects her.

"I do. It's not about the title but the acceptance. Giving me a Dukedom and therefore Nate a title would mean the Royals accept him with open arms. It's about acceptance not ego, Della. I am a Royal, I will always be sending out some kind of message whether I like it or not."

"I didn't realise that." Della whispers.

"I'm sure he'll come around." I say to Charlotte.

"Yeah... and if he doesn't I might give up my right to hold a title all together."

"What does that mean?" Cal asks us.

"It means I will still be called Princess Charlotte but without the HRH and my last name would no longer be Mountbatten-Windsor but Bolton as I would take on your last name." She tells Cal.

"I thought your last name is Wales." Bella says confused.

Yeah, Royalty is confusing with all their rules and protocols. The general key with the royals is that spouses of the male HRHs get commensurate status. That's why when people claim Kate isn't a a real Princess, Royal experts have to do a bit of an eye roll. William is a Prince, so Kate is a Princess. It is true she is not technically "Princess Kate," as Princess Eugenie is very properly Princess Eugenie. Kate's marriage made her a Princess (Princess William) while Eugenie was born royal, and the royals maintain that distinction between blood royals and those who have married into the family. But Kate is still a Princess just as she was a Duchess even before the King appointed her the new title of Princess of Wales - all through her marriage to William. Another example is the Queen (who was the Duchess of Cornwall before the coronation). Before the coronation she styled herself by a secondary title out of respect for Diana, but she was, in fact, the Princess of Wales. The point here is that a royal wife gets her status from her husband. When Camilla married Charles, though, the order of precedence got a bit of a shake up.

According to multiple sources at the time of Charles and Camilla's wedding, certain senior royal women were unhappy that they might have to curtsy to Camilla. Emotions over Diana and Charles were still raw, and obviously there were some strong feelings behind the palace walls. Apparently, that is when the Queen switched the order of precedence to a "bloodline" hierarchy. This shift meant that Anne, Alexandra (the Queen's cousin and another grandchild of George V), Beatrice, and Eugenie all outrank Camilla if Charles is not with her. They were all born Princesses. Sophie and Kate, neither of whom were born royal, would still be below Camilla.

But when William is crowned king, Kate will be crowned his Queen, and her independent status as an anointed Queen Consort will cement her superior place in the order of precedence. Then it wouldn't matter that she was not born royal, because she will then be Queen Catherine. That is a pretty special status.

So, no wonder the kids are all confused.

"No, my title correctly is Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Wales (GCVO). But my name is Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte Elizabeth Diana of Wales Mountbatten-Windsor. The GCVO stands for the highest British medal that I was awarded a few years ago. GCVO is also why Gabriella and Della have the title Dame at the front of their names. Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order - that's what GCVO stands for."

Bella frowns before looking at her twin sister. "Did you get that?"

Carol shakes her blonde head, "Nah, lets stick to Char."

I chuckle at them. Sometimes kids see the simplest way.

"I'll always stay Char."

"Then we're good." Caroline says.

"Wait, what's your title then?" Calloway asks George.

"That's a bit more complicated. My title is His Royal Highness Prince George Alexander Louis Mountbatten-Windsor, Prince of Wales, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, CC, PC, ADC, Duke of Oxford, Earl of Rosslyn, Baron of Chichester of Belfast."

"What do all these shortcuts mean?"

"These abbreviations all represent knightly orders of which I am a member, they are: Knight of the Garter (KG): The most senior chivalrous order, led by the monarch. Knight of the Thistle (KT): Scottish equivalent of the Garter. Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath (GCB): The top rank in the Order of the Bath, which is occupied by nobles and figures from public life such as the civil service and military. Order of Merit (OM): A 20th-century order peopled by figures from the arts and sciences. Knight of the Order of Australia (AK): An order based in Australia. Privy Counsellor (PC): This is a group of figures who together make the "Privy Council," a large body of people meant to advise the monarch. I am automatically one, along with the Prime Minister, all members of her Cabinet, opposition leader Jeremy Corbyn, and many other legal and religious figures. Aide-de-Camp (ADC): Aides-de-Camp are a small body of personal advisers to the monarch, mostly military figures. In ceremonial uniform, they wear a decorative rope ornament called an aiguillette to mark their status."

"And your name?"

"That's easy. George Alexander Louis Mountbatten-Windsor. On my ID however it says HRH Duke of Oxford George Alexander Louis Mountbatten-Windsor"

"But you're known as the Duke of Oxford." Bella points out.

"Yes. Easier that way." George says with a smile on his thin lips. "For everyone."

"And you Rory?"

Rory inhales deeply, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Bella and Carol say out of one mouth.

"Okay. The title is HRH the Duchess of Oxford, Countess of Rosslyn and Baroness of Chichester of Belfast and Princess George as I have become a Princess upon marriage to George. And the name would be HRH the Duchess of Oxford Lorelai Olivia Valentina Mountbatten-Windsor."

"So you are a Princess!" Gideon screams out. "I knew it!"

"Yes but I am known as the Duchess of Oxford."

"And you'll be Prince Charlotte then?" Bella quickly makes the connection. She's already so smart!

"From what it seems like as of today, no." Nate answers.

"I can see why you're so upset Char." Caroline says to her. "If I were Nate I'd wanted to be Prince Charlotte, too."

We all chuckle at her words.

"I'd be choosing Duke of some sort over Prince Charlotte!" Nate clarifies while pointing his forefinger up.

"Too late. For us you'll always be Prince Charlotte." Jo smirks before sticking out her tongue.

"Speaking of Princesses and Princes, we know the genders." George says with a grin.

"Really? Spill it out!" I urge them.

"We're having three girls."

"Yes!" I cry out with excitement.

"Really? Couldn't you have tried harder for at least one boy?" Nate jokes at George who chuckles.

"I guess girls run in the family then." Wlad points out as he and Della have two girls themselves.

"We don't know what Char's breeding in there." Elias reminds us.

I chuckle at his choice of words. "Nate, he sounds just like you at this age."

"Brothers stick together." He says before giving Elias a high-five over the table. "But we do know it's girls, so sorry buddy."

"Did the doctors say that?" Jo asks them confused.

"No, but it was Ana so it's pretty safe." Nate tells his sister who nods in agreement.

"Speaking of our girls, Jo, I actually wanted to ask you for a favour." Rory starts.

"Sure. Anything." Jo answers automatically. Family comes first. It always has and always will.

"I want you to be in the delivery room with me when the time comes."

"What?!" She asks back confused. "I'm not keen on seeing how you rip your vagina apart-"

"Sh!" Wlad hisses at her.

"Anyways, why would you even need me there? You'll have Della and Ana to hold your hand. And George. That should be enough hands to break for you."

"Della and Ana won't be there if it's not necessary. They'll be on call but not inside the room with me like George. It'll be just us and Sophie... and you maybe?"

"But why? Rory, really I'm not-"

"I've seen your work, Jo." Rory shuts her sister up. "You have more talent than Daddy and Catherine combined."

Jo blushes in a deep red.

"What is she talking about?" I ask confused. What did I miss now?!

"Rory, I told you to not-"

"Jo," Troy interrupts her while narrowing his turquoise coloured eyes at her.

"I took a few photography classes in Le Rosey and during college. Nothing big. It was just for fun."

"For fun?! Jo, you're amazing!" Rory tells her. "I don't know why you want to keep this talent to secretive!"

"Because not everyone has to see the photos that I take!" Jo hisses back at her. "I'm doing this for me! Just for me."

"Jo, I had no idea..." I breathe out. She's been photographing for years?!

"Obviously because I wanted it to be that way." She barks at me.

"Will you show me your work?" Troy asks her.

"No." She insists before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I sure as hell won't be in the delivery room to document how to give birth to the new life!"

Rory sighs, "Josie..."

Oh, Rory's pulling the Josie card. She's the only one who calls Josephine Josie, the rest of us is only allowed to call her Jo.

"No!"

"I really would like it to be you to take the first photos of your nieces and not some stranger. I want it to stay in the family and I sure as hell won't invite Daddy."

"Then take Catherine."

"But I want you. My sister. My twin sister."

"Rory,"

"Please. I've never asked you of something this big, I'm aware but please do this for me."

"Okay fine. But you won't post those photos on Instagram!" Jo hisses at her.

"How did you know-"

"I can read between the lines, Rory. I know you. As you've said we're twin sisters - I know exactly what you're thinking."

"We won't say they're from you then." Rory tells her. "Deal?"

Jo nods, "Deal."

* * *

 **HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS CHARLOTTE OF WALES AND MISTER NATHANIAL BOLTON ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED**

 _His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales is delighted to announce the engagement of Princess Charlotte of Wales to Mister Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton._

 _Princess Charlotte and Mister Bolton became engaged in late February during a private holiday on French Cay, a private island owned by the Bolton Family. Princess Charlotte has informed His Majesty The King and other close members of her family. Mister Bolton has sought and received the blessing of Their Royal Highnesses The Prince and Princess of Wales._

 _The wedding will take place in summer of 2048. Further details about the wedding will be announced in due course._

 _Following the marriage, the couple will live in Adelaide Cottage at Windsor Castle._

 **Princess Charlotte is engaged!**

 _The Bolton Clan has done it again! Kensington Palace just announced the engagement of Princess Charlotte to Nathanial Bolton, the oldest son of Gabriella and Troy Bolton!_

 _While the whole world thought Josephine Bolton was dating Prince Louis, it was actually Princess Charlotte and Nate who were dating! In the statement it was revealed that the Princess And her beau got engaged in mid February during a private holidays on French Cay, an island privately owned by the Bolton Family. Where is French Cay you ask? It's a Caribbean island between the Turks and Caicos Islands and Mustique. It's part of the Commonwealth as it belongs to Mustique, however that's all we've been able to find out about the mysterious island French Cay - but it must've been a dreamy place to get engaged at!_

 _The announcement hit the world on Easter Monday morning. A few minutes later the happy couple appeared on the grounds of Windsor Castle for a quick photo call in the Formal Garden on the East Terrace at Windsor Castle with a stunning water play and perfectly groomed grass and bushes surrounding them. Nate wore a light grey Hermes suite while his bride to be chose a simple Dior dress in a pale blue that reminded us of the one from the Duchess of Oxford when she and the Duke has their engagement photo call. With beaming faces the couple presented the engagement ring to the world for the first time. The ring consists of an eight carat marquise cut diamond that's surrounded by 16 half moon shaped smaller diamonds. The stones sit on a yellow Welsh gold band._

 _The value is estimated at around 800 thousand pounds, a bargain compared to the Duchess of Oxford's ring which is worth six million pounds._

 _The couple revealed that they had known each other for nine years, having met the same way as the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They didn't reveal how the proposal happened, instead after just five minutes the couple said their goodbyes and left, walking through the Formal Garden Arm in arm. It is very likely they walked to Frogmore House, the official resident of the couple's siblings._

 _It is rumoured that the engagement interview has been filmed at the State Banquet Rooms of Windsor Castle and will air this evening on BBC._

 _The happy couple faced the world a few hours later as they joined the rest of the Royals in their traditional Easter church service at St. George's Chapel on Windsor Castle's grounds. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford made a surprise visit and expressed their excitement over the engagement of their siblings. The Duchess stayed true to her signature style and wore a pale yellow ensemble by Alexander McQueen consisting of a dress and a morning coat. She paired it with a pale yellow floral fascinator and nude heels from LK Bennett. On her walk to the church, she kept her hand wrapped tightly around George's and her smile as bright as her clothes and the shining sun on this cloudless day! The Duchess is currently still pregnant with the couple's first baby, however given by the size of the bump we won't have to wait much longer for Baby Oxford!_

 _Congratulations to Princess Charlotte and Nate Bolton!_

 **'BACK TO WORK' VOW Heavily pregnant Lorelai Bolton planning just three months of maternity leave after birth of royal baby**

 _\- A royal source said: 'Lorelai has made it very clear she wants to return to work as soon as possible'_

 _HEAVILY pregnant Lorelai plans to take just three months' maternity leave after the arrival of Baby Oxford._

 _The Duchess, 24, who is due to give birth any day, has told aides she wants to get back to work quickly — shunning a possible year's leave._

 _Lorelai finished official royal duties six weeks ago but has continued to work behind the scenes with charities._

 _A royal source said: "Lorelai has made it very clear she wants to return to work as soon as possible. She has huge amounts of energy, is extremely determined and wants to be as hands-on as possible with her charities. Nothing has been written into her diary just yet, as she wants to wait and see how she feels after having the baby. She's pencilled in three months, but she'll most likely return to public life in six weeks — on the Trooping the Colour, the party in remembrance of the longest monarch in history Queen Elizabeth II, in June."_

 _Three months' maternity is standard in the US for American mums – they don't normally get the six or even 12 months women get here in the UK. Lorelai's mother was working only four months after she gave birth to her firstborn, our source reveals._

 _George, also 24, is also taking paternity leave but it is not known how much._

 _His mother the Princess of Wales took six months off after Prince Louis' birth and five months with Princess Charlotte. But she took just five weeks off after the birth of her first child George – appearing at an ultra-marathon event in north Wales that August._

* * *

"I need you to go through these and tell me what you think." Rory says before handing me a bunch of loose papers. We're a month away from Rory's ideal birth date and she's still not slowing down. She may have gone on maternity leave and officially moved to Frogmore House, but that doesn't mean she lifts her legs up and rests.

No my daughter is always working because that's her passion. She has that from her father and me.

"What are those?"

"The drafts of the Royal website pages of the little Princesses." She answers before turning her attention to another folder in front of her on the white marbled coffee table. The open fireplace in the living room has dancing flames in it. We're both wrapped in two cashmere blankets although it's already mid spring. It's quite a miserable day in Windsor as it's raining but the many plants in Rory's 3 hectares big backyard surely appreciate the water coming from above.

"They already have websites?" I ask confused. They're not even born yet!

"Of course they do. I believe the Royal Communications team is currently working on Nate's website, too."

"Is he getting a title?"

"That's still up to debate. While the King is no longer angry, he does not allow us to see into his cards." Rory sighs before looking up from the thick black folder. "George thinks he will get a title but maybe it will be Earl and not Duke. That's a step down from Duke but it's still a title. But Charlotte... she's preparing for the worst."

I nod, "It's still early April. They still have time."

Rory nods.

"What are you working on?"

"My patronages. I had my team prepare me a list of the most unknown British, Scottish and Welsh charity organisations. They prepared an overview of each. There are 100 in total. I'd like to expand my list of patronages and even take on a few international ones. My goal is to support at least one charity organisation in each Commonwealth country."

"You want to have over 53 patronages?" I ask her shocked.

But to my surprise my daughter nods. "Yes. I would like to announce it shortly after giving birth. A few weeks before Nate's wedding."

"But Rory you're still pregnant... you can't possible want even more work than you already have."

"I can and I do." She stretches out her legs on the couch. "Read that and tell me what you think. The numbers will of course be changed. They're just guessed for now."

I sigh before turning my attention to the first page.

 **PRINCESS ALEXANDRIA**

(Insert photo of Princess Alexandria taken in the rose garden at Frogmore House by Josephine Bolton here)

(Insert photo of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford on the steps in front of Lindo Wing here)

Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise of Oxford was born at 05:26 on Monday 9th May. She has two twin sisters, Princess Eleanor (insert link to Princess Eleanor's page) and Princess Grace (insert link to Princess Grace's page), who were born each a minute later (insert link to birth announcement). As the first child of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford she is third in line to the throne, and news of his birth was celebrated the world over.

(Insert photo of the Boltons arriving at the Lindo Wing)

The Duchess's parents, Dame Gabriella Bolton and Sir Troy Bolton, were the first to arrive and congratulate the couple on their children.

(Insert photo of the Prince and Princess of Wales arriving at the Lindo Wing)

Followed by the Prince and Princess of Wales, who were very delighted by the news.

(Insert photo of the King and Queen arriving)

Their Majesties, The King and Queen also arrived at Lindo Wing to congratulate the couple on the arrival of their three daughters.

(Insert photos of the Duke and Duchess carrying the baby seats out of the Lindo Wing)

The Duke and Duchess left hospital with their new daughters on 9th of May. They paused on the steps of the Lindo Wing to allow the world to catch a first glimpse of the new-born princesses before giving a short interview.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford then safely installed their three daughters into the car seat, before the Duke drove his family home to Frogmore House in Windsor.

The King, The Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales (change name later if necessary), Prince Louis, The Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Archie Mountbatten-Windsor, Lady Jane Fellowes, Lady Sarah McCorquodale and Earl Spencer were informed and delighted with the news of Alexandria's birth.

On 10th May 2048, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced that they would name their first child Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise. She will be formally known as Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandria of Oxford.

(Insert photo of King and Queen in St. George's Hall at Windsor Castle here)

The King and The Queen spent some time with their first great-grandchild at Windsor Castle on Wednesday 11th May. The Duchess' parents and siblings were also present as well as the Duke's parents and siblings.

(Insert photo of the Bolton Family and the Royals)

(Insert photo and video of the easel on the forecourt Buckingham Palace here)

An easel was placed on the forecourt at Buckingham Palace to announce the birth. It is tradition that this goes on display on a ceremonial easel for members of the public to view for approximately 24 hours.

Princess Alexandria's birth was registered at The Lindo Wing on 9th May 2018, witnessed by a Registrar from Westminster Register Office.

TO BE RELEASED IN DUE COURSE:

On 9th July 2048 The Duke and Duchess of Oxford followed generations of the Royal Family by having their youngest children, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace, baptised (insert link to announcement) in the historic surroundings of the Chapel Royal at St James's Palace. The Lily Font and water from the River Jordan were also used during the baptism.

(Insert photos of the baptism here)

The official photographs were taken by Alexi Lubomirski, who has already taken the couple's engagement and wedding photos.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford asked the following people to be godparents to Princess Alexandria, all of whom are friends or family of Their Royal Highnesses:

\- Prince Louis of Wales

\- Mr. Wladimir Bolton

\- Mr. Archie Harrison Mountbatten-Windsor

\- Prince Sasha of Romanov

\- Lady Louise Spencer

\- Duchess of Sussex

\- Miss Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton

(Insert official photos of the godparents with Princess Alexandria, held by Miss Bolton, here)

Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace wore the handmade replica of the Royal Christening Robe, made by Angela Kelly, Dressmaker to The Queen.

I look up from the first couple of pages: "Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise?" I ask her with a tight throat.

Rory highlights another word before closing the highlighter and looking up, "Yes. Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise, Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella and Grace Valentina Marie Catherine. Those are the names we've agreed to."

"You're naming your second born after me?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Of course. You have to take credit for them as well. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this world and they wouldn't be either. Which is also why we decided to give them a part of my name, Olivia and Valentina. And also Catherine because she created George. It would have been Daddy's name and William's name if it were boys but since they're not..." she shuts up when I embrace her tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper with a heart bursting with love, a tight throat and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"As I've said, you're my mother and you deserve to have a little credit in this as well." She says with a smirk on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy." She says before kissing my left cheek. "But keep your mouth shut about the names. No one knows but George, you and me."

"So Della and Ana don't know you're giving your third born their third name as a first name?"

"No not yet. We want to surprise Catherine, too."

"But the King will know beforehand right?"

"Of course." Rory says with a nod. "And now let's turn our attention back to work, okay?"

I nod, "Okay."

"The other web sites look quite similar to Alexandria's." My daughter explains while continuing to read about her new possible patronages.

"Alexandria... I really like that name." I say with a smirk on my lips.

Rory looks up and grins, "Me, too. I love all of their names."

"Eleanor and Grace sound very pretty as well." I say and stare at her massive bump. Alexandria, Eleanor and Grace are in there... Their Royal Highnesses The Princesses of Oxford.

God, life is crazy sometimes!

I flip the page and look at Eleanor's page.

 **PRINCESS ELEANOR**

(Insert photo of Princess Eleanor taken in the rose garden at Frogmore House by Josephine Bolton here)

(Insert photo of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford on the steps in front of Lindo Wing here)

Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor Madeline Olivia Gabriella of Oxford was born at 05:27 on Monday 9th May. She has two twin sisters, Princess Alexandria (insert link to Princess Alexandria 's page) and Princess Grace (insert link to Princess Grace's page), who were born each a minute later and earlier (insert link to birth announcement). As the second child of The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge she is fourth in line to the throne, and news of his birth was celebrated the world over.

(Insert photo of the Boltons arriving at the Lindo Wing)

The Duchess's parents, Dame Gabriella Bolton and Sir Troy Bolton, were the first to arrive and congratulate the couple on their children.

(Insert photo of the Prince and Princess of Wales arriving at the Lindo Wing)

Followed by the Prince and Princess of Wales, who were very delighted by the news.

(Insert photo of the King and Queen arriving)

Their Majesties The King and Queen also arrived at Lindo Wing to congratulate the couple on the arrival of their three daughters.

(Insert photos of the Duke and Duchess carrying the baby seats out of the Lindo Wing)

The Duke and Duchess left hospital with their new daughters on 9th of May. They paused on the steps of the Lindo Wing to allow the world to catch a first glimpse of the new-born princesses before giving a short interview.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford then safely installed their three daughters into their car seats, before the Duke drove his family home to Frogmore House in Windsor.

The King, The Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales (change name later if necessary), Prince Louis, The Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Archie Mountbatten-Windsor, Lady Jane Fellowes, Lady Sarah McCorquodale and Earl Spencer were informed and delighted with the news of Eleanor's birth.

On 10th May 2048, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced that they would name their second child Eleanor Madeline Olivia Gabriella. She will be formally known as Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor of Oxford.

(Insert photo of King and Queen in St. George's Hall at Windsor Castle here)

The King and The Queen were introduced to their second great-grandchild at Windsor Castle on Wednesday 11th May. The Duchess' parents and siblings were also present as well as the Duke's parents and siblings.

(Insert photo of the Bolton Family and the Royals)

(Insert photo and video of the easel on the forecourt Buckingham Palace here)

An easel was placed on the forecourt at Buckingham Palace to announce the birth. It is tradition that this goes on display on a ceremonial easel for members of the public to view for approximately 24 hours.

Princess Eleanor's birth was registered at The Lindo Wing on 9th May 2018, witnessed by a Registrar from Westminster Register Office.

TO BE RELEASED IN DUE COURSE:

On 9th July 2048 The Duke and Duchess of Oxford followed generations of the Royal Family by having their youngest children, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace, baptised (insert link to announcement) in the historic surroundings of the Chapel Royal at St James's Palace. The Lily Font and water from the River Jordan were also used during the baptism.

(Insert photos of the baptism here)

The official photographs were taken by Alexi Lubomirski, who has already taken the couple's engagement and wedding photos.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford asked the following people to be godparents to Princess Alexandria, all of whom are friends or family of Their Royal Highnesses:

\- Princess Charlotte of Wales (possible name change)

\- Mr. Alexander Mountbatten-Windsor

\- The Duke of Sussex

\- Mrs. Zara Tindall

\- Master Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton

\- Dame Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton

(Insert official photos of the godparents with Princess Alexandria, held by Dame Dr. Bolton, here)

Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace wore the handmade replica of the Royal Christening Robe, made by Angela Kelly, Dressmaker to The Queen.

I flip the page and focus on my last unborn granddaughter, Grace.

 **PRINCESS GRACE**

(Insert photo of Princess Grace taken in the rose garden at Frogmore House by Josephine Bolton here)

(Insert photo of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford on the steps in front of Lindo Wing here)

Her Royal Highness Princess Grace Madeline Valentina Marie Catherine of Oxford was born at 05:28 on Monday 9th May. She has two twin sisters, Princess Alexandria (insert link to Princess Alexandria 's page) and Princess Eleanor (insert link to Princess Eleanor's page), who were born two minutes before her (insert link to birth announcement). As the third child of The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge she is fifth in line to the throne, and news of his birth was celebrated the world over.

(Insert photo of the Boltons arriving at the Lindo Wing)

The Duchess's parents, Dame Gabriella Bolton and Sir Troy Bolton, were the first to arrive and congratulate the couple on their children.

(Insert photo of the Prince and Princess of Wales arriving at the Lindo Wing)

Followed by the Prince and Princess of Wales, who were very delighted by the news.

(Insert photo of the King and Queen arriving)

Their Majesties The King and Queen also arrived at Lindo Wing to congratulate the couple on the arrival of their three daughters.

(Insert photos of the Duke and Duchess carrying the baby seats out of the Lindo Wing)

The Duke and Duchess left hospital with their new daughters on 9th of May. They paused on the steps of the Lindo Wing to allow the world to catch a first glimpse of the new-born princesses before giving a short interview.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford then safely installed their three daughters into their car seats, before the Duke drove his family home to Frogmore House in Windsor.

The King, The Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales (change name later if necessary), Prince Louis, The Duke and Duchess of Sussex, Archie Mountbatten-Windsor, Lady Jane Fellowes, Lady Sarah McCorquodale and Earl Spencer were informed and delighted with the news of Eleanor's birth.

On 10th May 2048, The Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced that they would name their third child Grace Madeleine Valentina Marie Catherine. She will be formally known as Her Royal Highness Princess Grace of Oxford.

(Insert photo of King and Queen in St. George's Hall at Windsor Castle here)

The King and The Queen were introduced to their second great-grandchild at Windsor Castle on Wednesday 11th May. The Duchess' parents and siblings were also present as well as the Duke's parents and siblings.

(Insert photo of the Bolton Family and the Royals)

(Insert photo and video of the easel on the forecourt Buckingham Palace here)

An easel was placed on the forecourt at Buckingham Palace to announce the birth. It is tradition that this goes on display on a ceremonial easel for members of the public to view for approximately 24 hours.

Princess Grace's birth was registered at The Lindo Wing on 9th May 2018, witnessed by a Registrar from Westminster Register Office.

TO BE RELEASED IN DUE COURSE:

On 9th July 2048 The Duke and Duchess of Oxford followed generations of the Royal Family by having their youngest children, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace, baptised (insert link to announcement) in the historic surroundings of the Chapel Royal at St James's Palace. The Lily Font and water from the River Jordan were also used during the baptism.

(Insert photos of the baptism here)

The official photographs were taken by Alexi Lubomirski, who has already taken the couple's engagement and wedding photos.

The Duke and Duchess of Oxford asked the following people to be godparents to Princess Grace, all of whom are friends or family of Their Royal Highnesses:

\- Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)

\- Miss Angelique Kerber

\- Miss Ella Clooney

\- Mr. Alex Clooney

\- Master Calloway Nicholas Ethan Bolton

\- Master Gideon Leopold Clive Bolton

\- Dr. Sophie Robins

(Insert official photos of the godparents with Princess Alexandria, held by Dame Dr. Bolton, here)

Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace wore the handmade replica of the Royal Christening Robe, made by Angela Kelly, Dressmaker to The Queen.

I look up from the pages and stare at my daughter. She's focused on her work with a cap of the bright yellow highlighter in her mouth and a pencil in her left hand. I can't believe I've given birth to this wonderful human being - and she's about to do the same.

What did I do to deserve this life?

"I can feel your eyes on me and I promise I'll be with you shortly, I just want to finish this paragraph." Rory mumbles.

I love her more than she will ever know.

I look around in the wide open living space that Rory and George creates on the ground floor at Frogmore House. I like the openness and light feeling. They kept the Royal vibe with all the ornaments and stucco on the walls but made it their home by painting the walls in old colours such as blue, beige and grey. There're hardwood floors and marble floors in the open private kitchen. They've installed another kitchen which is bigger for filming their upcoming multipart documentary. That's also why Rory has a yoga studio since she plans on teaching yoga and mediation there together with Ella Mills who already worked on Rory and George's wedding menu.

The first and second floor have bedrooms while the ground floor holds various sitting rooms, studies, kitchens and a stunning indoor pool with a winter garden. The two lower floors are for entertainment purposes with a spa oasis - that consists of several different saunas, Another in door pool with a jacuzzi, a huge massage room and a treatment room for cosmetologists that could come over - a cinema and a games room. The secret third lower floor is a medical centre with the kind of medical equipment that scares the shit out of me. That was George's idea. I guess he was inspired by Buckingham Palace that has the same.

Rory and George's home is wonderful, not just because of the stunning herb and veggie garden they've installed in their backyard.

"Okay. You've got my attention now." Rory says before looking at me.

"I really like the drafts."

"You wouldn't change anything?"

"No."

"Really? I'm still a bit hesitant. They all sound the same. But I don't want that."

"Rory, you're having triplets."

"I know but I want them to be seen as individuals. Can you imagine what the world will call them once they find out I've given birth to triplet girls? They'll be labelled as the Oxford Triplets instead of Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace. They'll be a package and not individuals."

"But Rory, you guys went your own ways as well."

"That's different. These are Royals."

"They'll grow up and find their own way, they'll have their own passions and interests."

"And until then they'll be labelled as the Oxford Triplets."

I shrug, "There's nothing you can do about it as for right now. You have to accept it."

"I know..." she nods with a sad smile, "Part of being a Royal, I guess."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Did you expect Char's pregnancy? Do you think she and Nate are going get a title?**

 **Will the triplets be born on May 9th? What do you think of their names?**

 **Will Jo really be in the delivery room with Rory and George?**

 **As always, please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	41. Chapter 41

**Growing up in Windsor: what will life be like for Baby Oxford?**

 _Only when she has emerged from the post-birth fog, will Lorelai discover quite what a good move she has made to Windsor. She might be sleep deprived and sore and living in a building site but Frogmore House, her newly renovated "forever home" (or at least until she becomes Queen that's when they have to move back to London whether that be Clarence House or Kensington Palace or St. James's Palace) - will be everything a new mother could need, from organic supermarkets and luxury spas to Buggy Fit classes and cafes serving proper coffee._

 _"New mums want to stay in touch with reality and get back into their favourite dresses and round here there are loads of stylish, outdoorsy ways of doing it," explains Sue Barnes of Lavender Green Flowers, a Windsor local who regularly does the flowers at events at the Royal palaces._

 _Plus, Heathrow is only a short drive away - easy for when the couple want to fly to French Cay (the private Caribbean island owned by the Bolton Family) or in case of emergencies, the Peter Jones nursery department is only 22 miles up the M4._

 _There will presumably be times when Lorelai will crave the bustle of city life but Barnes insists Windsor is a playground for new mums. "I can imagine them taking the baby on a slipper boat down the Thames with a picnic," she says. "Or he or she will play polo at Coworth Park while she relaxes in the spa and the baby sleeps in the crèche. Round here you can also attend society events such as the Royal Windsor Horse Show with your baby in tow, which Lorelai will appreciate." Lorelai has long been known for having a soft spot in her heart for horses. In her early childhood days, the Bolton Family used to drive to Dover where they took out their favourite horses to horseback ride along the shores. When the Duchess transferred to Le Rosey in Switzerland, her focus may had shifted to tennis, but she always went horseback riding there with her siblings and the Duke._

 _If the Duchess is open to making new friends there will also be plenty of kindred spirits to hang out with, says local mother and parenting blogger Jodie Humphries. "It's so easy for new mums to make friends around here as many have, like Lorelai, moved out of the Royal Borough for a better quality of life," she says. "We arrive as strangers but form strong friendships through local baby and toddler groups. It's really helpful to have a set of friends who are all experiencing similar things at the same time." The question is: will Lorelai flit between Frogmore and five-star spa hotels – or brave the Windsor playgroups?_

 _Windsor's Buggy Fit crowd meets weekly on the Long Walk - but will Lorelai join them?_

Lorelai's guide to being a new mum in Windsor 

The post birth boot camp

 _Lorelai has installed a gym and yoga studio at Frogmore House, and will presumably ship in private trainers to come to the house – maybe Chloe Hodgson, who takes the pilates classes at Soho Farmhouse, or Notting Hill-based postnatal yoga guru Tara Lee. She might also take ballet barre and legs, bums and tums classes at the Cliveden Club, the private members club and gym attached to the five-star hotel. And then there are Her Majesty's horses to canter around the Great Park – great for toning the post birth core._

 _She would do well, though, according to Humphries, to pull down her baseball cap and mingle in with the Buggy Fit crowd, which meets weekly on the Long Walk, a few minutes from Frogmore House. For this she will need to ditch the traditional royal pram in favour of a sporty buggy such as a BOB Revolution Flex or, if it's twins, a Bugaboo Donkey._

The new mum friends 

_Her close friends the Clooney twins Ella and Alex live 20 minutes away at Sonning. Anna Friel is also a local Windsor mum and over at Henley-on Thames, mother-of-four Sascha Wrottesley, whose father Urs Schwarzenbach is a local polo patron and is a great mate of King Charles, will be able to introduce Lorelai to the local polo mums. Meanwhile in Virginia Water are pop star Jessica Taylor, who is married to Kevin Pietersen, and TV presenter Kirstie Gallagher both with two children. If she's prepared to brave the local baby classes, however, she will meet a raft of other local mums, and can bond over coffee and cake in the cafe at the Windsor Farmshop or on breezy walks in the Great Park. We'd say unlikely, but the option is at least there._

The baby classes 

_There is so much on offer for babies around Windsor that Lorelai could risk over stimulating Baby Oxford: baby massage in Maidenhead , Hartbeeps sensory sessions in Windsor and two soft plays, the Jelly Lounge and the Little Gym in Windsor. For older babies Humphries recommends Concertini, live concerts for babies at Norden Farm Centre for the Arts in Maidenhead. "My little boy went to his first concert when he was around six months," she says. Perhaps most appropriate for Lorelai will be Yoga Babes at the Positivity Centre next to Cliveden. "It's postnatal exercises for mum and groovy moves to nursery rhymes for baby," Humphries explains._

Me time

 _When Lorelai wants to escape the house for some 'me time', she should stroll to the Savill garden in Windsor Great Park, says Humphries, which has a great café and stunning scenery. Cliveden will undoubtedly become another favourite with its spa café serving healthy meals and tranquil sitting areas._

 _Not only do they do lovely afternoon teas and two-hour restorative flotation therapies (185), there is also a playground in the National Trust estate for when the baby gets a bit older too. She might bump in to Cliveden regulars Poppy Delevigne and Gabby Logan._

Date night

 _Once they feel up to it they will be able book a discreet table at numerous fancy restaurants near Frogmore – the Fat Duck and Royal Oak are 15 minutes away at Bray and both the Waterside Inn and Skindles can be accessed by boat. "Or the Barn at Coworth Park, is relaxed chic and serves amazing food and is out of the spotlight," says local parenting blogger Melanie Kentish. Brad Pitt has stayed at Coworth and it was where former Dr Who star Matt Smith introduced his girlfriend Lily James to polo._

 _Family outings_

 _There will surely be family picnics on the lawns at Guards Polo, where George regularly plays and cream teas at the Royal Windsor Horse Show, a favourite with the Pony Club set including dressage star Laura Tomlinson, George's great-cousins Lady Louise Windsor and Zara Tindall – her youngest, Lena, will be a partner in crime for Baby Oxford – and Jessica Springsteen, Bruce's champion showjumper daughter. "It's smart but also very family orientated," Barnes says. And then there's Henley Royal Regatta, where George can catch up with his "wet bob" school chums. George might also suggest they go Carters Steam Fair, a traditional fairground, where he rode on the dodgems as a child. "It's a great place to go if they want to experience some British traditions," Humphries says._

School stress

 _It may feel like much too soon to be talking schools but places are coveted at Asquith Nursery - one of the best nurseries in Windsor, according to Kentish, while Puddleduck Preschool, which has a similar vibe to Westacre Montessori, the small nursery on the Sandringham Estate where Prince George began his school days is also highly sought after. Another Montessori option is Children of the World Montessori School, which has small class sizes and a large playground._

 _Little Oxford might go on to Upton House where Fergie and Andrew sent their girls or Bishopsgate prep, at the entrance to Windsor Park, which is popular with local yummy mummies. Perhaps the most obvious choice, though, is St George's, at the foot of Windsor Castle, founded in 1348 to educate the choristers of the chapel where Princess Charlotte will marry Lorelai's brother Nate this summer. And then of course there's George's father's alma mater, Eton, just across the river – although Lorelai might put her foot down at that._

 _In fact, they could of course choose Le Rosey, the boarding school in Switzerland where the couple have met. In their engagement interview - which has been viewed over 1 billion times on Youtube already - they both praised the school, as did Princess Charlotte and Lorelai's older brother Nate Bolton in their interview. Le Rosey is one of the most expensive schools of the world but with a teacher-ratio of 1/4 it is guaranteed that the future monarch will get the best education possible. Sending him or her to Le Rosey, would of course give the future monarch a break from the media, however it would also mean that we probably wouldn't see the child until graduation when he or she is 18 - unless the child will do public engagements on Christmas Morning in Norfolk and Ascot in its holidays._

Mothers help

 _If Baby Oxford starts making her life difficult she could call up Hummingbird Home Staff, which provides local maternity nurses, night nannies and sleep trainers. Of course leading baby experts from across Britain will also be on hand to dash to the Duchesses side: miracle breastfeeding consultant Clare Byam Cook, for example, and Magic Sleep Fairy Alison Scott-Wright. Lady Sophie Windsor, who is married to George's great-cousin Lord Fredrick Windsor, might suggest she consults sleep counsellor Andrea Grace, who helped with her children's sleep issues._

 _And if those are still not enough options for the Duchess, she can always turn to her family. Her big sister Dr. Adaline Bolton has given birth to twin girls and Lorelai's mother has seven other kids. Plenty of experience and advice when needed. Rumours have it the Bolton parents will even move into the guest house on Frogmore House's grounds to help Lorelai and George for the first few weeks._

Beating the baby blues 

_Even for new mums like Lorelai, with a luxury home and an entourage, motherhood can be lonely. "The key is to have realistic expectations and to surround yourself with people that make you feel confident," Humphries says. Parenting podcasts are a good way to feel connected during solitary night feeds or lonely days at home; Marina Fogle's Parenthood is a good one, as is Motherkind – or Scummy Mummies if Lorelai is feeling less than perfect. And there's nothing like a good catch up with an old friend – or a new one. "Thankfully there is a great sense of community within Windsor," Kentish says. "Which wards off the loneliness that being a new mum can bring."_

 **PRINCESS CHARLOTTE AND MISTER NATHANIAL BOLTON WEDDING**

 _The wedding of Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte of Wales and Mister Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton will take place at St. George's Chapel, Windsor on 2nd June 2048._

 _His Majesty The King has granted permission for the wedding to take place at St. George's Chapel._

 _The Bolton Family will pay for the wedding._

 _Further details about the wedding will be announced in due course._

 **The Duke and Duchess of Oxford's babymoon!**

 _After a pregnancy full of work with almost daily public engagements, the Duchess of Oxford is now officially on maternity leave, but not without dropping one major bomb! As in their usual style, the Rock'n'Roll couple has reinvented Royal Rules by launching their very own website! OxfordRoyals . uk is the second website for royals that was ever launched! Only the King has had his own website before (PrinceofWales .uk) so naturally the King was delighted to launch a website for George and Lorelai. Just in time before giving birth to #BabyOxford. So while the Duchess is now on maternity leave, that definitely doesn't mean she will slow down now._

 _Maternity leave usually lasts 6 months but on their very own website they announced they are expected to be back on royal engagements in summer._

 _That sounds like a very short maternity leave for the Duchess._

 _Lorelai and George have been spotted on the Turks and Caicos Islands as they gather up for the arrival of Baby Oxford! Lorelai was snapped at the beach, wearing a black bikini over her massive bump! It's the bump the whole world has been watching grow since the announcements of the Duchess's pregnancy. The Royal, rock-n'-roll couple has been seeing completely on their own at the beach! No security has been around, so it seems like the Duke and Duchess were confident enough to be all by themselves - a rare moment in their very public lives._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have decided to take one last trip before their baby arrives in spring. No date has been announced by Windsor Castle or on the Duke and Duchess's Instagram account, however looking at the bump in these photos, it won't be long until we get the announcement that the Duchess has been delivered to the hospital. Windsor Castle also hasn't confirmed the rumours that the Duchess might not give birth at the Lindo Wing, where George has been born._

 _As for now, Lorelai and George are enjoying the sun at the beach with crystal clear turquoise water. The couple was seen joking, giggling and kissing at the beach. The Duchess wore a retro inspired black bathing suit, but even that couldn't camouflage Baby Oxford._

 _While the Duke and Duchess enjoy their last moment as two, the famous Lindo Wing of St. Mary's hospital has been getting ready for her arrival of another royal baby. This week the black fence and the famous brown swing doors have been getting a new coat of paint. Even the golden sign next to the door has been polished to sparkle at its best._

 _Baby Oxford is definitely on its way!_

 **A look back at Royal maternity fashion!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford is just days away from giving birth to Baby Oxford, the most anticipated baby of the world! Reason enough for us to take a look back at the Duchess's maternity fashion._

 _Lorelai kept being true to herself as she continued to wear high-street fashion mixed with designer pieces on Royal engagements during the day. The Duchess's favourite high-street brands are Topshop, HM, Zara, Gina Tricot, , Club Monaco, Whistles, Ted Baker and Reiss. As for evening engagements, Lorelai tends to stick to designer gowns by Chanel (who designer her wedding dress), Hermes, Burberry, Gucci, Alexander McQueen, Givenchy, Jenny Packham, Mulberry, Dolce Gabbana, Dior and Elie Saab. The designers don't do maternity fashion, so the pieces worn by the Duchess were all custom made._

 _The colour of her clothing choice however has been kept fairly neutral. From soft beiges to light greys and lots of monochrome colour combinations. Duchess Lorelai has rarely been seen wearing baby blue or pale pink during her pregnancy. The only colour she did wear were olive green and a sunny yellow. So, the gender of Baby Oxford is still a well kept secret!_

 _Lorelai showed off her elegant side as well as her casual side. The Duchess looked chic even when she dressed down in jeans and blouses. Lorelai also stuck to her usual choice of foot wear, opting for heels rather than sneakers most of the time. Unlike Duchess Meghan, Lorelai turned to maternity wear fairly early into her pregnancy as her bump seemed to be growing at a rapid speed!_

 _The total cost of the Duchess's maternity clothes are estimated to be over 1 million pounds! That's double the price of the Duchess of Sussex's maternity clothes. However the boost of the British industry caused by the Duchess has been estimated by over 350 million pounds - just during her pregnancy!_

 _The Lorelai-mania is real!_

* * *

Frogmore House is a wonderful place to raise your children. Soon there will be three little girls running around the lake in the backyard of Frogmore House and through the Home Park. The greenery is beautiful and the flowers are in full bloom. Frogmore Cottage, where Harry and Meghan live, is just 400 meters away from Frogmore House. Adelaide Cottage, which is getting renovated for Char and Nate, is 800 meters away from George and Rory's home.

There's even an house between Frogmore House and Adelaide Cottage on the Mulberry Avenue, hence the name Mulberry Cottage. It's tiny compared to the other houses that surrounded it but with it's five bedrooms it can still be a family's home. Who knows maybe one day all children of the Prince and Princess of Wales will leave in Windsor. Charlotte definitely will be the second with Nate as they will move into Adelaide Cottage. And I know Louis likes Windsor, too.

It's a charming town after all.

My eyes scan the stunning park that my daughter now gets to call her backyard. There's even a landing place for a helicopter. Rory and George have renovated and updated Frogmore House to the latest economic standards. They have moulded the house to their taste which is much more modern and minimalistic. The ground floor is filled with framed photos of their honeymoon and the time before their wedding. There are no old painting hanging on these walls. It's light, fresh and open. The kitchen is huge and despite having the option to hire a full staff team, George and Rory chose to hire only two maids to help them with the household. There's a second kitchen and a yoga studio that she uses to film her documentary in. It will premiere soon.

The second floor is filled with six bedrooms and en-suite bathrooms. The girls' nursery is up there as well. The underground floor has a gym, a games room and a spa with a pool.

I turn around when my daughter's heavy thuds fill my ears. Rory totters into the wide winter garden in a light pink chiffon maxi dress. It's April and she'd been home for the last weeks. However that didn't stop my daughter from working. She held as many meetings as she could in her third trimester of pregnancy. Now she is at the end of her 34th week. Triplets usually are born at 34 weeks however if the babies and the mother are doing fine, the birth should be as late as possible.

"How are you?" I ask as Rory stops next to me. After having the triplets she plans to only stay three weeks on maternity leave with George when other Mummy's stay at home up to 52 weeks. The press will probably say she's putting up irrational standards, while others will praise her for her fast return and embrace her body just the way it will look like 3 weeks after giving birth. She will start with short royal engagements, they won't last longer than an hour.

My little girl nods. "We're at almost 35 weeks. I hope we make it to at least 36. I'm confident that we teach 36 weeks, the girls still feel pretty comfortable in there. 37 would be a dream come true. 39 a miracle."

"Then you should cut back on work."

She rolls her icy blue eyes at me. "You sound like George." Her long chestnut curls are wrapped into a bun.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm okay. I mean, my back hurts, my joints hurt and there's water in my legs and feet. But apart from that I'm fine. I can still laugh and even sleep a few hours at night. The hospital bag is packed and the nursery is done." She says with a smile on her lips. "The house got renovated just in time for us to move in."

"I really like what you made out of Frogmore House."

"I do too. First it was a tourist attraction and now we turned it into a home. I barely want to leave the house now anymore."

"Do you see Harry and Meghan often?"

"No. We met twice but they're always on the road and always in a different country. The kids are out of the house so now they can focus on their work more." Rory leans forward, "But since Char and Nate are renovating Adelaide Cottage, it won't be long until they live there."

"It will be nice to have Nate next door."

My daughter nods with a grin on her lips. "Our kids will grow up here together. Can you imagine them running around the lake here?" She nods towards the lake in her backyard. "I can't wait. The girls will already have friends, cousins that are just half a year younger than them. It's crazy! Kind of like you with Della."

I chuckle, "Yeah, the twins and Della's girls are just eight weeks apart... it still sounds a little crazy even after seven years."

"The press still loves that story."

"Yeah, they can't seem to get enough of us, can they? How's the website going?"

My daughter's grin widens, "We're the first Royals to have gotten our own website. It's very cool and it's kind of like having a blog."

"Like Meghan when she was still a commoner. The Tig 2.0."

My daughters laughs out loud, "The Tig 2.0? I like it, Mum!"

I can see George walking over to us from the open kitchen. "Lunch is ready. Why are you laughing?"

"Apparently, our website is The Tig 2.0." Rory says to her husband with a grin on her lips. "My Mum just compared our Royal Website to Meghan's old lifestyle blog."

George giggles, "Really?"

I shrug, "Well you are posting lifestyle tips on balancing work life with social life and tips to deal with stress."

Rory laughs even more, "Those are not lifestyle tips but medical advices not only from me but from medical experts - doctors and professors - from all over the world. The blog entries as you call them, are articles written by world known experts in the field. Whether that's mental health, physical health or environmental protection - the articles were all written by well educated, college graduated, experts. Not from just a nobody talking about whatever is on their mind." She explains to me. "The articles and topics are well thought through and carefully chosen. Everything we do, we do it under the microscope of the world. We can't just write about heartache after your boyfriend broke up with you. This is not why we brought the website to life. It serves a purpose."

I look at George, "What's for lunch?"

"Shepherd's Pie."He answers as he stares at Rory like he is in a Disney Movie. He looks at her like he can hear tiny singing forest animals or see sparkling unicorns.

It's the same look my husband has given me for 35 years.

* * *

 **The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been spotted shopping in London!**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are just days away from welcoming their first child into the world. The Royal couple has been photographed leaving the natural, luxury shop of May Lindstrom in Knightsbridge just a few minutes away from Kensington Palace yesterday evening. The couple most likely enjoyed customised spa treatments such as facials and massages in the private part of the shop before the Duchess took a stroll through the front side of the shop. Paparazzi went crazy and even filmed as the Duchess filled her basket with all natural, clean and pregnancy save products. Lorelai has long been known to only use eco friendly and natural products in her skin and hair care. It is even rumoured that her new household at Frogmore House will be a Zero Waste home - at least according to Royal standards. Lorelai is so proud of her bump that she didn't even button up her olive coloured Topshop coat. Through the process of looking at all the natural goodness that May Lindstrom is offering, Duchess Lorelai has been snapped holding her bump, occasionally softly stroking it and even giggling as some kicks appeared. Thanks to high definition cameras of the paparazzi, the photos even show how active Baby Oxford is at this stage of pregnancy. Whether it was a foot or a hand is unknown, but there's definitely an active baby growing in the Royal bump!_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford spent over two hours at the cosy shop in Knightsbridge, right around the corner is the famous Harrods. Rory and George left the shop with three bags in each hand that was full of May Lindstrom products. The Duchess of Oxford was glowing as she held her baby bump which was massive! Lorelai showed off her natural beauty as she was seen without any makeup! No Royal has been seen without makeup in public before. Lorelai is breaking royal protocol again!_

 _It was rumoured that their wedding guests got each the full range of the beauty guru's collection in full size! The gift bag was rumoured to be worth over half a million pounds! It featured the May Lindstrom products as well as the Cartier Tank watch in black leather - that got famous because George's dead grandma Lady Di used to wear it a lot in public, a share water bottle (for every sold water bottle the company promises to give a person in need water for the whole day, 20 litres at least), some aspirin, bandaids, a handkerchief with the couple's royal cypher: the entwined initials G and L below a coronet in navy and a bottle of wine from the Bolton's vineyards. The thank you bag also included handmade candles from France and a handwritten personalised letter by George and Lorelai. That made over 500 letters!_

 _May Lindstrom is for sure going to profit from the Lorelai-effect!_

* * *

I look out of the window was we drive through the Windsor, the home of my daughter and the future home for son, his wife Char and their twin girls. Troy and I have spent every weekend - and me most of the days during the week - with Rory and George. Nate and Char have even moved into one of the guest rooms. Troy and I already talked with Catherine and William about the time after Rory gave birth. Troy and I will move into the guesthouse on the Frogmore House grounds to support Rory and George as much as possible. On the weekends, Catherine and William will help them out on the weekends. They already cleared their schedules for the next month.

Troy and me will give our work to Lucas and Liam. Josephine is going to be pissed about that but she's going to have to deal with it. She feels more comfortable being in our social media team anyway. Perhaps she won't notice it that much.

Windsor is a beautiful small town that has everything you could need, including Windsor Castle. And since Windsor Castle has been closed for a few years and turned into George, Rory and soon Nate and Char's offices, the tourist population has decreased which gives the Royals even more privacy.

We drive through one of the eight Secret entrances without needing to show our IDs. Everyone knows who we are as we've been commuting for the last weeks. We drive down the Prince Albert's Walk, which is right next to the River Thames. It's so stunning here. It reminds me of the Cotswolds sometimes. My granddaughters will love growing up here without paparazzi - all five of them. Nate and Char may not know the genders of their twins yet but knowing Ana, they will have girls. Because if Ana says so, than it is going to happen.

I just don't know why she and Sasha don't have any children yet. I know she loves children. It's why she's a paediatrician. It why she built the Bolton Academy and works there on the weekends. Perhaps that's the problem. Maybe she works too much. Maybe she gives too much to others and doesn't have enough energy for herself.

I wince as my husband grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "Everything alright?" He asks me and looks at me. He loves getting out his white Ferrari, so those weekly trips have been very welcomed by him.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of Ana..."

"She's doing alright." He turns right on the Queen Elizabeth Walk, driving through more greenery.

"Yeah but with Rory and Nate both having children really soon, I'm starting to think why she and Sasha don't have any children yet." There's a lot of work going on at Adelaide Cottage as we drive past the Adelaide Road which leads to Char and Nate's new home.

"They will have children when the time is right. She's busy with the Academy right now and Sasha's working at Wlad's firm. I guess, they just don't think the time is right yet."

"Do you think they might adopt?"

"Could be. But maybe they just need some more time. I think they want children of their own. Children who share their DNA as they were both orphans." He answers with a shrug. We drive down Mulberry Avenue, passing the Mulberry Cottage. The small five bedroom home will one day host another Royal.

"I guess the worry about our children never stops. When one child is doing okay, there are seven other children to worry about." I say with a shrug. After another minute we finally arrive at the white mansion that is Frogmore House. Nate and Char's black Range Rover is already there. Troy parks the white Ferrari next to their Range Rover before we get out.

We walk through the white pebbles before entering the white mansion through black wooden double doors. It's a huge wide foyer made out of marble. Two staircases on the left and right lead to the upper floor. It reminds me of the foyer we have at home and I'm sure that's why Rory has it built this way. It makes me proud to see this. It just shows me how much she loves her childhood home.

"Hello?! Where is everyone?" Troy asks as we both get out of our shoes.

"Kitchen!" Nate's voice echoes through the walls of Frogmore House.

I giggle, that's so typical of our family. We live in the kitchen. I grab Troy's hand and walk through the foyer, down the wide hallway until we reach the open living area with a white marbled kitchen. Rory is sitting on the beige comfy couch that's facing the huge kitchen island. Her huge belly is covered by a simple grey T-shirt that she paired with white joggers. George, Nate and Char are all working on the kitchen island. Char still fits into her skinny jeans and white blouse but she already developed that pregnancy glow, which the press thinks is the pre-wedding glow. Nate and George are both wearing grey Oxford shirts and jeans. Nate looks exactly like his father and George... Well, George doesn't look like the future King he is. Because with us he has always been just George. Without any titles and pressure.

They're making breakfast on this Sunday morning. There are freshly baked scones, jam and clotted cream standing on the white marbled kitchen island. The sun is shining through the transom windows and the birds are tweeting outside. Char and Nate are in their own bubble, giggling and whispering while Rory is directing everything from the couch. I swear with every day passing she becomes more and more like me.

It's so nice to see them interact with one another.

"Mum!" Rory cries out as soon as she notices me.

"Hi! How are you?" I ask as I let go of Troy's hand and walk over to hug her.

"Still pregnant. I want them out, though."

"Will there ever be a time you call Dad before Mum?" Troy asks her with a chuckle before embracing her as well.

"Maybe when you come alone." She smirks at him. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good. What about you three?" I ask the almost three royals across me.

"I'm starting to get the hang of morning sickness. Found out it actually lasts the whole day." Char says with a shrug. "But ginger and lemon tea helps." She picks up a mug and takes a sip. "My Mum gave me that tip."

"And other than that?" Troy asks them.

"We have chosen flowers, a cake and a menu." Nate answers with a nod, "I thought we could go to a tux fitting in a few hours."

Troy nods and looks at George, "You're coming, too?"

"Yes. Louis and Dad will be there as well."

"So, you guys will drive back to London?" I ask them confused. We just got here and in a few hours Troy already has to leave again?!

"Drive?" Nate ask with a chuckle, "No, we'll use George's helicopter to get to Kensington Palace, grab Louis and William and drive to the secret destination together. Becoming a Royal is kind of cool!"

I chuckle at my son's words. "So the paparazzi have left you alone?"

"Me and Char, yes but Jo... not so much." Nate says with a shrug.

I turn around and look at my daughter, "What's the press writing about her now?"

"Apparently she has a Royal affaire with Jacques." Rory says with a shrug. "Someone snapped her dancing an Argentine Tango on the last charity gala of the Bolton Foundation."

"We shouldn't have let her go there alone." Troy mumbles before sitting down on one of the five red velvet bar stools that have gold legs. "I knew she wasn't ready to represent us."

"Don't be silly. Ryan said she did great! She was even the one who saved Richard Williamson's life!"

"Yeah about that... Jacques sort of got all the credit for it." Nate says with a shrug. "Not that Jo really minds that."

"Is it bad?" I ask Rory.

"No, the Palace in Monaco denied any relationship between Prince Jacques and Jo but I think now the British Press wants to put Jo and Louis together. Or even Archie and Jo. You know, since we're the Bolton Clan." She jokes and giggles. "This is hilarious! You've got to love the British press sometimes!"

George, Char and Nate giggle as well. I'm so glad they don't take all the fuss around them so seriously. I didn't think they could laugh about it.

"Don't worry, Mum! Jo's not bothered by that at all. She continues to live her life. She's okay."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

Nate walks over to me and embraces me tightly, "Stop worrying. We're okay. Jo is okay. Ana and Della are okay. Eli, Cal and Gideon are okay as well."

"Until they start puberty. That's when it will start all over again." I mumble.

Char and Rory burst out of laughter, although I wasn't joking.

"Have you started working on your wedding dress yet?" I ask Char as Nate lets go of me.

She nods, "Yes but I can't really talk about it with the groom in the room."

"You'll look great no matter what you'll wear." Nate says before brushing through her kind blonde hair.

"Let's just hope I won't look pregnant." She says with a nod.

"You know the Brits might never forgive you for lying to them." George says before slicing through scone. "Just saying." He shrugs.

Char waves with her hand, "They already call me the Prince Harry of our time. I survived scandal after scandal and this won't be different. Besides even if they won't forgive me, I don't give a shit. I'll be having twins with Nate and we'll be just next door to you guys. I'll be happy. I'll smile on the Royal engagements and shake hands and accept flowers and all that stuff... either way, we'll be alright. Because we've got each other and very supporting families." Char says before embracing her fiancé with one arm.

George looks at Rory, "And the press calls us the Royal Rock'n'Roll couple. Really they have no idea that Nate and Char are the real rockstars here."

Rory giggles, "They'll find out soon enough."

"Us Boltons are always good for a surprise." Nate says with a wink that makes us all chuckle.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S WORK**

 _We are very excited to announce that The Duchess of Oxford, Jamie Oliver, Ella Mills (known for her brand Deliciously Ella), Anna Jones, Angela Liddon, Amelia Freer and Madeleine Shaw are partners, creators and executive producers on their forthcoming healthy lifestyle series launching in Summer of 2048._

 _The Duchess of Oxford has been working with Jamie Oliver, Ella Mills, Anna Jones, Angela Liddon, Nigel Haworth, Amelia Freer and Madeleine Shaw for the last months on this multipart documentary. The series will include healthy cooking on a budget, a critical view on Britain's currently dietary choices, stress management technique with scientific data provided by the Duchess of Oxford and Dr. Mithu Storoni, gardening tips for growing your own vegetables on the balcony and backyard, tips on the reduction of plastic waste, homemade natural beauty products, tips on better sleep with Dr. Matthew Walker, as well as exercise tips that include hour long yoga practices guided by the Duchess. The series will also include guided meditations by Ella Mills._

 _Each episode will be two hour long. The series has mostly been filmed at Frogmore House, the official residence of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 _The Duchess has worked with various hospitals throughout Britain and spoke to a lot of doctors and their young patients about obesity and excess sugar consumption. The shocking information she received has sparked the idea within the Duchess. Thus, she has formed a team of well known doctors, chefs and lifestyle experts to raise the awareness worldwide. The series will be followed by book publications on which the Duchess has worked on. More on those will be announced in due course._

 _Mental health and exercise, healthy lifestyle choices and stress reduction are all topics very dear to the Duchess's heart. Her Royal Highness hopes to spark honest conversations within families and friends. Things need to change._

 _The Duchess of Oxford is very excited for the public to view the first part of the series on June 15th 2048. The documentary will be on Apple, Netflix and Amazon Prime to make it accessible on a variety of platforms._

 _"I hope you will enjoy this documentary. The focus of this multipart documentary will be mental and physical health as well as environmental protection. Our hope is this series will make a shift in the mental states of people from all over the world. Being healthy is a choice and where there is a will, there is also a way. I am incredibly proud to be working with a team that's as passionate about these topics as me. Thank you to Jamie Oliver, Ella Mills, Anna Jones, Angela Liddon, Nigel Haworth, Amelia Freer and Madeleine Shaw for their dedicated work on this series. I am immensely grateful to be working alongside with such incredible people on this vital series." - HRH The Duchess of Oxford_

 **Namaste, Your Royal Highness**

 _Duchess Lorelai is doing it again!_

 _After holding groundbreaking speeches, making jaw dropping appearances and being the most googled woman of the world, Duchess Lorelai is yet breaking another Royal protocol._

 _As the Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced on their Instagram page and website, Lorelai has been filming a multipart documentary in her home._

 _IN. HER. HOME. People!_

 _That means we get an exclusive glimpse into Frogmore House after their 30 million pound renovation! The statement, which was written by the Duchess herself, revealed that she's been working with a star team on this project! People like Jamie Oliver, Ella Mills (known for her brand Deliciously Ella), Anna Jones, Angela Liddon, Amelia Freer and Madeleine Shaw have gotten the honour to work with Her Royal Highness personally and get to know the Duchess. But being a doctor and having a master in neuroscience, the Duchess has also worked closely with a team of doctors to get a closer insight into how our bodies deal with stress and the foods we eat._

 _But it gets even better!_

 _Besides sharing tips on healthy eating, stress reduction, gardening, plastic reduction and even DIY videos for all natural beauty products, the Duchess will teach you Yoga!_

 _The Duchess will teach YOGA!_

 _Along with Ella Mills, Lorelai will teach various Yoga techniques, including the traditional vinyasa flow as well as Yin, the kind of Yoga the Duchess did during her tennis career. As a reminder, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford underwent a yoga teaching program in India during their 8 week long honeymoon (another bend of Royal protocol). It is unclear if the Duke will make guest appearances as well, but given the fact that his wife is currently pregnant with #BabyOxford it is very likely that we will not only see a bump but also the baby's Daddy._

 _We can't wait to see the documentary that will be streamed on Netflix, Amazon Prime and Netflix. The series will be followed by book publications, but we do not know the titles, what kind of books they will be, who worked on it and if they were written by the Duchess or if she just wrote the introduction like the Duchess of Sussex has done on the cookbook Together._

 _Namaste, Your Royal Highness!_

 **Inside Lorelai's Baby shower!**

 _Lorelai Bolton has reportedly had a baby shower! Tennis player Angelique Kerber and sister Josephine Bolton threw the Duchess a baby shower in the Cotswolds which included a flower-arranging lesson and dessert tasting with a Michelin-star chef!_

 _Set in 100 acres of Oxfordshire countryside (Oxfordshire (and Norfolk) is one of the dukedoms that were given to George and Lorelai for their marriage, hence the title Duke and Duchess of Oxford), Soho Farmhouse offers a bucolic setting (no troublesome things like mud and farmyard smells here), spacious Nantucket-style accommodation, the facilities of a Center Parcs [sic] on steroids and indulgent food and drink. The result? The ultimate "country-lite" retreat._

The Location of Soho Farmhouse

 _Ideally placed for the Chipping Norton set (whose country boltholes are 10 minutes away). The nearest village is Great Tew – a gateway to rolling hills and characterful towns that have come to define the Cotswolds. Trains from London, Oxford or Hereford stop at Charlbury, which is a 15-minute taxi ride away._

Style and character

 _Created by the Soho House group, this is not your standard rural retreat: a boutique hotel meets Canadian wilderness cabin meets American country club. What was once a derelict farm has been transformed with some 40 reclaimed timber cabins flanking four man-made lakes and the original 18th-century farmhouse buildings. Electric milkfloats whisk guests around the estate, while families pedal by in matching dressing gowns and cow-print wellies. If feels more Truman Show than true country living (our driver even apologised for the puddles and bumps)._

Service and facilities

 _The service is professional, with a refreshingly conversational approach, though this can feel a little affected among the younger staff. The milk floats are a welcome addition but at busy times expect to wait a while for delivery._

 _The facilities are without peer – from the Cowshed spa with sauna, hammam, hot tubs and a broad range of treatments, to the luxurious cinema, cookery school and spacious gym and spinning studio. Add to this an indoor and outdoor pool, boating lake, tennis courts, football pitch, horse riding and the outstanding "Teeny Barn" kids' club (an old horse box is the library, kids can collect real eggs from the coup and so on)._

Rooms

 _The cabins offer rustic interiors with creature comforts: untreated floorboards, hurricane lamps, wood-burning stoves, huge beds, turntables with vinyl records (you can take the brand out of Soho…) and well-stocked kitchens for the self-caterer. The sizeable bathrooms are a highlight with an array of full-size Cowshed toiletries and roll-top baths, as are the private decks complete with copper bathtubs, rocking chairs and waterfront views._

Food and drink

 _The cavernous space that is the Main Barn offers three restaurants in one – the main restaurant built around a rectangular cocktail bar with two mezzanines offering child-free dining (Fancy Farm is the more formal of the two) – and is surprisingly atmospheric. Sustainability is a key theme with the menus celebrating the best of British._

 _Other dining options include Japanese sushi grill Pen Yen, al fresco dining in the central courtyard and the farmshop-cum-deli for light bites. The Mill Room pub stays open until the last person leaves, with DJs at weekends and guest encouraged to "jam on stage" (if that is the right word for the unlikely duo in red chinos and oh-so-skinny jeans) even on school nights. If that feels like too much effort the milk floats deliver a mean cocktail._

 _The chosen farmhouse was of course fitted to Royal standards and reportedly includes two floors, five bedrooms, four fireplaces, six bathrooms, two powder rooms, and breathtaking landscapes views. The baby shower reportedly cost over $600,000, with the mum-to-be given lavish gifts for Baby Oxford, including a $290 crib._

 _According to our sources, the baby shower took place in the famous Soho Farmhouse, which went on complete lockdown during the baby shower weekend._

 _Soho Farmhouse and their collection of private members' clubs around the world have afforded the Duchess a place to relax in a private relaxed setting that feels like home. The exclusive clubs have been part of her life for years. Founded in 1995, Soho House was "founded as a home from home for people working in the creative industries." The original location is at 40 Greek Street in London – however the company now operates clubs, hotels and venues around the world._

How do you get a Soho House Membership?

 _Soho House membership policies focus on creativity "above net worth and job titles" with "studied resistance to ostentation…[and] cultivated status signifiers," and favour moral values over financial success. While it remains a private member club, it was revealed that Soho House had over 50,000 members and a global waiting list of over 30,000._

 _While anyone can rent a room at a Soho House location, the club itself requires a $900 annual membership. Prospective members have to be nominated by an existing member, and a committee then reviews the application request and notifies you – in writing – if you have made the cut._

What happened during the baby shower?

 _While we couldn't look inside the chosen farmhouse, we were able to catch a glimpse of a few trucks arriving at the gates of Soho Farmhouse. As it looked like the trucks delivered dozens of flowers, probably pink peonies as these are the Duchess's favourite flowers. Vans followed with probably lavish baby gifts from her friends._

 _And then, a day later, cars with blacked out windows started arriving with a police escort. What looked like Lorelai reaching the destination of her baby shower, was really Princess Charlotte with her mother, the Princess of Wales. The Duchess actually flew in from Frogmore House, using a red royal helicopter - who wants to sit in a car for one and a half hours of you can be there in less than 30 minutes?_

 _With the guest of honour being there, the party could get started._

 _And it was a party indeed - a party to give back._

 _According to our exclusive sources, the vans and trucks which on the first look delivered flowers and lavish baby gifts turned out to really have delivered food - veggies and grains to be concrete._

 _Duchess Lorelai, Princess Charlotte, the Princess of Wales, sister Josephine, Angelique Kerber, Ella Mills and other close friends started chopping veggies and cooking grains in Soho Farmhouse's very own show-kitchen in which they usually host cooking parties and teach exclusive cooking classes by Michelin-star chefs!_

 _But Lorelai turned the kitchen into a soup kitchen. A soup kitchen - yes you've read that correctly. Lorelai told everyone to not bath her in gifts but rather bring a bright smile and enthusiasm to prepare food for the less fortunate._

 _Could we love that woman even more?_

 _After standing in the kitchen the whole day, chopping veggies, roasting chickens, making salads and baking pastries, Lorelai then had Soho Farmhouse employees bring the food to soup kitchens from the area. And while the food was brought to eight different soup kitchen - because yes they made this much - the Duchess and her friends went to a local pub at around 7pm where they enjoyed a well deserved meal. The pub's owner was delighted by the Royal visit and said the evening went completely on him. However, he found a check over half a million the next morning in his post. He didn't say whom it was signed by, but did say it wasn't a Royal. He also denied the rumours that the Duchess is a vegan, stating that the Duchess had Filet Wellington and a non-vegan apple pie which we really liked._

 _All the gifts the Duchess did receive during her baby shower, she reportedly donated to a charity foundation based in the Cotswold. 'She wanted a get-together with her friends one last time before becoming a Mum. But she did enjoy the pink peonies which she used to make wreaths that were brought to hospitals and hospices by her security team.' Royal expert Willow Simons said. 'It was a party to give back, very Lorelai-styled. The only thing Lorelai did keep was a gift from her mother-in-law, which is a cashmere blanket. I'm sure she'll wrap Baby Oxford in it for those first official photos on the steps of the Lindo Wing.'_

* * *

"My advice is not perfection. It's damage limitation. Don't pick foods that are processed. Take the time to cook for yourself. Make the effort. Connect to the food you're making. It's worth it.

It saves your life.

In that regard, animal protein is really needed for brain function. When you're pregnant the doctors tell you to take DHA, which is fish oil for the brain and iron function of the foetus. You can't find it in plants.

My point is don't be a perfectionist. Go from a common sense point of view of being open to all diets and listening to your body when you eat. It will tell you when there's something you can't properly digest. Eat foods as whole as possible. That's also why so many people who start a vegan diet feel amazing. Because they go from processed foods to whole foods. However, for me it didn't work.

Processed food is the first thing to cut out.

Then cut out processed sugar.

And then start eating whole foods and listen to your body.

Only then you will find out if you're lactose intolerant or glycemic... or even if you can't have meat or fish. But choose grass fed, organic meat. Eat wild and fresh fish. Don't buy the cheap stuff, thinking you're doing yourself good. You're not. You're feeding yourself with bad ingredients.

Choose quality over quantity.

No diet fits all.

Use common sense.

Listen to your body."

A knock on the door makes me wince and I look up as the door to my office opens. Rory continues holding her speech during an unannounced royal engagement at St. Andrew's University in Scotland, where the Prince and Princess of Wales met. George accompanied her along with a ten headed medical team to take care of the unborn triplets. It's early April and I think after receiving the GCVO from the King on April the 5th at Windsor Castle, Rory will finally understand that she needs rest now - which means no more royal engagements.

My daughter Josephine walks into the office that I usually share with my husband, but today he's out with Luc the whole day. And I actually thought Jo would join them.

"Jo, hi! I thought you were out with your father and Luc." I think out loud. My daughter's style has changed from the tight business dresses to a more casual style ever since she started working in our social media department. She's now wearing jeans or business trousers with blouses and other tops - but she's still committed to her stilettos most of the days. Today she went for beige trousers, a black long sleeved see through blouse and black Louboutins. Her chestnut waves are falling loosely over her chest, they almost reach the waistband of her trousers.

"Hi, Mum. Is that Rory?" She asks as her sister's voice still fills my massive office.

"Yes, she's in Scotland today."

"So, Countess of something is her title today?" She asks as she walks over to my marble desk.

I chuckle, "Countess of Rosslyn." I correct her.

Jo nods before looking at the display of my grey MacBook. "Right... the Countess of Rossyln, looks like she might burst and give birth on stage."

"That's why they travelled with a ten headed medical team."

Jo looks at me, "I swear, Rory is just like you. She's basically working until she goes into labour and even then she's going to give directions and want to talk about her patronages."

I chuckle again, "And you'll be there?"

Jo shrugs, "I made a deal with her. Gave her my promise... so yeah, I guess I have to now."

Talking like a true Bolton. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to get lunch and thought we could go together. Since Daddy's gone, I didn't want you to have lunch alone."

"Jo, it's seven in the evening." I point out. She's been working so hard that she didn't even notice how fast time flew by.

"Right, dinner then." She tells me, "We haven't been out together for a long time."

Something's up with my girl. I can hear it in her voice. "Alright. I'll ask Andrea to reserve us a table at Marcus in Knightsbridge."

"I already made us a reservation there. How much longer do you need?"

I shut my MacBook close, "I'm ready when you are."

"Great, then lets go."

* * *

 **MILLION DOLLAR BABY Lorelai Bolton's '3 Million Dollar pregnancy' revealed as cost of glam wardrobe and '$500,000 royal baby birth plan' adds up**

 _LORELAI BOLTON'S pregnancy is estimated to have cost a staggering 2.8 Million Pounds – equalling just over $3million, The Sunshine Online reveals._

 _The Duchess of Oxford's glam maternity wardrobe and reported 15,000 pounds a night hospital birth all added to the staggering sum._

 _We totted up the bill as a Lorelai and Prince George are still keeping us waiting. Some sources confirmed us exclusively that Baby Oxford has already arrived but it's being kept behind closed doors._

 _If Bolton somehow miraculously hasn't given birth yet, Lorelai is said to be at 42 weeks. So we've made the culmination of a long nine months that saw George, 24, and Lorelai, 24, tally up a lengthy list of expenses linked to the pregnancy – totalling just shy of 2.8 million pounds at 2,893,500, or $3,125,380._

 _Here, we break down all the known costs – from the A-list Cotswolds baby shower to the Duke and Duchess's plush "babymoon" spa retreat in the Caribbean._

Cotswolds baby shower: 500,000 pounds

 _Lorelai enjoyed a baby shower in the Soho Farmhouse in the Cotswolds worth $600,000 (500,000 pounds), according to estimates._

 _Among guests were the former tennis superstar celeb pals like tennis player Angelique Kerber who is rumoured to become a godparent of Baby Oxford._

 _Kerber and Josephine Bolton (Lorelai's bigger twin sister) is said to have paid for the party – which included a flower-arranging lesson and dessert tasting with a Michelin-star chef, Vanity Fairness reported._

 _Aside from the bash, Lorelai also spent her short trip to the English countryside dining in plush exclusive restaurants._

 _Tennis ace Angelique Kerber footed the 75,000 $-a-night-bill for the bungalow at The Soho Farmhouse in England's best country side. Kerber and Josephine had booked the whole Soho Farmhouse for the weekend, just so the girls could be by themselves for the weekend. Not even another - very well paying - member was allowed to take a step into the grounds of Soho Farmhouse, which made some members of the Soho Farmhouse Family furious (as we reported)._

 _The two-storey cabin includes five bedrooms, four fireplaces, six bathrooms, two powder rooms and views of the best landscapes that the English countryside has to offer._

Private helicopter to the Cotswolds: 77,000 pounds

 _A pal is also said to have paid to fly Lorelai out from her home in Frogmore House in style – giving her use of their private helicopter._

 _While the rest of the guests, among which Princess Charlotte and even the Princess of Wales have been, had to travel there by car - not so Lorelai. The 'Duchess of Oxford' (so her formal title upon marriage to Prince George) wanted to fly in with a helicopter. The cost of the flight is believed to have amounted to as much as 77,000 pounds._

Nursery renovation: 650,000 pounds

 _We told how Lorelai and George spent an estimated 650,000 pounds renovating the nursery at the nursery at their Frogmore House home (the total cost of the renovation are estimated at 30 million pounds)._

 _They installed a green-energy unit and redesigned the nursery in an eco-friendly fashion with help from the interior designer Vicky Charles._

 _The royal couple even chose a vegan paint with lavender oils and pink peonies (Lorelai's favourite flowers)._

Acupuncture: 200,000 pounds

 _The royal couple has also forked out an estimated 200,000 pounds on acupuncture and numerology. Lorelai was regularly receiving acupuncture by a celebrity acupuncturist at a herbal wellness centre to help her with her pregnancy._

 _George is believed to have joined his wife in these visits – which can cost an eye-watering 15,000 pounds for a year of 45-minute sessions._

 _The couple has also visited Ilapothecary in Notting Hill, London, for numerology – which costs 10,000 pounds for a 12-week programme._

Lorelai's maternity wardrobe: 1,000,000 pounds

 _The Duchess of Oxford made sure to stay on the cutting edge of fashion during her pregnancy._

 _In doing so, she's believed to have racked up a jaw-dropping 1,000,000 pounds clothes shopping bill._

 _That's according to a report by Glamour magazine, citing research by Love The Sales' blog._

 _This cost would have come from the royal purse as they cannot accept free clothes from brands._

Caribbean 'babymoon': 500,000 pounds

 _The couple enjoyed a getaway on the Turks and Caicos Islands, , as part of their fashionable "babymoon" before the royal birth. The couple stayed in a private villa with access to a private beach. However, some very lucky tourists, who went on a boat trip, were able to snap the couple enjoying the rays of the Caribbean sun._

 _The hotel didn't confirm the Royal guests, however we did some research and found out that their two week long stay ended up at a jaw dropping 500,000 pounds!_

 _The five-star resort also houses a wellness spa with natural treatments and holistic wellness practices using skincare products that can cost 200$ for a small pot._

 _Prince George and Lorelai stayed for a total of 14 nights – along with their three protection officers who needed their own rooms._

Private hospital birth: 500,000 pounds

 _It's been reported that Lorelai opted for the luxurious 80k pounds Portland Hospital instead of the Lindo Wing – where pal Victoria Beckham gave birth._

 _The American-run hospital is known for its A-list patients, including Liz Hurley, Jools Oliver and the Duchess of York, with some VIP mums spending hundreds of thousands of pounds having their babies._

 _The Portland offers five-star hotel service for new mums, with 36 private rooms as well as a nursery._

 _Then there's the 24-hour room service, luxurious Molton Brown toiletries and suites for family and visitors._

 _The cheapest "birthing package" costs around 20,000 pounds but it's reported that some mums spend an eye-watering 500,000 pounds based on a long labour and other add-ons._

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD APPOINTED TO THE ROYAL VICTORIAN ORDER**

 _The King has been pleased to make the following appointment to the Royal Victorian Order._

 _To be a Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order (GCVO) - HRH The Duchess of Oxford._

 _Awards in the Royal Victorian Order are made personally by The King, for services to the Sovereign._

 **The Duchess of Oxford gets awarded the highest ranking medal!**

 _Duchess Lorelai has been given the honour of getting appointed by The King to be a Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order. The GCVO is the highest ranking medal and the personal choice of the King has been made for the Duchess's services to the Sovereign._

 _Awards under the Royal Victorian Order are in the King's personal gift and unlike others are bestowed independently of Downing Street._

 _They are given by the head of state to those who have served her or the monarchy in a personal way. The order was founded in April 1896 by Queen Victoria as a way of rewarding individual service to her._

 _Lorelai was awarded the highest ranking from the award – with the ranks being Knight or Dame Grand Cross (GCVO), Knight or Dame Commander (KCVO or DCVO), Commander (CVO), Lieutenant (LVO) and Member (MVO). Lorelai is patron of a lot of charities and is a much-loved working member of the royal family. She has joined the Duke of Oxford on various overseas trips, where the pair represented the King very well. In addition, the pregnant Duchess has not let her pregnancy slow her down - in fact, it's the other way around. Ever since announcing the Duchess's pregnancy, she has been in the public nearly daily solo, in a team with her husband, as a women duo with her mother or sister-in-law the Princess of Wales or Princess Charlotte and on solo joint engagements with the King personally. The pair were all smiles as they visited King's College London to open the latest building, Bush House, and look around at the latest facilities on the college's Strand Camus. The pair showed their close bond in photos as they shared a blanked on their laps in the car journey to the venue. Before exiting the car, King Charles even cracked one of his famous jokes that made Duchess Lorelai burst with laughter._

 _The Duchess is the first granddaughter-in-law of the reigning souvenir to receive a GCVO._

 _In becoming a Grand Dame, Lorelai – who will now have the letters after her name – will join other senior female royals including Princess Anne, her mother-in-law the Princess of Wales, the Countess of Wessex and the Duchess of Gloucester._

 _The Duchess of Sussex has yet to receive the honour of been given the title._

 _The circlet as a Dame Grande Cross has already been added to the Duchess of Oxford's Royal Coats Of Arms that now features a blue/green/purple hummingbird and a flower garden, which is made out of two pink peonies (for the Duchess's parents), seven golden forget-me-nots (for the Duchess's siblings), four shamrocks (for the Prince and Princess of Wales, Princess Charlotte of Wales and Prince Louis of Wales), a lilac delphinium (for the King), lily of the valley (for the Queen), as well as the national flowers of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland, underneath the shield. The circlet of the GCVO, which has the form of a breast star, now hangs on the round end of the shield._

 _That makes Lorelai Bolton the fifth Bolton member to have received the GCVO._

 _Her oldest sisters, Adaline and Princess Anastasia, received the GCVO as well. Even her parents received the GCVO (Knight or Dame Grand Cross)._

 _Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton received her GCVO for finding a cure for Parkinson's. Princess Dr. Anastasia Elizabeth Grace of Romanov recurved the GCVO for building the Bolton Academy (under the Bolton Foundation) and therefore reinventing the British School system. Hundreds of schools have followed the Princess's example._

 _Their mother, Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton, got the GCVO for her long and committed charity work via the Bolton Foundation. Her husband received the GCVO for the same reasons._

 _That means the Bolton women have the prefix Dame and Troy has the prefix Sir, meaning their names are now styled the following:_

 _HRH The Duchess of Oxford (GCVO), Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton, Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), Dame Gabriella Bolton and Sir Troy Bolton._

 _The medal is a breast star that's given in a formal ceremony by the King personally. It comes with a royal blue silk sash that will be worn on white tie events by the Royals and other GCVO holders._

 _Majesty Magazine has shared that the service for the order will be held on April 5th at Windsor Castle. The King and members of the Royal Family will be there._

 _It is unclear if the Duchess will receive the medal personally but it's very likely that we get to see Lorelai, although she's already on maternity leave._

 **The clue that reveals Lorelai Bolton's Instagram master plan**

 _Since the Duke and Duchess of Oxford went official with their very own Instagram account – separating from Kensington Palace and the Prince and Princess of Wales – royal punters have been closely following their every move on social media._

 _From the use of emojis and their first names, to commenting on the birthday photographs of Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte, we just can't get enough of George and Lorelai's use of social media._

 _However, there's some information about the royal couple's Instagram account that we've all missed, and it may give some insight to their – or perhaps Lorelai's – master plan._

 _Here at 9Honey, we're major royal fans, and are sticklers about any tiny bit of royal news we can get our hands on, so we decided to do some snooping on the OxfordRoyal Instagram account._

 _Looking under the 'About This Account' section of the account, we found some very interesting – and perhaps revealing – information._

 _The account information is now accessible following a new Instagram update, and it reveals the account has been active for slightly longer than we thought._

 _It appears the account was created on 18 March, 2045 - that's over a year before their wedding._

 _What does hummingbird_16_847 signify? (Supplied)_

 _Note: There is some information about the username having not been changed since March 2045. We're not too sure what this signifies, but it appears it's a universal date used on all verified accounts when you look up the account information._

 _Supposedly in a bid to not give any clues away as to who the account belonged to, it was set up under an alias – hummingbird_16_847._

 _We're not entirely sure what 'Hummingbird' and the series of numbers that follow in the previous username signify. But it is clear that the hummingbird is the Duchess' favourite animal as it was revealed when her Royal Coat Of Arms was announced. The little bird is part of her Royal Coat Of Arms, so the Chilean bird may have just been on their minds when creating the account._

 _However, the series of numbers could relate to the date of their wedding – 16847._

 _The couple married on 16th August, 2047. The first two numbers directly correlate with the day, then the third correlates with the month number and the last two stand for 2047, they year they got wedded. Or are we just reaching a bit here?_

 _Other information about the account shows the username swapped over on 19 February 2048, two weeks before the Duke and Duchess made their first post on 5 April._

 _However, there's something even more significant about that date – it directly coincides with Lorelai going on maternity leave._

 _The former Golden Slam winner made her last public appearance on 5 April in Windsor Castle, when she received the medal of the GCVO._

 _You can't deny the signs are strongly hinting that Lorelai (and of course George but mainly Lorelai) is running this Instagram account._

 _From the timings, to the use of emojis, to use of first names, to commenting on the Wales' birthday post for Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte – this all just screams Lorelai._

 _9Honey has contacted Instagram for some deeper understanding on all this new info, but we're waiting to hear back._

 _Towards the end of last year, whispers of an apparent royal feud emerged, which was followed by reports the Duke and Duchess of Oxford were preparing to create their own separate royal household._

 _A statement released by Kensington Palace confirmed George and Lorelai would indeed be moving their communications to Windsor Castle (just a stone throw away from Frogmore House their official residence), with permission granted by His Majesty, the King._

 _While all of these occurrences could be simple coincidences, all the signs are pointing towards Lorelai spearheading the 'Oxford Royal' brand – the Insta-information doesn't lie._

 _Now to add the cherry on top of the cake, we just need a Baby Oxford to complete George and Lorelai's Insta-worthy picture._

* * *

Marcus is a restaurant in Knightsbridge. Equipped with a contemporary setting, the surroundings match the relaxed menu, which offers you the flexibly to choose from up to five courses. The only thing you'll have to worry about is whether you go for the warm, chocolate, salted caramel or the toffee peanut and milk chocolate nougat. Marcus is one of London's most acclaimed restaurants combining delicious Michelin-starred cooking with a relaxed and contemporary dining room. Marcus Wareing is dedicated to sourcing the best seasonal ingredients from a trusted network of suppliers, highlighting quality and provenance in every dish. Dining options are flexible with a range of menus on offer, from the light lunch menu to the longer 5-8 course seasonal Taste menus.

It's considered one of the most luxury restaurants in London, but I have to admit the food here is to die for. It doesn't compare to any other place we've been to in the last years and it quickly turned into a favourite of my daughter and mine.

Chef-owner Marcus Wareing now shares the mantel with husband and wife, Shauna and Mark Froydenlund. Both part of the Marcus team for over a decade, the three work closely together to create innovative British menus. They are dedicated to sourcing the best seasonal ingredients from a trusted network of suppliers, including produce from Marcus's own kitchen garden in Sussex, highlighting quality and provenance in every dish.

Michael Deschamps, is another familiar face at Marcus. Passionate about wine service and responsible for our wine bible containing hundreds of quality wines at a range of prices. He has now risen to the top and manages the dining room in harmony with Shauna and Mark.

Dining options are flexible, with a range of menus on offer. Delicious food is a given, but they can also tailor the nature of the service and menu to the guests. Nothing is too much trouble and a great experience is their goal.

Whenever Jo and I come here we chose the Chef's Table. The Chef's Table at Marcus is a truly immersive and memorable affair. Set behind closed doors, the intimate space provides front row seats to the restaurant's two Michelin-starred kitchen. Here we experience the focused intensity of the kitchen, creating an awe-inspiring atmosphere as dishes are created right before our eyes.

It's the spot where we go when we want to have mother-daughter time.

We've had the roast native lobster with English wasabi and Oscietra caviar as our starter. That was followed by a dry aged Galloway beef fillet with tropea onions and wild mushrooms. For desert Jo went for the coffee, Bourbon, meringue, nitro blood orange cells while I chose the gariguette strawberries with toasted almonds and yoghurt.

I'm almost at the end of my desert and my daughter has still not opened up to me the way I thought she would. Instead she kept talking about her work at the church, the soup kitchen, the animal shelter and work, which she seems to really enjoys.

But I thought we'd come here to talk about a man. About someone special in her life, but at guess I was wrong. Maybe my daughter really just wanted to have dinner with me.

"Jo," I start. There's gotta be someone special in her life. I know my daughter likes to have one-night stands but Wlad hasn't reported any of them to us in the last few weeks.

She stopped fucking around - that's got to mean something.

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I'm sorry?" She asks me back stunned.

"Romantically. Are you seeing someone? Wlad hasn't reported any one-night stands to me in the last weeks, so I figured maybe you have met someone. Someone you wanted to tell me about in private first before telling your Dad." I say bluntly.

She blushes slighting in the dimmed lights, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Don't think I'm not seeing that beetroot colour on your cheeks in these dimmed lights." I push her. I don't usually push my children to tell me something, but this is an exception. She wants to talk about him, I know it. I can feel it. We're in our favourite restaurant, our secret hiding space. It's the place we share our secrets at - well, the ones we don't mind getting accidentally published.

"I'm not seeing someone."

"Jo,"

"I'm not!"

"Liar."

She sighs, "Mum, even if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't talk about him. You've never met anyone of my other male... companies and he, if he exists, is no different."

I don't like this answer. Because she's lying to herself. "How long have you seen him?"

"I'm not seeing anyone!"

"Josephine,"

"I'm really not. I just stopped fucking around as you call it, because of my busy working schedule. I am fulfilled just as my life is right now. I don't need someone clinging on my legs, someone who's telling me what to do - not that this is possible - or someone to take care of. Look, I know you're worried about me. I know you think I need to gift you triplets like Rory or twins like Nate and Della, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. This is not on my agenda. I'm not made for the 2 Ms."

"Two Ms?" I ask her back.

"Marriage and motherhood. I guess, I didn't inherit those traits from you guys. I am more focused on work, on making an impact and on helping people."

Sweet Jesus, she's worse than Della and me combined. "Jo, let me share a secret with you: Before Della was born, I didn't think I had it in me as well. I never wanted children. I never wanted a ring on my finger either. I liked being a free soul, hopping from one bed to another."

Her sky blue eyes stare at my baguette diamond wedding ring and the thin emerald eternity ring. "You? Really? But you're like... like motherhood in person - not even Rory can top you."

I grin at her words, "Really. I didn't want a big mansion with a water park and a tennis court. I wanted a career instead. Just like you. But then..."

"Then you met Daddy."

I nod, "And he turned my world upside down, destroyed all of my beliefs... and I love every single minute of my life now. He showed me that there's more in life. That life can be completed by the two Ms, not restricted."

"I didn't know that." She whispers.

"So whether or not you're seeing someone, I want you to know that you can't run away from love. You can't push away love. It will always find its way back to you. If you find the one, don't run away from him and don't push him away. You'll only make your lives harder that way. If you're meant to be you'll end up together anyway."

She nods, "But I'm really not seeing anyone."

Of course she's not.

"But now back to you. Why did you decide to cut back on work?"

"To have more time for myself."

"Bullshit! You pressured Daddy to bring me into the meetings."

"Sweetie, I didn't pressure him into anything. He is his own man and makes his own decisions."

"That's a confession."

Shit, she can see right through me. "Alright, I talked to him after your first few weeks in the social media department. I thought because you're so determined to take over our seats one day, I thought we should integrate you more. And rather than having you join us on our meetings and be the child, the third wheel, I thought this would be a better way. You next to your father on dinners with clients or even overseas..." I shrug.

"Thank you." She whispers.

My eyes widen at her words. I didn't think she would understand my motives. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Lorelai's most defining project in the first half of her first year as Duchess of Oxford**

 _Three royal tours, the announcement of a pregnancy, the honour of becoming a Dame Cross Grand and taking on 9 patronages - Yeah, you could say Lorelai Bolton's first half of her first year as an official member of the British Royal Family has already been a big one._

 _The Duchess of Oxford embarked on royal life almost 7 months ago, when she wed Prince George at Westminster Abbey on August 9th 2047._

 _Since then, Lorelai, 24, has not only transformed from bride-to-be to a mother-to-be for the first time, she's thrown herself into her role as the Duchess of Oxford._

 _From the moment she married George, the former tennis superstar and doctor has kept herself busy with royal engagements that have taken her all over the UK and even to the opposite end of the world._

 _However, royal commentator Victoria Arbiter believes there's one passion project of the Duchess' that's stood out from the rest, symbolising the kind of royal she hopes to be._

 _"It was her involvement in the documentary that, I think, really made everyone stand up and go 'This lady is interesting, and this lady is interested in supporting a community but without all the glory'," she explains to 9Honey._

 _In her first solo charitable project, Lorelai made frequent secret visits to hospitals all over Britain, to really get a feeling of what's going wrong with the British Health system. The effect of those visuals and conversations with lots of other doctors and experts really flipped a switch within her and made her come up with the idea of not only filming a multipart documentary but also write books with some of the most known doctors on the topic of stress and sleep._

 _Throughout 2046, Lorelai formed a close relationship with the people she talked to and helped them create a project together like no other ever in the Royal History. Royals don't allow cameras into their homes due to security issues but not so Lorelai. During the renovation process of Frogmore House, Lorelai built in a second massive kitchen for filming as well as a yoga studio, meditation oasis and an indoor pool. Clearly, this documentary has long been in the planning and if it will get enough public response - which let's face it is kind of unavoidable when you're a Royal rockstar like Lorelai - there could be even more material launching very soon._

 _Long before her wedding to Prince George, Lorelai has already started coming up with ideas, topics she wants to cover and changes she wants to encourage - but all that in such secrecy that no one except for the involved parties knew what she wanted to do._

 _Arbiter says Lorelai's low-key approach to supporting and creating this outstanding project stood at odds with the celebrity and sports world she'd hailed from._

 _"Often times we'll see celebrities come and support a cause, but they also want their name attached. Sponsorships for tennis tournaments were signed without even knowing what the brand is really standing for. That's the world that Lorelai knew before. Lorelai herself only had one sponsorship throughout her short but outstanding tennis career and that was Canadian sports brand lululemon. She has always been a fan of their active wear and wore them exclusively on the tennis court - even before they decided to sponsor her. The brand values quality over quantity and fair trade, they even support charity projects - that's all in line with Lorelai's thinking." she says. "A lot of her involvement in that [documentary, people didn't know about it for months—not until the documentary was about to come out, by which stage she had met with these people numerous times. She'd been to visit the production company to view the content that was about to be published. She even made adjustments and chose the music. She made sure the lightning was excellent in very shot and that the message - health and environmental protection - was in the focus, not her Royal status or the celebrity status of the other experts on the documentary. She was there at every solo interview. She talked to the people before their interviews and invited them to tea at Frogmore afterwards. She picked out every ingredient they cooked with herself. She even chose the yoga mats herself. She was determined to not just be the pretty princess who supports the cause. No, she was in control of every little thing you will see on that documentary. Every book in the background, every burning candle, every knife used - Lorelai put her stamp on everything. Because this project will forever be associated with her. This is an approachable Royal brought to you by AppleTV, Netflix and Amazon Prime. And so I think that really spoke volumes in terms of Lorelai's approach."_

 _Arbiter believes the yet unnamed documentary was a perfect starting point for Lorelai's philanthropic and world changing royal work. So far it's not known if the Duke of Oxford or even the King will make an appearance but given the fact that both men care about the environment as deeply as the Duchess it wouldn't be surprising._

 _"She loves environmental protection, she loves cooking and an active lifestyle, that was all on her Instagram page prior to joining the Royal Family, so what a great place to really get stuck in and get started," she says."She's left all the celebrity behind and she just wants to further promote the things that she's interested in."_

 _The announcement of Lorelai's first royal patronages at the start of this year gave us an even better idea of the other causes and areas she's interested in._

 _"People were keen to see is she going to follow through with what her interests were ... of course, that being environmental protection, education, animals and tennis." Arbiter says. "But I wouldn't rule out that these patronages get joined by a few more after Baby Oxford has been born. Also the name of the books that the Duchess has been working on are still yet to be announced. The books are going to be bestsellers for sure! Lorelai is known to love working, which she has clearly inherited from her very successful parents."_

 _Here's to another half year of hard work. We can't wait what the future holds!_

 **Demand for privacy is starting to feel like something else**

 _Thirty-eight days. That is how long it has been since Lorelai, the Duchess of Oxford has been spied in public._

 _In the days and then weeks since then, precious few details about her whereabouts or wellbeing have been released: We are pretty sure she is at Frogmore House, Mum Gabriella and Daddy Troy are on hand and she's whiling away her time (let's assume) by alphabetising her crystal collection and WhatsApp group chatting with Ella Mills and Angelique Kerber._

 _What we do know for certain is that when the Baby does decide to make its grand entrance, we the unwashed masses will not be left in the dark._

 _In early April, the Duke and Duchess put out a statement saying that "the Duchess would go on maternity leave now" and "given medical advice (of the Duchess's doctors) and following Royal tradition, the Duchess has chosen the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital in Paddington, London as her birthplace"._

 _But as time wears on, this strategy and the total paucity of information about the baby is starting to rankle._

 _Lorelai has not been seen in public since appearing in Windsor Castle on April 5th when she received her GCVO, the highest ranking British medal. This appointment, however was after she had already gone on her maternity. The GCVO was a gift by His Majesty and while the Duchess was immensely grateful, Royal watchers couldn't stop worrying about the massive bump she was carrying in front of her. Some even feared that her water would break during the ceremony and she'd rush into the nearest hospital - but nothing happened._

 _Up to this day, 5th May, Baby Oxford is still not born. Or is it?_

 _Of course, the arrival of a wee one is a moment of incredible joy and love for any new parents. That experience is one that they should be able to enjoy without a surfeit of white-coated triple-barrelled specialists and the Queen's gynaecologist curiously peering at them._

 _However, there is a very fine line between maximising their privacy at such a special time and fulfilling their royal responsibility and, right now, it is starting to seem like George is botching this._

 _For one thing, the total media blackout is starting to feel childish and the abject refusal to proffer any information is reading like surly immature resentment towards the press._

 _But glaringly excluding the press belies an understanding of the highly precarious relationship the royal family has with the fourth estate. It requires a deft balancing act and obstreperously slamming the door shut on the media even being given the most minor access is incredibly naive._

 _"It's the way George is at the moment, he's just got this bee in his bonnet that all the media are to be ignored," said Arthur Edwards, a photographer for The Sun, told the New York Times._

 _The same piece quotes a senior British journalist, saying: "This is the shattering of a tradition that goes back for decades. There is a price to be paid for that, and that price is mockery."_

 _I also wonder if I am also alone in thinking that this blackout is nearly starting to feel not only punitive but manipulative._

 _After a highly visible pregnancy, with almost daily public outings, Lorelai has gone into lockdown._

 _Overnight, the Oxford media apparatuses sent the internet into paroxysms of interest after Instagram posting alerts, with essentially the whole world assuming that this would be the baby announcement._

 _Instead, it was a post about mental health month. They surely must have known how people would react given the timing._

 _Similarly, like it or not, George can't escape the uncomfortable contract the royal family has with the British public. After all, he is the future King. The monarchy's longevity is entirely predicated on the hoi polloi's continued support and acquiescence. This particular bargain comes with a price tag, i.e. allowing the masses, to a degree they might find uncomfortable, into their lives, no matter how much George might be chafe against this._

 _The public is understanding — to a point. They don't want to be treated as if their interest in the Windsor clan is somehow wrong or that their passion for the royal family is viewed by some members as a pernicious force to be held at bay._

 _This waiting game is ridiculous!_

 _Being a member of the royal family might come with duty but it also offers a global platform to spruik the charities you are keen on, means you can live in a legit castle and have access to the annual $150 million Sovereign Grant. If George and Lorelai decide the cost of being royal is too high, then the solution is easy — renounce the throne and leave._

 _Ditch the HRH, hand back the diamonds and decamp to, say, France or one of the fancy Caribbean island that are owned by the Bolton Family. They could spend their days Instagramming with a vengeance, giving TED Talks and sunning themselves on Beyonce's yacht in St Barts._

 _It is time for George and Lorelai to stop seeing themselves as victims and to acknowledge the reality of their lives, the occasional awkward photo shoot and all._

 **Royal baby latest news: The Duchess of Oxford's due date, gender predictions and pregnancy updates**

 _The Duchess of Oxford once described motherhood as being on her "bucket list", the Duke_

 _of Oxford frequently confessed he would love to have children, and the rest is royally romantic history._

 _The newlyweds, who married in Westminster Abbey last August, are days away from welcoming their first child, who will be third in line to the throne. Punters have bet the baby will be born within the next couple of days, and we will get a glimpse of the baby on the day of his or her birth on the historic steps of the Lindo Wings - as Lorelai has decided to follow a royal tradition._

 _A statement from Windsor Castle, where the official household and the offices of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford are located, explained that "given the medical advice of her doctors and following Royal tradition, the Duchess of Oxford has decided to choose Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital as the birthplace"._

 _As the nation waits for the King and Queen's first great-grandchild to arrive, here is everything we know about royal baby Oxford so far, including what we know about how the Duchess plans to give birth and expected due date._

 _When is the Royam baby due date?_

 _The official due date has not been announced. Kensington Palace states in the pregnancy announcement that the Duchess is due in Spring of 2048, meaning some time between March, April and May. As March and April have already come and gone, it's pretty safe to say this baby will be born in the next 31 days. However it had been reported that the Duchess's due date was April 28th._

Royal baby gender - girl or boy?

 _If the couple do know the gender, they're keeping it very quiet. They recently said they'd be "thrilled" with a baby boy or girl. There were rumours the Duchess was planning to bring up their child gender neutral, although those rumours have been denied._

 _The current odds, courtesy of William Hill, are:_

 _1\. Girl - 5/4_

 _2\. Boy - 4/7_

Where will Lorelai give birth?

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have decided they will undertake a Lindo Wing-style appearance to show their new arrival to the watching world. They destroyed the rumours of Lorelai having a home birth at Frogmore House. So it is very likely that Lorelai will mirror Kate's photo call just a few hours after giving birth._

 _The Clarence House, Kensington Palace or Windsor Castle are expected to issue a short written announcement confirming the Duchess is in labour, with a second to follow upon the safe arrival of the baby, giving details of its sex, weight and time of birth._

 _It is understood that official photographs of the baby, taken in Windsor, will be issued later, when he or she is a few days old._

 _The couple are also likely to utilise their Oxford Royal Instagram page OxfordRoyal, to share news and images of their choice._

What sort of birth is Lorelai planning?

 _The Duchess has reportedly appointed her own delivery team, consisting of only female doctors, to oversee the birth. An "unnamed female doctor" will apparently lead the team instead of Royal Household gynaecologists Alan Farthing and Guy Thorpe-Beeston, the Mail on Sunday reported._

 _Lorelai has broken from royal tradition by not appointing the Royal Household gynaecologists because she does not want "the men in suits" to supervise the birth. Instead she opts for a full female team that may as well consist of her two sisters, Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton - who is cardiothoracic, neurologic and reconstructive surgeon - and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO) - who is a paediatrician._

 _"Lorelai said she doesn't want the men in suits. She was adamant that she wanted her own people. It did leave a few of us a little baffled," a source was quoted as saying._

 _There also have been rumours that the Duchess will go all natural, choosing alternative approaches such as hypnobirthing over the traditional medicines. Some even claim that the Duchess has a doula and an acupuncturist who is specialised in Chinese medicine. However, please keep in mind that the Duchess is a doctor herself as well who has a masters in neuroscience from Oxford Med School._

 _In comparison, at Princess Charlotte's birth, the Princess of Wales had two midwives, two obstetricians, three anaesthesiologists, four surgical staff members, two special care staffers, four paediatricians, and a lab technician. "We were on call for three months," said anaesthesiologist Johanna Bray of the lead-up to the royal birth. "You need to be in town and available. If you are at a party you need to have your car keys at the ready. No drinking!"_

 _The same rules are expected to be applied to Lorelai's pregnancy._

The Lindo Wing Birth

 _As Windsor Castle announced, the Duchess chose the Lindo Wing as her birthplace. The Lindo Wing was opened by George's great-great-grandmother, Queen Elizabeth, in 1937. It is a private wing at St Mary's Hospital run by Imperial College Healthcare NHS Trust. The hospital has everything discerning parents like Lorelai and George may want or need. Some of the amenities include Wi-Fi, satellite television, a bedside refrigerator and chefs who prepare meals on-site and to-order. There is even an afternoon tea service with the option of adding champagne. The hospital boasts of having a hotel services team to help family members "settle in and feel at home. No element of opulence goes amiss, with afternoon tea, post-delivery massages and champagne all included in the maternity package._

 _A night at Lindo Wing will cost you 6,000 pounds and is obviously favourited by the Prince and Princess of Wales, the services offer a "five-star" birthing experience with expectant mothers accommodated in spacious private rooms with en-suite bathrooms._

 _The first night in Lindo wing costs 5,900 pounds (for the 'normal' delivery package) and every additional night is charged at 1,500 pounds._

 _To the average passerby, the recent touch-ups at the Lindo Wing in London don't mean much. Ask any royals watcher though, and the fresh paint, new metal barriers, and recently posted "parking suspended" signs mean one thing: Lorelai Bolton will give birth any day now, and she's coming to the storied hospital to do it._

What will the baby be called?

 _There is much suspense as to what the Duke and Duchess of Oxford will call their baby._

 _The youngster will be born into the British Royal Family, where tradition is an intrinsic part of the Windsors' lives. If they go classic, possibilities include Alice, Mary, Elizabeth or Victoria for a girl, and Philip, Frederick, Charles, Arthur, Edward or James for a boy. Of course, the pair are also forward-thinking royals so they could throw some modern names into the baby's name, which is expected to have three names. Modern options include Ariel, Aurora, Bianca, Colette, Daisy, Jasmine and Willow for girls. Modern names for boys include Flynn, Gus, Hermes, Winston and Versace._

 _Whatever Baby Oxford's name is going to be, the title is clear._

Where will the baby fall in the line of succession?

 _Third in line, which means this child will be monarch - hence all this excitement. This baby will be destined to be King or Queen one day. He or she will be sovereign of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the Supreme Governor of the Church of England, the Head of the Commonwealth - the 56 nations - and the Head of State in 16 countries. It's a future that can weigh heavily on young shoulders, however George - who went through the same - and Lorelai will do anything to give this child a life as normal as possible, at least according to Royal standards._

 _The baby will have two cousins, Isabella and Caroline Bolton who are the daughters of Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton. But it won't have any Royal cousins - yet we might say - however it will have plenty of aunts and uncles to choose from. First there's of course the Royal side: Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis of Wales, who will move down a step in the succession line after their niece or nephew is born. And then there's the Bolton side which include Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton, Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), Nate Bolton (who will marry Princess Charlotte on the 2nd of June 2048), Lorelai's twin sister Josephine Bolton, Elias Bolton and the twin brothers Calloway and Gideon Bolton._

What title will the new royal baby have?

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford's baby will be a Prince or a Princess. The title will probably be styled as Prince/Princess (name) of Oxford._

 _However, it is also possible that their unborn baby may get another title - that of an Earl of Rosslyn if it's a boy. If it's a girl however she would be Lady (first name) Mountbatten-Windsor, she would not get the title of a Countess because the mother is a commoner._

Will the baby have dual citizenship?

 _The short answer: No. While the Duchess's parents are from North America, the Duchess - as well as the rest of the Bolton family - has the UK citizenship._

Where will the family live? 

_The Duke and Duchess have now moved out of Kensington Palace and into their new home Frogmore House._

 _The couple are settling into their new life away from London on the Windsor Estate, having carried out extensive 30 million pounds renovations to the house. The Oxfords have lived at Nottingham Cottage at Kensington Palace before and during their engagement. Following their wedding, the couple moved to Craigowan Lodge at Balmoral Castle in Scotland, where they served for the Medical Royal Force of Army. However after announcing the Duchess's pregnancy the couple has moved back to Nottingham Cottage until the renovation process at Frogmore House was complete._

 _Work on the listed property in Berkshire - including changing it from staff apartments into one mansion - overran and it was reported that the couple made constant design changes, meaning the builders fell behind schedule. The Duke and Duchess, who had footed the bill for furnishings, are said to have hired former Soho House interior designer Vicky Charles to transform their new pad._

 _With this in mind, there have also been speculative reports that the royal couple are considering a major move to Australia - where the Duchess won her first Grand Slam title - which would enact an entirely unexpected upbringing for baby Oxford._

George and Lorelai as parents

 _Prince George married Lorelai last August. Almost five months later, they announced the pregnancy on Christmas Eve and emerged a day after out of the safe walls of Sandringham House. With an open coat, a beaming smile and the typical Royal wave, Lorelai greeted the waiting crowds as they walked to the church service at St. Magdalene Chruch in Norfolk. After the church service, she performed a perfect curtsy to the King despite the big bump. Afterwards, it was time for some one-one with the crowds. In candid moments interacting with children during that walkabout and in the months since, George and Lorelai have given a glimpse into the kind of hands-on parents they are expected to be._

 _George spoke about his love for little ones in 2045 with "GMA" co-anchor Robin Roberts, saying he "can't wait for the day" he has children. All eyes were focus on his then girlfriend left ring finger but no ring appeared for another two years. They wanted to finish Oxford Medical School first, where Lorelai has even graduated from with an additional master in neuroscience. Her sister, Princess Anastasia of Romanov, is a paediatrician and the oldest sister a surgeon who found a cure for Parkinson's - so the interest in medicine runs through the family._

 _"I've got a kid inside of me, I want to keep that, I adore kids," he added. "I enjoy everything that they bring to the party, and they just say what they think."_

 _Lorelai's friends have also described her as someone with a maternal instinct who is genuine in her interactions, particularly with kids._

 _"When you see her at walkabouts, when she crouches down to talk to the kids and genuinely has real conversations with people, that's Rory," an anonymous close friend said. "That's how she crouches down with our kids at home. That's how she plays with them. That's how she engages with people and how she always has."_

Will the Oxfords hire a nanny?

 _Most likely. George has been close to all his nannies and it is likely he and Lorelai will arrange for a nanny to care for their baby while they are on official engagements._

 _But for the first few weeks, the couple will almost certainly call upon the help of Lorelai's parents, Dame Gabriella and Sir Troy Bolton, who will no doubt make frequent visits to Frogmore House from their Richmond mega mansion to visit her grandchild. They may even use the helicopter as both places have helicopter landing spaces._

Who will be godparents?

 _Loyal friends of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford look set to be asked to be godparents to the couple's first baby._

 _George and Lorelai are predicted to turn to their confidantes, many of whom had VIP seats in the Quire of Westminster Abbey at the royal wedding last August._

 _Royal infants usually have more than the standard three godparents. Prince Louis has six, future king, the Duke of Oxford, has seven and Princess Charlotte has five. So who might be asked to be Baby Oxford's godparents?_

 _It could also be a few family members from the Duchess's side. Because let's face it, growing up with seven siblings does give them a big variety to choose from. However, this would not be according to Royal rules who usually stick to friends over family - but we know Lorelai and George tend to make their own rules._

 _Tennis champion Angelique Kerber and sister Josephine are said to have hosted Lorelai's lavish baby shower in the 57,400 pounds-a-night bungalow of Soho Farmhouse in the Cotswolds. The baby shower has been kept a well secret, although Lorelai did share a few photos on their Instagram page that showed no indication of the baby's gender._

Who will the royal baby grow up with?

 _Baby Oxford will have an important bond with his or her cousins, growing up together with the shared experience of the upsides and downsides of being part of one of the world's most famous families._

Will the baby be the first vegan royal baby?

 _While speculations about the Duchess's diet have been circling ever since the couple went public, Windsor Castle has refused to comment on the Duchess's diet. However, she only ate the vegan option on her wedding day which gave Royal watches the sign that in fact Duchess Lorelai was the first vegan to have married into The Royal Family. But Lorelai quickly destroyed the world's hopes (and fears) by getting photographed when she ate a lobster on Mauritius on her honeymoon with the Duke of Oxford. Furthermore, throughout their first Royal Tour the Duchess always picked lobster or shrimps, giving the impression that she's pescatarian. Throughout the three royal tours she's been on with the Duke, she has not once been snapped eating cheese, butter or drinking milk. During her stay in Germany she reportedly asked for almond milk in her tea instead of regular milk. So, it's safe to say that the baby will not be raised vegan however it could be raised as a pescatarian who avoids dairy products as well._

What will the baby wear?

 _This is an interesting question, given that Lorelai is known for bending and breaking Royal rules and Royal protocol. Unlike her mother-in-law, who dressed her children very traditionally, Lorelai could definitely choose to dress the baby more modern. So if it's a boy, he will most likely not be wearing shorts with socks in winter like George did. If it's a girl, it's expected that she will wear lots of pants instead of the traditional puffy dresses._

 _As for a colour palette, the Duke and Duchess could opt for neutral shades and lots of muted colours. Greens, beiges and reds have been favourites of the Duchess during her pregnancy. As for designers, Lorelai will definitely stay true to her signature of mixing luxury with high street fashion._

What happened at Lorelai's Cotswolds baby shower?

 _In March, Lorelai embarked on a "private" three-day trip to British country side, known as the Cotswolds, without any royal aides which ended with a luxurious baby shower at Soho Farmhouse. Angelique Kerber, the German tennis superstar that lost against Lorelai twice during the finals of Wimbledon and the us open, was one of the first guests to be photographed driving through the gates of Soho Farmhouse. Other celebrity guests included the Duchess's sisters along with her mother, Politician daughter Fleur Williams, Ella Mills, Madeleine Shaw and designer Blair Smith. The celebs were joined by the finest European Royalty as the Duchess's sister-in-law Princess Charlotte of Wales (who will marry the Duchess's brother Nate in less than a month), Princess Gabrielle of Monaco, Princess Leonore of Spain and Princess Elisabeth of Belgium attended the baby shower as well._

 _The baby shower - which reportedly cost over 500,000 pounds - was partially funded by tennis ace Angelique Kerber and sister Josephine Bolton, who paid to host it in Soho Farmhouse's finest cabin. Other reported extravagances include a performance by Kanye West's favourite harpist, a candy floss machine and 150 steaks._

 _The Duchess rounded off her trip to the Cotswolds with a three and a half hour night out with her best friends, leaving the club's ground just before 7pm and heading to a local pub, Charles' place, that was nearby. The pub's owner was delighted by the Royal visit and said the evening went completely on him. However, he found a check over half a million the next morning in his post. He didn't say whom it was signed by, but did say it wasn't a Royal. He also denied the rumours that the Duchess is a vegan, stating that the Duchess had Filet Wellington and a non-vegan apple pie._

What about charitable donations?

 _George and Lorelai have asked the public to donate to four children's charities, instead of sending royal baby gifts. The suggested charities are the Baby Lifeline, Bliss, Rainbow Trust Children's Charity and The Multiple Births Foundation (which raised rumours that the Duchess was expecting twins which Windsor Castle denied in a groundbreaking statement as the Royals usually don't comment on rumours)._

 _The royal couple have thanked royal fans for "making a real difference" by donating. A post on their OxfordRoyal Instagram account said: "On behalf of The Duke and Duchess (and #BabyOxford), we thank you so much."_

 _The message added: "Their Royal Highnesses wanted you to know the impact of your support - the direct effect your donation, energy, and action made!_

 _"YOU chose to be part of the collective good, and you have a made a real difference."_

 _Did they have a babymoon?_

 _The royal parents-to-be reportedly spent 10 days on the Turks and Caicos Islands, ahead of the arrival of their first child. The couple stayed in one of the private villas with access to a private beach far away from any tourists or locals. However some tourists, who went on a boat trip, snapped the couple at the beach. Lorelai looked heavily pregnant in her black bathing suite. The Duchess was holding hands with her husband, who showed off his chiselled figure by wearing black swimming trunks._

 _It is unknown if the stay was entirely paid by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford or if it was just another lavish gift ahead of the arrival of Baby Oxford._

 _Baby Oxford, we're eagerly awaiting your arrival!_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" I ask Rory over the phone. We've been talking to each other several times daily in the last week as Rory has started to feel some changes. She's somehow - miraculously - made it to 39 weeks.

"Yes. I'm good. I think it's still Brixton Hicks contractions. Della and Ana are with me. Sophie will be here shortly." She informs me for the hundredth time. "I've got my acupuncturist on stand-by as well."

"If you need anything-"

"I'll call. We'll see what Sophie says but I don't think I'll go into labour this afternoon. Perhaps in the night if the contractions get stronger."

"You can do this, Rory."

"I know. I have a team of amazing women surrounding me. I have midwives who have delivered hundreds of babies, including a few multiples. I'll be fine."

"You are stronger than your body will make you feel. Pain exists in your mind... it's only in your mind. Remember to breathe in rhythm with the contractions. Breathe with them, don't fight your body doing what it's been made for."

"Okay..."

"There will be a lot of blood. Don't be scared of the amount of blood. It's normal. You have amazing doctors who will take care of you very well. Don't be scared."

"Mum, I'm not scared. But thanks for warning me about the blood."

"You'll do hypnobirthing?"

"That's still the plan. I'm currently bouncing on the ball. Sophie said since I'm considered full term, it wouldn't hurt to try to encourage labour in a natural way."

"Your water didn't break?"

"No. It's just Brixton Hicks or maybe very light contractions. They come pretty irregularly. Sometimes they're strong and then they're almost gone."

"Okay..." I whisper. "I love you."

"I love you, too but as I've said I want to do this alone with George. Della and Ana will be there because they're my doctors along with Sophie but that's it."

"And your doula." I add in a sad voice.

"Yes and Gigi. And Jo of course, though I think she might change her mind now that it's getting serious."

"She won't change her mind. She gave you a promise. Boltons stay true to their words."

"Right... I'll have plenty of hands I can hold and break. I have plenty of encouragement if I need it... I am ready for this. I am ready to meet them. I have been for a very long time."

"Okay, Sweetie."

"If something happens George, Della or Ana will inform you in case I can't. But I know it's probably going to be a long journey until the girls are born and that's okay. As long as they're happy and healthy it can take however long they want it to take. It's their call, they decide when they want to be born... I'm just their guidance."

When did she become so wise? When did she grew up so much? I gulp as my throat tightens and tears form in my eyes. "Rory,"

"I love you, too Mum. I can't believe you've had the privilege to go through this beautiful journey four times. It's incredible to grow a human, let alone three. I can't believe that we've been blessed with them. We truly are lucky. Very lucky."

* * *

 **UPDATE ON THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD**

 _Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford was admitted at 01:00 hrs to St. Mary's Hospital, Paddington, London on 8th May of 2048 and is in the very early stages of labour._

 _The Duchess travelled by helicopter from Frogmore House to Kensington Palace early yesterday evening before travelling by car from Kensington Palace to the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital with the Duke of Oxford at 01:00 hrs._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To find out more about Jo, who she is dating (if she is dating anyone) and what happened at the charity gala of the Bolton Foundation, please read Someone's Someone.**

 **Do you think Nate will get a title upon his marriage to Charlotte? Or is she going to give up her title and royal duties to be with Nate instead?**

 **Keep in mind, this is a work of fiction. Not everything about the royals I write is true (for example Mulberry Cottage doesn't exist but Adelaide Cottage, Frogmore House and Frogmore Cottage do - just like the road names).**

 **As always, please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**

 **P.S.: I'm still working on the new chapter of My Shadow - it's still going to take me a while but don't worry, I didn't forget Della and Wlad ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Inside the luxury 20,000 maternity ward where LORELAI IS GIVING BIRTH TO BABY OXFORD RIGHT NOW, where mothers get 24-hour room service, champagne and lobster**

 _\- The Duchess of Oxford has officially gone into labour, Windsor Castle confirms!_

 _\- The roads leading to the Lindo Wing have officially been closed for public transport and the well wishers coming from all over the world have already started gathering_

 _\- There are already hundreds of reporters from all over the world with their cameras printed at those famous swing doors_

 _\- The estimated crowd is expected to be over a million_

 _\- Rooms are stocked with Jo Malone toiletries and four-poster cots for babies_

 _As Windsor Castle has just announced, The Duchess of Oxford has gone officially into labour! The Duchess was admitted to the Lindo Wing at 01:00 hrs on 8th May of 2048. And while almost a day later, we're still waiting for Baby Oxford to arrive, we decided it is time to have a look inside the famous Lindo Wing of St. Mary's Hospital._

 _The luxury private hospital where Lorelai is giving birth offers new parents a 'celebration meal' complete with champagne, lobster and foie gras._

 _The Lindo Wing's childbirth packages start from 15,000 pounds and can cost up to 20,000 pounds. Staff offer 24-hour room service in their lavish labour suites, which come complete with Jo Malone toiletries (the couple used Jo Malone candles on their wedding day and gift bags) and four-poster cots._

 _New parents are offered a meal to celebrate the safe delivery of their child, with a menu that boasts lobster, oysters, foie gras, champagne and afternoon tea options - all served on silver platters. Extended stays The Lindo Wing can rack up bills of 1,800 pounds a night, a far cry from Frimley Park NHS Hospital in Surrey where Lorelai and George were rumoured to have gone if her hopes of a home birth were dashed - right a few weeks before Windsor Castle made the official announcement that the Duchess chose the Lindo Wing upon 'medical advice'. However, we have the feeling the Duchess just didn't want to miss out on this luxury that even her mother-in-law the Princess of Wales had enjoyed when she gave birth to her three children. While Frimley Park was rated good, with some outstanding aspects, by the Care Quality Commission, it can't compete with the luxury 'goodie bags' new mothers are handed when they leave Lindo Wing. These include an invitation to a professional mother and baby photoshoot, more champagne and luxury toys._

 _There are reported to be 50 full-time midwives and nursery nurses on duty at all times, happy to change nappies and 'check in' on newborns while their exhausted parents try to get some sleep._

 _Babies are treated to 3,500 pounds Moses baskets designed by luxury furniture brand Dragons of Walton Street, as well as 14,000 pounds four-poster Little Duchess cot._

 _It is not known whether Lorelai will be induced if Baby Oxford doesn't get born soon but sources say she might remain for another night before presenting Baby Oxford to the world's media. There are hundreds of thousands of well wishers who have gathered in front of the famous Lindo Wing steps._

 _Windsor Castle declined to comment. It is understood Lorelai's mother Gabriella went with George and her daughter to the hospital. It is also very likely that the Duchess's sisters, Dr. Bolton, Princess Anastasia of Romanov and Josephine are also currently at the Lindo Wing._

 _Within hours of becoming new parents the three are expected to return to the couple's new home at Frogmore House in Windsor._

* * *

The elevator doors open and I step out with my hand safely wrapped around mine. The announcement of Rory's admittance to the Lindo Wing is just a few minutes old but according to Rory's last call - which was thirty minutes ago - it's going really slow. So slow that she doesn't think the girls will come today but tomorrow. Which would be funny because that's what the drafts for their Royal Websites say. May the 9th 2048... it has a nice ring to it.

Rory told us to go to work as always and carry on with the business. Only she could send us off to work when she's in labour. Jo is probably right, Rory is probably giving directions about her patronages now as well.

She's so much like me it's crazy.

We walk down the white marbled hallway with pale blue walls. Framed black and white photos of our projects hang between the huge black wooden doors that hold our offices. As we reach the large mahogany reception desk both Lucy and Andrea state at us with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Lucy asks us shocked and they both rise from their chairs.

"We're coming to work." I tell them in a calm voice.

"B-But isn't Rory in labour right now?!" Andrea stutters. "Has she already had given birth?"

"No. She's still in labour." Troy tells them. "But she called us an hour ago and said that it would still take a while so we should use the time to work."

I nod, "Which is why we're here."

"Wait, so Rory sent you here although she's currently giving birth to her triplets?!" Lucy whispers the last word as it's still a secret. But not for long.

"Yes. So, what's on the table?"

"Well, we've cleared your schedules for the next three months completely so I guess you could only do emails or work on the Aching Hearts concert in six weeks..." Andrea says surprised. "Really, we don't need you guys here. You may as well work from home."

"No, we'd rather stay here. It's closer to the Lindo Wing as well."

"I see..." Lucy and Andrea nod at the same time.

Then Andrea shakes her head, "Sorry, it's a bit surreal to see you guys here. We absolutely didn't expect you here. Especially since the announcement came from Windsor Castle just a few minutes ago."

"I'm feeling a bit nervous as well but I have to do something. So, I might as well finalise everything about the annual Aching Hearts concert." I say and shrug.

"And I can do emails." Troy says with a nod. "So, if anyone calls don't put them through. As far as the world and the rest of this office know, we are home."

Lucy and Andrea nod at the same time.

"Good. Then let's have a productive day." I say with a smile before turning on my heel and walking into our joined office. The office is huge with a glass desk for Troy and a white marbled desk for me. We have a seating area with a navy couch and a glass coffee table, a round marbled table with brushed golden legs and navy velvet chairs. We might have not been expected to be here today, but the fresh bouquet of pink peonies is standing in a vase in the middle of the table anyway. The entire back wall of our office is made of one big window that shows a cloudless May morning. London is shining in its best colours and just a few kilometres away from here, Rory is in labour. It's a strange feeling. A really strange feeling.

Troy shuts the door and I turn around. "Rory's just a few kilometres away from us."

"Gabriella, no. We won't drive there. The streets are getting crowded right now. Millions of people are lining up to have a glimpse of them when they step out of the Lindo Wing and drive home to Frogmore House. Us travelling there will be a major breech of Royal protocol. We can't drive up there without anyone seeing us."

"We could fly to Kensington Palace and use one of the secret underground tunnels."

Troy chuckles, "But they don't lead to the Lindo Wing. They lead to the parliament, Clarence House, St. James's Palace and Buckingham Palace. But not the Lindo Wing."

I sigh, "I'm just afraid I won't be able to work today."

My husband sighs before embracing me. "I know but she told us she doesn't want to see us until she has given birth. She's alright. She has Della, Ana, Jo and George with her. And Sophie who is not just the best doctor she could have asked for but also a very good friend. She has an amazing team of women behind her. Trust her and them."

* * *

The day drags on with updates from Rory every two hours. While emails and my charity concert kept my mind occupied, they couldn't really keep my mind off of what's happening at the Lindo Wing right now. Things are still going slow but they are moving forward which is good. My youngest daughter still refuses to get any medication. She's superwoman.

Suddenly the massive black wooden double door to our office opens and Lucy walks in. "Look, I know you guys said you aren't really here but I just got this call from Times Magazine..."

Troy finishes typing on his MacBook and looks up from the screen. "Elaborate."

Lucy closes the door and walks over to our desks. "They want to make a special issue with the most influential people of the world. And they want you guys on the cover. Along with Lucas and Liam as well as Jo since they somehow know they work here as well."

It's not hard to figure out that Liam is working here since he has been in the last two years but Jo? Jo has only been here for a few months and did mostly behind the scenes work. How did they found out?

I lean back in my white office chair, "With an interview I assume."

"Yes. Of the old Boltons and the young ones - their words not mine. They want to title it the Bolton take-over: How the Boltons control the world, from Royalty to Charity."

"No. We won't do it under that headline." Troy disagrees. "That's just the next step of the Bolton Clan bullshit. We don't talk about Rory and our connection to the Royals. They just want to use the momentum of Rory giving birth to triplets and Nate marrying Charlotte. They want to make money off of them."

"I understand and that's exactly what I told them."

"And?"

"They're willing to compromise if you guys are up for a photo shoot and an exclusive insight into the firms."

"Firms?"

"They want to cover the Foundation as well. I think they want to dedicate the whole issue to you, if I'm honest. It's not what they said but given the headlines and the interest... people go nuts over you guys. Especially now that Nate is marrying Char in less than a month. The interest is so huge and if I may say, we should use that to our advantage. Let them make the interview and photo shoot. Show them around and allow them to dedicate a whole magazine to the Bolton Empire. You can portray yourself exactly as you wish. From the charity work via the foundation over Relentless and the Bolton Academy all under the umbrella of Bolton's Enterprises - Show them who you are without allowing them to write about your children so much. The publicity would be good for us. You could destroy the Bolton Clan bullshit."

I look at my husband, "She does have a point."

"We'll discuss it and then get back to you. When do they need an answer?"

"They want to publish the magazine after Nate's wedding, mid June. So it would be good if we got back to them by the end of the week."

I nod, "Okay, thank you Lucy."

She nods before rising from her chair, "Any update on Rory?"

"They're not here yet but it's moving forward."

"Shall I send her some flowers from us? How long is she going to stay at the Lindo Wing?"

"We don't know that yet." Troy answers her question, "But knowing her she wants to get home as soon as possible. So if you really want to send flowers or a basket filled with baby stuff I suggest you send that to Frogmore House."

She nods with a smile on her lips, "How did you know about the basket?"

"I know you, Lucy. You've been working for us for almost 30 years."

She blushes, "Well, I'm going to let you work now. I promise to not interrupt you again." With that she walks out of the office.

* * *

I'm walking on hot stones ever since that last phone call an hour ago. It's 4:30 in the morning and Rory has been in labour for over 35 hours by now. I really want to be by her side right now but even though she's almost fully dilated by now, she's still doing this without any drugs. Ice cubes... she's using them and her amazing mind.

"Any news?" I wince at my husband's voice. We both haven't slept much really in the last 48 hours. While I am not the one giving birth, it really feels that way. He walks over to me in his grey joggers and black T-shirt. I've been sitting in our living room, fondling Zeus and drinking tea since an hour now. After that update from Della, I couldn't go back to sleep. I mean, how could I?! My daughter is currently giving birth at the Lindo Wing!

"No. The last time Della called me was an hour ago... they're almost there she said." I brush through my hair. She also said that George is doing the best he can to comfort Rory in this stage of labour. "She said they're doing incredibly well with dealing with the pain. The sun is going to start rising soon..." I look at our backyard that's still dark for now. But in an hour the sun will announce the new day - and Rory is still going through the hard labour that's birth. I feel with her, I really do. "Della said that Rory refuses to have a c-section but if she won't give birth within the next few hours, they're going to get them out."

"I'm sure she will give birth before that has to happen." Troy tries to calm me down.

I shrug, "I don't know. This is her first time giving birth - and she's doing this to triplets! I should be by her side. I should give her strength and wipe away her tears and-"

"Gabriella, she specifically asked for you to not come. Not even Della and Ana are allowed to be in there. They're sleeping in the on-call room! It's only George, Sophie and her in there. Exactly as she wanted. She's got this."

"Perhaps she has changed her mind."

"She's our daughter, so how likely is that? And even if she had, George or Della it Ana would have informed you by now and you would have flown there. Since they didn't, it is very likely she didn't change her mind."

I know he's right but I can't help it. "I just want to be there for her."

"And you are - by staying away. There are millions of people already in front of the Lindo Wing. She's dealing with the pressure her way." He sits down next to me and embraces me.

"Our daughter is currently giving birth to the next Queens of the UK." I whisper into his ear.

"Feels surreal to say out loud, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I whisper again before burying my nose in the nape of his neck. "I think Ana was right. This is her destiny. Meeting George, marrying him... winning the second Golden Slam in tennis history... she's incredible."

"Yes, she is. All of our children are."

I straddle him to be even close to him. His muscular arms around my body give me a kind of comfort like no one else in this world can. "I think Jo is dating someone." I voice my thought in a whisper for the first time. "But when I asked her about him, she refused to confirm a relationship."

"She'll let us know when it gets serious."

I lean back in his arms, "Wlad didn't say anything to you as well?"

"No."

"And you didn't pressure him on giving you the file of Mr. Secret?"

Troy chuckles, "Mr. Secret? That's what we're calling him now?"

I shrug.

"Well, I didn't pressure Wlad because I know he wouldn't allow Jo to continue seeing him if he was any danger to her or our family. Wlad wouldn't even have allowed them to meet."

"I know... But I'd really like to know his name. Or what he looks like. Or what his character is like."

Troy brushes through my hair, "We'll know when she's ready to let us know."

"But Wlad already knows! Isn't it kind of unfair that he knows but we don't? I just..." I sigh, "I want her to be happy. I want her to have a happy ending like Rory. Well, maybe not exactly like Rory... Do you think it's Louis she's been seeing?" I ask him shocked. Oh God, if she's really dating Louis then all these tabloids had been right: we are a clan! "What if she and Louis get married next year?! The triplets married to the Wales trio! Just think about what the press would write! They would think we're the true King and Queen behind closed doors. They would-"

"I know it's not Louis or Archie. No Mountbatten-Windsor as far as I know."

I exhale, "Really?"

"Yes and before you start thinking it's Prince Jacque - it's not him either. From what I know - and that's very little - he is not a Royal. He has no connection to a Royal Family on this planet."

"No Royal!"

"No Royal." He nods before I throw my arms around him again.

"Never thought I'd be happy about that."

He chuckles, "Me neither."

"When do you think she'll tell us?"

Troy shrugs, "Whenever she's ready to admit she fell in love with him."

"Knowing her this could take years..." She's even more stubborn than Troy and Della combined.

"Hm... I think she's going to realise that a bit sooner."

"I hope she's going to introduce us to him rather sooner than later."

Suddenly my iPhone starts ringing on the white marbled coffee table. It's Ana. Something happened. Troy licks up the ringing iPhone and accepts the call before putting it on speakerphone.

"She has started to push." Ana says without any greeting. "It's 5:05 right now so I think in a few minutes they're going to arrive. The paediatricians are ready, we've got neonatal surgeons here. The hallway is getting really crowded right now as Rory still refuses to let anyone inside but Sophie."

Suddenly a loud scream fills the room.

"Was that Rory?" Troy asks although we all know whom this scream belongs to.

"Yes. Jo just came an hour ago. She's getting her camera equipment ready before getting inside." Ana explains. "It's kind of amazing how many people are here, Mum." She whispers into the phone. "We've got sixty people standing in the hallway. Nurses, doctors, surgeons, midwives, security... it's crazy how this birth is really historical."

It's the birth of the next three Queens of England. Of course it's historic. "I know, Sweetie."

"I think George will want to call you once the girls have arrived. So it'll be him who you hear from next."

"Thank you for the update. Your Mum is going crazy right now. She hasn't slept since Rory called her yesterday noon when she gave her last update herself."

"I think the whole nation hasn't slept since Windsor Castle announced that Rory has gone into labour."

Another scream fills the room.

"I've got to go. See you when you guys get here." Ana says before hanging up.

The peaceful silence fills the room. Just 14 kilometres from here Rory is giving birth to her triplet girls.

Just 14 kilometres away from us... it's a weird feeling to not be by her side.

* * *

 **Breaking news: IT. IS. HAPPENING.**

 _Lorelai Bolton has finally gone into to labour! As Windsor Castle announced yesterday morning, the Duchess "was admitted at 01:00 hrs to St. Mary's Hospital, Paddington, London on 8th May of 2048 and is in the very early stages of labour._

 _The Duchess travelled by helicopter from Frogmore House to Kensington Palace early yesterday evening before travelling by car from Kensington Palace to the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital with the Duke of Oxford at 01:00 hrs."_

 _With the announcement, Windsor Castle smashed the rumours that Baby Oxford has already been born! The rumours started appearing after the Duchess's last surprise engagement when she was given the GCVO medal by His Majesty The King at Windsor Castle on 8th March. As time went on and the Duchess of Oxford kept being on lockdown in her home Frogmore House Royal fans from all over the world started believing the rumours that Baby Oxford had already been born - in secret at Frogmore House. Some even believed that Baby Oxford was born premature and therefore the Duke and Duchess of Oxford had stayed away from the public for so long. Some people twittered in early April that they saw a helicopter, an ambulance and police cars driving through Windsor, being an escort to a black Range Rover - the world went crazy! Had the Duchess gone into labour? Has Baby Oxford already entered this world?_

 _What the hell was happening?_

 _But Windsor Castle kept being quiet. No comments. No confirmation or denial. Nothing._

 _Until today._

 _And now think about it, in just a few hours a new global icon will be born. The next heir to the throne - boy or girl - will be born right behind the swing doors of the Lindo Wing. Millions of Royal fans, photographers and news reporters from all over the world have gathered just to see the first glimpse of the new heir to the throne. That person, who is about to appear, is already worth over a billion pounds! And it may not even be born yet! How crazy is that?_

 _It's a historical moment happening inside the Lindo Wing right now! Let's pray together for a safe delivery._

 _Do you think Baby Oxford is a girl or boy?_

* * *

An hour later, my iPhone rings again. This time the display says George and I know they have been born. My heart makes a somersault. The world has three new citizens. The commonwealth countries, the British Empire, have three new heirs to the throne. The British Empire has three new Princesses. Three new future Queens.

With shaking fingers, I pick up my iPhone and accept the call. I put it on speakerphone immediately because I'm still sitting on the couch in the living room next to my husband.

"They're here." George announces and I can feel his happiness. His voice is filled with amazement and gratitude. "4lbs 8oz; 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs 7oz. Born at 5.24am, 5:26 am and 5:27am in perfect syncing with the sunrise. It was... It was beyond magical."

"Congratulations, Daddy." I say with a grin on my lips.

"They're so beautiful! And so tiny and just... they're so perfect! So bloody perfect! I can't believe it! I can't believe they're finally here!" He inhales deeply, "It's overwhelming to feel so much love. Oh, Rory wants to talk to you."

"Mum?" I can hear Rory's exhausted voice. It fills my eyes with tears. She did it! She really gave birth without any drugs! She's freaking superwoman!

"Congratulations, Sweetie." I whisper in a broken voice.

"I..." She inhales deeply, "I love you so much. You and Daddy. Thank you for being the best parents I could have wished for."

Out of all the things she could have said to us, this was the best. My throat is so tight that my lips can't even form any words. Instead the tears I fought so hard start rolling down my cheeks.

"We love you, too." Troy says as he wipes away the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. He has tears in his eyes as well.

"The girls are so beautiful and breathtaking... they're absolutely to die for. Most beautiful babies in the world." She whispers. "And hungry! I'm already feeding two of them. I guess now I have to get used to having at least one baby sucking on my nipple." She says with a chuckle.

Troy and I chuckle as well.

"You're doing okay?"

"Yes. I have a transfusion with nutrients and minerals connected to me but other than that I'm okay. I might get some NaCl as well, because I've lost a lot of water in the last hours. It's been a hard labour and I'm dog tired. I haven't slept in the last 48 hours. I am so sleep deprived but at the same time I don't want to fall asleep. I want to be there for them, I want to touch their tiny little hands and feet... I want to hold them close to me... It's good we have three because George gets to hold one. Otherwise he wouldn't hold them at all."

I chuckle again. She already sounds like a real mother. "Try to get some sleep. I know Lindo Wing has some comfortable beds."

"Comfortable, yes but it's not home. Nevertheless they do treat me like I'm Royalty and not the ordinary mother. It's weird and kind of cool as well. We've ordered some buddha bowls from Pharmacy. Della and Jo recommended this place to us. Said it was vegan. The food should come in less than ten minutes, which is great because I'm starving!"

"I was there with Jo and Ryan a few weeks ago. They're good. I hope you went for the Happiness Bowl. Jo had it. It looked good." Troy answers like our daughter didn't just had three girls.

"But also make sure you have some animal protein." I tell her. "Seafood will help you get in your milk supply faster."

"We should order some lobsters as well. Maybe from the Ritz." Rory says to her husband. "And shrimps with a garlicky sauce. And a salad with mixed greens and feta."

"Wow, she really is starving." Troy says to me with a chuckle.

"What do you expect? She just gave birth to three girls. She was in labour for over 36 hours. Just remember how hard labour was for me." I say and narrow my eyes at him.

"God, I love you so much, my angel."

"Of course you do. I gifted you eight beautiful children." I say with a smirk before kissing him.

"Guys?!" I can hear Rory's voice calling for us.

"Yeah, sorry." I say with a giggle.

"I think you should come by at twelve. I'm going to eat and then sleep. They have midwives and nurses to check on the girls so we could get some sleep but I don't trust them with my babies. Della, Jo and Ana will watch them while George and I get some sleep."

"Okay." I say with a nod although she can't see me. "Take all the time you need, Mummy."

"Mummy..." She echoes my word. "It's still a bit surreal but when I look at these tiny creatures... my heart nearly bursts with love. How can I love them when I just met them? Motherhood is crazy... it's the best thing in the world." She says and yawns. "I'm sure George wants to call his parents now. Could you inform Nate and Char? They're still awake as well, I think."

"We will inform the whole family." Troy says to her. "Does the King already know?"

"No. We don't want to wake him up even if it's for very good news. We'll inform him at eight in the morning, about the time he wakes up. After that, Windsor Castle is going to release the happy news via a statement. The same statement will be posted by Kensington Palace and Clarence House as these three are the next heirs to the throne, which makes them extra special. Then we will also post an Instagram photo on our page and website." Rory lays out the plan. "I think we will introduce the girls at around one pm and then head home to Frogmore."

"The doctors are already releasing you?"

"They don't really have a choice. While I enjoyed it here and am so glad I chose the Lindo Wing over Portland Hospital, I'd rather be home with the girls." She yawns again. "Plus, I am not only a doctor myself but I have three other doctors in my family - one of them being their Daddy - and Sophie. And if that's not enough, I have a medical staff of jaw dropping 90 people on standby a year after giving birth. All specialists for triplets. I am ready to bring them home and they'll be fine."

"Okay. We're going to let you eat and sleep now."

She yawns again, "I might fall asleep with eating, though." She jokes.

"Make sure Jo captures that moment for our wall." I say with a giggle. We have a wall in Anastasia's former atelier that is filled with embarrassing but hilarious photos of us. Some were taken by Troy, some by me and some by Jo. We should have seen then that Jo has inherited Troy's talent for photography.

"I will remind George. See you later." She says with a yawn before hanging up.

* * *

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD HAS BEEN DELIVERED OF THREE DAUGHTERS**

 _Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford was safely delivered of three daughters at 5.24am; 5:26 am and 5:27am on 9th May of 2048._

 _The babies weigh 4lbs 8oz; 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs 7oz._

 _The Duke of Oxford was present for the birth._

 _The King and the Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales and members of both families have been informed and are very delighted with the news._

 _Her Royal Highness and her children are doing incredibly well and will leave the hospital this noon._

 _The medical staff present were Dr. Sophie Robins, Surgeon-Gynaecologist, Dr. Sunit Godambe, Consultant Neonatologist from St. Mary's Hospital and Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton, Neurologist, Cardiologist and Reconstructive Surgeon as well as Princess Dr. Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), Paediatrician from the Lister Hospital._

 _The names of the babies will be announced in due course._

 _The babies are the third, fourth and fifth in the line of succession after His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales and His Royal Highness The Duke of Oxford. They are styled Her Royal Highness Princess [name] of Oxford._

 _A formal notice of the birth will be posted on the forecourt of Buckingham Palace._

 **IN CELEBRATION OF THE ARRIVAL OF THE PRINCESSES OF OXFORD**

Tomorrow noon, there will be a 62 gun salute for each Princess from the Tower of London, and also the Hyde Park and Green Park. The basic salute is 21 rounds, fired at ten second intervals, but in Hyde Park an extra 20 are fired because it is a Royal Park. At the Tower an extra 20 are also fired, because the Tower is a Royal Palace, and a further 21 are fired because it is located in the City of London, meaning a total of 62 rounds and a total firing time of around ten minutes.

In the parks, The King's Troop, Royal Horse Artillery fires the salute, the first round usually being fired at noon. The salute at the Tower of London is fired from four twenty-five pounder guns located on Tower Wharf facing the River Thames, by the Honourable Artillery Company at 1pm.

In celebration of the arrival of the new Princesses, Edinburgh, Scotland's capital city, Cardiff, Wales' capital city and Belfast, Northern Ireland's capital will also fire a 62 gun salute for each Princess.

In addition, all 53 Commonwealth Countries will illuminate their capital's landmark with a pink light.

Pink lights will also mark the arrival of the Princesses in Britain. Tower Bridge, the London Eye, Trafalgar Square and Hilton London Paddington, the fountain at Merchant Square in Paddington Basin will all be illuminated by pink lights to show the support for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. London's iconic BT Tower, will have a rolling pink banner with the announcement 'It's three girls!'

Even St. Mary's Hospital will celebrate with pink bunting outside the Lindo Wing, where the Duchess of Oxford gave birth just hours ago.

 **Breaking news: Baby Oxford is actually an Oxford TRIPLET!**

 _You've read correctly. This is not April Fools Day. It's 9th May 2048 and Windsor Castle just announced that the Duchess of Oxford has been delivered of THREE DAUGHTERS!_

 _Three. Daughters!_

 _Turns out, Lorelai and George have fooled the whole world, allowing them to think Baby Oxford is just that - one baby - when in fact Lorelai was pregnant with triplets!_

 _Well, that explains the massive baby bump, doesn't it? Every time Lorelai stepped out in the public, people started thinking her water would break and she's go straight into labour for everyone to see it. And then when Windsor Castle announced the Duchess has officially gone into maternity leave - the world was 100% the birth was imminent. A day passed. A month. Two months._

 _And nothing happened._

 _Until yesterday noon when Windsor Castle officially announced that the Duchess has been admitted to the Lindo Wing with the Duke by her side._

 _We had to wait for more than another day for the OXFORD TRIPLETS to finally arrive on this world._

 _When the announcement came, people couldn't believe it at first! Some were even 100% sure that the Royal's website has been hacked! But then the couple made the announcement on their official Instagram account in a classic, yet beautiful photo (the classic Lorelai and George style) and the world had their confirmation. On a pale pink background, the announcement of the Princess's birth in a curly golden font the words 'It's Three Girls' were seen. Underneath the three words it said: 'Their ROYAL HIGHNESSES The DUKE and DUCHESS of OXFORD are OVERJOYED to announce the BIRTH of their THREE DAUGHTERS'. Above the message is a golden version of couple's royal cypher: the entwined initials G and L below a coronet. It looks like the golden G is embracing the gold L - which, let's be honest is the story of George and Lorelai's life. Those two have been the embodiment of love, fairytales and unicorns._

 _No Royal website had been hacked._

 _It is true._

 _The Duchess gave birth to three beautiful girls._

 _Well, they fooled ya, people!_

* * *

The streets in front of the Lindo Wing is on parking restrictions under the prying eyes of the world. The whole street is filled with Royal fans from all over the world as the driver manoeuvres the silver Jaguar down the road. There are so many people waving and screaming at us. There must be thousands of them! How long have they been waiting?

"Troy, this is insane!" I whisper to my husband as we drive past crowds that only seem to get bigger rather than smaller, the closer we get to the Lindo Wing.

"I know. It feels like we're doing the royal wedding all over again." He says to me before squeezing my hand. "We're grandparents. For the third time."

I grin at him, "I'll never get used to that feeling."

"I don't want to either." He answers, reading between the lines.

The driver reaches the famous steps at the red bricked house that's the Lindo Wing. "Ready?"

"Yes." I whisper back as suddenly flashlights start filling the car. The media is going crazy!

The car stops and a police officer walks over to the Jaguar to open the door for me. I step out first, wearing a blush pink shortsleeved tight dress with white embroidery by Dior and Valentino heels in white before Troy follows me in a light grey suit by Hermes. We all coordinated our outfits for today. Rory will wear a blush pink dress by Chanel and George a light grey suit by Armani. Catherine, who will also wear a blush pink dress with white embroidery, will stand behind George for the photos with William, also in a grey suit next to her. We will form a light grey/ blush pink background while Rory and the three little princesses will glow next to George. It's going to look great, I'm sure!The crowds are waving union flags and bright pink balloons are everywhere. It's crazy loud!

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?"

"Troy, how do you feel being a grandfather?"

The questions from the media are eavesdropping as the journalists cry over each other's questions, trying desperately to get an answer from either Troy or me.

We get greeted by the chief of the Lindo Wing, Simon Smith before he leads us inside. The doors swing open for us, we step in... and suddenly there's calming peace.

No yelling. No flashing cameras. Nothing but pure calmness.

The hallway of the Lindo Wing is filled with a reception desk that's occupied by only one nurse. Police officers are standing on either side of the swing doors. Lindo Wing is on lockdown.

"Their Royal Highnesses are in room 500." Simon Smith says with a smile on his lips. "I thought it was fitting."

It's very fitting as I gave birth to seven of my eight children in this room, including Rory. Adaline also gave birth to her two girls in room 500. "That was very thoughtful of you, Mr. Smith." I smile back at him.

"We still know the way." My husband says and grabs my hand.

"Congratulations on your granddaughters, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you." We say out of one mouth before we walk over to the elevator. The doors glide open immediately and we step inside. Without a word Troy pushes the fifth button. The doors glide close and we raise up. A moment later the doors open again and we step onto the fifth floor that's totally empty except for the reception desk which is occupied by five nurses in pink scrubs.

Troy starts playing with my two wedding bands as we walk down the hallway that leads to room 500. It feels so weird to walk down the hallway 24 years after I gave birth to Rory.

We stop at room 500 that has two police officers standing in front of it. Both men smile at us. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." They both say before knocking on the door and opening it for us a second later.

We step into the suite that's at the Lindo Wing. It's empty except for George, Rory and three sleeping babies. The windows are not facing the busy street so they have no idea about the media chaos that's outside of Lindo Wing. The proud parents are standing at their babies beds, watching the little princesses sleeping. George is already dressed in beige slacks and a white Oxford shirt. His dirty blonde hair is styled perfectly.

"Oh congratulations!" I whisper before pulling George into a hug since he's closer to me.

"Thank you."

I let go of George and embrace my youngest daughter. "And you as well. Sweetie, you did a fabulous job!"

She nods, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done." She whispers into my ear. "But I feel so much love... So much love that I could embrace the whole world!"

I know the feeling. It's the feeling of motherhood. "I know, Sweetie." I whisper before kissing her left cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm doing really well considering the circumstances. The girls are fed so they should hopefully sleep for two to three hours. Long enough for them to face the media and drive home. The next time they'll wake up, they'll be home. I'll be home with my girls! How crazy does that sound!" She says with tears in her eyes. "Oh yeah, the hormones are still out of balance."

I wipe away the tears that start rolling down her cheeks. My daughter is still dressed in black joggers and a pink Oxford shirt. "Did you sleep?"

"Yes. George already blossomed in his Daddy duties as well." She says, looking at her husband.

"Changing nappies is the best thing in the world!" He jokes as Troy and me stare at the three little Princesses. They look so beautiful. They are all healthy but a little smaller than normal because Rory gave birth to three instead of one baby. Their names are already written on the beds. Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise Mountbatten-Windsor; Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella Mountbatten-Windsor and Grace Valentina Marie Catherine Mountbatten-Windsor.

"You named your second born after your Mum?" Troy breathes out surprised.

"Yes. I wanted to honour her and if we had a boy I had named him after you, Daddy. But since we didn't, we decided to name the girls after their grandmothers and great-grandmothers - and me." She gives me the typical Bolton grin that she hasn't lost although she's now the Duchess of Oxford.

I chuckle, "Did you eat?"

Rory nods. "And I didn't fall asleep while eating. Sorry, no embarrassing photo for your wall."

"Do you really want to face the press?" I ask her as I remember how I felt after giving birth. I was dog tired. "I mean, if you're still in pain you don't have to do this. You can choose to drive home without-"

"Mum, I'll do this. I am okay. Yes, I am still in pain as three babies just popped out of my vagina. Of course it'll take time to heal but I can put on a smile for a few minutes, share some words and drive home. I want to pay homage to Catherine and Diana. I'm not doing this because the Royal Family asked me to. This is my decision. My choice. My way to do this." She promises me. "I don't want a photo call at home. I don't want people in my home except for my family."

"Catherine could take their first portraits."

"And she will. After today."

"Sweetie, if-"

"Mum, I am alright." She places her hands on my shoulders. "I want this. I am not a poppet they're putting on display. My daughters are no poppets either. It's my choice only."

"Good."

"Good." She echoes before kissing my left cheek.

"When do you want to face the press?" Troy asks her.

"In thirty minutes. William and Catherine will come in about twenty minutes. The King will pay us a visit as well."

"Which is why we thought of a recreation of our engagement photo on the steps in front of the Lindo Wing." George starts.

"What?" Troy asks confused.

"George's parents on his side. My parents on my side. The King behind us and the little princesses in our arms." Rory explains.

"That sounds lovely." Troy says. "A very good idea."

Suddenly the door of the delivery room opens and Josephine walks inside. I didn't expect her to be here still. I thought she was at home, catching up on sleep. My daughter is dressed in a comfortable pair of medium washed jeans, a black T-shirt and white sneakers. Her chestnut hair is open so her beautiful waves are visible. In her hands she's holding a Canon camera.

"Hi, Sweetie!" I greet her before pulling her into a hug.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? On the hallway maybe?" She asks me.

I nod, "Sure. We'll be right back." I tell my family before following Jo out on the hallway.

She walks over to a window that faces the waiting crowds outside of the Lindo Wing.

"I thought you'd be long home."

"No, not after seeing Rory push three buses out of her vagina. It's a picture I will never forget."

I chuckle at her honest words. "Now you know what it was like giving birth to you and your two siblings."

"Yeah..."

"So, you took the photos?"

She nods, "I did. And it was... I mean they are..." She shrugs, totally out of words. "It's magical. Rory gave birth in perfect harmony with the sunrise so the whole room was filled with the most stunning light. As a photographer it was the best - really, the best - lightning I could have wished for. There were light pinks and purples... and oranges and vibrant reds... and I swear when they pulled those little crying things out of her it was like fairy dust was sprinkled on them. I actually believe in unicorns now, Mum. And while I kept releasing the shutter of the camera.. the magic kept evolving. And then when all three of them had arrived, they were placed on Rory's chest and then..." she shrugs again, "I can't even coat my feelings and this moment into words so I'm quite glad I took the photos. See it yourself." She hands me the camera.

I stare at the photo on the tiny display. A photo of my freshly born granddaughters laying on their mother's chest. All three girls are naked and their bodies are covering their mother's naked chest but the most miraculous thing is that the girls are actually all holding hands and two of them even wrap their arms around their mother's neck! Rory's icy blue eyes are filled with tears as she looks at George, who is standing next to her with tears in his eyes as well. My daughter's chestnut hair is wrapped into a bun that sits on top of her head and while she looks tired, she also is bursting with love - as the proud Daddy. But then I notice what amazes me the most: There is a rainbow covering all three babies like a blanket.

I look up from the display, "Jo has this been edited in any way?"

Jo shakes her head, "No. I didn't touch it. I just captured this truly magical moment. I mean there's a rainbow covering the girls! A rainbow when the sun was also filling the room with vibrant purples, pinks, reds and oranges. There had been no rain, no indication of a rainbow happening - and yet there is! A freaking rainbow! What's next? Unicorns walking down this hallway?!" She asks me rhetorically.

"Jo,"

"I'm telling you Mum, unicorns exist. They have to after this magical moment I got to witness in there!" She tells me.

I look back down on the photo. The triplets are rainbow babies as Rory had a miscarriage when she was only sixteen - while she won her third Grand Slam in Wimbledon. I still remember this day like it happened yesterday and I guess now Rory and George will, too. "Have they seen this?"

"Yes. They looked through all photos."

"What do they want to do about it?"

Jo gulps, "They want to release it."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Breaking Royal Protocol gets a whole new meaning, huh? They want to release the photo as it is, say it was taken by me - so much to our deal to keeping me a secret - and talk about the fact that those three girls are rainbow babies."

"But they won't mention Wimbledon, will they?"

"I don't think so. They want to keep a little secret after all."

"Well this will upset the royals."

"They don't know about Rory and George's plan. I mean of course the King knows and he strangely encouraged them. How strange and awesome is that?"

I nod, still in disbelief about what happened. But how are Rory and George suppose to ignore this obvious sign of God? It's like he wants them to talk about this topic and break that taboo.

"They also want to have another photo call at Windsor Castle in two days. To talk about the photo which will be released at the same time of the live interview. They might as well break the internet that way."

I think we both know that this was not a joke.

Rory and George will break the internet.

* * *

 **Clarence House and Kensington Palace invite you to sign a card to congratulate the couple - online!**

 _Clarence House as well as Kensington Palace posted the same card: On a pale pink background, the announcement of the Princesses' birth in a curly golden font is seen. Above the message is a golden version of couple's royal cypher: the entwined initials G and L below a coronet. Just like on their official Instagram page OxfordRoyals, it looks like the golden G is embracing the gold L; However it is expected that the profile of their Instagram page will now change after the Princesses' birth._

 _The announcement of the arrival of the new royal babies is just a few hours old, but the card has already over 5 million signatures!_

 _And as soon as the birth was announced, celebrities and politicians rushed to tweet their messages of congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Their Instagram page increased their followers from 170 to 200 million in the last hours and it continues growing rapidly. It is expected that the Duke and Duchess will post the first photo of their newborns very soon._

 _From model Cindy Crawford and singer Ellie Goulding to Olympic diver Tom Daley and Mayor of London Boris Johnson, the good wishes came thick and fast._

 _The Prime Minister wrote: 'I'm delighted for the Duke and Duchess now their daughters have been born. The whole country will celebrate. They'll make wonderful parents.' The Archbishop of York John Sentamu wrote: 'Congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. The joy and hope of three Royal baby girls is the greatest gift of God.'_

 _However, no one from the Bolton Family or the Middleton Family has voiced their congratulations. Instead, the Boltons chose that actions speak louder than words as they were the first to arrive at the Lindo Wing, following the Prince and Princess of Wales twenty minutes later._

 _The royal babies will each have a punt named after them in Oxford. The 22ft wooden boat is being refurbished and will have the children's royal title carved on each side. Sam Matthews, one of the owners of The Oxford Punting Company, said: 'We are proud to say that these will be the fourth, fifth and sixth water-going vessel to bear the name of the royal baby. Previously we designed boats very similar to these ones for the Duke of Oxford, Princess Charlotte of Wales and Prince Louis of Wales. It's a real honour to do so again for the Duke's three daughters. They can take it out any time – obviously with parental supervision.'_

 _A huge congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford! We can't wait to meet the little Princesses!_

 **Lorelai Bolton and Prince George's baby announcement BREAKS RECORD!**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford only opened their joint Instagram account a few weeks ago, and since then, their page has broken two records! On Monday afternoon, when the royal couple confirmed the birth of their three daughters - shocking the whole world - on the social media app, millions of well-wishers rushed to congratulate them. The Instagram announcement of the Oxford Triplets surpassed one million likes in less than half an hour. The post now has 130 million likes, the most likes in any account on the app. Prince George and Lorelai launched their account, called Oxford Royal, on 12 February - and the page swiftly gained millions of followers. The account reached the one million in just three hours - breaking the record for the fastest time to gain one million followers on Instagram. The caption of their first post read: "Welcome to our official Instagram; we look forward to sharing the work that drives us, the causes we support, important announcements, and the opportunity to shine a light on key issues. We thank you for your support, and are delighted to share new photos of our growing family; welcome you to OxfordRoyal. - Lorelai George." Now the account stands at 200 million followers!_

 _Earlier this month, Prince George and Lorelai shocked royal watchers when they unfollowed many members of the Royal Family – including the Prince and Princess of Wales. However, there hasn't been a rift in the monarchy! In fact, the move was to support a cause they all hold close to their hearts: Mental health. Oxford Royal only follows a select number of accounts – 16 in total, as opposed to the 23 they were following before, including Oprah Winfrey's SuperSoul, the royals' own Heads Together, the meditation apps Headspace and Calm and more._

 _Later this week, when the first pictures of the Oxford Triplets will be unveiled, the post will no doubt garner lots of attention from the world._

 _We have yet to see the Duke and Duchess of Oxford step out of the Lindo Wing to present their daughters to the world._

 **UPDATE ON THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S DAUGHTERS**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will introduce their daughters to the world's media before returning to Frogmore House, Windsor._

 _Their Royal Highnesses will go on a paternity leave with a return expected to be in midst of summer._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are extremely grateful for the support and goodwill being expressed at this happy time. However, Their Royal Highnesses do not wish to encourage the sending of gifts to them on this occasion, and feel that any generosity of spirit felt by individuals should be directed to those more in need._

* * *

After thanking all the staff at the Lindo Wing, including the 90 staff members who have been with Rory from the day she found out she was pregnant, my daughter changed into a baby pink dress from Chanel, her favourite designer. Her dress is a few shades darker than Catherine's and mine. She's wearing nude heels from LK Bennett and she styled her chestnut hair into long glamorous waves. She did her hair and makeup her own, simply because she wanted to. She knows how important it is to look good on the steps outside of the Lindo Wing as literally the whole world is watching her but she also wants to stay true to herself. She doesn't want to come off looking flawless and too perfect. She still has quite the belly as her uterus will shrink down slowly in the next week. The media would think she's still pregnant with twins at least if she wasn't going to step out with her three girls shortly. Around her neck she's wearing the half moon necklace that Troy had made for her on her wedding day. It's covered in padparadscha sapphires, the same stones as on her engagement ring. The main attractions, the little princesses, are sleeping in their baby seats, still milk drunk. They are absolutely to die for!

Catherine is wearing a blush pink short sleeved dress with white embroidery from Alexander McQueen and nude heels and William is wearing a light grey suit like his father, the King, and my husband. It will look good on the photos.

"Ready to face the press?" Catherine asks Rory and George.

"Yes." Rory says before getting out her first born, Alexandria, out of the baby seat. Like her sisters, she is wrapped into an ivory cashmere blanket that has her parents' joined royal coat of arms embroidered on it. Her name has also been embroidered on it in a light pink colour, but Rory made sure the name is folded and hidden from the press. No one will know about their names until Rory and George will release the information. But they will see the Royal Coat of Arms because it's quite large and right on their chests. The media will go crazy about this tiny detail. "George will hold Alexandria. I'll hold the other two." She says as she hands the heir to the throne to the other heir to the throne.

"We will join you after two minutes." The King says as his eyes stare at Alexandria. "Look over your right shoulder if you want us to join sooner. Two minutes can be long. Especially when there are people shouting at you."

"We're right behind these doors, Sweetie." I promise her.

"I know. We'll be fine." She says and gets out Eleanor. "Can you hand me Grace?" She asks me and I quickly get Grace out of her baby seat and give her to my youngest daughter. She's holding Eleanor on the left arm and Grace on the right. She looks breathtaking!

"Okay?" George asks, holding Alexandria in his arms. All three girls are wrapped in an ivory cashmere blanket that Catherine gifted Rory on her baby shower. They already are the most beautiful little princesses of the world.

Rory nods before looking at the two police officers that stand on either side of the door. The lights in the reception area of the Lindo Wing get switched off, so the press doesn't see us all standing there and waiting.

"Open the doors, please." The Duchess of Oxford demands. I have no idea how she does it, one second she's still my little girl and then she flips a switch within her and she turns into the Duchess of Oxford, the next Queen of England that just gave birth to three new heirs to the throne. Literally, the girls are less than eight hours old.

She's incredible.

The doors swing open, revealing a wall of flashing cameras, shouting journalists and screaming fans. The sounds hurt my eardrums so badly.

Rory and George step out.

The doors swing close.

And we're alone for two minutes.

The lights get switched on again.

"Do we have footage?" Catherine asks the nurse at the reception desk.

"We do, Your Royal Highness."

Catherine and I rush over to the reception desk and look at the iPad behind the desk that's showing a live feed of what's happening right in front of the swing doors. "They look good."

"They look fantastic!" I breathe out as I watch my daughter holding her two girls and George holding the third one. They are grinning from ear to ear. The wind is blowing through Rory's long chestnut waves, so George tucks a few pieces of her behind both of her ears as she doesn't have a free hand. He's smiling at her, giving her that look of love the media adores so much. The photographers go crazy at this one sweet gesture and start yelling for names and who was born first. But Rory and George don't answer. They stare deeply into each other's eyes, loving each other so obviously that even a blind could see it. Then they twist their bodies until they face each other, having all three girls next to each other and in front of them. George and Lorelai lean forward until their foreheads and noses touch slightly. Their lips brush against one another but they don't kiss.

And for a second the world stands still. They're bursting with fireworks and sparks... and love. God, there's so much love between the five of them!

It makes me tear up but at the same time I know that some people will say these positions were staged, when they really weren't. Rory and George never overthought their public outings and they won't start now. They go with the flow.

And the media loves it. The cameras are clicking like crazy and the journalists as well as Royal fans from all over the world start screaming even louder. The Royals need the media's attention like oxygen supply; without them, they'd be long gone. But Rory brought a wave of fresh air into the British Royal Family and slowly she's going to change the public image of stiff, old fashioned, rule-obsessed blue blooded into a family that knows it's okay to show that they care. Because they do care; a lot actually.

There has been thousands of comparisons between Rory and Catherine or Rory and Meghan in the past but no one has ever dared to compare her to Lady Diana. But soon, pretty soon, they will see the inevitable.

Rory is the Lady Diana of her generation.

George and Rory break apart and face the crowds again. They scan the people in front and beside them. George waves with his free hand while talking to Rory about something. It's crazy.

It's the arrival of three new heirs to the throne.

"Alright, it's time." The King says in a firm voice and Catherine and I walk back to our husbands.

"Yes, let's get them the photo they don't know they want until they have it." William says with a grin on his lips. "You guys go first." He says to Troy and me. We both nod. "Then Catherine and I will join you before the King comes out."

The King nods. "I'll join you ten seconds after William and Catherine went out so the media can get the photos of the fresh grandparents as well."

"Okay."

"Alright," the King says before looking at the police officers, "Open the doors, please."

The police officers open the doors. The media starts screaming as Troy and me step out onto the steps of the Lindo Wing. I stop a step above Rory, standing next to my daughter and Troy next to me. We leave a gap for the King. He will stand between Catherine and me. "Are you alright?" I ask Rory as the media is still screaming at us.

My daughter nods with a huge grin on her lips. "This is mind blowing!"

"I know." I say back just as the doors swing open again.

The Prince and Princess of Wales walk out of the Lindo Wing before joining their son on the steps the same way as Troy and me. Catherine smiles at me and Rory before we all face the flashing media wall across us. The shouting is so loud that I seriously wonder how my three granddaughters are able to sleep peacefully.

But that's nothing compared to the eruption that happens when the King steps out and stops behind Rory and George.

That's when the real shouting and camera clicking starts because it's a photo that has never been taken before. Three generations of heirs to the throne.

It's a photo that will write history.

For about ten seconds we let the media have their fun before the King turns around and walks back into the Lindo Wing. History has been written - it's time to get back to work.

"How about you guys start talking to the press? George and I will join you shortly. I want to get the girls back inside." Rory says to me.

Catherine and I nod synchronically. Then we look at our husbands, take their hands and walk down the rest of the steps as Rory and George walk back inside the Lindo Wing.

"Your Royal Highnesses, congratulations! How are you feeling?" One journalists asks William and Catherine before they even arrive at the wall of media people.

"Wonderful. We're very happy. The babies are beautiful, I'm absolutely smitten with them." Catherine answers with a wide smile on her lips.

"They are really cute." William agrees with her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how is it like to have grandchildren that are the heirs to the throne?" Another journalist asks us.

"They will be treated like any other of our grandchildren. To us they are our granddaughters with no title whatsoever." Troy answers. "We're very thrilled about their arrival."

"When will we find out the names?"

"In due course." I answer, well aware that the Brits love to bet on stuff like this.

"Will any of you join the Duke and Duchess of Oxford at Frogmore House?"

"Yes. My husband and I will live with them for the first time until they feel comfortable enough to be on their own. We'll switch on the weekends with the Prince and Princess of Wales." I answer, unsure if I should have given away such a private information.

"When can we expect the first official photographs?"

"When the weather stays this nice, I think there's a good chance they will be taken very soon." Catherine answers with another flashing smile.

"Will you take them, Your Royal Highness?"

"We'll see. It's up to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford to decide that but I think they were quite pleased with my work so far, so I think there's a good chance I'm going to get the honour of taking the first photographs of my granddaughters."

The doors of the Lindo Wing swing open again. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford step out, hand in hand they walk down the steps before joining their parents at the press. Rory and George wave at the Royal fans and the press.

Troy, William, Catherine and me all take a step back as we give the spotlight back to the true superstars - well, the other superstars since the three little ones are sleeping behind the doors. They are completely unaware of the global interest in them.

"Your Royal Highness, how are you feeling?"

"Very emotional. This is such a special time. I think a lot of parents can relate to the feeling of becoming a Mum and Dad for the first time. It's a feeling like no other. We're overwhelmed by love and excitement..." Rory answers. "And by this very warm welcome here. It feels like the whole country was in labour with me when I gave birth."

"Was it a natural birth?" One journalists dares to ask.

Rory looks at George for a second. Normally Royals don't answer those kind of questions. But Rory is here to break Royal protocol. "Yes it was a natural birth. As natural as possible. I worked with some amazing specialists that have showed me several techniques, including hypno-birthing, aromatherapy, special meditation techniques, progressive body relaxation, acupressure and yoga. It was very important to me to have both the medical service available while trying out a more holistic approach. I had a extraordinary team of doctors watching and leading me through the process that's labour. It was a very long process with more than 36 hours of pre labour and over 12 hours of active labour but that was to be expected as this was my first staff at the Lindo Wing provided first class medical care so I knew I was in the best hands there are. I was expecting it to be a rather long process and it definitely wasn't pain free but I feel like a warrior now. Having said that, I think every woman is a warrior, whether or not she has given birth to a child. The female body is truly incredible and capable of anything." She answers, knowing those words, especially the word warrior, will make headlines within the next few minutes. People will call it a Royal scandal that Rory talked about her labour so openly and publicly. After all, none Royal before her has ever done that. But this is what my daughter is all about. She wants to break down the walls that separated the Royal Family from its folk for so many years.

The Duchess of Oxford looks at her husband. "My husband was with me all time, making sure I was as comfortable as possible. He rubbed my back in circles when I bounced on the birthing ball, he walked with my down the hallway and stairs, he made sure my hair wasn't sticking to my face, pressed onto my pressure points to ease my back pain and he gave me ice cubes to suck on. He whispered comforting words during the contractions and therefore gave me more strength than he knows. At one point we were even slowly dancing." She smiles at George before looking back at the camera, "I was the one giving birth to our daughters but he... he was in labour with me. He felt my discomfort, felt my joy and excitement. We're a team, through and through. We gave birth together just as we created them together."

A Royal talking about sex in public - my daughter is really keen on making headlines today.

"Lorelai did an amazing job. I couldn't be more proud that she has gifted me three little girls. We feel truly blessed."

"Did you hire a doula, Your Royal Highness?"

"No, but I had the amazing expertise of not only well trained doctors but also two mothers and a sister who had done that before me. We had a lot of really long conversations about the process. My mother, my sister Adaline as well as Catherine, have answered any of my questions and have melted away any of my concerns. They were a real help and huge support."

"Were the babies born too early?" Now that she has answered one question about the birth, she handed them her finger - but the media wants her whole body now. They smell the new area that's on the doorstep.

"No, I was considered full-term when I went into labour. Having said that, I know how extremely lucky I am to have made it this far with triplets. Triplets usually come early, very early. I know that first hand because my brother came two months before my twin sister and I. So it was very rare and luck to have made it successfully to 39 weeks without any complications. I wasn't induced as I went into labour naturally just as I wished. It was really a dream pregnancy."

"Will you hire a nanny?"

"As for now there are no plans in hiring extra help. We look very much forward to being the best parents to them we can. And if we need some extra help there're always our parents to turn to." George answers. "We want to be very hands-on parents just like mine and Lorelai's parents were. We want to raise them as normal as possible, considering their future roles."

"However we know that a nanny will inevitable at some point as we will continue working and we can't always turn to our families, even if I have seven siblings. But for now... for now we want enjoy our little bubble." Rory says with a smile on her face and squeezes George's hand.

"Who was holding whom earlier?"

"A legitimate question, considering we have three girls now." George jokes and Rory chuckles, "Well, I was holding the first born and Lorelai was holding the second born in her right arm and the third in her left." George answers.

"What are the names?"

"We're still working on them. We just met them for the first time as well, so you've got to give us some time to find a proper name. As soon as we know, we'll let you know as well." George answers casually.

"Who look the girls more alike?"

George and Rory look at each other.

"Well they've got Lorelai's hair, that's for sure. And eyes so far, which I hope stays that way because my wife's eyes are much more beautiful... Oh but they definitely have my big lungs."

Rory chuckles. "No, no, they don't. They're very quiet, easy on us for now. But this will definitely change when they grow older and we can't wait to run after them in the future."

"Have you already changed a nappy?"

"Oh yeah, he has done that already." Rory answers. "While Mummy caught up with some very much needed sleep, Daddy took over the reins."

George grins at his wife before bending over to whisper something into her left ear. Rory laughs out loud at the words, causing the cameras to start clicking faster.

"He's a fantastic father and we're dividing the job equally as any parents should."

"She's just as fantastic at being a mother. We're both learning as we go. We're taking it step after step. Thank you." George finishes the interview and we all turn on our heel to head back into the Lindo Wing. The people are still screaming their congratulations as we walk up the staircase to the Lindo Wing.

The doors swing close behind us and we're back in pure silence and peace.

"That would be done." Rory breathes out. "And it wasn't so bad either."

"You did a really good job." George says to her before kissing her right cheek.

"What's next?" Rory asks as she stares at the three beige car seats in which her babies are still sleeping in. They have pink bows made out of a silk ribbon on the handles. Their title is stitched on them: Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandria of Oxford; Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor of Oxford and Her Royal Highness Princess Grace of Oxford - but the ribbon is folded and pinned in the back so only the HRH Princess of Oxford can be seen. Rory and George are well aware of the high definition cameras that are being used today to see as much of the Princesses as possible. It would be a disaster if the press found their names out that way - and another breech of Royal protocol of course.

Ana handmade the ribbons as a welcome present. Another pair of ribbons is tied to their Moses baskets at their home, the beautiful Frogmore House with three acres of greenery and a lake they get to call their backyard. They may have been born with great expectations of the world, but they will grow up as normal as possible. They'll run circles in the backyard and cook Sunday Roast dinners. They'll grow up with so much love that I fear they might burst.

"We'll use the back exit." William says to her.

"And we will see you on Friday evening." Catherine tells her. "But now we have another engagement to go to. I'm sure we'll get asked about you guys a lot." She says before hugging her son and Rory. "I'm so proud of you. You did amazing! It's not easy to stand on those steps. Trust me, I know. I've done it three times." Then she hugs me. "We'll stay in touch."

"I'll send you photos when we've arrived at Frogmore House."

"Oh yes, please do!" She says with a giggle before embracing Troy. Then William and Catherine turn around and walk away from us.

"You guys will follow our car?" Rory asks me.

Troy nods. "We'll be right behind you, Sweetie."

"Good. Then I think it's time to load up the car." Rory says before looking at her bodyguard Lucy. "Did the car already arrive?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

Rory nods before looking at her husband. "Let's go." She picks up two baby seats with Grace and Eleanor before George picks the one with Alexandria in.

"Open the doors, please." George says and the doors swing open.

George steps out first before Rory follows. They walk down the steps before George opens the two doors at the back of the silver Tesla. Then he puts in the first baby seat and secures it safely. Then he takes Grace out of Rory's hands. Rory climbs into the backside of the Tesla with Eleanor. In total calmness and with no hustle, she secures the baby seat on her right side before George shuts the door. Then he walks around the car and shuts the other door on the backside. The Duke of Oxford opens the door of the passenger's seat and puts the car seat with Grace in place, being as efficient as he was with Alexandria. Then he walks around the silver Tesla before he takes the driver's seat.

That's when Troy and I walk out and get into the silver Jaguar that's waiting behind the silver Tesla. We get inside and the driver follows the Duke of Oxford as we leave the Lindo Wing - and the global eyes - behind.

* * *

 **Lorelai Bolton is a Royal Rockstar!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford (aka Lorelai Bolton) has stepped onto the steps in front of the Lindo Wing just eight hours after she gave birth to TRIPLET GIRLS! Most fathers can't walk straight eight hours after their wives or girlfriends gave birth to their child but not so the Duchess of Oxford! She's already fully back in her Royal duties, being well aware that the whole world wants to get their eyes on the newest additions to the Royal Family. People don't remember that she is a working Royal. People expect to see their three Princesses. They expect to see her in a flash. And Lorelai clearly understands this huge responsibility that's been laying heavily on her shoulders since she wedded George in August 2047. But that woman is a ROCKSTAR! Yes, she wore makeup because she wanted to look pretty for half a million cameras that were waiting for this one moment for over two months! People had camped outside the Lindo Wing as early as late March, wondering when that Royal Baby (who was actually three) would come. No wonder, Lorelai dolls up in a pretty pink dress, with makeup on her face and her chestnut hair styled flawlessly. She wanted to give the Brits what they all had been waiting for so, so long._

 _And she did not disappoint!_

 _Lorelai wore a very fitted pale pink Chanel dress with nude Manolo Blahnik heels on which she not only balanced her own body weight but also the body weight of two of the three Princesses she gave birth just eight hours ago! While George held the first born, the next heir to the throne, Lorelai held her sisters who are now fourth and fifth in line to the throne. The Oxford Triplets really shook up the line of succession with their arrival, bumping George's sister Charlotte and brother Louis down 3 positions! So the photographers got the privilege to photograph not only the future King and Queen of England, but also the next generation of future Queens!_

 _And if that wasn't enough, the Duke and Duchess surprised us by dragging their parents onto the steps of the Lindo Wing as well! Both grandmothers wore a pale pink dress while the proud grandfathers wore a light grey suit, similar to the one the Duke wore._

 _And then the bomb exploded as the King came out! He stood between the Princess of Wales and Gabriella, above the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. That way they didn't just showcase the massive support of the crown and the Bolton Family, that's behind Lorelai and George but also recreated their famous engagement photo that was sold nearly a billion times!_

 _We're sure this photo will be printed on mugs, plates and T-shirts as well, probably breaking the record of the engagement photo._

 _Let's give it up to the Duchess of Oxford for not only gifting the nation three little beautiful girls but also being brave enough to present them (and her still very pregnant looking self) to the scrutinising eyes of the world!_

 **The Oxford Triplets: Welcomed by the world!**

 _So, here is the marvellous secret: the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have successfully fooled the whole world by making them believe Baby Oxford was just that - one baby - but it turns out Baby Oxford is actually a multiple - that comes in the package of three beautiful Princesses._

 _How did they do it? By saying they have been "blessed with a pregnancy", prepared Frogmore House for their "offspring" and are not "expecting twins" - in their world famous statement._

 _And in fact, while all these have not been lies, they weren't really the truth either._

 _But of course with triplets the risk of something going wrong is a lot bigger, but it doesn't fit into the Oxford Image and the brand they have created. Up until now, it had been based on honesty and being down-to-earth._

 _So what happened?_

 _For four hours and five minutes on Monday afternoon, nobody outside the closest circle knew that the babies had arrived._

 _The announcement of their arrival was delayed in order to give the parents time to bond with their babies, we are told, and for them to make phone calls to waiting great-grandparents, grandparents, aunts and uncles._

 _No nurse or surgeon tweeted. No police officer dropped a heavy hint. No reporter outside had any clue what was happening inside the Lindo Wing._

 _For that secret, sacred time, it was all so simple. A young mother, a young father, and three very young daughters gurgling up at them both._

 _It could not last, of course. Layers of portent and meaning were already wrapping themselves around the children like swaddling clothes._

 _Their parents knew all too well that this was to be a public life. The Duchess of Oxford has been followed by the cameras since she was a pupil at Le Rosey, called the tennis superstar who dared to fall in love with a Prince, the next heir to the throne. The Duke has experienced it since the beginning of his life, when he was born in the same hospital as their daughters, in similar circumstances. His grandmother, Diana, former Princess of Wales, once hailed as one of the most famous and beautiful women in the world, lost her life in a car accident as she tried to escape the attentions of the paparazzi. So both parents knew what lay in store for their daughters, out there beyond the security doors._

 _Their Royal Highnesses Princess Babies of Oxford did not have a name yet, but they had a title. They were third, fourth and fifth in line to the throne, after their father and grandfather. If all went well, they could expect to become the 44th, 45th and 46th monarch since William the Conqueror._

 _These fragile little things would one day be the head of the Armed Forces, the Supreme Governor of the Church of England, and head of state in 16 countries around the world (unless a few had turned republican in the meantime)._

 _Would they call them Diana, as the bookmakers fancied? Catherine? Elizabeth? Miranda? Fleur? Kimberly? Maybe not. They were likely to become head of the Commonwealth of 54 nations, with two billion citizens. No wonder their parents took a little time out to reflect and to get to know them, before taking their daughters out to say hello to the world._

 _Was the 'baby' late? There was a great deal of confusion about the due date since the Duchess has gone into maternity leave as early as March. Some people said it was March 13, some April 8. Others noted that their future grandmother, Gabriella Bolton, had said the offspring would be born when the time has come._

 _Well today, on 9th of May 2048, the day had finally come. Almost two months later as the first prediction and over one month after the second guess. But they were still not born being considered 'overdue'. In fact, they were born being considered 'full-term' aka 39 weeks, which happens in less than 1% when you're expecting triplets._

 _These babies are in fact, special. They were born at 5:24; 5:26 and 5:27hrs in perfect harmony of the rising sun. The birth has been described as magical by the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 _The Duke and Duchess have not hired a full-time nanny, largely because, at the age of just 55, the new Granny and Grandpa have the energy, experience (with 8 children and two granddaughters) and will to give her daughter all the hands-on help she needs._

 _The couple had been staying at their family home in Frogmore House, Windsor, but they slipped back into London on the Friday night before the birth. Their two-bedroom cottage in the grounds of Kensington Palace is only a few minutes drive from St Mary's Hospital, particularly if you happen to have a police escort._

 _The weekend passed. Nothing happened. Then, in the early hours of Monday morning, with a full moon and trumpets in the air, the Duchess went into labour the precious night._

 _"We took a guess. It was a full moon so we thought, why not come down?" said Jesal Parshotam, a freelance photographer who was standing outside St Mary's Hospital at 5.30am on Monday when a dark blue Ford Galaxy people carrier with blacked-out windows arrived at a side entrance, followed by a blue Saab 95. By the time he realised who was in the first car, they had already gone inside the hospital._

 _"It was a very swift manoeuvre," he said. "The Duchess went in and the cars were gone very quickly – within a minute. That was it. But she did look very pregnant."_

 _He declared what he had seen on Twitter, but few people believed him. There had been so many false alarms. However, at 7.30am it was announced that the Duchess of Cambridge had indeed been admitted - six and a half hours earlier. The Telegraph's chief reporter, Gordon Rayner, learnt that she was in the early stages of labour, which "suggests she wasn't induced"._

 _The announcement was not made until she was settled into her private room, having been seen by Dr. Sophie Robins, the head of gynaecology and very close friend of the Duchess._

 _As soon it was known that she was in labour, royal correspondents began to talk to their television cameras in the street outside, sharing the news but having little more to say. They would have to improvise for hours._

 _Simon McCoy, reporting for the BBC, made the daring decision to tell the truth to camera, with entertaining results: "Plenty more to come from here, none of it news of course, but that won't stop us ... let's speculate, because that's all we can do."_

 _Patrick O'Brien, an obstetrician, told the Telegraph that the average weight was eight pounds two ounces and the average length of labour for a first time mother was about 12 hours. The baby was likely to be born in the late afternoon or early evening._

 _"When you reach fully dilated usually you wait for an hour or so to allow the baby's head to come as low as possible, and then you push – and the pushing is about an hour to an hour and a half."_

 _Somebody asked for an opinion from Dame Helen Mirren, who had won an Oscar for playing the lead in the film The Queen, She felt for the Duchess: "That's weird, isn't it. Everyone knowing you're in labour? That must be so uncomfortable."_

 _The announcement of the royal birth was meant to be a moment of high drama. It was all set out in advance. The doctors at the hospital would sign a statement on a sheet of foolscap paper – the protocol was specific about the size – and this would be carried to Buckingham Palace, to be placed on a golden easel at the gates._

 _Nobody would know the details until an authorised camera operator zoomed in on the statement. Only it didn't happen like that at all. Before the sheet of paper had even left the hospital, the bomb was sent out by email at 8.29am - with slightly different news._

 _"Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford was safely delivered of three daughters at 5.24am; 5:26 am and 5:27am on 9th May of 2048. The babies weigh 4lbs 8oz; 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs 7oz. The Duke of Oxford was present for the birth. Her Royal Highness and her children are doing incredibly well and will leave the hospital this noon. The medical staff present were Dr. Sophie Robins, Surgeon-Gynaecologist, Dr. Sunit Godambe, Consultant Neonatologist from St. Mary's Hospital and Dame Dr. Adaline Bolton, Neurologist, Cardiologist and Reconstructive Surgeon as well as Princess Dr. Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), Paediatrician from the Lister Hospital. The names of the babies will be announced in due course. We kindly ask you to stay away from calling them Oxford Triplets, as they are individuals and deserve to be treated as such. The babies are the third, fourth and fifth in the line of succession after His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales and His Royal Highness The Duke of Oxford. They are styled Her Royal Highness Princess [name] of Oxford. A formal notice of the birth will be posted on the forecourt of Buckingham Palace._

 _The babies will be presented to the world in the early afternoon."_

 _Notice the very odd sentence in the middle? No?_

 _Here it is again: "We kindly ask you to stay away from calling them Oxford Triplets, as they are individuals and deserve to be treated as such." That sentence was undoubtedly put there directly from the parents, more likely Lorelai than George, though._

 _So, Oxford Triplets it is clear that your parents are already heavily protective over you!_

 _The World turns PINK in celebration of the Oxford Triplets!_

 _To celebrate the birth of Britain's first triplet Princesses landmarks across the capital and all over the world have been bathed in pink light. The as yet unnamed Princesses's births were announced this morning at the top of London's iconic BT Tower, with a rolling pink banner which proclaimed 'It's three girls!'_

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford surprised the whole nation when they announced the Duchess had given birth to three girls, instead of just one baby. George and Lorelai have always been known for surprises but this was their biggest surprise yet! Needless to say the bookies were furious! Only one (!) woman from Bristol had put 100 pounds on three girls instead of one baby. She's now getting 6 Million form the bookies! That's one lucky woman._

 _Then, as night fell on the capital Tower Bridge was lit up in a vibrant shade of pink, much to the delight of Londoners and tourists alike._

 _Following the announcement of the birth Westminster Council tweeted: 'Congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, landmarks in Westminster will be turning pink tonight to celebrate the new #RoyalBabies'._

 _The Golden Jubilee Bridge and the London Eye have also been lit up in the the Princesses' honour._

 _Meanwhile Hilton London Paddington, the fountain at Merchant Square in Paddington Basin were both lit up in pink while pink bunting was hung outside St Mary's Hospital._

 _The London Eye even offered couples that share the same first names as The Duke and Duchess of Oxford a free rotation today to celebrate the day the baby was born. Couples named George and Lorelai were able to claim free tickets for a rotation on the iconic London landmark._

 _But it doesn't just stop there. The Niagara falls will turn pink on Monday to mark the Royal birth. Landmarks all over the commonwealth countries have decided to turn their most known sight seeing spots pink! The Opera in Sydney, Australia will turn pink, the Taj Mahal in India will bath in pink lightning, the Lion's Head in Cape Town will turn pink as well while the Ahsan Manzil in Bangladesh is already standing proudly in pink - perfect for the new born Princesses._

 _George and Lorelai's three daughters, were born in the same hospital as their Daddy, are third, fourth and fifth in line to the throne._

 _Present at the birth was not only the Daddy himself, but also two sisters of the Duchess of Oxford! Dr. Adaline Bolton, who won a Nobel Prize for finding a cure to Parkinson's, is specialised in neurology, cardiology as well as reconstructive surgery, and Princess Dr. Anastasia of Romanov, who is a paediatrician. In addition, Dr. Sophie Robins, a close friend of Dr. Adaline Bolton, was the Duchess's gynaecologist throughout the pregnancy. She specialised in multiples as well as prenatal surgeries. Robins is one of the best doctors in whole UK._

 _It was a very modern Royal birth, with the official Instagram page of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, OxfordRoyal, keeping the public informed about events in a series of succinct Instagram stories._

 _But it was also marked in more traditional style, with a formal announcement posted on an easel at the gates of Buckingham Palace._

 _Four hours after a tweet of Clarence House, Windsor Castle and Kensington as well as an Instagram post announced the new arrival, two liveried footmen emerged from the Palace to place the paper document, signed by the delivery team at St Mary's Hospital, on the same gold-painted easel that was used for the birth of Prince George._

 _Another 30 minutes later, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford appeared on the steps in front of the Lindo Wing to present their three girls to the world. The whole world was expecting one Royal baby, some even speculated it could be two due to the Duchess's bump, but three was a number no one dared to think about. Looking back at the pregnancy announcement from Kensington Palace, it is clear that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford wanted to keep the news under wraps. While the pregnancy announcement of the Princess of Wales and the Duchess of Sussex both said they were pregnant with a baby - implying it was one baby - the announcement regarding the Duchess's pregnancy was kept more vague, saying the Duchess has been blessed with a pregnancy. The Kensington Palace used the same words as when the King, then known as Prince of Wales, and Lady Diana announced the pregnancy of Prince William._

 _The Duke and Duchess were glowing with love and pride. The Duchess chose a pale pink fitted dress by her favourite designer Chanel, which had also designed her world famous wedding dress. The new Mum also stunned the world by not hiding her bump, which was still very much visible given the fact that the Duchess had just given birth to three little girls._

 _And the shocking news didn't stop there._

 _His Majesty the King, as well as both parents of the Royal couple stepped onto the steps of Lindo Wing as well, giving the photographers and Royal fans from all over the world nearly a heart attack when they recreated almost the identical photo that was taken on the day of the announcement of the engagement of Prince George and Lorelai Bolton._

 _Afterwards the couple, the King and their parents went back inside. Hearts were broken when the press thought the Royal couple wouldn't do an interview, but they were quickly relieved when they found out that the couple, as well as their parents, were up to share a few words._

 _And what words they were!_

 _The Duchess of Oxford was the first person in Royal history to talk about her birth in such detail! Knowing both George and Lorelai are always bound to break the Royal rules, the Duchess of Oxford surprised us again! Lorelai revealed that her birth was quite a long process with 36 hours of pre labour and over 12 hours of active labour. In addition the Royal revealed she used several techniques, including hypno-birthing, aromatherapy, special meditation techniques, progressive body relaxation, acupressure and yoga - but no drugs! Yes, that's right the Duchess gave birth without epidural or other drugs! That's why she said she's feeling like a warrior after giving birth._

 _The couple left St. Mary's and drove their three princesses home to Frogmore House, where Gabriella and Troy Bolton will switch roles with the Prince and Princess of Wales on the weekends. For the first few weeks, the Duchess's parents will live with the couple to help with the three Princesses. The Duke and Duchess of Oxford will not hire a nanny right away but when they will, it is almost 100% sure that it will be a Norland Nanny, who is known to be a cross between 007 and Mary Poppins. Norland Nannies have been Royal favourites for centuries._

 _It is also questionable if George and Lorelai will be showing off their little Princesses at the endless walkabouts after they go back to work. Like George's parents have done, it is very likely that the Duke and Duchess will be very private about their children. That's also the reason why they have chosen to live in Frogmore House on Windsor's Home Park, far away from the prying eyes and lenses of the world._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Do you think Troy and Gabriella should do the interview with the Times magazine? Is this really going to end the Bolton Clan conspiracies?**

 **How is the world going to react to Jo's photo and the news?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	43. Chapter 43

**10 Things You Should Know about the Birth of the Oxford Triplets**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have announced the arrival of their three girls into the royal family! Lorelai and the babies are reportedly happy and healthy and bonding at home, Frogmore House in Windsor._

 _Here are 10 Things You Should Know About the Birth of the Oxford Triplets:_

 _1\. Taurus Timing_

 _Lorelai and George's baby girls are all Tauruses being born at 5:24; 5:26; 5:27am on May 9th, 2048. The babies arrived in the exact moment the sun started to rise and reportedly a special angelic glow filled the delivery room that even stunned the most experienced midwives and doctors. The Oxford Triplets arrived in complete harmony with the sunrise which is quite miraculous. What a blessed way to start life!_

 _The newest addition to the family shares this Taurus trait with Princess Charlotte and George's beloved great-grandmother Queen Elizabeth II._

 _2\. Surrounded By Family_

 _The announcement of the birth revealed that in fact, the Duchess gave birth with her two big sisters by her side. Dr. Adaline Bolton and Dr. Princess Anastasia of Romanov were both present at the birth, not only in their roles of doctors but also to support their little sister._

 _It is unknown if the Duchess's mother, Gabriella Bolton, was present at the birth, too. As she and her husband arrived at the Lindo Wing a few minutes after the announcement of the birth, it is highly unlikely. However she could have been present at the birth then went home via a side exit and enter through the main entrance again._

 _Anything is possible in this family._

 _3\. Body Language_

 _During the first photo call of the little princesses, their parents' body language told us everything their mouths didn't. For two full minutes, the couple stood on the steps of the Lindo Wing with their three baby girls wrapped in ivory cashmere blankets that were reportedly gifted by the Princess of Wales and new grandma Catherine. First of all, let's take a moment to appreciate these outfits—mom, dad, and the triplets are all wearing white, soft grey and pastel pink. The colour white is symbolic of "a new and good beginning, birth, and innocence," says Terri Orbuch our body language expert, which is typically a good sign. The pale pink colour of Duchess Lorelai's Chanel dress represents compassion, nurturing and love. It relates to unconditional love and understanding, and the giving and receiving of nurturing. Pink is also a sign of hope. It is a positive colour inspiring warm and comforting feelings, a sense that everything will be okay. But then again, the royal family is teaming with public relations professionals, right? So there's a good chance the coordinated outfits are probably a precious setup._

 _Back to the body language: Lorelai and Prince George are looking "relaxed, comfortable with each other and their three babies—indicating that they're good and happy together" as they walk out toward the photographers" Orbuch says. Lorelai's eyes are glued to her newborns as she constantly switched between the three babies and George is beaming while surrounded by his family. George and Lorelai's super-secure grips on their offspring indicate Mummy and Daddy are already hooked on their little girls._

 _They've already established an unbreakable bond with their Princesses._

 _"Lorelai is holding the second and third born just above her stomach," Orbuch points out, a clue that means she feels super-connected to them. Her gentle hands are touching both babies that just demonstrates how they're all already bonded. Just eight hours after delivering them, Lorelai is proud of her new family._

 _The Oxford Triplets got some dedicated parents._

 _This babies are in GOOD hands. According to Orbuch, George's overlapped hands are symbolic of the solid foundation the babies have to lean on for the rest of his life. Plus, he's got parents who can't get enough of each other—I mean, peep that eye-contact. That loving gaze suggests "we are in this together," Orbuch assures._

 _Lorelai and George can't get enough of their little girls._

 _Okay, yes, this is just a closeup of the second photo, but Orbuch had more to say, okay?! She points out the way George's mouth hangs open "with awe, with wonderment" about their daughters. And the parents's eyes—super-focused on the babies in their arms—communicate their "true love, true commitment, and genuine dedication" to their family._

 _This love is not being played up for the cameras. There has been lots of speculation that Lorelai and George's love was actually fake. But Orbuch couldn't resist saying: "I love this photo," before getting into her analysis."George has his hands on Lorelai's shoulder—and most likely either on her stomach or the baby— connecting them together [again]."_

 _"The couple is leaning toward one another," says Orbuch. "With his double arm hold, it's almost as if George is presenting the first born baby to her - and Lorelai's taking it all in as she turns her toes and torso toward her husband while mirroring his gesture with the two girls she's holding."_

 _And then there's of course the love bursting photo when the couple twisted their upper body towards one another, leaned forward until their foreheads touched and held their three babies in front of them._

 _No explanation needed on this one. It's full of love, bliss and extreme gratitude. That was the moment when the world had stopped turning for Lorelai and George._

 _As they walk away from the media, George and Lorelai are stepping in unison which points to similar goals for their new life. And as they head back into the hospital—into their private life—they're still showing each other a ton of love which convinces Orbuch that this couple is the real deal._

 _And then there was of course that big moment which shocked everyone - maybe even more than the bomb of the Oxford Triplets._

 _After two minutes, the swing doors of the Lindo Wing opened again and the proud grandparents - Gabriella and Troy Bolton as well as the Prince and Princess of Wales - stepped out. And as if the photo of this family was not good enough already, the King joined them just 15 seconds later. He, of course, stood behind Lorelai and George. That indicated not only the dedication of the new grandparents but also the full protection - and excitement - of the crown._

 _Lorelai and George gave us so much to talk about - just with their boy language._

 _But they said even more after bringing their daughters back into the safety of Lindo Wing._

 _4\. Arrival Notes_

 _The Duchess did announce that the babies were born being considered "full-term" aka 39 weeks, which is extremely rare with triplets as they usually arrive around the 32-35 week mark. Interestingly, the media was informed that Lorelai had gone into labor but only two hours later the Oxford Royal account posted that three baby girls were born. As Lorelai gave birth early in the morning around 5am–it appears the media were told she was in labor when the babies had in fact arrived._

 _5\. Beaming photo call_

 _As promised, the couple posed on the steps in front of the Lindo Wing as had the Princess of Wales done with the Duke of Oxford and his siblings, Princess Charlotte and Prince Louis. Only the Princess of Wales stepped out with one baby, while the Duke and Duchess of Oxford stepped out with a stunning number of three princesses!_

 _The little girls were sleeping on their first public outing, but that didn't stop them from stealing the show! In a typical, love gazing, George and Rory kind of way, the couple presented proudly their three bundles of joy! Lorelai and George were photographed resting there forehead against one another and staring deeply into each other's eyes while the three girls were in their hands. The air was bursting with love and sizzling with gratitude._

 _Then, after about two minutes, the couple was joined by their parents and the King. The firm, along with the Bolton parents, recreated their famous engagement photo call - only now the main focus were the three little princesses in their arms instead of the paradascha sapphires on the Duchess's engagement ring._

 _After a few minutes the proud parents went back inside with the King, who held the door open for Lorelai, while the proud grandparents shared a few words to the press, who had been camping in front of the Lindo Wing for months because according to a 'Royal source' the Duchess was due in early March. Both grandparents expressed their joy about the arrival of their granddaughters, who are the first for the Prince and Princess of Wales but the third, fourth and fifth for the Boltons._

 _And then the proud parents faced the press again, rewriting Royal protocol completely._

 _6\. That world changing interview_

 _Lorelai was beaming as she faced the press a second time - this time without her precious baby girls. The Duchess chose to go with a pale pink fitted dress by Chanel, who also designed her wedding gown back in August, and nude heels. The world not only praised Lorelai for her looks, but more so what she said._

 _And the taboo she broke._

 _The Duchess of Oxford spoke openly about her labour, breaking Royal protocol once again. Her labour was quite a long process with 36 hours of pre labour and over 12 hours of active labour. In addition the Royal revealed she used several techniques, including hypno-birthing, aromatherapy, special meditation techniques, progressive body relaxation, acupressure and yoga to ease her discomfort - but no drugs! Yes, that's right the Duchess gave birth without epidural or other drugs! That's why she said she's feeling like a warrior after giving birth. And the way George looked at her when she did that - it made us all believe in love! "This tender moment between George and Lorelai is something out of a movie," says body excerpt Victoria Wood. "Her fingers are locked inside his, which is her subtle way of saying 'this moment is all about us.'" In every photo of the couple, they are completely present with one another," says Wood. "This moment is 100% about the new addition to their family, and not the photographers, which is a pattern we see from time to time again." It's true: After two hectic days in the hospital, the couple looks relaxed, calm, and honestly, a bit tired. "Even in a moment that's uncomfortable, the pair instantly relaxes when they lock eyes," Susan Constantine, human behavioural expert._

 _7\. George's helping hands_

 _The Duchess expressed how much strength George has given her while she was in labour: "My husband was with me all time, making sure I was as comfortable as possible. He rubbed my back in circles when I bounced on the birthing ball, he walked with my down the hallway and stairs, he made sure my hair wasn't sticking to my face, pressed onto my pressure points to ease my back pain and he gave me ice cubes to suck on. He whispered comforting words during the contractions and therefore gave me more strength than he knows. At one point we were even slowly dancing. I was the one giving birth to our daughters but he... he was in labour with me. He felt my discomfort, felt my joy and excitement. It was a wonderful journey for both of us."_

 _8\. Princesses of Emeralds_

 _The babies official title will be Her Royal Highness Princess (name) of Oxford and since they had a May arrival – their birthstone is emerald. The babies are third, fourth and fifth in line of succession to the British throne._

 _9\. Baby Names_

 _While we had our predictions for baby names, top contenders for the newest girls in the Frogmore House include: Diana, Elizabeth and Alice. The Duchess could also opt for Catherine in honour of her mother-in-law or Gabriella for the same reason. Some even suggested Lorelai should name the babies after her older sisters Adaline, Anastasia and Josephine - since she has three girls it would add up._

 _10\. Four of a kind_

 _From the firm's point of view, four future Queens and one future King were in that delivery room at the Lindo Wing - in Vegas they call that a four of a kind! Lorelai gifted the King three new heirs: the first born, a spare and another spare. The Royals are saved - not that there aren't enough people waiting in line to become King and Queen one day! The babies give the Brits three new things to take pride in. In a way, the Royal Family is the world's most glamorous reality show played out in real time over the course of centuries. And today, the show just got three new stars._

* * *

Having triplets is not an easy job. In the last week, Troy and I helped Rory and George out as much as possible. We did as much of the night shifts as possible, swung them back to sleep and fed them with bottles that were filled with Rory's milk. On the weekend, Catherine and William took over so Troy and I could get some sleep. Functioning during the day has been hard and work... it takes three times as long to get anything done.

Three babies. Six adults - and we're all tired.

But when they smile at us, that sleep deprivation is forgotten. Completely forgotten. They're the most beautiful baby girls on the planet right now.

I yawn as I fill my mug with coffee before adding frothed almond milk on top. I usually drink my coffee black but with the high amount of caffeine I drank in the last days, I should dilute my coffees a bit.

I took a sip of my coffee and stare out at the backyard that belongs to Frogmore House. The sun is slowly rising over the lake that's in front of me. Birds are already tweeting and squirrels are running around. The flowers are blossoming; the deep purple of the lavender and the pale pink and white from the peonies in the rose garden, the many different coloured tulips around the terrace... butterflies and dragonflies are flying over the sparkling lake, the bees are already buzzing as well, already making honey at their honey station. Rory's home is amazing. The girls will love growing up here. It's the perfect sanctuary whether or not you're a Royal. It was another sleepless night - week two.

I turn around as the heavy thuds of my husband's feet fill my ears. Turns out Alexandria and Grace fall asleep the quickest in Troy's and Rory's arms while Grace definitely prefers George or me. Getting to know them is fascinating. From the way they all like to sleep together in one cot together to their feeding schedules, they're all individuals, all unique but yet a union.

But the world will know them as the Oxford Triplets. Probably for a very long time if not forever. It's a label that will nearly be impossible to shake off.

I guess that comes with being a Royal.

My husband brushes through his chestnut hair as he reaches me. "They're all sleeping now." He announces before wrapping his arms around my waist. As always, he can make me feel safe and sound so easily. His smell starts filling my nostrils. 35 years of knowing each other and he still smells of warm summer nights.

I place the mug on the marble countertop of the kitchen island and return his embrace. For a moment we just stand there, inhaling each other's scents while the tweeting birds fill our ears. It's a moment of peace... of perfect harmony.

"I love you but I'm so glad our kids are all out of the nappy-age." I mumble into his ear before kissing his right cheek.

"Eight are enough." He agrees with me before lifting his chin off my head.

I nod and brush through his hair that's messy, "Eight are definitely enough." I say with a nod. "And as soon as Rory and George have established a rhythm with them, they will start teething and their carefully trained routine will go overboard again. And then Nate and Char are going to have twins, too..."

My husband grins, "Christmas will be epic."

God, he loves children even more than me. I chuckle, "Christmas will definitely be unforgettable. But I think we're starting to have troubles finding empty walls in our house for hanging up photos."

"I don't want to take any photo off." He answers quickly before I can elaborate on my thought.

"But I think it's time to replace a few photos. We have photos in our foyer that are over 30 years old."

He sighs, "One per year."

"We both know that's not going to be enough with our family."

"That's all I can compromise on right now."

"Okay..." I kiss him softly.

He looks through the transom windows behind me. "I think we should build a pergola behind our house as well. I like the way Rory and George designed their outdoor dining area."

"You want to do more renovations?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Oh, you know... just to freshen up."

"But not another water park."

"No, definitely not. But maybe a trampoline park next to the tennis court."

My eyes widen at his words, "A trampoline park?! How exactly should this look like?"

"Well there could be different trampolines and foam pits. The boys love the trampoline and so do Carol and Bella. Plus, I know you and Della enjoy it as well. And I do, too." He starts explaining, "Eli started doing somersaults and back handsprings. He's started gymnastics and he could train new figures and optimise his skills on the trampolines."

"Troy, we already have a water park. We don't need a trampoline park as well."

"Why not? It would be cool and it's not like we don't have the same. We have eight acres in just our backyard."

"But I don't want to sacrifices more greenery!"

"It would be behind the little hill, so you wouldn't even see it when you look out of the living area or kitchen."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Marco is currently in our backyard, already building this trampoline park, right?"

He shows me a boyish grin that he also used when he informed me about his 'plans' for the water park. He and Marco, our friend who is an architect, love to surprise me like that. He did that with Wlad for Della as well when Marco recreated a Moroccan spa in their basement. It turned out amazing but it was absolutely unnecessary. "I love you."

I hit against his right shoulder, "You really are keen on creating a paradise for our children. They won't want to go back to Le Rosey after their summer holiday!"

"Well, I promise to make sure the boys are at Le Rosey on the 1st of September." He promises me. "Okay?"

"Okay... so that trampoline park, how exactly does it look like?" I ask because I know my husband very well.

He grins again, "Well, the park will be open air. There will be safety nets around the edges. The longest trampoline is 30 metres long. There will be a section full of obstacles that you have to jump through or over. There will also be a climbing wall. There will be trampoline on which you can throw a basketball into a hoop. Some trampolines will be elevated on one side."

I bet Marco had fun designing that. "How many trampolines?"

"20."

"20?!" I ask him shocked. I can't believe my ears!

"Well, we are ten in our family, plus Sasha, Wlad and George makes thirteen. Plus Carol and Bella makes fifteen. And one for Charlotte and Louis."

"And one for Charlotte and Louis?" I ask him with a tight throat.

"Yes. They're like my kids as well." He says with a shrug. "And three for the triplet girls."

"Not another two for Charlotte's twins?"

"She told me about them when Marco had already finalised the plans." Troy says with a shrug, "Otherwise it would probably have been 22."

"But we don't need 20 trampolines, my love." I tell him softly. "We are fine with just the one we have."

"That's too little and there's always a line up when all of our kids are home. We need the space."

"But we don't need 20. We would be fine with two or three."

"No. We need at least ten."

"Then let's have ten!"

"But I want each of our children to have their own!"

"That's just eight."

"And us!"

"You don't want to share a trampoline with me?" I ask shocked.

He chuckles at my words, "Well, then one for Carol and Bella."

"But then that's a discrimination towards the Rory's daughters and Nate's twins."

"See? Then we would be at 15 and that's not even far away from 20. So, I say we stay with 20."

"You just really like Marco's ideas."

"I do, actually."

I roll my eyes at his words. My husband is really still a big child, but that's why I love him. "Okay..." I say and wrap my arms around his neck again.

"Okay?"

"Yes, when will it be finished?"

"July 1st. So the boys can start jumping when they come home from Le Rosey that day."

I giggle and shake my head. My husband is full of surprises, "How about French Cay in a few weeks?"

"You naked in the Caribbean sun? You know I can't say no to that." He says and I watch his sky blue eyes transition into a turquoise colour. The colour that I live for.

"Good. Because I want you naked then as well."

"But we'll stay clear of any hikes through the jungle. No monkeys."

I laugh out so loudly that I have to cover my mouth in order to not wake the rest of the house up. Rory and George are sleeping upstairs with the triplets. "No, definitely no monkeys. Learned my lesson."

Troy lifts my left hand and stares at the wedding rings we replaced a year ago. The baguette diamonds of my wedding ring are still sparkling just like the thin emerald band he gifted me for our 25th wedding anniversary. He intertwines my left fingers with his and squeezes my hand softly. "A million times more."

I nod with a smile on my lips. We went through our ups and downs. We experienced more than most couples on this planet. "A million times more, my love." I agree with him before kissing him again.

"I never thought our life together would be this amazing." He breathes into my face.

"Me neither. I thought we would stop at five kids. I never thought we'd end up with eight, although I still remember the day when you voiced that wish."

He grins at me, "I still remember that day as well. Ana went horseback riding for the first time with Della, Ryan, Kelsi, Luc and Miley. And we just walked by the shores... the wind was blowing through your hair and you looked so beautiful carrying our triplets..."

I already know that this photo of that moment won't ever be hung down in our foyer. "And now one of those triplets has given birth to triplets herself. And the other one is getting twins by the end of the year."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Loving you is the best that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah, asking me out in a hospital waiting room was definitely a good idea." I say with a smirk on my lips.

* * *

I take a sip of my coffee as we all enjoy the small moment of silence in Frogmore House. It's been another rather sleepless night so the coffee is needed for all four of us. Even Rory can't say no to some caffeine since she has a bit of work to do today. She and George are sitting at the kitchen island, their faces nearly falling into their mugs. They look beyond tired. The tweeting birds and humming birds are audible through the open French doors that lead to the backyard. The constructive work on Adelaide Cottage, the house my son will move into in less than a month, are already well underway. The sun has risen a few hours ago while we were all busy rocking the triplets to sleep. After two hours of crying and fussing, they finally all fell asleep.

Suddenly the front door opens and shuts with a loud bang. We all wince from the volume of the sound. That definitely woke us up.

"What was that?" I ask confused. "Did you leave the door open?"

"No, that's Nate announcing his approach." Rory says before taking a sip of her coffee. Her chestnut curls are wrapped into a bun. She's dressed in simple white joggers with a grey cotton T-shirt. "I need a shower."

"You should do that while the girls are still asleep." Troy advices her.

She nods before rising from barstool.

I look up as Nate comes into my view. My oldest son is dressed in a simple pair of jeans, sneakers and a grey T-shirt. In his hands he's holding a black leathered weekend bag. With every day passing, my oldest son looks more and more like his father. Just like his Dad, he has silky chestnut hair that's cut short and navy blue eyes. He's the same height as Troy and sometimes I think I'm talking to my husband when I'm talking to my son... but then he drops words my husband never uses and I am reminded of how young, how inexperienced he really is. But soon... soon he's going to be a father himself.

Nate stops across Rory, "You look like shit."

"At the end of the year, I'll give the compliment back. I'm going to take a shower now. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Nate looks at George, Troy and me in the kitchen. "You guys don't really look any better than Rory."

"Careful, or else I might take back my invite and let you sleep alone this weekend anyway."

"You've never looked better!" Nate says with a grin on his lips.

"Shut up!" George hisses at him.

"You want to catch up on some sleep? I could watch the girls... I could use the practice."

I still can't believe Char's pregnant with twins. She still doesn't look like it. I think they may actually get through with fooling the folks.

George looks at us with raised eyebrows.

Troy nods. "Go. Get some sleep. We'll make sure Nate won't kill your girls."

"Hey, I didn't kill Eli, Cal or Gideon either when I babysat them!" Nate protests.

"These are your brothers but those are your nieces." I tell him.

"That means I love them even more! I don't have to deal with their shit all the time! I get to be the cool uncle who spoils them!"

That's such a typical Nate sentence. It's so typical that I actually chuckle.

George looks at Nate for a moment, "Don't you dare drop one of my daughters!"

"Hey, I have surgeon hands!" Nate shows him his steady hands. "See? I'm not shaking at all. It's why I always win the game operation!"

George chuckles, "Okay. Wake me up if it's urgent."

"There won't be anything urgent." Nate says.

George looks over his left shoulder, right at me.

"We will." I promise him.

The blonde Duke nods before walking past Nate, through the wide living area until he was all's up one of the two white marbled staircases in the foyer to the first floor where the master bedroom is.

"So, what's new with you?" I ask my son as he picks up Rory's cup of coffee and takes a sip out of it. Another thing that's typical for him - he always eats or drinks up the leftovers of his siblings. He hates wasting food or beverages just like his father.

Nate shrugs and sits down at his little sister's spot. "Not much. Char's still pregnant with twins, we're quite busy with three finale preparations for the wedding and we're still being left in the unknown about that Royal title thing."

"When are you meeting the king?" Troy asks him.

"Char's meeting him on Wednesday to show him her wedding dress. He has to approve of it. Royal protocol." Nate rolls his navy eyes.

"He saw Rory's dress, too." I tell him.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He also approved of Rory's tiara."

"I see... Well, according to Char, we will find out about whether or not the King will grant us a title a day before the wedding. Can you imagine how stressed Char is about that?! She's pregnant for Christ's sake, Grandpa Charles could cut her some slack and release her out of her misery!" He growls before burying his fingers into his scalp. "I know, we're quite an unconventional couple but George and Rory are too! They were the first to talk about giving birth and rainbow babies for Christ's sake! They posted a photo straight out of the delivery room! They break Royal protocol all the time!"

"Sweetie, but they have been together for nine years. Eight before they got engaged. They were slowly eased into their future roles while you guys kind of throw yourself into the stone cold water and expect to get rescue vests thrown in. It doesn't work like that." I tell him softly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but there is a certain plan to follow. Rules to stick to. Royal protocol to follow. Yes, George and Rory 'break' Royal rules and protocols all the time but they only do so after talking to the King about it. That's what the world doesn't know. They don't know they do what they do with the King's permission." I explain to him as I walk over to him and sit down next to him. "But you... you're such a force of nature, Nate. You cannot be tamed and that's what scares the King. You are a threat to him because he knows that Charlotte would give up her title if he made her choose. She would choose you over him, over the monarch, the British Royalty. She would create the biggest scandal since Diana's death if he won't cooperate. Of course Charles doesn't want that. What kind of monarch wants a princess, an official heir to the throne, give up her birth right of a title and place in the line of the succession for love? That would throw us back roughly a hundred years to 1953. The world wouldn't want that. The world wants the royals to reflect them, the folk. And that's what Rory and George, Charlotte and you are. Especially Charlotte and you with her getting pregnant before marrying you. You are the perfect example of modern royalty." I lick my lips and grab his hands. "You will get a title. Maybe not that of a Duke but an Earl, but you will get a title. Tell that Charlotte. She doesn't have to worry. She can be as a rebellious as she wants to be, the King's hands are tied. He won't be able to stop her and he sure as hell won't be able to stop you. You think Rory and George are Royal rockstars? The real rockstars are you and Charlotte - the world just doesn't know it yet."

He shows me a kind of smile that make my heart stop beating for a moment. It's the same boyish smile he showed me when he was still little and I gave him advice on his bed in his bedroom in Richmond. It feels like a lifetime ago. "I love you, Mum."

I embrace him tightly as my throat is too tight to talk.

"But you do know that this Bolton Clan name is now harder to rub off than ever?"

"We're already working on that." My husband tells him as I let go of our oldest son again.

"You are? How?"

"We're doing a special issue with Times magazine about our firms. It'll cover Bolton's Enterprises and all the firms under that umbrella."

Nate raises his left eyebrow in a way his Dad always does as well. "No way! You're going to talk about your firms? You'll do an interview and stuff? Photo shoots? Will you also talk about us and the royals?"

"Yes. We didn't want to but we talked to Charles when we got the offer and he agreed to give the world a glimpse into our life as an extension of the royal family. But the Times has to send a copy of the finale product to Clarence House so they can approve it before it gets published."

"So the firm tries to silence you as well."

I sigh, "Nate, this is the only power the King has left. Live interviews, that's when you can speak without a filter but magazines and stuff, yes those get controlled. But it's fine for your father and I. We originally didn't want to talk about you guys anyway but then the King and our staff convinced us otherwise. So we will answer three questions in very short answers and that's it."

"You're playing along." Nate says dryly.

I shrug, "To a certain extent we all have to. At least until William or George will be King. The world is only ready for small changes and you already are quite a big one. So it has to be done step by step, it has to look like an adaption rather than change - that's the key word here. Make the world see adaption, when you really are changing in small steps."

"You sound like Jo."

I chuckle, "Well, she does kind of have that Royal insight. She's brilliant with public relations. She doesn't know this yet but she will be the head of our public relations team in the future."

"She won't like that." Nate looks at his father. "She wants your seat."

"And she'll get it. But this is how she's going to get a seat at the table."

"She's still not going to like that."

"I know. But she has to suck it up then." Troy says with a chuckle.

Nate laughs out loud at his father's words. "I'll tell her that!"

He's so much like his Dad... "So, Char's on her hen night?" I ask him.

Nate nods, "On French Cay with Jo and a few other very close friends."

"No bachelor party for you?" I ask him.

Nate shakes his head, "No, I'd rather spend the weekend with my family... and those adorable nieces that kept you guys up all night."

Sometimes his kindness makes me want to hug him and never let him go again.

"You sure? Wlad and Sasha had bachelor parties as well." Troy asks him.

"Yes. Did you guys had that?"

"No." We say out of one mouth.

"There you go. Maybe I inherited some traits from you anyway." He says with a wink.

* * *

 **Five things about the first outings of Family Oxford**

 _1\. The Duke could become a role model for modern fathers_

 _Unlike his father the Prince of Wales, who didn't really say much after the birth of his three children, the Duke of Oxford had a lot to say. He raved about his wife and what unbelievable gift and achievement birth was, which he "couldn't have imagined."_

 _Which speaks for two things: He was by his wife's side when she gave birth (which let's be honest not all fathers are) and that he realised how much labour giving birth actually is._

 _When the couple stepped in front of the a carefully selected press at Windsor Castle a few days after the photo call in front of the Lindo Wing, it was George who had the firstborn in his arms, while his wife held the other two babies._

 _Obviously, George is already keen on having a very active role in the lives of his daughters and not just standing by the sideline. Let's hope this applies to changing nappies and night shifts as well. Because those triplets won't always sleep so beautifully in their parents' arms._

 _2\. Yes, even a few days after giving birth to triplets you still have a relatively huge belly_

 _Amazingly lots of comments about the first and second family outing were about Lorelai's body shape. Most of them praised her for not hiding the bump in that tight pale pink Chanel dress and the custom made short sleeved Jenny Packham dress with pink peonies (in remembrance of the Duchess's mother-in-law who wore Jenny Packham on all of her first outings after giving birth). While Lorelai looked perfectly styled during both outings, she did admit that she had 'a very good team of hands' behind her. The belly still looked like the Duchess was pregnant - with twins as most comments on Instagram pointed out. The involuntary phase is of course different with each woman but putting into consideration the Duchess gave birth to three instead of the anticipated one baby, we should all cut her some slack._

 _But praising Lorelai for showing off something that's totally natural is a bit absurd but of course both of her dress choices emphasised the belly more than they hid it - but you don't have to construct a statement for more acceptance and the postpartum body out of it._

 _3\. Lorelai's dresses had a meaning_

 _Confidently, Lorelai greeted the public at both outings. For the first outing she chose a pale pink custom made Chanel dress - a subtle nod to Virginie Viard who designed the Duchess's wedding gown for the ceremony at Westminster Abbey in August 2047._

 _For the second outing she chose a Jenny Packham dress that had the same shape as Princess Kate's dress when she introduced her firstborn, the Duke of Oxford, to the world. The pattern was inspired by Princess Kate's second outing on the Lindo Wing steps after giving birth to Princess Charlotte (who will marry the Duchess's brother in less than a month). But instead of yellow flowers, Duchess Lorelai went for her favourite flowers pink peonies._

 _While it is always clear that Royals don't do anything without thinking it thoroughly through - Lorelai's thoughts have always been filled with kindness and gratitude._

 _These were just two examples of the big heart that Mummy Lorelai has._

 _4\. The Oxford Triplets already behave like real Royals_

 _Be always polite and genteelly retain: Those two rules are already perfectly embodied by the Oxford Triplets. During their first two photo calls - and one interview given by the proud parents - the three were peacefully asleep in their parents' arms. Who doesn't already scream as a baby is surely highly qualified for The Firm._

 _5\. Breaking Royal Protocol is already back on Lorelai and George's agenda_

 _During their second interview after becoming royal parents for the first time, the couple not only broke Royal Protocol but also a highly taboo topic: Rainbow babies._

 _A rainbow baby is a name coined for a healthy baby born (or three in our case since it's TRIPLETS) after losing a baby due to miscarriage, infant loss, stillbirth or neonatal death._

 _The name "rainbow baby" comes from the idea of a rainbow appearing in the sky after a storm, or after a dark and turbulent time. The term has gained popularity on blogs and social media in recent years, and has come to symbolise hope and healing._

 _The couple first voiced the term 'rainbow babies' in their first Instagram post after announcing the arrival of the triplet girls. The couple broke Royal protocol by releasing a photo of the freshly born triplet girls laying on their mother's chest. All three girls were naked (a no-go for royals to say the least), their bodies covering their mother's naked chest but the most miraculous thing was the girls actually all held hands and two of them even wrapped their arms around their mother's neck! Duchess Lorelai was clearly emotional as she looked up into her husband's eyes, which were filled with tears as well. Lorelai's chestnut hair was wrapped into a bun that sat on top of her head and while she looked tired, she always was bursting with love - as was the proud Daddy. And as if that wasn't enough of a breech of Royal protocol, the photo (which was released in full colour) showed a rainbow covering all three babies like a blanket._

 _And that's exactly why the Duke and Duchess of Oxford released this shocking photo. No one has even gotten a glimpse into the delivery room used during a Royal birth - until that Instagram photo._

 _Using very few words the Duke and Duchess of Oxford explained the significance of the moment. 'We are bursting with love for our baby girls, who have already built such a strong protection wall around their mother. We want you to know that this photo was not staged, it has no filter and it was not edited in any way. My sister, Josephine, took this very photo of our family of six. Six - yes, you've read correctly. Our triplet girls are actually rainbow babies and while we wanted to keep this information to ourselves, given the special moment that was birth, we have changed our mind._

 _We hope this will break the taboo that still surrounds miscarriage, infant loss, stillbirth or neonatal death._

 _Thank you for all of your well wishes and spreading the love._

 _George and Lorelai'_

 _While the Duke and Duchess of Oxford did not reveal when they suffered from a miscarriage, it is pretty clear that this pregnancy had happened before their wedding in August 2048 as the Duchess fell pregnant pretty quickly afterwards (given our calculations probably a week after the wedding during their honeymoon so that ominous alpha dolphin swim in the ocean in front of Mauritius couldn't be more correct. That dolphin gave us in fact the first sign of Lorelai's pregnancy, perhaps before the couple even knew themselves)._

 _Speaking about a rainbow baby - or babies in Lorelai and George's case - is breaking a taboo in itself but revealing that the Duchess in fact had been pregnant before becoming a Duchess is breaking a taboo on a whole new level. While it is common sense that the couple had sex before getting married, confessing a miscarriage is a whole different thing._

 _And if it weren't for sister Josephine's photo, the world would have never known about it either. So, she is the one we should really bow our heads to as she captured this magical moment with her camera._

* * *

I walk into the open living room where Rory and Nate are enjoying the evening. Troy and George are in charge for the dinner tonight. Nate looking at different prints for book covers that are laying on the wooden coffee table across the open fireplace. Rory's chief of staff, Juliette Williams, has brought the drafts over just a few minutes ago. Rory might still be on maternity leave but she's already back on the saddle of work. She's already planning meetings with her patronages as well. If she's not careful she's going to suffer from a burn-out. On the marbled mantel piece above the fireplace are framed photos of Rory's wedding, less than a year ago. It's been some crazy months. The girls are sleeping in a cot next to the couch, still milk drunk from their last feeding feast an hour ago.

"I think you should go with bright yellow as a background colour. Keep the words simple in black. Let them do all the work. Dr. Storoni's name should be bigger than yours. Your name is long enough anyway." Nate says as he picks up one print.

Rory looks up from the papers that she read through. "You think?"

I sit down next to Nate and look at the photo. It's one of them three potential book covers for the book STRESS-PROOF that my daughter co-wrote with Dr. Storoni. She co-wrote two other books as well. All of them will be released in leas than two weeks. Tomorrow she has to inform Juliette, her chief of staff, about her decisions. Then selected book covers will then be printed and bound into a book.

"What do you think, Mum?"

On a bright yellow background the words STRESS-PROOF are written in black and underneath in red the words The Scientific Solution To Protect Your Brain And Body - And Be More Resilient Every Day. Underneath the title are the authors Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford and Mithu Storoni, MD. PhD in black again. "I would go with Nate's selection. It's good."

"Maybe they should shorten the title to HRH The Duchess of Oxford." Rory suggests.

"No, they can't do that." I tell her. "You're the first Royal who has ever written a book - and you've written actually three. The firm needs to use your whole title, otherwise you could just write Rory on those books."

"Rory!" Nate claps into his hands as he bursts out of laughter, "Yes, please do that! Let's just go with Rory and shock the nation!"

"Sh!" Rory silences him with pointing at her three baby girls that are still fast asleep in their cot.

"Right, sorry. Forgot about them for a moment."

"Is that what you will say about your children as well?" She mocks him before pushing her left elbow into his rib cage.

"I do hate you sometimes."

"You love me. I'm the only one who can read through these Royal pages and actually understand everything they wrote." She holds up the pages she read through. Typically Rory, the pages are full of her words because she likes to optimise everything she does. It's why she's been working on her books forever. She's a perfectionist.

"What's that?"

"The drafts for my Royal website."

"Royal Website?" I echo his words with wide eyes. "Well, there you go! I told you, you would get a title!"

"The title is still unknown but if I get a Royal Website I think it's pretty safe to say I will get a Royal title."

"Did you tell that Char?"

"No. Due to the time difference I couldn't ring her yet and a text message seemed too impersonal. So I'll tell her when she's back in England."

"Did anyone call Jo?"

"No, but I bet she's having the time of her life with Princess Beatrice there. Princess Gabriella of Monaco is there as well so they're probably turning the resort upside down right now." Rory answers as she looks at the book cover for Stress-proof. "I'll go with that version of the book cover."

"Can I read the drafts?" I ask Nate.

He shrugs, "If you understand that kind of stuff."

"Don't underestimate Mum. She read through my drafts as well."

"She did?" Nate asks Rory shocked.

"I did." I say before grabbing the pages out of Rory's hands.

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron of (title), born Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton, married Princess Charlotte at St. George's Chapel, Windsor in June 2048. The couple's official residence is Adelaide Cottage on the grounds of Home Park at Windsor Castle. As well as undertaking royal duties in support of The King, both in the UK and overseas, The Duke/Earl/Baron devotes his time to supporting a number of charities and organisations._

Biography

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron of (title) became a member of the Royal Family in 2048 upon his marriage to Princess Charlotte. He will perform Royal duties in support of The King through engagements at home and overseas, alongside a growing portfolio of charitable work and patronages._

 _Mister Nathanial Bolton was born on 27th June 2023 to Mrs. Gabriella Bolton and Mr. Troy Bolton at St. Mary's Hospital in London, England. His Royal Highness is the first son of Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. He has two older sisters, Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton and Her Royal Highness Princess Dr. Anastasia Elizabeth Grace of Romanov as well as two younger sisters, Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford and Miss Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, and three younger brothers, Elias Johnathan Christopher Bolton; Calloway Nicolas Ethan Bolton and Gideon Leopold Clive Bolton._

Education

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron attended the North Harrow School in Harrow, London before he transferred to Le Rosey, Switzerland at the age of 15. At Le Rosey, His Royal Highness learned to speak French, German, Spanish, Greek, Russian, Hindi, Arabic, Mandarin and Chinese fluently. After graduating Le Rosey with his wife, the Duchess/Countess/Baroness of (title) in 2040, Their Royal Highnesses went to Oxford where the Duke/Earl/Baron studied Philosophy, Politics and Economics at the Harris Manchester College at Oxford University. The Duke/Earl/Baron graduated from Oxford University with a Bachelor of Philosophy, Politics in 2046 along with his wife._

 _During his time at Le Rosey, His Royal Highness pursued a career swim racing. At day before his 16th birthday he won the gold medal at the Olympics in Paris, the same year as his sister, Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford won gold in tennis as well._

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron has become most notable for his outstanding success in swimming. His Royal Highness still feels a strong connection to the sport even after ending his career a year after he won at the Olympics; he hopes to inspire future generations to pursue their dreams and never stop trying._

 _Charitable work_

 _From a young age, The Duke/Earl/Baron had a keen awareness of social issues and actively participated in charitable work._

 _At the age of 4, he visited a homeless shelter in Richmond, London for the first time on Christmas Day and continued to visit local homeless shelters once a month up until this day. His Royal Highness enjoys cooking warm meals and participating in deep conversations with the people. From the age of 17 to 20 the Duke/Earl/Baron has helped train Great Britain's next swimming competitors for the Olympic Games. Along side his younger sister Josephine Bolton, His Royal Highness has regularly helped out at the Frank Barnes School for Deaf Children._

 _After graduating from Oxford University, the Duke/Earl/Baron and her wife went to India for three weeks where they taught English, Math and Politics at different local schools in socially difficult areas. In addition, Their Royal Highnesses visited the coal, copper and mica mines in Koderma, Jharkhand, India to raise awareness in child labour._

 _These early experiences helped to shape his lifelong commitment to causes such as social justice, environmental protection, health issues and child labour._

Royal engagements

 _Along with Princess Charlotte, The Duke/Earl/Baron has spent several months since the announcement of their engagement visiting local communities and organisations across the UK both publicly and privately._

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron also attended The Royal Foundation Forum, of which he will become a Patron, and took part in engagements during the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting in London._

Royal Patronages

 _The Duke/Earl/Baron is Patron of a number of organisations which have close association with his specific charitable interests, and where he feels his support can make a difference. These broadly reflect his desire to help the most vulnerable children, young people and their families, as well as to promote opportunities though sport and the outdoors, and showcasing national institutions reflecting her love of the visual arts._

 _(Insert list of Royal Patronages here)_

 _As their Royal Patron, The Duke/Earl/Baron will back their key projects and initiatives, spotlight their work through his programme of official engagements and where appropriate by convening organisations to work in support of each other._

The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Sussex

 _In addition to supporting charities and organisations, The Duke/Earl/Baron of (title), like his wife, is able to direct her own philanthropic work through The Royal Foundation of The Prince and Princess of Wales and The Duke and Duchess of Sussex._

 _The Royal Foundation, that was brought to life by Princess Charlotte's parents and the Duke of Sussex, develops programmes and charitable projects based on the interests of Their Royal Highnesses by working with organisations which are already making a proven impact in their respective fields. The Royal Foundation provides additional investment, mentoring, support and partnerships for these programmes, and lends its own profile and leverage to enhance the effect of their good work._

Titles

 _On 2nd June 2048, Princess Charlotte and Mr. Nathanial Bolton were married at St. George's Chapel, Windsor._

 _The couple are now known as The Duke and Duchess/Earl and Countess/Baron and Baroness of (title). Their official residence is at Adelaide Cottage, Windsor. Their Royal Household is based at Windsor Castle along with the Royal Household of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

Rory has rewritten a few words and underlined some words with a pen. She even scribbled a few possible patronages in the patronages section.

"What do you think?" Nate asks me.

"It's..." I look down at the two pages. "Short."

"Short?" He asks me surprised.

"She's only saying that because the drafts for my Royal website were ten pages long." Rory tells him. "I think it's good."

"It is good!" I tell Nate. "It's just..."

"It's too cold! I knew it! I knew it!" Nate says before looking at his little sister. "I told you something was off!"

"Something's definitely off. It reads a little cold." I say with a shrug. "But your corrections make it better." I tell Rory.

She nods. "Nate doesn't want to use it."

I look at my son, "Why? Rory corrected her drafts a thousand times before giving it back to Clarence House."

"See? That's exactly what I told you!" Rory says before waving worth her hands. "He's afraid to piss the King off. I mean, more than you already have." She narrows her icy blue eyes at her older brother.

Nate shrugs, "It's really important for Char that we get some kind of titles so I better shut up and-"

"Nate, no." I interrupt my son. "Don't allow the firm to dictate your moves and words. They're are lucky to have you, not the other way around."

"She gave me the same speech, you know." Rory winks at Nate.

"She's good at giving speeches." Nate says to his sister before looking at me. "Can you teach me that?"

I lean forward and place my hand on his heart. "That's your guide. I don't need to teach you how to use your heart. You already know that."

He sighs and places his hand on mine. "I just don't want to upset the royals."

"I think you have forgotten that you already are a part of them since eight years. While you haven't been dating for eight years, you have always been a big part in Char's life and therefore in the life of the royals. Catherine and William weren't surprised to find out about you guys dating and neither were your father and me. Because we all knew that you guys belong together and you would end up together sooner or later." I say and squeeze his hand. "Don't allow them to silence you. The King has no power over your heart, he just gives you a title and rules to follow. Rules which over time can be bend and eventually broken. So, how about you look through that one more time and change what you don't like or add some more information? This is your business card not theirs."

Nate looks from me over to Rory again, "We have the best Mum ever."

"I know." Rory says with a smirk on her lips before kissing my left cheek. "And I hope I will be just as great to my girls."

I embrace my children with one arm each, "You guys will be the best parents you can be. And if you aren't, your Dad and I are going to kick your ass and give you guys a piece of our minds until you're back on track. You will make mistakes but you will learn from them and make a better decision next time. You will grow up with your children, guiding them while being guided by them as well. It's constant giving and receiving."

* * *

I dry my face with a towel just as my husband walks into the bathroom in the guesthouse. After my hour long yoga session and the shower afterwards I feel brand new. I open the pot of May Lindstrom's face mask and pour a bit of powder into a bowl before mixing it with a bit of water.

"What are you doing?"

"A face mask. Want to join me?"

He looks at his reflection in the mirror, "Actually, I should do something about my complexion. So, yes I'm in."

"Good. Wash your face with face wash." I say with a smile on my lips.

My husband wets is face before he pours a bit of my face wash into his hand. He foams it with water before cleaning his face with his fingers. I start putting on the face mask that looks like mud but once it starts doing it's magic I forget how I look like.

Troy dries his face with a towel just as I finish putting on my mask. "How much of that shall I use?"

"I'll do that. It can be quite thick." I say as I start slathering the face mask on his face. "It's been a while since we've done a face mask together."

"Is my skin texture telling you this?"

I chuckle, "No, your skin always looks flawless. But I just can't remember when we did it the last time."

"On your birthday."

"Over two months ago?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yes. We all wore face masks when we watched The Shack in our cinema."

I smile as I remember the day. Our whole family had put on face masks and since it takes about an hour for it to dry, we watched The Shack. Rory, Ana and me were crying at the end. It was a very good movie.

Della didn't understand the fuzz about the three different figures of God and the act of forgiveness. Della just forgives, without making a drama about it.

"Okay, now you look like you have mud and dirt in your face as well." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Brilliant. What do we do now?" He still looks sexy although he's wearing a face mask.

"Well since the girls are with their parents, I think we can just lounge outside on one of the sun lounges and read a book."

"Read a book? But we're still planning on doing that trip to French Cay, aren't we?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because it sounds like to me you see this as a mini vacation which means you would work on French Cay and we both know the rules: No work on French Cay."

"Look at us, we're dog tired. This is not a mini vacation at all!" I start arguing. "But I would like to enjoy the very few quite moments we have on the sun lounge with a good book."

"Okay Fine. When do we have to wash this stuff off?"

"In about an hour."

* * *

Getting some reading done with nature as my background music does feel like a vacation. Even if it's just for an hour, but it feels so good! A moment of silent, a moment of peace... a moment with my husband. Laying on sun lounges under a huge umbrella in front of the lake is almost as good as French Cay.

"It's tingling. Is it suppose to tingle?" Troy asks me.

I nod, without taking my eyes off of my book about sleep by Matthew Walker. "Yes. That means it's working."

"It's also getting kind of warm..."

"That's also part of the magic."

"Okay."

"Mum?" I look up from my book as I hear my daughter's voice.

She giggles as she walks over to me, having one girl in her arms. She starts giggling as she sees us. "You're doing a face mask party?" She asks us. The babies are just two weeks old but to my surprise Rory has already dropped over half of her gained weight that the world calls pregnancy pounds. She did so only by eating healthy and breast feeding. The human body is amazing.

"My skin needs some TLC every once in a while, too." Troy answers with a smile.

"Maybe George and I should join you." She says with a grin on her lips.

"What's up?"

"Jo is coming over to take some photos of us for Mother's Day." She Starts explaining. "Catherine and Char are coming as well."

Mother's Day is in a little over a week. It will be Rory's first.

And my 32nd. I can't believe how fast time has flown by. Sometimes it feels like yesterday when Troy and I brought Della, our firstborn, home.

"I want to take a few photos with you and the triplets in the rose garden. George and I want to release about six photos for Mother's Day."

I look next to Rory and stare at the stunning rose garden across the lake with white and pink English roses and peonies. They will look beautiful. "So, you're saying I have to wash the face mask off?"

"No, not immediately. The girls will go first, so you have about an hour before you need to be ready."

"I'll stay here." Troy answers before looking down at his book again. "George may take your place, my angel."

Rory giggles, "He's already selling your space."

"I'm not giving it up for another twenty minutes." I tell my husband and stick out my tongue.

Troy chuckles before he looks up at Rory, "If you want to take photos with Jo as well, I can stand behind the camera."

"I might get back on your offer. It's a good idea." She says before looking down at the baby girl in her arms. "You know, they're starting to look different. Grace has slightly thinner lips than Eleanor and Alexandria here has a smaller nose than her sisters..." she looks up at us. "We want to release their names this morning. The press release is going online on all platforms right now."

"Even Instagram?"

She smiles, "Yes, with a stunning photo of the three of them sleeping in their cot together."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

 **THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD NAME THEIR DAUGHTERS**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford are delighted to announce that they have named their daughters Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise; Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella and Grace Valentina Marie Catherine._

 _The babies will be known as Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandria of Oxford, Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor of Oxford and Her Royal Highness Princess Grace of Oxford._

 **The Oxford Triplets have names!**

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have surprised the whole world with the arrival of not one, not two, but three daughters! Three Princesses!_

 _Up until the Duchess gave birth to the girls, it was assumed that the Duchess was only carrying one baby! While her baby bump grew in rapid speed, due to the three little girls inside her belly, Kensington Palace and later on Clarence House have abstained from any comment on the Royal Baby. The announcement back in August only said that the Duchess was pregnant and due in spring. Looking back at it now, and especially in comparison to the baby announcements of the Princess of Wales' babies or even the Duchess of Sussex when Kensington Palace explicitly said they were expecting 'a baby', it should have been pretty clear that the Duchess of Oxford was carrying multiples._

 _However when asked directly by Royal fans the Duke and Duchess of Oxford kept their Royal smiles on and their mouths shut. Given a pregnancy with triplets is always high risk, it is understandable that their Royal Highnesses wanted to be very low key about it. It also now makes sense that the four oversea trips that the Duke and Duchess made during the Duchess's pregnancy was under such close medical observation. The Duchess flew with four doctors, all were present at the birth. One of the doctors is her oldest sister's best friend gynaecologist and multiples specialist Dr. Sophie Robins._

 _Now, after a really smooth birth where the Duchess used hypno birthing and no drugs whatsoever, the Oxford babies are finally named._

 _Clarence House, Windsor Castle, Kensington Palace and the official Instagram page of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced the following names: Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise; Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella and Grace Valentina Marie Catherine._

 _And we are here to break down the juiciness of the Duke and Duchess's name choices._

 _Their first born is named Alexandria Elizabeth Diana Louise. While the background of Elizabeth, coming from the deceased Queen Elizabeth II who very much was loved by George and who was very fond of Lorelai, and Diana, coming from George's deceased grandmother the famous Lady Diana but the name is also part of Princess Charlotte's name. Princess Charlotte is of course very close to her older brother but also to the Duchess of Oxford as they famously all met on their first day at Le Rosey. Louise is also the fourth name of Queen Elizabeth's only daughter Princess Anne, who is very fond of Lorelai._

 _But where comes the name Alexandria from?_

 _Well first of all it's in honour of her father Prince George Alexander Louis of Wales - now known as the Duke of Oxford -, but it's also a place in Egypt. The name Alexandria is a Greek baby name and a form of Alexandra, who was Queen Elizabeth II's second name. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexandria is: A feminine form of Alexander meaning defender of men, used in Britain since early 13th century; it became popular after the marriage of the 1863 marriage of future King Edward VII to Princess Alexandra of Denmark. People with this name are competent, practical, and often obtain great power and wealth. They tend to be successful in business and commercial affairs, and are able to achieve great material dreams. A very fitting name of the future Queen of England!_

 _The second born was named Eleanor Madeleine Olivia Gabriella._

 _Gabriella is obviously the name of the Duchess's mother, Gabriella Bolton, and Olivia is actually the second name of the Duchess of Oxford._

 _But what about Eleanor and Madeleine?_

 _The name Eleanor means shining light. It is also an Shakespearean name, so it's no wonder the Duke and Duchess chose this name as they had their famous wedding cake styled in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. People with this name are excellent at analysing, understanding, and learning. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. People with this name have a deep inner desire to lead, organise, supervise, and to achieve status, power and wealth._

 _The name Madeleine is a . In French the meaning of the name Madeleine is: Woman of Magdala Tower. People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily._

 _So all in all, this gives us the impression that Princess Eleanor could be quite similar to her great uncle the Duke of Sussex._

 _The third daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford was named Grace Valentina Marie Catherine._

 _While the origin of the last name Catherine is quite clear as it's the first name of the Duke's mother. Valentina is another name of the Duchess of Oxford. Her third name, which is quite fitting given it's her third born. The name Marie is a . In Hebrew the meaning of the name Marie is: Wished-for child. People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination._

 _And then there's of course the first name Grace, which reminded us all of the famous actress that married into royalty, Princess Grace of Monaco. The name Grace is an English and Irish name. In English it comes from the word 'grace', derived from the Latin 'gratia', meaning God's favour. In the Irish culture it comes from the name Grianne, meaning love. People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated._

 _We can't wait to see what the future holds for the Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford!_

 **Lorelai Bolton Pays Tribute to Princess Diana on her first Mother's Day**

 _It's unclear exactly how Lorelai is celebrating - hopefully by relaxing at Frogmore House with baby Alexandria, Grace and Eleanor, her husband George, and her own mother Gabriella - but she did mark the occasion on Instagram._

 _The Oxford Royal account shared new, never-before-seen photos of not only the Oxford triplets but also to pay tribute to other important mothers in the Oxford Fam - from the Princess of Wales to Queen Elizabeth II, Duchess Lorelai didn't miss any special mother. The couple released a mouth dropping collection of brand new photos this morning in honour of the holiday._

 _In the first picture you can see the newest stars of the Royal Family, the Oxford Triplets, sleeping in a wreath made of pink peonies and white forget-me-nots, Lady Diana's favourite flowers. The three sleeping Princesses are wrapped in the same cashmere blankets that they were during their first outing in front of the Lindo Wing, but this time you can actually see their titles stitched in pink into the fabric, right about heir parents' joined Royal Coats of arms that's embroidered into the ivory cashmere._

 _The second photo shows Duchess Lorelai and sister Josephine wrapping her arms around their mother's waist, Gabriella Bolton. All three ladies are grinning into the camera as they stand in front of a jaw dropping wall of blossoming pink peonies. Lorelai seemed to have lost already a lot of her baby pounds because her pale blue dress (by Zara, but it's already sold out so good luck to finding it on eBay) is so gutted that every pound too much would be visible - and we see nothing. Sister Josephine is wearing a stunning ivory laced dress with short sleeves by Zimmerman and the mother, Gabriella, chose a sunny yellow dress by Versace._

 _Men are already gathering up to try to get a date with Josephine but so far the last unmarried Bolton woman seems to be picky. She hasn't been seen with anyone by her side since even before her sister got engaged! We're crossing our fingers for a boyfriend-outing in three weeks when her best friend Princess Charlotte of Wales marries her brother Nate._

 _The third photo shows a smiling Duke with his mother the Princess of Wales in front of the gorgeous lake at Frogmore House. Princess Catherine is wearing a deep lilac Alexander McQueen dress with a pearl earrings while her son wore beige chinos with a white Oxford shirt. The mother-son duo was surrounded by blossoming lilac and white lavender. There're even bees and dragon flies working in the background. Royal watchers say this is one of the best photos of Catherine and George._

 _The fourth photo shows the little princesses again, this time held by their beaming grandmothers sitting on a a wooden bench in what appears to be a rose garden in the backyard of Frogmore House. There bench was reportedly a gift from great-grandpa Charles._

 _The fifth photo is nostalgic as it shows a young Duchess - probably in her teenage years - with her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. The duo was photographed on her Majesty's favourite horses - Sparkler and Carltonlima Emma - in Sandringham House which was the Queen's Christmas Home. The snow is surrounding the black and white spotted horses and both are in riding attire (Duchess Lorelai is wearing a riding hat with white trousers, black boots and a black jacket over her grey turtleneck sweater while the Queen is wearing her beloved royal blue silk scarf around her neck and an olive jacket with beige trousers and black shoes). The photo was clearly private but the Duke and Duchess decided to release it to honour George's beloved great-grandmother._

 _The sixth photo shows the Prince of Wales and he Duke of Sussex in a private moment with their mother, Lady Diana. The trio is smiling into the camera, the two boys being in their preschool years. That is an previously unseen photo as well._

 _The seventh photo shows His Majesty The King with his beloved mother Queen Elizabeth II sitting on the stones of Frogmore House before it was turned into the official home for the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. It appears that the photo was taken when Charles was still in his early twenties, long before he was King._

 _"Paying tribute to all mothers today - past, present, mothers-to-be, and those lost but forever remembered. We honour and celebrate each and every one of you," reads the caption of the photos._

 _It continues, "Today is Mother's Day in the United States, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Kenya, Japan, and several countries across Europe. This is the first Mother's Day for The Duchess of Oxford."_

 _The post also includes a quote from the poem "lands" by Nayyirah Waheed. "my mother was my first country; the first place i ever lived." It ended with another quote from of Amy Young today: "To those who gave birth this year to their first child—we celebrate with you_

 _To those who have lost a child – we mourn with you_

 _To those who are in the trenches with little ones every day and wear the badge of food stains – we appreciate you_

 _To those who experienced loss through miscarriage, failed adoptions, or running away—we mourn with you_

 _To those who walk the hard path of infertility, fraught with pokes, prods, tears, and disappointment – we walk with you. Forgive us when we say foolish things. We don't mean to make this harder than it is._

 _To those who are foster moms, mentor moms, and spiritual moms – we need you_

 _To those who have warm and close relationships with your children – we celebrate with you_

 _To those who have disappointment, heart ache, and distance with your children – we sit with you_

 _To those who have lost their mothers – we grieve with you_

 _To those who experienced abuse at the hands of your own mother – we acknowledge your experience_

 _To those who have lived through driving tests, medical tests, and the overall testing of motherhood – we are better for having you in our midst_

 _To those who have aborted children – we remember them and you on this day_

 _To those who are single and long to be married and mothering your own children – we mourn that life has not turned out the way you longed for it to be_

 _To those who step-parent – we walk with you on these complex paths_

 _To those who envisioned lavishing love on grandchildren – yet that dream is not to be, we grieve with you_

 _To those who will have emptier nests in the upcoming year – we grieve and rejoice with you_

 _To those who placed children up for adoption — we commend you for your selflessness and remember how you hold that child in your heart_

 _And to those who are [adopting and] pregnant with new life, both expected and surprising –we anticipate with you_

 _This Mother's Day, we walk with you. Mothering is not for the faint of heart and we have real warriors in our midst. We remember you." Amy Young, "The Wide Spectrum of Motherhood"_

 _The photos were taken by Josephine Bolton, who also took the world changing photo of the Duke and Duchess and their newborn princesses in the delivery room which famously broke the taboo of rainbow babies, and the Duchess's father Troy Bolton, who reportedly is a very dedicated photographer._

* * *

I pick up the two mugs filled with chamomile tea and walk over into the open living room where my youngest daughter is. It's Tuesday night, week three, with three baby girls. Rory is feeding Grace in front of the lot fireplace. The girls have been crying and whining every hour. Once one girl was fed, the other two needed a nappy change it was already hungry.

While Rory is feeding Grace, her eyes are reading through the final words of the three books she has worked on in the last years. All three books were a well kept secret that she started working on when she was only secretly engaged to George. Together with Dr. Storoni, Dr. Walker and Dr. Weaver, my daughter has written books that will hopefully change the world for the better. While Meghan, the Duchess of Sussex, has written the introduction to a cookbook called Together, Rory decided to contribute to a book in her own way - by actually co-writing it. For the book with Storoni about stress, she actually started doing her research work when she was still a Med student at Oxford Medical School. Jo sparked Rory's interest in stress because she felt stressed while studying for her finales.

The book about sleep with Dr. Walker is Nate's fault. He had sleeping problems since Le Rosey but they got really bad during his time at Oxford University. So, Rory asked her professor at medical school about it and he gave her the data of Dr. Walker. Rory contacted Dr. Walker in Berkley and voiced Nate's issues. Together, they not only helped my son but got the idea to write a book about it.

I place the two mugs on the coffee table next to the paper chaos that my daughter tends to create when she's working. Lately, she and George have been sleeping whenever the three girls are sleeping and they're awake when the girls are. This gave George and her more energy, energy my daughter likes to invest in work.

The print production is going to start in two days and in a week, the books will be published. Up until the day of the announcement, the books have been kept as secret as Char's pregnancy - only the inner circle knows.

"How is it going?" I ask Rory as she switches from one breast to another.

"Good. I'm finally getting the hang of it. We're starting to develop a routine. I think you guys can go on your trip to French Cay next week."

"You're already kicking us out?"

She looks up from the papers, "Not kicking you out but... I think we can take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

She nods, "Yeah. You guys can go to French Cay."

"But I don't want to leave you alone. You may have questions-"

"Then I'll ask Della or Catherine. Or I will just call you."

"But French Cay is not around the corner. Maybe we should stay in London for a few weeks. Just in case-"

"Mum, I said we've got this. We need to start looking for a nanny anyway."

"You're getting a Norland Nanny. There's no other choice."

"I know but that still means interviews with applicants. I won't just pick the first woman or man who applies. He or she needs to fit into our dynamic."

"You just plan on getting one?"

"No two actually. A male and female nanny would be ideal with an open mind. And who is good at taking photographs."

"And speaks various languages."

"Yes. At least five. English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese and Italian or Portuguese."

"You're very specific."

"I have to be. These girls, my babies, will be the next Queens of Great Britain one day. I need to prepare them as best as I can for their role while also keeping them grounded as much as possible. They'll be attending state banquets as much as they will be working in soup kitchens and for charities abroad. It's a balancing act that already started before they were even born. And their two nannies play a vital role in that. I mean, let's face it, I won't be able to be an at-home-Mum. I am the next Queen of England as George is second in line to the throne. We are the heir family."

The heir family. The pressure is real. No wonder Rory puts in the extra effort to make sure her moves are flawless. "Rory, I know you feel the pressure right now but don't let them get to you. You are allowed to make mistakes and show flaws. You are human, too."

"And the next Queen of England. And one day... Alexandria will be in my position. She'll grow up the same way George did."

"No, she won't. Your girls won't grow up like George. You will not raise your daughters the way Catherine and William raised their children. You will raise your children with George however you want and you will take into consideration how you've been raised as well. You don't need to map out their future right away. They're just a little over three weeks old. Take it Day by day Rory."

"But I'm not the average mother." Rory reminds me. "And these are not average children. They will not be raised, having to introduce their names wherever they go. They will be recognised the second they take a step outside the safe walls of Windsor Castle. They will be chased far worse than my siblings and I ever have been. They will know how a camera and a reporter look like before they know what an elephant looks like! Their babbling will be analysed by experts on TV and the internet. Every single sound they make, every move and every breath they take - it will all be discussed by so called experts and judged by the public. My life is not normal and theirs won't be either."

"Rory,"

"Look, I know what I've signed up for. I know marrying George would come with a price tag that's hefty but our kids... our kids are the one paying the real price. I don't want them to grow up like William and Harry did."

"That won't happen." I promise her.

"But I don't want them to grow up the same way George, Char and Louis did either. I understand that these are the next Queens of England, the next in line of the succession but I want them to keep a sense of normalcy... I don't want them to grow up in front of the cameras. Not in a way where neither George nor me is in control. I am their mother and I have to keep them safe." She picks up Grace as her youngest daughter is satisfied for the moment.

"And you will keep them safe." I grab her hand and squeeze it softly.

"I love Frogmore House and the privacy it provides us but sometimes... sometimes I wonder if all of this is going to be too much for them one day... and then what? Hide at Craigowan Lodge in Scotland? Fly to France to our vineyards? Fly to French Cay? Is there a place where we can be just... just humans?"

Shit, this is bad. "Rory,"

"No, I love him and I love them so much... I can't even put my love for them into words. But I.. I don't want them to be dolls."

"They are not dolls. You are not a doll."

"The King has the last word on everything we do. He can even put his foot down on some of the dress choices for the girls. I'm glad we're having no boys because that would mean they have to wear shorts in public like George did until he was eight. Unlike many kids, George has never been seen wearing a T-shirt of his favourite TV character or a even pair of trousers. Because it is royal tradition for young princes and princesses to be formally dressed when they are in public. It's a dress with puffy sleeves for girls and smart shirts and a shirt for boys. The tradition dates back to the times of breeching in the 16th Century. Can you imagine seeing my girls in nothing but dresses with puffy sleeves?!" She asks me and sighs, "I get why Nate is so careful. He's walking on eggs for Char because he knows how important it is to get a Royal title - the official acceptance of the firm." She sighs as Grace burps on the Muslim cloth. "I don't want to have someone - anyone - tell me how to raise my children."

"Charles won't interfere and you know it."

"But maybe Harry and Meghan did it right when they moved with Archie to Africa for almost a decade. He grew up with less restrictions-"

"Archie and your daughters can't be compared. He doesn't hold a title, your daughters do. Archie is 10th in line, your daughters are third, fourth and fifth. They can't be compared at all."

Rory sighs and places Grace back into the cot, "I know... I know."

"Listen to me," I start as she walks back to the couch, "you've built yourself quite the sanctuary here but if it ever gets to much, your Dad and I are just a twenty minute flight away. Hop into a helicopter and fly home. Or fly to our vineyards in France. Our mansion there is big enough for the whole family so we could all join you there for however long you want. You can work from wherever you want. You are not glued to Windsor. The Royals will never tell you how to live your life but if that's such a big concern than maybe you should talk to George about it and go to Charles. I'm sure he will loosen up the law that gives him custody over your children in case of a divorce. Your children are not his property."

"Except they kind of are."

I sigh and grab her hands, "Rory, talk to George about it. Go to Charles. He will give in and loosen up that law."

"And if he won't?"

I inhale deeply, "If it's really so important to you, than you will have to pull out your trump cards."

She frowns at me before her icy blue eyes suddenly widen, "No! No, we will not threaten him to give up our titles and throne. Mum,-"

"It's only your last option. I'm sure the King is going to take your words into consideration but if he refuses to give up that really fucked up law, than you will have to increase the pressure on him. George would do anything for you. Even renounce the throne."

"Mum, I cannot ask him to do this."

"It's an option not a finale statement. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't allow them to dictate you anything and that's what you have to do to ensure it. Do not let the behaviour of others destroy your inner peace. I've said it before you married George and I will say it again - they are lucky to have you, not the other way around. What you've done to the firm can only be comparable to Diana's effect on the firm when she joined the Royal Family. You are the Lady Di of your generation."

"I am?" She asks me surprised.

I nod and brush through her chestnut curls, "Yea, Sweetie, you are. I know you don't see it and I think Lady Di didn't see it at her time as well but you are slowly changing not only the firm but also the world. It's your destiny."

"It is?" She asks me with wide icy blue eyes.

I shrug, "At least according to Ana."

"Ana said that?"

Shit, I don't even know if I should have said that. "Yes. She saw you being married to George and Nate to Char." I admit with a shrug.

"But I guess she didn't see the three girls, did she?"

I chuckle, "I don't know. We should ask her that."

"She's coming over next week." Rory says with a shrug, "I asked her to read through all of this. She's my last step before giving it back to the publisher."

I frown, "Why?"

"Because of her thing. She foresaw my marriage to George, so maybe she will see something when reading these words."

"You're using your sister as your mentor?"

"I'm not basing my decisions upon her judgement, I just... I feel better when she reads through these big projects. She read through the drafts for my Royal website before marrying George, too. She's the one I turn to when you're too busy. She's your stand-in."

"Sweetie, I'm never too busy for you."

"But you won't be around forever and neither will Ana or me or George... and I just want my girls to grow up into open minded women, who stand up for themselves and don't question themselves. And for that I need you... and Della.. and Jo... and Ana. I need all these strong women in my family to help me achieve this. I won't raise them alone, we will raise them together. It's just like you said, the way you raised me will influence how I raise my girls. And they're my girls, not the King's." She says in the firm voice of a future Queen and a protective mother.

She'll change the world.

* * *

 **London's most famous tube stations change their names in celebration of the arrival of the new Princesses!**

 _When you use the tube station Oxford Circus this week, don't be confused when the announcement lady suddenly says Oxford Triplets and you see that the whole station has been bathed in pale pink. London's most famous tube station the Oxford Circus has decided to change it's name for a whole week into Oxford Triplets to honour the arrival of Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford!_

 _Even the signs all over the station say Oxford Triplets instead of Oxford Circus! The same goes for the tube station Seven Sisters in Haringey. This station has been changed to Three Sisters and just like Oxford Circus - or Triplets for this week - the whole station has been bathed in pale pink._

 _In a week however things will go back to normal and the used signs - and pink tiles - will be auctioned. So be there early to save yourself a pale pink tile or even the Oxford Triplets and Three Sisters signs in remembrance of the most shocking Royal Birth in history! The donated money will directly be giving to the patronages of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford._

 _There are even rumours that the TfL (Transport of London) is planning to create a special line for the three little Princesses called Oxford. So far there are twelve lines: Bakerloo, Central, Circle, District, Hammersmith City, Jubilee, Elizabeth (which has been created in honour of Queen Elizabeth II), Metropolitan, Northern, Piccadilly, Victoria, Waterloo City. So the Oxford line - which would use a bright pink pink colour to distinguish itself from the other lines - it would be the 13th line - and 3 seems to be their lucky number._

 **The Oxford Triplets are already doing good!**

 _In a heartwarming statement, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced that they have donated 500,000,000 litres of water to Central Africa (Angola, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Chad, Congo Republic - Brazzaville, Democratic Republic of Congo, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon, and São Tomé Principe) and Southern Africa (Botswana, Lesotho, Namibia, South Africa, and Swaziland). In addition, the couple has sent out a food parcel to every baby that was born on the same day as the Oxford Triplets - all over the world. That's according to UNICEF an estimated of 353,000 babies and food parcels._

 _The Royal Mint got to work on a commemorative five-pound coin that says "TO CELEBRATE THE BIRTH OF THE THREE GIRLS OF THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF OXFORD". The obverse features a new portrait of King Charles designed by Royal Mint designer, Jody Clark. Interestingly, the coin features '5 pounds' instead of the word 'five'. We noticed this straight away when looking at it and think this may be the first time The Royal Mint have used the number instead of the word on coins. The reverse design is by sculptor, John Bergdahl, and is a very traditional design. It features the joined Royal Coat of Arms of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. Making this coin has been an incredible challenge for Bergdahl, as the Duchess's Royal Coats Of Arms has such great detail like the hummingbird and the flowers underneath the shield. Bergdahl also designed Prince George's Royal Christening Crown, and wanted to keep this coin in line with the traditional appearance of the other coins that had been designed for Royals._

 _In India, the couple has decided to honour their children's birth by planting 3 billion Indian mahogany trees. The Indian Mahogany's (Swietania Mahogani) trunk is used to make furniture and musical instruments. It's one of the most luxury woods in the world and India has in return decided to rename the Swietania Mahogani into Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace's tree- much to their parents' delight._

 _In Australia and New Zealand the Princesses have already made their impact as well. The famous Lizard Island in the Great Barrier Reef is the picture perfect example of a breathtaking island getaway. You will need to have deep pockets to visit but with over 23 stunning white beaches to choose from on this remote island it is definitely worth your while to splash out and enjoy a truly indulgent tropical break. But the Lizard Island will no longer be known as that - Australia has official announced a change in names into the Oxford Island with 4 of their 24 beaches named after the most popular family in the world! The Oxford Island in the Great Barrier Reef has the four most famous beaches in the world: the Duchess of Oxford beach, the Duke of Oxford beach, the Princess Alexandria of Oxford beach, the Princess Eleanor of Oxford beach and the Princess Grace of Oxford beach. The Oxford Island is also in perfect enlightenment with the family's interests which is animal welfare and environmental protection._

 _In New Zealand the famous Redwoods Whakarewarewa Forest, in which the Duke and Duchess had a walk in when they visited in early January 2048 and the Duchess had already then sported a big bump (because of the three Princess she was carrying as we now know), has been renamed to the Oxford's Redwoods Forest._

 **From bride to bump to triplet baby girls - 12 months of Lorelai Bolton**

 _A lot can change within 12 months - and Lorelai Bolton is the best example! In less than 12 months the Duchess of Oxford transformed from bride to mother of triplet girls with a genuine smile on her lips._

 _At long last, 2048 has brought some unquestionably, humdingingly fantastic news: three little girls weighing in at 4lbs 8oz; 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs 7oz for Britain's most popular royals and the woman they so patently adore. Let the jubilation pour forth! And most of all, of course, there must be a collective high five to Lorelai Bolton – the woman who has born these three little bundles for nine months of fevered anticipation tinged with impertinent speculation._

 _As all too many women discover, pregnancy allows people to imagine that they have a right to an opinion over what they do with their bodies; a situation magnified when this woman is being scrutinised by a watching world. Where there is a bun in the oven so there will be theories about how said bun should be baked. After the love-in that surrounded Bolton's engagement and honeymoon period, everyone seemed to have an opinion on her pregnancy from her habit of bump cradling, via her baby shower, to planning a home birth (despite the official announcement made by Windsor Castle saying she chose Lindo Wing)._

 _What is certain is that Lorelai Bolton is a very different type of woman to her mother-in-law. Kate Middleton met her prince at the age of 19, allowing for a ten-year courtship in which she could transform herself into a queen-in-waiting. Lorelai Bolton met her beau at the age of only 15, at Le Rosey, with big ambitious dreams of winning a gold Olympian medal and becoming the second Golden Slam Winner in tennis history and of course, hiding their relationship as well as possible along the way. Her plans were so well thought through, that it took the press over two years to figure out the relationship of England's Prince with tennis superstar Lorelai. The first photos emerged and while the whole world was stunned, not so the Royal Family. They broke one of their strictest rules by allowing Lorelai to accompany George on the famous Christmas Day morning walk from Sandringham House to the St. Magdalene church. She not only sat next to the Queen during the ceremony but also shared a laugh with the senior royals after the ceremony - and of course performed that perfect curtsy in ten inch stilettos. The Brits should have known by then that this woman was not only incredibly beautiful, special and smart, but she would change the Royal Family forever. This is not a woman used to being told how to run her life, or her body. She comes from a culture that's similar to the Royals but without ever bragging about it (rich, famous and very well behaved), but with a different mindset (that of philanthropy which was deeply hammered into her head by her parents), and a different world view (that of globe-trotting celebrity / "lifestyle guru")._

 _Genuinely exciting as all this is, it has made for an interesting ride from marriage to motherhood. Lorelai's passage from bride to bump to birth started in undisputed triumph. The couple's wedding was a masterstroke. Behold: a super Friday of royalty and Hollywood A-listers, a beautiful cover version of Sir Elton John's Can You Feel The Love Tonight sung live by no other but Lorelai's parents for the couple's first dance as the Duke and Duchess of Oxford, Church of England reserve mixed with Episcopalian razzmatazz, coming to a head in our love for the proud parents, that have since then be labelled as the Bolton Clan - because yes, some people view the Boltons as a mafia clan who infected our Royal Family and are now holding the reins behind the sacred walls of royal castles. That view only manifested itself more when Kensington Palace announced the engagement of Princess Charlotte to Nate Bolton (another very smart move of the Bolton Clan)._

 _The wedding dress on bespoke wedding day was a gorgeous combination of tradition and modernity with flowers full of meaning, the mood infectiously warm, the happy couple so very happy that one expected them to burst into a song. Forget King Charles's bumbling reticence over "whatever love means". Here was his grandson practically pulsating with passion in front of 5 billion viewers. The boy – and girl – done good._

 _Lorelai's initial public engagements went swimmingly, as did the news that she had been making "secret" visits to homeless shelters and soup kitchens all over London, with its shades of Diana. She even practiced medicine there, as she is - along side her husband - the only Royal who has an MD. For a very long honeymoon period that lasted eight weeks, all was newly-wed excitement, with merely the odd eyebrow raised over sundry fashion faux pas: an exposed shoulder here, a rogue fascinator there._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford announced their much longed for pregnancy on Christmas Eve - four months after their spectacular Westminster wedding with the expected balcony kiss. A day later, on the famous Christmas Day walk, Lorelai gifted the world what they so desperately wanted for Christmas: a big round baby bump. Seven years after their first official outing, the couple were about to become parents in Spring 2048. Baby mania ensued, during which the pair were immediately showered with gifts, which they politely declined and gave back. Instead, in true Oxford-style, the couple wished for donations to carefully selected charity organisations._

 _Post-announcement, the Duchess continued to pursue her duties as if pregnancy were the most easy and glamorous state in the world. Indeed, within hours of her condition being announced, she appeared wearing a grey cashmere dress by British designer Victoria Beckham - long sleeved, and cut close to the body - bijou bump elegantly in evidence. This fitted formula continue to serve her well from the high-waisted midnight blue Givenchy number she sported for Remembrance Sunday to the sensational, one-shoulder jet Givenchy goddess gown she donned for the Nutcracker Show at Royal Albert Hall just a few weeks before announcing the happy news. Here was a woman who did not let pregnancy cramp her style – her penchant for skinny jeans included. Beaming, shiny-haired and satin-skinned, Lorelai was the poster girl for glowing chic._

 _However, it wasn't all smooth sailing and as she entered her second trimester, Lorelai had to contend with unseemly sniping over her supposed bump-signalling. By February, a degree of froideur was being read into the royals. As Diana and Fergie had been cast as rivals before them (and the Queen Mother and Wallis Simpson before that) so Kate and Lorelai were obliged to become adversaries. In fact, the decision to separate their households – and for the Oxfords to relocate to Windsor's Frogmore House – was mere business as usual. Witness the separate set-ups maintained by the princes' father, uncles and aunt._

 _As Lorelai went into her third trimester, rumours circulated of a difficult Duchess backed by a frustrated George constantly springing to her defence. The duchess's three-day Soho Farmhouse baby shower did not play well on top of these rumblings, even if its estimated 500,000 pound bill and flights via private jet were footed by other people.. When her friends contributed to a hagiographic account in People magazine eyes really started to roll. One could only imagine what our "Tupperware Queen" thought of this, or the couple's 200,000 pound Turks and Caicos "babymoon" at the beginning of April._

 _Still, becoming part of an historic institution in the world's most famous family, in a twelve-month Manolo-ed sprint despite getting prepared over the last eight years, was never going to be the easiest task, even without being pregnant. Moreover, now that the third, fourth and fifth-in-line to the throne is with us, all of this already feels like a distant memory set to be chalked up to teething problems, as a new era of duchessdom begins._

 _"I'm so incredibly proud of my wife," enthused George, spurring the rest of us to think: "Well, yes, actually so are we." Proud that she's through this first hurdle, three beautiful new babies to focus on (despite fooling us for nine whole months), loving husband to hand; proud that this woman feels ever more one of us, without renouncing the bits that make her her._

 _So, what vision of motherhood we can expect Lorelai? Identity politics are close to the duchess's heart, and one can expect the new arrival to be aware of both their heritages, that of old money and power as well as that of a sovereign. With their parents' Commonwealth roles, "rock-star" royal status, they can be expected to be global citizens with very open minds: yogi first, huntin', shootin' and fishin'-type second; snails and puppy dogs tails clad in Lycra, baseball cap and tweed._

 _Most importantly, however, here are three babies that will be loved: born of big softie George and emotionally-articulate Lorelai, created when its parents were in that first flush of love. It will be impossible to watch this spectacle without a smile._

* * *

Troy zips up our last weekend bag. It feels strange to move out of the guesthouse just 25 days after the girls were born but Rory and George convinced is to fly to French Cay almost a week earlier than planned. I watch him picking up the cognac leathered bag from the bed and let out a sigh.

He stops in his movement and shows me a knowing smile. "I know. It's hard for me as well."

"I don't think I will enjoy our holiday as much as I thought I would. My mind will constantly be on Rory and her three girls."

"Well, then I just have to distract you with lots of sex. That's fine by me." He says with a grin on his lips. We haven't had sex in the last 25 days because we both know I am loud and while the main house is far away from the guesthouse, I still didn't want to risk it. Plus, turns out caring to triplets left us all super sleep deprived most of the time. So sex wasn't really on our daily agenda like it used to be.

No wonder Troy didn't argue with Rory and George when they politely kicked us out.

"Troy,"

"They'll be fine. Have a little faith in them. We've raised one part of those parents. She grew up with three little brothers. She knows how to handle a crying baby, a dirty nappy and a shirt full of vomit. They've already been doing bath-time without us. They rocked them to sleep themselves during the night and let us sleep. Rory even started planning her first secret event during her maternity leave. She finalised her books without any help. She even started practicing for your charity concert and I think she might even convince George to perform with her. Really, in the last days they only needed us to cook their meals."

I know he's right. "I really enjoyed cooking for them."

"I know but they're ready to be on their own. They have Catherine and William coming by next weekend and Charles and Camilla coming by tomorrow noon for a visit. Nate and Char are going to be there as well if they're not busy with last minute wedding preparations. They're fine. They've got this. Okay?"

"It's hard for me to let go."

He shows me a smile, "I can see that. But she's an adult. She has been for a few years now."

I sigh, "I know... I know."

"And by the end of the year, Nate's going to be a parent as well. Our triplets are no longer these rebellious teenagers who fight us on everything. They've grown up into beautiful swans." He brushes through my dark brown curls. "And now day Jo is going to get married and have kids as well."

"I don't think that's going to happen." I say without thinking.

"Why not?" He asks me confused.

"We had lunch at Marco's before the triplets were born..."

"Your favourite restaurant?"

"Yes. She suggested it so I thought she'd want to talk to mr about the man she was seeing because she's definitely seeing a man - she can say whatever she wants about that, I know she's seeing someone-"

"Get to the point, my angel."

"She said she doesn't want the two Ms."

"The two Ms?"

"Marriage and motherhood." I explain with a shrug.

To my surprise my husband bursts into laughter, "Bloody hell, our daughter is exactly like you!"

"I know."

"She's even colder than you were."

"I know..."

"She won't think like this forever. One day she will meet a man hat will swiller her off her feet and turn her world upside down exactly like I did to you."

"I really hope so."

"I know so." He says before kissing me softly. "Everyone has a soulmate. Jo just hasn't found hers yet."

* * *

 **THE DUCHESS OF OXFORD'S WORK**

 _Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford is delighted to announce the release date of three books that Her Royal Highness has co-written._

 _The first book called Stress-proof is written by Dr. Mithu Storoni and the Duchess of Oxford. In the last two years Dr. Storoni and Her Royal Highness have spent reading every scientific paper they could find on stress from all the medical literature archived in the United States National Library of Medicine, the British Royal Society Of Medicine and The Japan Medical Library Association._

 _And they were amazed by what they found_

 _Stress does not start in the body, it starts in the brain. There is a direct pathway between stress and insulin resistance. The stress of public speaking creates physical cracks in the intestines. We become inflamed every time we become stressed. Bright light at night shifts your stress hormone profile the next day. A single trip to the sauna may reduce symptoms of depression for at least six weeks... and much, much, more._

 _They distilled all the scientific papers they had found into over 500 relevant studies and condensed the findings of those studies into STRESS PROOF The scientific solution to protect your brain and body - and be more resilient every day._

 _Her Royal Highness and Dr. Storoni hope reading this book will be as useful for you, as writing it was, for them._

 _The second book on which the Duchess of Oxford has worked on is called Why We Sleep and was co-written with Prof. Dr. Matthew Walker._

 _It's the first sleep book by a leading scientific expert—Professor Matthew Walker, Director of UC Berkeley's Sleep and Neuroimaging Lab—and Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Oxford. It reveals their groundbreaking exploration of sleep, explaining how we can harness its transformative power to change our lives for the better._

 _Sleep is one of the most important but least understood aspects of our life, wellness, and longevity. Until very recently, science had no answer to the question of why we sleep, or what good it served, or why we suffer such devastating health consequences when we don't sleep. Compared to the other basic drives in life—eating, drinking, and reproducing—the purpose of sleep remained elusive._

 _An explosion of scientific discoveries in the last twenty years has shed new light on this fundamental aspect of our lives. Now, preeminent neuroscientist and sleep expert Matthew Walker along with the Duchess of Oxford give us a new understanding of the vital importance of sleep and dreaming. Within the brain, sleep enriches our ability to learn, memorise, and make logical decisions. It recalibrates our emotions, restocks our immune system, fine-tunes our metabolism, and regulates our appetite. Dreaming mollifies painful memories and creates a virtual reality space in which the brain melds past and present knowledge to inspire creativity._

 _The Duchess of Oxford and Prof. Dr. Walker answer important questions about sleep: how do caffeine and alcohol affect sleep? What really happens during REM sleep? Why do our sleep patterns change across a lifetime? How do common sleep aids affect us and can they do long-term damage? Charting cutting-edge scientific breakthroughs, and synthesising decades of research and clinical practice, they explain how we can harness sleep to improve learning, mood, and energy levels; regulate hormones; prevent cancer, Alzheimer's, and diabetes; slow the effects of ageing; increase longevity; enhance the education and lifespan of our children, and boost the efficiency, success, and productivity of our businesses. Clear-eyed, fascinating, and accessible, Why We Sleep is a crucial and illuminating book._

 _The third book the Duchess worked on is called The Beauty Guide: Your body, biochemistry beliefs and is co-written with Dr. Libby Weaver._

 _In a world where so many women feel deflated by what they see in the mirror, tempted into the realm of 'enhancements' or drawn to anything that will help mask their 'flaws', The Beauty Guide shines a spotlight on what it means to be beautiful and acts as a guide to help the reader feel and look their best-at any age. With a degree in nutrition and dietetics, a PhD in biochemistry and 20 years of clinical practice, Dr Libby's knowledge of what works and doesn't work for our bodies is extensive. Together with the Duchess of Oxford's knowledge in neuroscience, psychology and biochemistry they created a stunningly illustrated book, in which they explain the nutritional, biochemical and emotional basis to beauty challenges such as acne, cellulite, and rosacea, and teaches you how to heal them by deciphering the messages your body is sharing with you._

 _But more than this, The Beauty Guide will help to reframe the way you look at beauty. Learn how to stop worrying about what others think of you, improve your relationship with your body and explore ways to inspire a new generation of girls with an innate belief in their inner beauty._

 _Filled with Dr Libby's unique blend of nutrition, biochemical science and emotional care provided by the Duchess of Oxford, you can't help but feel more beautiful just by reading this book. With interactive worksheets, real-life stories and a step-by-step guide to healing 40 common beauty challenges, The Beauty Guide will change the way you look at and appreciate yourself—forever._

 _The Beauty Guide offers beauty solutions and wisdom that will help to transform the way you feel about yourself. Through its pages you will learn: How to slow down the ageing process; Tips and advice for healthy, glowing skin, hair and nails; A step-by- step guide to healing 30 common beauty challenges (such as acne, cellulite and rosacea) and what they mean; How to cultivate a beautiful heart, mind and life; Ways to stop worrying about what others think (or comparing yourself to others); What to put on your skin and what to avoid; How to inspire a new generation of girls with an innate belief in their inner beauty and ability._

 _The Duchess of Oxford hope these books will enrich the lives of those who read them, cause a switch within the minds of people and inspire conversations about these topics._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **After the next chapter this story will go on a short break - until Someone's Someone (Jo's Story) has caught up with it.**

 **The focus of the story will move back to Gabriella and Troy after the break**

 **Also, check out the books Stressproof, Why We Sleep and the Beauty Guide!**

 **Please review, favourite and follow!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Duchess of Oxford wrote three books!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford has written not one, not two, but three books in secret! This is not the first time a British Royal has written a book - think Queen Victoria, the Duchess of York and even King Charles - however, those books were mostly children books. In other words, easy digestible material._

 _Not so Duchess Lorelai. She wrote her books from a medical perspective - she's also a doctor in case you've forgotten - but in an easily understandable language._

 _We've spoken directly to the co-authors with whom the Duchess wrote these books and they revealed that the plans had been made just a little over half a year ago!_

 _Dr. Libby Weaver explained to us that it was in fact the Duchess's idea to write the book about beauty - seen from a medical point of view. And the same applies to the book about sleep and stress management according to Dr. Walker and Dr. Storoni._

 _The books have already become bestsellers and the spent money will not go to the Duchess's bank account but instead it's going to be donated to a charity that's focused on mental health._

 _Bravo, Your Royal Highness!_

 **Committed to charity: The Duchess of Oxford hosts secret party for her patronages**

 _According to a Royal Source, the Duchess of Oxford has held a secret party for her patronages at Windsor Castle. In the Grande Reception Room, the Duchess took a break of her maternity leave and hosted a private - not so secret anymore thanks to social media - party for her current and future patronages. The Duchess was all smiles and dazzled in her red embroidered Elie Saab dress, the pounds she has collected during her pregnancy with triplet girls are long gone. For her 'comeback' from maternity leave, she chose a room full of history: With its chandeliers and gilding the red Grande Reception Room was once used as the main ballroom in the Castle. Unlike official state banquets, which are held in the State Dining Room, Lorelai Chose a room that's almost half the size. Interestingly, the Duchess didn't come with her husband. Instead, the Duke of Oxford stayed at home - in Frogmore House just a few hundreds of meters away from the Duchess- and watched the girls. Still, no nanny. After nearly four weeks, the Oxford's are juggling family and work just fine. Perhaps that's why the Duchess thought it was time that her patronages would all come together and have a chat - dressed in beautiful dresses over a six course dinner on silver plates. Duchess Lorelai invited a little over one hundred guests, most of them from oversea. Royal watches saw several cars filled with people from the Commonwealth countries driving into the sacred gates of Windsor Castle earlier that evening. A few thought it was the King who invited state representatives of the commonwealth countries to introduce the Prince of Wales into his new role (he is rumoured to take on the official commonwealth state visits in the name of His Majesty) But turns out, it was Lorelai who caused the line up of limousines at the gates of Windsor Castle._

 _Windsor Castle has refused to comment on this but Royal correspondents said that the Duchess of Oxford is eager to get back to work. Her plan is to eventually have one patronages in every commonwealth country. This of course would explain the state representatives at the secret dinner party._

 _Talking to CEOs and employees of her old and possibly some new patronages, the Duchess revealed that the little Princesses are doing great and developing just fine. She also admitted that Princess Alexandria definitely prefers being held by Mummy - and so does her little sister Princess Eleanor - while Princess Grace seems to be a Daddy's girl._

 _We can't wait to hear more about the Oxford Family but for this upcoming weekend all eyes will be turned to St. George's Chapel where Princess Charlotte is set to marry the Duchess of Oxford's older brother Nathanial Bolton._

 **OVERVIEW OF PRINCESS CHARLOTTE AND MISTER NATHANIAL BOLTON'S WEDDING DAY**

 _Princess Charlotte and Mr. Nathanial Bolton are hugely grateful for the many good wishes they have received since announcing their engagement._

 _They are very much looking forward to the day and to being able to share their celebrations with the public. They have made the following decisions about their wedding day on Thursday 2nd June, 2048:_

 _The Wedding Service will begin at St. George's Chapel at 11:00am. The Most Revd. and Rt. Hon. Justin Welby, Archbishop of Canterbury, will officiate as the couple make their marriage vows._

 _At 1200, the couple, now married, will undertake a Carriage Procession along a route from St George's Chapel, leaving Windsor Castle via Castle Hill and processing along the High Street and through Windsor Town, returning to Windsor Castle along the Long Walk._

 _They hope this short journey will provide an opportunity for more people to come together around Windsor and to enjoy the atmosphere of this special day._

 _Following the service, there will be a reception at Windsor Castle for the couple and guests from the congregation. The couple will join this on return from the Carriage Procession._

 _Later that evening, The Prince of Wales will give a private evening reception for the couple and their close friends and family._

* * *

It's a beautiful day at the white sanded beach of French Cay. The turquoise water is glittering under the sun as much as my baguette diamond shaped wedding band and emerald eternity band on my left ring finger. In five days another Royal Wedding will excite the world as my oldest son will marry his childhood crush and mother of his twins, Princess Charlotte of Wales. During the last week, Windsor has been preparing for masses of people that will be there. The wedding of Char and Nate will not be on television as much as Rory's wedding to George. As Rory, George, Alex, Eleanor and Grace are now considered as the heir family, Charlotte's wedding - the 6th in line to the throne - is simply not as important. Which actually comes in handy, since she's still eager to hide her pregnancy. And it might be just her luck because she's still not showing.

It's also going to be Rory's first appearance after giving birth to her girls and the world is already going crazy over it. What will she wear? How will she look like? Will she steal Charlotte's spotlight?

The press is writing more about Rory than Charlotte and Nate. It's ridiculous how much they want to see a rift between these women. But to my surprise neither Char, who is busy with last minute dress fittings, nor Rory, who is busy juggling motherhood and behind the scenes work, seem to pay attention to the press.

In four days Nate and Char will finally find out about their titles. Their anxiety is so big that I can even feel it over the North Atlantic here on our Caribbean island. It's keeping me up at night but there's nothing I can do to help them.

At least the King has given into Rory and George's wish and removed the law that gives him the custody over their children. It will be announced a week after Char's wedding to Nate in order to let the bride shine on her big day.

I roll over on my stomach on my sun lounge and stare at my husband who is sitting next to me. He's wearing his aviator sunglasses while reading Rory's book STRESS-PROOF. During our five day trip he has already read through the other two books on sleep and nutrition but he saved the most interesting book for last. "I can feel your eyes on me."

"I just can't understand how you read over 2000 pages in five days." I explain. I am still stuck on page 489 of Why We Sleep - and every time I do read it, I actually fall asleep. Not because it's boring, but because I am so tired after a long day at the beach or walking through our island in the heat.

He looks up from the book and gives me a smirk that makes my heart do a somersault in my chest. "Our daughter is a bloody genius, do you know that?"

I grin back at him, "Which one?" I ask back. Our daughters are all geniuses in their own way: Della cured Parkinson's and is on her way to having a breakthrough with Alzheimer's, Ana is revolutionising the British School System after she brought the Bolton Academy to life, Jo is a social media whisper since everything she does goes viral and turns into gold and Rory... Rory's using her voice to roar into the whole world that we need to take more care of our bodies, the climate and the ones next to us. They're all changing the world in their very own way.

It makes me damn proud to be their mother.

"They're all pretty amazing, aren't they?" He asks back and lays the book on his glittering abs. "We made superwomen."

"No, we made world changers." I tell him and lean over to kiss him. To my surprise, Troy grips my hips and sits me on his legs, causing the book to fall into the white sand around us. "We've raised women that will do incredible stuff, stuff we cannot even dare to dream about yet." I whisper as I run my fingers over his chest. We're in our fifties but I swear, my husband just doesn't age. He still looks like the day I met him - he sure as hell has still the boy inside of him. That's why we have a water park and soon a trampoline park in our backyard. It's a total waste of money - but also kind of cool.

"I can't wait to see how the men in our family turn out."

"Well, three of them are still going to school so there won't be anything happening in the near future. Cal and Gideon's minds are on the Royal Wedding in a few days and Eli... he's just going with the flow right now. But Nate..." I sigh. He's sacrificing everything for Charlotte.

"He is not struggling. He is just cautious." My husband reads my mind.

"I'm afraid he'll bend too much and eventually break. Not for Char but for the firm."

"Well, from what I've seen Charles is getting William prepared to take over more and more work that's originally the King's. I think it's safe to say Charles might renounce the throne in the next ten years."

"Rory's not ready for becoming the Princess of Wales."

"I think that's why Charles is easing William into this. And William will give some of his duties to George... But I don't think George will give up his title."

"I don't understand."

"When William gets on the throne, I think George and Rory will keep their titles as Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They're already a brand, turning this into Prince and Princess of Wales would cost the British industry billions of pounds. They can't afford that. Plus, I don't think Rory really wants to become Princess of Wales. That would be the ultimate comparison not only to Catherine but to Diana. To the holy Diana that no one was able to hold a candle to - until Rory got into the picture. The press can't seem to put a label on her yet, which is why they call her rebellious and a Royal rockstar. They don't see the evident yet - because of George's holy grandmother. But when the time comes... when George and Rory will be offered the title Prince and Princess of Wales, the world will see it. They will see her in her truest colours." My husband starts sounding like Ana.

"You talked to Ana, didn't you?"

He nods. "Rory will take the title but she will not use it. Not because she is unable to hold a candle to Diana, but because she is actually above Diana. She is the Diana of our time. She is the world changer... and I'm so proud of our little girl."

"Me, too." I whisper with a smile on my lips.

"How about we go snorkelling today? We haven't done that in a while."

I grin as a memory starts filling my mind.

"What?"

"Remember our first time here with Ana? I fell asleep when we took the catamaran out on the ocean to go snorkelling. Actually, I was tired the whole trip... because I was pregnant with our triplets."

"You're not trying to tell me something, are you?"

I laugh out loud, "Oh no! No pregnancy. I'm definitely not pregnant." I assure him. "It's just... I don't know, time has flown by so quickly. Too quickly. Sometimes I wish I could redo it again."

"Would you change anything?"

I shrug, "Maybe work less. And be more with the kids. Perhaps I wouldn't have send them to Le Rosey to have them home more. Maybe we should've helped them with their homework more instead of trusting the tutors at their boarding school. Perhaps we should have made more trips as a family or less and stay home more..." I think out loud and shrug again. "Don't get me wrong our kids all turned out great but sometimes..."

"You miss the family dynamics." He reads between the lines.

I nod, "I do. I miss having them all at one place. I miss cooking in bigger portions and hearing their laughter echoing through the house. I miss them cuddling with me, laying all on my body so I can hardly breathe, I even miss the quarrels between them... Gosh, how the hell did they grow up so fast? It feels like yesterday that I was still waddling through our kitchen with a big belly that held Della. How did the years pass by so quickly?"

Troy runs his fingers through my hair, "I know what you mean. Can you believe Rory's a Mum and Nate's marrying Char in a few days? And he'll be a Dad himself by the end of the year! I still remember how I taught him how to ride a bike and now he's going to have to do the same with his twin girls. It's crazy!"

"Maybe we should bring Eli, Cal and Gideon home. Maybe they should go to school here in England rather than in Switzerland."

My husband narrows his bright blue eyes at me. "My angel..."

"I miss my boys. I miss them very badly." I admit.

He sighs, "We can ask them about their opinion but I think they're pretty happy here. Especially with Carol and Bella there as well."

Shit, yeah their nieces may feel bad if my boys suddenly moved back home. I haven't thought about it that way. "Let's ask them anyway."

* * *

The impressive iron wrought gates of Château de Rosey open and my husband drives through. In three days my oldest son is getting married to the love of his life, who happens to be another British Royal. But for now, I get to pick up my boys from school. That's my favourite part in the process of planning a royal wedding because it means I get to see them for four days extra. I haven't seen them since Eastern and the last three months just ran by. Troy parks the black Range Rover Sport at the parking lot in front of the music hall. It's seven pm so most pupils here are on their way to their dorms where they get changed into their formal evening attire before they attend dinner. Boys and girls are living in separate dorms here.

I get out of the car and shut the door close. It's beautiful in the summer. In just a month, the summer holidays start which means I get to have my sons home for seven weeks! I can't wait for early morning breakfasts in our kitchen, fun times in our water park and trampoline paradise. They haven't seen the trampoline paradise yet, so I'm very excited about their reaction. They're going to love it!

I grab my husband's hand as we start strolling down the campus. It's massive and full of pupils at every age! The Rosey campus extends over a splendid park of 28 hectares where age-old trees surround the boarding houses and the sports fields. This exceptional environment is home to state-of-the-art educational, sporting and artistic facilities. The students are housed in pleasant rooms, either singles or doubles depending on their age. They may decorate their rooms to suit their tastes and can work and relax there. Gideon and Cal are sharing one room, while Eli has a single room. Both rooms couldn't look more different. Cal and Gideon's room has an ocean theme with waves and sailing boats while Elias' room looks more like the Amazon jungle. The girls have their own campus, a few hundred metres from the boys'. The girls' campus is located in beautiful parkland. All classes and many of the sporting and leisure activities are co-educational but Rosey girls also appreciate the intimacy of their very well-equipped campus. The Juniors (boys and girls aged from 6 to 12) live and study on the main campus in their own large maison. The families of the boarding school teachers live in each house. They are there to listen to the everyday problems big or small of the pupils, and oversee discipline, maintain order and cleanliness and monitor the students' personal study time.

We head straight to the juniors' maison, which is a huge square shaped yellow building with a brown roof as it's traditional for Switzerland.

"I'm so excited to get my boys back!" I breathe out as we reach the juniors' building. Troy holds the door open for me and I walk in.

We get greeted by their personal tutor, Mr. Brodeur. He's wearing a grey suit with a tie that consists of the school's colours, royal blue and gold. A pin with the school's coat of arms is also pinned above the left pocket on his jacket. He's a nice man and my boys seem to like him very much. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, welcome back to Le Rosey!"

"It's so nice to be back." I say with a smile as I shake his hand firmly. This man may be in his late sixties but he's got a firm handshake.

"How are you?" My husband greets Mr. Brodeur with a smile.

"Elias, Calloway and Gideon are up in their rooms. As discussed their schedules and homework are with them, though I don't think a break of four days will set the best students of their class back very far." Their tutor smiles at us. "I'm sure you want to see your children now so I won't hold you up any longer. I wish you all the best and give Nathanial my warmest congratulations."

He was also Nate's tutor when he was still at Le Rosey. I nod and shake his hand again. "Thank you. I'll see you in four days."

My husband shakes Mr. Brodeur's hand as well before following me up the wooden staircase that leads to the first floor. The juniors home for boys isn't very big as not a lot of parents choose to send their little kids here. Usually, most pupils transfer to Le Rosey at the age of twelve or thirteen. But the kids who are here at a young age get treated very well. I turn left as we reach the first floor and rush down the hallway that has framed photos of their best junior pupils hanging on the walls. Elias, Cal and Gideon's rooms are at the end of the hallway. They have a view of the beautiful Mont Blanc mountain.

Suddenly, the last two doors open and my sons walk out, each pulling a cognac leathered suitcase or an overnight bag. They look so grown up in their uniforms from Le Rosey, which is basically a navy suit with black leathered shoes and a tie with the Le Rosey colours. Elias' blonde head swings around first and his bright green eyes spot his father and me immediately. A huge grin stretches his lips and he lets go of the handle of his suitcase. "Mummy!"

Cal and Gideon turn around as well and drop their bags to the floor before joining their big brother Eli on his run over to us. "Daddy!" The twins call out of one mouth.

I knee down and embrace Eli tightly as soon as he reaches me. I inhale his scent and kiss his left cheek. "How are you, big boy?" I ask as I brush through his golden blonde hair that he has from his grandma.

His bright green eyes sparkle at me. "Great!"

I let go of Eli, so I can embrace Gideon and Cal while Troy embraces Eli. "What about you guys? All good? School's not too much?"

Cal and Gideon both shake their curly deep brown heads. "All good. I'm thinking about adding Chinese to my curriculum next year." Gideon says. "Mr. Brodeur thinks I'm very skilled with languages."

Roséens pick their classes within a completely bilingual curriculum leading to either the French or International baccalaureate. The school also makes a point of providing language and literature studies in 25 different mother tongues, to make sure the children stay in touch with their home culture. Eli is currently taking Spanish, Russian, German, Arabic and Portuguese. Gideon and Cal are 'only' taking Spanish, Russian, Portuguese and Arabic. All of my children seem to have it easy with languages. "Do that. If it's too much you can always let go of one language."

"But they're all so much fun!" Gideon protests.

I can't help but chuckle. No child has said that. Ever.

"What about you, champ?" Troy asks Cal.

"I've started to grow a love for sailing like Jo. It's so much fun being on the water!"

Troy smiles. "I'm sure Jo will take you on a sailing trip in the summer if you ask her."

"How's gymnastics?" I ask Eli as we walk over to their abandoned luggage.

"So much fun! I'm getting better at my somersaults. I've started with yoga on my teacher's advice. It helps a lot with the flexibility and strength. Now I know why you're so hooked!"

Every time I see them, I'm shocked by their developments. They grow up so quickly! Troy picks up Cal and Gideon's weekend bags while I take Eli's suitcase.

"Why do you need a suitcase?" I ask Eli. It's just a four day getaway.

"I've got the homework with all the books we need. Cal and Gideon have some of the clothes that are too small for us. We thought we could give it to a charity in Richmond."

I smile as my heart fills with love. I've raised humanitarians. All eight children care about giving back more than receiving. We don't like to brag with our humanity work but every once in a while we do something like our annual Aching Hearts concert or charity gala for the Bolton Foundation.

"That's very nice of you guys." Troy says as Eli grabs his free hand.

"I know." Cal says.

"It's cool to be kind." Gideon agrees with his twin brother.

It's cool to be kind - there's no better way to say it.

"Did you come with the helicopter?" Eli asks us as we walk out of the juniors building.

"No, we came with a car."

Eli nods, "I'm sitting in the front!"

"I'm sitting in the front!" Cal and Gideon cry out at the same time.

I sigh and look at my husband who gives me a small smile. We should have taken the helicopter from the airport to avoid this. "How about we let your last termly report decide?"

"That's not going to work, we've got the same scores." Eli says with a shrug.

The evaluation of academic work is based on the results of tests, written work, oral presentations, projects, etc. The marks are not negotiable with the teachers. They reflect the value of the work produced out of 7 according to the following scale: Excellent= 7, Very good= 6, Good= 5, Acceptable= 4, Insufficient= 3, Poor= 2, Very poor= 1. In French Baccalaureate (FB) classes, in accordance with the French national system, marks are given out of 20. Each termly report also recognises and records two levels of distinction, "Highest Achievement" and "Honour", which if maintained, will be recognised in the prize-giving ceremony in June. "Highest Achievement" students are those with an average of 6.3 (or 15/20 in the FB) or above. "Honour" students are those with an average of 5.8 (FB: 13/20) or above.

"6.45." Gideon explains.

"And a 20 in the FB." Cal adds with a nod.

That means they have reached the highest achievement level as well as being honour students. They're basically geniuses like their siblings. I sigh, "I see. Well, I guess the only option then is rock-paper-scissors."

It's old-school but very effective with three children under 9.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed!" I warn my three boys as I lead them down the stairs outside in our backyard. The trampoline park was build next to the tennis court down the hill, so it doesn't disturb the view of the River Thames that we have in our backyard. We also managed to get it done a month earlier than planned, which is just perfect timing. I still can't believe I agreed to 20 trampolines in my backyard! There's even a basketball hoop, a climbing wall and safety nets around it. The park is massive, the orange tennis court next to it seems tiny in comparison.

But our boys will love it, I know that.

I stop in front of the trampoline paradise and turn around. Troy is grinning from ear to ear. I think he's more excited about this than our boys will be.

"Ready?" Their Daddy asks them and they all nod with closed eyes.

"Open on three." I tell them before counting down with my husband. "One, two, three!"

A pair of bright green eyes, a pair of light blue eyes and a pair of mocha brown eyes widen at the sight of this. All three jaws drop open

"Is this real?" Elias asks shocked.

"This is just for us?" Gideon asks.

Troy nods. "You all have your own trampoline with your name sewed into the edges." He explains. It was a ridiculous idea to have 20 trampolines - one being 30 meters long - but the smile on the faces of my boys is worth it.

"Can we go on them? Are they ready to use?" Cal asks with a grin on his lips.

"Go ahead. They're all yours." Troy says with a genuine smile on his lips.

"But be careful and don't overdo it With the gymnastics." I warn them as they run over to the trampolines that we've let build into the ground.

My husband embraces me with one hand as we watch our three boys giggling and laughing while they jump on the trampolines. "Now, isn't this worth it?"

Their joy is worth any prize. "I love you a million times more than yesterday." I mumble as I watch our kids jump up and down. They're my biggest joy. I missed having them home more than anything but I also can't rip them out of their school. They love Le Rosey and their friends too much to give it up.

"A bloody million times more." My husband agrees with me before pulling me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss. Kissing him with the sound of our children's laughter filling my ears gives me a high like no other.

We're in paradise.

With 20 trampolines.

* * *

The last dinner before the royal wedding always feels like the Lord's Supper. It has something very strange to be sitting on a long table with senior royals and younger royals. There are servants serving the six-course dinner over polite dinner conversations. You laugh a little, you joke a little but most of all you never mention anything political or religious.

And then comes the inevitable meeting with the King when everything's on the line. It's when he confers a dukedom on the royal couple - or doesn't. Anything's possible.

Especially when said meeting is being held with not only Charlotte and Nate, but also Catherine and William. Shit's about to get down when two kings are in the room - and one hormonal driven princess.

I towel dry Leni in the en-suite bathroom to the nursery that she shares with her triplets sisters. The meeting is lasting over an hour now, so George and Rory have decided to greet the waiting well-wishers that have collected over the last hours in Windsor. Troy, Jo and me decided to stay at Frogmore House to watch the kids. It's bedtime, which means Carol, Bella, Elias, Calloway and Gideon are already sleeping in the guest bedrooms. Thank God, Rory thought of so many guest bedrooms when she renovated the place. They really come in handy on big events like this. This way the whole family can sleep in one house - or on one property as Nate's sleeping in the guesthouse.

I watch my oldest son taking a sip of his bourbon. That's bad. It's really bad. You shouldn't drink the night before your wedding, let alone sit alone in the living room, emptying that bottle of amber liquid. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. "You didn't get a title?" I ask him before sitting down next to him on the navy velvet couch.

My son looks at me and runs his forefingers over the rim of the crystal glass. "His Majesty The King didn't want us to give a title but Char, Catherine and William convinced him otherwise. For two hours, we were all standing in freaking Windsor Castle, surrounded by paintings of dead Kings and Queens, discussing this shit that's so important to Charlotte. It was bad, Mum. Catherine and William tried it the smooth and calm way, while Charlotte started to threaten him and yelling - she completely lost it! William even suggested Charles could give us the title of Duke and Duchess of Cambridge but Charles declined. He said that would be too revealing, it would show the rift within the Royals too much. That's when Char exploded again and literally blackmailed him. She threatened to give away her title, her line in the succession and keep the babies away from him if he didn't give us a Dukedom. I've never seen her so mad, Mum. She even scared me." My son sighs, "Charles wasn't having it to say the least. He told her off and reminded her of her position - and his as King. He silenced her and offered us the Dukedom of Windsor if only we would remain in Windsor and have Adelaide Cottage as our main residence forever. He even said he would consider moving us to South Africa if we would steal too much spotlight away from the heir of the throne." Nate explains with a shrug.

I frown at his words, "He fears a rivalry between you and George?"

"I guess. But I'm not into that Royalty stuff. I'll do it for Char because it's important to her but I don't think our girls will get a Royal title although Char made Charles give us a promise to give them the title of a princess. Still, I think they'll just be Mountbatten-Windsors, which I don't mind but it would break Charlotte's heart because they're entitled to have Royal titles as they're the great granddaughters of the King. It was the same with Charles, Andrew and Anne's kids. They all have the title Prince or Princess because these kids are grandchildren of the monarch. They automatically inherit it but if the King refuses to give our kids a title... I think that's when Char will move to South Africa without even complaining."

South Africa. No, I definitely don't want my son living on a different country than me. "She really has Royalty in her blood." I think out loud.

Nate nods, "Yes. She's even more committed to all of this than her two brothers. If you ask me, she should be the Queen instead of George and Rory next. Not that George and Rory wouldn't do an outstanding job it's just... they're different."

I gulp and squeeze my son's hand. "I think the King will change his mind once they're born. He changed his mind about you as well."

"I sincerely hope so."

"Duke of Windsor. Sounds good."

"It sounds like a cage but I'm okay with any cage as long as I have Char and our twins. All the rest - I can deal with the reality show that's Royalty. I'm a Bolton, I have one of the prettiest poker faces of the world!"

I lick my lips, "Nate..."

"I love her. I love her more than anyone else in the world. I'd do anything for her, even take on the title she wants us to have so badly. Being Duke and Duchess of Windsor is her biggest wish coming true. I mean, in terms of the firm."

I just hope this won't blow up and destroy them one day.

* * *

 **PRINCESS CHARLOTTE AND MISTER NATHANIAL BOLTON: ANNOUNCEMENT OF TITLES**

 _The King has today been pleased to confer one Dukedom, the Dukedom of Windsor, on Princess Charlotte of Wales. Her title will be Duchess of Windsor._

 _Mister Nathanial Bolton on marriage will become His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor._

* * *

I watch Jo dancing a merengue with Arthur Chatto who is Princess Margaret's grandson and the son of Lady Sarah Chatto. He's one of the little male royals that is in Jo's age range. She also chatted with Archie, the son of Harry and Meghan and I think she even flirted with the Rothschild heir, Edward. She's clearly enjoying being single.

I can't believe I thought she was dating someone. She's clearly not.

Char and Nate's wedding ceremony and wedding reception is very different from Rory and George's, although both ceremonies were held by the Archbishop of Canterbury, the most senior cleric in the Church of England, of which the monarch is supreme governor - but other than that, they were completely different.

For one, the wedding reception is held in the Grande Reception Room, a gorgeous gold room with hardwood floors and stunning chandeliers where Rory also held her dinner for her patronages a week ago - but it's nothing compared to the State Room of Buckingham Palace where George and Rory had their wedding reception. Secondly, the guest list is significantly smaller with just 100 very close friends and family members. The circle is so small that even mobiles are allowed within the sacred halls of Windsor Castle, so naturally a few guests are taking photos and posting them on Instagram, which to my surprise doesn't brother the newlyweds nor the Royals. Speaking of Royals, the King and Queen decided to go back home to Clarence House just a few minutes after the stunning wedding cake has been cut. Every major event was done so the King could leave without it causing a scene or making rumours after a possible rift within the Royals.

In fact by giving Char the title Duchess of Windsor, the public will think she is Charles' favourite grandchild because Windsor was Queen Elizabeth II's favourite town. She always called Windsor Castle her home, even more than Sandringham House or Balmoral Castle.

No official feud within the Royals. Everything's puppies and kittens within the Royals - and if you look closely, you'll even see unicorns.

The third major difference from Rory's wedding to George is the privacy. While Rory and George's wedding ceremony was broadcasted live on TV and the internet and even their wedding reception was all over the world, not so the Duke and Duchess of Windsor. While their wedding ceremony was broadcasted on television and YouTube, the rest of the day is very private.

Except for the allowance of mobiles, but you've got to bend to royal rules and protect your image. The press will probably call it rebellious and irresponsible to allow mobiles into the wedding reception but if they weren't allowed the press would have said that the Duke and Duchess of Windsor have something to hide. Which they do.

Two unborn twin girls.

But the world doesn't have to know that yet. They will find out whenever the bump becomes too hard to hide. That's when the news will break.

But until then it's going to be a scandal that mobiles were allowed during the Royal wedding reception.

Jennifer Lopez finishes her current song and starts with her R'n'B classic Jenny From The Block. That's when everyone around us erupts in cheers and storm the dance floor, including the newlyweds. 's classics always make the crowds erupt in dances, no matter where you are. Even royals enjoy classic pop songs. Charlotte changed from the wedding dress that she wore to the ceremony to a dress made by Elie Saab. A stunning ivory silk chiffon gown with a lace bodice. It has cap sleeves that are made of the same lace as the bodice, a lace back and a short train. The delicate lace bodice is embellished with beautiful crystals and jewels. It hides the tiny baby bump that has started to appear in the late hours of the evening. During the ceremony however the belly was still flat and very well hidden. No one noticed the pregnancy bump but everyone will write about her glow, not knowing it's caused by her pregnancy with twins - or Josephine's maid of honour dress because she really risked everything with that dress. Charlotte is wearing her blonde hair in a messy bun and diamond drop earrings. She really looks radiant and truly happy.

And that makes Nate happy as well. The Duke of Windsor is grinning not less than his wife and he looks very handsome in his black tuxedo with a bow around his neck - it's giving me 007 vibes. For the first time in his life, my son doesn't remind me of his father, instead I see him as an individual that might look like his father but that's not all he has from him. He has his father's big heart that made him do a sacrifice he would have never done otherwise: becoming a Royal.

But maybe becoming a Royal was worth the smile and this happy day. I know it was worth for Rory. And Nate's life with Char will be much less restricted than Rory's with George as they're not the heir family. Having children is not expected. The heavy weight of the crown is not sitting on their heads. All they have to do for the rest of their lives is to show up at Royal events such as Trooping the Colour in a few days, the Christmas Morning Walk to St. Magdalene church in Norfolk, Garden Parties, Remembrance Day, the Chelsea Flower Show, Royal Ascot and Commonwealth Day. But really, the rest of the year their schedules can be filled with patronages and fun events such as Wimbledon, Royal Tours, BAFTA, school and art openings... But Nate's life will still be a lot more private than Rory's life with George. In that way, he got the lucky card.

He just doesn't know it yet.

"I don't think Jo's dating anyone." I whisper to my husband as I watch my daughter disappearing in the dancing crowds. She's wearing a stunning floral sequin gown that's floor length. The V neckline dress has short sleeves. Tangles of finely stitched leaves and flowers are all over the dress that is also layered with shimmering sequins which will flicker under the light. It has a sky blue background colour but has black sheer tulle as well as colourful embroidery and sequins on it. It's by Luisa Beccaria. Her hair is styled up. It's glossy and glittering nearly as much as her diamond earrings.

Troy looks over his left shoulder, following my gaze. "She seems to have fun."

"She does and she wouldn't have so much fun with other men if she was dating someone." I conclude the obvious. "But maybe she's going to see Arthur more often or... or Edward."

Troy turns around to look at me again. "Stop pairing her up with men. She's going to find someone, don't worry. She's only 24. Allow her to enjoy her twenties. She's clearly not looking to settle down any time soon and that's perfectly okay."

"I know... I'm just worried she's going to end up lonely."

"She has seven siblings and by the end of the year seven nieces, she won't be lonely even if she wanted to be." Troy whispers to me. "There's always going to be someone she can lean to and pour her heart out to if it's not us. That's the beauty of having a big family. It's why I wanted to have a big family."

"And I thought you just enjoyed seeing me pregnant." I joke with a smirk on my lips.

He chuckles, "Pregnancy did suit you very well, I have to admit that."

"Char and Nate are having the time of their lives." I say with a smile on my lips as I watch them dancing and singing along with Jennifer Lopez, who has been rocking the stage for the last hour. After her Taylor Swift will perform a few songs before the night will officially end with fireworks in the Formal Garden on the East Terrace Of Windsor Castle, the very same place where Nate and Char had their photo call after announcing their engagement. Everything comes in full circle.

"As they should on their wedding day." Troy smiles as he looks over his shoulder again. "They look stunning."

Rory and George are dancing as well as Della and Wlad and Ana and Sasha. They all are bursting with joy. It's infectious. "They do... all of our kids do."

"Wanna join them?"

I laugh out loud, "Oh no, definitely not. Our days of-" I stop talking as my husband drags me on to the dance floor. Jennifer Lopez starts with her newest single Medicine that I wrote and Troy starts swinging with me on the dance floor, like we are still in our twenties as well.

"Mum and Dad are really going for it!" Della's voice fills my ears despite the loud music.

I giggle and look at my oldest daughter dancing with her husband. Rory and George look at us as well as Ana and Sasha, just Jo seems to be lost in her cha-cha-cha with the blonde tall man that's Edward Rothschild. She's changing dancing partners faster than I can look. But I must admit, I like her with Edward Rothschild. They look good together.

But she looked good with Archie Harrison Mountbatten-Windsor and Arthur Chatto as well.

My husband is right, Jo should enjoy her twenties and single life. Maybe it's just like Ana said on Rory's wedding day, her soulmate will swipe her off her feet.

And until then, she may dance holes into her stilettos.

* * *

Three weeks later the media frenzy about Josephine's maid of honour dress has almost completely died down. We did it the same way as the Royals did: Never explain. Never complain. It was tough, especially given the fact that we saw Josephine getting chased by Paparazzi on a whole new level whenever she left her home. That's why we happily gave her three weeks off a few days after the Royal wedding. She called us one night and asked for an unpaid holiday. She went to Mexico and French Cay, far away from London. Today, is her first day back at the office.

I missed seeing my daughter in our weekly meetings. I missed talking to her during lunch or being able to walk down a floor and have a chat with her. Bolton's Enterprises is her future, I'm surer than ever. Working side by side with my husband has never felt stranger. Josephine is part of

I send off another email as the door to my office, that I share with my husband, opens. My eyes shoot up from the display of my MacBook Air. My heart nearly bursts in my chest as I see my daughter walking into the office space. She's quite tanned from three weeks in the sun. Her chestnut hair has brightened from the sun. It's now a light caramel colour. It suits her very well. Especially with the new lob haircut. She's dressed in beautiful light blue summer dress that she paired with white wedges. "Jo!" I nearly knock my chair over as I rise from it and run over to my daughter. I embrace her tightly and inhale her scent. I missed my daughter so much. "You've lost weight."

"I'm fine, Mum." She says before letting go of me. Her voice sounds a little rough as well.

"Did you enjoy Mexico and French Cay?" I ask her as Troy embraces her tightly.

"Your mother's right. You did loose a few pounds." Troy says with concern in his bright blue eyes and steel hard voice. As always he's in a light grey suit.

Jo rolls her sky blue eyes at his words. "I'm fine. I did enjoy the time very much. So much, that I've decided to change careers."

"What?" I ask her shocked. What the fuck happened in Mexico and French Cay?!

"Yes. I want to work with Rory and George. I'll be on their social media team. They need help to really build and manifest their brand. In addition, they want to build their own Royal Foundation and they need help with that. Help I will provide them with."

"Jo, have you thought about this?"

"Yes and you won't convince me otherwise. I really enjoyed working in the social media department as well as doing Liam's social project for him. It showed me that I am very good in both fields and with Rory and George I've found the perfect way to combine each."

"Good, then your mother and I wish you all the best." Troy says with a nod.

"No, we do not!" I breathe out shocked. "Jo, where is this coming from? You always wanted to work here. With us. Why have you changed your mind? Is this because we didn't give you the social media project?" I ask her before looking at Troy. "Are you fucking happy now?! I knew we shouldn't have moved her to the social media department! She should have kept her office on the same level as us! She's our daughter-"

"Mum," Josephine interrupts me by placing her hands on my shoulders. "It's my decision. For now, I will work with Rory and George. I'm sure eventually, I'll do work with Nate and Char as well. And maybe in a year-"

"A year?! Are you nuts?!"

"Maybe in a year, I'll come back." She says into my eyes with a certainty in her voice that screams Bolton at me. She's made up her mind. There's nothing I can do to change it. "And when I come back, I'll have more knowledge and experience. I'll be wiser and better in what I do. I'm not abandoning you. I'm taking a break from the firm, not the family. Okay?"

Whatever happened in the last three weeks, it made her bloody grow up. I nod, "Okay." I whisper before embracing her again.

"I'm not out of this world."

"I know, but it feels like it." I mumble before letting go.

"You'll be an excellent addition to the team." Troy says with the proud smile of a father on his lips. Why the hell is he not sad about her leaving us?

"No, I'll be bossy and very demanding. I'm a true Bolton after all." She says with a shrug.

Troy and me chuckle at her words. God, I love my daughter so much that my heart hurts.

"When will you start?" Troy asks her and I pray she won't say tomorrow.

"Tomorrow. Actually, this evening."

"But it's your first day back!" I breathe out.

"No. It's my last day here." Jo corrects me. She'll be one hell of a worker on the social media team of the Oxfords.

"You know that requires a dinner with champagne then." Troy starts.

"Oh, no. Really that's completely unnecessary-"

"We're doing it for all employees that leave our firm so we'll do it for you as well." Her father insists.

"Except I'm not leaving. I'm simply taking a break to expand my horizon. I'll be back."

I sigh, "Good. No dinner then."

She smiles, "But if you must insist on a dinner-"

"I do." Troy interrupts her in a steel hard voice. Those two are the worst negotiating parties ever. They're the most stubborn persons ever.

She licks her lips and grin, "Then perhaps we could turn it into a dinner with four instead of three."

"Four?" I ask her confused.

"Yes." She looks at me with her sky blue eyes before looking at Troy. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

My jaw drops open. "You have a boyfriend?"

She looks back at me. "Edward Rothschild to be concrete."

"Edward?" I ask her shocked. I knew it! I knew they looked good together! "I knew it! It happened at Nate's wedding, didn't it?!"

"Mum, I have to get back to work. You'll get all the details this evening during dinner, alright?"

"We're having dinner at home. We're not going out." I decide.

"Fine. Ed and I will be there at eight?"

"Eight sounds good." Troy seems to be all cool about it.

"Eight is perfect." I start grinning from ear to ear.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." She's out of the office faster than I can say another word.

The door shuts again and for a moment there's silence. I think Troy is as stunned as me by what just happened.

"I'm going to call Wlad." My husband says.

"He's a Rothschild. You don't need to run a background check on him. Frankly, they are probably running a background check on us."

"They won't find anything."

"I'm not concerned about them finding any of the skeletons in our closet. I'm worried about what to wear when we meet him!"

"You've met him already. We regularly wine and dine with the Rothschilds."

I roll my eyes at his words. "Troy, That was at events. During charities and galas. Not in private and up personal. If he's joining our family-"

"She just only informed us about them dating! Don't start planning their wedding!"

"A man like Edward doesn't talk around the bush. He gets what he wants."

"He's a real man."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd get married in a year."

"Gabriella, we just survived another wedding three weeks ago. Give me a break. I'm not ready to walk my last daughter down the aisle yet."

"I'm saying this to prepare you. Edward and our daughter are the real deal. She wouldn't introduce us to him if they weren't. You know Jo."

"True, she has to be head over heels in love with him."

"Exactly."

"I'm still going to call Wlad."

I roll my eyes at my husband. "Troy, he won't find anything they don't want us to fight. The Rothschilds are the wealthiest family in the world. They know how to hide the skeletons in their closets as much as we do."

"That's why I'm so concerned. I don't know what we're up against. Not truly."

I sigh and grab his left hand, "They're in love. Lovers, not enemies."

"I'll always protect our daughter."

* * *

"Something's up with Jo." I tell my husband as he grills the lobsters on the grill in our backyard.

"Nothing's up with Jo. She's dating Edward Rothschild. That's probably what's up with her. Now that she's decided to stand up to her relationship it's going to be all fine." My husband says as he turns the four lobsters over. We've having them with roasted veggies as a side and a bottle of white wine from our vineyards. It's a warm July evening and I can't believe I'm meeting my daughter's boyfriend for the first time. In jeans, black ballerinas and a grey T-shirt. Jo called us after work again and told us to dress casually, explicitly saying no to dance dresses and suits. While my husband didn't seem to care, I very much do. I know Edward, I've met him a couple of times when he was still a boy but now he's grown into a man. My daughter's man.

That requires a freaking dress and high heels!

"She was glowing when she talked about him earlier."

"See? Don't worry too much. She's fine!" Troy says before putting the tong to the side.

I uncork the bottle of white wine to let it breathe for a few minutes. It's almost eight so they'll be here any minute.

"I don't think Jo's going to come back to the firm." My husband suddenly says.

I look up from the dining table, "What?"

"Working with Rory and George will show her how much she enjoys doing charity work. I think this is how she's going to realise that the Bolton Foundation is a better fit for her."

"We're talking about Jo here. She's as stubborn as you, maybe more. Hell will freeze before our daughter might admit she was wrong."

My husband chuckles. Even he dressed down to a pair of beige slacks with a white shirt and beige yachting shoes. "I still don't think she's going to come back to Bolton's Enterprises. Call me crazy, but I've got this feeling that she will end up at the foundation."

My gaze softens at his words, "It's not crazy but it's called father's intuition."

"We're here!" Jo cries out.

I turn around and watch her walking hand in hand with her boyfriend down the stone pathed way that leads to the barbecue area. Edward is a tall man that's full of muscles. Jo told us to dress casually, but her own boyfriend with wearing a suite without a tie. His bright blonde hair is messy and his turquoise eyes are sparkling with nerves. My daughter is wearing a pair of jeans like me, but she paired it with a white blouse and nude heels. I'm still not used to her short, shoulder length hair. It makes her look so different. She looks happy.

"They look good together." I mumble to my husband.

"They do." He agrees with me and I can hear pride in his voice.

"Welcome to our home, Edward!" I greet him with a hug as they reach us.

"Thank you for the invite. It's a very lovely piece of land."

"I'll give you a tour later on." Jo promises him as Troy shakes Edward's hand.

"We're having lobster with roasted veggies." Troy says to him. "I hope sea food is fine."

"Sounds perfect." Edward says before looking at me. "I would have brought a hospitality gift but Jo advised me against it."

I shake my head, "And rightfully so. Really, we don't need anything but Josephine's happiness."

Edward shows me a smile, "That's something I can guarantee." He promises us.

"Good." Troy says before walking back to the grill. "The lobsters are done."

Jo grabs two empty plates from the table and so do I. "I'll do that. Sit down and fill up our glasses." Jo says before walking over to her father with me.

"Alright, but no-"

"Carrots, I know!" She cries back as Troy starts filling our plates with the lobsters. "He's not a fan of those."

She already knows what he dislikes when it comes to food. "How long have you guys been seeing each other?" I ask as my husband starts filling up our plates with the roasted veggies. No carrots for Edward.

"A while. You can quiz us over dinner when I drank enough wine, okay? I'm really starving." Jo answers before walking back with two filled plates.

"You're right. Something's up with her and that has nothing to do with Edward." Troy mumbles before he turns off the barbecue and grabs his plate out of my hand. "I'll talk to her."

"No, I'll do that. Just give me a chance to be alone with her for five minutes and I'll have her talk like a waterfall."

My husband chuckles, "Remember what works with Nate, won't work for Jo. She's nothing like him."

True, our daughter is a tough nut to crack.

* * *

The dinner conversations were completely natural. I enjoyed getting to know Edward and his philanthropic work that he has been doing all over the world. The only Rothschild man is working for the Rothschild Foundation, that does similar work as the Bolton Foundation. Maybe Troy is right, maybe our daughter will really work in our Foundation in the future. I wish that for her, she has such a big heart and wants to give back so badly. She doesn't belong in an office, meeting clients and doing stocks. She belongs with people who need her help.

"Oh before I forget, Jo has some news." My husband starts with a smile on his lips as we finish with the lobsters.

"I do?" Jo asks confused.

"What kind of news?" I ask her.

"She met Mr. Woodcook today." Troy starts.

"Ah, yes! We're getting our own coat of arms."

"Really?"

"That's amazing!" Ed says before squeezing her left hand. He has barely let go of it during the dinner. They make a lovely couple.

"Yes. I can show you then first draft." My daughter rises from her chair. "I just have to get my mobile out of my purse." She mumbles before leaving the table.

"There's your chance." My husband whispers to me with a nod.

I rise from my chair as well.

"So, how about you tell me a bit more about the charity work you were doing in Sri Lanka?" Troy asks our daughter's boyfriend.

I walk through the perfectly groomed grass until I reach the white marbled kitchen. I stop in the doorway as I see Josephine's back turned to me. Her black Chanel purse is laying on the kitchen island and she has her phone in her right hand. But her left fingers are wrapped around the edge of the white marbled kitchen island so tightly that her knuckles are white. Her breath is shaky and I know she is crying.

My heart clenches in my chest. I gulp and take a step forward, hoping she won't hear me, to have a better look at whatever she's looking. As I look over her shoulder, I can see a photo of her kissing someone. That someone is definitely not Edward Rothschild. The man in the photo has slightly tanned skin, beach blonde hair and stunning sea foam coloured eyes. His face features are a bit softer than Edward's. He has high cheekbones and bushy eyebrows. My daughter looks happy, as happy as the man on the photo.

Who is this man? Is this why she's with Edward now?

"Jo?" I ask her softly and place my hand on her left shoulder.

She winces from the touch and quickly flips the iPhone over and places it on the kitchen island.

"Are you okay?"

She wipes the tears away and inhales deeply with a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Sweetie, you don't look okay." Something happened with that man and it still upsets her. I have a feeling Edward has no idea.

"Mum, I'm okay."

"Is this about Edward?"

"Yes. His parents didn't like me. I didn't have as a warm welcome as you have given him. It made me worry, that's all."

She lying but she's also telling the truth. Meeting Edward's parents wasn't fun, I can see that in her eyes. But the fact that she already met his parents and his now introducing him to us tells me something. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then who is the man in the photo?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

Perhaps it hurts her too much to talk about the man in the photo. "Are you happy with Edward?"

"Yes. I didn't introduce him to you guys for nothing."

"Did this other man hurt you?"

"No. But I've hurt him and for that I will never forgive myself."

I nod. Clearly this other man means a lot to her, but she deserves to move on. "Okay. Then I won't ask you about the other man again. Because Edward seems to love you as much as you love him and you guys deserve a chance."

"Thank you."

"Edward's very charming."

"Yes, that he definitely is. He charmed me from the very first second we met. It was sort of weird... he almost swept me off my feet."

Ana's words come to my mind. She told me on Rory's wedding day that Jo would find someone who would swipe her off of her feet. And Edward seems to be the one. So maybe, I should let go and leave the other man to be a mystery. "Really?"

"I've never experienced something like this." Not even with Oliver.

"Then I think you should enjoy it and see where this might lead you."

"Do you like him?"

"I do and so does your father. Edward seems to be a very good match to your character. He's a philanthropist and humanitarian, just like you. He's also quite charming and possessives the confidence to be by your side. He doesn't outshine you, but he makes you shine even more. He's kind, protective and loyal."

"How do you know him so well already?"

"A mother just knows when her child has found their soulmate."

She picks up her iPhone and finds the photo of the coat of arms, the letterhead and badge. "Here's our coat of arms."

"Oh, Wow it's beautiful!" I breathe out and zoom into the photo. It's so detailed! The blue background of the eight pointed shield represents loyalty, strength and truthfulness. There are three gold sprigs of lily-of-the-valley, that symbolise the power of people to envision a better world, humility, sweetness and happiness. British Ivy is climbing up the sides of the shield, meaning one that never loses its leaves and symbolises faithfulness. On a ribbon in front of the shield is the Family's motto: Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam (Family, Unity, Integrity, Kindness). On the compartment above the ribbon are four gold acorns and gold peonies. An Eagle as the crest is sitting on top of the shield, symbolising leadership and decisiveness. The mantling, growing from the crest, is gold and blue doubled with flowers. Then there are our two chosen supporters: a bear for Troy and a unicorn for me. The bear represents family protection and the unicorn represents extreme courage and joy. I also chose it because it's the national animal of Scotland, where the Bolton Academy is located.

My daughter has done an outstanding job with our Coat of Arms! The mantling of the shield is so pretty and floral! "And the details of the flowers! What kind of flowers are those?"

"A mixture of of springs of oak, carnation, acanthus, lily-of-the-valley, forget-me-nots, astilbe and astrantia. I thought they were fitting as they grow in our backyard."

"They were an excellent choice. And the three sprigs of lily-of-the-valley in gold!"

"The first two have four tepals, as we're four girls and four boys. The third sprig will has two tepals for you guys. The four golden peonies above the motto are from grandma Vicky, grandpa, Ry and Kelsi. The four acorns are for Daddy's side: uncle Luc, aunt Shai, grandma Diana and grandpa."

"That's very thoughtful of you. Has your father seen this yet?"

"No."

I decide to give her a moment to gather her thoughts and emotions. I walk out of the kitchen with her iPhone in my hand. My hands are still a bit shaky because of what just happened. I had no idea my daughter was in so much pain. I stop halfway and look at Troy talking to our daughter's boyfriend. I don't think Edward's her rebound. I think what they have is real and I think Jo is starting to realise this as well. Whatever happened with the other man, it's in the past now. And Edward is her future.

I inhale deeply, decide to keep my daughter's secret and put on a smile, "You won't believe how good our Coat of Arms looks!" I say before walking over to them.

I hand Troy Josephine's iPhone and both men look at it. "I love it!"

"It's very pretty and quite thoughtful." Troy agrees with me.

"It will harmonise with the Rothschild's coat of arms very well." Edward breathes out as his turquoise eyes stare at our coat of arms.

My eyes lift and I share a look with my husband. I think he understood the message the same way as me.

Edward wants to marry our daughter.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **A Million Times More is back! However, I won't update it as frequently as I used to because I'm working on Jo's story (Someone's Someone) as well as Della's (My Shadow). That being said, I hope you liked the first glimpse back into Gabi and Troy's life!**

 **If you want to know more about Jo and Ed, especially how they met, please read Someone's Someone. That story will also answer the question of who the mysterious man in the photo with Jo was. It will also show you a bit more of Charlotte and Nate's wedding. In addition, it will explain why Jo has decuded to quit her job at Bolton's Enterprises.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	45. Chapter 45

**A COAT OF ARMS FOR THE BOLTON FAMILY**

 _His Majesty The King is very delighted to announce the following: A Coat of Arms has been created for The Bolton Family. The design of the Arms was agreed and approved by His Majesty The King and Mr. Thomas Woodcock (Garter King of Arms and Senior Herald in England), who is based at the College of Arms in London._

 _The Bolton Family worked closely with the College of Arms throughout the design process to create a Coat of Arms that was personal to them and visually identified them as a family._

 _The blue background of the eight pointed shield represents loyalty, strength and truthfulness. There are three gold sprigs of lily-of-the-valley, that symbolise the power of people to envision a better world, humility, sweetness and happiness. The first two sprigs have each four tepals symbolising the couple's four daughters and four sons: Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton, Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO) and Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford; His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor, Master Elias Bolton, Master Calloway Bolton and Master Gideon Bolton._

 _The third sprig of lily-of-the-valley has two tepals that symbolise Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton._

 _British Ivy is climbing up the sides of the shield, meaning one that never loses its leaves and symbolises faithfulness._

 _On a ribbon in front of the shield is the Family's motto: Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam (Family, Unity, Integrity, Kindness). On the compartment above the ribbon are four gold acorns and gold peonies symbolising Sir Bolton's twin-brother Mister Lucas Bolton, Sir Bolton's sister Miss Shailene Bolton, as well as Sir Bolton's parents Miss Evelyn Diana Bolton and Mister Franklin Bolton (acorns); Dame Bolton's half-brother Mister Ryan Evans and his wife Mrs. Kelsi Evans as well as Dame Bolton's parents Mrs. Victoria Bolton and Mr. Amelio Montez (peonies). The peonies are Dame Bolton's favourite flowers as well as symbolising compassion and good fortune and the acorns symbolise strength and power._

 _An Eagle as the crest is sitting on top of the shield, symbolising leadership and decisiveness. The mantling, growing from the crest, is gold and blue doubled with springs of oak (strength), carnation (mother's undying love), acanthus (immortality, longevity, rebirth and healing), lily-of-the-valley (luck in love and happiness), forget-me-nots, astilbe (patience and dedication) and astrantia (strength, courage and protection). All chosen flowers and plants can be found in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family. Acorns were chosen because in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family, they have planted oak trees for every child in the months they were born. Additionally, oak is a long-established symbol of both 'England' and 'Strength.' The same applies to the chosen peonies in the family's rose garden._

 _Finally, Sir and Dame Bolton have each chosen a Supporter that resonates with them._

 _The Supporter relating to Sir Troy Bolton is a bear which represents family protection and an unicorn for Dame Gabriella Bolton, representing extreme courage and joy. The unicorn is also the National animal of Scotland, where the Bolton Academy (a boarding school led by Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) is located._

 _Mr. Thomas Woodcock, Garter King of Arms said: "Sir and Dame Bolton and their children took enormous interest in the design and the intent was to represent the whole Bolton family together, their home and aspects of what they enjoy._

 _Every Coat of Arms has been designed to identify a person, school or organisation, and to last forever: heraldry is Europe's oldest, most visual and strictly regulated form of identity and it surrounds us in Britain, giving clues to our history and surroundings._

 _The Grant of Arms has been made to Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton and their descendants in accordance with the laws of Arms, so all of his eight children, including Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO), are entitled to the Arms._

 _Master Elias Bolton, Master Calloway Bolton and Master Gideon Bolton (brothers of Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) as well as Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton and Josephine Bolton (sisters of Their Royal Highnesses) will pass the right on to their descendants."_

 _Additionally, the Bolton Family has been given another special insignia. As the family is closely linked with the Royal Family, His Majesty The King has decided to give them an individual letterhead. The first letter of each surname of the Bolton Family (excluding Their Royal Highnesses the Duchess of Oxford and the Duke of Windsor and Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) is topped with a a curved piece mantling made of the same material as the mantling from the coat of arms._

 **Bolton-Clan strikes again! This time with their own coat of arms!**

 _Coming straight from Clarence House: His Majesty The King has given the Bolton Family their own Coat of Arms! This makes the family the second family in the Royals history to receive one. The only family before them were the Middletons, who received their coat of arms as a gift prior to Catherine and William's wedding in 2010. The Bolton Family's Coat Of Arms shows that they have really made it into the Royal Family_

What is the coat of arms of the Bolton Family?

 _Well, we have to say, it is rather stunning and beautifully designed. Unlike the Middleton Family, who only got a crest upon request of Mister Middleton, the Bolton Family has gotten a whole coat of arms!_

 _But let's start with the stunning elegant shield with eight pointed tips, just like the Middleton's crest. The blue background of the eight pointed shield represents loyalty, strength and truthfulness. Lily-of-the-valley are said to be a favourite flower of the Princess of Wales, Gabriella Bolton and the rest of the Bolton Family. There are three gold sprigs of lily-of-the-valley, that symbolise the power of people to envision a better world, humility, sweetness and happiness. The first two sprigs have each four tepals symbolising the couple's four daughters and four sons: Dr. Dame Adaline Bolton, Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO) and Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Oxford; His Royal Highness The Duke of Windsor, Master Elias Bolton, Master Calloway Bolton and Master Gideon Bolton._

 _The third sprig of lily-of-the-valley has two tepals that symbolise Sir Troy Bolton and Dame Gabriella Bolton._

 _British Ivy is climbing up the sides of the shield, meaning one that never loses its leaves and symbolises faithfulness._

 _On a ribbon in front of the shield is the Family's motto: Familia, Concordia, Integritas, Misericordiam (Family, Unity, Integrity, Kindness). On the compartment above the ribbon are three gold acorns and gold peonies symbolising Sir Bolton's twin-brother Mister Lucas Bolton, as well as Sir Bolton's parents Miss Evelyn Diana Bolton and Mister Franklin Bolton (acorns); Dame Bolton's half-brother Mister Ryan Evans as well as Dame Bolton's parents Mrs. Victoria Bolton and Mr. Alejandro Montez (peonies). The peonies are Dame Bolton's favourite flowers as well as symbolising compassion and good fortune and the acorns symbolise strength and power._

 _An Eagle as the crest is sitting on top of the shield, symbolising leadership and decisiveness. The mantling, growing from the crest, is gold and blue doubled with springs of oak (strength), carnation (mother's undying love), acanthus (immortality, longevity, rebirth and healing), lily-of-the-valley (luck in love and happiness), forget-me-nots, astilbe (patience and dedication) and astrantia (strength, courage and protection). All chosen flowers and plants can be found in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family. Acorns were chosen because in the backyard of the home of the Bolton Family, they have planted oak trees for every child in the months they were born. Additionally, oak is a long-established symbol of both 'England' and 'Strength.' The same applies to the chosen peonies in the family's rose garden._

 _Finally, Sir and Dame Bolton have each chosen a Supporter that resonates with them._

 _The Supporter relating to Sir Troy Bolton is a bear which represents family protection and an unicorn for Dame Gabriella Bolton, representing extreme courage and joy. The unicorn is also the National animal of Scotland, where the Bolton Academy (a boarding school led by Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia of Romanov (GCVO)) is located._

 _The coat of arms cost over 12,000 to create and was commissioned by His Majesty The King himself! Furthermore the released statement emphasised the enormous interest that all Bolton family members had in creating this coat of arms and working closely with Mr. Thomas Woodcook, Garter King of the Arms. While it didn't say specifically who was most involved in the design, it has been rumoured that Josephine Bolton took the lead in this. The gold and blue doubled mantling surrounding the eight pointed shield, with the different springs of oak and flowers reminded us of the coat of arms of the Beauxbatons Academy in the Harry Potter movies, which are the Duke of Windsor's favourite childhood movies._

 _Unlike the supporters of the Duchess of Oxford (a colourful hummingbird) and the Duke of Windsor (a lion), the supporters of Troy and Gabriella have no crowns around their necks. Some have said that the crown around the bird's neck and the lion's neck makes it look like it is in distress._

 _However this is simply because it is being "ducally gorged" which means in plain English the placement of the coronet when a person holds the rank of duke or duchess._

 _When a person is royal by birth, a crown is depicted on their head, whereas when a person is royal by marriage, the crown is portrayed on the neck. Hence why the supporter of the Duchess of Windsor (also a unicorn) has the crown sitting on top of the head. The same goes for the Duke of Oxford's supporter (a lion)._

 _This also explains why the Bolton family's coat of arms has no crown at all. No royal blood or marriage, no crown. Understood?_

 _But that's not all! In addition to the coat of arms, the Bolton Family has also been given a brand new letterhead that can be used for the different business such as Relentless, Bolton's Enterprises, the Bolton Foundation and the Bolton Academy. The letterhead consists of a curved piece of the same mantling that has been used for their coat of arms. The mantling is gold and blue doubled with springs of oak (strength), carnation (mother's undying love), acanthus (immortality, longevity, rebirth and healing), lily-of-the-valley (sweetness and happiness), forget-me-nots, astilbe (patience and dedication) and astrantia (strength, courage and protection). Underneath the curved mantling, which is said to go from the left side of the sheet all the way to the right (but it also can be shortened if needed), then sits the monogram of each member of the Bolton family or the name of the business in a special curly font._

How does the coat of arms tradition work?

 _For a British person to have a legal right to a coat of arms, it must have been granted to them or they must have descended from a male line from a person who has been granted arms._

 _In England there isn't fixed eligibility criteria for new commissions, however certain factors may be taken into consideration._

 _These include:_

 _\- Honours from the Crown_

 _\- Civil or military commissions_

 _\- University degrees_

 _\- Professional qualifications_

 _\- Eminence or good standing in national or local life_

 _According to Thomas Woodcock, Garter Principal King of Arms, coats of arms date back to the 12th Century._

 _Back then, the designs were worn over armour in battle and tournaments so opponents could identify each other._

Does that make the Bolton Family Royals and what do they do with it?

 _No. But they have given a huge honour by getting their own coat of arms, which they can use however they want. You could see a coat of arms as branding, so you could use a coat of arms in a similar way to how a logo is used. So you might want to have it on a business card or on your Instagram profile picture (though, the Bolton Family night not do that). Basically, it's just a symbol and you could put that symbol wherever you see fit. Many aristocratic families have a picture of the family's coat of arms on the wall of the family's estate. The Boltons could also hang their coat of arms in their school, The Bolton Academy, or on their vineyards in France. It could be in the format of an engraving, or on a tapestry or on a painting. However, a coat of arms can also be in the format of a banner; the design on the shield can have a physical existence in the form of a flag. If you were so inclined, you might want to fly your heraldic banner from a flagpole in your garden. Also some people who get knighted might have to have a banner hanging somewhere related to that order of knighthood. Given the fact that both Troy and Gabriella, as well as their oldest daughter Adaline, were made a Knight and Dame of the Garter, it means that their old banner (which only had their name) will be replaced with their new one hang at St. George's Chapel - the chapel for the Order of the Garter. This will hang alongside a three-dimensional wooden representation of your crest._

 **The new Fab Four at Trooping the Colour!**

 _Just a few weeks after the fairytale wedding of Princess Charlotte to Mr. Nathanial Bolton, the now Duke and Duchess of Windsor (a title no one expected them to get as Albany and Clarence was the hottest guess) joined the Duke and Duchess of Oxford in their carriage on the way from Buckingham Palace to the Horse Guards parade. The young royals, known as the Fab Four, were seated in the first royal carriage that emerged out of the gates of Buckingham Palace as the national anthem was played. Trooping features two carriage rides - from the Palace to the Horse Guards Parade and then back down the Mall to the Palace - and they provide the opportunity for stunning photos of the senior royals. There is no doubt there is prime seating and not so prime seating. The prime seating is always facing forward. It permits the crowd the best view of the royal passenger and it also provides great lines of sight for photographers, which is how we get so many portrait like photos of the royal women. Before Charlotte's marriage, she always sat across her mother Kate and grandma Camilla with brother Louis, but when she married, she got an upgrade - to the Oxford carriage._

 _Last year, Charlotte and Louis got their own carriage, and there were beautiful shots of the Wales siblings. Putting the Windsors in one carriage with the Oxfords, is a massive statement from the Royals. While Louis was in one carriage with Mum Kate and grandma Camilla, in the "B seating," as he didn't face the crowds. The Palace was highlighting its major players, the heir family and the newlyweds._

 _Some articles discussed the body language in the carriage, with headlines that George looked uncomfortable. While we wouldn't agree with George looking uncomfortable, but there was a hint of awkwardness because everyone in the carriage understood the score. George and Charlotte most of all, because they have been raised as royals and understand the niceties of placement better than anyone, but both Lorelai and Nate have been playing this royal - or royals in waiting - game for years, too. But the Oxfords kept a smiling face on throughout, which is always the best course of action. They didn't seem to mind being seated in the B seating._

 _In fact, they even whispered words into each other's ears and giggled together like they didn't even notice the millions of people cheering them from the sidelines._

 _Experts also noted that the Palace didn't miss the opportunity to put on "a display of solidarity and friendship" by placing the Duchess of Oxford and the Duchess of Windsor in close proximity on the balcony. But at the same time it was very clear that at this event, the Palace clearly placed the Oxford family in a prime position, as their place in the hierarchy requires, and stashed Charlotte and Nate next to them; it wasn't an accidental choice. The Palace was making a statement - perhaps as much to Charlotte and Nate as to all of us. You can't fight the Palace. The primary royals are those who will inherit the throne - everyone else is a supporting character. The extent to which Charlotte and Nate attempt to buck, or appear to buck, the system will determine the force of the push-back they receive from the Palace._

 _Interestingly, the carriage that followed was the one with Prince Louis along with the Princess of Wales inside, the Duke and Duchess's brother and mother. Although the Princess of Wales is above the Oxfords and Windsors in the line of succession, the King decided to still have the carriage with the current and next Queen behind the young royals. Could that mean the Duke of Oxford is going to take over more work from his father the Prince of Wales and His Majesty The King? He has already been attending meetings and holding audiences with His Majesty The King - and so did Duchess Lorelai during her pregnancy._

 _The Oxford's were beaming even more than the Windsors as they greeted the cheering crowds with waves and smiles. The Duchess of Oxford showed no signs of being the mother of triplet girls as she had her slim figure back already. Duchess Lorelai wore a bright pink dress with a floral Philip Tracey hat that she wore to her brother's wedding . But this time she paired the hat with a Dior dress and coat instead of the Alexander McQueen ensemble she wore at the wedding. Nevertheless, she looked breathtaking in both outfits. But what really caught the eye of the Royal fans all over the world was the third ring on the Duchess's left ring finger. Duchess Lorelai now seems to have been gifted an eternity ring - a diamond ring that is gifted for special occasions such as a wedding anniversary or the arrival of the first (or in the Duchess's cause first, second and third) baby. The ring is made out of yellow gold (like the Duchess's engagement and wedding ring) with a band of emeralds (the birthstones of the Oxford Triplets) in the middle. It's very likely that the eternity ring was gifted by the Duke to mark the special birthday of their three little princesses - hence people also call it the baby carriage or the push gift. It is very likely that stones will be exchanged if the Duchess gives birth to another baby in the future._

 _Her now sister-in-law the Duchess of Windsor was all smiling and glowing in her pale green ensemble by Jenny Packham. It looks customised as Packham is not known for those kind of dresses and coats. The Duchess of Windsor paired it with a fascinator from Noel Stewart._

 _It's so wonderful to see the Oxfords and Windsors united and forming a phalanx!_

 **Who wore it best? Duchess of Oxford stands next to Duchess of Windsor on the balcony!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford stood next to the Duchess of Windsor on the balcony appearance of the Royal Family to watch the fly past over Buckingham Palace. Both Duchesses were smiling and giggling with their husband and one another, but we couldn't help but compare the outfits of the two ladies._

 _While the Duchess of Oxford surprisingly went for a very fitted cut by Dior in bright pink, the Duchess of Windsor went for a more loose cut of her pale green Jenny Packham dress. We would have expected it the other way around as the Duchess of Oxford have birth to triplet girls just a little over a month ago, but pregnancy pounds seem to have no effect on the Duchess!_

 _Both women looked radiant and stunning - as did their husbands. The Duke of Oxford was seen joking with the Duke of Windsor, who did very well on his first appearance as an official Royal Family member at the Buckingham balcony. Of course, the last time he was photographed there was at his sister's wedding day, but back then he was just the brother of, whereas now he is the Duke of Windsor._

 _But that still means he is below his sister and brother-in-law. Which means, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor have now to curtsy to not only Duchess Lorelai, but also her three girls, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford._

 _And we can't wait for the day those curtsies will be made for everyone to see._

 _Can you imagine the photos?_

 **Mystery Solved! The Meaning Behind Lorelai Bolton's New Ring Revealed**

 _Lorelai Bolton's stunning new ring caught the eye of many royal and fashion fans when Lorelai debuted the new piece of jewellery at Trooping the Colour over the weekend._

 _The eternity ring, which the new mom wore next to her wedding band and engagement ring, is a gift from husband Prince George, we can confirm._

 _The latest addition to Lorelai's jewellery collection was spotted by fans as she waved to the crowd on the ride to Buckingham Palace with sister-in-law the Duchess of Windsor, brother Nate Bolton who is now the Duke of Windsor, and her husband the Duke of Oxford._

 _Eternity rings are traditionally gifted following a milestone event, like the birth of a child or a wedding anniversary, and are typically covered in diamonds in an infinite loop around the band. But not so Lorelai's ring - as always the Duchess is a bit extra. As fans noticed, her eternity ring is not made out of diamonds but emeralds, which are the birthstone of her daughters. If the couple has more children in the future, it seems very likely that Lorelai would trade some emeralds for other birthstones._

 _Lorelai isn't the first royal to sport such a ring - father-in-law Prince William gave Kate an eternity ring after the birth of their first child, Prince George, the Duchess's husband._

 _Lorelai and Prince George have recently celebrated the birth of their first three children, triplet daughters Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace of Oxford, who were born on May 9 less than three months prior the couple's first wedding anniversary._

 _The girls didn't join their parents at Trooping the Colour, as at only ten weeks old, they are too young for the event. But they weren't left at home in Frogmore House. In fact the Oxford Fam was snapped when they drove into Buckingham Palace with a full car of baby seats! Fans of the young royals can expect to see the Oxford Triplets again at their Royal Christening, which will likely take place this summer._

 _The outing marks the first time Lorelai and Prince George have been spotted in public since the girls' birth last month. While both parents are on paternity leave it is nice to see them again although the appearance was a break for both and we shouldn't get our hopes up for more appearances like this in the near future._

 _Lorelai and George have been enjoying their adjustment to parenthood. It has been said that Lorelai is breastfeeding the girls, who are still being taken care of exclusively by family members, and George is changing the nappies while also sharing the night shifts with his wife. Having triplets is hard work but the couple was beaming at the cameras without a sign of sleep deprivation._

 **Oxford Triplets make unofficial debut at Trooping the colour!**

 _The Oxford Triplets made their unofficial debut at Trooping the colour, the official event to celebrate the monarch's birthday. While Mummy and Daddy stood on the famous balcony of Buckingham Palace to watch the fly past, their triplet girls viewed the fly past as well - through a window at the far right, being held by grandma Gabriella, grandpa Troy and auntie Josie! A camera made the snap that's going viral. The Boltons took a peek outside the white transom windows of Buckingham Palace to watch the fly past themselves and show the girls what's it going to be like when they make their first official debut next year._

 _It is unclear who held whom but this just shows how much the Boltons are part of the Royal Family. King Charles is clearly fond of them as Duchess Lorelai is his favourite granddaughter-in-law - he gifted George and her two dukedoms for their wedding, the Dukedom of Norfolk and Oxfordshire - but the Duke of Windsor has to be pretty close to him as well since he has created the Dukedom of Windsor for him and Charlotte. Windsor was his beloved mother's favourite town._

 _The snap taken of the Princesses of Oxford shows that the Duke and Duchess still haven't found a nanny for their offspring, which according to Daily Maily turns out to be much harder than they thought. Daily Maily reported that the Duke and Duchess of Oxford would prefer to have two nannies, one male and one female. Perhaps they should look a 150 km further west, since Bath is where the famous Norland Nannies get trained. Lorelai and George were both raised by Norland Nannies, a Spanish one named Maria took care of George and his siblings while an Italian nanny called Valentina took care of Lorelai and her siblings. Given this information, a Norland nanny seems evident - but why haven't they hired one yet?_

 _Maybe because they want to be much more hands-on parents as George's and Lorelai's parents were with them. Perhaps this is also why they are relying on family and themselves right now instead of the outstandingly well trained nannies of Norland College from Bath._

 _We can't wait for more outings of the Oxford Family along with the Boltons, who seem to be a solid part of the Royal Family now._

* * *

I take another look in the oven. The Rory and Jo's birthday cake is doing just fine in there. Just a few more minutes before I'm going to take it out. I've cut my work day short today because I still had the cake to bake. I stayed at the office until noon before leaving Troy alone and dedicating my time to decorating the house and baking the cake. I can't believe my girls turn 25 today! Where has time gone? I feel like I was pregnant with them just yesterday.

Suddenly, I can hear Zeus' paws running down the hallway and to the front door. That means Troy has come home. I look at the watch hanging above the arch that leads to the hallway. It's not even eight. He's quite early. The door opens and snaps in place before Zeus' barking fills my ears and Troy greeting him. Then his footsteps along with our dog's paws fill my ears as they walk over to him.

"Wow, it smells delicious!"

I turn around at his voice. My husband looks magnificent in his grey suit with a black tie that matches his shoes. He's the perfect contrast to our white kitchen with white cabinets and white marbled countertops. "You're here early."

"I had quite an eventful afternoon." My husband says as he washes his hands in the sink.

"Of course, I'm leaving the office earlier once and miss out on all the fun."

"It has nothing to do with work."

"No? What is it then?"

"I had dinner with Edward."

"Edward? Jo's Edward?" I ask him surprised.

"Yes." Troy says with a nod before drying his hands with a kitchen towel.

"What did he want to talk about?" I ask him confused. Why would they meet alone? Without me?

"He asked for my blessing."

The words hit me like a wrecking ball that I didn't see coming. "What?"

"He wants to marry Jo."

"No, no, I got that. I just... why did he ask you and not you and me?"

"Because that's what happens traditionally."

"But we are not traditional. And Edward knows it! George asked us both because he is very aware of how untraditional we are! He knows how equal we are in our relationship! The future King of England saw this, but not Edward?!" I hiss.

My husband grabs my hands, "Calm down. He's new to this family."

"You said yes then."

"Of course I said yes. They're in love! He's the first boyfriend Jo introduced to us. Ever! She's very serious about him and he is as well. They're living together!"

I lick my lips, "Okay, good..."

"Everything alright?"

"No. I hate that Edward didn't turn to both of us. It makes me feel inferior to you."

"No, you're not inferior to me. If anything you're superior to me. I can't live without you, my angel. You are the air to my lungs, the pulse to my heartbeat, the blood in my veins..."

I hope Jo feels the same way about Ed. I nod. "I know... I'm just hurt. But I'll get over it."

"You better get over it fast, because he's going to ask her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I ask him shocked. Jo's definitely not seeing this coming.

"Yes. He wants to do it with the whole family around because he knows how much Jo loves our family."

Jo really is a family person. I still can't understand why she doesn't want kids. She'd be the perfect mother. "Then we should get a few more bottles of champagne into the fridge."

* * *

I finish off Rory and Jo's birthday cake with a few berries. As with every year and every birthday of my children, I baked a sugar free cake. This year, the twin girls' chocolate cake has an octagon shape and strawberry filling.

"Hey,"

I wince at my husband's voice. It's still quite early in the morning. Our boys are still asleep in their bedrooms and the sun has just started to rise. Zeus is already running his rounds on our property. I put on soft piano music in the kitchen to wake me up slowly. "Morning." I say as I feel my husband's arms wrapping around me from behind.

"The cake looks delicious."

"I can't believe they're turning 25 already!" I breathe out.

"You mean, you can't believe Jo's getting engaged tonight."

"Yeah, that too." I admit as he lets go of me.

"Coffee while we talk about it?" Troy asks me.

I nod and watch him getting two mugs out of one of the many white hanging cupboards in our kitchen. He places one on the white marbled countertops and the second underneath the coffee machine. He presses a button and the sound of grinding coffee fills my ears. "Okay, What are you so worried about?"

I grab the edges of the kitchen island and lean against it with my back. "I had lunch with Jo a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure it was before she had met Edward."

"And?" My husband puts the second mug underneath the coffee machine and presses the same button again.

"She said she doesn't want the two Ms." I say with a shrug.

Troy hands me my mug. It has hand painted pink peonies on it. "I don't get it. What does this mean?"

"Marriage and Motherhood. Two Ms."

Suddenly, my husband grins, "Only Jo can come up with something like that. Watch out, we might see that going viral on social media soon when women defend their decision to not get married and have kids."

"Troy, that's not funny." I say with a smirk on my lips. I can totally see that happening.

"I know, I know..." he licks his lips before taking his mug. "So, you're worried she's going to say no then?"

I shrug, "I don't know. If she will, she's going to hurt Ed and maybe end their relationship."

"And they're quite a good match. She seems happy with him."

"Yes but if she says yes than I'm worried she's changing too much for him."

"Maybe she's not changing for him but because of his love for her. Have you ever seen it that way? Maybe Jo wasn't ready for one of the two Ms back then but perhaps she is now. Maybe she can see herself being married to Ed and having children with him - I know I can. And I know you can, too."

I think back of the mysterious man of the photo that made Jo cry the day we met Ed for the first time. Somehow, I can't see her and Ed having kids. "Actually, no."

"No?" My husband asks me with wide eyes before taking a sip of his hot coffee. "What do you know that I don't?"

Something I can't share with him. "I just have this feeling... Edward's great and Jo seems like she has found her safe haven, but..."

"But what?"

I shrug, "Something keeps me from believing they're soulmates. It's almost like Ed is too perfect for Jo. It's like he's made for her."

"I don't see a problem there. We're just the same."

"You and me, we are not perfect separately but together we are. Jo and Ed are perfect separately and together they're super perfect."

"Super perfect sounds good to me."

"Do you think they fight?"

"I'm sorry, where are you going with this?"

"Do you really think they're crazy about each other?"

"I know it's hard for you to believe it because Ed asked me for Jo's hand and not the both of us, but trust me this man is head over heels in love with our daughter."

True. That still hurts me. Edward didn't think I'm important enough to get asked for my daughter's hand. He only thought about asking Troy, her father. "Did you see the ring?"

"It's gigantic!"

"Do you think she's going to like it?"

My husband licks his thin lips. "I think it's going to give her the first taste of what it feels like to join the world's wealthiest family in the whole world."

I sigh. I don't know why I'm so hesitant about Ed out of the sudden. He seemed so perfect the first time we met him.

"Look, maybe they're going to fight on their four month long world tour with Rory and George." My husband tries to cheer me up.

I shake my head. "I guess I'm just getting sentimental over loosing my last daughter. Our big kids are all going to be married pretty soon..."

"If anyone should get sentimental about it than it's me. After all, this is the last daughter I get to walk down the aisle."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rory and Jo! Happy birthday to you!" I sing along with the rest of my family. Edward's going to ask her every minute now.

Rory and Jo are blowing out the candles all at once and we clap. They look so happy!

Suddenly, the shrilling sound of someone clinking against a glass silences the cheers. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"

Jo turns around at Edward's voice and I watch him hand my husband his glass of champagne.

Ed reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a red ring box.

It's happening.

"Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, you've stepped into my life in a time I wasn't looking for love. But love, as your parents can tell you, has no timing. It finds you when you least expect it. You swept me off my feet in Paris that evening and I'm pretty sure I swept you off your feet as well." He grins and Jo chuckles. The look she gives him is full of love. That's when I know. She won't say no. She is ready for at least one of the two Ms. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opens the box, goes down on his right knee and takes her left hand. "Will you do me the honour to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together until death do us apart?"

But Josephine is as quiet as a mouse. Her big blue eyes stare at the sparkly ring inside the red box. It's a huge yellow diamond cluster ring. It's sparkling so much that it nearly blends me - and I'm standing far away from them.

Is she not going to say yes after all?

"Jo?"

She blinks and I can see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes!" She says with a hoarse voice. So she cleans her throat and nods. "Yes, Edward Rothschild I will marry you."

Edward grins as he slips the huge ring on to her left ring finger. Edward gets up from his knee and kisses his fiancé.

"Did you know about this?" Jo asks us.

"Of course. He asked for our blessing." My husband answers in a perfectly white lie.

"You did?" She asks Ed.

"You may be a feminist but that doesn't mean you don't sacred some traditions." Ed answers. "Besides, it's how I've been raised."

"Welcome to the family, Edward." I say to Edward. Jo has made her decision. She chose Edward over Mr. Mysterious.

"We're not married yet." She says to me.

It sounds like a warning in my ears but I keep the smile on my lips.

"I want to see the ring!" Rory says before pushing herself through the big crowd that our family is. She grabs her sister's left hand and stares at the ring. It's the first time I look at the yellow diamond cluster ring as well. An enormous emerald-cut fancy vivid yellow diamond centre stone is surrounded with 42 marquise, pear-shaped and round brilliant diamonds. The sparkling cluster is set in 18K yellow gold and platinum. "Wow, it's huge! Far bigger than mine!"

And I'm sure just as expensive as Rory's ring was. "Yes, it's quite a statement."

A Rothschild statement.

* * *

I rest my back against the headboard of my bed as I lay awake at night and stare at the ceiling. She said yes. Why am I not happy about that? Why am I still worried about her?

Troy rolls over in the bed and his right hand strikes out to wrap around me but he only grabs my legs. He lifts his head up and looks at me. "What's wrong? Why are you still awake at this hour?"

I look down at him. "I'm worried."

"Which daughter? Troy asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Jo."

"Still?"

I shrug in response. "She said yes."

"But that's good, isn't it? It means she wants this. It means she wants to become Ed's wife. And we've got nothing to worry about. I called Wlad this morning and asked him to dig a little deeper into the Rothschilds. He found nothing alarming."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I was sure they would be clean but your worries effect me as well."

My gaze softens at his words. "Do you think he's her soulmate?"

"Yeah. Otherwise she would have said no to him."

I nod, he's right. Edward is her soulmate. She chose him over Mr. Mysterious. Still, I can't forget how she cried when she looked at that photo. Maybe because I've never seen my daughter in so much pain before.

But Edward didn't cause this pain. He is not the reason why she was upset. He makes her happy. He is her soulmate.

"Could you go to back to sleep now?"

I sigh before sliding back under the blanket again.

Troy rolls over to his side and embraces me with one arm. Our noses touch and I can feel his warm breath against my face. "No need to worry. Edward's the perfect man for her."

Maybe perfect, but I don't think he's right for her.

* * *

The next morning I am up first. I didn't sleep very well so I decided to get up at six and start with making breakfast for everyone. I put on beautiful soothing jazz music to lift my mood. I also already had two cups of coffees so my body is full of adrenaline. Two ovens are on, the pans are sizzling with bacon, beans and eggs and the kitchen island is already covered with different bowls that are filled for the different toppings for porridge or yoghurt or açai bowls.

"You're up early."

I wince at my husband's voice and look up from the ovens. I've got banana bread and banana pancakes baking in those. My husband's wearing a white T-shirt and bright blue pyjamas pants. "Morning! I couldn't sleep."

He sighs before walking down the remaining white marbled steps. "Jo's happy. Ed's happy. You can be happy for them."

He hasn't seen what I've seen. He doesn't know what I know. But I nod and lean into him as he embraces me from behind.

"Are you trying to open up a restaurant?" Troy asks me as his eyes scan the kitchen island.

"Too much?" I ask him. It's been a while since we had all kids, including their spouses, fiancé and children, here.

"No, I'm sure it will all get eaten - and whatever won't will be eaten by either Nate or his pregnant wife. But I know you, you don't cook excessive unless something's on your mind."

Sometimes I hate how well my husband knows me. "I just want to welcome Edward into our family properly."

"Just this night you were all worried and now you're welcoming him with open arms?"

I shrug. I have to. Jo made her choice - and that's Edward Rothschild.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Good, then just enjoy the delicious food."

* * *

Three hours later, the newly engaged couple finally joins us.

"Oh, it smells good!" Ed says to my parents as they walk down the marbled staircase. The oven is baking another load of banana pancakes and banana bread while there's porridge and eggs cooking on the stove under my husband's watch. The kitchen island is full of different bowls that are filled with fresh fruits, nuts, seeds, nut butters and natural sweeteners for porridge or granola. The smell of coffee lingers in the air. Chatter coming from the dining room mixes with the sizzling pans and the jazz music. We're all still in pyjamas. This is why I love having everyone home. It's my sanctuary, my little piece of heaven on earth.

Suddenly, Gideon and Cal rush into the kitchen. "I want eggs and bacon!"

"Coming right up, champ. Just two more minutes until the bacon is crispy, just the way you like it." Troy answers with a chuckle.

I open the oven and pull out the baking tray that's filled with baked banana pancakes and banana bread.

"Wow, this looks like in a hotel!" Ed grins as his turquoise coloured eyes scan out white kitchen with white marble countertops and transom windows.

"If you come here more often I promise you it'll only get better." Jo winks at him before walking down the last couple of steps. "Morning!" She greets everyone in a happy voice.

"Morning! Help yourself, Ed." I say as I fill Elias' plate with pancakes.

"We've got porridge, eggs and bacon, pancakes and banana bread. There's also granola. We've got soy milk, oat milk and almond milk for it." Troy adds.

"I'll just have coffee." Ed says before looking at Jo.

He's seriously just having coffee?! But we're all eating. It's the most important meal of the day!

"Third hanging cupboard to your right. Pick any mug you want." Jo tells him.

Ed nods before walking over to the cupboard and opening the door. "You want coffee as well?"

"No, I'll have orange juice with eggs and bacon." She tells him before picking up a plate from the stack of plates on the kitchen island and walking over to her father and little brothers.

"Bacon is ready!"

"Me first!" Gideon and Cal cry out before Jo can even open her mouth. That's what it's like with eight kids, you've got to be very quick to get what you want.

She picks up a spoon and fills her plate with the leftover eggs as Troy gives our twin boys their bacon. They're gone as fast as they came.

The grinning sound of coffee fills my ears as Troy fills her plate with bacon. "Slept alright?"

"Better than George and Rory." She says with a nod. "You?"

"Your mother kept me up all night with her ideas for the wedding." Troy lies with a smile on his lips.

"I did not!" I protest.

"Maybe you should meet up with Ed's Mum, so you guys can exchange ideas." Jo suggests as she walks back to the kitchen island and fills a glass with fresh orange juice.

"We're meeting my Mum for lunch today. She's been all excited as well." Ed says before walking into the dining room with his mug of coffee.

"He's a great man." I breathe out. He has to be if Jo has chosen him.

"I know. It's why I said yes to his proposal."

"You're happy with him, right?"

Jo sighs at her Dad's question. "I'm not jumping up and down, seeing unicorns and dancing on rainbows like Ana or Rory but yeah I'm pretty happy about it."

She should be seeing unicorns and dancing on rainbows.

"Good."

"I love him and he loves me. What else can you want?" she asks as she picks up her glass, cutlery and plate. "And I might steel your banana bread to impress Ed's Mum today because we're having lunch at her place today."

I nod, "Good. I'll wrap it up for you."

"Thank you."

"Mum, Dad, Jo! Can you guys come here please?" Ana calls us.

Troy turns off the stove before following Jo and me into the dining room. The huge walnut table is full of family members. Ana and Sasha, Della and Wlad, Rory and George, Nate and Char, Elias, Gideon, Calloway and Ed. My heart fills with warmth as I sit down next to my husband at the head of the table.

"What's up?" Troy asks Ana and Sasha.

"We've got some news we want to share with you before we all head to work." Sasha starts. His hand is holding his wife's.

"Oh? Spill!"

"We're pregnant." Ana tells everyone with a smile on her lips. There are even a few tears in her bright green eyes.

"No! Really?!" I'm totally shocked. I had no idea they were even trying!

"This is great news! We're very happy for you!" Troy says

"We're having a boy." Sasha proudly announces.

"Finally!" Nate says while clapping his hands. "It was time we're getting some more testosterone here!"

We all laugh at Nate's words although they couldn't be more true. It seems like the firstborns tend to be girls in our family but Ana has put a stop to it.

"You've got a name yet?" I ask them

"No, not yet. I'm only 16 weeks along. We still got time for that."

"I know it's going to be tricky." Sasha says. "But we'll let you know as soon as we've made a decision."

"Do you guys already have names?" Ana asks Char and Nate.

Both shake their heads. "We've got to run the possible names by the King." Char says with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?! He has to approve of the chosen names?!" Jo asks them shocked. "Where does this end?! First the wedding and the title fiasco and now he's sending you away every single day since you guys got married... and now he also wants to have a say in how you name your girls?!"

"Jo," Ed starts.

"No, it's enough! How can you guys sit there all quite and calm?" She asks Nate and Char. Nate is eating his granola as calm as a Buddha. He got that from me.

Charlotte shrugs, "He's an ass and if he says no the the chosen names - which I'm pretty sure he will, no matter what names we will choose, I mean we could name them both Camilla and he still would be against it - than we will give them the names anyway."

"You're shitting on his Majesty?"

"Yes. I don't care what he says. They're our children, not his." Charlotte says with the voice of a mother.

* * *

Hannah's eyes scan the guest list for the wedding and nods. "300 guests. That's a nice number."

"Perhaps we should cut it down a little."

"Cut it down a little?"

"Maybe by half?"

"No, that's impossible. All these people need to be invited but maybe you can cut down on your half."

No, if she's having 150 guests than we will as well. "300 it is." I decide with a smile on my lips. We've been in charge for planning the wedding of the year while our children are touring the world in the name of The Duke and Duchess of Oxford and their three little girls. Jo and Ed completely trust us with all the preparation. They only gave us a date: March 20th, the first day of spring. I didn't understand, why they didn't hire a wedding planner first, but then I met Hannah and quickly understood. She's a control freak, more than Jo and Troy combined. She likes to plan everything herself. Occasionally she calls me and asks if Jo would like that. The first time I was against her decision she freaked out, which why I called my daughter and talked to her. Jo told me to say yes to everything - and I mean everything. All she wants is to be married to Edward on March 20th.

She's just like her father and me. We didn't care about the whole wedding circus as well. Perhaps that's why we eloped from our own wedding and got married on French Cay in the end.

I have a feeling Jo and Ed might do the same in the end.

Because it seems like Hannah is planning her perfect wedding and not the one of her son.

I exhale as my iPhone starts ringing in my purse. Wedding planning is exhausting. "I've got to get this."

"Of course."

I look at my iPhone and see my husband's face. As always, the image of him makes me smile but I hide it in front of Hannah. "Everything alright?"

"I thought you could need an excuse to escape that wedding planning horror."

"I see. Well, I can be there in an hour if I go now."

"I'm waiting for you in the Parade Gardens."

"Good." I say before hanging up. "There has been an emergency with the firm."

"Of course. Go. All I have to do is attend social events and host book clubs. I haven't worked in years."

No wonder she's so obsessed with this wedding. "Just text me if you're unsure about anything. I know what Josephine likes." I tell her but I really hope she's not going to call me. I care about the china as much as Jo cares about it.

She nods, "Okay."

* * *

I walk along the river Avon before reaching the Parade Gardens, which is a grade II listed park in Bath. It's a beautiful warm day and the flowerbeds here are just gorgeous! I can see the river Avon as well as the Pulteney Bridge from here. I spot my husband sitting on a bench, reading a book. My heart starts racing at the image. I love him in casual clothes and he hasn't worn jeans and a white Oxford shirt - let alone sneakers - in forever!

"Hey, there!" I greet him with a smile on my lips as I reach him.

My husband looks up from his books and shows me the same smile as on day one when we met. He rises from the couch and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

"I was just gone for two hours!" I complain as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter how long, I still missed you." His eyes glitter in a turquoise tone. "I thought we could pay the Abbey Church of Saint Peter and Saint Paul a visit while we're here."

I nod, "I haven't been there yet."

"Don't you think it's a little strange for them to get married in Bath?"

I let go of him. It's surprising how our roles have flipped. Now that I'm sure they belong, Troy seems to think otherwise. "You're having worries?"

He shrugs as he grabs my hand. "Not worries, just... Jo loves London, so I thought she'd get married there."

"They're only doing this because of Ed's grandma. She can't travel that far."

Troy sighs, "I know..."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I don't know, I just thought she'd get married in London... in her hometown."

"Does it really matter where they get married?"

"No, I guess not."

"And who knows? Maybe the Abbey is beautiful." I tell him. I can even already see the impressive Abbey that is also known as the Bath Abbey. It's just a two minute walk from the park. The Abbey has lots of stained glass windows in the front but also at the sides. It's a stunning gothic church.

We stop in front of the Bath Abbey and have a full look at the church. The present abbey is the last great medieval cathedral to have been built in England. The first sight most visitors have of Bath Abbey is the west front, with its unique ladders of angels. It is said that the plans behind this design were first thought up by the Bishop of Bath, Oliver King, who one night had a dream about angels ascending and descending above him. It's full of tourists today but on March 20th, it'll be filled with wedding guests. 300 wedding guests.

"It's beautiful..." I mumble as I look at the abbey. It could easily be on one level with Westminster Abbey. Just like the Abbey in London, it's in the heart of the city. It's smaller, but equally as beautiful.

"Yes, let's head inside." Troy pulls me into the Bath Abbey, where we get welcomed by high ceilings. The abbey's beautiful ceiling is considered one of the finest examples of fan vaulting in the country. The stone vaulting at the east end dates from the early 1500s and was built by master architects Robert and William Vertue. However, the ceiling wasn't finished until the abbey was restored in the 17th century, which is why we can see a slight difference between the vaulting at the east end of the church and at the west end over the nave.

The sun is shining through the many stained glass windows, causing a stunning colour play on the walls and floor. It almost feels magical to be here.

There are lots of tourists here today, but it will look even better when it's filled with the world's high society, politicians and royals in fancy clothes.

"The photos will be stunning." Troy's eyes scan the inside of the abbey, looking at it from a photographer's view of point.

"It's the right choice." I tell him.

He nods, "Yes, it is."

"They belong together."

My husband looks at me and smiles, "Just like us."

* * *

 **The Commonwealth-Queen!**

 _After an outstandingly successful Commonwealth tour, The Duchess of Oxford has been given yet another nickname! After Duchess Difficult in her early days she quickly turned that into Rory Glory and Doctor Duchess. But after the tour, the Queen-in-waiting has another title to put on her list. The Commonwealth-Queen as the press called her throughout the four month long world tour. Together with her husband, she has been received with lots of love in each commonwealth country she went to. From sunny Australia to troubled Pakistan to South Africa and the Bahamas, neither the Duchess nor the Duke, let alone their adorable triplet girls, disappointed. The Duchess even turned out to be quite the fashion icon, while also respecting the country's cultures. There was no mistake made during the whole last four months. Instead, the Duke and Duchess shook hands with the locals, attended state banquets, visited hospitals, orphanages and schools all while doing good. During their Commonwealth tour Their Royal Highnesses donated school supplies, medical equipments and toys of over 20 million pounds!_

 _And all that happened while they also paid for this tour by themselves! It was the first Royal tour in Royal history that was not paid by the tax payer - and it turned out to be a huge success! There were lots of worries, especially in the beginning of the tour and prior to it, that the Duke and Duchess weren't going to be able to handle it all and therefore call it off midway. But the opposite happened: George and Lorelai showed us how hands-down they are with their children and how serious they took this tour. They flew with about 10 staff members, 5 Royal reporters and 25 security people but with no stylist and nanny. The Royal reporters kept tweeting about how nice Lorelai and George were during the flights and how engaged they were with their children. On regular basis, the Duke and Duchess checked on all the staff, security and Royal correspondents to make sure they were alright. The relationship they formed over the last four months surely will help them in the future when they make a mistake - if they will ever make a mistake._

 _There was no tell-all documentary, no complaining interview of Lorelai how difficult it was to be a to be a member of the royal family or a mother of triplets. There were no nasty words on the tabloids which have not always been easy on her, especially given the wealthy family she's from. Lorelai is no stranger to luxury but she's also no stranger to poverty as she regularly helps out in soup kitchens. She and her husband deeply care about giving back, reducing plastic pollution and climate change. It's not an act, it's their hearts' desires. The tour was solemnly focused on the Commonwealth and their charitable efforts. Everything that happened behind the scenes and around them - all the headlines and cameras - were forgotten in the moment._

 _We saw the Duchess participating in a self defence class in South Africa - showing off her boxing skills but also her coaching skills -, she braided bracelets with girls to show solidarity in India, planted trees in Tonga, helped save the turtles in Seychelles and helped clean up the chaos the latest tornado left in Jamaica. She won the hearts of the world, not only with her words but with her gestures and all the little secret messages her body language sent - This is a woman who has charity rooted deep in her heart and she knows how to use her given platform to do as much good as possible._

 _The Duke and Duchess made sure we get to see the Princesses regularly on play dates or on walks through local parks without exposing them too much. It was wonderful to witness the development of the next future Queens right in front of our eyes. Josie Bolton even snapped regular photos of the princesses which were posted on the Oxford Royal Instagram page._

 _All in all, the first family tour was nothing but a huge success!_

 _It is very unlikely that there's going to be another Royal tour next year, however we also know that George and Lorelai are always up for a surprise._

* * *

I roll over on my sun lounge. It's a beautiful day on French Cay. The sun is warm and the water is turquoise coloured. I look over at my husband whose nose is covered underneath a thick layer of sunscreen. He forgot to put it on yesterday and burned off the skin. It's tomato red underneath the sunscreen. I told him to go easy in the sun but he didn't listen. Well, today he's laying underneath an umbrella.

Sometimes I think I'm raising another boy. But then I look at my left hand and stare at my wedding band that's made of baguette shaped diamonds and the emerald eternity ring. 33 years... We're in our 33rd year together and I wouldn't change a year.

"I can feel your eyes on me." My husband says before lifting his eyes off of his book.

My heart goes crazy from his grin. "I love you."

He grabs my left hand and squeezes it softly. "A million times more."

"A million times more." I whisper back. At first I was hesitant to fly to French Cay this year because Char is due to give birth any day now but Troy convinced me and I'm so glad he did. French Cay is our wedding anniversary tradition. And I hope we will never break with this tradition.

* * *

"Okay, What do you think of this one?" Jo asks me before she appears in an ivory coloured wedding dress by Elie Saab. She looks gorgeous and she's grinning from ear to ear! Her sky blue eyes are sparkling. We're in a private studio with Hannah. Elie Saab is our third stop after trying on dresses at Vera Wang - too ordinary according to Hannah - and Lazaro - too modern according to Hannah. But now that we're at Elie Saab, I've got a much better feeling. Jo still has no idea which style to choose and I can't help but notice that my daughter is trying to please her future mother-in-law more than actually finding something she likes.

"Oh, I like the long sleeves! They're very pretty." I tell my daughter. I haven't had any tears yet and neither did she. Maybe Josephine isn't the kind of bride who cries.

The dress has a boat cut neckline, a little train and lots of flowers applications in ivory. It's beautiful and has a three dimensional look. She looks absolutely breathtaking in this dress!

"It's quite tight." Hannah says, her blue eyes scan the dress carefully. "And there's too much going on with all the lace."

Jo nods, "I think so as well."

Who the hell has my daughter become?! She has never let anyone tell her what to feel or think - and now this?

"Maybe we should go with a different designer." Hannah starts dating and I give her a look that shuts her up.

I rise from the sofa and walk over to my daughter. She loves Elie Saab. She has at least 25 dresses from him hanging in her closet. "Jo, listen to me. If this dress feels right than this is your dress." I tell her. I saw the glowing look in her eyes. The dress is tightly cut and full of floral lace. It has a short train and long sleeves. It basically looks like my wedding dress only in ivory instead of a baby blue. Jo loves my wedding dress. She always smiles when she looks at our only wedding photo.

"Mum, I'm okay. I should go for something more classic. It has to be bigger as well. I'm getting married in a cathedral after all. It's not a beach wedding like yours." My daughter ensures me before looking at Hannah. "Perhaps Carolina Herrera is a better fit."

"I think we will find the perfect dress there." Hannah says with a nod.

"Are you sure?" I ask Jo.

My daughter nods. "Absolutely."

I can't believe she believes her own lie. "Good."

"I'll just get changed and then we're ready to go." She says before walking away from us.

I look at the assistant, "I'd like to buy that dress."

"But Miss Bolton just said-"

I walk back to my Chanel purse and get out my black Amex. Hannah gives me a confused look but I ignore it. I walk back to the assistant and hand her the credit card. "Get it delivered to my address."

Maybe Josephine won't find the right dress at Carolina Herrera or maybe she will want to change into a second dress after the ceremony. Either way, this is the perfect wedding dress.

It's her wedding dress and she knows it as well.

* * *

I stop my black horse next to my husband's brown horse at the edge of the white cliffs in Dover. Jo paid her ranch a visit right after she came home from her Commonwealth tour and told us she wants to use the horses for medical treatments. But she's pretty busy with the wedding planning and Oxford Royal, so Troy and I volunteered to hold the job interviews for the new staff and make sure some of the old staff gets the special training paid.

It's a cold December day, everything is covered in snow. The wind is harsh and the waves are wild but it's stunning. It will be the perfect place for children and adults to get the medical help they need.

I can feel my husband's eyes on me so I'm not surprised to catch him staring at me when I turn my head to see him. "Everything alright?"

He nods. "I don't think Jo's going to come back to us in half a year."

I can't believe she's already been gone for 6 months. She has achieved incredible success with Oxford Royal and she completely revamped George and Rory's image. She has built a brand, a union... the future King and his Queen. She has established the confidence, trust and belief in them. People loved them before but now... now the Oxfords - as the press calls them - are almost seen as sacred. The era after King Charles will be great with William as our King and Catherine as Queen but when it's George and Rory's time... it's going to be on a whole new level. "No, I don't think so as well. Frankly, I can't see her leave Rory and George anytime and if she does, she's going to move on to Nate and Char. She's the defining force behind the scenes. She shapes the future royals, the new generations."

"And she's doing it without abusing her power."

"She's got your heart of gold."

My husband smiles, "Her mother's heart is just as golden."

It starts snowing. Big chunky flakes get blown into my face. "We should head back."

My husband nods, "Let's make a race out of it."

I smile, "If I win, I get to hold the reins the next time we're in the room of pleasure."

My husband shows me a dirty grin, "Deal."

"And you won't be extra slow." I warn him.

He nods, "One, two, three!"

* * *

Troy parks the navy Range Rover at the Christmas tree farm in Buckinghamshire. We go here every year to get our Christmas tree. And this year will be the first with Edward. It's always exciting to be having a new family member there.

"Okay, everyone out!" My husband announces and I can hear the seatbelts opening on the rear bench a moment later.

Before I can even unfasten my own seatbelt, our boys have already left the car. "Wow, they're excited for Christmas."

"I think the boys are eager to win the Christmas decoration contest this year."

I grin, "Oh, I don't know about that. I think us girls are going to win."

"We'll see."

We get out of the car and start looking for our three boys between all those Christmas trees. It's an icy cold morning and as we're just two days away from Christmas Eve I hope there's still a good tree left. After all, we need quite a big one for our living area that has very high ceilings. Lots of the medium sized trees are already gone, so there are only small and very big - and therefore expensive - trees left. I spot our three boys with their light grey bobble hats standing in front of a huge bushy tree.

"You found one?" I ask them.

Elias, Cal and Gideon all turn around. "Yes!"

"That was fast." Troy says before checking on the tree's height and width.

"I think it's going to look good in the living room. How do you want to decorate it?" I ask my boys.

"Well we thought-"

"Sh! We're not sharing our plans with the enemy." My husband interrupts Gideon.

I giggle in response. "Okay, good if you want it that way. Us girls will win anyway."

"Not this year!" Elias starts arguing with me. "We've got the perfect master plan!"

"Yep. We bought new bobbles with Daddy the other day." Gideon agrees with a nod.

I look at my husband. "That was the boys' trip?"

"We ate ice cream as well." Cal says with a shrug.

"But it's winter!"

"It was vanilla ice cream with hot raspberries." Elias informs me.

"But I had hot cherries." Gideon tells me.

"Next time I'm coming with you guys."

"But then it won't be a boys' trip." Troy says with a smirk.

Those are the moments I miss my girls. While the boys are still little and depend on us more the girls are all grown up, married and have kids. Or engaged in Jo's case. Girls' trips have become rare occasions that don't even happen yearly because of work. I know Jo said she doesn't want a bachelorette party but I think I will arrange a get together anyway. Even if it's in a spa or at home. I deserve a girls' night.

* * *

The shrill ringing sound of my iPhone rips me out of my dreams on the morning of Christmas Eve. Troy and I were up all night, sitting on hot stones because Charlotte went into labour early yesterday morning. But sometime between talking our ears off and being full of excitement we fell asleep on the couch in our living area. The mugs filled with tea are still on the coffee table and Zeus is snoring like a world champion in his bed in the corner by the fireplace.

I growl and rub my eyes before picking up my iPhone from the coffee table. I grin when I see my oldest son's face on the display.

"They're here?" I ask after picking up.

"Yes! Finally!" Nate's voice is full of excitement and gratitude. "Is Daddy awake?"

Troy moves beneath me.

"Yes." I say before handing my husband the phone. "Nate wants to talk to you."

"Congratulations, son!" Troy says into the phone with a big smile on his lips.

I guess it's different to become a Dad instead of a Mum.

I get up from the couch and stretch my limbs. I have no idea what time it is. I walk over to the open fireplace and look at the clock that tells me it's just a little after three. My granddaughters are Christmas gifts!

* * *

 **THE DUCHESS OF WINDSOR HAS BEEN DELIVERED OF TWO DAUGHTERS**

 _Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Windsor has been delivered of two daughters at 02:58hrs and 02:59hrs on the 24th of December 2048._

 _The babies weigh 5,59lbs and 5,47lbs._

 _The Duke of Windsor was present for the birth._

 _The King, The Queen, The Prince and Princess of Wales, Prince Louis of Wales, the Duke and Duchess of Oxford have been informed and are delighted with the news._

 _The Duke and Duchess's grandmothers, Her Royal Highness The Princess of Wales and Dame Gabriella Bolton, who are overjoyed by the arrival of her granddaughters, are with Their Royal Highnesses at Adelaide Cottage._

 _Her Royal Highness and the babies are doing well._

 **A Christmas gift: The Windsor Twins are here!**

 _The Duke of Windsor stepped out to face the media just a few minutes after announcing on WindsorRoyals that they are parents of twin girls!_

 _The posted caption showed the couple's cypher (the entwined C and N) underneath a crown in gold on a pale pink background. Underneath the couple's cypher it says 'It's two girls!', while two girls written in big letters. Underneath the announcement it says: 'Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor are overjoyed to announce the birth of their children'. Underneath the caption, the couple released some more information: "We are pleased to announce that Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Windsor welcomed their first children in the early morning on December 24th, giving us the best Christmas gift! Their Royal Highnesses' baby girls weigh 2,54kg and 2,48kg._

 _The Duchess and their baby girls are healthy and doing incredibly well, and the couple thank members of there public for their shared excitement and support during this very special time in their lives._

 _More details will be shared in the forthcoming days."_

 _Speaking outside the Lindo Wing of St. Mary's in Paddington on a snowy morning, he said: "I am very excited to announce that Charlotte and myself had two baby girls early this morning. We have two very healthy twin girls giving us the best Christmas gift we could have asked for. Mother and both girls are doing incredibly well. It's been the most amazing experience I could have ever possibly imagined. How any woman does what they do is beyond comprehension. But we're both absolutely thrilled and so grateful for all the love and support out there. It's been amazing."_

 _He then admitted he hasn't quite decided on his daughters names yet. He added: 'We're still thinking about the names, the babies are a little bit early so we haven't had a lot time to think about the names. That's the next bit, but for us we'll see you in two days as a family so everyone can see the babies."_

 _The exact due date was not made public, but it had been expected that she would give birth in late November or early December – the latest clue being that Prince Charles, the royal baby's great-granddad, guessed it could be around Christmas time._

 _The babies are sixth and seventh in line to the throne and are the King's fourth and fifth great-grandchild._

* * *

I stare at our Christmas tree after a long day of Christmas festivals. It's sparkling with lots of personal bobbles but somehow it still looks balanced. Edward's Christmas bobble is his family's coat of arms. It's a Rothschild statement, a message that she's going to belong to them in March. The boys won the decoration contest this year but we always have the next year. I can't believe my granddaughters got born on this day! They and their parents are sleeping in one of the guest rooms after this day. Catherine, William, Louis, Rory and George all took the helicopter to fly to Sandringham House for the Christmas walk tomorrow morning to the St. Magdalene church. Della, Wlad and her girls are staying here as well as Ana and Sasha. I can't believe how big her bump has grown in the last months. They still haven't decided on a name for their baby boy yet but I'm confident they'll make the right choice. Jo and Ed have read the bedtime stories to the boys tonight and I couldn't help but imagine them with their own children one day. I know Jo was against the two Ms, but she's getting married next year and maybe... maybe she's going to change her mind about children as well. She would be the perfect Mum.

"I put extra chocolate chips into your ice cream."

I wince and turn around at my husband's voice. He hands me my bowl with banana ice cream, hot cherries and chocolate chips. It's our very own Christmas tradition - ice cream after everyone went to bed. "Perfect."

Troy's portion is full of berries and walnuts. "Evangelina and Eliana have the perfect birthday."

I grin before eating a spoonful of my ice cream. "I know, right?"

"Has Jo found her wedding dress?"

I nod, "A beautiful Carolina Herrera dress. A-cut. Very classic and elegant."

"With a train?"

"Yeah."

He nods, "Was she upset that I wasn't there?"

"No, she was so busy trying to please Hannah that she didn't even allow herself to feel anything."

"Is that why you made a half a million purchase at Elie Saab?"

I shrug, "I just thought the Elie Saab dress looked better on her. She moved in it differently. She looked differently. I bought just in case she hanged her mind or she wants to have a second dress..."

"I'm just going to trust your mother's instinct there."

"Yeah, right now it's shrilling some bells."

"Why's that?"

"I'm worried she's going to lose herself. She's trying so hard to please everyone that she forgot what she wanted. I mean, she didn't even participate in our Christmas tradition tonight!" We have a sing-off every year. The girls sing Wannabe by Spice Girls and the guys sing I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys. It's cheesy, incredibly funny and not at all embarrassing. Everyone claps and sings along in the end.

But this year, Jo refused to participate.

"I don't blame her. She's probably just stressed. Don't worry too much. Planning a wedding is stressful. Just remember what we went through before we eloped on our wedding day."

"She's not going to eloped from her wedding."

"That's not what I was saying. Jo just has other worries now. The dress, the cake, the seating table, the music, the dancing, the food, the drinks, the orchestra, the entertaining... it's a lot to consider."

That sounds logical. I nod and eat another spoonful of my ice cream. "Okay, you make sense."

"I always make sense." He says with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

I fill up my mug with coffee for the second time on Christmas Morning. Everyone's already having breakfast in the dining room. Even Charlotte joined the family as the twin girls are sleeping. Ana walks into the kitchen in her purple silk pyjamas. Her green eyes are sparkling as much as her blonde long hair is glowing. The bump is huge by now! Pregnancy suits her so well. I don't know why she didn't decide to get pregnant sooner.

"I'm coming for another cup of ginger tea." She says with a smile on her lips.

I nod before putting water into the electric kettle. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ed and Jo - what's your feeling about them?"

Her light green eyes widen, "You're asking me?"

I sigh and put on the electric kettle, "I went wedding dress shopping the other day with her. Jo cared more about Hannah's point of view than her own."

"She's just careful."

"I know, I just... I don't want her to change just to fit in. She's perfect the way she is."

My blonde daughter licks her full lips.

I haven't thought about the mystery man in a while but suddenly he comes to my mind. "Do you know anything about another man?"

"Why?"

"You do?" I ask her again.

"Mum, I don't want to mess with Jo. It's her life. Her decisions."

"I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be." Ana promises me.

"Will she be happy with Ed?"

"She seems pretty happy right now."

My daughter hasn't answered my question. She's avoiding it. She knows something. "What did you see when you met Edward?"

Ana shakes her head as the electric kettle rings.

"Ana, please."

She sighs, "I don't think there's a wedding going to happen in March."

"What?"

"That's all I'm going to say."

"No, you can't say something like that and then turn quiet!"

"Mum,"

"Ana, what did you see?"

"Edward loves her very deeply."

My suspicion only grows. "And Jo doesn't?"

"No she does love him as well. Obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes."

"But?"

"I think there's someone on this earth that she loves more. But she hasn't admitted it towards herself yet."

My eyes widen at her words and I lean forward. "Is it the man from the photo? The mystery man?"

"Which photo?"

"Tall, blonde, green eyes... South American looking?"

"I can't say anything. It's Jo's life. She chose Edward."

"Over him. She chose Ed over the mystery man."

"Yes."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes but I won't tell you. Jo clearly doesn't want you to know and honestly, I wouldn't have known about him either if fate didn't push us into the same direction."

"Why is she so secretive about him?"

My daughter shrugs. "I don't know and I suggest you don't ask her about him. She's with Edward now and that's all that matters."

She's with Edward. I shouldn't wake sleeping dogs. It would pain her more than bring her joy. She chose Edward... She made her choice.

* * *

It's a snowy last day of the year. I stare out of the window front in our living room and look how the entire backyard is covered underneath a blanket of white fluffy snow - with occasional holes from Zeus paws. The sun has just risen a few minutes ago and as always it was me who let Zeus out. I don't know how Troy goes running in these icy temperatures with Zeus each morning and doesn't get sick. He has the strongest immune system of all of us.

I run my fingers through my hair, tomorrow Elias, Cal and Gideon will fly back to Switzerland. This time with their Daddy as I flew with them on the flight home a couple of weeks ago. Time flies by to quickly. I don't know where this year has gone.

But so much has happened. We all aged a year, Rory have birth to her triplets, Nate married the love of his life, Char gave birth to twin girls and made Nate a father and Ana is next in a little over two months. Josephine got engaged to Edward Rothschild and is busy planning the social event of 2049. It's crazy what can happen in a year.

And I can't wait for the next year and the adventures ahead. Who knows, maybe Jo will be the next pregnant woman in our family. She never thought she'd get married and now she's in the middle of planning her wedding to Edward. Your views on life change when you meet the right person.

Suddenly, goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. I feel eyes burning a hole into my back, so I slowly turn around to see which Bolton man is already up.

I stare at my husband, who is wearing the same dreamy smile and eyes as on the day we met. I can't believe we've been married for 33 years now. Sometimes, I catch myself in awe of my life and the privilege I have to raise such magnificent children. Then I pinch myself, just to see if this is real life and not a dream.

"Hi," I breathe out after a moment of staring at him. I love him naked the most but he still looks pretty incredible in that silk blue pyjamas. They match his eyes most of the time.

He licks his lips before walking over to me. Then he kisses me passionately while pressing my back against the cold window front.

I run my hands down his back and dig my nails into his skin but then remind myself of what happened yesterday. I was pretty harsh with the whip in our room of pleasure. I hope I didn't cause any scar tissue to form. I let go of his lips, "Are you okay?"

He presses his erection further into my lower abdomen, "Does that not feel like it?"

"You know what I mean." I whisper. We don't change the roles very often in that room, but when we do I almost always go too hard. I'm not used to the rush of adrenaline that a whip in my hands and my naked husband across me creates within me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I run my fingers through his chestnut hair. It feels like silk. "I hope I didn't cause any scars."

"No scars just red marks." He ensures me.

"Good, because I don't want to mark you in that way."

"Speaking of marking each other, what do you think of a tattoo?"

I frown, "Is this some kind of midlife crises 2.0?"

Troy chuckles, "No. I just... I thought it would be fun."

"Fun? You do realise that's a needle getting underneath your skin with ink. There's no fun in that."

"Well then cool maybe."

"Tattoos are not cool. How will it look like when we're old and wrinkly? What will our grandchildren say when we flash the tattoo on the playground with them?"

"Well it can be very little and on a spot that won't be seen by anyone."

"I won't get a tattoo but if you want something permanent on your skin than I can just whip you harder the next time."

To my surprise my husband grins. "No tattoo then. Just you on my skin."

* * *

 **Is the Duchess of Oxford the Lady Diana of our time?**

 _For years the media has been looking for a new golden goose and while some thought it had been the Princess of Wales or the Duchess of Sussex, I think it's fair to say it really is the Duchess of Oxford._

 _She's hugely popular both here in the UK, overseas in Australia, Asia, South and North America. Especially after that outstandingly successful Commonwealth tour with the whole Oxford Family. The Instagram account she shares with her husband has a jaw dropping of 210 million followers! She's a role model, a fashion icon, a global ambassador, a modern mum admired all over the world and I think that's simply because she was an ordinary - wealthy - girl from London who happened to marry her Prince. For Lorelai the intense spotlight of being a high profile Royal is relentless. From the designer she chose for her wedding gown, the historic event that was Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace's birth to her public Royal duties and charitable endeavours, Lorelai has dealt with it all - seemingly with ease. She may be a swan, she may be paddling furiously underneath but to the world she seems flawless. But at the same time she appears related and shows off her vulnerable side, especially when she talks about health issues and protecting the environment - hence the nickname Doctor Duchess. Her daughters, her whole family really, has been giving their very own tube line! The Oxford Line is both an underground and overground line (the first in the tube's history) that connects Heathrow airport with Clarence House, Buckingham Palace, Kensington Palace, Kew Palace, Banqueting House, Marlborough House, Queen's House, Hampton Court Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Eltham Palace, The Tower of London and St. James's Palace. The new railway stops at 56 accessible stations, 25 newly built and 31 newly upgraded, and serves around one billion people each year._

 _The Duchess of Oxford has faced endless comparisons to her mother-in-law the Princess of Wales and the Duchess of Sussex. And while the Duchess said she felt honoured to be compared to these women, she also wanted to be seen as an individual. And as exactly that, an individual that is unique in the Royal Family, the Duchess has quickly found her place in the most popular family in the world. She quickly got known for working relentlessly in front and behind the cameras. She's the patron of 65 organisations, one in every commonwealth country. She's doing Royal engagements every week, despite just giving birth to triplet girls just six months ago. Despite much speculations, the newest Royal member has not gone on the announced maternity leave, but instead chose to be a working Mum. Of course, the working Royal Mummy has faced some negative press - some even called her a callous mother - but she doesn't seem to pay much attention to it. When the Duchess is on her Royal duty, the Duke is taking care of their three daughters. The Duke is embodying the modern father and the Duchess the modern mother. If normal people can do so, then surely can the Royals, the Duchess was overheard saying during one of her meetings. She even breast fed her girls during meetings with her staff as they discussed future royal engagements. So they really are a modern family and reinventing Royal Rules, Royal Protocols even._

 _So maybe the Duchess is much more like Lady Diana? Just like Diana, she's breaking Royal protocols, taboos even. And just like her, the Duchess is known for her outstanding charity work and animal welfare. Duchess Lorelai also has that ability to connect with anyone of all social backgrounds. While Lorelai has been captured at walkabouts with little children, seniors and disabled people, she is known for her work behind the scenes much more. The Duchess has a total of 65 patronages, which she fully supports by not only holding secret meetings and working behind the scenes but also holding regular speeches about the topics she cares about._

 _But the dedication to her work doesn't stop there. She's been visiting lots of charities overseas in the last years and most of them have previously been unheard of. She's a woman who values hard labour much more than choosing the right outfit for the occasion._

 _Some Royal fans even see in the Duchess the incarnation of Lady Diana herself. Lots of them believe that after her tragic death over 55 years ago, Diana has now decided to come back to the world of living and the Royal Family. Now, the people are ready for the change. Now, the time is right for the change._

 _Only that this change is not Lady Diana. It's the Duchess of Oxford._

 _Inevitably, there are a lot of assumptions made about competition between Lorelai and Charlotte. It is true that Lorelai is critically important to the future of the monarchy. More so than Charlotte. George and Lorelai really have responsibility for the future survival of the entire house of Windsor. And they've already made sure that it is going to be quite save in the hands of three little girls, Princess Alexandria of Oxford, Princess Eleanor of Oxford and Princess Grace of Oxford - all within their first year of marriage. So really, Duchess Lorelai's burden is much bigger than Charlotte's._

 _And Lorelai is very much aware of her duty, future and responsibilities. She's reinventing what it means to be Royal. She breaks Royal Protocol and taboos like no one before her. The biggest breech of Royal Protocol was when she and her husband released a photo taken straight after the Duchess has given birth to her three daughters, Princess Alexandria, Princess Eleanor and Princess Grace. It wasn't just the fact that the Princess were rosy and naked but covered their mother's naked chest, it was the fact that the three Princesses had a rainbow covering them like a blanket. In the statement underneath the Duchess revealed this photo was not staged or edited in any way and that given the rawness of this photo she felt the need to express that the Oxford Triplets are actually rainbow babies (which basically means the Duchess had a miscarriage before conceiving the triplets). With that post she made the taboo topic of miscarriage and a rainbow baby socially acceptable._

 _She tears down boundaries. She breaks rules and taboos. She shows that you can be both, a Royal and a commoner. She shows that you can be blue blooded and still do the hard labour like everybody else._

 _She shows that Royalty and bourgeoisie belong together._

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you want to read more about Jo and Edward's engagement and the wedding planning, please start reading Someone's Someone.**

 **I'm currently working on a new chapter for My Shadow as well, so keep your eyes open!**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Duchess of Windsor's acupuncturist sent her a box of vegan broths to help her recover after giving birth**

 _Princess Charlotte's acupuncturist has revealed he sent her a box of vegan broths and tonics to help her recover after giving birth to her twin girls, Evangelina and Eliana._

 _Richard Brooks, from London, has worked with the Duchess of Windsor for years, reportedly giving her acupuncture to 'boost the flow of blood to her uterus' during her pregnancy with the Princesses of Windsor ._

 _He told us exclusively that he sent the royal a 'Mamma support box', which is aimed to aimed to 'replenish everything that you lose in childbirth.' It's packed full of vegan broths, superfood shots and a Lavender organic eye pillow to help her 'replenish, restore and nourish' after giving birth in May._

 _He said: 'If the mother's looked after and she is replenished, then that feeds its way through to the baby as well.'_

 _Brooks said he was introduced to the Duchess through another patient, HRH The Duchess of Oxford, as she had worked with him during her outstanding tennis career, and is still 'in touch' with both royals, but remained tight lipped about their encounters._

 _He did reveal the Duchess had been sent a 'Mamma Support Box', which is packed full of vegan broths and tonics - just like the Duchess of Oxford when she gave birth to the Oxford Triplets back in May. The 'Mamma Support box' is described online as helping 'replenish, restore and nourish with the very best of organic plant-based proteins and nutrients at a time when women need it most.' It contains 'dairy-free sparkling water kefirs', 'superfood shots' as well as vegan broths. The box also comes with a 'pregnancy formula' to give 'optimal nourishment of the mother during and after pregnancy as well as supplementing breast milk production', and a lavender eye pillow._

 _Brooks boasts a glittering client list and is understood to have treated the heir family as well as the Duke and Duchess of Windsor for over a decade._

 _Earlier this year, it was reported that Charlotte was having regular acupuncture sessions to 'help her unwind and relax'._

 _'It's brilliant for the blood circulation and boosting blood flow to the uterus. She plans to use acupuncture right up to her due date,' a source said._

 _Brooks works out of spaces in Notting Hill and Wimpole Street - a hotspot for private doctors - but is likely to treat the royal mother-to-be in the comfort of her home at Adelaide Cottage._

 _Acupuncture, which originated in China more than 2,500 years ago, involves the insertion of fine needles into the face and treatment is said to help alleviate mental or physical pain and distress. It's now so widespread that it's even used within the NHS, which says it's generally safe to have acupuncture during pregnancy, as long as the acupuncturist is aware of your condition._

 _Prior to their wedding, Nate and Charlotte reportedly both visited Brooks, who offers 45-minute sessions costing between 90 and 120._

 _Brooks even offers acupuncture as a natural substitute for Botox. He has said some of his clients treat his sessions like 'an MoT' or 'maintenance for modern life'._

 _The Windsors and Oxfords are in good company — their grandmother Princess Diana had regular acupuncture sessions to cope with the strains of royal life, along with hypnotherapy, shiatsu, and even regular colonic irrigation._

* * *

I walk down the white marbled staircase that leads to the white kitchen with white marbled countertops. Living here without our kids is still weird. Zeus is keeping us company but he's our dog, no replacement to our children. I can't wait to bring our boys home for Jo's wedding! That way we get an extra weekend with them.

I stop as I see my husband leaning against the kitchen island, looking at his smartphone and holding a cup of steaming hot coffee in the other hand.

We have a rule in our home and that means no smartphone before breakfast unless you get an emergency call. But this rule doesn't seem to apply anymore when we're home alone.

I walk over to my husband and grab the mug out of his hand. "Anything good?" I ask before taking a sip of the black coffee.

He looks at me with a grin on his lips. "Sexiest grandpa alive?"

"I'm sorry?" I ask him confused.

He turns the iPhone so I can read the news article. "Lucy just sent me this. GQ added a new award to their collection and guess who won the first?"

I raise my eyebrow, "You're not seriously happy about this."

"Of course I am. I'm a role model for other grandpas."

If Franklin were still alive he would have won the award for sexiest great-grandpa alive. "Well if you're sexiest grandpa alive, than I better be sexiest grandma alive." I say and put the iPhone on the countertop of the island.

"Of course! Who else is going to accompany to the award show?"

"Woah, award show?" I ask him surprised.

"Yeah, sure. I get to deliver a speech when I receive the award." He wraps his arms around my waist. "And you get to look marvellous in your dress."

"I'm not your arm candy."

"No, you are the sexiest grandma alive."

I chuckle at his answer and wrap my arms around his neck. "Alright, fine. Let's do this one evening full of fake smiles, conversations and show-off dresses."

"We haven't done that in a very long time."

True, the last time we were at some kind of award show seems decades ago. In the past we used to go to the Brits awards or the BAFTAs but in the last years we only stuck to the events that we hosted. Christmas parties, charity galas and my annual charity concert.

But we haven't been in the tabloids for years - at least not intentionally. "When will you get that award?"

"Friday evening."

"We're sacrificing a Mexican movie night for that?"

My husband smirks, "It's going to be worth it."

"It better be."

"We'll end the evening in our room of pleasure."

We haven't been in there for quite a while as we were both too busy with work. "And it already is."

"We can have Mexican tonight."

"We're on babysitting duties tonight at Nate's."

"We'll cook there. I'm sure Char and Nate will be grateful for grandpa and grandma's cooked food."

"Okay."

* * *

After a long day at work, it feels good to spend some time with my youngest granddaughters at Adelaide Cottage. Nate and Char had to go on a royal engagement so Troy and I will watch the girls until they're back. Rory and George are out on a royal engagement as well but it's a private one so the press coverage is only on The Duke and Duchess of Windsor. The triplet girls are being watched by The King and the Queen themselves. I don't know if that's so good. They have never watched Char and Nate's girls. Their focus is clearly on their heirs to the throne.

But you don't say no to the King.

Eva and Lina are luckily very quiet babies and they still stick to their sleep routines but I know this can change quickly. They're only two and a half months old but Charlotte has decided not to go on maternity leave. Or rather she was advised to not go on maternity leave. If she had chosen to go on maternity leave it had to be spend in Harewood House in Leeds and not at home in Adelaide Cottage, right next to Rory and George.

Just when I think the King has started to accept them he proves me otherwise. But both Nate and Char kept their mouths shut and their fake smiles on. They're waiting it out... until it's William's turn to sit on the throne.

I fill my fajita with chicken and grilled veggies before folding it and taking a bite. Eva and Lina have gone to bed, so Troy and I finally get to enjoy our Mexican food.

"I think I'm going to go to White's with Edward, Wlad, Nate and George before the wedding."

"You mean as a stag night?"

"No, it's my welcome-into-the-family tradition."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It started with Wlad and I've done it with George as well."

"But not with Char."

My husband chuckles, "No. But I did go to White's with Nate, George and Wlad. It was a lot of fun."

White's is the oldest gentleman's club in London, founded in 1693, and is considered by some to be the most exclusive private club in London. It's not just for the rich, it's for the super rich. The club dates back to 1693, so it's been around for a while to say the least. It found its roots as a Chocolate and Tea Parlour which quickly turned into the secretive debauchery filled clubhouse as they often do. Many prominent bankers and politicians are known to have enjoyed placing ruthless bets on the lives of the lower class, only to find dead corpses of "low fellows" in the back alleys early in the morning. Look around the English government and powerful CEOs. It doesn't only matter how much money you are making in order to be a member. You need the proper upbringing and education which for the UK means Eton College followed by either Cambridge or Oxford. After that, it can take up to 10 years to get your application accepted. "Are there strippers?"

My husband chuckles, "Sorry, I can't say anything about it. But no women are allowed and that applies to everything."

That's part of being a member there. It is part of a trilogy of clubs with Brooks's and Boodle's that rule the upper class and openly have no plans of ever admitting women. Up until today the only woman in there was Queen Elizabeth II for her son's stag party and she didn't spill on the tea before she left the earth. You're paying for privacy - and you're paying a lot. It's rare to find photos or descriptions of the inside of White's but throughout the years, past members have uncovered the deepest and darkest happenings. The most educated, rich and poised men who are willing to pay the hefty price of 112,000 a year get to do whatever they want. The gentlemen's clubs in London are different than what you would associate a gentlemen's club with in New York or anywhere else in the world. It's not a euphemism for a strip club although debauchery is one of the main activities behind those doors. The James Bond novels were also penned right in this clubhouse. Although the list of members is made public, I have no idea what they do inside this infamous clubhouse. Some may spot celebrities at the Soho House but here at White's you will "spot" Dukes, Princes, Kings and Lords. The famous author and member Tom Stacey once said: 'You can be completely unselfconscious. You are among people you have grown up with, people you went to school with. You speak the same instinctive language. It is not snobbish. It just allows you to relax.' And I guess this still applies today.

That's part of the mystery.

"I should do something with Jo as well."

"We can pick up the boys and Della's girls from school and I'll spend a few days with them in Swansea."

I nod, "That sounds good. I'll book us some massage therapists, mani and pedicures and we'll just relax at home."

"Male therapists?"

I shrug, "You'll never know. Maybe I'll even book a stripper."

* * *

I tuck a loose stand of hair behind my ear and have one last look in the mirror. I'm wearing a haute couture dress by Valentin Yudashkin. It's sleeveless and has a gold metallic feathers as a bodice that grow out until mid-thigh where it means white organza. It's a tight dress but it looks absolutely stunning! I've put on diamond drop earrings and put my hair up because the dress is really the star. That's why I also decided to go without a necklace.

Suddenly, a whistle fills the whole walk-in wardrobe. "Sexiest grandma alive."

I turn around with a grin on my lips. My husband looks mighty fine in his black tuxedo. "Come on, we don't want to be late, sexiest grandpa alive." I walk over to him and grab his hand.

"You look like a goddess in this dress." My husband's eyes start sparkling in a turquoise colour.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll make sure to send my personal shopper a thank you note."

Troy laughs before kissing me passionately. "It's a little bit more than just likeable."

"Save your lust for after the show."

"You know, we could always leave after I received my award."

My husband knows me inside out.

* * *

 **SEXIEST GRANDPARENTS ALIVE!**

 _Troy and Gabriella Bolton have made one of their rare red carpet appearances arriving for the GQ award show, where Bolton received an award for being Sexiest Grandpa alive. Looking at him and his wife, we have to agree on that! The couple looked fabulous on the red carpet. Bolton was wearing a black tuxedo but his wife stole the whole show! No one looked better than Gabriella Bolton! Not even the 20-year-olds could compete with Gabriella's figure, charm and glamour factor. The brunette wore a custom Valentin Yudashkin dress that made her look like a Greek goddess with all the metallic feathered on the bodice. After posing for a few photos, the parents of The Duchess of Oxford and The Duke Of Windsor made their way inside, where Bolton later on held an excellent speech when he received his award. Other guests gushed about their commitment for charity and altruism, saying you could really see where the Duchess's sense for helping others comes from. Troy and Gabriella even revealed a little bit about their granddaughters when asked. The Oxford triplets are apparently already crawling through the rooms of Frogmore House while the Windsor twins are very quiet and easy on their parents._

* * *

I didn't miss the hustle and bustle that comes with these award shows at all. I didn't miss the fake smiles, the frequent questions to pose for a photo and I definitely didn't miss the way women gather around my husband.

Even the title sexiest grandpa alive doesn't keep them away. We've been married for 33 years but nothing has changed. We have eight beautiful children, eight grandchildren and they still think he's a bachelor.

I've lasted exactly two hours in this media jungle before I had enough. I excuse myself and rush away from the group of wannabe stars and actresses who have suddenly thought having a singing career would be a great addition to their resume. I walk over to my husband, smiling whenever I see a face that I know.

I hate this world.

The second I reach my man, I grab his hand tightly. "Can we go? I don't feel well."

The snakes around him start looking at me with aggressive eyes when really I should be the one who's aggressive. But I keep my lips shut and my smile bright. Tonight's about Troy, not me.

"Yes, of course." My husband says to me before gracing the snakes with his attention, "Have a lovely evening."

I ignore them as I pull on my husband's hand. I can't wait to get out of here!

"Are you running a sprint?" My husband asks me as I drag him out of the ballroom. Most people here enjoy the flash lights and cameras. They thrive on this kind of attention.

But I despise it.

"Yes." I hiss at him as we finally reach the wardrobe. I give the man there our silver coins that have the number 32 and 33 engraved on them. When he walks away, I turn my head to look at my husband, the sexiest grandpa alive. "I want my reward. Now." I demand.

He chuckles, "We can start in the limousine."

I forgot that we're getting driven around in a long stretch limousine tonight. Damn, that thing is much slower than Troy's white Ferrari. And in this hour, the traffic is horrible! "Good because these last two hours were pure torture."

The man comes back with our coats and Troy's GQ award. It's rather big. "Have a lovely evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Congratulations on your award, Sir."

"Thank you." Troy smiles at him as he helps me into my black cashmere coat.

I watch how my husband gets into his coat as well. "Where is this thing going to go?" I ask my husband as he picks up his award.

He looks at the award for a moment, "Well, it's not going to go on the mantelpiece in our living as that's full of photos... perhaps in my study. Or it'll join your Grammys and Academy Awards in your studio."

* * *

The helicopter lands on the Swiss grounds of Le Rosey, the boarding school which gets attended by my granddaughters and sons. Today is the day when we pick them up as Jo's wedding is only a few days away. The last time we were here was with the whole family for the Christmas party. It was such a high profile event that the security had to be doubled on the gates because this school doesn't just provide a home to the leaders of the future, politicians and entrepreneurs, but also to Princes, Princesses and therefore Kings and Queens. Sheiks were at the Christmas party as well as Asian and European Royalty. They sat next to politicians, entrepreneurs and the old-money. We were among themselves, with people we already know and feel comfortable around. It was a blast! It was a beautiful Christmas party with a play and lots of Christmas songs sung by the pupils. Whatever Le Rosey does, it's always incredible. That's only one reason why we love sending our children here.

I follow my husband and climb out of the helicopter. It flew us right from the tarmac to Le Rosey as we are short on time as always.

"I'll pick up the boys."

I nod, "I'll get the girls." I say before we part our ways because the girls' dorm is further away from the helicopter than the boys'. I walk past the many pupils here that are enjoying the first rays of sun after quiet a harsh winter here in Switzerland. I can still see the snow on Mont Blanc. This is such a special place. I stop at the big chalet that's functioning as the girls' dorm. I used to pick up Jo, Rory and Charlotte all the time and now I'm picking up my granddaughters. It's so bittersweet to be here. The girls I used to pick up are all married - or about to be married in a few days. How fast time flies. It's crazy.

Sometimes it feels like yesterday that I was still pregnant with the triplets.

Suddenly the red doors of the chalet swing open and my granddaughters come into my view. They have beautiful light blonde curls and stunning eyes as the iris is a dark navy but there's a silver ring around it. Their unique eye colour makes them stand out even at a school like this.

"Grandma!" Bella and Carol run over to me.

I knee down and embrace them tightly once they've reached me. "I missed you guys so much!" I kiss them both. "Ready to fly home?"

"Yes!" The two angels say out of one mouth.

"Where's your stuff?"

"We left out bags in our rooms." Carol starts.

"Oh I'm sure Prof. Schilling gave you some homework to do."

Bella and Carol give me the most adorable puppy eyes.

They might be Della's kids but I swear they have their sensibility for situations and ability to manipulate it in their favours from their father and grandfather. I grab their little hands, "Homework is important."

Bella sighs while Carol rolls her eyes. "We know."

"It's the only way you're going to get better and learn more. You want to work as vets, don't you?"

My granddaughters nod.

"And that's why you're here and do homework. You're going to be the best vets ever but only if you do your homework and study for tests. The way to success is a staircase, no lift. Okay?"

"Okay. But I'm going to ask Cal to help me with Math and Physics." Carol agrees with me.

"And I'll do Portuguese with Gideon." Bella tells me.

"Okay and you're going to help them with whatever they need help in." I rise to my full height and hold the red double doors open for them.

"They're the best in our school year." Carol waves with her hands.

"Really?" I ask them surprised because my boys didn't mention anything. Because they don't like to brag. They've got that from me.

"Yes, the only thing they could need help in is talking to our friends."

They're eight! But they're clearly coming after their brother and father in that department. "Do they like your friends?"

Bella nods, "Eloise and Francesca."

I know their parents. Eloise's father is a French tycoon and Francesca's mother is an Australian actress. They live in different countries but here at Le Rosey everyone is equal. "What about Eli?"

"He's got a variety to choose from ever since he started with gymnastics but he's not with anyone as far as we know. The whole third floor wants to be his girlfriend."

I chuckle, Eli's definitely focused on himself right now. Just like Rory and Nate were with their dreams. "Keep me updated."

My granddaughters nod, "But we want chocolate in reward."

"Deal."

* * *

I try to relax as Vanya is kneading my back but my mind's with my daughter who is laying next to me. She's getting married the day after tomorrow and she still hasn't written her vows?! She doesn't seem to care about anything regarding the wedding. She doesn't seem excited at all.

"Jo?"

"Hm?" My daughter asks me back.

"You don't have to write vows if you don't want to. Your Dad and I spoke from our hearts, we didn't have vows either."

"Good to know. I might do that as well."

"Are you nervous?" Rory asks her. She's laying to my right. George's taking care of the girls tonight just like Nate takes care of his babies. I think this is the first time for Charlotte to be away from her girls for so long.

"No but I might be on the day of the wedding. Right now I'm really enjoying this massage." She closed the topic with levity, in true Bolton-style.

Suddenly, sobs from Ana fills the room.

"Ana, are you okay?"

She sniffs, "Yes, it's just the hormones. Jo, do you realise you're getting married the day after tomorrow? You're the last Bolton woman to get hitched! The next wedding is still very, very far away and it most likely will be Elias!"

I still remember how hormonal I was after having the twins. It took me eight weeks to feel somewhat normal again.

Jo sighs, "Ana, don't get overwhelmed. I'm just getting married, there will be plenty of times we will still see each other. Birthdays, Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Ascot... I'm not out of this world."

"Yeah, I know but you're the last bride!"

Charlotte, who is laying next to Jo, lifts her head and looks at me. "Shouldn't you be the hormonal mother?"

I chuckle, "Troy's usually having a harder time to let go of our kids."

"Again, I'm not out of this world. I'm not even out of the city! Bloody hell, nothing will change!"

"That's not true. Your last name will change. You'll be a Rothschild." Rory tells her.

Jo growls, "You're one to talk to, Your Royal Highness Duchess of Oxford, Lorelai Olivia Valentina Mountbatten-Windsor!"

Char and Ana chuckle at the words.

"There's nothing bad about taking your husband's last name. You guys have all done that!"

"Because it came with the title and security." Ana reminds her sister.

"True, Della didn't give up her last name."

"Well, I am not Della. I am my own person and as such I have chosen to become a Rothschild."

"With the matching tiara." Rory adds.

I lift my head at her words, "What? Is this true? You're going to wear a tiara on your wedding day?"

"Rory! I didn't want you to tell anyone!" Jo hisses at her little sister. "And yes, I am. It's a Rothschild tradition."

Ana and Char burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing at me "

"Sorry, I just can't imagine you looking like a real fairytale princess when that's the thing you despite the most." Char says, having trouble to control her laughter.

True, Jo never cared about diamonds, tiaras and fairytale stuff. But she changed. She changed a lot ever since she started dating Edward.

"As I said, it's a tradition. It's part of becoming a Rothschild."

I wonder what else is part of becoming a Rothschild.

* * *

I put on my cornflower blue hat and adjust it in the mirror. It has big peonies on one side and matches my Catherine Walker coat dress perfectly. My hair has been styled into a pretty up-do with braids and I'm wearing the diamond earrings that I wore to every wedding of my children. I slip into my nude heels. I can't believe my last daughter is getting married today. In less than an hour she's going to be Mrs. Edward Rothschild. Never in the world would I have thought that Jo would give up her last name but she never thought she'd get married either. Things change.

Maybe she's going to announce a pregnancy soon as well. Who knows?

"Ready to go?" My husband asks me.

I turn around and look at him. He's wearing a light grey suit by Armani with a cornflower blue tie and black shiny shoes.

"Yes." I say with a nod. Jo didn't want either of us to be with her when she got ready on her big day, so we will meet her at the cathedral. She also wanted to walk down the aisle alone. The page boys and flower girls are all up in the suite of the hotel with Della and Ana. Originally, Jo didn't want page boys and bridesmaids as well but Hannah convinced her otherwise and honestly I'm glad she did.

Because my sons and granddaughters look adorable in their outfits! They're wearing custom made outfits. The girls are wearing replicas of Jo's dress and the boys are wearing replicas of Edward's uniform. I couldn't stop staring at the photos that Della sent us half an hour ago.

Troy grabs my hand before we walk out of our room. "Wlad told me there are a lot of people outside the cathedral already. Along with several camera crews and news reporters."

"This may not be a royal wedding but it's just as watched." I mumble as we walk down the hallway. It feels weird to not see Jo's last minutes as a Bolton woman, but I respect her decision. Just like Troy respected her decision when she asked him to not walk her down the aisle.

Yet, somehow I woke up today with a bad feeling. It wasn't like the morning of Della, Ana or Rory's wedding. I didn't feel like that on Nate's wedding day last year either. I tried to shake off the feeling and tell myself it's just my nerves and how Jo is determined to not follow any traditions... but the feeling didn't fade. It grew stronger by the hour.

"Everything okay?" My husband asks me as we get into the silver Jaguar.

"I don't think there's going to be a wedding today." I breathe out. It's the first time I've had the guts to say it out loud.

"You're feeling just like me then."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we're still going to go to the church. If our guts are right than Jo will make the decision all on her own."

If he feels the same way as me than there's no way we're both wrong. We've raised her. We know her inside out. Gosh, she's going to break Ed's heart in front of the world's eyes! "I just hope this realisation won't come when she's about to say I do."

"And if she does say I do, then that's perfectly okay as well. This is her life, Gabi. We won't intrude." My husband reminds me.

I nod, "Okay."

The drive to the cathedral is short, less than five minutes, but we get greeted by hundreds of well wishers, cameras and news reporters. The world is watching us.

The pressure is on.

The car stops in front of the side entrance of there cathedral and we both step out with the famous Bolton smile on our lips. The people start cheering, the cameras start clicking and rolling and the sun starts filling the stained windows of the cathedral in Bath. Traditionally we're the last ones to arrive before the bride party and the bride herself. As we step into the cathedral we get greeted by a stunning colour play. The same magical feeling as on the day we visited the cathedral last fills me. Maybe my gut is wrong. Maybe they are meant to get married here and now.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Troy's wrong.

But maybe we're right.

"It's so beautiful here." I whisper to my husband as we walk past the 400 wedding guests that are all dressed in their fanciest coat dresses, suits, hats and fascinates. It does feel like a royal wedding in that sense. Especially with all the floral decorations. They lack peonies, Jo's favourite flowers. Instead they're full of tulips and sunflowers. I sit down next to Rory, George, Wlad, Sasha, Nate and his wife. Charlotte's parents and brother Louis are here as well, but not the King because he is in Australia with his wife. Hannah and her husband are sitting at the groom's side of the cathedral. I notice Hannah's purple ensemble and hat. Purple is the colour of royalty as the colour purple has been associated with members of the Royal Family for centuries. Purple's elite significance stems from the cost of the dye originally used to produce it. Only rulers could originally afford to wear purple garments which is why it became associated with wealth and power. The colour purple was so precious to Queen Elizabeth I that the Tudor ruler banned anyone other than close Royal Family members from wearing it. When Rory wears the colour she hints her dedication to the Firm as future Queen Consort. But even she isn't wearing purple today as she's no official represent of the King. She's in an icy blue colour and Charlotte is wearing a sunny yellow.

No purple. No statement.

At least from no royal.

Edward is standing at the altar, chatting with the Archbishop of Canterbury, the very same that wedded Rory and George as well as Nate and Charlotte. Edward is wearing a uniform from the Irish Guards mounted officer's uniform in Guard of Honour Order with a forage cap. He looks just like George or his father Prince William on their wedding day. He clearly chose the uniform with the intention of being compared to The Duke of Oxford and The Prince of Wales. This whole wedding seems to be a replica of a royal wedding, more Rory's than Nate's... the press, the well wishers, the news reporters, the choice of venue, the groom's outfit and Jo's wedding dress with the Rothschild tiara...

With a tiara.

I frown as the realisation hits me. Of course! This is Hannah's desire to become the most powerful family of the world and with this marriage, this union, she gets a kind of power no one should have. Hannah - and not Edward, because I believe that man really does love my daughter - wants to get her hands into British Royalty and since Nate wedded Charlotte, the only relevant Wales child to the monarchy, Josephine was her best bet. Maybe she set Ed up to meet her in Paris. Perhaps she pushed him to propose to her, or at least picked out this gigantic ring that's so not to Josephine's taste. The number of people she insisted on inviting to the wedding when Jo and Ed asked us - meaning her - to plan the wedding. The way Jo was so careless about her wedding gown and bouquet... And lastly, that bloody Rothschild tiara Hannah made her wear on this day. She wanted a royal wedding and this is the closest she's ever going to get.

She's using her son and his love for her to climb up the social ladder. She's the epitome of a social climber.

It doesn't get any higher than the Mountbatten-Windsors.

I squeeze my husband thigh as he's deeply engaged with George and Nate.

"What?" He asks me.

I lean to my left, "This is about Hannah." I whisper into his ear.

"I don't understand."

I watch as Edward walks past us to the exit. "Don't you see the similarities between Rory's wedding and this one? The people outside, the journalists broadcasting this thing on TV, the guests here, the cathedral, Ed's uniform and Jo wearing a tiara?"

"Jo's wearing a tiara?!" My husband asks me back in a whisper.

"Yes. A Rothschild thing apparently, or so Hannah said. I think this is Hannah's way of getting her foot into the British Royal Family."

"But Jo's no Royal."

"But her twin sister and brother are. She's in the Royal Family with one foot and in the normal world with the other. She's the best of both worlds."

"So you're saying Hannah set this whole thing up?"

"Yes but I don't think Edward's in on this. He fell in love with Jo which played right into Hannah's cards."

"Well, then everything's good, isn't it?" Troy asks me back.

"The wedding's off." Sasha's clear voice fills my ears.

"What?" I ask him.

"Ana just texted me. Jo gave Ed the ring back. Had a panic attack and couldn't get out the car."

Before I can process his words, the big heavy doors of the cathedral swing open and I turn around. Edward's standing there. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asks with a firm voice and all heads turn around to face him. "It is with great sadness that I have to announce there won't be a wedding happening today."

Whispers and shocked chatters fills the huge cathedral immediately while I watch how Edward disappears in one of the side rooms. His parents follow him right away.

"Wlad, make sure Jo leaves the town without anyone noticing." My husband says to our son-in-law.

The grey eyed Russian man nods before rising from the bench.

"Gabriella, get our family out through the back entrance. There will be cars waiting for you there. I'll talk to Edward and his parents."

My husband's voice is a whisper in my ears. What the hell just happened? Did Jo just really call off her own wedding?

Did my gut feeling really proved to be right again?

* * *

The doors of the lift open and my husband and I step out. It's so weird being in my daughter's penthouse without her.

"You do her clothes, I'll get her camera equipment and help you afterwards." My husband tells me before we part our ways. He goes right, into the living area, behind which Jo's office with her camera equipment is and I go left, into her bedroom. Her hallways are paint in a very pale blue and there are framed monochromatic photos of our family hanging on the walls. I stop in her bedroom and admire the view of London's river Thames for a moment. It's a breathtaking view thanks to the floor to ceiling windows. The window front wraps around her whole penthouse, so every single room has a breathtaking view of Jo's hometown. My daughter's bedroom is held in neutral colour and the high contrast of the deep brown mahogany flooring to the white bedding with mahogany nightstands. Everything looks untouched, unused. I think she hasn't been here for the last six months, ever since she met Edward. Everything happened so fast with them. Their whirlwind romance was destined to go up in flames. Especially after all the changes that happened within my daughter.

At least she didn't realise that after saying yes to Edward in the cathedral. She realised it just in time.

I walk into her walk-in wardrobe and switch on the light. Her closet is much bigger than the one I share with my husband and it's stuffed with expensive gowns, hats, purses and coats. She's also a big lover of jeans, sweaters and shirts, however I haven't seen her in those clothes in the last half year. Instead, she wore solemnly designer clothes and diamonds. She almost turned into Edward's arm candy.

I get a few suitcases from the corner of the wardrobe and lay it open on the island in the middle. Just like her father, she always has packing cubes inside her suitcase. Then, I start packing her clothes. I pull the drawers inside her marbled island open and get out her underwear first. Six months in Rio is going to be life changing. She's going to live at the other end of the world and experience all sorts of weather changes. Floods, heat, wind... I have to pack for all sorts of circumstances.

I'm going to need more than two suitcases.

I get out her panties and bras before folding and rolling them and placing them into the packing cubes. Then I do the same with tights and leggings as well as her workout clothes. After finishing the first six packing cubes, I check on all the drawers before closing one by one.

But in the last drawer I notice a shirt made out of flannel. It's navy and deep green. I pick it up and look at the lumberjack shirt. It's quite big, looks old and very much used. There are no holes or tears.

This is definitely not my daughter's. And Edward's not the type to wear such clothes as well. None of his clothes are in here as Jo wanted to move in with Edward. This shirt is from a one pound shop and Edward only wears luxury brands. He would never go near a shop like that, not even for glue or scissors.

So whose is it?

I think about it for a while but I come to no conclusion. Whosever it is, Jo doesn't want me to know about him. I lay it next to the suitcase before continuing with my packing. She doesn't see this yet but Rio will be good for her. It will be right. Especially when she'll do all that social work. My daughter needs a little push into the right direction to find herself again.

She'll be okay.

* * *

As I zip up the third suitcase, I can hear my husband's footsteps approaching me. I turn around and look at him, "I'm done with the packing. What took you so long?"

We're both dressed in jeans and a simple black sweater. After this morning we just had to get out of our designer clothes and into something more comfortable... more us. My husband gives me a puzzled look that rings my alarm bells.

"Troy,"

"I found Josephine's work."

"For Oxford Royal?"

"No. I found the photographs."

"What photographs?" I ask him confused. "The photos from the triplets?"

"She didn't just take the photos of the kindergarten or her nieces. She took photos in Mexico and India as well. She even took photos here. Of kids, homeless people, parents, animals, landscapes - all sorts of things and situations." He explains to me.

"What?"

"She kept them in a secret room. Safely hidden. I found it by accident."

"She really is your daughter, huh?" I ask with a grin on my lips.

My husband smiles, "The photos are amazing!"

"I bet they are."

"Do you want to see them?"

I shake my head, "She obviously doesn't want us to know about them. She did them for herself, not for her family and friends. Allow her this privacy, Troy."

"Fine, but I'm telling you our daughter is a very gifted photographer."

"She's also a gifted singer but doesn't use her voice. She's doing everything to avoid the spotlight."

"Well, maybe she's finally going to see that she already is in the spotlight and that she can use this spotlight for good."

* * *

Troy and I drag the last two suitcases into Della's guest room that's Jo's sanctuary for tonight, just as the door of the the en-suite guest bathroom swings open. My daughter looks fresh and relaxed after such an eventful day. She has a white bathrobe on and a towel on her head.

"Sweetie,"

Her head swings around at my voice, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you guys."

That's what worries her? It's the last thing we thought! I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly for a moment. "You didn't disappoint us."

"You never could." Troy ensures her. "We've talked to Wlad."

She lets go of me. "He suggested Rio."

"We're sending a team with you. Ralph and five other men. You won't go anywhere without them."

To Troy's surprise Jo nods, "I promise."

"Your plane leaves at five thirty."

"That's early. Did you guys talk to the Rothschilds?"

"They don't want to talk or see us right now. They're very hurt and disappointed. But things will look different in half a year." Troy tells her before running his fingers through my hair. He's struggling just as much as me. "I'm not mad at you. Your mother is not mad at you. You listened to your heart and it told you to not marry Edward. I don't know why and I don't care, all I care about is your safety. Rio is the safest place for you to be right now."

"We'll visit you as soon as we can." I promise her. "I packed your clothes. There's a little bit of everything in it. The rain can be quite heavy in Brazil."

She nods. "Thank you."

"We love you."

"I love you guys as well."

Suddenly, I remember the lumberjack shirt. "Troy' I'd like to talk to Jo for a moment."

My husband nods before embracing our daughter. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. We will bring you to the airport."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"I found something in your closet when I packed your things..." I explain as I start opening one of the cognac leathered weekend bags that I packed for her. I pull out a navy lumberjack shirt with green stripes. "It was stuffed between your undergarments. It doesn't really seem like Edward's style, so I'm wondering... whose it is? Whom does this belong to, Jo?"

She takes the lumberjack shirt out of my hands and smells it. Then she stuffs the shirt back into the cognac coloured leather weekend back.

"Jo?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for finding it. I didn't know it was there."

She sounds like a robot. I've hit a nerve. "So, someone put it there."

"Apparently." She hisses as she closes the zipper of the bag.

I sigh, "Josephine,"

"I don't want to talk about it. I've had a shitty day. I left the man I love at the altar today because I couldn't marry him! I spent the rest of the day crying because I have no idea what's going on with me. And tomorrow, I'll fly to Rio and stay there for half a year. I've had enough drama for the rest of my life, so when I say I don't want to talk about it then just please nod and say you're okay with it. I know you're worried but right now I am not ready to talk about anything."

I decide to give in. She'll tell me when she's ready. "Okay, Sweetie. I'll let you sleep now. We'll see you at around four thirty in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a good plan."

I embrace my daughter tightly. "Just remember everything happens for a reason."

I have a feeling that reason is somewhere in Rio.

* * *

I watch how my daughter climbs into the private jet with Ralph ahead of her. The doors close a second later.

"She's not Della. She's going to learn from this experience and heal in Rio." I promise my husband. "And we'll visit her in a month for Easter just like we promised."

Troy just nods without tearing his blue eyes off of the jet. The driver starts driving the car away from the jet but my husband still doesn't say anything.

I grab his hand and squeeze it softly to get his attention. "She's not Della, do you hear me?"

My husband gulps, "But it hurts just the same. It's like going back in time."

"But we'll visit her as much as possible. We will FaceTime with her almost daily and she's going to work there for our foundation. She's not punished. She's no addict. She didn't do anything wrong."

"No, she did the right thing the very last minute."

"Exactly. See this as a blessing, not a curse."

He licks his lips, "I'll talk to her daily."

"She's not out of this world. Rio will be good for her. Working for the foundation there may show her that her heart's in social work and not in our work."

He nods, "I know... it's just so hard."

"She's not heartbroken over this. She isn't like me when you left me. She chose to end things with him because she felt it deep in her heart. Edward and Jo weren't meant to be and she will find her soulmate."

* * *

 **WHERE IS JOSIE BOLTON?**

 _After the wedding debacle a week ago, Josie Bolton has completely vanished! Neither her nor her ex-fiancé Edward Rothschild has been seen in London. Both families refuse to comment on the heartbreaking incident that was witnessed by the whole world. The pressure got so high that even Windsor Castle, the official residence of The Duchess of Oxford and The Duke of Windsor - Josie's triplet siblings - released an official statement in which they asked for privacy._

 _Rumours have it that Josie flew alone to Mexico, the couple's rumoured honeymoon destination. It has been said that Josie will come back from Mexico in three weeks, so until then our eyes are looking for Edward Rothschild._

* * *

I stare at the Corcovado as I stand at the massive white marbled Cristo Redentor statue. It's so weird to be back in Rio and to be staring at the mountain that I ran up, full of drugs, with no shoes on. I can still remember how it felt like when that ant bit me. It was a pain like no other. Worse than the torture that I experienced in the abandoned hotel that was built for Olympic Games but never got finished. Troy and I visited it while our kids were eating lunch. The abandoned hotel is full of people living there. It's a heaven for drug dealers. The empty infinity pool was being used as a giant playground for kids while the parents sat on the edges and looked at the city. I even saw a man that looked quiet similar to Mr. Mysterious but I didn't talk to him as he was deeply engaged in a conversation with his friend, or partner I don't know. For a moment I thought about extending Jo's stay and having her finish the hotel via the Bolton foundation but then I remembered that this is a home for people. They have nowhere else to go, to live but here, so I can't take it away from them and I won't.

The place could've been heaven but for me it was hell on earth.

The Cristo Redentor is crazy full with locals today but everyone loves it here. The railway which brought us up the hill and then we got out of the crowded railway line and walked the final steps along with tourists and locals. People are taking photos of each other and the statue. We had the most famous dish in Brazil, feijoada as lunch. Feijoada is a slow-cooked bean and meat stew. While each state and city has its own unique dishes, feijoada is one of the few meals that is considered truly national. Restaurants throughout Brazil serve it, though there's no better place to try an authentic feijoada than at a samba school such as Mangueira. The feijoada is dished out from huge steaming pots onto simple plates and served with rice, fried kale and farofa. The atmosphere at the samba schools is animated and friendly, so grabbed our feijoadas and settled down for chit-chat among the locals while watching jaw-dropping samba dancing. It was a wonderful way to spend the lunch on Easter with almost the whole family. It's a shame that Rory and Nate couldn't come but I understand. They are public figures. They have Royal duties to fulfil and one of them is the Easter service at St. George's Chapel at Windsor.

Now, the locals seemed to have all come up to the Cristo Redentor. Everyone loves it here but the kids especially.

"It's so enormous!" Eli says while sitting on Jo's shoulders. He missed her like crazy. We all did.

Gideon's sitting on Troy's shoulders and Cal on mine. Bella and Carol are sitting on Della and Wlad's shoulders. Sasha is carrying Valentin in a baby wrap. Ana's taking lots of photos with Jo's camera. I haven't seen my daughter using her camera in years but I guess Rio has helped her open up more. If Troy hadn't found her secret photos, I would have never known she still used her camera. She's an excellent photographer.

It's a clear sunny day. It's also quite warm. The rainy weeks are over. It's almost winter here in Rio, but that still means 25 degrees and merciless sunshine.

Jo looks at the Corcovado, one of the biggest mountains that surround Rio. It's a beautiful mountain.

I let down Cal and Jo lets Eli down. They run over to Ana, who is still busy capturing the beauty of Rio. It's a miracle no one died when they built Cristo.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Is it hard to be here after... you know, all these years?" My daughter asks me as she still stares at the Corcovado. Rocinha starts at the bottom of the mountain. The closer you get to the town, the more civilised the favela gets. But it's still miles away from a European standard.

Hard... No, it's not hard. It's terrifying but I cannot tell her that. I'm sure I'll be having nightmares tonight as well but all my pain is worth seeing my daughter again. I've missed her too much to let any bad memories keep me away from her. "You know, while the last time I was in this town was one of the lowest points of my life, this right here is definitely one of my best. I'm here with my family." I embrace her with one arm. "If you ask me that's worth any low point in my life. Because it led me to this. Everything happens for a reason, Jo. You can't outrun your fate. It will catch up with you anyway."

"Have you given Edward the letter?"

It's still in my nightstand. I haven't touched it although Troy was really tempted to read it. Especially after sending her to Rio. His fingers have been itching but I am keeping it safe. Until he's ready. "Not yet. It's too soon. His pain is still too fresh. Maybe in a few months. Has he tried to contact you?"

"No and I haven't contacted him. I haven't even googled myself. I stopped using any social media except the ones for Oxford Royal."

My daughter's a very smart woman. "I think that's very smart of you. The press back home is still writing about you and Ed. They're wondering where you are and how you've been."

"Are they pressuring you guys?"

"Not more after Rory had the coffin scandal at the Queen's funeral. We'll get through this. In four months, when you come back, everything will have calmed down and you can go to work without being recognised." I promise her before kissing her left cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We look back at Cristo. The project manager started building this statue being Jewish but before he finished the statue he converted to Christianity. Senhor Levy Worte down all the names of his family members and put the piece of paper into the heart of Cristo before the statue was put into concrete. The whole outer shell of the statue is made of soapstone tiles. Women from the upper class worked for months, putting the tiles on big wire mesh tiling, which made the outer shell more flexible so cracks would not form as easily. Jo told me that on her first visit an old lady told her that the women wrote the names of lovers, loved ones, prayers or other messages on the back of the tiles. In this way they will be on the Cristo forever.

Troy would have done that as well. He's a hopeless romantic.

* * *

 **Josie Bolton still gone!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford's twin sister has still not been seen! After over five months, neither Rothschild nor Bolton have been photographed anywhere! It is likely that Josie and Edward are out of the country. Our sources tell us that Edward is in New Zealand still licking his wounds because clearly only one part of this couple has been in love. The heartbreaker-Queen is said to enjoy her life in the Caribbean, most likely on the family's very own island French Cay. Clearly, she couldn't care less about her family who is being harassed by the paparazzi and news reporters ever since the incident._

 _But to our all surprise, the Boltons have remained tight lipped about the newest scandal that happened in the family. Just like the Great Queen Elizabeth II always preached 'Never explain, never complain', the Boltons seem to have adopted the Royal way of life. Because let's face it, with two children successfully married into the British Royals and one married into the Russian Royals, it's kind of hard to not inherit the motto._

 _But we're keeping our eyes open for any sightings!_

 **Duchess Lorelai advises sustainable fashion!**

 _The Duchess of Oxford has teamed up with Livia Firth to raise awareness on sustainable fashion. Lorelai talked about the sustainability of the fashion industry on Ella Mills podcast Deliciously Ella Podcast with Livia Firth. She revealed that British luxury designers Alexander McQueen, Mulberry, Burberry, Edem and Jenny Packham have all gotten into the boat to design pieces that come from sustainable materials, using less chemicals and from only organic sources. Designs include bathing suits made out of plastic from the ocean. On top of that many big Italian and French designers, like Chanel - the Duchess's favourite designer -, Armani, Dior, Versace, Valentino and Dolce Gabbana have started drawing sketches as well. But the brilliant work of the Duchess doesn't stop there!_

 _Even high street brands like Zara, Mango, Topshop and HM have booked meetings with Firth and the Duchess to discuss the topic._

 _This is just one more step on how the Duchess is revolutionising what it means to be a Royal and the effect one can have._

 **Stop fast fashion! HRH The Duchess of Oxford speaks out**

 _Lorelai Bolton, The Duchess of Oxford, has advised to move away from fast fashion and think about consumption carefully before buying new clothing. Her Royal Highness is long known for recycling her outfits, wearing them, like most of us, several times. The Duchess even revealed that some of her dresses, sweaters and trousers have been tainted with a different colour to bring it back to life. Furthermore, the Duchess has been spotted at sewing courses in Windsor, making baby clothes and dresses which she donated to homeless people. The Duke and Duchess have long been advocates for fur-free fashion but they're not wearing fake fur either. As the Duchess explained in an interview faked fur is made out of synthetic materials - in other words, plastic. The plastic gets into one's system via the skin, so it's no wonder the average human being eats one credit card a week. Instead, the whole heir family is wearing natural fibres and vowed to wear their clothes until the tears and holes can't be fixed anymore. To demonstrate how versatile clothes can be if combined correctly, the Duchess didn't bring new clothes on the Commonwealth Tour last winter._

 _The Duchess is being praised by people from all over the world for her actions! The hashtags #RorytheGreat, #EcoQueen, #RecyclingDuchess and #DoctorDuchess have been number one on all social media platforms._

 _'HRH Lorelai Duchess of Oxford, The Children's Princess, Rory the Great, an English Rose, climate activist, Duchess of Smiles, Doctor Duchess, Fashion and Hair Icon, Amazing mother and wife! Long live the Future Queen!' One person wrote under the latest Instagram post on Oxford Royal. The post got over 200 million likes!_

 _It is clear that The Duchess is being loved by everyone._

 **International agreement for plastic reduction made with the help of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford!**

 _British Royalty has made an historic and life changing move! As we can exclusively reveal, Their Royal Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have helped the WWF to finish off an international agreement regarding plastic reduction - in the whole world! Every country has agreed to reduce their plastic by over 50% in just the first 10 years! Gradually the plastic reduction will then be built up to 80%% in the next 20 years._

 _The Duke and Duchess of Oxford have long been advisors of plastic reduction. They even turned Frogmore House into a 100% plastic free home as well as turning the Castles and other homes used by the Royal Family into at least a 50% plastic free homes. King Charles voiced his pride over his grandson and granddaughter-in-law's historic achievement in a 5 page long statement that was released by Clarence House._

* * *

I get out of the golden elevator and rush down the hallway of Bolton's Enterprises. My meeting about being the vocal coach on Masked Singer the next season took a little longer than expected. But I'm really excited about this job. It's going to be my first job in the music industry for a long time. In the last 13 years I rarely did anything related to my old job, except for the annual Breaking Hearts concerts. But other than that I'be been a business woman, a boss lady. I love my job but I missed working with different artists, shaping the diamonds of the future and teaching about different techniques. It's going to be lots of fun.

I'll be one of the little people who will know whose behind the mask.

I stop at the mahogany reception desks where Andrea is sitting behind. Suddenly a shrill drilling sound fills my ears. It sounds like a dentist's clinic. And it's coming out of my office. "What's that?"

"Troy asked for privacy for the next hour."

I frown before looking at the closed double doors. I don't think twice before rushing over and tearing the doors open. My husband is laying on the couch half naked while a man is putting paint underneath his skin with a needle. The drilling sound comes from the needle.

I can't believe my eyes when I see what's going on!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yell over the noise as soon as I've closed the door.

The tattooist stops and wipes the skin clean. It has a burning red colour.

"This is Greg. Greg, that's my wife." Troy introduces me to the red haired man with a long beard. His arms are full of colourful tattoos of animals.

"Are you next?"

"No, definitely not." I shake my head before rushing over to them. I stop as I see the right side of my husband's torso is a flaming red colour. The words A Million Times More are written in a curly font and flaming red as well as swollen. They go all the way from the middle of his rips to his hips. There is British Ivy underneath it along with Lily-of-the-valley.

It looks like a giant scar!

"Pretty cool, huh?" My husband asks me with a boyish grin on his lips. Why the hell did he choose the right side of his torso and not the left where he has a small scar underneath his rips from the liver transplantation that he got. He ruined his bloody perfect body on purpose! He bloody thinks this is art - it is not art!

"No, it's pretty dumb!" I hiss back at him. I can't believe he's destroying his body like this! We've had this conversation on New Year's Eve. We agreed to not do it and now he's doing it anyway?!

"I think it turned out really well." Greg defends my husband.

I give him such a dark glare that he starts shrinking like a little mouse. "Is this some kind of midlife crisis thing again?! Weren't you happy enough with the trampoline and water parks?!"

"Greg, I think we need a moment to ourselves." Troy tells him.

The ginger head nods, "I'll discuss your brother's tattoo with him then."

Lucas is fucking in on this?! "Are you getting matching tattoos like lovesick teenagers?"

My husband chuckles as Greg leaves our joined office. "No, it's enough we share the same DNA and liver."

"I was not joking." I say and place my hands on my hips. "Troy, what's going on?"

My husband sighs before rising from the navy couch. "Ever since Jo moved to Rio... Ever since she eloped from her wedding... when she realised her mistake..." my husband shrugs. "I don't know. She reminded me of how treacherous each day is and how grateful we all should be that we're on this earth. We should cherish each day and celebrate every moment. So I decided to get that tattoo after all, to remind me to live every day like it's my last."

He has really thought about this.

"The ink is white so it won't be visible if it's not under black light. With a matter time, even a few days, it starts changing colours and adapting to my skin until it looks almost imperceptible. It's nearly invisible but for me it was important. To me it's very much visible."

I lick my lips, "Do you know how high the infection risk is for something like this? You have to clean it ever few hours and even then there's no guarantee it's going to heal properly!"

"Gabriella," he moves over to touch me but I take a step back.

"I'm full of germs and bacteria." I explain, "And you're freshly cut. God knows how this is going to heal and age."

"I love you."

I stare at the giant scar-like tattoo that's now forever on my husband's body. "I can see that."

"You don't like it."

"How can I not like it? You've written A Million Times More on your body, Troy."

Suddenly the doors to our office swings open again. I look over my shoulder and watch my brother-in-law walking in.

"Wow! That's absolutely wicked!" Lucas says with a wide grin.

I roll my eyes at the comment. Of course he encourages his brother. "What's your idea for a tattoo?"

"My kid's birthday."

A classic. "No love declaration to Miley?"

Luc chuckles, "No, Troy clearly took care of that."

"Well, I like it and that's all that matters." My husband tells us.

"A fox would be kind of cool as well." Luc thinks out loud.

I roll my eyes and raise my hands, "You two call me when you're done decorating your bodies. I'll work from one of the conference rooms." I decide.

* * *

Just as I send off another email, the door of the conference room opens. I look up and watch my husband walking in. The sleeves of his white Oxford shirt are rolled up and the tie is gone. He has never walked around like this. At least, not in our firm.

"Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad." I hiss at him. "I'm shocked."

My husband closes the glass door. "Shocked?"

I stare at the huge bandage that's on the right side of his torso. "I just don't see any reason why you would scare such a perfectly formed body."

His gaze softens at my words. "It's not a scar. It's art."

"There are scars on my body and I won't turn them into art! My scars tells a story while yours is just..." I bite on my lip and shake my head. "I didn't need a bloody love confession from you!"

"I didn't do it for you."

"You wrote A fucking Million Times on your body! How's that not for me?"

"It's for my family! It's a reminder of how much I am bound to you and our kids."

"You're a bloody idiot!"

"I am an idiot?!"

"Yes you are! People don't just tattoo half their body for fun! It's not like you can remove the ink so easily! How will you look in twenty or thirty years with that thing?! Have you thought about it?!"

"I'll wear it with grace."

"You're being very naive right now."

* * *

I lean against the wall of our en-suite bathroom and watch how my husband cleans his tattoo. I still don't like it and I don't think it's going to grow on me. It looks like a giant scar.

"I know you don't like it right now but it will grow on you." My husband reads my mind as always.

"I don't think so." I say before walking over to him. "How long do we have to stay out of our play room?"

He grins, "Our last time there inspired me to do this."

"Then maybe we shouldn't go in there anymore. I don't want you to add any tattoos in the future."

"It's the only one and last one." He promises me.

"Looking at this, I'm not so sure." I disagree with him. "But you do realise that you can't go into the sun for at least three weeks now, do you? It's bloody summer in Rio, you idiot! How are we suppose to fly to Brazil now?!" I hiss at him.

My husband opens his mouth before closing it again. "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't! You were being your impulsive self!" I wave with my hands. "I guess we have to reschedule our flight to Jo's birthday then." I wanted to see her at least every two months in Rio but Troy just shrunk that to only once every three months. On Easter was our first trip to Rio and I wanted to fly back there in a few days but that's now off the table! Damn it, Troy!

My husband runs his fingers through his chestnut hair. "Perhaps we can surprise Jo with the whole family."

"Do you think you can rip Rory and Nate out of their royal duties?"

He shrugs, "I can try. The boys will be home by then and I'm sure the King's going to spare Char and Nate a few days as well."

"Well if you can pull that off I might forgive you for that tattoo."

He grins at me, "You know I like to make the impossible possible, my angel."

I roll my eyes at his words and turn on my heel but get pulled back when his hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back into his arms. "Careful. It's still fresh."

"I love you."

I look deeply into his turquoise eyes, "You've got that written on the side of your upper body."

"I've got that written in my eyes and now on my body for everyone else to see."

"You're wearing a wedding band for that. Besides, people will only notice it when you get tanned at the beach." I say and fondle his left cheek. "You love living a life of extremes."

"I love living a life with you and our kids in it."

"I'm surprised you didn't tattoo their birthdays like Luc did with his son."

"I don't want to look like a telephone book."

I laugh, "Well said, I agree."

He rests his forehead against mine and for a moment the world stops. We breathe together, for each other. Our hearts beat in the same rhythm. The air between us starts prickling and sizzling with desire and our chemistry. "Gabriella,"

"No sex until that thing on your skin has healed and looking at it, it might take weeks."

"You're punishing me?"

"You've punished yourself."

"But we could do other things."

"You're right, I am punishing you."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this different view of what happened on Jo's wedding day. I'm still working on the new chapter of My Shadow but I hope to update the story before 2020.**

 **If you want to read about Jo's perspective on her wedding day, please read chapter 24 of Someone's Someone.**

 **What do you think of Troy's tattoo?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	47. Chapter 47

Elias, Calloway, Gideon and I play tennis under the warm autumn sun. The boys are finally home for their Autumn holiday from Le Rosey, so Troy and I cleared our schedules as much as possible to enjoy the two weeks with them. Originally, we wanted to fly somewhere nice but the boys wanted to spend some time at home so that's what we're doing. Plus, Jo came home from Rio yesterday, so I think she's going to want to spend some time with her brothers as well. But being home rather than on some tropical island also means that work can reach us more easily - and that's why Troy has been stuck in his study for the last hour.

Of course, Calloway and Gideon are better players than Elias and me as they are taking tennis lessons at Le Rosey. Just for fun, not for competition. Elias is more into gymnastics and horseback riding like his big sister.

"Jo!" Calloway and Gideon cry out at the same time. A smile washes over their faces that's there every time they see their bigger sister. While Della's Elias' favourite sister, Jo is that for Cal and Gideon.

I turn around and watch my daughter walking down the stone pathway that leads to the tennis court. Her long chestnut waves are glittering under the sun and she's in a bright blue floral dress that she paired with nude heels. For the last six months she has been working in Brazil on behalf of the Bolton Foundation. After years of working for Bolton's Enterprises, Troy suggested for her to try work at our foundation. Of course she was angry at us at first but then, after some thinking, she agreed and left our firm. Instead she's now working with my brother Ryan at the Bolton Foundation and she seems happier than ever.

Her heart lays in charity and giving back - not in stocks and selling business deals.

Cal and Gideon run over to Jo and embrace her sister that's 16 years older than them. I can't believe she's already 26. She grew up so fast! Sometimes I look at her and I can still see her as a baby or a toddler but then I blink and suddenly she's that gorgeous woman that I had the privilege to raise.

I hope our three little boys will turn into fine men as well.

"My turn!" Elias cries out before hugging his sister after Gideon and Cal.

"Wow, you guys missed me, huh?" She asks with a chuckle before embracing me. "Hi Mum!"

I inhale her scent, she always smells of orchids. "Hi, Sweetie. How are you?"

She smiles and nods. "Good. Really good, actually. What about you?"

"I'm good as well. We're enjoying the sun before lunch."

"You're joining us, right?" Cal asks her sister.

"Hm, that depends." She says to him before looking at me with her bright blue eyes. "What are you having?"

"Grilled salmon with a salad and roasted veggies."

"Do I get a grilled corn cob?"

"If she gets one, I want one as well!" Elias cries out.

"You'll get your corn cobs." I say before rolling my eyes. My kids never had issues with eating enough veggies, just Brussel sprouts and cauliflower are not their favourite.

"Good, then I'm staying." She announces with a smile. "But I didn't see Dad at the grill on my way down to here."

"He's stuck in his study."

She nods because she knows work never really stops. "How about we start grilling the fish and veggies already?" She asks me before looking at her three brothers, "And you're going to help!"

To my surprise they don't even protest. The boys just place their tennis racks on the benches and walk away from us.

"We'll get started with the salad!" Elias announces as he leads the trio back to the main house.

I smile at the image of our green eyed boy who looks like his father and the two smaller versions of Troy following him. I loved raising four girls but I also enjoy raising four boys - although Nate is technically already an adult with 26.

It brings different challenges than with girls.

"Mum, I need to talk to you and Daddy after lunch. Or even before that. Whenever you have time for me."

My alarm bells shrill at her voice. Uh-oh. What did she do? "We always have time for you. You know that."

She bites on her lower lip, "I know. It's just something that might surprise you guys a little..."

Surprise us? "Are you pregnant?"

She laughs nervously at my question but when she shakes her head I have my answer. "No, no I'm not pregnant and I don't plan to get pregnant any time soon."

"Okay. Is it work related?"

"No."

"Do you have a new boyfriend?" I ask as she has never introduced me to her male acquaintances. Well, except for the man she wanted to marry. Edward Rothschild. But that was over half a year ago. Six months, in which she healed at the other end of the world. In the country I got brought to after I got kidnapped in Miami. For me it was hell, for Jo it was healing.

"No, I..." She inhales deeply, "I guess, I have a husband."

"What?!" I ask her shocked and loose my balance for a moment. "You're married? Y-you... Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?!"

She gulps, "He's nice..."

"Nice?! Your husband shouldn't be just nice! He should be the love of my life! He should be your partner in crime and your best friend! He should be-"

"Like Wlad or Sasha or George, I know." She interrupts me while looking at the floor. She looks exactly like Nate when he fucks up. They're more alike than either of them wants to admit.

"How did this happen?! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"

"I wasn't... we weren't seeing each other in the traditional term... we were just... you know."

"God, lord, Josephine!" I cry out. "You married the man you were just fucking?!"

"Mum!" Her sky blue eyes widen at my direct words.

"What?!" I ask her back. "Tell me what happened!"

She licks her lips, "We saw each other for a while... before I met Edward, actually. I had him signed an agreement to shut up about our sex life. But he wanted more. He wanted dates and just, you know, get to know me. So we agreed to three months and after those were over, I ended it."

Then how the hell did that man become her husband?! "You ended it? But you're now married. How did this happen?"

She shrugs, "He... he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back because obviously I didn't return his feelings. So we went out separate ways. And then I quit my job and started working with Rory and George on the Oxford Royal Foundation... and I don't know, I guess, that kind of got the ball rolling..." she licks her full lips that she got from me, "I met Ed again and we hit off, or so I thought... and then came the wedding planning and the disaster that was my wedding day... "She's jumping from time to time, from event to event. She really is confused. "I started questioning everything in Rio because I suddenly really enjoyed the kind of work I was doing for the foundation more than I did working for you guys. So when Brazil was brought to the table by Wlad, I didn't hesitate because I knew that Oliver is from there. I figured I could combine work with pleasure - something I was always careful to kept divided." She brushes through her long chestnut hair. His name is Oliver. My daughter's husband's name is Oliver. The name doesn't ring any bells because I know she has never mentioned him. "One day after work I started to look for Oliver but couldn't find him. Two weeks before I had to leave the country found him living in a favela of Rio with his Mum and his two little brothers. I couldn't have left him there whether I return his feelings or not, that's not a place to live. When he told me he couldn't go back to London because he was an illegal immigrant with no papers, I only saw one option." She shrugs again.

"So you married him out of pity?! He's your own little charity case, Josephine! He is not-"

"Mum!" Her bright blue eyes turn dark and somehow she shuts me up. "I don't know if love him and I do feel sorry for him and his family but that doesn't make him my charity project. I married him because it was the only way to get his family and him out of there."

"And where is that Oliver now?!"

"At my penthouse with his family, getting settled in."

"Are you sure they won't steal anything?!"

"Mum! They are not thieves!"

"But they were poor. Very poor and now they're suddenly swimming in money! Fuck, did you have him sign a prenup?!"

"Of course we have signed a prenup! I'm not stupid!"

"No, just blinded by your Mother-Theresa-heart!" I hiss at her. "Your Dad..." I shake my head. "He will loose it. I thought what Della did was bad or even Sasha, but this... I swear, this, Jo, this tops everything!"

"Yeah, now that I've said the story out loud for the first time I'm starting to think I might skip lunch." There's Nate's way of avoiding a situation in her again.

"Oh, no you won't. And you will even have dinner with us tonight and you will bring that Oliver and his family with you."

"What? No! This is not a marriage based on love."

"That doesn't matter right now. I have to meet him and so will your Dad." I insist. I need to know what I'm dealing with. I need to know how he feels about her and how she feels about him. Because obviously, my daughter acted upon her instincts, not using her head - and that's very untypical of her. She has to have some sort of feelings for him, otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did. So I'm going to find that out, even though my daughter has no idea what she's feeling for him.

"But they don't have anything to wear! Literally! They didn't even fly with a suitcase back to London."

"Then I guess you will have to go shopping with them today!" I argue back. There's no way I won't meet my son-in-law tonight!

* * *

"You are WHAT?!" Troy asks her shocked. His hands are gripping the edge of his mahogany desk so tightly that I fear he might break it in half.

"Look, I know this may come as a surprise to you but it's only for a year-"

"You've got to be joking me! Josephine, how the hell could you marry a stranger!"

"He's not a stranger. We knew each other before I met Edward."

"I don't care! You can't marry your fuck buddy!" He yells at her. "Tell me at least that you've used your brilliant mind once and had him sign a prenup!"

"Of course he signed a prenup!" She tells back at him. "And it's just for a year so I think you can clam down now."

"Calm down?! Fuck, no! People will notice that ring on her finger! The press will want to see him beside you! They will want photos of him and you and us and the Royals! Do you have any idea in what shit you've put us all into?!" He yells before grabbing his phone. "Did Wlad knew about this?!"

Oh no, he's not seriously blaming Wlad for this, is he?!

"Wladimir has nothing to do with this." Jo answers as my husband calls him.

"How the hell could you allow this?!" Troy yells into the phone.

"Daddy, it's not his fault! He wasn't even in Rio with me-"

"I will deal with you later." My husband interrupts her with a dark glare. "And you have five minutes to get your ass here right now!" He yells into the phone before hanging up.

"Troy, you need to calm down."

"I fucking won't calm down!" He yells at me.

I look at my daughter, "Jo, I think it's better if you go home now. I'll see you tonight."

"What's tonight?!" Troy hisses at our daughter.

"We're coming over to dinner. Oliver, his mother Maria, and his two brothers Caio and Johnathan."

"Of course you will! I will make sure-"

"Troy," I interrupt him while narrowing my eyes at him. He really needs to calm down.

"Could you give us a moment?" My husband asks me.

I gulp and look at my daughter. She's standing next to me with crossed arms in front of her chest. She'll be fine. She can handle anyone and anything. She's a Bolton.

I walk out of Troy's study and into the living room. Through the glass facade I can see my three boys playing with Zeus. Our dog is chasing the ball with a wiggling tail. The Springer Spaniel is over a decade old but in his heart he is still a puppy.

* * *

I drive through the black iron gates of Della and Wladimir's home near Regents Park. I've got the twins and Elias in the back of the silver Tesla. Troy and I thought it would be better to get them away from this meeting because we have no idea how it's going to turn out.

"Is it true that Jo is married?" Eli asks me from the back.

I park the car in front of the white mega mansion that's my oldest daughter's home. She's been living on these three acres for the last eight years. The landscaped front garden includes old oak trees that line the driveway and lots of greenery that even allows helicopters to land here. The house is a true gem as it portraits the countryside life in British elegance in the middle of London. Della's silver Aston Martin is already parked in front of the house, so I know she's home. She's been commuting between London and Geneva for the last years so Wlad has spent most of his time alone in this masterpiece they call home. Their twin girls are attending Le Rosey their uncles, but thankfully they're home now for almost two weeks.

"Who told you that?" I ask before looking over my shoulder.

"We heard Jo and Daddy talk about her." Gideon says with a shrug.

"You eavesdropped on Daddy and Jo?" I ask shocked.

"It wasn't really that hard because they were yelling like crazy people." Calloway answers. "So, is it true? Did she got married in Rio?"

"To Oliver? That's his name, right?" Eli asks me.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes. Yes, she got married and yes his name is Oliver. But we don't know much about him."

"And you're basically bringing us here because Daddy could loose it?" Eli asks me.

I swear, my boys are too smart for their age. "Don't tell Daddy you know of Oliver."

They nod before opening their seatbelts and hoping out of the car.

I get out of the car as well. Wlad is already standing in the open doorway. He greets them with a hug before they run into the house. "Bella and Carry are upstairs!" He yells in Russian after them.

"Thank you for doing this." I greet him with an embrace.

"Of course. Troy's really angry, huh?"

I sigh as I walk into the house. "You know, just when I thought it couldn't get worse with my daughter, Jo comes around with a ring on her finger and an immigrant with his family in her home." I say as I follow my son-in-law through the narrow hallway that eventually opens up to a round foyer with a glass dome and a white marbled staircase that spirals up. I can hear how my boys are running up the stairs. I'm so grateful they're getting along with their nieces so well.

"That sounds too cynical. Even for you." The silver eyes man smirks at my words. "But my girls are happy to hang out with their uncles."

"You haven't found something on him, have you?" I ask Wlad.

"No. I've actually known of Jo and Oliver for a while..."

"And you didn't tell us that because?"

My son-in-law shrugs, "They weren't serious."

"In other words they were just fucking."

Wlad shrugs as we enter the wide living room. The curved transom windows in the living room has a wonderful view over the lush backyard. It's full of flowers and greenery.

"What happened between then and now?"

"That's a question you better ask your daughter. But all I know is that in last six months Ralph and his team did a lot of searching in Rio."

"What?"

"Jo will tell you everything if you just give her a little space... or press hard." Wlad shrugs again with a chuckle.

Yeah, with Jo it's always a gamble. She can be as closed as an oyster or as open as a book. "Where is Della?"

"In her study."

"You guys are doing alright?"

"Yeah, just with the commuting between Geneva and London it's been a little tough." He mumbles. "She's pretty close to finding the cure for Alzheimer's so it won't be long."

"But that doesn't make it any easier."

"No." The Russian man licks his thin lips as he agrees with me.

"There will be better days."

* * *

I watch how my husband grills the veggies on the barbecue in the backyard as I walk out of the kitchen and through the backyard. His whole body language is full of tension and anger. Whatever Jo said to him in private, it definitely didn't calm him down. I brought Eli, Cal and Gideon to Della and Wlad, because I have a feeling this evening might turn very badly. I don't know much of my daughter's husband and his family, but I do plan to know more by the end of the evening.

"Promise me to not punch Jo's husband." I demand as I reach him.

"Did you drop the boys off at Della's?" He asks me instead.

"Yes and now make that promise." I demand.

He flips the red bell peppers before looking at me, "I'll try my best."

"The best is not good enough."

"Fine, I won't hurt him." He promises me.

"Good. And you will treat his mother and brothers with respect. They're from Rio and don't speak English very well as far as I'm concerned."

"She didn't tell you much?"

"No and that's what's worrying me a bit." I bite on my lower lip. "I mean, she's very secretive about him."

"I asked Wlad to do some digging."

Of course he did. "Did he find some dirt?"

"No, in fact he didn't find much. He found birth records, school records and the marriage license of his parents, but that's all."

"That's all? No address? No work places?"

My husband shakes his head, "No. It's like they don't really exist. I have no idea where they live and work."

"Well, Jo said they lived in a favela in Rio."

"Wealthy or not, Wlad should have found more on him and his family. Even favelas have addresses."

"Are you afraid this is another Sasha situation?"

My husband nods, "But without the prince title, of course."

"I don't know. It didn't sound like Oliver was hunting Jo down in Rio. She was the one who was looking for him. She did the work, not him."

"Maybe that's part of his game plan." My husband suggests.

"I don't know, she went from Edward to Oliver within six months without really... Maybe leaving Ed at the altar was the best decision she ever made."

"I agree with you, but leaving Ed and moving to Rio for half a year isn't the issue. Oliver's the issue here. I didn't know they were dating in the first place!"

"She told me she knew Oliver before she started seeing Edward."

"So she kept him a secret? From all of us? For what?"

"Apparently, he was an illegal immigrant when they first met. She didn't know of his status until they broke up."

My husband's eyes widen, "So, he's using our daughter to get a visa?"

I lick my lips, "I'd like to believe there's more to this decision. I'd like to believe they are feelings involved on both sides... deep feelings."

Troy thinks for a moment before bursting into a laughter, "Just imagine these two end up being in love! This would've been the most fucked up way to get to a marriage. Ever!"

I can hear how the front double doors shut with a loud bang. They're here. "Come on, time to show me how good you're at keeping promises." I tell him.

My husband's gets the veggies off of the grill and on to a plate before picking it up. I pick up the other plates that are grilled with grilled meat and cheese. We walk down the stone path that leads into the dining room, where I already set the table. I've chosen to go for a relatively relaxed outfit, because I know there will be enough tensions already. I'm wearing a simple white blouse with jeans that I've rolled up. I'm barefoot because the floor heating is on, so it's nice and cosy inside the house. My husband on the other side, looks more formal in his grey sweater, dark pants and leathered shoes. Even with his clothing he is sending the message that not everything's fine, nor is it going to be anytime soon. I really hope this first meeting won't turn into a disaster. I place the plates in the middle of the square shaped table. I've put peonies in a vase and lit a few candles. Even the fireplace across the table is lit. For a moment I even considered diffusing some lavender oil, just to make sure no one is going to freak out tonight.

I grab my husband's hand as we walk out of the dining room. "Behave yourself, alright?"

"I gave you a promise, didn't I?" My husband whispers back as we reach the foyer.

I can see two younger boys staring at the dome in the ceiling as they have their heads in their necks. Both have dark brown curls and deep mocha coloured eyes. One is in his teens while the other one is about Eli's age. Those must be the brothers of Oliver. What were their names again? Johnathan and... Caio!

Then my eyes move further back and I can see my daughter standing behind the vase with fresh pink peonies that's placed on a round table. She's standing between her husband and her new mother-in-law. And she's holding her husband's hand.

Oliver.

The man has chin long blond hair, olive coloured skin that's tanned and mesmerising pine green eyes. He's taller than my daughter, about a head maybe. He has a gorgeous smile and shares a few features from his mother, but not a lot. His mother looks more like the two young boys. She has long dark brown curls, is petite and is dressed a beautiful black Valentino dress with ruffles.

I stare at their joined hands. She didn't use to hold Edward's hand as much as she's already holding on to Oliver's. Maybe she has the need to protect him from us, from her father's actions.

"This is Oliver. Oliver, these are my parents. Troy and Gabriella." Josephine introduces us in an icy voice. Wow, she's definitely still hurt by whatever Troy said to her.

Oliver shakes Troy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

He has a really deep voice that reminds me of a lion. I have another look at the man that's now married to my daughter. "I've seen you before." I think out loud. He seems familiar.

"I was your waiter once at Luigi's. Last spring."

"You were?" Troy asks surprised.

Oliver nods, "But I don't work there anymore."

"No... No, that's not where I saw you..." I mumble before shaking his hand. But I have seen before. Where have I seen him? It takes me a moment to recall the past. "You're the mystery man from the photo!" It suddenly hits me! Of course! He's the man over whom Jo was crying about! He is the one from that lovely photo! He... he is her ex!

"You saw him?" Josephine asks me shocked.

"What photo?" Troy asks us.

"Yes but I kept my mouth shut because I figured you didn't want to talk about him." I answer my daughter.

Oliver gives my daughter a confused look.

Josephine gulps, "The evening I introduced you to Ed... I was in the kitchen, looking for a photo of our coat of arms when I found a photo of Oliver and me. I must've taken it without really trying to do my best because they were blurry and..." She gulps, "I broke down in tears and Mum found me that way. I played it down, found the photo of our coat of arms and asked her to return to the table outside."

"You didn't talk about him and asked me to not ask about him. And now you're bringing him home?! Now you're married to him?" It bursts out of me. My daughter's even a better secret keeper than my husband!

"I'll answer every question you have tonight and from everyday forward now." She vows.

I look at their joined hands before ringing my manners again. "You must be Maria, Johna and Caio." I smile while shaking her hand. "Very nice to meet you. Take off your jackets and shoes... Make yourself at home."

To my surprise Troy puts on a smile as well. "We grilled some steaks and veggies for dinner. And a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc."

"I'm not drinking tonight. I'm driving." Josephine informs us casually as they all get out of our jackets and shoes.

"It's a gorgeous home." Oliver compliments us.

"Thank you. We've done our best to provide a home to our children, who don't come nearly enough to visit us." I narrow my eyes at Josephine.

"I just got home yesterday and I was already here this noon. I'm going to come by now more often."

"Pass on the message to your sisters as well." I wave with my hands before walking down the three steps that lead into a huge living room. "This is the living room." There is a about twenty meter high floor to ceiling window front.

Suddenly, Zeus comes running over to us. He's 13 years old and has long white fur and black dots. His long ears are black just like his nose that's typical for English Springer Spaniels.

Josephine bends down and runs her long fingers through the fur. "Hey, buddy!" She giggles as he starts licking her nose. "That's Zeus." She says to Oliver and his family. "Bend down and hold out your hands so he can smell you guys first. Then you can pet him."

"He doesn't look like 13." Oliver points out the obvious as his brothers and Mum start petting Zeus after he smelled them.

"That's because we go on a 22 kilometre run every morning." Troy answers for Josephine.

"Every morning?" Oliver sounds surprised.

"Yes. Through Richmond Park."

"He's so adorable!" Maria says with a grin on her lips. Caio and Johna are already in love with Zeus.

"Don't give him any ideas. One pet is enough." I say with a chuckle. "Let's eat."

"Where are Eli, Cal and Gideon?" Josephine asks us.

"They're spending the night at Della's place." Troy informs her.

Josephine grabs Oliver's hand again and they follow us into the formal dining room. There's a huge square shaped mahogany table that has 22 seats standing in the middle. A chandelier is hanging above it. The same window front as in the living room is letting the light in here.

"I'll give you a house tour later." Josephine promises her husband before we sit down.

My daughter claims she doesn't love this man but she definitely is feeling something.

* * *

I stare at my daughter and her husband Oliver. They're holding hands under the dining table while eating with their free hand. Oliver's left handed but I thought he was right handed. Or maybe he can use both hands equally as good. My husband's chatter with Oliver's mother in fluent Portuguese vanishes in my ears as my focus becomes stronger.

Jo never held hands with Edward.

When we were around, when they were in public, they were always professional. I thought she was doing it because my husband and me are doing the same most of the time. I thought we were her role models but now... seeing her with Oliver, I'm starting to question her motives.

Perhaps she didn't marry Oliver just to save him and his family. Maybe she loves him.

I'm pretty sure she does.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Troy asks the ice breaker question.

"I already told you how we met." My daughter's voice is stone cold.

"I want to hear his side of the story." Troy insists while looking at the new husband.

Oliver gulps down the piece of steak he just chewed on before he starts talking. "We met in a café in Battersea. She bought me a cappuccino because I forgot my wallet. I wanted to pay her back but she was not having it. A month later we met again in a soup kitchen and then again in Greenwich when she worked on the kindergarten for the Bolton Foundation. We even met in a church where she helped out once as well. Fate kept pushing us together."

I didn't know they met in Battersea! I also didn't know they worked together at the soup kitchen in Parsons Green! It makes me wonder what else my daughter has hidden from us.

"And then we started dating." Jo says with a shrug. "We broke up, I met Ed but things didn't work out... Then we met again in Rio and now we're here."

She makes it sound so simple, but I'm sure things were much more complicated than that.

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand. What happened between then and now?"

"I won't tell you every detail." She hisses at her father like a cat that's about to attack. Why is she so protective of him and their history? What is she hiding?

"Don't you think I deserve to know that?"

"No. It's my relationship - my marriage. Not yours."

Clearly, that's all she is going to give us. At least, tonight. "Alright, who wants a brownie for dessert?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Dessert always makes the world seem like a much calmer and peaceful place

"Me!" Caio and Johna cry out.

"I'm good." Jo tells me.

"Me either." Oliver insists.

"I'll help you with the dishes." Maria starts before rising from the chair. She must sensing this tension as well.

Troy takes another sip of the wine as Maria, her sons and I walk away with the dishes. "I don't know what to think of this."

"Just place everything on the kitchen island." I tell them as I place the dishes on the white marbled kitchen island.

"This is such a beautiful kitchen!" Maria breathes out as she looks around. We have a traditional white country kitchen with white marbled countertops and an island that's big enough to seat ten people because that's how many we were. But to Maria this must be a fairytale life.

"Trust me, it's not so beautiful when you have eight children, a husband and a dog running around. We have someone who comes and cleans this house to keep it somewhat tidy."

"What's for dessert?" Johna asks me.

"My homemade brownies with nice cream." I explain before getting the brownies off the countertop that's at the windows.

"What's nice cream?" Caio asks me.

"Ice cream made with bananas."

"I'm not really a fan of banana in ice cream. Do you have coconut?"

"Sadly not. But we can use the bananas as a base and add any berries you like to flavour it. Perhaps strawberries or mangos?"

"Do you have raspberries?" Caio asks me.

"Yes." I say before getting out the raspberries and bananas from the freezer. "All we have to do is blend it in the blender with a bit of milk."

"It's so simple?" Johna asks me.

I nod, "And it will be delicious. You can place the bananas and raspberries into the blender." I tell them. "And Maria, can you please get out the milk from the fridge?"

Maria nods before getting the milk out of the build in fridge.

Caio and Johna place the frozen fruits into the blender before Maria adds a little milk. I close the lid of the WildSide Jar of the Blendtec and switch it on. After a few seconds a thick ice cream in a pink colour has formed. "That's it." I say before switching the Blendtec off.

"So simple?" Maria asks me.

I nod, "You guys can scoop out the ice cream from the jar while I cut the brownies." I pull open the drawers with the spoons, bowls and knives before cutting the brownies into squares. "You can either have the ice cream in a bowl or next to the brownie." I saw as I place the slices on plates. I hand Caio and Johna each a plate. "Your choice."

"Do you want some ice cream as well?" Johna asks me.

"No. I'm good with the brownie." I say before handing Maria a slice. "They're made of sweet potatoes but don't tell the boys that." I whisper to her.

"Potatoes?" She asks me with wide mocha coloured eyes.

I nod, "Very well hidden. Especially with strawberry nice cream." I wink, causing her to smirk.

She gets a fork out of the open drawer and tastes it. "Oh, that's really good!"

I smile, "I'm glad you like it. Have as many slices as you want."

Johna and Caio have put their ice cream next to the brownies.

"I like the ice cream!" Caio says after tasting it.

"And the brownie is good, too!" Johna agrees with a full mouth.

I smile at them. "Maybe Jo and your brother want a slice anyway." I think out loud before walking back into the dining room. Oliver leans over and whispers something into my daughter's ear. She blushes and giggles. She has never giggled that way with Edward. Neither has she blushed that way.

This is definitely no marriage just for their immigration status. This is not a marriage for a visa at all. They're in love!

"Jo, can I talk to you to for a moment?"

My daughter winces at my voice before turning around and looking at me. "Yes."

"In the library." I tell her. If I really want to get behind it, I have to do that in private.

She nods before rising from the chair. Oliver's pine green eyes follow my daughter as she walks away from the table. He's not staring at her ass. He's staring at the back her head.

I walk down the hallway with her by my side but decide to say no word. I have to be careful. Clearly, this thing is very vulnerable because Jo is so protective. I open the door and wave for her to walk in. I close the door of the library, "Do you love Oliver?"

"I'm sorry?" She asks me before turning around. She's standing in front of the lit marbled fireplace. There are framed photos of our family standing on the mantel piece. Most of them we taken when they were little. There's even one in which the triplets have an identical tooth gap.

I walk over to my daughter. "Do you love Oliver?" I ask her again.

She shrugs before sitting down in one of the emerald armchairs, "I don't not love him."

"Did you love Edward?"

"Yes." She admits. "I still do."

Yet, she couldn't marry him. Instead she ran away to Brazil for half a year and came back married to Oliver. It's confusing to say the least. "Sweetie, what's going on with you?" I ask her before sitting down across her.

She shrugs again, "I really love Edward. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him but then on our wedding day... I couldn't get out of the car." She whispers. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't marry him. I broke his heart."

"So, what does Oliver mean to you then?"

She sighs, "Oliver and me... We have this deep, very strong connection. It's a kind of connection I can't explain. It's a relationship like no other. He knows me like no one else. He understands me better than I understand myself. With him... With him, I am the person I want to be without even trying. He tore my walls down without me noticing it. He has gotten under my skin so fast that I couldn't even fight him on it. I can't seem to cut him out of me. He's always going to be the man I'll compare other men to - even Ed. But Ed, he... he has a special place in my heart as well."

"You're in love with two men." I breathe out.

"I don't know. I don't... I don't know if I love Oliver but I know I love Edward. Oliver's different. He... He stands above everyone else. The connection we have is like no other. I feel comfortable around him and he's making me feel desired and adored but so did Edward."

"Sweetie, you're in love with two men." I tell again.

She sighs before running her fingers through her hair, "Then tell me why I couldn't marry Ed despite planning the wedding for months and Oliver in the blink of an eye? I didn't feel an ounce of panic when I signed the papers and later bought the wedding rings. I wasn't indecisive about the style of our wedding bands. I knew exactly what I wanted but with Ed... it took me 48 dresses try-ons to find my wedding dress. But with Oliver, I married him wearing a freaking morning gown. I didn't care what I looked like and he didn't either. With Oliver, I was never afraid of anything because I knew I had him by my side. But with Ed, I was sacred every step of the way. Because I knew the importance of meeting his parents and you meeting him. He always had to push me to take the next step in our relationship but Oliver... with him, it's me who takes the next step. He doesn't push me. He waits until I am ready for it... And now bringing Oliver and his family here... I wasn't even nervous. Explain that to me. Explain why I am such a fucking mess!" She looks at me and growls, "I've had conversations with Oliver that I never could have had with Edward and vice versa. Edward is in my league, we play on the same field while Oliver wouldn't even be in the audience because he comes from a whole different world."

"Yet you married him without any fear or panic attacks." I point out.

"But Oliver doesn't understand why we go to charity galas, polo matches and tennis tournaments. He doesn't get the public image which comes with being wealthy and Edward does. I've never had problems convincing him to join me to a charity gala or going to a polo match. He understands the image, the responsibility that comes with being a Bolton. Edward and I are on the same level. Money has never been an issue. Status will never be a topic we have to discuss. Charity is not an alien concept for him. But it is for Oliver."

"Maybe Oliver just needs time to adjust to all of this." I don't know this man at all but I'm willing to cut him some slack - or a lot of it.

"And maybe he just doesn't want to. Wealth, being a Bolton, having British Royalty in the family - all that comes with responsibility."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Not in such detail. He looses it when I buy him anything so the fact that he has to make an appearance at Ascot will not amuse him. He's laughing about the hilarious hats and outfits the women wear. Because he doesn't understand the publicity they seek. He doesn't get it and I think he never will. So in that way, Edward is the better choice. He always has been. But Oliver..." She sighs, "He's very important to me as well. I didn't like my life without him in it. He enriches it like no one else. We know each other inside out. The connection we have is indescribable... It's something I never had with Edward."

"Well, then maybe you did the right thing by not marrying Edward and marrying Oliver."

"But I miss Edward as well."

"You can't have both men in your life. Not in the way you want to. A triangle relationship won't work. Knowing Ed, he won't do it and Oliver... that man is beaming with love for you. He won't do it either. "I know..." she lets out a frustrated growl and buries her fingers in her scalp, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"

"How does being married to Oliver feel like?"

"I don't know... He and I... it feels natural. I don't feel suffocated on any way. He always gives me room to breathe, unlike Ed. But I liked that about Ed. He held me close to him, he kept me within his reach."

It sounds like she wants to different things, which she found in two very different men. "And Oliver is not like that?"

"No... But then again, I haven't been with him long enough to know. We spent 15 weeks together, that's like nothing compared to the year I spent with Ed. But at the same time I feel like I know Oliver better than I know Edward. Being with Edward would be the right choice because it would be easier but being with Oliver... actually feels easier. Sure it comes with disagreements and he obviously has a lot to learn when it comes to surviving in my world but it feels easier, more natural."

"It sounds like you made the right choice then."

"Then why am I so afraid? I was never afraid with Ed. Being with him never scared me but being with Oliver... it scares the hell out of me. I never feared losing Edward but my biggest fear is to loose Oliver again." She bites on her lower lip. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong with you." I grabs her hands and squeeze them softly to emphasise my point. "Once in a lifetime you meet someone who changes everything. And that someone is Oliver for you. It's why you're so attached to him. He opened up your heart for love and taught you to trust someone beside your family. And when you ended things with him, you were still open to let someone else into your heart. And that someone is Edward. Both men will always have a special place in your heart, Jo. They will always be the two men that shaped you like no one before and after them." I explain to her. "But what you have to decide now is who you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's clearly not Edward otherwise you wouldn't have had those panic attacks. So the only man left is Oliver. But are you ready to let him into your heart?"

She gulps and shrugs. "I don't know."

"You don't have to figure this out right now. Give it time. Take it step by step; day by day. But don't excoriate him. Don't play with his heart because that's not fair."

"You sound like his Mum."

I shrug, "She's just protecting him. Life doesn't always give you second chances but it gave you guys one."

"Life didn't give us a second chance. I hunted him down in Rio and convinced him to let me help him."

I chuckle. That sounded like Della and Troy combined. She really is a Bolton from head to toe. "And then you married him the first chance you got?"

"No, I only married him because there was no other choice to get him and his family back to London."

"I see... Yet, you feel good about being married to him."

"Not good... but not bad either. I guess I feel neutral about it."

"Neutral?"

"Yes. Comparing Oliver with Edward is like comparing a Monet to kindergarten-daubing. They're different, yet both are art."

"Is Oliver the Monet? Or is Edward the Monet?"

She shrugs. "Both are art, so it shouldn't matter who is what... but it does. It matters a lot. Because one is worth millions of pounds while the other has only a sentimental value - it's only worth for the person whom it was made for."

So, Edward's the Monet and Oliver the kindergarten-daubing.

"We can get divorced in a year and they can stay in England. Or move to Portugal or anywhere else in the world. My point is, they can do whatever they want. Because they will have papers. They'll be legal UK citizens. And that's all I want... that's all Oliver wants."

She's putting Oliver's wishes over hers - except she doesn't know it yet. "Josephine, let me tell you something."

Her sky blue eyes widen at my words. "Mum, you rarely call me Josephine."

"So you better listen." I say, causing her to chuckle. "Falling in love. It's always something that comes unexpected. Suddenly it hits you; you're in love, just like that. And maybe that's what makes it so wonderful. Having absolutely no control is scary but if you just let it happen, beautiful things can come your way."

"I don't love Oliver." She tells me straight into my face. "I don't feel the same way of Oliver as I feel of Edward. I love Edward but I don't love Oliver. Yet, I couldn't marry Ed because... because I kept thinking of Oliver. And now I'm married to him. To someone I don't love. And in a year we're going to be divorced so it doesn't matter that I don't love him."

I don't think she will get divorced from him but I decide to not tell her that. She may not be able to admit it, but I know she returns his feelings. She loves him, too.

She loves Edward but she's in love with Oliver. Madly. Deeply. Head over heels in love with him.

She's in so deep that she doesn't even see it. But I do.

I see myself and Troy in them. Because Oliver did what Troy did to me: show me what love is.

"Jo, always remember someone's effort is a reflection of their interest in you. And from what I've been seeing tonight, Oliver's putting in a lot of effort into this relationship he has with you and making a good impression on your father and me."

She licks her lips, "I know..."

"I really like him, regardless of where you guys will be in a year. He has his heart in the right place." I tell her. "But meeting someone with the same mindset as you is rare, incredibly rare - and you found two men."

"So you're saying I should be grateful for having Oliver in my life and hurting Edward by eloping from my own wedding literally a minute before I was about to wed him?"

I shrug, "Maybe not grateful... but lucky. Both men were and still are in your life for a reason. They teach you something and you teach them something. But if you want my advice, I'd say go with the one who is not only proud to be with you, but will also take every risk to keep you."

"In other words go with Oliver." She whispers back. "Or rather stay with Oliver and see where it goes... in a year I will be wiser. Maybe we'll be divorced by then, maybe not."

I'm definitely going with maybe not. "Do you see unicorns and dance on rainbows with Oliver?"

"What?" She asks me confused.

"You said that the morning after you got engaged to Ed. You said you don't see unicorns and dance on rainbows but you were happy. So, I'm asking you now: Do you see unicorns and dance on rainbows with Oliver?"

She thinks for a moment. "I never saw unicorns or rainbows with Ed. And with Oliver..." she shrugs. "It's a whole kaleidoscope I see. It's much more than unicorns or rainbows. It's rather like fireworks or..." She bites on her own lips. "Or Northern Lights."

I frown. Northern Lights? "Sweetie, I don't-"

"I've got to go. I've got to talk to Oliver." She says before rushing out of the library.

I follow her down the hallway and stop as I see her talking to Oliver in front of the glass facade in the living room. My husband walks over to me. I think he just had a few words with our daughter's husband.

"What do you think?" My husband asks me.

"She's head over heels in love with him without knowing it." I tell him. Jo might love Edward but she is in love with Oliver. "What do you think?"

"You know, when we met Edward he told us how great Jo was, how intelligent and beautiful. You want to know what Oliver just said to me? He thanked me for raising such an incredibly kind woman." Troy says to me as we both watch them talking. "He said she's altruistic and a true humanitarian. He called her loyal, honest, full of integrity, protective and brighter than anyone he ever met. He called her respectful because she treats people of all colour, age and social status with courtesy, kindness, deference, dignity, and civility. In his eyes, she's the most compassion human he ever met. She is willing to offer time, energy, efforts, emotions, words, or assets without the expectation of something in return. He complemented her soul, not her body." Troy looks me directly in the eyes. "He loves her for her, not her name, status or bank account."

"You're not against their marriage?"

"I still have my doubts and will do more research into him just to make sure. But he came from nothing and she gave him everything without asking for anything in return. Our daughter loved him without knowing it."

I nod in agreement. "And I think today she has finally realised that as well."

* * *

I watch how Caio and Johnathan play with Zeus as we stroll through Richmond Park. The rain hasn't started yet but we brought umbrellas. The weather's unpredictable in London. It's what I love about my hometown. Everything is always changing, it's always evolving and moving.

I look at Maria, the mother of those two boys and my daughter's husband. She's a very pretty woman with her dark brown curls, big brown eyes and full lips. Just like her sons, she's on the skinny side but I suspect that's because of their past. As much as Jo told me and as much as I understood, Oliver's family is not wealthy but quite the opposite. Living in Rocinha is not a choice you make upon your free will. It's a place you're forced to live at because you can't afford living in a safer place. I can't even begin to imagine what these four went through. From the looks of them, it's evident they had days when food was a luxury.

The situation breaks my heart.

But it also makes me proud of my daughter, who brought them out of it.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Gabriella." Maria interrupts my thoughts before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I never felt sorry for my wealth but in her company I do. I have everything and more when she had to pray for a bottle of water or a crumble of bread on some days.

Maria stops walking and I give Troy a nod to leave us alone. "Go ahead, ask away."

She's no coward. She faces challenges and fights. Oliver must be the same.

No wonder Jo fell in love with him.

I notice the ring around her left ring finger but Jo didn't mention a father of Oliver or those two boys in front of us. "What happened to your husband?"

"He died before Johna was born."

She delivers the message is such a neutral tone that for a moment I don't believe what I hear. "How long have you been together?"

"15 years."

"That's not enough." It's never enough, no matter how many years.

She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't."

I can understand her. I never took my rings off when Troy left me as well. We promised each other 'til death do us apart, but truth is not even death can part us. There will be no other man for me and Maria feels just the same. "You raised the three of them yourself?"

Maria shrugs, "Oliver chose to not go to uni and start working since we were now left with a financial gap. My job at the hotel didn't provide enough for a decent living of four, so we moved from Fatima to Rocinha. From there on it was a daily struggle until one day I found a lottery ticket on my way home from the hotel. I didn't make me a millionaire but it gave us enough money to send Oliver to London via a ship."

"Where he one day then met my daughter." I had no idea they're from Rocinha. That's the most dangerous favela in whole Rio! No wonder it took so long for my daughter to hunt Oliver down. Living in Rio is the best place to hide without even having to try.

She nods, "And when she decided to end things with him, everything went downhill. He got caught by the Feds and sent back to Rio. I will never forget the day he came home. He left with a smile on his face but he came home as a broken man. Your daughter broke him. She tore him into a million pieces. He turned into a shallow of himself. He started working at plantations, where he usually spend the whole day at. Sometimes, at peek times, he slept there. He carried tons of coffee beans and bananas, just so we could have one warm meal a day. To say we struggled before Josephine suddenly popped up at or place is a great understatement. But Oliver's a very proud man and I am a very protective mother."

I smirk, "He let her struggle."

Maria nods, "I caught them arguing in the middle of the street when I came home from work. Then everything happened in fast speed. We left our house a few hours before a heavy rainfall started. It flooded the streets and for sure has destroyed our old home. The next day, the two got married and two weeks later we land in London."

"It's been a whirlwind."

Maria nods, "But Oliver said it's the way they move."

That's when I realise I don't know my daughter at all. She never acted on rapid speed with Edward. But she's running a race with Oliver. Maybe she's afraid he's going to leave her. She moved so quickly with the marriage that perhaps she hasn't even realised what she's done. "I guess they do."

"You didn't know about them?"

"No." I say and gulp. My daughter hurt me by not telling me about Oliver. She rubbed her relationship with Edward under our noses but she kept Oliver hidden. If I hadn't found his shirt and saw their photo, I had never found out. I don't know why she was so secretive. I told her more than once that she can tell me anything and while she nodded and smiled, she kept Oliver a secret. Not just from her father, but from me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Oli didn't tell me much about them as well. I knew she existed because it was bloody obvious written in his face whenever we Skyped but he didn't tell me a name, give me a description or any other details. He kept his mouth shut, which honestly worried me at the time. Who doesn't want to scream their love out into the whole world?"

She shares my worries. It's calming. "I know what you mean."

"But the last two weeks with your daughter taught me a lot. Not just about the woman you raised but about my son and his subtle influence. I always thought one party loves more than the other. And I was certain my Oli loved her more than she loved him. But then she married him and the second I saw those rings on their fingers, it was like a lightbulb went off within Josephine. She's like a chameleon, she adapts to a situation with levity. But ever since she married my son, she started to show her true colours. And they're even more beautiful than I could've imagined."

No one has ever given me a better compliment. "Maria,"

"They're in a unique situation and I have decided to let them be." Maria tells me. "Because my son is head over heels in love with your daughter. From the very first time they met, actually. And she... she can't seem to let him go either."

"I wish I could tell you that my daughter won't break your son's heart again but I can't."

"Josephine's her own person. Just like my Oliver is his own person. Whatever happens between them, happens. We're just sitting in the back seat of this crazy ride."

* * *

I hold the door open for everyone and watch how they walk into my home. It was a very good walk through Richmond Park. I got to know Maria more and his other sons seem to have fallen in love with Zeus.

"Do you want to help me get Zeus clean?" Troy asks Caio and Johna.

"Yes!" They cry out as we all get out of our coats and shoes.

Suddenly the soft piano tones start filling my ears. They echo all the way from the living room into the foyer. I know this song! It's the one I wrote for Jo and Ed for their first dance as a married couple. I still remember how hard Jo cried when I played that song for her. It was the morning after her hen-do, just a few days before the wedding. I thought she cried because she was deeply touched, but now... now I think she was hurting over Oliver.

The song reminded her of Oliver, not Edward.

I walk into the living room and watch how my daughter plays the song on the black Bechstein piano by heart. Oliver's standing next to her, his pine green eyes watching how fast her hands move. It's their song.

Not Edward and Jo's. I wrote it for Oliver without even knowing him.

"That's my wedding gift!" I breathe out in shock.

Jo stops playing immediately. She gulps, "It was never Edward and mine song. It was always Oliver and mine. When you played it for me for the first time I didn't think of Ed. I thought of Oliver. I saw Oliver and not Edward. I couldn't picture a future with Ed but I could picture it with Oliver."

I look from her to Oliver before looking at her again. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you call off the wedding then?"

Josephine shrugs, "Because that's simply not how it's done."

"Right, you rather wait until the limousine stops in front of the cathedral." I think out loud.

Josephine licks her lips, "You wrote this song as a wedding gift and it is one. Does it matter whose wedding? It's a beautiful song."

"But I didn't think of Oliver when I wrote that song!" I argue back before looking at Oliver. "Sorry."

"Well then who did you think of? Edward?" Josephine asks me back.

"No." I whisper, "I thought of your soulmate."

Josephine nods slightly towards her husband. "Bingo."

Bingo indeed.

* * *

I spit the toothpaste into the sink as my husband still brushes his teeth. I rinse my mouth with water before drying my mouth. "I like Oliver." I decide as I stare into the mirror, right at my husband. "He has nice brothers and his Mum is really lovely as well. You know, she was hesitant about Jo in the beginning."

He spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth with water before I hand him the towel. "She felt about our daughter the way we felt about Oliver?"

"Yeah and to be honest Jo gave her more reasons to be skeptical than Oliver gave us." I remind him.

"I've asked him for a hair and salvia sample as well as his fingerprint." My husband admits.

I rise my left eyebrow at him, "You did what?!"

"It worked with Sasha so maybe it's going to work with Oliver as well."

"Oliver's not some orphan with royal roots! He was a poor man who wanted to bring his family to London! He's nothing like Sasha!"

"I just want to know as much about him as possible."

I pinch the bridge of my nose so I won't explode. "I get your intention, I really do, but this is no way of handling the situation."

"Oliver didn't hesitate to give me what I wanted."

"That's because he doesn't want to fuck it up with you!"

"Well if he's got nothing to hide it-"

"Troy, I love you. I really do but there is no bloody way you will repeat that ever again. Jo has found someone really really special and I will not allow you to turn this into another Wlad or Sasha 2.0 situation. History will not repeat itself, do you understand me?"

"But if I find-"

"Do you understand me?" I ask him again. "Because if not than a sex strike is the least you're going to have to deal with."

"Fine." He gives in. "But that also means I won't tell you what Wlad found if he finds something."

I place my hand on my hips, "You sure as hell will!"

My husband smirks, "You know, Oliver was totally calm when I asked for the samples."

"Because he has nothing to hide!" I argue back. "He's a normal human being!"

"Normal doesn't find its way into our family."

"She loves him with her whole heart so don't screw this up." I tell my husband. "She found someone that makes her feel the same way you make me feel and I make you feel, so please... Don't get lost in the everlasting search to find some dirt on him."

"Everyone's got some dirt. There are always skeletons hidden in a closet somewhere."

I sigh, "This man went through hell. He risked his life to come to London. Stayed here for years safely hidden with some cash paying jobs. He met our daughter by accident. It was a bloody coincidence that she walked into that cafe in Battersea right that moment and offered to pay for him. He didn't hunt her down like Sasha did with Ana. He didn't watch her growing up like Wlad did with Della. He is no prince that's going to be King like George. He is a very humble man."

"All that doesn't mean he hasn't got secrets!"

"Everyone has secrets! But he is no assassin. He came literally from nothing, met the love of his life by accident and got caught up in Jo's love-net. Knowing her, it took a lot of convincing to allow her to even consider opening up towards him. He is her soulmate."

"I don't know about that..." he mumbles.

"Do what you have to do but don't be surprised if all you are going to find is some embezzlements of food in Rio. He is a good man. A very good man."

"You just like him more than Edward."

"Of course I do! Have you seen the way she's been acting with Oliver? She's protective of him like a lion of it's children. She's afraid you're going to hurt him. Because she loves him, Troy! She has never been that way with Edward."

"Because he knew how to handle a situation."

"No, this has nothing to do with Oliver not being able to handle you and your pipe dreams. This is about how Jo doesn't even want him to get into a situation like this. Perhaps this is why we only find out about them now. She pretty much introduced us to Ed the moment they started dating but she kept Oliver hidden. She kept him a secret because he is precious to her. More precious than Edward was."

My husband licks his lips, "I'll see what Wlad can find and then go from there. I'm just trying to protect my family."

Just like Jo's trying to protect Oliver.

"And now can we please use the remaining hours of a child free home to enjoy ourselves in our room of pleasure?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

My husband ties my hands to the suspension machine before slowly lifting me up in the air. I'm blindfolded and naked. There's blissful music coming out of the speakers in our room, creating a soft contrast to the harsh treatment that's about to take place. Nipple clamps are secured tightly around my nipples. We haven't been here much lately. Work and kids got the best of us, so sex - the way we enjoy it anyway - wasn't a priority.

I can hear how my husband circles me like a lion circles it's prey. Then he gets a whip or a flogger from one of the brass constructions. My whole body prickles with anticipation and excitement. I've missed this room so much!

"After so long I won't be able to hold back, my angel." His voice is hoarse and somehow that turns me on even more. His smell fills my nostrils. It reminds me of warm summer nights.

"Please don't." I answer and I can hear the whip swinging through the air. A second later it touches my thighs, missing my sex. "Again."

"Oh, you don't have to ask that twice." He lashes out and a moment later the whip clashes against my skin. This time it leaves a burning sensation that ripples through my body, causing my pissy to produce even more cream.

He lashes out again - this time without me asking - and his my upper belly, just below my rips. The harder he whips me, the more aroused I get. I get lost in these burning sensations.

He whips me harder... and harder... and harder... and suddenly I explode into a million pieces as the orgasm rushes through me like tsunami. It feels so bloody good!

I can hear how he drops the whip because the brass handle clashes against the hardwood floors. He opens the clamps that are on my nipples before cupping my breasts and running his thumbs over my nipples. My husband knows how to turn me on. "Troy,"

His hands start massaging my breasts until he stills. "Gabriella, can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

He pulls the blindfold off of my face before he digs his fingers into my left boob again. "I think, there's a knot."

A shiver runs down my spine, "Put me down."

He does as I says. As soon as he has freed my hands from the chains, my fingers dig into my left boob. "I don't feel anything." I mumble as I go through the tissue.

Troy grabs my hands and directs them further up and left.

And that's when I feel it.

A knot. A knot so small that it could be confused with a pea if it weren't in my boob. "Fuck!" I breathe out in shock.

"When was your last mammography?" My husband asks me.

I feel around the little pea. It's not hard but also not very squishy. But it definitely shouldn't be there.

"Gabriella,"

I have a knot in my breast! I have a fucking tumour growing in my left boob! I let go of it and start checking the right very throughly. There's no knot. Everything is soft and squishy. Nothing abnormal.

"Gabriella,"

My hands grab my left boob again. "I don't know. About a year ago."

"You should call her and make an appointment."

I look into my husband's eyes, "Troy, what if this is a tumour? What if I have cancer?" I think out loud. "Oh, God, what if has already spread? What if it has gotten into my brain? What-"

"Gabriella, calm down. It's a knot. Perhaps it's a benign tumour, if it's really a tumour. It could be anything else."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This story is slowly but surely coming to an end. I haven't written the next chapters, so it might take me a while to upload again. My focus is more in Jo's story than on this one or My Shadow. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed seeing Gabriella's point of view when she first met Oliver and his family.**

 **What do you think of the meeting?**

 **Please stay healthy and safe during this pandemic!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


End file.
